De Repente Religiosa
by Natalia Marques
Summary: Bella odeia religião e tudo que tem haver com isso. Mas como será que ficará seus conceitos, quando encontrar o lindo, maravilhoso, e totalmente PADRE, Edward Cullen?
1. PRÓLOGO

**N/A:**

Olá pessoal! Mais uma fic para a coleção! O assunto é bem diferente e espero realmente que vocês gostem!** ENJOY!**

**Prólogo **

_A Catedral de 's nunca me pareceu tão funesta como hoje, assim como a cruz lá no alto nunca me pareceu tão assustadora e impiedosa como hoje. Minha vida havia mudado tão drasticamente, e eu não conseguia imaginar que as trêss coisas que eu sempre jurara que não aconteceriam comigo, simplesmente, aconteceram._

_A primeira era que eu estaria entrando em uma igreja para meu casamento._

_A segunda, com um homem rico que eu sabia no fundo do meu ser que eu somente tinha admiração, mas não o amava._

"_Você está tão linda, filha"! Renne elogiou enquanto me ajudava a arrumar a barra do meu vestido branco bordado com fios de ouro e topázios. _

_Sorri para ela e com o canto do olho observei Charlie esconder algumas lágrimas com a gravata listrada._

"_É o melhor minha filha"! Minha mãe completou. "Ele é incrível e rico, vocês vão ser muito felizes!" Ela me abraçou de uma maneira que não abarrotasse meu vestido ricamente adornado. Segurei as lágrimas e respirei fundo, tomando a coragem necessária para entrar na Catedral._

_Charlie se aproximou e estendeu seu braço enquanto nos dirigíamos até a porta de carvalho, esperando o momento adequado._

_A marcha começou e todos os convidados vestidos elegantemente sorriram e suspiraram a me ver com o vestido tão requintado._

_Sorri para Rose e Emmet que estavam no canto do altar. Com o canto do olho vi Lauren, Mike, Alice, Jasper e as noviças do convento de NYC._

_E no altar avistei meu noivo, moreno, alto e com olhos perfurantes e inteligentes. Ele respirava com dificuldade, e controlava as lágrimas assim como eu._

_Chegando perto dele, meu pai estendeu minha mão e ele a pegou dando um leve beijo em sua palma, enquanto sorria brilhantemente para mim._

_Viramos de frente ao altar, e tentei segurar ainda mais minhas lágrimas ao ver o homem alto, de olhos intensamente verdes, cabelos cor de bronze desorganizado, que usava uma batina branca com estolas vermelhas. Ele olhou para mim e no mesmo instante sorriu, mas eu via que seus olhos permaneciam frios e tristes, assim como os meus._

_E a terceira coisa que eu nunca imaginei que aconteceria comigo, acontecera como as outras._

_Eu nunca imaginei que eu me apaixonaria por um padre._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Comentem e me digam o que acharam do prólogo. Se vocês disseram que sim, eu continuo! ;)**

**Beeijos**

**NAT**


	2. De repente o artigo

**N/A: **Oi genteee! Fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado! Segue o primeiro capítulo, então! **ENJOY!**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 1 – De repente... O Artigo.**

**Dois anos antes. Outubro de 2007.**

A pergunta mais difícil para ser respondida não envolve física, química, matemática, ou fórmulas inúteis. Simplesmente esta:_ Se você tem celular, porque você não atende?_

Como alguém não consegue ouvir o barulho insistente do celular tocando por exatamente duas horas seguidas?

Meu namorado, Mike Newton.

Comecei a me remexer na cadeira da redação e arrumar e desarrumar meus cabelos, como que se assim, ele finalmente pudesse apertar o botão verde.

"Por que você não atende esse celular, Mike?" Perguntei para o meu próprio aparelho. "Você não está vendo eu aqui querendo falar com você?"

"Algo como "Só queria ouvir sua voz", ou "Você sabia o que eu comi ontem e me fez lembrar-se de você"? Vamos lá Bella, acorda! Homens não gostam de mulheres "chiclete". – Lauren Mallory falou com sarcasmo enquanto colocava uma pilha de papéis em minha mesa.

Lauren era a típica "mulher-eu-sou-A-melhor", isso mesmo com o 'a' maiúsculo. Ela que tem o melhor rosto, o melhor nariz, o melhor corpo, o melhor emprego, o melhor piercing no umbigo, o melhor namorado, o melhor rim... E coisas do tipo. Ela era chefe da sessão no jornal onde eu trabalhava e das dez mesas presentes naquela área, a minha era sua preferida... Para mais trabalho, obviamente.

"Mike não é assim. Ele me ama!" Defendi o meu lindo namorado, que supostamente nesse momento não atendia o celular. Batuquei impaciente em cima dos papéis esperando que o telefone tocasse assim... "Do nada".

"Lógico que te ama... Junto com todas as outras mulheres da cidade de Nova York!" ela deu uma risadinha seca.

Simplesmente a ignorei. Eu não era uma pessoa rica nem muito menos que achava empregos em todos os lugares que eu fosse. Eu não tinha peitão, não tinha bundão e nem sequer outros atributos para substituir o... _Talento_. Ficar brigando com a chefa não era algo apreciável nos dias de crise como hoje.

"Você viu o artigo que saiu no editorial?" Ela perguntou sentando na minha mesa, em cima dos meus relatórios e notícias prontas! Suspirei.

"Ah... Seriam os meus artigos sobre "consumo exacerbado"?

"Não!" ela disse rolando os olhos. "Como se aquilo fosse notícia e se alguém ligasse!" Queria responder algo como "Então por que você me manda escrever justamente sobre isso?" Porém, crise mundial...

"E o que é?" disse mais interessada no meu telefone.

"Bem... Acho melhor você ver por si mesma." e ela jogou um jornal em cima de mim, a edição matinal que eu ainda não tivera tempo para ler. Como se eu tivesse tempo para alguma coisa...

Depois do ato, ela saiu rebolando como sempre e espalhando mais pilhas de trabalhos –menores do que as minhas- para os outros. Ouvi algumas risadinhas no ambiente, mas meus olhos continuavam cravados no telefone. Tentei mais uma vez ligar pelo celular, porém ele continuava não atendendo.

"Bella, não fique se torturando assim..." Falou minha única colega de trabalho da sessão. Rosálie. Que preferia ser chamada de Rose. Seriamente eu não sabia o que ela fazia trabalhando em um jornal, quando ela podia muito bem estar trabalhando como modelo. Ela era linda! E muito menos o porquê que ela era minha amiga, sendo que ninguém ali queria ficar em um espaço um por um de distância de mim. "Quem sabe ele não esteja trabalhando?"

"Ele não trabalha." Disse fungando. "Ele diz que tem que curtir a vida enquanto é jovem e sarado..."

"Certo." Ela disse revirando os olhos. "Eu já disse para você sair dessa..." Ela falou bebendo um restinho de café que ainda tinha em seu copo. "Vou lá embaixo pegar uma xícara de cappuccino, você quer?"

"Não. Acho que vou ficar acordada pro resto da minha vida se eu tomar mais uma xícara." Disse mordendo a ponta da minha caneta.

"Você quem sabe." Ela disse retocando o batom, e conferindo sua imagem uma última vez no espelho. "Bem, vou aproveitar e ver se Emmet está também – por um acaso do destino- fazendo uma horinha na cafeteria..." Ela piscou para mim e saiu da redação.

Como já tinha adiantado uma boa parte do trabalho – já que eu viera mais cedo para a redação do que os outros – decidi por olhar o que quer de inútil e fútil que tivesse no jornal que Lauren jogou.

Passei os olhos pela coluna, e no editorial avistei minhas duas matérias sobre "consumo exacerbado", que carregava duas fotos (uma com uma mulher pensando em comprar mais um par de jeans, e outra com a calça jeans recém comprada nos fundos da gaveta sem utilização).

Tirando isso, havia mais dois artigos. O primeiro falava sobre a Crise mundial e a Gripe Suína – como se uma coisa tivesse gerado á outra- e o outro falava sobre "Garanhões da cidade"

Procurei por outro artigo no editorial, porém só tinha aquele. Por que ela mandaria ler um artigo sobre "Garanhões da cidade"? Eu já tinha um namorado! – Que por um detalhe da vida deveria estar falando comigo no telefone agora.

O artigo dizia o seguinte:

"_Garanhões da cidade informam:_

"_Somos os garanhões da cidade de Nova York, quem passa por nós nunca esquece. Acha a frase clichê? Procure nós para entender"._

Que patético! Quem rima "clichê" com "entender"? E por que aquilo estava no editorial? Deveria estar nos anúncios públicos, ou na área de "Denúncias". Acho que faria isso depois. Era um bem para a humanidade, talvez eu fosse para o céu depois disso... Ok, desde quando eu ligava com essas coisas de céu e inferno? Para mim existia só Terra e o céu azul que não passava de uma coisa bonita de se ver... Mais nada.

Continuei lendo o artigo medíocre:

"Você entendeu esse anúncio? Bem, se você está por fora da situação é bom você realmente entender. Existe um novo grupo rondando as ruas de Nova York e praticamente do mundo... Depois dos emos, boys, manos, nerds, atletas e várias outras "coisas" que andam por nossas ruas, existem agora os "Garanhões da cidade". Vamos dizer que são... Homens que saem pelas ruas, se deparam com uma mulher "proporcional" e logo conseguem o que desejam com elas. É uma nova onda, uma nova moda... Porém é algo que todos os homens "normais" têm que lutar...

(...)

"Existem apenas alguns componentes do grupo conhecidos, mas sabemos que alguns deles têm namoradas, e nem ligam se elas vão descobrir ou não. No caso temos... Brad Yestron, Isaac Salazar, Smith Tomas,..."

"Ei Bella você não ouve o telefone tocar não?" O meu colega de sessão disse. Vi que ele reprimia risadinhas e eu não entendia o porquê.

"Telefone?" Perguntei desatenta. "TELEFONE!" – Gritei. Era o telefone! A música que Rose colocou por gozação soava em meus ouvidos. Era uma música religiosa que um padre famoso na cidade cantava. Rose sabia que eu odiava esse tipo de coisas, religião, padre, e quaisquer coisas do tipo.

Porém. Era o telefone tocando... Ah... Querido telefone, que lindo tu és... Eu...

"Alô, Mike?" Disse não conseguindo combater meu entusiasmo. Talvez ele só estivesse no banheiro com uma tremenda diarréia, ou comprando algo para mim...

"Bella ouvindo músicas do padre Edward Cullen, posso saber desde quando é religiosa?" Um colega de trabalho gritou do outro lado da sala. Revirei meus olhos.

"É... Não, não sou Mike." Ouvi a voz de um homem falar do outro lado da linha. Quase que eu devolvi o telefone e "bati" o fone na cara do outro – que estava do outro lado da linha logicamente. Estava ficando nervosa. Onde Mike estava? Por que ele não me atende? Por que ele tem um celular senão o usa? "Ei, alguém ai do outro lado?"

"Sim..." Disse entre dentes. "Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Ok, acho que posso ligar outra hora, ou para outro editor, talvez..."

"Não!" Por mais "chateada" que eu estivesse, eu não poderia simplesmente "chutar" alguém e perder meu emprego logo depois. "Agora já que ligou, pode falar..."

"Eu realmente posso..."

"Fale!"

"Ok... Bem, eu conversei com alguém que me passou o seu telefone, acho que é Lauren, ou coisa do tipo e disse que eu poderia tratar o assunto com você." Ótimo mais trabalho.

"Claro. E á que se refere?" Perguntei passando distraidamente a ponta do lápis nos papéis.

"Eu queria saber quando que ficaria pronto uma matéria falando sobre "A falta de religiosidade entre as populações consumistas"...

"É... Não sei... Se o telefone tocasse, pelo menos... Eu acho que... Onde ele está?... Ah... Desculpe-me! Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos, quer dizer, em outra matéria importante... Bem, mas pode falar..."

"Olha eu posso procurar outro editor..."

"Não! Eu ouvi tudo o que você disse... Mas... Sobre o que você estava falando mesmo?"

Ouvi uma risadinha do outro lado. "Você quer conversar?"

"Conversar? E... Você é um estranho!" Disse me endireitando na cadeira. Era uma cantada? Uma indireta? Onde estavam as câmeras escondidas? "É uma pegadinha?" Disse certa de que era. Mas me arrependi na mesma hora por ter feito a pergunta. Ele poderia falar "Não, não é uma pegadinha", Depois eu: " Sério?", e logo depois viria o conhecido "Não" e a risadinha seca. Eu era uma idiota mesmo.

"Claro que não. Já vi que você não está acostumada á conversas... Mas acho que temos sempre um bom conheço com um "oi, qual é o seu nome"?"

"Você trabalha com psicologia e está pesquisando "como as pessoas reagem quando alguém se oferece para conversar"? Porque realmente eu tenho mais coisas para fazer do que pesquisas e..."

"Ok, já vi realmente que você não costuma conversar. Não se preocupe que não é nenhuma pegadinha. Eu garanto."

"É..."

"Talvez você queira um documento assinado ou..."

"Só quero saber se você não faz parte dos "Garanhões da Cidade"..." – Saiu sem querer da minha boca. Quê raiva! Mas ele riu do outro lado.

"Não sei o que seria isso... Porém, não faço parte_, definitivamente_."

"E qual é seu nome?"

"Faltou o _oi,_ mas é um progresso, meu nome é Edward Cullen."

Logo procurei o nome na pequena lista do editorial onde dizia o nome de alguns dos "Garanhões da cidade". Eu realmente não queria conversar com ninguém assim... E ainda bem que meu namorado nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas comigo. Ele era perfeito...

Então vamos lá: "Brad Yestron, Isaac Salazar, Smith Tomas, Tony Alero, Mike Newton, Eric Clanton, Joshua Steves, Jonas Brothers, Iron Maiden,...", não, nenhum Edward Cullen.

Ei Edward Cullen? Não era o padre Edward Cullen? O que cuja música era toque do meu telefone?

"Já terminou de analisar minha ficha?" Assustei com a pergunta dele.

"Ah... Oi? Eu? Ei! Isso realmente é uma pegadinha!" Comecei a olhar para os lados para me certificar se a câmera estava mais virada para minha direção do que para os outros, ou se tinha algum microfone escondido embaixo da minha saia.

"Não..." Ele riu. "Só foi uma suposição. Isso sempre funciona..."

"Ok, não foi engraçado. Mas saiba que eu fiz isso sim!" Disse tentando colocar certo "medo" dele... Como se eu botasse medo em uma mosca. Porém ele não estava ali para ver, logicamente. "Ei, você não é padre?"

"Sou sim. Você já foi a alguma missa minha?"

"Eu?" Dei uma forte risada. "Eu em missa? Isso é uma piada!"

"Não vejo a graça então..." Ele disse sem se abalar. "Ouvi alguém dizer que você estava ouvindo minhas músicas"

"É... Bem," mordi meus lábios. "Uma amiga minha fez isso comigo. Ela sabe o quanto eu odeio essas coisas, por isso..."

"Você não deveria dizer essas coisas. Mas quem sou eu para fazê-la enxergar o que você não quer ver?"

"É," – Disse resignada. "Quem é você?" Respondi.

"Bem, eu disse meu nome e você acabou de analisar minha ficha. Qual é o seu nome então?"

"Bella."

"Bella?"

"Sim, só Bella. Vai que você está colhendo dados para jogar contra mim depois no tribunal..."

"Vi que você leva bem á sério sua profissão. Não corre riscos." Não respondi. Talvez enquanto eu estivesse conversando ali, Mike poderia estar tentando me ligar... E eu ali conversando com um padre! Já até vi como o cara deveria ser, embora a voz fosse musical e jovem, apostava que ele tinha barba, usava roupas velhas, era velho, feio e barrigudo. Claro, não devemos esquecer na bíblia em baixo do braço e o terço nas mãos.

"É." Respondi simplesmente.

"Então Bella, por que você está com a cabeça em outro lugar? E não consegue fazer suas coisas direito apesar de você sempre fazer isso bem?"

"E como você sabe disso?"

"Bem,..." Ele riu de novo. "Você acabou de dar provas sobre isso."

"Tá, certo..." Disse meio desconfiada. "Eu não estou com minha cabeça em lugar nenhum, é impressão... E meu trabalho está sendo bem feito, obrigada."

"Bella, você tem namorado, marido, ou alguma coisa desse tipo?"

"Ei! Que tipo de indireta é essa? Nem para esperar um pouco á conversa! E bem... Você é padre!" Disse indignada.

"Não..." Ele disse calmamente seguido de uma gargalhada. "Somente responda. Minhas intenções são as melhores."

"É... Bem... Eu tenho sim. E era para ele me ligar nesse exato momento, então acho melhor eu des..."

"Já entendi então."

"O que você entendeu? Você não me conhece..."

"Sabe do que você precisa Bella?" ele disse de repente. "De alguém "maior" para você. De alguém que te ame verdadeiramente. De um lugar sólido e respeitável, para estruturar sua vida..."

"Quem_, você?_" Disse já ficando aborrecida. Quem aquele cara pensava que era? Mike poderia ligar á qualquer momento!

"Não, Jesus. Até mais ver, Bella. Depois eu te ligo pelo artigo" E ele desligou. Além de tudo ele desliga na minha cara! Mas o que ele quis dizer com "Jesus"... Jesus, Jesus? Ou Jesus, outro Jesus? Poderia ser o affair da Madonna e esse realmente eu precisaria.

Peguei o jornal e procurei lá se tinha algum Jesus nos "Garanhões da cidade". Agora ali seria o mais novo detector de safados, cachorros, e galinhas... E qualquer outro animal que você queira colocar. Li de novo:

"Brad Yestron, Isaac Salazar, Smith Tomas, Tony Alero, Mike Newton, Eric Clanton, Joshua Steves, Jonas Brothers, Iron Maiden,...". Ok, nenhum Jesus. A ficha estava limpa. Mas "Iron Maiden" não era uma banda? Talvez fosse um codinome do cara ou coisa do tipo. Talvez tivesse vergonha de se mostrar para a namorada. Eu nem sei o que faria se descobrisse que meu namorado fazia coisas desse tipo! E falando nisso, cadê ele que não me ligava?

Li de novo a lista de nomes, a fim de guardar na memória e ser o meu "detector cerebral", poderia ajudar muitas pessoas assim... Repeti os nomes em voz alta:

"... Tony Alero pode lembrar-me de Antônio, Mike Newton, posso lembrar Isaac Newton, Eric Clanton, posso lembrar-me do cantor..."- Mike Newton... Mike Newton... Eu conhecia aquele nome... Começaram a soar apitos em minha mente, e eu sentia uma resposta vindo... E...

"Bella! É a segunda vez que o telefone toca e você não ouve caramba!"

"Desculpe, Desculpe!" Disse voltando nos meus pensamentos e... TELEFONE! Sim, era o telefone! Mas provavelmente não era o Mike... Talvez fosse o tal de Edward Cullen amigo de Jesus que ligara. Aliás, a música que tocava ali pertencia á ele.

"Alô?" Falei com uma voz cansada.

"Ei Bella! É assim que me atende mesmo?" _Essa voz..._

"Mike! Eu tentei te ligar inúmeras vezes... Você não atendia... Por que você fez isso... Eu..."

"Ei, ei... Calma Bella. Eu vi suas... Hm... Poucas ligações. Eu estava... Dormindo, é... Dormindo."

"Dormindo? São onze horas, Mike!"

"Bella, nem todo mundo madruga que nem você... E aí o que você queria me falar?" Ele disse, parecia que ele estava fazendo outra coisa.

"Ah... Só queria te... Dizer, que eu... Senti saudades." Disse com a voz manhosa. "Você... Sabe que eu comi algo ontem que me fez lembrar-me de você na hora?"

"Jura? "Parecia que ele estava meio sonolento ou coisa do tipo.

"Aham. E aí o que você fez hoje?"

"Ah... Eu acabei de acordar, Bella."

"Ah... Seu bobo. Bem, o que você sonhou?" Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Ah... Sonhei com você! Eu sonho com vocês todos os dias, _amor..."_

"Ai que lindo... Eu também sonhei com você." Ouvi o cara da mesa ao lado começar a dar risada. Palhaço.

"Olha Bella, vamos ficar em silêncio para conectarmos nossas almas essa manhã? "Ele sempre propunha isso. Ficávamos em silêncio um longo tempo para "conectarmos as almas", era tão bonitinho... Porém eu não entendia muito bem.

"Ok..." Fiquei trinta segundos, e logo comecei a me impacientar. Eu não poderia falar nada até Mike vir de novo falar comigo, e se eu falasse, ele não respondia. Resolvi repassar o nome dos "Garanhões da Cidade" em minha mente de novo... Eu teria que comentar sobre isso depois com Mike.

Depois de cinco minutos, eu continuava repassando os nomes:

"... Smith Tomas, Tony Alero, Mike Newton..."

"Oi!" Ele disse do outro lado da linha. Me assustei.

"Oi, o que foi?"

"Oras você não estava me chamando?"

"Não... Eu..."

"Bella, esse trabalho está te matando, porém não saia daí, você ganha bem. Você acabou de dizer Mike Newton, e bem... Esse é meu nome." Ele disse como se isso fosse óbvio. E bem... _Era_ óbvio.

Tão óbvio que... Não! Eu devia ter errado. Procurei de novo o nome... "Tony Alero, **MIKE NEWTON"...**

Eu comecei a ficar sem ar, peguei alguns papéis e comecei a ventilar meu corpo inteiro.

"Mike, quantos Mike's Newton existem em Nova York?"

"E eu lá sei Bella... Quê pergunta! Só sei que eu sou o único só seu..."

"_Só seu"..." " Só seu..." " Só seu..."_

"Bella? O que você está fazendo no telefone até agora? Você acha que isso é o quê? Isso é TRABALHO! Para sua informação! Agora desligue esse telefone e..."

Desliguei na hora o telefone, não por que Lauren estava dando um "piti", mas por que eu... Sei lá. Eu não estava tomando conta de mim mesma. O telefone voltou a tocar mais uma vez só que ignorei. Eu comecei a suar frio... Frio... Frio...

"Bella!" Lauren falou raivosa. "Ah... Já sei... Você viu _o_ artigo?" Ela riu estrondosamente. "Que pena, acho que você precisa escolher melhor seus namorados... "Garanhões da cidade"... Pessoal! Ela descobriu!"

"Finalmente!"

"Aleluia!"

E mais risadas e risadas... Afastei minha cadeira e levantei abruptamente levando o jornal comigo abraçado no corpo. Lauren me olhou ameaçadoramente como se eu fosse encará-la ou coisa do tipo... Coisa que eu realmente queria fazer, mas eu somente sussurrei:

"Acho que eu preciso de um café..." E sái correndo da redação, com um monte de risadas atrás de mim.

Antes que eu entrasse na porta do elevador eu tropecei em alguém que me segurou evitando que eu caísse.

Esse realmente havia sido o pior dia da minha vida...

Acho que vou morrer ali e já volto. Mas talvez a solução fosse nem sequer se dar o trabalho de voltar.

-

-

-

E aí me digam o que acharam! :D

Quem já leu outras fics minhas, sabe que eu sou carente e fico emo facilmente ! haiheo

**AGRADEÇO AS REVIEWS, E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM GOSTADO DESSE CÁPÍTULO!**

**Elise Garcia****, ****lucia87****, ****Belaaa Yo'****, ****Kah Reche****, mrs galahad, Bibi, valeuu!!**

**Beeeijos!**

**NAT!**


	3. De repente Starbucks

**N/A:** Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando! :D Obrigada imensamente pelas reviews, e segue um capítulo enorme para vocês! ;)

**ENJOY!**

**Capítulo 2 – De repente... Starbucks.**

"Estou bem! Estou bem!" Disse me levantando e querendo garantir o mínimo de dignidade que eu tinha – praticamente nulo, mas mesmo assim não era algo para se jogar fora.

"Hei, você poderia ver mais por onde você anda Bella!" Ouvi uma voz conhecida me falar. Olhei para cima e avistei Emmet. Ele era vamos dizer "affair" de Lauren e trabalhava na sessão econômica do jornal. Ele era muito bonito e musculoso, e ao contrário de Lauren não me tratava como se eu fosse um lixo. – por mais que fosse assim que eu me sentisse.

"Oh Emmet! Eu vou morrer!" Disse chorando horrores. Abracei-o forte enquanto ele dava risadinhas secas. – como eu odiava isso – mas era Emmet e não Lauren.

"Ok, Bella. O que foi agora? Desse jeito que você está chorando você vai ficar desidratada em poucos segundos!" Ele brincou.

"Pára com isso. É sério." Disse ficando com raiva – mais raiva ainda. "Emmet eu tenho que sair daqui, se você não pode me ajudar, dá licença." Eu disse controlando um soluço e falando que nem uma criança de dois anos que ainda não aprendeu a andar.

"Ok." Ele disse se levantando as mãos em rendição. "Mas você está um caco, colega. Você tem certeza que vai acertar o botão do elevador?"

Rolei meus olhos para ele. Será que ele não via o meu estado emocional no momento? Ele tinha que ficar brincando comigo. Talvez ele não se importasse em entrar na minha lista negra de colegas de trabalho. Talvez eu devesse incluí-lo mesmo.

"Ahh... Garota, eu só estou brincando. O que fizeram agora com você?" Ele disse passando os braços em volta dos meus ombros. Agora eu realmente me sentia como uma criança de no máximo cinco anos.

Retiro o que eu disse. Eu gostava de Emmet, algumas vezes assim, quando ele não brincava com minha cara.

"Bella! Por que está aqui? Acredita que eu não encontrei o..." Rose parou de falar assim que viu Emmet ao meu lado. Ela havia acabado de sair do elevador com um copo de cappuccino e eu tinha certeza de que ele iria cair á qualquer momento se ela continuasse petrificada do jeito que ela estava olhando para Emmet.

"Oi Rose!" Emmet disse sorrindo mostrando suas covinhas. "Belo dia não?"

"É... Hum... Ó - Ótimo dia." Ela gaguejou. Rolei meus olhos para aquela cena. Ela olhou para mim com um olhar mortífero do tipo "eu estava na cafeteria até agora, e você aqui com ele".

"Bem, Bella" Ele disse voltando-se para mim. "Eu acho que você precisa curar essa sua deprê! Depois temos que marcar um encontro de vários amigos para distrair o que acha?"

"Não sei..." Disse incerta.

"Bem, você que sabe. Não sendo nenhum horário como amanhã eu estarei livre. Vou conversar com um padre sobre casamento!"

"Casamento"? Rose quase morreu ali do lado.

"Sim." Ele disse mostrando suas covinhas novamente.

"Seu?" Rose perguntou cética. Dele? Será que ele casaria com Lauren? Eu tinha que alertá-lo e...

"Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não! Sou muito jovem!" Ele brincou. "Tenho que acertar os últimos detalhes das bodas de meus pais. É hoje, vocês não se lembram? Vocês estão convidadas"

"Ok. E dê parabéns para seus pais" Acrescentei.

"Bem, agora eu tenho que ir. Rose será que você poderia fazer companhia para Bella?" Emmet perguntou com seu jeito jovial.

"Cl-claro." Ela gaguejou de novo. Eu sabia exatamente o pensamento que ela estava tendo no momento. Algo como "sua idiota, besta, para de gaguejar para ele".

"Bells, fique bem ok? Vou ali falar com Lauren." Ele piscou para nós duas e saiu lindo como sempre.

Quando ele não podia mais ouvir a gente, Rose quase me bateu com o potinho do cappuccino.

"Bella, que amiga você é, ele estava aqui com você, e eu lá... Nossa, que consideração..." Ela continuou a fazer um discurso de não sei quantas horas, até que finalmente eu consegui lembrar por que eu estava na frente do elevador.

"Rose, dá para você ficar quieta? Eu estou no meu momento deprê!"

"E você acha que eu não estou...?" Ela disse me dando um olhar mortífero. "Emmet acabou de sair daqui e eu fiquei gaguejando na frente dele! E além do que eu quase tive um surto achando que o casamento era dele".

"Tá, vai ficar aí, tchau!" Disse entrando no elevador e deixando ela embasbacada olhando para mim. Antes que eu apertasse o botão olhei para ela inquisitivamente.

"Ok, Ok. Vou entrar com você. Mas aposto que meu momento deprê é pior que o seu. O que poderia ser pior do que gaguejar na frente do cara de seus sonhos que namora com sua chefe?"

Ela entrou no elevador parecendo que o mundo ia cair. Assim que a porta se fechou, eu comecei a chorar tudo que era já para eu ter chorado.

"Por que você está chorando Bella? Ai que linda. É por mim." Rose disse me abraçando e começando a chorar também. "Bella, eu não sabia que você era tão sensível assim com os sentimentos dos outros. Você é tão amiga!" fiquei chorando cada vez mais, até Rose ficar impaciente. "Ok, Bella. Já deu sua prova de amizade, não precisa chorar tanto assim, nem eu estou mais chorando!"

"Eu não sei por que estou chorando, Rose..." Disse fungando. "Só sei que segundo manda o roteiro eu tenho que chorar..."

"Que roteiro?"

"Não é assim que a gente faz quando descobre que o namorado te traiu?"

"O QUÊ? Mike te traiu? Bella eu te disse para sair dessa. Mas me diga que foi com Lauren, assim Emmet larga ela, e aí..."

"Não." Funguei mais uma vez. "Ele me traiu com todas as garotas solteiras de Nova York."

"Owwwn, colega" Rose disse parecendo uma especialista, médica, psicóloga ou qualquer coisa do tipo. "Para isso só chorar não serve. Vem, segundo o roteiro, nós temos que ir para o bar."

-

-

-

"Eu acho que nunca bebi na minha vida." Disse já sentindo a queimação na minha garganta que parecia que ia para o pulmão, pro útero até o dedinho do pé.

"Bem-Vinda ao mundo das bebidas na hora do almoço!" Rose disse sorrindo. Mas apesar disso ela não estava bebendo.

"Lauren vai matar a gente quando perceber que não estamos lá..."

"Que se dane." Ela disse sorrindo. Olhei torto para ela.

"Ok, Ok. Eu sei que você não gosta quando fala "essas" palavras. Mas você tem que se acostumar. Você anda muito inocente ultimamente."

"Não estou não. Só não gosto disso. Qual é o problema com o inglês correto?"

"Se você quiser, eu uso meu inglês "craro"."

"Não obrigada." Respondi bebendo mais uma dose de uma bebida meio verde, meio azul... Na verdade quase não tinha cor. "Você não sabe quem me ligou hoje!"

"Quem? O homem do banco cobrando contas atrasadas?"

"Não" Revirei meus olhos. "O Padre Edward Cullen"

"O quê?" Ela engasgou. "Por que ele te ligou?"

"Para encomendar uma notícia, mas acabou que no final não deu em nada. E a propósito eu já vou tirar aquela música ridícula que você colocou no meu telefone!"

"Credo, Bella... Eu fiquei sabendo que esse padre é muito famoso. E as missas dele lotam! Dizem que ele é lindo!"

"Lindo? Um Padre?" Ri irônica. "Em que mundo você vive?"

"Certo, não vamos falar sobre isso. Mas qualquer dia pode ir á uma missa dele"

"Para quê? Poupe-me! Você sabe que eu não acredito em religião e nem nada envolvido!"

"Ok, Ok. Então voltando ao assunto da Lauren, eu já estou de saco cheio dela pelas coisas que ela faz com você e principalmente por ela ser "affair" do Emmet. Ah, acorda né... Ele é tão bonito, tão perfeito, tão legal, não merece uma mocréia como ela."

Olhei feio para ela de novo, mas ela me ignorou.

Continuei bebendo aquele negócio transparente novamente. Fiquei contando para Rose sobre a notícia de jornal, das pessoas rindo, e da maneira mais dolorosa que eu acharia para me matar daqui a pouco.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir lá, e dizer para ele que ele não te merece e que é para ele catar coquinho!" Rose disse sorrindo. "Eu adoraria uma oportunidade dessas, claro, tirando a ressaca, e o mal humor... Eu sempre quis dar a volta por cima na relação."

"Aah... Eu nem quero me encontrar com ele, ou ver a sombra dele e os "Garanhões da Cidade". Ic... Eu não quero ver mais aqueles olhos azuis profundos, aquela bunda... E aquela barriguinha..."

"Ei! Você quer esquecer ele ou não?" Rose me advertiu. "E olha, por experiência própria, lembrar dos "atributos" físicos de um ex não é uma boa maneira de esquecê-lo."

"Mas nem meu ex é."

"Então você trate de resolver logo isso..."

"Não sei Rose... Ic... Acho que minha cabeça tá rodando..." Mas mesmo assim bebi mais da bebida transparente. "Acho que bebi demais..." Bebi mais um gole.

"Você nem está bêbada, Bella." Ela revirou os olhos. "Ei, quando chegarmos ao escritório, eu vou falar que adiantamos o almoço, vamos ter que chegar mais cedo por causa disso."

"Eu fiquei de ligar para minha mãe... Ic..." Disse sentindo minha cabeça rodar. A sensação era tão boa... Eu beberia mais vezes.

O celular de Rose tocou e ela quase deu um pulo da cadeira. Ela começou a tentar falar, mas parecia que a voz não saía. Peguei o celular das mãos dela e vi a foto de Emmet abraçado com Rose e atrás um monte de velas e uma cama. Rose era super adepta ao photoshop.

"Se você não atender logo, você vai perder a oportunidade... Ic... E vai se lamuriar para sempre!" Disse á ela. Assim que ouviu o que eu disse ela respirou fundo e atendeu o celular.

"Oi Emmet! Aham... Claro. Estou com ela sim..." Ela piscou para mim e distanciou um pouco, me deixando sozinha em meu estágio adiantado de embriaguez.

"Garçom!" Gritei para o barman que estava ali. "Me vê mais uma dose dessa bebida aqui!" Um homem veio e me olhou como se fosse doida.

"Com gás ou sem gás?"

"Existe essa pergunta para bebidas?" disse percebendo que ficaria em coma alcoólatra á qualquer momento. Eu acho que eu sairia dali direto para uma reunião no AA.

"Não. Mas para água sim... Quer sem gás de novo?"

-

-

-

"Bella, você pensou mesmo que você está bebendo um Martini, uísque, vodca ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Você acha que eu sou que tipo de amiga?" Ela disse enquanto voltávamos para nossa sessão no jornal.

"Rose, o negócio desceu ardendo, eu me senti bêbada, eu..."

"Sim. Tanto que continua bêbada até agora né?" ela ironizou. "Bella, isso é uma técnica para curar depressão pós parto. Mas que eu estou usando com você. Aprendi com os caras da redação. Você engana a pessoa levando para o bar e pedindo água, dependendo do estado da pessoa ela acredita mesmo que seja uma bebida! Funciona mais ou menos como se fosse tivesse ficado embriagada, mas não tá. Não é legal?"

"Não." rolei meus olhos. "Você me enganou! Mas me diga o nome dessa técnica para eu usar com você qualquer hora dessas..."

Ela sorriu largamente, na verdade ela não parava de sorrir desde que desligou o telefonema de Emmet. "Bem, não tem tecnicamente um nome, mas acho que posso chamar de _Bella's _technique!"

Revirei meus olhos. "E o que Emmet queria no telefone?"

"Ah... Pensei que você não fosse me perguntar!" Ela disse pulando de felicidade. "Ok, que a gente não falou de nós, mas a gente conversou! E isso é maravilhoso! Eu não sabia que ele tinha o meu número, não é demais? Ele ficou perguntando de você, como você estava ele está preocupado, e eu respondi."

"Usando seu charme..."

"Ai amiga. Eu me surpreendo com a capacidade que você tem de me compreender!"

-

-

-

"Onde vocês estavam?" Lauren gritou assim que botamos o pé para fora do elevador. "Isabella eu já não disse que aqui tem regras e horários?"

"Nós fomos para um almoço adiantado, Lauren." Rose respondeu por mim. Ela era a única que tinha uma verdadeira coragem para fazer isso. E por mais que ela esteja se mostrando simpática no momento, eu sabia que ela ardia por dentro.

"E por acaso o trabalho de vocês está adiantado?"

"Está." Só que dessa vez eu que respondi, porque Rose estava petrificada olhando para a figura atrás de Lauren.

"Ei Lau, não fique assim... Deixe as meninas..." Emmet disse fazendo uma pequena massagem no ombro dela. Ela virou e deu um sorriso para ele, se derretendo. Ele deu um selinho nela, e senti Rose desfalecer ao meu lado.

"Deixo tudo o que você quiser, Em..." Ela disse derretida. Uma ótima oportunidade para sairmos do campo de batalha. Puxei Rose que estava petrificada e fui em direção á minha mesa.

"Você ouviu Bella? ' Em?' Só eu que posso chamá-lo assim! Ah que vontade de ir lá, e..."

"Calma Rose. Você quer ir á um bar?" Disse irônica.

"Acho que vou pegar mais um café, só isso." Ela disse se sentando emburrada em sua mesa.

"E eu tirar essa música que você colocou no MEU telefone" Falei aborrecida. "Você sabe que eu não gosto disso".

"Que é Bella?" Ela disse irônica. "Eu não coloquei nenhuma música no SEU telefone".

"Certo, eu acredito..." rolei meus olhos.

Sentei na minha mesa e vi alguns colegas de trabalho passando por mim rindo e indo para o almoço. Eu sabia muito bem do que eles estavam rindo – na verdade eles nem se davam ao trabalho de disfarçar isso.

Peguei o telefone e disquei para minha mãe.

"Mãããe!" gritei assim que ouvi sua voz.

"Filhinha. Isso são horas de ligar?"

"Desculpe, mas eu sempre te ligo esse horário..."

"Sim, mas você sabe que dia é hoje?"

"Não... Hmmm... Sexta?"

"Isso mesmo, sexta! Você não lembra que dia que é hoje para eu e seu pai?"

"Certo. Acho que não quero saber. Ligo-te mais tarde."

"Ok, filhinha... Ei, calma mocinho... Uh..."

"Mãe... Eu estou aqui ainda."

"Ah claro, eu sabia. Tchau Bella!" Ela desligou. Acho que eu teria que ir ao banheiro, eu estava meio enjoada com esse telefonema.

-

-

-

"Bella eu já estou indo para casa, você não quer uma carona?" Rose perguntou ajeitando sua bolsa no seu ombro.

"Não..." Bocejei. "Vou ficar mais um pouco..."

"Ah amiga, você está um caco. Você não pode ficar se remoendo por causa de Mike. Ele é um cachorro, safado e sem vergonha, e você não merece ficar sofrendo por causa dele." Ela disse passando uma mecha para trás da minha orelha.

"Obrigada Rose, mas eu vou ficar aqui seguindo o roteiro das solteironas chutadas."

"Ok." Ela disse. "Hoje é sexta e você fica aí nessa cadeira enquanto todos estão se divertindo. Eu vou pegar uma carona com Emmet hoje..." Ela disse sorrindo largamente. "Quer dizer junto com Lauren e outro amigo dele no carro, mas mesmo assim é com ele!"

"Estou feliz por você, Rose..."

"Bem, quando você concluir que já chega essa depressão pós chute na bunda, me liga, ok?"

"Ok." Disse suspirando. Rose mandou-me um beijo e saiu da redação me deixando sozinha no andar.

Fiquei ali petrificada um longo tempo até pegar minha bolsa e decidir ir para meu apartamento.

"Boa noite senhorita Bella. Vai sair hoje?" O porteiro do prédio, o senhor Wars falou sorridente como sempre.

"Não guerra, vou ficar em casa. Estou curtindo uma ressaca..."

"Hmm... Andou bebendo?"

"Aham. Chama "A técnica de Bella"

"Nunca ouvi falar desse coquetel..."

"Tenho certeza que sim." Disse e subi até o apartamento pelo elevador.

Tomei um banho bem frio para tirar aquela casca de tristeza, e vesti todos os moletons que eu tinha. Eu parecia uma bola de neve com uma cereja na ponta, mas eu pouco me importava. Desliguei o aquecedor, e me aconcheguei-nos vários edredons das meninas super poderosas.

E todos os meus sonhos foram perturbados por garanhões da cidade.

-

-

-

"_Acorde, hoje o seu dia está... Ensolarado. Você que é nova-iorquina levante dessa cama, e vá curtir os últimos dias de sol. Isso foi para você mesmo, senhorita Bella, que tenho certeza que está dormindo e não pretende aguardar nas próximas doze horas"_

"Inferno!" Gritei contra meu travesseiro. Rose impregnava minha vida não era possível. Ela havia programado uma mensagem de voz no meu celular para me acordar nesse horário todos os dias. A questão era que hoje era Sábado, e dia de dormir!

O telefone do meu apartamento começou a tocar e esse ainda bem, não trazia nenhuma música da origem religiosa.

"Alô!"

"Bella!" Ouvi a voz de Rose do outro lado da linha.

"Hei, eu estou dormindo. Me respeite?"

"Tenho certeza de que você não vai continuar mais á dormir, a menos que você jogue seu celular pela janela. O que eu acho que você não vai fazer".

"Não mesmo" rolei meus olhos. "Por mais que eu esteja tentada... Mas crise mundial."

"Isso! Ah Bella, eu preciso contar! Uma coisa boa e uma coisa ruim"

"Conte. Não tenho alternativa mesmo".

"Ok, certo. Ontem eu fui de carona no carro de Emmet, e você acredita que nós passamos a viagem inteira conversando?"

"Own. Isso é a coisa boa. E a ruim?"

"Lauren estava no carro."

"Vixi." Disse sentindo pena da minha amiga. "Agora você vai se tornar uma Bella dois no departamento. Se prepare para a pilha de trabalho".

"Quer saber, eu não estou nem aí" Ela disse simplesmente. "Então já está pronta"?

"Para?"

"Bella, você esquece tudo não é mesmo?"

"Sim, esquecer do que...?"

"Hoje é o primeiro dia, cura ressaca pós chute na bunda!"

"Eu não levei um chute na bunda"

"Certo, um empurrãozinho. Tanto faz. Se vista estou aí em cinco minutos".

-

-

Rose era alguém muito excêntrica para meu gosto. Eu tinha medo de conhecer mais pessoas como ela.

Cinco minutos depois ela realmente estava batendo na porta do meu apartamento. Vesti qualquer coisa, algo como um moletom bem folgado, e uma camiseta de propaganda.

"Jesus" Ela disse assim que abri a porta.

"Não, é Bella mesmo"

"Bella, aonde você vai assim?"

"Ficar em casa?"

"Não você vai sair comigo. Vamos vista algum vestido ou saia"

Fui forçada á vestir um vestido rosa que apertava na cintura com um cinto preto.

"Rose" Disse com lágrimas nos olhos. "Esse vestido foi Mike que me deu"

"Se você quiser você pode trocar..." Ela disse compreensiva.

"Não!" Concertei. "Quer dizer, bem não faz mal algum..."

"Certo, então vamos"

Rose me levou até seu carro esporte e saímos pelas ruas de NYC.

"Rose sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

"Hmmm... No seu próximo editorial? Ou na forma que seu cabelo ficaria mais bonito?"

"Na verdade, que talvez Mike não tenha feito aquilo por mal. Ou mesmo, ele não faça parte daquilo! Aliás, quantos Mike's Newtons existem na cidade?"

"Pelo que eu saiba somente _aquele_ Mike" Ela olhou feio para mim. "Se você estragar o dia falando de Mike! Eu juro que te mato, Bella"

-

-

Chegamos ao Starbucks e antes que saíssemos do carro, Rose me deu um par de óculos escuros que tampavam metade da cara.

"Para que isso?"

"Você verá" Ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Ou não" Respondi para mim mesma. Os óculos eram verdadeiramente muito escuros.

Entramos no café e Rose me puxou até uma mesa dentro da área coberta. Franzi meu rosto para ela.

"Posso saber o que estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Tomando café da manhã como qualquer cidadão normal" Ela respondeu.

"Você está me escondendo alguma coisa"

"E por que você acharia isso?"

Rolei meus olhos. Pedimos um cappuccino com algumas torradas para acompanhar. E logo depois de cinco segundos que eu coloquei a torrada na boca, eu vi o motivo para estarmos ali.

"Não acredito Rose que você me trouxe para ficar vendo o Emmet!" Gritei exasperada.

"Hei, quer chamar a atenção mesmo, hã?" Ela respondeu ajustando seus óculos escuros.

"Ele está sozinho, porque você não vai conversar com ele e deixa-me ir para casa seguir o roteiro?"

"Por que vai ser muito suspeito. Olhe só. Eu e minha amiga estamos tomando café da manhã nos Starbucks distraidamente, até que... ahá! Emmet chega sem que nós soubéssemos disso! Que coincidência!"

Rolei meus olhos. "E como você soube que ele viria aqui?"

"Ele sempre vem aqui" Ela sorriu. "Pelo menos foi isso o que eu fiquei sabendo ontem no carro com ele" Ela piscou.

Quis me afundar em algum lugar. Realmente eu não merecia ficar ali usando óculos escuros esperando que minha amiga armasse planos diabólicos em que conseguisse dizer um simples "bom-dia" para seu amor.

"Ei quem será aquele ali que acabou de chegar?" Rose apontou para um homem alto, de corpo bem definido, e cabelos bagunçados cor de bronze. Ele se sentou ao lado de Emmet e eles se abraçaram como dois velhos amigos.

"Ele é muito bonito..." Disse o analisando.

"Bella!" Ela exclamou loucamente. "Você se interessou por alguém que não seja o Mike!"

"Hei, mocinha!" Me defendi. "Não me interessei por ele, simplesmente o achei bonito"

"O que dá no mesmo" Ela disse os observando por cima de seu canudinho. "Talvez eu possa ficar com Emmet, e você possa conversar com ele"

"Nem pensar" Abanei minhas mãos. "Eu ainda vou tirar a história a limpo com Mike. Quanto mais eu penso, mas eu acho que não era ele"

"Bella, existem três tipos de pessoas. As que não sabem contar, e as que são burras! Por favor, seja as que não sabem contar!" Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Pára sua boba" Bati de leve no ombro dela. "Ei, Emmet não disse que iria se encontrar com um padre para tratar das bodas dos pais? Será que ele ainda não chegou?"

Rose foi abrindo a boca devagarzinho, até ficar com ela totalmente aberta. O canudinho foi caindo de suas mãos lentamente. Peguei-o quando caiu no chão e estralei meus dedos na frente de seu rosto.

"Terra para Rose"

"Bella..."

"O que foi? Por que você ficou assim de repente?"

"Bella... Acho que você não vai poder conversar com ele"

"Eu não pretendia. Mas por quê?" Perguntei olhando na direção deles e não constatando nenhuma garota ou mulher por perto.

"Porque eu acho que o amigo de Emmet, o padre..." Ela engoliu em seco. "É ele..."

Eu comecei a rir descontroladamente da cara dela. Aquele homem lindo? Padre?

"Rose até parece que você não conhece padres! São todos barbudos, feios, velhos, barrigudos, que carregam uma bíblia por baixo do braço, um terço nas mãos e aquela boininha na cabeça. E não _esse _homem"

"Bella," Ela me olhou cética. "Acho que você misturou todas as religiões aí, ninguém anda com todas essas suas descrições"

"Rose, mas pelo menos nenhum padre é bonito que nem ele! Olhe para ele, parece mais um modelo do que um padre!" Disse. "Padres são padres porque não encontram mulheres! Mas esse pode ter a que quiser!"

"Bella, tem vezes que me surpreendo com a capacidade que você tem de pensar tão mal assim sobre religião. Não é algo do outro mundo como você diz"

"Quem vê, pensa que você é uma pessoa religiosa..."

"Talvez eu não seja uma praticante," Ela se defendeu. "Mas respeito e não critico da maneira que você faz!"

"Eu só digo a verdade" Repliquei emburrada cruzando os braços de encontro ao meu peito.

**Pr. Edward Cullen**

"Edward, aonde você vai?" Minha irmã petulante Alice me chamou no corredor da casa paroquial.

"Vou encontrar um amigo na Starbucks"

"Quem?"

"Alice..." Me voltei para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Você tem certeza que está me questionando sobre aonde eu devo ou não devo ir, com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar?"

"Não, mas..."

"Você quer ir junto, é isso?"

"Não." Ela virou as costas. "Só queria saber... Você não volta tarde não é? Tem as confissões hoje depois da missa da noite".

"Alice, eu não estou indo para a guerra, ou dormir fora. Como se eu fizesse isso!" Tentei arrumar meus cabelos no espelho, mas não consegui nenhum resultado plausível. "Estarei aqui até a hora do almoço comunitário"

Saí da casa paroquial e aspirei os primeiros raios matinais. Aspirei fundo e agradeci por mais um dia maravilhoso.

Arrumei a gola da camisa enquanto andava pelas ruas e ia em direção ao meu carro que se localizava na frente da catedral de St. Patrick's.

Uma recomendação que era feita para todos os padres eram usar uma pala branca na gola das camisas, porém eu não usava. Além de ser desconfortável, eu acreditava que para ser padre você não precisa mostrar as pessoas, e sim agir como um.

Lembrei da pequena conversa com Alice. Minha irmã caçula. Desde quando ela viera morar na casa paroquial ao invés de morar na casa dos meus pais, os dias ficaram mais bonitos, e claro, petulantes.

"Bom-dia padre" Uma senhora idosa me cumprimentou carregando uma cesta com várias frutas.

"Bom dia senhora Lucas. Deixe-me ajudá-la" Peguei as sacolas de suas mãos.

"Oh, não precisa! Eu faço isso!"

"Mas que é isso" repliquei. "Deixe-me ajudá-la"

"Se não há outro jeito..." Ela disse com um sorriso travesso enquanto eu a acompanhava até sua casa que era vizinha da catedral.

"Então padre, ouvi sua música nova no rádio. Tão bonita"

"Obrigado" Eu disse com um sorriso. "Vou cantá-la na missa hoje á noite."

"Eu estarei lá" Ela disse. "E depois tem a confissão"

"Isso mesmo" Chegamos á frente da casa dela. "Bem, um bom dia para a senhora e até a missa"

Até eu chegar ao carro várias pessoas me reconheceram e me cumprimentaram. O produtor do meu disco disse que eu deveria investir mais em minha imagem, para atrair mais o público. Porém eu não me importava com isso. Minhas músicas tinham que atrair pela sua essência, não pela face de seu cantor.

Antes que entrasse no carro um grupinho de estudantes soltaram risadinhas enquanto olhavam para mim, revirei meus olhos e entrei no carro.

-

-

Quando cheguei a Starbucks logo encontrei á grande figura de Emmet se destacando na multidão de mesas e cabeças.

"Emmet, o grande" Disparei assim que cheguei perto dele.

"Ah, se não é o nosso querido e famoso padre Edward Cullen" Ele sorriu e me abraçou firmemente. Conhecia Emmet há muito tempo desde á época de colégio. Ele fora o primeiro a quem eu dissera que estava pensando em seguir á vida sacerdotal.

"Quanto tempo, hã?" Disse me sentando na cadeira e puxando o cardápio para perto.

"Pois é. Mas você continua o mesmo. E atrasado!"

"Oh, não fale isso". Escondi-me atrás do cardápio de brincadeira. "Por uma boa causa garanto"

"Hmm... Como atender ás súplicas de alguém, dar dinheiro aos pobres...?"

"Não. Ajudar uma simpática senhora á carregar sua cesta de frutas"

"Oh, que lindo" Ele disse sarcasticamente. "Você realmente ingressou nessa vida, hã? E eu que pensei que você estava brincando comigo naquele dia"

"Eu nunca brincaria sobre isso" Disse firmemente.

"É eu sei, foi quando eu cheguei á essa conclusão que eu comecei a me apavorar..."

"Não fale isso. Eu estou feliz com essa vida"

"E Alice?" Ele perguntou enquanto chamava a garçonete. "Ouvi que ela se mudou para a casa paroquial"

"Sim..." Dei uma última olhada no cardápio e anotei o pedido mentalmente. "Ela quer ficar mais próxima ao lado religioso"

"Para se tornar uma freira supõe"

"Sim."

"Oh, família! Sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa"

"Na verdade, ela se decepciona porque ela quer ter netos, assim como ela quer que nós sigamos aquilo que queremos"

"É, é um difícil papel" A garçonete chegou e eu pedi alguns brownies recheados com passas de uva, e um copo de chocolate quente com canela. Emmet pediu a mesma coisa, só que no dobro da quantidade.

"Não quer mais nada de mim?" A garçonete perguntou enquanto mordia os lábios.

"Talvez sua alma..." Emmet disse baixinho para que só eu ouvisse.

"Não, obrigado." A garçonete fez uma cara triste e voltou para o seu balcão.

"Edward, você vê o que você está perdendo não vê?"

"Vejo somente que os antigos hábitos foram perdidos" Respondi simplesmente. "Além do mais eu estou comprometido"

"Com quem?"

"Com Deus, Emmet. Com Deus"

"Olha eu não sou gay e nem nada, mas eu acho que se algumas mulheres ouvissem você dizer isso, bem você não sairia vivo daqui"

"Ora, cala a boca"

Depois da nossa pequena discussão, eu e Emmet acertamos os últimos detalhes das bodas dos pais dele que seria hoje antes da missa comunitária.

Depois que comemos todo nosso café da manhã eu já me sentia satisfeito.

"Ah... Lembrei-me!" Emmet disse de repente enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo. "Você não ia mandar escrever um artigo sobre falta de religiosidade entre a população consumista ou coisa do tipo?"

"Ah... Isso ia sim"

"E por que "ia sim"?"

"Bem, eu liguei ontem para seu jornal para falar com alguém do editorial. Só que parecia que a editora não estava muito bem e eu acabei conversando com ela. E acabei esquecendo o artigo"

"Claro, você sempre ajudando as pessoas"

"Ela parecia perturbada" Disse me recordando da conversa estranha ao telefone.

"Por acaso se chamava Bella?" Ele perguntou de repente.

"Sim" Estava surpreso. "Você a conhece?"

"Ela trabalha em outro setor do meu jornal, mas eu e ela somos colegas"

"E como você soube logo de cara que se tratava dela?"

"Bem, ela descobriu que o namorado dela a traiu. E se não fosse só por isso, mas ele fazia parte de uma espécie de seita em que ficava com todas as mulheres que via pela frente..."

"Ela comentou, ela até chegou a perguntar se eu fazia parte disso" Eu ri e Emmet também. "Eu respondi, _não_, definitivamente"

"Ela estava muito abalada... Mas foi o melhor, todo mundo enxergava que ele não era para ela, menos ela. Até que resolveram publicar no editorial, que foi a única maneira para ela descobrir"

"Ela é meio concentrada demais nessas coisas?"

"Sim, se você coloca no jornal. Ela acredita"

"Ela parece ser interessante"

"E bonita, mas bem, você não pode ficar sabendo dos detalhes sórdidos"

"Emmet..." revirei meus olhos. "Talvez com o artigo eu possa ajudá-la..."

"Nem vem" Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"E por que isso?"

"Bella odeia religiões. Tudo que tenha ligado á isso, ou seja, até padres, ela odeia."

"Ela comentou, mas não acho que seja tão grande assim..."

"Bem, não sei... Mas eu não me meteria com isso se fosse você."

"É, se as pessoas não querem ser ajudadas, não há nada do que possamos fazer"

-

-

**Bella**

"Eu faço uma aposta com você de que ele não é padre"

Rose revirou os olhos. Estávamos ali há quase vinte minutos tentando decidir se ele era padre ou não. Confesso que estava começando a me preocupar, pois o tal padre não chegava, e bem se fosse aquele homem, bem... Seria um grande desperdício. Não que eu notasse, logicamente.

"E por que ele não seria? Por ser bonito? Quer dizer que alguém bonito não pode ser padre?"

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, mas..."

"Mas nada"

"O que você apostaria?"

"Bella," Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu aposto com você. Mas fique sabendo que eu soube que muitas pessoas dizem por aí que aquele padre novo da catedral St. Patrick's é jovem e muito bonito!"

"Para um padre pode ser. Jovem com cinqüenta anos, talvez"

"Você é impossível"

"Realista" Corrigi.

"Ok, mas estamos aqui discutindo, e eu nem sequer fiz Emmet me notar" Ela raivou nervosa.

"Que tal ir até lá, e dizer simplesmente "Em, que coincidência você por aqui"?

"Não,..." Ela suspirou. "Tem que ser algo mais perfeito"

"Ah Rose, realmente me desculpe, mas... Eu realmente quero ir para casa e terminar meu dia de sono" Peguei minha bolsa e me levantei, eu estava disposta á sair dali

"Não!"

"Tchau Rose" Disse e saí da cafeteria ignorando Rose que gritava por mim. Eu realmente queria terminar meu dia de sono.

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

"Ei, Ed, olha a Bella lá!" Emmet gritou e apontou para uma mulher que saia toda raivosa da cafeteira e pedia um taxi.

"Parece que ela está nervosa hoje" Comentei.

"É, me surpreende ela estar aqui á essa hora da manhã. Pelo que eu a conheço ela deveria estar comendo brigadeiro na frente da TV assistindo Ghost!"

"Credo..."

"Ei, olha quem está lá..." Ele olhou para alguém atrás de mim. "Ei Rose"

Uma mulher loira com curvas bem pronunciadas se aproximou de nós, tímida.

"Ei Em" Pelo jeito que ela falou com ele e seu olhar já deu para ver que ela estava apaixonada por ele. E pelo jeito que Emmet á tratou também já dava para ver que ele não notara isso.

"Rose, esse é Edward Cullen, meu amigo de longas datas"

"Prazer" Ela disse.

"O prazer é meu. Senta-se conosco? Parece que sua companhia acabou de ir embora."

"É..." Ela disse sentando-se na cadeira que Emmet havia afastado. "Ela estava um pouco... Hm... Nervosa"

"Deu para perceber" Ri.

"Bem, Rose, se lembra que hoje é as bodas de meus pais, não é? Você e Bella vão?"

"Eu com certeza!" Ela disse prontamente. "Agora não sei Bella..." Ela olhou insegura para mim.

"É a história que ela odeia igreja?"

"Ela não odeia, vamos dizer que ela não se familiariza!"

Nós rimos. "Bem, isso é um problema. Mas ela não vai entrar lá e ser forçada á seguir algo que ela não queira"

"É, eu acho que ela acha que é isso que acontece..." Emmet completou. "Mas pode dizer á ela que eu ficarei profundamente ressentido se ela não for, e claro meus pais".

"Bem, se isso não a convencer, não sei o que mais" Rose suspirou. "Bem, eu tenho que ir, vou tentar convencê-la, prometo"

"Até mais, Rose" respondemos em uníssono. Depois que ela se foi eu olhei para Emmet com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você é burro ou o quê, Emmet?"

"Hmmm? Do que você está falando?"

Eu somente ri. "Nada, nada"

-

-

**Bella**

Assim que saí das Starbucks recebi uma mensagem de Mike.

"_Você não me acordou hoje, o que aconteceu?"_

Ah, eu sabia que todos estavam errados! Ele era tão perfeito. Como que ele poderia fazer algo como participar dos "Garanhões da Cidade"?

Mandei uma mensagem de volta.

"_Eu nem me acordei ainda, amor..."_

Depois disso ele não respondeu mais. Peguei o pedaço do editorial que eu havia arrancado do jornal e trazia sempre no meu bolso e olhei atentamente os nomes.

"Você deveria conferir, Bella..." A voz na consciência dizia. "Você pode ver isso para outras pessoas também."

Ok. Decidi-me á fazer isso.

Fui até a delegacia mais próxima, e pedi para falar com o delegado.

"Por favor, eu posso saber quantos Mike Newton existem em NYC?" Perguntei.

"Para?"

"É... Uma pesquisa de campo." Eu mostrei meu crachá do jornal para ele. Ele assentiu. Depois de dez minutos olhando os catálogos, ele me entregou três papeizinhos.

"Existem três na cidade. Aqui estão os endereços"

Saí da delegacia com o coração e a esperança na mão. Tinham três Mike's Newton na cidade! Um deles seria o tal garanhão, não propriamente o MEU namorado.

O meu celular começou a tocar e para minha infelicidade vi que Rose também mudara o toque dele para a mesma música religiosa do padre Edward Cullen! Maldita hora que eu deixei minha bolsa com ela e fui ao banheiro!

"Rose... Já te disse para não trocar meus toques" Já disse com raiva.

"Ei Bella, se acalme" Ela disse do outro lado da linha. "Onde você está?"

"Saindo da delegacia"

"Oh, o que você fez?"

"Denunciei você para a polícia por troca sem autorização de toques celulares!" Disse ríspida.

"Credo"

"Na verdade eu fui saber quantos Mike's existem na cidade."

"Ah, de novo Bella?" Ela bufou. "Você já não se conscientizou que esse cara não é para você?"

"Certo se você não quer me ajudar..."

"Ok. Eu posso até ter o prazer de ver compreender que ele é o _tal_ Mike! Mas como que você vai fazer para descobrir quem é quem?"

"Não sei..." Fui pega de surpresa. Eu realmente não fazia idéia do que fazer.

"Bem, talvez eu tenha uma idéia ou duas, mas para isso existe uma condição"

"E o que foi?" Perguntei já sabendo que vinha bomba.

"Hoje tem as bodas dos pais de Emmet, e ele chamou a gente! E você tem que ir. Você sabe como _você _adora os pais dele e como _eles_ te adoram!"

Revirei meus olhos. Porém ela não podia ver isso, logicamente.

"Você não pode fazer essa desfeita pra ele! E com os pais dele! E o que custa você ir lá só uma hora e prestar essa homenagem? Prometo que não terá ninguém embaixo dos bancos para te pegar!"

"Não tenho certeza tanta certeza disso..."

"Bella!"

"Ok, Ok" Suspirei. "Eu vou, pelo Emmet, e pelos pais dele, e por mais ninguém"

"E por mim, claro." Rolei meus olhos.

"Mas depois você promete que me ajuda com Mike?" Perguntei.

"Ajudo. Passo o domingo inteiro procurando se você quiser"

"Valeu Rose."

"As seis eu passo para te buscar, por favor, não vá de preto"

"Como que você leu meus pensamentos?" Ela deu uma risadinha seca.

"Eu te conheço, simplesmente..." Ela disse. "Esteja sóbria e pronta nesse horário. Beijos"

Desliguei o telefone e logo mudei o toque infernal de celular.

Rumei até meu apartamento com a pretensão de dormir até chegar a hora das tais bodas de prata dos pais de Emmet.

Não sei por que, mas eu achava que algo iria acontecer, e que não fossem, por favor, monstros horripilantes puxando meu pé por baixo do banco da igreja.

-

-

**N/A:** E aí o que vocês acharam do capítulo ? Espero que vcs tenham gostado, mesmo!

A fic ainda tá no começinho e prometo agora nas férias postar com mais frequência ainda!

Agradeço pelas reviews desse capítulo! **Bibi, ****Elise Garcia**** , ****Dark Yuuki****, ****Marydf Evans Cullen****, ****tatianne beward** , valeeu!

Até a próxima!

Beeeijos.

NAT!


	4. De repente as bodas de prata

**N/A:** Oi gente! Desculpem a demora para postar! Eu estava viciada em certa série de livros que eu não conseguia largar! Haoiheoiae

Então eu vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez só, espero que vocês gostem. _So_, **ENJOY!**

**Capítulo 3 – De repente... As bodas de prata.**

"Eu vou MORRER!"

"Você vai morrer se você NÃO tirar essa sua bunda grande e gorda dessa poltrona!" Rose disse séria apontando um dedo assustadoramente para mim.

Reclinei na poltrona vermelha de couro que minha mãe havia me dado anos atrás quando viera tentar a sorte em NYC.

"Eu não tenho uma bunda grande e gorda!"

"Mas vai ter se continuar nessa poltrona comendo brigadeiro enquanto assiste 'Dirty Dance'" Ela disse se aproximando de mim e pegando no meu braço com força.

"Ei! Pare com isso, Rose"

"Você disse que iria. Você sabe como os pais de Emmet vão ficar profundamente ressentidos se você não for a algo que é de extrema importância para eles! Além do que eu prometi que te ajudaria amanhã com Mike!"

"Mas eu Rose, você não entende...?" Disse falando em sussurros enquanto o suor começava a pingar pelo meu rosto. "Eu tenho pavor de igrejas, simplesmente eu imagino o Chuck ganhando vida naquelas estátuas enormes!"

Desde que Rose me "subornara" a ir à missa de boda dos pais de Emmet, eu entrei em um dilema contraditório. De um lado o carinho que eu sentia pelos os pais dele, e de outro, claro, o pavor, na verdade mais ódio, que eu sentia de igrejas. Eu havia prometido para Rose que eu iria se ela me ajudasse amanhã com Mike e pudesse ter realmente certeza de que ele NÃO fazia parte dos garanhões da cidade. Mas agora eu realmente não queria ir á igreja e ter de me deparar com minhas nêmeses.

"Bella olha só..." Rose disse diminuindo a voz, enquanto falava pacientemente. "Se você encara a igreja como sua inimiga, você tem mais é que ir lá e enfrentá-la! Lembra aquele ditado 'é melhor saber onde seu inimigo está'?"

"O problema Rose é que eu sei MUITO bem onde o inimigo está. Para sua informação, tem uma em cada bairro dessa cidade!"

"Certo,..." Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu vou ser obrigada á ligar para Emmet para dizer aos pais dele que você não vai, porque você é uma Atéia do tamanho do mundo, e nem vai fazer um mínimo sacrifício para os pais dele que sempre te ajudaram e te apoiaram desde que você chegou a NYC!" Ela disse calmamente, e pegou o celular discando o número de Emmet.

Será que ela realmente faria isso? Quais eram as chances de os pais de Emmet não ficaram ressentidos? Se o próprio Emmet não ficasse chateado? Calculei em minha calculadora mental e depois do período de Download descobri que as chances afirmativas eram nulas.

"Alô, Emmet...?" Rose disse no telefone. "Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa..." Ela olhou para mim por cima do olho. "Bem, é que Bella..."

"Não!" Corri até ela e roubei o celular de suas mãos. "É que eu já estou me arrumando e já chegamos ai!" Falei rapidamente até constatar que do outro lado da linha só tinha um "tu...tu...tu..."

Rose riu e pegou o celular de volta enquanto eu me controlava para não dar um soco na cara perfeita dela.

"Vamos Bella, agora se arrume, vou procurar uma roupa para você"

"Preta!" Respondi revirando os olhos, vencida e indo até o banheiro para tomar banho.

"Não" Ela sorriu. "Ainda bem que eu te conheço bastante bem, e vim mais cedo para te vistoriar... Ah, eu devo ganhar um OSCAR!"

-

-

-

"Bella até parece que você vai ter um ataque cardíaco!" Rose disse enquanto ela estacionava seu conversível vermelho – como se alguém que trabalhasse em um jornal tivesse dinheiro para isso- quando viu minha respiração pesada.

"Eu te disse, eu te disse..." Me limitei a dizer.

"Qual foi a última vez que você foi á uma igreja?" Ela perguntou enquanto tentava estacionar o carro em uma pequena vaga limitada por dois carros. "Mais que inferno, porque ele não pode estacionar mais para trás?"

"Acho que aos quatorze anos. Ou seja, há quase dez anos! Eu fui obrigada a fazer a Crisma lá em Washington"

"Não entendo até hoje esse seu ódio por igrejas" Ela disse bufando ainda sem conseguir estacionar o carro.

"É uma longa história. Qualquer dia eu te explico. Mas só se você quiser odiar igrejas também."

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Rose, pare em outra vaga, ou melhor, pare lá em casa, ai eu desço, aproveito e furo seu pneu!"

"Não, eu quero ESSA vaga!" Ela disse. Revirei meus olhos para aquela cena.

"Que igreja é essa?" Perguntei. Olhando para a enorme construção.

"É a Catedral de 's. Fiquei sabendo que é aqui que o padre Edward Cullen reza missas! Finalmente podemos ver se os boatos da beleza dele são verdadeiros!"

"Acho que você vai se decepcionar..." Disse amargamente.

Ao longe vi um homem alto correndo em nossa direção. Olhando mais de perto vi que era o mesmo homem que eu e Rose vimos na Starbucks junto com Emmet. Ele realmente era lindo. Ele se aproximou e eu quase caí para trás. Se minha respiração antes estava pesada, eu realmente agora teria um infarto fulminante.

"Ei Rose!" Ele cumprimentou. Como que ele a conhecia? "Vi você hoje mais cedo nas Starbucks"

"Assim eu me lembro" Ela disse com um sorriso. Ah... Por que eu tinha ido embora mesmo? Eu acho que deveria ter ficado lá mais por algum tempo.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos de uma maneira sexy.

"Eu vi que você está com dificuldade, esse carro aqui na frente é meu, então vou colocá-lo mais para frente! A casa paroquial não tem garagem ainda"

"Ah claro, obrigada" Rose sorriu. E ele foi entrando em um Volvo Prata que estava em nossa frente.

"Ual... Ele é lindo..." Eu deixei escapar.

"Não é?" Rose disse. "E muito gentil"

"Ele deve ter vindo para as bodas, já que é amigo de Emmet!" Disse.

"É... Agora não entendi por que ele disse que a casa paroquial ainda não tem garagem!"

"Ah... talvez ele quisesse estacionar lá, não sei." Disse revirando os olhos. O homem saiu do carro e acenou e Rose colocou o carro na vaga. Ele mexeu em seus cabelos e com um sorriso se dirigiu para dentro da catedral novamente. "A única coisa que eu sei, é que talvez essa missa não seja _tão _dolorosa assim"

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

Assim que estacionei novamente meu Volvo Prata eu suspirei e mexi nos meus cabelos com um sorriso enquanto avistava minha relíquia. Padres não tinham dinheiro para comprar carros daquele jeito, na verdade nós fazíamos certos 'voto de pobreza'. Porém eu sempre fui apaixonado por carros, e eu nunca largaria meu Volvo na garagem de casa enquanto eu corria com minha vida sacerdotal.

- Ei Emmet! Acabei de ver sua 'colega' de trabalho que encontramos hoje na Starbucks!"

"Rose?" Ele perguntou ajeitando sua gravata inconscientemente. Emmet estava sentado em um banco na igreja na primeira fila enquanto os convidados começavam a tomar seus lugares lentamente.

"Sim. Ela estava com outra mulher que não conheço..."

"É talvez... Ah, eu tenho que recebê-la! Não posso ser mal educado!"

"Certo..." Revirei meus olhos. "Eu vou para dentro da Sacristia me vestir, a missa começa daqui quinze minutos".

Chegando à Sacristia, alguns ministros da Eucaristia estavam se arrumando, cumprimentei-os e fui até o pequeno armário onde estavam minhas batinas.

Logo quando abri descobri uma rosa vermelha com um cartão enrolada em sua folha. Revirei meus olhos. O cartão provavelmente continha uma declaração de amor de alguma mulher solteira – ou muitas vezes, não – deslumbrada.

Eu já recebera muitas coisas assim, incluindo calçinhas fio dental vermelhas com um beijo grudento de batom enchendo-as. Coloquei a rosa em um saco plástico para pode jogar fora depois. Eu realmente não queria que as pessoas vissem nada assim, embora eu desconfie que elas saibam.

Coloquei minha batina branca, com as estolas vermelhas. E conversei com os ministros até chegar o horário da missa.

**Bella**

"Ei Rose, ei Bella" Emmet saiu da igreja e veio nos cumprimentar assim que saímos do carro.

"Ei Em" Eu disse junto com Rose. "Onde estão seus pais?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Estão fazendo um 'suspense'" Ele falou. "Eles inventaram que vão fazer como se fosse o dia do casamento deles novamente. Minha mãe entrando com marcha com vestido branco saindo de uma limusine, e meu pai esperando no altar."

"Vai ser divertido" Rose falou sorrindo derretida nos olhos de Emmet.

"Claro..." Disse internamente revirando meus olhos.

"Vamos entrar então. O padre já foi se arrumar, daqui a pouco começa"

"Ei, Rose, Emmet..." Disse com uma última pontada de esperança. "Podem ir indo, que eu... Hum... Vou tomar um ar antes, sabe como que é né?"

Emmet riu e Rose me olhou desconfiada.

"Confesso que estou surpreso que você tenha até vindo, Bella... Tenho que dizer aos meus pais depois o 'sacrifício' que você está fazendo por eles."

"Eu acho melhor..." Rose começou, mas o próprio Emmet a interrompeu.

"Vamos lá Rose, Bella precisa de um arzinho! E também você pode fazer companhia para mim. Meus pais não gostam de Lauren muito, na verdade bem, eles nem conhecem direito, por isso ela não vem."

"Ela não vem?" Vi os olhos de Rose brilhar.

"Não..." Ele disse sorrindo inocentemente. "Vamos então...?" Ele estendeu o braço para ela, e Rose aceitou toda derretida. "Bella você tem exatamente dez minutos para seu 'ar'!" Ele disse olhando ameaçadoramente para mim. Logo depois eles entraram juntos na igreja.

Fui até o carro de Rose e encostei-me à porta enquanto olhava todo o movimento.

Peguei meu cigarro inexistente e comecei a fumar.

Depois de longos minutos uma limusine prateada virou a esquina da catedral e estacionou bem na frente. De lá saiu à mãe de Emmet, que ao longo dos anos ainda se preservava muito bonita.

Corri até ela e a abracei já que a porta da catedral havia sido fechada para o momento 'suspense'.

"Bella, querida! Que surpresa" Ela disse me abraçando de volta. "E aí como eu estou?"

"Linda!" Sorri para ela.

Eu adorava a mãe de Emmet, e o pai também. Eles eram amigos dos meus pais na juventude, mas as profissões e o mercado de trabalho fizeram eles se separarem de cidades e perder um pouco o contato. Quando eu vim para NY, a mãe dele se ofereceu para me ajudar nos primeiros meses, e foi assim que eu conheci Emmet, que conseguiu também um emprego para mim na edição do jornal do NYT, depois que eu me formei em jornalismo na faculdade de NY.

"E por que está aqui fora? E não está lá dentro com os outros?" Ela perguntou enquanto arrumava o vestido.

"Eu já vou entrar... É... Eu estava tomando só um ar..." Sorri constrangida. "Eu me sinto claustrofóbica em igrejas"

"Ah entendo... Mas bem, chegou o momento. Deseje-me sorte?" Ela sorriu nervosa.

"Sorte" Cruzei meus dedos e sorri. Logo me afastei e fingi que iria entrar na igreja pela porta lateral, mas quando a marcha tocou e ela entrou, eu voltei para frente do carro de Rose.

Realmente era um golpe de mestre... Ninguém ficaria ressentido, e eu também não teria que entrar na igreja. Ouvi um forte estrondo de trovão e estremeci.

Provavelmente _Alguém _não havia gostado de minha decisão. Ou simplesmente o tempo estava ameaçando chover.

-

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

- Boa noite á todos! – Sorri para a assembléia. – Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar as bodas de pratas, que é um momento tão importante na vida de muitos casais, que tem vivido em comunhão por esses longos vinte e cinco anos, na vida de igreja e no amor do pai...

Enquanto continuava falando, observei as pessoas. Emmet estava ao lado da Rosalie que trazia um sorriso bobo nos lábios. De repente Rose começou a olhar para todos os lados da igreja procurando por alguém. Depois ela falou algo para Emmet que também começou a olhar ao redor. Ele começou a rir e encolheu os ombros enquanto Rose assumia um ar zangado.

Provavelmente era a tal amiga que sumira da missa. Talvez ela fosse a tal Bella que odiava igrejas. Deus tenha piedade de pessoas assim...

**Bella**

Ah não, não chove na minha chapinha, não!

Eu precisava sair dali, mas para aonde? Perto da catedral havia algumas árvores, mas não era grande o suficiente, além do que eu teria companhia de outras espécies que também queriam salvar suas chapinhas.

Olhei ao redor, e o único lugar que oferecia um abrigo decente, era a enorme catedral que se projetava em minha frente.

Olhei para cima e vi a cruz praticamente piscando e dizendo "Hahaha, vai ter que entrar!"

Ótimo. Pesei meu cabelo em minha balança mental. Será que ele era tão importante assim? Quer dizer, eu quase o deixara natural e todo desgrenhado, com minha ENORME vontade de me arrumar, para alguém que não fosse Mike. Porém Rose quase enfiara a chapa goela abaixo na tentativa de acalmar o leão que não era eu, por mais que parecesse, mas meu cabelo.

Corri até a igreja e quase tropecei durante o caminho, os primeiros pingos de chuva pareciam querer apostar corrida comigo. Mas meu cabelo não!

Encarei a enorme porta de carvalho e suspirei e entrei de uma vez. Assim que entrei distingui uma voz masculina, porém eu não via nada lá de dentro, porque a porta e o interior da igreja eram separados por uma espécie de rede- sem furos – que não me permitia ver nada lá dentro.

Talvez eu estivesse segura ali. Ufa, pensei comigo mesma.

Eu estava em território inimigo, eu sabia, mas esse suposto território inimigo estava ajudando meu cabelo no momento, então eu poderia dar uma trégua nem que fosse pelo período em que o tal São Pedro quisesse me prender ali.

Vi ao longe um casal sentado em uma mesa com uma pequena faixa escrito "DÍZIMO"

Eles olhavam para mim como se eu fosse louca. Certo, do jeito que eu havia entrado ali, até eu me achava um pouco.

"Ei, vocês tem um guarda chuva?" Falei me dirigindo á eles, mas acho que falei alto de mais. Opps...

"Xi..." A mulher falou e com um dedo me chamou até seu encontro. Quando eu cheguei, ela sussurrou. "Está tendo uma celebração agora, não podemos falar muito alto!"

"Ah claro..." Revirei os olhos.

"Talvez você esteja aqui para a missa comunitária. Ela vai começar daqui a alguns minutos quando acabar as bodas de pratas que está ocorrendo"

"Na verdade..."

"Você veio para as bodas de prata? Então você está atrasada, ela já está acabando..."

"Sim, eu... Bem, mas antes, será que você poderia-me dizer aonde é o banheiro?"

"Claro." Dessa vez foi o homem que disse. "Suba essa escada aqui, vai dar direto em um corredor, é a primeira porta."

"Hum... É longe e alto...?"

"Não muito. Considerando o tamanho dessa igreja" A mulher disse sorrindo gentilmente. "Se quiser eu posso acompanhá-la."

"Não, é... Bem, eu posso achar o caminho sozinha" acenei rapidamente e subi as escadas que me foram indicadas. Por mais que eu estivesse sozinha em território inimigo, eu não poderia dar o gostinho de me ver remediar á fronte de um par de escadas. Aliás, havia uma trégua, mas bem... Talvez não fosse tão trégua assim.

Eu não sabia como estava minha cara no momento, e eu não queria esperar para que alguém viesse, cutucasse meu ombro e dissesse que tinha uma bomba na minha cabeça, que era meu cabelo. Eu precisava conferir.

Eu não poderia entrar na igreja, procurar por Rose e Emmet de qualquer jeito. Eu tinha uma dignidade á manter.

Depois do que me pareceram dez anos eu finalmente achei uma porta onde estava escrito "banheiro". Ótimo, talvez eu me deparasse com um banheiro público ou coisa do tipo, com papéis higiênicos jogados para todos os lados – se houvesse papel higiênico.

Entrei, e me fitei no espelho que estava até em um bom estado. Meu cabelo estava normal deparando com as enormes gotas extraterrestres que o atingiram como uma bala de prata.

Ótimo Cabelo! Você conseguiu! Você sempre conseguiu! E agora, eu tenho que conseguir! Como Rose disse, eu tenho que encarar tudo de frente.

Respirei fundas umas dez vezes, falei mil frases motivadoras para mim mesma que eu havia decorado de livros de auto-ajuda, até que finalmente eu decidi sair dali. Talvez a mulher do dízimo achasse que eu estava com a cabeça entalada na privada, ou tinha usado o banheiro para cometer suicídio.

Desci as escadas e ao longe vi Rose e Emmet saindo da igreja. Mas já havia acabado? Outros convidados saiam também tentando se proteger da chuva, e quase um tumulto havia se formado.

Tentei correr e me aproximar dos dois, mas fui impedida, e quando eu cheguei perto deles pude ver Rose olhando derretida para Emmet.

"Acho que ela foi embora, aquela pilantrinha! Enganou-nos, Emmet!" Ela bufou, mas eu sabia que ela estava feliz por poder ficar sozinha com Emmet, sem nenhuma Bella ninfomaníaca para atrapalhá-la.

"Bem, também acho. Ela não está lá fora, e ela só poderia ter vindo se esconder da chuva aqui. A chave do carro não está com você?"

Tentei passar por um casal, mas eles me impediram.

"Está então vamos embora...!" Rose disse.

"Pode usar meu casaco..." Emmet ofereceu. Rose corada aceitou e eles saíram abraçados se escondendo na chuva, enquanto eu ficava com a cara enfiada no chão.

"Rose!" Gritei, mas ela já estava longe e a chuva não ajudava.

Oh, mas que b****.

Tentei achar algum conhecido, mas todos ou já havia embora ou eu não conhecesse. Eu não poderia sair nessa chuva... Até um taxi aparecer, não só meu cabelo estaria no brejo, mas todas minhas roupas, e o resto de alto estima que eu ainda mantinha intacto.

"Ei mocinha, já chegou para a missa?" Uma senhora idosa veio me cumprimentar.

"Não..." Disse meio brusca. "Estou presa aqui."

"Vixi..." Ela falou com um sorriso meigo. "Acho que vai ter que esperar muito tempo. Há anos que eu não vejo uma chuva assim, sabe parece que é o destino..."

"Claro, Claro..." Se o destino estava pregando peças para que eu permanecesse naquele lugar, eu acertaria as contas depois!

"Meu nome é Senhora de Lucas, e o seu?"

"Bella!" Falei sem prestar atenção enquanto via se a chuva parasse. Porém realmente alguém, o destino ou somente São Pedro queria que eu permanecesse ali. A única solução era ouvir a velhinha.

"Nome lindo, e combina com você. Acho que a única solução é me acompanhar á missa..."

"Eu..."

"Vamos não lhe custa nada. Além do que você vai amar!"

"Uma missa? Difícil..." Porém ela não ouviu meu comentário e já foi me puxando para detrás da rede, fazendo com que eu desse de cara com várias fileiras de bancos marrons, e tetos pintados com figuras, anjos e santos. "É, sabe... Eu... Acho melhor eu ir embora..."

"Oras, o que te custa uma hora aqui na casa de Deus?" Ela respondeu mostrando um lindo sorriso. "A missa já vai começar, é logo depois das bodas. Olha já vem gente chegando..."

-

-

-

E de fato as pessoas começaram a chegar abrigadas da chuva e ofegantes pela corrida até a porta da igreja. Eu queria me afundar no banco ao lado da senhora de Lucas, ainda mais sendo o primeiro da igreja.

Eu não poderia sair de fininho, porque todos perceberiam. E nem muito menos dormir, porque bem... Alguém se dignaria á me acordar.

Eu sabia que era uma má idéia vir á igreja, e uma simples ida as bodas de prata dos pais de Emmet havia me levado á assistir á uma missa ao lado de uma senhora que apesar de simpática, tinha uma força impressionante e me puxou até a primeira fila daquelas inúmeras que tinham.

Várias pessoas começaram a vir cumprimentar a Senhora de Lucas. Parecia que ela era o tipo de Senhora Pop star ou celebridade da igreja. Eu só bisbilhotava tudo com o canto do olho, enquanto as pessoas me olhavam de cima á baixo se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali. Algumas me olhavam com desaprovação, outros com desdém. Ei, por quê?

E essa ida também tirava qualquer esperança que eu teria de analisar mais de perto o homem do volvo prata de hoje. Talvez ele já tivesse ido embora com os outros, por que ele não estava em nenhum lugar da igreja. Mas ei, eu ainda amo Mike!

A velhinha se aproximou de mim e perguntou. "Conhece o Padre Edward Cullen?"

"Se me permita à grosseria, eu não estou muito dentro do quesito padres"

"Quer dizer que você não está aqui por causa dele?" Ela perguntou parecendo assombrada.

"E por que eu deveria?" Perguntou no mesmo tom. Talvez ele fosse o filho dela, o pop star júnior na versão sacerdotal.

"Oras..." Ela revirou os olhos. "Essa igreja, apesar de famosa por sua história e tudo, nunca atraiu tanta gente, e jovem, como atrai desde que esse padre veio para cá. Muitas garotas como você que não ligavam a mínima para igreja se tornaram totalmente devotas. E muitas senhoras estão achando que você é mais uma. As noites de sábado, essas garotas, elas passam aqui"

"Passar a noite de sábado em uma igreja? Que falta de vida social e fim de mundo!" Eu ri um pouco alto e me controlei quando vi algumas cabeças se virando para mim.

"E o que ele é? Um Brad Pitt da vida? Um Tom Cruise?"

"Eu diria que é ainda mais bonito. Sabe, eu adoraria que minha neta casasse com alguém como ele, pena que seguiu essa vida"

"Eu acho, desculpe a grosseria novamente, que a senhora precisa de óculos, senhora Lucas"

"Eu os uso" Ela disse tirando um pequeno par de sua bolsinha de contas. "E enxergo muito bem" Ela piscou e virou sua cabeça em direção ao altar.

Ei, que velhinha safada! Mas um padre melhor que Brad Pitt? Ok, finalmente hoje eu descobriria por que as pessoas falam tanto desse padre! Porque ele é famoso por suas músicas e dizem por sua beleza. Mas disso eu duvidava. Falando nisso, eu já tinha mudado aquelas músicas do meu toque de celular?

"Ei, por que tem algumas mulheres olhando feio para a senhora?" Eu perguntei observando esse fato ao meu redor.

"Ah..." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Todos querem sentar nas primeiras filas, mas eu sempre consigo"

Eu estava achando tudo muito estranho...

**Pr. Edward**

"Padre, eu acho que sua missa é a única que lota com uma chuva como essa" Um ministro disse enquanto nós nos preparávamos para a missa que logo aconteceria.

"Eu prefiro acreditar que seja fé..."

"Bem, e a confissão de hoje, vai cancelar?"

"Não" Disse tentando arrumar meus cabelos, mas não conseguindo um bom resultado. "Tem pessoas o suficiente. Acho que vou cantar hoje..."

"As pessoas vão amar! É como um show ao vivo"

Eu ri. "Bem, está na hora, vamos entrar"

**Bella**

Um canto chato começou e do fundo da igreja veio uma fila de gente vestida no que parecia alguns uniformes.

Veio três casais com as mãos apoiadas de frente ao colo, dois menininhos vestidos de vermelho e branco e um homem com uma espécie de toalha branca com cachecóis vermelhos.

Ei, eu conhecia aquele homem! Era o homem do volvo prata, e ele era muito... _Muito _lindo. Ao longe nos outros bancos eu via um par de garotas babando assim como eu para ele. Será que era esse o programa delas no sábado á noite? Ir á missa? Agora eu via o porquê.

Mas será que aquele homem ia sempre à missa?

Talvez ele fosse um religioso, e bem... Não era uma coisa tão grande assim. Eu poderia me acostumar. Mas ei eu amo Mike!

E aquela coisa vermelha, muito sexy, como ele todo. Pena que ele estava usando aquela roupa estranha por baixo, afinal o que era bonito é mais para ser mostrado.

"Já vi que você gostou do Padre Edward Cullen?" A senhora de Lucas falou sorrindo por cima dos óculos.

"Hã?" Fechei minha boca quando eu vi que ela estava aberta, e enxuguei-a também ao ver a baba escorrendo.

"Padre Edward Cullen!"

"Ah é verdade, onde ele está?" Falei procurando por alguém careca e barrigudo. "Ahá, ali está!" Disse apontando para um homem na última fila, ao lado de uma mulher que parecia que iria desmaiar.

"Ei, abaixe esse dedo" A velhinha pediu, e eu corei. Eu estava meio tonta. "Aquele não é o padre Edward, o padre Edward é..."

Mas antes que ela continuasse o homem lindo havia começado a falar, e bem, eu não entendia nada do que ele falou depois do "boa noite", só lembro de ficar observando o movimento de seus lábios sedutores abrindo e fechando.

Ainda bem que a velhinha havia me colocado na primeira fila. Aquele era um tipo de programa de sábado noturno que eu só queria ver da Área VIP!

-

-

-

Bem, eu fiquei tão presa naquele homem lindo em minha frente, que eu me esqueci de procurar o Padre Edward Cullen. Ele realmente era velho, por que bem, Edward era nome de pessoas de três gerações passadas!

Se aquele velho barrigudo no último banco não era, eu realmente não sabia quem seria o infeliz bonitão, terceira idade. Sendo que a maior parte da população ali era da ala feminina.

"Eu ainda não achei o padre Edward Cullen..." Murmurei para a senhora Lucas. Ela somente riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Demora um pouco para acreditar..."

O homem lindo olhou para a senhora de Lucas e deu um sorriso que ela retribuiu! Ei! Eu também quero! Ele se virou para mim e pareceu ficar meio surpreso, mas também deu um sorriso.

Ah... Acho que eu havia esquecido temporariamente de certos garanhões da cidade e Mike Newton.

-

-

Eu ainda estava procurando pelo Padre Edward Cullen, para provar para Rose que ele só tinha uma voz bonita, e não uma aparência, quando o homem lindo começou a cantar.

Ele cantava tão bem... Com a voz tão perfeita. Soltei um suspiro, que quando fui ver foi um coletivo.

Mas eu conhecia aquela música... Sim, eu conhecia.

"_A música que Rose colocou por gozação soava em meus ouvidos. Era uma música religiosa que um padre famoso na cidade cantava. Rose sabia que eu odiava esse tipo de coisas, religião, padre, e quaisquer coisas do tipo."_

"_Bella ouvindo músicas do padre Edward Cullen, posso saber desde quando é religiosa?" Um colega de trabalho gritou do outro lado da sala. Revirei meus olhos._

Oh, não! O cara era cover do Padre Edward Cullen?

"Por que esse cara imita as músicas do PR. Edward Cullen?" Perguntei para a velhinha o meu lado.

Ela riu e respondeu ainda com um sorriso.

"Porque ele _é_ o Padre Edward Cullen"

-

-

De duas coisas eu estava convicta. Primeira, eu acho que iria vomitar. Segunda, aquela velhinha tinha problemas na cabeça!

Eu comecei a rir escandalosamente de sua piada sem graça, e algumas pessoas viraram para me olhar. Ainda bem que a atenção da maioria estava voltada ao canto do cover do padre – o cara lindo.

"Muito boa essa piada, senhora Lucas" Eu ri batendo de leve no ombro dela, enquanto ela me olhava como se eu fosse ser internada em um hospital psiquiátrico á qualquer momento. "Eu acho que consigo uma vaga para a senhora no Casseta & Planeta!"

Ela olhou para os lados discretamente e quando viu que todos viraram as babas para onde o cara lindo estava – o padre! HAHA! – ela se voltou para mim com um sorriso.

"Demora, não é?"

"O que demora? Para você tirar a aposentadoria? Sim, concordo"

"Não..." Ela revirou os olhos. "Quer dizer, isso também. Mas demora as pessoas acreditarem realmente que ele é padre!"

"A senhora ainda continua brincando?" Perguntei já achando nada engraçado.

"Estou falando sério..." Ela disse convicta por cima dos óculos. Percebi que estávamos inclinadas na direção uma da outra e falávamos em sussurros.

"Ótimo. Então eu vou falar sério, também..." Respirei fundo, juntei as palmas das minhas mãos, e comecei minha tese de mestrado, que padres não eram bonitos! "_Ele_ não pode ser um padre, pelo simples fato de parecer um modelo de passarela!" Inclinei no banco, satisfeita, olhando de soslaio para a senhora Lucas. Ela não poderia rebater esse argumento.

Porém ela sorriu.

"E o que faz..." Ela perguntou mais baixinho. "Uma pessoa bonita não poder seguir uma carreira religiosa?"

"Oras, eu..." Pensei um pouco. "Ela pode ter _quem _quiser e o _que_ quiser. Por que ela largaria esse 'dom' de nascer lindo, para desperdiçar na igreja?"

"E quem disse que é desperdício? Por acaso Deus não merece? Aliás, foi ele quem criou!"

"Mas ele não é carne e osso. E os homens sentem... _Necessidades"_

A velhinha revirou os olhos. A música já estava acabando, e nosso papo acabaria. Ela somente acrescentou.

"Junte os fatos e verá. Talvez seja hora de abrir mão de seus _pré-conceitos"_

-

-

-

Como que aquele cara lindo podia ser padre? Eu tinha uma concepção de padres que definitivamente não se ajustava aquele ser lindo em minha frente.

A senhora Lucas estava caduca ou somente brincando comigo? Bem, ela pediu para eu analisar os fatos, então vamos analisar.

Inclinei-me no banco com a cabeça baixa em uma atitude pensativa.

Primeiro, a música. Sim, definitivamente a música que o cara lindo cantara era a mesma do padre Edward Cullen, e a voz muito parecida.

Segundo, Starbucks. Emmet iria se encontrar com um padre, e no período que estive lá ninguém apareceu somente o cara lindo. E segundo Rose que estava lá, somente ele apareceu.

Terceiro, o carro. Por que o cara lindo havia dito que ainda não tinha vaga para carros na _casa paroquial?_

Quarto, por que eu não achava um cara feio e barrigudo naquela igreja que não fosse o que estava sentado no último banco?

Quinto, em troca de que, a senhora Lucas iria falar que aquele cara era o padre?

Sexto, por que tinha tantas mulheres naquela missa, suspirando e babando por ele? Por que havia disputa pelo banco da frente? Por que as meninas largavam sua vida social de sábado á noite para ir á igreja?

Sétimo, por que esse cara estava vestido com roupa de padre?

Oitavo, por que eu ainda estou me perguntando essas coisas?

Pois só tinha uma explicação, e eu acharia que poderia morrer á qualquer momento. Peguei meu celular na pretensão de ligar na discagem rápida para a ambulância ou mesmo para Rose para dizer meu testamento.

Pensei em abrir os olhos e acordar desse sonho esdrúxulo.

Pensei em me saltar no próximo viaduto, ou mesmo sair gritando "POR QUÊ?" que nem uma louca na frente de toda a igreja.

Olhei para cima e observei o cara lindo em minha frente de novo. Ele não havia sumido, e o pior de tudo continuava como antes.

Por que, definitivamente, não havia dúvidas á respeito disso, e eu não podia mais enganar a mim própria.

Aquele cara lindo em minha frente, só podia ser _O _Padre Edward Cullen.

-

-

-

**Espero que vocês tenham curtido o cap... Já tem o outro capítulo a disposição! Comentem! :D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, seja bem-vindo todo mundo e valeu pelos elogios! :D**

**Com amor,**

**Nat.**


	5. De repente a confissão

**Capítulo 4- De repente... A confissão.**

**Pr. Edward Cullen**

Terminando a missa me retirei para a sacristia não sem antes reparar na amiga de Rose na primeira fila que parecia que estava sofrendo de aneurisma.

Tirei minha batina e as estolas, enquanto um ministro vinha puxar papo.

"Padre, você viu a garota perto da Senhora de Lucas? Ela parecia que iria morrer ou coisa do tipo"

"Eu reparei..." Disse suspirando. "Acho que vou dar uma olhada nela. Será que é alguma parente da senhora de Lucas?"

"Não é não, padre." Uma ministra chegou à conversa. "A garota parece que veio para as bodas, eu vi ela hoje mais cedo na frente da igreja. Além do que conhecemos todos os parentes da Senhora Lucas" Eu ri enquanto pegava um copo d'água; a senhora Lucas era conhecida por todos, e exclusivamente sua família, quando ela fazia questão de arrastarem todos para a igreja. "Acho que ela é mais uma das garotinhas-problema" Ela acrescentou.

Garotinhas-problemas eram como algumas pessoas chamavam as mulheres que iam para igreja por outro motivo, que não era Deus. Isso me deixava amargurado. Eu estava ali para servir Deus, não para competir com ele. Eu sinceramente não gostava quando usavam esses 'termos', eu realmente queria achar que elas começaram a ver sua religiosidade de maneira mais profunda, e não por minha causa.

"Sendo ou não..." Suspirei. "Tenho que vê-la. É minha responsabilidade"

Antes de sair da sacristia ouvi a mulher sussurrar para o marido.

"Aposto como ela vai desmaiar ainda mais quando ele for até ela"

**Bella**

"Você está bem?" A senhora Lucas perguntou enquanto eu via algumas pessoas se levantando dos bancos e indo embora. Ela me olhava preocupada, e parecia que a qualquer momento poderia tirar umas compressa de água quente e colocar na minha cabeça. Ela lembrava muito minha avó, que apesar de eu não ver a muito tempo, eu gostava muito.

"Não..." Murmurei. Se a missa já tinha acabado, era por que eu ficara ali uma hora sobre tortura! E não é a tortura que eu imaginei que seria, e agora analisando tudo, eu realmente preferia mil vezes o outro tipo de tortura. E não o fato de descobrir que um homem lindo! Digo L.i.n.d.o, era um padre. Por favor, eu posso ter acabado com Mike- ok, tecnicamente eu não acabei com ele, e eu não tenho nada como prova que ele participe da tal gangue pop, mas... –eu não poderia simplesmente aceitar o fato, ir embora, sem gritar um "Por quê?" para o vento- sem me sentir abalada ao constatar um fato tão... _Deprimente._

"Você está bem?" Perguntaram de novo, mas não era a Senhora de Lucas. Só fui constatar esse fato quando abri a boca para soltar um belo palavrão, quando parei empalhada ao ver um par de olhos verdes brilhantes me olhando atentamente.

Eu fiquei sem fala... Eu parecia aqueles murdos-surdos que queriam dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saia. Eu sabia que tinha fechar minha boca que estava aberta, mas não conseguia. Talvez eu aproveitasse a situação tirasse um cartãozinho do tipo "Sou mudo e surdo, me ajude", para tirar proveito da situação. Tentei abanar minha cabeça para conseguir não parecer uma doente mental, mas acho que não surgiu efeito.

Lembrei da letra da música que ele cantara na missa, e por mais que eu me surpreendesse eu murmurei comigo mesma.

"Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida..."

Ele riu. E se sentou ao meu lado junto à senhora Lucas. "Você decorou minha música?"

"Todos sabem suas músicas, padre" A senhora Lucas corrigiu gentilmente. Ops! Tinha cantado alto demais, mas tomara que ele não tenha percebido que o canto não era para Deus, como deveria ser, mas para ele.

"Mexe com minha estrutura..." Completei em minha mente. Abanei a cabeça e me forcei a prestar atenção no que ele me falava.

"Você não é amiga da Rose?" Ele perguntou gentilmente. "Eu vi você no carro com ela hoje mais cedo..."

"É..." Aleluia! Eu havia conseguido falar alguma coisa! "Rose é... Hum... minha amiga"

"Sei disso..." Ele sorriu gentilmente. Ele deve estar achando que eu era uma retardada mental, só podia! "Você está passando bem? Se sente mal? Vi você meio estranha na celebração!" Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado, e me perguntei se ele era assim com todos.

"Acho que ela descobriu que o senhor é padre..." A senhora de Lucas sussurrou para ele. TRAIDORA!

Eu estava que nem um pimentão vermelho. Ou melhor, eu estava mais vermelha que o letreiro do MOULIN ROUGE!

Eu lancei um olhar mortífero para a velhinha que encolheu os ombros sorrindo. Porém, o pad... Er... Edward... O cara lindo... Enfim, ele começou a rir.

"Acho que eu vou puxar meu burro" A senhora Lucas falou sorrindo. "Vou rezar um pouco antes da confissão" E ela saiu dali me deixando sozinha com ele. Ok, calma. Eu precisava me controlar. Qual fora a última vez que eu ficara cara a cara com um homem lindo que parecia estrela de cinema? Calma, deixa-me ver. Nunca. E ainda vai me dizer que eu não tinha motivos para ficar nervosa?

"Não se preocupe com a senhora Lucas, ela deixa as pessoas encabuladas de vez em quando..." Ele falou parecendo um pouco desconfortável. "Quer dizer... Que eu não acreditei no que ela disse, ela deve fazer isso com todo mundo" Ele ficava ainda mais lindo parecendo atrapalhado.

"Eu entendo..." Murmurei que nem uma idiota.

"Entende?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha surpreso.

"Quer dizer, hum..." Desviei meu olhar para pensar com coerência. "Eu acho mesmo que ela tem esse gênio, não que ela fale a verdade e bem que isso seja uma verdade... Mas também não que não seja, bem, eu..." Eu quase peguei minha mão e bem silenciosamente que fizesse um som maior do que os sinos daquela catedral, eu queria bater na minha testa, aproveitando e colando um "BURRA" em letras escarlates.

"Certo..." Ele disse meio contraído. "Eu acho que não entendi..."

"É... Percebi" Sorri contrariada comigo mesma. Ele sorriu com minha expressão e mudou de assunto, levando em conta meu visível desconforto e depressão pós crise de burrice aguda, acompanhada por depressão parecer burra na frente de um cara lindo!

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Oi?" Eu estava olhando para seus lábios sedutores. Ele riu.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ele repetiu gentilmente.

"Bella!" Respondi rapidamente.

"Oh, você é a Bella, então!" Ele riu novamente. "Você então não é a amiga de Rose, amiga de Emmet, que trabalha no editorial, que eu liguei para você, mas você estava meio 'preocupada' com outras coisas...?" Fiquei meio confusa com suas palavras, e ele riu novamente. Ele fazia muito isso. E me deixava estranhamente... Feliz. "Não é só você que deixa as pessoas confusas. Vi eu também posso!" Ele visivelmente estava tentando me animar. E estava conseguindo.

"É, verdade..." Baixei minha cabeça, tentando não parecer tão infantil enquanto olhava para ele e babava. "Que vergonha..." Murmurei para mim mesma, mas ele deu um sorriso maravilhoso.

"Que nada. É meu papel ouvir as pessoas. Eu queria te ajudar aquele dia... _Porém..."_

"Porém eu fui uma anta, desculpe" Corei mais ainda. "É que eu já estou meio que acostumada..."

"Não diga isso..." Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Você deve ser alguém muito especial..."

"Acho que você é o primeiro a dizer isso" Corei. Ele riu e mudou de assunto.

"E aí como vai os garanhões da cidade?" Eu bufei.

"Em qualquer esquina..." Falei, mas logo calei a boca, porém ele riu... A risada dele era contagiante. "Quer dizer, eu nem tive tempo de pensar muito nisso nas últimas horas. Rose me manteve ocupada" E agora você me mantém ocupada, pensei comigo mesma. Muito ocupada em não deixar transparecer que eu estava parecendo bloco de gelo no Saara.

"Rose parece ser uma pessoa legal" Ele disse simplesmente. "Ei, não era você que tinha ódio de igrejas?" Ele perguntou fazendo um suspense com a voz. Ele tinha um senso de humor, uma maneira de falar, que me deixava ludibriada.

"É... _Tecnicamente._.." Me embolei com as palavras.

"Quer dizer que a senhora de Lucas arrastou você pelo braço? Ela pode ter uma força impressionante quando quer"

"Não... Foi à chuva" Disse corando. "Eu não queria vir para as bodas, mas os pais de Emmet ficariam chateados, eles cuidaram de mim desde que cheguei a NYC. Mas eu fiquei do lado de fora, porém a chuva me obrigou a entrar. Acabei me perdendo dos dois enquanto tentava me convencer que a igreja não ia me morder, ai a senhora de Lucas com sua força de superman e pop star da fé me puxou para cá" Oh, falei tudo em um fôlego só, e depois fui perceber que estava ofegante. Eu estava ganhando coragem para conversar com ele, civilizadamente. Aleluia, irmão! Ei havia sido minha mente mesmo que havia dito isso? Deveria ser o lugar...

"Oh, você tem fôlego" Ele brincou.

"É... Estou descobrindo muitas coisas hoje..." Percebi meu erro, e me corrigi. "Quer dizer sobre eu ter fôlego e tal..." Que coisa idiota de se dizer, Bella!

"Bem, a chuva já parou. Você já pode ir agora. Acho que não precisa mais ficar se torturando aqui" Ele disse com um sorriso fraco. E eu fiquei meio 'ofendida' com suas palavras. Tipo, quando alguém fala, 'você já pode ir embora agora', não quer tecnicamente, 'oh, fique mais um pouco, está cedo... '

"Na verdade... Eu..." Engoli em seco. Como que eu iria pronunciar aquelas palavras? Aliás, eu nunca imaginei que iria falá-las. "Eu gostei daqui"

"_Gostou?_" Ele se mostrou surpreso, depois riu. "Talvez Emmet esteja errado quando disse que você era impenetrável" Tossi com o duplo sentido das palavras. Ele nada pareceu perceber, e bem, a única coisa que eu conclui disso era que ele era um padre mesmo, e eu uma mente poluída e burra!

"Emmet falou sobre mim?" Perguntei surpresa. Se aquele jogador de hóquei filho da mãe havia dito coisas vergonhosas sobre mim para ele, eu juro que...

"Algo casual, não se preocupe. Nada comprometedor" Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio e ele riu, depois olhou ao redor vendo as pessoas que chegavam.

"Bem já que parece que você gostou daqui, pode ficar para a confissão comunitária. Hoje é um dia em que todos podem confessar seus pecados mais tenebrosos" Ele se levantou com um sorriso.

"É, eu acho que preciso confessar mesmo..." Disse me enrolando com as palavras.

"Certo, foi bom conversar com você, Bella! Vejo você no confessionário" Ele piscou e saiu indo cumprimentar outras pessoas.

Fiquei ali estacada no banco o que me pareceu um longo tempo... Eu poderia ter me lembrado de ter trazido meu cobertor e travesseiro para a igreja. Como que ninguém havia pensando nisso antes?

-

-

-

Agora eu me deparava com um sério dilema. O que eu iria falar na confissão?

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa simplesmente acostumada á contar meus defeitos, seus momentos tristes, ainda mais para alguém que bem... Estava na mira.

Mas, pelo amor, ele era PADRE! Eu não poderia ficar pensando coisas assim sobre um padre? Ou poderia?

Mas quem disse que eu respeito alguma coisa de igreja? Desde quando eu me preocupo se algo era pecado ou não?

Eu tinha minhas próprias regras. E eu acreditava que ele era lindo. Ele. Era. Lindo!

E eu havia me interessado por ele! E quem era Deus para competir comigo? Deus não tinha o direito de tirar homens bonitos e gostosos do mercado!

Porém me assustava esse fato. Ouvi um forte trovão vindo entre as nuvens e estremeci. Talvez realmente eu devesse me assustar com isso, ou simplesmente a chuva estava voltando.

Eu precisava desabafar, falar com alguém, e a primeira pessoa que eu tive em mente, foi Rose! Bem, se ela não estivesse ocupada aconchegada nos braços de certo jogador de hóquei, bem... Eu poderia contar a ela sobre meu dilema.

Ela demorou em atender e quando o fez sua voz transmitia como que ela havia acabado de sair de um safári na África.

"Bella!" Ela exclamou.

"O que foi Rose?" Perguntei me apoiando na rede que separava a parte que você via logo que entrava na catedral e o interior da igreja.

"Emmet estava aqui agora mesmo!" Ela gritou.

"Ai aonde?"

"No meu apartamento!"

"Oh" Foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

"Oh mesmo! Mil vezes 'óhs', estou arruinada!"

"Certo... O que você fez?"

"Eu?" Ela gritou. "Bem tirando o fato de que eu o chamei para tomar um drinque, ele ter aceitado, ter rolado um clima e nos beijado, acho que não fiz nada!"

"OMG, Rose! E depois?" Mesmo que eu soubesse que tudo tinha se resumido á ele ter ido embora.

"Sinceramente, foi confuso..." Ela hesitou um pouco provavelmente colocando seus pensamentos em ordem. "Eu juro que eu nunca atenderia esse telefone hoje, porque eu estaria ocupada com outras coisas nesse momento, mas ele recebeu uma mensagem da vaca Lauren!"

"Oh..." Falei de novo.

Rose tomou fôlego. "Ele ficou preocupado, e ficou tenso por muito tempo. Enquanto eu estava quase nua na frente dele! Ele se virou para mim e disse que não estava certo, que ele deveria estar alto e eu também, e que eu não passava de uma amiga dele!"

"E ele foi embora..." Disse afirmando o certo.

"Não..." Ela choramingou. "Eu estava fora de mim, Bella! E juro que não era pela bebida! Eu estava fula por toda a situação, por querer ele desde o primeiro instante que eu o vi, e simplesmente a vaca da Lauren conseguir estragar tudo até pelos recursos tecnológicos"

"O que você fez?" Disse quase me esquecendo do que eu tinha para falar com ela. Perguntei um pouco alto demais, e algumas pessoas me olharam com reprovação. Saí um pouco da igreja e fiquei no ar fresco enquanto ouvia Rose atentamente.

"Eu puxei ele para mim e disse o que sempre estava entalado na minha garganta. Eu disse que o amava, e que a vaca da Lauren não o merecia. Eu disse também cada mínimo detalhe sobre minhas reações sobre ele, até meus suspiros quando eu via suas covinhas quando sorria..." Ela fungou. E hesitou por alguns instantes.

"Ele me ouviu e tinha algo nos olhos dele que analisando, agora parecia ser raiva, ódio e nojo... Bella? Vê isso? Nojo?" Ela soluçou. "Mas na hora eu pensei que era algo positivo, e agarrei-o de novo..."

"E aí?" Eu não era uma solteira quer saber tudo da vida, mas também eu gostava de saber algumas, hã, fofocas.

"Ele ficou duro como pedra."

"Isso é bom..."

"Não, Bella. Não é isso o que você está pensando..." Ela fungou, e eu me senti com uma mente poluída novamente naquela noite. "Ele nem correspondeu e nem me largou. E eu preferia mil vezes que ele tivesse me jogado em qualquer bueiro e dissesse para eu não voltar mais e que morresse-.."

"Eu sinto muito, Rose, eu..."

"Bella, eu preciso de você aqui!" Ela soluçou. "Eu preciso de sua companhia, e eu te perdi depois da igreja e você provavelmente está em sua casa... Mas, por favor..." Ela pediu em um soluço.

"Claro, Rose, mas Emmet ainda está aí?"

"E você ainda pergunta? Ele simplesmente pegou as coisas e foi embora. O que me deixou muito abalada, amiga! Você vem?"

"Claro que sim..."

"Agora?" Eu estava pronta para dizer que 'sim', quando eu mordi meus lábios lembrando a confissão. Eu não queria ir, mas também não queria deixar minha amiga.

"Rose, você agüenta mais alguns minutos? É... Hum... Importante..."

"Acho que sim..." Ela disse em um sussurro, então desligou. Eu me virei para a igreja novamente, e vi a pequena fila que se formava para o confessionário. Suspirei. Eu queria me despedir de alguma forma de Edward – senti uma onda intensa passar por mim ao dizer o nome- mas como no meio de toda aquela gente?

Ao longe vi um corpo grande parecido com um de jogador de hóquei, e para minha grande surpresa vi que era Emmet. Ele parecia um cocô.

Eu não queria que ele me visse ali e espalhasse para todos que tinha me visto na igreja! Ei, isso ainda era torturante! Mas bem... Eu queria manter isso em segredo. Sinceramente, eu ainda me ressentia, mas claro, não tanto quanto antes.

Ele parecia abalado com alguma coisa e eu presumi que fosse por Rose. Ele viu a fila para a confissão e se dirigiu para o confessionário. Edward logo apareceu e vendo o rosto do amigo saiu do lugar, pediu para que as pessoas esperassem e eles entraram em uma pequena sala.

Bem, pelo menos ele estava se sentindo uma bosta pelo o que ele fizera com Rose, e talvez Edward pudesse ajudá-lo a ver que ele gostava dela!

Entrei na fila da confissão, e todos se viraram para me olhar me analisando. Eu hein... Notei também que tinha uma grande quantidade de mulheres – minto, todas eram mulheres, - e metade abaixo dos trinta anos. Elas me encararam para ver se eu era um empecilho para elas ou não, e como se tivessem constatado que eu não era, elas se viraram e começaram a suspirar.

Patético. Mas desde quando vir á igreja para ver um padre não era patético? E bem, eu estava fazendo isso. Eu suspirei e completei em minha mente para minhas novas 'amigas'. Eu entendo, entendo...

Bati impaciente o pé no assoalho até que decidi que não seria nada demais, dar uma conferida no que Emmet dizia para Edward.

**PR. Edward.**

"O que foi Emmet?" Perguntei enquanto ele tomava um grande copo d'água que eu havia oferecido á dois segundos.

"Cara, eu me sinto um lixo..." Ele murmurou. "Lembra no colégio aquela garota loira Jannice, que era um ano mais velha do que nós?"

"Lembro..." Sorri com a lembrança. "Você era louco por ela. Nunca te vi de outro jeito. Eram patéticos os bilhetes com perfume no armário dela, e as horas que você ficava vendo as fotos dela no Myspace!"

"Ok..." Ele revirou os olhos. "Era patético. Mas você lembra também que eu sempre, sempre quis você sabe... Ter algo a mais..." Ele parecia constrangido.

"Emmet, eu sou padre, mas ainda continuou seu melhor amigo, e homem"

"Certo, eu não quis dizer isso, você sabe..." Ele se embaralhou nas palavras. "Então eu sempre quis... huh... Transar com ela. Eu ficava armando coisas para o momento em que eu e ela ficássemos sozinhas, e fazia planos..."

"E o que isso tem haver agora, Emmet?"

"Lembra quando ela foi ao meu quarto á noite e se ofereceu para mim do nada?" Ele disse. "Lembra como eu fiquei feito um idiota, e simplesmente a tratei mal, não consegui e ela foi embora..."

"Sim, você ficou péssimo depois" Disse. "Nunca aconteceu com você, só com ela..."

"Só com ela..." Ele resmungou. "E hoje aconteceu de novo... Edward, eu não sei o que está acontecendo!"

"Com Lauren?"

"Não! Não!" Ele disse com uma expressão estranha. "E também não foi por culpa de Lauren, ela é... Um passatempo, nada mais. Eu não me preocupo com isso" Tranquei meu maxilar ao ouvir suas palavras. Mas não era hora de repreendê-lo que mulheres não podiam ser tratadas daquele jeito, porque elas eram especiais, e todo aquele longo discurso.

"É que eu a desejei na hora_... Mas_... Eu me senti quase como com Jannice. Mas... Eu não consegui como Jannice! Diabos, o que há de errado comigo?" Ele gritou sem mostrar a preocupação que ele sempre mostrava quando falava a palavra que começava com d. "Eu agora vejo, eu... Eu me sinto um idiota"

Eu toquei nos ombros dele gentilmente.

"Quem é ela?" Embora eu já soubesse.

"Rose..."

"Eu sabia de algum modo." Ele olhou desamparado para mim. "Caramba Emmet, você é muito burro por não ter percebido isso antes..." Disse sabendo que ele não levaria a serio minhas palavras.

"Eu acho que não sou burro, eu sou louco, isso sim! Eu já saio praticamente com todas as garotas bonitas dessa cidade, e nunca deu problema! Não em questão de broxa ou coisa assim..." Ele fez uma cara apavorada como se a breve menção daquilo o fizesse tremer. "Mas com Jannice e agora com Rose, a mesma coisa. E por quê? Elas não deveriam ser 'as certas'?

"Sabe meu amigo..." Disse batendo de leve no ombro dele. "Acho que assim como Jannice, você está apaixonado por Rose. E como completa idiota que é você ainda não percebeu isso..." Sorri amigavelmente. "Até agora"

**Bella**

Oh, que fofinho! Eu consegui ouvir a maior parte da conversa, e sem ninguém do confessionário me notar. Emmet então estava apaixonado por Rose, e alguma coisa acontecia com ele quando ele... Bem, se deparava cara a cara – se é que vocês me entendem- com quem ele gostava.

Totalmente estranho, obviamente. Porém, plausível.

Eu estava tão emocionada que não reparei quando a porta se abriu e eu quase caio de boca no chão, mas antes disso mãos fortes impediram que eu caísse.

"Bella?" Emmet perguntou surpreso. "O que faz aqui?"

Eu me xinguei mil vezes mentalmente, até levantar meus olhos para ele e constatar que quem me segurava era Edward. Eu corei muito e tentei recuperar minha dignidade.

"É bem... Eu estava passando... E..."

Antes que eu conseguisse articular alguma desculpa boa o bastante, Emmet começou a falar sem parar.

"Edward o que você fez com ela? O que você tomou Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui...?" Se eu não tivesse ouvido sua crise depressiva instantes atrás eu imaginaria que tudo estava normal com ele.

Edward começou a rir, e eu tentei acalmar Emmet que queria falar sem parar.

"Ei, calma, jogador de hóquei" Falei. Ele se calou prontamente. "Eu... hã... Eu reconhecendo o território inimigo..."

"Você?" Ele perguntou de repente caindo na gargalhada. "Território inimigo, eu sei..." Edward riu também e me olhou atentamente.

"Queria falar comigo Bella?" Eu fiquei surpresa com sua pergunta...

"Como você sabe?" Oh. Meu. Deus. Ele lê mentes! Por favor, não veja que eu estava espiando atrás da porta.

"Bem, hã..." Ele pareceu confuso. "Você estava aqui perto da minha sala, então acho que você estava fazendo mais do que reconhecimento de território..."

"É verdade... Bem, hã... Você estava demorando para a confissão, e eu vim ver se está tudo bem" Falei idiotamente.

"Bella, confissão?" Emmet gargalhou. "Edward tem certeza de que você não misturou maconha naquele incenso e afetou Bella?"

"Emmet!" Eu disse com raiva. Edward riu e bateu nos ombros de Emmet.

"Acho que você precisa, huh, de um café Emmet..." Emmet entendeu e piscou para mim enquanto gargalhava 'confissão, haha'. Homens. Revirei meus olhos, nunca demonstravam verdadeiramente seus sentimentos.

"Desculpe, por isso..." Edward disse.

"Estou acostumada..." Sorri e ficamos nos encarando por um instante até que ele pigarreou.

"Bem, você vai ou não á confissão?"

"Eu vou... Mas será que tem algum problema deu ser... Huh, a primeira?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ai, Bella, idiota!

"É que eu tenho que ajudar Rose..."

"Hm... Bem, não acho que as pessoas da fila vão gostar muito disso. Mas será que é só coincidência o fato de você falar de Rose e eu e Emmet estarmos conversando sobre isso nesse exato momento?"

Ele tinha um sorriso torto na cara que me fez quase cair.

"Oi?" Eu disse. "Você jura que estava conversando sobre ela? Ual, que surpresa!" Eu sei, eu sei, eu não sei mentir. E acho que ele percebeu isso.

Ele sorriu mais ainda e falou. "Eu deveria te dar um sermão nesse momento, mas algo me diz que foi bom você ouvir, certo?"

Eu acho realmente que ele ouvia mentes.

"Você é inteligente..." Eu disse. Bem, era mais fácil e menos idiota do que dizer 'você lê mentes'.

"Não, é só você que não sabe mentir..." Ele sorriu. "Além do que eu tenho experiência em lidar com as pessoas..."

"Ah claro." Corei.

"Padre, ai está você" Uma mulher com cerca de trinta anos se aproximou estreitando os olhos para mim e sorrindo para Edward. "Estamos ansiosos para começar a confissão..."

Será que ele não percebia o flerte dela? Tipo, aquele piscar de sobrancelhas estava bem óbvio para mim.

"Ah claro. Bem, Bella... Acho que você vai ter que entrar na fila. Desculpe por isso" Ele deu um palmadinha gentil nos meus ombros enquanto ele saia em direção ao confessionário. Um choque passou pelo meu corpo, e eu tremi toda.

Foi aí que eu percebi que a mulher ainda não tinha ido embora e estava me encarando.

"O que?" Perguntei já não indo com a cara dela.

"Acho bom você não se intrometer nessa igreja..." Ela disse movendo o cabelo longo e liso dela para trás. "Já está lotada o suficiente, você entende o que eu quero dizer..." Ela saiu rebolando e entrando na fila enquanto eu estreitava meus olhos para ela.

Bufei e me dirigi até a enorme fila que se formava. Mandei uma mensagem para Rose.

"Vou demorar um pouco. Fique bem. É pelo bem da humanidade"

Revirei os olhos. Com certeza, era para o bem da humanidade. Mas precisamente, a minha.

-

-

-

Quando eu digo que se passaram duas horas! Duas horas! Até eu conseguir ser a penúltima da fila, eu digo que é verdade.

Eu já estava doente. Suando. E batendo meu pé descontroladamente no assoalho. Que é? Bem que poderia ter hora marcada, não podia?

A senhora Lucas estava rezando em algum canto da igreja, e eu não queria encontrar com ela, para ela dizer que eu estava afim do Padre.

Eu não estava afim dele, hello!

Eu estava ali naquela fila maior que de banco e de INSS, porque eu queria ajudar minha amiga Rose e seu jogador de hóquei preferido, e não porque o padre era lindo, perfeito, canta bem, gostoso, tudo de bom...

Com certeza, não. Além do que, eu ainda estava em um relacionamento. Mesmo que esse relacionamento, não estava realmente firmado com aquela história dos Garanhões da Cidade.

E claro, eu não estava em um sábado à noite com meu namorado, por que eu fui fazer uma boa ação na igreja, e nada mais. Logicamente.

Minha vez finalmente chegou e eu toda atrapalhada me ajoelhei naquele negócio de madeira. Uma pequena telinha me separava de Edward. Eu conseguia ver sua silhueta sentada com um terço nas mãos.

"Em nome do pai do filho e do Espírito Santo..." Ele começou fazendo o sinal da cruz e eu fiz lá alguma coisa, tentando o imitar. Quer dizer, a última vez que eu fizera aquilo fora há quase dez anos.

"É... Hum... Padre eu pequei" Eu disse me recordando de um filme qualquer que eu tinha assistido. Estava certo, que eu havia pulado a cena, mas não sem antes ouvir o "Padre, eu pequei".

Chutei-me mentalmente, por não ter assistido o resto, mas tudo indicava que a mulher do filme confessava ter matado o marido, então... Bem, não serviria de qualquer modo.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou com sua voz linda.

"He-he, oi!" Disse mais uma vez idiotamente. Ele reconhecia minha voz... Ele reconhecia minha voz! Ah...

"Eu consigo te ver daqui. Você parece confusa" Bem, talvez ele juntasse a voz com a aparência. E estremeci de novo. Será que ele tinha super poderes? Eu estava cada vez mais desconfiada que ele pudesse ler mentes.

"É bem... Eu não faço isso muitas vezes"

Ele riu.

"Certo aquele negócio de odiar igrejas e tal..."

"É bem..." Mordi meus lábios. "Não é nada pessoal..."

"Bella." Ele suspirou. "Você tem que entender que eu não aprovo e nem muito menos entendo o seu jeito de tratar tudo que esteja ligado á religião. E a partir do momento que você odeia igrejas, você odeia padres também. Mas eu não estou aqui julgando..."

"NÃO!" Falei alto demais. "Quer dizer... Bem... Eu não odeio você!"

"Mas odeia igreja... E eu amo a igreja..."

"Mas não é nada com você" Eu me apressei em dizer.

"Bella." Eu vi ele se endireitar no confessionário, ele suspirou. Parecia que ele estava tenso ou coisa do tipo. "Eu vou te dizer algo e espero que você não fique chateada ou odeie a igreja ou a mim mais do que você já faz"

"Eu não te odeio..."

"Por favor, me deixe falar." Ele pediu e eu me calei. Ele suspirou novamente e continuou. "Por mais que eu tento ignorar, por mais que eu tento não ver, eu sei que aqui na igreja vêm muitas mulheres procurando outras coisas que não são Deus."

Ah meu Pai, onde ele queria chegar? Prendi a respiração.

"Eu não..."

"Eu só quero te dizer, e, por favor, não leve para o pessoal. Mas é que se eu sou padre, se eu estou aqui, é porque eu sirvo á Deus, eu estou casado com ele, e eu escolhi essa vida porque eu sei que é o bom para mim, é minha vocação."

"Eu posso ser considerado bonito, além de ser famoso devido minhas músicas, mas eu não quero que certas coisas aconteçam que me atrapalhem em minha jornada sacerdotal"

"Eu não estou dizendo que você é uma dessas mulheres, mas eu realmente não gostaria que essa fosse sua intenção."

"Padre olha..." Eu disse mordendo os lábios. "Eu entendo e tudo... Mas eu não sou uma dessas mulheres. Claro, eu não sou cega, e você deve achar que eu vim aqui hoje, mesmo você sabendo da história de odiar igrejas, por sua causa. E na verdade é, mas é para outros objetivos"

Ele ficou calado por um momento e suspirou.

"Espero que não tenha te ofendido... É que eu estou sofrendo muito por isso"

"Eu sei..." Eu disse magoada por ele. "Mas por que você não faz nada para impedir?"

Ele bufou. "Como que eu poderia expulsar as pessoas da igreja?"

"É eu entendo..." Corei. "Mas eu, huh, não sou uma dessas pessoas..."

"Qual é seu objetivo então?"

"Bem... Você pode achar até idiota... Mas... Eu queria ajudar Emmet e Rose a ficarem juntos" Falei de uma só vez.

"O quê?"

"É bem... Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, e você é o melhor amigo dele. Então eu acho que nós podemos bolar alguma coisa para aproximar os dois. Você sabe. Eu sei que eles se gostam, mas eles precisam de uma força"

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos até responder.

"Como cupidos?"

"Yeah. Como cupidos. O que você acha?" Mordi meus lábios, nervosa.

"Bem... Eu realmente acho que eles precisam de uma ajuda. Mas não sei como eu posso ajudar"

"Oras, você é padre... Você consegue dar um jeito."

Ele riu. "Quem sabe... Aqueles dois realmente precisam de uma ajuda"

"Então está fechado?"

"Claro. Mas... Você garante que é um negócio, vamos dizer, estritamente profissional?"

"Garanto. E religioso, é claro" Sorri. Ele deu uma risada.

"Desculpe pelo transtorno. É que muitas coisas tem acontecido ao meu redor, e eu já prefiro remediar."

"Sem problemas" Eu fiquei indecisa. "Então podemos nos encontrar para bolar alguma coisa para os dois?"

"Bem... Vamos falar isso com o tempo. Acho que por agora você deveria ajudar sua amiga"

"É claro. Então, até mais... _Padre"_

"Até. E bem essa não foi uma confissão realmente, mas espero que da próxima vez você melhore"

"Ok. Se eu não confessar os pecados dos outros..." Ele riu.

"Até mais, Bella. Fique com Deus"

"Você também..."

Saí do confessionário e da igreja. Corri feito uma louca até o ponto de taxi e entrei em um. Inclinei minha cabeça no assento e suspirei.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Que tipo de conversa havia sido aquela?

Tipo, ele praticamente me fez prometer que eu não daria em cima dele ou coisa do tipo. E também garantiu que não iria ceder nada, e que a única a perder seria eu. E eu bolei aquela idéia com a Rose e Emmet.

E bem... Eu não sabia por que tinha feito aquilo. E nem muito menos o fato de ter continuado naquela igreja.

Ok, ele era lindo e perfeito. Mas o que eu ia ganhar com isso? Ele era padre! Não era? Claro que era! Ele estava comprometido com Deus, e gostava dessa vida.

"Já chegamos senhorita" O taxista falou. Dei uma nota qualquer e recusei o troco enquanto saia do taxi na frente do apartamento de Rose.

Hoje havia sido o dia mais louco de toda minha vida! Eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo. Eu só sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Eu queria dizer a Rose o que eu estava passando, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela entenderia. Na verdade, nem eu entendia!

Com certeza, eu havia passado por cima de todos meus traumas e medo de igrejas, para ajudar Rose com Emmet. Talvez Edward pudesse dar uma ajudinha do lado do hóquei enquanto eu dava um empurrãozinho com Rose.

Somente isso. Minha boa ação. Por que o que mais eu poderia querer disso? Mais nada!

Eu estava confusa, e o que mais queria era dormir e acordar e descobrir que eu estava dona de mim mesma novamente. Se alguma vez eu fora dona de mim inteiramente.

Se Rose soubesse ela ficaria satisfeita. Ao saber que eu praticamente era amiga de um Padre, havia ido á uma confissão, ficado mais de duas horas em uma igreja, havia passado por cima de todos meus traumas, só para ajudá-la amorosamente.

Eu realmente era uma boa amiga...


	6. De repente BEER!

**N/A:** Boa tarde! Gente, primeiramente desculpe pelo atraso! É que eu tive várias complicações para postar aqui, mas finalmente saiu o capítulo! O 6 já está em andamento portanto eu acho que não vai demorar tanto não, acho que pro FDS já sai mais um! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo.** ENJOY!**

**CINCO – De repente... BEER!**

Eu realmente estava achando que eu estava virando uma santa.

Qual é, eu havia acabado de sair de uma igreja, de confessar, e ainda estava aqui na casa da Rose dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem e que Deus iria ajudá-la.

Claro, isso não ajudou. Porque ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca, virou a cara e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Eu não havia comentado nada sobre Emmet e sua 'confissão', porque isso envolveria contar sobre Edward, e bem, eu não queria que ela enchesse minha cabeça com histórias absurdas. Além do que, eu deveria manter segredo sobre o meu mais novo plano diabólico. Juntar Emmet e Rose.

Rose pediu para que eu dormisse na casa dela. Coitadinha, ela estava totalmente abalada e eu tinha certeza de ver por umas duas vezes um lampejo suicida em seus olhos. Mas se toda vez que eu ficasse mal eu pensasse em me matar, eu era um espírito e queria viver meu próprio filme do Ghost.

"Emmet... Oh, não vá... Eu o amo... Não vá..."

"Ugh!" Murmurei no sono. Passei meus braços e coloquei-os em conchinha e apoiei minha cabeça neles.

"Não vá... Oh, não..."

Estremeci. Será que eu estava ouvindo as vozes do Titanic?

"Bella sai daqui... Emmet volte..."

"Ei!" Gritei me levantando e me deparando com uma Rose adormecida. Rolei meus olhos para ela. "Acorda Rose..."

"Só mais cinco minutinhos, mamãe..." Ela rolou no sono e enfiou sua cabeça embaixo dos lençóis.

"Rose..." Revirei meus olhos mais uma vez. "Mamãe está longe, sabe?"

"Bella?" Ela perguntou sonolenta e enxugou os olhos com uma mão. O cabelo loiro e volumoso dela estava todo jogado para trás e embaraçado, mas mesmo assim ela continuava linda.

"Não, sua mamãe!" Respondi levantando da cama. "E nem me olha com essa cara de surpresa, porque você mesma pediu para que eu ficasse essa noite, e ainda eu tive que suportar ouvir você dizendo frases do Titanic."

"Desculpe..." Ela falou ainda meio grogue. "Antes de você vir para cá eu assisti, você sabe né, com brigadeiro... Se você quiser tem um pouco no fogão."

"Nada como chocolate para curar a depressão..." Filosofei enquanto ia até a cozinha do apartamento dela. Rose era o que poderíamos chamar de pessoa rica, porém trabalhadora pobre.

É aquele tipo de garota que tem dinheiro por herança dos pais ou coisa assim, mas trabalha no que quer, e esse querer, é um lugar que não dá uma renda muito boa.

Abri o fogão e achei uma pequena valise onde tinha um restinho considerável de brigadeiro. Hum... Brigadeiro adormecido é o melhor!

"Sabe, eu não sei por que você reclama do meu sono." Rose falou entrando na cozinha já um pouco mais acesa enquanto pegava uma colher e pegava um pouco de brigadeiro. "Você fala mais do que o cara do rádio ou o locutor da loja de móveis."

"Certo, então é só você não fazer conexão."

"Quem é Edward?" Ela perguntou de supetão.

"Quem?" Eu paralisei a colher que ainda estava em minha boca.

"E.D.W.A.R.D." Ela soletrou. "Você não parava de falar esse nome o tempo todo."

"Edward?"

"Sim, claro. Sabe aquele nome que começa com Ed e termina com Ward?"

"O que mais eu falei?" Perguntei assustada.

"Sei lá, Edward me lembrou Emmet, e eu comecei a sonhar com ele." Revirei meus olhos aliviados. "Quer dizer os dois nomes começam com E, então minha mente fez a conexão."

"Agradeça sua mente por mim..."

"Sabe, o único Edward que nós 'conhecemos', é o padre... A não ser que você conheça outro por ai. Mas é lógico que você não ficaria murmurando o nome de um padre no seu sonho! Só se você estivesse louca, amiga!"

"Claro," Terminei de comer o brigadeiro, e aquilo passou com uma facada pela minha garganta. Falei o mais indiferente o possível. "Só se eu estivesse louca."

Ohmeudeus, eu estava ficando louca?

-

-

-

"Rose..."

"O que é?"

"Eu vou dar uma saidinha."

"Para onde?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que vai aonde?"

"Ora, não é da sua conta." Falei revirando os olhos. Tirei o edredom que estava cobrindo parte do meu corpo e me levantei do sofá do apartamento de Rose. Estávamos ali à manhã inteira assistindo filmes como Titanic, Um amor para recordar, Diário de uma Paixão e outros mongolóides para solteiras acabadas. Ah qual é, se você tivesse um namorado você não estaria assistindo esses filmes em um domingo de manhã, você simplesmente estaria os vivendo.

"Bella, eu estou meio um caco, eu sei. Não precisa dizer." Ela disse se levantando também. "Mas eu te prometi que iria cuidar do assunto Mike Newton hoje."

"Ah é..." Hesitei. "Eu tinha me esquecido."

"Você?" Ela abriu a boca. "Ual, você esqueceu-se de Mike? Você estava tão pilhada com esse assunto antes das bodas ontem."

"É né..."

"E falando nisso, você nem disse onde você se meteu nas bodas. Eu e Emmet não te achamos."

"O que foi?" Perguntei vendo uma expressão estranha no rosto dela.

"Hmm... Doeu um pouco falar o nome dele..."

"Dele quem?"

"Do Emmet Bella!"

"Ah... Bem, você tem que conversar com ele..."

"Não, não moçinha!" Ela disse enrugando um dedo para mim.

"Não o quê? Não vai conversar com ele? Rose você tem..."

"Não mude de assunto." Ela disse revirando os olhos. "Onde você estava ontem nas bodas?"

"Por aí." Mordi meus lábios.

"Por aí?"

"Bem... Por aí ajudando pessoas carentes. Em volta da igreja tem bastantes, sabe."

"Você não ajuda nem você mesma Bella..."

"Ei, essa doeu!"

"Mas você pode consertar isso. Vamos você me ajudou muito me dando apoio hoje. Então agora é minha vez. Você não pode ficar presa nesse Mike para sempre. Você precisa de uma vez por todas saber se ele realmente ou não faz parte dos garanhões da cidade."

"Sabe, talvez possamos fazer isso outro dia."

"Para você se enganar cada vez mais? Não senhora. E além do mais onde você poderia ir?"

"Hm... Para a igreja."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante depois começou a gargalhar freneticamente.

"Ah Bella, você tem um ótimo senso de humor. Eu morro de rir com você. Agora vamos embora daqui."

Eu mereço...

-

-

-

Rose me levou novamente para a Starbucks para comermos um almoço improvisado.

De primeira, eu achei que era para ver Emmet. Segundo Rose, ele tinha quase propriedade fixa ali, também com aquele corpo todo para alimentar.

Mas ele não aparecia, e eu conclui que minha amiga embora estivesse tentando me dar o maior apoio possível com Mike, ela estava chateada e a última coisa que ela queria era encontrar o jogador de hóquei.

Pensando bem, eu sinceramente esperava que o BEER desse certo. Hehe, Bella, Edward, Emmet e Rose! Ok, isso não foi intencional.

Quer dizer, a sigla para Plano de Bella e Edward para juntar Emmet e Rose era muito grande, portanto eu só resumi nos nomes. Ok, o resultado poderia ser interpretado de diferentes maneiras, mas ei, eu juro que eu não pensava nisso.

"Sabe a gente poderia deixar para outro dia." Falei na última esperança do dia. Eu me sentia culpada por Rose meio que se sentir na obrigação de Mike e tal, qual é, nem eu estava mais ligando tanto para isso.

Quer dizer o recorte de jornal ainda estava andando comigo para todos os lados, para qualquer pessoa que eu conhecesse eu averiguasse se fazia ou não parte do clã, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como colocar o BEER em ação.

Rose estava pronta para revirar os olhos e dar uma boa resposta quando a boca dela se abriu e sua cabeça foi para baixo da mesa. Sério, a cena foi assustadora. Quando ela ficou meio paralisada no meio de um revirar de olhos ela ficou meio estrábica, e totalmente estranha. Claro, várias pessoas se viraram para ver do por que ela tinha entrado em baixo da mesa.

Eu corei de vergonha e silenciosamente a cutuquei com meus pés.

"Rose..." Murmurei quase não abrindo a boca. Eu olhava para frente para 'disfarçar', enquanto ela continuava ali inclinada. "O que foi?"

"Bella..." Ela disse. "Ele... Ele..." Ela engasgou.

"Quem?" Perguntei ansiosa.

"O nome cuja fala dói"

"Que diabos são "o nome cuja fala dói?"Certo, eu meio que gritei e várias pessoas se viraram para me ver. "Ops, desculpa gente. Não é nada." Acenei totalmente sem graça e me virei para ela.

"Bella... Vê se ela está por aí."

"Ele quem?"

Ela me deu um chute por baixo da mesa. "Ai... Ok entendi."

Com meus olhos vistoriei a área e não encontrei nem sinal de certo jogador de hóquei.

"A barra está limpa." Falei como se fosse membro da SWAT e estivesse em uma missão extra secreta.

"Sério?" Revirei meus olhos. Ela deu de ombros e se levantou e quando ela começou a se ajustar na mesa, Emmet meio que se materializou na nossa frente, com uma expressão totalmente sem graça e deprimida.

"Ai Jesus!" Rose disse quando o viu com a mão no coração.

"Não, é Emmet!" Disse para ela. "Oi Em"

"Oi Bella..." Ele disse mordendo os lábios o que foi muito bonitinho. Ele estava constrangido. "Oi Rose..."

Rose estava se recuperando ainda com a mão no coração. Dei um leve empurrão nela enquanto sorria pelo outro lado. Ela logo acordou e permaneceu nos lábios em uma linha dura enquanto ela fazia uma voz séria e formal.

"Olá Emmet." Eu segurei o riso. Ela me deu um olhar de esguelha, que certamente falava algo como uma ameaça de morte, como me levar o poço da Samara. Ou uma viagem á Nova Orleans para conhecer a Anne Rice. Credo, muitas pessoas falavam que era vampira. Ela já devia ter virado pó se fosse uma humana normal.

"Sabe Emmet..." Falei sabendo que aquele era o melhor momento para começar o BEER. "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, eu estava me segurando para não deixar Rose sozinha, mas agora você aparecer e ó, uma ótima oportunidade. O que acha?"

"É... Bem, claro." Ele respondeu confuso.

"Bem, mas antes eu preciso fazer uma ligação. Sabe como é, domingo é dia de ligar para a mamãe" Oh, essas palavras estavam realmente saindo de minha boca? "Pode me emprestar o seu celular?"

"É claro..."

"Eu empresto o meu Bella!" Rose disse já puxando a mão para sua bolsa. Por que ela tinha que recuperar o estado de mudez dela justo nessa hora?

"Não, não Rose querida" Eu disse com um sorriso. "O seu celular não se dá bem comigo. Você sabe aquela vez em que eu quase o joguei pela janela da redação."

Isso não era verdade e ela me olhou confusa, ela deu de ombros e desistiu.

"Bella, eu te empresto, prometendo que não vai armar ok?" Emmet falou me entregando lentamente o seu celular. Peguei-o rapidamente enquanto dava um sorriso enorme.

"Bem eu estava segurando muito tempo minha vontade de ir ao banheiro, então eu acho que vou demorar. Então, não esperem por mim. Tchau" Sai correndo dali e fui até o toalete rapidamente.

Liguei o celular de Emmet e vi que bateria estava acabando. Ótimo, revirei meus olhos. Entrei dentro de um boxe e me sentei no vaso sanitário fechado.

Era ótimo ligar o útil ao agradável. Enquanto Emmet e Rose estavam lá provavelmente se acertando, eu estava colocando mais parte do BEER em ação.

Nomes, nomes, Lista de nomes... Endereços... Ahá. Eddie. Argh! Eddie?

Cara, Emmet tinha uns mil contatos no seu telefone, e incrivelmente só um com a letra E.

_55596870_

O número da loteria federal! Com certeza eu iria usar esse número no meu próximo jogo. Ouvi passos fora do banheiro e abri a porta ainda sentada no vaso.

"Ei, você pode me emprestar uma caneta?" Uma mulher idosa olhou assustada para mim com a mão no coração e começou a se afastar. "Desculpe, é uma emergência?"

"Ca - caneta?" Ela gaguejou.

"Sim." Dei meu melhor sorriso. "Você poderia me emprestar?"

"Não tenho" Ela falou já não achando que eu era uma ameaça a sociedade ou a loira do banheiro. Hello, eu sequer era loira. "No balcão de café tem."

"Ah obrigada." Essas pessoas que não andavam com canetas, ainda mais esses banheiros que não tinham uma. Oh, pobreza.

Peguei um pedaço de papel higiênico e saí do banheiro rapidamente indo até o balcão de cafés, que ficava do lado oposto do local, portanto de onde Rose e Emmet estavam eles não poderiam me ver.

"Senhorita, acho que a senhora esqueceu algo..." Um jovem, quer dizer, quase uma criança veio polidamente me dizer e mostrou gentilmente o pedaço de papel higiênico que eu havia colocado no bolso.

"Oh, está tranqüilo. Eu sei disso." Eu disse. Ele acenou e saiu provavelmente achando que eu era louca. "Pode me emprestar uma caneta?" Perguntei para um homem barbudo que estava atrás do balcão.

Ele ergueu os olhos da revista PLAYBOY que ele estava vendo e descaradamente me olhou de cima a baixo, quer dizer o tanto que deu para olhar porque eu estava ocultada pelo balcão.

"Tudo o que quiser." Ele disse depois de uma vistoria. Ele remexeu em alguns papéis e me entregou uma caneta com o emblema das Starbucks.

"Valeu." Respondi. Apoiei o celular no balcão, e peguei o papel higiênico. Anotei rapidamente o telefone que estava ali. Quando eu fui devolver a caneta, percebi que o homem ainda me olhava.

"Celular legal..."

"É né... Deve ser último lançamento."

"Eu deveria ter um desses se me pagassem melhor."

"Eu também, provavelmente." Disse devolvendo a caneta. "Valeu."

"Nada. Mas talvez você prefira outro tipo de papel..." Ele disse gesticulando para o higiênico.

"Algo contra?" Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha. "Preconceito contra esse tipo de papel agora?"

"Claro que não. Mas você não vai poder ver bem depois."

"É, você tem um ponto. Pode me dar um?"

"Claro. Eu acho que tenho um no meu carro. Deve até ter um desenho das meninas super poderosa. Se você quiser é só me acompanhar."

"Bem... Daqui a pouco pode ser?" Eu disse. "Vou fazer a ligação primeiro!"

Sai dali discretamente desejando o tal papel das super poderosas. Fui até um canto isolado e disquei o número de Edward. Tocou várias vezes até que uma voz feminina atendeu.

"Alô?"

"Oi. Edward?"

"Não. Alice."

"É... hum... Posso falar com Edward?"

"Do que se trata?"

"E por que devo informar isso á você?"

"Sou a mulher dele."

"O que?" Gritei. "Ele é padre..."

Seguiram-se várias risadas e eu fiquei ali com cara de quem não entendeu nada. E não havia entendido mesmo.

"É só uma brincadeira. Eu adoro fazer isso. Sou irmã dele."

"Irmã? Ah bem... Você me assustou."

"É eu faço às vezes. Edward saiu, mas posso ligar você com o telefone do carro."

"Own, ele tem um telefone no carro?"

"Ah qual é. Ele é padre, mas não larga a mão de seu volvo prata metido. Ele só não ama mais aquele carro do que Deus, só pode."

"Eu agradeceria."

"Ok, então espera ai." Ela disse com uma voz fininha e depois seguiu-se uma musiquinha clássica para espera. Depois de uns vinte e tantos segundos uma voz totalmente sexy e totalmente masculina falou.

"Oi. É a Bella."

"Bella?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"A amiga de Rose e Emmet."

"Ah... Eu sei quem é você." Ele disse com uma risada. "Só estava surpreso pela ligação só isso. Alice disse que te passou para cá."

"É..."

"Espero que ela não tenha falado nada."

"Bem, ela só me assustou um pouquinho."

Ele riu. "Eu tenho que falar mais com ela. Ela não me ouve. O que ela falou que era de mim?"

"Esposa."

"Ugh! Bem, comparando quando ela disse que era minha filha, depois minha amante e outras coisas, bem é de se imaginar." Ele suspirou. "Mas que devo a honra da ligação?"

"Bem... Sabe o nosso plano?"

"Sim..."

"Já comecei a colocar em ação."

"Oh isso é ótimo. Mas devo confessar que eu realmente não achava que você estava levando isso á sério."

"Eu levo á sério" Disse. "Então... Estou aqui na Starbucks e por acaso Rose e Emmet se encontraram e eu inventei qualquer coisa como uma diarréia para deixá-los sozinhos."

"Isso é bom. Mas sabe... Olha a coincidência, eu estou a cinco minutos daí."

"Jura?" Meu coração começou a bater mais forte.

"Sim. Acabei de terminar uma missa, e quis visitar alguns amigos que moram perto daí. Posso passar se você quiser."

"Claro que eu quero! Quer dizer... Temos que bolar nosso plano."

"Claro." Ele disse. "Bem, até mais"

Ele desligou e eu fiquei ali suspirando. Bem, agora eu precisava me preparar para a hora que ele chegasse.

Fui até o balcão e encontrei o cara barbudo de novo.

"Ei, sabe aquele papel das super poderosas?" Ele me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sei..."

"Então, eu queria um. Acho que não vai durar muito o papel higiênico." E eu realmente não estava disposta a perder esse número.

"Ah claro." Ele disse saindo do balcão. "Vamos, é por aqui."

Passamos por várias mesas até uma garagem que ficava nos fundos. Ele me levou até um Chevy clássico e bem velho. Ele abriu a porta e acenou.

"Pode entrar."

"É, eu queria o papel. Eu não vou saber onde está." Ele riu.

"Oh, é claro. Mas é que você é menor então vai achar mais fácil."

"Ah ok" Entrei no Chevy e procurei pelo papel até que ele entrou no carro pelo outro lado e travou as portas. "Ei!"

Ele riu jogando a cabeça para trás. "Eu gosto muito de garotas como você. Fingem ser inocentes."

"Do que você est...?" Mas ele se aproximou de mim e começou a me tocar, e logo a fixa caiu. Eu suguei todo o ar que meus pulmões permitiam e eu gritei. Gritei como nunca tinha gritado em toda minha vida.

Ao invés disso o homem só riu e começou a mexer comigo, enquanto eu me descabelava e me contorcia em suas mãos.

Algo forte bateu no painel de vidro. Cada vez com mais força, e logo viraram murros na porta do Chevy. O homem se virou e deu outro chute como algo para não se importar. Eu gritei mais por socorro. Os murros ficaram maiores até que o vidro se quebrou com vários rachas e uma voz que eu sabia que nunca iria esquecer disse.

"Deixei-a em paz!" Oh, meu herói!

"Ei, ela é minha."

"Ninguém é de ninguém. E certamente ela não é sua."

O homem barbudo ficou furioso e desceu do carro encarando Edward.

"Quem você pensa que é?" E ele tentou dar um soco em Edward, mas surpreendentemente ele desviou e colocou um soco no rosto do outro. Edward gritou por ajuda e vários seguranças da Starbucks chegaram para pegar o homem. Ele se virou para mim e pareceu surpreso.

"Bella?"

"Oh, meu herói!" Eu gritei e sem pensar eu me joguei em cima dele e o abracei com força. Ele relutou um pouco, mas depois deu leves palmadinhas nas minhas costas.

"Está tudo bem..." Ele disse me colocando no chão. "Acho que você me persegue, Bella." Ele riu vendo minha expressão. "Em cinco minutos atrás vocês estava me ligando, agora estava bem... Hum..." Ele pareceu raivoso. "Desse jeito."

"Ah, eu nem sei como fui parar aqui." Disse meio tonta pelo que tinha acontecido. "Mas você me salvou."

"Bem, sorte sua é que eu não gosto de estacionar meu Volvo na frente do lugar, eu sempre procuro a garagem. Mas eu não gosto de bater nas pessoas, mas foi necessário."

"Foi, claro que foi. E um ótimo soco por sinal."

Ele ficou constrangido.

"Realmente obrigada." Eu respondi.

"Não mais que minha obrigação. Você parece abatida, quer um pouco de água?"

"Eu adoraria."

"Bem, eu tenho uma garrafa no meu carro. É bom você se recuperar antes de entrar de novo." Eu o segui pela fila de carros até o Volvo prata. Ele abriu a porta traseira e puxou uma garrafinha cheia de dentro.

Eu tomei um gole longo e olhei para ele constrangida.

"Eu fiquei sem meu papel..."

"Huh?" Eu ri sem graça.

"É sem graça, desculpe. E idiota."

"Eu duvido." Ele disse com um meio sorriso quando ele pegava a garrafa e dava um gole também antes de devolver no carro. Ele apertou o alarme e me olhou atentamente. "Você está bem?"

"Uhum" Confirmei acenando a cabeça. E de repente ele se aproximou de mim relutantemente, e eu sentia o calor de seu corpo, seu perfume e toda aquela sensação, e eu sentia que viria um beijo, e...

"Bem com febre você não está." Ele disse colocando sua mão em minha testa.

"Ei, não foi tão mal assim. Foi só um susto!" Ele estudou meu rosto atentamente enquanto retirava suas mãos.

"Posso ter certeza que isso poderá causar coisas posteriores..."

"Você é médico?" Perguntei com sarcasmo.

"Não exatamente." Ele deu um meio sorriso. "Meu pai é, e eu antes de descobrir minha vocação achava que meu caminho era o da medicina. Eu acompanhava meu pai em tudo o que ele fazia, e eu realmente gostava. Porém veio a vocação."

Eu estava imaginando como as coisas seriam diferentes se ele fosse médico, quando eu perguntei.

"Há quanto tempo você é padre?"

Ele fez um biquinho charmoso enquanto ele pensava. "Não é muito tempo. Cerca de um ano. St. Patrick's é a primeira igreja que eu recebo. Mas eu comecei cedo. Eu tenho 24, e entrei no seminário com 15."

"Quinze?" Perguntei assombrada.

"Yeah. São sete anos para se tornar padre, é muito estudo, e é quase um teste para ver se você tem realmente a vocação."

"Poxa..." Murmurei mais para mim mesma.

"É... Eu desde moleque gostei de música, então logo quando eu virei padre eu virei famoso, também." Ele disse com um sorriso torto. "Bem está bem agora?"

"Estou claro."

"Vamos entrar então. Temos que colocar o plano em ação."

"BEER"

"O quê?"

"O BEER, plano de Bella e Edward para juntar Emmet e Rose."

"Ah..." Ele riu jogando sua cabeça para trás. Oh, cena de cinema. "E eu pensando que era cerveja... Certo, agora eu sei o verdadeiro significado". *

*Fala inspirada no comentário de Brena :)

-

-

-

Entramos na lanchonete e ao longe vimos Emmet e Rose conversando. Não dava para ver se era algo bom ou ruim, então eu e Edward decidimos ir a outra mesa.

"Bella, você huh, se importa de sentarmos mais a vista das pessoas?"

"Não. Por quê?"

"Bem..." Ele mexeu nos cabelos, constrangido. "Tem muitas bocas maldosas por aí. Nunca se sabe o que eles vão inventar."

"Ah entendo." Disse meio desapontada. Fomos até uma mesa que supostamente dava para espiar Rose e Emmet. Supostamente, porque eu estava observando outra pessoa. Que pelo acaso do destino estava sentada em minha frente.

"Então, estou curioso de uma coisa. Como você conseguiu meu número de telefone?" Ele pegou o cardápio e pediu um cappuccino e eu recusei já que eu já tinha comido.

"Bem..." Eu corei e mordi meus lábios. "Eu roubei o celular de Emmet e peguei."

"Oh" Ele disse rindo. "Ok, e como você se meteu naquele caminhão?"

"Bem... Eu estava no banheiro, com a desculpa da diarréia. Então eu anotei seu número em um pedaço de papel higiênico. O cara do balcão me ofereceu um pedaço de papel das super poderosas, e eu não resisti. E acabou que era uma emboscada."

Ele olhou cético para mim esperando que a qualquer momento eu dissesse que era uma piada.

"Qual é?" Me defendi. "É meu desenho preferido."

Ele riu daquele jeito lindo e suspirou. "Você é totalmente absurda Bella. Mas saiba que depois de Pokémon, esse também é meu desenho preferido."

"Jura?" abri um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

"Juro." Ele sorriu. "Minha irmã brinca comigo ás vezes, mas ah... É impossível não gostar."

Ficamos ali conversando animadamente sobre nossos desenhos favoritos, discutindo quem era a melhor e a pior das menininhas, até que uma forte risada se ouviu no recipiente. E deparamos que vinha de Emmet.

"Oh, esquecemos deles" Edward disse olhando para a cena de Rose e Emmet rindo feio dois palhaços. "Acho que o plano BEER deu efeito antes mesmo de começar direito."

"Espero que não..." Murmurei baixinho.

"Oi?"

"Ah nada não" Eu estava me sentindo extremamente egoísta. Mas se Rose e Emmet se juntassem tão rápido assim, não haveria motivos para eu encontrar Edward mais. Ele percebeu minha expressão e disse gentilmente.

"Não fique se lembrando do ocorrido. Deu tudo certo." Demorou algum tempo para eu entender que ele falava da cena do Chevy, então eu só me limitei em assentir para que ele continuasse achando que era esse o motivo de minha expressão.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir agora." Ele disse pagando a conta. "Eu tenho que ir a casa daqueles amigos que lhe falei."

"Ah claro."

"Eu tenho missa depois, então tenho que ir rápido."

"Missa?"

"Uhum. Às três da tarde, depois as sete novamente."

"Sua agenda é cheia."

"É..." Ele disse se levantando com um sorriso. "Eu não vou atrapalhar o momento dos dois, então diga que eu vim á Emmet, ok?"

"Pode deixar"

"Tchau Bella" Ele disse. Eu hesitei. Como que você se despedia de um padre?

Mas ele veio e meu deu um leve beijo na bochecha como eu vira que ele fizera várias vezes. Parecia um cumprimento normal para ele, mas para mim havia significado muito. E eu esperava realmente que meu corado não me denunciasse.

"Que Deus te abençoe..." Ele disse e saiu sexy e lindo como sempre. Eu suspirei.

"Amém"

-

-

-

Eu ainda estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando Emmet começou a berrar meu nome na frente de todos. Só depois de quase um tratamento de choque que eles conseguiram chamar minha atenção realmente.

Pisquei meus olhos diversas vezes tentando focá-los em minha visão, enquanto Emmet me olhava gargalhando e Rose estreitava os olhos.

Eu não sabia o que era aquilo... Eu acho que eu estava deslumbrada.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Rose perguntou sentando ao meu lado da mesa, enquanto passava uma mão pelos meus ombros.

"Você está meio boba. Meio estrábica." Emmet falou o que foi o suficiente para eu acordar e dar um soco de leve no ombro dele.

"Eu estou bem". Assegurei Rose. "E acho que alguém mais também..."

Ela corou instantaneamente e Emmet assoviou olhando para o lado admirando as lindas paredes da Starbucks.

Eu estava feliz pelo assunto "Bella" não estar mais em questão.

"Emmet, muito obrigada pelo celular. Acho que vou comprar igual." Ele se virou para mim e pegou rapidamente observando-o de todos os lados.

"Bem, pelo menos não tem resquícios de que você foi ao banheiro..."

"Bella, porque você não voltou á mesa?" Rose perguntou antes que eu desse mais um soco no jogador de hóquei. "Pensamos que você estava..."

"Jogando suas tripas fora." Emmet completou. O que fez olhar carinhosamente para Rose que corou. "Sério, pensamos que teríamos que ligar para um desentupidor para pegá-las de volta."

"Haha, que engraçado. Eu estava aqui o tempo todo..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro, e por que não teria...?"

"Senhorita." Um garçom veio gentilmente ao meu lado. "Em nome das Starbucks pedimos desculpas pelo incidente há alguns minutos, e queríamos informar que todas as providências já foram tomadas. E mandaram lhe entregar isso também."

Eu corei absurdamente enquanto eu pegava o papel.

"Bella!" Rose falou me reprovando.

"O que foi?" Perguntei inocentemente.

"Sobre o que ele falava?"

"Ah, huh, de... De uma mosca que estava no meu cappuccino."

"Mosca? Ugh!" E depois se seguiu uma conversa sobre moscas, inclusive a mosca que teve uma participação especial no filme do Chamado, e depois ganhou o Oscar de melhor mosca do ano.

Fiquei feliz pelo assunto da conversa ter se extraviado e ninguém ter notado simplesmente um grande furo na história toda. Tenho certeza que Rose ou mesmo Emmet – ok, isso foi maldoso- teriam percebido se eles não estivessem tão ocupados olhando para os olhos dos outros.

"Bella? Oi!" Rose me chamou.

"Oi?"

"No mundo da lua?" Eu não iria dizer que estava em certo mundo religioso, por isso me limitei a girar meus olhos.

"Emmet concordou em ir com a gente lá no negócio do Mike. Na verdade Emmet vai ajudar muito a gente."

"É colega. Temos que resolver isso."

"Eu ainda não sei como." Disse bufando.

"Você vai saber..." Ela piscou. "Bem vamos pagar a conta."

"Eu vou com você" Emmet se apressou e eles levantaram e foram até o balcão. O que era desnecessário já que um garçom poderia vir ali e quitar tudo. Mas vai lá saber as intenções por trás de tudo, não é mesmo?

Eu fiquei ali sentada mofando, até que nos holofotes começou uma música que eu já vira sendo cantada ao vivo e a cores.

A música de Edward. Do Padre Edward, me corrigi. Rapidamente me lembrei do bilhete que o garçom havia me entregado.

Era um pedaço de papel rosa, e tinha desenhado á caneta vermelha e preta as meninas super poderosas. De uma maneira bem parecida o que me surpreendeu. Atrás do papel estava escrito: "Tome cuidado com seus desejos. Da próxima vez que quiser um papel animado, me procure! Eu posso não desenhar muito bem, mas pelo menos sou inofensivo" E uma carinha feliz do lado.

Eu quase murchei em minha cadeira. Que fofinho! Agora quanto ao inofensivo eu já não tinha certeza se ele era mesmo. Ele causava um efeito em mim que eu nunca tinha pensado que poderia sentir.

E junto com os holofotes que ainda tocavam a música dele, eu murmurei comigo mesma.

"Entra na minha casa... Entra em minha vida... Mexe com minha estrutura... Eu preciso de ti."

E mais uma vez eu realizei que eu não cantava essa música para Deus como deveria ser, eu cantava para ele.

Ao longe, trovões fantasmagóricos e uma mosca ganhadora do Oscar murmuram em desacordo comigo.

-

-

-

"Onde nós estamos?" Perguntei para Emmet.

"Xi..." Emmet e Rose fizeram ao mesmo tempo, e logo eles riram que nem dois idiotas. Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Certo," Perguntei de novo com a voz mais baixa. "Porque vocês me fizeram colocar uma roupa verde, óculos verdes, e ficar falando baixo no Central Park?"

Rose revirou os olhos.

"Bella você não entende não é mesmo?" Ela disse sussurrando. Ela e Emmet também estavam de roupa totalmente verde e isso me lembrou certa coisa religiosa. A catedral de Edward chamada St. Patrick's, e o São Patrick era muito famoso e sua cor era verde. Ei não se espante, existe um feriado aqui só para ele, então eu não seria ignorante o bastante para não saber o motivo de todo mundo de verde nas passeatas e tal. Só que esse fato hoje, me fez lembrar-se da Catedral e de certo cara de batina, que por coincidência também tinha olhos verdes. Só podia ser carma!

"Quando está de noite você usa preto, por quê?" Ela perguntou como se fosse professora e eu sua aluna burra e ignorante. Eu quase peguei uma pedra, fingi que era giz e taquei nela.

"Porque você se confunde com a escuridão da noite... Ah!" Eu já estava entendendo. "Então estamos de verde para confundir com o mato do Central Park!"

"Oh!" Os dois fizeram juntos em uma surpresa dissimulada. Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Mas por que estamos aqui? Espionando o quê?"

"Bella," Rose falou. "Você não é capaz de guardar nada mesmo do que eu falo? O que iríamos fazer hoje com a ajuda de Emmet?"

"Ah... Ah... Ah!" Disse quase batendo palmas. "Procurar Mike e descobrir toda a verdade!"

"Isso mesmo!" Ela disse batendo sua mão na minha e sorrindo.

"Mas eu não entendi ainda a parte do Central Park..." Dessa vez foi Emmet que me cortou.

"Eu descobri com a ajuda de recursos tecnológicos..."

"Você quer dizer Google?" Perguntei. Se ele queria falar de Google que ele falasse logo de uma vez. Ah qual é, essa fic não tem censura e não cobra taxa de propaganda. Não tem nenhum mal em falar o nome. Se eu quiser fazer propaganda de salgadinho eu faço. Ruffles! Ruffles! Ruffles! Ruffles! Ruffles!

"Não." Ele revirou os olhos. "Microsoft, Bella. Eu não gosto do Google então mudei para a concorrência."

"E por quê?" Perguntei interessada.

"Por que quando eu coloquei meu nome no Google eu não achei, mas quando eu coloquei no Microsoft, apareceu 'Você quis dizer: Lindo'. A partir daí nunca mais quis saber de outra coisa. Mudou minha vida."

"Como você é idiota..." Revirei meus olhos batendo nos ombros dele de brincadeira. Rose estreitou os olhos para mim. "Agora que já acabou o seu testemunho de 'mudou minha vida', pode me dizer o que você descobriu no Google?"

"Microsoft!"

"Você vai ver o soft daqui a pouco na sua cara... E pode ter certeza que vai ser bem big!"

"Credo, Bella!"

"Tanto faz!" Dei de ombros.

"Bem... Eu encontrei um site que dá informações para as pessoas que querem entrar para os Garanhões da Cidade. Eu li tudo e até peguei uma fixa de inscrição, e você vai se surpreender como que é rigoroso o negócio."

"Quais são as coisas obrigatórias?"

"Bem..." Ele enumerou nos dedos. "Ser cafajeste, cachorro, galinha, bom de cama, fodão, são obrigatórios, agora já ser bonito e bom de corpo como eu, é opcional." Eu suprimi um riso com o "bom de corpo". Mataria Emmet falar simplesmente gostoso?

Eu ainda estava pensando internamente como que os chefes do clã veriam se o cara era bom de cama ou não. Minha mente estava formando tantas obscenidades que me obrigariam a confessar de novo quando algo que Rose falou me prendeu.

"Emmet se inscreveu, e eles deram um endereço para ele, que é quando são os encontros. Hoje e agora é um deles. É por isso que nós estamos aqui."

"Oh!"

"É... Se você ver Mike no meio é porque ele realmente faz parte do grupo."

"Mas por que o Central Park?"

"Você acha que algum tipo de reunião desse tipo iria acontecer em lugar fechado, onde é proibido, tendo o risco de polícia pegar? Aqui é muito mais difícil além de ser um espaço público."

"Ah tá."

"Pronta?" Rose perguntou atenciosamente. Eu hesitei um pouco, mas acenei.

Eles afastaram algumas plantas do caminho formando uma brecha.

"Vocês querem que eu veja por isso?" Sussurrei. Emmet revirou os olhos e me entregou um binóculo de cano longo que poderia enfiar pelo espaço que ele tinha feito com as plantas.

Primeiro de tudo eu vi um monte de árvores e bichinhos bonitinhos, depois vi um cara alto vestindo nada mais do que... _Nada._

"OhmeuDeus! Ele está nu!" Sussurrei.

"Jura?" Rose falou querendo o binóculo também. Emmet a afastou rapidamente e prendeu-a em algum canto.

"Mas isso é lugar público, tem crianças e..."

"Bella. Caso você percebeu essa é uma área meio deserta do Park."

"Mesmo assim..."

"Só observa." Emmet cutucou.

O homem nu havia sumido de minha vista, mas eu comecei a ouvir vozes. Vozes reais, por favor.

"Eu não consigo ouvir..."

"Pega um copo". Emmet disse.

"E para que? Quer invocar espíritos para ouvir e contar para a gente depois?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Não, para escutar..."

"Er... Emmet, não tem nenhuma porta aqui."

"Ah..." Ele disse confuso. Revirei meus olhos.

No meu campo de visão o homem nu apareceu de novo, e bem, huh, ele era... Bem, ele tinha as descrições que Emmet havia dito que eles precisavam ter e as opcionais também.

Ele começou a falar e como eu ouvi com clareza, deveria ser porque ele estava gritando.

"Homens garanhões!" Ele disse com autoridade. "Hoje mais uma vez temos nosso encontro em que iremos dividir nossas experiências 'interessantes' com nossas fêmeas." Já vi que o cara era um escroto...

"Antes de tudo, todos que estão vestidos tirem suas roupas. Temos que mostrar que somos merecedores de pertencemos a esse grupo revolucionário! E potentes o bastante para dominar o mundo!" E gay também... E maluco, também.

Ouvi um murmúrio vindo do que parecia ser os outros membros.

"Faz dois meses que foi plantada nossa semente celestial, e aqui estamos raízes maduras e firmes. Desabrochando como pétalas de rosas vermelhas... Se bem que eu prefira as brancas... Hoje, é o nosso aniversário de dois meses e queremos gritar!" Ele disse olhando para cada um. "O nosso grito de guerra. O que nós somos?" Ele gritou.

"Somos os garanhões da cidade!" Os outros membros gritaram em uníssono.

"O que nós somos?" O chefe gritou de novo mais forte.

"Somos os garanhões da cidade!"

"O que nós queremos?"

"Dominar o mundo!"

"E como conseguimos?"

"Acabando com as fêmeas!"

"Usando o quê?"

"Nosso poder masculino!"

"E quem sou eu?"

"O chefe dos chefes dos garanhões da cidade!"

"E o que vocês são?"

"Somos os subordinados!"

"E o que vocês devem a mim?"

"Tudo!"

"Para quê?"

"Para dominarmos o mundo! Ah!" E ouve vários gritos e coisas sendo jogadas até que Rose gritou.

"Eca!"

"O que foi?" Me virei para ela.

"Uma cueca foi jogada em minha cabeça!" Ela disse com nojo enquanto jogava uma cueca dos Yankees para longe.

Senhor, eu nunca pensei que viveria para tanta futilidade. Aquele cara estava dominando eles com certeza, e eles estavam nem aí. Enquanto eu observava, eu conseguia distinguir outras bundas brancas que apareciam em meu campo de visão. Enquanto eles começavam a discutir a melhor maneira de dominar o mundo eu pensei se Mike realmente participava dali.

A qual é ele sempre era tão fofinho e esperto, se ele participasse talvez seja por manipulação ou por ele estar louco. Não combinava com ele, e cada vez eu estava mais convencida que...

"Agora vamos ouvir o depoimento de um dos nossos membros mais antigos. Junto comigo ele fundou essa sociedade e graças á eles que estamos firmes e fortes. Com vocês... Mike Newton!"

OhmeuDeus! Qual Mike Newton?

O meu Mike Newton. Ele subiu ao palco branco e com os olhos azuis como sempre enquanto sorria para todos nu.

"Na verdade, Tyler," Ele disse se dirigindo ao chefe. "Quem fundou foi minha namorada. Se não fosse ela sendo tão mesquinha e burra, eu com certeza não estaria aqui. Por causa dela é que eu tive essa idéia, estamos fartos dessas mulheres inocentes, burras e infantis! Vamos extorquir elas desse mundo!"

E depois se seguiu vários gritos de acordo. A única coisa que eu lembro é que eu joguei o binóculo no chão a minha frente e minha boca abriu o suficiente para caber um urso. Rose me olhou de longe com pena enquanto Emmet fechava os punhos querendo bater em alguém a qualquer momento.

Eu só conseguia pensar, que o Mike Newton que fazia parte dos Garanhões da Cidade, era o _meu _Mike Newton. E que durante dois meses ele estava comigo por mordomia, por obrigação, ele me achava burra, inocente, ridícula, e provavelmente feia também. Eu fui enganada e estive dando o meu melhor para alguém que nas minhas costas saiam com todos, e todos sabiam, menos eu. Até o dia do artigo.

Peguei o artigo em meu bolso e apertei contra o tecido do casaco. De hoje em diante eu nunca mais me separaria do papel. Eu não deixaria mais ninguém me enganar como Mike tinha feito.

Quando eu fui ver meus pés já estavam falando por mim e eu estava correndo em direção a saída do parque. Rose e Emmet gritaram por mim, mas eu os ignorei.

Chegando dentro de um taxi olhei no relógio e vi que eram três horas.

"Para St. Patrick's" Eu disse ao motorista. Rapidamente cheguei à catedral, porque era relativamente perto do Central Park.

Eu nunca imaginei que de todos os lugares eu viria á uma igreja para buscar conforto. O mundo mudava, assim como as pessoas também. Quando Mike resolveu seguir um caminho estranho, eu mudei o meu também, para um que antes era totalmente bizarro, mas que agora fazia total sentido.

Sentei na última fila da igreja que estava lotada e observei Edward em seus movimentos em sua batina.

De algum ponto em algum momento ele olhou para mim e surpreso sorriu dando um aceno discreto. E naquele simples gesto, eu tinha certeza do que eu iria fazer e o que eu queria da minha vida dali para frente.

-

-

-

E aí o que acharam do cap? Comentem, comentem e comentem para deixar uma autora feliz e motivada!

Agradeço todas as reviews, e eu agradeceria um por um, mas eu estou na correria aqui! Mas eu digo que li todas e fiquei muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando e acompanhando! :D

Beeeijos

e até a próxima!

Com amor,

NAT!

OBS: Quem lê Observer Host, desculpe o atraso... mas complicações sempre aparecem. Vou fazer o possível para postar rápido!


	7. De repente O NOVO ESTILO

N/A: Olha só que rapidez para Upload! Segue mais um capítulo de repente... religiosa! E espero que vocês curtam! _so_, **ENJOY!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SEIS – De repente... O novo estilo.**

Segunda feira definitivamente era o pior dia da semana.

Quer dizer o que demais poderia acontecer enquanto uma pessoa está no trabalho? A não ser mais trabalho?

Hoje eu acordei tão... _Estranha._ Quer dizer, eu pensei que estaria com uma enxaqueca maligna, querendo matar todo mundo e com risco da Rose ter que esconder minha bazuca de estimação, mas ao invés disso eu acordei feliz.

Quando eu contei isso para Rose ela simplesmente disse que era a sensação de liberdade. Que finalmente eu estava livre de algo invisível que me prendia e que eu não conseguia ver; claro né, se era invisível eu não conseguia ver.

Mas apesar de toda essa minha 'libertação', meus inimigos de trabalho não sabiam disso e o episódio sádico da sexta feira iria se repetir. Porque é claro que eles não têm nada mais importante para fazer do que cuidar e encher o saco de mim e da minha vida.

Ontem na igreja eu saí rapidamente porque eu não queria que Edward me visse daquele modo, quer dizer ele me viu em um rápido lampejo, mas mesmo assim alguma coisa disse que eu não poderia continuar lá.

E hoje no trabalho enquanto eu passo as pessoas dão risadas, apontam para mim descaradamente, e quer saber, eu quero mais é que se...

"Bom dia Bella!" Rose chegou quicando na minha mesa. Hoje ela vestia um conjuntinho rosa bebê que ficava perfeito nela.

"Bom dia Rose!" Dei um sorriso. "Quer dizer... Não é um bom dia porque é segunda feira."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Por isso que você tem que agir como eu; se o seu dia está ruim faça de tudo para melhorá-lo. Pense que hoje é uma quarta ou quinta feira, melhora!"

"Ok, vou pensar nisso..." Disse revirando os olhos. "Oh acho que Lauren está meio atacada hoje."

"Por quê?" Ela disse com ressentimento. Quer dizer o cara que ela gostava saía com Lauren. E o encontro de ontem não foi uma junção de relacionamentos, pelo que eu saiba. E Lauren também me odiava naquela sessão, ela era chefe do departamento e minha mesa parecia que tinha ima que atraía os trabalhos para ela.

"Bem," Gesticulei para a mesa quase vazia em minha frente. "Era para ter tanto papel. Relatórios, e matérias que eu poderia nadar aqui dentro e desaparecer para sempre enquanto eu morria afogada."

"Bem, quando eu digo que quando se fala do diabo ele aparece..." Ela falou e eu não entendi, até eu ver Lauren andando em nossa direção com nada mais nada menos do que minha piscina de papéis e trabalho.

"Rosálie, você vai ficar todo expediente mesmo encostada na mesa dela? O que é isso? Café? Ponto de encontro?"

Rose levantou de onde ela estava e encarou Lauren. Rose era bem mais alta que ela e por isso demonstrou um senso mais forte.

"Eu que te faço essa pergunta, chefa. Aqui é ponto de encontro?" A voz dela não estava rude ou desrespeitosa, somente firme, o que bem, fez seu trabalho. Lauren estreitou os olhos para ela e se virou para mim jogando a minha piscina na mesa.

"Ah não..." Ela disse olhando para uma prancheta que ela sempre carregava. Rose já tinha ido se sentar em sua mesa. "Hoje você não tem trabalho na parte da manhã."

"Não?" Perguntei assombrada. Quer dizer, antes de ficar feliz eu tinha que ficar confusa, porque era de Lauren que estávamos falando. Talvez ela me mandasse catar o lixo dos banheiros e limpar privadas. Ótimo.

"Não. Você foi à encarregada de fazer um editorial para um dos nossos clientes. Daqui a pouco ele vem ai e você vai trabalhar com ele na matéria. Só que quando ele for embora, você terá trabalho para fazer." Ela apontou para a pilha em minha mesa. "Rose, querida, pegue essa pilha aqui na mesa de Bella e leve para a sua. Hoje você vai fazer o trabalho de sua amiga. E ah..." Ela falou jogando mais uma pilha de papéis na mesa dela que não incluía as minhas. "E mais essas." Ela piscou e saiu dali rebolando.

Pensei que Rose iria pular no pescoço dela, mas ao invés disso, ela estava com um sorriso radiante. Ela veio pegar a pilha de minha mesa e piscou para mim.

"Ei, você não deveria estar mandando algum tipo de praga para ela?"

"Não Bella. Só o gostinho de ver que ela não revidou e ficou toda perturbada já é minha total recompensa."

"O problema é que ela sempre é perturbada." Nós rimos e ela foi para sua mesa. Agora a única coisa que eu teria que fazer era ficar ali, esticar minhas pernas para o alto, fumar meu cigarro inexistente, fechar os olhos e dormir.

-

-

-

Eu estava ficando entediada de tanto ficar ali, portanto eu selecionei algumas músicas no computador para escutar enquanto eu esperava. Para minha falsa surpresa a música do padre Edward começou a tocar.

Eu suspirei, juntei minhas mãos e me apoiei de novo na cadeira, enquanto eu pensava em minha medíocre vida.

É as coisas definitivamente tinham mudado e eu sabia que grandes mudanças iriam passar por minha vida.

"Como Zaqueu, eu quero subir..." Eu estava cantarolando com um sorriso nos lábios até que uma risada de leve me fez ficar em alerta, mais ainda permaneci com os meus olhos fechados.

"O mais alto que eu puder... Só para te ver, olhar para ti." Oh, definitivamente não era eu quem estava cantando. Mas aquela voz parecia igualzinha a da música, mas não vinha de lá... Estranho. Será que eu estava tendo alucinações? Oh, será que a mudança em minha vida, incluía eu ficar louca?

Tateei na mesa em busca de alguma dose de café, e não encontrando abri meus olhos. "Mas cadê esse... Oh!" Depois eu não lembro muito que aconteceu só que eu desabei na cadeira e eu tinha certeza que tinha quebrado alguma coisa.

"Bella? Bella? Você está bem?" Edward rapidamente contornou minha mesa e se agachou do meu lado enquanto perguntava com uma voz e rosto preocupados.

"É, huh..." Bem, considerando que meu orgulho havia sido ferido. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha, ah... "Tá tudo bem."

Ele olhou para mim meio constrangido e eu percebi que minha saia estava um pouco 'alta', quer dizer, estava mostrando mais partes da minha coxa branca do que verdadeiramente deveria. Diabos! Estava mostrando muito mais do que deveria!

Eu corei absurdamente e desci minha saia até os joelhos que era onde ela pertencia, Edward cavalheiro como sempre fingiu ignorar isso e estendeu a mão para mim que aceitei. E como sempre que eu o tocava uma corrente elétrica se passava por mim.

"É, huh... Obrigada." Eu disse corando.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Rose perguntou me olhando preocupada.

"Nunca estive melhor em toda minha vida..." Disse e vi que Edward riu sabendo da minha 'mentirinha'. Vários colegas começaram a rir, mas ao ver Edward eles ficaram calados. Parecia que ele exercia certo respeito por ali.

Mas isso é meio óbvio. O cara era lindo, perfeito, famoso, merecia respeito certo? Além do que ele era de Deus, e ninguém queria mexer com coisas de Deus. É incrível como tem gente que diz que não acredita, mas quando entra em uma berlinda a primeira pessoa que pensa é Ele.

Ok, eu nunca fui religiosa. Não podemos esquecer o meu pavor e ódio pela igreja, mas também eu acreditava, só não achava que eu deveria seguir.

Quer dizer, tinha muita gente que seguia, mais uma, ainda mais eu, não faria diferença, certo?

Mas desde sábado eu comecei a ver as coisas de forma diferente. Poxa, em menos de dois dias, eu já tinha ido a duas missas, uma confissão e uma boda de prata. Além de encontrar o padre algumas vezes. Você ainda vai dizer que sua vida não é capaz de mudar em dois dias?

"Eu acho que assustei você..." Ele disse atrapalhando minha conversa mental. Mas eu não me importei, quer dizer, eu gostava muito mais de conversar com ele do que conversar comigo mesma.

"Não, é que... Eu estava distraída. Pensando, sabe?" Eu percebi que a música dele ainda tocava no computador, então 'discretamente' eu fechei a página, enquanto ele ria. "Mas... huh desculpe a falta de delicadeza, mas por que está aqui?" Eu quase me chutei depois de ter dito as palavras.

Ele iria pensar que eu não o queria ali. E na verdade eu queria sim, ele era uma ótima companhia. Mas será que ele viera ali só para me ver? Quem sabe não pode ser isso? Quer dizer, o que mais ele poderia fazer na redação e na minha mesa? Eu não estava sendo tão absurda agora.

"Pensei que você soubesse." Ele disse. "Eu vim tratar da matéria do editorial."

"Ah..." Eu disse dando um leve sopapo na minha testa. "É você o cara da matéria. Eu estava esperando alguém, mas eu não sabia que era precisamente você."

Mas agora as coisas faziam sentido. Lógico, na sexta ele ligou quando eu ainda não estava, bem, vocês sabem, e ele queria falar da matéria, só que acabou que ele viu meu estado e decidiu me ajudar, e acabou que não falamos dela.

"É, como não deu nada na sexta com a ligação." Ele disse como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. "Eu decidi vir pessoalmente, e eu também quero dar uma colaboração para a matéria."

"Ah claro. Qual é o assunto?" Perguntei tentando não prestar muito atenção nos olhos verdes dele ou dá proximidade que ele estava. Do cheiro que ele emanava.

"A religião entre a sociedade consumista."

"Ah agora eu me lembro." Eu disse com um sorriso. E assim foi, ficamos ali uma boa parte do tempo elaborando a matéria. Edward disse o LEAD* e eu anotei algumas idéias e formações em um bloco de papel. Foi meio difícil 'trabalhar' com ele, quer dizer, minha atenção não estava focada cem por cento na matéria em si.

*São as perguntas chaves que toda matéria precisa ter. A pergunta: O que aconteceu? Como? Aonde? Por quê? E assim por diante! ;)

"Quando você acha que fica pronto?" Ele perguntou depois que terminamos.

"Eu termino em dois dias no máximo. Mas... acho que a sessão do editorial já fechou pela semana. Talvez a publicação seja só para a semana seguinte."

"Está perfeito. Na verdade eu queria colocar mais perto do Natal, que é a época onde há mais consumismo, mas em outubro é bom o suficiente, eu acho."

"Eu também... Ei..." Eu disse rapidamente. "Obrigada pela folha ontem." Ele sorriu lindamente.

"Espero que você tenha entendido huh? Nada mais de sair por aí buscando folhas de desenhos!"

"Entendi senhor padre." Disse batendo continência.

"Oh, por favor..." Ele disse fazendo uma careta estranha. "Padre já é algo basicamente comum e você ainda coloca senhor na frente? Pode me chamar somente de Padre Edward ou só Edward."

"Então tá ok... Edward." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele contribuiu.

"Então acho que já vou embora... Você liga para a catedral quando terminar?"

"Claro." Eu sorri. "Mas espera..." Eu disse o segurando pela manga da camiseta, mas ficou meio estranho obviamente então eu soltei rapidamente. Eu corava. "Eu poderia te pedir um favor?"

"Claro." Ele se voltou e se sentou novamente. "Quer dizer, depende..." Ele se corrigiu. Será que ele ainda achava que eu era uma das garotas que andavam atrás dele? Bem, ele deixou bem claro para mim no dia da confissão que se eu estivesse procurando por aquilo que eu não iria conseguir que ele tinha sua vocação e estava firme nela. E o fato de eu ter continuado, simplesmente dizia que eu não era uma dessas garotas que andavam atrás dele. Talvez eu corresse, tanto faz.

Mas apesar de tudo eu não queria parecer uma vaca predadora, ou pior uma vaca predadora com ex-namorado dos garanhões da cidade. Eu queria parecer alguém legal para ele, alguém que ele poderia contar sem ter medo que eu o agarrasse na primeira oportunidade. Mas eu também não queria muito isso, eu também queria que ele fosse para mim o que eu queria ser para ele. Alguém que eu poderia contar, e um padre nesse momento parecia à melhor opção.

OhmeuDeus, quem é você e o que fez com Isabella Swan? Quando que na minha vida eu iria imaginar que a pessoa com quem eu queria contar, ser uma amiga realmente seria um padre?

"Você está bem Bella? Você está meio branca." Ele disse me olhando atentamente. Eu forcei um sorriso e aproveitei a deixa para afastar aqueles pensamentos mórbidos de minha mente. Eu tinha que parar de falar comigo mesma, isso já estava ficando estranho. Ou é isso o que dá não ter ninguém para conversar. Ou talvez sejam simplesmente, os primeiros sinais da loucura interior.

"Sabe..." Eu contornei. "Lauren, minha chefa, disse que eu não teria trabalho extra até que você saísse... E..."

"Pera aí." Ele disse sorrindo. "Você quer me usar como forma de matar trabalho?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira sexy. Minha boca quase iria responder por mim que eu queria usar ele de outra forma, mas meu cérebro interferiu a tempo. Quer dizer, ele era padre e tudo o que eu poderia conseguir dele era amizade. E bem, era isso o que eu queria também, não era?

"Não... Ok, talvez." Eu disse revirando os olhos. "Mas é por uma boa causa. É que minha chefa adora me dar trabalhos que eu não precisaria fazer. Ou trabalhos que me dariam um salário dez mil vezes maior. Só que o problema é que eu recebo o mesmo salário que todos os outros, que trabalham menos do que eu sou obrigada a trabalhar." Eu disse ficando quase sem fôlego. "Então eu pensei, já que você está aqui, que você poderia me livrar da escravidão por essa manhã." Eu fiz minha melhor cara de inocente e de anjinho e ele suspirou.

"Bem... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia."

"Ah... Por favor, por favor, por favor..." Eu disse implorando á ele. Ele sorriu e disse.

"Ok." Ele rolou os olhos. "Mas só porque eu sou uma boa pessoa."

"Tenho certeza que você é." Eu disse, e quase me chutei pelo duplo sentido que as palavras formaram em minha mente.

-

-

-

"Eu não acredito!" Disse dando uma forte risada. "Emmet fez isso mesmo?"

"Fez." Ele respondeu. "Ele ficou louco quando viu que eu estava falando sério em ser padre. Logo depois ele foi pro banco."

"Banco? Para quê?"

"Porque ele tinha apostado com algumas meninas do colégio que ele me 'arranjaria' para algumas delas. E como eu nunca fui o cara 'galinha', elas duvidaram. E então quando Emmet soube da notícia, ele soube que não teria mais chances de ganhar a aposta."

"Hilário." Eu disse abando a cabeça.

"Emmet é meu amigo desde então. Ele nunca aceitou muito, o melhor amigo dele padre, mas agora eu acho que ele já se acostumou." Será que eu me acostumaria?

"Então, você disse que desde 15 anos você estava no seminário?"

"Aham..." Edward disse enquanto tomava um gole do café extra forte que ele havia pedido. "Minha mãe sempre quis ter um filho padre. E bem eu era o único filho dela."

"Então você foi, huh, obrigado?"

"Não." Ele disse com uma voz estranha, mas logo deu de ombros. "Foi à melhor coisa que eu fiz e agora eu tenho certeza disso. Eu tenho certeza de minha vocação." Ele falou mais para ele mesmo do que para mim. Eu queria perguntar e arrancar mais coisas dele, mas antes que eu pudesse elaborar um comentário ou fazer outra pergunta, ele já falava.

"E você? Fale-me sobre você."

"Bem..." Mordi meus lábios. "Minha vida não é muito interessante."

"Eu tenho certeza que é." Ele falou convicto. Eu corei e desviei meus olhos e tentei ganhar tempo enquanto eu mesma tomava um gole do meu cappuccino.

"Minha mãe e meu pai vivem em Washington. E eu sempre quis fazer faculdade aqui em NYC. Então, eu vim para cá e os pais de Emmet me ajudaram há alguns anos. Então eu fiz a faculdade de jornalismo, e entrei aqui."

"Estranho, eu sempre fui amigo de Emmet, mas nunca vi você."

"Bem... Deve ser porque eu logo me mudei para meu apartamento próprio. Quer dizer, era uma quitinete bem humilde que eu dividia, mas eu poderia chamar de meu, sabe? E eu também vivia meio isolada por causa da faculdade." Eu nunca gostava de falar disso, mas Edward parecia ter um jeito de arrancar as coisas de mim. Edward pareceu ter percebido minha pequena mentira sobre 'isolada pela faculdade', isso geralmente tende ser ao contrário. Mas ele mostrou tato o suficiente para não ficar perguntando.

"E onde você conheceu Mike?"

"Mike..." Eu disse me lembrando da cena de ontem do Central Park. Dele nu, dizendo que a idéia da fundação dos Garanhões da Cidade era dele inspirada em mim. "Eu conheci ele logo quando eu comecei a trabalhar. Um amigo de um amigo meu nos apresentou e eu fiquei meio deslumbrada por alguém ter interesse por mim, ainda alguém como Mike. E aí começamos a namorar..."

"Você fala de um jeito," Edward começou me estudando. "Como se fosse uma espécie de patinho feio. Como você não entrasse na sociedade devido a sua aparência."

Eu estava me abrindo tanto com Edward que eu estava chegando a me surpreender. A conversa havia chegado á um ponto em que eu não mais me importava como eu me parecia para ele, como eu estava-me portando. Eu simplesmente era eu.

"E não é verdade?" Eu disse deprimida.

"Com certeza não é." Ele disse convicto, na verdade ele parecia um pouco zangado com minhas palavras. Como se eu tivesse cometido um pecado ou coisa assim.

"Como assim?"

"Você é linda Bella. E você não enxerga isso."

"Você enxerga?" Perguntei surpresa e confusa com suas palavras.

"Sim. Assim como todos, eu enxergo sua beleza. Você é uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já conheci."

"Huh, o quê?" Perguntei surpresa. Quer dizer ninguém nunca havia me dito aquilo. E me chocou. Lógico que me chocou. Quando um cara lindo embora seja padre vem e te diz que você é linda, o que você faz? Fica boba, obviamente.

Ele sorriu vendo minha expressão.

"Meu papel é ser instrumento de Deus. Quando eu escolhi persistir nessa caminhada eu escolhi ajudar as pessoas a minha volta. Aquele dia no telefone eu estava te ajudando, porque o meu senso de humanidade falou mais alto, eu sabia que você precisava ser ajudada, embora eu não te conhecesse. E hoje eu faço a mesma coisa, porque eu vejo o quanto sua alto estima está lá embaixo, o quanto você sofre depois de descobrir tudo sobre seu ex namorado, e meu papel é estar aqui e te ajudar. E se isso implica dizer que você é linda, eu digo. E não pense que é só para te ajudar, é a mais pura verdade."

Ele falou carinhosamente enquanto me olhava. Algumas lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos, enquanto eu tentava desviar para que ele não visse.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Ninguém nunca disse isso para mim. É como... Ter uma sensação... De ser amada." Falei mordendo meus lábios para me impedir de chorar na frente dele.

"Você pode não acreditar em Deus, ou ter pavor dele, ou o que seja. Mas eu sei que ele pode te ajudar e está me usando como instrumento nesse momento. E também sei que o fato de você ter procurado a igreja tão inesperadamente, o fato de ter aquelas bodas de prata, de eu ter ligado para você, e de eu estar aqui hoje, não é uma simples coincidência."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntei confusa. Quando ele ia responder Emmet apareceu e chamou Edward entusiasticamente.

"E aí irmão, beleza?" Eles se cumprimentaram enquanto eu tentava de deixa para parar de chorar. "A Bella não deu trabalho não né?"

"Que é isso. Excelente profissional." Edward disse sorrindo.

"Vamos tomar um café lá embaixo, ou talvez um almoço." Emmet ofereceu.

"Eu adoraria. Vem conosco Bella?" Ele perguntou me olhando. Eu me forcei a olhar para ele e respondi.

"Não, eu... Tenho coisas para fazer."

"Ok." Ele me olhou atentamente como se estivesse me estudando. Quando ele já estava virando para ir embora eu o chamei de novo.

"Padre!"

"Sim?"

"O que você quis dizer?" Perguntei de novo.

Ele sorriu e disse por cima do ombro.

"Que Deus tem planos maiores para você." E assim ele saiu de lá lindo e perfeito, enquanto eu me afundava em pensamentos.

A razão por eu estar chorando implicava tantas coisas que a maioria eu não conseguia colocar em palavras certas. Quer dizer, nunca ninguém havia me tratado tão carinhosamente como Edward havia feito. Nunca ninguém disse nada para melhorar meu estado. Nunca ninguém havia falado o que ele falou 'você é linda, uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já conheci'. Bem, se ele só me conhecesse e as mulheres de sua família eu poderia acreditar. Mas ele era o Padre Edward Cullen, o famoso, o que todas as mulheres morriam por. Com certeza ele conhecia verdadeiras beldades, o que me levou a pesar se ele realmente havia sido sincero ou se estava falando aquilo somente para me tirar do meu momento mórbido.

Mas seus olhos diziam outras coisas, por mais que eu não acreditasse. Seus olhos diziam que ele falava a verdade, embora essa fosse absurda e esdrúxula.

A questão era que agora mais do que nunca eu sabia que eu havia encontrado o caminho de minha vida. E um verdadeiro amigo, acima de tudo. Um lindo, gostoso e padre amigo, devem acrescentar.

"Ei Bella, você está meio estranha..." Rose disse chegando hesitante em minha mesa como se ela tivesse receio que eu fosse atacá-la a qualquer momento. A qual é, quais eram os momentos que ela tinha me visto nesse estado? Eu não era o tipo de mulher considerada sentimental.

Mulher... Bufei. Eu não me sentia uma mulher. Eu me sentia uma garota. Que se depare com algo proibido, e que esse proibido é a melhor coisa que acontece na vida dela. Oh, vida injusta.

"Estou bem Rose." Assegurei. E eu estava somente um pouco confusa, porém eu estava.

"Então," Ela disse ainda com medo de que eu pudesse tirar minha bazuca de estimação da bolsa e atacá-la. "Vamos para o almoço?"

"Não..." Disse pegando minha bolsa. "Tenho coisas á fazer."

"Aonde você vai?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu já entrava no elevador.

"Compras!" Gritei como qualquer editora contra o consumismo diria.

-

-

-

"É... Eu acho que não vamos ter algo assim."

"Assim como?" Perguntei desafiante para a vendedora que estava a minha frente. "Por acaso você tem algum preconceito com esse tipo de roupa?"

"Não, não é esse o caso. Mas nós não, huh, nos especializamos nisso, entende?"

"Então que merda... huh, que _benção _de loja de departamento é essa que não tem o estilo de roupa que a gente quer?"

"Temos todos, menos o estilo huh... Gospel."

"Não é estilo Gospel... É um estilo reservado."

"Olha realmente não temos, mas talvez você ache em uma loja que fica meio... afastada da área da Wall Street."

"Ótimo." Disse girando meu cabelo e marchando até a tal loja indicada. Mas que loja e vendedora incompetentes! Eu achava que teria que dar uma de Peter Parker e confeccionar minhas próprias roupas. Claro, sem a aranha e o vermelho todo. Talvez o colante seja legal, ei, não daria certo ir á igreja com aquilo. Você agora é outra Bella, outra!

A loja que a tal vendedora incompetente havia indicado era uma loja a fantasias. Ótimo, haha. Talvez o meu sonho da roupa do Homem Aranha se tornaria realidade. Mas claro eu teria mais sorte, eu não teria que confeccioná-la, embora eu duvidasse que um homem, mesmo com super poderes iria conseguir fazer isso. A qual é, ele usou as teias grudentas como linha?

Enquanto eu andava desolada pela rua mais movimentada, eu encontrei uma senhorinha vestida com uma grande saia preta, com uma camiseta branca cobrindo todo o tronco, e uma bíblia e terço nas mãos. Era exatamente o que eu precisava.

"Ei, por favor, senhora!" Chamei. Ela olhou assustada para mim que viera correndo para chegar até ela.

"O que você quer satanás?" Ela colocou a bíblia na frente como que fosse protegê-la.

"Ei, eu sou da paz!" Eu disse e para confirmar isso eu fiz uma pombinha com as mãos. A velhinha ainda me olhou assustada e pronta para um extermínio a qualquer momento.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu queria algumas roupas como as suas... Onde a senhora comprou?" Ela me olhou desconfiada por cima dos óculos de aro grosso. Ela me olhou de cima abaixo, a minha saia, até minha blusa quase decotada. O meu cabelo solto pelos ombros e minha pouca maquiagem.

"É festa a fantasia? Por que se for, você está brincando com coisas de Deus. E isso é pecado!" Ela disse batendo em sua bíblia como que suas palavras tivessem saído diretamente de lá. Claro, em algum lugar deveria ter uma passagem em que uma mulher louca saia correndo na Wall Street pedindo as roupas religiosas da velhinha, a velhinha iria dizer que era para uma festa a fantasia. Lógico, típico de ter em uma bíblia. Será que lá falava da escolha do uniforme de Peter Parker?

"Claro que não. Eu nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas, quer dizer, há dois dias eu faria, mas eu encontrei Jesus!" Eu disse com convicção. Há dois dias eu realmente poderia ter escolhido uma roupa de freira para ir á uma festa assim, do jeito que eu era, é bem capaz de eu ter ido somente para passar a ironia por onde eu andasse. Mas agora não.

"Você? Encontrou Jesus?"

"Mas é claro. Por isso que eu estou pedindo para saber onde a senhora comprou suas roupas. Olhe isso..." Apontei para minha saia que estava comprida para os padrões normais, mas para a senhora deveria estar demoníaca. "Olhe mais isso" apontei para minha blusa quase mostrando o decote. "Você agora tem a chance de salvar uma alma do fogo do inferno, do juízo final... Você vai mesmo perder essa chance?" Fiz minha melhor cara de anjinho o que deve ter funcionado porque a velhinha soltou um sorriso enquanto mexia em sua bolsa.

"Você está certa, irmã. Devemos ajudar sempre os jovens." Ela me entregou um cartão com o nome de uma loja. "Eu sempre levo comigo. Para situações como essa." Claro, sempre apareciam garotas desesperadas pedindo á ela uma loja dessas. O cartão estava até meio amarelado, tanto deve ter crido raízes de esperança na bolsa da velha mulher.

"Obrigada."

"E claro, você parece tão firme em sua vocação." Vocação??? "Talvez você queira procurar um convento e conversar com a madre, ela é minha amiga, e eu também tenho o cartão aqui." Ela se apressou a buscar outro cartão na bolsa dela. Mas agora convento? Vocação? Bem, isso realmente não era algo que estava dentro dos meus limites de loucura. Era pedir demais mesmo. E antes que a senhorinha pudesse me apresentar ao clero inteiro eu agradeci por cima do ombro e pedi ao taxi para que me levasse na tal loja. Afinal, horário de almoço não era para sempre.

-

-

-

Chegando lá eu quase me assustei com as imagens de santos e terços para todos os lados. Eu estava andando acuada em meu mundo subterrâneo quando uma generosa vendedora veio me atender. Diferente da velhinha ela não se surpreendeu com o meu pedido, e começou a me mostrar várias opções de compras.

Quando eu estava vestindo algumas saias compridas no vestiário ela começou a conversar.

"Sabe você não é a primeira que faz isso."

"Isso o quê?" Ela deu uma leve risadinha e prosseguiu.

"Se fingir de religiosa."

"O quê?" eu abri as cortinas rapidamente. Ok, que eu estava só de sutiã e com uma saia comprida, mas eu a encarei cheia de fúria. "O que você disse?"

"Oras..." Ela olhou para as unhas. "Não precisa fingir colega, eu sou assim também. Você não é a primeira que tem essas idéias." Eu estava pronta para responder quando um homem entrou na loja, eu corei de vergonha e fechei rapidamente a cortina.

Ouvi a vendedora atender o homem e depois que ele foi embora eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"Oras, do padre Edward Cullen. Se eu fosse contar o número de mulheres que veio nessa mesma loja procurando por roupas religiosas por causa dele, você seria a número duzentos."

"Mas eu não estou por causa dele, e nem que se eu estivesse... Eu estou aqui por Deus, porque eu descobri o meu caminho. Deus usou Edward para me guiar á igreja, e agora eu estou seguindo isso. Ele é bonito e é lindo, mas eu estou convencida que esse é o motivo que Deus usa para atrair as pessoas para Sua casa. E eu, antes de tudo, descobri o que Deus tem para mim, e não é por ele que decido essa vida nova para mim. Eu encontrei Jesus!" Cara, eu falei demais. Mas, pêra aí, quem é você e o que fez com Isabella Swan mesmo?

"Isso é o que todas falam." Ela replicou. "Todas pensam o seguinte. Se ele não nota a gente do jeito que é, vamos nos vestir religiosamente, quem sabe esse seja o estilo dele e ele se interesse."

"Isso é ridículo! O estilo dele?" Depois que eu fui perceber que eu o estava defendendo. Eu lembrava muito bem da conversa do confessionário, da maneira como ele disse que sofre ao ver que pessoas vão à igreja não por causa de Deus, mas por causa dele. E me lembrava muito bem da imagem viva dele me ajudando e melhorando meu caminho. Eu não poderia deixar essas pessoas falarem assim dele. "Ele é padre! Ele não pode se interessar! E acho que ele nem queira!"

Senti algo estranho quando falei isso, mas eu sabia que era o certo.

"Ele é padre, mas é homem!" Ela disse. "Agora já sabe o que vai levar?"

Com raiva eu peguei as roupas que eu havia provado e joguei tudo no caixa.

"Vou levar todas essas. E que fique bem claro que é por Deus e porque eu encontrei Jesus!"

Ela riu, mas mesmo assim me deu várias sacolas, ao sair ela disse baixo, porém dando para eu ouvir.

"Sei muito bem quem ela encontrou. Todas sabem."

-

-

-

"U-A-U. Bella arrasou no novo estilo."

"Você pode-me dizer onde comprar um desses?"

"Fiu-fiu"

"Ui, tentação."

"Adorei!"

"Ridículo!"

"Ronaldo."

"Bella, onde é a festa á fantasia?" Rose perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo. Ela começou a rir em plenos pulmões, assim como todos na redação riram depois do momento atônitos. "Mas bem, uma festa na segunda? Ainda mais no horário de trabalho? Mas cara Bella, você realmente arrasou no quesito 'ironia', se tiver um concurso com essa classificação, você ganha."

Rolei meus olhos para ela enquanto me sentava-se à mesa e ajustava minha saia. Oh, negócio desconfortável. Ainda bem que estávamos em pleno inverno Nova Iorquino. Pelo menos eu não seria uma batata fritada.

"Rose fica quieta. Não tem festa á fantasia nenhuma, ok?" Ela continuou a rir.

"Ah seu senso de humor é ótimo, Bella. Bem se não é festa, é uma aposta ou uma crítica?"

"Rose..."

"Arrasou Bella!" Gritaram.

"Valeu." Respondi de volta. "Rose você não consegue acreditar não é mesmo? Esse é meu novo estilo."

"Não sabia que minha avó tinha ressuscitado." Alguém disse. Revirei meus olhos para o infeliz ateu que havia dito aquilo. Hello, eu havia sido isso praticamente há três dias; cala a boca Bella, moral sobre isso você não tem mais.

Apagou-se o sorriso de Rose e ela se aproximou de mim para que ninguém nos ouvisse. Cruzei minhas pernas com certo desconforto, quer dizer, o negócio era longo, mas um pouco justo, você não tinha certa liberdade ali. Nem que se eu quisesse mostrar alguma coisa eu conseguiria. Talvez fosse essa a real intenção do estilo dessas roupas.

"Não tem graça, Bella." Rose disse baixinho. Ela parecia não acreditar que eu estava falando a verdade, mas também não acreditava que eu estava blefando. Ela só não sabia o porquê da minha mudança.

"E quem disse que é uma brincadeira para ter graça?" Retruquei.

"Estão falando no prédio inteiro de você, e OhmeuDeus!" Ah não. Lauren não. Ela começou a rir horrores enquanto me via. "Eu pensei que era uma brincadeira, mas não é que é verdade? Arrasou Bella!" Ela riu horrores e todos acompanharam. Eu iria responder umas poucas e boas inclusive que ela iria arder no fogo do inferno, mas bem, ela era minha chefa, e eu uma cidadã pobre e dependente. Até eu ter meu próprio jornal – que vai demorar talvez daqui quinze gerações e que meu cachê vai direto pro caixão – eu tenho que bem... Humilhar-me. Fazer o quê? É vida, eu tenho que me conformar e... Maldita sociedade capitalista! Opa espera... Bendita, que benção, que divindade de sociedade capitalista.

É, eu teria que fazer alguma mudanças básicas por aqui.

"Obrigada chefa. Que Deus tome conta de sua alma..." Por que do corpo, vixi, esse já estava perdido.

"Sabe Bella, não é que esse estilo fica melhor em você? Eu não sei, aumentou o seu jeito bobona!" Ela começou a rir junto com os outros enquanto ela saia de lá ainda rindo e fazendo vários comentários.

"Bella! Isso já não está mais engraçado." Rose falou assim que Lauren saiu. "Você me deve uma explicação, eu sou sua melhor amiga, e você não pode ficar mentindo desse jeito e mexendo com minha cara e..."

"Rose... Eu não estou mentindo. Eu encontrei Jesus." Disse com uma convicção que há alguns minutos eu não tinha. Deus realmente era poderoso.

"Ok, agora será que dá para você_ encontrar_ um pouco de sanidade nessa sua cabeça de vento?" Ela me puxou pelo braço e me levou a um grande espelho que tinha ali. "Está vendo... Está vendo como você está vestida?"

Eu olhei para minha própria imagem. Saia preta até os tornozelos, sapatos pretos fechados e uma blusa branca de renda e babados que cobria tudo até o pescoço. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque e eu estava sem nenhuma maquiagem.

"Sabe, até que ficou legal em mim..." Disse dando uma voltinha.

"Bella!" Rose me chacoalhou pelos ombros me fazendo olhar para ela. "Cadê minha amiga que odeia igrejas, cadê minha amiga que não ia á igreja nem por decreto, que odeia religião, que fala mal tudo quanto é coisa ligada á isso, e tem um preconceito por padres maior que o mundo?"

"Essa é a antiga Bella. A Bella perdida do mundo. A Bella sem Jesus. Mas agora eu encontrei meu caminho. Tarde, porém encontrei."

"Você está falando realmente sério?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro. Eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas." Ok, que antes eu brincaria, mas Deus não liga para o passado das pessoas, liga?

"OHMEUDEUS!" Rose disse abrindo a boca e pegando seu celular quando viu, finalmente, que eu realmente falava sério. Ela esperou alguns minutos até que alguém do outro lado atendeu. "Emmet corre aqui. A Bella está louca... O que aconteceu?" Ela olhou para mim por cima do aparelho.

"Ela inesperadamente e loucamente virou de repente... Religiosa."

-

-

-

"Ok Bella." O psiquiatra que tinha ao prédio ao lado da redação, o Sr. Thomas, me perguntou mais uma vez. "Diga-me novamente o que aconteceu para você tomar essa decisão?"

Eu rolei meus olhos e em seguida lancei um olhar raivoso para Emmet e Rose que estavam um pouco afastados olhando tudo atentamente. Estávamos na lanchonete da redação que no horário estava vazia, e o psiquiatra fora chamado lá no caso emergência. Que era eu! Você pode acreditar em um negócio desses?

"Olha... Diga aqueles dois." Disse apontando para eles. "Que eu estou perfeitamente sã?"

"Segundo eles me contaram, senhorita..." O Sr. Thomas abaixou os óculos. "Você seria a última pessoa na via Láctea que ingressaria no mundo religioso. Que você preferiria ser mulher bomba a entrar em território sagrado. Você deve compreender que essa sua mudança é meio... _Brusca."_

"Doutor, eu sei que eu era uma idiota completa no passado. Mas agora eu me converti. Você não acredita em milagres?"

"E isso realmente deve ser um milagre!" Emmet disse do outro lado da sala. Ele deveria estar fazendo várias piadinhas a esse respeito, mas inesperadamente ele estava sério e preocupado.

"Eu ainda estou achando que é pegadinha de TV." Rose disse e eu ignorei.

"Você tem certeza que no caminho você não bateu em algo? Uma pedra? Não sei, tropeçou... Ou alguma coisa?"

Quando eu ia responder, Rose interferiu.

"É isso! Foi Mike! Ela sofreu um trauma recente, quer dizer, ontem. Ela descobriu que o namorado fazia parte dos garanhões da cidade."

"Garanhões da cidade?" O Sr. Thomas perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha parecendo repentinamente nervoso.

"Sim, mas não tem nada a ver. Deixa eu te contar de novo como começou minha transformação. No sábado os pais de Emmet iriam comemorar vinte e cinco anos de casados em uma cerimônia na St. Patrick's, e eles são muito importantes para mim e eu fui obrigada a ir. Eu confesso que eu dei um jeito de ficar do lado de fora, mas veio uma chuva e eu tive que entrar pelo bem do meu cabelo. Acabou que eles dois me deixaram lá e eu fiquei presa, depois fui arrastada por uma velhinha e participei de uma missa. Lá eu encontrei o padre e eu o encontrei algumas vezes depois, e eu comecei a perceber que ele estava no meu caminho para eu encontrar a santidade, para mudar de vida."

"Ei espera... Edward?"

"Padre Edward." Corrigi Emmet. "Sim, é ele." Me voltei para o Sr. Thomas "Agora você me entende? Deus o usou como instrumento para me converter, ele mesmo disse isso. Pode perguntar!"

"Espera, o famoso padre Edward?" O Sr. Thomas perguntou.

"Sim. Foi ele o meu anjo que me tirou da vida das trevas." Disse com uma voz cheia de adoração.

"Mas... Bem, eu tenho uma teoria que... Só pode ser..."

"Ei espera. Qual é o seu primeiro nome?" O Sr. Thomas me olhou confuso, mas respondeu.

"Smith. Smith Thomas." Eu peguei o pedaço de papel que eu sempre carregava comigo e... "Tony Alero, Smith Thomas..."

"Ei! Você faz parte dos Garanhões da cidade!" falei com nojo. "Por isso você ficou nervoso quando eu te disse deles! Ah, eu vou embora e... e... Que Deus te abençoe." Sai dali feito um furacão enquanto Emmet e Rose corriam atrás de mim.

"O que foi Bella?"

"Ele. O psiquiatra. Smith Thomas. Esse nome está incluso na lista dos Garanhões da Cidade. E vocês ainda esperam que eu fale com ele?" eu revirei meus olhos.

"Bella espera. Você tem que consultar alguém..." Rose disse preocupada.

"Não dá para vocês perceberem que eu estou bem?"

"NÃO!" Eles disseram em uníssono.

"Ótimo. Querendo ou não entender, eu estou bem. Eu me converti e encontrei Jesus. Eu estou em uma nova vida, e se eu fosse vocês eu seguiria também..."

"Eu vou ligar para Edward..." Emmet disse, mas eu o parei.

"Não! Ele já fez o trabalho dele. O trabalho dele era me ajudar a mudar de vida, agora eu mudei. Não devemos mais interferir na vida dele, ele já cumpriu sua missão."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai fazer um exorcismo em você, isso sim Bella!" Ele retrucou. "Não é você, Bella. Você não está normal."

"Eu estou tão bem como nunca estive em minha vida antes." Disse abrindo a porta da redação e saindo na rua entrando em contato com o vento gelado.

"Aonde você vai, Bella?" Eu me virei e ajustei minha saia.

"Ás compras. Aliás, não é higiênico usar sempre a mesma roupa não é?"

-

-

-

N/A: E aí o que me dizem do capítulo? Gostaram?

Obrigada a todas as reviews, ameeeei cada uma, e fiquei super feliz com os elogios!

vai ter muita atrapalhada ainda, e a Bella ainda vai fazer muitas coisas impulsivamente, ainda vai interpretar muita coisa de forma errada, ou seja, vai continuar sempre a mesma Bella, claro, só com uma pequena diferença no "religiosa".

Comentem e me digam o que acharam do capítulo :*

Com amor,

NAT!


	8. De repente O JANTAR

**N/A: Olá pessoas de Deus! Boa noite! Estamos aqui então para mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem, **_so_**, **

**ENJOY!****  
**

**Capítulo 7 – De repente... O JANTAR.**

**PR. EDWARD**

"Você está brincando comigo Emmet?" Disse enquanto colocava a panela de arroz no fogo.

"Não estou irmão, não estou." Ele disse enquanto se ajustava na cadeira da mesa na cozinha da casa paroquial. "Mas sério, eu já disse que não sou gay, mas você é presença e tudo, e ainda sabe cozinhar! Com certeza muitas mulheres devem estar tentando te matar nesse exato momento."

Eu dei risada do jeito brincalhão dele enquanto Alice entrava na cozinha cheirando o ar.

"Hmm... Edward esse arroz promete. E Emmet eu concordo inteiramente com você." Ela disse com seu jeito de fadinha.

"Alice!" Emmet a abraçou. Emmet sempre gostou de Alice, e fazia tempo que eles não se viam, mas agora Alice se mudara para a casa paroquial para me fazer companhia e ficar mais perto da igreja. "Sabe... Com uma pessoa normal eu diria 'como você cresceu', mas com você, esse não é o caso."

Ela mostrou a língua para ele divertida. "Seu bobo. Você também não mudou nada. Embora ache que você tem tomado algumas bombas."

"Bombas?" Ele disse curvando os músculos no braço. "Isso aqui é resultado de três horas diárias de musculação pesada. E vê, é durinho."

"Ok Emmet." Disse interferindo. "Alice não quer saber de seus dotes e meios para conseguir um corpo de monstro."

"Além do que não fica legal no meu tamanho." Ela deu um sorriso travesso.

"Ei eu já vi vários anões musculosos e..."

"Emmet..." Eu interferi antes que eles começassem a brigar. "Continue dizendo lá de Bella."

"Ah então..." Ele se endireitou na cadeira enquanto contava. "Ela apareceu lá do nada na redação com roupas de beata e tal, e diz que a culpa é sua."

"_Minha?_" Alice pegou uma colher e provou um pouco do arroz.

"Até que está bom, Eddie. Se você não fosse padre, poderia ser _chef."_

"Ela disse que você foi usado como instrumento de Deus para fazê-la mudar de vida ou coisa do tipo." Emmet continuou.

"Ei, mas eu..."

"Ela disse que você mesmo disse isso..."

"Quem é Bella?" Alice perguntou, mas eu ignorei.

"Ah... Eu realmente disse. Mas foi em outra coisa." Disse colocando um pouco de tempero no arroz e vendo a carne no forno. "Ela estava em um momento ruim, de auto-estima baixa e eu só falei algo para animá-la. E disse que meu papel era dizer aquelas coisas, que ao escolher a vida sacerdotal, Deus me usava como instrumento para ajudar as pessoas."

"É, mas parece que ela acha que essa ajuda é converter ela."

"Mas isso é bom então..."

"_Bom?_ É estranho..._ Não_ para Bella"

"_Talvez_ ela tenha encontrado o caminho dela... Ou eu seja esse instrumento mesmo sei lá. Deus é imprevisível."

"Mas meu Deus, agora eu realmente acredito em uma coisa. Se Deus converteu Bella, qualquer um pode ser convertido."

"Credo Emmet."

"Bella é a garota do telefone?" Alice perguntou. "A que eu falei que era sua esposa, Eddie?"

"Foi..." Disse tirando a carne assada do forno. Eu dera uma grande advertência á Alice depois quando eu cheguei a casa. Qualquer dia ela me colocaria em problemas.

"Ah, talvez ela seja uma das garotas-problemas..." Olhei feio para ela. "Ok, eu sei que você não gosta desse termo, mas é a explicação. Lembre da Susie? Ela se vestiu como quase uma freira para ver se aí atraía sua atenção, talvez essa tal de Bella esteja fazendo a mesma coisa..."

"Pode ser..." Emmet disse pensativo. "Mas acho improvável. Bella é louca pelo ex namorado dela..."

Enquanto Alice e Emmet ficaram falando do que poderia estar acontecendo. Eu pausei em minha cabeça. Se Bella realmente havia feito aquilo para chamar minha atenção, queria dizer que ela não havia ligado para meu aviso no confessionário e que por trás de tudo havia segundas intenções.

Mas não... _Não_ ela. Ela me pareceu verídica demais, e eu não acredito que ela possa fazer esse papel. Não depois do que ela disse no confessionário, não depois da tarde na redação. Eu não acreditava que Bella se sujeitaria a isso, não importa o que falassem dela.

"Edward? Ei! Terra para Edward."

"Oi Emmet."

"O arroz, vai queimar."

"Ah... Desculpe." Tirei do fogão e coloquei em um suporte de vidro. "Espero que vocês gostem do almoço, a empregada que geralmente cozinha está de férias adiantadas do Natal, então eu tenho que me virar..."

"Se bem que eu acho que você cozinha melhor do que ela..." Alice disse se servindo de uma grande pratada.

"Alice como que você consegue comer tudo isso? Quer dizer, para onde vai?" Ela revirou os olhos para Emmet.

"Cuide de sua alimentação. Quando Edward cozinha eu não me importo de engordar uns quilinhos. E ah; não se esqueça Ed do jantar de hoje lá na casa da mamãe."

"Hum... Jantar na dona Esme hoje? Hoje é sexta, eu tinha planos, mas acho que vou cancelá-los."

"Você está convidado tá, Emmet?" Eu disse ironicamente. "E convide Rose também." Ele corou e eu sorri por pegar ele vulnerável.

"É. Huh, eu acho que seria uma boa idéia..." Ele se atrapalhou.

Eu me servi e vi que a comida estava boa. É, se eu não fosse padre poderia ser chef, humildemente é claro.

"Emmet quando que Bella começou com essa história?" Eu não conseguia tirar aquilo da minha mente.

"Segunda. Depois que você foi lá de manhã." Ele disse com a boca cheia. "Cara isso tá bom..."

"E por que você só me conta hoje?"

"Bem, eu pensei que ela iria voltar ao normal depois de uma noite de sono relaxante, mas não voltou. Então aproveitando o convite para o almoço eu contei."

"_Ah... Bem_, acho que ela realmente encontrou o caminho dela."

"Só espero que não seja o da loucura certo?" Emmet disse enquanto enchia a boca com mais uma pratada de comida.

-

-

-

**Bella**

"Bella, pelo amor de Deus, dá para você parar com isso?" Rose disse, ou melhor, gritou assim que colocou os pés no meu apartamento. Há quinze minutos ela havia ligado dizendo que iria fazer uma visita em nossa tarde livre e eu deixara a porta aberta para não ter que levantar quando ela chegasse depois. Hoje era aniversário de uma espécie de patriarca do jornalismo e estávamos de folga. Levantei meus olhos para Rose confusa enquanto ela trazia o rosto vermelho de ira.

"O que foi?" Perguntei inocentemente. Até poderia ver a auréola em volta de minha cabeça.

"_Isso..."_ ela apontou para onde eu estava. "Bella você está cercada de livros! Ok se fosse livros de ficção científica, ou 'como odiar Jesus em 10 dias' até vai, mas livros de religião?" Ela disse horrorizada. "Bíblia?" Ela apontou para uma que eu segurava nas mãos.

"Rose, quem não respeita a igreja agora não é mesmo?" Disse calmamente enquanto virava a página da bíblia, me lembrando de uma conversa que eu e ela tivemos na sexta passada, em que ela disse que eu deveria ter pelo menos respeito pela igreja. Haha, as coisas mudam.

"Posso saber o que você faz lendo a bíblia? E com esses livros de santos espalhados por aqui? Você invadiu a biblioteca da cidade por acaso?"

"Não. Eu comprei." Disse calmamente enquanto lia um trecho da bíblia. "Olha que legal Rose. 'Onde dois ou mais estiveram reunidos em meu nome, ali eu estarei entre eles'." Nossa que profundo. "Bem Rose, já que eu estou entrando nesse caminho religioso e bem, meu passado não foi muito legal, eu decidi que eu tenho que me atualizar. Tem essa também olha... 'E deus criou o mundo em seis dias, e no domingo ele descansou.'" Então até Deus descansava! É eu teria que mostrar a bíblia para alguns chefes por ai. Tinha gente que não dava folga para seus empregados nem nos domingos, e se até Deus que segundo a bíblia é tão poderoso, descansou, nós deveríamos descansar a semana inteira!

Ela rolou os olhos enquanto desabava no tapete ao meu lado. Ela fez uma vistoria no apartamento. Eu ainda estava refletindo como eu poderia usar a bíblia como forma de criticar a sociedade atual quando Rose gritou.

"Cadê aquele adesivo de 'NO JESUS', que tinha na sua porta?" Eu olhei cética para ela.

"É lógico que eu tirei... _Glória á Deus."_

"Mas você adorava..."

"Eu era devorada pelas forças do mal, mas eu encontrei Jesus. _Aleluia!"_

"Bella, mais uma vez... Você tem certeza que o Padre Edward te disse esse caminho?"

"Ele não disse _precisamente..."_ Virei à página da bíblia. "Mas eu entendi assim. Eu senti algo estranho sabe? Uma _sensação,_ uma coisa que eu nunca havia sentido em minha vida... E Edward fez com que eu sentisse isso... E ele sendo padre é o poder de Deus que me tocou, entende? Cara, eu não estaria desse jeito se eu não tivesse sentido algo... _Aleluia."_

"Eu preferiria mil vezes que o que você sentiu na hora fosse amor pelo padre..."

"O QUÊ?" Gritei me levantando e levando a bíblia junto. "Que horror, Rose... Eu... _Eu._.. Ninguém pode sentir coisas assim por padres! _Jesus."_

"Eu sei... _Credo_ Bella. Eu _só_ estava brincando. É só para você ver como é estranho esse seu repentino amor por Deus. Eu não julgo nem nada, mas com _você,_ sim! Bella, quem te viu antes pregando para tudo e todos, o quanto _você _odiava igrejas, armando para não entrar dentro delas nem por decreto, odiando e não respeitando _padre algum_, e quem te vê agora? Bella isso é realmente louco, e eu não consigo me acostumar com isso!"

"É estranho até para mim..." Disse arrumando minha saia e voltando a pegar a bíblia do chão. Eu me recuperei do susto do que Rose havia dito sobre me apaixonar por Edward. Ele era padre, e aquela sensação diferente e extremamente boa que eu havia sentido com ele, havia sido um aviso do caminho que eu deveria seguir. "Quer dizer, eu não sei nada sobre isso e de repente eu quero seguir. Por isso eu estou estudando. O que você acha de São Agostinho agora?"

-

-

-

"Oi Em." Rose atendeu o celular depois que ela desabou no meu tapete em uma expressão clássica de tédio.

"Oi Emmet, a paz de Jesus!" Disse.

"Ouviu?" Rose falou rolando os olhos. "Ela continua. E pior. Você não vai acreditar, ela está se especializando nos santos e na bíblia! E ela usa 'Glória a Deus', 'Aleluia' e 'Amém' como ponto final agora."

Eu rolei meus olhos. São Agostinho era interessante, quer dizer tirando algumas páginas do começo, do meio e do fim, sobrando duas linhas, era uma parte interessante...

"Jura? Hoje á noite? Eu não sei..." Rose pulou de excitação. "Não vai ser estranho? Ah... Claro que eu vou. Você vem me buscar? Ás Oito? Ok!"

"O que foi?" Perguntei levantando meus olhos do livro.

"Ah, então a senhorita _Glória a Deus_ resolveu dar atenção aos assuntos totalmente terrenos e impuros da vida?" Ela disse enquanto desligava o celular. Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Eu sou sua amiga ainda, certo...?" Retruquei.

"Bem, assim espero, desde que você não me obrigue á dividir o seu estilo com você. Bella você tem noção de que nem o macaco da novela vai querer você agora?"

"E quem disse que eu preciso? Deus me basta..."

"Deixa passar alguns meses que você vai ver..." Ela retrucou.

Ignorei.

"Vai me diga... Você nem me contou direito como você e Emmet estão."

Rose sorriu. Ela deitou no tapete de novo com as mãos apoiando a cabeça parecendo aliviada por ter a amiga dela de volta, e um pouco de atenção.

"Ah... No domingo nas Starbucks a gente conversou e ele pediu desculpas por tudo o que tinha acontecido e ele falou para a gente começar do zero assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu aceitei, porque eu não agüento ficar naquele clima chato com ele. E assim estamos 'amigos', mas para mim já o suficiente."

"Eu acho que ele gosta de você Rose..." Eu disse não querendo revelar o que eu sabia, porque bem seria algo como traição. Bem, quer dizer não era para eu ter ouvido a 'confissão' de Emmet para Edward no sábado, mas eu não podia ficar espalhando aquilo para todo lado. Além do que tinha o plano BEER em ação. Se bem que os dois pareciam que iriam se arranjar sozinhos.

"Você acha?" Ela brilhou os olhos em excitação.

"Claro. É questão de tempo até ele perceber e largar da Lauren."

"Ah... A Lauren... Tem ela no caminho."

"Ah, ela não é para ele. Emmet é meio lerdo, mas ele vai compreender isso, amiga."

"Ah Bella, você é perfeita!" Ela disse me abraçando. "Quer dizer tirando essas roupas horríveis e esse seu novo 'eu', você ainda continua sendo minha melhor amiga!"

-

-

-

Rose disse que Emmet e ela foram convidados á um jantar na casa dos pais de alguém, então ela logo saiu de casa para seu apartamento começar a interminável escolha da roupa perfeita. Eu tentei oferecer uma saia ou duas, mas ela recusou prontamente. Esse povo realmente não tinha um gosto apropriado.

Peguei uma blusa de moletom para colocar por cima da larga blusa branca, e tateei os bolsos internos. Lá eu encontrei o papel dos Garanhões da Cidade que havia me salvo de um psiquiatra maluco, além de um ex-namorado garanhão da cidade idiota, e uma folha que havia o horário de missas na St. Patrick's que eu havia imprimido no dia anterior.

Todos os dias tinham missas, porque segundo minhas pesquisas, os padres tinham que rezar missas todos os dias, nem que fossem só para eles mesmos. As missas de semana eram curtas, algo como quarenta e cinco minutos em comparação á uma hora e quinze de uma inteira.

Na sexta á noite como era já o final de semana, havia uma missa normal que seria ás 7 da noite. E também segundo o Google nada substituía a missa de domingo e sábado à noite, portanto se eu fosse à missa hoje eu teria que ir no domingo ou sábado à noite também.

Era muita informação para minha linda cabeçinha, que já tinha que suportar o meu cabelo, mas com o tempo eu me acostumaria.

Fazia quase uma semana que o padre Edward havia encomendado o artigo sobre a religião na sociedade consumista e ele já estava pronto. Então decidi ir até a redação, imprimir e depois na missa mostrar para Edward para ele ver como ficou e aprovar.

Quando eu já estava saindo da redação ouvi passos ao meu redor e parei rapidamente. Os passos pararam juntos aos meus, e eu olhei ao redor para ver se alguém também estava fazendo uma excursão ao trabalho no dia de folga. Quando não vi nada, continuei andando e logo os passos voltaram a preencher meus ouvidos. Eu apressei o passo na esperança de chegar à portaria antes do que quer que fosse que estivesse me perseguindo, quando uma mão me agarrou fortemente pelo braço me puxando de encontro a um corpo.

"Ei eu estou procurando por Bella e..." Ouvi uma voz extremamente conhecida. Que eu ouvira tantas e tantas vezes no calar das noites, ao telefone, e sonhara, e dormira ouvindo. A mesma voz que me fazia delirar e mover mundos para que girassem ao seu redor. A voz de um cara que liderava um grupo de homens pérfidos que perseguiam mulheres e as respeitavam como se fossem lixos descartáveis. A voz de um homem que encontrou inspiração para suas sacanagens na burrice da namorada. A voz do cara que havia me traído embaixo do meu nariz, e todos viam, menos eu. _Mike Newton._

Eu petrifiquei assim que reconheci no toque de sua mão quente e firme sob meu braço. Minha respiração parou e eu fiquei rígida como uma pedra formada á anos.

"_Bella!?_ É você?" Ele perguntou surpreso enquanto via que aquela mulher nas roupas estranhas e coque no cabelo era eu.

"Sou." Disse saindo com uma voz fraca embora eu quisesse que a voz saísse forte e dura como eu estava tentando parecer. Na verdade eu havia me esquecido o poder que Mike exercera em mim e eu pensei que em mais de uma semana que eu não o via eu poderia extinguir de mim esse sentimento que meu subconsciente ainda nutria por ele.

Fazia uma semana que havia começado tudo. Outubro de 2007.

"Oh que grande mudança, o que aconteceu com você?" Ele falava tentando parecer gentil e romântico. Foi ai que eu me lembrei que ele não sabia que eu sabia que ele fazia parte dos Garanhões da Cidade. Aliás, eu e ele não nos falávamos há uma semana.

"Mudanças, não é mesmo? Sempre acontecem com as pessoas na nossa volta na hora que a gente menos espera." Disse com firmeza e surpreendendo a mim mesma. O meu olhar parecia frio e duro o que fez Mike ricochetear para trás como se um tapa tivesse sido dado em sua cara de bebê. Haha, de bebê não tinha nada. Não depois da cena que eu havia visto no Central Park no domingo.

Mike estava acostumado que eu sempre o tratasse gentil e idiotamente desde quando eu o conheci na faculdade.

"É eu percebo..." Ele disse atônito.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntei cruzando os braços de encontro ao meu peito tentando afastar suas mãos de mim.

"Eu vim ver você e encontrei tudo vazio, mas então vi alguém entrando e te encontrei."

"Você me assustou..."

"Desculpa, Bella, eu... Bem, eu preciso de um favor seu..."

"Que favor?" Eu preciso que você me perdoe Bella, eu fui um idiota, um burro, um asno idiotamente idiota e estúpido, me perdoe. Eu te amo.

"Eu preciso de dinheiro."

"Dinheiro?" Disse com nojo.

"Sim. Eu tenho uma grande coisa agora. Um trabalho. Mas eu preciso investir em material para conseguir ele. Eu preciso de dinheiro, e depois eu te pago."

"Que trabalho?

"É... huh, em uma agência de móveis."

"E que materiais?"

"São, huh, ferramentas, e..."

"Seu pai tinha um grande arsenal dessas coisas, ele era mecânico."

"É, mas... Poxa Bella chega de tantas perguntas. Pode me emprestar ou não?"

"Claro." Suspirei. "Mas então me responda... Esse trabalho por acaso se chama Garanhões da Cidade?"

Ele ficou bege, ficou azul, ficou roxo e todas as cores possíveis existentes. Eu fiquei com medo – por um momento apenas – que ele explodisse feito uma bomba relógio. Quer dizer se ele explodir vai acertar em mim também, e eu não estou a fim de andar com um cabelo queimado por ai. Já basta o secador a chapinha que fazem isso por mim.

Ei!

Espera... Esses eram outros tempos... Chapinha e Secador, _não mais!_

"O que?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro quase inaudível, mas eu ouvi muito bem graças a minhas aptidões de super herói. Quer dizer eu sabia que aquela atração pela roupa do Homem Aranha não era simples idiotice. Havia um total e compreensível sentido por trás daquilo.

"Isso mesmo. Pensou que iria me enganar até quando, huh?" Perguntei agora sentindo que as minhas bochechas estavam quentes e meus olhos começavam a ficar úmidos.

"Como você..." Ele começou, mas depois se endireitou. "Olha, pouco me importa como você descobriu ou deixou de descobrir, na verdade não estou nem um pouco me lixando para tudo isso! Na verdade já era hora e bom tempo. Agora o negócio é o seguinte, ou você me dá o dinheiro ou você terá que pagar com algo mais precioso, quer dizer para você."

Eu fiquei sem palavras e pela primeira vez minha posição de defesa se rendeu e eu o olhei incrédula tentando encontrar o Mike pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado. Bobamente, mas me apaixonado.

"Você... Você seria capaz de causar algo á mim?"

"Bella, pensei que você tinha descoberto tudo não é mesmo? Talvez eu não queira sujar minhas mãos, mas os outros membros sim. Além do que eles adorariam conhecer você."

"Quanto você quer?"

"Cem mil."

"Eu não tenho esse dinheiro..."

"Você tem que arranjar de algum jeito, Bella. Peça para Deus se quiser. Pelo visto você REALMENTE mudou, para pior ainda do que já era."

"Mike, você nunca sentiu nada todo esse tempo? Você _nunca...?"_

"Bella. Eu controlava todas as minhas forças para conseguir manter uma máscara com você. Quando você me ligava? Eu odiava. Sabe aquele negócio de conectar as almas pela manhã?"

Eu assenti, em todas as ligações ele propunha esse momento, e eu achava fofinho sempre.

"Na verdade era um tempo que eu tinha para sair da casa da mulher que eu havia traçado de noite enquanto deixava-a acordar sozinha sem saber onde o homem lindo e gostoso havia parado. Enquanto você 'conectava as almas' eu saia de fininho da casa de_ outra_ mulher."

"Você... Eu não acredito nisso, Mike."

"Pois acredite. E também acredite que se eu não tiver esse dinheiro daqui algumas semanas, conseqüências maiores vão ter para você e os seus. Não duvide disso." Ele ameaçou e me dando um beijo na bochecha ironicamente e saiu rindo da redação.

Quando ele saiu, eu finalmente me permiti desabar. Enfiei a cabeça entre os joelhos enquanto batia minha cabeça repetida vezes contra a parede de concreto. Burra! Burra! Idiota! Sonsa! Estúpida! Era isso o que eu era... Do paraíso da enganação e da inocência de um namoro de mentiras, para uma vida religiosa e ameaçada pelo ex-namorado Garanhões da Cidade. Grande mudança, Bella. Agora será que dá para virar Mulher aranha de uma vez? Pelo menos eu posso ter algo como super poderes para ter orgulho, ou melhor, ser a Mulher Invisível, assim pelo menos ninguém consegue ver o BURRA estampado em cores fluorescentes em minha testa idiota.

**Pr. Edward**

"Padre, o senhor tem certeza de que não precisa de mais nada?" Perguntou Jasper que era o sacristão da Catedral. Jasper era um garoto novo, com os cabelos loiros e olho azul, quer dizer, novo da idade de minha irmã. Há algumas semanas ele havia aparecido na Catedral pedindo por emprego depois de ter saído da casa dos pais. Depois de uma longa conversa restrita eu permiti que ele trabalhasse ali meio período cuidando da igreja, com a manutenção e preparativos para a missa junto com outro sacristão, enquanto tentava se ajustar com a família.

Qualquer dia desses, eu teria que conversar com a família dele e explicar sua situação, mas eu não poderia negar ajuda á ele, e também acreditava que o ambiente religioso poderia ajudá-lo a ver as coisas com clareza.

"Não Jasper. O padre Andrew* vai celebrar a missa hoje." Eu dei uma leve inspecionada no interior da sacristia e depois me voltei para Jasper. "Hoje vai ter um jantar na casa dos meus pais. Você está convidado. Minha irmã Alice é apaixonada por São Patrick, o patrono dessa igreja assim como você."

*Direto de Vampire Academy para De repente... Religiosa.

E era verdade. Alice sempre se surpreendera com a história do patrono de nossa igreja. O fato de ele ser irlandês, negro, servido de escravo em país estrangeiro. Depois de ser libertado voltar ao país que sempre lhe fizera mal que era a Inglaterra, para resgatar os pais. Depois ensinar às pessoas atéias a religião através do trevo de três folhas para explicar a Santíssima Trindade. Jasper também era muito intrigado com isso, e ele e Alice poderiam engrenar em uma conversa enorme devido á isso.

"Não seria meio intruso...?"

"Claro que não, homem." Disse batendo de leve no ombro dele. "Vão ter alguns convidados além de você, e minha mãe adora casa cheia."

"Se é assim..." Ele sorriu contente pelo jantar em ambiente familiar, que eu sabia que ele sentia falta, e também por encontrar alguém como Alice que se interessava pelas mesmas coisas que ele.

Jasper se despediu rapidamente e eu já estava quase indo embora quando eu resolvi dar uma inspecionada na igreja. Algumas pessoas rezavam nos bancos, acendiam algumas velas e faziam suas orações. Tudo normal, até ver uma mulher vestida como uma freira com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e com o corpo estremecendo de frente para trás em um ritmo frenético, como que se quisesse se acalmar. Eu franzi o cenho e me aproximei até ouvir os pequenos chiados que a mulher emitia. Ela estava chorando ruidosamente, porém tentando controlar seu choro a cada instante. Eu me lembrei de um gato tentando abafar seu choro.

Meu instinto logo se apressou e eu me sentei no banco ao seu lado enquanto eu colocava minhas mãos em seu ombro. A mulher parou rapidamente e sua respiração ficou pesada com o toque.

Eu sabia que gestos falavam mais que palavras, mas algo me fez questionar a mulher.

"Você está bem...?" Era claro que não estava. Isso era óbvio. Mas existia toda uma psicologia de aproximação de pessoas que padres deveriam seguir.

Ela endureceu com minhas palavras e o choro cessou, mas eu vi pelo canto do rosto uma lágrima escorrendo. Eu rapidamente e cautelosamente estiquei meu polegar para secar sua lágrima fugitiva, e ela estremeceu.

"Não tem problema se não quiser falar eu..." Mas a mulher virou a cara e apoiou seu rosto em suas mãos enquanto virava para mim. Seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto chorar, e algumas lágrimas já secas eram perfuradas com algumas novas. Seus lábios estavam inchados e os olhos vermelhos.

Eu a reconhecia. Eu sabia quem ela era. Era Bella. E agora com as aquelas roupas eu reconhecia o que Emmet havia me dito no almoço. Ela havia mudado. Ela havia ficado repentinamente religiosa. Só que na concepção dela para ser religiosa era preciso usar roupas de freira.

"Bella..." Disse interrompendo o que eu ia falar. "O que foi?" Eu estava preocupado. Ela estava mal, muito mal.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento como se quisesse apagar alguma dor que estivesse dentro dela, depois os abriu lentamente enquanto murmurava com uma voz fraca e entrecortada. "Mike..."

Eu sabia quem era o Mike. O namorado que fazia parte dos garanhões da Cidade. Alguma coisa havia acontecido entre ele e ela, e sem pensar eu passei meus braços pelos seus ombros, encostei sua cabeça em meu peito e a abracei, enquanto ela logo depois começava a soluçar novamente.

-

-

-

**Bella**

Quando alguém tocou meu ombro, eu logo de cara soube que se tratava de Edward. Aquela estranha sensação que eu sempre sentia perto dele voltou fazendo meu choro cessar. Quando eu virei minha cara para ele, eu tinha certeza de que eu estava horrível, mas a única coisa que seus olhos demonstraram foi preocupação; e logo quando ele me abraçou eu comecei a chorar. Não tanto por Mike – parecia que minhas lágrimas haviam secado para ele – mas por ver que alguém se preocupava comigo de fato, e que não queria nada em troca disso.

_Nada._

Eu não sabia o que eu poderia fazer para levantar os cem mil de Mike. Diabos! Eu nem tinha cem reais na conta bancária!

E também não sabia o que ele faria se eu não pagasse. Talvez me matasse... Ótimo, talvez ele nem tivesse que me ameaçar, talvez eu aparecesse naquela maldita reunião do Central Park e me oferecesse como sacrifício e acabasse com essa vida injusta de uma vez por todas.

Mas ao pensar o que ele poderia fazer com as pessoas a minha volta. Isso me doeu. Doía-me também pensar que ele pudesse fazer algo á Edward, que se tornara muito importante para mim. E eu queria que Mike ainda continuasse achando que eu tinha ódio pelas igrejas, e não soubesse das novas pessoas em minha vida, embora minha roupa tivesse entregado.

Eu estava me sentindo segura no abraço de Edward e aos poucos a dor do meu peito foi cessando, a dor de ser enganada por tanto tempo, de ser usada, de ser motivo de piada dos outros e risos maldosos. O choro cessou e eu levantei minha mão para tentar limpar o meu rosto, mas Edward pegou carinhosamente minha mão e limpou as lágrimas para mim.

Eu sabia que se eu tivesse mais alguma coisa para chorar, eu teria desabado naquele momento.

"Melhor?" Ele perguntou hesitante. Parecia que ele tinha medo que eu continuasse jorrando águas no rio Nilo na igreja dele.

"Sim." Disse saindo com uma voz mais forte do que antes.

"Você quer dizer o que aconteceu...?"

Eu pensei por um momento e abanei minha cabeça. "A não ser que você queira pegar uma gripe por camisa encharcada."

Ele riu um pouquinho e se separou de mim lentamente. Antes que eu pudesse reclamar ele estendeu sua mão para mim.

"Vem."

"Para onde?" Levantei meus olhos, confusa.

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão enquanto me ajudava a me levantar.

"Para a casa paroquial. Eu vou cuidar de você."

-

-

-

**Bella**

"Edward, eu... Edward acho que não é certo." Edward me puxava até a casa paroquial praticamente me arrastando. O meu choro compulsivo já havia passado em sua maioria, porque agora minha mente estava mais ocupada em prestar atenção no que ele estava fazendo.

"Bella, você precisa de ajuda... Então_ vou _te ajudar."

"Você não precisa fazer isso, _sério..."_ Estaquei no meu lugar, e quando fui ver era à frente da casa paroquial. Era uma casa no estilo vitoriano, bonita no seu melhor estilo.

"Bella..." Ele cruzou os braços no peito em uma atitude 'não adianta argumentar' e parou em minha frente enquanto me encarava fixamente. A luz do luar incendiava seus cabelos, e fazia eles luminosos feito ouro. Eu estava meio perdida em seus cachos, até que ele sorriu largamente.

"Oi?"

"Você está com olhar perdido," Ele começou a enumerar nas mãos, divertido. "Estava chorando, e mudou completamente de um dia para o outro. Acho que _sim,_ você precisa de ajuda."

Eu bufei. Eu sabia que não teria escapatória. "Que tipo de ajuda?"

Veneno de rato na xícara de chá?

"Vem, você vai ver." Ele me puxou pela mão para dentro da casa paroquial. Ele me conduziu até a porta de madeira com vários detalhes de árvores, um cacho de uvas, e uma figura de um bebezinho em um cesto. Jesus, dã!

"Que bonito..." Confesso que se fosse há uma semana eu teria pegado minha chave e feito uma cópia perfeita do meu ex-adesivo rechaçado de "NO JESUS." Mas bem, essa parte a gente abstrai.

"Não é?" Ele disse observando também por um momento. "Quando eu cheguei aqui eu disse a mesma coisa. Minha mãe tem uma porta do mesmo estilo, e quando eu vi, eu logo me lembrei de casa." Ele sorriu meio nostálgico. Mas depois ele olhou para mim divertido. "E isso me lembra uma coisa..."

Ele correu até o portão e o deixou aberto. E depois pelo lado de fora abriu a janela que dava para a rua, que revelava um pouco dentro da casa.

"Por que isso?" Perguntei curiosa.

Ele estava meio constrangido. "Para evitar falatório."

"Ah..." Eu só me limitei a dizer. Ele abriu a porta da casa e eu entrei, abanando a cabeça.

-

-

-

"Sabe que eu nunca entrei na casa de um padre antes..." Disse olhando a construção em minha volta. Era tudo no estilo vitoriano o que me surpreendeu. Os móveis, até as cortinas e os tapetes.

Ele riu enquanto abria as cortinas da sala. "Não é muito comum excursões dentro de casas de padre..."

Eu o acompanhei na risada. "Eu mudei né?"

Ele indicou para que eu sentasse no sofá que ficava de frente para uma TV enorme de tela plana. Sabe aquela TV última geração, LCD, tela de plasma, que pausava no meio da programação – ok, isso é SKY-, enfim, sabe aquela TV que sabe falar e andar sozinha?

"Oah!"

"Existem certos luxos que nem a vida sacerdotal me separa..." Ele sorriu.

"Estou vendo..." Murmurei surpresa.

"Mas então... Você mudou. Vamos ver..." Ele me analisou, mas não de uma forma recriminadora ou constrangedora, mas mesmo assim eu corei. "_Totalmente."_

"Eu encontrei Jesus." Eu disse com convicção. Ele me olhou atentamente depois riu. Ele ria demais, senhor. Claro, eu não estava reclamando. Nem um pouco. Era como se a risada dele incendiasse a casa, junto com a luz da lua que infiltrava em seus cabelos dando um brilho de ouro.

"Sabe Bella... Eu não só encontrei Jesus... Como eu _sigo _Jesus. Minha vida _é _Jesus._ Para_ Jesus. E _por_ Jesus. _Mas_..." Ele juntou as suas mãos e apoiou ao longo da perna enquanto abaixava sua cabeça para organizar os pensamentos. "Mas você me vê usando uma roupa _vamos dizer_... Totalmente religiosa?"

"Não. Muito pelo contrário... Você é muito..." Lindo, gostoso, fascinante. "_Moderno."_

Ele riu com a escolha de palavras.

"Sim. E minha vida_ é_ Ele." Ele completou e como se não soubesse o que dizer ele olhou para mim de esguicha.

"Já entendi... Você está falando das minhas roupas é isso?"

"Bella, não vejo _nenhum_ mal nisso. Mas só quero que você saiba que é muito bom você entrar na vida religiosa, é bom _para todos..._ Mas você_ não_ precisa se vestir _assim..."_ Ele riu. "Claro que você não precisa entrar de tope ou saia na igreja, mas também não precisa cobrir cada parte de seu corpo e somente deixando a cabeça de fora."

"Certo..." Fiquei analisando minhas mãos. "Eu meio que pensei... Que se eu fosse seguir, seria _assim..."_

Ele suspirou e se aproximou de onde eu estava. Agachou e pegou minhas mãos entre as suas.

Ele pensou por um momento e depois me olhou atentamente nos olhos.

"Eu vou te contar uma coisa Bella que eu nunca contei para ninguém em toda minha vida..."

Eu esperei ele organizar seus pensamentos.

"Quando eu entrei nessa vida," Ele perdeu seu olhar em um ponto da parede atrás de mim. "Eu tinha _medo..._ Medo de ingressar e ver que não era o certo. É como uma tatuagem... Você quer fazer, mas não sabe se vai se arrepender depois..."

"Mas você pode se livrar dela..."

"Acho que uma vez," Ele falou medindo suas palavras. "Que se tem a tatuagem, embora ela suma_, aparentemente_, ela continua lá, como se _nunca _tivesse saído."

"É isso que você nunca contou...?"

"É parte. Além do medo de estar entrando em caminhos errados, eu tive medo de Deus. Eu fazia uma idéia meio esdrúxula Dele, como um ser impiedoso, que se eu errasse, ele estaria ali com um chicote para me amaldiçoar e dizer o quanto eu sou um burro idiota."

Eu ri embora não pudesse, mas Edward riu também sem graça.

"Mas eu vi depois que esse era o diabo, e que Deus era um pai, um irmão, um filho e acima de tudo um alicerce. Que eu poderia confiar Nele." Ele suspirou e apertou minhas mãos nas suas. "Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, porque eu sempre me envergonhei desses medos."

"Não tem por que..." Eu disse acariciando suas mãos levemente. Ele olhou nossas mãos entrelaçadas por um minuto depois ergueu os olhos que estavam um pouco marejados.

"Conclusão: eu descobri que eu posso ser padre, sem perder meu lado jovem, o que eu _verdadeiramente_ sou. Por isso eu sou considerado meio 'moderno' em minhas missas, minhas músicas, meu carro, minha TV, até meus dotes culinários... Mas mesmo assim, sendo eu, eu continuo _por _Deus" Eu senti um frio na barriga.

"E eu também devo ser assim certo?" Abri um sorriso frágil.

"Cada um sabe o que quer ser. Mas não cometa o erro de ficar analisando demais o que eu já analisei. Deus quer você do jeito que você é, usando o que você gosta, gostando de _quem _você gosta..."

"Eu gosto de você..." Eu falei sem pensar. Suas mãos congelaram nas minhas e ele ficou com uma expressão perturbada. "Eu estou brincando, Edward. Quer dizer_, padre_ Edward." Eu dei uma risada profunda, enquanto os olhos dele suavizaram e ele riu também.

"Sabe..." Ele disse se levantando e separando nossas mãos. "Por um momento eu tive medo de novo..."

"Medo de quê?" Perguntei o observando entrar por entre um hall.

Ele parou um pouco com as mãos nas hastes da porta depois falou por cima do ombro.

"Medo de que você fosse mais uma dessas garotas que querem outras coisas de mim, além de meu ombro sacerdotal."

Ele riu por cima do ombro e eu fiquei meio estática, depois eu andei até a porta onde ele tinha parado e perguntei.

"Por quê?" Demorou alguns segundos para eu ouvir alguma voz. E essa voz definitivamente não era de Edward.

"Porque ele gosta de você." Uma menina baixinha com cabelos espetados se aproximou com um jeito encantador de fadinha. "Own, você está vestida de noviça."

"Novi?"

"Não nenhuma, e você?" Ela sorriu pegando meu braço e caminhando comigo por um corredor que estava escuro. Ela riu enquanto apertava o interruptor iluminado o nosso caminho. "Eu só estava brincando eu não resisto á uma oportunidade dessas..."

"Mas quem é você? Tipo desculpe a indelicadeza?"

"Eu sou Alice Cullen." Ela parou na minha frente e estendeu a mão. Ela apertou efusivamente depois me deu um longo abraço. "_Esposa_ de Edward." Ela disse me olhando com um sorriso.

"Ah... Você é a irmã dele!"

"Já lhe disse sou a..."

"Alice!" Edward apareceu na soleira de uma porta com um telefone nas mãos. Ele batucava impacientemente ele nas coxas enquanto encarava a irmã.

"Oi meu querido esposo? O que lhe posso ser útil?" Ele revirou os olhos e se virou para mim com ar constrangido pegando meu outro braço.

"Desculpe minha irmã. Ela tem esses ataques de vez _em sempre."_

Eu me sentia um brinquedinho com cada um segurando um braço meu. Eu sorri. Eu gostei.

"Irmã_? Seu..."_

"Alice... Você tem que ser minha irmã afinal de contas, como que uma esposa vai entrar no convento?" Ele perguntou para ela com um sorriso brincalhão. Ela mordeu os lábios pensativos e depois acenou.

"É verdade... De agora em diante eu sou sua filha!" Ele levantou a mão livre para o céu em um ato de impaciência e Alice começou a falar de como era mal tratada, que seu pai não a deixava ter liberdade, e que às duas da tarde ela tinha que voltar para casa depois de ter saído ás uma e meia.

-

-

-

Eu fiquei dez minutos com eles, o que me pareceu serem horas. E nesse tempo eu ria o tempo todo com a provocação dos dois, e com minha posição no meio virando a cabeça á fala do outro.

"Estamos constrangendo a Bella." Edward disse olhando acusadoramente para a irmã.

"Você que está." Ela apontou. "Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui que não é rezando uma missa?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas, e Bella, Alice pode parecer um Chuck de vez em quando, mas garanto que a arma dela é um pote de creme, ao invés de uma faca." Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta me deixando sozinha com Alice.

"Alice, eu ainda não entendi..."

"Bem..." Ela caiu na cama enquanto balançava as pernas como uma criança. "Além de que quando eu entrar no convento eu vou fazer uma revolução para exigir um novo uniforme? Ah sim."

Eu ri com ela não a imaginando em roupas de freira e nem muito menos rezando seguidamente. Quer dizer, eu nunca me imaginei com roupas assim. E olha onde eu estava...

"Já até sei o que você está pensando..." Ela palpitou.

"Estou me perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui..." Desconcertei.

"Ah claro. Mas antes, que horas são Bella?" Ela perguntou despreocupadamente.

"Quase sete e quinze." Olhei no celular.

"O quê?" Ela gritou e pulou da cama e meu celular voou junto. Ual, não era só eu que tinha super poderes. Antes que eu pudesse resgatar o pobre coitado moderno no ano de 2005, Alice me resgatou pela mão e me arrastou para um banheiro médio em seu quarto.

"Sabe eu queria um banheiro maior..." Ela disse enquanto mexia no seu armário. "Mas infelizmente não é permitido reformas. Mas lá em casa eu tinha um ENOOORME, ah, você vai conhecer..."

"_Vou?_" Perguntei espantada.

"Eu acho que tenho alguns vestidos mais soltinhos em mim que cabe em você..." Ela disse ignorando minha pergunta. "Qual você escolhe?" Ela mostrou um cabide com um vestido azul turquesa, e outro rosa bebê.

Eu ainda tinha um enorme ponto de interrogação na testa, quando Alice conclui:

"É você tem razão, melhor o azul."

Eu acho que todos naquela família tinham alguns poderes psíquicos. Eu realmente preferira o azul.

-

-

-

"Olha eu não gosto de ser usada como boneca, ainda mais sem saber aonde ir... Ed... O _Padre_ Edward disse que me ajudaria, mas olha, estou bem melhor, mas e agora?"

Alice revirou os olhos enquanto ela própria se arrumava. Já eram oito horas e ela agia feito louca.

"Eu adoro brincos, anéis, pulseiras, maquiagem, e tenho que me acostumar a viver _sem_ isso. Então mamãe vai ter que esperar meu atraso, porque eu estou curtindo o período que eu ainda posso tê-las." Alice falou consigo mesma enquanto passava rímel nos olhos.

Edward batia na porta a todo instante apressando-a, mas ela respondia algo como "A paz de Jesus para você, também."

Dali cinco minutos em que ela falava consigo mesma, me fazendo falar sozinha também, já que ela nem se dava ao trabalho de ouvir minhas perguntas, Alice me arrastou de novo para fora do quarto.

Edward estava sentado no sofá da sala assistindo a um jogo de beisebol, vestido um pouco formal. Ele parecia um fissurado sentado mordendo as unhas esperando por um ponto, ou seja, lá o que fosse, enquanto gritava "_Yankees"_

Não sei por que mais eu sempre imaginei um padre assistindo pregações, missas, e eventualidades religiosas do mundo a fora.

"Como diz o ditado 'vivendo e aprendendo'..."

"Concordo plenamente." Alice disse passando os braços em volta. Foi quando eu percebi que havia falado em voz alta. "Mas por que agora?"

Eu sorri enquanto Edward nos avistava e sorria. "Porque eu estou vivendo, você também não está?" Filosofei. Alice abriu a boca para argumentar quando Edward disse:

"Agora que as _ladies _demoraram o antes de Cristo inteiro para se arrumar, eu também vou esperar acabar o jogo." Alice revirou os olhos.

"Pensei que padres estavam livres desse mal." Sorri. Lembrando-me de Charlie em algum canto de minha mente.

Edward sorriu enquanto me olhava. "Bem diferente das antigas roupas não é?" Eu assenti corando. "Se sente melhor?"

"Para falar a verdade sim. Mas eu devo confessar que tenho um terço na calcinha." Eles riram enquanto Edward finalmente desligava a TV não sem um último "GO Yankees", e me pegando por um braço junto com Alice, do mesmo jeito que fizeram anteriormente.

"Bem, você já disse que nunca entrou na casa de um padre..."

"Nunca conheceu a irmã de um padre." Alice completou.

"E aposto também que nunca saiu com um padre e sua irmã para a casa dos pais de um padre e uma futura freira. Como você se sente?" Ele me olhou sorrindo.

"Que sua vida muda completamente em um piscar de olhos..." Eu disse retribuindo um sorriso. "Mas espera..." Falei recobrando um pouco a consciência. E praticamente gritando. "Você disse 'casa dos pais'?!

-

-

"Eles são legais Bella, além do que Rose e Emmet vão estar também."

"Eu ainda não acredito que eu estou aqui..." Eu disse batendo meus pés nervosos na soleira do carro. Estávamos parados na frente de uma enorme casa – lê-se mansão- e Edward estava tentando me fazer sair. Frise no _tentando._

"Tenho certeza que Alice se esqueceu de mencionar um simples detalhe, quando se perdia nas maquiagens, certo?"

"_Aparentemente..."_ Disse bufando.

"Vamos Bella. Perdoe-a." ele estendeu um braço para me ajudar a sair. "Ela está tendo dificuldades em reconhecer que ao entrar no convento ela vai ter que abdicar de algumas coisas que gosta."

Eu pensei por um momento olhando fixamente para o banco em minha frente e suspirei.

"Ok." Eu aceitei a mão dele. "Mas por que ela não pode seguir a vida dela, preservando as coisas que gosta, assim como você?"

Ele me ajudou a sair e fechou a porta do carro enquanto desligava o motor de seu Volvo Prateado. Foi a primeira vez que eu notei que no canto esquerdo havia um adesivo da Virgem Maria e um terço, o único sinal de religiosidade ali.

"É assim..." Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos com a mão livre. "Mas eu também tive que abdicar de algumas coisas que eu gosto. Mas vale a pena."

Quando eu ia perguntar o que ele abdicou em sua antiga vida, uma mulher alta e linda com o rosto em forma de coração e longos cabelos castanhos envolvendo seu pescoço se aproximou de nós com um sorriso imenso.

"Edward seu filho ingrato. Quanto tempo!" Ela o abraçou enquanto ele a rodava sobre os pés. Ela se virou para mim logo que se separou de Edward. "Você deve ser Bella."

"Sim." Eu disse enquanto recebia um abraço. "Como sabia?"

"Edward me ligou antes de vir dizendo que iria trazer uma convidada a mais..." Ela piscou para ele.

"Espero não estar incomodando, eu realmente..." Disse.

"Claro que não, sua boba." Ela disse passando o braço por minha cintura enquanto me levava para dentro. "Eu e Carlisle adoramos casa cheia, e como diz o ditado, é só colocar mais água no feijão."

Eu sorri e olhei por cima do ombro para encontrar Edward caminhando atrás de nós com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-

-

-

A casa era realmente... _Chique._ Resumindo, eu nunca poderia comprar uma casa como aquela nem com quinhentos anos de trabalho árduo e sufocado.

Alice me levou para um _tour _na casa enquanto sua mão se ocupou na cozinha e me mostrou o seu tão grande banheiro que ela sentia falta.

"Mas você e seu irmão moram na mesma cidade, você pode viver aqui com seu banheiro." Disse mostrando o óbvio.

"Mas lá está mais perto de tudo, sabe...?" Ela disse tocando o mármore da pia. "Além do que sinto que meus velhinhos precisam de alguns tempos a sós depois de 24 anos." Ela sorriu e me guiou pelo resto da casa.

"ALICE!" Gritaram o nome dela lá debaixo logo quando ela iria me mostrar o quarto, quer dizer, o antigo quarto de Edward.

"A paz de Jesus para você, também." Ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

"DESCE AQUI!" Reconheci a voz de Esme. Ela me deu um último olhar do tipo 'segue em frente' enquanto ela descia as escadas resmungando algo como 'não tenho paz nessa casa, é impossível, esses primitivos... '

Eu encarei em dúvida a enorme porta que se prostrava em minha frente. Eu tinha medo de portas, assim como o carinha do Sexto Sentido via gente morta.

Que horror! Disse me chutando mentalmente. A porta não é nenhuma 'passagem para outro mundo'. Não precisa achar tão fantasmagórica.

Mas quando eu finalmente coloquei a mão na maçaneta eu vi que estava certa no primeiro e errada no segundo.

O quarto de Edward, embora sem ele ali, parecia que permanecia com o calor humano, como se ele continuasse ali, morando.

Não era nada fantasmagórico, mas era bem_... Outro mundo_. Seu quarto era enorme, e ao largo havia um teclado grande com teclas grandes, que eu reconheci como sendo um piano digital. Com certeza um piano não caberia ali. Mas na sala de estar havia um de cauda, lindo.

Agora eu sabia quem o tocava.

Passei meus dedos pelas teclas rapidamente retirando a poeira inexistente que havia lá. Observei as teclas e seus tamanhos, e a partitura que estava no suporte á frente do teclado.

Suspirei e dei outra vistoria vendo a enorme cama que se estendia, e um pôster ao fundo do Pokémon. Eu ri enquanto olhava aquilo me lembrando da minha conversa com ele na Starbucks.

"Eu não teria coragem o suficiente de colocar os das Meninas Super Poderosas." Ouvi a voz dele de trás, e pulei com o susto que ele havia me dado. Ele estava parado na soleira da porta enquanto me olhava.

"Há quanto está aí?"

"O suficiente." Ele se aproximou. "Nunca esteve na casa dos pais de um padre, nem no ex quarto de um padre..." Ele enumerou brincando.

Eu só sorri enquanto continuava mexendo no piano digital.

"Está limpo porque eu venho aqui com freqüência. Eu encontro paz." Ele disse analisando seu próprio quarto.

"Sua mãe disse que você é ingrato e que não a visita..."

Ele riu. "Ela é exagerada. Ela vai todo final de semana em minhas missas, e eu venho aqui quando posso, mas na maioria das vezes eu venho escondido."

"Para espairecer..." Sugeri.

"Sim." Ele suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Até padres precisam desses momentos?"

Ele riu mexendo em sua enorme coleção de CDS.

"Você tem meio que um preconceito com os padres... Acha que somos diferentes de outros humanos normais."

"Bem... Você se sentiria lisonjeado agora, se visse meu preconceito há uma semana." Conclui estremecendo.

"Imagino. Fico feliz por isso." Ele brincou.

"E tem mesmo." Me aproximei vendo alguns CDS junto com ele. "Você quase tem o mesmo preconceito que eu tenho pelas celebridades..."

"Algo como... Será que elas têm necessidades fisiológicas?" Ele perguntou brincando com os dedos.

"Você adivinha meus pensamentos." Conclui.

"Sinto-me lisonjeado." Ele disse sorrindo e largando o CD enquanto me olhava. "Eu fico me perguntando..." Ele me olhou atentamente. "Qual o motivo de você mudar sua vida tão inesperadamente em uma semana?"

"Eu já disse..." Senti um frio na barriga. "Eu encontrei Jesus."

"Dentro de sua xícara de café?" Ele brincou. Eu sorri fracamente observando o movimento de meus pés.

"A vida nos dá muitas surpresas." Eu disse filosoficamente mais uma vez naquele dia.

"Concordo." Ele disse, depois pegou carinhosamente o meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e levantou meu rosto para olhar para ele. "Mas prometi que ia te ajudar, essa é a forma que eu encontrei, e estou te ajudando...?"

"E muito." Sorri contra os dedos dele.

"E como anda Mike?"

"Mike? Que Mike?" Perguntei confusa enquanto observava seus olhos verdes cintilarem.

"Ótimo." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto estendia o braço mais uma vez aquela noite, indicando que era hora de descer e ir jantar.

-

-

-

Eu estava feliz ao ver que Bella não estava tão triste como estava quando eu a vi na igreja mais cedo.

Alguma coisa me fazia tomar conta dela, como se eu fosse um pai ou irmão. Só que eu tinha certa experiência com as mulheres que _não_ eram de minha família.

As mulheres que recebiam os apelidos como _"Garotas Problemas_". E eu não queria que Bella fosse uma delas, mas isso não significava de que ela_ não_ fosse.

Por isso quando eu a vi no meu quarto analisando meu piano e meu pôster, eu joguei um verde enquanto eu perguntava qual era o motivo de ela ter mudado tão repentinamente.

"Eu encontrei Jesus." Ela havia dito simplesmente. E seus olhos mostravam que ela _realmente _acreditava naquilo. Ou _pensava _acreditar.

Eu não liguei para suas palavras, mas _sim_, seus olhos. Eles _nunca _mentiam. E o que eu vi eu gostei. Porque ficara comprovado que ela não estava fazendo o que fazia com _outros_ intuitos. Intuitos para me afastar da minha _verdadeira _vida e vontade.

Eu estava aliviado que agora eu poderia continuar com meu gesto ridiculamente paternal para com ela, sem me preocupar que ela me visse com outros olhos.

Quando Bella havia subido para o tour com Alice minha mãe veio quietamente arrancar alguma coisa sobre ela.

"Quem é ela?" Ela perguntara.

"Você sabe mãe. Bella" Ela abanou a cabeça.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Quem _é_ ela?"

Eu suspirei passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"É uma pessoa boa, mãe. Que_ não_ está interessada em mim. Não se preocupe."

Ela deu um sorriso incentivador.

"Ela está passando por um momento difícil da vida dela, como padre, eu decidi ajudar. Ela está longe da família."

"Eu entendo Edward, e sei que suas intenções são as melhores possíveis." Ela sorriu e seus olhos diziam que ela falava a verdade, porém eles ainda demonstravam preocupação. "Eu só tive um pouco de medo que voltasse a acontecer..."

"Não vai voltar a acontecer, mãe." Disse cortando-a enquanto fechava meus olhos tentando esquecer as imagens que minha mente insistia em reviver. "Eu estou_ certo_ disso."

Ela sorriu ternamente e passou as mãos pelas minhas bochechas. "Eu sei meu filho. _Eu sei_."

Nessa hora Jasper havia chegado e eu chamei Alice para que o recebesse. Eles com certeza falariam a noite inteira sobre o São Patrick do jeito que eles eram fissurados por ele e sua história. Alice chegou resmungando.

"Edward, Bella ficou lá em cima, vá continuar o _tour._" Ela disse enquanto pousava seus olhos em Jasper.

"Melhor não." Disse Esme segurando meu braço. "Quer dizer, o jantar já vai ser servido, traga-a para cá."

"Pode deixar mãe." Eu disse beijando-a nas mãos enquanto olhava em seus olhos mostrando que ela não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Embora eu soubesse que ela _sempre_ se preocuparia, e eu_ sempre_ me lembraria.

Por isso mesmo que eu fiz a pergunta a Bella, e fiquei extremamente satisfeito com sua resposta. E principalmente com o que seus olhos diziam.

**Bella**

"Estou me sentindo uma intrusa..." Disse ainda segurando os braços de Edward.

"Não precisa Bella." Acalmei-a. "Estamos entre amigos."

Ela suspirou e continuou descendo as escadas. Lá no patamar Emmet e Rose acabavam de chegar todos se comprimindo nos casacos de frio, devido ao inicio do inverno.

"Sério, eu vou congelar..." Emmet resmungou enquanto colocava seu casaco nos armários.

"Emmet, sempre odiando frio." Esme disse se aproximando e cumprimentando os dois. Um homem alto de cabelos loiros e olhos intensamente azuis, que eu julguei como sendo Carlisle o pai de Edward se aproximou cumprimentando-os.

Ele era... _Extremamente bonito_. Mal de família, já dava para perceber.

"Bella!" Rose cumprimentou enquanto me dava um abraço. "Não sabia que viria..."

"Nem eu." Respondi com um pequeno sorriso. Todos riram enquanto Esme nos dirigia a sala de jantar, que estava muito chique, porém com aquele jeito acolhedor que a casa nunca deixava de ter.

O tempo se passou, e conversamos coisas formais por um tempo, mas à medida que chegavam o prato principal e a sobremesa, nós já nos sentíamos como amigos para sempre, com vontade de cantar aquela música:

Amigos para sempre, lálálálá... Lálálálá... Ok, eu só sabia o lálálá... Mas a gente abstrai.

"Então Bella o que você faz?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto levava um garfo à boca. Eu suspirei.

"Bem... Eu trabalho em um jornal." Disse parecendo um pouco constrangida. "No editorial. Ah e isso me lembra, que eu terminei a matéria, Ed... Quer dizer, _padre_ Edward."

Edward estava sentado do lado oposto meu da mesa, e Alice se sentava ao meu lado. Mas ela estava conversando entusiasticamente com Jasper sobre algum santo.

"Só Edward..." Ele disse querendo parecer repreensivo. Eu ri enquanto engolia o doce.

"Certo... _Edward._" Nós rimos, enquanto eu percebi com o canto do olho que Esme nos observava atentamente. Eu olhei de soslaio e ela logo jogou um sorriso.

"Então Bella... Você conhece Emmet e Rose, certo?"

"Aham..." respondi ainda não me esquecendo do olhar dela. "Emmet e sua família me abrigaram aqui em NYC, e Rose eu conheci no jornal..."

"Sou a melhor amiga dela." Ela garantiu enfiando o dedo ou a língua na conversa. Eu sorri constrangida.

"E eu sou o melhor amigo dela também... Quer dizer eu também sou o de Edward, pelo menos até agora..." Emmet disse parecendo confuso. "a conclusão é que meu coração é enorme, melhores amigos, _forever..."_

Eu engasguei com o doce, mas logo me recuperei quando Alice me deu leve palmadinhas nas costas. Eu corava absurdamente com a cena.

"Então para quando é o casamento?" Esme perguntou de repente. Eu fiquei petrificada, enquanto ela se dirigia á Rose e Emmet. Os dois estavam paralisados como se tivessem dançando aquela música da Xuxa.

"_Mãe_..." Edward tentou repreender.

"Sério... Vocês são muito unidos..." Ela continuou.

"Eles não são namorados,_ embora_ devessem..." Eu disse já que eles não respondiam nada. De repente para Rose a parede ficou extremamente interessante, como se fosse obra de arte. E para Emmet a comida estava extremamente saborosa, o que o impedia de parar de comer por um segundo.

"Ah, desculpe..." Esme disse parecendo constrangida.

"Esme é assim mesmo. Casamenteira." Carlisle indicou.

"Mas acho que ela está certa..." Eu disse de supetão, todos se voltaram para me olhar. "Quer dizer... Os dois combinam..."

Rose me jogou um olhar maligno, que eu ignorei, enquanto Esme concordava com a cabeça. Edward me olhou confuso do outro lado da mesa e eu mexi os lábios formando a palavra "BEER".

Ele não entendeu, e eu gesticulei um pouco mais forte. Ele abanou a cabeça, e eu sussurrei. "BEER..."

"Você quer cerveja querida?" Esme perguntou me olhando.

"Ah?" Me virei para vê-la. "Oi? A não desculpe... Eu..."

"Bella na verdade estava falando "BREE...", é uma palavra onomatopaica..." *

Edward me ajudou.

***É uma palavra que indica o som de um objeto ou animal que se refira. (Por exemplo, o "TIC TAC" do relógio, O miado do gato, todos lembram o som que esses objetos e animais emitem;) *Aula de português, a gente se vê por aqui!**

"É verdade... Eu uso muitas palavras onomatopaicas...?" Eu falei em tom de dúvida. Eu nem sequer sabia o que era onomatopaica.

"Interessante." Carlisle disse escondendo um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.

"Mas voltando ao assunto dos dois..." Alice entrou na conversa. "Eu concordo que eles fazem um excelente casal."

"Eu também..." Jasper concordou.

"Nem chove nem molha." Carlisle disse sorrindo.

"Eu concordo plenamente..." Esme disse.

Edward deu um sorriso culpado para Emmet que o olhava como se fosse o matar.

"Acho que Deus sabe o que faz."

"Deus sabe o que faz." Repeti sem saber o que falar. Todos se viraram para Rose e Emmet que estavam muito... MUITO sem graças.

"É bem... Que comida excelente Esme." Ela disse, e todos ficaram calados. Ela corou e se virou para Emmet, que torceu os lábios.

"Concordo."

"Ah é!" Gritamos na mesa. Emmet nos olhos abobados, enquanto Edward piscava para mim e fazia um pequeno jóia.

"Ei, eu quis concordar com Rose... A comida está boa Esme, eu..."

"Nem vem Emmet." Eu disse. "Você disse que concorda que vocês fazem um belo casal, não adianta mentir..."

"Ok, isso também, mas ei..." Nós começamos a rir enquanto ele ficava visivelmente nervoso e Rose queria cavar um buraco na terra.

"Vai depender... Vai depender... Vai depender... Se a Rose vai querer." Alice começou a cantar.

"Ela aceitou... Ela aceitou... Tiveram dez filhinhos e continuaram juntos para mais dez..." Jasper continuou fazendo todos rirem com a modificação.

"Lá vem o Edward de volvo prata, levou um tiro que saiu pela culatra." Eu continuei até ver que todos haviam parado de bater palmas e cantar. Eu olhei para os lados em uma expressão do tipo "Ué?"

Até que eu me toquei. Hehe. Mas eles começaram a rir logo depois.

E ficaram ali brincando, fazendo trocadilhos, e eu cada vez mais achava que eu estava em um bando de loucos. Eu deveria perguntar se eles eram corintianos depois.

"OhmeuDeus Bella! Eu vou te matar..." Rose disse enquanto todos saímos da sala de jantar.

"Não foi minha culpa..." Disse me defendendo.

"Claro que não. Sabe já que você fala tantas palavras onomatopaicas, você esqueceu-se de fazer o "Muh!"que sua espécie exige." Ela falou séria, e eu fiquei me perguntando se o BREE seria abelha. Abelha vem de abelhuda. Será que fora um aviso de Edward que eu estava sendo intrometida?

"Owa!" Falei pela milésima vez. Rose riu tirando sua cara séria.

"Cara eu não consigo ficar muito tempo brava com você." Ela me abraçou. "Mas que se olhar matasse, você estaria psicografando para mim nesse exato momento."

"Credo." Eu disse abraçando-a também.

"Vem para cá meninas." Esme chamou da sala onde todos estavam sentados em volta de um piano. "Edward vai tocar..."

Eu fiquei animada com a possibilidade de ver um show ao vivo do pop star da fé, Edward Cullen. Não podemos nos esquecer que ele era famoso, e agora eu conhecia uma celebridade. Haha, eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou _foda._

"Mãe, você insiste nisso." Edward disse emburrado com os braços cruzados, parecendo uma criança.

"Olha só garotinho, eu tenho um filho padre celebridade, então dá licença que eu quero ter show particular?" Ele sorriu enquanto aceitava.

"Mas você tem que ir ao próximo show."

"Claro que eu vou." Ela sorriu. "Mas lógico, camarote vip." Ele revirou os olhos e se ajeitou no lindo piano que estava localizado ali. Ele olhou por mim por cima do piano, e começou a tocar uma música linda.

"_Deus é capaz de trocar, _

_Reinos por ti._

_Abrir mares para que possas atravessar,_

_E se preciso fosse,_

_Daria novamente,_

_A vida por ti._

_Deus só não é capaz,_

_De deixar de te amar..." _

Quando eu percebi, já estava ficando emocionada. Ele tocava muito bem o piano, e a voz dele era divina.

Eu levei minhas mãos para os olhos a fim de enxugar rapidamente as lágrimas que queriam se formar, quando eu deparei o olhar atento de Esme em mim. Eu desviei rapidamente, me perguntando o porquê da insistência e olhar dela tão atento e preocupado em mim.

Edward tocou não só as músicas deles, como outros estilos. Como Jazz, Blues, e começamos a nos movimentar no ritmo de algumas músicas. De vez em quando nós acompanhávamos no canto, enquanto tomávamos uma xícara de chá em volta da lareira que Esme havia acendido naquela noite fria.

Emmet 'disfarçadamente' passou os braços em volta de Rose, que apoiou seu rosto no vão de seu pescoço. Jasper e Alice continuavam conversando baixinho sobre o tão santo e suas maravilhas, e Esme e Carlisle estavam abraçados olhando o sucesso do filho. Enquanto eu os observava com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Edward parou de tocar e todos o olharam. Ele me olhou preocupado por um minuto e depois disse que os dedos já doíam.

"Você não quer dormir aqui hoje meu filho?" Esme perguntou enquanto o abraçava.

"Amanhã eu tenho missa bem cedo." Ele respondeu abraçando-a com carinho.

"Certo." Ela disse sorrindo. "Espero vocês mais vezes..." Ela disse se dirigindo a todos nós.

Emmet 'de repente' tirou os braços de Rose como se nada e nem em nenhum momento algo houvesse acontecido, reprimi um sorriso e murmurei "BEER" para Edward quando ele passou do meu lado.

"Mãe, o jardim está aberto?" Ele perguntou atrás de mim. Quando a mãe o assentiu, ele indicou para que o seguisse, junto com Emmet e Rose.

Passamos por algumas portas, até chegar a um enorme jardim com árvores, flores de todos os tipos.

"Isso é lindo..." Eu disse maravilhada.

"A mãe de Edward trabalha nisso há anos." Emmet disse. "Desde época do colégio..."

"O que é aquilo?" Rose perguntou apontando para o que parecia uma fonte e uma estátua.

"É uma imagem da Virgem Maria." Edward disse se aproximando. "Minha mãe adora sentar aqui algumas tardes e pensar junto á fonte e a imagem."

"É lindo..." Eu disse observando a calma que ali ficava, e eu desejei poder também ficar ali pensando como Esme.

Edward assentiu com um sorriso e se ajoelhou em frente à imagem fazendo uma pequena oração, depois se levantou.

"Muitas acham que nós devotamos imagens, mas não é verdade." Ele disse olhando ao redor também feliz e calmo por estar ali. "É uma maneira de nos lembrarmos e ficarmos mais concentrados."

"Até disso eu sei..." Eu disse como se fosse óbvio. "E olha que eu era atéia até uma semana."

Edward riu enquanto balançava os cabelos.

"Sabe aquela sua música? Faz um milagre em mim?" Rose perguntou para Edward. Ele assentiu. "Acho que foi feita para Bella. Quer dizer, ocorreu um verdadeiro milagre dentro dela."

Eu sorri acanhada enquanto Edward assentia. "Eu concordo. Deus é imprevisível."

"E realmente poderoso..." Assenti por experiência própria. Naquele lugar eu não me preocupava mais com a ameaça de Mike, ou com a forma que ele me enganou por tanto tempo.

Ao longe eu vi um pequeno chiado e me virei observando um pequeno cercadinho. Aproximei-me pisando levemente na grama e observei uma mamãe cadela, alimentando os filhotinhos.

"Own..." Disse observando a cena fofa.

"São os filhotes de Nala." Ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim e me assustei.

"São lindos e tão pequenos..."

"São Lhasa Apso."

"Lindos..." repeti observando o pequeno potrinho.

"Nala acabou deu cria há dois meses... Mas minha mãe não acha que pode cuidar de todos, por mais que goste..."

"É uma pena. São tão fofinhos..."

"Você gosta?" Ele perguntou pegando um deles, o mais bonitinho no colo e acariciando-o por trás das orelhas.

"Adoro. Cães e gatos. Eu costumava ter até galinhas em Washington na casa dos meus pais. Os galizé." **

****Tipo de galinha que são menores e 'fofinhos' do que os outros. Eu tenho:)**

"Jura?" Ele perguntou divertido.

"Juro." Eu disse fazendo carinho no filhote também. Ao longe avistei Emmet e Rose andando pelo jardim. "Edward... Sua mãe me olhou de uma forma estranha... Eu acho que... Ela não gostou de mim."

Edward me olhou um pouco perturbado por um momento depois suspirou. E eu sabia que se ele não estivesse segurando o filhote ele teria passado a mão nos cabelos como ele sempre fazia.

"Minha mãe é assim mesmo, não ligue."

"Desculpe, mas ela não é." Eu disse, mas depois concertei. "Quer dizer, eu nem a conheço, mas eu sei que ela é calorosa e terna..."

"Bella, não ligue para isso..." Ele disse nervoso.

"Ela tem medo?" Perguntei de supetão.

"De quê?" Ele perguntou acariciando a filhote. "Quer segurar?" Ele perguntou, eu assenti e peguei a cachorrinha delicada em minhas mãos.

"Ela tem medo," Continuei me recusando a olhar para ele, e sim para a pequenina, ela tinha olhos azuis vivos tão formosos. Ela era muito linda! "Tem medo de que eu acabe tirando você de seu caminho?" Perguntei rapidamente antes que eu perdesse a coragem.

Edward abaixou os olhos e observou o movimento de seus pés e depois suspirou, e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Minha mãe é _muito _protetora... Quando se trata de mim e Alice, ela desconfia de tudo e todos." Ele desconversou.

Eu decidi ficar em silêncio com meus pensamentos enquanto observava a pequena em minhas mãos.

"Eu posso dar um nome á ela?" Eu disse para quebrar o silêncio.

"Bom, já que ela não tem, pode..." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Eu vou a chamar de Sky... Porque ela tem os olhinhos azuis como o céu, e céu me lembra Deus, que me lembra religião, que me lembra de milagres." Que me lembra padres. Eu sorri. Ele deu uma forte gargalhada e tomou a pequena Sky de minhas mãos devolvendo-a junto da mãe.

"Então tá, pequena Sky."

Rose e Emmet se aproximaram nesse momento e ficaram admirando os filhotinhos. Ficamos ali um bom tempo até que decidimos ir embora.

Despedimos-nos de Esme e de Carlisle enquanto colocávamos nossos casacos.

Esme me deu outro olhar daqueles e quando me abraçou ela sussurrou:

"Eu confio no meu filho..." Ela disse e depois sorriu. "E confio em você." Eu assenti meio abalada, e saí da casa.

No caminho Rose e Emmet brincaram com a volta de 'roupas decentes', e começaram a cantar algumas músicas de 'milagre. '

No carro, Alice disse que Jasper era muito legal, e que achava que ele seria padre um dia. E eu jurava que os dois tinham muito em comum, para cada um casar com Deus.

_Mas..._

Edward me olhou atentamente pelo espelho retrovisor do carro, e eu sorri mostrando que eu estava bem.

Edward me levou até minha casa e abriu a porta para mim, mesmo eu insistindo que não precisava.

"Melhor?" Ele perguntou se agarrando ao seu casaco de frio.

"Aham. Tem uma família muito boa." Disse já com saudades de minha mãe e meu pai.

"Espero ter de ajudado então... E cuidado com Mike. Ele não te merece."

"Não merece." Eu disse com um sorriso enquanto o olhava nos olhos.

"Espere até achar alguém que te mereça e seja bom para você..."

"Vou esperar você então..." Eu disse, e ele petrificou como hoje mais cedo. Eu só sorri e bati de leve no ombro dele.

"Eu estava brincando de novo..." Eu disse sorrindo. "Você é muito paranóico."

Ele sorriu aliviado e suspirou. "Sou realista. Então até mais..."

"Edward." O chamei enquanto ele tentava ir embora.

"Oi?"

"Por favor, me devolva minha roupa, vou sentir saudades."

"Vai voltar a usar?" Ele sorriu.

"Acho que vou usar de pijama agora..." Eu disse provocando. "Agora eu vou entrar, o terço na minha calcinha está me incomodando..." Eu sorri e ele também. Eu me virei e ele me chamou.

"Oi?"

"Vá à missa amanhã cedo. Eu te entrego a roupa. E você aproveita e entrega o editorial..."

"Eu te entrego agora..."

"Não, está tarde..." Ele disse mordendo os lábios. "Até mais Bella."

"Até" Acenei e finalmente eu entrei no meu prédio.

-

-

-

No outro dia acordei bem cedo com uma batida na porta. Ainda sonolenta abri a porta para me deparar com ninguém ali.

Franzi o cenho, e olhei pelo o corredor. Porém estava vazio.

Eu andei alguns passos até tropeçar em algo macio e cai no meio do corredor. Eu ainda estava xingando mentalmente, quando eu vejo uma pequena caminha redonda vermelha com ossinhos amarelos desenhados.

Eu engatinhei até lá e encontrei uma pequena cachorrinha encolhida entre um cobertor também vermelho, com um cartão amarrado na coleira.

Abri rapidamente e me deparo com uma letra elegante.

"Meu nome é Sky, que lembra céu, que lembra religião, que lembra milagres, que lembra missa também. Cuide-me e de amor para mim. Au-Au!"

Eu sorri feito uma idiota e levei o cestinho e a cachorra para dentro do apartamento enquanto eu fechava a porta com os pés. Peguei-a nos braços como havia feito antes, e balancei comigo enquanto acariciava atrás de suas orelhas.

Olhei no relógio e vi que estava perto do horário da missa. Eu sorri enquanto falava com Sky.

"Agora a mamãe vai ver o papai, pequena bola de pêlo." A coloquei de volta no cestinho e vi que tinha um pequeno pacote de ração junto. Coloquei em uma vasilha do lado dela, e ela comeu entusiasticamente.

Eu sorri, e só depois eu me dei conta do que eu havia acabado de dizer para ela.

Abanei a cabeça, me vesti, peguei o editorial e caminhei até a porta.

Era hora de ir para a missa.

-

-

-

**E aí? o que acharam do capítulo?**

**Bem... AGRADEÇO A TODAAAAS AS REVIEWS LINDAS! VALEU MESMO, VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O APOIO QUE ISSO ME DÁ, A MOTIVAÇÃO E TUDO!**

**QUEM LÊ, DEIXA UM OI, É ISSO QUE ME MOTIVA SEMPRE A CONTINUAR ESCREVENDO E POSTAR COM BASTANTE FREQUÊNCIA! ;)**

**Até a próxima!**

Beeeeeeeeeeijos!

Com amor,

Nat.


	9. De repente RELIGIOSA

**N/A: Olá, olá! Mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que vocês gostem! :D Depois que lerem, deem uma olhada na proposta que eu vou fazer para vocês! **_so_**, ENJOY!**

**OITO – De repente... Religiosa.**

**Pr. Edward**

"Sabe, eu adorei a Bella! Ela é tão legal e divertida..." Alice disse enquanto preparava seu chocolate quente, mas estava se saindo estupidamente ruim nisso.

Peguei o chocolate de suas mãos e comecei a preparar eu mesmo, enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Obrigada, maninho." Ela sorriu e pulou feito uma gatinha no balcão da cozinha e balançou as pernas livres no ar por um momento. "Você notou algo estranho na mamãe?"

Eu fui até a despensa pegar canela e despejei na xícara, calado em meus próprios pensamentos.

"Edward!" Alice chamou com voz irritada.

"Oi?" Olhei para ela que estreitou os olhos.

"Onde sua cabeça está?"

"Ah desculpe..." Eu disse dando uma mexida no chocolate. "Aqui está, senhorita sou um desastre na cozinha."

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou a xícara enquanto dava leves assopradas.

"Onde você foi ontem à noite depois que me trouxe aqui?" Ela perguntou tomando um gole do chocolate, mas com os olhos fixos em mim.

"Eu fui á casa da mãe de novo." Tentei parecer o mais indiferente o possível. "Eu peguei um dos filhotinhos..."

"E trouxe para cá?" Ela sorriu esperançosa.

"Não. Eu dei para Bella."

"Bella?" Ela olhou confusa. "Por que você deu um cachorro para Bella?"

"Oras... Ela gostou, e eu dei. Além do que ela deve se sentir muito sozinha, sem família aqui em NYC, ainda mais com o caso do namorado. Por experiência própria, eu_ sei_ o que um amigo de quatro patas pode fazer..." Disse preparando uma xícara de café para mim.

"Mas pelo visto," Ela disse com mais um gole. "Ela ganhou não _só_ um amigo de quatro patas."

Passei minha mão pelos cabelos tentando ignorar o comentário dela.

"Mas você voltou bem mais tarde, você ficou conversando com ela?" Ela bebeu do chocolate. Eu pausei se deveria ou não contar á ela. Decidi que quem não deve, não teme.

"Eu não deixei que ela me visse quando entreguei Sky, mas depois eu fiquei um pouco de plantão na frente do prédio, no caso daquele garoto Mike aparecer por lá. Ela estava bem perturbada na igreja, e acho que aconteceu mais coisa do que ela quis contar... Na verdade ela não me contou muita coisa." Observei confuso. Alice assentiu e ficou pensativa por um minuto.

"Sabe, nunca vi você tratar uma pessoa com tanto... _Afeto,_ como você trata a ela. A não ser..."

"Alice!" Disse com impaciência. "Eu sou _padre_ e se você ler alguma coisa sobre isso você vai ver que nosso papel é aliviar o sofrimento das pessoas, ajudá-las. É isso o que eu estou fazendo."

"Eu sei disso, Edward. E por que você está tão furioso com o que eu estou falando? Não é uma simples ajuda?"

"É... Claro que é."

"Então o quê?"

"Porque eu estou cansado de você e a mamãe acharem que eu não posso sentir nada fraternal por uma mulher, porque sou padre." Desabei tudo enquanto largava minha xícara de café na mesa. "Estou cansado de vocês de repente acharem que tudo vai se repetir! Mas não vai!" Eu gritei enquanto saía raivoso da cozinha.

Eu sabia que Alice estava ali estacada olhando para o nada, depois da minha cena. Mas eu pouco me importava no momento. Minha natureza me dizia que eu me arrependeria e que eu pediria perdão depois, mas não agora.

Aprecei meu passo até a catedral que já estava lotada de gente para a missa da manhã. Cumprimentei várias pessoas com um aceno de cabeça enquanto ia até a sacristia trocar de roupa.

Quando a missa começou me vi procurando com os olhos se Bella estava ali. Minha mãe estava em algum canto sorrindo para mim e eu retribuí.

Encontrei-a com os olhos durante a missa e um sorriso se preencheu em minha boca, mas eu o contive. Ela acenou discretamente e com os lábios eu pude distinguir que ela falava "Au-Au".

No meio da missa rezei, rezei com todas minhas forças que minha mãe e Alice tirassem qualquer idéia que estivesse passando na cabeça delas. Que elas parecem com aquele preconceito bobo o tempo todo de achar que todas eram "Garotas Problemas."

Porque eu tinha provas de que Bella não era uma. Eu vira nos olhos dela. E isso era uma prova irrefutável. Se eu acreditasse em reencarnações, que é algo que definitivamente não acredito, eu diria que entre outra vida eu havia sido o pai ou irmão mais velho dela.

E agora eu voltara como padre – que não deixava de ser pai- e ela havia parado aquele dia na igreja para que eu pudesse ajudá-la, como bom pároco que eu sou.

**Bella**

Eu cheguei um pouco atrasada na missa, mas logo sentei em um banco relativamente perto de onde – depois fui perceber – estava sentada Esme.

Na hora do ofertório – que todos saem de seus lugares – ela me viu e pareceu surpresa por um momento depois acenou com um pequeno sorriso. Eu retribuí gentilmente.

Quando a missa terminou me senti um patinho sendo observada por todos. Quer dizer, eu tinha certeza que eu se tivesse com minhas antigas roupas religiosas eu não estaria sendo TÃO observada.

Edward entrou na sacristia e voltou minutos depois se aproximando.

"Olá. Bom dia." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Bom dia." Retribuí. "Nada melhor do que uma missa para começar o sábado."

Ele riu jogando a cabeça para trás em um movimento lindo.

"Nada melhor." Ele concordou.

"Obrigada." Eu disse percebendo que eu estava com poucas lágrimas nos olhos.

"Pelo quê?" Ele pareceu momentamente confuso, acho que mais pelos meus olhos marejados.

"Por Sky." Falei. "Ela é linda e tenho certeza de que ela vai ser uma ótima companhia."

"É essa a intenção..." Sorriu, e eu me lembrei com vergonha do que eu dissera para Sky em um ato 'inconsciente' hoje mais cedo.

"Eu trouxe o editorial." Mostrei atrapalhada, o envelope amarelo que eu trazia em minhas mãos.

"Ah..." Ele disse pegando-o e uma corrente elétrica se passou pelo meu corpo com o toque. Eu tentei reprimir um arrepio. O poder de Deus é grande... "Bem vamos á um lugar mais fechado."

Lugar mais fechado? Como assim lugar mais fechado? Ele queria dizer... Oh, nós estávamos em lugar fechado, certo? Lugar aberto seria o Central Park? Natureza? Essas coisas...

Mesmo com minhas inúmeras perguntas eu o segui sem fazer nenhuma delas. Eu não queria parecer boba e idiota com ele. Já me bastava a quão boba e idiota eu sou por natureza, eu não precisava de mais 'itens' para reafirmar o meu currículo.

Acabou que o 'lugar fechado' era uma salinha que parecia que era usada para reuniões. Edward estendeu uma cadeira para eu sentar – o que eu achei totalmente século XX, mas eu adorei – e ele se sentou em outra do lado oposto, enquanto lia o editorial atentamente.

Enquanto ele lia com a testa franzida eu joguei minha cabeça para trás como uma criança dentro de uma capela cujo teto tem várias figuras legais, e observei a pequena salinha de reuniões.

Perguntei-me se operações na bolsa, e jogos de bilhar aconteciam por ali.

Tinha uma enorme cruz de madeira em um canto que eu achei meio macabra – Desculpe, desculpe... Não foi minha intenção. Perdoe-me. – um armário enorme que eu imaginei que continha paninhos de todos os tipos e bordados.

Perguntei-me se eles faziam artesanato por aqui...

E as cadeiras e a mesa – Ah... – Era totalmente o estilo da igreja mais tradicional de NYC. Era de um estilo antigo, que faria Leonardo da Vinci querer se sentar ali para buscar inspiração para acrescentar mais mistério em Monalisa, _mais_ do que aquela filha da mãe já tem.

Quando voltei minha cabeça para o lugar – e acabou minha 'excursão' infantil – me deparei com Edward me olhando com um olhar divertido. Eu corei instantaneamente.

"É que eu não tive infância..." Tentei arranjar uma desculpa.

Ele riu. "Não se preocupe. Acho interessante."

"Ah..." Disse. Enquanto eu baixava meus olhos para o papel. Mas foi quando eu percebi a enorme cruz que ele carregava no peito em forma de colar por cima de sua camisa pólo. Era de madeira e quase... Macabra como que eu havia visto em cima do armário.

"É uma relíquia..." Disse acariciando a cruz, que foi quando eu percebi que ele havia visto minha observação. Eu corei. "Ganhei no seminário do bispo responsável."

"É... Huh, interessante..." Eu não falaria que era meio assustadora, mas devemos confessar que ficou bem nele.

"Bella..." Ele colocou o jornal na mesa e se inclinou para mais perto de mim. Logo eu senti o cheiro de loção pós barba impregnar minhas narinas. Eu respirei fundo aquilo como que para ter mais. Ele me olhou confuso e eu espirrei para disfarçar.

"Desculpe..." Hehe.

"Espero que não tenha sido Sky que fez isso."

"Não, imagina..." Na verdade foi uma maneira de disfarçar que eu estava cheirando sua loção pós barba. Se eu dissesse isso, ele me expulsaria da igreja me chamando de herege. – Até uma semana atrás eu não sabia o que significava essa palavra, as pessoas me chamavam de vez em quando, mas só depois das minhas pesquisas é que eu fui ver o que significava!

Aumento de vocabulário, a gente se vê por aqui!

"Então..." Edward continuou, interrompendo meu raciocínio. "Sabe... Eu não sei se eu devo perguntar isso..." Aquela loção... "Eu nem sei se tenho esse direito." Ele parecia meio constrangido. Deu vontade de apertar as bochechas dele.

"Se não tem, eu te dou." Eu disse sem pensar. Ele me olhou por uns segundos no estilo - Uh? – depois riu.

"Bem... Então deixa eu te perguntar..." Mas ele logo acrescentou. "Mas se não quiser responder, não precisa."

"Ok. Tudo bem." Disse ajeitando minhas pernas e quando eu fiz isso - OPS!- eu encostei-me às pernas dele que estavam esticadas do outro lado da mesa. Quem mandou ter perna grande? Eu corei e estiquei de volta. Ele sorriu.

"Ontem quando te vi na igreja... Você estava muito abalada por causa de Mike... Tem alguma coisa além de você ter descoberto que ele participava daquele clã lá que está te perturbando?"

Oh, essa me pegou de surpresa. Eu lambi meus lábios com a ponta da língua – porque ela ficou instantaneamente seca – e mudei a posição de minhas pernas.

"Se não quiser responder, não precisa..." Ele disse carinhosamente. Eu ergui meus olhos para ele e vi seus olhos verdes cheios de preocupação. E eu quase estremeci com a perspectiva de mentir para ele. Eu não queria fazer isso. Mas também não podia dizer 'olha, além de ele me usar e me fazer de idiota todos esses anos, ele também fez uma chantagem com as pessoas que eu amo, para dar 100 mil dólares. ' Não, definitivamente não.

"Não... Tudo bem." Disse. "É a coisa de sempre... Quer dizer... Ontem eu fui à redação pegar o editorial... Estava vazio porque foi aniversário de morte do patrono do jornalismo... Mas ele estava lá. Eu nunca contei para ele que eu descobri tudo e quando eu falei, ele ficou nervoso e falou coisas ruins." Não foi uma total mentira... Mas eu sabia que eu mentia, muito, MUITO mal. Só esperava que certo cara lá de cima tivesse me ajudado. Ah... Eu teria que me confessar com um padre – sem ser Edward – e dizer que eu menti para um padre. Será que eu iria para o inferno por causa disso?

Edward, porém me olhou atentamente, como se ele pudesse ver minha alma através dos meus olhos. Eu me senti terrivelmente culpada por causa disso.

Quer dizer, ultimamente ele só tem me ajudado e feito coisas boas por mim. E como eu retribuía? Eu mentia para ele quando ele estava preocupado.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Chorar junto comigo? Perder os cabelos junto comigo?

Mesmo que ele pudesse liberar a grana, - que linguagem de traficante. – eu não aceitaria. Mamãe e papai sempre me ensinaram que orgulho serve para isso. Agora... Eu estava me preocupando se orgulho seria o responsável também pela minha morte, e das pessoas que eu amava.

O que ele poderia fazer?

De repente... Edward me olhou com uma expressão que eu não consegui entender, contornou a mesa e se sentou bem perto de mim. Sua loção pós barba inundou minhas narinas, e eu estremeci. Se não bastasse isso, ele procurou minhas mãos que estavam juntas no meu colo e juntou com as suas, que estavam terrivelmente quentes.

Ele levantou-as aos lábios e deu um leve beijo, na moda antiga como ele havia feito antes. Sua sobrancelha arqueou e ele me olhou de uma maneira quase cínica, mas que fazia só ele ficar mais lindo.

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei. Ele abanou a cabeça e com a ponta do indicador ele fechou meus lábios lenta e dolorosamente.

Eu me sentia quente de repente enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais de mim. Seu corpo se aproximando... Chegando perto. Aquela loção pós barba...

"Bella..." Ele sussurrou sedutoramente quase que saboreando o meu nome em seus lábios, enquanto sua boca estava a milímetros da minha. "Bella... Bella..." Ele repetiu. Depois eu ouvi um barulho forte de algo batendo na mesa e tudo voltou ao normal.

Eu percebi que estava arfando... E Ohmeudeus eu vou morrer. Eu estava inclinada na direção de Edward na mesa com a boca aberta, e com ele me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

"Oh..." Disse SUPER sem graça e me encostando novamente. Enxuguei a baba que estava no canto da minha boca e desviei meu olhar. "Bonita cruz." Disfarcei.

"Você já disse..." Ele falou pesando suas palavras. "Bella, tudo bem?"

Mordi meus lábios e dei meu melhor sorriso amarelo. "Tudo ótimo, senhor padre." A não ser o fato de que eu estava sonhando o que você poderia fazer em relação ao Mike. Ohmeudeus, se antes eu precisava confessar. Agora eu já fui designada sem passagem de volta para o inferno!

Ele me olhou atentamente como que conferindo que não precisasse chamar a ambulância para me levar para um manicômio quando ele falou:

"Talvez, depois você se sinta mais segura em me dizer." Ah... Ele sabia que eu escondia algo a mais dele. Eu sabia que eu não conseguiria disfarçar a apreensão que eu sentia.

"Desculpe Edward..." Eu estava me sentindo um lixo. Mas cara, eu nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito, por ninguém. Eu devo ter feito uma cara terrivelmente perturbada, quando ele pegou minha mão nas suas – do outro lado da mesa, carinhosamente e não como na minha alucinação – e deu leves batidinhas.

"Não precisa."

"Eu sei... Mas" Me enrolei. "É que eu não acho que eu devo te preocupar com certas coisas."

Ele sorriu ternamente.

"Aliás, nós só nos conhecemos há uma semana." Só isso? Para mim era bem mais. "Mas... Você pode ter certeza que pode contar comigo para tudo. E se não se sentir a vontade, Alice gostou muito de você."

"Eu também gostei dela."

"Está vendo...? Você não está tão sozinha, você sempre vai ter alguém para contar."

"Eu confio nisso." Retribuí com um sorriso emocionado. Algumas lágrimas caíram lentamente dos meus olhos, e Edward carinhosamente com a ponta dos dedos tratou em enxugá-las. E nesse exato momento alguém entrou na pequena salinha. Eu me assustei.

"Oh, desculpe padre Edward." Uma mulher de mais ou menos trinta anos entrou na sala, e observou –descaradamente- de cima á baixo a mão de Edward no meu rosto. Edward sorriu e tirou a mão gentilmente. "Eu volto outra hora..."

"Não precisa, senhora Willians." Edward disse indo cumprimentá-la.

Eu não olhei para ela, somente me levantei com a melhor cara – ei, eu não estava fazendo nada – que eu tinha.

"Então, Ed... Huh, Padre Edward. Eu já vou indo nessa."

"Ah claro... Mas já?" ele perguntou com a testa franzida.

"É eu tenho... Huh, que comprar ração." A mulher segurava uma cruz com as mãos enquanto me olhava de cima á baixo. "Espero que tenha gostado do artigo, sai na segunda na edição matinal."

"Ah claro." Ele disse pegando o artigo. Será que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu estava? "Eu adorei. Muito boa análise."

"Obrigada." Falei sem jeito. "Huh, tchau." Acenei para ele e para a mulher que fez alguma coisa como um "saí".

Eu estava quase fechando a porta quando Edward me chamou de novo.

"Sim?"

"Suas roupas. Você esqueceu em casa."

"Ah claro..." Ele andou até um armário e pegou uma pequena sacola onde estavam as minhas roupas. Ele me entregou e eu sorri.

Agora a mulher estava com os olhos TOTALMENTE esbugalhados. Com uma expressão aterrorizada, olhando da mão de Edward, para as roupas esquecidas, e eu que as pegava.

"Se não tiver alguma coisa, é só falar. Eu procuro por lá." Ele disse piscando.

Eu pensei que a mulher teria um colapso.

"Muito obrigada, padre. Ah... Então, tchau!" Despedi de novo e fui embora, achando que a qualquer momento os olhos daquela mulher sairiam rolando por debaixo da porta.

-

-

-

Quando eu estava saindo da igreja em direção ao meu carro alugado, ouvi uma voz atrás de mim me chamar. Eu vi que era a tal mulher da sala.

"Moçinha!" Ela chamou. Eu continuei andando tranquilamente. Provavelmente não estava falando comigo. "Moçinha, ô de vermelho!" Ah... Eu tenho péssimas recordações desse "ô de vermelho!". Garotos adoram esse tipo de coisa, o que me aborrece. Com certeza quem estava sendo chamada deveria pensar a mesma coisa. "Ô de vermelho!" Chamou de novo.

Caramba! Quem estava ali que não atendia logo a mulher? Olhei para minha blusa e... Hehe, eu estava de vermelho.

"Oi?" Me virei para ver a mulher dos olhos ambulantes.

Ela parou na minha frente sem fôlego, e deu um sinal para que eu esperasse. Ah claro, eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo para isso.

Quando ela retomou o fôlego ela colocou a mão na cintura e me encarou:

"Você disse que estava indo comprar ração, certo?"

"Certo..." Afirmei não sabendo onde aquilo iria chegar.

"Eu conheço um lugar ótimo. Eu posso te levar até lá."

"Ah é? E o que tem?"

"Huh, ração..."

"Eu sei... Mas tem um lugar aqui do lado."

"Mas lá tem rações que deixam seu cão mais inteligente." Ela assentiu como se fosse cientista de uma marca famosa de ração.

"Jura?"

"Sim. Se quiser, eu te mostro."

"Eu adoraria." Sky vai ficar inteligente que nem o pai. Ops, ah de novo não, Bella!

"Então vamos." Ela disse com um sorriso que eu não gostei. Por um momento eu me perguntei do por que alguém se interessaria tanto por me levar á comprar ração intelectual, mas logo deixei de lado. Sky merecia o melhor.

"Acho melhor eu dirigir... É melhor do que dar instruções." A mulher disse. "A propósito meu nome é Mary Willians."

"Prazer. Bella." Eu disse. Deixei-a entrar no motorista enquanto olhava pela janela do carro e via Edward saindo da igreja. Uma jovenzinha se aproximou pedindo um autógrafo no CD dela. Edward olhou depois para o carro que estava ali e enxergou-me e a mulher dentro, ele franziu a testa, mas antes que eu pudesse dar um tchauzinho, a mulher arrancou pneus.

Depois de andarmos quase vinte minutos, eu já comecei a me perguntar se aquela loja era no laboratório dela. Eu imaginei uma prateleira de livros, em que você puxava um e a estante rodava revelando um grande laboratório de rações. Sim, eu sou fã do Laboratório do Dexter.

"Huh, estamos indo para onde?" Perguntei olhando ao redor e vendo que já tínhamos passado centro da cidade e da movimentação. Estava um dia frio – Outubro, dã! – E as pessoas andavam agasalhadas para todos os lugares. Mas ali, eu não via nada. Pelo menos eu nunca tinha ido naquela direção.

A mulher estava com uma expressão conturbada, meio louca. Sabe aquela expressão de uma pessoa que acabou de beber uma dose de vodca pura e faz aquela cara enquanto o negócio desce ardendo?

"Estamos chegando." Ela disse.

"Tipo... É uma loja... Afastada?"

"É, com certeza é afastada." Ela garantiu.

"Ok..." Onde eu havia ido me meter... Vai que ela estava me seqüestrando para pesquisas no laboratório dela. Eu não sou cobaia! Não sou cobaia!

De repente ela parou o carro e se virou para mim me fuzilando com os olhos. Eu logo estremeci e me encostei ainda mais no banco do carro.

"Sabe... Eu vi o que aconteceu ali naquela sala."

"O quê?" Perguntei.

"Você e as roupas..."

"Ei, não foi nada demais. Você está meio mente poluída..."

"Cala a boca." Oh. Depois era mulher de igreja. "Eu sei bem o que eu vi ali. E só quero te dizer uma coisa querida..."

Eu estava com medo daquela mulher.

"Faz um ano que eu venho todos os dias na missa. Faz um ano que eu faço trabalho voluntário, e faço parte do grupo de organização das missas. Faz um ano que eu estou tentando trair meu marido com o padre!"

"Oh..." Eu esbugalhei meus olhos. "Você não tem vergonha...?"

"E agora vem uma garotinha que nem menstruou ainda, do nada, vir com conversinha e momentos depressivos para cima do MEU padre!" Eu já havia menstruado. Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

"Ei... Assim como a igreja é público, eu acho... Bem, o padre é público também! Você não pode falar MEU padre! É nosso padre!"

"Cala a boca." Ela repetiu abrindo a porta do carro e me jogando para lá. Quando fui ver eu estava no meio de uma estrada com um vento gelado percorrendo minhas narinas. Cadê meu casaco nessas horas? "Aquela igreja já está cheia de garotas problemas, para ter mais uma como você."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando..." Eu tentei voltar para o carro, mas ela me impediu com um braço.

"Sabe sim. Você está apaixonada por ele! Assim como todos." Ela disse fechando a porta e levando o MEU carro alugado para longe, me deixando ali no frio.

Mas quer saber? Nada estava importando muito, exceto o que ela havia acabado de dizer. "Você está apaixonada por ele!"

Eu não estava apaixonada por ele! Não, definitivamente. Não tinha como EU estar apaixonada por um padre! Mas é claro que não. Ele era só meu amigo, um instrumento que Deus colocou em minha vida para me colocar no caminho da salvação. Eu estava perdida, e Deus não poderia se materializar em minha frente e dizer "Oi eu sou Deus. Prazer. Está vendo? Eu existo. Vá á igreja." Claro que não. Edward era esse instrumento, fazia boas coisas para mim, me deu Sky, e somente.

Mas que mulher louca! Achar que eu estava apaixonada por um padre! Haha, essa é boa. Ridículo! Insosso! Essa é boa... Apaixonada...

Depois de um tempo é que eu fui começar a tremer mesmo. O frio estava de matar, e eu agradeci por não estar nevando.

Eu agradeci que pelo menos a mulher teve o bom senso de jogar a bolsa para fora. Agora e o carro? Se ela não devolvesse até a noite, viria uma multa junto com a polícia inteira ao meu apartamento na segunda feira. Olha, que ótimo.

Peguei meu celular e vi que estava fora de área. Haha, que legal. Peguei minha bolsa e me levantei começando a caminhar lentamente até pegar sinal e ligar para Rose vir me buscar. Agora como que ela me acharia seria uma coisa interessante.

Eu estava tão ocupada resmungando internamente sobre como essas pessoas de igreja eram loucas, e como ser de igreja não era o sinônimo de bonzinho, quando eu ouvi o barulho de motor atrás de mim.

Provavelmente era um seqüestrador que estava vindo me pegar. Eu decidi correr o mais rápido que eu podia sem olhar para trás.

O barulho do motor parou, mas logo surgiram passos atrás de mim, que logo começaram a correr. Ah... Não me deixa morrer não! Eu juro que nunca estive apaixonada por um padre! Não! A mulher é louca!

O ser estava cada vez mais perto e quando eu fui ver eu tropecei e cai de cara no chão fofo.

"Bella? Bella? Você está bem?" Eu conhecia aquela voz...

Braços fortes me seguraram e me levantaram, mas minha cabeça começou a rodar, na verdade eu não conseguia nem mais saber onde eu estava.

Senti alguma coisa papada descendo pela minha testa e eu estremeci, mas acho que foi mais pelo frio.

"Ah meu Deus. Ajude-me." Ouvi a voz soando preocupada enquanto tentava me pegar. "Por favor, Bella. Acorde. Acorde. Não faça isso. Não faço isso comigo." A voz repetiu enquanto me carregava para algum lugar.

E aquelas palavras foram à última coisa que eu ouvi.

Quando eu voltei a abrir meus olhos eu percebi que eu estava dentro de um carro pelo movimento que estava tendo. Minha cabeça estava coberta por alguma coisa, e pelo pouco que eu pude ver pelos meus olhos entreabertos tinha um braço musculoso dirigindo o volante.

Eu voltei a fechar meus olhos e eu estremeci com um pouco de frio. Uma mão apertou uma espécie de cobertor que tinha a minha volta e colocou a mão na minha testa. Ouvi um forte suspiro.

"Oh Bella. As coisas que você me faz passar."

-

-

-

Quando eu voltei a acordar, a dor de cabeça já havia passado e eu me sentia muito bem. Mas eu ainda estava cansada, por isso optei por continuar de olhos fechados.

"Como ela está?" Reconheci a voz de Rose.

"Bem melhor." Ouvi a voz de um homem responder. Essa voz estava perto de mim, como se estivesse bem ao meu lado. "A cor dela voltou ao normal..."

"O pálido de sempre." Rose riu. "Essa garota só me dá susto."

"E eu então?" A voz respondeu com um pouco de humor. "Conheço há uma semana, mas já vi cada coisa..."

"Bem. Quando ela acordar você me avisa, Edward? Emmet está lá na sala com Alice, eu vou para lá também."

"Ok. Eu vou ficar aqui rezando." Ouvi uma porta se fechar e eu abri meus olhos. Minha visão ficou meio nublada, mas depois eu consegui enxergar onde eu estava com clareza. O problema era que eu não conhecia onde eu estava.

Usei minhas mãos para reconhecer o local, mas só encontrei uma cama fofa embaixo de mim. O travesseiro que eu estava deitada era bem fofo e continha um cheiro... _Maravilhoso. _Eu estava quase vendo estrelinhas faiscantes...

Depois tudo começou a voltar pra minha mente. A mulher doida, a acusação dela, e todas aquelas barbaridades. A mão que me segurou e meu momento de inconsciência. Ótimo, que legal. O meu lado de má sorte começou a mostrar as caras novamente.

Ouvi uma voz baixa, como se estivesse rezando e virei minha cabeça para me deparar com a imagem de Edward ajoelhado perto da cama , com as mãos unidas segurando um terço enquanto rezava de olhos fechados.

Eu sorri. Fora ele que me encontrara. Não importava onde eu estava, se ele estava ali, eu sabia que eu estaria segura.

Ele abriu os olhos percebendo algum movimento meu, e se abriu um enorme sorriso de boas vindas e alívio em sua boca.

"Acordou Bella Adormecida."

Eu tentei rir.

"Como se sente?"

"Bem. Muito bem." Acrescentei. Quer dizer, tirando a vergonha por sei lá o que aconteceu. "Onde eu estou?"

"Na minha casa. Esse é meu quarto." Ele pareceu meio constrangido. "Eu não tinha a chave de seu apartamento, então tive que trazê-la para cá."

"Lembre-me de te dar a chave qualquer dia desses..." Eu disse, mas depois corei absurdamente. Ele riu.

Um pequeno latido surgiu de algum canto, e Edward sorriu enquanto se abaixava para pegar uma bolinha de pêlo que era Sky.

"Você não disse que não tinha a chave do meu apartamento?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu. "Quando eu liguei para Rose ela foi lá e buscou Sky e algumas roupas também."

"Ah... Dá-me ela."

"Olha a mamãe, olha Sky." Ele disse fofamente. Eu suspirei enquanto a pegava. Eu fiz esforço para me sentar e Edward me ajudou. Sky se empenhou em lamber minhas mãos.

"Estou me sentindo uma inválida com isso. E até que estou bem pelo o que aconteceu... Quer dizer, o que aconteceu mesmo?"

Ele sorriu enquanto acariciava Sky que estava no meu colo.

"Quando você caiu, você bateu a cabeça. E eu te vi com aquela mulher no carro, eu estanhei, ela dirigindo, vocês nem se conhecem. Então por precaução eu as segui. Desculpe."

"Por ter me seguido?" Perguntei confusa.

"Não. Disso eu não me arrependo." Ele suspirou. "Pela mulher... Ela é meio estranha comigo na igreja, mas eu não posso dizer para ela se afastar de mim. Ela pensou que tinha algo entre a gente."

"É... Ela pensou que eu estava apaixonada por você." Disse meio 'isso não é possível', depois corei. "Quer dizer, eu realmente não estou apaixonada por você." Corrigi.

"Oh, eu sei." Ele disse se levantando. "Quer que eu chame Rose? Ela está aqui desde quando eu liguei."

"Desde quando eu estou aqui?"

"Faz umas duas horas. Tem um curativo aqui na testa..." Ele colocou a mão levemente em um curativo e apertou gentilmente. "Pelo jeito está bom. Eu não sou nenhum médico, mas acho que dá para o gasto."

"Você que fez?" Mudei Sky de posição na minha perna.

"Aham..." Ele mordeu os lábios meio não sabendo o que fazer. "Eu vou chamar Rose."

"Não, espera."

Ele se virou e me encarou.

"Obrigada. De novo. Acho que você é sei lá... Meu anjo da guarda."

Ele deu uma forte gargalhada enquanto saia do quarto.

"Eu acho que para as asas ainda falta muito. Então vamos dizer tipo que eu sou seu pai."

Eu sorri, mas por dentro eu me senti estranha com aquilo. Aff... Deve ser a batida na cabeça. De repente Emmet, Rose e Alice irromperam no quarto.

"Ouvi risadas lá do outro lado da rua. Esse urso é você Edward?" Emmet perguntou brincando. Edward deu um tapa de brincadeira nele.

"E aí Bella como está?" Rose perguntou se aproximando da cama.

"Pronta para outra." Sky rosnou levemente no meu colo e todos riram.

"Sabe, eu sempre desconfiei daquela mulher..." Alice disse se sentando perto de mim também. "Mas pode ficar tranqüila que vamos tomar providências."

"Mas Bella, nos conte o mistério do ano... Por que você foi com a aquela mulher? Ainda por cima dirigindo o seu carro?" Emmet perguntou.

"Alugado." Corrigi. "Ah... Foi culpa da Sky." Disse apontando a pequena cachorra indefesa. Ela rosnou levemente, e saiu abanando o rabinho em direção á Edward, que a pegou no colo.

"Sky?"

"Ah... Vocês vão me obrigar a contar isso?" Disse pegando o travesseiro e cobrindo minha cara com ele. Uh-ou. Má idéia. Aquele cheiro ali. Bem... Enquanto todos achavam que eu estava me escondendo, eu estava mais era cheirando o cheiro de Edward.

Até que Rose acabou com minha brincadeira arrancando o travesseiro da minha cara.

"Desembucha."

"Ah... Bem..." Disse olhando para minhas mãos. "Prometam que não vão rir!"

"Prometo."

"De acordo."

"Tanto faz..."

"Isso depende."

"Não, Emmet! Prometa."

"Ok."

"Bem..." Suspirei. "A mulher veio com uma história de ração inteligente para cachorro. Eu me interessei. E fui com ela."

Eles me olharam petrificados, e depois tiraram as mãos detrás das costas e começaram a rir.

Revirei meus olhos, sabendo que não se poderia confiar em mais ninguém hoje em dia.

-

-

-

**Pr. Edward.**

"Tem certeza de que não quer ficar aqui Bella?" Alice perguntou para Bella.

Ela abanou a cabeça enquanto se levantava da cama.

"Não. Já abusei demais da hospitalidade de vocês."

"Não nos importamos, realmente Bella." Respondi verificando se ela estava realmente bem.

Ela olhou agradecida para mim e sorriu. "Até anjos precisam de descanso."

Eu fiquei meio emocionado com as palavras dela e me virei para ela não ver. Até que Rose entrou no quarto.

"Edward, tem algumas pessoas aí fora querendo falar com você."

"Ok." Eu disse saindo da sala e aproveitando a deixa para me recompor.

Fui até o portão da casa paroquial, e encontrei outro padre e algumas mulheres da igreja.

"Olá, John!" Cumprimentei o padre.

"Boa tarde." Ele estava com uma expressão séria.

"Algum problema?" Perguntei.

"Na verdade... Essas senhoras," O padre parecia meio constrangido. "Foram até a minha paróquia e me contaram alguns boatos, e eu queria ver aqui se era verdade."

"Boatos?" Olhei para elas, e vi-as olhando para todos os lados menos para mim.

"Sim." O padre torceu as mãos, nervoso.

"Desembucha homem." Apressei.

"Elas me contaram que você está dando muita atenção para uma jovem bonita, mais ou menos de sua idade. E que estão surgindo suspeitas a cerca dela."

"O quê?" Perguntei com a aquela expressão "Mas que coisa é essa?"

"Elas me disseram que encontrou você dando uma roupa que ela 'supostamente' esqueceu em sua casa, falando com ela em reservado, ela em sua casa, na casa de seus pais... E bem, você já sabe como é a língua do povo."

"Não acredito que agora deu para me seguirem." Disse exasperado.  
"Então é verdade?" John perguntou chocado.

"Sim. Mas vocês estão levando isso tudo na malícia. Me estranha, vocês mulheres de igreja levaram tudo para o outro lado. Pois fiquem sabendo que a moça estava passando por momentos difíceis, eu somente a ajudei, minha irmã Alice deu roupas para ela já que ela não tinha nenhuma em vista, saímos em um jantar em família, pois ela é amiga de todos, eu devolvi as roupas que ficaram em casa. Eu conversei sim em particular, em caráter de confissão. E acho que isso está explicando tudo." Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"E me estranha vocês, que se dizem mulheres de igreja, ao invés de estarem rezando, estão cuidando da vida do padre, pensando coisas erradas. Vão confessar! E, por favor, não comigo senão é o mês inteiro de penitência. E quanto á você John, me estranha á você que sempre eu admirei acreditar em alguma coisa dessas. Você sabe tão bem como eu, qual é o papel de um padre, e que para exercer isso não importa se a pessoa é velha, jovem, bonita ou feia. Passar bem."

Fechei o portão e me virei furioso para dentro da casa.

"Edward..." O padre voltou a chamar, mas eu não me voltei. Eu já estava de saco cheio. Agora além de minha mãe e Alice ficarem falando em meu ouvido, tinham também os padres e as carolas da igreja! Eu mereço...

**Bella**

"Vou pedir para Edward te levar para sua casa." Alice disse enquanto me acompanhava até a sala.

"Não precisa, Al." Emmet disse. "Eu e Rose levamos ela."

"É, eu não quero incomodar mais o Edward."

"Mas, nada a ver..." Edward entrou meio raivoso na sala, cortando o que quer que Alice fosse dizer. Eu olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada para ele.

Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso e andou de um lado para outro. Depois que ele foi perceber que quatro pessoas o observavam.

"Ah... Oi."

"O que aconteceu Edward?" Alice perguntou se aproximando dele.

"Problemas na igreja." Ele disse pousando os seus olhos em mim. "Está tudo bem?"

"Aham." Disse pela milésima vez naquele dia.

"Vou te levar então para casa."

"Emmet já disse que..."

"Não eu levo. Eu me sinto responsável por isso."

"Que é isso. A culpa é de Sky..." Coitada da cachorra.

"Mas eu te dei ela. Então sem discussões."

Emmet encolheu os ombros e eu segui Edward até a garagem, e até o seu volvo. Despedi-me de Alice, Emmet e Rose.

Por todo o caminho Edward continuou nervoso, apertando a mão forte no volante. Perguntei-me o que poderia ter acontecido para ele ficar daquele jeito. A questão era que eu nunca o vira assim. Mas também, garota, fazia uma semana que eu o conhecia. Que na verdade parecia um mês.

"Está tudo bem...?" Perguntou cautelosamente.

"Aham." Ele respondeu seco. Tá bom...

Batuquei a ponta dos meus dedos no assento, enquanto com a outra mão eu segurava Sky que se empenhava em querer ir para o colo de Edward.

Edward parou o carro de repente, e quando eu fui ver estávamos na frente de meu prédio. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Então... Huh, obrigada por tudo." Tentei abrir a porta, mas a mão dele me impediu me segurando forte pelo braço.

"Bella?" Ele chamou. Eu me virei sentindo um formigando onde ele tinha me segurado.

"Sim, Edward..." Sussurrei.

"Eu..."

"Sim?" Fui me aproximando dele, sem perceber. "Pode falar Edward." Eu me aproximei mais. Ele ergueu os olhos e estava muito pertos, eu tomei um susto e cai para trás. Hehe. Que lindo! Sky achou lindo também.

"Você está bem?"

"Claro. Nunca estive melhor em toda minha vida." Garanti corando.

"Eu queria te dar uma coisa." Um beijo? Eeeeeeeeeer! Bella! Se acalme! Bella! Ele é padre. Foi o acidente, Deus! Eu juro que foi!

"O que é?" Quando eu fui ver ele estava tirando algo de seu pescoço, primeiramente eu pensei que era a enorme cruz dele, mas depois vi que era uma medalhinha.

"É um escapulário." Ele disse meio constrangido. "Eu sempre carreguei comigo, e acho que agora você precisa mais do que eu."

"Ah... Edward é lindo." Eu toquei na pequena corrente com a imagem, maravilhada.

"Posso colocar?"

"Claro." Eu disse. Ele se aproximou e colocou a corrente em volta do meu pescoço gentilmente, enquanto via como ficou. Era um colar, com dois pingentes, um atrás outro na frente. O da frente com a imagem de Nossa Senhora e o de trás com a imagem do menino Jesus. Ele falou enquanto colocava.

"Nunca vi uma pessoa que se mete em tantas confusões em tão pouco tempo como você. Por isso acho que você precisa disso. Vai te proteger."

As lágrimas começaram a descer.

"Obrigada."

"Tente se mantiver segura." Ele disse, e dessa vez ele não enxugou minhas lágrimas. Ele se virou para frente e eu abri a porta do carro, saindo no vento frio.

Acenei para ele, e fechei a porta do carro, não sem antes o ouvir murmurar:

"Pouco me importa o que outros estão pensando..."

E assim ele arrancou pneus e desapareceu pela esquina. Eu sorri ainda parada no meu lugar, com Sky em meus braços e a corrente fazendo pressão contra meu coração.

-

-

-

Boa tarde, hoje o seu sábado a noite está programado, para: Primeiro, comprar uma ração decente para a senhorita Sky que está ocupada no momento mordendo suas roupas.

Segundo, tomar banho, se arrumar e vestir algo que não seja um tope ou uma micro saia.

Terceiro, pegar algum meio de locomoção e ir para a Catedral St. Patrick's.

Quarto, ir á missa mais uma vez nesse dia.

E foi o que aconteceu. Dessa vez, eu me certifiquei de que eu iria sozinha para o pet shop, comprei uma ração decente – que não incluía inteligência junto- e Sky adorou enquanto comia e se engasgava depois pela sua rapidez.

Tomei banho, coloquei uma roupa também e assisti mais uma missa junto com o resto da população feminina. Joguei cada olhar estreitado para as jovenzinhas que elas ficaram até com medo.

Ah qual é, quem elas pensavam que era? Iam à igreja para ver o padre? Haha!

Edward sorriu no meio da missa e confesso que eu fiquei meio sem ar por um momento, quer dizer, eu só fui ver que a missa tinha terminado quando a senhora Lucas veio me cumprimentar.

"Como vão os filhos?" Ela disse com aquele sorriso de vovó que dava vontade de apertar.

"Ah vão bem. Mas é filha."

"Jura?" Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Aham."

"Como se chama?"

"Sky."

"Sky? Que nome estranho..."

"Bem... Se você for ver bem de perto... Não é não."

"Quem é o pai?" Ela perguntou.

"Pai?" fiquei olhando para todos os lados em busca de um possível pai para minha filha. Um, o homem barrigudo que empurrava à força a mulher da igreja? Dois, o coroinha que arrancava caquinha do nariz e depois colava em baixo do altar?

É, huh, não...

"Então minha filha? Mãe solteira?" Ela perguntou brincando.

"É... Edward!"

"Oi? O padre Edward...?"

"Oi Bella!" Ele disse se aproximando. "Oi Senhora Lucas."

"Hehe. Oi" Ela disse com aquela cara brincalhona que ela tinha. "Acredita que Bella acaba de dizer que você é o pai do filho dela?"

Os olhos dele se arregalaram tanto... Mais tanto, que...

"É brincadeira da senhora de Lucas." Disse passando meus braços em volta de sua cintura, e dando 'leves' tapinhas de 'amizade. '

Ela riu de esguelha.

"Ah claro... Bella estava só chamando o senhor." Ela corrigiu.

"Ah claro." Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Edward!" O chamaram da porta. Vi que era Alice acenei para ela que retribuiu.

"Bom, tenho que ir. Até mais."

"Até" Me despedi sussurrando.

A senhora Lucas seguiu meu olhar e depois me olhou sorridente enquanto ajeitava sua bolsinha em seu ombro.

"Sabe... Até que ele não seria um mau pai para o seu filho. Pena que ele é padre." Ela piscou e saiu da igreja.

"É filha..." Corrigi rolando os olhos. Ops...

-

-

-

Bom dia. Olhe a programação de seu dia.

Um, tire essa cara horrorosa de quem acabou de acordar. Dê comida para Sky. E lembre-se de fechar a porta.

Dois: reclame do frio que está tendo, também fale mal da sua chefa por não dar aumento para você comprar os presentes de Natal, e pegue algum meio de locomoção para a Catedral St. Patrick's.

Três: Vá à missa e admirei as lindas figuras do altar, as lindas toalhas, as lindas roupas do coroinha... O lindo padre... Não, isso não está na programação.

Quarto: Preste atenção na missa, moçinha!

E foi isso o que eu fiz! Eu estava tão contente comigo mesma. Edward acenou de novo, e ficou meio assustado quando me viu pela terceira vez em um mesmo final de semana na missa. Ah qual é, ele ficaria mais ainda se eu viesse no meu estilo gospel fashion.

Voltei para casa, almocei um miojo bem suculento, e fiquei brincando com Sky. Eu estava rolando com ela, para todos os cantos, todos os lados... Até que eu bati a cabeça na TV. Doeu um pouquinho, e ela foi toda bonitinha e pequenininha lamber minha cabeça, e eu juro que pensei que meu anjo da guarda viria a qualquer momento me salvar como ele havia feito ultimamente, mas não veio.

Grande ilusão.

Rose me ligou me chamando para ir a um barzinho qualquer de noite com Emmet. HAHA, por acaso estava escrito na minha testa 'vocação para vela'? Só se for vela de igreja, meu bem.

Pensando bem, acho que ela não queria mesmo que eu fosse. Talvez ela achasse que nós não estivéssemos muito juntas esses dias e quis compensar.

Eu estava lá deitada no tapete esperando chegar 7 horas para poder ir á missa de novo, quando o telefone tocou novamente.

"Alô?"

"Dois meses." E desligou.

Eu até já sabia do que era. Eu estremeci só de saber que nem tudo eram flores. Quer dizer velas e terços.

Senti-me como no filme do chamado, só que ao invés de sete dias, foram dois meses. Se para resolver isso, seria igual ao filme, eu logo fazia uma 'cópia' da chantagem com alguém, e ai anulava. Mas bem... Não seria muito legal, o mundo inteiro cercado por chantagens... Melhor não.

Mike ligara para me lembrar da chantagem e dos 100 mil. Eu não sabia de onde eu iria tirar talvez roubar o dizimo da igreja, ou rodar bolsinha na esquina. Como ele achava que eu ganharia esse dinheiro? Ele pelo menos devia ter aprendido no tempo que ele esteve comigo de que eu sou POBRE, e leio revista da CRÁUDIA.

Mas quer saber? Taquei o telefone longe e deixei-o por lá. Sky abanou o rabinho feliz como se soubesse o que eu havia acabado de fazer.

Mas logo eu me arrependi... Vai que 'importantes' pessoas, queriam fazer 'importantes' ligações. Hunf!

Quando deu seis e meia me apresei, peguei o meio de locomoção, dei tchau para o porteiro Wars, e fui para onde? A catedral St. Patrick's, baby.

A missa transcorreu normal como sempre. A senhora Lucas acenou de algum lugar da missa com um sorriso cínico. Mas apesar disso eu adorava aquela velhinha. Lembrava-me a minha vó.

Meu celular tocou no meio do nada. O toque do meu celular era uma música do Edward. Mas dessa vez foi eu que coloquei e não Rose com suas brincadeiras.

Sabe quando todos ficam olhando para os lados e cantos para saber quem é o infeliz que deixou o celular ligado? Pois então. Edward estava lendo alguma coisa na bíblia então ele nem prestou atenção. Eu saí de fininho, olhando pro céu, apreciando as pinturas, até que quando ninguém mais podia me ver eu corri e atendi o celular.

"Alô?"

"Poxa, até que enfim. Já estava indo desligar."

"Oi mãe" Disse sorrindo. "Quanto tempo."

"Oi minha filha linda. Por isso mesmo que eu liguei."

"Ah... Jura?" Chutei uma pedrinha no chão.

"Sim. Quando você entra de férias?"

"Acho que só perto do Natal." Mordi meus lábios.

"Ah... Mas acho que sua mãe pode ir te ver, não pode? Mesmo no trabalho?"

"Claro que sim, mãe."

"Então ok, eu vou estou trabalhando em um projeto novo de argila, então daqui um mês mais ou menos eu vou para NYC."

"E por que já me avisa agora?" Hello, faltava um mês ainda.

Ela riu. "É para você ter tempo de esconder alguma coisa se você estiver fazendo coisas de errado."

"Que é isso, mãe." Mordi meus lábios. "Eu nunca fiz nada de errado em minha vida..."

"Aha acredito. Até mais querida."

"Beijo." Desliguei.

Coloquei o celular no bolso, chutei mais algumas pedrinhas, olhei para o céu e corri para dentro da igreja o mais rápido que eu pude.

Perdi alguma coisa? Ah? Oi? Não... Edward ainda estava lá. Sorri. Ele parecia mesmo um anjo.

Quando acabou a missa, as pessoas foram indo embora aos poucos. Quando eu fui ver Edward estava na minha frente me cumprimentando.

"Poxa... Você realmente está religiosa."

Eu sorri. "De repente."

"Sabe Bella, eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer..." Ele falou me olhando sério. Bem, em minha humilde vida eu só conhecia dois tipos de propostas, a de namoro e a de casamento. Ohmeudeus, o que esperar de um padre?

"Sim?"

"Você sabe a Mary Willian?"

Eu franzi minha testa tanto, mais tanto que acho que eu estava parecendo um buldogue. Aquela mulher me dava arrepios. Sério.

"Aquela que meio que te 'seqüestrou'..." Ele continuou como se eu não tivesse entendido.

"Ah claro."

"Então... Ela fazia parte do nosso grupo voluntário do orfanato para ajudar crianças de rua. E como ela... Foi embora, e já que você está tão empenhada na igreja, eu resolvi te fazer esse convite." Ele sorriu.

Eu fui repetindo e repetindo o que ele me falou na minha mente lentamente. Como se fosse um disco arranhado. Acabou que eu gostei da idéia.

Quer dizer, eu nunca tive um contato maior com crianças, a não ser quando eu mesma era uma, e joguei uma coleguinha de cima do escorredor, detalhe: Não foi pelo escorregador que ela caiu.

Também teve aquela vez que eu coloquei terra na comida do parquinho, e disse para a menininha que era chocolate.

É... Eu tinha boas experiências com crianças. Mas só tinha uma dúvida.

"Você é voluntário também?"

"Claro." Ele sorriu. "Papel de padre não é só rezar missas."

É... Eu sabia. A idéia começou a se formar em minha mente. Eu... Sky... Edward, e um monte de criançinhas felizes rodando ao nosso redor, e chamando de papai e mamãe. Epaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu tenho que me confessar, urgente. É o efeito de tantas missas, Deus! É o efeito.

"Aceito." Disse apertando a mão dele como se tivéssemos fazendo um negócio. "Quando vai ser?"

"Todos finais de semana. Começa semana que vem."

"Ótimo." Eu disse criando várias imagens em minha mente. Ficamos ali encarando um ao outro sem saber o que fazer, até que eu decidi tomar a iniciativa.

"Vou indo então..." Virei às costas, mas ele me chamou de novo.

"Bella?"

"Oi?"

"Fiquei muito feliz de você ter vindo às missas nesse final de semana." Ele falou com olhos verdes brilhando.

"Eu também... Quer dizer, huh, eu fico feliz, por você ficar feliz..."

Ele sorriu. "Está usando o escapulário?"

"Claro." Disse apalpando-o automaticamente por cima da camiseta. "Nunca vou tirar agora."

"Que bom."

Eu sorri.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Você vai voltar às missas semana que vem?"

"Claro. E ao orfanato também. Posso levar Sky?"

"Elas vão adorar." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Edward... huh," Eu decidi perguntar algo que estava me perturbando. "Por que você ficou tão nervoso depois que aquelas pessoas foram falar com você?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"As pessoas falam demais, e rezam de menos."

"Ah... Entendo." Estava na cara que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo.

"Então, tchau." Ele disse se virando dessa vez. Acho que ele ficou meio bolado.

"Edward!" O chamei.

"Oi?" Eu fiz o meu melhor sorriso inocente.

"Reza por mim?"

Ele sorriu também por cima do ombro.

"Sempre."

E assim eu fui feliz para casa, depois de um longo final de semana. Sorrindo, por saber que embora não estivesse com Edward, ele estaria pensando em mim. Ou melhor. _Rezando _por mim.

-

-

-

**E aí o que acharam do capítulo ?! **

Agradeço as reviews! Lindas, perfeitas e eu amei todas! Continuem comentando! :D

Eu tenho uma proposta... eu estava olhando pelo Story Traffic, e vi que no último capítulo eu tive 60 visitantes.. Acontece que eu recebi 1/6 disse em reviews..

E .. isso prova que 5/6 das pessoas que acompanham estão de BBB, e eu fico triste, por isso... Então eu peço que vocês, POR FAVOR, ENCARECIDAMENTE, deixam suas reviews, digam o que acham da fic, suas idéias, suas opiniões.. que além de mostrar para mim que vocês realmente estão gostando, contribuim para a melhoria da fic, seguindo um rumo em que eu saiba que vocês estão aprovando!

**Por isso eu lanço esse desafio... Se pelo menos metade dessas pessoas que visitarem o capítulo deixar uma review, eu posto o capítulo NOVE!**

Ao contrário... eu vou postar só que dentro do prazo que eu normalmente posto.. Mas quem quiser ter capítulo antes, é só deixar review!

Eu fico triste, em ter que fazer esse tipo de proposta, mas é necessário!

Por favor, se você está ai, deixe uma review.. não ganhamos nada em dinheiro, mas ganhamos gratificação pelo simples 'oi' que você pode dar! ;)

Conte com todos vocês!

Beeeeeeijos, e até mais??

Com amor.

Nat.


	10. De repente AS ILUSÕES

**N/A: Olá, olá! segue um capítulo ENOOOOORME para vocês, principalmente quem deixou as reviews! :D Esse é um dos capítulos mais longos que eu já escrevi em toda minha vida, e olha que eu sou adepta aos longos! hehe...**_ so_**, ENJOY!**

-

-

-

**NOVE – De repente... As ilusões.**

**Um mês depois. Novembro de 2007.**

O vento açoitava meus cabelos gentilmente, e um cheiro de lavanda tomava conta do ar. Uma vontade imensa de deitar na grama me inundou, e assim eu o fiz.

Uma risada veio de algum lugar mostrando que alguém me observava.

Levantei meus olhos encontrando Bella trazendo uma grande cesta de piquenique.

"Você adora isso aqui, não é?"

"Adoro." Disse me levantando e observando suas roupas.

"Porque você se vestiu de freira novamente?" Ela sorriu.

"Eu não _estou_, eu _sou_ uma freira."

"Impossível." Abanei minha cabeça me aproximando dela. "Não depois de_ tudo_ o que a gente passou."

Ela encolheu os ombros e pegou uma maçã da cesta e riu a observando.

"O que foi?" Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos. Enquanto observava as mechas caindo por entre meus dedos.

"Maçã. Fruto proibido." Ela continuou a rir como se aquela fosse à maior piada do mundo. "Você _é_ proibido." Ela completou.

Eu sorri com sua observação. "É fruto proibido," Disse pegando a maçã das mãos dela também. "Mas a gente pode muito bem fazer isso aqui." E dei uma grande mordida na maçã e enquanto olhava para ela.

Ela sorriu e deu uma mordida na maçã também. "Delicioso." Ela disse passando línguas pelos lábios...

"Assim como você." Eu acrescentei me aproximando, e ansiando colocar sua boca na minha e provar o quanto o proibido poderia ser duplamente delicioso.

"NÃO!" Eu abri meus olhos de repente, observando que eu não estava mais na grama e sim na minha própria cama que estava encharcada de suor.

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade e levantei rapidamente passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Senti algo entre minhas pernas e abaixei meus olhos gradativamente.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Não... Não! Uma tenda se formava na minha bermuda, e eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Passei minhas mãos na tentativa de fazer aquilo abaixar. "Desce, desce..."

Mas o resultado foi exatamente o contrário. Bufei e corri como se a própria coisa ruim estivesse em minha cama, e abri a porta do banheiro. Colocando o chuveiro com a água fria que ardeu no meu corpo.

Banho frio, no inverno. Perfeito. Não me importava se meu corpo estava dando sinais de oposição, eu merecia ficar ali, morrer congelado e ir direto para o inferno.

Espalmei minhas mãos na parede fria do banheiro e bati minha cabeça, repetidas vezes na parede, tentando tirar aquelas imagens de minha mente.

Eu não poderia pensar... Sonhar, qualquer daquelas coisas com Bella. Céus, nem com ela e nem com ninguém. Eu era padre! Não, eu _sou_ padre! Sou fiel á Deus. Sem mulheres... A não se que...

Sim... Só podia ser isso.

_Tentação._

Era essa a explicação. Alguém estava tentando que eu caísse em tentação por Bella. Talvez até a própria coisa ruim entrara no meu sonho e projetara tudo aquilo.

Mas não com Bella... Não com minha amiga... Uma pessoa boa, uma pessoa respeitável, que no último mês se tornara voluntária no orfanato, me ajudara, me apoiara... O que ela pensaria se soubesse do meu sonho com ela?

Com certeza, ela viraria as costas e nunca mais me veria. Sairia da igreja, sem olhar para trás. Como eu merecia, mesmo.

Saí do banho sem nem me dar o trabalho de enxugar e coloquei as roupas por cima do corpo molhado. Peguei o terço me ajoelhei de frente á imagem de Jesus que tinha no meu corpo.

Eu comecei a pedir perdão, perdão, perdão, rezar, perdão, para que o sonho não se repetisse. E que me afastasse as tentações da carne. _Não, não permite isso, Senhor._

Mas eu me sentia incompleto. Não era o suficiente. Não depois da maçã, não depois de dar uma de Adão e Eva no paraíso, não depois de acordar, com outras coisas adormecidas á muito tempo, como um vulcão dormente, acordadas.

Não. Eu precisava fazer algo mais.

Peguei um casaco e me apressei até o portão. Fechei meus olhos para tirar aquelas idéias de minhas mente, só que eu acabei esbarrando em Alice.

"Edward!" Alice disse se levantando, já que ela havia caído no chão. "Aonde você vai? Vai sair? À uma hora dessas? São 5 da manhã!" Ela ainda estava de camisola e com uma roupa de sono.

"Tchau Alice." Peguei um casaco e coloquei por volta da minha roupa toda ensopada. Abri o portão e saí no frio da manhã de NYC.

Continuei a rezar o período inteiro em que eu andava até a Catedral. A igreja era aberta desde seis para as pessoas rezarem, e provavelmente não estaria aberta. Encontrei a senhora Lucas saindo de sua casa com uma cesta, indo para a feira.

"Edward meu filho. Aonde vai á uma hora dessas?"

"Desculpe senhora Lucas. Estou com pressa." Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto eu continuava meu caminho. Eu não queria que ninguém percebesse o que estava se passando em minha mente.

Na catedral eu corri até os grandes armários, que estavam lá desde que a igreja fora construída há muitos anos. Era bem velho e continha algumas coisas antigas, que serviam de relíquias.

Procurei por entre a poeira, e o mofo até achar um pequeno saco que continha milho. Era usado como penitências há muitos anos, e alguém se esqueceu de jogá-los fora.

"Não era suficiente... Não era suficiente..." Repetia para mim mesmo.

Fui até uma porta em que era quase como um depósito. Havia várias garrafas pets, e eu comecei a tirar todas as tampas que eu conseguia, tamanho era o ódio que eu sentia por mim mesmo, e a vontade de pagar.

Corri com o material na mão até o altar, joguei o milho junto com as tampas viradas com a parte aberta para cima no chão de frente ao Santíssimo, e me ajoelhei sentindo dor no mesmo instante.

Mas não me importava. Bella era uma amiga. Uma pessoa de Deus. Assim como eu era. Eu não podia sonhar ou pensar aquelas coisas sobre ela, nem que fosse um ato inconsciente, ou obra do demônio.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá pedindo perdão, pedindo que me livrasse de todas as tentações, pedindo tudo o que meu coração e desespero mandavam.

Eu sabia que o milho não era demais, era algo que era usado á muito tempo e antigo. Mas assim como o milho, a tentação era muito antiga, o pecado original igualmente, e eu não deixaria aquilo me acontecer.

**Bella**

"Oh Edward, pára... Hehe. Pára com isso... Pára de me lamber... Faz cosquinha..." Epa! Lamber? Edward?

"SKY!" Gritei me levantando como um trovão da cama. A pequenina delinqüente deu dez pulos na cama, mas mesmo assim veio abanando o rabinho em minha direção toda sorridente e com a linguinha de fora. "Ugh!" Disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto todo babado. "Sua danadinha."

Levantei rapidamente e fui até o banheiro passando água pelo meu rosto. Eu deveria parar de associar Sky com Edward. Isso já estava passando do limite.

Sky me seguiu até o banheiro se contentando em tentar morder meus pés.

"Sabia que eu acho que você cresceu nesse um mês?" Peguei o projeto de gente no colo enquanto acariciava atrás de suas orelhas. "Acho que um milímetro... Não," Acrescentei quando ela rosnou. "Um milímetro e meio. Pronto."

Ela abanou o rabinho feliz enquanto eu a colocava na cama.

"Você não gosta de ser chamada de 10 centímetros né?" comecei a fazer cosquinhas nela. "Vira o barrigão para mim. Vira! Cadê o barrigão? Hein? Cadê o barrigão?"

O projeto de gente de quatro patas rodou nas patinhas e desabou de costas na cama, enquanto eu acariciava sua barriga rosadinha.

"Mas que barrigão grande gente, acho que mimo você demais." Ela lambeu a minha mão deixando tudo melado de novo. "Sky, o que eu faço com você?" Disse rindo enquanto ia de novo lavar minha mão.

"Hoje em dia precisamos lavar a mão muito bem Sky." Falei com ela enquanto passava sabonete. "Devemos prevenir a gripe suína." Ela se aproximou de novo e ficou me olhando com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono. "Vem, vamos lavar suas patinhas também."

Peguei-a no colo e passei sabonete em suas patinhas, ela pareceu gostar, pois começou a querer lamber. "Não, moçinha... Esse papel é da toalha."

Depois que eu e Sky terminamos nosso 'diálogo' e prevenção para futuras doenças suínas, eu entrei no chuveiro com a água mais quente que eu poderia colocar. O inverno era bom, quando se tinha alguém para se passar com ele, e não o contrário.

"Não fique brava Sky. Sua companhia é importante também." Gritei para que a pequeninha ouvisse. Provavelmente ela nem me escutaria, já que ela estava devorando o enorme pote de ração para filhotes meigos.

Saí do banho enrolada em uma toalha e desliguei o aquecedor da casa. Somos pobres, temos aquecedor por sorte, e vamos economizar.

Eu ainda estava tentando colocar meu roupão, quando o telefone tocou.

Eu me arrastei até lá, e Sky apareceu no quarto latindo para quem quer que esteja ameaçando sua manhã de sábado.

"Fica quieta, Sky. Alô?" Falei enquanto com a mão livre enxugava meus cabelos com a toalha.

"Alô, Bella?" Falou uma voz abafada.

"É o apartamento de Bella sabe..."

"Desculpe Bella. É Edward."

"Edward!" Disse deixando a toalha cair no chão e agarrando o telefone com as duas mãos enquanto me sentava na cama. Sky tentou subir na cama com seu tamanho minúsculo provavelmente sabendo quem estava do outro lado da linha.

**Nota mental: **Comprar uma escadinha para Sky.

"Bella... Você vai á missa hoje?" Ele disse. Sua voz parecia meio estranha.

"Claro. Como eu sempre vou. Acabei de sair de um banho bem quente. Por que a pergunta?"

Ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha e eu me perguntei o que eu havia falado de errado.

"É, huh... Eu acho melhor você ir para a instituição primeiro, sabe..."

"Mas é sempre depois da missa que eu vou." Argumentei. Eu não estava entendendo.

"Bella, você vai a todas as missas da catedral, você pode faltar essa." Ele parecia nervoso. "E hoje temos a apresentação."

"Mas por que a pergunta?" Peguei a toalha do chão e continuei enxugando meus cabelos.

"É, nada de especial... Só que, bem... Você que sabe, pensei que as crianças gostariam de te ver mais cedo."

"Elas provavelmente vão estar dormindo." Disse. "E não abro mão da minha missa matinal de sábado. Virou rotina."

"Ok..." Ele hesitou. "Tudo bem."

"Algum problema, Edward?" Franzi o cenho.

"Não, nenhum..." Mas eu sabia que tinha. "Até mais."

E ele desligou, sem nem ao menos o 'Deus te abençoe. '

Fiquei ali segurando o telefone olhando para o nada, até que Sky voltou a me lamber e me acordar para a vida.

"Sky! De novo, não!"

-

-

-

Eu entrei na catedral embrulhada no meu casaco, e olhei para o céu pedindo uma trégua do frio para Deus. A igreja pelo menos poderia ter um sensor de aquecimento.

Eu nem poderia imaginar a neve que daqui a algumas semanas irromperia na cidade. Provavelmente, eu morreria afogada do meio do negócio branco, ou as crianças do orfanato me usariam como boneco de neve.

Até que não seria uma idéia ruim...

Edward nessa missa estava com uma expressão muito estranha. Ele não deu o sorriso que ele costumava dar á mim nas missas, na verdade parecia que ele não havia me visto. Ele não havia cantado as suas músicas, como ele sempre fazia. E parecia distante.

No final da missa, a pequena senhora de Lucas veio soltando fumaçinhas pela boca e ajeitando uma pequena boina que cobria seus cabelos brancos como neve.

"Olá, Bellinha."

"Olá senhora Lucas." Disse dando um abraço nela. "Já lhe disse que me lembra minha avó?"

"Ficaria mais contente se você dissesse sua mãe, mas sim já disse." Ela falou daquele jeito encantador dela.

"Senhora Lucas, você percebeu por acaso que o padre estava meio distante?"

"Eu percebi..." Ela disse baixando os olhos, preocupada. "Imagina que eu o vi vindo para a igreja ás cinco horas da manhã? Ele estava estranho."

"E como que a senhora viu se eram cinco horas da manhã?" Perguntei sabendo que nesse horário eu estava no meu qüinquagésimo sonho e Sky provavelmente estava começando a formular a idéia de me lamber.

"Eu estava indo para a feira da rua detrás."

"Que horror." Estremeci só de imaginar o frio.

"Ossos do ofício." Ela sorriu. "Agora me deixe ir... Minha netinha virá me visitar." Ela sorriu e se não fosse pelo frio e pela idade eu pensei que ela iria sair saltitando.

Eu pensei que Edward viria me cumprimentar como ele sempre fazia, mas ele já havia se retirado. No altar eu vi Jasper passando a vassoura por lá.

"Olá Jasper." Eu disse para ele. Jasper era o sacristão meio turno da catedral, e também adorador do santo patrono da igreja.

"Olá Bella."

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntei vendo a cara dele.

"Tentando tirar algumas coisas daqui... Você acredita que encontrei milho debaixo do tapete?"

"Nossa..."

"É... E quanto mais eu limpo, mas aparece..." Ele balançou a cabeça exasperada.

"Talvez alguém queria fazer pipoca." Fiz uma piadinha de última hora. Jasper revirou os olhos. Eu entendia. Eu também reviraria.

**Pr. Edward. **

"Padre, o senhor está bem?" Um ministro veio me perguntar a me ver sentado em um banco com um copo intacto de água a minha frente, na sacristia.

"Estou bem." Eu disse, e era verdade. Meus joelhos doíam profundamente e eu me recusara a colocar qualquer curativo. Só havia colocado um pano para que o sangue não passasse para a calça e todos vissem.

O ministro saiu me deixando sozinho, e eu dei um longo suspiro. Eu vira Bella na missa, assim como eu sabia que ela faria. Eu não queria ver ela por enquanto, por causa do pesadelo, por isso eu havia ligado para ela ir ao orfanato, mas como eu imaginei, ela viria. Ela sempre vinha.

Eu já me sentia melhor, porém eu não conseguia encará-la e dizer que estava tudo normal. Mas ela não era culpada de nada do que estava acontecendo. Céus! Nem eu era culpado pelo o que estava acontecendo. E na verdade eu estava sendo um covarde.

De repente eu me levantei da cadeira e joguei a água do copo fora na pia. Se forem realmente as tentações que estavam querendo me pegar, que elas viessem. Eu iria mostrar que _meu _Deus é maior que qualquer uma delas.

**Bella**

"Quer ajuda?" Ofereci para Jasper que parecia que iria botar um ovo sempre que encontrava mais um milho.

"Não... Ah... Mas já é demais, olha só..." Ele me mostrou a tampa de uma garrafa. Eu ri.

"Parece que fizeram a sessão inteira de cinema aqui... Daqui a pouco você acha um DVD no altar." Ele riu também, mas ainda com vocação para galinha sempre que via um milho por lá.

"Pode deixar Jasper, eu cuido disso." Ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de nós. Eu estremeci inconsciente.

Jasper deu um grande suspiro de alívio enquanto endireitava as costas. Haha, ele não fez isso. Foi maldade de meu pensamento mesmo.

"Olá Bella." Ele disse com um sorriso. Eu me surpreendi.

"Oi padre."

"Que é isso? O que houve com o 'Edward'?" Eu ri também.

"Ok. Edward. Eu estava com medo..." Disse. Eu falara a verdade. E no último mês eu estava fazendo muito isso. Parecia que eu não podia mentir para ele. Claro, que boas coisas nunca poderiam sair dali. Como agora.

"Medo?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto pegava a vassoura e começava a varrer.

"Você estava meio frio na missa."

"É o tempo, desculpe." Eu ri. Ele sorriu de esguelha para mim.

"Mas de onde vem todo esse milho?" Eu perguntei. Ele pareceu um pouco transtornado, mas disse:

"Talvez alguém tenha se ajoelhado como penitência nos modos antigos..." Ele não riu e nem sorriu.

"Pensei que já ninguém fazia isso."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Existem coisas mais antigas do que isso, e que ainda acontecem."

"Mas ainda não vejo motivos..." Argumentei.

"Você acha mesmo?" Ele perguntou, mas eu sabia que a pergunta não era retórica.

-

-

-

"Eu vou pegar Sky no meu apartamento e depois eu vou até o orfanato." Eu disse á Edward enquanto caminhávamos em silêncio.

"Ok. Emmet e Rose já estão indo para lá. Enquanto isso eu vou preparando tudo."

"Ok." Me despedi de Edward e corri até meu apartamento. Eu ainda sabia que Edward estava preocupado com alguma coisa, mas eu ainda não sabia dizer o quê.

Peguei Sky, coloquei em sua jaula confortável, e parti até o orfanato que não era longe e nem perto da catedral. Passei pelo Central Park e aspirei o cheiro de verde junto com o vento gelado e suspirei.

Chegando lá Emmet e Rose quicavam ou de excitamento ou de frio. Na verdade eu acho que eram os dois.

"Você pegou tudo?" Rose perguntou.

"Peguei." Disse mostrando uma sacola que estava em minhas mãos. "Onde está Edward?"

"Conversando com Ana." Ana era a diretora do orfanato. "Ele está vendo se está tudo bem da gente acordar as crianças."

"Ninguém acordou ainda?" Perguntei.

"_Nope."_ Emmet respondeu com um sorriso. "Vamos logo Bella, não vejo a hora de me vestir de palhaço."

"Talvez seja melhor o jogador de hóquei." Disse para ele.

"Não. Então não seria fantasia." Ele sorriu. Nós entramos no orfanato que era bem espaçoso e confortável. Lá dentro estava quentinho – Ainda bem – e colocamos nossos casacos nos cabides.

Edward nesse momento saiu acompanhado por Ana de uma porta.

"Está tudo pronto. É só nos vestirmos." Ele disse com um sorriso. Ele estava tão animado quanto eu para nosso novo projeto.

-

-

-

Entramos por outra porta que dava uma salinha pequena, mas confortável.

"Que horas são?" Perguntei.

"São oito e meia." Rose respondeu. "Será que ninguém acorda até lá?"

"Não. Geralmente eles acordam das nove as nove e meia, em dias de semana normais. Hoje talvez até um pouco mais tarde." Ana respondeu.

"Então temos tempo." Garanti abrindo a sacola onde continha várias coisas. Sky latiu de dentro da jaula e Edward foi lá liberá-la. Ela começou a pular nele que nem uma condenada, e Edward colocou-a em seu colo.

"Poderíamos arranjar uma fantasia para ela também..." Ele disse acariciando seu pêlo.

"Talvez uma roupinha cheio de manchas pretas e brancas, e podemos dizer que ela é um dos 101 dálmatas."

"Grande idéia Emmet." Sorri para ele. "Quem vai ser o primeiro?"

"EU!" Ele levantou as mãos como se fosse uma criança. "Será que palhaço combina com Halloween?"

"Bem... Considerando que é um Halloween uma semana atrasado, não sei."

"Palhaços não assustam crianças?" Rose perguntou preocupada.

"Emmet... Ainda acordando elas, acho que não é uma boa idéia."

"Eu não vou senão for de palhaço."

"Eu tenho uma idéia!" Eu disse de repente com uma lâmpada incandescente brilhando em minha cabeça.

"Ah não. Idéia da Bella, não."

-

-

-

"Pronto. Acho que ficou perfeita."

Emmet se olhou no espelho umas mil vezes, se olhando de todos os lados. Todos caíram na gargalhada com a fantasia.

"Você está de ursinho Pooh" Disse. "E nem é uma total mentira. Quer dizer você é um ursinho."

Ele riu gostando de sua fantasia. "Até que eu gostei. Rose..." Ele disse se virando para ela que estava sentada em uma cadeira. Ela corou instantaneamente. "Você quer ser meu pote de mel?"

Rose corou e riu com a cara de cachorro sem dono que nem Sky fazia igual.

"Acho que não temos fantasia de pote de mel." Edward disse segurando Sky que estava doida para morder a fantasia de Emmet.

Ficamos ali mais alguns minutos. A fantasia de Rose foi de fadinha. O que combinava perfeitamente com ela. A pele dela parecia porcelana mesmo com a maquiagem que colocamos, e o vestido meio de bailarina. Na verdade ela parecia uma Barbie.

Emmet não gostou muito, porque ele falou que não combinava com o Ursinho Pooh. Aqueles dois, nem estavam juntos, mas qualquer um apostaria que sim.

Chegou a minha vez e de Edward. Sky estava mordendo as mãos de Emmet, e eu me aproximei de Edward.

"E aí o que vai ser padre?" Perguntei brincalhona. "Fantasia de anjo?"

Ele sorriu constrangido e pensou por alguns instantes.

Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira, e eu de pé na frente dele.

"Não sei se quero realmente uma fantasia..." Ele disse me olhando sedutor. Sua cabeça estava quase de frente para meu colo. Ele olhou sugestivamente para lá.

"É só você falar que eu te dou..." Eu disse murmurando no ouvido dele e me aproximando.

"Não brinca com isso, que eu levo a sério..."

"O que você acha de Vampiro?" Rose disse, fazendo-me acordar para a vida. Malditas alucinações! Eu precisaria me internar.

'Vampiro?"Ele franziu a testa. "Não vai assustar as crianças?"

"Crianças gostam de vampiros." Eu disse batendo de leve no ombro dele. E abanando minha cabeça para dispersar certos pensamentos.

"Claro. Então ok." E assim se passou o tempo. Arranjamos uma capa estilo Drácula, dentes falsos de plástico, passamos uma maquiagem meio preta em volta dos olhos, fizemos algumas gotas de sangue em seu pescoço e em volta da boca.

"O que vamos fazer com esse cabelo?" Perguntei bufando. Ele riu, e colocou minhas mãos nas suas fazendo leves movimentos no cabelo dele.

"Vê, não tem nada que se possa fazer." Ele disse. Eu estremeci. "Vamos passar gel." Eu disse. Peguei um pote e coloquei todo o cabelo todo para trás. Vi Edward fechar os olhos por um momento e ficar com o rosto meio estranho, mas eu continue passando o gel. "Seu cabelo é tão macio..."

Ele não disse nada. "Pronto."

Ele abriu os olhos e se olhou no espelho. Ele realmente parecia um vampiro saído diretamente dos romances de Anne Rice.

Agora eu entendia a parte em que falam que vampiros são inumanamente lindos.

"Olha... Parece até o Drácula." Emmet disse debochando.

"Está mais para Lestat." Rose disse.

"E agora Bella, você vai ser a presa dele?" Emmet disse brincando, enquanto eu jogava uma almofada na cabeça dele.

"Crianças, temos dez minutos." Ana apareceu para nos avisar, saindo logo depois.

"Vamos, Bella. Só falta você."

"E Sky." Disse para a pequena que estava em um mundo paralelo mordendo seu ossinho.

"Vai se vestir do quê?"

"Acho que eu tenho uma idéia." Disse sorrindo para Edward.

Depois de alguns minutos eu voltei e todos começaram a rir.

"Florzinha. Perfeito." Edward disse rindo enquanto olhava para mim.

"Onde você arranjou essa fantasia?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Eu sempre fui fã delas."

Peguei uma roupinha de Dálmata e coloquei em Sky que adorou tanto que ficou perseguindo o rabinho dela. Totalmente estranho.

"Vamos tirar uma foto?" Perguntei.

"Pega a câmera lá, Emmet." Rose disse.

Ajustamos-nos na frente do espelho. Emmet, Rose, Edward, Sky no colo de Edward, e eu. Sorrimos para a câmera enquanto tirava a foto.

"Ei, vão tirar a foto sem mim mesmo?" Alice apareceu na porta carregando um enorme saco, e vestida de... Marilyn Monroe

Jasper veio atrás carregando outro saco e vestido de papai Noel.

"Vocês estão hilários."

"Vocês também." Alice disse rindo de todo mundo, principalmente de Emmet. "Aqui estão os doces. Demoramos porque eram muitos."

Eu olhei para o enorme saco de doces que havia ali e sorri como uma criança.

"Esse vai ser o melhor Halloween do mundo!"

-

-

-

Há um mês quando eu entrara no orfanato, eu tive a idéia de formamos um pequeno grupo em que animassem as crianças.

Primeiramente eu fiquei com um pouco de medo de começar, mas depois eu conversei com as pessoas, e eles se mostraram tão excitados como eu.

E hoje, seria a nossa estréia. No nosso Halloween atrasado. As crianças já conheciam todo mundo, porque acabou que todos nós ficamos voluntários.

Eu estava caminhando alegremente até o dormitório delas, quando eu tropecei. Mas antes que eu caísse braços fortes me seguraram e eu vi que era Edward. Ele sorriu e eu também, me ajustando.

Sky veio conferir se tudo estava bem, depois voltou a correr entre os perímetros do orfanato.

"Vamos no três, gente..." Alice disse baixinho encostada na porta do dormitório. Eu me posicionei atrás de Edward enquanto Alice abria lentamente a porta.

"Um, dois, três..." E entramos tudo de uma vez gritando, e acordando as crianças. Eu comecei a voar e eu quase me senti uma menina super poderosa, Ed parecia um vampiro mesmo, Emmet parecia mais um gorila, Rose parecia que deslizava por onde passava, Jasper parecia que sairia rodando pelo tamanho de sua barriga, e Alice balançava a saia com o melhor efeito de Marylin Monroe.

Patético. Mas as crianças acordaram felizes, e sorridentes. Começou a tocar uma música animada, e todos começamos a dançar, com as crianças, abraçando-as. Algumas começaram a correr atrás de Sky, e Alice e Jasper começaram a distribuir doces e travessuras, na medida em que as crianças pediam.

Eu estava feliz. Eu estava me sentindo completa com tudo aquilo. E ao ver o sorriso no rosto de cada uma me fazia saber que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa pela primeira vez na minha vida.

-

-

-

O tempo se passou, e todas as crianças foram tomar um café da manhã reforçado que o orfanato havia proporcionado. A gente se sentou no meio delas, e começamos a brincar e comer.

Uma menininha bonitinha se aproximou de Edward.

"É de verdade?" Ela disse apontando para os dentes dele.

"Claro." Ele sorriu. "Quer ver?"

A menininha sorriu toda excitada e colocou as mãos nos dentes dele. Ei... Desde já? Quantos anos a menina tinha: cinco?

Edward brincou que ia morder o dedo dela, e ela tirou a mãozinha rapidamente enquanto ria.

"Edward me dá o pote de Nutella?" Disse. Ele pegou o pote que estava perto dele e me passou.

"Claro. O que mais você quer que eu te dê?" Ele falou sedutor. Eu estava respirando com dificuldades.

Eu peguei o Nutella com a ponta do dedo e lambi. Edward viu meu movimento e escondeu um pequeno gemido.

Ele se aproximou de mim por cima da mesa.

"Edward, as crianças..." Disse com a voz falhando, mas passando Nutella nos lábios dele.

"Não importo com as crianças..." Ele disse pegando Nutella e repetindo a mesma coisa só que nos meus lábios.

"Vampiros não gostam de sangue?" Perguntei para provocar.

"Agora..." Ele falou se aproximando cada vez mais perto de mim e unindo nossas respirações. "Eu prefiro Nutella."

"Bella? Bella?"

"Ah. Oi?" Pisquei repetidas vezes. Edward estava no mesmo lugar de antes passando o pote de Nutella na minha frente.

"Ah obrigada." Disse abanando a cabeça. Sky rosnou baixinho no meu pé. "Fica quieta, Sky." Adverti. Edward me olhou estranho enquanto levava uma colher de Nutella á boca. Ohmeudeus.

O que ele pensaria se soubesse o que eu estava pensando dele? Ele com certeza me expulsaria da igreja á terçadas, ou me queimaria na fogueira como as bruxas dos tempos antigos. Estremeci, só de imaginar. Não era minha culpa. Era o frio, era o frio...

Depois do café da manhã, todo mundo se sentou em uma roda e ficamos contando histórias de Halloween para as crianças.

Era tão legal elas ficarem assustadas, se apertando uma nas outras. Edward contou uma história de vampiros bem interessante, eu contei uma, mas ninguém se assustou, na verdade eles riram. Na verdade, eu não entendi o porquê.

Rose, Emmet, Alice e Jasper foram preparar uma surpresa para as crianças em outra sala. Eram pequenos brinquedinhos que eles iriam descobrir quando fossem dormir, e eu e Edward ficamos ali distraindo as crianças.

Um menininho de jeito intelectual – lê-se Nerd. – levantou a mão como se estivesse em uma sala de aula. Edward sorriu e o menininho falou.

"Você é uma heroína, certo?" Ele apontou para mim. Eu assenti me achando importante. Estufei o peito.

"E você um vilão, certo?"

"Não. Eu sou da paz." Edward disse sorrindo e fazendo sinal de paz e amor.

"Ah..." O menino pareceu decepcionado. "Você é vampiro... Mas a gente não viu o tio morder ninguém..."

"É!" As crianças gritaram em uníssono. "Não mordeu ninguém..."

Eu ri de Edward pelo menininho tê-lo chamado de 'tio'.

"Por que você não morde a tia?" O menino pediu. Ah, tia era eu? Edward devolveu o riso.

"Não pode..."

"Por que não?"

"Porque ela... Huh..." Ele estava pensando em alguma palavra. "Eu sou padre."

"Você não é padre... Você não está de padre... Você é vampiro!"

"Ah... Morde ela! Não vai ter graça se não morder, tio."

Edward me olhou sem graça sem saber o que fazer. Eu entrei na pequena discussão.

"Por que vocês não vão comer doces, hein?"

"Não! A gente quer mordida! Mordida!"

Edward ficou estranho quando ouviu a palavra 'mordida' e eu fiquei me perguntando do por que.

Eu olhei sem graça para Edward.

"Tio, o senhor não vai dar mordida?" Uma menina de três anos muito fofinha apareceu pegando no braço do Edward. "Ela é tão bonitinha... Olha." Ela disse apontando para mim. "E você é bonitinho também." Ela sorriu. Edward retribui o sorriso gentilmente. Olha, fui chamada de 'bonitinha'. Pelo que eu saiba isso era um feio BEM arrumado. Obrigada... Obrigada...

"Vamos fazer a vontade deles, Edward." Disse esticando meu cabelo para trás.

"Vamos, me morda." Edward me olhou surpreso e depois deu de ombros. Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim me olhando nos olhos. Eu respirava com dificuldade enquanto inclinava meu pescoço na direção dele.

As crianças estavam todas petrificadas, e esperando ansiosamente pelo momento.

Sabe quando você está assistindo o último filme do Harry Potter, e está esperando que a qualquer momento surja uma mão de dentro do lago? Elas estavam assim.

E eu confessava que eu também.

Edward se aproximou e nossas respirações se juntaram. Ele respirava pela boca suavemente, me dando um frio na barriga. Edward substituiu a mão que estava no meu cabelo, e esticou ainda mais ele para deixar meu pescoço de menina super poderosa descoberto.

Logo eu me lembrei da alucinação que eu tivera momentos antes, e eu rezei para que aquela não fosse mais uma.

Ele se aproximou de meu pescoço e passou a língua pelos lábios. Ele deu um leve beijo no meu pescoço o que me fez estremecer.

"Olha, ela é boa atriz..." Uma menininha disse.

"Xi..." Os outros responderam para ela. Olha! Agora eu sabia que eu poderia fazer testes para Hollywood. Legal...

Edward beijou meu pescoço levemente. Eu estava caindo para trás então ele passou os braços por minha cintura. Oh, está quente... Está quente! Fogo! Fogo!

"Não é uma mordida..." O menininho provocou. E bem... Eu sabia que aquilo não era uma alucinação, no momento em que Edward cravou os dentes no meu pescoço.

De uma forma suave claro, mas mesmo assim me deu calafrios por todo o meu corpo. Eu estava dura como pedra, e alguma coisa me fez passar os meus braços por volta de Edward.

De repente ouvi aplausos e _todo_ mundo estava ali. Edward se separou de mim ofegante, e eu coloquei a mão no meu pescoço que ainda guardava a recordação de seu beijo, mordida, chupão e derivados.

Emmet aplaudia enquanto assoviava, e todos riam da nossa 'performance'.

Mas eu não sorria e nem Edward. Ele se despediu das crianças e saiu por entre uma porta até um jardim.

Depois de tantas alucinações, era de se imaginar que aquela havia sido mais uma. Mas não havia. Alucinações não traziam marcas traziam? Por que agora eu tinha um enorme hematoma de chupão no meu pescoço.

Ohmeudeus, e é de um padre! Eu vou pro inferno mesmo... Não adianta Bella.

Enquanto eu saia de fininho de onde eu estava, eu calculei com meus botões. As crianças que fizeram Edward me morder, então não havia nada de mal nisso. Não é? Ufa, eu estava livre pelo menos dessa vez, de ir dessa para a pior.

Fui atrás de Edward e encontrei-o brincando com Sky em um canto. A cachorrinha não ficava quieta e ele corria atrás dela com a capa esvoaçando atrás dele.

Eu fui para perto, e perguntei timidamente:

"Posso brincar?"

"Claro." Ele disse se virando para mim. "Você é a mãe." Eu iria acrescentar quem era o pai, mas isso já era demais.

Ficamos ali correndo atrás de Sky, até que a cachorra parou de correr e eu parei antes que eu pisasse nela. Edward esbarrou em mim e nós dois caímos na grama.

Ele estava em cima de mim e Sky correra dali, aquela safadinha.

"Ops..." Eu disse. Ele me olhava ainda em cima de mim, e aquela sensação estava meio... Constrangedora. Será que era outra alucinação? Eu não duvidaria que fosse.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou. "Responde-me uma coisa?"

"Já respondi." Sorri.

"Você já teve alguma vez... Sonhos... Huh, com Mike?" Eu franzi a testa.

"Que tipos de sonhos?"

"Alucinações?" Ohmeudeus. Será que ele sabia? Como ele sabia? Talvez minha teoria que ele lesse mentes era realmente verdadeira.

"É, huh... Não... Por quê?"

"Não..." Ele se apressou em dizer. "Por nada."

Ele ia me dizer alguma coisa a mais quando algo caiu atrás de nós. Edward paralisou assim que a viu. Virei minha cabeça e vi uma maça caída do pomar.

"Adoro maçãs." Disse para quebrar o clima que já estava tenso. Mas estranhamente, ele ficou mais tenso ainda.

Edward rapidamente saiu de cima de mim e se sentou na grama, afastando os olhos da maça, como se tivesse repulsa.

Eu dei de ombros enquanto via Sky correr para perto de nós e se apoiar em Edward. Peguei a maça limpei com a manga do vestido, e dei uma mordida com gosto.

**Edward**

Agora eu realmente estava enfrentando um impasse. E se as alucinações não fossem realmente alucinações e se fossem previsões? Estávamos em uma grama, com vento, com maça, e com Bella ali!

No momento em que Bella mordeu a maça eu me lembrei do sonho e todas as imagens voltaram em minha mente. Eu estremeci e fechei os olhos tentando parar de pensar naquilo.

**Bella**

Edward fechou os olhos como se algo estivesse doendo.

"O que foi? OhmeuDeus! Edward!" Eu disse olhando para o joelho dele e deixando a maça de lado. "Seu joelho está sangrando..."

Ele abriu os olhos, mas eu já estava perto dele. Quando ele sentara, deu para ver exatamente uma grande quantidade sangue ali.

"Não é nada..." Ele tentou esconder.

"Mas é claro que é..." Eu puxei a calça dele para cima. Ohmeudeus, eu sei que foi um pouco demais da minha parte. Quer dizer, não foram outras partes do corpo dele que eu coloquei para cima, mas mesmo assim. Ele não ligou e eu encarei horrorizada o joelho dele manchado de sangue. "Edward! Como que você não limpou isso? Onde você fez?" Passei minhas mãos ali e vi que o sangue estava coagulando, mas tinha mais saindo, deveria ser pelo efeito da queda.

Sky saiu correndo dali latindo, como se fosse pedir ajuda.

"Não é nada Bella." Ele me olhou e tentou levantar, eu levantei junto.

"Mas é claro que é. E se isso infeccionar?"

"Bella..." Ele falou com os lábios em uma linha dura. "Deixa quieto."

"Eu não deixo, é você!" Eu disse exasperada.

Eu olhei para seu joelho e vi pequenas marcas como se tivessem perfurado o joelho dele. Lampejos de memória do milho que Jasper varria hoje mais cedo da igreja, Edward estranho, a ida dele cinco horas da manhã para a igreja.

Será?

"Edward..." Eu disse levando a mão á boca, assustada. "Foi você que ajoelhou no milho?"

Ele não olhou para mim, ele só desceu a calça novamente e petrificou de costas.

"Por que...?" Eu perguntei em um sussurro.

"Por nada."

"Edward!" Eu o chamei. "Eu sei que tem coisas ai... Vamos lá, nesse um mês que a gente se conhece você se tornou o melhor amigo que eu... Nunca tive em toda minha vida. A gente é parceiro lembra? Você pode confiar em mim...!"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, e se voltou para trás. Mas ele viu a maça que eu havia pegado no chão que estava na minha mão. Ele suspirou.

"Não é nada, Bella. Não é mesmo. Você também é minha melhor amiga... Você _é _minha amiga. Repito você _é _minha amiga." Ele falava estranhamente como que para ele mesmo. "E eu sou padre, repito, eu _sou_ padre. Mas não é nada demais."

Eu sabia que ele mentia.

"Você mentiria para mim?" Perguntei me aproximando lentamente. Joguei a maça para trás, e logo ouvi os latidos de Sky acompanhados pelos resmungos de alguém.

Ele se virou mais uma vez para mim, e vi uma careta de dor ali. Eu estremeci.

"Bella..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, ok? Eu preciso de um tempo..." E assim ele saiu. Emmet estava acompanhando Sky que latia e abanava o rabinho furiosamente.

"Essa cachorra parecia que estava me chamando... Tem algum problema?" Emmet resmungou para Edward.

"Não, nenhum."

Emmet encolheu os ombros e começou a perseguir Sky que continuava latindo como se algo estivesse errado.

Eu fiquei ali abraçada ao meu vestido de meninas super poderosas, tentando digerir tudo que havia acontecido. E sabendo que Edward não dissera se ele mentiria para mim.

-

-

-

Eu ainda estava no jardim quando uma criançinha veio se sentar ao meu lado.

"Oi!" Ela disse timidamente.

"Oi..." Resmunguei.

"A tia... Tá ruim?"

"Não..." Eu disse tentando um sorriso amarelo. "Eu to bem."

"É efeito da mordida?" Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"É... A mordida afetou algumas coisas."

"Que coisas?"

"Nem eu entendo..." Suspirei.

A menina olhou para as mãos por alguns instantes.

"Você e o vampirinho, vocês são namorados?"

Eu arregalei tanto, mais tanto meus olhos para a menina que ela achou que eles iriam saltar. Eu sabia que não poderia dar um coice nela, coitada, ela era inocente. Então eu me forcei a responder.

"Não."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu sou uma heroína... E ele um vilão."

"E o que tem?"

"Tem que..." Eu pensei. "É proibido."

"Eu gosto dessa palavra... Proibido."

"Não deveria." Eu disse. "Vamos entrar?"

"Vamos." Ela disse, mas Rose apareceu com uma expressão séria em minha direção. A menina entrou.

"Bella!" Ela gritou.

"O quê?"

"O que você fez com o padre Edward?"

"Hein?"

"Que hein o quê!" Ela disse me olhando feio. "Você está machucando ele!"

"Eu?"

"Sim!"

"Mas não foi minha culpa... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo..."

"O que tá? Não sabe? Bella! Chegou até a sangrar!" Hei? Do que ela estava falando?

"Do que você está falando?"

"Do machucado dele! Foi você!"

"Rose, não foi minha culpa. Já estava machucado." Eu pensei que ela falava de outra coisa. Algo que envolvia sentimentos internos, e frustrações românticas. Mas eu sou burra mesmo...

Ela resmungou. "Vamos lá para dentro." Ela finalizou o assunto, talvez vendo que não iria arrancar nada decente de mim.

"Ok." Eu disse.

"E por que você está com essa cara de bunda?"

"Eu não estou com cara de bunda."

"Então ela é a sua normal... Diz-me por que!"

"Não sei..."

"Tomara que seja vergonha pelo o que fez com o padre. O que quer que você tenha feito para machucá-lo daquele jeito!"

Eu encolhi os ombros, sabendo que ela não me ouviria. Mas eu não poderia deixar de perceber o duplo sentido daquelas palavras.

-

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

_Ela sorriu e deu uma mordida na maçã também. "Delicioso." Ela disse passando línguas pelos lábios..._

"_Assim como você." Eu acrescentei me aproximando, e ansiando colocar sua boca na minha e provar o quanto o proibido poderia ser duplamente delicioso._

_Para minha surpresa ela colocou o dedo no meu peito, me impedindo de me aproximar._

"_O quê...?" Comecei. _

"_Você sabe que você é padre..." Ela disse mordendo os lábios._

"_Eu sou padre." Repeti quase como um gemido._

"_E você sabe que eu sou uma freira..."_

"_Você é uma freira."_

"_Então... Você acha que isso é o certo?" Ela disse me provocando._

"_Certo ou errado." Falei com a boca a milímetros da sua. Ela lambeu os lábios e eu quase... Quase... Os toquei. "Eu quero você."_

"_Eu também quero você..." Ela disse não mais tentando se mostrar por cima, mas se mostrando totalmente submissa á mim. Eu armei um caminho de fogo da parte central de sua barriga até suas costas arqueadas._

"_Você é minha... Não importa o que os outros dizem..."_

"_Sou sim..." ela estremeceu, enquanto seu corpo caia lentamente e o meu acompanhava. Minhas mãos saíram de suas costas para explorar a lateral de sua cintura e quadris._

"_Oito anos eu esperei por você." Eu disse com meu rosto a milímetros do dela. Ela arfou._

"_Por que oito anos?"_

"_Não..." Eu me corrigi franzindo o cenho. "Eu te _esperava _há oito anos. Eu te esperei até a data que eu entrei no seminário... Mas você não veio. Se você tivesse aparecido há oito anos..." Falei pensando em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes._

"_As coisas seriam diferentes..." Ela sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. Ela voltou a me encarar provocadora. "Mas isso quer dizer que agora é tarde demais?" Ela mordeu os lábios._

_Antes que meus lábios colassem aos dela, eu murmurei com um sorriso torto. "Eu nunca disse isso."_

Se eu não fosse tão adepto ao 'não xingamento' eu estaria exclamando bons palavrões pelos ares, que até o mais infame ser da crosta terrestre iria se envergonhar.

Essas alucinações estavam todas muito freqüentes, e quando eu mesmo as esperava estavam lá. Só bastava um movimento de Bella, ou pensamento a cerca dela e da maneira como nos aproximamos no último mês.

Agora eu sabia. Agora eu entendia. Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, desde a primeira vez que eu falei com ela pelo telefone... Eu me sentia... Sentia... Atraído por ela.

Mas isso era totalmente errado! Totalmente incerto! Eu era padre, e eu gostava de ser. Eu tinha vocação. E isso só não passava de uma tentação, uma provação de minha vocação.

Porque, aliás, eu não poderia me sentir tentado quando eu estivesse aos setenta anos, e praticamente moribundo.

Só que eu não sabia se eu conseguiria sobreviver á isso. Minhas defesas pareciam inexistentes perto de Bella.

_Nunca _foi amor fraternal, de irmão mais velho... Sempre foi, amor de homem para com uma mulher.

A questão e o x da história toda era que o homem em requisito era um padre, e a mulher uma moça inocente que não tinha nem idéia do que o próprio padre, amigo, pensava sobre ela até quando este estava vestido de vampiro dentro de um orfanato.

Eu me sentia um lixo e desprezível e lampejos de frases como 'eu te avisei' surgiam em minha mente a todo instante, como um 'bip' descontrolado. Minha mãe, minha irmã, todos eles me avisaram... E não os ouvi. Eu disse... Eu sou mais forte. Eu não vou ceder. Mas não era isso o que tinha acontecido, e não agora.

Sentado ali no meu canto depois que insistiram em fazer um curativo em meu joelho, e evitando propositalmente ver Bella, eu pausava sobre o que eu iria fazer dali para frente.

Só de imaginar o horror na expressão de Bella, o medo e o nojo que eu veria se ela soubesse um milésimo dos meus pensamentos para com ela, me dava medo e apreensão.

Ela só buscava um ombro amigo, alguém para contar, aliás, os padres serviam para isso. _Somente_ para isso. Nós éramos um apoio MORAL e não um físico!

E eu, abusando de tudo, não estava caminhando para os mesmos ares que ela...

Eu me sentia como um tremendo de um pedófilo padre pronto para atacar II.

Eu a queria á minha maneira, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria á prova de minha vocação, não queria oito anos desperdiçados. Eu queria paz... Paz. Aquelas três palavras mágicas que pareciam que se distanciavam cada vez mais.

Eu suspirei forte sabendo que era um cafajeste... Não importava se eu fosse padre, ou o que quer que eu fosse. O homem animal e atraído dentro de mim sempre queria sair. E eu não sabia o quão forte eu seria para reprimir meus próprios instintos, a própria razão para que homens vivessem. Encontrar uma parceira, e ter filhos.

Eu era totalmente o oposto disso, eu trabalhava para Deus como compensação. Mas por mais que O amasse, por mais que eu quisesse seguir em uma vida por ele. Como que eu conseguiria sendo que um perigo de duas pernas vigiava meus sonos?

Como eu conseguiria sendo que eu estava mais uma vez questionando minha vocação sacerdotal. Como eu conseguiria ser um padre decente se meus pensamentos estavam eu outra pessoa?

Como eu conseguiria servir á Deus, se uma humana estava ocupando a maior parte de minha mente?

Eu era mesmo um frouxo. Um homem frustrado que não sabia controlar seus sentimentos e seus instintos.

Um homem idiota, arrogante, prepotente que não conseguia nem ser padre.

Eu sentia raiva de mim mesmo. Ódio.

Ouvi vozes vindas do jardim e vi Bella e Rose discutindo alguma coisa. Bella parecia meio perturbada, e Rose insistia em brigar com ela em respeito a alguma coisa.

Sky que andava do lado delas como um perfeito cão de guarda em tamanho microscópico veio correndo até mim.

Bella seguiu a pequenina, e eu desviei o olhar, achando o pêlo de Sky terrivelmente interessante.

Peguei-a no colo enquanto acariciava sua pequena orelhinha. Ela lambeu minha mão e seus olhinhos brilhantes me encaravam como se ela entendesse o meu dilema.

Eu suspirei. Eu não sabia o que eu iria fazer para conseguir encarar Bella novamente, depois de minha conclusão bem muito óbvia.

Mas eu tinha que tomar uma decisão imediata sobre esses sentimentos.

Se eu não podia controlar as alucinações, eu as teria. Antes elas do que ceder totalmente á tentação, e todas as ilusões virarem totalmente realidade.

**Bella**

"SKY!" Eu gritei, chamando a menina que sumia. Sério, onde ela tinha se metido? Aquela cachorrinha era invisível ou o quê? "SKY!"

"Bella..." Ouvi uma voz de veludo que OPA! "Aqui está sua... Filha."

Eu me virei e encontrei os olhos atentos de Edward em mim. Sky estava no colo dele com a linguinha de fora e esticando as patinhas para mim como um bebê.

Enquanto eu pegava Sky eu examinei lentamente a expressão de Edward. Confesso que eu estava com um pouco de medo... Vai lá se saber como estava o humor dele. Talvez ele fosse bipolar. Além do que aquela história, das alucinações, da maça, do joelho, estava bem estranha.

Mas ele estava normal. Sereno. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sky ficava olhando para mim e Edward e assim sucessivamente, como se tivesse encarando uma briga mortal. Porém palavras não eram ditas ali.

"É, huh... E o joelho?" Perguntei para quebrar o silêncio. Uma emoção furtiva passou pelos olhos dele, mas rápida demais para que eu pudesse juntar minhas mãos e fazer uma análise com direito á opções, ícones e equações.

Na verdade eu me sentia em uma equação, daquelas que você tem que usar Bhaskara, Tales, Regra de três, decomposição e vão lá regras para conseguir achar o valor do X. No caso, o motivo de tudo aquilo.

"Ótimo..." Ele disse. "Bella, huh, desculpe pela cena de hoje mais cedo..."

"Do que você está falando?" Tentei me fazer de confusa e inocente. Eu queria que ele falasse.

"É..." Ele pareceu confuso. "Em questão do joelho... E... Daquele papo por lá."

"Espero que tenha chegado á uma conclusão sobre tudo aquilo." Disse para ter alguma coisa sobre o que falar. Estava óbvio que Edward não diria nada. Assim como eu não admitiria nem por decreto das alucinações que eu tinha por ele.

Que eram totalmente erradas... Totalmente promíscuas... Ele era padre... E a interminável lista que havia entre a gente. Na verdade tudo aquilo era por Deus. Edward era só um instrumento... E bem, que belo instrumento. Realmente Deus tinha um bom olho.

Talvez eu fosse à próxima Maria quando Jesus voltasse. HAHA, olha a explicação!

Idiota, eu sei.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão lentamente pelos cabelos. Ele olhou pela vidraça que dava para o jardim, e seus olhos se pousaram no pé de maçã que tinha ali.

"Cheguei á muitas conclusões."

"Foram boas...?" Sky se enrolou em meu colo querendo liberdade, mas eu estava disposta a deixar ela ali.

"Não." Ele fungou. "Mas eu tenho que lidar com elas. Nunca é fácil quando se escolhe o caminho do bem."

Ohmeudeus, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Eu tinha certeza que tinha algo VERDEIRAMENTE significativo ali, mas eu não conseguia entender. Bem, isso não era uma novidade para mim.

Eu não respondi nada, só me limitei a um "uhn..." de 'não sei o que falar, comece você'.

"Você sabe a história de Adão e Eva, Bella?" Ele perguntou de repente.

"É... Quando eu li a bíblia há algumas semanas, eu li."

"Você sabe o que aconteceu quando eles morderam a maça?" Ohmeudeus, tinha algo que eu precisava entender ali naquela conversa estranha e com certeza CHEIA de segundas explicações.

"Eles, huh... Foram expulsos do paraíso."

"Isso mesmo." Ele disse abaixando os olhos. "Você gostaria de ser expulsa do paraíso Bella? Quero dizer, se você fosse Eva, você morderia a maça mesmo sabendo das graves conseqüências para isso?"

Eu pausei aquilo em minha cabeça, tentando entender o rumo daquela louca conversa.

"Eu... Eu não sei..." Eu disse com a testa franzida. "Quer dizer... Se o que me fizesse morder a maça fosse maior do que permanecer no paraíso, assim eu o faria."

A respiração dele ficou descompassada por um momento, depois ele acrescentou.

"E o que seria maior?"

"O amor... Eu acho." Eu o olhei atentamente a ruga que se formava em sua testa. "E você?"

Ele riu, mas não como você ri de algo engraçado... Mas sobre alguma desgraça.

"Eu me controlaria o máximo a não comer a maça. Aliás, você nunca pode saber o que vai te esperar quando você morder. Até a mais Bella."

E assim ele foi embora, me deixando abismada e totalmente confusa com o rumo daquela conversa.

**Pr. Edward**

À hora de deixar o orfanato por aquele sábado já estava chegando. Era a primeira vez desde que eu me tornara voluntário que eu estava contando os minutos para sair dali, respirar um pouco e pensar.

Eu falei com Bella hoje mais cedo como que se ela soubesse exatamente o que estava se passando comigo, como que se ela também estivesse passando pela mesma coisa. Mas claro que não. Claro que ela não entendeu... Aliás, o jeito como ela ficou quando eu falei sobre as alucinações no jardim não deixavam dúvidas de que ela estava bem LONGE de algo daquele tipo.

Eu era um idiota mesmo.

Mas mesmo assim, eu precisava jogar tudo aquilo para fora. Eu tinha várias opções, e uma das mais plausíveis seria conversar com outro padre em termos de confissão. Se o padre dissesse qualquer coisa, ele seria ex-comungado, e, portanto eu teria minha garantia de que meu segredo estaria intacto ao mesmo tempo em que eu conseguia colocar as coisas para fora.

E talvez a perspectiva de outra pessoa, com a mente fria, ocupada por terços e rezas ao invés de rostos, e formas... Poderia solucionar meu problema, e achar uma solução.

Talvez uma viagem para o Alaska. Frio... Muito frio... E distância. Eram as duas coisas que eu definitivamente precisava no momento.

Eu estava na pequena sala tirando a roupa toda de vampiro, quando Bella apareceu por lá. Ela pareceu surpresa em me ver.

"Ah olá, Edward." _Seja bacana... Seja bacana... Ela não tem culpa de nada._

"Olá Bella. Veio tirar a roupa?" _Idiota! Idiota! "_Quer dizer, a fantasia das meninas super poderosas?"

"Ah... Não. Eu só vim pegar uma coisa..." Ela disse mordendo os lábios e examinado os pés. Eu via tudo isso através do espelho que eu olhava. E pela primeira vez eu consegui realmente observar as formas... Do seu rosto, é claro. Ela era realmente muito bonita, e seus cabelos pareciam ser extremamente macios e... Pára Edward. Pára.

"Ok..." Eu disse tirando meus dentes de vampiro. Apesar dela supostamente ter ido pegar alguma coisa, ela não fez nenhum movimento para isso. "Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella?"

"É..." Ela ergueu os olhos surpresa por eu estar vendo sua expressão. "Não... Quer dizer, na verdade, sim..." Ela franziu o cenho. "Quer ajuda?"

_Era errado, era errado..._

"Claro." Eu respondi. Já que tava no inferno...

Ela se aproximou, e eu me virei para ela ficando de costas para o espelho. Ela pegou um algodão com um líquido e começou a tirar a pouca maquiagem que ela tinha colocado hoje mais cedo. Seu rosto não estava tão perto, mas também não longe o suficiente para não sentir o cheiro inebriante dela.

"Eu estava esperando você ficar sozinho, para te falar uma coisa..." Ela disse insegura enquanto mordia os lábios.

"Pode me dizer qualquer coisa..." eu garanti. Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim, enquanto o algodão estava perto de minha boca. Vi ela olhar atentamente para ali, e relutantemente desviar o olhar.

"Eu queria dizer, que eu sei de tudo." Ela disse em um fôlego só.

"Sabe?" Meus olhos arregalaram. E ela parou o movimento do algodão enquanto me encarava abertamente. A sua mão começou a deslizar da minha bochecha até os ombros, eu me arrepiei.

"Aham." Ela mordeu os lábios encarando minha boca novamente.

"E o que é?" Falei com a voz rouca. Ela fechou os olhos como se tomando coragem depois voltou a abri-los.

"_A verdade é que você me ama_." Ela falou abrindo os olhos e lá tendo um brilho totalmente diferente. O brilho do desejo. Eu tentei me separar dela, mas parecia que suas mãos em meus ombros me obrigavam a ficar lá. Ok, talvez essa parte fosse mentira minha. Eu_ queria_ ficar lá.

Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto observava ela própria observar meu rosto. Ela estava com uma expressão de contentamento e interrogação, como que se ela esperasse que eu desmentisse ou a agarrasse pelos cabelos como um perfeito homem das cavernas.

A verdade era que meu homem das cavernas interior queria sair a muito tempo.

A mão que estava no meu ombro me apertou e ela se aproximou cada vez mais. Seus olhos continuavam fixos nos meus lábios.

"A verdade..." Ela murmurou. "É que eu também amo você."

"Bella, eu... Ai!" Gritei.

"O que foi te machuquei?" Bella perguntou assombrada.

"É, huh... Não?" Eu estava confuso.

Ela riu. "Tinha um negócio na sua boca que eu não conseguia tirar, desculpe se doeu." Ela disse mostrando o que parecia ser o pêlo de Sky. Ugh!

Enquanto uma mão dela estava realmente no meu ombro, a outra estava tirando o pêlo da minha boca. Por isso ela estava tão atenta ali, e por isso que a mão estava no meu ombro.

Que situação! Tive uma alucinação na frente dela! Eu estou perdido mesmo...

"O que você estava falando mesmo?" Perguntei certo de que ela falou alguma coisa, e certo também que eu estava ocupado demais ouvindo que ela me amava na alucinação.

"Eu falei que eu sei de tudo." Ela repetiu. E se não tivesse sido uma alucinação?

"Sabe?" repeti.

"Aham." Ela riu. "Estamos repetindo o diálogo mesmo...?"

"E qual foi o fim desse diálogo?" Perguntei incerto. Vai que não foi uma alucinação...

"Na verdade não teve, porque você ficou meio, huh... Parado."

Eu suspirei. "E o que é?"

"A verdade," Ela sussurrou. "É... Você estava todo emo depois da mordida, porque é assim que os vampiros ficam." Ela sorriu brilhantemente. "quer dizer, foi essa a única conclusão que eu cheguei. Que você é um ótimo ator."

Eu suspirei de alívio. OK, que aquela explicação não tinha pé, nem cabeça e muito menos cérebro, mas pelo menos não era EXATAMENTE a verdade.

Eu somente sorri, eu não poderia ser tão hipócrita ao ponto de dizer. 'Claro como você descobriu?"

Ela terminou de me limpar, e as roupas de vampiro já estavam guardadas.

Mas ela continuou ali me mordendo os lábios e analisando o movimento circular dos pés.

"Há alguma coisa a mais que você queira me falar?" Perguntei enquanto ajustava minha própria roupa.

"Acho melhor não." Ela sussurrou com a testa franzida.

"Bella, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa..." _Menos que você me ama, por favor._

"_Ok. Lá vai... Eu tenho alucinações com você!"_

"Nossa..."

"Nossa o quê?" Ela perguntou me olhando assustada.

"Ah... Nada. É... você pode me dizer qualquer coisa." Eu me aproximei e toquei seus ombros levemente mostrando que ela realmente podia contar comigo. Péssima escolha, Edward. Péssima escolha.

"Bem..." Ela tomou fôlego. "Minha mãe vai vir para NYC daqui alguns dias, e eu queria oferecer um jantar para ela ou coisa do tipo. Como você cozinha muito bem, você não poderia me ajudar?"

Por essa eu não esperava. Eu pausei aquilo em minha mente... _ Melhor não. Melhor não. Melhor não. Não brinca com fogo._

"Claro. Que dia?"

-

-

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

"Emmet eu sou um tremendo de um filho de uma puta."

Emmet me olhou com os olhos tão arregalados que eu achei que eles criariam vida e saíram rodando pelo chão.

"Ow... Você, um padre respeitável, honrado, falando palavrões, que feio Eddie."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Que eu sou padre você está certo. Agora quanto ao respeitável e o honrado já é outro caso." Disse enfiando minha cabeça entre minhas mãos.

"E..." Emmet estava meio perdido, claro, quantas vezes ele havia me visto naquela situação? Estávamos na casa paroquial, logo depois que saímos do orfanato, todos estavam ali em casa inclusive Bella. E eu e Emmet estávamos no meu quarto. Eu o empurrei para lá para poder desabafar com ele. "Bem... Qual é o grilo?" Ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado da cama e colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

Emmet não era nenhum padre, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele levaria tudo em termos de confissão.

Eu suspirei alto e usei minhas mãos para massagear minhas têmporas.

"Emmet... Você lembra-se da Tanya?"

"Tanya? Como eu poderia esquecer aquela mulher?" Ele disse com um largo sorriso. Mas logo ele foi se apagando devagar. "Espera... Ela voltou? Ela apareceu?"

"Não." Eu disse estremecendo. "Mas é como se tivesse voltado..." Emmet me olhou sem entender, então eu acrescentei. "Em outra mulher."

"_Caralho, puta merda..."_ Emmet começou a xingar enquanto se levantava da cama me olhando como se eu fosse um alienígena. "Que mulher?"

Eu olhei para ele não sabendo se eu conseguiria dizer aquilo, ainda mais com ela presente tipo assim, a cinco metros de distância na sala de TV.

Eu até conseguia ouvir o barulho das engrenagens de Emmet funcionando tentando processar cada passo meu cada momento, e cada mulher que tinha se passado pelos meus olhos.

"Bem... Sua mãe não é..." Eu revirei meus olhos. "Sua irmã também..." É pelo menos praticar incesto era pior do que outra coisa. Mas já pensou que quadro perfeito? Padre que se apaixona por irmã... Nossa, que legal. "Rose não é. Cara não é a Rose não né?" Ele perguntou fechando o punho pronto para me bater se a resposta fosse sim.

"Por Deus, não!" Eu argumentei. Ele relaxou.

"Então... Tem Bella..." Ele franziu a testa. "Mas claro que não é ela." Ele começou a rir. "Claro que não é..." Ele olhou para minha cara que estava séria. "Mano, não vai dizer que você e a Bella...?"

"Não!" Neguei. Ele deu um suspiro de alívio. "Eu nunca fiz nada por ela... Mas... É ela."

Emmet arregalou os olhos e desabou ao meu lado na cama, perplexo.

"Cara, você tá fudido..."

"Jura? Sabia que eu não tinha chegado á essa conclusão?" Bufei.

"Mano..." Ele se virou para mim, com os braços apoiados no cotovelo. "Como que isso aconteceu?"

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"Não sei... Foi inesperado. Eu sempre senti carinho por ela... Mas eu achei que era algo fraternal..." Bufei. Enquanto encarava atentamente a porta. "Mas ai eu comecei a ter alucinações..."

"Alucinações?" Ele perguntou. "Tipo, água no deserto?"

"É mais ou menos." Respondi. "E tem vezes que é quando ela está bem na minha frente, conversando comigo... Quando eu me vejo já estou imaginando coisas... Pérfidas." Emmet parecia que estava assistindo á um filme de terror. "E um pai não tem esses pensamentos a cerca da filha, ou tem?"

"Cara... Na Áustria, as meninas são presas nos porões pelos pais, e ficam anos ali sendo violadas..."

"Emmet!" Bufei. "Eu não estou falando disso. Mas conclusão... Eu estou apaixonado por ela."

"Como Tanya?"

"Eu não sei..." Eu respondi curvando minha cabeça. "Mas lá eu era um moleque... Agora eu sou um homem."

"Cara... Eu nunca pensei que você fosse dizer isso."

"Cala a boca, Emmet!"

"Mas... Você se sente um crápula por estar apaixonado por ela?"

"Se fosse só isso... Também por ter as alucinações... E por não tentar me afastar dela. Céus, nessas horas era para eu ter em outro continente!"

"Isso é sério..." Ele disse como se eu nunca tivesse chegado á essa conclusão.

"E ainda por cima. Ela me chamou para ir ao apartamento dela daqui alguns dias para ajudar ela preparar um jantar para a mãe."

"Se você não tivesse me contado isso, eu imaginaria que era um encontro de duas bichas trocando receitas."

Eu ignorei o comentário dele.

"E se eu não conseguir me controlar? Se o meu... Homem interior vier à tona? O que vai acontecer com ela? O que ela vai pensar de mim?" Bufei.

"Cara..." Emmet franziu a testa. "Você nunca parou para pensar que talvez sua vocação não seja ser padre? Tipo..." Ele acrescentou quando viu minha cara. "Já é a segunda vez... Você não acha que é tipo um aviso?"

Eu abanei minha cabeça. "Não... Acho que é tentação."

"Af... É aquela história dos santos que são tentados pelo demônio, e quando não cedem viram santos?" Emmet bufou. "Você não é santo, Edward."

"Mas eu sou padre. E tenho voto de castidade."

"Vira pastor!" Ele acrescentou. "Ou católico ortodoxo... Você pode ser padre, ao mesmo tempo soltar o seu 'homem interior'..."

"Não é a mesma coisa. Não é a mesma religião. Eu fiz um juramento no dia que eu virei padre."

"Ok..." Ele disse franzindo a testa novamente. "Mas quanto à parte de Bella e se afastar dela... Acho que se você quiser realmente não ceder á 'tentação', você não pode aceitar essas coisas... Porque tenho certeza de que rola."

"Como assim tenho certeza de que rola?" Perguntei confuso.

"Edward, se você não fosse padre, eu estaria torcendo por você e Bella. Porque tipo, vocês combinam. Mas você é então como que eu posso dar conselhos para você? E também sei que você gosta de ser padre e tals... Então eu não acho que vou ser de muita serventia... Mas de uma coisa eu sei."

"E o que é?" Perguntei levantando minha cabeça com tédio.

"Bella também está apaixonada por você."

-

-

-

**Bella**

"São Patrick era um homem muito bom. Na verdade eu acho que precisa ter muita fibra para ele fazer o que fez..." Jasper disse enquanto conversava com Alice – mais uma vez – sobre o bendito santo.

Nem preciso dizer que eu estava entediada certo?

Rose estava ao meu lado lendo uma revista 'como conquistar o seu ursinho Pooh em dez dias. '

Eu revirei meus olhos assim que ela começou a me dizer o conteúdo da revista.

"Olha só, Bella que interessante... 'O seu ursinho Pooh precisa primeiramente te ver como fornecedora de algo que ele quer... Ele precisa encontrar em você um refúgio para as piores horas, e também as melhores... O seu ursinho Pooh precisa acreditar que você sempre vai estar lá quando ele ligar... '"

"Ou seja..." Interrompei rolando meus olhos. "Aparece com um pote de mel para seu Ursinho Pooh, monte um fábrica de mel para você ser a fornecedora dele. É tipo um disk pizza... Ele liga e você vai estar lá... Rose isso é patético."

Rose franziu a testa e jogou a revista em um canto. "Você tem razão... O que será que Emmet e Edward estão conversando?"

"Eles são melhores amigos... devem estar conversando sobre os Yankees."

"E para isso precisa entrar no quarto?" Ela se aproximou de mim falando baixinho, mesmo que não tivesse necessidade quando Alice e Jasper conversavam animadamente sobre o defunto patrono da igreja. "Você não está curiosa...?"

"Claro que não... Estou sim, Rose." Admiti. "Vamos espiar...?"

Ela olhou pelo canto do olho para Alice e assentiu. Nós levantamos ligeiramente e estávamos indo para o corredor, quando...

"Aonde vocês vão?" Alice perguntou se virando para nós.

"É, huh, banheiro." Disse.

"Vocês duas?" Ela perguntou.

"É... Mulheres nunca vão sozinhas ao banheiro." Rose garantiu. Nós demos sorrisos amarelos e entramos pelo corredor. O banheiro dava de frente para o quarto de Edward.

"Ok, esse é o plano. Você ouve e eu também, entendeu?"

"Entendido." Eu bati continência.

"Xi... Fala mais baixo."

"Não temos copo..."

Rose remexeu na bolsa com uma expressão vitoriosa.

"Voilá!" Ela mostrou um copo de plástico.

"Por que você tem um copo na sua bolsa?" Perguntei incrédula. Eu sabia que tinha de tudo na bolsa de uma mulher, mas copo não estava no meio do tudo, certo?

"Higiene Bella. Você não vê os anúncios do governo na TV não? Use seu próprio copo, não toque em ninguém, e tudo..."

"Você está tocando em mim agora." Disse vendo a mão dele segurando a minha.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Escuta você, se tiverem falando de mim, você me passa." Ela pediu.

"Por que você acha que eles estão falando de você?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Porque Emmet está lá, e o que eu e você falamos? Sobre ele. Então ele pode muito bem falar sobre mim."

"Ah ok, certo." Peguei o copo e coloquei na porta. Logo eu comecei a distinguir algumas vozes.

"Não dá para ouvir direito." Sussurrei.

"Aumenta o volume."

Eu ia apertar algum botão no copo, até que eu entendi. Rolei meus olhos.

Depois de alguns segundos eu comecei a escutar trecho de algumas coisas.

"_Você lembra-se da Tanya?"_

Não consegui distinguir até que ouvi.

"_Ela voltou."_

"_Você fudeu..."_

"O que ele tá falando?" Rose perguntou.

"Alguma coisa 'você fudeu'..."

"Oh, quem que fudeu?"

"O Edward." Eu disse.

Ela levou às mãos a boca.

"_Como que aconteceu?"_

"_Eu não sei..." _

"_Tentação."_

"_Foi inesperado_." Caramba...

"_Filhas da Áustria... Como Tanya violada." _

Levei minhas mãos á boca surpresa de mais para falar. Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha, eu somente fechei os olhos.

"_Apartamento..." _

"_Bichas."_

"_Apaixonado você... Ela apaixonada por você."_

"Bella!" Ouvi a voz de Alice me chamando da sala. "Onde você está?" As vozes lá de dentro pararam rapidamente e eu senti passos vindos em direção á porta. Rose me puxou pela blusa e entramos no banheiro fechando a porta rapidamente atrás de nós.

Ouvi na porta do quarto de Edward ser aberta e ele falando com Alice.

"Rose..." Murmurei para ela. "Dá descarga no vaso..."

Ela deu e sentou ali com a tampa aberta.

"Onde estão elas?" Alice perguntou para Edward. "Elas vieram para cá..."

"Elas não estão no banheiro?" Edward perguntou.

"Elas disseram que viriam. Rose, Bella!"

Eu fiz uma voz sofrida, quase como um gemido...

"Oi Alice..."

"Credo, que voz é essa...?"

"É, huh..." Rose flexionou os braços no peito e soltou aquelas barulhos que lembravam pum... "Estou tendo um probleminha aqui..."

Ouvi Emmet dando risadas.

"Você quer ajuda...?" Rose ria da minha cara porque eu que estava levando o pato.

"Não... Rose está aqui trocando o absorvente. Se eu precisar, ela me ajuda."

Ouvi risadas do outro lado, e Rose me lançou um olhar mortífero.

"Ok, então... Quando vocês, huh, melhorarem... Podem me chamar..." Alice disse controlando o riso. "Dêem descarga, por favor."

Ouvi risadas se afastando...

"Bella, quer que eu reze por você?" Edward perguntou do outro lado da porta. A voz dele tinha um tom de humor. Haha era o que eu merecia.

"Não precisa Edward!" Rose gritou. "Se ela morrer, pelo menos ela vai estar 'pura'...

Taqueei um pente na cara dela e ela continuou rindo. Edward deu risada e se afastou.

"Rose, por que você fez isso!?" Sussurrei me afastando da porta.

"Você que começou." Ela argumentou. "Mas agora cadê o copo?"

"Ah..." Bati minha cabeça na testa. "Eu deixei cair lá fora..."

"Vai pegar."

Eu suspirei e abri a porta lentamente e me abaixei procurando pelo copo, até que alguém vem por trás e... Lambe minha bunda?

"Sky!" Eu gritei. Ops... Ela estava toda feliz com a linguinha de fora. Achei o copo e entrei correndo no banheiro.

Ouvi os latidos e arranhões da cadela do lado de fora da porta e abri a porta levemente para ela entrar.

"Bella, você está bem?" Alice gritou da sala.

"Estou ótima." Respondi de volta, a não ser pelo fato de não saber o que significava. _"Tanya, ela voltou, você fudeu, tentação, inesperado, filha da Áustria, violada, apaixonada por você, você por ela." _

Haha, ótimo! Será que realmente o que dava para se esperar dessa frase era verdade? OMG, e se Edward não era realmente um padre, ou pelo menos um padre que não era TOTALMENTE padre?

E o pior de tudo, o que essa austríaca tinha que eu não tinha?

-

-

-

-

E aí o que acharam do capítulo ? :D

primeiro de tudo agradeço imensamente as reviews lindas e cheirosas *-* tá vendo como não doi deixar um recadinho e ainda de quebra tem uma att dos capítulos mais rápida e eficiente?? ;)

Ok, que no último capítulo houve 62 leitores, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei feliz por quem apareceu *-*

e por favor, continuem postando, e aparecem BBB! (que só dão espiadinhas)..

o capítulo 10 já tá em andamento!

Beeeeeeeijos.

com amor.

NA!


	11. De repente RENNE

**N/A: **Bom-dia! Boa tarde! Boa noite! :D

segue mais um capítulo GIIGAAAAAANTE para vocês. eu retiro o que eu disse no capítulo anterior, de que havia sido o maior que eu já havia escrito. Esse daqui é definitivamente o maior, com o total de 69 páginas do Word. :O

Depois me contem quanto tempo vocês passam lendo isso aqui, eu fiquei curiosa! aoiheoia

**Notas: ** Eu capítulo tem um pouco de tudo. Até algumas coisas que vocês gostariam que tivessem! ioaheoi, tipo, vocês entenderam! algo como uma não-alucinação! ;)

**OBS: Ontem, dia 4 de agosto, foi dia do PADRE! O/ não se esqueçam de parabelizar o mais bonito e querido de todos, ok? aoiheio **

Espero que vocês gostem... Aguardo as reviews depois!

_so_, **ENJOY! **

-

-

**DEZ – De repente... Rénne.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Uma semana depois.**

**Pr. Edward**

Dois casais estavam sentados perto de mim. Ótimo. Um deles estava quase matando o outro asfixiado pela língua e o outro colocava uma torneirinha para coletar o mel.

Fiquei observando a minha linda xícara de cappuccino, distraidamente mexendo com a pequena colher de metal, brincando com a espuma.

"Desculpe senhor, mas temos waffles pela metade do preço... Ohmeudeus é o padre Edward! Padre é o senhor?" Levantei meus olhos para a garçonete que estava ali na minha frente. Ela era loira e muita bonita, parecia que o emprego de garçonete nas Starbucks era algo temporário, e que logo ela estaria desfilando pela calçada própria para saltos da Wall Street.

"Sim, sou eu." Sorri. Com o meu humor atualmente, eu poderia muito bem responder 'É meu clone, obrigado. 'Mas realmente havia um Pai me olhando lá de cima.

"Nossa" Ela colocou as mãos no peito e olhou para cima com um sorriso. "Eu sempre quis te encontrar! Só te vejo pela TV, e tipo, a gente mora na mesma cidade."

"Nunca foi á Catedral?" Perguntei distraidamente, observando algumas pessoas virarem a cabeça para minha direção.

"Não..." Ela pareceu triste. "Quer dizer, meu namorado não deixa... Mas eu realmente sempre quis ir..."

"Então cadê esse seu namorado agora?" Ouvi uma voz conhecida atrás da moça. Ao mesmo tempo em que esticava minha cabeça para poder vê-la, a garçonete se virou para ela com as mãos na cintura.

"Sim?" A garçonete indagou a mulher. Que você já adivinhou quem era obviamente.

Bella.

Ela usava uma espécie de macacão de frio, e os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança mal feita, que deixava vários fios emoldurando o rosto dela. Ela estava ligeiramente corada e suas mãos também estavam na cintura encarando a mulher loira com uma expressão de raiva.

"Acho que já todos já sabem quem é o padre Edward Cullen. E para sua querida informação, ele já esteve aqui várias vezes nos últimos dias, porque ele é um bom freqüentador. Mas claro," Ela disse mexendo a mão no ar como que se tivesse se esquecido. "O seu namorado estava te enquadrando na despensa atrás do depósito. Por isso não pôde ver."

A garçonete ruborizou tanto, mais tanto que eu pensei que alguém finalmente poderia competir com Bella no quesito 'corada'. Ela fechou as mãos ao lado do corpo se controlando, enquanto Bella cruzava os braços no peito em uma atitude desafiadora.

"Quem você...?" O gerente das Starbucks apareceu por trás de nós gesticulando algo para a garçonete. Ela hesitou alguns segundos depois disse em uma voz fraca.

"Foi um prazer, padre Edward. A promoção de Waffles ainda está de pé. E..." Ela se virou para Bella. "Se certifique de aumentar os horários para confissões."

"Pode deixar que eu te aviso quando marcar." Bella disse sorrindo provocadora. A garçonete já estava longe, quando Bella gritou por cima do ombro. "E chame seu namorado também."

Eu estava de boca aberta o tempo todo, meio bobo, meio tonto, meio feliz. Esse lado eu realmente não conhecia de Bella, e nunca esperava conhecer.

Ela se virou para mim excitante e seu sorriso se apagou em uma careta de vergonha.

"É..." Ela disse coçando o lado da cabeça.

"Ah... Sente-se Bella." Eu me levantei e empurrei a cadeira para ela. Ela hesitou um pouco e se sentou logo depois cravando os olhos no cardápio como se fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Eu voltei para meu lugar, e olhei para ela curioso. Ela realmente percebia que eu a estava observando, porque suas bochechas coravam intensamente.

Ela me olhou de esguelha uma vez, e logo voltou a abaixar os olhos mudando de posição na cadeira.

Eu ri com aquela cena.

"Então..." Tentei controlar um riso. "O que foi tudo aquilo com a pobre garçonete?"

Ela encolheu os ombros parecendo não se importar.

"Não gosto de loiras."

"E... posso saber o motivo?"

Ela parou de tentar ler o cardápio e me encarou com uma expressão vazia.

"Lembram-me austríacas."

"Sua melhor amiga é loira, se lembra?" Mordi meus lábios para conter a risada. O jeito de Bella era totalmente engraçado e instigante, ainda mais como ela fazia para me evitar.

Ela mordeu os lábios e franziu o cenho.

"De natal vou dar uma tinta vermelho tomate para ela."

Eu ri. "Você é absurda, Bella."

"Olá. Posso servi-los mais alguma coisa?" Outra garçonete apareceu na nossa mesa. Ela era morena. O que Bella logo tratou de observar. Parecia que ela realmente não gostava de loiras agora.

"Quero esses waffles da promoção, por favor, pode deixá-los _bem_ queimados. E um suco de tomate."

"Temos suco de laranja se preferir..."

"Prefiro tomate." Bella mostrou um sorriso angelical para garçonete que deu de ombros.

"E o senhor, padre Edward?" Ela me deu uma mistura de piscada com tique nervoso, o que levou Bella á pegar o cardápio e cutucar a garçonete.

"Pode levar o cardápio para lá? E, por favor, fique por lá também."

A garçonete arregalou os olhos. "Mas os cardápios ficam nas mesas."

Bella deu outro dos seus sorrisos angelicais, que já estava começando a perceber era algo como 'anjo do inferno'. Tentei controlar outra risada.

"É uma dieta. Chama'fique longe do padre', em que você não pode ver os cardápios para tirar a vontade de pedir mais coisas. Sim?"

"Ah... Claro." A garçonete piscou os olhos repetidas vezes. "Já trago o pedido."

"Não... Na verdade não quero mais." Disse. "Vai lá atender uma mesa do outro lado do recinto, tem gente te chamando."

A garçonete deu de ombros mais uma vez, me lançou um sorriso e foi até o balcão onde vi que estava a outra garçonete loira. As duas começaram a falar furiosamente, com certeza de certa cliente que enrolava a ponta dos dedos nos fios da trança, despreocupadamente.

"Vai dizer que não gosta de morenas também? Isso já é um masoquismo." Provoquei.

"O cabelo dela é pintado. O meu é natural. Portanto, só as tingidas que eu não gosto."

Abanei a cabeça, divertido enquanto imaginava como que ficaria a vida social de Bella se uma ruiva, e uma morena natural viessem á nossa mesa.

"Está de mau humor hoje, huh?" Bella continuou acariciando os cabelos. Ela parecia uma criança, e eu já estava me achando um padre pedófilo novamente.

"Nunca estive tão normal em toda minha vida." Bella disse com os olhos parecendo inocentes.

Eu ri, e terminei de um gole o resto do cappuccino da xícara. Hoje era sábado novamente, e fazia exatamente uma semana que fizemos nosso Halloween atrasado com as crianças do orfanato. É, também fazia uma semana da cena do vampiro e menina super poderosa. Uma semana que eu me descobrira um padre pedófilo, e uma semana depois de Emmet dizer que Bella também estava apaixonada por mim.

O que era uma verdadeira piada. Por que eu _sabia_ que ela não estava apaixonada por mim! E na minha mente eu nem me permitia pensar mais sobre o assunto, porque eu não sabia o que aconteceria se eu soubesse que por um acaso do destino ela também nutrisse os mesmos sentimentos por mim.

Eu acho que se esse fosse um caso de incesto, poderia sair melhor do que um caso padre-paroquiana.

Também fazia uma semana do_ começo_ das alucinações. Ah... Como eu gostaria que essa frase fosse algo como: "Faz uma semana que eu _tive_ uma alucinação."

Mas a verdade era que aquela havia sido apenas o começo, e tem se tornando a repetir cada dia que eu acordo e cada dia que eu tenho que tomar um bom banho frio em pleno inverno, ou rezar para que a neve chegue logo para poder me transformar em algum tipo de boneco de neve, com direito á terço de padre.

Havia virado até rotina, o que certamente não deveria ser. Mas pelo menos não era nada real, ou físico. Eu não tinha poder sobre minha mente, por isso que eu decidira lutar contra isso e me habituar. Já que eu nunca_ poderia_ ter aquilo. Ei, já que eu nunca_ quis_ ter aquilo.

Bendito inglês, traduzido no português!

Bella pigarreou interrompendo minha conversa mental.

"Edward!" Bella sussurrou.

"Oi?" Prestei atenção nela e vi terror estampado no rosto dela. Céus, e se eu tivesse falado meus pensamentos em voz alta?

"Edward... Eu _preciso_ que você me esconda."

"Por quê?" Comecei a olhar ao redor, mas ela me impediu segurando meu braço com muita força. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela sussurrou:

"Acho que Mike está aqui."

"Bella, mas..." Antes que eu pudesse falar, 'ei se esconda em baixo da mesa', ela pulou para a cadeira que estava ao meu lado e enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço.

"Passa as mãos pela minha cintura, Edward..." Ela sussurrou. Eu automático e aturdidamente passei meus braços por volta dela. O cheiro dela logo impregnou minhas narinas, e eu senti a essência de lavanda que sempre estava presente em minhas alucinações. O cabelo dela cheirava levemente a morango e alguns fios de sua trança mal feita roçavam o meu nariz.

Eu estava tão paralisado e aturdido que só fui perceber realmente que Bella estava falando comigo, minutos depois.

"Edward, ele já foi embora...?"

"Eu não o conheço, Bella."

"Verde, ele está usando verde."

Eu levantei meus olhos e vistoriei o lugar. Um homem de blusa verde estava debruçado no balcão aparentemente flertando com a garçonete loira de alguns minutos atrás. Ele mexia o pé em movimentos giratórios no chão, enquanto uma mãe segurava o queixo. Era ele. Mike Newton.

Eu sem perceber apertei meus braços em volta de Bella, querendo a proteger e não deixar que aquele Mike a magoasse de novo.

Apoiei minha cabeça no topo de sua cabeça beijando levemente seu cabelo no progresso. Bella pareceu tremer nos meus braços, o que eu culpei como sendo culpa inteiramente de Mike.

Meus olhos ainda encaravam o infeliz, observando quando ele entregou algum tipo de cartão para a garçonete que sorria como se houvesse ganhado o BBB, e pegava um copo para viagem. Ele deu uma última piscada para a loira e saiu dali. No caminho meus olhos o perfuravam tanto, que ele percebeu e me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

"Eu conheço você." Ele parou ao lado da minha mesa, abrindo um sorriso. "Você é o padre Edward Cullen, o famoso."

Bella endureceu tanto ao meu lado que pensei que tinha morrido e ido dessa para melhor, eu encarei ele com a mesma intensidade de antes.

"Eu também conheço você. Mike Newton, garanhões da cidade." Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, e depois desceu o olhar para Bella, parecendo se divertir.

"Acho que você é dos meus. Aqui está meu cartão," ele disse me entregando um cartão vermelho em forma de cueca, eu encarei-o e depois voltei meu olhar para ele. Mike encolheu os ombros e deixou o cartão em cima da mesa. "Nós gostaríamos de sua presença. Nunca tivemos um padre em nosso meio."

"Eu não sou do seu tipo." Falei entre dentes.

Ele desceu o olhar para Bella novamente. "Não é o que parece." Ele deu uma piscadela e saiu do recinto enquanto bebia no canudinho do copo.

"Ele já foi...?" Bella perguntou ainda com o rosto apoiado no meu pescoço.

"Já..." Disse com voz carinhosa. Ela ergueu a cabeça relutante, e seus olhos estavam um pouco marejados.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Ele já foi." Eu disse acariciando seu rosto com a ponta do dedo. "Está tudo bem." Dei um beijo inocente em sua testa. Bem, pelo menos era para parecer inocente para ela... Na verdade eu queria sentir como era a pele dela em contato com meus lábios. Eu era um condenado mesmo.

Ela assentiu surpresa com meu gesto e mordeu os lábios, corando.

"Está tudo bem aqui?" O gerente perguntou. Levantei meus olhos e neguei com a cabeça.

"Problemas na família." O gerente assentiu hesitante, mas deu de ombros e retornou atrás do balcão.

"Eu tenho medo dele..." Ela disse em uma voz fraca. Os olhos dela observavam algum ponto da minha camisa.

"Não precisa." Eu disse erguendo o seu queixo com minhas mãos, para ela encarar meus olhos e ver a sinceridade e a segurança que eu queria transmitir. "Qualquer coisa que acontecer, eu vou estar aqui para te proteger..."

Ouvi o barulho de um flash vindo de algum canto do recipiente, mas ignorei. Tudo o que me importava era Bella.

Ela me encarou analisando meus olhos e piscou em um ato de que ela havia entendido e visto minha sinceridade pura.

"Você é muito bom para mim, Edward. Por que você se importa tanto?"

_Por que você é a mulher que eu amo. _"Por que um bom padre ajuda seus paroquianos."

Ela sorriu relutantemente, e foi nesse momento que eu percebi que eu ainda estava com os braços em torno de sua cintura, e a mantinha em meus braços.

Ela pareceu perceber o mesmo, e se distanciou hesitante. Ela enxugou com a ponta do guardanapo algumas lágrimas que haviam caído e depois sorriu tentando parecer bem.

"Minha mãe chega em três horas. E temos vinte minutos para ir ao supermercado."

Eu suspirei contendo um sorriso. "Acho que temos uma jornada cultural pela frente."

Ela se levantou e eu a acompanhei enquanto deixava o dinheiro do cappuccino e gorjeta na mesa.

"E bota cultura nisso." Ela garantiu.

-

-

-

**Bella**

Eu estava parecendo uma pipoca saltitante ao lado de Edward. Quer dizer depois do meu momento depressivo, possessivo, ciumento e paranóico eu agora estava bem, porque o humor de Edward e sua única presença eram contagiantes.

"Para qual supermercado nós vamos?" Edward perguntou com as mãos no volante.

"Wal-Mart?" Falei em dúvida. "É o mais perto e o provavelmente mais barato." Disse, batucando meus dedos na minha perna.

"E por que essa preocupação com coisas baratas?" Ele perguntou me lançando um olhar de esguelha. Algo entalou em minha garganta, e eu queria falar alguma coisa, porém nada saía.

"Crise mundial, só isso." Dei um sorriso forçado. Edward pareceu perceber, mas continuou com os olhos fixos na estrada á nossa frente.

Ficou certo silêncio e pelo canto do olho observei o rosto de Edward. O rosto dele era incrivelmente bonito, e eu tinha certeza de que se existissem padres modelos, ele seria o top máster.

"Sabe..." Disse passando minhas mãos pelos fios que saiam da trança. "Já houve alguma vez, algum concurso que elegesse o padre mais bonito do mundo?"

Ele riu divertido com a idéia.

"Tipo um _mister-padre-universo?"_

"Exatamente." Disse excitada com a idéia e me ajeitando no banco do carro, sentando por cima da minha perna. "Poderia ter não?"

Ele riu abanando a cabeça. "Acho que não. Pelo menos a maioria dos padres não ligam tanto para a beleza ou..."

"Não sejam bonitos como você." Eu completei. Edward corou o que foi muito bonitinho. Eu sorri internamente. "Eu sei como é, antes de conhecer você eu tinha um total preconceito pelos padres que você não tem nem idéia."

"Algo como uma grande mistura de pastor, padre, monge, médium, rabino..."

"É, ok." Corei. "Não me lembre das partes trágicas da minha vida."

"Certo..." Ele mordeu os lábios tentando não rir.

"Mas eu ainda acho a idéia muito boa. Eu estava pesquisando na internet outro dia, e vi um padre que é mais ou menos como você é aqui nos EUA, mas ele é brasileiro. Vocês já podem competir."

"Como ele chama?"

"Padre Fábio de Mello." Disse na ponta da língua, orgulhosa de mim mesma por lembrar. Mas também quem não se lembraria de um pedaço daqueles...

"Conheço." Ele disse presunçoso.

"Sério?" Eu quase pulei no colo dele, mas estávamos no trânsito.

"Não" Eu quase realmente pulei em cima dele, mas sim para dar uns grandes tapas.

"Idiota."

Ele riu me olhando de esguelha.

"Concurso _mister-padre-idiotas-universo."_

"Com certeza." Admiti sorrindo.

"Chegamos." Ele disse tirando a chave da ignição e saindo do carro. Ele apareceu rapidamente do outro lado abrindo a porta para mim. Ele era tão absurdamente fofo... E tão absurdamente padre.

Entramos no Wal-Mart, e Edward pegou um grande carrinho. Apoiei-me na frente dele, enquanto Edward fingia que não conseguia movê-lo.

Eu mostrei a língua para ele que riu e começou a correr pelos corredores comigo em cima do carrinho.

"Pára Edward!" Eu gritei quando estávamos na sessão das bebidas. Ele parou prontamente batendo continência.

"Sim, madame."

"Chegamos ao nosso destino, obrigada." Sorri por cima do ombro enquanto olhava qual refrigerante iríamos pegar.

Edward se juntou ao meu lado olhando para a tabela de preços.

"Coca tradicional?" Perguntei com as mãos no queixo.

"Sua mãe é ligada ao regime?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto. Ops... Cadê o ar condicionado quando a gente precisa?

"Não sei. Faz tempo que não a vejo."

"É melhor não arriscar." Ele disse pegando duas cocas zero e colocando no carrinho.

"Edward você pensa em tudo." Disse dando um abraço nele. Ele hesitou e contribuiu hesitante. Senti-o suspirar, e depois nos soltamos.

Ouvi o barulho de um fleche, mas eu ignorei. Tudo o que me importava era os olhos verdes de Edward.

-

-

-

Nos próximos minutos ficamos ali comprando várias peculiaridades, desde sessão dos frios até porcarias – é impressionante como a gente chama de porcaria, sabe que é porcaria, mas continua amando.

Edward empurrava o carrinho graciosamente e parecia um deus grego. Até empurrando o carrinho senhor... Mas também eu tenho que confessar que ele era um pedaço de... Ops.

Edward comprou várias coisas para ele. Descobri que ele era um verdadeiro chocólatra, e verdadeiro fã de comidas engordativas. Detalhe: Para onde vai tudo isso?

Ele comprou duas latas de leite condensado para reserva, já que já tinha umas cinco na casa dele, comprou chocolate em pó, bolachas recheadas, sucrillos, waffles, cookies, ah esqueci, leite condensado também.

"Para onde vai tudo isso?" Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

Ele estufou o peito. "Eu e Alice podemos ganhar qualquer concurso de 'coma mais salsichas em cinco minutos. '"

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Queria poder fazer isso, mas não obrigada, eu sairia rolando logo depois."

Ele riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Fomos até o caixa e ficamos ali esperando enquanto folheávamos as revistas.

"Olha... Tem uma matéria sobre você nessa revista." Disse apontando para tal de 'PopPeople' "Vamos ver... 'Edward Cullen o padre mais formoso dos EUA, fará show em NYC para arrecadar fundos para a instituição que ajuda de crianças carentes...'" Eu aumentei meus olhos. "Ei, você não me disse que iria fazer show algum."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Não é algo que eu fique dizendo aos quatro ventos..."

"Quando vai ser?"

"Ainda não tem nada definida." Ele disse pegando algumas revistas. Encontrei uma PLAYBOY e corei tomando coragem para fazer aquela pergunta á Edward.

"Edward?"

"Hm...?" Ele levantou os olhos de sua revista.

"Como você se sente quando você vê... Uma revista desse tipo?" Mostrei a PLAYBOY que estava em minhas mãos.

Ele encarou por alguns minutos depois me encarou confuso.

"Como assim?"

"Tipo... Você sente vergonha... Ou desejo?" Ele agora realmente tinha total atenção em mim e colocou a revista que lia de volta ao lugar.

"Eu não estou entendendo isso muito bem, Bella." Ele franziu a testa.

"Desculpe Edward. Deixa para lá."

"Deixa para lá, o quê?" Ele disse se aproximando e tocando meu ombro.

Eu desviei meu olhar do seu. Ele bufou e com a ponta dos dedos me virou para encará-lo.

"Me diz." Ele falou quase como uma ameaça. Os olhos verdes dele cintilavam, e eu temia que eu tivesse feito uma verdadeira besteira. HAHA, novidade.

"Nada..." Eu tentei –inutilmente- desviar de assunto. Mas Edward parecia pronto para me fazer arrancar até as tripas para fora.

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto as mãos se cruzavam na frente do peito.

"Desculpe... Eu falo muita besteira. Falei sem pensar."

"Diz-me." Ele repetiu com o mesmo tom.

"Ok..." Bufei. "É que tem vezes que eu não sei se você é como os homens comuns. Como amar, gostar e ter desejo por uma mulher. Reconhecer que ela é bonita, ou gostosa... Eu tenho dificuldades para imaginar você fazendo coisas... De homem."

Ele paralisou no lugar e seus olhos ficaram gelados de repente. Eu sabia que havia falado merda. Eu sabia.

Parecia ter se passado um grande momento em silêncio, até que ele falou com a voz firme.

"Vamos embora logo daqui Bella."

"Para quê?" Arregalei meus olhos.

"Para provar que você está errada."

-

-

-

Edward passou as compras pelo caixa, cuja mulher parecia que teria um AVC ao olhar para ele, porém ele estava compenetrado em qualquer coisa que ele iria me mostrar – que eu estava ainda digerindo, e tentando entender.

Edward insistiu em pagar tudo – dizendo que fazia questão- e pelo olhar dele eu nem me atrevia a iniciar meus discursos de orgulho e 'eu que pago minhas contas, beijo me liga. '

Levamos o carrinho com as compras até o volvo e Edward praticamente jogou tudo lá dentro. Ainda bem que era ele quem estava pagando, porque eu provavelmente faria um barraco se os ovos aparecessem esmagados e eu mesma teria que virar galinha e botar algum.

"Entra no carro, Bella." Ok, né?

Edward dirigiu até minha casa sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Eu comecei a me perguntar se realmente ele havia falado alguma coisa antes. Bem, o motivo de minha preocupação, era que minha mente era meio adepta á alucinações ultimamente.

Chegamos à frente do prédio, e o volvo entrou pela garagem até uma vaga para visitantes que ficava bem afastada e protegida por colunas e latas de lixo.

Edward tirou a chave da ignição, e me olhou:

"Que horas que sua mãe chega?"

"Emmet vai buscá-la daqui duas horas."

"Bom." Ele se limitou a responder e saiu do carro abrindo a porta para mim do outro lado. Eu fiquei meio desapontada, ah, mas qual é... O que eu esperava que ele fizesse em um lugar escuro, dentro de seu volvo comigo lá dentro? Só podia ser piada.

Eu saí carro embora estivesse bem atônita, mas não era algo que eu imaginava poder escolher. Pelo olhar perfurador dele, ele provavelmente me arrancaria dali a forças como um perfeito homem das cavernas em versão sacerdotal.

O senhor Wars, o porteiro acenou de longe e eu e Edward entramos no elevador claustrofóbico. Edward cruzou os braços no peito e se se encostou à parede olhando fixamente para frente.

Eu o olhei de esguelha e perguntei:

"Edward, o que está acontecendo...?"

Ele me lançou um olhar frio que congelou até áreas recém quentes.

"Espere e verá." Ok, né...

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram, e mais uma vez eu fiquei desapontada.

HAHA, o que eu esperava que ele fizesse comigo dentro do elevador apertado comigo? Ele era padre, provavelmente nem sabia o clichê que o elevador representava.

Saímos e eu procurei a chave na minha bolsa. Procurei e remexi por todos os cantos, achando até teia de aranha, mas a bendita chave, não.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Rose tinha copos plásticos na bolsa, eu carregava meu arsenal de bichinhos peçonhentos. Sky adorava.

"Oh merda." Murmurei sabendo quem poderia ser a grande, ou melhor, minúscula causadora disso tudo. Bati na porta do apartamento. E logo passinhos de um ser correndo irromperam, e Sky começou a latir com sua alma de Pit Bull. "SKY! Você comeu minha chave? Pode tratar de vomitar agora e passar por baixo da porta e..."

"Er... Bella." Edward disse coçando a cabeça. "Acho que a chave está no seu bolso."

"Bolso?" Virei e vi o volume que chave fazia no bolso do meu macacão. Hehe, alguém estava olhando para minha bunda.

Enquanto eu lutava para abrir a porta do apartamento e tomando consciência que Edward estava entrando ali pela primeira vez, sendo um padre e só eu e ele, eu comecei a tremer. Edward pegou minha mão e começou a abrir a porta, mas nesse momento um velhinho de boina rosa que era meu vizinho saiu com um pacote de seu apartamento.

Ele olhou aquela cena e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Olá Bella."

"Olá, senhor Ben" Edward se afastou de mim rapidamente. "Esse é o padre Edward."

"Padre?" Ele encarou Edward da cabeça aos pés. Provavelmente analisando o desperdício de grandes proporções que aquilo significava.

"Sim, senhor." Edward foi apertar a mão dele, mas ele se precipitou dando um beijo na bochecha de Edward. Que arregalou tanto os olhos que eu pensei que sairiam rolando. Acho que nem precisava avisar á ele que meu vizinho tinha outras 'preferências'. Perguntei-me como Edward se sentia sabendo que atraia pessoas até do mesmo sexo.

Edward se afastou constrangido, e o Senhor Ben deu uma última olhada QDS (Quê desperdício, senhor.)

"Bella, o carteiro entregou a correspondência errada mais uma vez. Aqui está." Ele apontou para o envelope que segurava.

"Edward segura para mim para abrir a porta." Pedi. Edward prontamente, e tentando o máximo não fazer contato físico com o velho, pegou o envelope.

Ele viu o remetente, e logo paralisou no lugar fazendo com que eu tivesse que empurrá-lo porta adentro e bater na cara do velho desapontado na porta.

Sky fez uma verdadeira festa em cima de Edward enquanto pulava e tentava ser notada pelo seu pinguinho de gente.

"O que foi Edward?" Perguntei colocando a chave na mesinha próximo dali e colocando minha bolsa em cima do sofá. Dei uma última vistoriada na casa – que eu passara o dia todo arrumando – para ver senão tinha nada de errado, e impressionaria Edward.

Ele apontou para o remetente no envelope e eu paralisei também. "Mike Newton."

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso, enquanto eu me preocupava por motivos completamente diferentes do que Edward provavelmente estava.

E se lá no envelope falasse alguma coisa sobre a ameaça? E se Edward me obrigasse á abrir o envelope na frente dele? E disso eu tinha certeza de que ele seria capaz, não depois da cena na Starbucks.

Peguei o envelope e encarei achando que se eu abrisse poderia ter algum tipo de bomba ou ácido corrosivo. Sky começou a latir na minha perna e querer chamar minha atenção de qualquer jeito, até tentando me morder.

"O que foi Sky?" Perguntei olhando para a pintora de rodapé filhote.

Ela latiu e correu ate perto da porta, e depois me olhou. Como eu estava com um profundo vínculo na testa, ela voltou para mim de novo latiu e voltou á apontar alguma coisa que estava no chão, lembrando uma bolacha ou coisa do tipo.

Eu agachei e peguei a bolacha em minhas mãos e encarei Sky que rosnava.

"Desde quando você recusa comida, Sky? Até minhas calcinhas você come!"

Ela continuou rosnando e Edward se aproximou se agachando ao meu lado.

Ele pegou a bolacha e examinou, ele cheirou e depois ficou com um enorme finco na testa.

"Tem veneno."

"Veneno?" Encarei assustada e amassando Sky em um abraço que provavelmente a asfixiaria. Quem ousa matar Sky? Quem? Quem? "Oh fofinha... Você sabia que era veneno. Que linda. Eu não sei o que faria de mim sem você." Ela esperneou no meu abraço e eu comecei a beijar cada parte daquele pêlo minúsculo.

De repente eu parei e encarei Edward.

"Quem poderia fazer isso com ela? Quem poderia querer matar Sky?"

Edward me olhou com os olhos extremamente preocupados e se levantou saindo pela porta. Eu pensei que ele iria buscar polícia ou coisa do tipo, até voltar com um copo de café nas mãos. Isso era hora de café? Talvez ele quisesse dar uma de detetive e queria comprar as rosquinhas também.

"Achei no lixo aqui do lado." Ele apontou. "Mike tinha pegado um desses quando ele estava na Starbucks hoje. Provavelmente foi ele quem fez isso."

Edward amassou o copo nas mãos com raiva e se agachou ao meu lado me olhando atentamente. Eu estava assustada, Mike realmente falara a sério na ameaça. E como ele soubera de Sky?

E ohmeudeus, eu retiro tudo que eu disse alguma vez que Sky não era inteligente. O meu projeto de gente me deixara orgulhosa agora.

Mas aquele olhar de Edward, estava deixando bem claro que ele arrancaria até meu suco gástrico sobre aquele assunto.

"Bella," Ele começou. "O que verdadeiramente está acontecendo com esse, Mike?"

"N-nada."

"Não minta para mim, Bella." Ele disse colocando a mão no meu rosto e me puxando para encará-lo. "Não para mim." Falou pesando as palavras.

"Não quero te preocupar com isso." Murmurei me aproximando dele e vendo o movimento de seus lábios.

"Pois eu vou me preocupar ainda mais quando você não me relevar nada." Ele suspirou. "Não me faça arrancar isso de você."

Eu o encarei. "O que você faria para isso?" Percebi que minha voz saíra rouca e sedutora, e que Sky estava com as patinhas ao redor dos pequenos olhinhos, provavelmente vendo a telinha que indicava à 'censura'.

"Coisas que um padre normal não faria. E claro eu poderia usar isso também como forma de te mostrar algumas coisas e diminuir alguns de seus preconceitos."

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, e eu meus olhos logo se focaram em uma linha no rosto de Edward onde ficava sua boca. Eu comecei a me aproximar lentamente como um imã sendo atraído, ou uma presa sendo atraída por seu predador.

"Diga-me..." Ele disse passando a mão pelo meu braço criando um caminho de fogo, que me arrepiou inteiramente. "Vai me dizer?" Ele se aproximou cada vez mais perto de mim.

"Digo... Tudo." Suspirei, ele cada vez se aproximava mais e sua boca já estava a milímetros da minha, até que... Um verdadeiro empata foda eletrônico soou nos meus ouvidos.

Edward se afastou rapidamente e eu me levantei totalmente contrariada para ir atender o infeliz.

"Alô?"

"Nossa que voz é essa?"

"Olá Emmet..."

"Boa tarde para você também." Ele riu. "Escuta, que horas que tenho que buscar sua mãe mesmo?"

"Daqui duas horas."

"Hm... Sei, eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia ir ai bater um rango." A minha vontade era trancar ele dentro de um covil de vampiros e deixá-lo lá até a próxima eternidade.

"Claro." Eu respondi suspirando.

"Ah... Ok" Ele respondeu feliz. "E Edward está ai...?"

"Está..." Eu disse me virando para ver Edward. Que oh! Ele estava debruçado sobre o sofá, sem camisa, e com uma mão segurando a cabeça me olhando com um ar totalmente de pervertido. Ohmeudeus.

Eu comecei a secar literalmente cada pedaçinho daquele abdômen dos deuses, e meus olhos se pousaram em seus lábios, que notando meu olhar, a língua passou por eles, me arrancando um gemido.

"E ele está se comportando?" Emmet perguntou do outro lado da linha, mas o telefone já estava saindo pelos meus dedos e indo parar no chão. Só dava ouvir os gritos de Emmet dizendo algo como. 'Bella? Bella? Alou! Edward para com isso, seu pervertido. '

"Edward..." Eu gemi.

Ele olhou intensamente para mim e se sentou nas costas do sofá, com as pernas abertas. Com uma mão ele deu tapinhas no seu colo e com a outra inclinou o indicador, me chamando.

"Vem cá, vem."

**Pr. Edward**

Eu abanei a cabeça tentando absorver realmente o que Bella estava fazendo. Ela estava vindo em minha direção andando lentamente com um olhar perfurador e mordendo os lábios.

Ok, que Sky havia acabado de fazer uma verdadeira lambança na minha camiseta, e que eu fora obrigado á tirá-la, mas Bella com aquele olhar estava me preocupando terrivelmente.

Quer dizer, eu me solicitara a provar algumas coisas para ela, que incluíam tirar uma pequena casquinha – eu sou um condenado, eu sei. – mas nada nos meus planos incluía Bella dando o primeiro passo.

"Edward..." Ela gemeu, e eu me encostei ainda mais no sofá como um gato acuado. Um gato acuado que por sinal estava gostando de sua posição.

Eu quis pegar minha camiseta e colocar de volta – aliás, o mínino da ética em etiqueta era não ficar tirando camisetas á torto e a direito na casa dos outros. E claro, podemos acrescentar: Ainda mais se o ser em questão é padre.

Bella se aproximou tanto que sua respiração facilmente se misturava com a minha. Aspirei em total estado de turbulência o seu cheiro de lavanda misturado com o morango que seus cabelos emitiam. Eu estava bêbado. Bêbado pelo cheiro dela. E eu sabia que não estava mais tendo controle pelos meus atos, por mais que alguma parte de minha mente dava reviravoltas e saltos mortais, o meu coração e todo o resto do meu corpo que definitivamente não era mais padre, pediam por mais.

As mãos de Bella pousaram-se na parte de baixo do meu abdômen e foi subindo conhecendo toda a extensão. Meus músculos se contraíram em êxtase, e Bella sorriu com o canto da boca. A mão dela fez o movimento até meu pescoço e delineando minha face, eu fechei meus olhos sentindo seu toque macio e suave contra minha pele quente e totalmente desperta e inebriada pelo seu divino torpor.

Bella parou com os movimentos e eu abri meus olhos totalmente desconcertados, total e irreversivelmente frustrados. Mas durou pouco, ela logo se aproximou e seus lábios tocaram a ponta do meu queixo, ao mesmo tempo em que automaticamente meus braços circundavam sua cintura fina e a trazia para mim. _Só_ para mim.

Os lábios de Bella foram subimento milímetro por milímetro pelo meu queixo e chegando até meu lábio inferior. Ela mordeu, e eu gemi.

Ela sorriu com os olhos fechados e dessa vez eu me aproximei de seus lábios e os juntei. Senti o leve gosto que estava ali e minha mente deu reviravoltas, não mais de aviso, mas sim de felicidade. Meu corpo como uma casa em chamas com gasolina foi acendendo e queimando tudo por onde passava. E eu me sentia feliz. Feliz como eu nunca imaginei que eu me sentiria ao lado de uma mulher.

Mas aquela que estava ali não era _qualquer _mulher. Era _Bella._

**Bella**

Ohmeudeus. Os meus sonhos totalmente pérfidos do meio da noite estavam sendo realizados. O cara perfeito para se tornar um ótimo candidato á homens dos sonhos estava ali na minha frente, totalmente á minha mercê, totalmente a fim de mim.

Só poderia ser alucinação. Só podia. Mas e se fosse não teria grandes problemas para mim depois, e eu não perdia nada, repito, nada tirando uma casquinha de minha alucinação.

A partir do momento que eu fui me aproximando, eu sentia a tensão sexual que estava passando como corrente elétrica por nós dois. Totalmente quente totalmente bem vinda.

Quando meus lábios tocaram os dele naquele beijo inocente e suave, minhas pernas ficaram bambas e meu coração falhou por um momento. Eu sabia que Edward para sempre me deveria um Tum, Tum do meu coração.

Edward um padre, eu estava o beijando encostado no sofá que eu arrumara a manhã inteira, dentro de meu apartamento, com menores de dezoito anos assistindo. Realmente muito maior do que todas minhas expectativas amorosas de se realizar um dia.

Mas espera... Padre? Edward? E quem estava pulando na minha perna?

SKY! Minha mente gritou já que minha boca estava ocupada em um beijo suave com... O PADRE EDWARD CULLEN!

Por mais que eu estivesse gostando daquilo, por mais que eu estivesse adorando, amando, velejando, flutuando com aquilo, ele era um padre e se não era uma alucinação... Ohmeudeus! Eu estava _realmente _beijando o padre Edward Cullen, e aquilo _não_ era uma alucinação!

Eu me afastei rapidamente dele e comprovando com meus próprios olhos que ele realmente estava ali sem camisa, na minha frente. Não havia sido uma alucinação. Mas eu estava o beijando, como conseqüência de uma.

O que ele poderia estar pensando de mim?

"Edward..." Eu arfei evitando o olhar dele. "Por favor, me belisca!"

"Bella?" Ele perguntou surpreso e meio chocado. "O quê?"

"Diz que eu estou sonhando. Diz que eu estou tendo uma alucinação, e você é o ghost!"

"Bella... Eu..." Edward ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele logo se calou com a testa franzida. Por favor, por favor... Que esse seja um sonho, e esse meu mais novo pesadelo.

**Pr. Edward**

Então era essa a explicação pelo olhar de Bella. Ela pensava que estava tendo uma alucinação. Ela também tinha alucinações?

Mas ela havia negado no orfanato que tivera alguma em sua vida, mas pensando bem, quem sairia por aí admitindo que tinha ilusões com as pessoas?

De repente a mesma parte de minha mente que dava reviravoltas de aviso, começou a funcionar como uma maneira de evitar que aquelas coisas ficassem piores. Algo que ficaria bom para todos os lados.

O que livraria Bella e eu do constrangimento. Por mais que aquilo continuasse em nossas mentes, ela não saberia que eu sabia daquilo.

Resolvi botar o plano em ação por mais que aquilo me doesse.

"Bella... Você está tendo uma alucinação..." Eu disse com a voz calma e evitando tocar nela.

"Estou?" Ela disse com esperança nos olhos. Eu me chutei mentalmente por estar fazendo aquilo. Mas eu ansiava que ela acreditasse, ou pelo menos se esforçasse a acreditar.

"Sim." Suspirei. "Para você sair dela você tem que ir ao banheiro, e tomar um banho, bem frio."

"Frio..." Ela repetiu assentindo.

"Isso. Agora vá."

"E... E você, quer dizer, o Edward verdadeiro... Como ele está me vendo?"

"Ele não está percebendo nada, garanto." Eu odiava mentir assim. Eu fechei meus olhos lentamente e depois voltei a abri-los com lentidão. "Você entendeu o que tem que fazer?"

"Sim. Tomar banho, _frio._" Ela assentiu e saiu da sala indo em direção aos corredores. Observei o macacão dela sumir de vista, e me deixei cair no sofá totalmente me sentindo um perfeito escroto.

Vesti a camiseta de volta, embora estivesse molhada por culpa de Sky, que me olhava com desaprovação por sinal, e fechei meus olhos tentando apagar as últimas imagens de minha mente.

Eu era um condenado mesmo.

**Bella**

Assim que eu saí do banho, eu estava me sentindo à mesma de sempre. Quer dizer, eu ainda me sentia terrivelmente culpada pela tal alucinação, que o Edward alucinado havia me dito que era.

E eu confiava em Edward. Mesmo em uma ilusão.

Mesmo assim dentro de mim eu senti aquilo que me queimava, que me dizia que algo estava errado, e que talvez nem tudo fosse mentira.

Mas não foi isso que eu vi, e fui obrigada a acreditar quando eu cheguei na sala e encontrei Edward brincando com Sky no meu tapete, com sua camiseta.

"Olá." Eu disse de soslaio, enquanto tentava enxugar meu cabelo recém lavado.

Edward se virou e me contemplou sorrindo.

"Olá, bom banho?"

"Sim..." Falei incerta.

"Não precise se preocupar, eu entendi perfeitamente quando você quis tomar um." Ele disse respondendo as minhas perguntas internas. "Além do que Sky é uma boa anfitriã."

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo enquanto observava uma mancha na camiseta dele.

"Molhou?" Apontei. Ele olhou e assentiu.

"Sim. Sky lambeu aqui logo quando eu entrei."

"Ah..."

"Vamos preparar o jantar. Nós temos duas horas." Ele disse se levantando e deixando Sky com a barriga para cima no tapete.

"Ah... Claro." Falei jogando a toalha que prendia meu cabelo molhado longe, e indo em direção a cozinha. Logo me lembrei da correspondência de Mike, e do veneno para Sky, e estremeci.

"Tudo bem Bella?" Ele perguntou atrás de mim. Assenti ainda confusa com o banho-pós-alucinação. Eu sabia que uma hora Edward me prensaria – no bom sentido, lala, - contra a parede para saber cada gota de cada coisa que Mike me falou.

E eu sabia que eu falaria. De qualquer jeito.

**PR. Edward.**

Dei um tempo para Bella organizar seus pensamentos que ainda estavam misturados, e desci até a garagem do prédio para pegar as compras no VOLVO. Confesso que em cada lugar provável para mostrar que eu era homem, como o volvo e o elevador, foram realmente tentadores para mim. Mas eu era um homem, certo... Mas também não era uma galinha que usava até lata de lixo com as mulheres.

Levei as compras lá para cima e senti outro flash. Já estava começando a achar que era coisa da minha cabeça. Entrei no elevador, lembrando do esforço descomunal para não tacar Bella na parede. Abanei minha cabeça e entrei no apartamento achando Bella de costas para mim com gotas de água pingando pelos cabelos mexendo em algumas panelas.

Eu estava ludibriado. E isso havia me lembrado de duas coisas importantes para fazer nas duas horas que ainda me restavam.

Primeira: Convencer Bella a abrir a boca sobre Mike. E ficar dentro do assunto.

Segunda: Mostrar para Bella que eu verdadeiramente era um homem, apesar de padre. E não por alucinação, de nenhuma as partes, e não por mentiras.

Eu sabia que o que eu falaria em seguir já virara clichê de minha parte, mas eu não conseguia evitar falar:

"Eu sou um condenado, mesmo."

**Bella**

A primeira coisa que estava se passando em minha mente enquanto eu sentia Edward colocando as compras atrás de mim, era que eu precisava me mostrar o mais normal possível e não deixar mais motivos para meu 'desentupidor de informações' querer arrancar ainda mais coisas de mim.

E eu sabia, que as alucinações eu não admitiria á ninguém. Na verdade, nem mesmo para mim mesma. E também não sabia por que eu as tinha. Não com um padre. Não com um amigo. Simplesmente não entrava na minha cabeça nada do tipo.

"Espero que os ovos não tenham quebrado" Disse me agachando para pegar uma vasilha dentro do armário. Quando me virei Edward estava com as mãos no cabelo novamente olhando fixadamente para os imãs da geladeira. "Edward?" Chamei limpando as mãos recém úmidas no guardanapo.

Ele se virou e respondeu com um sorriso rápido. "Ah, me desculpe."

"Não acredito que quebraram Edward!" Murmurei, sabendo que talvez a teoria que eu tivesse que virar uma galinha – ou fazer Sky virar uma – poderia tornar realidade.

"Não... Er... Não é isso. Os ovos não quebraram, estão aqui." Ele mostrou a cartela com os ovos em cima da mesa. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio.

"Edward... Você não quer uma camiseta para colocar enquanto a sua seca? Com esse clima aqui em NYC você pode pegar uma pneumonia." Eu não estava querendo ver o abdômen sarado dele de novo... Eu não estava. Era somente preocupação. Vai que ele pegava um tremendo resfriado? Não... Não podia.

"Bella esqueceu que eu _sou homem?_ E você _mulher?"_ Ele perguntou em tom irônico, mas tinha uma segunda interpretação que fez com que eu corasse violentamente e me fizesse lembrar-me da cena do supermercado, do volvo, do elevador, do apartamento, da alucinação... Xi, Bella! Xi!

"Claro que não" Agora quem passou a mão pelos cabelos fui eu, que já estava que nem uma pimenta malagueta no Saara. "Vou pegar para você..."

Eu saí o mais rápido que eu pude da sala, mas Edward me puxou pelo braço me fazendo virar para ele. Respiração, senhor... Cadê o oxigênio. Sky! Chamei mentalmente, trás a máscara de ar!

"Não precisa." Ele disse lentamente. "Eu vou ficar bem, _prometo."_

"Quem está sendo absurdo agora não é mesmo, _padre?_ Eu sou _sua amiga,_ e você um padre. Se eu deixar você ficar doente em minha própria casa, vão ter pessoas com tochas e facões na porta do meu prédio amanhã de manhã."

Ele riu enquanto soltava meu braço. "Ok. Mas duvido que você ache uma roupa que sirva em mim... Quer dizer... Você é muito..." Ele olhou para meu corpo. "Magra... E eu sou homem, não se esqueça." Ele piscou e se virou para desempacotar as coisas.

Levei a mão ao coração rapidamente para controlar a respiração, e me controlar com o 'aviso' que eu acabara de receber 'E eu sou homem, não se esqueça. '

Corri para meu quarto e no caminho –surpreendentemente ironizando – encontrei Sky mordendo minha pantufa de gatinho.

"SKY!" Gritei. Quantas vezes eu já gritara o nome do ser minúsculo nas últimas horas, senhor? Eu não tenho um cachorro, eu tenho um mini furacão. Enfatize o mini, ou melhor, micro. "Que coisa feia de se fazer, eu sei que você não gosta de gatos por natureza, mas isso não é um de verdade."

HAHA ri internamente. Era tão bom ter quem chamar de baixinho, já que geralmente eu que sou a baixinha da situação. Coitada da Sky, paga todo o pato.

Ela – sapeca como sempre – rosnou para mim enquanto eu pegava o pedaço do furacão Katrina e colocava em cima da cama, onde eu duvidava que ela reunisse coragem rápida o suficiente para descer. Se bem que de Sky eu não duvidava nada.

Troquei meu par de chinelos pelas pantufas, já que eu estava congelando naquele apartamento, e aproveitei para aumentar o grau do aquecedor. A neve estava chegando, e eu sabia que as crianças do orfanato me fariam boneca de neve.

Sky estava rodando a cama inteira querendo liberdade _tche_, e ameaçou fazer dali seu novo banheiro á base de jornal.

"SKY!" A peguei e coloquei no tapete. "Que coisa feia de se fazer!"

Eu acho que ela rolou os olhos, mas eu não tinha certeza. Ué, desde quando cachorros rolavam os olhos? Pelo menos essa proeza eu nunca vi nenhum fazer. E ainda bem porque Sky já me humilhava o suficiente sendo ela mesma com suas atitudes totalmente caninas, como o furo que tinha na sola da minha pantufa nesse momento.

Acariciei Sky lentamente enquanto tentava me controlar até o momento em que eu fosse ver Edward novamente. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo, o problema da questão era exatamente a minha ignorância sobre esse fato do ano.

"Sky, seu papai está aí... E eu tive uma alucinação na frente dele... O que eu faço, pequena? Uh?"

Ela ronronou em resposta. Gatos não ronronam? Mas bem, Sky ronronou. Eu sabia desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez na casa de Esme que ela aparentava muito mais do que seu tamanho de pintor de rodapé garantia.

"Mas só você sabe que ele é seu papai, nem ele sabe, viu?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça assim que eu coloquei minhas mãos na sua cabeça e a fiz assentir. HAHA.

"Bella! Temos uma hora e meia!" Edward gritou de algum lugar da casa, provavelmente ele continuava na cozinha.

"Vai à frente Sky!" Disse tirando ela do meu colo e me recompondo. Calma Bella, calma... Respira. Um. Dois... Respiração de SKY. Pronto.

Já estava saindo do quarto quando eu me lembrei do real motivo para ir até o quarto. Dã, a camiseta de Edward.

Chutei-me mentalmente pelo meu grau de idiotice nervosa aparente. E procurei alguma coisa que coubesse no peito musculoso, bem definido e definitivamente de homem de Edward. Perguntei-me mentalmente, se todos os padres tinham corpos tão assim, huh, desenvolvidos.

Várias opções se passaram por minha cabeça, incluindo, uma camiseta do pijama transparente que era larguinha. Ficaria interessante em Edward, Bella! Er! Pára com isso!

Acabei optando por uma camiseta do pijama cinza que era aquele tipo de pijama que a gente coloca quando está em depressão, logo depois de assistir TITANIC, e Ghost –meu preferido – e comer uma vasilha de brigadeiro e encher a vasilha logo depois com lágrimas salgadas. É, serviria em Edward.

**Pr. Edward**

Bella estava demorando naquele quarto e eu decidi ir chamá-la lá, batendo na porta ou coisa do tipo. Ah... Você não esperava que entrasse de supetão para ver ela em posições indecentes para menores de dezoito anos, incluindo padres maiores de idade, certo?

Mas quando eu estava perto de bater na porta do quarto eu escutei a voz dela lá dentro, e o rosnado de Sky.

O lado da minha mente que atendia pelo nome de curiosidade parou minha mão instantaneamente, e eu fiquei ali escutando o que ela falava.

"Sky, seu papai está aí... E eu tive uma alucinação na frente dele... O que eu faço, pequena? Uh?"

_Oh Jesus!_

"Mas só você sabe que ele é seu papai, nem ele sabe, viu?" Eu rapidamente saí dali antes que Bella abrisse a porta e me visse com minha cara de bobo, tonto e indecentemente feliz pelo que eu tinha ouvido. Quer dizer, eu não queria que as coisas piorassem, e eu duvidava que Bella achasse que me ver ali seria outra alucinação. O grau de inocência de Bella não era tão grande assim, pelo menos eu esperava.

Fui até a cozinha e gritei de lá para apressá-la.

"Bella! Temos uma hora e meia!" gritei. E realmente tínhamos. Além dos meus planos pessoais para essa tarde, ainda tínhamos o bendito jantar para a sogrinha... Ops, credo! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, foi uma ironia BEM ironizada.

Enquanto eu pegava o leite condensado e o chocolate em pó das sacolas e colocava em cima da pia para minha apreciação totalmente doentia, eu me vi com medo da reação de Renne, ao ver sua filha recém odiadora de igrejas e religiões, praticamente confabulando com um padre dentro da cozinha de seu apartamento, como um perfeito clube da luluzinha. Ah claro. Não podemos esquecer que esse padre em questão estava tendo alucinações com a filha em fato, e nutria sentimentos por ela que DEFINITIVAMENTE um padre não deveria sentir.

Ótimo, Edward. Quem imaginaria que isso aconteceria em sua vida? Pensei que vida de padre tinha paz, mas o que eu estou achando é totalmente diferente disso.

Sky veio correndo carregando com sigo um cobertor na boca. Ela colocou o cobertor vermelho cuidadosamente ao lado do fogão e se deitou lá como uma perfeita espectadora e folgada cachorra. Eu abanei minha cabeça contendo um sorriso e me aproximei dela e sussurrei no seu ouvido canino, enquanto acariciava atrás de sua orelha.

"Eu sou seu pai sim viu?"

**Bella**

Entrei na cozinha e Edward dizia alguma coisa para a anã de jardim – esses apelidos são carinhosos, por favor. – e eu fiquei meio boba com o carinho que ele sentia por SKY.

Minha mente começou a confabular como seria uma casa no Caribe, ou mesmo em Palm Beach, Edward observando a paisagem na varanda, eu deitada na rede por minha vez observando Edward que era a mais interessante das paisagens, e Sky em seu berçinho com uma chupeta na boca e dizendo "gugudadá."

Abanei minha cabeça, sabendo que eu precisaria de um terapeuta urgente, não sendo claro membro dos garanhões da cidade. Ou melhor, me internar logo em um hospital psiquiátrico onde não houvesse missas, padres bonitos, e olhos verdes. Sim, seria perfeito.

Eu ainda estava fantasiando como seria minha vida cercada de doidos, quando Edward se levantou e me olhou.

"Ah... Aqui está a camiseta." Disse estufando o peito orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter sido capaz daquela missão. "Na verdade é um pijama, mas acho que vai servir."

Ele pegou divertido e examinou. "Perfeito." Ele disse. "Se importa de eu usar o banheiro?" Claro que me importo!

"Absolutamente." Respondi com um sorriso amarelo, que logo se apagou quando ele saiu pela aquela porta. Só porque eu queria ver aquele tanquinho novamente.

**Pr. Edward.**

Eu não queria mais uma alucinação acontecendo dentro da cozinha do apartamento de Bella. Ok, eu sou padre, mas eu sei muito bem que não só cozinhar é tarefa que pode acontecer em uma cozinha. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu sei o que acontece em um elevador, no banco de trás de um carro, em cima de uma mesa e assim por diante.

Eu sou padre, mas também não sou ignorante.

O cheiro de Bella estava impregnado naquele pijama e eu fiquei meio perdido ali naquele cheiro. Apesar de uma pequena doção de sabão na roupa, o cheiro dela prevalecia. Eu aspirei aquilo, contente por pelo menos ter aquilo para saciar o homem interior que corria pelas veias desse padre.

Se pelo menos Bella houvesse aparecido em minha vida há oito anos...

**Bella**

Edward voltou e eu encarei divertida o leite condensado e o chocolate em pó que ele havia colocado bem á vista na pia. Ele realmente era uma formiga assumida.

"Temos brigadeiro para sobremesa, então?" Perguntei com um sorriso e logo me virei para vê-lo. E bem... Apesar de o pijama ser largo em mim, nele ficou bem marcado. E ohmeudeus, eu acho que teria alucinações de novo.

Ele sorriu constrangido. "Não vou conseguir resistir." Ele encolheu os ombros. Ele se aproximou ao meu lado da pia e esticou os braços e os dedos. "E aí, qual vai ser o cardápio do dia?"

Eu coloquei os dedos no meu queixo em uma atitude pensativa, tentando lembrar o que minha mãe gostava. Lembrei-me de um domingo na casa dos meus tios em que ela revelara que lasanha era seu prato preferido. Seria esse.

"Lasanha."

Edward riu.

"O que foi?" Perguntei.

"Nada." Ele abanou a cabeça rindo. "Só me lembrei de um filme."

"Garfield!" Falamos ao mesmo tempo depois rimos.

"Sky, adora esse filme." Disse pegando um caderno de receitas.

Edward pegou meu braço me impedindo de continuar.

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa enquanto sentia um formigamento onde ele havia me tocado.

"Eu sei de cor a receita." Ele disse piscando e soltando o meu braço, hesitante. "Espera só um minuto."

Ele saiu da cozinha e voltou logo depois com um chapéu de chef na cabeça, e um avental escrito "_Sou padre, mas sou homem."_

HEHE, essa frase estava muito em minha mente. Na verdade estava escrito. "Sou homem, mas sei cozinhar."

"_Voilá."_ Ele disse concertando seu bigode de chef francês imaginário enquanto me olhava sedutoramente. Eu precisava ir á França qualquer dia desses.

"Certo. E eu sou a típica americana do país dos hambúrgueres, batata fritas e Milk shake?"

Ele colocou as mãos no queixo, em uma atitude pensativa. Depois sorriu e fez um sinal com dois dedos da mão indicando que eu esperasse.

Se ele continuasse nessa roupa de chef com meu pijama, eu não responderia por mim se eu me jogasse em cima dele a qualquer hora. Que é isso Bella! Pára, ele é padre!

_Mas é homem..._ A vozinha na minha mente relembrou.

Ele voltou com outro avental e um chapeuzinho de chef.

"Owa. Eu vou vestir isso também?" Apontei sorrindo.

"_Oui._ Temos que entrar no espírito francês. Embora lasanha não seja francesa."

"Eu não gosto de franceses." Menti.

"No?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto vinha por trás de mim e surpreendentemente passou o avental pela minha frente e colocou no meu corpo, dando um laçinho logo atrás para mim. Oxigênio... Oxigênio... "Eu sempre posso fazer você mudar de idéia." Ele disse perto de minha orelha.

"Você é francês por acaso?" Perguntei com a respiração suspensa.

"Não." Ele suspirou, enquanto se me virava de frente para ele e colocava o chapéu. "Mas posso virar, por você."

Será que o _Polishop _vendia máscaras de oxigênio?

-

-

-

Nos próximos minutos, Edward me matou de inveja falando exatamente o que precisaríamos para a lasanha e suas devidas quantidades. Ele perguntou os gostos de minha mãe, e eu fiz um enorme esforço mental para lembrar-me de tudo. Ah qual é... Fazia uns cinco anos desde que eu saíra de Washington, e desde lá minha mente foi ocupada por coisas que não incluíam gostos de minha mãe.

Depois que eu disse para Edward fazer o melhor dele, não se preocupando com gostos e possíveis alergias, ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e começou a descrever a elaborada lasanha que eu já vira que seria o único prato devido á complicação e o tempo que aquilo levaria.

Mas acabou que em vinte minutos a bendita cuja já estava montada, e eu besta por ver Edward cozinhando.

Sério, existia coisa melhor do que homem cozinhando?

Durante todo o processo eu brinquei com Edward sobre a frase no avental dele, e pelo meu não ter nenhuma.

"Isso pode resolver agora." Ele disse com um sorriso torto, enquanto pegava um canetão que eu sempre tinha na minha casa e escrevia na parte de frente do meu avental, perto da barriga. "Acho melhor você tirar o avental, não é?" ele perguntou incerto. Eu tiro tudo o que você quiser Edward!

"Não precisa Edward." Rolei meus olhos. "Escreva ai e me surpreenda."

Ele sorriu e começou o trabalho. Os segundos que se seguiram foram extremamente torturantes já que Edward estava com o olhar fixo na minha barriga, e fazendo cosquinhas nela com a caneta.

"Pronto." Ele disse cedo de mais.

Eu olhei e bati no ombro de Edward de brincadeira.

"Bobo."

"_Sou mulher, mas quem cozinha melhor são os homens."_

Ele riu travesso enquanto ligava o forno para pré aquecer. Sky reclamara e arrastara seu cobertor para perto dos armários enquanto voltava a dormir folgada como sempre.

"Qualquer dia desses, eu tenho que te mostrar os meus votos culinários, já que você dominou minha cozinha!" Fiz cara feia de brincadeira, e sentei em uma cadeira.

"Quem mandou me chamar?" Ele disse pegando uma cadeira e se sentando de frente para mim.

"Sério... Apesar disso..." Disse rolando meus olhos. "Eu não me arrependo. Acho que minha mãe vai amar sua comida, bem mais que a minha."

Ele riu e depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos, que eu já sabia que era quando ele estava nervoso.

"Sabe Bella... Eu estava me perguntando... Quando você saiu de Washington – por um motivo que eu definitivamente não sei qual – você odiava religiões e inclusive padres... O que sua mãe vai pensar quando vir sua mudança quando ela chegar?"

Encolhi meus ombros. "Com certeza vai me dar algum cartão psiquiátrico, ou livro do Augusto Cury."

Ele riu. "Mas eu estou bem mais preocupada com o que ela vai falar com te ver aqui."

Ele arregalou os olhos. "Por que ela vai me ver?"

"Oras, o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Pensei que era só te ajudar na cozinha..."

"Claro que não. É serviço completo, moçinho." Eu sorri. "Tem o jantar, depois vamos mostrar o orfanato para minha mãe."

"Eu tenho missa..." Ele disse obviamente querendo sair daquela situação. Ele estava nervoso? HAHA!

"Mentira que é outro padre que vai celebrar hoje."

"Como você sabe disso?" Ele arregalou os olhos. Eu encolhi os ombros me levantando.

"Você mesmo me contou." Com a expressão que ele fez depois, acho que ele estava se punindo por ter falado aquilo para mim.

Era tão engraçado o jeito como ele estava por conhecer minha mãe. Imaginei como seria quando ele conhecesse o chefe Swan. HAHA.

Os próximos minutos que se seguiram eu fiz uma salada bem requintada, Edward recheou e assou um frango, e eu coloquei vinho e refrigerante na geladeira.

"Será que vai gelar a tempo?" Perguntei.

"Se você colocar lá fora acho que gela mais rápido." Edward brincou. "O clima está muito pesado."

"Ok." Eu disse retirando da geladeira e colocando o refrigerante e o vinho perto de uma janela da sala que eu deixei aberta.

"Bella, eu estava brincando..." Ele disse rindo.

Eu ignorei e voltei com as mãos vazias. "É nosso experimento." Pisquei. "Se der certo, podemos informar a Casa Branca de nossa descoberta e podemos economizar energia da geladeira durante o inverno."

"Você é impossível, Bella." Ele abanou a cabeça com um sorriso, enquanto agora preparava seu brigadeiro tão esperado.

"Esse é meu sobrenome."

**Pr. Edward.**

O cheiro característico do brigadeiro inundava meu nariz e aquela sensação de formiga prestes a atacar tomou conta de mim. Nota mental: Deixar bem claro para Alice que eu havia comido brigadeiro. Ela realmente era minha parceira formiguinha.

"_Voilá._" Disse de novo enquanto colocava o brigadeiro em um pote de alumínio. Joguei um pouco de granulado, e alguns feixes de leite condensado para enfeitar.

"Hmmm... Ainda bem que estou um quilo abaixo do peso." Bella disse salivando em cima do meu brigadeiro á lá France.

"Então pode pegando sua colher, moçinha." Disse colocando o pote no centro da mesa onde Bella estava sentada e onde eu me sentei depois. "Vou cuidar de você a partir de agora, nunca mais vai faltar uma grama de nutrientes em seu corpo."

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder e quando eu levantei meus olhos ela estava corada.

"Certo..."

"O que foi?" Perguntei, deixando o brigadeiro intocado para poder esfriar um pouco.

"Nada." Ela respondeu desviando o olhar.

"Bella... Eu te conheço..."

"Ok..." Ela disse suspirando. "É que ninguém nunca cuidou de mim como você cuida, sabe? Ninguém nunca se preocupou tanto assim comigo, acho que nem minha mãe." Observou com frieza.

"Duvido disso..." Disse pegando sua mão entre as minhas e acariciando levemente sua palma. Ela estremeceu um pouquinho, e encarou meus olhos.

"Você duvida porque você é incapaz de tratar alguém em um nível menor do que você me trata."

Eu neguei com a cabeça veemente. "Eu trato as pessoas com respeito. Mas nenhuma delas eu trato como você."

Ela desviou o olhar. Eu suspirei.

"Isso me lembra de alguma coisa que provavelmente colocou essas caraminholas em sua cabeça."

"Quem?"

"Mike Newton."

"Pensei que você tinha esquecido."

"Eu nunca esqueceria." Eu disse lembrando-me da tentativa de assassinato de Sky, da carta e do jeito dele da Starbucks. E o pior de tudo, o choro de Bella na igreja a mais de um mês.

"Edward, você tem certeza de que quer saber?"

"Eu tenho certeza de que eu quero fazer de tudo para te proteger." Eu assegurei me aproximando mais dela ainda com nossas mãos unidas.

Ela suspirou antes de dizer. "Mike me ameaçou no jornal quando eu fui lá pegar o editorial. Ele disse que se eu não o desses 100 mil em dois meses, no caso daqui duas semanas, ele faria mal as pessoas que eu gosto. E Sky era para ter sido a demonstração."

Eu tentei controlar a raiva crescente dentro de mim.

"Ele seria capaz?" Eu perguntei entre dentes, embora eu soubesse a resposta.

"Talvez ele não." Ela disse encarando algum ponto atrás de mim. "Mas os outros, sim. Eu os vi em uma reunião no Central Park. É lá que eles se encontram ás escondidas. É totalmente insano, e... _Nojento._" Ela pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa que comprovava esse fato.

"Eu posso pagar esses cem mil." Eu afirmei.

"Não!" Ela quase gritou, afastando nossas mãos.

"Bella, por que não?" Perguntei surpreso.

"Eu não quero que você nem ninguém gaste esse dinheiro comigo. Eu vou dar um jeito, nem que eu tenha que rodar bolsinha na esquina."

"Bella... pare com isso. Não é hora de ser orgulhosa."

"Mas eu sou." Ela bufou.

"Você tem que parar de ser..."

"Eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo..."

"Mas eu me preocupo com você." Eu quase gritei.

Ela me olhou e vi algumas lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos.

"Você é padre..." Ela murmurou como que se aquilo fosse motivo para seu argumento.

"E daí?" Falei com raiva, não por ela, mas por Mike. "O papel de padres é ajudar aqueles que precisam. E você precisa, e eu faço questão de te ajudar. E outra! Padre é homem também, e eu sou seu amigo acima de tudo."

Ela não falou nada. "Bella..." me aproximei dela e peguei suas mãos nas minhas e levei até meu coração que batia descompassado. "Está vendo isso aqui? Meu coração. Bate... Bate por você, você não entende? Deixe eu te ajudar."

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Você me perguntou hoje mais cedo como eu me sentia quando via uma revista como a PLAYBOY, e a resposta é nada. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não seja homem."

"Não?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Bella ao mesmo tempo em que uma coisa no meio de suas pernas diz que você é mulher, algo no meio das minhas, diz que eu sou homem."

**Bella**

Ohmeudeus Edward estava próximo demais de mim e minha respiração estava descompassada. Mike Newton e afins haviam sido esquecidos e soterrados devidamente.

"Gays também tem isso no meio das pernas..."

"Mas é homem..."

"O que prova que é um homem é homem, é como ele usa..."

"Você tem um grande pré conceito sobre padres, sabia?"

"Eu tinha." Corrigi.

"Não, a parte do barrigudo e com a bíblia de baixo do braço foi esquecida. Bella, castidade é uma opção de ser padre... Se eu deixasse de ser padre, agora, por exemplo, eu poderia usar isso como eu bem entendesse."

"E como que você quer provar que é homem se tem esse voto de castidade?"

"Acho que existem exceções..." Ele disse se aproximando de mim. "Grandes exceções que podem ocorrer. Sabe de uma coisa Bella?" Ele falou com os lábios muito perto de mim. "Uma coisa que irrita todo homem, não importando se é padre ou não, é ser questionado sobre sua sexualidade, por causa de sua opção, no caso o meu de castidade."

"Aham..." Eu estava entorpecida.

"E uma coisa que eu tenho em comum com os outros homens, é o orgulho, que agora está ferido, ainda mais quando foi acertado por você..."

"O que eu tenho de especial?" ele me ignorou.

"Por isso, posso muito bem esquecer minha opção durante o momento em que eu for provar para você certas coisinhas importantes." Ele passou a ponta dos dedos pelos meus lábios e os olhos verdes dele cintilaram junto com os meus. O chapéu de chef dele caiu em algum lugar da cozinha e seus cabelos estavam mais desorganizados do que nunca. "E claro, isso é só uma demonstração, algo totalmente educativo, algo pelo bem dos padres em geral. Você deve sempre se lembrar disso. Pelo bem do argumento."

"Claro, nunca vou me esquecer..." Meio que gemi meio que falei. Ele estremeceu e suas mãos apoiaram o meu pescoço. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, mas desceu até meu pescoço dando uma leve mordida ali, que me fez estremecer toda.

"Eu ainda sinto o gosto de seus lábios nos meus..." Isso era parte da alucinação. E se ele sabia não fora definitivamente uma alucinação. Ohmeudeus! "E antes que você fale alguma coisa... Eu gostei." Ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço e depois seus olhos voltaram a me encarar. "E quero repetir a dose... Agora realmente com um beijo de verdade. Claro totalmente situação acadêmica..."

"Para o bem da humanidade..." Assenti inebriada.

"Que bom que você concorda. Agora eu te provo..."

"Como?" Ele já estava me provando muitas coisas só com aquela sensação de tortura, mas eu que não diria aquilo para ele.

"Com isso." Ele disse, e logo depois seus lábios se grudaram aos meus, e eu gemi de prazer enquanto nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra. Meus braços automaticamente foram para o cabelo dele, apertando-os, e as mãos dele delineavam meu rosto, meu pescoço, enquanto outra mão apertava forte minha cintura.

O momento foi tão grande que caímos das cadeiras e ficamos ali no chão da cozinha nos beijando com desespero. Com sofreguidão.

As mãos de Edward subiam e desciam na linha das minhas costas, e minha mão já explorava seu abdômen perfeito. O avental dele voou para longe, junto com o meu e o chapéu de chef.

No chão gelado, Edward se debruçou sobre mim, me fazendo estremecer de prazer com a sensação do frio do chão e o quente que emanava do corpo dele. As mãos dele circundavam a lateral de todo meu corpo, e minhas pernas automaticamente enrolaram em seu quadril o trazendo mais para perto.

Sky começou a latir de algum canto da minha mente, mas nem eu e Edward nos importamos. O que realmente importava era o jeito que seus lábios mexiam nos meus, e como nossas línguas travavam a batalha mortal para conquistar o espaço do outro.

**Renne**

Existiam muitas coisas que eu estava absolutamente segura de que eu nunca iria ver em minha vida.

A primeira era o Corinthians ganhar a libertadores.

A segunda era ver um ET dizendo 'oi' em nove línguas diferentes.

A terceira era ver alguém ir do passado para o futuro e vice e versa.

A quarta era ver Dercy Gonçalves morrer. Mas bem... Ela morreu.

E a última, mas a mais importante, a menos provável de todas, era Bella virar religiosa.

HAHA, ainda me lembro do dia em que Bella fez fogueira de bíblia no acampamento. Realmente, se isso acontecesse, eu acreditaria em todas as outras possibilidades.

"Senhores passageiros, dentro de vinte minutos o vôo de Washington D.C para NYC, pousará no aeroporto nacional de NYC. Obrigada pela preferência de vôo e voltem sempre."

Finalmente eu pousaria em NYC. Foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu em minha mente depois do comunicado do piloto do avião.

Somente Bella mesmo para me fazer vir ao avião que poderia muito bem cair no meio do mato, ou no oceano, como o Air France.

Ok que esse determinado vôo não passava por nenhum oceano, apenas por um lago ou dois que circundavam o país.

Mas mesmo assim era um efeito e tanto. Aliás, NYC não era ali. Era do outro lado do país.

Charlie tinha razão em não querer passar mais de cinco horas dentro de um vôo comercial para ficar apenas alguns dias com Bella. Bella era mais jovem, e ela que atravesse o continente, foi isso o que Charlie falou.

No desembarque avistei a longa figura de Emmet acenando freneticamente junto com outras pessoas esperando seus receptivos passageiros. Ele vestia uma camiseta I NY, e um boné dos Yankees.

Rolei meus olhos mentalmente por me lembrar do filho dos meus melhores amigos, que resolvera criar uma personalidade totalmente diferente da dos pais.

"Tia Renne! Bem vinda á NY, a cidade do Homem Aranha! Quer dizer da maça!" Ele gritou á uma curta distância, que foi transpassada por dois passos dele, e finalizada com um abraço de urso que eu pensava que meus ossos velhos não resistiriam. Porém, minha idéia se mostrou furada, quando eu só fiquei meio torta depois daquele abraço.

Dei leves batucadas com minha _suitcase_ nas costas de jogador de hóquei e o obriguei a sair usando a mesma ameaça de sempre. Mostrar o que continha em uma bolsa de mulher.

Eu ri internamente enquanto ele ia até o ponto do desembarque de malas, pensando que desde pequenino sempre tivera medo de bolsas femininas, inclusive as minhas. E isso se deve ao fato de alguma brincadeira que Bella fizera.

"Você está mais enorme do que eu me lembro de você, Emmet." Eu brinquei quando ele voltou com uma mala pesada, que carregava com a maior facilidade.

"São seus olhos, tia."

"Não sou sua tia." Resmunguei fechando a cara.

"Você sabe que é sim, tia Renne." Ele disse novamente. "Bem entrando no espírito nova-iorquino, aqui estão seu boné do melhor time de beisebol da área. GO, YANKEES!" Ele gritou no meio do aeroporto, e outras pessoas que passavam sorriram e levaram as mãos ao ar também fazendo o mesmo. Vários comentários do tipo, 'esse ano o campeonato é nosso', surgiram ao meu redor. Emmet se voltou para mim. "É bom você dizer que torce para ele enquanto estiver aqui, eles fazem verdadeiras guerras de neve por quem não é."

"Valeu por me lembrar" Disse rolando os olhos. Eu sequer tinha um time. Perguntei-me se Charlie entraria na guerra, defendendo sabe se lá o time que torcia.

"Aqui está sua camiseta oficial do mercado negro." Ele disse sorrindo e me entregando uma camiseta igual á dele, só que tinha uma maçã ao fundo. "E claro... Uma réplica da Estátua da Liberdade!" Ele me entregou uma pequena estátua.

"Emmet, até parece que eu nunca vim á NYC!"

"Nunca se vem a NYC, sem usar os símbolos da cidade!" Ele replicou com um sorriso.

Rolei meus olhos, divertida enquanto observava uma loira alta encostada em um carro conversível. Ela olhava fixamente para nós com um sorriso na boca e um pouco encolhida em seu casaco devido á temperatura.

"Ugh!" Resmunguei colocando mais um casaco por cima do fino que eu usava. "Eu havia esquecido que novembro é horrível aqui em NYC"

"Espere até nevar..." Emmet observou não prestando total atenção em mim, mas sim na loira. "Talvez você possa fazer par com a Bella para serem bonecas de neve. Boneca-mãe, e boneca-filha. As crianças do orfanato iriam adorar."

"Perfeito." Ironizei. "Mas o quê? Orfanato foi isso o que você disse?"

Emmet franziu a testa pensando que talvez não deveria ter falado nada.

"É nada tia, Renne." Ele disse sorrindo pelo canto da boca. Bem, eu realmente sabia que era nada, porque Bella e orfanato não eram duas palavras que se ligavam em uma mesma oração.

"Falando nisso cadê ela?" Perguntei.

"Ela está no apartamento preparando o jantar..."

"E deixaram-na sozinha?" Quase gritei. "Ela é um desastre! Quando eu chegar lá o prédio vai estar em chamas."

Antes que Emmet respondesse à loira se aproximou de nós, deslumbrante.

"Renne, essa é Rosalie... Minha, huh... Amiga." Emmet disse coçando a cabeça com a mão livre. Amiga, sei... Charlie era meu filho, e Bella minha neta.

"Olá dona Renne."

"Ah dona, não pelo amor de Deus!" Eu disse abanando a mão em brincadeira. "Assim me sinto velha demais, e só passei alguns anos dos quarenta!"

Ela sorriu. "Você é a melhor amiga de Bella né? Ela comentou já sobre você." Acrescentei. Ela assentiu corando. O que me lembrou Bella, e a possível perspectiva de encontrar somente as cinzas dela no prédio.

Entramos no carro dela, e depois que Emmet terminou de colocar as malas no porta malas, eu voltei minha pergunta.

"Emmet... Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

Ele coçou a cabeça de novo, deu um olhar de esguelha para Rose.

"É, huh... Bella não está sozinha não."

Pelo olhar dele, parecia que tinha algo a mais ali.

"Ah... Vai me dizer que esse alguém é o namorado? Aquele loirinho?"

"Não..." Emmet disse rapidamente. "Ela terminou com ele há mais de um mês."

Eu tentei evitar fazer qualquer comentário de como minha filha era relapsa em relação á família, até que eu cheguei á uma conclusão.

"Então ela está com um novo namorado?" Eu sempre soube que vida urbana era um problema em questões morais.

Emmet e Rose se entreolharam e começaram a rir de alguma piada. Eu fiquei totalmente boiando na maionese, até que Emmet explicou em meio às gargalhadas.

"Bella está sendo bem cuidada, tia. Quer dizer... Ela está recebendo ajuda do alto." Emmet fez um gesto dramático de levantar as mãos pro céu, como se rezasse. De novo eu estava ignorando qualquer coisa, porque 'levantar as mãos para o céu' e 'rezar' não eram verbos presentes na mesma frase em que estivesse o sujeito Bella.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei curiosa, e odiando o fato de não saber a história inteira. Devemos acrescentar que eu era a mãe dali.

Emmet riu, e Rose se apressou em dizer falhando em esconder um sorriso.

"Ele quis dizer que a senhora vai se surpreender."

"E como." Emmet completou, e continuou a rir estrondosamente.

-

-

-

**Emmet**

Eu estava rindo internamente de como Renne cairia dura, quando eu me lembrei da conversa com Edward há uma semana.

Coitado, padre apaixonada e nesse momento se encontrava sozinho no apartamento de Bella.

Eu confesso que eu ainda estava curioso em saber por que Bella não respondeu o telefone naquela hora. E bem, eu chegava a algumas conclusões, e todas envolviam Edward e alguma falta de controle.

Se bem que eu não achava que Edward seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa desse tipo. Quer dizer, ele era padre desde 23 anos e estudava desde 15. Ele não jogaria tudo pro alto, jogaria? Com Tanya não foi assim, com Bella também não seria.

Eu apostava nisso.

Chegamos à frente do prédio de Bella e eu tentei ligar pelo telefone dela. Mas estava ocupado. No celular de Edward e nada.

Oh céus, e se algo acontecesse entre eles? Ou pior, e se aconteceu alguma coisa e com a mãe de Bella aqui?

Rose me olhou pelo canto do olho preocupada, e eu dei um sorriso bobo para tentar disfarçar.

Cumprimentamos o porteiro Wars, e subimos pelo elevador até o apartamento de Bella. Renne estava animada tanto por estar longe do frio, e por estar se aproximando da filha.

Eu estava suando frio, totalmente uma coisa atípica a mim. Rose percebeu e pegou minha mão discretamente ao lado de Renne.

Renne por sua vez, deu um sorrisinho malicioso, e eu já aguardava os comentários diretos dela que era sua marca registrada, e que eu havia aprendido com ela.

Eu estava tendo esperanças de que ela não fizesse nenhum, até que a porta dos elevadores se abriu.

"Quando você assume um namoro, fica mais fácil sabe?" Ela falou por cima do ombro, fazendo Rose corar muito e afastar suas mãos de mim enquanto olhava a paisagem que era aquele cubículo dois por dois do elevador.

Eu revirei meus olhos para Renne, seguido de um olhar mortífero que falava muitas coisas.

Ela deu de ombros e olhou para os dois lados do corredor, esperançosa.

"Para onde?"

"1001" Respondi, torcendo para que eu não visse corpos nus na cozinha, ou pior, pedaços de roupas e objetos íntimos no glacê do bolo ou coisa do tipo. "Espera só um pouco..." Disse pausando-as com a mão enquanto corria 'discretamente' até a porta do quarto dela e me colocava á escuta.

Nada... Nem menos barulhos de sucção.

Rose cutucou meu ombro e eu fiz um sinal para que ela esperasse. Ela cutucou de novo com insistência e senti algo em contato com minha nuca, eu instintivamente lancei minha mão para ver o que era.

E acabei esmagando alguma coisa.

"Ah não acredito, Emmet!" Ela disse alto demais, e eu logo fiz sinal para ela se calar. "Meu copo!" Ela sussurrou entre dentes.

Observei que o infeliz que eu havia amassado era um copo de plástico.

"Nunca mais penso em te ajudar agora!" Ela resmungou.

Ouvi Sky latindo de algum lugar dentro do apartamento e eu vi que já estava tudo perdido. Se eles tivessem fazendo alguma coisa impura, ela daria o aviso para eles.

"Desculpe meninos, mas por que vocês simplesmente não tocam a campainha?" Renne perguntou se aproximando e franzindo a testa, provavelmente querendo ler os nossos pensamentos.

Eu quis parecer o mais inocente o possível.

"Acho que está quebrada." Rose me perfurou com o olhar e eu segurei seu braço para que ela não tocasse a campainha. Eu queria dar tempo para os dois se recomporem e arrumarem a cama.

HAHA, até parecia que eu realmente acreditava que eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa lá dentro. Era uma piada, mas no exército você aprende: É melhor prevenir do que remediar.

"Não tem problema." Renne disse remexendo em sua bolsa, e pegando alguma coisa que eu vi que era uma... Oh Jesus.

"Por que você tem uma chave do apartamento de Bella em sua bolsa?" Perguntei assustado.

Ela encolheu os ombros, irreverente. "Bella uma vez perdeu a chave do apartamento, ela deu uma cópia para mim caso ela precisasse."

"Mas você mora do outro lado do país!" Rose observou confusa.

"Eu sei." Ela encolheu os ombros novamente. "Vai entender."

Coisas de Bella.

Mas agora essas próprias 'coisas de Bella' que iriam colocar ela em uma má situação.

"Eu acho melhor esperar ela abrir a porta, tia." Eu disse me colocando na frente da porta em uma atitude protetora.

"E vamos ficar aqui até quando? Se eu bem conheço Bella, ela só vai ver a gente amanhã de manhã, e ainda culpando a gente por ter dado bolo."

"Eu ainda acho que..."

"Emmet!" Ela disse apontando a chave para mim. "Eu sou a mãe dela, entendeu? Agora saia daí!"

Eu relutei um pouco, mas acabou que eu cedi com um suspiro e Renne enfiou a chave na fechadura.

"Acho que ela trocou de fechadura..." Renne observou vendo que a chave não se encaixava direito.

Eu estava suspirando de alívio quando...

"Pronto. Só estava um pouco enferrujada."

E Renne tirou a chave e abriu a porta puxando todos nós para dentro. Lá, tudo estava silencioso, exceto Sky que viera correndo em nossa direção pulando que nem uma doida.

"Não sabia que Bella tinha um cachorro." Renne disse pegando Sky no colo.

"Você não sabe de muitas coisas por aqui, Renne" Disse.

Fomos em direção á cozinha, e paramos petrificados na porta. Sky quase caiu das mãos de Renne, mas eu fui mais rápido e consegui resgatar a coitada.

Todos ficaram petrificados e boquiabertos com a cena que se desenrolava ali bem na nossa frente.

**Bella**

Eu estava ouvindo sinos em minha mente eu sabia. Eu via estrelas, luas e arco íris, e todas aquelas coisas clichês de um beijo com um cara perfeito.

Oh Jesus! Eu estava beijando o padre Edward Cullen.

E se não isso não fosse o bastante, ELE estava me beijando de volta!

Minhas teorias de céu haviam mudado completamente. Ao invés de nuvens branquinhas, fofinhas e mornas, a definição de céu era chão duro, frio e com um padre em cima de você!

"Amém, senhor..." Eu disse na pausa do beijo em que fomos obrigados a parar devido á falta de ar. Edward respirava com dificuldade, e logo sua boca foi traçando o caminho da minha clavícula até chegar a meu pescoço e dar um chupão que com certeza traria marcas depois.

Sky continuava latindo, e ela saiu correndo da cozinha até a porta. Talvez ela estivesse trabalhando de guarda costas ou coisa do tipo.

"O que é aquilo?" Edward perguntou levantando a cabeça com os latidos de SKY. Ele estava todo desgrenhado, e com os olhos mais escuros como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Aquilo eu não sei. Mas sei que isso é a prova irrefutável de que você é homem!" Gritei e já estava pronta para devorar Edward novamente em outro beijo, quando nós dois petrificamos no lugar ouvindo a voz de Rose.

"Ah não acredito, Emmet!"

OHMEUPADREEDWARD. Eu xinguei em minha mente mil vezes cada ser infeliz que estava nessa hora na frente da porta do meu apartamento, amaldiçoe até a décima geração de cada um e xinguei ainda mais quando Edward se afastou de mim totalmente assustado e em alerta.

"Bella! Eles chegaram..." Ele disse apavorado.

"Eu sei..." Disse quase choramingando tentando me levantar do chão. Eles não tinham um timing pior para seguir não?

Edward estava prestes a ter um colapso. E bem eu entendia. Quer dizer, o cara era padre, acabou de provar que honra algo no meio das pernas, me agarrou no meio da cozinha da minha casa, e agora na porta estava Emmet, Rose e minha mãe.

Eu acho que eu ainda não estava digerindo muito bem a parte que eu estava beijando um padre, sabe? Eu sempre achei que faria um grande escândalo. Talvez a ficha não tenha caído. HEHE.

Mas agora tinha uma questão mais importante. Resquícios de beijos tinham em todos os lugares, os nossos aventais e chapéus de chefs estavam jogados para todos os cantos, Edward estava vestindo a blusa do meu pijama... É realmente não seria nada legal.

Ouvimos o barulho da porta se abrindo. Puts! Maldito dia em que eu fui dar a chave do apartamento para minha mãe.

Eu olhei desesperada para Edward que passou as costas das mãos na boca tentando tirar qualquer coisa que tivesse ali, e pegando o avental do chão e colocando em volta do pijama. Ele arrumou os cabelos – que não cooperaram em nada. Edward pegou uma colher sentou-se na mesa e deu uma colherada no brigadeiro para disfarçar.

Eu por minha vez ainda estava abalada pela prova de masculinidade que eu havia acabado de receber, então quando eu ouvi os passos se aproximando e Renne falando com Sky eu agi por puro instinto e fiz a coisa mais idiota da minha vida.

No exato momento em que Renne entrava, eu fiz algo que eu não sabia no que me ajudaria, mas pelo menos esconderia meu rosto e eu poderia me recompor depois. Simplesmente peguei a vasilha de brigadeiro e como uma torta na cara, eu virei tudo contra meu rosto, reparando que finalmente eu estava tomando um banho á lá chocolate no rosto. E quem disse que precisa gastar horrores em um creme á base de chocolate?

"BELLA!" Eu ouvi quatro vozes diferentes gritarem meu nome. Com certeza Edward estava engasgando com a colher de brigadeiro, minha mãe pensando que os ares de NYC estavam me fazendo mal, Emmet que eu estava simplesmente sendo eu mesma, e Rose pensando que eram os efeitos da gripe suína.

Ótimo. Bem... Aquilo pelo menos não era pior do que eles descobrirem eu e Edward rodando romanticamente como dois ursos atracados pelo chão da cozinha, certo?

"Hehe..." ri sem graça tirando o brigadeiro dos meus olhos. Ainda bem que não estava muito quente, pelo menos para isso servia o inverno!

"Filha o que é isso?" Minha mãe perguntou se aproximando de mim, mas não o bastante para pegar qualquer doença, vírus, espírito que estivesse dentro do meu corpo naquele momento.

"Sabe, eu sempre quis saber os bens de chocolate para a pele..." Disse cuspindo um pouco de chocolate. Passei minhas línguas ao redor dos meus lábios, chupando todo o brigadeiro daquela área, eu olhei para Edward de esguelha e vi ele desviando o olhar enquanto tentava controlar o quase engasgamento por brigadeiro.

"Meu Deus, eu sempre soube que quando você caiu do berço, iria trazer algumas coisas ruins. Mas não pensei que fosse crise retardada!"

"Mãe!" Eu gritei envergonhada. "Temos visitas aqui em casa, você não vê?" Disse apontando para Edward.

Era tão legal falar com as pessoas com brigadeiro pingando de seu rosto.

"Ah desculpe, mas qualquer pessoa que conviva com você por 5 minutos sabe de seus problemas." Ela continuou apontando o dedo para minha cara como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade. "E também..." Ela parou de repente o que estava falando e se virou para Edward o olhando de cima a baixo com uma expressão do menininho do "Esqueceram de Mim" "Ohmeudeus, você é o padre Edward Cullen! Eu amo você! Eu tenho todos os seus CDS!"

Ah... Como eu amo minha mãe.

Perguntei-me como ela ficaria se eu contasse o que eu estava fazendo com o ídolo da fé dela há alguns minutos. Com certeza, ela esqueceria de todo o resto e pediria que ele repetisse o mesmo com ela.

Eu tinha a quem puxar...

**Pr. Edward.**

Eu engasguei com a colher de brigadeiro assim que eu a coloquei na boca. De todas as coisas que Bella poderia fazer como colocar a cabeça para dentro do fogão ou pular da janela, ela justamente ia brincar de torta na cara. No caso, brigadeiro na cara.

E logo depois vem a mãe dela literalmente falando coisas bem... Diretas, e logo depois Bella foi salva pelo congo e eu me tornei alvo de mães.

Sério. Eu acho que era um mal de todos os padres famosos. Era como um carma. Todas as mães conheciam você, cantavam suas músicas, e pagariam muito para ir até um show sequer.

E por que a mãe de Bella seria uma exceção?

Bella saiu literalmente de fininho enquanto eu era bombardeado por perguntas, na verdade afirmações da mãe de Bella.

Que maneira interessante de primeiro contato com a sogrinha. Eu sei, eu sei. Ironia ridícula, e totalmente masoquista. Mas ultimamente eu tenho sido essas duas coisas, então fica tudo normal.

"Nossa, aquela música 'Faz um milagre em mim', eu ensinei para meu marido, o pai de Bella sabe? Ele por sua vez espalhou pelos colegas dele da delegacia, e eles fizeram virar cantada, acredita? Isso não é pecado, padre? Ohmeudeus, eu ainda não acredito que você está na minha frente!"

Não sei se Renne percebeu que eu estava extremamente quieto no meu canto, mas na verdade eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido há menos de cinco minutos, e da quase maneira em que nós quase fomos pegos.

Eu sempre soube que situações acadêmicas não davam certo...

**Bella**

Eu poderia escrever um livro! Isso era um fato consumado.

'Como desviar as atenções de um fato que todos podem perceber, em 10 segundos'.

Eu não tinha dúvidas, de que principalmente Emmet, logo quando batesse o olho em mim e Edward notaria provas evidentes do que havia acabado de acontecer.

O segredo foi simplesmente, mudar o foco das atenções para algo mais... Interessante.

"Puts Bella. Por que você foi testar o negócio no meio da cozinha? Eu pensei cada coisa..." Emmet disse rindo.

"Oras, brigadeiro é feito a cozinha..." Resmunguei de qualquer jeito enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro.

"Bella, o que você vai fazer?" Ele gritou atrás de mim. "Não lave seu rosto, não desperdice esse brigadeiro!"

"Com tantas pessoas passando fome na África..." Rose brincou. HAHA.

"Na Etiópia e no Afeganistão..."

"Cala a boca vocês dois!" Eu gritei para os dois seres infelizes que riam da minha cara.

"Espera Bella, espera, calma!" Emmet fez um sinal de paz e se aproximou de mim lentamente, eu bufei. Nos braços de Emmet estava SKY sedenta por alguma coisa, com sua linguinha de fora.

"O que é?"

E antes que eu pudesse desviar, Emmet aproximou Sky do meu rosto e ela lambeu desde meu queixo até o nariz.

Eu paralisei com aquela cara de nojo enquanto ela toda espertinha começava a saborear o brigadeiro que ela havia lambido da minha cara.

"Argh!" Bufei e saí correndo até o banheiro para limpar o brigadeiro e a saliva de Sky.

Será que o flagra teria sido pior do que isso? Eu realmente achava que não.

-

-

-

Quando eu voltei para a cozinha minha mãe estava se derramando para cima de Edward. Eu me perguntei se ela se lembrava que ela tinha um marido, decidi relembrá-la.

"Mãe, e o papai como está?" Perguntei me sentando ao lado dela.

Ela parou imediatamente de falar com Edward e me olhou como que observando se eu ainda estava dominada por algum tipo de espírito do mal.

"Está bem. Ele mandou lembranças." Quando ela finalmente concluiu que eu estava bem, ela me apertou em um forte abraço e disse o quanto estava com saudades.

Minha mãe era bipolar, eu sei...

Edward aproveitou a deixa para ver a lasanha no forno e o frango. O cheiro impregnou a cozinha e todos nos sentamos ansiosos na mesa esperando pelo jantar.

Finalmente, todos os supostos assuntos mundanos foram esquecidos, e tudo o que tinha na mente de cada um era...

Lasanha.

Mas não era qualquer lasanha, era a lasanha de Edward, que parecia que havia acabado de sair de uma revista do estilo "G Magazine". HAHA foi piada. Eu sei, eu sei... Eu estou ultrapassada.

"Antes de jantarmos vamos rezar..." Edward disse voltando a ser padre novamente. Ênfase no voltando. Todo nos demos às mãos e Edward fez uma pequena oração agradecendo o alimento, e todos que trabalharam para que ele chegasse àquele mesa e blábláblá.

Ele era tão bonitinho rezando... Imagina fazendo outras coisas?

Ok, Ok. Para com isso Bella.

"E cadê as bebidas?" Emmet perguntou.

Eu me chutei mentalmente. "Espera que já pego."

Eu saí correndo e voltei logo depois com o vinho e a coca.

"Bella você tem uma geladeira no meio da sala, querida?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Não." Eu ri cúmplice para Edward que controlava o riso. "Eu estava fazendo um experimento de controle de energia. Se deixasse a coca e o vinho gelar na janela."

Minha mãe revirou os olhos e todos riram. E realmente a coca e o vinho estavam geladinhos. Uhul! Menos conta de energia esse mês!

No meio do jantar, entre uma garfada e outra, finalmente Renne estacou e ficou olhando de mim para Edward e vice e versa, e logo a compreensão, ou a falta dela começou a espalhar em seu rosto e sua mente.

Os garfos dela caíram em cima do prato e todos nos voltamos para olhá-la. Ela abria a boca tentando falar, mas logo fechava, parecia um peixinho dourado embaixo d'água.

"Bella_... Edward... Juntos... Apartamento... Lasanha... Entra na minha casa..."_ Ela sussurrou totalmente confusa e submersa. E logo depois gritou totalmente assustada e apontou o dedo, incriminadora para Edward. "Ohmeudeus, quem é você e o que fez com minha filha?"

"Mãe calma..." Eu disse depois da cena dela. Eu estava totalmente com vergonha de minha mãe nesse momento. Ela podia fazer muitas coisas, menos essa cena ridícula. Quer dizer, ela havia acabado de virar a barriga e coçar para Edward agora acusava ele de sei lá o quê.

E se... Ela tivesse deduzido o que havia acontecido naquela cozinha?

"Calma? Minha filha está em um mesmo recinto que um padre, e você me pede calma?"

Emmet ria contra o guardanapo, enquanto Rose olhava para Renne perplexa.

"Calma Renne..." Edward começou.

"Não!" Ela disse dando mais uma garfada na lasanha para se recompor. "Cara isso está muito bom... Mas você Bella, você sempre odiou igrejas, odiou tudo que tivesse envolvendo isso, e agora você estava aqui sozinha com um padre, fazendo um jantar, na perfeita harmonia? Diz que isso é pegadinha." Ela disse levando outra garfada a boca enquanto olhava para todos os lados procurando alguma câmera escondida.

Eu mereço...

"Mãe, calma... As coisas mudaram por aqui."

"Mudaram?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. "Bella... Ele é padre, esqueceu? Mas não é qualquer padre. É o padre Edward Cullen."

Eu sei mãe, eu sei...

"Eu avisei tia." Emmet disse no intervalo de uma garfada e outra.

"Emmet você podia ter me falado exatamente do que era... Eu..."

"Mas você não está feliz?" Perguntei confusa. "Quer dizer, você sempre foi religiosa, eu que sempre fui à ovelha negra! Agora que eu encontrei Jesus, você me pergunta se eu sou louca?"

"Não." Ela apontou o dedo freneticamente para mim. "Não você, Bella. Eu me lembro do dia que você colocou o adesivo de NO JESUS na porta da igreja. Eu me lembro de quando você preferiu tomar injeção no hospital, para ir à missa de sétimo dia de seu avô. E também quando você mostrou o dedo do meio para o padre quando ele passava na rua!"

Edward me olhava visivelmente chocado agora. Ah qual é... Ele sabia dessa minha ex fobia. Mas talvez ele não soubesse que era por tanta coisa.

"Dona Renne..." Edward começou.

"Renne, querido..." Ela corrigiu.

"Renne, sua filha sofreu uma grande mudança há cerca de um mês. Ela encontrou Jesus, como ela diz."

"Espera!" Renne pediu pensando enquanto mastigava. "Minha filha encontrou Jesus de que jeito?"

"Ela foi a uma missa das bodas dos pais de Emmet." Rose explicou.

"Ah, eu me lembro disso. Eu fui convidada, mas não deu para vir para cá."

"Sim..." Rose continuou. "Ela fez de tudo para não entrar, mas o cabelo dela foi mais forte. E quando ela entrou, começou a ver as coisas de forma diferente."

"Espera..." Ela franziu o cenho e se virou para Edward. "Quer dizer que ela supostamente encontrou Jesus, em uma missa sua?"

Ele assentiu.

"Na catedral onde você reza?"

Ele assentiu novamente.

Eu sabia que as engrenagens da minha mãe estavam funcionando de uma forma terrível. Eu não duvidava de que ela chegasse a conclusões horríveis.

Se alguém descobriria alguma coisa, seria ela. Mas descobrir o que afinal? Que eu estava apaixonada por Jesus? Que eu O encontrei?

Minha mãe me olhou atentamente por alguns minutos, depois voltou silenciosamente á comer. Todos ficaram confusos, mas repetimos o mesmo.

Edward me deu um olhar por cima da mesa, e eu encolhi os ombros. Eu ainda não conseguia esquecer a cena que havia acontecido ali há alguns minutos.

-

-

-

O resto do jantar ficou aparentemente normal. Minha mãe não tocou mais no assunto, mas estava extremamente quieta, o que não era o normal dela.

Ela estava pensativa, e me observava demais, notando cada passo que eu dava dentro da casa. Edward parecia desconfortável com alguma coisa, mas pelo menos não tanto de quando minha mãe o abordou com cada afirmação da vida dele.

Parecia que ela agora, tinha coisas mais importantes para lidar. E era exatamente isso o que eu temia.

Depois do jantar, fizemos um revezamento das louças e limpamos tudo. Quando Edward ia discretamente trocar de camiseta – e que por um milagre ninguém tinha notado, também porque ele insistira em colocar o avental em cima – minha mãe observou:

"Edward, o que você está fazendo com o pijama de Bella?"

"É, huh..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, certamente constrangido. Eu saí de fininho no campo de visão da minha mãe senão sobraria para mim. "Sky babou na minha camiseta, e Bella me emprestou essa camisa enquanto a outra seca." Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Ah..."

"Sabe cara, eu pensei que você tinha mudado de padre, para padre gay." Emmet disse brincando como sempre.

"Ah, disso você certamente está errado, Emmet." Eu disse e fui perceber tarde demais o que eu havia falado. Todos se voltaram para mim. Era nessas horas que eu queria virar um avestruz, e criar um buraco no chão.

Edward fez uma careta do tipo 'o que você está dizendo?', e minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

"O que, Bella?"

"É, huh... Eu quis dizer que Edward é padre. E padres não são gays." Eu era horrível de desculpas, eu sabia. Uma vez eu fui inventar uma no trabalho para Lauren quando eu tinha me esquecido de fazer um artigo, e usei aquela que era mais velha do que a Dercy Gonçalves.

"_Onde está o artigo para o editorial, Bella?" Lauren perguntou batendo o pé insistentemente no chão, com as mãos estendidas para o possível artigo._

"_É... Meu cachorro comeu."_

"_Você sequer tem cachorro." Ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha._

"_Ah hehe, é verdade. Esqueci em cima da mesa."_

É totalmente patético. Mas agora a do cachorro funcionaria, porque qualquer um que conhecesse Sky saberia que ela comia até minhas calcinhas e que eu vestia uma pantufa de gatinho furada na sola nesse momento.

"E como você sabe disso, Bella?" Minha mãe me tirou dos meios devaneios com a pergunta. Ela estava fazendo pressão em mim, eu sabia. Eu tinha certeza que minha mãe não trabalhava com artes plásticas nem na Cochinchina. Eu tinha certeza que o FBI, NASA, CIA ou mesmo o NRO, a contratavam.

Simplesmente, duvide de todas as mães que moram em Washington. Elas podem trabalhar para o governo e saber exatamente como acuar a filha e o pior tirar coisas dela.

Agora eu tinha certeza de que nem um detector de mentiras, ou uma máquina super estetizada mental faria reviver em voz alta cada detalhe da língua de Edward entrando na minha boca, ou mesmo os braços dele descendo a minha espinha e... EPA!

"Oras mãe. Eu sou amiga de Edward, né?" Coloquei a mão na cintura, e falei com a voz embargada, no melhor estilo "Sex in the city." "Se ele fosse gay, eu saberia. Tipo, ele estaria falando mole, andando rebolando," Se bem que seria algo interessante de se ver. "Estaria falando 'Ui, amiga', e muitas outras coisas. Ele não faz nada disso, então conclusão, ele não é gay." E dalê desperdício se fosse. Se bem que só o fato de ele ser padre já era um desperdício. OE!

Se bem que eu não sabia o que era pior, ou o pior dos desperdícios. Edward gay, ou Edward padre. Logo cheguei a uma conclusão. Edwards gays não saem rolando com você pelo chão da cozinha, se bem que teoricamente Edwards padres também não, mas claro existiam exceções TOTALMENTE acadêmicas.

Minha mãe pareceu acreditar – o que eu duvidava muito- mas pelo menos não me fez mais perguntas, mas aquele olhar dela estava lá de volta. Eu estava me sentindo em qualquer filme que falasse 'O olho que tudo vê o olho que tudo sente. ' Argh!

Edward controlou o riso enquanto ia ao banheiro trocar o pijama pela sua própria camiseta que já estava seca em algum lugar do apartamento. Perguntei-me se minha mãe insistiria para que ele não fosse ao banheiro, mas ela não o fez, provavelmente lembrando que tem um marido.

Sky pareceu adorar minha mãe, todo período em que ela esteve lá, Sky simplesmente esqueceu-se da mãe e do pai dela – HEHE. – e ficou lá sendo estragada pela avó.

Com o canto do olho vi o envelope que recebera hoje mais cedo de Mike, que eu ainda não abrira, e guardei no fundo da gaveta. Minha teoria que algum ácido extremamente lascivo estivesse lá dentro, ainda continuava de pé. E talvez eu desse para algum inimigo meu abrir. HEHE me lembrei que o único inimigo que eu tinha era o próprio Mike. E claro, de maneira indireta todos os garanhões da cidade.

Lembrei também o artigo que eu sempre levava no bolso, e que eu não largaria mais cedo. Do jeito que as coisas estavam feias para nosso país, eu checaria até o nome do meu pai naquela lista.

Perguntei-me se Renne não queria uma cópia. Se bem que os Garanhões era só em NYC, mas nunca se sabe quando se chega ao resto do país ou mundo. Esses clãs e estilinhos são que nem praga ou a gripe suína. Pode nascer em um determinado lugar, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde está presente no mundo inteiro.

Sky começou a morder o sapato de minha mãe, e ela a pegou no colo observando os seus detalhes microscópicos. Será que ela via a semelhança de mim e Edward em Sky? Talvez o nariz meu, e os olhos do pai... HEHE, eu acho que a coca cola refrigerada na janela fez efeito. Ou talvez fossem os efeitos das lembranças de... É eu não iria esquecer tão cedo. Talvez eu fizesse um memorial no melhor estilo MICHAEL JACKSON em homenagem a esse beijo e a prova irrefutável de que Edward era homem, senhor! Agora eu não tinha mínimas dúvidas sobre isso, ainda bem que eu não apostara comer o meu chapéu ou coisa do tipo.

"E você ainda não contou de Sky, querida? Por que o nome?"

"Sky, é céu, que lembra missas, que lembra religião, que lembra milagres, que lembra Jesus, que lembra padres..." Disse já quase automaticamente. Eu fizera Sky repetir em sua língua canina de duas vogais o "Au. Au", para possíveis explicações na escolinha em um futuro distante escolar.

Escola me lembra academia, que me lembra acadêmico, que me lembra... EPA!

"Que lembra padres?" Ela repetiu. Rose e Emmet estavam em um canto do sofá totalmente absorvidos em alguma conversa que eu não queria saber o conteúdo, então não tinha nada que pudesse distrair minha mãe.

"É..." Torci minhas mãos. "Quando você pensa em Jesus e igrejas você lembra o quê?"

Minha mãe franziu o cenho. "Ultimamente eu lembrava que você era totalmente uma alma perdida, e eu tinha medo de que eu não te encontrasse no céu para a eternidade."

"Certo..." revirei os olhos.

"E quem te deu essa cachorrinha linda?"

"Edward." E olha lá o olhar de novo. Eu conseguia ver até pelas retinas de Renne uma manivela sendo posta para funcionar. Eu conseguia ouvir os "Plofts' de sementinhas-idéias brotando em sua mente. Eu só não sabia que conclusão que ela chegaria, e conhecendo minha mãe como eu conheço, ela poderia pensar que Edward era um ET no melhor estilo Guerra das Estrelas, ou o irmão do Harry Potter, ou mesmo aquele Cedrico, e que enfeitiçara minha mente,

Eu já até conseguia ver a essência de tudo. Algo como, muitas coisas estão ligadas a Edward, até o nome da cachorra, e a própria cachorra!

Edward voltou com sua camisa, e com a dos pijamas na mão. Ele me entregou e eu rapidamente saí dali com a desculpa de guardar. Na verdade eu logo aspirei o cheiro que havia ficado ali, e eu sabia que eu não lavaria aquela blusa mais nunca.

"Bella?" Ouvi a voz de Rose na porta do quarto.

"Olha Rose, tem uma mancha aqui, eu não consigo ver..." Eu disse fingindo uma análise bem de perto da camiseta.

Ela rolou os olhos. "Bella, eu te conheço. Você estava cheirando a camiseta do padre Edward! Não tem medo de ir para o inferno não?"

"Xi..." Falei freneticamente encostando a porta. "Fala mais baixo. E não, não é verdade. Tem realmente uma mancha aqui."

Ela rolou os olhos novamente com a mão na cintura. "Você tem que explicar daqui a pouco todo esse motivo, e toda essa estranheza que está acontecendo nessa casa hoje! Tá bom que você por si é estranha e eu vi a quem você puxou, mas mesmo assim, o que foi aquele brigadeiro na cara?"

"Rose..." Eu fiz a melhor cara de ofendida enquanto trocava o par de pantufas, por um sapato fechado. "até você que vai ao SPA uma vez por semana tomar banho de chocolate não me entende? Hello... Eu sou pobre, e leio..."

"Revista CRAUDIA, eu sei..." Ela resmungou já sabendo da minha ladainha. "Mas mesmo assim... Que horror, Bella. Porque tem um furo na sola de sua pantufa de gatinho?"

Eu revirei os olhos e só falei uma palavra. "Sky"

E logo a espertinha chega correndo no quarto carregando um pano na boca toda contente.

"Sky, o que você pegou dessa vez?"

"Bella! Controle essa cachorra!" Minha mãe gritou vinda da sala. "Ela roubou meu lenço!"

"Imagina o que Edward não está pensando sobre essa casa agora..." Murmurei para mim mesma.

"Com certeza, onde foi que ele se meteu." Rose respondeu ouvindo meus pensamentos. "Vamos Bella... Temos que endoidar sua mãe mais um pouco."

"Endoidar?" Perguntei confusa guardando o pijama cuidadosamente perto do meu travesseiro – nem te conto do por que. "Por quê?"

"Vamos mostrar o nosso trabalho no orfanato Bella, esqueceu? Faz parte do tour."

"Oh..." Peguei Sky e coloquei na pequena jaulinha de passeio. "Lá se vai minha paz nessa casa por esses dias. Ela com certeza vai chamar tudo quanto é pai de santo para tirar qualquer espírito que tenha me possuído." Conclui, achando que isso era exatamente o que ela faria.

-

-

-

Todos seguiram no volvo de Edward até o orfanato, minha mãe ainda não sabia que estávamos indo especificamente para lá, e isso era bom por enquanto.

Eu ainda não esquecia algumas cenas que envolviam saliva, e eu sabia que Edward também não. Nós estávamos realmente constrangidos agora que estávamos lado a lado do carro.

Notei o olhar dele em cima de mim algumas vezes – o olhar, viu? – e eu começava a batucar na minha perna tentando me distrair.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco estranha agora com um pensamento que havia me ocorrido.

Edward provavelmente havia me beijado para provar que homem, porque como ele mesmo disse o orgulho masculino dele estava ferido. E eu sentia algo estranho em relação á ele, que eu nunca sentira por ninguém. Agora eu não sabia se era amizade, ou se tinha relação por ele ser padre.

Mas bateu um sentimento que eu conhecia muito bem – o da decepção – quando eu pensei que ele somente havia me beijado para provar e recuperar seu orgulho. Agora a questão era que eu não entendia o porquê de tudo isso.

E se tinha alguém que saberia era minha mãe. Como eu disse, ela morava em Washington e provavelmente trabalhava pro governo, mas eu que não seria a pessoa a contar qualquer coisa desse tipo para ela.

No meio do caminho um flash extremamente forte irrompeu do meio da estrada, e fez com que o volvo parasse bruscamente. Agora eu sabia o porquê da tal propaganda para se usar cinto de segurança.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntei.

"Deve ter sido uma foto de radar..." Edward falou, mas ele não acreditava naquilo.

"Fotos de radar não dá para se perceber, e não cegam a gente a ponto de quase bater o carro." Emmet observou sabiamente.

"Olha, tem um homem correndo ali..." Rose apontou.

Todos nós olhamos e de fato havia um homem com alguma coisa nas mãos correndo e se escondendo no mato.

"É, parece que a fama mata mesmo né?" Renne comentou.

"O que você quis dizer?" Eu e Edward perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Oras..." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tá na cara de que era um fotógrafo, e que estava tentando tirar fotos surpresa de Edward. Ele é famoso, sabe?"

Edward voltou a acelerar o volvo pela estrada, e eu me encostei petrificada no assento. Agora minhas próprias engrenagens mentais funcionavam, e minha mente fazia uma ligação que eu também sabia que Edward fazia naquele momento.

_Oh Jesus!_

-

-

-

Quando chegamos ao orfanato, minha mãe ficou de boca aberta. Ela já pensara que havia visto de tudo, mas realmente uma Bella caridosa e voluntária de orfanatos para criançinhas havia sido realmente um grande choque para ela.

As crianças estavam empolgadas como sempre e receberam todos com a costumeira felicidade, o que me fascinava.

"Vampirinho e Menina super poderosa! WEEE!" Um menininho veio correndo abraçar eu e Edward que andávamos lado a lado. Desde daquele dia do nosso Haloween atrasado eles chamavam todos pelas fantasias. Emmet que não gostava muito de ser chamado de Ursinho Pooh.

Minha mãe foi arrastada pela diretora do orfanato, a dona Ana, e Rose e Emmet foram brincar no jardim com algumas crianças. Acabou que eu e Edward ficamos sozinhos olhando para lados opostos, totalmente constrangidos.

"É..." Eu comecei rodando o pé em movimentos circulares no chão, com as mãos seguras nas minhas costas.

"É... Huh, Bella?" Ele se virou de repente em minha direção com fogo nos olhos. Eu meio que levei um susto, ainda mais quando ele me pegou pelo cotovelo e me arrastou até uma sala vazia, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ohmeudeus, o que ele vai fazer? Continuar o que ele começou na cozinha? Sabe, eu realmente não me importava. Na verdade eu fiquei com um pouco de dúvida se ele era homem mesmo, e acho, sinceramente que para sempre eu teria essa dúvida não importasse quantas vezes que ele 'provasse'.

"Huh, Edward?" Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Bella..." Ele falou quase chorando. "Eu... Eu adorei o nosso beijo, e não me arrependo. Não foi nada acadêmico, eu te juro. Foi só uma desculpa que eu achei para poder sentir o gosto de seus lábios nos meus, sentir sua pele na minha... Desculpe Bella. Eu estou apaixonado por você, doido, alucinado por você. Eu vou largar minha batina por você, Mike, nem garanhões da cidade vão nos separar. Nem fotógrafo, nem nada. Você não é tentação, você é meu amor, Bella."

Ca. Ra. Ca.

O sorteio da loteria era hoje e ninguém me avisou? Puf, capotei. Vou morrer ali e já volto.

Recapitulando...

Edward me beija na cozinha da minha casa para salvar seu orgulho masculino.

Agora, ele diz que foi só uma desculpa.

Diz que vai jogar tudo pro alto por mim.

E que eu sou o amor da vida dela, e não uma mera tentação, como a tal de Tanya.

Mas espera, e aquela Tanya? Ele não estava apaixonado por ela? Ou eu entendi errado? Amém, senhor.

"Bella, fala comigo, por favor..." Ele implorou se aproximando de mim com os olhos pedintes, pedindo por mais, pedindo por mim. Deus! Ele era perfeito.

"Eu... Eu... Deus! Você é tudo, Edward!"

Ele sorriu, mas logo o sorriso se apagou. Eu franzi o cenho e coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, e ele descansou-o ali, fechando os olhos curtindo o meu toque.

"O que foi _meu_ padre?" Ele abriu os olhos assim que eu disse aquelas palavras. Ele sorriu torto.

"_Seu _padre?"

Eu ri envergonhada. "Você é meu... Meu padre. Uhul! Quem nunca quis ter um padre?" Abanei a cabeça como se aquilo fosse tipo, a última moda. Claro, com tantas modas e tendências por aí, só realmente faltava, a moda dos padres.

"Você é totalmente, absurda..." Ele sorriu levantando o rosto, e pegando minha mão na sua levando de encontro ao seu peito, fazendo com que eu sentisse seu coração acelerado.

"Já disse que esse é meu nome do meio?"

"Aham." Ele riu apertando minha mão de encontro ao seu peito, totalmente definido. HAHA, eu sei disso, meu bem. Eu sou demais! Duvido que alguém aqui alguma vez já teve o _seu _próprio padre particular, ainda por cima com um tanquinho maravilhoso que os deuses deram. "Mas por que você ficou sério há alguns instantes atrás?"

Ele suspirou e me abraçou de encontro ao seu peito, enquanto beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

"Você não disse que me amava, como eu disse que te amo."

Era isso?

"Edward, eu, gosto de você. Mas eu ainda não estou certa dos meus sentimentos..."

"O que você sente?" Ele me virou para encará-lo. Meu queixo se se encostou a seu queixo, enquanto eu olhava para cima. Um dos meus braços circundou sua cintura.

"Eu sinto... Vontade de ficar com você para sempre. Eu me sinto, bem, feliz ao seu lado. E eu nunca senti isso por ninguém."

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, iluminando toda a sala ao nosso redor.

"Isso então, minha querida paroquiana..." Ele me virou para ficar de costas para ele, me abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo em meu pescoço. Eu estremeci e ele riu de encontro a minha orelha, sussurrando levemente. "Significa que você me ama, tanto quanto eu te amo, minha linda menininha."

"Nós precisamos resolver algo, porque, cara Bella, eu te..." Eu abri meus olhos e encontrei Edward na minha frente me encarando assustado. Ele olhou para os lados, e suspirou pesadamente fechando os olhos, enquanto mexia nos cabelos. "Puts, me diz que você acabou de falar alguma coisa..."

"Não, foi você que falou..." Eu disse confusa.

"O que eu falei?" ele perguntou.

"Você disse..." Eu fechei os olhos me lembrando com clareza. Ele parecia interessado. Mas por que ele não se lembrava do que havia dito, e por que ele mudara de assunto tão repentinamente? "Você disse 'minha linda menininha'."

"Eu?" Ele pareceu surpreso.

"Sim, a não ser que..." Oh Jesus. Diz que não, diz que não! Havia sido uma alucinação! Ah... Pensei que já estava livre dessas coisas infernais! Era bom a certo modo, mas não na frente dele.

Eu havia alucinado, com as coisas que eu queria que ele me dissesse. Mas eu não sabia do por que eu queria que ele me dissesse aquelas coisas, caramba!

Mas algo estava errado ali.

Edward iria falar alguma coisa, algo como 'eu te amo'.

**Pr. Edward.**

Assim que ficamos sozinhos, eu e Bella ficamos extremamente constrangidos. Até que finalmente eu tomei coragem de me dirigir á ela.

"É, huh, Bella?" Ela se virou para mim, e ao longe vi uma mulher se aproximando, peguei-a pelos braços e levei até uma sala fechada para podermos conversar melhor. Conversar. Repito. Conversar.

Eu não sabia com que cara olhar para ela, ainda depois do que aconteceu. Eu me sentia meio sujo pela minha posição, por ter infligido meu voto de castidade, pelo pecado, mas também feliz por que os lábios de Bella nos meus foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. Mas eu sabia que era errado.

Mas nesse momento eu tinha que deixar a vergonha e todo o resto de lado, mas Bella se antecipou.

"Edward... Eu sei que você vai dizer que foi errado, que não deveríamos ter feito nada, mas você sim me provou que é homem! E eu quero esse homem para mim!" Ela quase gritou com os olhos até a retina cheios de desejo e... Amor.

"Eu também te quero Bella... Eu te quero mais que tudo nessa vida." Eu disse me aproximando dela e a pegando nos braços, sentindo toda a vulnerabilidade dela, toda a necessidade que ela tinha que um homem a protegesse. Que um homem a protegesse. E eu seria esse homem. Ela não precisava de um padre, ela precisava de um homem. E eu estava disposto a ser o dela.

"Mas isso é errado, tanto para mim e tanto para você. E se formos para o inferno, meu amor?"

"Deus vai entender a intensidade disso, minha pequena." Eu disse a acalmando e acariciando seus cabelos levemente, sentindo toda aquela textura e cheiro que me inebriavam por inteiro e me dominava até os dedinhos dos pés.

"Mas os fotógrafos, as pessoas, a igreja..." Ela argumentou de novo aumentando a intensidade de nosso abraço.

"Nós precisamos resolver algo, porque, cara Bella, eu te..." De repente eu abri meus olhos e eu vejo Bella na minha frente me olhando assustada. Ok, Bella não estava junto ao meu peito um milésimo de segundo atrás? Logo a ficha começou a cair. "Puts, me diz que você acabou de falar alguma coisa..."

"Não, foi você que falou..." Ela disse confusa.

"O que eu falei?" Eu perguntei.

"Você disse..." Ela fechou os olhos. Eu estava interessado no que ela iria dizer. "Você disse minha linda menininha."

"Eu?" Eu realmente não havia dito aquilo. Céus, eu estava pronto para dizer que eu a amava.

"Sim, a não ser que..." Ela começou franzindo o cenho. A não ser que seja uma alucinação. Deus, mais uma alucinação? Ainda na frente dela?

"A não ser o quê, Bella?" Eu a pressionei.

"Nada." Ela levantou os olhos. "Nada." Ela repetiu mais firme. Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos levemente frustrado pelo rumo das coisas. A alucinação fora exatamente o que eu queria que acontecesse, e que eu tinha certeza de que eu nunca teria coragem de fazer na vida real.

Talvez fosse para isso que elas servissem afinal, para eu poder ter pelo menos o gostinho de ter algo que na vida real eu não teria. Talvez eu tivesse que viver isso o resto de minha vida. Á base de alucinações, de preferência nenhuma na frente dela, como agora.

Eu não fazia mínima idéia do que aconteceu entre nós dois, ou quanto tempo eu estava em outro mundo enquanto Bella estava ali na minha frente, mas logo eu decidi mudar de assunto, para o que eu verdadeiramente tinha puxado ela para ali.

Agora eu estava tão abalado, que eu chegara até a esquecer. Com o tempo eu fui me recordando e eu suspirei, me afastando de Bella. Percebi que ela fizera o mesmo.

"Bella... Antes de tudo eu queria pedir desculpas." Eu murmurei não a encarando nos olhos, se bem que eu sabia que não os encontraria se erguesse minha cabeça. "Foi totalmente egoísta, e precipitado... Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo... Orgulho idiota." Abanei a cabeça, exasperado.

Pelo canto do olho vi Bella limpar algo dos olhos dela, e pensei que fosse uma lágrima. Mas por que ela chorava? Talvez pela minha idiotice e cafajestice. É, eu era um condenado mesmo.

**Bella**

Quando Edward falou que tudo fora pelo seu orgulho masculino idiota ferido, eu não consegui evitar a lágrima que desceu redondamente dos meus olhos como uma praga.

Então realmente eu estava certa. Ele realmente havia feito aquilo pelo maldito orgulho e não por sentir alguma coisa.

Mas também o que eu queria esperar de um padre? Amor, carinho, coisas que nenhum deles pode fornecer?

E também, porque eu estava magoada com isso, senhor?

"Não tem nada, Edward... Eu estou feliz que seu orgulho tenha se restaurado." Falei em um fio de voz. Vi Edward abrir a boca para argumentar alguma coisa, mas logo hesitante a fechou. Desculpas? Não obrigada.

**Pr. Edward.**

Eu queria dizer que não tinha nenhum orgulho idiota no meio. E sim uma desculpa para tê-la e senti-la sem ser por alucinações. Mas isso só pioraria as coisas, e elas já estavam o suficiente ruim sem isso.

**Bella**

"Bella... Temos que falar sobre as fotos. Todos aqueles flashes, no supermercado, no carro, no prédio..."

"A gente nem ligou..." Eu disse completando. Eu nem ligava porque eu estava ocupada demais observando seus olhos brilharem. Ocupada demais tentando ele com a revista PLAYBOY. Ocupada demais ferindo o orgulho idiota masculino dele.

"E se isso der problemas? Não pode acontecer... Quer dizer, não teve nada entre a gente, mas eles podem falar cada coisa. As pessoas gostam de ouvir isso, as pessoas gostam de criar suposições..."

"Por que não aconteceu nada..." Acrescentei sentindo uma dor no peito que eu não conseguia explicar. Inferno! Havia muitas coisas ultimamente que eu não conseguia explicar.

"Sim..." Ele disse abaixando a voz. Ele parecia estar sofrendo e terrivelmente preocupado com alguma coisa. Ele também queria me dizer algo, mas simplesmente nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca. "Isso pode ser ruim para mim. Por eu ser padre. Ser famoso também não ajuda."

"Eu posso dar um jeito." Levantei minha voz, ele me olhou com os olhos esperançosos.

"Pode?"

"Eu trabalho no melhor jornal da cidade de NYC. Eu tenho amigos que tem contatos em revistas de fofocas e mesmo outros jornais, eu posso dar um jeito de ver se alguma matéria sobre isso está sendo feita. E posso impedir." Se bem que eu duvidava que algo assim saísse em revistas. Eu tinha leves suposições á cerca disso.

"Você acha que consegue?"

Assenti com a cabeça. _Por você,_ completei em minha mente.

Na verdade eu pouco me importava em ser a pessoa que o padre poderia estar saindo... Mas para Edward seria bem ruim, e eu não queria a imagem dele denegrisse, e ele deixasse de ser o que ele sempre sonhou, quis e sempre vai querer ser. _Padre._

"Isso é bom, eu..." teve algumas batidas na porta, e eu me virei com o susto.

Emmet enfiou a cabeça ali dentro olhando para nós, esperando ver alguma coisa extremamente ilícita.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ele resmungou. Sky veio logo atrás abanando o seu rabinho. E veio para perto de onde estava eu e Edward. Eu me agachei para pegá-la e vi que Edward havia feito o mesmo. Nós esbarramos no chão, e a costumeira corrente elétrica se passou pelo meu corpo. Nossos olhos se encontraram por um minuto, e se não fosse pelo pigarro de Emmet, teríamos ficado naquela posição horas a fio.

"Hello!"

Eu me levantei rapidamente, e Sky ainda estava no chão.

"Por favor..." Eu disse apontando a pintora de rodapé para que ele pudesse pegá-la.

"Não, ela é sua filha..." eu retruquei.

"Não... Pode pegar, você é o pai..." Eu logo calei a boca quando eu vi o que falei. Sky olhava de mim para Edward conforme um de nós falava, e Emmet estava com os olhos arregalados. "Quer dizer... Você me deu ela, você tem dire..."

"Ei, parem de discutir sobre a paternidade do pequeno céu." Emmet disse se aproximando, dando um longo olhar para Edward e pegando Sky no colo. "Ela é minha agora, então." Ele se dirigiu a porta, e se virou para nós como se fosse óbvio que ele não nos deixaria sozinhos.

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Emmet, você sabia que praga de padre pega não sabe?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Você não faria isso comigo..."

"Quer apostar?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Quando Emmet viu que ele realmente falava sério, ele saiu correndo dali chamando por Rose.

Revirei os olhos. Patético. Quer dizer, não mais patético do que a ceninha que agora eu e Edward fazíamos de quem sairia pela porta, primeiro.

"Primeiro você..." Disse.

"Não, primeiro as damas..."

"Primeiro os padres..."

Reviramos os olhos e fomos juntos de encontro à porta. Tocamos-nos de novo, e logo retrocedemos.

Bufei e saí rapidamente, mas fui impedida pelo braço de Edward que me segurou me fazendo voltar para ele. _A não... Só me falta ser mais uma alucinação__**. **_**(N/A: rimou! :D**

"Obrigada..." Ele murmurou e eu estremeci levemente, sentindo seu toque em mim e sua respiração tão perto.

Eu queria beijá-lo de novo, eu queria, mas...

"Não é nada. Só estou fazendo o que qualquer um faria." E assim eu saí deixando-o sozinho em seus pensamentos estritamente sacerdotais.

-

-

-

As horas se passaram no orfanato. As crianças adoraram Renne, parecia que elas viam uma segunda Bella ali, e eu não sabia o porquê, sinceramente.

Ela já estava toda descabelada e vermelha de tanto correr para todos os lados.

"Sou capaz de colocar um biquíni no meio desse inverno todo, agora!" Ela exclamou se espatifando na cadeira ao meu lado, que eu ficara a noite inteira rebocada.

Eu estava em um estado tão deprimente, que eu nem fazia minhas piadinhas sem graça usuais, ou mesmo fiquei empolgada em começar alguma discussão com Emmet sobre o que era melhor: Google ou Microsoft.

Simplesmente ele falara alguma coisa de mudar de partido, que a Microsoft e o Yahoo, haviam se juntado e que agora todos iriam se unir contra as forças do mal, que era o vício da sociedade moderna pesquisadora, e etc...

Simplesmente fiquei aliviada quando ele fez uma imitação ridícula de um cowboy saído dos piores filmes do Texas, com um lanço imaginário na mão, gritando "YAHOOOO!"

Aquele jeito era tão atípico mim, que eu até estranhava. Mas ao tentar fazer uma piadinha ou conclusão idiota sequer, simplesmente nada saía. Parecia que algo estava preso em minha garganta, de mãos dadas com a dor que eu sentia no meu peito, cuja origem e explicação não eram conhecidas por minha mente.

"Por que você está assim à noite toda, querida? As crianças disseram que depois de Emmet você é a mais animada daqui." Minha mãe disse sem _aquele _olhar, simplesmente preocupada comigo.

"Não é nada, mãe." Forcei um sorriso, nesse momento pela visão periférica vi Edward se encharcando de doces junto com uma menininha. Ele parecia tão feliz, tão em casa, que eu tive que sorrir ante á visão. Em matéria de doces, Edward parecia realmente uma criança, e tão menos... _Padre._

Eu tinha certeza de que se eu tivesse nos meus dias normais, eu teria acrescentado nos meus pensamentos algo como: "Eu daria doces todo o tempo para ele então."

Doces, logo me lembraram o brigadeiro na cara, e os motivos por trás daquilo. E eu estremeci.

Edward se virou, e seus olhos encontraram os meus. O sorriso que estava ali se apagou, e logo eu desviei o olhar, me chutando mentalmente por ser a causadora de qualquer coisa que tirasse um milímetro do sorriso maravilho charmoso, e elegante dele.

Mas ao virar o olhar, eu encontrei minha mãe, com_ aquele_ olhar de novo.

"Tia Renne, vem brincar com a gente." Uma menininha cutucou minha mãe pela calça, no exato momento em que ela iria me falar alguma coisa. Eu iria encher essa menina de doces depois! Aleluia!

Renne sorriu para ela e se levantou não sem antes me dar um olhar do tipo 'temos que conversar depois. '

É. Minha vida já estava um trash mesmo... Só faltava uma bronca de mãe para selar alguma coisa.

O tempo se passou e minhas raízes foram crescendo e fincando naquela cadeira. A diretora do orfanato Ana, veio conversar comigo, dizendo que depois que eu entrei como voluntária e propus o novo grupo de animação das crianças, as coisas melhoraram significantemente.

Eu nem conseguia ficar feliz com aquilo, embora eu devesse.

Oh treva! O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal?

Chegou uma hora em que todos foram reunidos para que Edward rezasse uma missa. As crianças do orfanato eram instruídas á se tornarem católicas praticantes. E Edward era fundamental ali.

"Vamos Bella, você não vai para a missa?" Rose me chamou.

"Não, vou ficar aqui..." Treva, mil vezes trevas! Por que eu não queria ir á missa, sendo que essa era a única coisa que eu estava fazendo de útil no último mês?

Resposta que surgiu em minha mente: Eu não queria ver Edward.

Não precisamente ele. Eu não queria vê-lo como _padre._

Eu me repugnei só de pensar nisso, eu não conseguia ver os motivos por trás daquilo.

_Pensa, pensa, Bella_. Deve haver um motivo um mísero apenas que explicaria todo esse meu estado ridículo e o motivo para não ir á missa.

Mas por que isso agora? Eu estava há mais de um mês fazendo isso, por que não agora?

Por que logo depois de um beijo rodante na cozinha da minha casa?

Inferno! Por que Deus não me dera o dom da inteligência logo de uma vez?

"Bella!" Rose exclamou. "Você está tão estranha agora. Mas não querer ir á missa é um ato de extrema idiotice."

"Rose, você não ficaria surpresa com isso a cerca de um mês."

"Não mesmo. Mas agora é mais estranho ainda." Ela rolou os olhos e se sentou ao meu lado. "Vai, me conta. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada..." Ela pareceu ponderar por alguns minutos.

"O padre Edward te fez alguma coisa?" Eu arregalei meus olhos em sua direção.

"Claro que não. Aliás," falei com sarcasmo. "O que um padre poderia fazer de errado comigo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Vocês são tão unidos. É uma amizade verdadeiramente bonita. E você não querer ir a uma missa _dele..."_ Ela franziu o cenho. "É realmente estranho."

"Eu só estou em um mau momento. TPM" Ela revirou os olhos se levantando.

"Bella, até parece que você não sabe que eu sou Rose. Eu conheço até a época do mês que você menstrua. Eu sou sua melhor amiga, esqueceu?" Ela me olhou com preocupação durante um tempo, antes que ela falasse alguma coisa minha mãe apareceu por trás dela.

"O que Bella está fazendo aí? Edward já entrou."

"Ela não quer ir." Rose explicou.

"Finalmente um ato que me lembre minha filha!" Ela exclamou aliviada.

Rose se virou para mim e sussurrou. "Conte comigo, tá? Não esquece que você tem uma amiga, ok?"

Eu assenti, esboçando um sorriso. Ela sorriu levemente e saiu com minha mãe, que me deu aquele olhar outra vez antes de entrar.

Passaram-se meia hora e eu segui o som da voz de Edward, que eu estava ouvindo de onde eu estava. Encostei-me na porta, e vi várias crianças sentadas no chão assistindo a missa.

Retardei meu olhar, mas finalmente eu olhei para ele.

Ele estava lindo vestido em uma batina com as estolas vermelhas, exatamente do jeito em que eu tinha o visto pela primeira vez.

Estava na hora da homilia. Bufei em minha cabeça, ao me lembrar das intermináveis horas em que eu ficara me 'atualizando' no mundo dele.

_No seu_ mundo.

Era isso o que eu estava fazendo há mais de um mês. Eu havia estudado, lutado para entrar no mundo _dele._ O mundo da igreja. Onde eu sempre abominara, onde eu sempre fizera de tudo para humilhar e falar mal, sem qualquer resultado aparente.

E agora olha onde eu me encontrava.

Olhando para trás e sentindo algo esquisito. Como se talvez não tivesse sido bom todo aquele esforço. Entrar em um mundo que era tão novo para mim, e tão oposto do que eu vivia, do que eu acreditava.

Edward falava com as crianças carinhosamente, como se elas fossem seus filhos.

Algo que ele só teria psicologicamente, sacerdotal mente. Porque padres não podiam se casar, dirá terem filhos.

E isso me deu um novo peso no peito. Eu me sentia claustrofóbica ali, algo que eu nunca sentira dentro de uma igreja antes. Quer dizer pelo menos ultimamente.

Edward me olhou e vi o sorriso que ele tinha projetado no rosto se apagar um pouco, mas logo ele se recuperou.

Eu fechei meus olhos rapidamente, e quando eu os abri pronta para girar nos calcanhares e for embora, eu vi minha mãe me olhando novamente.

Eu saí dali, antes que eu me sentisse pior.

INFERNO! O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Crise existencial? Depressão? Maluquice?

Fui até o jardim que infelizmente me trazia os mesmos sentimentos. Mas mesmo assim, eu me obriguei a ficar ali.

A noite estava fria, mas eu me sentia quente naquele jardim. Ao longe vi o pequeno pomar, e a macieira.

Estiquei-me até lá, e colhi uma maça, sentando logo embaixo da árvore, e colocando ela entre minhas mãos examinando ela em mínimos detalhes.

Logo me lembrei de uma conversa com Edward.

"_Você sabe o que aconteceu quando eles morderam a maça?" _

"_Eles, huh... Foram expulsos do paraíso."_

"_Isso mesmo." Ele disse abaixando os olhos. "Você gostaria de ser expulsa do paraíso Bella? Quero dizer, se você fosse Eva, você morderia a maça mesmo sabendo das graves conseqüências para isso?"_

"_Eu... Eu não sei..." Eu disse com a testa franzida. "Quer dizer... Se o que me fizesse morder a maça fosse maior do que permanecer no paraíso, assim eu o faria."_

"_E o que seria maior?"_

"_O amor... Eu acho." Eu o olhei atentamente a ruga que se formava em sua testa. "E você?"_

_Ele riu, mas não como você ri de algo engraçado... Mas sobre alguma desgraça._

"_Eu me controlaria o máximo a não comer a maça. Aliás, você nunca pode saber o que vai te esperar quando você morder. Até a mais Bella."_

De repente eu tinha uma vontade enorme de morder a maça, mas eu me limitei a girá-la entre minhas mãos e pensar com clareza em algum motivo que me fizesse entender o que estava acontecendo comigo todo esse tempo.

Se alguém me desse uma luz... Uma explicação... Qualquer coisa serviria. Qualquer teoria, qualquer coisa que me dissesse sobre aquilo nesse momento, eu acreditaria.

Ouvi passos se aproximando de onde eu estava, mas eu sabia que não era Edward. Eu conhecia até os passos dele, até o cheiro dele. _Patético._

Que grande amizade essa a nossa! Amém.

Não levantei meus olhos para saber que era minha mãe que estava ali. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, e levemente pegou a maça de minhas mãos, me fazendo soltar um muxoxo.

Eu _queria _ficar com a maça. Eu _queria _mordê-la. Eu _queria_ sentir o seu gosto.

Mas eu também não sabia do por que dessa necessidade. E qualquer explicação sobre isso eu aceitaria agora também.

Minha mãe analisou a maça por alguns minutos e suspirou.

"Esse é o Edward, não é?" Eu rapidamente levantei meus olhos para ver do que ela estava falando, e para encarar _aquele _olhar dela. Mas tudo o que vi foi... _Certeza._ Certeza de alguma coisa.

"Isso é uma maça." Devolvi seca.

Ela abanou a cabeça deixando a maça de lado. _Deixando Edward de lado._

Eu fechei meus olhos e bati minha cabeça contra o casco da árvore.

Minha mãe suspirou mais uma vez, e uma mão voou para meus cabelos fazendo um leve carinho que me fez sentir o gostinho materno que tanto me faltava. Eu precisava de uma explicação... Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa.

"Você está apaixonada pelo padre Edward, minha filha."

-

-

-

-

**OWWWN! agora que começa essa fic de verdade.. sério... agora que Renne finalmente enfiou na cabeça de Bella sobre o que seus sentimentos sobre o padre são realmente. Devo dizer que essa história tem muita história.. vamos dizer, aiohoiea, dá muitas reviravoltas, e tem mais de 30 capítulos, e pode ter certeza de que os próximos vinte não vai ser algo monótono do tipo.. Bella correndo todo o tempo atrás de Ed, e Ed fugindo.. claro, vai ter isso tambem, mas enfim...**

OBS: no próximo capítulo vai ter algo bem interessante, que eu to me mordendo para começar a escrever. Vou fazer um pequeno resumo:

'Bella descobre seus sentimentos pelo lindo padre, e onde ela vai? Confessar! No confessionário ela pensa que é outro padre lá, e quem na verdade tá lá escutando tudo o que ela tem a dizer? EDWARD!'

**já deu para ter uma idéia certo? **

Bem, AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO CADA LINDA REVIEW QUE EU RECEBI. EU LI TODAS, E AMEEEI DEMAIS! OBRIGADA REALMENTE, E VALEU PELAS 100!

QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS, MAIS RÁPIDO EU ATT, COM CAPÍTULOS ENORMES!

Se bem que eu acho que eu tenho que dividir mais um pouco... aoheoia

É isso, e não esqueçam de parabelizar o nosso querido padre Edward (por enquanto)

**BEEEEEEEEIJOS!**

**com amor,**

**NAT! **


	12. De repente AS REVELAÇÕES

**N/A:** Olá amores da minha vida! o/

Segue mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês, menor (30 pags do word), mas com qualidade.. HAHA, vocês vão ver do porquê!

Agradeço a todas as reviews, e você, é você mesmo, pode deixar um oi, ok? Não cai dedo, não cai cabelo, e nem faz mal para pele, mto pelo contrário, só faz eu escrever mais, melhor e mais rápido! :D

so**, ENJOY! **

-

-

-

**Capítulo 11 – De repente... As revelações.**

Ao longe o toque insistente do celular, do telefone e da campainha queria fazer música aos meus ouvidos. Uma música sem nem um pouco de harmonia devo dizer.

Uma espécie de drim-Drom-Tum-tum, insistente que eu já me acostumara nos últimos... Huh me deixa ver... _Dois dias._

"Sskyyyyyy... Não ouuuse ateeender o teeeelefoooone..." Disse do meu lugar preferido nesses dias. O tapete da sala de estar.

E claro o meu pote de sorvete de milho verde, e nada de chocolate, para não lembrar brigadeiro, e EPA!

Sky estava brava comigo nesses dias. Ela parou definitivamente de falar comigo, e eu ignorei ela também.

Sky me lembrava muitas coisas nesses momentos, coisas que eu realmente não queria lembrar.

Existiam muitas coisas que eu sabia que levava para o inferno. E eu nem precisava consultar nenhuma lista idiota para saber que estar apaixonada por um padre fosse uma delas.

Porque DEFINITIVAMENTE, era.

Apaixonada... Huh, apaixonada... Essa palavra era tão estranha, sabe?

Maldita hora em que eu fui formar o maldito pensamento da maldita frase que eu escutaria e acreditaria em qualquer maldita suposição que me fizessem naquela maldita hora, no maldito jardim!

Maldito mundo cruel também. Minha vontade era de sair aos quatro ventos, encher os pulmões com o ar de inverno e gritar com os braços esticados como um perfeito cristo redentor. "POR QUÊÊ? POR QUÊEEE?"

Mas provavelmente ao fazer isso quem quer que me esperasse do lado de fora me pegaria.

Depois como nos filmes poderia cair aquela baita chuva, e eu quase ser atropelada. Mas Edward aparece com o seu crucifixo marrom e sua batina branca com as estolas vermelhas, e me salva, e nos beijamos em baixo da chuva.

Pára Bella. Pára. Minha vontade era pegar minha bazuca de estimação e enfiar goela abaixo. Ou mesmo comer a bolachinha que Mike dera para Sky, e me entupir de veneno.

Mas... Com minha sorte... E mais outros fatores conspiratórios... Eu provavelmente ficaria mais viva do que nunca.

Apaixonada... Apaixonada... Aquelas palavras voltaram para minha mente.

Com certeza, não era uma coisa boa.

Primeiro: Mike Newton. Garanhões da Cidade. Já pensei que estava bom, mas e agora...

Segundo: Padre Edward Cullen? Padre? Tá bom que ele era lindo, perfeito, maravilho, top mister padre, mas ele era padre. Ele tinha uma aliança preta na mão esquerda que significava que ele era comprometido com JESUS!

E para minha mísera informação, eu não era homem, não tinha nascido no ano 0, e nem tido sido filha de Maria.

Ou seja, em outras palavras, EU NÃO ERA JESUS!

O toque do meu celular tocou de novo, e eu quis desligar aquele bendito. Quantos dias eram necessários para acabar com a bateria de um celular? Eu sempre achara que era um prazo muito curto, mas agora eu vejo que realmente era BEM longo.

Sky correu para a porta e ficou de pezinho com as patinhas dianteiras apoiadas nela, tentando alcançar a maçaneta que estava bem longe de seus poderes minúsculos.

Sky estava se mostrando uma perfeita moçinha. Ela mesma colocava ração no seu pote, colocava sua própria água fresca... E bem... Eu pelo menos acho que ela fazia isso. A não ser os momentos em que ela quis dividir o pote de sorvete de milho verde comigo também.

Estiquei a mão para o celular, mas estava muito longe. Tentei me levantar, mas a lei da gravidade – ou da obesidade- me fez voltar e estancar de costas e bunda no chão.

Perfeito!

Saí rastejando que nem uma cobra obesa até o ser em questão que estava no chão, devido aos movimentos que Sky fizera para tirá-lo da mesinha a onde ele pertencia.

"Alô?"

"Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia, Aleeeeeeeeeeeluia!"

"Haha, Rose, que engraçado." Falei com a voz embargada.

"Bella, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, caramba? Você está desde sábado presa nesse apartamento! Você deixou sua própria mãe pro lado de fora da casa, e não veio ao trabalho hoje!"

"Ixi... Relaxa Rose. Eu tenho tudo sobre controle... Não chores por mim Argentina..." Comecei a cantar enquanto enfiava uma gorda colher de sorvete derretido á dois dias na boca.

"Bella, você está se drogando?"

"Hein?"

"Bella, essa voz de condenada não engana ninguém... Sério, eu posso te levar para um grupo de ajuda e..."

"Não!" Gritei, e rolei um pouco pelo tapete. "Estou perfeitamente, bem. Diga para Lauren que eu estou me despedindo, e chame meu advogado que eu vou passar o testamento por baixo da porta..."

"Ohmeudeus, você vai se matar? Não, espera... Você não mata nem barata, imagina você mesma."

"Ei, aquele bichinho é nojento..."

"Bella, se você não abrir a porta agora eu vou mandar Emmet arrombar."

"É ele que está aqui fora perturbando meu sono?"

"Ele estava. Agora é Alice! Antes foi Edward. Ele está muito preocupado com você. Você saiu correndo do orfanato no sábado, com sua mãe gritando atrás de você..." Ela parou de falar e logo outra voz entrou na linha.

Edward. Edward... Não fale esse nome!

"Isabella Swan. Como ousa deixar sua própria mãe pro lado de fora de casa? Como você ousa fazer isso? É assim que você me recebe depois de dez horas de viagem naquele vôo executivo? Esse mundo tá perdido..."

Não! Minha mãe, não. Não ela. Não ela.

"Oi mãe..."

"Bella, se você não abrir a porta desse apartamento agora mesmo, você pode ter certeza de que eu vou te DESERDAR!"

"Eu vou morrer mesmo..." Resmunguei afastando Sky do meu pé já que ela insistia em lamber. Senti-me naquelas selvas em que as pessoas começam a comer as outras para sobreviver. EPA, Sky estava virando uma canibal?

É, poxa... Talvez eu realmente devesse colocar ração no potinho dela.

"Isabella... Se você não conversar comigo pessoalmente, eu vou ser obrigada a falar tudo por telefone, e todo mundo vai saber!"

"Saber?" Me levantei em um pulo do tapete. Uma tontura me invadiu, mas eu fechei os olhos compenetrada.

"Se você não abrir essa bendita porta agora, você pode ter certeza de que seus segredos mais obscuros vão ser mandados para um jornal..."

Eu pausei aquilo por um momento, e tomei minha decisão.

"Já que eu vou morrer mesmo, que eu morra com meus 15 minutos de fama." Respondi e taquei o celular longe enquanto desabava com tudo no tapete e em cima de alguma coisa fofa e minúscula.

"SKYYYYYY!" A não... Era a almofada mesmo.

Oh vida cruel... Pensei enquanto abria os braços e as pernas na forma daquele homem da anatomia.

Se eu morresse, pelo menos me encontrariam em uma posição histórica, para não dizer cultural. Só faltavam alguns rabiscos e números para as pessoas acharem que eu morri com um segredo.

Ai eu teria meus 15 minutos do meu próprio Código de Bella, e daria uma de Michael Jackson que fica mais famoso depois que morre.

Bem... Se bem que o tal 'segredo' que eu esconderia, seria a paixão por um padre. Um ato totalmente proibido...

Ah! Pelo menos ele fosse um ET, ou vampiro, qualquer coisa! Mas brincar com Deus não era algo que eu fazia com freqüência. E se a disputa com os próprios humanos já era acirrada, imagina com Deus?

HAHA, eu iria para o inferno!

-

-

-

Eu ainda estava lá unindo forças para pegar alguma canetinha para fazer a mensagem enigmática no meu corpo, quando eu ouvi estrondosas batidas na porta.

É o juízo final... É 'o coisa ruim' vindo me pegar e me levar para o inferno.

_HAHA, sua hora chegou_. O meu lado do mal falou em cima do meu ombro esquerdo.

_Não Bella, lute. Você ainda pode se salvar_... O meu lado anjinho falou do ombro direito.

Ah cala a boca. Resmunguei para os dois. Deixe-me morrer em paz.

De repente tudo se passou como um filme em minha mente. Algo bem clichê que os produtores de Hollywood faziam nos seus piores filmes. Aquele negócio de ver a vida em slides do Power Point na frente dos olhos.

Perguntei-me se os anjos eram viciados em computador.

De repente vozes fantasmagóricas começaram a me chamar. Algo como 'Vem, cá, vem... ', 'Sou padre, mas sou homem', 'Eu vou te proteger', 'Ele já foi Bella... Xi... Eu estou aqui'

Não! Comecei a me contorcer no chão. Não! Aquelas frases não eram vozes me chamando, eram as coisas que Edward falara para mim.

De repente a imagem dele surgiu em minha mente, o sorriso torto dele, o grito para o time dos YANKEES, o dia que ele me salvou do cara das Starbucks, a mordida do vampiro, o dia no jardim da maça, o dia da primeira alucinação, o confessionário, o quarto dele, Sky junto com sua mãe e os irmãozinhos, e o primeiro dia que eu o vi. Aquele dia chuvoso, e a mesma batina branca e estolas vermelhas. Ele cantando 'Entra na minha casa, entra na minha vida... ', o dia em que ele me viu na igreja chorando por Mike e me amparando.

Ele vestido de chef colocando a lasanha no fogo, o beijo, as respirações próximas. Tudo veio á minha mente e eu senti uma vontade enorme de viver. Uma vontade de experimentar tudo. De experimentar a maça.

Eu não queria mais morrer. Eu queria ver Edward mais uma vez. Eu não estava pronta ainda...

Agora eu entendia as coisas com perfeição. Agora eu entendia os meus sentimentos confusos, os meus atos estranhos e aquilo que eu não sentia por mais ninguém.

Eu entendia... E minha mãe só havia me afirmado isso. Eu realmente estava apaixonada pelo padre Edward. E agora mais do que nunca, eu estava pronta para viver.

-

-

-

"Bella? Bella?" Ouvi uma voz familiar soar a distância. Eu estava com os olhos fechados, e eu não conseguia abri-los. Eles estavam pesados demais para mim.

As últimas horas pareciam que foram não mais do que um grande borrão. Vozes sussurrando perto de meu ouvido, algumas orações, e movimento. Muito movimento.

Mas não era algo que minha mente analisava e distinguia com clareza.

Pela primeira vez, em mais uma tentativa de abrir os olhos, eu consegui.

E a primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma cruz pendurada no alto da parede branca e verde vômito.

Jesus parecia olhar para mim com desaprovação, olhos tristes e cansados.

Eu desviei o olhar. Eu estava morta?

"Querida, você acordou..." senti a presença de minha mãe ao meu lado, mesmo antes dela entrar em meu campo de visão.

"Edward?" Sussurrei.

"Edward veio aqui, mas o bispo o chamou para uma conversa..."

"Mãe?"

"Sim, estrelinha." Ela acariciou meu rosto.

"Onde eu estou?" Ela fechou a cara.

"Está no hospital perto de sua casa de NYC."

"Hospital?" Levantei quase em um pulo. Eu não senti nada no meu corpo, mas as pesadas máquinas e fios que estavam ligados á mim, me impulsionaram a voltar rapidamente para a cama, fazendo com que doesse um pouco. Reprimi um 'ai' e algumas maldições que minha boca insistia querer soltar.

"Xi..." Ela arrumou melhor o travesseiro na minha cabeça. "Não é nada demais. Quando eu entrei no seu apartamento você estava inconsciente... Quer dizer você sussurrava várias coisas incoerentes..."

"Você arrombou a porta do meu apartamento?" Ah não. Meu orçamento já era baixo, e agora eu tinha que colocar porta?

"Não." Ela falou séria. "O porteiro concordou que era um caso de vida ou morte e nos deu a chave extra."

"Malditos prédios..." Deixei escapar.

"Maldito nada, Bella... Se você tivesse ficado lá..."

"Não teria acontecido muito coisa, a não ser um bom sono." Ouvi a voz de Carlisle, enquanto via o próprio entrando no pequeno quarto. Ele trazia um sorriso no rosto. "Sua mãe está preocupada demais... Você só estava um pouco cansada e... Inchada."

Eu tentei um sorriso e lancei um olhar para minha mãe. "Está vendo... Eu só estava descansando..."

Ela encolheu os ombros ainda me olhando com atenção. "Bom senhoras Swan, Bella já pode sair... O efeito do remédio que demos para ela dormir, já passou. E ela realmente não está tendo nada demais." Ele assegurou.

Minha mãe insistiu que eu poderia mostrar depressão, ou problemas mentais, mas eu a lembrei que eu já os tinha desde o bendito dia em que ela havia me deixado cair do berço.

Carlisle me olhou atentamente mais uma vez e disse se dirigindo para minha mãe. "Espero que dê tudo certo." Minha mãe assentiu e eu fiquei totalmente confusa com tudo aquilo.

Quando entramos no meu apartamento, vi que a porta continuava lá, e a minha pequena bagunça também. Só faltava um ser microscópico...

"Cadê Sky?"

"A bolinha de pêlos foi levada pelo padre Edward." Minha mãe respondeu me olhando de soslaio. Eu já previa que uma conversa daquelas surgiria, já que ela não tivera tempo quando eu saí correndo do orfanato, e nem quando eu me trancara no meu apartamento por dois dias. "Nós não sabíamos quanto tempo você ia ficar lá, então ele disse que cuidaria dela."

Eu assenti. "O que você disse para eles?"

"Eu disse que você pegou uma gripe qualquer, que te abalou muito. Algo como gripe suína."

"Gripe suína?" Eu arregalei os olhos. "Assim você afastou todo mundo de mim!"

"É só desmentir Bella. Falar que foi uma confusão..." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Rose mandou avisar que não pediu sua demissão para Lauren. Que você ainda tem seu emprego, embora uma enorme pilha de trabalhos te espere... E que você nem tem advogado, e que se você quiser passar algum testamento por baixo da porta, trate de arranjar um."

"Ah, ótimo." Falei desabando no sofá.

"Emmet também falou que é bom mesmo você arranjar um advogado, porque nesse momento ele está preso por sua causa."

"Oi?" Senhor... Olha o que acontecia quando se ficava dois dias em paz curtindo a fossa dentro de seu apartamento?

"Ele achou que seu estado era devido á Mike, e antes que alguém dissesse que não. Ele foi até o Central Park e bateu nele... Agora eu não entendi a parte do Central Park..."

"E Emmet foi preso?"

Ela riu. "Foi. Mas provavelmente já vai sair da cadeia. Inventaram uma boa desculpa."

Rolei meus olhos.

"Mais recados?" Perguntei irônica.

"Na verdade sim... Alice disse que a melhor maneira para curar qualquer coisa, inclusive qualquer gripe suína, são compras. Que nem um porco sujo de lama resiste á roupas novas."

"Ótimo."

"E... o padre Edward..." Ela falou lentamente.

"O que ele falou?" Quase dei um pulo da cama. Ela franziu o rosto para mim.

"Ele simplesmente falou que suas orações estão concentradas em você."

Eu relaxei no sofá, com aquelas palavras. Mas aquele mantra voltou para minha cabeça.

_Apaixonada... Apaixonada... Apaixonada..._

Inferno!

Não, esse inferno não foi para o mantra, mas sim para aquele olhar de Renne que estava de volta.

Lá vinha bomba.

"Bella... Sobre o assunto do orfanato..."

"Eu sou irresponsável, sim. Criança, ridícula... Que mais?" Cortei.

"Filha..." Ela se aproximou calma e gentilmente. "Não vou te dizer que não me surpreendi de maneira positiva com tudo isso. Você ficou de repente religiosa, e eu só via um verdadeiro impulso para isso. E ainda os olhares e as situações me fizeram consolidar o que era realmente." Ela suspirou. "Eu sei que Edward é um tremendo desperdício, e um grande pedaço de homem, mas é errado. Ele escolheu o caminho dele quando você nem tinha tomado consciência do que você queria ser."

"Eu sei..." Suspirei.

Ela continuou gentilmente, porém suas palavras foram mais duras do que nunca, e caíram como uma faca no meu coração.

"Eu contei para Carlisle e ele está na mesma posição que eu. Ele espera que eu possa resolver isso com você. E eu prometi que tudo iria ficar bem para ele."

"Você contou?" Eu cuspi as palavras.

"Sim..." Ela assentiu e lá veio outra facada. "Bella, só há uma coisa que você possa fazer nesse momento. Somente uma."

"E o que é?" Arranjar o meu tridente e os chifrinhos? Compras minhas passagens ó de ida para o inferno?

"Você tem que parar de se apaixonar por Edward. Você tem que se afastar dele."

-

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

"Olá padre Edward." A secretária da Cúria diocesana cumprimentou com um sorriso enquanto eu me aproximava.

"Olá Martha." Olhei para o pote transparente que continha alguns doces bem suculentos que eu tratava de devorar toda vez que eu ia para lá. Mas hoje eu ignorei.

"Não vai comer?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Abanei a cabeça com um sorriso fraco. "Hoje não... Doces são para humores bons."

"E o seu não está? Nem para unzinho?"

"Não." Sorri. "Uma amiga está no hospital..."

"Oh, é grave?"

"Não." Ainda bem. "Parece que não."

"Oh..." Ela continuou enquanto olhava para sua agenda. "O bispo vai te receber daqui a pouco, querido. E tenho a impressão senão falha minha memória de que é algo sobre essa sua 'amiga' que ele quer falar..."

"Sobre Bella?"

"É esse o nome dela então?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Eu me recuperei do choque que se apossou de mim, antes de dar um sorriso.

"Vou esperar então na poltrona."

"Oh claro querido. Já lhe chamo."

Meus pensamentos logo começaram a se nublar. O que o bispo queria falar comigo a cerca de Bella? E como ele sabia dela?

Um frio se passou pela minha barriga. E se ele tivesse descoberto do que eu sinto por Bella? Mas não... Isso era impossível.

Era não era?

Talvez fosse isso o que chamassem de consciência pesada. Talvez fosse só uma conversa de rotina do bispo.

E eu só estava viajando, embarcado em minha consciência pesada.

**Bella**

Eu fiquei em silêncio o que me pareceu por um longo tempo.

"O quê?"

"Bella..." Ela suspirou. "Você não acha realmente que pode investir nele não é?" Quando não viu minha reação, ela logo acrescentou. "Por Deus ele é padre!"

"Eu sei que ele é!" retruquei.

"Então você tem que criar consciência que você precisa se afastar dele!"

"Ele é meu amigo. Todo esse tempo, desde o primeiro dia, ele tem sido um anjo para mim..."

"Ele tem sido. Mas agora não é mais. Você está apaixonada por ele! Isso é pecado!"

"Pecado seria largar ele sem explicações depois de tudo o que ele fez para mim!" Eu gritei correndo até a porta do apartamento. Minha mãe correu até lá e me puxou pelo braço.

"Você só vai sofrer com isso! Você sempre vai ficar cada vez mais apaixonada! E sofrer cada dia mais por saber que é impossível."

"Sabe o que eu aprendi quando eu entrei na igreja, mãe?" Eu soltei o braço dele e me encaminhei para a porta. "Que nada é impossível para Deus. Mas mesmo assim, fique tranqüila. Eu não vou dar em cima do padre Edward Cullen." E assim eu saí de casa deixando minha mãe aos berros.

E pensando na minha resposta para ela. Eu não estava acreditando muito que eu havia falado a verdade.

**Pr. Edward**

"O bispo está te chamando, Edward." Martha me informou com um sorriso preocupado no rosto. Eu assenti e encaminhei á passos largos até o pequeno escritório do bispo diocesano.

Ele era como se fosse o chefe dos padres, e quem decidia para onde ir ou deixar de ir. Por exemplo, ele poderia me tirar da Catedral St. Patrick's nesse exato momento e me mandar para alguma paróquia no Alaska.

Eu estremeci, só de imaginar essa possibilidade.

"Olá Edward, o famoso." O bispo que já estava lá com seus sessenta e poucos anos me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Olá, Dom Daniel."

"Sente-se." Eu me sentei totalmente nervoso. Ah... Eu não havia feito nada de errado, quer dizer, eu havia pensado... E também provado certas coisas... Mas o bispo não tinha como saber, certo?

"Edward... Eu vou direto ao ponto." Ele disse abaixando os óculos e repousando-os na mesa em sua frente, enquanto uma mão ia diretamente para baixo de seu queixo em uma atitude pensativa. "Eu não sou o tipo de homem que confia em denúncias... Mas eu sou o tipo de homem que gosta de se precaver."

"Claro."

"E faz algum tempo eu recebi uma denúncia anônima como se aqui fosse um tipo de delegacia, e a denúncia um verdadeiro crime." Ele abanou a cabeça. "Antes que você argumente, eu conversei com outro padre, o John e algumas pessoas, e elas confirmaram."

Bando de fofoqueiros!

"Eu soube..." Ele continuou. "Que você conseguiu converter uma garota que era totalmente atéia podemos dizer assim."

Bem, pelo menos não era nada do tipo. 'eu soube que você se apaixonou por uma garota', 'eu soube que você rolou com ela no chão da cozinha para provar que é homem', enfim...

"Sim, Bella. Mas não fui eu, foi Deus..."

"Edward..." ele riu. "Eu não nasci ontem e nem você. Você é o cara galã da igreja católica... Mulheres vão à sua igreja para ver você e não Deus... E isso seria um problema..."

"Certo..."

"Eu só estou querendo te dizer... Que as coisas correm por ai. E é melhor você tomar cuidado. As coisas podem piorar, a mídia entrar no caso e fazerem conclusões malucas á cerca de tudo isso. E eu ser obrigado a tirar você de NYC."

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo. Eu sei que você gosta daqui, está perto de sua família e você tem um bom público para suas músicas. Mas se as coisas entre você e essa menina piorarem, você terá que se afastar dela."

Eu fiquei sem palavras.

"Mas nós não temos nada..." Sussurrei depois de um tempo. "É só algo totalmente... Religioso." Minha mente queria dizer outras coisas... Mas...

"Edward... Talvez de você não. Mas..." Ele riu e pegou algumas coisas dentro da mesinha. "Eu já vi muitos casos, e não quero que você se torne mais um. Não o mais talentoso dos padres."

Ele estendeu vários arquivos e papéis pela mesa para mim.

"O que é isso?" Levantei os olhos, confuso.

"São documentos, reportagens." Ele voltou a colocar os óculos, enquanto se levantava para sair da sala. "De padres que largaram as batinas por causa de mulheres, e logo... Se arrependeram."

"Se arrependeram?" Eu estava fascinado e hipnotizado por aqueles arquivos.

"Sim... Eles viram que a vida em Jesus não substitui nada... Em outras palavras, eles viram que o jardim do vizinho nem sempre é o mais verde." Ele sorriu e pegou a mão na maçaneta. "O recado está dado. E espero que você reflita bastante. Eu vou deixar você pensar e analisar os documentos com cuidado."

E assim o bispo saiu pela porta, me deixando sozinho com os inúmeros documentos na mão.

**Bella**

O vento do Central Park açoitava os meus cabelos como um aviso.

Minha mente estava girando... Girando... Girando...

Bem, eu não estava acostumada com o ar livre depois da vida prisioneira por vontade própria que eu levei nos últimos dois dias, mas eu definitivamente precisava de ar.

Apaixonada. Por. Um. Padre.

HAHA era tudo o que eu queria para minha vida.

Complicações...

Mas o que eu poderia fazer para passar por cima disso e voltar a viver uma vida normal? Se é que eu já tive alguma antes...

Deus poderia me conceder pelo menos o dom da inteligência nos próximos dez minutos, para eu conseguir pensar em algo, ou uma saída.

Ficar com Edward estava fora de cogitação.

Primeiro por ele não corresponder meus sentimentos!

A qual é, mesmo que ele não fosse padre, eu nunca teria chances com ele, imagina sendo padre ainda?

HAHA, eu estava perdida.

Mas algo estava entalado no meu peito, algo forte... Eu sabia que precisava soltar a qualquer momento.

Eu precisava desabafar.

Mas eu ainda não estava pronta para falar com Rose, ou qualquer outra pessoa...

Precisava ser alguém que eu não conhecia, mas que ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que nunca iria contar a ninguém. Que era o caso de um padre, com seus votos de silêncio sobre qualquer confissão.

Quer dizer, padres não poderiam revelar nem um assassino se ele soubesse de algum que havia revelado durante sua confissão, essas mesmas regras também serviam para amor por padres, não é?

Bem... Pelo sim e pelo não, não dava mais para ficar no meu estado péssimo.

Eu precisava arranjar um padre... Que não seja Edward, isso é bem óbvio. E precisava dizer tudo que estava entalado no meu peito... Precisava revelar meus sentimentos, meus medos e cada mísero pensamento.

E isso, disse, me levantando e indo rumo á qualquer igreja, seria agora.

-

-

-

A catedral St. Patrick's era quase do lado do Central Park, mas nem pagando eu iria para lá.

Afinal eu não era suicida, HELLO! Eu era tudo, menos isso.

Confessar meus sentimentos sobre um padre, para o próprio padre em questão. Ótimo, surpreendente.

Agora, eu não fazia idéia de onde que eu iria confessar isso sim.

"ei..." Chamei uma velhinha que estava andando por ali com roupas de freira, e EPA! Eu conheço, eu conheço! Eu quase pulei em cima dela.

Era a mesma velhinha beata que havia me indicado a loja para comprar as roupas de freira.

"Oi?" Ela me olhou de cima abaixo. "Eu te conheço?"

"Claro. Eu te pedi um cartão uma vez sobre roupas..."

"E cadê elas?"

"Bem..." Enrolei o dedo nos cabelos. "Eu meio que descobri que não precisa se vestir assim, para respeitar a Deus. Quer dizer, alguém me ensinou isso."

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim, mas eu ignorei logo entrando no assunto.

"Sabe onde tem algum lugar, além da Catedral onde eu possa me confessar?"

Ela logo arrumou um sorriso no seu rosto, enquanto remexia em sua bolsa. Ah não. Não seja nenhum cartão!

"Claro. Aqui não muito longe, tem a Cúria Diocesana..." Ela me entregou o cartão com um grande 'Cúria diocesana', estampado. Nossa... Ela tinha cartão de tudo quanto é coisa de igreja na bolsa né?

Credo!

"E o que seria essa cúria diocesana?"

Ela rolou os olhos. "É um lugar onde os padres trabalham quando não estão na sua paróquia. Onde o bispo está..."

Eu não sabia que Edward trabalhava...

"A exceção é do padre Edward que é livre por causa da carreira musical dele..." Ela respondeu minha pergunta interna. "Lá tem vários padres, você pode se confessar lá."

"Ah valeu."

"Mas por que não pode ser na Catedral? O padre Edward é ótimo para confissões..."

Imagino. Ainda mais naquele confessionário... EPA!

"Nada não." Dei um sorriso amarelo. "Bem, eu tenho que ir. Vou bom te ver..."

"E vê se volta com as roupas..." Ela disse acenando.

Eu revirei os olhos, e entrei no primeiro taxi que eu vi.

Destino? Cúria diocesana.

-

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

Eram tantos documentos que eu não sabia por qual começar. Talvez em alguns deles tivesse a solução para os meus problemas que se resumiam em: apaixonado por Bella.

Ah, não devemos esquecer: eu sou padre.

Fazia cerca de um mês e duas semanas que eu havia conhecido Bella, e desde lá minha vida mudou drasticamente.

Nem preciso dizer o porquê, mas a única coisa que me restava e que eu tinha obrigação de fazer no momento era honrar meu sacerdócio, os anos que eu passei, e arranjar algum jeito de me livrar desse amor que corre no meu peito.

Batia uma frustração toda vez que eu pensava em me afastar de Bella. Batia qualquer coisa em mim que me fazia querer largar tudo, deixar tudo para o alto e me entregar.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Claro que não.

Além do que, Bella só me vê como o padre de sua igreja, um amigo, ou mesmo um próprio anjo como ela disse uma vez.

Abanei minha cabeça enquanto pegava uma pilha de papéis. Saí da sala e encontrei com Martha me olhando com qualquer expressão de pena.

"Já vai, padre?"

"Não Martha... Eu vou ao parque ler isso... Acha que o jardim está aberto?"

Ela assentiu. "Acho que Phil está cuidando de lá, mas os balanços estão livres."

"Obrigado." Saí de lá e no jardim, Phil estava cantando e cuidando das plantas da Cúria. Eu girei nos calcanhares e me dirigi a qualquer lugar vazio e silencioso que eu pudesse encontrar.

No meio do caminho encontrei o Padre John, o mesmo que fora na casa paroquial á algumas semanas junto com outras beatas.

"Edward, eu queria falar com você um instante..." Ele pediu. Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça e apontei para os papéis.

"Eu tenho que estudar algumas coisas aqui, segundo ordens do bispo... Outra hora." Ele abanou a cabeça e tentou me impedir, mas eu passei reto, me vendo na frente de uma porta rústica de madeira.

Uma placa dizia 'Confessionários do Século XX'. Esse lugar era onde as pessoas do século passado iam confessar em NYC, na costumeira casinha de madeira, onde o padre ficava dentro e a pessoa se ajoelhava do lado de fora, se comunicando com o padre através de uma janelinha furada.

Nos dias atuais, a única coisa que precisava era de uma mesa e duas cadeiras, que a confissão acontecia ali mesmo.

E hoje, aquele lugar geralmente ficava deserto, com exceção de um padre ou dois, que atendiam as pessoas que insistiam em confessar do modo antigo.

O meu celular tocou antes que eu pudesse entrar.

"Alô?"

"Edward é Alice."

"Oi..." Falei mexendo nos meus cabelos.

"Só queria te avisar que Bella saiu do hospital..."

"Saiu? Ela está bem?"

"Sim. Como foi a conversa com o bispo?"

Suspirei. "Coisas de rotina." Olhei para os arquivos em minha mão. "Agora eu estou ocupado, eu falo com você depois, ok?"

"Ok." Ela concordou e eu desliguei o celular com um suspiro. Pelo menos Bella estava bem. Eu que não estava. Mas o que me importava eu agora?

Abri a porta rústica e encontrei tudo vazio, exceto por uma porta que dava para a rua onde as pessoas poderiam entrar e se dirigir aos confessionários.

Entrei em uma cabine e fechei a porta cuidadosamente logo sentindo um cheiro característico de madeira velha.

Sentei no banquinho e coloquei os arquivos olhando os títulos.

"Padre Zeca, brasileiro." "Como largar o sacerdócio mudou minha vida para pior." "Queria voltar no tempo", "Ser padre é bem melhor".

Eram alguns dos títulos, todos dizendo claramente que eu precisava parar de me apaixonar por Bella, porque isso só me faria sofrer e de nada adiantaria para minha vida.

A questão era: Como parar de se apaixonar por uma pessoa?

Abanei a cabeça enquanto observava os arquivos e os testemunhos de padres que largaram o sacerdócio e depois se arrependeram.

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais frustrado, e agora eu entendia que aquela era realmente a intenção do bispo.

Ao longe vi passos ecoaram no assoalho de madeira, mas provavelmente ninguém iria vir onde eu estava.

**Bella**

Chegando à Cúria, eu hesitei um longo tempo do lado de fora esperando talvez o momento adequado para entrar, ou se eu realmente devia fazer aquilo.

Puf, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa certo? E ficar nessa marmota para o resto da vida não adiantava em nada.

Minhas expectativas a cerca da confissão não eram somente desabafar e receber possíveis conselhos – embora eu ache que todos seriam da mesma opinião de minha mãe: se afaste dele – mas também, se eu fizesse isso, Deus de alguma forma me curasse dessa paixão, ou amor que me inundava, ou de tanto passar cumprindo penitências – que eu tinha certeza que seria enorme – eu pudesse esquecê-lo. Se bem que eu sabia que era impossível.

Mas nada era impossível para Deus.

No caso, eu estava querendo uma competição saudável com Deus sobre um padre.

Certo... Era algo totalmente igualitário e justo. Aliás, eu também havia criado o universo, a terra, adão e Eva, colocado vida nas pessoas e vivido sei lá quantos bilhões de anos.

É... Eu tinha chances.

Como o meu celular havia sido 'acidentalmente' jogado contra á parede hoje mais cedo, ninguém poderia me achar e ficar enchendo o meu saco usando os recursos tecnológicos.

Respirei fundo, e dei o primeiro passo até uma área em que uma placa dizia 'Confessionários do século XIX'.

Quando eu entrei várias daquelas casinhas de madeira se ergueram em filas alinhadas.

Eu não sabia como que eu iria saber se tinha um padre lá ou não, e nem como providenciar isso, então entreguei tudo nas mãos de Deus, e meus pés me guiaram até um confessionário no fundo.

Um lugar reservado, calmo e silencioso. Perfeito para mim.

**Pr. Edward**

Os passos começaram a ficar cada vez mais perto, e eu estremeci com a idéia de talvez alguém estiver vindo se confessar comigo.

Eu não tinha forças nem para ouvir meus próprios problemas imagina tentar resolver os dos outros.

Quando eu estava me levantando para sair discretamente, alguém se ajoelhou no confessionário onde eu estava.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como a pessoa sabia que eu estava ali.

"Eu não sei se tem alguém aí..." A voz de uma mulher começou. "Mas... Eu segui meu coração..." Eu conhecia aquela voz. Sim, eu conhecia.

A voz dos meus sonhos e de todas as minhas alucinações.

Algo que fez parar no lugar, e me impediu de sair dali como eu havia pretendido.

Ela não sabia se tinha alguém ali, e eu continuaria a fazendo acreditar.

Algo me dizia que eu tinha que ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer. E discordando de toda a ética ou qualquer coisa, eu permaneci ali para ouvir.

**Bella**

Eu tomei fôlego e as imagens de Edward, e sua voz inundou minha mente.

"Padre... Eu pequei." Eu comecei do jeito tradicional. Não ouve respostas do outro lado, somente um murmúrio que indicava que eu não estava falando com o vento.

"Eu... Eu..." Engoli em seco. "Eu chamo minha cachorra de nomes horríveis, mesmo amando ela demais."

Isso era um pecado não era? Puf, que covarde que eu sou.

"Eu também respondi para minha mãe hoje... Fiquei dois dias trancada em casa sem deixar ninguém entrar, e deixando as pessoas que gostam de mim preocupadas..." E parecia uma criançinha contando seus pecados na primeira confissão. "Eu também deixei minha mãe do lado de fora do apartamento... Eu já pensei muitas coisas idiotas... Já chamei muitas pessoas de idiota... E já rolei meus olhos..." Ouvi um som lá de dentro, que pareceu como uma risada controlada, mas eu continuei.

"Eu fiz muitas coisas, padre. Mas eu sei que nenhuma delas é pior do que eu vou contar."

**Pr. Edward**

Então Bella saiu do hospital direto para a confissão. Típico, Bella.

Eu controlei um riso conforme ela dizia os seus pecados, mas logo me calei e me sentei melhor na cadeira quando ela disse:

"Eu fiz muitas coisas, padre. Mas eu sei que nenhuma delas é pior do que eu vou contar."

Eu embarguei uma voz grossa, que eu fazia muito bem devido aos meus cursos de teatro na infância.

"E o que é minha filha?"

Ela pareceu surpresa por um momento de ouvir minha voz. Que no caso seria a voz de outro padre, mas logo ela se recuperou.

Pela janelinha do confessionário, eu a via com as mãos torcidas juntas e a cabeça baixa. Ela só conseguia ver um pouco da minha silueta, mas não o suficiente para me reconhecer. Uma fina cortininha nos afastava disso.

Eu a vi reprimir uma lágrima, e a vontade que eu tive foi de ir até lá e enxugar, e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, que eu estava ali, para protegê-la, era imensa.

Mas eu sabia que era errado, e uma espécie de cola me impulsionava para baixo, para ficar ali naquele banco, sem me identificar, somente escutando.

"Eu... Eu... Eu me apaixonei." Eu gelei nessa hora. Apaixonou-se? Como assim se apaixonou?

Um sentimento que eu até então não reconhecia, o do ciúme inundou cada poro da minha pele, e sangue das minhas veias. Fechei minhas mãos em um punho tentando controlar a raiva que se apossava do meu corpo, para o maldito infeliz que havia conquistado seu coração.

Mas logo eu comecei a me acalmar e tomar consciência do fato.

Por mais que me doesse, isso era algo bom, assim eu poderia parar de sentir algo por ela. Vendo-a com outro, talvez me fizesse melhor... Embora eu duvidasse disso.

Controlei minha voz novamente e perguntei:

"Mas por que está confessando isso, querida? Apaixonar-se não é pecado."

Apaixonar-se por um padre que é pecado, ou um padre se apaixonar. Essas eram as exceções.

Ela controlou outro soluço e torceu ainda mais às mãos, umas com as outras.

"Eu não poderia... Apaixonar-me, entende?"

"Por quê?" A pergunta saiu rápida, e com uma tossida eu controlei minha voz de novo e repeti a pergunta.

"Padre... Eu..." Ela tinha dificuldades de falar, então eu decidi ajudá-la.

"Ele é casado...?" Mas aquilo parecia impossível para Bella. "Ele é namorado de outra?"

"Não..." Ela soluçou. "Ele é um fruto proibido... Como uma maça, entende?"

Eu entendia. Eu entendia...

"Nós não podemos ficar juntos, por que ele escolheu o caminho dele, um caminho em que mulheres, família não entram."

A situação dela era praticamente igual a minha. Surpreendi-me com isso. Eu não poderia ficar com Bella, devido á minha decisão como padre, e ela sofria a mesma coisa...

"O problema é que eu sou perdidamente apaixonada por ele... O meu mundo começou a girar em torno dele... Eu cheguei a ter alucinações com ele..."

Os meus punhos se fecharam de novo, comigo tentando controlar os ciúmes que me invadia.

Bella sentia por alguém, e com a mesma intensidade, a mesma coisa que eu sentia por ela.

E ambos eram proibidos. A coincidência era quase perfeita, e eu me perguntei quem seria essa pessoa.

Eu não conhecia muitos amigos de Bella, mas eu sabia também que eles eram limitados, como Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, e ultimamente, eu.

Nunca havia ouvido falar de nenhum conhecido dela, alguém que ela amasse perdidamente, e que ela não podia ficar.

Ah não ser Mike Newton. Será que era dele que ela estava falando?

Proibido, pelos garanhões da cidade?

Não. Não podia. Não depois de tudo o que ele fez.

"Eu sempre senti algo estranho em relação á ele, algo que eu nunca senti por ninguém, e só foi necessário minha própria mãe chegar a mim e dizer que eu estava apaixonada para eu realmente entender."

"Uhum." Eu assenti.

"Eu fiquei dois dias presa no meu apartamento querendo achar uma solução, ou mesmo me livrar do resto do mundo e da culpa que me invadia... Mas tudo o que eu achei foi amor... Por ele. E vontade de viver... Para ele e por ele. Mas eu sei que isso é errado, e que eu só vou sofrer com isso, porque ele não me corresponde, e mesmo que sim, não poderia ser."

Tão igual... Tão igual aos meus próprios problemas. Tão igual ao que eu sinto por ela. Talvez fosse por isso que eu estava ali ouvindo sua confissão. Para saber que ela sentia o mesmo que eu sentia, só que por outra pessoa, e que eu estava totalmente sobrando nessa situação.

Mas algo me incomodava.

"Huh... Por que esse amor é tão proibido?" Eu quase falei 'Bella', mas eu mordi minha língua para não continuar. Eu não poderia estragar tudo.

Eu sabia que se ela estava se confessando na cúria e não na catedral, era porque ela não queria confessar aquilo comigo.

Isso me deixou um pouco triste, pois eu havia sido o seu amigo e seu anjo. – pelo menos no ponto de vista dela, e agora ela procurava qualquer padre que não fosse eu, para se confessar.

Talvez ela não confiasse em mim o suficiente, ou achasse que eu não entenderia.

E por outro lado eu meio que achava que estava a traindo ouvindo aquela confissão. Uma confissão que particularmente não era para ser ouvida por mim.

Mas logo eu entendi o porquê disso.

"Padre... É tudo tão proibido e errado... por que..."

Ela começou a chorar mais forte, e a única coisa que me impediu de ir até lá e confortá-la foi à porta do confessionário que emperrou justo na hora que eu tentei abri-la.

Mas logo eu paralisei no meu lugar, e entendi do porquê de todas as minhas perguntas.

"Eu estou apaixonada por um padre."

-

-

-

O meu mundo caiu... Eu não respirava, eu não fazia mais nada. Simplesmente eu estava sem palavras, e sem qualquer reação.

Bella? Apaixonada? Por um padre?

Que padre era esse? Quantos padres Bella conhecia?

Uma pontada de esperança surgiu em meu corpo, que eu logo tratei de recriminar e tentar afastar. Aliás, se fosse por mim o que eu faria?

Eu não sairia rodando com ela pelos cantos só porque o sentimento era recíproco. Ainda tinha a questão de eu ser um padre, não era algo que o amor maior que o mundo furasse e penetrasse.

Mas talvez não fosse por mim... Talvez fosse outro padre...

Mas quantos padres Bella conhecia?

Ela chorou do outro lado, e logo ela usou uma voz carregada de soluços.

"Vamos! Pode falar que eu vou para o inferno... Que eu não tenho salvação... Ou que eu tenho que me afastar dele e deixar de amá-lo. Pode me dizer que eu tenho que rodar o mundo de joelhos, ou qualquer coisa..." Ela soluçou.

Eu fiquei um minuto inteiro em silêncio tentando dirigir toda aquela informação, e logo eu controlei a voz e perguntei, murmurando:

"Por que padre?"

"Não é você, eu garanto..." Ela disse, e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Mas... Ela não sabia que era eu ali dentro certo? Como ela poderia saber que não era eu?

Eu controlei a voz novamente: "O nome..."

Ela hesitou um longo tempo, e eu pensei que ela sairia correndo dali a qualquer momento, mas ela estava disposta tanto quanto eu a achar uma saída para aquele amor que nós dois sentíamos.

"Padre Edward Cullen."

E foi assim, que eu senti o melhor e o pior sentimento de minha vida ao mesmo tempo. O melhor como a esperança, o amor e a felicidade, e o pior, de preocupação, desespero, e saber que aquilo era errado.

Não só eu era apaixonado por Bella. Ela também era por mim.

E logo Bella controlou seu choro, e mesmo sem eu perguntar, ela começou a contar cada momento nossos juntos, cada sentimento, e como tudo aconteceu.

O que ela pensou da primeira vez que me viu as incertezas, os sentimentos estranhos... Cada coisa que nos aconteceu, ela descreveu em seu ponto de vista.

Em cada palavra eu sentia o amor e o sofrimento por ele ser proibido ressaltarem, assim como acontecia comigo.

E eu chorei como Bella chorava do outro lado. Eu chorei por que ela também me amava. E não era fogo que nem os arquivos e os testemunhos falavam, era amor de verdade...

Eu joguei-os no chão no confessionário, e minha vontade era colocar fogo a qualquer momento.

Eu não precisava de nenhum deles para saber o que acontecia entre eu e Bella, porque em nenhum deles isso era descrito.

Separados por uma parede de madeira e uma pequena cortina, estava Bella e eu, chorando pelo nosso sentimento que nem o tempo poderia apagar.

Chorando, pelo sentimento proibido que ali crescia... Chorando, pois assim como eu, Bella também estava condenada. Condenada á um amor proibido por Deus.

**Bella**

De repente eu não conseguia mais controlar mais minhas próprias lágrimas, eu não conseguia pensar, eu não conseguia nada...

Senti soluços vindos do lado de dentro do confessionário, mas eu achei que era coisa de minha mente simplesmente.

O ar estava me faltando, apesar do alívio momentâneo que a confissão tinha me garantido. Eu esperei que o padre fosse lá me chamasse de tudo quanto é coisa, me condenasse para o inferno e me queimasse em praça pública, mas nada aconteceu.

Eu controlei meu choro, e eu pensei que talvez aquilo não tivesse resolvido muita coisa. Talvez não tenha sido suficiente, ou mesmo não teria mais cura.

Um amor sem cura.

Eu juntei todo o resto de forças que ainda tinha dentro de mim, e impulsionei meus joelhos e me levantei do confessionário.

Sequei minhas lágrimas e a emoção que aflorava dentro de mim, e a decisão que de repente começou a se formar em minha mente.

De fugir. Para longe de Edward. Quem sabe assim eu poderia esquecê-lo?

Eu encarei pela última vez a casa de madeira, e senti que algo familiar estava por ali. Algo queria que eu continuasse ali, mas meus pulmões queriam ar, assim como meu coração e meu ser, queriam Edward.

"Desculpe Padre... Desculpe..." eu murmurei atordoada enquanto girava nos calcanhares para ir embora. Eu nem cheguei a dar dois passos, quando ouvi uma voz forte e musical me chamar.

"BELLA!"

Eu me virei achando que aquilo deveria ser mais uma mísera alucinação para fechar o pacote de ouro das alucinações. Mas tudo o que eu vi foi Edward. Ali... Com os olhos verdes brilhando devido às lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Nós nos encaramos por um longo tempo, e senti uma grande tensão, como uma corrente elétrica passar por nós.

E ele deu um sorriso, tão grande, tão desesperado, que em questão de segundos, corremos um em direção ao outro, e nos abraçamos com muita força, não querendo que nenhum espaço fosse deixado entre nós.

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei de encontro ao seu pescoço. A resposta foi ele me abraçar mais firme, e me rodar em seus braços enquanto uma gargalhada gutural se formava em sua boca.

Nós ficamos ali não sei por quanto tempo, e eu fiquei sentindo o seu perfume e o seu corpo no meu. Eu ainda não entendia algumas coisas, mas eu sabia que aquele momento estava sendo extremamente perfeito e mágico.

De repente, rápido de mais ele me abaixou, mas um braço continuou circundando minha cintura firme, enquanto o outro fazia carinhos delicados do meu rosto, para conhecer cada detalhe.

Eu permaneci com os olhos fechados com medo de que se eu os abrisse tudo sumisse como uma nuvem de fumaça, e senti a respiração de Edward muito próxima a mim. Nós respirávamos com dificuldade, mas era uma sensação boa. Maravilhosa. Estupenda.

"Olhe para mim, Bella..." Ele pediu calmamente. Eu não queria... Não queria que aquilo acabasse... "Confie em mim."

E isso bastou para que os abrisse lentamente, e encontrei um olhar verde cheio de amor e ternura.

"Não é uma alucinação, minha menininha." Eu sorri com algumas lágrimas caindo do meu rosto. Ele se aproximou e secou as lágrimas com os próprios lábios, e suas próprias lágrimas se misturaram as minhas depois.

Minhas mãos começaram a percorrer seus braços, seu peito, tentando ver se era realmente real.

"Você é real...?" Perguntei bobamente.

"Sou..." Ele sorriu. "E meu amor por você também."

"Amor?" Eu engoli em seco.

"E você achava mesmo que só você iria para o inferno?" Ele sorriu e me pegou no colo rapidamente, me fazendo rir daquele momento improvável, que eu juraria que era uma alucinação. Ele correu comigo até o confessionário, e nos trancou lá dentro. Ele sentou-se gentilmente no pequeno banco e eu me sentei em seu colo, de frente para ele.

Ele sorriu, e fez o contorno da minha boca com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu não precisei de ninguém para me dizer o que eu sinto por você... Era tão claro, tão cristalino... Eu sempre te amei, Bella."

Eu sorri involuntariamente com aquelas palavras, e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

"Eu ainda não acredito que isso é real... Que você está aqui comigo... Dizendo-me essas coisas... Que você... Ama-me também..."

Ele sorriu e colocou o indicador na minha boca, me impedindo de falar.

"Vamos aproveitar esse momento..." Ele sussurrou se aproximando de mim cada vez mais, e com seus braços me segurando cada vez mais forte, e uma mão atrás da minha nunca. "Esqueça tudo..." Sua boca estava a milímetros da minha. "E só me beija."

E foi assim que nossos lábios se colaram com louvor, com sofreguidão, com desejo, e principalmente com amor.

Um amor que tinha até Deus como proibição, mas que cujo desejo era tão intenso, puro e verdadeiro, que as preocupações e os problemas eram jogados de lado, só deixando espaço para o nosso momento.

O nosso lindo momento de amor.

-

-

-

**E aí o que acharam ??!**

Be**m... As coisas mudam um pouco né? haoiehoe**

**Alguém das reviews, quis saber se quem Bella sobe ao altar é o Jake.. É ELE SIM! :)**

**e TAMBÉM se teria lemons... vai ter! mas tudo no seu tempo, ok? O CARA É PADRE!**

AGRADEÇO A TODAS AS REVIEWS, E VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ AI NÃO CUSTA NADA DEIXAR UM OI!

ALIÁS, QUEM GANHA É VOCÊ... CAPÍTULOS MAIS RÁPIDOS E EFICIENTES *----------*

beeeeeeeeijos, gente!

Com amor,

NAT!


	13. De repente VOCÊS

**N/A: **OWWWWWWWWWN, EU AMEI DEMAIS TODAS AS REVIEWS QUE EU RECEBI, sério mesmo! Foram um total de 25 e eu fiquei absurdamente feliz, saltitante, pulando, soltando fogos, e tudo o maiss! sério, eu amei, e isso me pressionou para postar esse capítulo cada vez mais rápido. Eu fiz o máximo que eu pude, pq minhas aulas começaram.. mas segue um capítulo de tamanho decente! 42 páginas do word :D

Ok, eu ainda to quicando, aqui! Mas sério eu ameeeeeeei!

mas então, vamos aos finalmentes... esse capítulo é BIPOLAR! o/ Não é pq a autora esteja bipolar, mas porque o Ed é bipolar.. aiuhei, bem vocês vão ver..

é o capítulo também que o Jake aparece *-------*, e é meio triste... mas só para avisar, não vai ser essa onda crescente de darkness até o último capítulo, o próximo já vai ter mais ação, com uma passagem do tempo e pá..

É só que definitivamente capítulos como esses tem que estar presentes nas fic ;x

Bem... chega de enrolações..._ so,_ **ENJOY! **

-

-

**Capítulo 12 – De repente... VOCÊS!**

_Acredita em anjo_

_Pois é, sou o seu_

_Soube que anda triste_

_Que sente falta de alguém_

_Que não quer amar ninguém._

_Por isso estou aqui_

_Vim cuidar de você_

_Te proteger, te fazer sorrir_

_Te entender, te ouvir_

_E quando tiver cansada_

_Cantar pra você dormir._

_Te colocar sobre as minhas asas_

_Te apresentar as estrelas do meu céu_

_Passar em Saturno e roubar o seu mais lindo anel._

_Vou secar qualquer lágrima_

_Que ousar cair_

_Vou desviar todo mal do seu pensamento_

_Vou estar contigo a todo momento_

_Sem que você me veja_

_Vou fazer tudo que você deseja._

_**Mas, de repente você me beija**_

_**O coração dispara**_

_**E a consciência sente dor**_

**E eu descubro que além de anjo**

**Eu posso ser seu amor.**

**(Música Anjo – Banda Eva.)**

-

-

Sabe quando você fala: Nossa, eu nunca imaginei que poderia ser melhor?

Sabe quando você chega a algum ponto em sua vida em que você começa a perceber que certas coisas não são exatamente do jeito que você achava que fosse?

Pois é... Eu estava vivendo uma dessas experiências nesse momento, e acredite se quiser A MELHOR DA MINHA VIDA!

Os lábios de Edward pareciam ter sido feitos para mim, um para outro, assim, como um quebra cabeças que_ precisava_ ser solucionado.

Como a tampa de uma panela que precisava ser fechada... Ou a mortadela que precisava entrar no pão.

Ok. Ok. Eu estou exagerando. Mas tem horas na vida que você perde a noção das coisas, e nem uma mísera descrição faz jus ao que realmente te acontece.

E isso estava acontecendo comigo.

Parecia que cada parte do meu corpo clamava por Edward. Cada parte do meu corpo queria conhecê-lo e dividir com ele cada suor, cada cheiro, cada mísero momento grudado.

As mãos de Edward percorriam minhas costas, cintura, cabelos, o corpo todo, em uma atitude não erótica, mas de conhecimento do outro, do corpo do outro.

Nós parecíamos dois desesperados ansiando por nós dois, naquele confessionário velho cheirando mofo. Mas parecia que esse cheiro seria o nosso preferido para sempre.

Esse beijo havia sido diferente do da cozinha. Aquele eu ainda tinha alguma parte da minha mente que acreditava que tudo era por um orgulho ferido masculino, mas nesse eu tinha noção de que era por sentimento, dos dois lados.

Mas Edward não havia falado nada com todas as mínimas palavras, e isso começou a me preocupar.

Quer dizer, e se fosse alguma espécie de orgulho ferido novamente? Ou outro sentimento não tão receptivo assim?

Eu endureci com esses pensamentos, embora meu corpo louvasse a continuação.

"O que foi...?" Ele perguntou preocupado, logo um grande vinco se formou em sua testa, e eu sabia que havia feito, ou pensado merda. Ó. TI. MO. Nem para curtir um agarra com um padre eu era capaz. Ambos estávamos sem ar, mas essa era uma sensação boa. Muito boa. "Oh não, Bella." Ele disse tirando os braços do meu corpo e se encostando contra a parede do confessionário, fazendo um barulho abafado. "Foi rápido demais... Eu agi apressadamente? Você não queria... Eu... Eu sou um condenado, desculpe..."

Eu o calei com um beijo, ele logo se soltou e relaxou, mas seus braços continuavam longe de mim. Hello... Eu ainda estava sentada em cima dele!

"Xi... Calma Edward... Eu quis também... Quer dizer..." Eu estava tremendo de vergonha. Eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, e tinha plena noção de que eu deveria estar um pimentão no momento. "Eu confessei tudo aquilo lá... Espera!" Um clique surgiu em minha mente. "Era você?"

Ele assentiu mordendo os lábios.

"Você ouviu toda a minha confissão?"

"Bella... É por isso que estamos aqui..."

"Mas... Oh que vergonha." Enfiei minha cabeça entre as mãos. Ele riu um pouco mais descontraído, só ai que eu percebi que ele estava tenso. Tenso demais.

"Não precisa, linda menininha." Ele retirou as mãos gentilmente do meu rosto, e substituí-las pelas suas próprias, fazendo um movimento circular em minha bochecha direita. Eu acalmei com aquele gesto e relaxei, fechei os olhos, e acho que relaxei até demais, porque fui ficando meio mole no colo dele, até sentir algo meio duro embaixo de mim.

Ele ficou rígido, quer dizer, o próprio Edward, e apoiou suas mãos em minha cintura me impulsionando para sentar um pouco mais trás, onde eu não estivesse no campo de batalha. HAHA. Joguei toda a vergonha para o lado, e segurei seus braços firmemente.

"Não." Falei simplesmente, e ao invés de me afastar eu me aproximei mais, e sentei bem em cima do seu membro rígido coberto pelo jeans. Se fosse pela batina, seria muita ironia de minha parte, não é?

Edward fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, e nós dois gememos quando nossos sexos, ainda separados pelos panos das roupas se tocaram.

Eu mordi os lábios também e fechei os olhos enquanto minha cabeça ia para frente para se posicionar no vão do pescoço dele.

O cheiro dele era tão gostoso, forte, másculo que eu aspirei fundo ali, fazendo os pêlos do pescoço dele se arrepiarem.

Ouvi-o suspirar pesadamente, e seu quadril se moveu minimamente, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para eu cravar um pouco os meus dentes na pele macia de seu pescoço. Ele suspirou pesadamente, e eu respondi irônica.

"Quem é o vampiro agora não é?"

A resposta foi um leve assopro na orelha que fez tremer da cabeça aos pés e logo seus lábios beijavam meu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que os meus davam leves puxões no seu.

Era uma sensação tão gostosa, e indescritível... E eu queria que aquilo durasse para sempre... Mas eu sabia que tudo tinha um fim.

"Bella..." Ele suspirou contra minha orelha...

"Eu não quero que isso acabe..." Eu murmurei com medo de que fosse isso que ele fizesse. O nosso momento estava tão bom junto, e algo me dizia que aquele seria o último. Ali com ele, eu chegava até esquecer que ele era padre, que ele era proibido, e que eu deveria ser vista como um demônio para ele, mas alguma hora as verdades iriam aparecer. De novo.

"Nem eu... Mas. Você." Ele falou intercalando as palavras com um beijo que ia subindo do pescoço até a orelha e depois até a boca. "Esqueceu. Uma. Coisa."

"Esqueci?" Arqueei a sobrancelha, mas ele não poderia ver, logicamente.

"Aham..." Ele assentiu e me puxou para trás, para longe da tensão de seu membro, e para poder encarar seus olhos. Mas eu não o fiz, meu rosto queimava, e a parede atrás de Edward era bem mais bonita que ele, sabe... "Olhe para mim." Ele pediu. Eu tremulamente o fiz, e encarei um par de olhos verdes mais escuros do que o habitual, mais ternos e livres.

Naquela hora eu entendi, que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, porque por dentro daquelas paredes de madeira velha do confessionário, Edward estava sendo _livre_.

Livre de qualquer título religioso, livre de qualquer juramento, pensamento, ou proibições. Ele estava livre para mostrar seus sentimentos, e era por isso que aquele momento estava acontecendo.

E era por isso também que eu compraria um confessionário e colocaria um em cada cômodo da casa, ou mesmo mudaria o meu endereço para esse, e as contas de água e luz seriam mandadas para lá. Tudo... Para que Edward continuasse agindo como ele estava agora.

"Você é linda..." Ele disse analisando cada canto do meu rosto como se ele não tivesse feito aquilo. "Eu nunca me permiti fazer... Eu sempre me achei um condenado por ter sentimentos por você e achar que você me via como um amigo, e um anjo..." ops, falei alto. "Sim, você falou..." Ele riu. "Eu me sentia condenado ao inferno por meio que trair você com os sentimentos que eu nutria... Mas quando eu ouvi você dizendo exatamente o que eu sentia hoje..." Ele olhou para o lado se lembrando da cena. "Eu senti algo inexplicável, algo que me fez correr até você e te chamar para ficar aqui dentro comigo... Até agora eu não consigo explicar... Não sei quais serão as conseqüências, mas..."

"Xi..." Disse calando sua boca com um dedo. "Não vamos falar disso..." Ele sorriu, e mordeu meu dedo levemente, quando eu me afastei, ele falou.

"Mas..." Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e sugou meu lábio inferior gentilmente, depois encostou sua testa na minha e suspirou. "É bom demais."

"É ótimo demais." Concordei.

Ficamos ali por não sei quanto tempo, até que finalmente ele falou:

"Você se esqueceu de uma coisa..."

"O quê?" Perguntei curiosa.

Ele levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso torto para mim.

"De sua penitência."

-

-

-

OHJESUSCRISTO! Pára o mundo que eu quero descer dessa alucinação!

Penitência? Tipo, ajoelhar no milho? Palmatória? Oh Jesus!

Eu fiquei rígida instantaneamente, e ele riu.

"Com medo?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não, tipo..." Eu mordi meus lábios. "Eu... Não... Não tem nada de ajoelhar no milho, não né?"

Ele ficou sério, mas depois deu de ombros.

"Eu já fiz isso..."

"Fez?"

"Aham. Sua culpa." Ele admitiu.

"Minha?"

"Lembra quando Jasper reclamou que achou milho no altar?" Eu assenti. "Eu que tinha ido lá bem cedo e feito minha penitência, logo depois de ter minha primeira alucinação com você."

"Oh... A senhora Lucas falou mesmo que você tinha ido cinco horas da manhã... Mas espera? Isso já faz bastante tempo e... Alucinação?"

"Ei..." Ele riu, divertido. "Vá com calma..."

"Ok." Eu respirei fundo. "Então quer dizer, que há muito tempo você está assim... Comigo?"

"Sim... Acho que um mês."

"Um... Mês? E como eu nunca percebi."

Ele riu. "Eu tentei esconder da melhor maneira... Mas também você não percebia nem os seus próprios sentimentos, imagina os dos outros..."

Eu ri concordando, ele sorriu e seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha em movimentos circulares de novo.

"Eu adoro isso." Ele disse de repente.

"Isso, o quê?"

"Sua pele..." Ele suspirou continuando com os movimentos, subindo depois para o meu cabelo. "Seus cabelos..." Ele aproximou seu rosto e cheirou-os como se fosse à flor mais cheirosa do mundo. "Morangos." Ele sorriu largamente. Suas mãos desceram para meu pescoço. "Seu pescoço..." Sua boca deu um leve puxão naquela região. A ponta do seu dedo indicador foi subindo do meu queixo até repousar em meus lábios, onde ele olhou fixamente. "E seus lábios..." Ele levou o próprio indicador á boca. Eu suspirei. "Adoro você toda."

"Olha quem fala..." Eu retruquei sorrindo de canto. Ele abanou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Quer dizer que a senhorita também tinha alucinações comigo?"

"Também? Você tinha?"

Ele assentiu. "Eu endoideci da primeira vez. Corri para a igreja, com um terço na mão e mil orações na cabeça..."

"Eu também me senti culpada..." Mordi meus lábios. "Pensei quase exatamente o que você pensou sobre mim..."

"A vida é estranha né?" Ele apertou seus braços em minha cintura me levando mais para perto. "Quando a gente acha que viu e sentiu de tudo..." Ele deu ênfase no 'sentiu'. "Chega uma hora que você vê que você nunca sentiu nada perto. Nada tão grande..."

"Quando eu penso que já me apaixonei por tudo quanto é tipo de cara errado; eu vou lá e me apaixono por um padre." Ele não riu, eu tentei completar. "Quer dizer, as mães adorariam um cara como um padre como genro, mas não sendo padre... Ah você entendeu."

Ele riu de canto. "Eu entendi princesa."

"Princesa?" Arquei a sobrancelha.

"É... Por quê? Não gosta?"

"Não. Eu gosto." Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço. "É que nunca ninguém me chamou mais do que patinho feio..."

"Cegos." Ele resmungou.

"Oi?"

"Pensei alto foi?" Ele sorriu maroto. "São um bando de cegos. Como você disse até eu que sou padre, notei você. Apaixonei-me por você."

Eu assenti e abaixei a cabeça batendo a preocupação de alguns minutos atrás em mim novamente.

"O que foi...?" ele perguntou voltando com os movimentos na bochecha.

Suspirei. "Isso vai ser um problema né... Digo você ser padre..."

Ele me apertou mais forte contra si, como se também não quisesse que aquele momento acabasse.

"Vai." Ele disse simplesmente. Mas o que eu esperava? Eu largo por você, eu me redimo por você. Ou... Um pai dizendo que nunca vai morrer, sendo que já está no pé na cova?

Apesar da decepção inexplicável que me afligiu, eu sabia que aquilo era o certo. E o que eu e ele estávamos fazendo que não era.

"Ei... Nós temos esse momento juntos aqui... Só nós dois..."

Eu assenti tentando controlar as lágrimas. Ele me olhou atenciosamente, e com dor em seus olhos. Eu me chutei por causar isso á ele. Ele não merecia.

"Eu me sinto uma pessoa horrível, sabendo que eu nunca vou poder te oferecer, nunca vou poder te dar o que você merece..."

"Que papo de gente pobre, Edward." Resmunguei tentando contornar aquela situação.

"Mas é como se fosse." Resmungou. "Você sabe que não é fácil..."

"Se fosse não teria graça." Dei um sorriso maroto tentando tirar aquela cara de enterro que se apossou daquele rosto perfeito dele.

Aquele era o nosso momento perfeito, eu não sabia quanto mais iria durar, e por isso mesmo que eu queria vivê-lo da melhor maneira possível.

"ok. Ok. Você venceu..."

"Pensei alto de novo?" Resmunguei, rezando internamente para que aquele não fosse mais um hábito meu. Um péssimo hábito, por sinal. Se as pessoas começassem a ouvir todas as besteiras que eu penso, inclusive Lauren... As coisas definitivamente não ficariam boas para o meu lado.

Ele assentiu. "Mas eu concordo com você. É nosso momento."

Eu sorri. "Você me disse da penitência... Agora eu fiquei curiosa..."

Ele me apertou mais contra si, mas nossos rostos ainda se encaravam.

"Eu não sei se você vai gostar muito... Aliás, penitências não são de se gostar..." Ele sorriu se divertindo com algo. "Mas como é penitência, você terá que fazer, ou melhor, ouvir..."

"Fale logo Edward!"

"Você agüentaria ouvir os sentimentos de um padre velho e gordo por você?"

Eu ri enquanto abraçava-o fortemente. Edward se declarando para mim como penitência? HAHA, definitivamente, agora penitências eram uma das minhas coisas favoritas.

Aliás, não é todo dia em que um padre se declara para você.

-

-

-

Edward respirou fundo enquanto a ponta de seus dedos acariciava a minha bochecha, daquela maneira carinhosa que eu já descobrira que amava.

"Se eu soubesse que tinham penitências assim... Eu teria me confessado mais cedo." Brinquei com ele ainda em seu colo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, e mudou nossas posições, de uma maneira que meus olhos encarassem diretamente os seus.

Ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz, arrancando um suspiro feliz de minha parte. Céus! Eu estava nas nuvens!

"Quando eu paro para analisar as coisas agora... Eu percebo que eu sempre nutri sentimentos mais profundos por você, do que por qualquer pessoa... É estranho." Ele bufou. "Eu sempre justificava a minha necessidade de protegê-la, de cuidar de você, ou os ciúmes que eu tinha do Mike, como amor de irmão mais velho, ou de pai coruja." Ele riu irônico. "Desculpas... E desculpas... Todas elas para tentar esconder que eu te amava, sim. Como mulher."

Eu sorri, sentindo meus olhos começarem a lacrimejar. Escondi meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos faziam um movimento de vai e bem pela minha coluna.

"Eu sinto algo por você que eu nunca senti por ninguém antes, Bella... É tão indescritível... Eu sinto que te amo mais do que a mim mesmo, mais que tudo nessa vida. O meu coração me pregou uma enorme peça, mas acho que foi a melhor da minha vida."

"A minha também." Garanti.

"E esse momento está sendo tão perfeito. O_ nosso_ momento, anjo."

"Não!" Miei.

"O que foi?" Deu um sorriso torto.

"Anjo é você! Eu sou apenas... Enfim, alguma coisa..."

"Que tal? A mulher do padre?" Brincou.

"Eu sou sua mulher agora?" Perguntei com os olhos arregalados, voltando a encará-lo.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos com a mão livre.

"O que você acha?"

"Eu... Huh... Edward, você... Vai largar?" Eu não conseguia articulares aquelas palavras de maneira correta. Quer dizer, Edward não devia realmente estar se referindo aquilo, não é? Deus me mande inteligência!

"Largar?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

"Digo..." Engoli em seco. "O sacerdócio."

Ele ficou tenso... Tenso e duro como uma pedra. Por favor, não no sentido pervertido. Se bem que era essa não era uma má opção.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, e seus lábios ficaram em uma linha dura e rígida. Eu ficava cada vez mais atônita e amedrontada. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

"Edward..." Eu murmurei me aproximando de seu rosto e querendo algum sinal de vida feliz de sua parte. _Hello_... Acho que o nosso clima tinha sido estragado.

Ele continuou naquela posição, como se lutasse contra alguma coisa.

"Edward..." Minhas mãos alisaram sua bochecha, enquanto meus lábios tocaram levemente sua boca, mas logo uma mão prensou meu pulso, fazendo os meus movimentos da mão parar, e Edward se afastou dos meus lábios.

Quando eu olhei para ele, seus olhos verdes estavam abertos, com um sentimento que eu não tinha visto antes. Eu me assustei, e logo vi que o clima definitivamente tinha ido rio abaixo.

"Bella..." Ele disse com a voz rouca. "Eu não vou deixar de ser padre."

Foi como se tivesse passado um trem por cima de mim. Ah qual é... Há alguns minutos eu teria aceitado de boa, mas não depois dele vir e me dizer que me amava mais do que tudo, e que eu poderia ser a mulher do padre!

Ah! Eu tinha sentimentos á zelar... O que ele queria? Que eu fosse a 'prostituta do padre'?

Ou se ele me amasse mais do que tudo, ele largaria qualquer coisa para ficar comigo, certo? Ele não colocaria o sacerdócio em cima das coisas que ele gostava mais.

Poxa Edward, por que você foi falar aquilo?

"O quê?" Ele perguntou. Pensei alto de novo, merda!

"Edward..." Tentei me livrar do caroço que se formava em minha garganta. "Por quê? Por que você foi falar aquilo!"

"Eu não entendo..." Ele me olhou confuso e preocupado.

"Edward... Eu estava pronta para aceitar o que viesse pela frente depois desse dia, e desse nosso momento. Eu estava pronta para você continuar sendo padre, sendo tudo isso que você sempre foi! Mas você veio com esse papo de me amar mais que tudo, e ser mulher do padre! E agora tudo o que você diz parece uma mentira para mim! Por que se você me amasse realmente mais que tudo, você largaria o sacerdócio!"

"Bella... Você entendeu errado, eu... Estava brincando."

"Brincando? Então você estava brincando com os meus sentimentos? Brincando de padre descobrindo o sexo alheio? Não Edward! Eu posso ser boba a maior parte do tempo, mas não vou ser agora!"

Eu já estava exasperada, e fiquei mais ainda ao perceber que eu ainda estava no colo de Edward dentro daquele claustrofóbico confessionário.

Levantei-me em um pulo batendo as costas contra a parede o que me fez soltar incríveis palavras grandes, enquanto Edward se levantava também naquele espaço ínfimo.

"Você está entendendo errado Bella... Eu não posso deixar de ser padre... Por que..."

"Chega!" Eu gritei, ele se calou me olhando chocado. As lágrimas ferviam em meus olhos, enquanto meu dedo apontava em direção ao seu peito. "Eu não quero saber mais de nada! Você deixou bem claro, e você se contradisse quando disse que não largaria de ser padre!"

Eu tomei fôlego enquanto ele trazia uma expressão de dor.

"Como você quer que eu seja sua mulher, sendo que você continua padre e ainda por cima sem querer largar esse sacerdócio?"

"Bella, eu..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

"Eu não posso deixar de ser padre, sim eu sei. Por que..." Eu falei com os olhos cheios de ódio. E o dedo indicador martelado de encontro ao seu peito. "O sacerdócio, sim, você ama mais que tudo". Fuzilei.

"Não!" Ele pegou o meu pulso tirando o meu dedo de seu peito, e me puxou para perto, de uma maneira abrupta. De um jeito que padres, normalmente, não faziam. Ah qual é, normalmente padres não entravam acompanhados em um confessionário. "Não vou deixar que você estrague esse momento." E essas foram suas últimas palavras, antes de colar de uma forma selvagem os seus lábios nos meus.

Eu tentei lutar, juro que tentei, mas a força, o desejo era bem maior do que qualquer raiva predominante ali.

Edward me deixara fula com suas palavras; eu sabia que não iria ser fácil, mas também dizer que não largaria nada por mim, mesmo eu sendo a coisa mais importante para ele? Ah qual é, ele já me tinha, não precisava ter mentido daquele jeito.

Nossos lábios se moviam com volúpia, e da minha parte parecia mais um descontentamento de raiva do que qualquer outra coisa.

Edward sugou meu lábio inferior ferozmente, e eu devolvi mordendo sua boca, ele gemeu fraco, me fazendo ficar louca, ao invés de vingada.

Inferno! Aquilo estava errado. Mas... _Who cares?_

Eu já estava totalmente convencida que eu era dominada por aquele homem de batina em minha frente, quando nossas respirações começaram a falhar.

Mas seus lábios logo foram explorando as proximidades de minha boca.

"Eu. Não. Menti. Para. Você." Ele disse pausadamente enquanto distribuía os beijos. Eu já estava totalmente á mercê, como se alguma vez na vida eu não tivesse. "Mas as coisas são mais complicadas do que parecem..."

"Uhum..." Disse com a respiração pesada.

"Bella?" Ele olhou cuidadosamente para mim como se tivesse medo de que uma explosão viesse de novo a qualquer momento. Quando eu fiquei extremamente passiva, ele suspirou e despejou. "Eu estava brincando sobre a mulher do padre... Fui idiota, eu sei... Mas... Meus sentimentos são verdade. Tudo o que eu te disse foi à verdadeira e real verdade." Ri internamente com a escolha do advérbio e os adjetivos logo depois.

Eu não falei nada.

"Perdoa-me, Bella?" Ele pediu com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

Dentro de mim se travava uma batalha mortal. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade eu sabia. Eu sabia exatamente o que era o certo e o que era o errado. Só que meu coração não estava nem ligando para isso.

Eu abaixei meus olhos e no canto do confessionário encontrei uma pilha de papéis em forma de arquivo.

"O que é isso?" Apontei. Ele olhou e depois fechou a cara.

"São algumas coisas que o bispo me mandou ler."

"O que é?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Nada de importante." Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu desviei o rosto.

"Eu quero ver." Falei com convicção.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eu já tinha me abaixado e pegado os papéis.

Eu levantei meus olhos, incrédula para ele.

"A pior decisão de minha vida: Largar o sacerdócio." Murmurei fria.

"Bella... Isso são coisas que..."

"Edward..." respirei fundo, tentando tomar coragem. Logo vi que encarando seus olhos e seu rosto perfeito, e aquela boca que eu havia acabado de beijar não ajudaria em nada nessa tarefa, então eu fechei os olhos. "Eu não quero sofrer."

"Eu também não quero te fazer sofrer..."

Eu joguei os arquivos no chão sentindo repulsa.

"Edward esse momento está sendo perfeito, mas e depois?"

"Depois... Eu não sei Bella." Ele abaixou os ombros, vencido.

Ficamos ali naquele clima tenso e totalmente em dúvidas durante o que pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade.

Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não sabia se tinha coragem.

"Você tem sua vida... E essa vida não me permite dentro dela." Comentei.

"Eu sei..." Ele mordeu os lábios com força e vi que ele fazia de tudo para não chorar. "Eu na verdade só sei que eu quero você. Como mulher. Que eu amo você. Mas realmente não posso dizer 'olha, é desse jeito que você tem que fazer'..."

Merda! Eu estava tão bipolar hoje. Quer dizer... Uma hora atrás estava toda assanhadinha para cima do cara de batina, no maior clima Love, depois vem à briguinha, e logo vem o beijo de reconciliação, e agora é a parte em que ambos estão cansados de tanta coisa diferente.

Minha cabeça já estava chegando a doer. E agora para variar, a minha bipolaridade dizia que eu tinha que lutar por Edward.

Mas como?

Eu soltei a primeira coisa que se passou em minha mente.

"A única maneira é você largar de ser padre."

"Eu não posso..." Eu fiz uma enorme carranca.

"Diabos, Edward! Como você espera que a gente fique junto então?"

Ele não olhou para mim.

"Eu não posso. Uma vez padre, para sempre padre. É assim."

"Não, não é. Eu conheço, quer dizer, eu ouvi falar de muitos que..."

"Mas não é assim! Todos têm livre arbítrio, mas tem o juramento, e tem todos aqueles anos que a gente passa estudando para isso. Não dá para simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto!"

"Então... Como você espera alguma coisa...?"

"Eu não sei. Bella, tudo isso está muito confuso, eu sei... Mas pensa bem... Olha toda a situação... Eu amo você, eu quero você, mas não tem como, porque eu sou padre. Quando eu ouvi você se confessando, eu senti algo que me fez pular em cima de você como um perfeito homens das cavernas, e só agora que a consciência está batendo na porta do confessionário."

Eu respirei fundo. "Quer dizer que você agiu precipitadamente, e que a gente não pode ficar junto?"

Ele ficou parado por um longo tempo, até abanar a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para os lados. "Então é assim..." Eu murmurei. "A gente passa um tempo aqui, se declara um para o outro, depois diz que não dá mais, e cada um vai embora... Com o coração partido."

Ele não falou nada.

"É assim que tudo termina então, Edward?"

Vi uma lágrima escorrer por sua face, e a vontade que eu tive era de enxugá-la com meus próprios lábios era grande, mas parecia que eu e Edward fazíamos coisas impossíveis com um mínimo toque, e eu não queria que começasse de novo toda aquela bipolaridade.

Tudo aquilo havia sido tão estranho, mas finalmente parecia que uma onda de compreensão pairava sobre nós.

Tudo o que aconteceu, as palavras, não passara de um ato precipitado, do fogo da paixão. E agora... Agora depois daquele momento lindo, tudo virava pizza.

Inferno! Por que a vida era tão complicada?

"Bella, eu não queria que..." Ele tentou argumentar.

"Porra Edward, não tente voltar atrás. Ao mesmo tempo em que você me quer, você quer essa maldita dessa batina idiota! Você não pode ter os dois!" Gritei. Ouvi passos ecoando pelo local, e estremeci com a perspectiva de alguém nos pegar ali.

Ele também percebeu, mas ele ainda me fuzilava com o olhar.

Eu suspirei e murmurei, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. "Você já deu seu recado, a gente não pode ficar junto. Ótimo. Eu já dei o meu, eu não quero sofrer, e quero uma família e um homem de verdade. Você não _quer _ser. Perfeito!" Abri a porta do confessionário me preparando para sair com o coração na mão. "Obrigada pelas palavras bonitas, e pelos gestos, mas desculpe se eu não acho que eles valeram tanto depois de como as coisas terminaram" E com um último olhar eu virei às costas, deixando um Edward me chamando, deixando um amor para trás.

Por mais que eu quisesse voltar, eu sabia que iríamos ficar sempre na mesma redundância, e que nada daria em nada.

E dali para frente eu tinha mais é que seguir o conselho de minha mãe.

Deixar de me apaixonar por ele. Partir para outra. E o pior, me afastar dele.

Para sempre.

Por que amor proibido, só muda, quando as pessoas mudam. E no caso, Edward não queria mudar.

_É o crepúsculo, de novo. Outro final. Não importa quanto os dias sejam perfeitos, eles sempre têm de acabar._

-

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

Eu me sentia um verdadeiro escroto, e agora meu bordão cairia perfeitamente: Eu. Sou. Um. Condenado. Mesmo!

Por que eu fora falar demais? Por que eu fora falar justo _aquelas _coisas?

Bella agora se sentia ofendida – e com toda a razão – mas ela entendeu as coisas errado.

Embora nós não pudéssemos ficar juntos, e eu não pudesse deixar de ser padre, minha intenção nunca foi usá-la.

Se bem que aquela tarde algo subiu para minha cabeça, me impedindo de pensar com clareza em toda a situação, e acabar soltando o homem das cavernas que existia dentro de mim.

Bella saiu me ferindo com aquelas palavras – mas eu merecia de qualquer modo.

E ela não merecia a vida que eu _não_ podia dar á ela. Eu descobrira essa tarde que eu a amava o bastante para saber que ao meu lado, ela não seria feliz. E que é melhor as coisas ficarem como sempre foram.

Se bem que eu sabia – infelizmente – que as coisas nunca voltariam ao normal entre mim e ela.

Nunca mais.

Havíamos chegado a um ponto em que não existe o meio termo, ou dana tudo de vez, ou resolve tudo de vez.

E pelos acontecimentos dessa tarde, estava tudo errado.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu ainda permaneci naquele confessionário. Eu sabia que dali para frente eu nunca os veria da mesma maneira... Nunca mais ouviria uma confissão da mesma maneira. Abanei a cabeça tentando afastar de mim aqueles pensamentos, que querendo ou não, estavam conectados á uma pessoa somente.

Bella.

Peguei os arquivos no chão com nojo, e saí lentamente do confessionário, encontrando uma sala escura, e a porta que dava para a rua, fechada.

Saí de lá, e no caminho pelos corredores encontrei outros padres que me olhavam como se soubessem exatamente o que se passava em minha mente.

Eu acho que aquilo se chamava consciência pesada.

Entrei no primeiro banheiro que eu avistei, e me tranquei dentro do Box. Olhei intensamente para aqueles arquivos, e imaginei eu no lugar de cada um daqueles padres. Imaginei-me largando o sacerdócio, embarcando em um amor com Bella.

Eu estaria feliz... Mas os problemas logo apareceriam para nós dois.

As pessoas ficariam em cima, os meus fãs não gostariam, olharia estranho para a gente, e Bella nunca conseguiria olhar diretamente nos olhos de uma pessoa, por que em todas, ela encontraria a culpa de ter sido a mulher que tirou o famoso padre Edward Cullen, do sacerdócio.

Eu não queria isso para ela.

E era uma fazer uma dessas coisas, que provava do que o amor era capaz. O verdadeiro amor.

Por isso, olhando aqueles arquivos, eu esvaziei a lixeira, e coloquei todos eles lá dentro.

Arrumei um isqueiro, e peguei álcool que estava nos armários para limpeza. Despejei tudo em cima dos papéis, e logo taquei fogo.

Aquilo queimava rapidamente na frente dos meus olhos, como forma de dizer que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Nem todos os destinos eram iguais.

Eu quase conseguia ver minha própria imagem. Agachado no Box do banheiro, com a lixeira de metal pegando fogo a minha frente, e fogo se refletindo no meu olhar.

Pois eu sabia que eu havia cometido o pior erro de minha vida, e eu sabia que poucas coisas eu poderia fazer para consertar.

Na verdade, nada eu poderia fazer.

As lágrimas afloraram mais uma vez nos meus olhos naquela tarde, que já estava em seu crepúsculo, e eu sabia que elas eram as primeiras de várias.

Várias outras lágrimas que eu choraria por não estar com Bella.

**Bella**

O meu mundo caiu...

Ic... Eu sou a Mariza... Beijo me liga... Rimou. HAHA! Glub!

Glub? Criança faz glub! Não... Faz gugudadá!

Sky! Sky faz gugudadá, na varanda... Com eu de pernas pro ar na rede.

Mas Edward, não! Edward não tá na varanda... Eu sou... Glub. Mãe solteira... Sky não tem... Ic... Pai!

Não! Não!

Sky não tem pai, Ic!

Ed... Ward... Não me merece... Não... Não... Não merece que eu chore por ele... Não! Chega Bella!

Você está bêbada. HAHA, bêbada é uma palavra TÃÃÃO legal... Combina com bêbado.

HAHA... Eu sou tão engraçada...

"Garçom, Ic, me vê mais uma vodca dupla pura!" Disse colocando o copo que estava na minha mão de cabeça para baixo, para constatar que não tinha mais nada. Hello... Copos não foram feitos para ficarem vazios. "Garçom... Se são copos são porque vem da palavra... Ic, comportar... Então, você comporta coisas... No copo... Entendeu? Traz a vodca!"

O menininho de cinco anos que era o barman me olhava estranho enquanto enxugava os copos do bar com um guardanapo.

"O que foi?" Disparei. Ele encolheu os ombros e se virou para o outro lado.

"Aqui sua água." O garçom chegou trazendo para mim um copo de PRÁSTICO, com o negócio transparente que NÃO era vodca. Vodca... Que linda tu és... Vodca... Oh yeah.

"ÁGUA? Por que água?" Esperneei. "Eu pedi vodca, meu filho, Ic, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu to pagando!"

"Pagando ou não, são normas da casa. Você já bebeu meio copo e já está nesse estado, imagina quando beber mais doses."

"Meio copo?" Cuspi. "Claro que não!"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Não toleramos marmanjos e dondocas caiando pelo nosso recipiente..."

Eu arregalei meus olhos, surpresa.

"Ei! Isso é um bar! Hello... Pessoas vêm para o bar para beber... Você percebeu que ambas as palavras começam com 'b'?" Eu miei. "Nem se pode mais ficar em fossa nesse país... Que país é esse? Que país... É ESSE?!"

O garçom encolheu os ombros, vencido, e me encheu meu copo com um dedo de vodca. Melhor do que nada, não é?

Comecei a beber de golinhos, enquanto sentia aquilo descendo e queimando minha garganta e o dedinho do pé. Hei, não era a Técnica de Bella isso não, né? Rose! Cadê você? Se você estiver... Ic, escondida por aí dando água para mim pensando que é vodca, eu vou te matar!

A cada golinho eu ia falando...

"Isso é para você Edward." Mais um gole. "Que não me merece." Mais outro. "Que não larga sua batina." Mais um. "Mentiroso!" Mais. "Galinha." Mais. "Safado." Mais um. "Gostoso." Mais. "Lindo." Mais... Ops acabou. Devolvi o copo na mesa pedindo por mais.

O garçom já estava desesperado, e serviu mais um dedo.

De dedinhos em dedinhos, o sem dedos, enche o pé.

HAHA, eu inventei agora, não é legal? Gente... Eu acho que eu estou bêbada...

De repente um homem de terno com um microfone escrito alguma coisa como "CS". Hei... CS é tão legal. Eu adoro matar aqueles... EPA. É CQC.

CQC? O que é CQC?"

O carinha me encarou e fez um carinha de besta.

"Hi, we're CQC from Brazil. We want to know how do you feel in this moment wanting to drink more, and the barman don't leaving you?"

"Ei… Eu falo protuguês."

"Sorry, but we don't speak 'protuguês'."

"Não, seu burro!" Me virei para ele. "Português, você entende as coisas errados não é mesmo?"

O cara revirou os olhos e apontou para a câmera que estava bem atrás dele.

"Bem... Você poderia nos dizer qual a sensação de vir para um bar, curtir sua fossa, e as pessoas simplesmente não deixarem isso?"

"Ah claro." Disse estufando o peito e olhando fixamente para a câmera. "Caros colegas portugueses..."

"Brasileiros." Ele corrigiu.

"Tanto faz, é tudo no português." Revirei os olhos e me voltei para a câmera. "como diz o seu presidente, nunca na história desse país, a pessoa vai para um bar e é controlada pelos garçons... Ah qual é... Eles ganham com isso, sabe? E como diz aquela outra mulher do programa de humor, que não vejo nada de engraçado, EU TO PAGANDO!"

"Ual..." O apresentador falou. "Você assiste canais brasileiros?"

"Claro... Ic... Globo internacional..."

"Globo? Nós não somos da globo. Somos da Band... Mas isso é uma boa oportunidade para você mudar para o nosso canal e..."

"EI!" Fiz um movimento com minha mão querendo o impedir. "Se você não é da Globo, não tem papo... Ic... Beijos me liga... E dá um beijo para Mariza."

"Ela morreu..."

"Psicografa, tanto faz." Virei de costas para ele e vi enquanto eles ficavam enchendo o saco dos outros americanos. Só depois que a ficha começou a cair... Mariza. Morreu. Oul. Meu mundo caiu...

"Garçom, amor, vou virar famosa, não EPA!" Famoso me lembra Edward, que me lembra... Não, não. "Vê-me mais um."

O garçom já estava pronto para me expulsar do bar, eu sentia aquilo. Ele disse mesmo que eu bebera só meio copo? HAHA, ele estava é com inveja pela quantidade que eu havia bebido, e não queria confessar... Sei...

Está vendo Edward? Se você não me quer, a bebida quer!

O garçom colocou mais um dedo, e quando eu estava pronta para começar meus golinhos e respectivas palavras, uma mão forte, morena e extremamente máscula segurou meu pulso. Hello... Eu não estava tão bêbada para não notar uma coisa dessas.

"Acho que já chega por hoje." Ouvi uma voz rouca e extremamente sexy. Mais sexy que a do Edward... Cri... Cri... Mentira. Ah qual é, eu estava tentando esquecer ele e o primeiro passo era por falar mal.

"Eu não quero parar." Bufei como uma criança de cinco anos tentando tirar minha mão do aperto firme do homem. Com a outra mão morena ele pegou meu copo e colocou longe de mim, e a mão que segurava meu pulso foi fazendo uma leve massagem circular que foi me acalmando.

"Eu cuido dela, Peter." O homem falou para o garçom, que levantou os braços para o céu e saiu dali.

"Isso é bom..." ronronei, sentindo a leve massagem, simples, mas deliciosa na minha mão.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu com um toque de riso na voz. Eu fechei meus olhos e me senti um pouco mais sóbria. Quer dizer, eu não estava bêbada antes... Claro que não.

De repente a massagem parou e eu fiz um muxoxo.

O homem riu e vi-o sentando no banquinho ao meu lado na mesa do bar. Pelo canto do olho vi que se tratava de um homem bem alto e atlético.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça levemente, e vi suas pernas firmes envoltas em uma calça social preta. Pela posição delas ele estava debruçado sobre o balcão daquela maneira sexy em que os homens sentam para chamar a atenção das mulheres. Subindo mais um pouco, vi uma blusa branca social, com vários botões... Por de trás dela dava para ver um pouco de seu peitoral definido, que ohmeudeus!

Subindo mais um pouco vi o seu peito que estava ligeiramente à mostra porque os dois últimos botões da camisa estavam abertos de uma maneira ainda mais sexy.

Os seus braços estavam livres e cheios de músculos... Oh Jesus.

Cheguei ao seu pescoço, largo que desembocava em ombros mais largos ainda. Ombros de homem! Ui!

E finalmente seu queixo, sua boca, carnuda, que estava curvada em um sorriso zombeteiro, mas ao mesmo tempo lindo.

Seus olhos de um castanho bem escuro e intenso, que pareciam penetrar minha alma, e seus cabelos curtos, mas repicados para cima, causando um efeito descontraído.

E tudo junto! Ohmeudeus!

Que homem era aquele?

Tudo durou alguns instantes, mas pela expressão dele, tempo o suficiente para perceber.

"Apreciando a vista?" Perguntou.

Eu engoli em seco diante daquele homem lindo que estava na minha frente.

"Na verdade..." Ohmeudeus, eu realmente devia estar bêbada. "Não tenho opinião formada, já que não vi você... De todos os ângulos..."

De onde saiu essa Bella Swan que eu não conheço? É a bebida... Que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assim...

Ele sorriu um sorriso pervertido e se levantou virando de costas como um modelo e logo depois retornando.

Ele voltou a se sentar, e me olhou com AQUELE olhar 43.000!

"Aprovado?"

Eu sorri também contagiada, com uma 'pequena' ajuda alcoólica.

"E como!"

Ele abriu mais o sorriso, mostrando dentes longos e incrivelmente brancos, que pareciam clarear todo o ambiente a nossa volta.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e disse com a voz rouca:

"Prazer. Meu nome é Jacob Black. Mas para você, só Jake."

-

-

-

**Pr. Edward**

O bispo não estava nenhum lugar a vista, e isso eram bom – muito – pois eu não teria que arrumar desculpas esfarrapadas para ninguém. Algo como:

"Oi... Enquanto eu estava lendo os arquivos, apareceu Bella, se confessou para mim, e eu a agarrei dentro do confessionário... Ah, depois nós brigamos, e eu taquei fogo nos seus arquivos... Está bom para você?"

Realmente, patético.

Enquanto eu dirigia o meu volvo, meu celular tocou. Meu primeiro impulso era jogar ele para o lago do Central Park. Mas como bom educado que eu era eu atendi mesmo assim, embora não reconhecesse o número que mostrava no visor.

"Alô!"

"Edward, aqui é Renne."

"Renne?" Perguntei surpreso. Já até podia imaginar o assunto. Algo que envolvia 'Bella, chorando, triste, você, confessionário... ' É, eu realmente imaginava do que se tratava.

"Sim, desculpe te ligar..." de repente eu me lembrei que Renne começara a me tratar de forma diferente depois do sábado, quando nós fomos ao orfanato. Depois que deu a louca na Bella e ela saiu correndo de repente e se trancou por dois dias no seu apartamento, ela fechou a cara para todos, inclusive para mim. Fazendo assim, eu perder o posto de pop star da fé querido das mamães.

Poxa Edward, você está pensando tanta besteira!

"Que é isso, Renne."

"Bem, Bella meio que brigou comigo quando saiu de casa... E eu queria saber se ela está com você."

Eu engoli em seco.

"E por que ela estaria?" Renne hesitou, e soltou um longo suspiro raivoso.

"Sabe que eu não faço a mínima idéia?" Eu podia ouvir o sarcasmo em sua voz. "Se ela não está com você então, obrigada por qualquer informação..."

Mas eu estava começando a ficar preocupado com Bella. Vai que ela se envolveu em algum acidente, ou alguém fez mal a ela por meio dessas ruas violentas da cidade?

As probabilidades eram tantas, que chegavam a doer no peito, com a certeza de que algumas delas poderiam ter acontecido.

Eu sabia também que me sentiria terrivelmente culpado – e com razão – e nunca me perdoaria. E só de pensar em um mundo onde Bella não estivesse um grande vazio se formava no meu peito, junto com uma pressão que tornava difícil para eu respirar.

Todos esses pensamentos se passaram na minha cabeça em um milésimo de segundo, e eu logo estava impedindo Renne de desligar o celular, enquanto arrancava pneus quando o sinal verde se abriu e eu entrei em uma rua movimenta de NYC.

"Renne, eu acho que..." Eu estava pronto para falar que eu iria procurar por ela, ou mesmo para ligar para Alice ou Rose, quando eu vi algo que eu com certeza, nunca pensei que fosse ver, nem como alucinação.

"Edward? Edward?" Ouvi o som da voz de Renne me chamando, mas parecia que ela falava de dentro de uma caixa fechada, e sua voz estivesse abafada com uma rolha. Meus sentimentos começaram a desanuviar, e meu pé rapidamente pisou no freio, fazendo meu corpo ir um pouco para frente, mas sido impedido pelo cinto de segurança.

Mas o cinto de segurança abriu, e eu fui em direção ao volante.

Só lembro que o único som que eu ouvia era o de Renne me chamando pelo celular, e de algumas pessoas batendo no vidro do carro.

**Bella**

"... Você não entende isso? É algo, Ic, realmente frustrante..." Disse para Jake que me levara em algum momento da noite até uma mesa reservada que ficava em duas pilastras no fundo do bar, porém dava para ver boa parte da rua. Logo quando vi me lembrei da vaga na garagem onde Edward estacionara no sábado, mas logo comecei a repetir o meu mais novo mantra: "Se o Edward não me quer, a bebida quer."

Mesmo com esse mantra, Jake, que vi que se tornara a melhor pessoa do universo para mim aquela noite, não me deixou tocar e nem olhar para uma garrafa ou copo qualquer de bebida. Ele só colocou paternalmente uma garrafa de água mineral e um copo longo na frente, que já estava cheio.

Eu fiz qualquer careta, mas ele fez cara dura, e eu logo estava tomando leves golinhos de água, que foi descendo, descendo, se misturando com o meio copo de vodca, e fazendo uma verdadeira festa rave no meu estômago.

"Eu entendo..." Ele respondeu rindo. O sorriso dele era tão largo... Tão aberto... E tão branco que irradiava para todos os lugares. Uma das coisas que eu percebera a cerca de Jake, é que ele era famoso.

Eu logo tomei aversão disso. HAHA, quem você conhece ai que é famoso? Então... Mas logo vi que ele não era 'aquele' tipo, mas sim o cara popular... O tipo de cara que as pessoas inclinam o chapéu em respeito. Ou o boné, a boina, o lenço, o arquinho, tanto faz.

"Por que todo mundo aqui te cumprimenta? Você é o Barack Obama, e eu não to reconhecendo?" Falei vendo minha visão ficar embaçada, e sacar a hipótese que talvez realmente ele fosse o presidente, e eu estivesse ali dando meu showzinho particular. Quem sabe eu fosse contratada como boba da corte da Casa Branca?

Ele riu daquele jeito impressionante de novo, enquanto colocava o cotovelo na mesa e olhava para todos.

"Eles gostam do bar, e me cumprimentam por isso."

"Você tipo... É responsável por eles... Gostarem, Ic, do bar?"

"Sim." Ele alisou alguns fios de seu cabelo, que me lembrou certo padre de novo. MERDA! Desviei meus olhos para o super interessante copo de água em minha frente, e tomei tudo de uma vez, engasgando logo em seguida. Ele me olhou preocupado, e logo se posicionou ao meu lado dando leves tapas nas minhas costas, e erguendo meus braços.

Que mico! Mas logo os engasgos pararam, mas Jake continuava ali bem perto de mim.

"Está melhor?" Ele perguntou analisando cada milímetro do meu rosto. Eu gostaria que ele não fizesse isso. Não é verdade que os defeitos se vêem de perto?

O caso com ele era eu estar há uns dez metros de distância, e ele conversar comigo de lá. Vai que para ele eu parecesse a Angelina Jolie?

Ugh! Maldito pensamento de novo. Isso me lembrou que se talvez eu lembrasse a Jolie, Edward poderia largar aquela bendita batina branca com estolas vermelhas.

Mas não... Bella? Ah que é isso. Prefiro Jesus.

Eu mereço mesmo... Tem gente que nasce para ser feliz, e tem gente que nasce para sofrer. HAHA, adivinha de que grupo eu pertenço?

De repente Jake se levantou me deixando sozinha, e eu estava pronta para dizer aos quatro ventos que ninguém me amava e que ninguém me queria, quando ele voltou, pedindo para que eu abrisse a boca.

Hein? Abrir a boca para homem – bonito e charmoso – que eu nem conhecia?

Tá bom... Mas lá foi a Bella bêbada abrir a boca para ele.

Quando eu o fiz, ele colocou uma espécie de pastilha lá dentro, e seus dedos tocaram minha boca no processo, e eu – OPS – fechei a boca, prensando-os lá dentro. Os olhos de Jake se escurecerem, e eu o vi mordendo e passando a língua pelos lábios. Uh lálá.

**Pr. Edward**

"Eu estou bem!" Gritei pela enésima vez aquela noite para o grupo de pessoas que estavam ali perto do meu volvo.

Estava escuro o suficiente, e eu virara a cara o suficiente para que nenhuma delas visse o meu rosto, mas claro, quando se é famoso, reconhecessem até o dedão de seu pé.

"É o padre Edward! Ohmeudeus!"

"Vai rezar missa, saia detrás do volante!"

"Reza por mim, padre..."

"Ave Maria, cheia de graças..."

"Entra na minha casa, entra na minha vida..."

O que é isso? Uma mulher estava na frente do carro, com os olhos fechados e as mãos no coração. Balançava-se de um lado para o outro, e cantava.

"Mexe com minha estrutura, sara todas as feridas... Ensina-me a ter santidade... Quero amar somente a ti..."

Eu mereço...

"Desculpem senhoras, foi um mão jeito no volante..." Repeti de novo. Quando o cinto se soltou eu tive tempo de amortecer o impacto com o volante com o braço. Está certo, que ele estava um pouco dolorido, mas dava para agüentar.

Um reboliço se formava ao meu redor, de pessoas e pessoas querendo salvar suas filhas doentes, e velhinhos pedindo a chave do céu, quando um guarda com uma rosquinha na mão, e com ar de 'eu vou matar quem impediu meu momento com a rosquinha agora', se virou para mim.

"O que é meu filho?"

"Desculpe senhor guarda. Eu pensei ter visto alguma coisa no meu caminho, e confundi."

Ele abaixou até ficar no meu nível na janela, e depois olhou para a mulher que continuava cantando na rua.

"Você não é aquele padre que faz um programa de televisão?"

"Na verdade o programa está parado, para mudanças... Mas sou eu." Dei um sorriso amarelo.

Logo o guarda deu um sorriso enorme.

"Ótimo. É o seguinte, eu livro sua barra, se você der um autógrafo para minha mulher." Eu quase pulei de agradecimento em cima do guarda, mas me contive simplesmente perguntando:

"Cadê a caneta?"

**Bella**

Estávamos no maior clima, tensão, química, geografia, ou seja lá o que for, quando um copo apareceu na minha frente.

"Beba." Ele disse simplesmente pedindo saída da minha boca. Eu abri a boca e hesitante tomei um gole de água, mandando aquele comprimido para dentro.

Logo depois a consciência começou a baixar. E se fosse drogas? E se fosse ecstasy?

Oh Jesus! Onde eu fui me meter?

Ele percebeu minha expressão, e quando se sentou ao meu lado de novo, logo começou a explicar:

"É um comprimido desenvolvido em laboratório, que ajuda a tirar alguns efeitos da bebida e da ressaca que irá te perseguir amanhã cedo." Ele sorriu de lado.

"Ow..." Tomei mais um gole de água, e logo estendi a mão. "Eu quero mais."

Ele riu, e pegou minhas mãos nas suas, fazendo uma massagem circular.

E... M. E.R.D.A, de novo. Aquilo me lembrou os movimentos que Edward fez em minha bochecha hoje mais cedo.

Será que tudo iria me lembrar ele? Será que nem na minha fossa eu poderia esquecê-lo?

"Você ainda não me contou o porquê dessa sua bebedeira." Disse. E nem estava disposta a contar... Embora eu estivesse bêbada o suficiente para aquilo.

"E você também não me respondeu o porquê das pessoas te conhecerem e te cumprimentarem... Você é um astro do rock esquecido? Uma celebridade nova? Um modelo famoso? Um pop star da fé?"

Ele riu largamente, jogando a cabeça para trás, com as mãos ainda grudadas nas minhas.

"Pop Star da fé?" Debochou. "Com certeza não sou... Não é minha praia." Eu fiquei séria. Ah qual é o que ele tinha contra pessoas de fé? Eu mesma era uma... Mas aí... Eu me lembrei do que aquilo me lembrava... E logo sorri abertamente para ele.

"Que bom." Disse, idiotamente.

"Na verdade eu sou dono daqui. Ou melhor, um dos donos."

"Oi?" Fiquei confusa. "Você, dono? Desse... Bar?"

Ele assentiu.

"Minha família tem muitos negócios espalhados por aí... Um desses é uma rede de bares distribuídos um em cada bairro movimentado da cidade. Quem cuida desse é meu irmão, Seth, mas ele está fazendo uma cirurgia, e eu dou uma supervisionada por aqui por ele."

"Cirurgia? É grave?"

"Não." Abanou a cabeça. "Meu irmão gosta de muitas aventuras, e a última foi descer correndo a montanha de Hollywood."

"A montanha de Hollywood, aquela do letreiro?"

Ele assentiu com um sorriso de canto. "Ele perdeu o equilíbrio, e saiu rodando... Quebrou a perna... A cirurgia é para arrumar o osso, mas rápido que o gesso. Ele não gosta de ficar muito tempo parado."

"Ual."

"E quais são os outros negócios? Os seus negócios?"

"Eu tenho uma clínica veterinária. Esse é meu ramo. Eu estou pensando em abrir outras filias ao longo da cidade, mas tenho medo de possíveis veterinários estragarem o nome. Eu não posso estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo... Mas olhe só! Eu conversando da minha vida, com uma pessoa que provavelmente não vai lembrar-se de nada disso amanhã!

"Claro que eu vou." Disse com um sorriso torto, que eu aprendera com quem? Inferno! "Pessoas como você, a gente não se esquece."

Vi os olhos dele escurecerem e ele passar a mão pelos fios do cabelo, nervoso. Eu sorri. Alguém mais me queria ali.

É Edward, se você não me quer, Jake quer.

**Edward**

O guarda deu um jeito para que eu conseguisse sair vivo dali, mas claro, logo depois de dar autógrafos para cada membro feminino da família dele.

Dei uma última olhada no bar, mas não deu para ver Bella novamente.

E logo aquelas imagens começaram a se projetar de novo como um flash.

Bella sentada, o homem alto com o dedo na boca dela, e ela o mordendo, provocadora.

Ugh! Era demais para minha cabeça. Só podia ser uma alucinação. Só que agora as desse tipo estavam virando contra mim, e não a meu favor.

Acabei optando por estacionar o volvo em uma área afastada, onde eu desci rapidamente e corri até a rua do bar.

O ritmo já havia voltado para o agitado, e as pessoas do bar continuavam alheias a tudo que se passava.

As luzes fortes, e o movimento fizeram com que eu passasse um pouco despercebido. De vez em quando eu via alguns olhares mais atentos sobre mim, no caso de uma mulher com uma menininha agarrada em sua saia.

"Você não é o padre Edward Cullen?"

"Não, você deve estar me confundido." E logo sai dela, não sem antes ouvir a menininha dizer que era eu sim.

Rolei meus olhos, amargurado, antes eu nunca faria aquilo com ninguém, e agora eu entendia do por que padres não casavam.

Acabavam prestando mais atenção á família, mulher e filhos do que se dedicar integralmente da igreja.

As luzes em neon do bar piscavam para mim, e eu atravessei a rua me encostando-se a um poste com os braços cruzados no peito.

De onde eu estava dava para observar Bella... Ela parecia realmente entretida em uma conversa com o sujeitinho com AS MÃOS DADAS! Ela dava sorrisos, que ela dava só para mim, daquele jeito lindo e inocente que eu amava. Mas não era para mim, era para ele!

Filho da mãe! Ugh!

Eu fechei meus pulsos como se fosse dar um soco, e era bem capaz que eu entrasse naquele bar, e metesse a mão na cara daquele homem alto e moreno.

Bella parecia realmente interessada no que ele lhe dizia, e eu pausei com meu lado não egoísta que aquilo seria bom, afinal ela poderia deixar de gostar de mim, para gostar de outro cara, alguém que pudesse dar a ela o que ela queria.

Mas o meu lado – ou melhor, a maior parte de mim – estava bem segura que eu não suportaria aquilo.

Ugh! E a vontade de entrar lá e puxar Bella pelos cabelos e trazê-la para os MEUS braços crescia cada vez mais.

Oh Jesus. Que tipo de padre eu tinha me tornado?

**Bella**

O clima entre eu e Jake crescia cada vez mais. E eu mais uma vez usava outro mantra:

"_O ministério de Bella adverte:_

_Se você quer entrar na fossa e esquecer a pessoa que não te quer,_

_BEBA! E claro, converse com o dono do bar rico e gostosão._

_Ele com certeza irá ajudar você."_

Segue isso uma carinha feliz.

Nos meus dias normais de vida, eu nunca me imaginaria nessa situação.

Ok. Eu estava me sentindo qualquer coisa que fosse bem pérfida, mas eu achava intimamente que eu merecia pelo menos um pouco de carinho e atenção.

Era aquilo que as pessoas costumavam chamar de carência, não é mesmo?

Edward era o homem dos meus sonhos, da minha vida real, das minhas alucinações, dos meus pensamentos, e... Da minha igreja.

E simplesmente tudo o que aconteceu hoje, foi algo, simplesmente, inexplicável.

Mas no fundo do meu ser, eu preferiria que aquilo não houvesse acontecido. Porque assim pelo menos eu pudesse achar outra maneira de agir com a situação, ou mesmo não ficar no bar enchendo a cara com a primeira bebida transparente que eu visse pela frente, e querendo esquecer Edward. Que era alguém que eu definitivamente não esqueceria.

Credo, Bella! Pensamento positivo... Pensamento positivo.

Era isso.

Edward era padre... Não simplesmente um sacristão, como Jasper, ou um coroinha – se bem que essa idéia era engraçada-, e eu tinha que lidar com aquilo.

Talvez eu merecesse... Talvez Deus tivesse me castigando pelos meus anos tórridos em que eu colocava tarraxinha na cruz.

Talvez fosse uma forma de me dizer: "HAHA, ELE É MEU, E NÃO SEU! QUEM RI AGORA?"

Ugh!

"Bella?" Ouvi a voz de Jake me chamar.

"Oi?" Só ai que eu fui perceber que eu me perdera demais nos meus pensamentos sofredores, dignos de uma novela mexicana. Quem sabe eu não ingressasse na novela "Bella, a feia?". Se bem que era uma ótima sugestão para o meu caso.

Quem sabe assim, EDWARD LARGASSE AQUELA BENDITA BATINA!

"Onde você estava?" Ele sorriu de canto.

"Desculpe... É a bebida..." resmunguei tomando mais um gole da água. "Olha, eu acho que quero mais vodca..."

Ele riu e gesticulou com os dedos que aquilo não seria possível.

"Ótimo." Frisei. "Acho que vou ter que partir para a concorrência..." Fiz menção de me levantar e partir para o primeiro bar que servisse em quantidades ilimitadas e que não tivesse donos bonitos e controladores.

Ele segurou meu braço firme, mas gentil, e me abaixou de volta.

"Calma moçinha. É para o seu bem, prometo."

"Bem?" Critiquei. Fiquei como uma criança emburrada com os braços cruzados no peito, mas logo Jake fez um carinho divertido no meu rosto, e eu cedi um sorriso.

"Amigos de novo?"

"Não sei..." resmunguei fazendo um falso bico.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor..." Ele juntou as mãos, em uma falsa imploração. Eu estava tentando ignorá-lo, mas não consegui, dando risada dele.

"Ok. Ok." Ele sorriu e se ajustou na cadeira, no processo juntando minhas mãos nas suas. Aquele toque me era estranho, porque pela lógica há algumas horas apenas eu estava fazendo BEM mais com outra pessoa.

O problema é que não era uma pessoa qualquer. Mas sim o cara que EU amava. O cara que era PADRE!

O meu primeiro impulso foi tirar minha mão, mas eu pausei de novo em minha mente, estando consciente que quando o assunto era Edward eu sempre estaria sóbria o suficiente para pausar sobre o que eu tinha que fazer ou não.

Será aquilo errado? Quer dizer, eu estava agindo como uma verdadeira mulher que fora traída pelo namorado. A questão era que Edward não havia me traído, na lógica, ele havia somente dito que a gente não poderia ficar junto. O que era lógico, também.

Mas em algum lugar da minha mente problemática e cheia de músicas do Elvis Presley, eu achava aquilo uma espécie de traição pessoal.

E isso justificava um pouco de conversa – somente isso – com Jake. Que além do mais era bonito, e extremamente gentil.

Ah qual é, eu poderia fazer novas amizades, não é mesmo?

Por isso, depois dos meus pensamentos que levaram um piscar de olhos frenéticos, eu continuei com as mãos embaixo das de Jake – que era extremamente quentes – e dei um sorriso convidativo. Que eu esperava que não fosse TÃO assim.

Além do que eu não faria nada com ele não é?

Eu amava Edward. Não era uma conversa chata dentro daquele confessionário que mudaria esse fato. E também, bufei com o pensamento, não era nenhuma cena que envolvia saliva, que fariam a batina branca e as estolas vermelhas de Edward mudar de armário, para um que ficasse BEM longe dele.

"Você é linda, Bella..." Jake disse me dando um sorriso que era para ser sexy e charmoso. Eu tinha certeza que Rose aprovaria Jake, se o visse. E como Edward dissera uma vez para mim. "Ah se você tivesse aparecido oito anos atrás..."

"O quê?" Ouvi Jake perguntar, confuso. Merda! Pensar alto estava, definitivamente, se tornando um péssimo hábito adquirido.

"Oi? O que eu falei?" Diz que não foi... Diz que não foi...

"Algo como se eu tivesse aparecido antes..."

Eu corei de vergonha.

"Eu estava pensando em uma música." Dei um sorriso amarelo. "Ah... Se você tivesse aparecido antes... Lálálá... Minha vida se tornaria com sal... Lálálá... Entra na minha casa... Lálálá... Entra na minha vida... Ah claro... Há alguns anos atrás." Eu cantei em uma melodia calma e melodiosa do tipo "No chores por mi Argentina". Eu não sabia de que cargas d'água eu havia tirado aqueles versos horríveis, mas eles definitivamente não convenceram Jake.

"Bella... Você tem alguém?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

Eu hesitei em responder, e de repente eu olhei para o lado, por entre as mesas e fitei a rua, desviando meu olhar do de Jake.

Observei uma forma encostada no poste que eu reconheceria até no inferno.

Edward.

Eu tinha 99% que era uma daquelas boas alucinações que eu estava acostumada.

Mas se fosse ou não, a bebida e minha vontade, haviam se misturado, e feito eu fazer o que fiz a seguir.

Eu murmurei para Jake: "Só se for você."

Aproximei-me de Jake, e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, eu o beijei com força, com os olhos abertos... Olhos que encaravam Edward.

**Pr. Edward**

Bella estava totalmente á vontade com aquele infeliz. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, riam... Davam olhares que apesar da distância provavelmente estava BEM reveladores.

Eu sabia que eu estava bipolar, e que eu deveria sofrer de algum tipo de doença maníaco-depressiva, mas eu não conseguia controlar meus sentimentos não é mesmo?

Tinha toda a questão daquilo ser proibido, e do outro lado tinha toda a questão de eu AMAR ELA!

Eu estava totalmente dividido entre a razão e o amor, e eu não sabia para que lado pender.

Eu sabia também que não importava quantas vezes Bella viesse, em todas, eu me acovardaria e direi que aquilo era errado, e todo aquele texto que parecia um enredo de novela mexicana, ou samba enredo de carnaval de milésima categoria.

Eu havia ficado oito anos estudando para ser padre, para chegar nessa altura da vida e encontrar alguém que abalasse toda minha estrutura e me fizesse repensar as coisas as que eu estava submetido.

Nem com Tanya fora assim... Mas com ela, nada era verdadeiro. Agora eu entendia. Na época parecia que seria algo avassalador, mas Bella... Bella, fez mudar minhas concepções da palavra amor. E com ela eu sabia o que aquela palavra verdadeiramente significava.

E agora eu estava com outro bendito sentimento que vinha com o amor. Os ciúmes. E a raiva que isso gerava. Não de Bella, mas de mim.

Por não ser homem o suficiente para devolver de forma física o amor que eu sentia por aquela mulher. Raiva dele, por ser o cara que ela agora procurava.

E ressentimento dela, por estar com ele, depois da tarde que tivemos.

Aquela tarde fora perfeita, mas acabara em algo não tão perfeito assim.

De repente, meu mundo parou, quando eu vi o olhar de Bella recaindo em mim. Primeiramente, eu pensei que ela estivesse olhando para as pessoas nas mesas, mas ela olhava para mim. Isso eu sentia.

Eu devolvi seu olhar, me recusando a desviá-lo, se bem que eu entendia que não conseguiria se tentasse.

E se eu pensava que o mundo não poderia ficar pior, eu estava redondamente enganado.

Bella mexeu os lábios falando alguma coisa para Jake, e logo os dois estavam se beijando furiosamente naquela mesa.

Ele beijando os lábios dela.

Os lábios que eram MEUS.

A pessoa que era MINHA.

Que ME amava.

Que ME beijara hoje.

Eu tentei fechar meus olhos e me desviar daquela imagem que se formava em minha mente, mas algo me fazia observar aquilo.

E Bella QUERIA que eu observasse também.

Pois ela me encarava... Ela me encarava com olhos desafiadores. Provando que NÃO precisava de mim. E que OUTROS a queriam.

Uma forte dor tomou conta do meu peito que foi se alastrando por cada região do meu corpo. Uma dor tão forte que eu não sabia que poderia existir.

"O problema Bella..." Eu murmurei para mim mesmo, querendo que o vento levasse minhas palavras até ela. "É que eu te quero também. Você não sabe o quanto... Mas você não entende..." Senti uma lágrima escoar por minha bochecha, mas deixei-a rolar, eu não queria que Bella me visse a limpando. "Você não entende, Bella..." Minha voz estava quase inaudível agora. "Que eu não posso." Ela deixou de me encarar e fechou os olhos curtindo o beijo DELA. Com OUTRO homem. "Simplesmente não posso."

E pela primeira vez na vida eu me amaldiçoei por ser o que sou.

Eu me amaldiçoei e me arrependi de ter me tornado padre.

**Bella**

O beijo foi parando lentamente. Não foi a melhor sensação do mundo – como eram os beijos de certo padre – mas não foi algo que me deu asco e vontade de vomitar na primeira privada.

Apesar da bebida, eu estava extremamente corada e bem... Não sabia onde enfiar a cara agora para Jake.

Eu fiz tudo por impulso por causa da visão de Edward, mas para Jake talvez eu fosse uma garota aproveitadora, vadia, fácil que se jogara em cima dele, sua bondade, e o patrimônio de sua família.

HAHA, sempre agindo certo, Bella. Troféu besta quadrada para você!

"Ual... O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou lambendo os lábios. Eu insistia em olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse ele.

"Um beijo." Respondi seca.

"E quê beijo." Ele disse passando a mão pelos lábios, com os olhos faiscando. "Você é incrível, Bella."

HAHA ri internamente. Imagina se ele souber que está com saliva de padre na boca dele também? Ok, Ok. Foi maldoso.

"Obrigada." Corei. Ele segurou meu queixo entre suas mãos me fazendo olhar para ele.

"NÃO!" Eu quase gritei. As pessoas da mesa ao redor se viraram para nos olhar, eu corei.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Nada..." Eu suspirei, na verdade eu não queria falar que aquele gesto que ele fazia no momento, era um gesto que eu SEMPRE associaria á certo padre gostoso pop star da fé. "Só..." Eu disse afastando suas mãos no meu queixo, enquanto engolia em seco. "Isso."

Ok. Eu havia acabado de beijar o cara e agora estava 'me sentindo' culpada por ele segurar meu queixo? HELLO! Alguém chame um terapeuta, eu preciso conhecer 'meu eu'.

"Ok." Disse, mesmo sem entender. "Mas isso foi realmente surpreendente... Mágico."

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo. Quando ele voltou a se aproximar de mim, eu virei o rosto.

"Onde fica o banheiro?" Ele hesitou e suspirou, apontando um pequeno corredor.

Eu levantei dali quase voando, e corri até o banheiro. Primeiro, eu entrei no masculino e alguns homens que estavam ali deram assovios. UGH! Eu entrei no feminino, e lavei meu rosto um milhão de vezes.

Que tipo de pessoa eu havia me tornado, beijando Jake na frente de Edward?

Depois de ter me declarado para ele! Ok, que não foi bem para ele, quer dizer, foi, mas eu não sabia disso no começo.

Oh Jesus! Tira-me dessa vida complicada. Coloca-me em uma vidinha de camponesa, para pastorear ovelhinhas perdidas, e dormir em barracas no melhor estilo O mistério da Montanha, sei lá o quê.

Voltei cautelosamente até a mesa e Jake conversava efusivamente com alguém a respeito de alguma coisa. HAHA, isso era lógico.

Eu estava quase saindo de fininho, quando Jake acenou para mim. Eu voltei com um sorriso amarelo e bebi todo o resto da garrafa de água.

Eu estava nervosa, mas a curiosidade era maior que tudo, de esguelha, então eu olhei para fora no mesmo lugar que eu olhara antes. Mas ninguém estava encostado no poste, e ninguém com cabelos cor de bronze estavam em nenhum lugar do meu campo de visão.

Suspirei. Talvez realmente fosse uma alucinação. Ok, que fora bem boba e não envolvia beijos e pão com Nutella. E seria melhor assim.

Pelo menos eu não me arrependeria TANTO do que eu tinha feito.

Mas o quê? Por que eu me arrependeria? Eu e Edward não tínhamos NADA, absolutamente NADA. Eu não devia nada á ele. E nem ele á mim.

Então por que cargas d'água eu estava me culpando e usando expressões do tipo 'não me arrependeria tanto do que eu tinha feito', se eu não tinha nenhuma espécie de compromisso com NINGUÉM?

Eu ainda estava no meu dilema fatal, quando o alguém que Jake conversava foi embora, e suas atenções se focaram na senhorita 'eu sou bipolar' que estava em sua frente.

"Tudo bem?"

"Claro. Ótimo. Nunca estive tão bem em toda minha vida." Resmunguei tudo de uma vez.

Ele riu. "Quer ir a algum lugar, acho que aqui está de fazendo mal."

Eu assenti. "Eu preciso mesmo de um ar fresco."

Parecia que o tal comprimido que Jake havia me dado realmente havia feito efeito. Não era nenhum milagre contra o estado bêbado, mas pelo menos eu achava que poderia andar em linha reta por dois passos.

"Você tem carro?" Ele perguntou enquanto saíamos do bar, logo depois dele dar as últimas coordenadas para os subordinados.

"Não... Vim a pé..."

"De onde você veio?"

"Da cúria diocesana..."

"O que foi fazer lá?"

Abanei a cabeça e dei um sorriso furtivo. "Complicar minha vida."

Ele riu sabendo que eu não falaria mais nada, e o manobrista logo apareceu com um Jaguar preto que era o carro dele.

"Poxa..." Murmurei.

"Brinquedinhos."

Ok. Dá-me um brinquedinho desses, e faça uma criança feliz!

Inferno! Aquilo logo me lembrou o reluzente volvo prata de Edward. Será que tudo iria me lembrar ele mesmo?

Saí da minha cabeça_... Saí!_

Antes de entrar no carro eu dei uma boa vistoriada no local para ver se ele estava por lá, atrás da árvore, ou dentro de um carro.

Mas não encontrei nem sombra.

Abanei a cabeça e entrei no carro de Jake.

No percurso fiquei observando a silhueta dele, e concluí que ele realmente era MUITO bonito. Não mais que Edward... Caramba! Eu quero parar de pensar nele.

Tentei alguma maneira de conseguir esse feito. Cantar, isso!

'Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida... Mexe com minha estrutura... '

Não! Diabos! Era a música dele!

'Quando Deus te desenhou, ele estava namorando... '

Não! Não! Deus e namorando na mesma frase não dava certo, e dava asas para minha imaginação.

"Devo presumir que essa ruga que se formou no meio de sua testa seja o quê?" Jake perguntou risonho.

"Nada." Murmurei.

Quando eu fui ver Jake havia parado o carro, mas eu não conseguia saber exatamente onde eu estava.

"Bella..." Ele se virou para mim. "Eu quero te beijar." E antes que eu pudesse dizer um "hmm... Verdade?", ele já estava me agarrando.

Aquele beijo não tinha grande coisa. HAHA, nada era grande coisa comparada á mesma coisa realizada por certo padre.

Mas não faça isso em casa. Se envolver com padres é perigoso.

Acabou que toda minha raiva canalizada, minha depressão e qualquer outra coisa, fez com que eu me envolvesse, ainda mais quando ele disse:

"Confie em mim, Bella." Eu abri meus olhos, e não encontrei os olhos castanhos de Jake, mas sim os olhos verdes esmeraldas cintilantes de Edward.

Eu o encarei surpresa, e ele deu meu sorriso torto preferido.

Eu tentei murmurar o nome dele, mas seus dedos pousaram em meus lábios me impedindo de fazê-lo. Eu somente assenti me sentindo totalmente entregue á ele.

De repente o senti me pegando e saindo do carro. Edward passou por algumas portas, e quando eu fui realmente ver estava em uma cama enorme e macia.

Eu não reparei em todo o trajeto, porque eu estava entorpecida demais com os olhos dele e todo o poder que ele emanava para mim.

Perguntei-me como a gente havia chegado tão rápido a casa paroquial.

Ele distribuía beijos por todo o meu rosto e foi descendo pelo meu pescoço. Eu só conseguia respirar com dificuldade e apertá-lo cada vez mais contra mim.

Era uma sensação prazerosa, maravilhosa... Perfeita.

Eu queria mais. Eu o queria inteiro. E provar que nós poderíamos sim ficar juntos.

"Eu quero você... Eu quero você..." Eu murmurei entorpecida.

Ele grunhiu. "Eu também... Oh, como eu quero..."

Ele atacou meu pescoço de uma maneira diferente de como ele havia feito no orfanato.

"Oh... Edward... Edward..." De repente ele ficou rígido em meus braços e sua boca parou no meu pescoço. Perguntei-me o que eu fizera de errado. "Edward?"

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido. De repente todo o encanto se manifestou, e um vulto pulou da cama. Quando eu fui vê-lo e perguntar por que Edward havia parado, eu me surpreendi vendo que ali na verdade, era Jake.

Oh Jesus.

"Edward?" Ele balbuciou.

"Oh Jake... Desculpa." Eu consegui dizer depois de um minuto de horror. Eu tapei minha boca com minhas mãos enquanto observava o quarto a meu redor e via que DEFINITIVAMENTE não era o quarto de Edward.

Ele fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

"Desculpe, eu... Foi minha culpa. Você estava bêbada... Eu me deixei levar... Eu..." Ele engoliu em seco. Ele se levantou em um pulo levemente transtornado. "Fique a vontade... Eu vou tomar um banho." E quase voou dali se trancando em uma porta que eu presumi que fosse o banheiro.

Eu tentei chamá-lo e pelo menos dar alguma mísera explicação, nem que fosse que o nome Jake me lembrava Edward, mas ele havia sido mais rápido.

Oh Jesus. Essas coisas só aconteciam comigo.

E olha a que ponto Edward mexia comigo. A que ponto toda essa situação chata mexia com meus nervos. Só comigo mesmo.

Levantei rapidamente da cama, e peguei o primeiro papel e caneta que eu encontrei.

Escrevi rapidamente.

"_Jake,_

_Desculpa-me... Muito, muito, muito mesmo._

_Você foi muito legal comigo hoje, e eu vou ser eternamente grata._

_Nos vemos qualquer dia._

_Beijos,_

_Bella Swan."_

Nada demais, somente um tchau pelo menos.

Saí do apartamento e observei meu reflexo no espelho do elevador. Minhas roupas estavam amassadas visivelmente e meu rosto um verdadeiro caco.

HAHA. Que legal. Eu me sentia um caco.

Aquele prédio era bastante luxuoso e eu me perguntei como que eu e Jake entramos ali. Quer dizer, eu não havia notado nada, por que... EPA é melhor afastar todos esses pensamentos de mente.

Eu saí no saguão, totalmente confusa, e arrependida por esse dia.

Seria muito melhor que ele não houvesse acontecido. Facilitaria muito minha vida e meus sentimentos.

Mas algo que estava parado na frente do prédio, encostado em um volvo prata, me fez parar na hora de andar.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei, com medo de que fosse uma alucinação.

Ele estava com o rosto rígido, seu maxilar estava duro e eu conseguia ver os ossos maxilares sobressaltados. Seu olhar estava duro também, e todo seu corpo parecia dizer 'repreensão'.

Encaramos-nos por não sei quanto tempo, e eu sentia a tensão que se apoderava ali.

Eu não ousava falar mais nada, e ele também sequer se mexia.

De repente ele falou, mas vi o ódio em sua voz, e aquilo me doeu profundamente.

"Não sou uma alucinação. Mas bem que eu gostaria que aquele beijo no bar fosse uma minha." Ele quase cuspia as palavras. E não passou despercebido por mim que ele nem sequer pronunciou meu nome no meio de suas frases, ato que ele SEMPRE fazia. Isso quando não tinha algo no meio como 'anjo, querida, linda menininha'.

Eu não conseguia responder nada para ele. Eu estava totalmente sem palavras.

"Acho que você soube aproveitar bem tudo o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo." Ele analisou minhas roupas amassadas com desprezo e vi a força que ele fazia para não desfazer aquela pose dura que ele ostentava. "E me doe saber que tudo acabou assim... Pensei que você seria diferente..." Aquelas palavras me esmagaram fundo. "Mas vejo que me enganei." Ele abriu a porta do volvo, e eu pensei que fosse para me dar carona, mas ele entrou, não sem antes dar um olhar duro para mim antes de arrancar pneus. "Espero que você seja feliz com... Aquele cara. O cara que te merece."

E assim ele foi embora, me deixando sozinha, atordoada, ressentida, e terrivelmente culpada, em algum lugar entre as ruas de Nova York.

-

-

e aí me digam o que acharam??? :D

Eu realmente fiquei triste em escrever o Ed... mais fazer o quê né?? :\

Aguardo as reviews de você e de novo: **Agradeço a todas as reviews, e você, é você mesmo, pode deixar um oi, ok? Não cai dedo, não cai cabelo, e nem faz mal para pele, mto pelo contrário, só faz eu escrever mais, melhor e mais rápido! :D **

**Ok? ahioehoiae**

**então é isso... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos**

**COM AMOR,**

**NAT. **


	14. De repente O SHOW

**N/A: **Olá! estamos aqui reunidos para mais um capítulo! :D

Bem, hoje eu tenho coisas MUITO importantes para falar:

A primeira delas é que essa fic está participando de uma votação como **melhor FIC DE AGOSTO, **e eu queria contar com a ajuda de vocês indo lá votar e ajudar a fic a ganhar!!! eeeeee! o/

O link está no meu profile, pq não deixaram eu colocar nada aqui ;x... mas quem também não conseguir por lá, entre na comunidade do orkut: **[TFT] TOP FanFics ≈ Twilight, **e vá na enquete do mês de agosto e vote ;)

então, eu peço, que antes de começarem a ler esse capítulo que vocês deem uma passada lá e votem ok? significa muito para mim e para a fic :D

E quem aqui do ff for votar, diz que é daqui, que se tiver bastante votos das pessoas daqui, eu posto o próximo capítulo bem mais rápido! :D

A segunda coisa, é que uma de minhas leitoras da comu do orkut, fez uma capa para a fic!

quem quiser ver é só acessar meu profile, q**ue o link está em baixo da sinopse de DRR!**

** A terceira coisa, **é que eu não gosto de ficar escrevendo muito sofrimento e pá nas minhas fics, por isso optei por ter uma passagem de tempo, de um mês, para as coisas não ficarem tão monótonas assim, ok?

aaaah... tem mais algumas coisas, mas eu vou falar só lá embaixo! segue o capítulo!

_so_, **ENJOY!**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 13 – De repente... O show.**

**-**

** -**

**Um mês depois. Dezembro de 2007**

"Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida... Bate o sino pequenino, sino de Belém... Já nasceram teus meninos... New York... New York... Quando Deus te desenhou... Então é Natal... Ano novo também..."

"BELLA!"

"Hein?" Quase cai da cadeira onde eu estava dormindo? Ops...

"Bella, em que mundo você está hoje?" Rose perguntou com as mãos na cintura me olhando inquisitoriamente.

"Credo Rose..." Limpei a baba que escorria da minha boca. "Eu só não dormi bem, só isso..."

"Você não está dormindo bem há muito tempo, sabe..." Ela bufou se sentando em sua mesa que ficava de frente a minha e digitando furiosamente no teclado de seu computador.

Eu estava pronta para pegar meu interfone e pedir para algum infeliz trazer meu cafezinho, quando eu me lembro que empregados como eu, tem que ir lá buscar.

Que perfeito!

Eu esfreguei meus olhos com o torso da mão, e bocejei levemente. Observei a pilha de papéis que se estendiam em minha frente na mesa da redação, e quase tive um treco.

Nesse um mês o trabalho acumulara, e parecia que todos se envolviam com bolos de neve, papais noéis, Rockfeller Center, globos de neve, e claro, neve...

NYC estava passando por um frio realmente horrível, e eu quase estava montando uma barraca no trabalho para não ficar soterrado no caminho até o emprego todo santo dia frio, ás oito da matina.

Rose imprimia alguma coisa na sua mesa, e logo virou a folha para eu ver.

"ACORDA! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ?"

Rolei meus olhos e peguei a primeira caneta que eu encontrei.

"NEVE!" Escrevi no primeiro papel que eu encontrei. Rose abriu a boca enormemente, e eu fiquei analisando se eu conseguiria acertar minha borracha lá dentro, e se eu ganharia um prêmio por isso.

'O QUE FOI?"Questionei no papel. Rose fez alguns gestos que eu definitivamente não entendi, quando...

"BELLA!" Estremeci. Era a chefa.

"Oi Lauren, querida chefa..." Respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

"Querida chefa é sua avó." Ela resmungou ficando na frente da minha mesa como uma perfeita generala. UHUL! Voltou á segunda guerra! Por favor, me coloca nos campos de concentração. Eu quero sair dessa vida! "O que significa _isso?"_ Ela apontou para alguma coisa que estava em minhas mãos.

"Papéis?" Ergui a sobrancelha fazendo aquela cara típica 'Hein?'

Ai... OPS! "OH!" Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

"Bella..." Lauren falou entre dentes e fechando os olhos para poder se controlar. "Você pode me explicar isso?"

"Desculpa chefa, eu..." Olhei para o artigo do editorial, o original que deveria estar sendo mandado naquele exato momento para ser impresso. E que eu ficara um dia inteiro fazendo. E que agora estava rabiscado da direita á esquerda com as palavras "NEVE!" e "O QUE FOI?"

Abri uma gaveta na mesa em que eu colocava algumas coisas pessoais. Comecei a fuxicar. Vamos ver... Canetas sem tinta... Papéis rasgados... Pedaços de ossos humanos... Rolo de papel higiênico... Uma fóssil pré histórico... Um CD do Elvis Presley... Álcool em Gel – lavar as mãos, sempre!- Gardenal, e remédio antiinflamatório.

"Ahá! Achei!" Disse pegando o antiinflamatório.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?" Lauren e Rose perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Elas logo se estranharem e começarem a grunhir uma para a outra. Motivo? Certo jogador de hóquei...

Revirei meus olhos como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

"Vamos desinfetar esse artigo... Logo essas palavras vão sumir e..."

"EPA!" Lauren disse segurando meu pulso. "Você é louca ou o quê?"

"Ela é assim mesmo..." Rose disse de seu lugar.

"Talvez Álcool em gel?" Perguntei confusa. "Mas é claro." Disse pegando meu frasco que já estava menos que a metade devido a minha insistência em lavar as mãos a cada 5 minutos. Gripe Suína? Aqui? NEVER! "Se tira até o H1N1, claro que vai tirar marcas de caneta..."

Lauren deu um grito horrível, daqueles de gente sendo torturadas na guerra do Vietnã. Eu fiquei com medo... Sério.

"Sua louca!" Ela gritou. "Me dê esse artigo..." Ela roubou de minhas mãos. "E trate de tomar seu remédio..." E ela saiu dali marchando soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos e resmungando palavras como: 'Loucas, maluca, biruta... ' e lá vão apelidos carinhosos.

Eu a encarei confusa, e depois vi Rose sorrindo e pulando vindo até minha mesa.

"Bella! Você conseguiu irritá-la!" Ela deu palminhas.

"E isso é bom?"

"Claro... Vendo pelo ponto de que você não foi despedida... Quer dizer, ainda..." Ela fez cara de confusa. "Mas você foi incrível! Mesmo!"

"Rose, você entendeu alguma coisa?"

Ela hesitou. "Quer dizer que isso não foi uma encenação?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"Encenação? Claro que não! Álcool em gel realmente nos livra dos problemas do mundo atual e..." Ela bufou, jogou as mãos para o céu pedindo por paciência, e se sentou na sua mesa, resmungando alguma coisa de eu precisar de uma consulta pro psiquiatra URGENTE

UÉ... Não entendi.

-

-

-

O tempo se passou lentamente. Como em todo o último mês havia se passado. E isso era bom, porque afinal de contas eu tinha a sensação que dava para adiantar cada vez mais o meu trabalho.

Acabou que junto com a noite eu finalmente consegui colocar em ordem a minha mesa sempre turbinada.

Eu acho que isso se deve ao fato de Lauren estar com medo de futuras proximidades á minha mesa, para colocar mais trabalho. Eu realmente não entendi o que ela tinha contra o Álcool em Gel e o antiinflamatório. Bando de gente doida.

"Bellão!"

"Ugh!" Resmunguei procurando em algum lugar o CD do Elvis Presley. Eu estava tentando tirar da cabeça certas músicas religiosas.

Emmet veio me abraçando e me tirando da cadeira, arrancando olhares tortos das pessoas ao redor.

"Emmet, eu não. Consigo. Respirar!" Exclamei, quando finalmente ele me permitiu colocar um pouco de oxigênio no meu pulmão. "Você sempre assim... Não muda." Resmunguei enquanto fingia tirar uma poeira inexistente da minha manga.

"Credo Bella..." Emmet fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, que eu já estava realmente batizada. Ah qual é, quando você vive com uma cachorra que você sabe que tem alma de Pit Bull, e ela vem com uma carinha de sem dono para ganhar comida na hora do almoço, você já fica acostumada e totalmente vacinada. "Só porque eu trouxe um café para você, e você não pediu... Mais tudo bem..." Ele fez um gesto dramático. "Eu aceito..."

"Ei Espera!" O puxei pelo braço farejando como um lobo viciado em cafeína. "Cadê o café?"

Emmet abriu um enorme sorriso e levantou o café nas mãos.

"Ok. Ok. Eu te perdôo agora me dê o café." Quase arranquei o copo das mãos dele. Eu estava realmente viciada em cafeína no último mês. O máximo de tempo que eu conseguia ficar acordando era totalmente benéfico para mim. Porque só trabalhando é que eu conseguia parar de pensar em um ser humano por aí, e nem dormindo eu me livrava dos sonhos e das malditas alucinações!

Emmet riu e trocou um olhar de comprometimento para Rose. Rolei meus olhos. Os dois ainda não se acertaram, quer dizer, eu sabia perfeitamente que eles FICAVAM! Mas eles não assumiam para todo mundo, e eu também não sabia onde ficava Lauren em toda essa história.

Credo! Parecia coisa Robsten.

"Chegou um envelope para você, Bella." Emmet disse colocando um papel pardo em minha mesa. Eu estremeci.

"Está dando uma de carteiro agora, Em?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu gosto de fazer exercícios subindo até esse andar..." Ele disse. Sei muito bem o que ele gostava de fazer NESSE andar.

"Aham. Apertar o botão do elevador é realmente um exercício muito difícil..."

Rose me fuzilou da mesa dela, e eu reprimi um riso me virando e encarando aquele envelope.

Emmet e Rose ficaram trocando confidências, enquanto eu franzia a testa.

Eu já tinha até me esquecido do outro envelope igual aquele que estava em algum lugar da minha casa.

Talvez as coisas houvessem passado rápido de mais nesse mês. Bufei, vamos recapitular.

Depois do dia catastrófico que foi o dia da confissão de duas vias, e o suposto encontro com Jake, eu ficara em um estado depressivo-batalhador.

É aquele estado em que a pessoas se enfia com a cabeça, pernas, narinas e mamilos no trabalho, dormindo o mínimo de tempo possível e ouvindo Heavy Metal para tirar os pensamentos da cabeça e só ter xingamentos de como as pessoas gritavam naquelas músicas.

O trabalho adiantou bastante, e eu nunca mais vi Edward.

Eu parei de ir às missas porque eu simplesmente não queria ver mais a cara dele. Depois de eu descobrir que meu suposto amor não era por Deus e sim pelo padre, eu quis me afastar.

O orfanato também estava às moscas com relação á mim. Isso me doía demais, porque eu amava aquelas crianças, apesar de quase afogar uma, e todo o tempo nos finais de semana que eu passava por lá. Mas isso significava encontrar Edward, e para isso eu não estava pronta.

Tinha também a ameaça de Mike. Eu estava tão 'seja o que Deus quiser' que nem fiquei me preocupando com os 100 mil que eu supostamente teria que pagar.

O prazo teoricamente já havia passado da validade faz duas semanas, mas nenhuma notícia dele.

Eu também havia contado para Rose sobre isso, e ela me disse que talvez fosse porque ele estava ocupado demais arquitetando um plano maligno contra Emmet, devido á surra, que o levou e a prisão e Mike ao hospital, nos dois dias em que eu ficara presa no meu apartamento.

Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, e também estava pouco me lixando.

Sky ainda continuava com sua alma de pitbull como sempre. Foi uma maior depressão eu ter que ligar para Alice levar Sky para minha casa, já que ela tinha ficado na casa paroquial porque eu estava no hospital. Ela quis saber o porquê disso, aliás, em um tempo atrás eu não recusaria uma fugidinha para dormitórios dos padres, então falei qualquer coisa sobre diarréia crônica.

Acho que ela acreditou.

Minha mãe Renne, fora embora dois dias depois do dia fatídico. Ela percebeu meu estado, principalmente quando eu tentei fazer o seu jantar e desabei em lágrimas quando ela disse que queria lasanha, e eu comecei a soluçar que nem uma vaca louca que eu não podia. Ela achou que tudo era pelo fato que eu havia aceitado que Edward nunca estaria embaixo dos meus lençóis ou assumisse o verdadeiro título de pai de Sky, e tudo ficou bem para ela, e ela foi embora feliz da vida achando que tudo estava nos seus eixos.

Rose, Emmet e Alice notaram meu jeito para lá de diferente. E ficaram extremamente chocados ao ver que eu não ia para a missa há um mês. Olha como é a vida... Se fosse há dois meses, eles estranhariam se eu fizesse JUSTAMENTE o contrário.

Eu ainda não conseguira contar nada para Rose sobre Edward. Porque se tudo estava acabado mesmo, não precisava ficar alertando ninguém sobre isso não é mesmo? Era algo entre mim e ele, e pronto acabou.

Também outra novidade era que Sky não tinha mais pai. Ela pareceu notar que agora ela estava órfã de pai, e eu tive longas conversas com ela de superação e bom senso, e que um dia ela teria um papai novamente.

HAHA. O que eu sabia de Edward?

Eu sabia que as missas dele estavam cada vez mais curtas, e que ele não cantava tanto quanto ele costumava em suas missas. Ele voltou a apresentar algum programa de televisão sobre vida religiosa na TV, que eu fiquei BEM longe. Eu não sabia o que faria se visse ele na TV: Algo como abraçar a TV, e começar a beijar assustadoramente sua tela. UGH!

Alice vinha me visitar de vez em quando, e sempre me perguntava por que eu não ia mais as missas, orfanato e á casa paroquial. Eu sempre dava a desculpa da diarréia, mas eu não sabia se estava colando muito bem.

E Jake? Ah... Ele ficara meu amigo fiel. Amigo, ok? Nunca mais fui até o bar, e nosso reencontro foi uma perfeita coincidência. Acabou que eu tive que levar Sky ao veterinário, e aceitei a indicação de um vizinho sobre uma clínica famosa na cidade. Eu antes me certifiquei que não vendia nada do tipo 'ração inteligente para cachorro' e depois fui até lá. Encontrando Jake como veterinário.

A clínica era o ramo dele em meio a tantos negócios de família, e fomos conversando e ficando amigos. Sky não gostava dele e sempre tinha que ser sedada para eventuais banhos e consultas. Ok... Eu a entendia.

Eu conheci mais da vida dele e ele da minha. Mas claro, eu cortava os últimos dois meses.

O lance do quarto do hotel foi totalmente esquecido por ambas as partes, ou melhor, ninguém falava em voz alta sobre aquilo. Mas eu sabia que Jake compreendia que eu estava bêbada e tinha um motivo para eu estar tomando aquele porre, que ele ignorou.

Então era isso que estava acontecendo e agora encarando aquele envelope eu me perguntava se era a renovação da chantagem se é que isso existia.

O outro envelope eu nem abrira, e estava tomando chá com fungos e bactérias em algum lugar de alguma gaveta perdida.

Eu decidi que aquele suposto envelope eu abriria... Pelo menos para colocar um pouco mais de ação em minha vida, mas eu fui interrompida por Emmet totalmente animado com alguma coisa.

"BELLA!"

"AI!" Dei um salto na cadeira com a mão no coração. "Que susto, Em!"

Ele riu apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, e os cotovelos na mesa. Rose vinha atrás exatamente sorridente, mas pelo fato de ter uma perfeita visão da bunda de Emmet.

"O que tem no pardo?"

"Pardo?" Franzi o cenho.

"O envelope, Bella." Ele fez um pedala na minha testa. "Nunca te vi tão lerda quanto ultimamente, Bells..."

"Deve ser a neve..." Resmunguei. Eu realmente não gostava de neve. Principalmente neve, SEM ninguém.

"Sabe as crianças do orfanato sentem sua falta... Pergunta de você para Edward o tempo todo..." Rose disse abraçando Emmet por trás e encostando sua cabeça nos ombros dele. E depois diziam que não tinham nada?

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

"E por que perguntariam para Edward?"

"Oras, vocês sempre juntos e pá... É claro que elas associam vocês dois..."

"Talvez eu passe lá pelo Natal..." Dei de ombros.

"Ok. Ok." Rose disse. "Mas vamos parar de falar nisso... Bella daqui uma hora estaremos livres e você vai até meu apartamento e a gente se arruma para o show!"

"Show?"

"Bella!" Emmet gritou. "Você por acaso se esqueceu que o hoje é o dia do show beneficente de Edward para ajudar as pessoas do orfanato?"

"Ah... Claro que não..." Na verdade eu estava alheia as coisas, mas eu nunca verdadeiramente esquecia aquele show. Eu não sabia se eu iria ou não, mas pelo olhar de Rose ela me arrastaria de qualquer jeito.

"Eu sei que você está extremamente esquisita todo esse tempo, mas você NÃO pode faltar nesse show! Simplesmente vai estar toda a cidade!"

"Hmm..." Resmunguei. "Tenho que evitar aglomerações. Todo esse negócio de gripe suína..."

"Bella." Ela se livrou de Emmet e me olhou ameaçadoramente. "Você vai nem que seja arrastada. Daqui uma hora no meu apartamento, e pronto." Ela sorriu depois, me deixando ali totalmente sem reação.

É, eu acho que teria que encarar Edward novamente.

**Pr. Edward**

"Edward o que a produtora falou?" Alice minha irmã baixinha perguntou, enquanto vistoriava mais uma vez seu guarda roupa á procura de uma roupa decente, e outras para colocar em sua mala.

Encolhi os ombros. "Falou que o programa foi muito bem recebido de novo. E se eu poderia gravar duas vezes por semana, para passar duas vezes."

"Oh!" Ela bateu palmas animadas, e desistiu de tentar achar uma roupa, se sentando em cima das pernas na cama, onde eu estava deitado, folgadamente. "Isso é ótimo!"

"É talvez..." resmunguei.

Alice estreitou os olhos. "Como assim 'é talvez'? Edward essa oportunidade é incrível! Você pode abordar todos os assuntos sobre religião que você sempre sonhou em fazer!"

Eu ponderei aquilo em minha mente.

"É... Mas já é difícil preparar um por semana, imagina dois..." Desconversei.

"Eu posso te ajudar!" Ela quase ficou dando pulinhos histéricos na cama.

"Alice..." Revirei meus olhos. "Esqueceu que você já vai entrar no convento? Vai me ajudar de lá?"

Logo ela se sentou de novo, e abaixou os olhos. "É, é verdade." Ela encarou a mala que estava já arrumando com algumas semanas de antecedência. "Mas você poderia bolar alguma coisa sobre isso, Ed. Você não pode deixar essa oportunidade passar!" Ela pediu por uma última vez.

"Eu vou ver, ok?" Falei carinhosamente enquanto me sentava de frente para ela. Observei seu rosto, e suas expressões, e suspirei. "Minha irmã, você tem certeza de que você quer mesmo seguir esse caminho?"

Ela arregalou os olhos como se aquilo fosse um verdadeiro ultraje.

"Ser freira? Claro que sim!" Exclamou. "Você sabe que eu vou ser."

"Você tem certeza que VOCÊ quer?" Pressionei.

"Edward, isso não é uma decisão da mamãe, é uma decisão minha e por conta própria. E você também foi por conta própria."

"Sim..." Desviei meus olhos dos dela. "Mas essa vida é para sempre, não tem volta... E pode ser que um dia você se arrependa."

"Você se arrependeu?" Ela virou o jogo. Levantei-me dali quase correndo e inventei qualquer desculpa como que 'eu pressentia que o telefone iria tocar'.

"Sabe..." Falei por cima do ombro. "Pensa nisso, ok? Você e Jasper se são muito bem com todo aquele lance do São Patrick... E isso é bom, porque você ainda não tem nenhum voto e obrigação..." Avisei. Alice bufou e eu saí dali antes que ela me acertasse com uma chuva de almofadas rosa.

Suspirei enquanto saia do quarto da minha irmã e me dirigia ao meu. Eu sentiria uma tremenda falta de Alice quando ela fosse morar no convento iniciando o seu noviciado.

Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia vê-la como freira vestindo hábitos, sem nenhum colar ou acessório Pink. Eu pressentia que esse caminho não era o caminho _dela_ realmente.

Mas eu deixaria para conversar com ela depois.

Entrando no meu quarto, olhei para o relógio na cabeceira, e vi que eram três da tarde. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, e arrastei meus pés até minha cama desabando ali com os braços esticados e fechando os olhos.

Eu estava tão cansado ultimamente que minha vontade era de sumir para a Terra dos Pés juntos. E ainda tinha esse show hoje a poucos dias do Natal para ajudar as crianças do orfanato.

Eu fechei meus olhos, e quis descansar só por cinco minutinhos...

"_Onde você esteve todo esse tempo, Edward?" A voz dela. "Eu estava te procurando, meu amor."_

"EDWARD!" Abri meus olhos e vi uma baixinha de cabelos espetados espreitando pela porta. "Você sabia que as cinco você tem que ir até o palco?"

"Claro que sei..." Resmunguei com a voz cansada. "Só estou fechando os olhos..."

"Fechando os olhos por uma hora e meia?" Ela resmungou. Eu, assustado, me virei e vi que realmente o ponteiro se aproximava das meias.

"OH!" Me levantei de um salto sentindo uma leve dor nas têmporas pelo meu ato.

Alice revirou os olhos da porta e entrou chamando minha atenção.

"Como você acha que eu fiquei Edward?" Eu levantei meus olhos e vi uma cena bizarra.

Eu logo caí na gargalhada enquanto Alice estreitava os olhos em minha direção.

"Alice, você pretende ficar no convento com essas roupas?" Apontei enquanto eu já controlava a vontade de rir. Meu maxilar doía por causa do esforço, e eu me surpreendi porque em tanto tempo aquela havia sido a primeira risada de verdade de minha parte.

"Claro. Essas são roupas de convento... Para as noviças."

"Certo... Mas não arrematado de colares, pulseiras, a saia acima do joelho, à blusa decotada, e de regata." As garotas que entravam em um convento eram as postulantes. Ficavam cerca de um ano naquele titulo e se perseverassem mudavam de outro, e outro, até chegar aos votos perpétuos. As postulantes tinham como uniforme uma saia preta lisa até o meio das canelas, que terminavam com uma meia calça da cor da pele, sapatos pretos fechados e uma blusa com algumas rendas totalmente branca, de manga comprida e até o pescoço.

Além do cabelo que era cortado minimamente.

O que Alice havia feito naquela roupa mostrava visivelmente que ela não se daria bem em um convento, mas como eu tinha um show para fazer dali algumas horas, eu realmente queria preservar minha vida, guardando essa informação para mim. _Por enquanto._

-

-

Alice foi embora bufando enquanto eu dava uma de super herói. Tomei um banho rápido, e vesti uma calça jeans tradicional, uma blusa qualquer, já que eu teria que me afundar em casacos, devido á neve. Peguei uma espécie de gorro cinza e coloquei nos meus cabelos. Eu fiquei meio esquisito, mas pelo menos meus cabelos não ficariam cheios de neve, e eu não teria que ser submetido á secadores.

É claro que não seria essa a roupa para o show. Eu me vestiria no camarim onde eu tinha que ir com 5 horas de antecedência.

Ontem de noite, eu havia feito o teste com a banda que tocaria comigo, e pelo menos eu consegui emitir alguma voz decente em meio ao frio congelante.

Eu estava pronto para ir, quando eu esqueci que eu tinha um crucifixo de ouro e prata que eu havia ganhado de minha mãe logo quando entrei no seminário. Ele tinha um grande valor sentimental para mim, e eu preferia guardá-lo intacto á usá-lo. Coisa de bobo.

Tirei o meu com o grande crucifixo de madeira que eu havia ganhado do Bispo diocesano. Logo depois quando Tanya saiu de minha vida. Abanei minha cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.

Abri a primeira gaveta do guarda roupa onde eu colocava as coisas mais 'valiosas' para mim. Eu estava procurando pela caixinha em veludo onde estava o crucifixo, mas um envelope preto chamou minha atenção.

Logo fora com uma caligrafia em prata, estava escrito:

"_De Bella Swan e Sky, para Edward Cullen."_

Uma sensação estranha se apoderou de mim naquele momento. Uma dor no coração que eu sempre sentia quando pensava nela com tanta intensidade. Porque querendo ou não sempre uma parte de mim pensava nela.

Fechei meus olhos em um estalo e logo minhas mãos automaticamente se dirigiam aquele envelope que eu havia recebido há mais de um mês.

Abri cuidadosamente e puxei o papel que estava lá dentro. Era uma foto.

Sorri ante á visão feliz que ela transbordava. Era uma foto que fora tirada no Haloween atrasado no orfanato, onde eu, Bella, Emmet, Rose, Alice e Jasper e Sky, estavam sorrindo para a foto cada qual com suas fantasias.

Sorri nostalgicamente, e dobrei a foto deixando somente eu, Bella e Sky que estava no colo de Bella e entre nós dois.

Passei meus dedos gentilmente pela figura sorridente de Bella, e sorri. Era a primeira vez que eu a via em um mês. Mesmo que por uma mísera foto.

Logo meus pensamentos foram tomados pelas imagens daquele dia. Bella com aquele homem, Bella saindo do apartamento dele com as roupas amassadas e a dor que eu sentia por vê-la ali. A mulher que EU amava com outro homem.

Não havia dúvidas de que ela havia ESTADO com ele, de uma maneira que NUNCA esteve comigo. E me surpreende que fosse depois de tudo o que a gente falou um pro outro, de todo o momento especial que ocorreu embora o final tenha sido trágico.

Os dias se passaram e eu sentia raiva. Mas não por Bella. Era por mim, por não ser forte o suficiente para resistir às tentações, por ter me apaixonado por ela, e por ter entrado em toda essa situação.

Eu estava profundamente magoado com Bella, isso foi um fato, mas com o tempo e a distância eu comecei a relaxar, embora eu ainda sentisse saudades dela.

Ela não comparecia mais ás missas, e ao orfanato. Afastou-se de todos, ou pelo menos se afastou quando tinha probabilidades de eu estar por perto.

Depois de um longo mês de reflexão eu realmente percebi que ela tinha um ponto. Ela realmente tinha motivos para ficar chateada comigo, e isso eu entendi me colocando no lugar dela.

Mas isso tudo havia passado. Eu estava com um profundo vazio no meu peito, mas isso com o tempo passaria, ou pelo menos eu queria acreditar naquilo. Talvez essa fosse a única maneira das coisas voltarem ao normal, simplesmente.

Eu não sabia se Bella estava ou não namorando aquele homem, e também não fazia questão de saber. Depois de longas noites me torturando por causa disso, achei melhor deixar tudo por conta da imaginação e do bom senso.

Claro, que as alucinações estavam sempre presentes, assim como meu sentimento por ela. Mas isso tudo voltava ao plano original onde eu continuaria tendo as alucinações, quando eu não faria nada com ela.

E agora eu tinha um ponto a meu favor. Ela não estaria perto de mim para estragar meus planos sacerdotais.

"EDWARD!" Alice gritou de novo de algum lugar da casa. "Os produtores já estão ligando notando sua falta!"

"JÁ VOU!" Berrei de volta. Dei uma última olhada na foto e contemplei Sky e Bella.

"Sinto sua falta pequena... De você e de sua mãe." Murmurei como um perfeito idiota para a foto. Depois de finalmente conseguir respirar com naturalidade, eu ficar em recaída era algo que eu realmente não queria.

Eu era um condenado mesmo.

Depois de guardar a foto e colocar o crucifixo de minha mãe, eu fui até a sala onde eu encontrei uma Alice desenhando furiosamente em vários pedaços de papéis.

"Saiba que você vai limpar isso depois..." Provoquei pegando a chave do carro. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu tenho que bolar uma nova maneira... Eu não posso usar o mesmo estilo todos os dias!" Dessa vez quem revirou os olhos fui eu. Eu e Alice teríamos uma longa conversa posteriormente.

"Alice como que você vai para o show?"

"Rose e Emmet vão vir me buscar..." Ela falou alheia. "Acabei de falar com eles."

"Onde eles estão?" Perguntei, casualmente.

"No trabalho deles. Estão tentando convencer Bella á ir ao show, parece que ela esqueceu ou coisa do tipo." Ela deu de ombros, parecia que ela já tinha se acostumado ao jeito repentino de Bella.

Mas meu coração quase dera um salto. Bella? Ir? Ao Show? Ao _meu _show?

Oh Jesus. Aquilo não iria prestar.

Alice estava alheia demais para perceber minha luta interior, e ela falou novamente como se tivesse em outro mundo.

"Chegou também um envelope para você... Está ali perto da TV."

Eu notei um envelope pardo perto da TV, mas eu realmente não estava com vontade e nem tempo de averiguar nada.

Talvez fossem pedidos de show, ou cartas de fãs. Isso eu estava recebendo muito ultimamente.

"Ok. Depois eu vejo. Te vejo no show."

"Vai lá, pop Star da fé." Ela brincou.

Eu revirei meus olhos antes de sair pela porta, com mil pensamentos na cabeça, e mil e um no coração.

**Bella**

"SKY" Gritei assim que cheguei em casa, sendo escoltada por Rose.

A então cachorra com alma de Pitbull veio correndo com minha pantufa de gatinhos na boca. Quer dizer, o focinho do gatinho da minha pantufa na boca.

"Não acredito! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que não é para pegar as minhas coisas?" Esbravejei. "Sabe o que é isso...?" Apontei para um grande osso, daqueles que davam para 'mamute' morder. "Jake recomendou para você, mas você não quer sua safada! Quer minhas coisas!"

Sky continuou abanando o rabinho alegremente como se tudo aquilo fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo. Bem, pelo menos ela não estava em depressão porque agora não tinha mais pai, mas até que ela estava levando tudo numa boa.

Rose ria da repreensão da minha pseudo-filha.

"Bella, como que você pode falar para ela não mexer mais na sua pantufa, se tudo o que sobrou foi o focinho?" Ela continuou a rir, e eu rolei meus olhos.

Fui até Sky que saiu correndo pela casa com o bendito focinho ainda na boca. "Volta aqui, me devolva o focinho!"

Mas Sky parecia que tinha tomado Reb Bull e eu que tinha fumado trocentos cigarros, porque logo minha barriga começou a doer e eu desabei no sofá, exausta.

Rose desabou ao meu lado também, ainda rindo.

Fechei a cara enquanto com uma respiração SKY eu conseguia recobrar meu fôlego. De repente Rose me dá um tremendo susto, pulando do sofá e com uma cara iluminada. Sabe quando uma lâmpada da idéia acende em sua cabeça?

Nem me dei ao trabalho de perguntar o que foi, porque pelo que eu conhecia de Rose ela logo abriria a boca e falaria até demais.

Um... Dois... Três...

"BELLA!" Ela exclamou. Ahá, bingo! "Agora eu sei por que você se afastou tanto da missa e do padre Edward!"

Essa eu não esperava... Mas claro, há um mês eu tinha feito um planejamento de possíveis desculpas plausíveis. _Decidi usar a número 1._

"Rose, eu estou trabalhando demais..."

"Bella, você JÁ me disse isso, e você SEMPRE trabalhou demais." É, é verdade. Quando se tem uma chefa que parece que é de metal, e é atraída para o imã que é sua mesa, você sempre tem muito trabalho.

_Desculpa número dois._

"Eu odeio a neve, e só vou até o trabalho porque eu preciso me abastecer!" Rose franziu as sobrancelhas. "Tipo, aquela história de urso que no verão procura comida, e hiberna no inverno, sabe?" Ok. Nada a ver.

"Você TAMBÉM já me disse isso..."

Eu estava pronta para ir para a desculpa número três, que era a qual eu estava cansada demais, e queria morrer, quando Rose soltou a bomba.

"Você não está mais indo, porque você está se aproximando desse tal de Jake, o veterinário!" Hein? Ela continuou a falar entusiasmada como se ela tivesse descoberto o mundo. Sky fez um 'hein' também em algum lugar da casa, porém abafado pelo focinho de certo gato de pantufas. "Como ele não é de igreja... Você vai na dele, e está voltando aos poucos a ser a herege que você sempre foi." Ela conclui estufando o peito.

"Rose, eu..."

"É isso! Emmet vai ficar tão orgulhoso de mim!" Ela disse encarando as estrelas, da cabeça dela porque o céu não estava muito propício á isso.

Eu estava pronta para dizer 'de onde você tirou isso', quando eu notei que talvez aquela teoria fosse boa. Até melhor do que a minha terceira até a décima segunda desculpa. E que eu poderia usar aquilo a meu favor.

O que eu fui descobrir que fora um erro horas mais tarde.

"Mas Bella..." Ela parou de repente e se sentou em minha frente. "Você não deve deixar de ir á igreja ou ver as crianças do orfanato, porque ISSO faz parte de VOCÊ! Está certo que antes não fazia, mas agora sim!"

"Ok. Ok." Eu resmunguei qualquer coisa. "Talvez eu leve Jake junto."

Dei qualquer desculpa e me dirigi até o banheiro onde eu tomaria banho para o show beneficente de Edward.

Que mundo cruel... Quem um dia imaginaria que eu, Bella Swan, iria a um show de músicas católicas, de um padre lindo, perfeito, e que supostamente disse uma vez que me amava, e que eu amava também? Só que agora no caso nós dois não nos víamos há um mês, e esse seria o tipo nosso 'reencontro'?

UGH! Embora tivesse nevando lá fora, eu coloquei na água morna, ao invés de me escaldar na água quente. Eu iria chamar Jake para ir ao show, mas eu queria que aquele momento fosse somente meu. Porque ele com certeza perceberia as minhas reações, que provavelmente eu não conseguiria esconder.

E por mais que eu quisesse esconder, eu ainda o amava. A minha vontade era de falar mal de Deus e o mundo por isso.

Vida cruel!

Tomei o banho rápido e vesti qualquer roupa que vi pelo caminho, e logo Rose estava toda entusiasmada pulando que nem uma macaca louca com o celular nas mãos.

"Alice nos chamou para nos arrumar na casa paroquial!"

"Ah, hum... Casa paroquial?" Perguntei com um nó na garganta.

"É... Ela disse que quer aproveitar os últimos momentos de vaidade que ela poderá ter, e quer nos usar como bonecas! Edward já foi para o lugar do show, e estaremos sozinhas para um momento de meninas!"

Eu sabia que não teria escapatória mesmo. Sky começou a chorar desconsolada porque ela ficaria sozinha, e eu a coloquei em sua jaula vermelha. Ela não poderia ir ao show do próprio pai? Quer dizer, do ex pai? Aff... Deveria ser muito para a cabeçinha dela. Decidi poupá-la de todo aquele sofrimento.

Rose já havia decido para preparar o carro, e eu peguei a mesma bolsa que eu voltara do trabalho.

Peguei a chave da casa, e saí indo até Rose.

Passamos na casa de Esme e Carlisle, os pais de Edward e Alice. Santa ironia! E eu pedi, encarecidamente se Sky poderia ficar junto com a mãe e os irmãozinhos dela por aquela noite para não ter que ficar sozinha.

Esme me tratou amigável e AQUELE olhar dela não estava mais presente. Ela somente riu e concordou, dizendo que nos veríamos no show no camarote VIP!

HAHA, eu? Isabella Swan... No meio das "Very Important People?" É. O mundo realmente dá voltas. . Cambalhotas, saltos mortais, triplos, duplos. Ok, vocês entenderam.

Na casa paroquial Alice estava quicando em seu lugar e ela tinha montado um verdadeiro salão de beleza no quarto dela. Fiquei sabendo – já que eu estava 'meio' afastada – que ela iria ao convento uma semana depois das festas de fim de ano, e que ela queria aproveitar o máximo o tempo que ainda restava.

Eu sabia que ela não se daria bem, isso estava óbvio para todos, mas quem ousava falar aquilo para a baixinha dos cabelos espetados?

Eu me sentia meio tonta naquela casa que tinha características de Edward, coisas de Edward, o cheiro de Edward, e até o gosto de Edward a tudo quanto é canto.

Alice e Rose me arrumaram um vestido azul celeste com detalhes em branco, que era comportado na frente, com um decote não muito acentuado, mas que se eu quisesse, eu poderia abaixar.

Atrás era normal também. O vestido seria muito comportado, se não fosse justo e marcasse bem minhas curvas leitosas. Estamos indo para um show de igreja, ok?

Mas mesmo assim, lá teria grandes figuras de NYC, inclusive o prefeito, que eu duvidava muito que iria para outros motivos que não fosse a sua próxima eleição.

Edward era muito conhecido na cidade, e as pessoas iam mais para vê-lo do que ouvir suas músicas, apesar dele cantar como um deus.

Elas deixaram meu cabelo em um coque rebelde. Aquele que está mais solto do que preso, mas dá um ar de elegância. A maquiagem ficou básica, só acentuando os meus traços. E nos pés uma sapatilha prata.

É o resultado ficara satisfatório. Alice deu uma olhada no meu casaco, e torceu o nariz. Logo ela tirou do seu próprio armário um sobre tudo camurça de couro que era... Lindo. Ele tinha laços que fechavam na frente e se acentuavam muito bem ao corpo, além de esquentar.

Perguntei-me o que Alice faria com todas aquelas roupas lindíssimas que ela tinha. Talvez ela doasse para mim! É. Talvez eu falasse, como quem não quer nada, isso com ela mais tarde.

Já eram sete horas e o show era às nove da noite. Como nós éramos da área VIP e não precisávamos ficar na fila. -Momento esnobe, ok? – ficamos ali mais um pouco curtindo a casa.

Embora o assunto estivesse 'muito' interessante no quarto, algo que eu me interessava muitíssimo como a curva roliça da bunda de Emmet e como ele e Rose logo estariam assumindo aos quatro ventos do Central Park, eu saí de fininho com a desculpa de que eu queria algo para beber.

Como uma perfeita folgada, eu saí andando pela casa dos outros, até a cozinha e abrindo a geladeira, analisando e criticando o que eles tinham ou não tinha.

Se bem que AQUELA geladeira em questão não tinha nada de saudável, e sim muito doce, torta, patê, e lá se vão ingredientes para um bom pão de mel BEM recheado.

Eu tive que rir comigo mesma por lembrar-me do quanto Edward era praticamente maníaco por doces e derivados.

Finalmente eu consegui achar uma garrafa de água solitária nos fundos da geladeira, que eu peguei e enchi em um copo longo para mim.

Eu fiquei encarando o copo enquanto olhava tudo ao meu redor, e constatava como eu sentia falta de passar os finais de semana entre ali e o orfanato, junto com as crianças, e junto de TODOS os meus amigos.

Lavei o copo devidamente – Aulas de etiqueta com Bella Swan – e saí da cozinha antes que os prazeres do açúcar fossem me chamar.

Dei uma olhada na casa, já que Alice estava dando alguma bronca em Rose de como ela tinha que agir logo porque a vida era curta e blábláblá.

Eu estava na sala observando um porta-retrato de Edward e Alice junto com seus pais naquela mesma sala, quando eu noto um envelope pardo jogado ao lado da TV.

Meu coração gelou na hora, e minhas mãos automaticamente analisaram o papel e sua textura.

Não havia dúvidas. Era REALMENTE o MESMO envelope que eu recebera hoje na redação.

Soltei uns mil palavrões baixinhos enquanto tentava reunir tudo aquilo de uma forma plausível em minha mente. Havia questões fundamentais ali, como, porque Edward também recebera aquele envelope? O que continha aquele envelope? E por que a ameaça se dirigia á Edward? Será que alguém havia finalmente descoberto o que se passava entre mim e ele há um mês?

Isso seria a única explicação para enviarem o MESMO envelope com devidamente O MESMO conteúdo para nós dois.

Alice apareceu por mim indo á cozinha, e eu fiz uma cara qualquer de desentendida enquanto observava as fotos.

Quando ela voltou com um pacote de bolacha nas mãos, ela viu o envelope e o pegou.

"Edward nem teve tempo de abrir esse envelope, vou deixar no quarto dele."

E assim ela saiu levando-o consigo.

Lá se vão às chances que eu tinha de ver o que tinha ali. Por que eu não vira na hora do trabalho? Por que eu adiara aquilo depois do show?

UGH! Mente pequena... Mente pequena... Esbravejei comigo mesmo.

Foi ai que eu me lembrei que o envelope eu amarrotei na MINHA bolsa do trabalho, e que essa bolsa estava comigo AGORA!

Corri até o quarto de Alice e dei uma nova desculpa de pegar absorventes na bolsa. HAHA, eu estava ficando boa nessa arte desculpável.

Eu entrei no banheiro – que logo me deu certas lembranças – e saquei o envelope abrindo furiosamente logo em seguida.

Logo uma pilha de papéis se fez ver, e eu estremeci ante á sensação de que algo bom não sairia dali.

Vários envelopes pequenos e da mesma cor parda se estendia em meu colo. Logo sentei no chão e usei a privada como mesa.

HAHA, ótima posição. Mas olhe por esse lado, Edward usara aquela mesma privada e... EPA!

Escolhi pelo primeiro envelope, que continha uma carta.

Estava datilografado, e isso era bom, quer dizer, pelo menos o cara não seria TONTO o bastante em gastar a vida inteira arrancando letrinhas de revistas e colando ali como uma criança feliz do primário.

Pelo menos isso mostrava que eu estava tratando com gente inteligente!

Trazia o seguinte:

_Querida Bella Swan,_

_Você me surpreendeu pagando os tão queridos cem mil para mim e ainda adiantados! Mas te ameaçar está me saindo algo extremamente prazeroso, e como sexo, é algo que eu quero repetir._

_Você deve estar me xingando de idiota, e pegando o telefone da polícia nesse exato momento – o que você poderia muito bem ter feito antes, mas vejo que continua a mesma bobinha de sempre – mas fique sabendo que agora é realmente a melhor ameaça._

_Os 100 mil foram bons, mas não o suficiente. E agora... Tenho uma ameaça dupla para você. Fique feliz que você vai ter com quem compartilhar suas aflições, e devo imaginar como você irá fazer isso._

_Como estou no espírito natalino, vou dar um prazo que não chegue perto de suas festas. Se bem que acho... Que esse ano elas não vão ser tão prazerosas assim._

_Encarecidamente, Mike Newton. Garanhões da Cidade._

Filho da mãe! E eu que dissera que tinha tratado com gente inteligente? Ele vem e faz uma carta tão cheia de floreios, e ainda por cima com SUA assinatura.

Se bem que, qualquer um poderia fazer a carta e colocar um "Mike Newton" ali. O que não poderia ser uma prova eventualmente. E também eu fora bem burra em não denunciá-lo simplesmente na primeira ameaça, mas agora eu iria fazer aquilo.

E também o que ele quis dizer com o pagamento adiantado dos 100 mil? Eu nem na Cochinchina poderia pagar alguma coisa adiantada, ainda mais os 100 mil!

Mas foi quando eu notei um _post scriptum_ no final da carta.

_**P1s:**__ olhe os outros envelopes e veja o porquê que polícia não será envolvida._

_**P2S:**__ Eu realmente sou mais inteligente do que imagina._

_**P3S:**__ Nunca imaginei que chegasse a tanto Bella, apesar de tudo você me surpreende._

Certo. Eu Bella Swan, 22 anos, drogada, poss... EPA! Esse é o texto da minha outra história. UHU me deixe limpar minha garganta.

Uhu!

Bem... Eu Bella Swan, 22 anos, apaixonada, ameaça, abobalhada, e sentada de frente para a privada, recebe mais uma ameaça.

Mas o que ele tinha para me ameaçar TANTO assim? Hei, não era crime nem nada de errado riscar com caneta os originais da matéria de seu jornal. Claro que não!

Mas... Ops... A consciência começou a reinar em algum mundo distante que pegava rádio FM no meu cérebro.

Se Edward tinha recebido também... Era por que ele era a outra pessoa que estava sendo ameaçada... E se ele estava sendo ameaçado... E eu também... Conseqüentemente... Só poderia se tratar de uma coisa...

ALGUÉM GRAVOU A CONVERSA NO CONFESSIONÁRIO!

Foi o primeiro pensamento que eu tive... Ah, meu coração... Pega! Pega!

"Bella, você está bem?" Alice perguntou dando leves batidinhas na porta.

"Estou!" Disse pegando o meu desfibrilador imaginário e reanimando meu coração.

"Sua voz parece, sei lá... De alguém morrendo..."

"É..." Um choque. "A cólica." Mais outro. "Mata horrores." Mais outro. "Mais que gripe suína."

Ficou-se um longo silêncio do outro lado, aqueles em que a gente houve os grilos cantarem.

"Ok... Eu vou pegar um remédio para você." E logo ouvi passos se afastando. Rapidamente meu coração voltou a funcionar, e eu me sentei de novo no chão já que eu havia deitado.

Deixa-me ver se eu voltei realmente... O que eu faria se tivesse uma caneta naquele banheiro?

Não, eu não iria enfiar naquele lugar, mas escrever algo como 'Bella esteve aqui'.

Sim, eu havia voltado ao normal.

Logo eu comecei a procurar os outros envelopes...

Minha mão parecia de alguém que sofria de Mal de Parkinson. Calma, Bella respira... Você acabou de ressuscitar, e você mesma fez isso.

Eu deveria ganhar o prêmio Nobel pelo meu feito!

Chega de momento descontração... Vamos ao que interessa.

Abri o envelope e agora mesmo que eu quase tive que me auto-ressuscitar de novo.

Agora eu realmente entendia porque eu não poderia ir até a polícia e denunciar Mike pelas ameaças. Agora eu entendia porque Mike realmente debochara de mim, e porque era uma ameaça dupla.

Ali se encontravam uma série de fotos. Fotos minha e de Edward no orfanato juntos, na Starbucks com ele me abraçando, no supermercado com ele no carrinho, no caixa, os olhares, entrando no volvo como um belo casal fazendo compras no mercado, a garagem escura, eu e Edward entrando no meu prédio, eu e ele dentro do volvo no meio da estrada... Tudo ali... Que na hora não fora nada demais, que ali mostrada nas fotos era realmente algo comprometedor, e qualquer um que visse iria pensar exatamente o que qualquer um pensaria. Que eu e Edward tínhamos um caso.

Mike sabia que a ameaça para mim não seria tanto, mas para EDWARD aquilo poderia estragar a vida dele! Pelo menos a vida sacerdotal dele.

De repente um brilho estranho se passou pelo meu corpo. Um sentimento totalmente maquiavélico se apossou de mim.

Aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava!

O que afastava eu e Edward? O sacerdócio! E aquelas fotos eram tudo o que eu precisava. Tudo o que eu precisava para finalmente ter Edward!

Talvez, realmente, Mike fizera um favor para mim, pela primeira vez na vida.

-

-

-

"Bella você já está à uma hora nesse banheiro! São oito horas e temos que ir!" Rose batucou na porta.

Uma hora? Tudo isso?

Oh Jesus, eu realmente estava absorta imaginando meus próximos passos dali por diante.

Dei qualquer desculpa para Rose como 'diarréia super crônica' e ela torceu o nariz para mim e a roupa. Graça aos deuses, a roupa não ficou manchada e nem amassada ao extremo, só um pequeno detalhezinho ali ou aqui, e eu já estava pronta de novo para ir ao show.

Enquanto Alice pegava a bolsa e Rose ia encontrar Emmet que estava nos esperando do lado de fora, eu me esgueirei até o quarto de Edward – e tentei com todas as minhas forças não me perder no meio dos lençóis da cama dele – e amarrotei o envelope que estava em cima de sua cômoda na minha bolsa.

Por que, aliás, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

No carro, Emmet fez suas piadinhas habituais, e logo fomos pegar Jasper na casa dele, que também era perto da igreja. Os olhos de Alice brilharam e logo ela e Jasper começaram a ter aquelas conversas estranhas sobre santos. Rolei meus olhos mentalmente, ao saber que Alice não estava pronta para nenhuma espécie de convento.

No trajeto, Rose ou Emmet falavam comigo de vez em quando, mas minha mente estava realmente na bomba que eu trazia no colo. Eu tinha plena noção de que ali eu trazia o futuro sacerdotal de Edward, e conseqüentemente, a solução para todos os nossos problemas.

Eu não podia deixar de ficar feliz com isso. Ali, estava tudo o que eu sempre quis!

Chegamos ao lugar onde seria o show, e vários fotógrafos estavam ali fotografando todos da área VIP. É nessas horas que a gente pergunta por que não fotografa as pessoas da fila, também? Mas deixei isso de lado, e estufei o peito sabendo que aquela seria a primeira e a última vez que eu estaria naquele patamar nos shows.

No caminho encontramos Esme e Carlisle conversando com nada mais nada menos do que o prefeito de NYC, todos elegantemente vestidos, e me elogiando pela mesma situação. Claro, que era pura educação ali, e eu logo cometi a gafe com o prefeito por perguntar onde estavam os banners e os folhetinhos que propagavam sua próxima eleição. Ele ficou roxo, azul, rosa Pink e eu logo saí dali antes que ele me exilasse da cidade.

Encontrei um guarda volumes no caminho, e logo tomei a decisão de entregar o envelope com as fotos comprometedoras para o moço que cuidava de lá. Pedi para ele que quando o show acabasse ele entregasse aquelas fotos ao prefeito de NYC. Ele assentiu...

Eu não sabia o que o prefeito faria com aquelas informações, mas eu também não sabia para quem mais entregar aquelas fotos.

No camarote VIP eu fiquei quietinha... Aliás, as pessoas ali eram bem importantes e eu não queria cometer mais gafes e ser prejudicada no meu futuro já nada promissor.

O nosso grupinho sentou em uma área reservada por Edward, era a melhor! HAHA! Nem o prefeito e nem Obama tinham aqueles lugares. Está certo que o presidente não estava ali, mas enfim...

O palco estava ricamente adornado, e algumas luzes brilhavam de um lado para o outro revelando alguns instrumentos à medida que passava.

Eu nunca tinha ido a um show religioso, e eu não tinha mínima idéia de como era os efeitos, e como as pessoas se comportavam.

Teve uma hora em que Alice falou ao telefone com Edward e detalhou quem estava ao lado dela. Qual o nome que surgiu no meio?

Bella!

Claro... Era nessas horas que eu queria ser invisível. Alice resmungou algumas coisas no telefone, e graças a Deus eu não poderia escutar a reação de Edward no outro lado.

Aliás, só para nós dois, o clima estava bem tenso no último mês. E ele tinha acabado de me ver saindo de um apartamento de um homem, fazendo supostamente AQUELA coisa. É. Acho que boas impressões ele não ficara de mim.

Logo as preliminares do show começaram, e o dito cujo também.

Eles fizeram um efeito legal de banda, em que primeiro entrava a percussão, depois os teclados seguiam a melodia, o baixo, a bateria, a guitarra, o contra baixo, o violão, e assim por diante.

Deu aquela idéia de expectativa cada vez que um instrumento era acrescentado, e eu achei interessante.

Rose falava no telefone com alguém, só que pelo barulho eu não conseguia definir quem era realmente. Depois do telefone, ela deu um largo sorriso para mim e apontou um telão ao lado do palco.

Eram dois, o primeiro com a movimentação do mesmo, e outro com as crianças do orfanato sorrindo na sala de TV de lá. Eu tive que sorrir involuntariamente com aquilo, logo quando uma menininha bonitinha acenou um tchauzinho para todos ali.

Logo Edward entrou no palco surgido de um lugar as escuras, e uma grande movimentação surgiu.

Ele estava lindo! L.I.N.D.O! Acho que se eu falasse que eu nunca vira mais lindo, eu estaria falando a mais pura verdade.

Ele vestia uma espécie de terno sem fechar os botões, e sem nenhuma gravata. Uma blusa branca de fundo, e uma calça social preta. O cabelo dele estava um pouco mais comportado que o habitual, mas ainda rebelde como sempre fora.

.

Eu literalmente perdi o ar, e só fui ver realmente que eu estava morrendo por insuficiência respiratória quando Rose deu leves batucadas nas minhas costas.

Me recompus, e olhei Edward pelo telão. As câmeras deram um close no rosto dele, e seus olhos pareciam que estavam virados na minha direção.

Parecia que aquele Edward gigante estava me encarando realmente. Eu olhei para baixo para vê-lo pela realidade e vi que seu olhar se perdeu no camarote VIP.

Eu não sabia se ele olhava realmente para mim, só sei que tudo durou um milésimo de segundo por que... HELLO! Aquilo era um show.

Logo houve um suspiro coletivo de toda a população feminina, e Edward com um sorriso torto saudou todos, falou para quem era o show, agradeceu e começou a cantar sua música "Tudo é do Pai".

HAHA! Minha vontade era de gritar para todo mundo que EU beijara o padre Edward Cullen. Que ele ME amava! Quer dizer, pelo menos isso há um mês.

Pode ser que depois daquela cena ridícula e catastrófica ele tenha mudado de sentimentos por mim. Talvez sentisse nojo, ódio ou mesmo rancor.

UGH! Logo tirei esses pensamentos da cabeça, me apoiei no umbral do camarote e fiquei vendo cada lindo movimento que Edward fazia, e sua voz que ecoava em meus ouvidos.

Como eu pudera ficar um mês inteiro sem vê-lo? Ele era ainda mais lindo do que minha humilde memória me lembrava... Ele era perfeito!

Logo a música que eu mais gostava ecoou nos meus ouvidos.

"Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida..."

Certo, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas logo levantei da cadeira, sob o olhar de todos dali, levantei os braços e comecei a mexer de um lado para o outro e cantando aos plenos pulmões junto com a música.

Rose me cutucou 'disfarçadamente' querendo que eu sentasse. Ah qual é, qual é a vantagem de se estar em camarote VIP se você não pode nem se movimentar? Eu deveria estar no meio do povão mesmo!

Eu dei um olhar zangado para Rose e continuei cantando a MINHA música.

"Mexe com minha estrutura... Sara todas as feridas... Me ensina a ter santidade... Quero amar somente a ti... Por que o senhor é meu bem maior... Faz um milagre em mim!"

Logo, Emmet se levantou do lado de Rose e imitou meus gestos com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Ele começou a cantar também, abanando os braços mais furiosamente do que eu estava fazendo.

Eu hesitei um pouco diante aquela cena, mas logo sorri e continuei curtindo a música.

Alice sorriu e levantou Jasper pela mão e começaram a cantar também. Logo Rose que parecia que queria se enterrar em algum lugar foi puxada por Emmet, e todos nós nos abraçamos pelas cinturas, e começamos a cantar indo de um lado para o outro.

"Como Zaquel... Eu quero subir... O mais alto que eu puder... Só para te ver... Olhar para ti..."

O olhar de Edward recaiu na área VIP e ele sorriu largamente, com um gesto apontando a câmera para nós.

Logo o nosso grupo apareceu no telão cantando a música e abraçados. Eu logo fiz um sinal de paz e amor, enquanto Emmet flexionava os músculos.

Quando eu já estava pronta para dar uma reboladinha para o telão, ele muda de volta para Edward.

UGH! Estraga prazeres.

E o show foi se passando assim... As crianças do orfanato estavam assistindo atentas o show que fora feito para elas... O povão lá de baixo se abraçava e cantava cada música de Edward. – Se bem que todos tinham que evitar aglomerações por causa da gripe, ninguém pouco se importava com aquilo no momento – Edward tinha jogado o paletó em algum canto e ficara só com a camisa branca. Que oh! Sim, isso foi um suspiro coletivo da população feminina.

Pelo canto do olho vi a primeira dama se abanando com um leque, enquanto o prefeito lançava olhares mal humorados para qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho. Talvez ele realmente usasse as fotos como eu esperava que ele usasse.

No final, Edward falou para todos.

"Esse foi um dos melhores shows da minha vida." As pessoas começaram a ovacionar alegres. "E fico feliz que todas tenham vindo aqui por um bem maior..." Vi que ele estava emocionado, e quando o telão deu um close em seu rosto deu para ver os seus olhos marejados. Ele estava lindo! "Por que aquelas crianças..." Ele apontou para o telão com elas que acenavam furiosamente. "Merecem tudo isso e muito mais!"

E logo todos se levantaram e começaram a aplaudir inclusive eu.

Eu também estava emocionada e tentava controlar as lágrimas, afinal eu convivera um bom tempo com todas aquelas crianças, e assim como elas tinham um carinho intenso por mim, e eu o mesmo por elas.

Logo Edward apontou para a área VIP e falou.

"Ali estão meus amigos... De longas datas... Minha irmã... Meus pais... E quero agradecer cada um de vocês... Por que sem vocês eu nem seria quem eu sou hoje... Eu não estaria aqui nesse show... E nós não teríamos esse momento. Obrigado." Ele falou mais uma vez emocionado, e eu não consegui controlar as lágrimas.

Logo Edward animadamente propôs mais uma música de final que seria de novo a "Faz um milagre em mim", e todos da área VIP se levantaram menos eu.

Eu sentei na cadeira e peguei um copo com vinho e bebi tudo de uma vez. Eu não queria ficar bêbada, só me distrair um pouco.

"Bella..." Rose se inclinou para ficar na minha altura. "Edward estava falando de você também, viu? Não fique assim." Eu abanei minha cabeça, e ela saiu dali.

O motivo não era nada sobre quem ele tinha falado, mas sobre O QUE ele tinha falado.

"_E quero agradecer cada um de vocês... Por que sem vocês eu nem seria quem eu sou hoje... Eu não estaria aqui nesse show... E nós não teríamos esse momento."_

Essas foram às palavras dele. Eu quero agradecer... Quem agradece? Gosta.

Uma dorzinha na têmpora começou a me invadir conforme a última música do show se desenrolava. Meus pensamentos estavam muito nebulados, e eu encarei a multidão que se estendia no palco.

Todos alegres, felizes, com as mãos estendidas, no show de Edward. O show do _Padre_ Edward.

"_E quero agradecer cada um de vocês... Por que sem vocês eu nem seria quem eu sou hoje..._

Foi ai que eu tomei a minha decisão...

Encarei a minha bolsa onde estavam os envelopes, só que faltando às fotos, e eu soube o que eu tinha que fazer.

A única que realmente notou minha fuga foi Rose, mas ela não pôde me impedir devido à rapidez com que eu corria.

Eu passei por seguranças uniformizados, e todos me olhavam mal encarados, mas eu ignorei indo em direção ao guarda volumes.

O moço para quem eu entregara as fotos não estava mais lá, e eu comecei a me desesperar.

Ao longe percebi que o show havia acabado, e nada do moço do guarda volumes.

E se ele já tivesse entregado ao prefeito?

Eu fiquei rodando em círculos, quase arrancando os meus cabelos, em um quase desespero. Burra, Burra... Agora Edward realmente vai se dar mal. E o pior é que EU vou acabar com a vida dele. Egoísta... Egoísta...

Minha vontade era me atacar na frente do primeiro carro que aparecesse, mas antes eu teria que achar aquele maldito envelope e deixá-lo em segurança comigo.

Pelos corredores vi as pessoas saindo do local do show, e logo onde eu estava começou a brotar gente. Conforme mais gente ia aparecendo, eu sentia que mais tempo eu estava perdendo. Eu sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo do fim da vida sacerdotal de Edward.

-

-

-

A partir do momento que eu me sentia uma náufraga no mar de gente, eu idealizei que aquele tipo de coisas só acontecia comigo.

Era incrível. Se você perguntava para qualquer pessoa: Hey, você já se apaixonou por um padre?

Lá vem a resposta: _Não._

Hey, você já se auto-ressuscitou?

_Não._

Hey, você tem uma chefa que despeja inúmeros papéis de trabalho em sua mesa?

_Não._

Hey, você já teve um namorado chefe dos Garanhões da Cidade que te usou como inspiração para fundar o grupo?

_Não._

Hey, você já confessou que ama o padre, para o próprio padre, e depois se agarrou com ele dentro do confessionário?

_Hein?_

É. Essas coisas só aconteciam comigo. Eu acho que a situação estava tão feia, que nem Lei de Murphy era, era Lei de Bella, que já falava por si só e tinha seus próprios micos e mantras.

Agora as conseqüências de o envelope chegar às mãos do prefeito, eram enormes. Claro. Eu as queria até então, mas eu estava possuída por algum espírito maquiavélico, porque eu realmente não queria causar algo que Edward queria tanto em um ato extremamente egoísta.

E quem disse que ele realmente iria ficar comigo, quando se visse afastado e menosprezado por todos? Quem disse que ele queria ficar com qualquer pessoa quando ele tivesse por baixo e sabendo que perdeu sei lá quantos anos da vida dele?

E quem disse que ele ainda me amava depois daquele dia, que já fora há um mês?

E quem disse que eu queria e me importava com ele ainda? Quem? Quem?

É. Eu mesma. Mas isso iria mudar.

Mudar de vida... Mudar de profissão... Mudar de amor... Como a gente mudava de pasta de dente.

Era isso!

Ao longe uma luz semelhante ao brilho de uma bomba atômica inundou meus olhos cor de chocolate.

O carinha do guarda-volumes.

A partir daí a manivela da Lei de Bella estava funcionando, e também alguma cena bizarra de um filme em câmera lenta.

Era gente para todo lado, e eu desesperada rumo ao Santo Graal, que era o infeliz do carinha do guarda volumes.

Era nessas horas que eu tinha que agradecer á Deus, por pelo menos me dar esse minuto de sorte pura. Talvez Deus gostasse um pouquinho de mim e...

"Hey! Onde está aquele envelope que eu te dei?" Eu gritei.

O cara estava distraído olhando a bunda de uma mulher que saia do camarote VIP, e claro, ele nem notou uma maluca perguntando de um envelope pardo.

"Hey! Eu perguntei..." Eu comecei de novo a pergunta. O cara virou para todos os lados meio que pressentindo que ele estava sendo chamado. Oh... Batam palmas. Ele estava percebendo...

Até que finalmente eu me posicionei na frente dele como uma perfeita coluna monumental, mas o carinha ainda continuava girando a cabeça como um falcão para todos os lugares procurando por alguma coisa que se referisse á ele.

Talvez se ele olhasse para frente, ele pudesse notar esse alguém.

"Ei!" Eu exclamei evitando tocar em alguma parte exposta de seu corpo. Com todo aquele lance de gripe suína, as pessoas ficavam frenéticas com apertos de mão e simples toques no ombro.

Mas o carinha se virou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, e acrescentou logo um sorriso hospitaleiro. Era aquele tipo de cara programada para agradar os clientes que vinham ali.

"Você se lembra de mim?" Eu perguntei. "Eu vim aqui antes do show e te entreguei um envelope!"

Ele me estudou por alguns minutos, olhou de cima á baixo, pelo menos o que o balcão permitia, e negou com a cabeça veemente.

"Mas era você! Eu tenho certeza..." Ele continuou negando com a cabeça.

"Desculpe..." Outra voz masculina infundiu no lugar. Deus do céu! Eu dei um salto mortal para trás, enquanto colocava a mão em meu coração. "Mas você estava ali!" Eu apontei.

"Não..." O homem recém chegado que era extremamente parecido com o outro disse com um sorriso. "Eu sou outro." Apontou para o cara idêntico á ele que estava ao seu lado. "Nós somos irmãos gêmeos. E ele é mudo."

"Ah..." deixei escapar.

"O que você queria?" Ele perguntou prestativo. Finalmente!

"Um envelope..." Eu nem terminei de falar quando ele apontou para uma porta lateral que eu sabia que era somente para funcionários.

"Já entreguei para a pessoa responsável por isso... Ela acabou de sair pelo corredor." Ele apontou de novo. Ual. Existiam pessoas que quanto mais você falava menos entendia, enquanto outras quase lia seus pensamentos.

"Ah obrigada." Eu disse já saindo e me dirigindo para a porta.

"Ei!" Ele gritou abanando a mão furiosamente. "Você não pode entrar aí!"

"É. Eu percebi!" Gritei por cima do ombro, enquanto usava o mar de gente como escudo e atravessava a porta correndo.

Ouvi alguns gritos atrás de mim, mas continue correndo. Eu não teria nenhuma cara depois, se eu dissesse que não resgatei o envelope por causa de uma porta estúpida somente para funcionários. Deus sabia quem entrava por ali.

O corredor era daquele tom cinza doente, e eu logo me senti em algum filme de terror em que a moçinha corre do cara da serra elétrica. Ao longe vi um cara com o mesmo uniforme dos carinhas do guarda volume, e nada mais nada menos do que algumas cartas na mão.

Sério. Várias pessoas entregavam cartas no meio do show?

"Ei!" Gritei, ele logo se virou para mim.

"Você é funcionário?" Sim. Oi, tudo bem. Como vai? Educação hoje realmente era algo raro.

"Claro que eu sou você não me reconhece? O que sua mãe diria disso?" Eu exclamei usando as melhores caras do meu curso de teatro há tanto esquecido e menosprezado.

Ele me analisou de cima á baixo, com certeza notando o meu vestido, e toda aquela produção, e arqueou uma sobrancelha descrente.

"Não vi que mudaram de uniforme." Revirei meus olhos sabendo que em algum lugar um 'tic-tac' ecoava.

"Olha, há alguns minutos eu mandei entregar uma carta no fim do show para o prefeito... Só que agora eu desisti, e quero a carta de volta."

"Como que é?" Ele perguntou analisando os papéis em suas mãos.

"É um envelope pardo." Disse ao sentir a esperança crescendo dentro de mim, por saber que aquele cara não seria mesquinho a ponto de não me dar o maldito envelope comprometedor.

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Hm... Era ao senhor prefeito?" Eu assenti. "Nós não fazemos esse tipo de entrega, pode ser alguma coisa nociva como tentativa de assassinato, ou ameaça."

"Então para quem entregaram?" Arregalei meus olhos.

"Geralmente voltam ao balcão de entregas e depois é analisado. Mas eu acho que esse envelope pardo em questão está com outro mensageiro, que foi entregar cartas dos fãs, ele pode ter confundido. Ele saiu pelo corredor que dá na área dos camarins..."

"Onde que é essa área dos camarins?"

"É por ali..." Ele apontou e eu já saíra correndo. "Ei você não pode ir por lá!"

"Eu sou funcionária!" Gritei por cima do ombro e fugindo mais uma vez de um carinha. Mas realmente tinha uma teoria de desastres somente para mim. No caminho eu tropecei no meu próprio sapato, e demorou meio século para me recompor.

Até que pela segunda vez na noite, a luz da bomba atômica atingiu meus olhos.

Outro carinha com o mesmo uniforme dos últimos três homens, carregando um envelope pardo!

Então o que o último homem falou era verdade. Ele estava entregando as cartas de fãs e acabou confundindo o meu envelope com eles. Realmente existia uma teoria de desastres por trás de tudo.

A questão que só fui realmente pensar mais tarde era:

Estávamos em um show de Edward. Se forem cartas de fãs, conseqüentemente eram para Edward! E o camarim que o cara estava entregando era o de Edward! Mas na hora eu não estava pensando muito bem, e as coisas transcorreram desse jeito:

As coisas começaram a caminhar em câmera lenta.

O carinha bateu na porta de um dos camarins, e eu dei um passo para frente gritando "NÃOOOO...", logo a porta se abriu e um cara de terno e óculos escuros abriu a porta, e eu corri mais um passo. O carinha entregou o envelope, e o homem pegou. Eu corri mais. O carinha foi dispensado, e o vento abriu mais a porta. E logo eu estava perto... Perto... Enquanto a porta se fechava lentamente... O carinha não notou minha presença... Até eu estar atravessando a porta arrancando um olhar surpreso do cara que parecia ser o segurança.

Ouvi vozes.

"Foi perfeito Edward. As pessoas amaram..."

E depois tudo o que eu lembro foi que eu me joguei como se tivesse fazendo um mergulho em uma piscina olímpica, em direção á alguém que estava de pé na minha área de mísseis.

Realmente, existia uma teoria de desastres feita especialmente para mim.

Eu me senti em algum filme na qüinquagésima vez naquela noite, ao mergulhar em cima de uma pessoa, e acabar que nós duas caímos no chão, comigo em cima dela. Minha cabeça bateu contra o peito da pessoa, e senti alguma coisa estralar.

Eu ouvi um gemido de dor da pessoa debaixo de mim e levantei meus olhos, perdendo a respiração ao encontrar um par de olhos verdes olhando para mim.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia várias emoções se misturando em minha mente, eu via as mesmas sensações se mostrando pelos seus olhos.

Ele estava com a testa franzida, e ele estava igualmente surpreso á mim.

Quando eu falo que existia uma lei de desastres próprios, realmente era verdade. Porque a pessoa que eu fui cair era justamente Edward, o padre, o pop star da fé, que eu não via há um mês.

HAHA. Que legal.

Mil sentimentos se passaram por mim ao sentir o olhar dele tão próximo ao meu, e de sentir o meu corpo tão unido ao dele naquele chão daquela maneira tão constrangedora.

Edward parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que sua boca sequer abrisse senti braços fortes me agarrando pela cintura e me puxando para longe dali.

Claro que todo o momento no chão não durou mais do que o tempo necessário para os seguranças reagirem, mas parecia que o tempo havia parado quando eu encarara pela primeira vez em um mês, o dono dos meus olhos preferidos.

Os braços de aço me seguraram na linha logo abaixo dos seios, e eu vi que era o cara de terno preto e óculos escuros, mal encarados que eu vira anteriormente.

Vi alguém ajudando Edward a levantar, embora os olhos dele nunca se desviassem dos meus.

Ao longe vi várias vozes ecoando pelo ambiente.

"Onde já se viu a segurança não está mais funcionando?"

"Como deixaram uma fã louca entrar assim do nada?"

"E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com o padre Edward?"

"Eu já vou tirá-la daqui!" Essa voz eu reconheci como a do homem que me segurava fortemente.

Edward estava sem reação enquanto continuava me encarando com um misto de emoções em seu rosto que eu não conseguia identificar.

Pela minha visão periférica, eu notei outro segurança segurando o envelope pardo, e começando a abrir. Nunca ensinaram que não se pode abrir correspondências dos outros? Mas parecia que todos ali remexiam nas cartas que apareciam, talvez com a mesma teoria que poderia ser uma tentativa de assassinato com algum tipo de ácido ou coisa do tipo.

Tudo acontecia ainda de modo lento, e logo eu comecei a chocalhar meus pés no ar livre, já que eu estava sendo levantada, como uma criança pega fazendo algo errado.

Eu encarei Edward, e gritei.

"Edward! Pegue aquele envelope!"

Ele me encarou com a testa franzida. Eu adotei a melhor expressão de preocupação que eu tinha em meu rosto, como para alertá-lo que realmente eu não estava blefando.

Quando eu vi que ele não se movia, só encarou pelo canto do olho o segurança que olhava do envelope para mim com uma expressão confusa, eu percebi que talvez ele não se desse ao trabalho de me ouvir, porque talvez ele não confiasse mais em mim.

"EDWARD!" Eu berrei. Se abrissem aquele envelope era o fim de toda a vida que ele havia construído. De toda a fama que ele havia conseguido. E eu não deixaria aquilo acontecer. Eu gritei mais forte, enquanto era levada pela segurança, que lutava contra minhas pernas agitadas. "Não deixe ninguém abrir aquele envelope!" Eu o olhei com a toda a urgência que eu sentia. Vi pelo canto do olho o segurança abri-lo mesmo assim. Eu estava tão descontrolada que até senti algumas lágrimas escoando pelos meus olhos. Maldito canal lacrimal ligado ás emoções. "Pegue aquele envelope, Edward!" Gritei com urgência, antes de ser puxada da sala pelo segurança. "Edward!" Eu continuei gritando no meio do corredor, até ouvir sua voz aveludada.

"A deixa aqui!" Ele gritou para o segurança, que logo me soltou á contra gosto.

"Ela parece uma ameaça." Ele contra argumentou.

"Eu a conheço." Ele disse ainda sem me encarar, e me segurando pelos cotovelos e me guiando de volta para a sala. A costumeira corrente elétrica se alastrou pelo meu corpo, mas Edward ainda não olhava para mim. Sua expressão estava dura, e quando entramos na sala ele se dirigiu a todos que estavam ali.

"Vocês podem sair um minuto, por favor? Essa moça está com problemas no casamento, e eu tenho que ajudá-la."

Todos que estavam ali hesitaram, mas logo saíram de fininho, fechando a porta atrás de si, e me deixando sozinha ali com Edward.

Eu observei o ambiente bem largo, e percebi que era um camarim bem... Chique. Quando voltei meu olhar na direção de Edward vi que ele estava um pouco afastado, de costas e com as mãos espalmadas em uma mesa na altura de seu quadril.

O desespero logo tomou conta de mim, de novo.

"Edward, você tem que pegar aquele envelope!"

Ele ficou em silêncio, e em uma mão dele eu vi o envelope pardo. Ele havia acreditado em mim!

Isso era um bom sinal não era?

Eu já estava extremamente mais aliviada ao saber que agora não havia mais chances de alguém estragar com o futuro dele, mas o silêncio constrangedor que se infiltrou ali naquela sala começou a me deixar preocupada.

Edward estava com as mãos em punho sob á mesa, e de algum modo ele queria se controlar.

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei, querendo chamar sua atenção. Ele logo se encolheu ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pela minha boca, e logo ele perguntou, ainda de costas.

"O que foi tudo isso?"

"Desculpe..." Eu torci minhas mãos na altura do colo. "Eu tinha que impedir."

"Impedir o quê?" Ele se virou para mim e vi seus olhos mais escuros que o habitual. Eu nunca esperaria um 'reencontro' como esse, em que eu praticamente pulava em cima dele, lhe causava uma concussão, era quase esmagada por seguranças... E toda aquela coisa constrangedora, que eu não contaria aos meus netos.

Sinceramente, acho que eles ficariam com trauma se ouvissem algo parecido.

Eu engoli em seco. E quando voltei a encarar os olhos dele, vi algo que me doeu profundamente... Algo como ódio. De mim.

"Olhe o que tem dentro..." Pedi.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, depois abriu lentamente o envelope. Todo o barulho que tinha ali era do farfalhar de papel.

Quando ele retirou as fotos e começou a olhá-las vi uma expressão chocada se passar pelo seu rosto. Ele encarava tudo incrédulo, e enquanto isso eu o olhava suas feições, e seu corpo.

Ele não havia mudado nada. Ele estava o mesmo Edward de sempre... Lindo.

Acordei do meu transe quando vi as fotos escorrerem lentamente por suas mãos e caindo pelo chão. Logo se tinha quase um tapete de fotos minhas e de Edward espalhadas.

"C-como...?" Ele balbuciou chocado. Eu sabia que qualquer defesa que ele tivesse posto nele contra mim, agora já não estava mais lá.

"Eram aqueles flashes que a gente sempre ouvia." Disse em um só fôlego. "Eram pessoas que tiravam fotos para Mike... E agora ele está nos ameaçando..."

"Nós?"

"Sim. Eu e você." Confirmei.

"Mas... Por que tudo isso hoje... Essas fotos aqui?"

Eu engoli em seco. Teria eu coragem para falar? Acabou que eu decidi pela verdade.

"Na verdade eu recebi em casa um envelope, e você recebeu outro."

"Pardo?" ele falou consternado.

"Sim... Eu fui á sua casa, e encontrei-o o mesmo envelope que eu tinha recebido... E acabou que eu achei que... Eu poderia usar isso a seu favor..."

"A seu favor?" Ele me encarou, eu desviei o olhar e fechei os olhos tomando coragem.

"Eu achava que essas fotos fossem á público... Você não seria mais padre... E seria..." Eu engoli em seco. "_Meu."_

Ele fechou os olhos com força e suas mãos se fecharam em um punho.

Eu logo me apressei em dizer, porque se ele já me odiava, com aquilo ele com certeza me odiaria mais.

"Mas logo eu vi o quanto egoísta e mesquinha eu fui, e tentei reparar meu erro. E foi como tudo aconteceu; Edward, eu realmente não quero prejudicar você..."

"Sim. Muito idiota e mesquinha." Ele repetiu ainda de olhos fechados.

"Mas tudo agora está bem, não está? Quer dizer, ninguém viu as fotos..."

Ele somente bufou. "Esse Mike não se cansa... Pensei que ele se contentaria somente com a primeira ameaça, mas vi que foi um engano."

"Sim, eu... Ei! Como você sabe que a primeira ameaça já acabou?"

Ele abriu os olhos, e pareceu confuso. "Se tem segunda, é porque acabou a primeira." Ele balbuciou.

"Não!" Eu exclamei mexendo furiosamente nos meus cabelos. "Edward, você! Você..." Bufei alto. "Você pagou o dinheiro!" Disse como se fosse um crime terrível. E na verdade era! A ameaça era contra mim e não contra ele!

Ele rolou os olhos. "Eu não deixaria continuar com aquilo sob você, Bella..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu não permitiria."

"Mas você não tinha nada que ter..." Eu comecei a esbravejar, mas logo ele estava na minha frente e uma de suas mãos cobria minha boca me impedindo de falar. Somente alguns "Uh!" saiam da minha boca, na minha tentativa inútil de continuar meu discurso.

"Eu fiz. E está feito." Foi tudo o que ele falou. Eu somente o encarei sentindo o amor que irradiava do meu corpo para o dele, e toda a tensão que se formava entre nossos corpos. Edward pareceu perceber isso. "Você ficará quieta?"

Eu assenti, e logo ele retirou a mão da minha boca, e eu continuei calada.

Mas agora o clima e a tensão entre a gente estavam bem maiores, e eu sentia o magnetismo que estava nos atraindo em direção um ao outro.

Vi seus olhos verdes cintilarem naquela distância curta em que estávamos, e meu impulso para beijá-lo foram quase inevitáveis, mas eu consegui me recompor.

"Edward..." Eu balbuciei.

"Hum...?"

"Aquele dia..." Eu engoli em seco. "Não aconteceu nada... Entre eu... E Jake..."

Vi seus olhos se abriram em um instante ele recuar.

"Então o infeliz tem nome?" Ele perguntou com... Ciúmes? Ri internamente.

"Edward, não aconteceu nada naquele apartamento... Foi só um..."

"Sim, sua roupa amassada também não foi nada..." Ele retrucou virando as costas para mim.

"Edward! Tem tudo uma explicação, não passou de um mal entendido..."

"E o beijo? Foi um mal entendido?" Eu engoli em seco.

"Foi um erro de minha parte, eu sei... Mas eu queria mostrar para você que tinha gente que me queria." Eu quase gritei.

"E por acaso eu te disse o contrário, Bella?" Ele esbravejou. Eu fiquei em silêncio, pesando aquelas palavras.

Eu encarei o chão por alguns segundos então eu me aproximei calmamente de onde ele estava e coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro. Ele estremeceu com meu toque.

"Eu fui boba, eu sei... Eu só queria que você soubesse que... Nada mudou."

"Mentira." Sussurrou. "Tudo mudou. Você mudou. Eu mudei."

Ficamos em silêncio por não sei quanto tempo, até ele falar com a voz pesada.

"Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa á cerca da ameaça. Deixar tudo o que tinha entre a gente de lado, e nos focar nisso."

"Claro." Me afastei dele. Por acaso alguma vez se passou pela minha cabeça que eu e ele nos acertaríamos? Sim, passou. Mas as coisas realmente não eram mais iguais ali, apesar da tensão que parecia explodir de nossos corpos.

Eu peguei minha bolsa que por um milagre eu havia me lembrado de trazer, e peguei o envelope que era para ele.

Eu deixei em cima da mesa ao seu lado, dizendo:

"É o seu envelope. Faça o que quiser com ele." Disse em um sussurro.

Eu estava pronta para sair por aquela porta, quando ele voltou a me chamar.

"Bella!" Eu me virei rapidamente. Eu sempre reagiria á voz dele. Era como se fosse uma lei de comportamento.

"Sim?" Eu via no olhar dele que ele falaria algo importante, algo emocional e que poderia mudar nossas vidas, quando a porta do camarim foi escancarada e uma voz conhecida atingiu meus ouvidos.

"Bella! Disseram-me que alguém como você estava aqui. Está pronta para ir?"

"Jake?" Balbuciei totalmente confusa.

"Rose me ligou falando para te buscar depois do show, vim procurando por você e me deixaram entrar aqui. Ah oi." Ele disse se virando para Edward, que o olhava como olharia qualquer outra pessoa.

"Jake?" Ele repetiu.

"Sim. Jacob. Jake para os íntimos." Ele sorriu cúmplice para mim que quis me enfiar em algum lugar. "Então você é o padre Edward, huh? Grande pessoal ai fora..."

"Presumo que você não esteja no meio deles." Ele disse educadamente. Só eu que via as faíscas saindo de seus olhos? Logo eu percebi que as fotos estavam ainda espalhadas pelo chão. Se Jake visse... Comecei a usar meu pé de vassoura 'discretamente' enquanto os dois conversavam.

"Nã... Eu não curto muito... Esse tipo de música." Eu queria bater em Jake com alguma coisa, e conseqüentemente Rose por tê-lo chamado. Edward assentiu ainda educado. Ohmeudeus, que homem é esse? Ele é educado com todos!

Quando eu deixaria de me impressionar com ele? Continuei tirando as fotos de vista, até que Jake notou o que eu fazia.

"Huh... Tá tudo bem?"

"Claro." Sorri amarelo. "Vi uma sujeirinha aqui..."

"Quer ajuda?" Ele disse dando um passo á frente.

"Não!" Eu gritei, ele se assustou, e lá se vai mais outro sorriso amarelo. "Quer dizer, não precisa..." Dei uma última empurrada e logo estava fora de seu campo de visão. Suspirei aliviada, internamente.

"Ah... Ok... Mas então vamos Bells?" Ele disse me chamando daquele apelido que eu odiava, mas que ele amava me chamar. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e eu olhei para Edward de esguelha. Ele estava com um sorriso no rosto meio fantasmagórico, e eu sinceramente fiquei com medo do que ele estava pensando de mim.

Tá bom que ele já não pensava grande coisa... Agora então...

"Claro. Huh... Edward... Vemos-nos depois?"

"Claro." Disse. Jacob acenou para ele e saímos do camarim, e eu olhei por cima do ombro mais uma vez, e vi que ele me encarava com intensidade.

Desviei o rosto só quando viramos no corredor.

-

-

Depois que todos saímos do show, Jake nos arrastou até um restaurante onde ficamos até quase depois da meia noite.

Eu estava alheia a qualquer conversa que eles empreitavam e só pensava no encontro com Edward no camarim.

Fora tudo tão estranho... Como se alguma vez alguma conversa entre a gente não fosse assim.

Mas por um lado fora bom conversar e olhá-lo depois de tanto tempo sem isso. E eu sabia que ele falaria algo importante se Jake não tivesse atrapalhado nosso momento.

Quando tudo acabou e nos despedimos, dispensei Jacob e Emmet me deixou em casa, onde fui recebida por uma Sky leitora de mentes que parecia saber cada detalhe daquele show sem igual.

Eu estava um caco dentro e por fora, mas mesmo assim eu tinha a estranha sensação que eu estava revigorada.

Pelo menos eu não teria que me preocupar se algum dia as memórias que eu teria do rosto e da voz de Edward ficassem distorcidas.

Depois de encher o pote de ração e fazer qualquer coisa comestível e com muito açúcar para mim, eu me enfiei no meu pijama e rumei para o meu quarto, notando a luzinha da secretária telefônica, piscando freneticamente.

Talvez fossem cobração de contas atrasadas, ou ameaças novas.

Uhul! Eu acho que faria uma coleção de ameaças! Que coisa mais linda!

Mas a voz que estava do outro lado da linha, e a mensagem que dizia, quase fizeram meu coração falhar uma batida.

"_Bella aqui é Edward." _Uma hesitação._ "Não sei que horas chegará a casa... talvez esteja ocupada, realmente não sei, e não faço questão de saber." _Uma risada sufocada. "_Mas nem deu tempo para te dizer nada, depois que o Jake" _Ele disse com ironia. "_Apareceu. Só espero te encontrar amanhã cedo nas Starbucks para decidirmos o que fazer em relação á ameaça. Já que ela foi destinada á nós dois..." _uma pausa bem longa, que eu pensei que a mensagem havia acabado até recomeçar. _"Espero que você fique bem até lá... E... Leve Sky... Eu realmente quero vê-la de novo. E... Huh... Fique com Deus."_

E logo o bip que indicava que a mensagem havia acabado instalou, junto com uma grande pontada de esperança que irradiou no meu peito.

Edward... Marcando um encontro comigo?

Ok. Que eu entendia perfeitamente que a Starbucks era proposital por ser um lugar público, e ele não poder -nem se quisesse- fazer nada comigo. Mas eu sabia que isso era um sinal, e logo eu fui tomada por um sentimento que me dizia que eu poderia aproveitar BEM aquele encontro de amanhã.

Talvez a ameaça de Mike realmente servisse para algo bom afinal de contas.

Pelo que aparentava, ela não deixaria que os laços entre mim e Edward se separassem. E nós, embora toda a tensão que sentíamos, teríamos que ficar juntos, por um 'bem' maior.

Me vi sorrindo enquanto deitava na cama sentindo Sky se aninhando perto de mim logo depois.

Acariciei atrás de sua orelha e ela latiu de felicidade, como pressentindo que veria seu ex-pai novamente.

"Você verá seu pai, Sky." Disse para ela, confabulando. "E mamãe pressente que vai ser MUITO interessante."

-

-

-

**E aí? me digam o que acharam desse capítulo?**

teve algumas coisas interessantes, como a segunda ameaça de mike ( ele não cansa sério), a explicação para os flashes que Bella e Edward ouviam sempre, o show do padre Ed, o reencontro deles, ficamos sabendo que Ed pagou a primeira ameaça... Eles voltaram a se falar e pá..

Esse capítulo foi um gancho enorme para o próximo capítulo... em que finalmente Mike fez alguma coisa que preste, apesar da ameaça ser algo ruim, é justamente ela que vai manter nossos pombinhos unidos mesmo quando eles não 'quiserem'

Então... o próximo capítulo vai ter coisas interessantes, vai ser o Natal... e fortes emoções nos aguardam!

* * *

**AGRADEÇO A TODAS AS REVIEWS, FORAM UM TOTAL DE 21, PERDENDO PARA 25 DO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR!!!!**

Mas mesmo assim eu fiquei muito feliz vendo todos os comentários, e isso que dá aquela guinada para eu continuar postando e cada vez mais rápido!

E para não perder o hábito: **e você, é você mesmo, pode deixar um oi, ok? Não cai dedo, não cai cabelo, e nem faz mal para pele, mto pelo contrário, só faz eu escrever mais, melhor e mais rápido! :D **

Foram um total de 118 visitas no capítulo, e 21 uma reviews, pode melhorar né? oiaheoihaeo

**Aaaaaah, e não se esqueçam de votar na fic para melhor de agosto, se você ainda não votou!**

**não se esquece de colocar o comentário falando que você é aqui do ff, porque se tiver bastante eu posto o próximo capítulo mais rápido! :D **

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-***

Eu acho que to falando demais mesmo... Mas enfim, resolvi abrir um local aqui na fic onde eu indico algumas fics que realmente merecem algum tipo de Oscar!

são fics que eu descobri através de 'pesquisas' muito dificieis, aioheo, e facilitaria muito minha vida se alguém tivesse me indicado.. por isso eu abro esse espaço aqui, e começo indicando três fics muito perfeitas!

Temos então: **Inexplicavelmente amor, A roteirista, e Caricatura!**

essas fics são realmente perfeitas, e eu indico sinceramente para vocês, quem quiser o link visite meu perfil e está lá nos favoritos ;)

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*---------------**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-

**Então é isso... comentem bastante e não deixem de votar em DRR!**

**Quer deixar essa autora que vos fala super feliz e inspirada?**

**Aperte esse botão verde aqui em baixo, e ganhe capítulos mais rapidamente! :)**

**V**

* * *

** Eu conto com vocês!**

**Beeijos. **

**NAT! **


	15. De repente É NATAL

**N/A: **Não, eu não morri! aioehoiea... na verdade esse capítulo aqui é mais um dos meus recordes! 62 páginas de Word ;x

Espero que vocês gostem dele, assim como eu gostei de escrever! :)

Agradeço a todas as reviews lindas e maravilhosas que eu recebi :) adooooooooooooooooorei!

Mas então esse cap tem um pouco de tudo... tem várias partes importantes, inclusive algumas menções sobre coisas fundamentais para a fic, incluindo o final! hahah!

espero que vocês percebem tudo isso...

não vou mais amolar, mas comento tudo no final!

_so,_ **ENJOY! **

**Capítulo 14- De repente... É NATAL.**

_Bate o sino pequenino, sino de Belém... Já nasceram teus meninos, para nosso bem, Ei!_

OUCH! Quem fora o infeliz que inventara toque de celular natalino? Ah... Não sabia, mas quem o colocara fora eu mesma, então concluindo, eu era uma infeliz.

"Alô?" Minha voz saiu levemente rouca e embargada, e eu limpei a garganta para amenizar a situação.

"Bella!" Ouvi a voz tão conhecida de Rose ecoar do outro lado da linha. Rose era tão intensamente animada nas manhãs de sábado e domingo que chegava a doer.

"Sim, Rose, há que devo a honra em uma madrugada de sábado?" Perguntei, tirando os fios de cabelos rebeldes que insistiam em cair no meu rosto, apesar de eu continuar com os olhos fechados e a cara devidamente enterrada no travesseiro.

"Madrugada? Bella! São oito horas da manhã!" Isso geralmente seria madrugada para mim, mas não quando eu tinha um 'encontro' com o padre Edward em poucos minutos.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Eu exclamei me levantando em um salto e arrancando latidos desesperados de Sky que rolara na cama e por pouco não se espatifara no chão.

"Oh, fico feliz que eu esteja servindo como despertador para você, senhorita." Disse com ironia. Eu comecei a rodar em círculos pelo quarto ainda com o telefone apoiado na orelha.

"Que engraçado, Rose." Eu disse procurando algum par de sapatos.

"Mas sério... Você vai se encontrar com quem á essa hora? Jacob?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Você realmente gostou dele, não?" Falei amargurada. Jake era extremamente legal, mas por um longo tempo eu ainda não esqueceria que ele atrapalhara um momento bem importante que poderia ter acontecido. E também não gostava quando todos achavam que ele era o cara ideal para minha quase seca do ano.

"Ele é um cara legal." Respondeu. Eu coloquei o telefone no vivo voz e joguei em cima da cama enquanto corria pelo quarto pegando algumas peças de roupa e tentando vesti-las o mais rápido o possível. "E você está solteira, ele também. E o Natal está ai, vai mesmo querer passar as festas sozinha?"

"Eu passei vinte anos da minha vida assim, Rose." Argumentei.

"Vinte e dois, porque os que você passou com aquele cachorro do Mike não contam." Retrucou estressada.

"Ok. Ok." Terminei de vestir a calça jeans e uma blusa folgada branca. Eu geralmente me arrumaria mais, mas como era um dia típico de neve, tudo estaria devidamente coberto por casacos. "Será que Alice se importaria de eu usar o sobre tudo dela de novo do show ontem?"

"Claro que não." Rose assegurou com uma risadinha.

"O que foi?" Perguntei prendendo meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

"Você, com certeza, está indo se encontrar com Jake." Revirei meus olhos. Eu não respondi nada, pegando um frasco de perfume e passando por todo o meu corpo. Nem tempo para um banho decente eu tivera, e tomara que o perfume desça conta do recado. "Não é?" Rose pressionou.

"Por que você acha que tudo é um encontro? E que tudo envolva ele?"

"Não sei." Ela disse irônica. "Mas mesmo assim te desejo sorte... Acho que coisas boas vão acontecer com você hoje."

"Tomara!" Gritei por cima do ombro e pegando o sobre tudo creme que eu usara no dia anterior no show. "Agora eu tenho que desligar. Te ligo depois."

"Vai lá tigresa." Disse com uma risada e desligando logo depois.

Revirei meus olhos pela milésima vez naqueles dez minutos que eu estava acordada, peguei minha bolsa, e coloquei ração no potinho de Sky, saindo logo depois do apartamento e fechando a porta.

Só quando eu estava indo em direção á garagem, que eu fui lembrar que Sky também estava sendo 'convidada'.

Me xinguei mentalmente e fiz todo o percurso que eu acabara de fazer só que no inverso, encontrei uma Sky emburrada e lambuzada de ração, e coloquei dentro de sua jaulinha devidamente aquecida e protegida.

Desci até a garagem de novo, cumprimentei o porteiro Wars, e rumei em direção á Starbucks.

**Pr. Edward**

"Alice?" Abri a porta do seu quarto só o bastante para colocar minha cabeça dentro. Alice estava toda empoleirada no meio de vários edredons de diversas tonalidades de vermelho e rosa. Tanta diversidade assim chegava a doer meus olhos, e isso se somou a toda a vontade que eu tinha de sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Alice?!"

"Hmmm...!" resmungou tampando o rosto com as mãos enquanto se esticava como uma gata.

"Eu vou sair, e já venho ok? O café da manhã já está pronto na cozinha."

"Hmm... Você é um anjo, Jasper..."

Jasper? Oh Jesus. Eu realmente teria que ter AQUELA conversa irmão-padre para _irmã-sem-vocação-quase-freira_ logo quando eu voltasse.

Peguei um papel e escrevi um bilhete para Alice, já que eu tinha certeza que ela estava no mundo dos sonhos românticos, e não devidamente prestando atenção ao que seu irmão dizia em uma manhã de sábado.

Saí de casa e tirei o volvo da garagem sendo abordado logo por alguns fiéis que me cumprimentavam.

Coloquei uma música animada para agitar meu dia, já que eu estava cansado demais por causa do show ontem, e eu precisava estar devidamente lúcido com esse encontro de Bella, para pensar coerentemente e claro... Não ceder ás tentações.

No tráfego minhas mãos batucavam no volante, até que eu ouvi o telefone do carro começar a tocar.

Depois de uns cinco plim plim, que eu fui abaixar a música e apertar o botão vermelho.

"Padre Edward Cullen, falando." Disse enquanto fazia uma curva em uma rua estreita.

"Que é isso, Eddie. Cerimônias comigo?" Reconheci logo a voz estridente de Emmet do outro lado da linha. Revirei meus olhos, claro, não deixando de observar o horário que era.

"Acordado às oito da manhã? Que milagre!" Retruquei.

"Você sabe muito bem, querido padre, que eu sempre acordo cedo... E sempre vou tomar meu café nas Starbucks."

O carro entrou em ziguezague, e eu quase bati no poste e atropelei uma velhinha, com roupas de beata.

Abaixei o vidro e pedi desculpas, sendo quase xingado, mas quando ela me reconheceu, começou a falar sobre meu show e como ela não desgrudava do rádio a noite toda.

Depois de ouvir pacientemente e quase ser morto de frio, fechei o vidro e o carro foi dominado pela risada estridente de Emmet.

"Ah, você continua ai?" Provoquei.

"Claro. Cara, você é famoso mesmo..."

Revirei meus olhos e nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Até lembrar-me do que quase me levara a ter pontos de multa na carteira.

"Emmet, você não pode ir á Starbucks hoje."

"E por que não?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Por que... Huh vou estar com Bella lá." Mordi meus lábios já esperando a reação dele.

"Bella? Aquela Bella? A Bella... Não Rose... Bella vida... O Edward tá falando de um show de um italiano que vai ter..."

Franzi o cenho.

"O que Rose está fazendo ai com você?" Já havia chegado à Starbucks e já estava estacionando o carro no estacionamento. Logo me lembrei de uma cena com Bella ali, onde ela entrara em uma camionete querendo folhinhas com desenho das super poderosas. Seria engraçado, se não fosse trágico.

"É, huh..." E se seguiram vários sons de um Emmet envergonhado e de uma espécie de tapa que ele retrucou com um ardoroso "AI!" "Eddie, querido, pode deixar que eu não vou para lá hoje, huh... Boa sorte... E tem que me contar tudo depois..."

"Emmet... Você dormiu na casa de Rose?"

"Vemos-nos no show do italiano!" E logo ele desligou. Ri internamente enquanto saia do carro. Pelo menos alguém da história se dava bem...

Suspirei e passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Será que Bella viria? Ou será que ela realmente havia recebido a mensagem? E se ela não tivesse dormido em casa?

UGH! Tira esses pensamentos da cabeça, Edward!

**Bella**

Eu estava suando horrivelmente, e com um tremendo frio na barriga quando avistei a fachada da Starbucks.

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que Edward falaria... Eu nem sequer sabia se dali sairia algo bom... Ou mais brigas e discussões.

Eu estava atrasada. Cerca de meia hora, embora eu me esforçasse para dar uma de super herói e pular sob os carros ou mesmo dar uma de Harry Potter e me desfigurar, ou tele transportar, ou que diabos seja o que os bruxos maiores de idade faziam.

Sky latia querendo sair de seu ninho, e eu a repreendi por osmose, dizendo que ela tinha que se comportar. Por que era a primeira vez que ela via o ex-pai dela, e ela não podia fazer ele se tornar pai de novo.

A lanchonete não estava cheia, porque ainda existiam pessoas de bom senso no mundo que dormiam pelo menos até as dez em um sábado. Mas deu um pouco de trabalho para achar Edward, e só fui ver onde ele estava, quando ele me chamou, e por incrível que pareça ele estava bem ao meu lado, em uma área que não era reservada.

Eu tive que controlar a minha decepção. Aliás, o que eu queria? Que ele alugasse um compartimento extremamente particular em que ninguém nos incomodasse? E que ainda por cima pudessem tirar mais fotos comprometedoras?

Eu me sentia um adolescente indo ao primeiro encontro. UGH bufei. Se aquilo pudesse ser chamado de primeiro encontro.

"Oi." Eu disse tímida de frente á Edward. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu para mim. Não aquele sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes, mas aquele sorriso que parecia... Sincero. Logo eu me senti revigorada com aquilo.

"Oi Bella." Ele disse ainda com o sorriso. Fiquei ali ainda de pé segurando a jaula de Sky que se mexia que nem louca. Edward se levantou e se agachou em direção á jaula. "Ei garota... Que saudades de você..." Sky enfiou a cabeça de alguma maneira desconhecida pela ciência entre as grades, e lambeu a mão de Edward, que sorriu mais ainda fazendo carinho na parte que ele conseguia tocar.

Eu fiquei comovida com aquilo. Aliás, eram pai e filha. Não! Era ex-pai e ex-filha.

Ele retirou as mãos e me encarou lá de baixo, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente. Eu estava petrificada diante da beleza dele, que eu havia ficado privada por tanto tempo.

Eu era uma estúpida por aquilo, disso eu sabia.

"Eu também senti saudades sua, Bella." Disse, e eu fiquei totalmente absorvida no movimento de sua boca carnuda e sedutora ao extremo.

"Eu também." Respondi com um sorriso de lado, tímido.

Ele se levantou e afastou a cadeira para eu me sentar, eu logo sentei e coloquei Sky ao meu lado, e observei ele se sentar em sua própria cadeira na minha frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido em momento algum.

Ele se sentou e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, e colocou sua cabeça em suas mãos, ainda me observando.

Eu corei absurdamente e torci minhas mãos em baixo da mesa.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Parecia que era a primeira vez de tudo de tudo... Mas a questão era que eu não estava acostumada a não saber o que aconteceria dali á um minuto ou dois, ou como eu estaria quando saísse dali.

"Huh... Não é arriscado?" Eu perguntei com a voz rouca.

Ele me encarou com a sobrancelha erguida até entender realmente sobre o que eu estava falando.

"Digo... Já estamos sendo ameaçados... E tal..."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Quem não deve, não teme."

Eu engoli em seco. "Claro."

Edward fez sinal para um garçom – que eu notei logo- e pediu um café da manhã no melhor estilo banquete para nós dois.

Eu o encarei, atônita.

"_Banquete?"_

Ele sorriu AQUELE sorriso torto. Fui para a lua e voltei. Ops é de dia. Contento-me só com fui para o céu e voltei, então.

"Você está muito magra..."

Eu corei. "Gorda para os limites hollywoodianos."

Ele me encarou intensamente por cima da mesa. "Boa o bastante para mim."

Eu engoli em seco e abaixei meus olhos.

"Hey, o que foi Bella?" O ouvi perguntar me fazendo erguer os olhos.

"O que você disse?" Perguntei piscando os olhos.

"Que as mulheres americanas não sabem o limite da magreza."

"Ah..." Torci minhas mãos mais ainda, e tentei ao máximo não abaixar meus olhos com a sensação de vergonha que eu estava. Que não aconteçam mais alucinações... Que não aconteçam mais alucinações...

Eu ainda estava rezando internamente quando alguém ao longe veio cumprimentar Edward. Parecia um velho amigo de colégio ou coisa do tipo.

"Eddie." Ele disse enquanto Edward levantava e o abraçava.

"Arthur!"

"Quanto tempo... Você realmente está ainda padre, huh? Eu fui ao seu show ontem, quer dizer," Ele revirou os olhos. "Minha mulher me obrigou. Tentei falar com você no camarim, mas não deixaram. Você sabe como são esses seguranças..."

Eu corei absurdamente e quis enfiar minha cabeça em algum lugar de preferência lá no Alaska.

"É, eles não deixavam ninguém entrar." Edward retrucou dando um olhar de esguelha para mim. "Essa é Bella, uma paroquiana."

Uma paroquiana... Uma paroquiana... Quase contive minha vontade de vomitar a qualquer momento. UGH! Paroquiana é sua avó!

"Olá!" Ele disse me cumprimentando. "Ual, você é linda!" Ele disse para desespero de uma mulher lá nos fundos, que eu presumi que fosse sua mulher.

"Obrigada. Você não é nada mal também." Disse sorrindo amarelo enquanto apertava sua mão. Olhei de esguelha para Edward que me olhava com aquele olhar cínico. Mas parecia que o tal de Arthur não reparava nisso... SERÁ QUE ERA UMA ALUCINAÇÃO ATÉ AS FEIÇÕES DE EDWARD?

Senhor, me salva!

"É, ela é muito bonita." Edward disse me fazendo corar, ao concordar com o cara.

O tal Arthur riu estrondosamente, enquanto batia nas costas de Edward com aquela brincadeira sem graça que os homens tinham entre eles.

"Tá vendo o que perde nessa vida, padre?" Ele caçoou e apontou para a mulher que bufou lá trás e lançou um beijinho para ela. "É por isso que saí do seminário quando encontrei Stefanini, mas você nem fez isso quando encontrou Tanya. Eu ainda lhe digo que foi um baita desperdício."

Vi Edward ficar tenso por um segundo apenas, e logo depois continuar naquela conversa de macho com o tal de Arthur.

Tanya. Não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia aquele nome com alguma coisa relacionada á Edward. A curiosidade começava a dar saltos mortais em cada célula do meu corpo, mas eu me contive.

Arthur se despediu da gente e voltou para sua namorada, mulher, esposa, ou seja lá o que fosse. Mas uma coisa ela era... A mulher que fez com que ele largasse o seminário.

Não pude deixar de sentir inveja dos dois. Aliás, ela tinha o seu quase padre. Enquanto nem isso eu tinha.

Voltamos a nos sentar, e Edward ainda encarava o casal à distância.

"Então, huh... Ele estava no seminário com você?"

Edward demorou alguns segundos antes de assentir. "Ele era um dos alunos mais 'aplicados'."

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele riu, mexendo nos cabelos.

"Aplicado o bastante em sair escondido para arranjar garotas. Na verdade ele entrou no seminário por causa da piscina."

"Da piscina?" Tive que rir com aquilo.

"Sim." Ele me encarou. "E saiu por causa de uma mulher."

"Ual... Duas coisas que andam juntas." Brinquei.

Ele riu enquanto ao longe vinham duas garçonetes trazendo nosso banquete. Logo notei que eu conhecia aquelas duas infelizes e fechei a cara, sabendo que eu não deveria agir daquele jeito.

Então quando Edward me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, eu me fingi o mais natural o possível.

Mas eu não pude deixar de me surpreender com o verdadeiro banquete que se prostrava ali na minha frente, e com os olhos brilhantes que Edward encarava cada prato de doce e chocolate que tinha ali.

"Fecha a boca Bella." Ele brincou quando eu percebi que realmente estava de boca aberta.

"Huh... Você vai comer tudo isso?"

"Claro que não. Eu e você." Ele respondeu enchendo o prato dele com enormes fatias de bolo e cappuccino para acompanhar.

"Certo..." Respondi enquanto colocava um brownie no meu prato.

Ficamos comendo em silêncio, até que na TV que estava ligada no alto do teto, reconheci algumas reprises do show de ontem.

Eu sorri. Edward me encarou.

"O que foi?"

"Você." Disse apontando para a TV. Ele encarou por cima do ombro e se virou abanando a cabeça.

"O que foi?" Foi minha vez de perguntar vendo sua expressão.

"Vão reprisar pela semana inteira..." Ele revirou os olhos. "E vai tocar o telefone duas vezes mais essa semana."

"Como se já não tocasse o bastante." Brinquei. Ele engoliu uma garfada de torta de morango já que ele devorara todo o bolo, e me encarou enquanto bebericava seu cappuccino.

"Tocava mais quando você ligava." Eu ruborizei tanto, mais tanto, que eu deveria estar mais vermelha do que a toalha que cobria aquela mesa.

"É, huh... Estava ocupada."

"Não precisamos fingir que nada ocorreu, Bella." Disse calmamente.

"Oi?" Perguntei confusa.

Ele lentamente colocou o guardanapo que usava em cima da mesa.

"Você não precisa arranjar desculpas para as coisas..."

"E nem você lançar indiretas." Retruquei.

"Ok." Ele sorriu. "Vamos ao que interessa?" Ele perguntou. Eu somente assenti, aguardando o que estava por vim.

"A ameaça."

"Sim, a ameaça." Conclui tristonha.

"Mike ainda não disse o quanto quer, ou como quer... Cheguei à conclusão que isso é mais um jogo para ele, do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Tipo, Super Mario Bros?"

Edward riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, de novo! Daquela forma linda... OI? Eu estava virando manteiga.

"Acho que ele quer brincar com a gente, deixar-nos desesperados que tudo aquilo vá para algum jornal, e que acabe com a minha carreira."

Assenti de novo. Edward era inteligente né?

"E por isso, eu acho que simplesmente devemos ignorar... Porque ele não vai fazer nada, porque se fizer não ganhará dinheiro nenhum... Então simplesmente temos que continuar vivendo nossas vidas da melhor maneira."

"Ignorar?" Perguntei confusa.

"Sim." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu hesitei por um instante ponderando aquilo. "Parece bom... Para mim."

Ele sorriu e abaixou os olhos para a mesa levantando-os logo depois já sem o sorriso no rosto.

"Na verdade, eu poderia ter falado isso por telefone... Mas... Eu queria te fazer um pedido."

Meu coração parou por um longo momento... Oh Jesus. O que ele iria falar? Era aquilo que eu estava pensando?

"E o que é?" Inconscientemente eu fui me aproximando dele devagarzinho, esperando pelo momento fatal.

Ele suspirou e seus olhos brilharam.

"Que você volte para Deus."

Eu voltei todo o meu corpo para trás e o olhei confusa.

"Voltar... _Para Deus_?"

"Sim... A igreja... Ao orfanato... As crianças sentem sua falta... Alice, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, sentem sua falta..."

Eu engoli em seco. "Só eles sentem minha falta?"

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, e quando os abriu de novo, vi todo um misto de emoções.

"Você sabe que não."

Eu sorri involuntariamente. Ele suspirou e relaxou na cadeira.

"Eu sei que você está evitando esses lugares por minha causa... E sei que... Isso faz mal para todos... E não quero isso."

"Eu sei..." Murmurei.

"Por isso eu achei que se pedisse para você... Você voltaria."

Eu pesei aquilo em minha mente longamente.

"Eu me sinto culpado toda vez que uma criança pergunta onde você está... Eu me sinto responsabilizado com tudo isso..."

Eu levantei meus olhos e eu o encarei, e vi o laço invisível que nos unia ali.

"_Você _quer que eu volte?"

"Bella..."

"Responda-me, Edward." Pressionei.

Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Quero." Eu sorri. "Pelo bem das crianças e de todo mundo."

Eu nem liguei para o resto de sua frase. Somente aquela única palavra ficou martelando na minha cabeça. Quero... Quero... Quero...

Porque de algum modo eu sabia que ele se incluía no 'todo mundo'.

"Você pode levar aquele, huh, seu amigo se quiser..."

Eu sorri ainda mais se era possível. As engrenagens começaram a funcionar furiosamente dentro de minha mente.

"Ok."

"Isso é um sim?" Ele perguntou esperançoso.

"Sim. Eu aceito voltar." Agora foi à vez de ele sorrir brilhantemente.

"Você não sabe o quão aliviado eu me sinto por isso, Bella. Você me tirou um enorme peso das costas..."

"Eu sei." Respondi simplesmente.

"E..." Ele disse calmamente. "Prometo que vou tentar não te fazer lembrar-se de nada de... Huh, antes... Vamos passar uma borracha em tudo, ok? Eu prometo isso para você." Ele disse convicto.

"Ok." Eu sorri gentilmente e ele logo retribuiu o meu sorriso.

Eu sabia que Edward sorria porque eu voltaria á estar sempre perto das crianças, e que nós tínhamos concordado em passar uma borracha em tudo, mas o que ele não sabia, era que aquela simples conversa havia me feito ver que ele ainda me amava, e desejava.

E que talvez um pedido singelo estivesse sendo feito por de trás de suas palavras.

Algo como que algum padre queria deixar de ser padre.

Eu sabia que ele nunca faria isso sozinho, e eu não me importava de ajudá-lo nessa tarefa.

Eu já estava cansada também de amar um cara que estava preso em alguma coisa que não fosse eu. E era hora de lutar.

Porque vida era luta não é?

E algo me dizia que eu não havia lutado o suficiente.

E logo eu me lembrei de uma comercial de uma igreja universal, que o cara berrava horrores na TV, mas que as palavras grudaram em mim feito ferro em brasa.

"_Você tem que lutar pelo o que você quer irmão e irmã. Lute! A vida é curta! E Deus está com você! Aleluia!"_

E realmente a borracha havia sido passada no nosso passado, e deixado o espaço totalmente em branco para que eu fizesse de maneira eficiente e DEFINITIVA o que eu tinha que ter feito há muito tempo.

Conquistar Edward realmente, e fazê-lo largar aquela batina.

Eu ri internamente com aquilo, enquanto Edward sorria para mim. Ele não fazia nem idéia do que o esperava... E eu estava mais do que ansiosa para começar o meu jogo.

O jogo de conquista para tirar certo padre de dentro da batina branca e estolas vermelhas, para ir direto para os meus braços. Onde ele realmente pertencia.

Amém!

-

-

-

"Hmm... Sky, você está comendo demais." Resmunguei enquanto via que a ração da belezinha estava acabando. Ela somente virou a bunda para mim em resposta, enquanto ela continuava deitada preguiçosamente em sua caminha aquecida. Revirei meus olhos, e me sentei no tapete ao lado da caminha dela, e coloquei o notebook no colo.

Sky me olhava com os olhos azuis atentamente, com aquela maior expressão de tédio que ela tinha. Eu batuquei na tela do notebook esperando pelo "Avada Kadrava", que me indicasse a hora mais auspiciosa para abri-lo e iniciar minha nova atividade extracurricular.

"Está vendo né, Sky?" Cutuquei a pequena. "Nunca arranje um cachorro que é complicado demais... Isso inclui tanto alguém dos Garanhões da Cidade quanto um padre, ok?" Ela resmungou e fechou os olhos.

O que tinha dado nessa cachorra hoje gente?

Suspirei, e abri o notebook.

Fui até o Google, que não era Microsoft, nem Yahoo ou qualquer outro site de buscas na internet. Eu já tinha dito que aqui não existe esse negócio de patrocínio, e que eu posso falar da marca que eu bem entender. Mas se alguém tipo, quiser liberar um dinheiro, eu nem me importo, sabe?

Vamos ver...

Pensa Bella. Pensa...

Oh, má idéia. Eu logo me lembrei do jeito que o encontro de hoje mais cedo terminou. Aquela coisa toda de 'esquecemos tudo', 'apagamos o nosso passado', e 'felizes para sempre'. Na boca de Edward...

UGH!

Fiquei matutando qual seria a reação de Edward se ele soubesse que eu não desistiria tão fácil assim do MEU padre pop star da fé.

Mas é claro!

Digitei as palavras na caixa de busca:

"_Como conquistar um padre gostoso e pop star da fé."_

Hm... Esperei a lerda conexão tomar seu chazinho e girar a manivela até que apareceu o tal infeliz "0 resultados."

Hmm... Tenho que ser mais precisa. Batuquei um instante no teclado até digitar de novo, de uma forma que eu achei melhor.

"_Como conquistar um padre?"_

Resultados 1 - 10 de aproximadamente 1.970.000 para como conquistar um padre. (**N/A: Procure no Google minha gente, porque realmente tem!)**

Eba! Eu tinha quase dois milhões de alternativas. Vamos ver...

**O Crime do Padre Amaro - 11/02/2005 - Livros Obrigatórios | Resumos**

_Convivendo em um ambiente amoral, entre carolas e padres corrompidos, Amélia facilmente se deixa seduzir pelo padre Amaro. ..._

Carolas e padres corrompidos? Jesus!

**Padres pedófilos – ISTOÉ Online**

_Capa. Confissões obscenas. ISTOÉ revela o diário de um padre pedófilo que relata suas experiências e conta como conquista suas vítimas. Alan Rodrigues ..._

Oh, isso seria interessante. Mas não para que eu quero. Além do que o caso não era pedofilia, Hello, pode não parecer, mas eu sou maior de idade!

**Como devo fazer para conquistar um padre? - Yahoo! Respostas**

_O que sinto por ele é amor de verdade. ... É só namorar no confessionário! Jasmim nele! ... VIRAR FREIRA... É SÉRIO... Ele é padre, fez voto de..._

Oh... Interessante. Abri e vi algumas respostas das pessoas.

**1 - "**_Simples... Convença-o a largar a Batina!_

_Se ele sentir amor por você poderá fazer isso. Afinal... O que no princípio era permitido aos padres, a muito vem sendo proibido como fim de que a família do padre não herde da igreja. _

_Economia antes que a morte os separe._

_Mas é uma boa sugestão. Faça-o largar a Batina... Ou tente esquecê-lo. Boa Sorte! E vê se não perde a Kbeça heim!"_

_**2-**__ "Seja sensual, apareça pra ele arrumada e decotada, estimule o intelecto dele ao mostrar sua inteligência com perguntas instigantes sobre a fé dele, faça elogios a ele enquanto homem, diga que gosta da sua moral, da sua devoção, mas também do seu corpo malhado. Dê a ele brecha pra te ajudar em alguma coisa, mostrar que é capaz. Se você valer a pena, ele não vai resistir._

_Mas, cá pra nós, péssima escolha, não? Se você for transar com esse cara, vai ter que arrumar espaço extra no quarto pro sentimento de culpa dele. É terrível."_

**3-**_ "É só namorar no confessionário!"_

_**4-**__"VIRAR FREIRA... É SÉRIO"_

**5-**_"Não Tem Coisa Melhor Pra Fazer?"_

_**6-**__"Noossa, parece novela mexicana!_

_Tenso :S"_

É. Eu tinha algumas opções: Virar freira, namorar no confessionário (HAHA, eu já havia feito isso!), e ser sedutora.

Hm... Essa realmente foi uma coisa reveladora. A resposta número dois era muito boa. E logo salvei no Word.

_Sedutora._

Eu já tinha cansado daquele modo de busca, resolvi tentar outro.

"_Padre gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso, pop star da fé."_

Logo apareceu:

**Você quis dizer**: _padre Edward Cullen._

HAHA. Por isso que eu amava o Google.

Havia milhões de artigos sobre Edward, e comentários de como ele era um desperdício e tal.

Até que eu vi um artigo que me interessou.

"**Seminário Diocesano, NYC. 2001."**

_Edward Cullen há dois anos no seminário... Arthur Coyle larga o seminário para viver com mulher... Tanya Denalli..."_

Oh. Arthur, o cara de hoje mais cedo na Starbucks que conhecia Edward do seminário e fugia para se encontrar com mulheres. E Tanya!

O que Tanya tinha haver com o seminário e com Edward e Arthur?

Abri o artigo.

"_Arthur Coyle entrou no seminário em meados de 2002 quando ainda tinha 17 anos, mesma idade de seu melhor amigo seminarista, Edward Cullen._

_Sempre se suspeitou que Arthur fugisse na calada da noite á fim de ir a bares noturnos e encontros com mulheres, já que um dia foi pego vários travesseiros em lugar de seu corpo na cama, e batom de mulher em uma de suas camisas._

_Seu companheiro de quarto, Edward Cullen, desde 15 no seminário, provavelmente encobria o amigo de suas escapadas, e inventava boas desculpas quando esse era pego em algumas situações duvidosas._

_Arthur dois meses depois confessou tudo ao padre responsável e deixou o seminário, indo viver com agora sua atual mulher, Katie Dennali, irmã de Tanya Dennali, ambas as filhas da cozinheira do seminário. Pressupõe-se que é daí que Katie e Arthur se conheceram._

_Em entrevista ao bispo, Tanya afirmou que algumas vezes viu Arthur saindo tarde da noite, quando esta ajudava a mãe, como todos os dias, a cuidar da cozinha e dos famintos seminaristas. Mas nunca achou que fosse nada ilícito, e nem que esse fato estivesse ligado com a irmã._

(...)

E começou um monte de coisas mais que não eram de importância. Mas um fato era certo... A tal de Tanya Dennali, é irmã da mulher que bufou na Starbucks, que fez com que Arthur deixasse o seminário em menos de um ano. E essa Tanya estava sempre no seminário, porque ela ajudava a mãe na cozinha deste...

Então era daí que ela conhecia Edward! Mas pelo artigo não tinha nada demais... Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que havia acontecido mais nessa história do que realmente falava ali.

Deixei aquilo de lado por alguns instantes, aliás, eu tinha prioridades no momento, e eu tinha mais é que honrá-las.

Fiz várias pesquisas, dentre elas contendo mulheres desesperadas dizendo o tamanho do amor por Edward e blabla... E até, pasmem, algumas que fizeram um abaixo assinado para entregar ao bispo para ele deixar de ser padre!

Isso pode? Quer dizer, a parte do abaixo assinado.

Tem até um site de justiça que mostra alguns BO's recusados que entraram para a lista dos engraçados e que eles divulgavam na internet.

Algo como uma velhinha beata processando Edward por deslumbrá-la e roubar os seus sonhos. HAHA. Se for esse o caso, vamos já para a delegacia!

Depois de mais coisas infundadas, e totalmente bizarras eu abri de novo o Word onde eu havia salvado uma dica que eu achara interessante.

O número 2 que dizia como eu deveria ser sedutora e mostrar inteligência.

Huh? Bem... Edward já me conhecia o bastante, e já sabia do meu QI tão avantajado... Com certeza seria estranha uma mudança totalmente 360º de uma hora para outra.

Mas a questão era... Eu _já _havia conquistado ele... Ele_ já_ me amava... O que eu buscava era uma forma desse desejo e amor forem tão irresistíveis que ele finalmente largasse aquela batina.

Eu precisava me tornar mais importante do que qualquer lembrança de oito anos gastos nessa vida, ou mesmo todo o remorso para ele.

Isso seria difícil...

Já que eu estava boiando mesmo resolvi dar uma olhada no meu Orkut, e de repente se fez a luz!

**Sorte do dia**: _"Você já está meio caminho andado, o que você espera? Ande mais meio!" *_

_*Totalmente criação minha :)_

Eu ri comigo mesmo conseguindo um olhar de esguelha de Sky que morria de fome. Eu já tinha o mais importante não é mesmo?

Mas realmente a parte da sedutora caberia bem em qualquer nível de conclusão que eu quisesse chegar.

Peguei um bloquinho das meninas super poderosas, ri internamente de novo, e minha caneta de veludo rosa – que eu mantive bem longe de Sky porque ela adorava coisas 'felpudas' – que diga minha finada pantufa de gatinho.

Vi pelo canto do olho ela lançar um olhar de cobiça para a caneta e grunhi para ela, mostrando os dentes. Ela me olhou... Olhou... Revirou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

Sério. Os cachorros puxavam a personalidade do dono?

Por que se fosse... Puts, como eu era chata!

Bem... Vamos fazer algumas anotações específicas. Fiquei uns vinte minutos/horas rabiscando e recolocando palavras aqui e ali, e depois sorri satisfeita com meu trabalho. Sério. Eu pensava seriamente em publicar no jornal, ou mesmo colocar no Google.

O título era o melhor.

"**EDWARD CULLEN** – _Batina não combina com seu corpinho sexy, baby."_

Fórmula 1 – Seja sedutora.

Fórmula 2 – Seja interessante.

[...]

Fórmula 25- Torça pelos YANKEES.

Fórmula 26- Compre o boné dos Yankees para especificar isso.

[...]

Fórmula 56 – Use pasta de dente branco clareadora.

Fórmula 57 – Compre um colar em forma de maça.

[...]

F. 105 – Leve sempre uma foto dos dois juntos e deixe cair, propositalmente, no chão ao lado dele.

F. 106 – Não se esqueça de se agachar e mostrar parte do fio dental vermelho quando fizer isso.

[...]

F. 563 – Saiba dizer que o ano é 2007, porque faz 2007 anos que Jesus nasceu.

F. 564 – Não se esqueça de perguntar qual método ele prefere. Como Maria ficou grávida sem ato sexual, ou o contrário.

[...]

F. 1684 – Não se esqueça de cantar a música tema. "Entra na minha casa, entra na minha vida..."

F. 1685 – Não se esqueça de fazer uma dançinha na parte do "mexe minha estrutura."

[...]

F. 354634634 – Sempre se lembre que ele é padre, mas é homem.

F. 354634635 – E faça ele se lembrar sempre com aulas de anatomia para as crianças.

OBS: Use o padre como 'Body'.

Ufa!

Bem... Aquelas eram bem interessantes... Ah, por favor, aquilo seria muito bom no final das contas... Lista melhor do que a minha não existia!

Ele é padre, mas é homem!

Não, esse deveria ser o subtítulo do artigo.

Pronto! Perfeito!

Mostrei para Sky que ficou um pouco mais alegrinha, porque afinal se tudo desse certo, ela teria o seu papai gostoso novamente.

Eu já estava cansada de tanto procurar maneiras de conquistas, ou como fazer com que ele finalmente largasse a batina...

Resolvi me distrair já que ainda nem passava da hora do almoço. Isso que dá acordar cedo, o dia não passa!

Procurei meu jogo favorito, _Guitar Hero_, e fiquei tocando aquela música louca da Gun's and Roses.

Eu o descobrira em algumas noites de insônia há pouco tempo, e ficara extremamente viciada. Era tipo uma cafeína.

Eu até já pegava o teclado, fingia que era uma guitarra e tocava sem deixar nenhuma bolinha passar.

Eu realmente adorava ver o: "Você é fera!" do final do jogo.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu continuei ali, até que Rose me ligou enchendo meu saco e perguntando como fora o encontro com Jake.

Hello! Alguém fala, por favor, que não foi isso?

Mas ela estava irredutível e eu logo desliguei o telefone na cara dela, dizendo que se ela não acreditasse em mim que ela ligasse para Jake.

E não é que dali alguns minutos o telefone tocou de novo?

"Rose, caramba, eu já te disse que eu não saí com Jak..."

"Bella?"

"Jake?" Eu engoli em seco.

"É. Sou eu." Ele respondeu nervoso.

"Oh desculpa Jake..." Sky bufou da caminha dela. "Eu pensei que era Rose."

"Agora você tem certeza que não é ela mais, né?" Ele brincou.

"Não." Ri. "Agora eu sei que é você."

"E que som é esse ai?" Eu fiquei confusa, até ver que o jogo continuava aberto.

"Ah... É Guitar Hero." Respondi envergonhada. Eu... Uma mulher de 22 anos, totalmente viciada em Guitar Hero... É...

"Eu gosto também." Disse rindo. "Podemos jogar qualquer dia desses."

"Claro." Mordi meus lábios.

Ficamos naquele vácuo adorável...

"Então... Eu liguei porque vi aqui na ficha da Sky a data da última vez que você comprou ração para ela... E provavelmente já vai acabar se já não acabou."

Cara. Ele lia mentes.

"É verdade! Ela está toda pálida aqui..." Disse medindo a febre dela. "E acabou de rolar os olhos de tédio... São sintomas né?"

"Sintomas?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Sim... Da anemia."

Ele riu do outro lado e eu fiquei me perguntando do por que. Gente esquisita!

"Certo. Se você quiser, eu posso levar alguns pacotes para você... Já estou saindo da clínica mesmo, e sua casa é do caminho da minha."

Eu mordi meus lábios. Eu pretendia ir fazer minha volta teatral ao orfanato daqui a pouco, bem na hora em que elas estivessem acabando de almoçar. Sim, eu tinha crise de estrelismo. E Jake indo ali, poderia atrasar meus planos... Se bem que...

Lembrei-me da F. número 44656, e pensei que aquela seria a melhor oportunidade para colocá-la em prática.

"Claro. Estou te esperando." Ficamos ali mais algum tempo até ele desligar. Sky me olhava horrorizada e logo eu entendi seu drama.

"Eu sei Sky... Eu pensei no plano ao invés de você... Mas pense bem... Ambas vamos sair ganhando não é?"

Ela somente virou a bunda para mim e voltou a dormir.

-

-

-

Logo que eu tentei dar vida á certa pintora de rodapés, eu corri para o banho, e me escaldei da melhor maneira que eu conseguia.

Passei perfume, vesti minhas melhores lingeries – que não eram grande coisa – passei mais perfume... Credo! Eu estava cheirando a umas dez mil fragrâncias diferentes.

Ai que eu fui ver que eu não tinha nada... Sedutor para vestir.

Antes que eu me desesperasse eu liguei para Rose e tive que repetir muita "Desculpa Rose...", "Eu estava brava.", "Eu te amo." E aturar muitos 'não ouvi direito' da parte dela.

Até que finalmente ela concordou em levar algumas peças de roupas dela para minha casa.

Eu pedi que ela ficasse aguardando, enquanto eu vestia a calça extremamente colada e baixa da Diesel, com uma blusa igualmente decotada azul com detalhes em branco.

Coloquei um scarpin preto, e eu realmente estava aceitável, embora bem desconfortável com aquela roupa.

Deixei meus cabelos soltos e ondulados naturalmente, e Rose me ajudou na maquiagem. Logo eu tossi umas diversas vezes, e ela me deu diversos tapas para ficar calada.

"Isso tudo é para o Jake, huh?" Ela perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu revirei meus olhos e fiquei calada sabendo que nada que eu falasse a faria mudar de idéia. E para piorar a situação, Jake tocou a campainha nesse exato momento e Rose foi atender saltitante, enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar.

Rose também trouxera um casaco até os joelhos que não era exatamente um sobre tudo, mas igualmente chique. Que apertava o corpo e dava ares à imaginação.

Coloquei uma boina preta e deixei-a um pouco de lado, criando aquele ar de mistério e sensualismo que Rose dissera que daria.

"BELLA!" Ouvi Rose gritar da sala. Ajeitei-me uma última vez e corri até a sala. Não! Espera! Endireitei a coluna e os ombros, e andei como modelo. Eu deveria testar a reação nos homens, e por que não no Jake?

Logo quando ele me viu ele deixou cair à sacola que ele trazia e abriu a boca em um perfeito "O"

Rose sorria vitoriosa de algum canto da sala.

"É, huh... Isso tudo... É... Pela... Huh, ração?" Jake gaguejou. Ri internamente imaginando Edward fazendo aquilo.

"Claro que não!" revirei meus olhos. "Mas muito obrigada." Lancei um olhar charmoso que pareceu que saiu meio estrábico, mas Jake ainda me encarava como seu fosse a Jane e ele o Tarzan. UGH! Que ele não pensasse em rolar pela selva comigo!

Peguei a ração, abri e coloquei no potinho de Sky, que cheirou... Cheirou... Fez cara feia, mas finalmente percebeu que sua fome era maior que qualquer birra com Jake.

"Jake... Huh... Eu e Rose vamos ao orfanato que nós somos voluntárias..." Eu mordi meus lábios tentando ser sexy. "E... Pensamos que você poderia nos acompanhar..."

Rose lançou um jóia discreto e sibilou um "MENINA ESPERTA!"

Jake fechou a boca e engoliu a saliva e respondeu rapidamente.

"Claro, claro. Quando?"

"Agora!" Quase gritei pegando a chave de casa e já me dirigindo para a porta, rebocando os outros dois comigo. Claro, que esse último tive que empregar um pouco mais de força estilo homem verde.

Quando eu estava quase fechando a porta, dei um tapa na minha testa e murmurei um "Como eu pude me esquecer disso?"

Voltei para o apartamento e peguei o meu bloquinho-artigo. Sorri largamente enquanto colocava-o no bolso interno do casaco.

Quando saí Jake achou que era para ele e quase bateu o carro.

Ri internamente, ao saber que aquilo era uma pequena amostra do que aconteceria com Edward.

-

-

**Bella**

Eu nunca fora o tipo de garota que parecia que nascera com os dons 'sensuais'. Em toda minha vida eu sempre fora do tipo que aprendia as coisas á muita observação e muita paciência.

Mas realmente havia uma parte de mim – uma que antes estava bem escondida– que resolveu dar finalmente as caras.

A parte que queria preservar um amor tê-lo para mim, e finalmente agir como uma mulher.

Mas não como qualquer mulher.

Logo quando Jake parou o carro de frente ao orfanato. Eu saí extremamente confiante, com um sorriso que parecia zombeteiro para muitos, mas para mim só tinha um verdadeiro significado.

O que finalmente eu estava fazendo algo certo em minha vida.

**Pr. Edward**

Logo depois do encontro com Bella na Starbucks, um sentimento estranho me invadiu.

Geralmente eu era bem sensível á perceber feições, e sentimentos ocultos que não conseguiam se refugiar nos olhos das pessoas.

Mas naquela situação eu sabia que algo a mais estava se passando pela mente de Bella, mas logo eu decidi deixar de lado.

Afinal... Se tivesse algo, ela me contaria, não?

Talvez fosse preocupação com a ameaça, ou incertezas da vida.

Mas pelo menos eu estava mais aliviado por _mim_. Já que eu não ficaria tão suscetível assim á ela.

Por que se eu tinha certeza de alguma coisa nessa vida. É que eu era um condenado.

Antes do almoço eu tive a tão prometida conversa com Alice. Falei para ela que a vida religiosa não era algo que poderíamos pensar por uma vez, mas várias. Por que seria algo pela vida inteira, e se aquilo acabasse dando errado – ou coisas imprevisíveis acontecem – o sofrimento seria grande demais.

Mas ela logo retrucou com aquela língua afiada que eu havia tomado minha decisão aos quinze, e eu por minha vez, a lembrei de Tanya. Eu deixei Bella de lado, ela não precisava saber.

Ela ponderou aquilo por alguns minutos, mas depois voltou com uma série de argumentos que só faziam sentido na cabeça irritante dela.

Eu sabia que não era somente eu que tinha a certeza de que Alice não servia para ser freira, e também ela acabaria percebendo, mas isso poderia ter seu tempo. Daqui uma hora ou dez anos.

Mas não quando ela tinha duas semanas apenas para se decidir, mas não que fosse um caminho sem volta– tinha cerca de seis anos até o voto perpétuo – mas a sensação de perda de tempo de uma vida que parecia longa, mas na verdade era curta, era algo muito ruim de sentir.

Eu sentia isso quando pensava em largar tudo por Bella.

Era como se minha vida INTEIRA não tivesse valido nada.

Depois da conversa, que aparentemente não havia resultado em nada, eu cantei pneus do meu volvo C30 até o orfanato, onde já começariam os preparativos para a ceia de Natal que aconteceria ali.

O dinheiro do show seria todo revertido para essas coisas, além de suprimentos básicos para as crianças. E todas achavam que já que elas não tiveram uma Ceia de ação de graças digna, poderíamos caprichar com esse dinheiro, no Natal.

Bella concordara em voltar ás crianças e ao orfanato, mas eu não sabia quando. Me chutei mentalmente por não ter feito ela prometer uma data, horário e segundo para isso. As crianças realmente precisavam dela de novo, e... Bem, de certo modo... Era sempre bom vê-la

E beij... EPA! Pára Edward.

A fachada do orfanato não era uma das melhores – e uma reforma seria outra opção do dinheiro – mas os enfeites natalinos e os bonecos de neve espalhados por todo o 'jardim' deram um ar acolhedor interessante.

As horas se passaram, e há pouco as crianças tinham almoçado. Emmet também estava lá, esperando por Rose que tinha ido à casa de Bella.

Eu não sabia se isso era uma esperança ou não, mas continuei firmando em minha mente que minha preocupação era pelas crianças.

Um menininho de olhos azuis e cabelos desgrenhados – o que fez logo com que eu me lembrasse dos meus – veio até mim. Ele era um bem petulante, aquele tipo de garoto 'líder' que sempre tinha nas melhores – e piores – turminhas.

Reconheci também que era o mesmo que tinha proposto o vampirinho morder a menina super poderosa.

Perguntei-me se ele pediria de novo, mesmo eu não sendo um real vampiro e Bella realmente não estar ali, mas algo nos olhos dele dizia que ele adoraria ver aquela cena novamente.

"Tio..." Começou. "Cadê a menina super poderosa?"

Eu reprimi o aperto do meu coração toda vez que as crianças me perguntavam aquilo. E pareciam que elas ME escolhiam para aquilo... Como se elas soubessem do meu ponto de ligação com ela.

Uma ligação que definitivamente nunca foi de padre-paroquiano.

"Eu já lhe disse, Anthony..." Comecei novamente o meu discurso. Claro, mudando o nome, eventualmente. "Ela está huh... Doente... Mas ela vai voltar... Ela disse que está com muitas saudades de vocês." Disse minha melhor desculpa, mas o menino não estava mais olhando para mim, mas sim para um ponto atrás de mim.

"O que foi?" Perguntei curioso. Obviamente Alice chegara com alguma guloseima ou brinquedos antecipando o natal e seu espírito mamãe Noel. As expressões do menino mudaram para um enorme sorriso, mostrando todos os dentes. Ele virou os enormes orbes azuis para mim, que brilhavam, e disse:

"Ela não parece doente agora..."

"De quem você está falando?"

'BELLA!"Reconheci a voz de Emmet gritando em algum ponto atrás de mim.

**Música: 50 Cent - Candy Shop**

Um sorriso involuntário se formou em minha boca. Ela havia vindo! Ela veio, realmente!

Eu estava pronto para vê-la no seu costumeiro macacão de jardinagem que ela usava, ou mesmo nas blusas folgadas e despreocupadas que ela tinha em monte no guarda roupa- não que eu saiba as roupas que ela tenha no guarda roupa.

Eu me virei e tudo pareceu em câmera lenta de repente. Bella aparecera na enorme porta, acompanhada de uma Rose radiante e de um homem.

Ela estava linda... O rosto dela aparentava alguma coisa diferente...

O sorriso! Sim... Eu nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso nela.

Era sempre algo totalmente feliz, inocente, como uma criança. Mas aquele sorriso puxava um canto da boca dela, deixando o levemente maior que o outro. Parecia uma mistura de sexy com zombeteiro.

E... Bem... Eu gostara daquilo.

Ela olhou para todas as poucas crianças que estavam ali, que sorriam alegremente e se dirigiam á ela.

Mas tudo estava em câmera lenta como eu disse. O homem sorriu também, e Rose jogou os cabelos para trás. – Parecia alguma coisa do tipo 'poderosos chefões', mas com certeza aquilo deveria ser produto da minha humilde imaginação.

Bella varreu o olhar pelo salão, e encontrou os meus, verdes, e totalmente abobados, e naquela câmera lenta.

Ela aumentou o sorriso, ainda do mesmo jeito sexy – Oh porque eu estou percebendo isso mesmo? – e levou as mãos até o laço do bonito sobre tudo que marcava cada curva de seu corpo – eu realmente estava pensando isso? – e com um manejar das mãos ela o abriu, lentamente... Torturamente... Quando este finalmente saiu, se revelou... – Oh Jesus.

Eu nunca tinha visto Bella daquele jeito.

As roupas dela era sempre tão explicitamente normais... Vamos dizer... Inocentes... Uma das coisas que eu sempre amara nela.

Mas aquele modo, huh, sedutor... Realmente estava fazendo algo esquentar.

Para completar ela retirou a boina que usava em um movimento para trás, e balançou os longos cabelos levemente caracolados no ar. Estava tudo em câmera lenta, na minha mente super fértil, e dava até para ver cada movimento... Cada sentido dos seus fios lindos.

Ela olhou uma última vez para mim, e desviou seu olhar, abraçando algumas crianças que vinham correndo para abraçá-la.

Então o efeito passou, e todos os sons voltaram tão normalmente como sempre foram.

Oh que fora isso?

Percebi que tinha alguém perto de mim, e quando me virei vi que era Anthony, que ao contrário das outras crianças, continuava ali.

Achei estranho, principalmente ao notar para que direção seu olhar estava fixo.

"Tio..." Ele apontou. "O que é esse negócio no meio da sua calça?"

Olhei para baixo, e instintivamente minhas mãos voaram para cobrir o volume que se avantajara ali.

Agora eu entendia o que ficara quente no meu corpo.

Eu ia dizer para Anthony para ele não contar a ninguém, mas ele faria exatamente o contrário, sabendo que ele era uma criança.

Por isso dei um sorriso e praticamente fiz uma maratona até qualquer lugar em que ninguém me visse.

Oh Jesus. Eu era um condenado.

-

-

Eu demorei um bom tempo até voltar... Bem... Não que... Ah você sabe... Mas bem... Imaginação fértil a minha... Você sabe...

Enfim! Aquelas alucinações bizarras voltaram á minha mente, e bem... Eu não queria que ninguém me visse tendo aquilo.

Mas era totalmente louco, aliás, Bella não estava vestida tão sensual assim... Quer dizer seria uma coisa com um espartilho – ei, era um padre falando mesmo? Eu nem devia saber o que era um. Se bem que... Eu já havia recebido de uma fã pelo correio. – mas... A quem eu queria enganar mesmo?

Vamos... Massageei minhas têmporas e fechei os olhos com força.

O que sempre a terapeuta fala?

"_Você deve encarar seu problema... Encarar ele de frente... Se você se enganar, você não vai se ajudar!"_

Fiquei repetindo por um longo tempo – parecendo um disco arranhado – mas pelo menos eu poderia ficar seguro quanto á 'absolvição'.

Oh Jesus, eu provavelmente sonharia com aquelas palavras.

Respirei fundo diversas vezes, e abri meus olhos lentamente observando o corredor que se estendia dos meus lados.

"Calma... É só ter calma..." Eu murmurei para mim mesmo, mas aquilo soou alto demais para meus ouvidos.

Certo. Agora além de câmera lenta, estávamos tendo outro efeito especial. O do eco.

Não que isso fosse realmente um efeito especial... Mas bem...

Quando eu finalmente me dei o sinal verde, eu bati no peito, repeti que sou forte umas mil vezes, e me pus a andar de volta á luz.

Mas nem cheguei a dar dois passos, pois uma risada baixinha invadiu meus ouvidos, e a visão _dela _encostada causalmente na parede me fez retesar. E oh Jesus,_ aquele_ sorriso continuava ali.

"Falando sozinho padre Edward?"

Eu me controlei do pequeno susto, e fiz o maior esforço possível para não descer meu olhar para determinadas partes de seu corpo que estavam minimamente detalhadas e voluptuosas com aquelas roupas.

"É, huh..." Engoli em seco. "As crianças finalmente te deixaram respirar?" E agora você vai me fazer parar de respirar?

Ah qual é, eu era padre, mas era homem afinal de contas. Algo que estava no meio das minhas pernas e que dera sinais de vida há alguns minutos era prova disso.

"É..." Disse flexionando as mãos e olhando para suas unhas. Aproveitei aquela deixa para me recompor e aparentar a mais séria das expressões. "Alice chegou com alguns doces, então..."

"Ah tá." Disse minimamente. O que tinha acontecido comigo afinal?

Lembra da conversa de hoje mais cedo Edward... Lembra do que você mesmo propôs.

'Passar uma borracha no passado... Passar uma borracha no passado. '

UGH! Parecia mais que essa borracha era do kit favelinha, porque apagando alguma coisa era que não estava.

"Então, huh... Fiquei feliz que você tenha vindo..." Retornei. Aliás, eu tinha que agradecê-la por isso. Antes de qualquer outra reação, eu estava grato por ela ter voltado para as crianças.

"É." Ela voltou seu olhar para mim com um sorriso feliz nos lábios. "Eu tinha esquecido como é bom ficar aqui com elas."

Assenti e ficamos naquele silêncio por algum tempo, até que eu decidi que um corredor deserto, com Bella daquele jeito ali, e com minha mente fazendo milhares de divagações e 'combinações', não seria uma boa idéia continuar ali.

"Então, huh, acho melhor indo então... Os preparativos para a Ceia vão começar, e temos bastante trabalho."

"Ah claro." Ela disse se endireitando. "Mas antes eu queria que você conhecesse uma pessoa." Ela mordeu os lábios. Eu respirei fundo, mentalmente. "Edward?"

"Claro." Sorri.

Ela sorriu de volta, e sumiu pelo corredor, e alguns instantes depois ela voltou segurando pela mão, um homem alto, moreno e... O infeliz.

Era o tal de 'Jake'.

Ele me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e eu fiz o mesmo. Bella sorria para nós dois, e com gestos disse:

"Bem, eu sei que vocês já se viram... Mas nunca foram realmente apresentados... Então," Ela se virou para Jake. "Jake esse é o padre Edward, um dos fundadores desse orfanato. E padre, esse é Jake."

Jacob estendeu a mão e eu hesitei por um longo tempo, até que eu a apertei.

"Prazer padre."

Eu resmunguei internamente. Por que todo mundo frisava no 'padre' hoje? Ah... Deve ser por que eu sou um! UGH!

"O prazer é todo meu." Respondi, mas por educação, do que por qualquer outra coisa.

O infeliz apertou firme minha mão – para mostrar que era 'macho' – mas eu logo reprimi com mais força, e ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele realmente achava que um padre não era forte?

Ele com certeza era um preconceituoso como Bella fora uma vez, e eu o faria mudar de opinião rapidinho, assim como eu fizera com ela.

Claro... Não como os mesmos métodos.

Ele fez uma careta, e soltou a mão 'discretamente' ajeitando ela ao lado do corpo.

Bella nos olhava como se tivesse assistindo um filme de comédia.

"Algum problema?" Ela perguntou.

Eu me virei para ela e sorri.

"Nenhum" Eu e o infeliz respondemos juntos.

UGH! Eu não entendia nem milésimo do meu repentino comportamento. Eu era bipolar realmente...

Vamos Edward... Vamos...

'_Passar uma borracha no passado... Passar uma borracha no passado. '_

Era minha própria proposta e eu estava tendo dificuldades de exercê-la.

E Bella realmente estava, já que parecia que ela tinha levado BEM a sério.

Agora eu entendia suas roupas e comportamentos diferentes. Ela havia mudado para o infeliz!

E eu me lembrei da apresentação. Ela não havia deixado claro se ele era 'um colega, amigo, affair, namorado, primo... ' ou qualquer outra coisa.

Comecei a me perguntar se era essa sua intenção.

Mas, claro que não. Ela realmente havia levado á sério minhas palavras, e bem, era para ser assim, não é?

Jesus, além de condenado, eu era bipolar.

Bella continuou sorrindo, e mexeu nos seus cabelos levemente.

"Bem... Já que vocês se deram tão bem como aparenta... Vou deixar vocês se conhecerem melhor." Eu quase não acreditei nas palavras dela, e tive que piscar algumas vezes para pensar que aquilo não era uma alucinação. "Vocês vão se surpreender ao ver o quanto em comum vocês têm." Ela deu um sorriso inocente que pareceu bem maligno para mim.

Ela acenou e foi saindo remexendo os quadris longamente conforme andava.

Eu via que o infeliz estava tão abobado quanto eu, mas ao contrário de mim, ele estava era pelo modo que Bella estava andando.

No fim do corredor ela olhou por cima do ombro e deu um aceno com uma piscadela para nós dois.

"Como ela é quente..." Vi Jake murmurar.

Dei um murro no ombro dele, e ele se comprimiu de novo, segurando-o.

"Ei, por que você fez isso?"

"Vai dizer que doeu?" Perguntei inocentemente. "Pelo menos na minha concepção, é assim que homens de verdade se cumprimentam."

Ele me olhou com ironia nos olhos. "Bem... Sem ofensas, mas... Você não é realmente um homem..."

Ah que lindo! Agora além de aturar o infeliz, eu teria que suportar ele questionando minha sexualidade?

Jesus! Onde eu aprendera a pensar dessa maneira das pessoas?

Realmente Bella, ou melhor, o infeliz revelava o verdadeiro homem das cavernas que existia dentro de mim. Aquele que defendia a fêmea.

Não que Bella fosse minha... UGH! Eu realmente era um condenado.

Eu o encarei com tanta precisão e intensidade, que palavras não foram realmente necessárias.

Ele entendera o recado, pelo menos era isso que eu esperava.

"Quer conhecer o orfanato, ou o machão não é macho o suficiente para ver todas essas crianças com histórias de vida bem mais profundas e com sentido do que as sua jamais terá?"

Ele engoliu em seco, e depois reprimiu um sorriso.

"Aposto que você vai se surpreender."

Eu saí andando em direção ao fim do corredor com ele aos meus calcanhares.

Realmente Bella havia dito que tínhamos muitas coisas em comum?

Mostrei todas as acomodações do orfanato, apesar da raiva, ou ciúmes ou o que quer que seja que me apossava no momento, logo o espírito natalino junto com a magia daquele lugar, fez com que eu relaxasse um pouco, e falasse com o amor que eu sentia sobre o orfanato para o infeliz.

Jacob parecia até interessado com as coisas, e não houve mais farpas entre nós.

Não vi Bella durante o 'tour', provavelmente ela junto com os outros estaria do lado de fora arrumando as últimas coisas dos enfeites.

Anthony apareceu correndo por nós com um enorme galho de árvore nas mãos.

"Hey Tony!" O chamei. Ele se virou prontamente, sorrindo. "Esse é o inf... Jacob."

"Oi Jacob."

Ele sorriu. "Hey, pode me chamar de Jake. E aí para que vai usar esse galho?"

"É para o anjo de neve. Tias Bella, Rose e tio Emmet estão lá fora brincando com a gente."

Eu sorri. E segui o garoto até a entrada do orfanato. Jacob veio conosco, e quando chegamos lá todos estavam montando castelos de neve – se bem que eram meio impossíveis – bonecos e anjos de neve.

Logo meus olhos varreram o lugar. Localizaram um Emmet rolando com Rose pela neve, e Alice e Jasper – que provavelmente haviam acabado de chegar- fazendo anjos de neve.

E Bella... Bem... Apesar de ela estar com casacos de frio, eu ainda conseguia ver... EPA! Ela estava de joelhos no chão ajudando as crianças a fazerem um boneco.

Percebi que Jake olhava para a mesma direção, e tratei logo de evitar isso.

"Esses enfeites foram feitos pelas próprias crianças..."

"Oh... Bonitos." Disse não de fato ainda olhando para mim. Olhei para a direção e vi Bella ajoelhada voltada para nós fazendo um montinho de neve com as mãos, e deixando aparecer um pouco de sua blusa, e conseqüentemente o seu decote avantajado.

Engoli em seco, e logo guiei um infeliz bobo pelos ombros até uns arbustos onde poderíamos nos sentar.

Não que eu quisesse ficar ao lado dele para sempre, mas pelo menos assim, eu garantiria que ele não estaria perto de Bella.

Hey! Não era isso o que eu queria mesmo? Que ela encontrasse alguém e que ficasse longe de mim, quer dizer, não tão longe, somente não perto o bastante para criar situações constrangedoras?

Jesus. Quem estava conseguindo me entender agora?

Jacob olhava para tudo com um misto de adoração, e eu quase... Repito, quase, diminui o sentimento obscuro que eu tinha por ele.

Pelo menos, eu conseguia ver, que ele realmente se interessara por um lugar que eu aprendera a amar com um lar, e pensado nas crianças como meus próprios filhos, e que isso não era nenhum fingimento para impressionar Bella.

"Sabe... Eu nunca fiz trabalho voluntário... Quer dizer, na escola eu fazia, por que conta para o currículo*, mas era uma obrigação, não voluntariedade. Mas aqui... Aqui é diferente..."

***Nos EUA, trabalho voluntário tem um enorme peso no C.V.**

Eu tive que concordar com ele.

"Ei... Desculpa pela má impressão inicial... Eu não queria ter insinuado aquelas coisas..." Ele falou me surpreendendo.

"Sem problemas." Eu disse. Se bem que aquela não era o real motivo para o clima tenso entre nós, mas era uma boa forma de diminuir.

"Mas hey... O que você, huh... Pensa sobre... Bella?" Eu o encarei confuso. Ele realmente estava me perguntando isso? Ele vendo minha expressão logo tratou de explicar. "Eu sei que você é padre e tudo... Mas bem... Você deve ter uma opinião sobre elas, aliás, você não é cego."

"Eu, huh..." Engoli em seco, observando-a rindo e brincando com as crianças. "Ela é uma pessoa boa."

Ele riu. "E bota boa nisso."

"Eu não estou falando nesse sentido." Falei ofendido.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ok. Desculpe... Esqueci que você é padre e tal..."

"Não."

"Não o quê? Não é padre?"

"Não seja ridículo." Rolei meus olhos. "Somente acho que existe muito mais nas mulheres do que simplesmente a aparência."

Ele concordou, mas ainda continuava sorrindo zombeteiro. "Mas a gente não pensa muito nisso agora quando vê ela desse jeito, né?"

Eu não respondi, mas internamente concordava com ele.

Bella me deixava louco de todas as maneiras possíveis, e essa de hoje era mais uma delas.

Deus me daí coragem. Amém.

Eu tinha certeza que Jacob iria continuar com seu papo sobre Bella, e eu já tinha até um parâmetro de onde aquilo iria chegar algo como 'você realizaria nosso casamento'?

UGH! Mas antes do cérebro dele comandar suas cordas vocais, vi Bella olhando para nós, e vindo em nossa direção.

Ela andava com um pouco de dificuldade na neve por causa do salto, mas ainda assim...

"Vocês garotos estão se dando bem?" Ela perguntou sorrindo e tirando um pouco de neve dos cabelos.

Não respondemos.

"Algum problema?" ela mordeu os lábios e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não." Respondemos em uníssono.

Ela sorriu de novo. "Bem... Quem quer ser meu voluntário como anjo de neve?"

"EU!" Jacob se levantou prontamente. UGH!

Bella pareceu um pouco decepcionada, mas eu tinha certeza de que era produto da minha imaginação. Eu tinha chegado a um ponto que eu não podia acreditar no que eu via mais. Na verdade eu ainda nutria esperanças de que tudo aquilo fosse uma boca alucinação máster presente de Natal adiantado, se bem que as coisas estavam bem reais para ser uma.

É. Além de condenado, bipolar eu era louco.

Oh Jesus.

Bella mordeu os lábios. "Oh... Você é muito alto, Jake."

Ele pareceu magoado.

"Acho que não terá espaço." Disse. "Mas Edward cabe."

Ok. Agora além de condenado, bipolar, louco eu era baixinho?

Quase que fiz minha maior carranca, e tratei de engolir todo o meu orgulho para um lugar bem profundo dentro de mim.

Certas coisas têm limite... E muitas já haviam passado verdadeiramente dele.

Eu não era baixo. Eu era bem alto. 1,83, mas realmente Jacob parecia que tinha cerca de 2 metros.

Eu tinha quase plena certeza de que Bella estava fazendo tudo de propósito.

"Acho que não daria um anjo bom." Argumentei com o maior nível de dignidade que ainda me restava.

Ela sorriu presunçosa. UGH! Esse novo humor de Bella ainda me mata. "Você é padre." Ela frisou. "Ninguém seria um anjo melhor do que você."

De repente eu me lembrei de quando ela havia me dito que eu era o anjo dela.

Mas isso havia sido ainda quando éramos 'amigos', e ela falava em uma total inocência.

Será que isso era uma indireta dela que tudo voltara como era antes?

Mas logo varri esses pensamentos da cabeça, e continuei irredutível em minha decisão.

Jacob voltou a se sentar ao meu lado, e parecia que estava magoado ainda com Bella. Também, ele havia sido chamado por ela, e a dita cuja colocara ele aos meus comandos.

Eu ficaria do mesmo jeito.

"Vamos, padre." Ela argumentou. "As crianças vão adorar."

Eu olhei para ela e vi que ela realmente estava determinada naquilo. Quando vi que Jacob iria ir nem que para isso destruísse o anjo de alguém, eu me levantei em um ímpeto e segui Bella, que sorria vitoriosa.

Jacob foi chamado por Rose, e ele foi arrastando os pés, enquanto eu seguia Bella até uma área onde a neve ainda estava intacta.

Ela se virou para mim. "Agora deite."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu e deitei na neve. Eu estava bem agasalhado, mas mesmo assim um calafrio se alastrou pelo meu corpo.

Eu sabia como fazer um anjo de neve. Era só ficar balançando os braços e pernas no chão até ficar a silhueta da pessoa ali.

Mas Bella me surpreendeu se agachando para perto de mim.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Fazendo um anjo de neve."

"Pelo que eu saiba isso se faz sozinho. Não precisa de ajuda." Retruquei. Ela bufou, mas sorriu provocadora depois.

"Você e essa mania de fazer tudo sozinho." Senti a indireta ali, mas levei para o rumo da alucinação de novo. "_Eu_ vou fazer esse anjo de neve." Ela disse com intensidade.

Não tive forças para retrucar quando ela tocou em um braço e o esticou. Seria algo totalmente inocente, se ela não tivesse apertado cada parte de uma maneira que fez meu corpo estremecer, e não por causa da neve. Mesmo eu devidamente agasalhado, ela conseguia mandar aquelas reações em meu corpo.

Ela percebeu alguma coisa em mim, e perguntou: "Alguma coisa errada?"

"Não." Resmunguei. Ela sorriu e levantou. Ela estava vestindo o mesmo sobre tudo que antes, e percebi que para cobrir as pernas ela vestia uma meia preta. Para minha surpresa ao invés de dar a volta para chegar ao outro lado, ela passou por cima de mim.

Primeiro uma perna e depois outra, e naquele ínfimo momento eu percebi que a meia dela ia até o fim do sobre tudo, e que ela não estava vestindo mais a calça. Eu vi um pano vermelho e percebi que era sua calçinha.

Oh Jesus. Quando ela tirara a calça?

Eu fechei meus olhos com força tentando captar o máximo de frio da neve que eu conseguiria. Senti a presença de Bella ajoelhada ao meu lado novamente, e ela perguntando:

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Não respondi. Eu tinha medo que aquilo me recriminasse.

"Sabe... Não é muito saudável dormir na neve." Zombou. "E nem muito menos ter sonhos."

Outra pontada. Abri meus olhos relutantemente e a encarei.

"Estou bem." Fiquei super aliviado que minha voz saísse firme como eu esperava.

Ela deu um sorriso torto, e repetiu o mesmo com o outro braço. Ela se levantou e foi em direção as minhas pernas, se ajoelhando perto delas. Ela tocou parte da minha coxa e foi descendo por entre a perna, abrindo ela e colocando de lado.

Ela mordeu os lábios, e me deu um olhar de esguelha. Eu somente engoli em seco.

Ela foi para minha outra perna, e fez o mesmo. De repente senti flocos de neve na minha cara, e eu agradeci mentalmente por eles. Aliás, todo frio era bem vindo no momento.

Bella continuou ali atrás das minhas pernas. E de repente a vi olhar para os lados, e logo começar a engatinhar em minha direção.

Minha respiração estava pesada, e eu poderia usar a desculpa do frio, não podia?

Ela se aproximou minimamente do meu rosto, enquanto eu sentia seus seios roçaram no meu peito através de todas aquelas roupas. Ela pegou um graveto que estava o seu lado, e fez uma auréola em cima de minha cabeça.

Quando ela terminou, ela jogou o graveto de lado e me olhou, estando assim tão perto de mim.

"Você ficou um anjo de neve muito bonito, padre."

Eu nada respondi.

Os flocos de neve começaram a ficar mais intensos e vi alguns gritinhos ao nosso redor. Será que Bella estava se expondo tanto aos olhos dos outros, ou era produto da minha imaginação?

Ficamos nos encarando por não sei quanto tempo, até que ela se afastou. Eu pensei que ela iria ir embora, mas me surpreendendo ela deitou ao meu lado da neve, fazendo o seu próprio anjo.

Depois de feito, ela continuou deitada ali sentindo os flocos baterem nos nossos rostos.

Eu não conseguia pensar nada muito claramente, nem muito menos agir.

Eu estava tão confuso e inebriado que eu poderia ter morrido congelado ali se Bella não tivesse perguntado:

"O que você achou de Jake?"

Ela realmente estava me perguntando aquilo?

"É, huh... Legal?"

"Não..." Ela se virou em minha direção apoiando o cotovelo na neve. Os flocos caiam em seu cabelo e em seu rosto, e eu quase poderia ver um anjo ali. "Você não está sendo sincero."

"Eu estou." Engoli em seco.

"Não está." Ela bufou. "Diga-me."

Hesitei por um longo momento, até que eu entendi.

"Bella..." Eu ainda estava deitado encarando o céu e os flocos que caiam. "Você não pode usar as pessoas para fazer ciúmes."

Ela soltou um gritinho abafado. "Ciúmes para quem?"

"Para mim." Respondi estando certo de uma vez por todas daquilo.

Ela bufou e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Até eu perceber que já estava escurecendo e que ali continuava silêncio, o que provavelmente indicava que todos já tinham entrado.

"O que te faz pensar nisso Edward?" Ela disse se aproximando de mim e seu rosto ficando a milímetros do meu.

"Seus atos."

"Não é verdade." Ela disse convicta. "Você parece que se esqueceu do que você mesmo propôs. Esquecer o passado... É isso o que eu estou fazendo, caso você não tenha percebido." Eu sabia que ela dizia sobre Jake.

"Você mudou."

"Eu voltei a ser o que era antes."

"Não... Você não era assim... Você nunca viria para um orfanato."

Ela bufou. "Eu sei que eu me aproximei da vida religiosa, por sua causa. Mas agora não é mais. Eu fiz minha parte do trato Edward, agora faça a sua." Ela disse, e depois sorriu daquele jeito de novo, e tocou nos meus lábios, me fazendo estremecer.

Eu não falei nada.

Ela suspirou e se levantou. Mas antes de ir ela falou, com zombaria:

"Você até que dá um bom anjo de neve." E assim ela se foi.

UGH! Não sabiam quais eram as intenções de Bella, mas sabia que aquilo trouxe um enorme fardo para minhas costas.

Eu não conseguia mais pensar com clareza, estava tudo muito confuso para mim.

De repente senti a presença de mais alguém ao meu lado e já estava pronto para falar umas boas verdades para Bella, quando a voz estridente de Emmet ecoou:

"Está querendo morrer congelado, Eddie?"

"Emmet... Deixa-me em paz." Resmunguei querendo me afundar naquela neve.

Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado. "Eu sei que você precisa de frio no momento, mas não tanto a ponto de você morrer, bro."

Não respondi nada.

"Cara... Deve ser horrível para você ver Bella toda daquele jeito para outro cara... Eu sei que tu ainda não superaste o amor por ela... Mas um dia acontece. Você já fez isso uma vez."

"Ela não é Tanya." Resmunguei.

"Eu sei, como eu não tenho vocação padre." Ele riu e deu tapas no meu ombro. "E também como você não tem."

"É claro que eu tenho!" Resmunguei.

"Aham." Ele disse sorrindo, e me puxando para sair dali. "E eu sou o Joe Jonas."

-

-

O resto do dia se passou extremamente agitado – bem pelo menos no ponto de vista das outras pessoas, porque apesar do constante movimento e trabalho de mente que eu realizava, eu nunca realmente conseguia parar de pensar em Bella.

Eu sempre pensei que seria fácil... Pelo menos ignorá-la e não ficar agindo como um idiota apaixonado. Ou melhor, um padre idiota apaixonado.

Mas pelo jeito mais difícil eu percebi que estava errado.

Não sei que santo abaixou em Bella para as mudanças repentinas, mas isso fez uma grande avalanche em meus neurônios.

Primeiro aquele infeliz que parecia que se Bella desse uma chance ele iria se rastejar aos seus pés – se bem que ele já fazia isso.

E também eu ainda não estava certo se eles tiveram alguma coisa ou não naquela noite a quase um mês. Tudo indicava que sim, mas o olhar de Bella para mim nos camarins do show, disse que ela estava sendo sincera.

Mas eu nem mais sabia o que pensar.

Segundo, as roupas bem... Provocantes que ela usava... A maneira como eu observava – ou ela me fazia observar – o seu corpo escultural de mulher.

Eu não sabia quais eram suas intenções. Se eram para mim, ou para Jacob.

Mas com certeza existiam muitas ali no meio.

Bella agora estava fazendo companhia para o infeliz, seja qualquer que fosse sua idéia de nos aproximar 'com alguma coisa em comum', ela desistiu, e começou a escoltá-lo pelos perímetros.

Está certo, que eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes dos dois. Eles pareciam tão amigos... Tão... Tão... _Livres._

Certamente eles poderiam ter o que quiser, sem _nada_ para impedir.

Oh Jesus! Se alguma intenção de Bella era me fazer morrer de ciúmes, ela havia conseguido.

Se a intenção dela era me fazer desejar seu corpo, ela havia conseguido.

Se a intenção dela era fazer com que ela dominasse meus pensamentos por cada mísero segundo, ela havia conseguido.

Se a intenção dela era me fazer mais condenado ainda do que eu era, ela havia conseguido.

O dia se arrastou, e eu agradeci que apesar dessas minhas divagações e suposições como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes – como se Bella tivesse aparecido antes do seminário, ou pelo menos quando eu ainda era seminarista... Se Bella aquilo... Se Bella isso... – eu consegui me distrair um pouco com a animação das crianças e os enfeites para a ceia.

Bella não veio mais falar comigo, porque estava exclusivamente com 'Jake'.

UGH! Eu era bipolar mesmo. Tudo o que eu mais queria – pelo menos na teoria- era que ela encontrasse alguém e se visse livre desse sentimento por mim – mas na prática a aceitação era muito difícil.

Alice não desgrudou de Jasper o dia todo, e eu quase fui até ele e disse para tomar alguma iniciativa com minha irmã antes que fosse tarde demais.

Rose e Emmet com certeza estavam tendo algum tipo de relação. Eu não sabia muito bem se eles realmente passaram a noite juntos ontem, depois do show... Mas algo me dizia que não.

Rose era muito especial para Emmet – embora ele seja bastante confuso – e isso eu sabia através de uma confissão dele há quase dois meses, e acho que ele gostaria que tudo fosse perfeito, e não seguindo impulsos.

Mas olha só... Eu... Divagando sobre impulsos?

Justo eu que controle sobre eles tem sido uma coisa bem rara em mim ultimamente.

Quando já estava escurecendo eu precisava ir até a catedral rezar a missa das sete.

De algum modo eu não queria deixar Bella e 'Jake' sozinhos ali... UGH! Agora eu entendia porque padres não podiam se casar e ter sua própria família.

"Já vai, padre?" Bella perguntou ao lado de Jake.

"Tenho que rezar a missa das sete." Respondi controlando minhas expressões. Não deixa perceber... Não deixa...

"Ah... Eu iria como eu sempre fui..." Ela respondeu inocentemente. "Mas hoje eu vou sair com Jake, então..."

"Fique sabendo que está cometendo um pecado." Eu disse seriamente, mas fazendo aquilo parecer brincadeira. "Deus tem que vir antes de todas as coisas."

"Concordo." Ela sorriu. "Mas sábado a noite realmente não é uma boa pedida. Amanhã eu vou. Domingo que é dia de Deus."

"Todos os dias são dias de Deus."

Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Jake, que encarava aquilo totalmente alheio.

"É. Mas cuidado por se ligar muito ao céu, não se esqueça que você está na terra."

Eu engoli aquela dignamente e me despedi de todos.

Dei uns mil socos no volante do volvo, respirei fundo algumas vezes, e parti rumo á Catedral.

Bella fisicamente e mentalmente estava me deixando louco.

No dia seguinte Bella apareceu na missa, sozinha dessa vez. Mas eu a ignorei, ou pelo menos tentei.

Ela não me procurou ou me esperou como ela sempre fazia em tempos antigos, e eu agradeci por isso, embora me doesse perceber que ela não ligava mais tanto para mim, e que talvez as 'intenções' que eu achava que ela tinha sobre mim, eram simples produtos da minha louca imaginação fértil.

Minha mãe e meu pai estavam na missa e vieram ver se eu estava bem. Eu realmente estava aparentando tudo o que eu estava sentindo?

O dia se arrastou como sempre. Emmet foi á casa paroquial e ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais, como nos temos de colégio.

Até que ele tocou em um assunto que eu sabia que logo cairia em outro minimamente ligado á este:

"Ah... Você sabe que eu te entendo cara..." Ele disse acompanhando o jogo sem emoções que se desenrolava na TV. "Ontem mesmo eu fiquei louco com Rose na mesma casa que eu... E sem poder tocá-la, entende?"

Então realmente eu estava certo sobre aquele ponto.

"E por que você simplesmente não evitou isso, não a levando para sua casa?"

"Ah." Ele disse dando um sorriso malandro. "Eu fiquei bêbado em um restaurante que a gente foi depois do show, aquele que você não pode ir." Eu assenti. "Rose ficou tão preocupada, e foi tão bonitinho, e ela me levou então para a casa, e cuidou de mim." Ele falou piscando os olhos e relembrando a cena.

"Que coisa gay Emmet." Brinquei.

Ele deu um murro no meu ombro. "Não é não. E quem é você para dizer de coisas gays... Você e Bella, huh?"

"A gente não tem nada, você sabe."

"Mas eu não falei isso." Ele se defendeu.

"Mas falou como... Você se esqueça muito freqüentemente que eu sou padre, não é?"

"Aposto que você também, bro."

Revirei meus olhos e fiquei em silêncio. Nada como isso.

"Mas e como você está se sentindo em relação a ela e Jake?"

"Ciúmes." Falei com hesitação, não era nada fácil dizer isso.

Emmet riu estrondosamente. "Eu sempre te disse no colégio que você estava cometendo uma loucura. Eu falei para sua mãe que você tinha 'chocolate' ao invés de cérebro na cabeça."

Eu ignorei.

"Mas..." Ele continuou com uma expressão séria. "Você se arrependeu não é?"

"De quê?"

"Padre."

Eu hesitei. "Não é que eu me arrependa..." Me enrolei. "Somente fico pensando em como as coisas poderiam ser melhores, se tudo acontecesse diferente."

"Algo como 'pessoa certa, hora errada'?"

"Sim..." Resmunguei.

"Ei, já pensou que se ao invés de Tanya fosse Bella? Você estaria feliz agora então, e sem esses montes de problema."

"Mas Bella não é Tanya." Repeti por não sei quantas vezes nos últimos dias.

"Eu sei." Emmet concordou. "Bro, você só tem que aceitar o seu destino... Como é aquele ditado que diz 'Deus escreve certo por linhas curvas?"

"Linhas tortas!"

"Hein?"

"Linhas tortas." Repeti.

"Tanto faz." Ele rolou os olhos. "Mas então... Deus tem um plano maior para você... Que nem Shakespeare disse uma vez... Existe muito mais entre o céu e a terra do que pode supor vossa vã filosofia."

Eu olhei extremamente assustado para o Emmet filosófico que estava se formando em minha frente.

"Quem é você e o que fez com Emmet que eu conheço?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Dica para impressionar garotas irmão. Você tem que aprender." E ele riu estrondosamente logo depois ao perceber o que tinha dito.

Eu dei um murro no ombro dele e ele continuou a rir, do que pareceu um longo tempo.

E assim se passou meu domingo, e a segunda. O Natal esse ano seria na terça feira.

Isso significava que eu teria muitas missas cerimoniais para celebrar, inclusive uma às nove da noite.

Eu não via Bella desde então, e isso era bom por um lado, porque parecia que longe dela eu conseguia pensar com mais clareza.

Segunda eu passei o dia todo na Catedral. As igrejas não somente tinham as áreas onde ficava a assembléia, existiam salas, secretaria da igreja, lugar onde davam as catequeses, crismas e vários outros lugares.

Eu tinha um pequeno 'escritório' onde eu 'administrava' a catedral.

Nesse momento eu estava lá olhando as despesas dos enfeites da catedral desse ano que eu teria que acertar depois do ano novo.

Até que no final da tarde, quando eu estava pronto para ir, a secretária da catedral apareceu como uma expressão consternada no rosto.

"O que foi Rosa, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Bem padre... Tem uma mulher nos confessionários exigindo que você vá até lá para ela se confessar antes do Natal. Ela diz que é questão de vida ou morte."

"Mas você não disse que hoje não é dia?"

"Eu falei, mas ela foi categórica." Ela enxugou o suor que descia por sua testa. "O senhor pode, por favor, ir até lá? Ela está me enchendo às paciências."

"Ok. Mande-a entrar aqui."

"Não... Ela disse que quer nos confessionários." Eu achei super estranho aquilo, mas acabei não argumentando nada, aliás, Rosa não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Fui até lá e realmente tinha uma moça ajoelhada no confessionário, eu entrei na cabine e me sentei pacientemente.

"Minha filha... Você não sabe que dia é hoje?" Comecei de forma 'gentil. '

"Sei padre, mas eu precisava vir." Eu reconhecia aquela voz até no inferno.

"_Bella?"_ Perguntei surpreso, confuso, amedrontado, e mil outras coisas mais.

"Eu vim me confessar."

"Mas... Mas... Por quê?"

"Padre, dá para você parar de interromper minha confissão?" Ela falou raivosa.

Eu me surpreendi e fiquei quieto, apesar de continuar ainda extremamente confuso com tudo aquilo.

"Pode começar..." Eu murmurei.

"Padre eu pequei." Ela começou.

"Pecou minha filha? Diga seus pecados diante de Deus, e se você se arrepender, eu terei o poder de absolvê-los." Falei o que sempre tinha que falar, apesar de continuar confuso com tudo aquilo.

Acabou que tudo foi uma coisa trivial. Bella confessava alguns momentos com Sky, pensamentos sobre pessoas – inclusive sua chefa – falou um pouco sobre Jake e isso foi o que mais me tocou.

"Ele me quer, e eu quero querê-lo, mas existe algo que me impede."

E cada vez mais eu me sentia mais claustrofóbico lá dentro. A tensão que estava crescendo entre Bella do lado de fora e eu ali dentro, e as lembranças da tarde a um mês em que ela viera confessar supostamente para outro padre que me amava, voltaram como um lance de fogo em minha mente.

A forma como eu não me controlei, como eu confessei que a amava também, e ficamos ali o que pareceu horas simplesmente nos beijando e dizendo como tudo era perfeito, voltaram como se fosse algo vívido.

Agora eu entendia o porquê que Bella veio se confessar... O porquê que ela queria o confessionário...

Ela queria que eu me lembrasse o que aconteceu naquela tarde. Ela queria que além de todos os outros sentimentos, eu me lembrasse o quão bom fora ficar com ela. O quão bom fora sentir sua boca na minha...

JESUS! O que Bella estava se saindo?

Uma tentadora? Uma tentação mandada pelo diabo para vir me tentar e me tirar do caminho de Deus, do sacerdócio?

Mas o pior de tudo era que eu idealizava que ela estava conseguindo.

OH Jesus, ela estava conseguindo.

Eu sabia que a fala sobre Jake havia sido um aviso também... Um aviso de que ela queria amar Jake, e que ele a queria... Só que existia alguma coisa que a impedia.

_Eu._

E que se eu quisesse, eu ainda poderia ter chances.

Era isso.

Agora eu entendia o plano de Bella. Agora eu entendia que ela não resolvera passar a borracha no passado, ela resolvera lutar por mim. Da única maneira que ela achou.

_Tentando-me._

Era para eu me sentir ultrajado com aquilo, mas na verdade eu gostei. Eu me senti estranhamente orgulhoso feliz... Mas eu ainda tinha consciência que aquilo era errado, mas eu já não tinha forças para revidar ou me afastar.

_Bella _tirou-as.

"Padre...?" Ela perguntou depois que terminou a confissão e percebi que fiquei um longo tempo em silêncio.

"Você está absolvida, minha filha."

Eu pensei que ela fosse fazer alguma coisa, aproveitar desse momento vulnerável que eu me encontrava e todas as lembranças que aquela caixa de madeira trazia, mas ao invés disso, ela se foi.

Eu saí, e realmente vi que ela não estava mais lá.

E naquele momento eu entendi novamente. Bella não iria tomar a iniciativa, eu teria.

E eu não tinha certeza o quão forte eu seria para resistir á isso.

-

-

A noite se passou como sempre... Logo ás nove horas a missa lotaria devido à celebração do Natal.

Era uma missa longa e eu me sentia muito cansado mentalmente para isso.

Agora eu entendia por que padres não podiam constituir famílias. Famílias vêm primeiro.

Sendo que as igrejas precisam vir.

As crianças do orfanato iriam vir em massa para a missa. Era algo que eu sempre era irredutível, e elas iriam cantar algumas músicas que tínhamos ensaiado.

Na sacristia eu me arrumei e vesti uma casula branca por cima da batina, que era somente usada para grandes festas na igreja.

Saí, suspirando e tentando me concentrar ao máximo na celebração.

Tudo ocorreu normal... Pelo menos eu arranjei forças do chão para parecer normal e feliz na missa.

Um padre triste no Natal?

Não. Não era muito aceitável.

Eu também me controlava ao máximo não olhar na direção de Bella. Eu sabia que eu me trairia alguma hora, mas era melhor evitar o máximo que minhas baixíssimas forças permitiam.

Foi uma missa bonita, com cantos, uma boa homilia, e tudo.

E quando acabou Alice veio quicando até a sacristia enquanto eu ainda tirava as roupas.

"Feliz Natal, padre."

Eu rolei meus olhos, enquanto ajustava a roupa no cabide. "Ainda são onze horas, Alice."

"Sim. Mas você falou na missa para todos desejarem feliz natal para a pessoa do lado. E eu estou fazendo isso." Ela disse fazendo um biquinho característico, enquanto se fingia de desentendida.

"Ok... Mamãe está aí?"

"Sim... Ela disse que gostaria que fôssemos à ceia na casa dela... Alguns parentes nossos vão estar lá."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "As festas na casa dos Cullen vão até altas horas da madrugada, acho que podemos dar uma passada lá depois do orfanato."

"Foi o que eu falei para ela." Ela sorriu. "Bem, vamos?"

Eu assenti e terminei de arrumar algumas coisas antes de ir.

No orfanato estava tudo muito bonito, fruto do trabalho de todos os voluntários e as crianças.

Todas haviam ganhado roupas novas, e estavam muito felizes desfilando por entre os corredores do orfanato.

Á meia noite, apesar de algumas crianças bem novinhas forem dormir, a maioria ficou para a ceia.

Fiz uma pequena oração, e atacamos tudo o que tinha pela frente.

Infelizmente, felizmente ou não sei mais o quê, Bella se sentou bem ao meu lado. Jacob não estava ali, ele falara alguma coisa de passar o Natal com a família que tinha não sei quantas propriedades pelo mundo afora.

Bella falava comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se ela tivesse realmente passado a borracha em tudo. Eu confesso que fiquei confuso.

"Então... Acho que o Rockfeller Center é uma boa pedida." Ela disse enquanto enfiava um pedaço de peru na boca.

Eu mexi no prato, brincando com a comida. "São muitas crianças, eu acho. Talvez pudéssemos fazer turnos."

"É talvez..." Ela fez uma cara pensativa. "Sabe o que eu estava pensando?" Ela disse largando o garfo e se virando animada em minha direção. Ah... Deixa-me detalhar. Bella estava usando um vestido vermelho decotado, e bem... Huh, Justo... E na cabeça uma linda tiara dourada. Realmente com todo o espírito natalino.

"Huh... Não."

Ela revirou os olhos, mas riu. "Eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos levar todas a um tipo de passeio turístico pela cidade. Eu conversei com muitas delas e várias disseram que não conhecem a própria cidade turística que eles moram!" Ela exclamou. "Isso no mínimo é um ultraje."

Eu até que estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Algo... Inocente.

"E como levaríamos?"

Ela pensou um pouco. "Em ônibus amarelos. Aquele de escola sabe? Acho que é uma boa pedida." Ela disse resoluta de sua idéia.

"É uma boa idéia." Concordei.

Continuamos com aquela conversa por algum tempo... E eu me sentia confortável ao lado de Bella.

Claro que tinha toda aquela tensão entre nós, mas pelo menos a conversa estava interessante e não tinha nada ligado ao lado sensual.

A sobremesa foi como um manjar dos deuses. Eu quase parecia uma criança comendo tudo o que vinha pela frente e ainda com aquele sorriso no meu rosto que eu não conseguia evitar.

Bella me olhava de esguelha enquanto comia como passarinho o seu prato mínimo.

"O que foi?" Perguntei com a boca ligeiramente cheia. Ela riu.

"Como você consegue comer tudo isso, e ainda se manter no peso?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Acho que quando você não se preocupa tanto, você não engorda."

Ela levantou os braços, exasperada.

"Sério..." Disse, depois de umas dez garfadas de um pavê de chocolate. "Olha só, experimenta." Enchi o prato dela com vários doces, e ela me olhou horrorizada.

"O que você espera que eu faça com isso?"

"Comer é claro." Respondi com um sorriso. Eu estava gostando de provocá-la.

"Eu não vou comer tudo isso..."

"Bella." Revirei os olhos. Ela percebeu o desafio que tinha por trás de minhas intenções, e para minha surpresa e hilaridade ela encheu o prato com mais doces, e se pôs a comer em grandes garfadas.

Sorri em aprovação e continuei a me deliciar com o meu.

Emmet que também não era nada ruim de prato nos olhava divertido:

"Oh Jesus, até padres são más influências. Onde esse mundo vai parar?"

E depois rimos com tudo aquilo.

Depois da sobremesa fomos aos presentes.

As crianças pareciam que iam se rasgar de felicidade com todos os presentes que lhes demos. Brinquedos, e tudo o que mais elas queriam ganhar.

Vi Bella ficar emocionada com tudo aquilo em um canto da sala, e apesar da teoria fique-longe-dela-se-não-as-coisas-pioram eu fui até ela.

"Hey." Disse quando me aproximei. Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu.

"Hey."

"Posso me sentar?"

"Claro." Ela deu espaço para mim e eu me sentei sem encostar-se nela.

Ficamos ali observando a alegria de todo mundo em silêncio, até que ela falou:

"Você já fez o seu pedido?"

"Pedido?" Perguntei confuso.

"Sim..." Ela sorriu. "Desejos que você quer."

"Pensei que isso era só no Ano Novo."

Ela deu de ombros. "Acho que o Natal é próximo o suficiente." Eu ri, passando a mão ligeiramente pelos cabelos. Ouvi Bella prender a respiração, e achei totalmente estranho aquilo.

Até que a vi ficando meio roxa.

"Bella?" Eu a sacudi ligeiramente. "Bella? Oh Jesus. Você está prendendo a respiração?"

Ela expirou o ar de uma vez, e eu fiquei extremamente aliviado ao ver que sua cor voltava ao normal, mas minhas mãos ainda continuavam em seus ombros em uma atitude protetora.

"Eu... Estou bem." Ela murmurou.

"O que houve com você?" Procurei algum indício de resposta pelo seu rosto – como se eu pudesse achar algum.

"Nada." Ela desviou. Eu não estava nem um pouco convencido...

Mas finalmente e relutantemente tirei minhas mãos de seus ombros e fiquei ali ao lado dela, embora estivesse totalmente atento a qualquer reação de seu corpo.

Jesus! Agora eu senti um pouco do desespero que eu sentiria se um dia Bella morresse, ou sumisse, ou... UGH!

Eu estava sentindo tantas coisas em poucos dias que eu estava muito confuso com tudo.

Eu estava sentindo tantas coisas... Que um padre não deveria sentir.

Eu estava pensando tantas coisas... Que um sacerdote não poderia sentir.

Jesus! Eu era um condenado em forma de padre!

A risada de Emmet me tirou dos meus devaneios.

"Eddie, eu tenho um presente para você e Bella."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes antes de entender. Ele realmente falou 'você e Bella'? Presentes não eram individuais?

Mas quem fez essa pergunta foi à própria senhorita ao meu lado, que estava tão chocada quanto eu.

"Claro." Rose vinha atrás dele quicando levemente. Não sei por que, mas ela me lembrava muito Alice.

"Acho que vocês vão gostar... Eu ajudei Em escolhê-la."

"E o que é?" Perguntei. Emmet entregou um embrulho para Bella e eu.

Ficamos ali sem saber quem pegar até que decidi que seria ela. Primeiro as damas. Sempre.

Dentro havia uma caixinha que aparentava ser de jóia.

Mas como o presente era para nós dois se era uma jóia?

E, oh Jesus, o que Emmet andara aprontando?

Bella abriu com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, o que era totalmente aceitável, já que nunca sabia o que se esperar de Emmet.

Quando abriu, eu me surpreendi.

Ali estava uma cruz. Mas não era uma cruz comum. Aparentemente era, mas parecia que estava interligada.

Ela era de prata com alguns detalhes em ouro, e eu encarei Emmet confuso.

Ele já não ria só me olhava com orgulho, enquanto um de seus braços circundava os ombros de Rose.

"É como se fosse um coração de duas partes. Cada uma fica para uma pessoa. Bem, pelo menos essa é a idéia." Ele disse.

"Mas achamos que essa cruz 'dupla' seria perfeita." Rose continuou. "Por que vocês dois são ligados pela religião. Todo esse negócio de você ser padre, e Bella ter sei lá 'acordado'." Rose riu.

"Achamos que seria interessante." Emmet completou.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. E Bella olhava tudo aquilo abobada.

"É, huh... Muito bonito..."

"Emmet, você está se tornando muito profundo, cara." Disse.

"É... Eu sei." Ele deu um olhar de esguelha para Rose que corou.

Acabou que eu e Bella pegamos cada um nosso colar correspondente. Na verdade era a metade uma cruz, parecia mais como uma reta ligada por uma perpendicular, mas o coração que estava no ponto de encontro dava a idéia do que era.

Ficou muito bonito em Bella.

"Er, Edward... Para usar você precisa tirar essa cruz." Emmet disse apontando para a enorme cruz que eu sempre usara desde que o bispo havia me dado há alguns anos.

Emmet sabia o que ela significava e ele queria que eu a tirasse com certeza por Bella.

Eu o olhei incrédulo, e ele somente assegurou meu olhar penetrante. Bella e Rose nos encaravam confusas com tudo aquilo, até que eu suspirei e tirei a enorme cruz que ficara no meu pescoço durante seis anos de minha vida.

Depois de tudo, trocamos presentes entre a gente. Anthony – o garotinho que propôs a mordida – chegou e ficou observando eu e Bella com os olhos perspicazes. Eu não fazia idéia do que se passava em sua mente, mas boa coisa não era.

Dei presentes á todos eles, e chegou à vez de dar o de Bella.

Eu havia comprado um na semana passada, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo sem nos falar. Eu tinha esperança de poder entregá-lo para ela.

Era uma pulseira de prata incrustada com pequenas pedras preciosas. Tinha um pingente com a imagem da Virgem Maria, e todo o conjunto era bem delicado.

Eu achei parecido com um presente que um padre daria, e um que ela gostaria.

Ela ficou feliz e agradeceu e logo voltou com uma caixa em suas mãos.

Para minha surpresa, se tratava de uma luva de beisebol com o emblema dos Yankees. E acompanhada, vinha alguns pares de bolas profissionais, todas escritas "GO Yankees."

Eu ri, e Emmet disse que gostaria de uma daquelas também. Ele ganhara uma camiseta dos Yankees de Bella.

O tempo foi se passando e foi se jogando conversas bem triviais.

O tópico no assunto chegou a Alice, e ela ruborizou tanto ao lado de Jasper que eu achei estranho.

Quer dizer, não era algo muito Alice.

Todos concordavam que ela não duraria muito no convento e fizeram apostas de quanto tempo duraria.

Se me lembro bem... O máximo de tempo foi dois dias.

Eu sabia que isso era uma coisa ruim, porque se ver pelo orgulho de Alice era capaz de só por isso ela ficar lá por um longo tempo.

Acabou que todos fomos nos dispersando e Emmet e eu seguimos por vários caminhos enquanto conversávamos.

Até que Anthony chegou até nós, meio fadigado, devido á uma corrida a que ele se submetera.

"Padre Edward!" Ele gritou. Eu me virei assustado.

"O que foi Anthony?"

"O senhor tem que vir até aqui." Ele disse gesticulando muito. Eu segurei minhas mãos em seus ombros fazendo com que ele ficasse quieto por algum tempo.

"Tony, me diga o que aconteceu." Falei gentilmente.

Ele olhou para Emmet que nos encarava confuso. Ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse:

"É tia Bella." Eu logo esfriei. Pela expressão de Anthony e a menção do nome dela, me fez realizar que algo muito ruim acontecera.

Eu corri seguindo Anthony pelos corredores do orfanato. Estava tudo um pouco vazio já que a maioria das pessoas se encontrava no saguão.

Até que Tony me apontou uma porta no final do corredor que eu sabia que era o armário de vassouras do orfanato.

"O que tem lá?" Eu perguntei.

"Lá dentro." Ele apontou parecendo amedrontado.

Eu arfei e corri até ali.

"Bella?" Eu gritei. Abri a porta e entrei lá dentro encontrando Bella pegando alguma coisa nas prateleiras, sem realmente estar em perigo ou coisa do tipo.

"Edward...?" Ela se virou confusa, e logo arregalou aos olhos, ao ver que a porta atrás de nós havia sido fechada, e que alguém estava trancando a porta do lado de fora.

Ouvi várias risadas de crianças, e estava ainda muito surpreso para pensar em como as crianças poderiam ser diabólicas.

Eu olhei para Bella confusa, e ela respondeu meu olhar. E isso foi à última coisa que eu vi, naquele espaço apertado, porque logo as luzes se apagaram e tudo virou escuridão.

-

-

Oh Lord. Oh Lord.

Bem... Todos os meus pensamentos meio que se resumiam a isso. Claro, no meio tinham algumas palavras que normalmente um padre não falaria – ultimamente eu tenho feito coisas que padre nenhum faria – e algumas especulações que a maneira rígida de trato de crianças de antigamente, poderia ser uma forma aceitável de ensino hoje.

As risadas das crianças se afastaram e eu tentei abrir a porta, levando em consideração que talvez elas não tivessem forças o suficiente para fechá-la.

Grande engano.

Parecia que Anthony tinha tomado aulas de 'como se tornar um líder da gangue infantil', e ainda 'como trancar uma porta'.

Eu comecei a gritar chamando por alguém, mas aquele armário era bem afastado de onde era a sala onde a maioria das pessoas se encontrava. Então a chance era de um em um milhão.

De repente eu me refreei ao ouvir um soluço abafado. Eu achei que fosse algo do lado de fora, mas logo vi que estava ali dentro.

"Bella?" Perguntei na escuridão ao ouvir um novo soluço.

Não houve resposta.

"Bella... Bella, pelo amor de Deus..."

"Eu..." Ela disse entre os soluços.

"O que houve?" Tentei ir em direção a sua voz, o que era meio difícil, considerando que o armário era dois por dois, e ainda tinha várias prateleiras ocupando metade do espaço.

Eu com máximo de cuidado tentei me aproximar dela, mas ao mesmo tempo não pisar em alguma parte de seu corpo, que ali seria totalmente plausível considerando as situações.

Eu logo me esqueci de qualquer outra coisa, e meus pensamentos se focaram somente nela, e no porque de seus soluços.

Finalmente a senti sentada, segurando os joelhos no chão e com o rosto apoiado no meio deles. Agachei-me ao seu lado e perguntei carinhosamente:

"O que foi? Por que está soluçando?"

"N-nada..." Ela respondeu.

"Bella!" Me sentei ao seu lado e procurei seu rosto. Logo vi uma parte úmida que eu supus que fossem lágrimas. "Você está chorando e diz que não há nada?"

Ela bufou.

"Vamos Bella..." Comecei a me desesperar com toda aquela situação. "Conta-me... O que houve..."

"Eu... Eu... Tenho... Medo..."

"Medo de quê?"

Ela continuou a soluçar o que a impediu de responder, mas eu logo entendi.

Ela tinha medo de escuro.

Logo eu me pus bem ao lado dela, ignorando algumas latas de limpeza, que estavam no caminho.

Eu passei meus braços pelos ombros e sua cintura, e a puxei para mim. Ela petrificou, e eu logo a acalmei falando ao pé de seu ouvido:

"Tudo bem, Bella. Tudo bem..." eu queria assegurá-la que eu não iria dar uma de padre pedófilo e aproveitar do escurinho da situação.

Ela relaxou, e colocou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto uma mão acariciava seus cabelos sedosos.

Eu adorava os cabelos dela... Eram tão macios... Tão...

Tão divinamente _ela._

Eu poderia ficar o resto da vida daquele jeito, só como desculpa para tê-la pertinho de mim... Mas não quando ela estava soluçando por um medo.

"O que... Será que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou depois de um tempo. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e senti-a estremecer.

"Acho que algum tipo de brincadeira de Anthony e seus comparsas." Bufei. "Acho não. Tenho certeza."

"Por quê? Pensei que eles gostassem da gente...?" comecei a enrolar meus dedos em seu cabelo, enquanto minha cabeça descansava no topo da sua.

"Eles com certeza não sabiam de você no escuro... Mas acho que eles fizeram isso justamente por gostarem da gente."

Bella assentiu e ficamos naquele silêncio, até que a vi estremecer de novo.

Puxei-a para que ela ficasse mais de encontro ao meu corpo, e o espaço entre nós era mínimo.

"Melhor...?"

Ela estremeceu de novo, e eu apertei mais firme – se é que era possível. Eu queria dar conforto para ela e fazer ela se distrair do escuro que se instalara.

Porém ela estremeceu de novo e eu a levantei fazendo com que ela sentasse parcialmente no meu colo para eu poder ter acesso ao seu rosto. Se não estivesse escuro eu acho que estaríamos nos olhando cara a cara.

"Qual é o problema, Bella?"

Ela hesitou. "Acho que... Não consigo me distrair..." E aí ela tremeu de novo.

"Feche os olhos... Talvez isso ajude..." Pedi. Senti-a concordar. Logo minhas mãos voaram para as texturas de seu rosto tão perfeito e que eu amava, e eu vi que seus olhos estavam fechados realmente. "Melhor...?" Perguntei de novo.

"S-sim..."

Mas logo ela estremeceu de novo. Oh Lord!

O que eu faria para distraí-la?

"Bella..." A chamei.

"Hum...?"

"Não está resolvendo...?"

"Com você melhora, mas não realmente... O escuro continua aqui..."

"Nem comigo aqui...?"

Ela negou.

"Volte a fechar os olhos." Pedi. Eu percebi novamente que ela o tinha feito. Minhas mãos delicadamente foram de seus olhos o seu nariz anguloso e reto. Acariciei suas bochechas que estavam quentes – provavelmente coradas – e minhas mãos repousaram em seus lábios que estavam ligeiramente abertos.

Senti-a sugar o ar nesse momento, e eu me condenar mil vezes mais.

Eu era um condenado... Eu era... Eu era...

"Esqueça o escuro..." Pedi gentilmente baixo como um murmúrio. Mas eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido. Minhas mãos desceram de sua boca até o seu pescoço, sua nuca.

Eu não me atrevia a ir mais longe, por isso minhas mãos descansaram em sua bochecha.

Bella me surpreendeu. Sua respiração se encontrava ofegante provavelmente devido ao medo, e sua mão pegou a minha e conduziu até sua boca.

Eu estremeci ligeiramente, e fui me aproximando de seu rosto.

"Esqueça o escuro..." Repeti.

"Esqueço..." Ela murmurou fracamente.

"Relaxe..." Minha boca estava a milímetros da sua e eu já conseguia sentir sua respiração entrecortada.

Ela assentiu.

"Nada vai te fazer mal, nem no escuro e nem em lugar nenhum Bella..."

"Huh...?" Sua boca estava tão perto que eu conseguia até sentir o calor que irradiava de sua boca.

Logo uma mão dela pousou na minha nuca me puxando mais para perto, enquanto a outra apertava meus cabelos.

"E sabe por quê...?" Perguntei.

"N-não..." Eu beijei levemente a ponta de seu nariz.

"Por que eu estou aqui _por você."_ Ela gemeu baixinho, e aquele foi o máximo que eu conseguia suportar. Meus lábios foram em direção aos dela.

"Bella, Edward. Vocês estão aí?"

_Oh Lord! Oh Lord!_

Eu juro que quase dei um salto mortal para trás com a voz forte de Emmet ecoando no local.

Eu amaldiçoei as últimas dez mil gerações dele, e com certeza chegaram até nos infelizes homens da caverna da família de Emmet.

Sim, eu era padre. Mas tinha horas que... UGH!

Que seja uma alucinação... Que seja uma alucinação...

Eu não conseguia ver a cara de Bella, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela estava como eu.

"Alucinação?" Eu perguntei baixinho.

Ouvi Bella bufar. "Acho que não. Nunca tem Emmet nelas."

Eu tive que concordar. Realmente minhas últimas esperanças foram infinito a baixo, porque eu acho que tanto eu quanto Bella não queria o Emmet participando de uma.

"Ohmeudeus... Alguém, por favor, arromba essa porta... Vai lá se saber o que Edward fez com Bella!"

"Cala a boca, Emmet." Eu gritei rolando os olhos.

"ALELUIA, IRMÃ!" Ele gritou, e senti logo um tapa sendo desferido em alguma parte de seu corpo. Que seja uma parte bem dolorosa, obrigada. "ei Rose, esse país é livre tá?"

Logo vi que as luzes acenderam. Eu pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes para me acostumar com a claridade e a primeira coisa que vi foi Bella fazendo o mesmo.

"Está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela estava confusa, ela não sabia o que ela pensava. "Sei lá." Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Jasper ligou as luzes... Você sabia que os meninos tiveram a inteligência de saber como desligá-las?" Emmet parecia orgulhoso e impressionado, e logo eles abriram a porta.

"Agora sabemos que temos que colocar algum alarme e super proteção em volta do painel." Resmunguei enquanto saia.

Rose pareceu preocupada enquanto ia até Bella. "Você está bem, Bella? Que brincadeira de mau gosto."

"É." Ela mordeu os lábios. "Mas eles não sabiam, Rose."

"Por isso que eu falo que essas crianças estão assistindo muito filme de policial, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Daqui a pouco eles arquitetam um plano para dominar o orfanato!" Ela disse, e Emmet ficou divagando sobre como seria interessante ser dominado por crianças e seus metralhadores do triplo de seu tamanho.

Dei uma última olha para Bella que estava sendo amparada por Rose e logo saí por ali.

Emmet me seguiu:

"Credo Eddie, tudo isso só por causa da brincadeira dos garotos?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Você será um péssimo pai Emmet."

Ele sorriu de orelha em orelha. "Mas pelo menos eles terão uma ótima mãe."

Dei um murro no ombro dele e me afastei dali, indo até o jardim onde tinha a macieira e que me trazia tantas lembranças de Bella e eu também.

Eu tinha quase beijado ela naquele quarto... Tinha quase confessado que a amava... Eu tinha quase tantas coisas, que eu não conseguia articular muito bem minhas palavras.

Pois de um lado eu estava pê da vida, aliás, eu queria beijá-la.

Mas por outro, foi bom Emmet chegar, porque aquele seria mais um impulso meu, e depois traria conseqüências bem piores, como as últimas, e tudo pioraria de novo, sendo que nem voltaram a melhorar.

UGH! Vida dura demais!

Tive uma longa conversa com a gangue juvenil de Anthony, eu sabia que eles só queriam ajudar, mas eu não podia deixar aquilo em limpo.

Mas Bella veio em socorro deles e disse que estava tudo bem, só que eles não fizessem aquilo de novo.

Eu agradeci a ajuda dela, e depois dei uns doces para os garotos.

Eu não conversei mais com Bella, e também não sabia o que daria uma conversa entre eu e ela agora. E acabou que Alice me chamou para ir dar a passada na casa dos nossos pais para dar um feliz natal.

Me despedi de todos e fui embora, mentalmente batendo a cabeça no volante por ser tão bipolar e condenado nessa vida.

-

-

**Bella**

Ok. Que eu não tinha planejado a ida ao armário e ser presa com Edward lá, mas confesso que eu usei aquilo em meu proveito.

Não sei se foi de má fé ou não, mas eu acho que para o amor existe sempre um perdão né?

Acabou que nós quase nos beijamos se não fosse certo jogador de hóquei.

UGH! Minha vontade era de exilar ele por um mês, ou estrangulá-lo, tanto faz.

Pelos meus cálculos esses últimos dias foram bons. Eu conseguira realizar todas as partes do meu bloquinho de notas, e sempre conseguira ler as fórmulas discretamente, e ninguém percebia.

Agora a sorte estava lançada, e era ver o que o destino nos aguardava.

O dia seguinte, a quarta, houve um almoço aproveitando as sobras do dia anterior.

Eu vi Edward, mas este estava meio perdido em pensamentos, e eu internamente pedia para que eles estivessem ligados em mim.

O começo da semana se passou rápido e logo teríamos o dia do carteiro e o Ano Novo.

"SKY!" Gritei chamando a pequena que não pensava duas vezes antes de comer o pacote inteiro de ração em menos de quatro dias.

Ela veio toda saltitante agarrada a uma meia do Ursinho Pooh. Eu revirei meus olhos.

Sky talvez não fosse tão esperta assim.

Ela adorava pegar minhas coisas, então comprei a meia e coloquei 'de propósito' em algum lugar do armário. Ela logo pegou e se deliciou o dia inteiro achando que era algo pertencente a mim.

Ela se enganou! HAHA. Quem era mais inteligente aqui, hein? Quem? Quem?

Mas logo vi que ela tinha duas meias na boca, e uma delas era realmente minha.

"Sky! Você não tem modos?" Bufei e apontei para o saco de ração vazio que eu segurava. "Você comeu tudo isso aqui em quatro dias; quer virar uma cachorra obesa? Quer ter ataque do coração?"

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhinhos azuis sedutores, e minha raiva dela logo se dissipou.

"Ok... Ok... Você venceu."

Ela latiu feliz e saiu correndo pela casa, com certeza pegando mais coisas minhas.

Sentei no sofá de pernas para cima imaginando o que aconteceria entre eu e Edward dali para frente.

Suspirei, e peguei o telefone, discando o número da clínica veterinária de Jake, para pedir mais ração.

Sério. Sky me levaria à falência.

"Clínica Veterinária Black de NYC." Uma voz feminina e aveludada atendeu no segundo toque.

"Ei... Eu queria falar com Jake, er... Jacob Black."

"Ele não está." A voz respondeu. "Não quer deixar recado?" Logo em seguida ouvi um farfalhar de papéis do outro lado da linha.

Minha mãe sempre me dissera para não falar com estranhos, e para sempre perguntar o nome deles antes de tudo. Ali não seria diferente, ainda mais se tratando da ração de Sky.

"Quem está falando?" Perguntei com a voz desconfiada.

Ouvi um sorrisinho do outro lado, mas logo a voz aveludada e feminina respondeu:

"Tanya. Tanya Dennali."

-

-

ohhuhuhuhuh! Finalmente Tanya da as caras, ou as vozes, nessa fic o/

teorias sobre quem ela foi? O que ela representou para o Ed?

Oh, o que é aquela história que ela trabalhava no seminário e que a irmã tirou o Arthur do sacerdócio? uuh, suspeito *cara de sherlock*

E os modos de sedução de Bella? Ela foi bem, mal, talvez? deem sua opinião!

E a cruz do Ed?o que ela siginificava e qual foi aquela conversa mental entre Ed e Emmet? hmmmm...

tantos mistérios! aiheoihaeo

beeeem... como sempre AGRADEÇO IMENSAMENTE TODAS AS REVIEWS, AMEI E LI TODAS ELAS!

Eu costumava responder uma por uma, mas realmente cobraria muito tempo, e ai demoraria mais para eu postar esse capítulo!

acho que é melhor assim né? mas eu leio avidamente, e vibro cada vez que tem reviews novas por aqui!

Quem seguiu as minhas indicações de fics semana passada, disse que gostou, por isso eu indico uma que é "A secretária." que está sendo traduzida na comunidade Fanfic Twilight. E shooting Star de uma amiga, que também está lá na comunidade!

São ótimas fics!

vou ficando por aqui, e você, de um oi e sua opinião...

a fic é minha sua e nossa, por isso participe ;)

beeeijos, com amor,

NAT!


	16. De repente NÃO MAIS QUE DE REPENTE

**N/A: **Olá povo de Deus! Desculpe não ter vindo postar antes, era para eu ter postado sexta feira de noite, mas o ff não deixou eu postar :\

então estamos aqui em um domingo de manhã, postando para voCês um capítulo não gigante, mas tão grande quanto ;)

Só vou me adiantar aqui... dizendo que: **Quem tem problema do heart não leia, please!**

tem de tudo nesse capítulo, inclusive cenas profundas... aoehoiea

E bem... Não me matem!

ok.. ok... antes de lerem, um aviso:

**Fizeram uma comu para todas as minhas fics no orkut, se chama: Eu leio as fics da Natália :D**

quem quiser participar, vou colocar o link no meu perfil... lá tem os perdidos, as capas, um espaço para leitores, e mais um pouco!

Espero vocês lá!

Então,segue o capítulo!

_so,_** ENJOY!**

-

-

**Capítulo 15 – De repente... Não mais que de repente.**

"Tanya. Tanya Dennali."

Eu fiquei estática. Também não era para menos. Hello... Eu estava tendo alucinações de novo?

Oh Jesus! Eu precisava ir a um psiquiatra, eu estava virando esquizofrênica!

"Alô? Alô? Hei, alguém aí?" Ela perguntou. Eu engoli a baba que escorria da minha boca, e fiquei abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixeinho tentando articular uma palavra. "Olha... É quase dia após Natal, eu estou trabalhando para salvar cachorros de ressaca, e eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer e..."

"Não... Quer dizer... Cachorros têm ressaca?" Perguntei totalmente confusa.

"Modos de expressão." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você se surpreenderia com a quantidade de problemas humanos que cachorros adquirem..."

"Aham..." Eu ainda estava meio boba.

Espera. Quantas Tanya's Dennali existiam no mundo?

Uma, três, dez mil?

Quais eram as chances da Tanya Dennali, filha da ex-cozinheira do seminário, irmã de Katie agora esposa de Arthur, que se envolveu de alguma maneira com Edward, ser a mesma pessoa que eu estava falando agora?

Oh Jesus.

NYC não era tão grande assim.

Ou melhor, o destino não era tão inevitável assim.

"É, huh... Você... Tem... Irmã?"

HAHA, quais eram as chances de uma Tanya Dennali com irmã? Ainda continuavam muitas.

"É..." Ela pareceu confusa. "Posso saber o porquê da pergunta?"

Engoli em seco. "Ah não sei... Quer dizer, na verdade," Limpei a garganta. "Eu tenho um amigo, meu irmão... Que te achou interessante, mas... Quer sua irmã, então ele queria o nome e o telefone dela..."

Ohmeudeus, que espécie de desculpa é essa?

Ela hesitou do outro lado. "Ele poderia muito bem me querer, não estou comprometida... Quer dizer, tem o filho da mãe do Aro que está me enrolando, mas isso seria bom para ele ver o que está perdendo..."

"Mas ele quer sua irmã!" Quase gritei.

"Ei... Katie tem marido, ok? Agora se o seu irmão for gatinho diga para ele me procurar, vou trabalhar até o final de semana."

E ela desligou.

Realmente a irmã dela era Katie.

Ohmeudeus. Quais eram as chances de ter várias Tanya Dennali por aí com irmãs chamadas Katie?

Eu comecei a tremer... Então, a Tanya que parecia tão distante – mas precisamente no passado de Edward – estava ali, perto, trabalhando na clínica veterinária de Jacob.

Será muita coincidência?

Ouvi o telefone tocar, e demorou uns longos minutos até eu digerir toda a informação e poder colocar o fone no ouvido.

"Alô?"

"Bella é Alice."

"Oi Alice." Disse com a voz robótica.

"Credo Bella... Estamos em alguma cena de 'Eu, robô? '"

Revirei meus olhos, já voltando ao meu normal.

"Não, engraçadinha. E é esse telefone NET que deixa a voz estranha."

"Ah, todo esse negócio da promoção é furada então?"

"Pois é." Disse nem sabendo do que realmente eu estava falando.

"Ah, Bella. Você precisa me ajudar. Edward e Emmet deram as mãos e estão enchendo meu saco sobre o convento. Será que eles não entendem que eu tenho vocação para isso?"

"Na verdade... Ninguém entende Alice."

"Oh Até você?"

"Não falei nada!" Retruquei.

"Certo..." Ela hesitou. "Mas então, eles se recusam a ir até lá conhecer um pouco onde eu vou ficar e tudo..."

"Lá aonde?"

"No convento, Bella! Você está lesada hoje, hein?"

"Projetos de freira não falam essas palavras." Sorri.

"Você sequer já conheceu uma para falar desse jeito?"

"É... Huh, não."

"Está vendo, você não entende."

"Mas sei o suficiente sobre elas. Inclusive que não permitem decote, e nada mostrado... Huh vamos ver, a não ser o rosto." Tirei sarro.

"Isabella Swan, você quer assinar sua sentença de morte? Olha que eu te mando para a cadeira elétrica."

"Acho que seria bom eu ir até esse convento, aproveitar e mostrar para a madre superiora essa conversa que estou gravando."

Ela ficou em silêncio, com certeza achando que eu estava gravando aquela conversa.

"Bellinha querida, amor da minha vida... A paz de Jesus esteja com você..." Ela começou em uma voz docinha, tão atípica Alice.

"Alice você não presta." Comecei a rir.

Ela me acompanhou. "Ok. Edite aquela parte e repita bastantes vezes o 'querida' tá? Mas falando sério, vamos hoje? Por favor, por favor. Edward está tão chato, não sei que bicho o mordeu."

Eu ia dizer que sabia, mas preferi deixar as palavras para eu mesma.

"Eu estou tão cansada..." Fiz um bocejo. "E conventos... Não são o meu forte."

"O que aconteceu com o de repente... Religiosa?"

Eu ia dizer para onde ia toda minha religiosa, mas mordi a língua mais uma vez.

"Ok, eu vou. Mas prometa que não vai ficar o dia inteiro, eu tenho huh... Assuntos para fazer."

"Certo. E pode deixar que eu vou dizer para o Ed como você é legal por estar indo comigo..."

"Ele não vai?" Mordi os lábios, esperando que ele fosse. Não via ele desde domingo na hora do almoço.

"Ele está compenetrado nesse momento em um jogo dos Yankees com Emmet na TV. Nem parece que ele é padre viu..." E ao fundo eu ouvi vários 'GO YANKEES".

Eu ri internamente. Eu ia dizer o porquê que ele não parecia tanto um padre, mas mordi a língua pela terceira vez.

HAHA. Era tão emocionante.

"Ok, então você passa aqui?"

"Passo. Dez minutos, beijos."

"Alice?" Perguntei, mas ela já havia desligado.

Ela queria que eu me livrasse da preguiça, do cansaço e da descoberta que Tanya Dennali estava mais perto do que eu imaginava em dez minutos?

Pulei de um salto da cama e tentei optar por alguma roupa decente. Como podemos ir a um convento?

Decote? Saia rodada? Huh... Talvez eu pudesse reusar as minhas roupas de beata que eu usara alguns meses atrás para impressionar inconscientemente Edward.

Bem... Edward não iria, então não teria riscos, certo?

Eu não precisaria ir fatal, mas ao mesmo tempo estaria dentro dos limites do lugar. Isso, perfeito!

Peguei a sacola onde tinha guardado – claro que eu não joguei fora, era uma relíquia – e tirei o mofo, pó, ácaros, ácido sulfúrico, e mil outras coisas mais que haviam se acumulado ali.

Logo estava na frente do espelho analisando a minha beldade.

É. Nada como se vestir de beata.

Alice tocou a campainha e vi que ela se vestia o extremo oposto do que eu.

Estava com uma bata folgadinha com um decote em V. E uma calça jeans coladinha e scarpin alto.

Oi? Até parecia que quem seria o projeto de freira seria eu.

Dirigimos até os arredores de NYC. O convento parecia que era do outro lado do mundo, e eu tirei várias cochiladinhas no caminho.

E olhando para Alice e lembrando a recém descoberta que Tanya – o passado de Edward – estava tão próximo, eu tive noção do que eu poderia fazer.

Alice era irmã dele... Provavelmente sabia de cada passo dele, e quem era Tanya. Assim como Emmet provavelmente sabia.

Então o negócio era simplesmente tentar arrancar isso de Alice. E o convento seria uma boa pedida.

Suspirei firmemente, e encarei as estruturas do convento confiante.

Eu sabia que eu descobriria mais sobre Edward naquela semana. E eu sabia também que mudaria minha vida.

O convento com certeza não era o lugar que eu escolheria para passar minhas férias de verão... Nem de inverno, outono, primavera, ou qualquer outra época do ano.

Ah fala sério, o que eu poderia fazer em um lugar como aquele além de rezar?

Não, espera. Deixa-me reformular a pergunta.

O que Alice poderia fazer naquele lugar? Quer dizer, além de usar os lençóis como vestidos?

É. Eu teria que avisar a madre superiora algo como: "Mantenha tesouras longe de Alice, ela pode muito bem cortar as toalhas, lençóis e até o hábito para fazer roupas."

UGH!

Chegando aos enormes portões, Alice estacionou o Porshe amarelo dela.

Hello, freiras tinham votos de pobreza, não é?

E outra coisa... Por que tanto ela quanto Edward tinham carrões, sendo que eu tinha que viver de alugados?

Oh, vida injusta.

Uma mulher vestindo roupas parecidas com as minhas apareceu no portão e ficou olhando com os olhos esbugalhados para nós duas.

OU melhor, para o carro.

"É, huh... A madre superiora... Está... Em reunião..." Ela gaguejou.

Quando vi que Alice estava ocupada demais vendo as estruturas medievais do convento, eu tomei a fala:

"Reunião?" Eu quase ri. Se eu contasse o que minha imaginação estava fazendo a cerca disso, algo como freiras de terninho e pastas de executivos na mão, e participando de uma reunião com outras freiras e padres da mesma situação. HAHA. Eu acho que seria expulsa, então mordi minha língua pelo não sei quantas vezes hoje.

Isso era sinal de mente pérfida? Ohmeudeus.

"É. Uma reunião com dom Daniel." Pelo que eu sabia o tal de Dom Daniel era o bispo diocesano. E um sentimento ruim se apossou de mim ao ouvir isso.

"Ah, então, acho que temos que voltar outra hora?" Sorri amarelo, com esperança de que eu pudesse sair dali o mais rápido que eu pudesse.

Aquele lugar me dava medo, sério.

"Não, senhorita Alice, eu fiquei encarregada do tour, e quando a madre ficar livre ela irá atender você, e sua... Amiga." Ela apontou para Alice, que ainda estava de boca aberta, e veio quicando em nossa direção.

Espera! Ela me chamou de Alice?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer quem era a verdadeira Alice, a pequena postulante começou a encaminhar-nos entre os corredores, portas, corredores, portas, corredores, portas...

E no final eu tinha certeza que tinha percorrido uma pista de Cooper inteira.

Eu comecei a ficar sem ar... Isso que dá fumar Bella... Isso que dá...

Ok. Eu não fumo, mas enfim...

"Á. Gua..." Eu murmurei sem fôlego.

"O quê?" A freirinha perguntou confusa.

"Aguaaaaa..."

"Águia?" Ela sorriu. "Ah sim, a águia é o símbolo do nosso convento. Disse que há muito anos, quando ele foi construído, existiam muitas águias por aqui, e se pode ver várias ainda dependendo da época do ano."

"Não... ÁGUA!"

"Ah, entendi." Aleluia! Foi o que tive vontade de dizer, mas antes que eu pudesse reprimir alguma coisa, eu levei um banho de água na cabeça.

"Mas que mer... É essa?" Gritei me sacudindo toda e eliminando a água que caia pela minha roupa.

Alice estava ali segurando um copo de plástico em minha frente e sorrindo amarelo.

"Você estava tão desesperada assim... Tive que fazer."

"Alice você me paga!" Eu gritei vendo minha roupa em estado deplorável. Quer dizer, na verdade não estava. A saia que fora a maior atingida era preta, e não aparecia muito, mas a blusa que era branca ficara um pouco, mas secaria.

Alice continuou a rir, e a freirinha lançou um super olhar assustado para ela.

Até eu daria um se não a conhecesse direito.

E ela ainda tinha dúvidas que tinha vocação para freira?

Aquilo ali tinha vocação para aprendiz de diabo, isso sim!

O tour continuou, e estava algo tão interessante sabe?

A vontade que eu tinha era de me perder nos milhares de jardim e só levantar quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

Mas ao contrário de mim, Alice estava fascinada por tudo.

Confesso que nunca vi alguém tão interessada em ruínas do que ela.

Até que a freirinha disse que a reunião da madre terminaria em pouco tempo.

Subimos várias escadas, e eu já estava começando a fatigar novamente. Até que eu vejo um elevador em um canto, e encaro aquilo de boca aberta.

"Hey! Por que estamos nos matando nessas escadas, se tem elevador ali?"

A freirinha sorriu. "É exclusivo da madre. Ela já é de idade, e não agüenta subir e descer as escadas."

"Poxa... E por que ela não pode dividir isso com a gente?" Perguntei incrédula. Agora eu sabia para onde ia o dinheiro das contribuições da missa! Para elevador particular?

Ah... Eu iria publicar isso no jornal.

A freirinha encolheu os ombros e continuou subindo as escadas. Já até tinha aprendido o jeitinho submisso dela. UGH! Se em uma próxima vida eu entrasse em um convento, eu iria fazer uma pequena revolução.

Tipo, noviça rebelde.

"Não é maravilhoso, Bella?" Alice disse quicando ao meu lado, quando a postulante tinha nos levado até uma sala que dava para o escritório da madre.

"Nunca vi nada igual." Resmunguei.

"Sabe? Seria tão legal que você entrasse no convento comigo..."

"O quê?" Eu quase gritei.

"É. Todo esse negócio que você ficou de repente religiosa e tudo. Acho que talvez seja Deus te chamando."

"Alice..." Olhei para o céu e ergui minhas mãos, incrédula. "Eu nunca vou entrar em um convento."

Ela me ignorou e começou a me falar as vantagens de se entrar lá.

Algo como vida sem estresses, paz interior, estudos bíblicos...

Que só de falar já davam sono na pessoa que os escuta.

Mas sobre as palavras que eu havia acabado de proferir, eu lembraria delas alguns meses mais tarde.

Eu estava me afogando em meu chazinho de erva doce com alguns cookies que tinha em uma mesinha ali na pequena sala.

Eu sentia falta de TV, mas eu duvidava muito que eu achasse alguma coisa que ligasse com tomada em um raio de dez mil quilômetros.

Exceto, a chaleira elétrica.

Alice chegara a um ponto de analisar até as dobras do sofá e dizer como tudo era obra de Deus, e quando se cansara disso decidiu ir até o banheiro que ficava praticamente do outro lado do convento.

Eu fiquei por lá dando a desculpa que meu estômago precisava ser forrado, quando a enorme porta do escritório da madre se abriu e um homem careca saiu de lá.

Ele me viu e ficou me encarando como se eu fosse um estudo científico, eu logo desviei meu olhar para uma mulher igualmente idosa, vestindo um forte hábito e com uma cara de anjinho, que me lembrava muito à senhora Lucas.

Não, na verdade. Era a senhora Lucas.

"Você deve ser Alice..." Ela disse com um sorriso e vindo me abraçar calorosamente. Eu ainda estava meio confusa e não tive forças para dizer que eu não era Alice.

"Senhora Lucas?" Perguntei depois de um caloroso abraço.

Ela riu e colocou as mãos gentilmente nos meus ombros. "Você deve conhecer minha irmã gêmea suponho..."

"Irmã gêmea?" Perguntei besta.

"Sim, Katherine Lucas... Eu sou Mary Lucas."

"Oh... Vocês são huh... Idênticas."

"Somos gemas idênticas." Ela disse calorosamente. Eu logo me senti confortável com a presença dela, quer dizer, a senhora Lucas sempre me lembrou minha avó paterna, que eu gostara muito enquanto era viva. E agora ela tinha uma irmã gêmea? Impressionante.

"Então você é a irmã de Edward..." Ouvi a voz de o velhinho falar.

"É, huh..."

"Mas claro que é. É tão bonito quanto. Beleza é mal de família, né?"

Senti-me lisonjeada em ser comparada em beleza com Edward, se bem que eu sabia que ali era tudo educação.

"E o senhor quem é?" Perguntei de supetão. Ele começou a rir estrondosamente e logo começou a tossir.

"Ela é tão engraçada não é, Mary?"

Eu ia abrir a boca, mas ele me cortou.

"E seu irmão nunca lhe trouxe para a cúria... Fiquei sabendo que você se mudou há alguns meses apenas para a casa paroquial..."

"É..."

"Mas Esme e Carlisle tem realmente muita sorte." Ele me cortou de novo. "Em ter dois filhos com vocações religiosas."

"Oh... E Edward como está? Eu costumava vê-lo enquanto ele ainda estava no seminário... Ele sempre foi tão gentil..." A madre perguntou.

"Sim... Ele, huh, está muito bem." Disse confusa.

"Também pudera né? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o pobrezinho... Ainda bem que ele está bem."

Tudo o que aconteceu o quê?

"É, mas agora tudo está mais ou menos resolvido." O bispo disse com uma voz enigmática. "Mary você se incomodaria em me emprestar Alice um minutinho só? Eu tenho algumas coisinhas leves para falar com ela."

"Ah claro. Bem... Vocês podem usar o meu escritório." Disse gentilmente.

"Obrigado." Ele disse e abriu a enorme porta para eu entrar.

Eu ia dizer que Alice estava no banheiro, que eu não era ela, que muitas coisas, mas toda vez que eu sequer tentava abrir a boca, eles me cortavam com alguma coisa.

UGH! Talvez vir com roupa de beata não fosse uma boa idéia realmente.

Mas que diabos o bispo queria falar comigo afinal?

Quer dizer, o que ele queria falar com Alice?

Eu me sentei em uma larga cadeira de frente para uma mesa e o bispo sentou-se em uma espécie de trono do outro lado.

Eu logo me lembrei da minha casa em Washington, que na infância, tinha um adesivo no banheiro escrito: "_Sente no troninho, e seja feliz."_

Eu tive que morder as bochechas internamente para não rir da recordação.

"Bem, senhorita Cullen..."

"Desculpe, mas..."

"Não, por favor, me deixa terminar." Ele me cortou. Bem, eu tentei avisar não é?

"Mas..."

"Não..."

"Mas, eu..."

"Não..."

"Mas..."

"Senhorita Cullen, espere à hora de falar." Ele disse rígido.

Ok né... Depois de tantas tentativas eu ficaria realmente quieta. Tomara que tenha câmeras escondidas pelo escritório, para que não me acusem de falsidade ideológica depois.

Eu tive que morder minha bochecha internamente para me impedir de rir, ao me lembrar de uma novela mexicana.

_Ah usurpadora... Que tirais o coração..._ UGH, alguma coisa assim.

"Bem..." Ele começou colocando as mãos juntas sobre a mesa e retirando os óculos. "O seu irmão deve ter te falado da conversa que eu e ele tivemos há cerca de um mês."

Eu já disse que não ia falar mais nada, por isso só assenti.

"Como eu acho que tudo é posto entre familiares, você certamente está a par de toda a situação."

Assenti de novo, embora não fizesse a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e com um dedo ele massageou os olhos.

Ninguém tinha avisado para ele que não se podia colocar mãos sujas nas mucosas? Gripe suína! Hello!

"Então, eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele de novo... Por isso eu queria saber como ficaram as coisas..."

Era para eu falar agora? Pois eu não iria. Tranquei minha boca.

"Senhorita Cullen... Por favor, responda."

Eu ia fazer mais birra, mas decidi acabar logo com aquilo.

"Bem, huh... De que precisamente coisas você está falando?"

Ele riu. "A situação sobre a garota Swan."

Oi? Garota Swan? Eu?

"Eu... Huh, eutanásia, isso é realmente errado né?" Contornei. " Quer dizer, você está dizendo, Isabella Swan?"

"Sim."

"É, huh... Tudo ficou... Bem..."

"Que bom." Ele disse sorrindo. "Acho que todos aqueles arquivos que eu dei a cerca de tentações a cerca de padres e arrependimentos o fizeram enxergar a razão."

Ok. Espera! Quer dizer que o bispo sabia alguma coisa entre Bella e Edward? Entre Edward e eu?

E também que o bispo dera arquivos de arrependimento e tentações a cerca de padres para ele?

Hum... Agora as coisas faziam sentido. Edward estava na cúria aquele dia na confissão, porque ele estava conversando com o bispo sobre isso.

Mas parecia que não dera muito efeito. Ri internamente.

"Você sabe... o Edward é famoso, bonito... E as mulheres caem em cima... E eu como bispo, devo alertá-lo sobre os perigos e as tentações... Eu o alertei a cerca de Tanya, e deu certo. E fico feliz que tenha dado certo a cerca da garota Swan."

Há, se ele achava que iria ficar falando em como Edward era vulnerável na minha frente ele estava muito enganado.

Seria pecado mentir para bispo? Ah... Acho que seria mais ainda beijar um padre, então, eu poderia muito bem fazer isso.

"Apesar de todos os quesitos de meu... Huh, irmão... Ele é muito centrado, e tem plena consciência de seus atos... E acho que não é qualquer mera tentação que vá fazê-lo deixar para trás a vida que demorou oito anos para construir."

Bem... Eu omiti o fato que: Eu não era uma mera tentação. HAHA. Eu era o amor dele. Isso seria prepotência? Por era a pura verdade. E verdades foram feitas para serem ditas. E também que ele era muito centrado nessa vida sacerdotal... E isso eu sabia por pura experiência própria.

"Sim, eu sei... Mas tem vezes que, huh, um homem viril como ele, é tentado."

"Com certeza." Ops...

"O quê?"

"Ah... Sempre tem tentações." Mordi a boca novamente.

"Certo..." O bispo me analisou longamente talvez achando que eu praticava incesto com Edward. Eu hein... "Então... Eu acho que a cruz está fazendo o seu papel na vida de seu irmão..."

"Espera. De que cruz o senhor está falando?" Perguntei totalmente confusa.

"Oras. A cruz que eu lhe dei há seis anos logo quando ele decidiu seguir a vida no seminário. Você sabe, não poderíamos perder o seu irmão daquele jeito, ele era muito precioso. E quando ele saiu do seminário, todos ficaram muito chocados. Tínhamos medo que ele seguisse o exemplo de Arthur, mas felizmente ele voltou."

Hey espera... Então a cruz tinha um valor simbólico para Edward? Aquela enorme cruz que ele sempre carregava no pescoço? E bem... Ela não estava mais no pescoço dele, fora substituída pela outra metade da cruz que eu carregava agora no pescoço, que fora presente de Emmet.

Hey, o que aquilo tudo significava?

E também... Edward chegara a sair do seminário? Por quê? Como assim seguir os passos de Arthur? E por que Edward voltou depois e recebeu a cruz?

Ohmeudeus, eu sabia que existiam ainda muitas coisas por trás disso, e de alguma forma eu sabia que todas estavam ligadas intimamente com Tanya.

Que eu ouvira tantas vezes sendo mencionada em uma conversa de Edward e Emmet, dos pais dele, e cuja mãe era cozinheira do seminário quando Edward estava lá.

Meu Deus, eu precisava descobrir o que acontecera há seis anos, e eu sabia que seria muito importante.

O bispo se levantou me tirando dos devaneios:

"Bem, fico feliz que agora esteja tudo bem com ele. Com certeza, os danos seriam muito maiores agora do que naquela época... Mas se você diz que está tudo bem... Eu acredito."

Eu me levantei mecanicamente, ainda confusa com tudo, até que eu ouvi um grito característico de Alice.

"Eu sou Alice! Não, não. Aquela é minha amiga, Bella!"

"Quem está gritando?" O bispo disse confuso.

Puts... Era agora que eu era presa por usurpação?

Eu saí pela porta e fui até Alice. Ela me olhou assustada.

"Bella o que está acontecendo? Eu fui ao banheiro e você entrou lá? E estão dizendo que eu não sou eu mesma!"

"Bella..." Falei entre dentes. "Fique calma."

"Bella? Por que você está me chamando de Bella?"

"O que está acontecendo?" O bispo perguntou nos encarando confusos.

"É, huh... Dom Daniel... Essa é Isabella Swan." Alice abriu a boca, mas eu dei um beliscão nela que a fez se calar imediatamente.

"Isabella?" Ele olhou Alice atentamente. Alice me olhou horrorizada, e eu dei um olhar profundo para ela. Não me manda para a cadeia Alice!

Depois de muita relutância ela assentiu.

"Oh prazer... Bem, vou deixar vocês sozinhas... Até mais." E ele se foi me dando um olhar significativo.

Ohmeudeus. Essa fora por pouco.

"Isabella Swan, o que acabou de acontecer aqui?" ela esbravejou assim que o bispo saiu de vista.

"Alice..." Revirei meus olhos. "A culpa é sua de se parecer menos que uma freira do que eu!"

E continuamos a discutir, até que eu expliquei que o bispo me confundira com ela e me chamara para uma conversa. Somente deixei de lado o conteúdo desta.

Até que quando a madre chegou, nós resolvemos tudo, e essa apenas sorriu divertida.

Ela olhou para Alice e perguntou algumas mil vezes se ela realmente tinha vocação. De modo diferente claro, perguntando algo como: Você não está se escondendo de alguém aqui dentro? Não é nenhuma desilusão amorosa ou coisa do tipo?

UGH! Eu apostaria com ela que ela não chegaria nem a entrar no convento. Mas depois discretamente eu avisei a madre superiora para deixar tesouras e agulhas bem longe de Alice.

Quando Alice terminou de rebater todos os argumentos da madre, ela acertou tudo para entrar ali logo depois do ano novo.

Seria precisamente em uma semana, e eu meio que duvidava que alguma coisa mudasse até lá. A não ser que a pressão fizesse alguma coisa.

Antes de sairmos à madre olhou bem para mim e me perguntou se eu não queria entrar pro convento. Eu tive que mordeu o interior das minhas bochechas novamente para não rir da cara dela, mas simplesmente respondi que quando eu criasse juízo eu entraria.

Ou seja... Nunca.

Por que uma pessoa com juízo nunca se apaixonaria e trataria de seduzir um padre não é mesmo?

É... Não.

"Bella, parecia que a madre queria que você entrasse ao invés de mim."

Eu ri. "Não sou a de repente religiosa? Não foi isso o que você jogou na minha cara?"

Ela bufou enquanto se dirigia ao porshe.

"Mas também não era para tanto..."

"Mas quem mandou vir a um convento vestida como que uma modelo?" Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu estou aproveitando meus últimos momentos."

"Eu ainda me arrependo de não ter dito das tesouras e agulhas para a madre."

"Você não faria isso..." Ela me lançou um olhar por cima do ombro.

"É. Talvez não. Vamos a deixar descobrir por si própria."

Alice revirou os olhos e começou a dirigir. Eu comecei a batucar meus dedos no assento enquanto eu pensava da maneira que eu começaria aquele assunto, que parecia que o destino colocava cada vez mais perto de mim.

"Alice..." Chamei.

"Huh?"

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Eu estou de mal de você." Ela fez um biquinho.

"Ah Alice... Deixa de birra, vai." Argumentei.

"Ok. OK."

"É, huh... O que aconteceu... Com... Edward no seminário que parece que todo mundo sabe o que foi menos eu?"

Ela mordeu os lábios e pela primeira vez na vida eu vi uma Alice indecisa.

"Bella... Eu não gosto de falar muito sobre a vida dos outros... Na verdade, é meu irmão e é algo particular dele... Não acho que seja algo que ele se orgulhe..."

"Já sei." Revirei meus olhos. "Eu tenho que perguntar a ele, e só ele pode me dizer."

Mas quando ele me diria na situação em que a gente estava?

Uh... Nunca.

"É." Alice assentiu. "Mas olhe, você e ele são muito unidos... Acho que quando ele estiver pronto, ele vai te falar..."

"Será?" Perguntei indecisa.

"Claro." Ela sorriu. "Mas Edward realmente se arrepende de tudo... E ele já acha demais algumas pessoas saberem."

"Eu entendo." Eu garanti, mas na verdade não entendendo.

O resto do trajeto continuou o mesmo, até que Alice disse se eu queria ir com ela e Rose para o shopping.

Eu me perguntei o que uma quase-freira iria fazer em um shopping, mas ela disse simplesmente que tinha que curtir a última compra.

"Eu vou ficar o dia inteiro lá, ninguém me tira a não serem os seguranças do shopping. Hoje eu vou me esbaldar."

Eu revirei meus olhos, e na última hora eu pedi para que ela não me deixasse em casa, mas sim na Clínica Veterinária Black.

Eu sentia que se eu quisesse descobrir alguma coisa sobre Edward e Tanya, seria ou com ele, o que era improvável, ou com a própria Tanya.

E seria isso o que eu iria fazer.

"Não quer mudar de roupa, Bella?" Ela me perguntou e eu encarei a roupa de beata que eu ainda usava.

"Não..." Reprimi um sorriso. "Acho que isso só vai me ajudar."

Quando eu cheguei perto da enorme construção que era a Clínica Veterinária Black eu logo me senti uma anã de jardim.

Ok que eu era não nenhuma Hortência, mas eu também não tinha as mesmas medidas que Alice.

Jake era realmente muito rico, e o irmão dele ficara bom da cirurgia e voltara a tomar conta do bar, enquanto o irmão se dedicava totalmente a sua clínica.

Eu já tinha ido algumas vezes ali, mas nunca realmente tinha visto nenhuma Tanya. Quer dizer... Como se quando você visse uma pessoa, você soubesse logo o nome dela.

Eu entrei e um sininho tocou logo.

Algumas pessoas que estavam com seus cachorros logo começaram a falar: "Benção irmã." E derivados.

HAHA. Eu estava fazendo bem meu papel não estava?

Chegando à enorme mesa de recepção, uma mulher morena e alta estava lá ajeitando alguns papéis.

Eu li seu nome no crachá. Leah. Não. Não era Tanya.

"A paz de Jesus esteja com você." Disse me aproximando.

A mulher levantou os olhos assustada e logo deu um sorriso amarelo. Ela estava suando? Ohmeudeus, eu parecia uma aberração assim?

"É, huh..." Disse desconfortável e ainda querendo saber qual era o problema comigo ou com ela. "Eu queria saber... Se... Se..."

"Senhorita, minha cachorra está com dor de barriga não dá para atender não?" Uma mulher chegou me cortando.

"Desculpe... Mas a veterinária que substitui o senhor Jacob está sozinha..."

"Mas e daí? A pequena Lottie está com dor de barriga!"

"Olha irmã." Eu disse colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. "Reze para Deus que ele irá curar a dor de barriga de sua pequena Lottie, ok?"

A mulher que segurava um vira lata com a língua de fora me olhou e assentiu.

UHU! Isso que eu chamava de autoridade! Eu me vestiria de freira mais vezes se fosse assim.

"Olha... Eu, huh... Queria uma consulta." Eu me virei para a tal de Leah.

"Consulta?" Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Sim... Você sabe... Eu... Veterinário..."

"Mas a senhorita Tanya é veterinária, não médica."

Então... A tal de Tanya era veterinária? Huh. E eu era uma freira e tinha autoridade. Tenho que lembrar a senhorita daquilo.

"Mas eu quero uma consulta com a veterinária Tanya. Se tiver que colocar raça ai coloca... Huh, Aquita." Eu parecia com um Aquita? Bem, talvez eu devesse ter posto Rotweiller.

"Mas, huh..."

"Olhe, Leah, eu sou uma freira, idosa, e com problema nas costas... não dá simplesmente para marcar uma consulta?"

"Mas temos hospitais e..."

"E estão todos ocupados. Você sabe como é hospital público." Revirei os olhos. "Arranje-me então uma consulta com a senhorita Tanya, ou você quer que todas as pragas do Egito caiam em cima de você?"

"Não... Não..." Ela se agitou e começou a anotar alguma coisa. Ela começou a suar mais ainda, e parecia que ela estava terrivelmente assustada com alguma coisa.

Até que ela me entregou um papel que eu teria que assinar.

Em alguns garranchos eu escrevi: "Serva de Deus."

Leah franziu o cenho ao ver aquilo, mas eu simplesmente comecei a assobiar aquela música emocionante. "Mexe com minha estrutura, sara todas as feridas..."

"É, huh, olha..." Ela começou a falar. "Eu posso estar errada e tudo... Mas..."

"Ei, meu cachorro está com gases dá para ir logo?" Outra mulher gritou da recepção. Leah ficou em dúvida, mas acho que ela optou em não ter um bando de besouros visitando a casa dela mais tarde.

"O que estava falando?" Perguntei a incentivando.

"Então... Eu posso estar errada... Mas você não é Isabella Swan?"

"É... Por quê?" Perguntei desconfiada.

"Bem... O nosso patrão tem uma foto sua, quer dizer, de uma pessoa exatamente igual a você, só que sem essas roupas na sala dele... E... Você é freira..."

Ah... Então quer dizer que Jake tinha uma foto minha na sala dele?

Então era por isso que a tal de Leah me olhava assustada. Quem não olharia ao pensar que o patrão tinha um caso com uma freira?

"Ela é minha irmã gêmea." Me desculpei.

UGH! Eu inventei tantas mentiras hoje que eu acho que iria para o inferno só por causa delas.

"Ah..." Ela suspirou de alívio e enxugou o suor que escorria por sua testa. "Pensei que tinha algum tipo de relacionamento..."

Eu comecei a rir. "Relacionamentos entre pessoas com votos de castidade e pessoas que não? Imagina." Caçoei sendo que eu estava em uma relação dessas.

Claro não eu sendo a freira, mas sim amando um padre.

UGH! Vida irônica.

Logo Leah começou a relaxar, e depois de esperar o cachorro-paciente sair de sua consulta, Leah indicou o caminho que eu deveria seguir.

Chegando à porta, ouvi a mesma voz do telefone, só que bem mais bonita e aveludada.

"Serva de Deus, Aquita."

Eu entrei na sala respirando fundo, e tomando cuidando para colocar cada pé na frente do outro de forma certa e parecer confiante.

A sala era bem espaçosa e era separada por uma cortina de uma área onde provavelmente se cuidava dos cachorros.

Eu olhei tudo aquilo e logo meu olhar se centralizou em uma enorme mesa de mogno, e a mulher loira, de corpo escultural, olhos intensamente azuis, e cabelos ondulados estilo Giselle Bündchen que caia perfeitamente por seus ombros e cintura, que estava por trás desta.

Logo eu me senti um lixo... Ainda mais vestindo as roupas que eu estava.

Então agora eu conhecia pessoalmente quem era parte do passado de Edward. Agora eu sabia o porquê que ele abandonara o seminário.

Fora por causa de Tanya Dennali.

Quem fez com que ele não resistisse á tentação.

Fora por causa daquela mulher, que Edward se mostrava mais fechado comigo.

A mulher que estava ali, sentada sorrindo, linda e esbelta, em minha frente.

"Tanya Dennali?" Eu perguntei pausadamente.

Ela sorriu calorosamente e assentiu. Eu fiquei parada ali sem reação, até que o sorriso se apagou do rosto dela lentamente, sendo substituído por um franzido de testa.

"Huh, algum problema...?" ela perguntou.

"N-não..." Como que eu queria que Edward cedesse à tentação? Eu havia me esquecido que eu não passava de alguém desinteressante... Alguém que parecia nada perto daquela mulher, que afetara tanto a vida de Edward?

UGH! Eu era o Frankenstein perto dela.

"Huh... Irmã... Sua... Aquita?"

"Eu sou a Aquita." UGH, idiota, idiota.

"Você?" Perguntou confusa.

"Não, er, quer dizer... Eu queria falar com você."

"Falar... Comigo?" Ela perguntou pausadamente. Ela observou bem minhas roupas, e de repente começou a parecer preocupada. Talvez associando o meio religioso a alguma coisa... A coisa que eu iria perguntar á ela.

"Sim." Assenti ainda me sentindo um lixo.

"É... Eu tenho muitos cachorros ainda para atender, Jacob não está aqui e..." Ela parecia querer fugir de alguma coisa?

"Eu _tenho_ que falar com você, senhorita Dennali." Eu disse com a voz mais firme que eu pude achar. "É questão de _dever."_

Ela me analisou por um longo instante, até suspirar, e indicar a cadeira de frente á ela.

"Quer alguma coisa...?" Ela perguntou educadamente.

"Não, obrigada. Estou bem." Respondi ainda pensando em como eu perguntaria aquilo. Diabos, eu não sabia o que ela tinha feito exatamente para ter alguma inspiração, ou saber por onde iniciar.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto eu analisava as pregas da minha saia de beata. Tanya parecia longe em pensamentos.

"É, huh, irmã? O que há para falar comigo...?"

"É,... Senhorita Dennali..."

"Tanya." Ela cortou.

"Tanya..." Eu repeti. "Bem..." Respirei fundo iniciando a nova onda de mentiras do dia. "Eu sei o que aconteceu há seis anos." Oh gosh. Senti-me em pleno filme: 'Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado. ' UGH!

Ela hesitou. "O que... Aconteceu?"

Eu respirei fundo. "Você... E o atual padre Edward... Na época seminarista."

Ela arregalou os olhos e vi-a respirar fundo algumas vezes. Ela fechou os olhos provavelmente tentando esquecer ou se acostumar com alguma coisa. Até que quando voltou a abri-los ela respondeu com uma voz dura.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando." Mas eu sabia que ela mentia. Não pelo nervosismo dela. Por que será que todo mundo ficava daquele jeito sobre o assunto?

UGH! Eu imaginava que Tanya seria alguém bonito, claro para conseguir de alguma forma afetar tanto Edward mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mas nunca imaginei encontrar alguém que não se olhava no espelho a cada cinco segundos, ou era esnobe.

Na verdade eu esperava encontrar uma espécie de bruxa, ou vilã adolescente das patricinhas de Beverly Hills, mas não encontrar uma mulher. Trabalhadora. Educada... E com certeza não esnobe.

UGH! Eu tinha que mudar meus conceitos sobre ex. Quer dizer, ela não era ex de Edward, ou era?

Inferno! Era para isso que eu estava ali, para descobrir alguma coisa, usando da 'fantasia' de beata para jogar o verde mais fluorescente que eu pudesse.

"Não minta para uma freira."

Ela me analisou. "Você realmente não é uma." Ohmeudeus. Como ela descobrira? "Você não veste um hábito inteiro, além do que seu cabelo é comprido preso no coque."

Pelo menos o meu total disfarce não estava totalmente surrupiado.

"Ouça... Você não pode mentir para mim do mesmo jeito." Retruquei pesando minhas palavras e tentando ser 'gentil'.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. "Olha, com todo respeito, mas o que você quer em um dia movimentado, perto do ano novo, comigo? E sobre algo que aconteceu há seis anos? Não dá simplesmente para deixar tudo para trás?"

Bingo! Ela estava se abrindo.

"Desculpe por isso... Mas é necessário."

"Mas por que tem que vir aqui falar comigo? O que você quer?" Ela começou a perder a pose ao se levantar da cadeira e andar nervosamente de um lado para o outro. "Por que você tem que vir aqui desenterrar tudo isso? Algo que eu estou tentando há tanto tempo esquecer? Já não basta Katie e minha mãe."

"Você sabe que isso nunca será esquecido." Contornei. "Mas por que você não tenta falar... Pode te ajudar."

"Eu já falei! Falei muito! O bispo falou comigo, os pais de Edward falaram comigo, todo mundo falou comigo, e eu já falei com todo mundo. E isso há seis anos! Por que voltar?"

"Por que isso te perturba tanto?"

"Desculpe, mas não é da sua conta..." Ela retrucou se virando para me olhar friamente. "Ouça, eu não quero falar sobre isso, eu me arrependi, ok? Eu posso ter aceitado o que minha irmã e minha mãe planejaram, mas eu me arrependi! Eu era apenas uma adolescente! Eu estou a seis anos tentando mudar minha vida, fazendo estágio e finalmente trabalhando nessa clínica que é uma das mais prestigiadas da cidade. Eu estou conseguindo passar por cima dos meus pecados, e, por favor, não venha voltar com eles à tona."

"Já tentou se confessar...?"

"Confessar?" Ela perguntou com escárnio. "Claro que já, e com a única pessoa que eu confiaria. Com o único padre que eu teria coragem de fazer isso."

Ela não precisava dizer quem era, pois eu sabia muito bem.

"Mas ele não quis me ouvir... Ele me acusou de mentir diante de Deus... Ele me acusou de tantas coisas aquela tarde." Ela virou o olhar para o lado e tentou esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. "Eu tive que sair... Ele não queria ouvir nada do que eu dizia. Nada."

A imagem de Edward perdendo o controle – no mau sentido – me atormentou. Eu nunca vira Edward tratando alguém mal, acusando alguém...

Então as coisas começavam a se encaixar, mas ainda faltava o motivo de tudo.

O que a mãe e Katie obrigaram Tanya a fazer? O que ela assentiu fazer e depois se arrependeu?

"Ele estava com raiva... "Joguei verde querendo mais informações. "Talvez seja hora de tentar conversar com ele de novo, resolver as coisas com a cabeça fria."

Eu estava cavando minha sepultara só podia. Falar para ela se aproximar dele? E se ele ainda se sentisse atraído por ela? Adeus Bella! UGH!

"Não." Ela disse friamente. "Todos deixaram bem claro para mim que não era para eu nunca me aproximar dele novamente. Eu tentei juro... Eu não o amava... Mas eu gostava demais... Edward sempre foi à melhor pessoa que eu conheci, e eu somente fui uma cachorra com ele."

"O que você fez?" Perguntei já se esquecendo de qualquer disfarce, ou tentativa de mostrar que eu realmente já sabia de tudo.

"O que eu fiz? Todos sabem o que eu fiz. Quer dizer... Todos que o conhecem... Porque todos trataram de abafar o caso... Por acaso você não vai achar em nenhum lugar algum registro dizendo que Edward deixou o seminário. Tudo o que se tem é sobre o Arthur e Katie. Mas nunca sobre nós dois."

"Vocês dois...?"

"Olha..." Ela mexeu nos longos cabelos e depois se olhou friamente para mim. As lágrimas continuavam caindo, mas ela ainda não mais pensava em esconder. "Eu não sei por que você veio aqui me lembrar de tudo isso... Eu fiz coisas erradas, e fiz Edward fazer o mesmo... Eu compeli Edward a fugir comigo, eu fiz ele se afastar da família para ficar comigo, mas eu me arrependo! Não é o suficiente? Diga para Deus que eu me arrependi, ok?" Ela bufou e abriu a porta para eu sair.

Eu ainda estava estacada no meu lugar. Eu tentava processar aquelas novas informações, tentava imaginar o que realmente tinha acontecido. E várias teorias surgiram em minha mente, mas logo uma imagem se formou intensamente.

Eu e Edward no confessionário naquela tarde... No guarda vassouras... Na cozinha da minha casa... Momentos com aquele... E logo um sentimento estranho surgiu em mim.

"Você e Edward já..." Engoli em seco olhando para o nada. "Vocês... Vocês..."

Ela me olhou com escárnio. "Se transamos?"

Eu assenti lentamente ainda meio tonta.

Ela riu histérica e abriu ainda mais a porta, enquanto eu me levantava e ficava de frente para ela encarando os enormes orbes azuis.

"Ele era seminarista... Mas..." E assim ela praticamente me empurrou para fora e fechou a porta atrás de si. Logo eu distingui o barulho de soluços, o que eu imaginei que fossem os dela.

Mas ela nem precisou completar a frase para eu saber.

Eu mesmo usara muitas vezes.

"Ele é padre, mas é homem..." Eu sussurrei. Assim como eu costumava falar isso, Tanya costumava dizer a seis anos: 'Ele é seminarista, mas é homem. '

Oh Céus!

"Irmã! Sua benção." Uma voz extremamente conhecida veio atrás de mim no corredor da clínica. Virei-me ainda trôpega, e vi Jake abrindo a boca em um perfeito "O" e os olhos arregalados. "B-Bella?"

"Oi Jake." Falei sem graça.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou de novo, parecendo um perfeito peixinho.

"Não, não entrei para o convento e nem nada parecido." Garanti. Ele soltou o ar em alívio e me analisou de cima á baixo.

"Por que essas roupas?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Mudança de hábitos." Ele sorriu nervoso coçando a cabeça com as mãos. Piolho? HAHA.

"Bem... Uh, algum problema com Sky?"

"É, huh... Vim pegar a ração."

"Ah claro." Ele sorriu. "Vem, vamos." Ele me ofereceu o braço e eu aceitei.

Fomos até a pequena lojinha que ficava do lado da recepção e ele pegou a ração. Na recepção Leah nos olhou assombrada, com certeza achando que eu mentira para ela a cerca de ser freira, ou mesmo de não ser a mesma pessoa da fotografia da sala de Jake.

"Leah, essa é Bella." Ele apresentou. Bem agora ela realmente estava assustada, e eu tratei de sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Antes de sair eu vi Tanya chamando algum paciente canino e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente e saiu por entre os corredores.

Eu somente suspirei.

Eu não peguei um taxi, eu fui caminhando até em casa mesmo.

Eu queria pensar com clareza e com tempo.

As informações eram tantas.

O que a mãe e Katie tinham planejado para Tanya que ela aceitou fazer e se arrependeu?

Provavelmente foi isso que fez com que Edward fugisse com Tanya do convento e vivesse com ela, abandonando a família.

Mas o que Tanya fez para que Edward voltasse?

Eu sabia que entendendo Tanya e Edward, eu nos entenderia.

Por isso que aquilo tinha tanta importância para mim.

Mas algo estava me incomodando profundamente.

Edward fugira com Tanya... Tão facilmente... E eles... Huh... Transaram...

Edward não era virgem... Não era.

UGH! Como que eu poderia pensar que ele era também?

Mas algo me incomodava mais ainda. Por que Edward cedera a tentação com Tanya e não comigo?

Está certo que ele era seminarista e agora padre, mas mesmo assim...

Mesmo assim... Eu queria que ele também fugisse comigo, eu também queria que ele fizesse amor comigo.

Inferno! Eu queria tantas coisas vindas dele.

Se Edward realmente me amava como ele havia dito uma vez, por que não?

Por que Tanya sim e eu não?

Será que ele a amara mais do que eu?

UGH! As lágrimas começaram a cair conforme eu andava. Cheguei ao meu apartamento e tirei a roupa de beata colocando o primeiro jeans e camiseta que eu achava pela frente.

Estava um dia muito frio, embora a neve desse uma trégua.

Sky veio correndo em minha direção e eu coloquei a ração para ela, que comeu feliz.

Eu ainda estava com o olhar perdido no nada... E só um pensamento ecoava em minha mente:

"Eu também quero que Edward faça amor comigo. Eu também quero que ele fuja comigo."

Eu sabia que era ciúmes do que ele teve com outra mulher antes de mim... Eu sabia, mas eu queria.

Eu o queria. Eu queria ter ele.

Como Tanya tivera.

Sem pensar, eu peguei minha bolsa e mesmo sem casaco eu saí do meu apartamento correndo.

Minha pele argumentava comigo por causa do frio intenso, mas eu não ligava. Eu corria o mais rápido que eu podia.

Eu sentia que meu lado racional estava cego.

Eu só sabia que eu precisava de Edward... Agora.

Alice estaria o dia inteiro no shopping com Rose e a casa paroquial estaria vazia. Somente com Edward ali dentro.

E essa seria minha oportunidade.

Corri por um longo tempo... E minhas pernas doíam, assim como eu tremia por conta do frio.

Eu só parei quando eu encarei a construção da casa paroquial em minha frente.

Uma cruz estava pregada bem no alto, quase no teto, e eu suspirei:

"Sabe Deus... Você não é amor? Por que então impedir um tão forte assim?"

**Pr. Edward**

Emmet saíra de casa depois que o jogo acabou. Na verdade acho que eu não estava sendo uma boa companhia.

Eram tantas coisas que acontecendo, que UGH! Realmente era demais até para mim.

Alice saíra com Bella para o convento e depois ligara dizendo que iria para o shopping com Rose.

Eu iria perguntar "E Bella?", mas mordi minha língua.

Eu tinha que me manter afastado dela o mais que eu conseguisse, porque eu sabia que eu não conseguiria muito resultado se eu pensasse e me ocupasse com ela o tempo todo.

Coloquei o leite para ferver para o chocolate quente e fui tomar um banho igualmente quente. Quando terminei coloquei uma calça de moletom e fui até a cozinha terminar a bebida.

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos me lembrando nostalgicamente de épocas de minha vida.

Minha infância... Minha adolescência interrompida com o seminário... Tanya...

_Tanya._

Abanei os pensamentos da minha cabeça e peguei um pacote de cookies no armário.

Minha vontade era de dormir e me esquecer de tudo; e na verdade era isso que eu pretendia fazer hoje pelo dia todo.

Eu rezara uma missa já de manhã, e não precisava me preocupar mais com isso.

Lembrei-me da minha volta ao convento... Do meu estado depressivo... Da reconciliação com minha família e a igreja, e das composições das músicas para me distrair.

"_O bispo está te esperando, Edward." Martha disse calorosamente, mas eu conseguia ver a preocupação por trás das lentes grossas de seus óculos. "Senti sua falta."_

_Eu sorri fraco. "Eu também Martha." Ela assentiu e me indicou a porta que dava para a sala do bispo._

_Assim que entrei o vi sentado em sua poltrona de costas para mim. Olhei ao meu redor e me senti claustrofóbico e reprimido._

"_Edward..." Ele disse se virando e encarando meus olhos. Sua expressão estava séria, mas logo um enorme sorriso se estampou, me deixando assustado e confuso. "Seja bem vindo de volta ao lugar que você pertence."_

A minha ordenação e o lançamento do meu CD... O sucesso... Os shows... A catedral...

Meus amigos... E Bella.

Terminei de tomar o chocolate quente, e suspirei pesadamente enquanto me encostava-se à bancada da pia pensando em tudo, e como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Eu tentava cada vez acreditar mais que Deus escrevia certo por linhas tortas, mas cada vez ficava mais difícil.

Não na minha situação.

"_Eu tenho um presente para você." Ele começou._

"_Presente?" Perguntei totalmente confuso._

"_Sim, na verdade dois... Eu prometo que ninguém a não ser do seu círculo mais íntimo vai saber o que aconteceu e também não haverá restos disso em nenhum lugar do mundo."_

_Eu assenti aliviado, porém envergonhado por estar naquela situação._

"_E o outro..." Ele sorriu e pegou uma caixinha de sua mesa. "É isso."_

_Peguei a caixinha, incerto e abri e lá dentro se revelou uma enorme cruz em madeira._

_Eu o olhei ainda mais confuso: "O quê...?"_

"_É para você se lembrar sempre desse dia... O dia que você voltou depois de ser tentado... Se lembrar que você sempre voltará para a igreja, e para com isso, tentar se mantiver longe das tentações."_

E agora no lugar da enorme cruz, estava a metade da pequena que eu dividia com Bella. Emmet sabia o que ela significava, e ele deixara bem claro no Natal que ele torcia pelo nosso amor.

Guardei tudo em seus devidos lugares e olhei pela janela da cozinha para a rua movimentada lá fora.

A neve dera um descanso, mas se bem que seria uma boa desculpa de morte.

Algo do tipo: "Padre é encontrado morto soterrado em neve em frente a sua casa."

É isso iria funcionar.

Andei quase me arrastando até meu quarto, ouvi um barulho estranho vindo de algum lugar, mas ignorei.

No quarto deitei de braços abertos na cama e fechei os olhos tentando apagar toda e qualquer imagem de minha mente.

Todos os meus pensamentos se resumiam... Bella... Bella... Bella...

Suspirei pesadamente e murmurei: "Bella..." Sentindo a simples textura da pronúncia daquele nome em minha boca. O doce mel que ele emitia.

"Eu estou aqui Edward." Eu ouvi a doce voz dela ecoar nos meus ouvidos.

Até que uma alucinação seria muito bem vinda agora...

"Bella..." Repeti de novo brotando um sorriso nos meus lábios. Eu queria ouvir sua voz de novo.

Só o que eu ouvi foram passos. Passos no carpete do quarto que se aproximavam de onde eu estava.

Uma alucinação tão vívida de novo? Um novo sorriso se brotou em meus lábios.

Senti o colchão ranger enquanto um corpo quente se aproximava de mim. Uma mão pequena e macia acariciou meu peitoral desnudo e eu estremeci.

"Oh Bella..."

"Edward... Meu Edward." A voz respondeu.

Senti-a cada vez mais perto e sua respiração próxima a mim. Parecia tão real...

"Seu... Seu..." Repeti pesadamente sentindo a fragrância de lavanda que emanava do seu corpo. Minha... Minha...

Eu poderia ficar para sempre curtindo aquela alucinação... Eu poderia, sim, eu sabia disso.

Senti lábios tocando os meus levemente mandando descargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo.

Nunca fora tão real assim... Mas eu gostava... Talvez a necessidade e o amor fossem tão grandes que cada vez ficava parecendo mais e mais verdadeiro.

Esqueci que era padre, que o mundo caia em minhas costas... Somente quis curtir aquele momento alucinante, porém tão vívido.

Eu correspondi o beijo lento e doce, porém profundo.

Eu sabia que não teria coragem mais para dizer a Bella o quanto eu a amava e a queria do meu lado, por isso eu tentava passar tudo pelo aquele beijo tão real, mesmo sabendo que ela não saberia disso, por que não era ela ali.

Era algo intenso da minha mente.

Ela se separou de mim e eu soltei um muxoxo. Ouvi uma pequena risadinha e depois um pedido em uma voz rouca:

"Abra os olhos, Edward..."

Eu obedeci. Eu sempre obedeceria.

E ali estava ela... Perfeita... Com os cabelos soltos caindo pelo meu peito, a face a centímetros da minha... A boca rosada, carnuda e extremamente convidativa.

Tão real...

Eu sorri, e ela também.

Minhas mãos foram para sua face sentindo o contorno de cada lado, de cada ângulo. Seu nariz, sua boca, sua testa, suas bochechas coradas... Seus cabelos macios... Tudo tão perfeito e parecendo tão real.

Talvez eu nem devesse me preocupar tanto com essas coisas, se eu tivesse alucinações tão vívidas assim sempre, eu poderia me acostumar á elas, e tentar me manter afastado da real Bella.

Bella fechou os olhos curtindo o carinho e sua face descansou na palma de minha mão. Eu a contemplei naquela face de anjo e sorri, pois era ela o anjo a quem eu amava.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e seus orbes chocolate me encararam, transmitindo todo o nosso sentimento como uma avalanche dos mesmos.

Eu sorri de novo, curtindo aquele momento... Nossos olhos se encaravam... O verde e o castanho... Uma perfeita combinação...

"Eu te amo..." Eu disse para minha Bella alucinógena.

"Eu também." Ela assentiu, e logo nossos lábios voltaram a se tocar.

Eu sentia a doçura dos lábios dela... E aproveitei para cheirar um pouco mais de seu perfume de lavanda tão presente em todos os lugares de minha mente.

De repente nosso beijo começou a se aprofundar, e minha língua pediu passagem na boca dela.

Ela assentiu com um pequeno gemido, e nossas línguas se encontraram em um ritmo totalmente voluptuoso. Eu gemi de satisfação e senti as mãos de Bella apertarem meu cabelo com força, causando um pouco de dor.

Eu me afastei rapidamente, e a encarei; Ela parecia tão confusa quanto eu.

Alucinações eram tão reais assim? Chegavam a doer?

Não... Não... É claro que é mais uma, entre tantas outras.

Sorri para ela e voltei a beijá-la ferozmente, enquanto um braço contornava sua cintura e a trazia cada vez mais perto de mim.

Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas nas minhas, e eu queria seu corpo cada vez mais perto do meu.

O beijo estava cada vez mais intenso e meu corpo estava quente e praticamente pulsando.

Eu gemi enquanto Bella mordia meu lábio inferior... Foi tudo o que bastou para que eu a virasse de costas a cama, e eu ficasse em cima dela.

Ela olhou maliciosa para mim e eu sorri beijando seus olhos... Seu nariz... Rocei minha boca na sua... E logo minha boca começou a explorar a pele maravilhosa de seu pescoço.

Bella riu enquanto as duas mãos me puxavam para cima pelas costas:

"Meu vampiro."

Eu ri e passei a língua pelo seu pescoço sentindo ela se contorcer embaixo de mim.

Abri a boca levemente, somente permitindo morder um pouco de sua pele.

Fui dando mordidinhas e sentindo-a estremecer e gemer embaixo de mim, até chegar a seu queixo e subir em direção a sua boca.

Eu a olhei tão lá para mim e voltei a beijá-la.

Lembranças de uma época passada surgiram em minha mente, mas eu não precisava me preocupar. Aquilo era somente uma alucinação...

Uma ótima alucinação... Mas Bella realmente não estava ali.

Minhas mãos saíram de sua face e foram explorando seu corpo. Suas curvas que faziam minha mão tremer...

Bella se arqueou e minhas mãos desceram por entre sua coxa, subindo pelo seu quadril até os seus seios...

Oh Jesus... Alucinações eram realmente as melhores coisas que Deus inventou para um padre necessitado.

Eu logo tirei minhas mãos dali... Mas Bella alucinação, me surpreendeu, pegando minha mão e levando até seus seios.

Eu a encarei confusa, e ela murmurou:

"Toca..."

Eu gemi de prazer e logo minhas mãos envolveram o seio direito dela que estava coberto pelo tecido da blusa.

Bella gemeu e voltou a me beijar, e suas mãos buscaram o fim das minhas costas, onde ela arranhou toda a extensão com as unhas afiadas.

Eu apertei mais os seios dela em reflexo e logo nossas bocas continuaram a se tocar.

Eu já não agüentava aquilo... Eu sentia que eu estava pronto para tê-la. Mas como ter uma alucinação?

Bem, pouco me importava.

Como um perfeito homem das cavernas eu arranquei sua blusa com um estalo e logo seus seios ficaram totalmente expostos a mim, somente cobertos pelo leve tecido do sutiã azul.

Eu fiquei admirando eles, até que Bella murmurou em uma voz rouca e sexy:

"Muito melhor tocar, do que olhar."

Eu soltei um rugido gutural com aquela mulher linda ali em minha frente, e logo depois o homem das cavernas já havia me tomado completamente.

_Eu sempre fora um garoto tímido._

Na escola, com os amigos de rua, até mesmo com meus pais.

As pessoas sempre pareciam me tratar diferentes das outras crianças. Sempre queriam puxar assunto, ou ficavam cochichando ao meu respeito pelos cantos.

Mas eu acabava me afastando... Coisas e timidez de criança.

Alice sempre fora o extremo oposto de mim... Ela sempre era muito sociável, e com um par de amigos correndo pela casa.

Minhas maiores companhias sempre eram meus pais... Minha mãe sempre foi uma pessoa religiosa... Ia á missa todos os finais de semana, e fazia parte do grupo de ajuda, como dízimo e catequese.

Ela escutava vários programas religiosos tanto no rádio quanto na TV, e como hábito, eu fazia companhia intermitentemente para ela.

Com isso aprendi a rezar e a ir a missa todos os finais de semana.

Eu sempre ficara admirado com os padres, e líderes religiosos. Eu os achava tão impotentes e tão... Legais.

Pelo menos era essa minha visão.

Eu achava que eles não viviam sozinhos, apesar de não ter uma família com eu tinha. Sempre cercados de pessoas que iam ver suas missas, dos problemas delas e da igreja... Nunca sozinhas ou solitárias.

"Um dia você poderá ser um deles, Edward." Minha mãe disse uma vez quando estávamos assistindo a um programa do bispo diocesano. Dom Daniel.

E aquilo martelou sempre em minha cabeça.

Alice chegara a me incluir em suas rodinhas de amigos, e eles me acolhiam, mas eu sempre não voltava no dia seguinte, eu preferia ficar junto com minha mãe, rezando e ouvindo os mesmos programas de sempre.

Eu não sabia o que tinha errado comigo... Só sabia que eu tinha admiração por aquele mundo que minha mãe também participava e que eu começara a gostar.

Eu absorvia cada palavra que eles diziam como "Deus é amor. Deus é tudo. É impossível viver sem Deus."

E eu acreditava. Porque em minha mente de criança, eu tinha tudo o que era bom.

Eu tinha uma família boa, tinha saúde... E isso tudo vinha de Deus.

Eu nunca tive motivos para duvidar de Deus – eu fora criado daquele jeito – e nunca motivos para reclamar, pois se algo acontecia é porque "é a vida", ou "o rumo certo das coisas."

Outra coisa dessa época, é que eu nunca fora próximo de meninas. Apesar das amigas de Alice sempre montarem barracas em cada canto de casa.

Até que surgiu uma garotinha com longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis faiscantes, uma amiga de Alice.

_Victória Brown._

Eu percebia olhares dela sobre mim toda vez que eu ia até a cozinha me entupir de doces e chocolate, mas o que eu poderia fazer afinal?

Até que um dia ela entrou no meu quarto de repente e disse que me amava.

Eu fiquei atônito ante aquela situação. "Como ela poderia me amar, se eu nem a conhecia direito?"

Foi aí que minhas barreiras começaram a ser quebradas, e eu e ela nos envolvemos em um romance de adolescentes de treze anos.

Minha mãe ficara feliz por mim, aliás, minhas barreiras estavam sendo ultrapassadas, mas eu sabia que no fundo o sonho dela era me ver como padre.

Um filho servindo á Deus.

Mas foi a vez de Victória. Eu comecei a sair com ela, minha irmã e seus amigos, e acabei conhecendo pessoas como Emmet.

Eu estava feliz, mas quando eu voltava para casa, eu sempre ia assistir aos programas religiosos e ouvia as músicas.

Minha mãe sorria fracamente para mim e eu retribuía com um sorriso radiante. Afinal eu estava feliz.

Só que um dia eu soube. Victória havia se aproximado de mim para fazer ciúmes para um amigo de infância que tinha aquela venda sobre os olhos de "amizade" a cerca dela.

E quando finalmente ela conseguiu seu objetivo, ela me revelou e nós terminamos.

Eu fiquei triste... Aliás, era minha primeira desilusão, mas isso não foi motivo para eu me afastar de meus amigos.

Eu e Emmet nos tornamos inseparáveis, e fomos para a mesma escola na primavera. Emmet sempre fora o garoto mais popular, e eu acabara entrando nessa onda.

As meninas brotavam em nossa frente, e 'casualmente' esbarravam em nós, ou deixavam cair os seus livros.

Eu já estava começando a deixar de ser o Edward garoto tímido, para ser o Edward popular.

Eu fazia parte do time de Beisebol e Natação da escola, e todos os treinos eram lotados... De garotas.

Mas sempre quando eu voltava para casa, minha mãe estava ali e eu lembrava as intermináveis horas rezando, e assistindo aos mesmos programas.

E eu me lembrava da minha fascinação pela igreja e os líderes religiosos.

Eu conseqüentemente lembrava a frase de minha mãe:

"_Um dia você poderá ser um deles, Edward."_

E eu comecei a me perguntar: Por que não?

Eu sempre fora um garoto religioso, e apesar de popular eu nunca havia esquecido a maneira como eu crescera.

Até que um dia o Grupo de Jovens da Catedral que eu participava, fizeram um retiro no seminário da cidade.

Como não tinha outro lugar cedido, resolvemos ir para lá.

Arrastei Emmet comigo, e ele foi a contragosto, mais interessado nas garotas que poderia encontrar do que realmente participar do retiro.

Acabou que foi um final de semana muito bom. O seminário era em um terreno enorme, com vários dormitórios, uma piscina de dois metros de profundidade – que eu adorara- um enorme campo de futebol e uma extensa área de plantação.

Além da capela que tinha.

Afinal, o seminário parecia ter tudo o que eu gostava.

E sempre a frase de minha mãe martelava em minha cabeça.

Até que um dia com quase 15 anos, eu decidi ser padre.

Tudo se juntara. A admiração pelos líderes religiosos, o seminário... Tudo, até que eu contei para minha mãe.

Ela explodiu de felicidade e me abraçava a cada cinco minutos dizendo o quanto estava feliz. Meu pai também estava, mas eu sabia que ele preferia ter seus netos, bisnetos e uma tremenda linhagem pela frente.

Mas pelo menos eles tinham Alice para esse papel ainda.

Contei para Emmet, e ele achou tremendamente engraçado.

Afinal, um cara popular, feliz, e realizado o que poderia querer fazer em um seminário, que segundo ele, era um lugar de solidão e para pessoas mal amadas?

Mas Emmet não tinha tido a mesma experiência e gostos do que eu.

Então aos quinze anos entrei no seminário.

Como eu ainda estava no colegial, eu ainda tinha aulas normais na escola.

As garotas me fuzilavam com olhar, e todos me olhavam diferente como se eu fosse uma espécie de aberração. Até que um garoto chegou a mim e disse, em uma tarde:

"Você tem tudo que todo garoto quer, é bonito, tem popularidade, é rico, e agora você vai ser padre?"

Eu não ligava. Por que, aliás, ali tinha tudo o que eu queria...

No seminário tinha a cozinheira responsável, Irina. Ela cozinhava extremamente bem, embora o seu jeito fosse um pouco rabugento.

Tinha duas filhas. Katie e Tanya, que a ajudavam quando não estava na escola. Arthur, meu colega de quarto adorava a companhia delas. Quando não tínhamos aulas ou tínhamos que fazer alguma tarefa, ele ia até o jardim e conversava horas com elas.

Até que Arthur me disse que estava interessado em Katie.

Eu fiquei chocado, aliás, padres não podiam se casar.

Mas a única resposta que eu recebi, foi:

"Padres, sim... Mas eu sou seminarista, e quem aqui está pensando em casar?"

Até que eu comecei a encobrir os dois. Ele saia sempre que podia com ela, enquanto eu ficava o acobertando.

Tanya vinha para meu quarto e ficávamos conversando escondidos, esperando Arthur e Katie voltarem.

Sempre ficávamos conversando... Somente isso... E ela acabou se tornando uma boa amiga naquele seminário.

Eu tinha plena consciência que ela era linda... E todos os outros seminaristas se controlavam para não olhar demais para ela, mas eu tentava deixar claro em minha mente que ali era só amizade.

Porque eu não era como Arthur.

Até que o tempo se passou, e este mesmo, me disse que Tanya estava interessada em mim. Que conversara com Katie e esta dissera que a irmã suspirava pelos cantos, chamando pelo meu nome.

Eu fiquei confuso... Arthur disse que Katie era incrível, e que talvez fosse hora de eu começar a sair com Tanya também.

Eu neguei.

Era claro.

Mas as conversas de noite entre eu e Tanya continuavam... Até que eu comecei a olhar para ela como Arthur havia dito.

Como ele olhava para Katie.

Agora estava claro o sentimento dela por mim, só eu não sabia o que fazer, ou mesmo como agir.

Até que as coisas aconteceram com naturalidade... A química foi aumentando, e acabou que nos beijamos.

Eu tinha quase dezessete anos, e meus hormônios estavam em plena ebulição, e eu ali no convento.

Ali que eu notara que uma coisa o seminário não tinha que eu gostava: Mulheres.

Afinal eu era um garoto de dezessete anos, querendo ou não, com os hormônios na flor da pele, e sem as experiências das descobertas amorosas já que no seminário eu era privado disso.

Olhando de agora, eu imagino que talvez eu tenha entrado muito cedo.

Se eu tivesse experimentado um pouco mais a vida, talvez eu não visse necessidade de fazer isso quando eu já tinha um compromisso.

Ou talvez... Só talvez... O destino fizesse Bella vir ao meu encontro... E eu e ela poderíamos viver como um casal que se ama normal.

E agora eu estava ali. A que ponto eu chegara...

Tendo alucinações com uma mulher que chegara com seu jeito espalhafatoso, atrapalhado e ao mesmo tempo inocente. De mansinho, ela cravara permanência no meu coração, e eu imaginava tocá-la, beijá-la e vê-la nesse exato momento.

"Oh Bella..." Disse como uma lamuria depois dessa onda de pensamentos conflitantes. "Se você tivesse aparecido antes..."

Ela olhou fundo nos meus olhos e sorriu: "Eu estou aqui."

Eu sorri também sendo levado pela onda de sentimentos que aquela simples alucinação me proporcionava.

Os seios dela continuavam ali em minha frente, e um misto gigantesco de sentimentos se passou em minha mente.

Desejo e amor. Certo e errado. Ver ou não ver... Ser condenado, ou não ser condenado... Eis a questão.

Eu sabia que as coisas poderiam ser muito diferentes se fosse a Bella verdadeira ali.

Mas aquilo era uma alucinação.

E oh Deus! Ele sabe como eu sofrera todo esse tempo desejando-a em segredo e não podendo tê-la.

Mas quem sabe... Talvez... Só talvez... Isso fosse algo que Ele me proporcionara justamente para esse fim?

Não fazia sentido, se olhar pelo ponto que ele gostaria de me afastar de Bella, mas minha mente arranjava desculpa para si própria.

Foi como eu lera uma vez em um livro famoso: "O ser humano cria desculpas para explicar um ato que sabe que é errado."

Mas por que eu estava pensando isso, se ali era uma alucinação?

Todo esse pensamento passou-se em um milésimo de segundo em minha mente, até que eu voltei a sorrir.

Afinal... Eu estava feliz... Aliás, meu coração sempre quisera estar ali... Somente a razão me impedia.

As mãos de Bella mexiam em todo o meu corpo me causando arrepios. Eu sabia que nem a neve das épocas recentes poderia fazer o mesmo que Bella fazia.

O quarto ficara quente de repente, em um mundo frio. E nossos corpos funcionavam como perfeitos geradores.

Ri com o pensamento, que poderíamos abastecer eletricamente uma usina daquele jeito.

"Queria que você fosse real..." Murmurei para a alucinação. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e me olhou atentamente. Será mesmo que eu queria aquilo?

UGH! Todo aquele lance de bipolar.

"Eu sou."

Eu me deixei convencer com aquela resposta. Minhas mãos traçaram um caminho de fogo pela sua cintura, por sua barriga lisinha, que um dia poderia crescer e crescer, e gerar uma nova vida.

_Uma nova vida._

Sim... Mas não comigo.

Bella nunca geraria uma nova vida comigo.

Outro homem estaria com a verdadeira Bella em seus braços, outro homem satisfaria seus desejos, e outro homem passaria a mão pelo seu ventre e imaginaria como seria quando ali gerasse o filho dos dois.

Abanei esses pensamentos de minha mente, afinal, eu pensava demais.

Alguma lei de Freud dizia exatamente o contrário do que eu fazia ultimamente, por isso, por que não ouvir os grandes sábios? Afinal, eles eram sábios.

Minhas mãos logo chegaram ao fecho de sua calça, e eu me refazei como se uma onda de choque, ou uma mão mecânica invisível me fizesse parar.

O cheiro de lavanda ainda continuava no ar, impregnando minhas narinas amorosamente, e Bella continuava deitada com a cabeça em meio á vários lençóis, criando uma espécie de áurea em torno de sua cabeça.

Ela sorriu gentilmente – e uma onda de confiança me invadiu- como se fosse isso mesmo que ela quisesse.

Ela pegou minha mão e deu um beijo cálido em sua palma, enquanto com sua própria ia guiando a minha entre as curvas de seu corpo.

Até o fecho de sua calça.

"Sou somente eu aqui." Ela sussurrou. Eu assenti, e minhas mãos abriram lentamente o zíper, que desceu em um estalo.

Meu corpo refreou de novo, mas Bella de alguma maneira me deu coragem com seus arranhões e beijos distribuídos.

O som meio esperançoso em meio ao quarto inundado por nossas respirações pesadas foi como um sino nos meus ouvidos.

Até que lentamente a peça jeans começou a descer. Minhas mãos guiavam-na lentamente por entre as coxas e as pernas brancas e torneadas de Bella.

Cada centímetro revelado era como um centímetro do céu, ou o paraíso – o lugar que iríamos quando morrêssemos.

Eu sabia que seu o paraíso fosse assim... Eu não rejeitaria tanto a idéia de morrer.

A peça jeans escorregou para o chão com uma destreza nítida – como se seu estado natural fosse sempre ali – no chão do meu quarto.

Eu fechei meus olhos aspirando o cheiro dela. Estava virando como uma droga.

Algo que eu me lembraria do odor, até quando o mesmo não estivesse perto de mim.

Bella fez carinho dos meus cabelos, o que foi algo delicado e totalmente doce.

Seria possível aquilo tudo, tão real, mágico e perfeito ser parte de uma mísera alucinação...?

Minha mente disse: "Para de pensar, Edward."

E eu parei.

"Olhe para mim, Edward..."

Ouvi a voz doce me pedir. Abri meus olhos lentamente, e encarei minha Jasmim somente de peças íntimas azuis e rendadas delicadamente.

Era como uma visão dos deuses.

Era como um corpo feito especialmente para mim... Para ser meu.

Para sempre.

O olhar de cobiça e desejo afundou em meus olhos verdes, e o mesmo se fez nos castanho chocolate dela. Eu lentamente comecei a subir, com minhas mãos fazendo companhia na subida, tocando tudo o que podia tocar.

Até meu rosto e o dela ficaram pertos... Pertos de mais.

Minhas mãos chegaram à parte úmida e quente de seu corpo. Eu conseguia até sentir os batimentos cardíacos deslocados de posição.

Eu não os toquei... Somente senti, e fechei meus olhos com força.

Uma onda de desejo me invadiu, e eu me perguntei:

Até quando uma alucinação dura?

Quando que Bella sumiria de minha frente como uma nuvem de fumaça e eu ficaria ali, desligando o aquecedor elétrico, para ter o banho mais frio que o Alaska já viu?

"Eu amo você." Repeti para minha Bella - alucinação.

"Eu também... Sente como?" Ela pegou minhas mãos e colocou de encontro ao seu coração, exatamente no meio de seu peito.

O coração dela batia acelerado, como se pudesse sair a qualquer momento quicando pelo quarto como uma bola de ping pong.

Como que eu pudera sentir aquilo?

Alucinações não são tão vívidas assim... Alucinações não são reais assim... Alucinações não são carnais.

E se não fosse a nenhuma ilusão em minha frente?

E se algum modo... Fosse Bella?

Eu fechei meus olhos com força tentando de algum modo fazer com que o corpo quente e pulsante embaixo de mim desaparecesse...

Mas não... Cada vez mais quente... Cada vez mais lá... Cada vez mais Bella.

Quando eu voltei a abrir meus olhos e minhas mãos continuavam pousadas sobre seu peito, milhares de pensamentos e emoções passaram por mim.

Eu e Tanya no seminário.

Eu e Tanya discutindo o futuro.

Eu e Tanya fazendo as malas.

Eu e Tanya fugindo...

Eu e Tanya... Eu e Tanya... Eu e Tanya...

Não! Não!

Eu não poderia deixar tudo acontecer do mesmo jeito.

Tanya dissera que me amara... Mas fez o que fez do mesmo jeito.

"_Leia esses arquivos Edward... São histórias de padres que cederam á tentação, mas se arrependeram. Para muitos... Foi tarde demais."_

Não! Não! Eu não poderia deixar as coisas ficaram 'tarde demais'. Eu não poderia repetir os mesmos erros, ser levado pelos mesmos desejos e hormônios idiotas.

Eu não era mais um adolescente de 17 anos, eu tinha vinte e quatro e não igualmente imaturo.

O verde e o castanho se olhavam... O verde e o castanho se amavam...

Eu precisava fazer aquilo parar... Eu precisava...

Eu a amava... Mas eu precisava fazer aquilo parar.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei.

Bella deu um pulo da cama com meu grito, e a mão que estava em seu coração voou junto comigo para longe da cama.

De repente toda a mágica do momento se dissipou, e o silêncio antes sexual e confortável, se tornou algo cheio de partículas de tensão.

Bella me olhava com os olhos arregalados da cama. Um lençol estratégia e mecanicamente cobrindo a parte exposta de seu corpo.

Eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e duas enormes lágrimas desfilaram pelo meu rosto, solitárias.

"O que... Foi?" Ela perguntou com a voz baixa, e eu sabia confusa.

Céus! Eu também estava! Eu não era o cara mais certo e confiante do mundo. Eu era o bipolar de toda a história do colégio.

Eu era o tímido menino que ficava sempre ouvindo programas religiosos com a mãe enquanto sua irmã brincava com sua rodinha de amigos bacanas.

"Você não pode estar aqui. Você não podia ter entrado aqui." Esperneei, falando as primeiras coisas que vinham em minha mente. Tudo saiu de minha boca com uma avalanche de palavras cortantes. "Saía daqui, Bella! Saía!"

"O quê?" Foi uma espécie de grito surdo de sua parte. Um ato incrédulo.

"Saía daqui! Você é o demônio! Você só quer me tentar, me fazer largar a igreja! Você quer me arrastar para o caminho do mal! Saía daqui!"

Eu me arrependi quase no mesmo momento de minhas palavras.

Bella não era Tanya. Bella não era Tanya.

Mas a semelhança daquele ato desencadeou grandes memórias e perfuradoras em minha mente.

"De... Mônio?" Ela falou lentamente como que pesando a catástrofe das palavras.

Eu não respondi, eu só gritei. "Saia daqui!"

Eu precisava ficar sozinho. Eu precisava pensar com clareza. Eu precisava ficar longe daquele perfume e daquele corpo.

Um longo tempo se passou, até que vi Bella com a expressão totalmente dura, passar uma perna para fora da cama, depois outra.

Ela respirou fundo e finalmente se levantou ainda com os lençóis cobrindo seu corpo.

Ela olhou para qualquer ponto na parede por um longo instante, e engolindo em seco, se virou para mim com dor no olhar.

Ficamos nos encarando, e de repente, ela deixou cair o lençol ao longo de seu corpo, como um véu caindo em cascata suavemente por uma obra de arte.

Eu fechei meus olhos para evitar que eles percorressem mais uma vez cada milímetro daquela pele, quando ouvi um muxoxo:

"Você realmente é bipolar, padre." Eu abri de novo meus olhos, e lá estava ela ajustando o lençol de volta ao seu corpo.

Eu respirei pausadamente, enquanto ela encarava a peça jeans que estava jogada no chão ao lado da cama.

"Sai... Daqui..." Disse já quase sem forças. Eu ainda continuava parado bobamente no mesmo lugar, com as mãos atadas ao longo do corpo, e com a respiração querendo falhar a qualquer minuto.

Suor escorria pelas minhas têmporas, e cada vez eu sentia o frio do lado de fora adentrando no quarto grande, mas pequeno demais no momento.

"Por que você começou, se ia parar?" Ela disse me encarando profundamente.

Eu engoli em seco e não respondi. Eu não teria coragem de dizer que eu estava – em minha mente- me aproveitando de uma alucinação.

Ela me chamaria de louco, ou de idiota. No mínimo.

Ela respirou fundo.

"Por que simplesmente..." Ela continuava com a voz firme, mas vi nesse momento ela controlar um soluço. "Não pôde me amar?"

Eu fechei meus olhos com aquelas palavras cravando fundo em mim.

Ouvi alguns passos no carpete e temi que ela estivesse se aproximando de mim novamente, mas ao invés disso, ela se agachou e pegou a calça do chão, logo depois sua blusa.

Ela observou as peças como se elas fossem grandes experimentos científicos, e murmurou:

"O que Tanya tem que eu não tenho?"

Aquilo me fez despertar completamente do meu torpor.

Como ela... Sabia de Tanya?

Ou pior, como que ela se comparava e ainda achava que lhe faltava alguma coisa, que supostamente Tanya tinha?

"O quê...?" Perguntei incrédulo.

"Isso mesmo." Ela elevou o nível da voz, já perdendo o controle antes estipulado. "Por que você foi capaz de dormir com outra mulher... E não é capaz de dormir comigo? Você me disse que me amava você me disse que nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém antes... Mas pelo visto você sentiu por Tanya!"

"O que você está dizendo?"

"Se você me amasse, você estaria nesse momento embaixo dos lençóis comigo."

"É por que eu te amo que eu não faço isso! Você quer se condenar ao resto da vida ao amor de um padre?"

Ela engoliu em seco e vi que aquelas palavras perfuraram fundo em sua carne.

"A decisão é minha! A vida é minha! E isso não muda o fato de que você foi capaz de abandonar tudo por ela, e não por mim!"

"Eu tinha dezessete anos!" Esperneei.

"Mas você fugiu! Tenha a coragem de um adolescente e faça isso pela gente!" Ela gritou.

"Eu não posso..." Abaixei minha voz. "Bella... Por favor, saia daqui."

"Você quer que eu saia para nunca mais te ver... Para não ser tentado... Para não ser seu demônio particular. Você quer que eu saia porque você tem medo de viver sua vida!"

"Essa é minha vida!"

"Não é! Já que você acredita tanto em Deus assim, não seria plausível o fato de não ser uma mínima coincidência eu ter entrado em sua vida?"

"Chega..." Murmurei com dor.

"Por acaso Tanya não poderia ter sido um sinal de que aquela não era sua vida? Mas você voltou!"

"Voltei por que eu descobri tudo! Voltei por que eu vi que ela não me amava, e só queria meu dinheiro! Ela era minha tentação e eu a concebi... Mas eu aprendi."

"Edward, por acaso eu estou pedindo seu dinheiro?" Ela gritou e logo começou a se vestir furiosamente, primeiro suas calças e logo depois sua blusa. "Eu não sou Tanya! Eu estou querendo tentar você por ser demônio algum! Eu estou aqui por que eu te amo, caramba!"

Ela terminou de se vestir e me encarou por longos segundos, a distância mínima, as respirações entrecortadas, o peso das palavras ainda em nossas mentes.

"Sai daqui..." Eu disse pausadamente, e a voz saiu como um fio leve e quase imperceptível. Uma forte dor de cabeça se alastrava em minha mente, e eu queria ficar sozinho.

"Você não merece o meu amor." Ela sussurrou, antes de sair pela porta do quarto.

Aquelas simples palavras alastraram fundo em minha mente, mas eu sabia que era a mais pura verdade.

Eu não merecia o amor dela.

Não eu. O padre Edward Cullen, louco, condenado e bipolar.

Eu olhei para a cama onde minutos antes estávamos ali cedendo aos prazeres da paixão, e corri atrás de Bella.

Eu queria dizer que eu sabia que não merecia aquele amor... Iria dizer que era melhor ficarmos separados... Não nos encontrarmos mais.

Milhares de planos e estratégias se formaram em minha mente.

Talvez a volta de Bella para o orfanato depois do longo um mês, não fosse uma boa idéia.

Talvez seja hora de eu me afastar, e não ela.

Eu saí pela porta da frente e vi Bella correndo acabando de sair dos portões. Ela se balançava e as mãos freneticamente subiam até seu rosto.

Até que como câmera lenta, eu vi:

Um carro acabava de dobrar a rua em alta velocidade, e o gelo derretido dificultou o freio dos pneus.

O carro seguiu pela rua em direção á Bella, que estava alheia aquilo tudo correndo no meio dela.

Eu dei um passo para frente e minhas mãos se esticaram deliberadamente, enquanto um grito se formava em minha garganta.

"BELLA, NÃO!" Ela se virou ao som da minha voz, mas logo seu rosto se virou em choque ao ouvir o ruído de pneu e o carro furiosa e rapidamente indo em sua direção.

-

-

-

**Gente... quem leu minhas outras fic deve estar pensando... "Eu já vi um final de capítulo desse em algum lugar"..**

**sim, em TMPTUED, no penúltimo capítulo houve uma cena parecida, mas gritava era a Bella "EDWARD, NÃO!"**

**HAIEHOEA... eu não resisto a colocar momentos como esse!**

**A reação das pessoas no outro site que eu posto foi de querer me matar com todos os tipos de torturas possíveis.. e acho que aqui não vai ser difrente!**

**aiehjoieah**

**Deus que me livre!**

**Bem... Então, agradeço todas as reviews do capítulo anterior! Li todas e amei... algumas que deu tempo eu respondi na conta pessoal aqui do ff.. e no próximo eu vou tentar responder todas!**

**eu fico muito feliz com cada recado que vocês deixam e isso sempre me faz querer postar mais e mais :)**

**Então, uma indicação de fic hoje é: "Protecting You!" é muito boa :)**

**Vou me indo, e espero vocês nas reviews! aoiehoaei**

**Beeeijos.**

**Com amor,**

**NAT! **


	17. De repente JUNTOS

**N/A:** Hmmm... Capítulo fresquinho saindo do forno!!

Bem, esse capítulo é bem 'meu estilo'... tem de tudooooooooooooo! e é grande! ok, nenhuma sessenta página, vamos dizer, somente 49 *-*

Espero que vocês gostem, e não se esqueçam de entrar na comunidade do orkut de todas as minhas fics! o link está no meu profile, junto com as capas de todas as fics! :D

Coments do capítulo e reviews abaixo:

_so, _**ENJOY! **

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Capítulo 16 – De repente... JUNTOS.**

**Pr. Edward.**

"_Você não merece o meu amor." _Uma martelada.

"_Você não merece o meu amor." _Duas marteladas.

"_Você não merece o meu amor." _Terceira martelada.

"Edward!"

"O quê?" Acordei em um susto imaginando que alguma coisa ruim tivesse acontecido, mas assim que meus olhos se acostumaram, eu consegui ver a imagem de minha irmã, Alice, me olhando atentamente com a testa franzida.

"Edward... Você está aqui há muito tempo, você tem que descansar..." Ela passou a mão gentilmente por meus cabelos, fazendo um carinho especial.

"Não!" Esfreguei meus olhos tentando eliminar qualquer sono que ainda me restasse. "Ela precisa de mim."

"Edward, ela está sedada... Ela nem vai saber que você está aqui ou não." Ela disse pausadamente.

"Alice..." Comecei, enquanto cobria suas mãos com as minhas e olhava profundamente em seus olhos da mesma tonalidade que os meus. "Eu vou ficar aqui até ela sair desse hospital."

Encaramos-nos por um longo tempo em uma verdadeira luta visual, até que ela suspirou e soltou nossas mãos.

"Não foi sua culpa, você sabe..." Ela retornou o mesmo assunto.

"Alice, já conversamos sobre isso, ok? Não gaste saliva."

"Ok." Ela levantou os braços em rendição. "Só não acho que você precisa se desgastar aqui... Ela está bem, não vê?" Ela apontou para a cama atrás de nós, onde eu estava cochilando há alguns minutos, e estava uma Bella deitada e inconsciente.

Abanei minha cabeça. "Não importa. Eu vou ficar aqui."

"Bem... Pelo menos você pode deixar outra pessoa vir aqui ver ela." Ela começou.  
"Quem?" Logo depois de eu perguntar, uma cabeça emoldurada com cabelos castanhos longos apareceu na porta do quarto.

Ele trazia uma expressão preocupada no rosto, e olhava para Bella com extrema preocupação.

"Jacob." Saudei. Ele somente meneou a cabeça enquanto se aproximava da cama silenciosamente. Alice saiu logo depois, nos deixando sozinhos.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou.

"Aparentemente bem." Suspirei. "O carro conseguiu frear antes de atingi-la, mas o dano foi por causa do susto que a fez bater a cabeça no chão, quando caiu."

Jacob meneou a cabeça dizendo silenciosamente que tinha entendido.

Ficamos ali naquele silêncio até que ele continuou:

"Fico me perguntando... Porque ela estava saindo sem prestar atenção da casa paroquial."

Eu engoli em seco. "Ela foi me visitar... E... Bem, acho que ela está acordando."

E definitivamente estava. Um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios, e suas mãos se mexeram junto com seu corpo para mudar minimamente de uma posição já desconfortável.

Eu estava ansioso e terrivelmente me sentindo culpado, ao pensar que ela estava naquela cama por minha causa. Minha grande e estúpida causa.

Logo todos os outros que estavam ali adentraram o quarto, ansiosos para ver Bella, e eu fiquei mais de fundo, com medo que a minha presença causasse algum dano á ela.

**Bella**

_Mamãe... Por que você não me deixa mais jogar Guitar Hero? Eu prometo que abaixo o som!_

_Sky... Pare de furar meu braço..._

_Iron Maiden, eu te amo!_

_Elvis não morreu... Mas Michael Jackson voltou para o país de origem..._

_Oh... Sweet Child of Mine..._

_O que o leite de caixinha disse para o leite de saquinho?_

_VEM PRA CAIXA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, VEM!_

_HAHA, essa é boa._

_Garota eu vou para Califórnia… Viver a vida sobre as ondas. Vou ser artista de cinema... O meu destino é ser star._

_Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida... Mexe com minha estrutura... Hmm... Sara todas as feridas... Ai... Hm..._

Por que eu não conseguia dançar a música? Jesus. Nem em sonhos eu conseguia mais soltar os esqueletos sem cálcio?

Até que, ah, mudei minimamente minha posição. Aleluia!

Eu já estava sentindo meus músculos sendo atrofiados, e premunindo meu futuro feliz em uma cadeira de rodas, e uma enfermeira tirando o babador do meu pescoço de cinco em cinco minutos.

"Jesus... Alguém muda a batida dessa música..." Resmunguei. Por que aquele Tum... Tum... Que me lembrava hospital estava fazendo em um mesmo recinto que eu?

Jesus! Eu era uma pessoa moderna e totalmente alegre, não fazia muito meu estilo aquelas batidas.

Vamos mudar isso... Vamos lá!

_Ilariareiê! O... O. O... Ilariareiê!_

"Ela voltou!" Ouvi uma voz gritou no meu ouvido.

Quem voltou? Susan Boyle? A Madonna no Rio de Janeiro? O Michael Jackson do mundo dos mortos?

Jesus! Por que parecia que minha cabeça estava boiando em pleno rio São Francisco? E por que diabos eu estava pensando tanto em Michael Jackson?

Oh Jesus! Deve ser por causa do enterro dele.

Será que eu estou morta? Será que é ele que está fazendo as boas vindas para o céu? Bem... Será que ele construiu um parque de diversões lá também...

Só espero que não tenham muitos menininhos...

Ainda bem que Sky era menininha.

"Bella? Bella?" Eu estava contando nos meus dedos já quando vezes chamaram pelo meu nome. Eu estava me divertindo até chegar as quinze, depois já comecei a me entediar.

"Inferno, nem se pode mais dormir em paz nessa vida?" Esbravejei, sentindo minha boca meio mole, como se eu tivesse tomado uma anestesia do dentista do parquinho, enquanto ele arrancava o meu canino de leite.

Jesus! Eu lembro até hoje que eu perguntei o que eu faria sem aquele dente... Aliás, não era com eles que vampiros mordiam suas presas?

Como que eu morderia meu pequeno pônei sem os meus dentes de vampiro?

UGH! Crianças e suas idéias.

"Bella!" E uma enorme risada vinda depois. Espera eu reconhecia aquele risada... Era... Era...

"Ursinho Pooh?" Perguntei, tentando abrir meus olhos.

E outras risadas. "Mas nem doente essa mulher consegue esquecer aquele dia?"

"Hey... Alguém tira essa música chata daqui..." Aquele Tum... Tum ainda continuava azucrinando meus ouvidos hiper sensíveis.

Jesus! Eu não tinha mais paz nessa vida. Talvez a idéia do Michael Jackson me recebendo no céu em um enorme kamikaze não fosse uma idéia de total ruim.

Mas por que quando eu pensava em Michael Jackson, eu pensava em um homem vestindo uma calça de moletom folgada?

UGH! Quer dizer, UGH para eu não saber o porquê, e não pelo fato de imaginar a cena. HAHA, por favor... Quem não quer ver isso, não é?

Abri meus olhos e quase pedi para alguém apagar a luz.

Parecia que o sol tinha baixado á milímetros da minha cara e estava dizendo "Oi".

Só que eu acho que eu tinha poderes psíquicos, porque eu nem sequer mandei a mensagem para minhas cordas vocais, quando a luz se apagou e uma longa cabeleira loira surgiu na minha frente.

"Ei, você que é o sol?"

"Oh que fofa Bella... Essa nova coloração não é excelente?"

"É sim, ursinha... Você fica ainda mais bonita."

Oh, um embrulho no estômago. Uh-ou. Nada bom.

"Eu vou vomitar..." Murmurei.

"Credo Bella... Não precisa disso também."

"Eu vou... Eu vou..."

"Bella!" Ela me repreendeu.

Oh Jesus.

Levantei o máximo que pude e acabei vomitando tudo em cima da pessoa que estava em minha frente.

Eu disse que ia vomitar.

Isso que dá não ouvir as pessoas. Céus. Eu faria uma palestra sobre: "Como devemos escutar o que as pessoas dizem", volume 5.

-

-

Quando eu voltei a acordar de novo, uma conversa estranha se desenrolava ao meu redor.

"Desculpe cara, mas eu acho que alguma coisa aconteceu."

"Como assim... O que você está insinuando?"

"Eu não quis falar isso na frente de seus amigos, mas agora que estamos sozinhos acho oportuno... O que aconteceu entre você e minha assistente?"

"Sua assistente?"

"Sim. Ela veio até aqui me acompanhar, e logo depois saiu correndo... O que houve? Eu gosto muito dela e me sinto responsabilizado."

Um longo silêncio.

"Acho que tudo é produto de sua imaginação, cara." E assim passos ressonaram no assoalho.

UGH! Quem estava conversando e sobre o quê?

Jesus! E porque eu estava repetidamente pensando em um homem somente de calças de moletom?

Tentei ver se abrindo os olhos eu pudesse enxergar algo que não fosse um tanquinho de Apolo.

A luz forte já não estava mais lá e logo meus olhos se acostumaram.

No canto de um quarto totalmente coberto por cores vômitos, estava sentado um homem alto e moreno mandando alguma mensagem de texto por celular.

Ele levantou os olhos como pressentindo meu olhar e sorriu, largando o celular no mesmo tempo:

"Ei, Bella Adormecida..." Ele brincou.

Brincadeiras, huh?

"Quem é você?" Fiz a maior cara de inocência que eu conseguia fazer.

Ele arregalou os olhos, e sua boca se abriu e fechou como um perfeito peixinho. Será que todas às vezes ele fazia isso?

E Jesus, por que mudaram as cores do meu quarto? Onde estavam as coisas rosa, vermelhas, e pretas?

Quem foi o infeliz que vomitou na minha parede?

"Você... Não, huh... Reconhece-me?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça, mordendo minhas bochechas interiormente para não dar uma boa gargalhada.

"Bella... Oh Meu Deus..." Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. A situação estava muito cômica. "Eu... Jacob Black... Dono da Clínica Veterinária Black... O seu futuro marido... O amor da sua vida... Da sua existência... A mortadela do seu pão..."

"Ei!" Agora quem arregalou os olhos fui eu. Jake ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu só um olho me esgueirando. Ele assim como eu tentava esconder um sorriso, e logo ressoamos uma longa gargalhada. "Você não presta, Jake..."

"Você sabe... Eu sabia que você não tinha perdido a memória."

"UGH! Nem dá mais para brincar..."

Ele riu, mas depois me olhou preocupado.

"Mas você está bem, não está sentindo nenhuma dor?"

"Dor nos olhos..." Argumentei.

"Oh... Vou chamar alguém..."

"... Por ver essas cores horrorosas no meu quarto!"

Ele me olhou confuso, e depois riu:

"Isso é tão legal, sabe? Esse sentimento de lar em um hospital."

"Hospital?" Gritei e me levantei da cama, até que vi vários fiozinhos ligados aos meus braços. Oh Jesus.

Então Michael Jackson próximo de mim realmente fora realidade.

"Bella, onde você pensou que estava?"

"Não sei... No set dos JB, ou assistindo a novela das oito... É claro que eu pensei que estava no MEU quarto!"

"Ei calma..." ele colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e me puxou para trás gentilmente. "Mas você não se lembra de nada, mesmo?"

"A não ser que o céu é azul... Não... Acho que não."

"Bella... Tente se lembrar... Não é possível você perder a memória..."

"Por quê?"

"Por que nenhuma parte do seu cérebro ligado a memória foi atingido..."

"O que você quis dizer com isso? Nenhuma parte ligada á isso? Quer dizer que outras foram atingidas?" Eu estava ficando em choque.

"É bem..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Jake, me fala! Eu já tenho problemas mentais o suficiente, eu não tenho condições de colecionar mais alguns!"

Ele riu, mas antes que pudesse responder uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com uma seringa do tamanho do Himalaia.

"Moça, o que pretende fazer com isso?" Falei temerosa.

"É melhor dormir, senhorita, está muito agitada." Respondeu naquele tom 'a dor não é comigo mesmo'.

UGH!

"Não é melhor esperar um pouco?" Jake interferiu. "Ela acabou de acordar depois de dois dias..."

A enfermeira pensou por alguns instantes e depois encolheu os ombros, saindo:

"Vou chamar o médico para ver se está tudo bem."

Eu a observei sair, depois me virei chocada para Jake.

"Dois dias?"

"Sim." Ele disse se sentando na beirada da minha cama. "Depois do quase atropelamento, eles tiveram que te sedar, porque você murmurava coisas desconexas..."

"Coisas... Desconexas?"

"É... Algo relacionada á homem com calça de moletom... Padre gostoso..."

"Ohmeudeus!" Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos. "Eu disse isso?"

"Disse." Ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho. "Mas você tinha acabado de bater a cabeça. Deveria estar querendo dizer, 'Jake gostoso'."

"Ah claro." Respondi rápido.

"Sério?" Perguntou esperançoso.

"Não."

Ele pareceu magoado. "Ah qual é Jake, eu estou brincando..." Tentei forças uma risada.

"Ok. Ok. Eu entendo..." Ele continuava com aquela cara de infeliz.

"Ah vai..." Eu forcei esticando os cantos de sua boca forçando um sorriso. Ele ficou com uma cara engraçada. "Não seja mal."

"Para Bella." Ele riu enquanto afastava minha mão. "Vou acabar mandando a enfermeira dar o sossega em você, viu?"

"UGH!..." Resmunguei com o pensamento. "Mas me diz, quem está aí?"

"Todo mundo..." Respondeu. "Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward..."

"Edward…?" Eu falei o nome dele lentamente, como que testando o sabor em minha boca. E por que será que o nome dele saia tão... Amargo?

"Sim. Ele não saiu desse hospital desde que você veio aqui." Ele parecia... Ressentido? Não, só poderia ser impressão minha. "Ele acabou de sair daqui... Acho que ele foi rezar uma missa." Ele falou aquilo como se não fosse algo que lhe interessasse. "Mas você vomitou em Rose."

"Eu vomitei em Rose?" Controlei a risada.

"Sim." Ele mordeu o canto das bochechas, provavelmente tentando controlar a mesma reação que a minha. "Ela ficou furiosa com você, e quase te deixou em coma... Mas alguns enfermeiros vieram arrastá-la."

"Ainda bem." Fingi um tom de alívio.

Nesse instante um médico chegou. Mas eu o reconhecia...

Alto, bonito, loiro, olhos azuis... Sim, eu conhecia.

"Seu Carlisle?"

"Olá Bella." Ele sorriu se aproximando de mim, enquanto retirava o estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço. "Como se sente?"

"Hm... talvez?"

"O que seria 'talvez'?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Bem, eu me sinto totalmente bem... Mas, se eu estou em um hospital... Deve ser por que é o contrário." Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com força.

"Bom ponto. Mas fique sabendo que dependendo de tudo você poderá sair ainda antes do ano novo."

"Oh... Você aqui, cuidando de mim, e estragando seu feriado..."

"Sem problemas, Bella." Ele pareceu genuíno enquanto escutava meu coração. "Eu e Esme não fomos viajar esse ano mesmo, e Edward pediu minha ajuda, então por que não?"

"É..." Suspirei. "Por que não?"

-

-

Eu só lembro que adormeci de novo. Acho que quando ficamos muito em hospital e nos deparamos demasiadamente com cores de vômito, essa é a principal reação.

Eu acordei com um som estranho, mas acolhedor vindo de algum lugar perto de mim. Não sei se vinha dos mundos dos mortos... Ou dos vivos... UGH! Eu nem sabia o meu estado físico, mental e emocional mais.

Eu só sentia que algo ruim acontecera. Algo que ocasionara o tal acidente que graças á Deus não fez nada fatal.

Parecia como preces... Orações murmuradas... Junto com uma respiração profunda...

Parecia que o time dos YANKEES havia desviado o lance para dentro do meu cérebro, mas mesmo assim eu me forcei a abrir os olhos.

Quem estava rezando era um homem. Ele estava apoiado na beirada da cama, com a cabeça no meio das mãos, e um terço desfilando por entre seus braços.

Pelo buraco que havia entre os braços dava para ver o movimento dos lábios dele fazendo a oração.

Agora eu entendia que ele não estava me chamando para o mundo dos mortos, mas sim pedindo para eu continuar por entre os vivos.

Eu fiquei analisando aquela imagem, e sorri ao ver o cabelo desgrenhado cor de bronze espetar para cada grau dos trezentos e sessenta existentes.

Era Edward.

A dor de cabeça voltou agora como um chute de pênalti de final de copa do mundo do lar das dores de cabeça, e eu adormeci de novo.

Eu tive vários sonhos desconexos. Algo como eu e Edward em uma mesma cama, em um beijo... E uma situação feliz.

E logo depois ele se afastava e me dizia coisas horríveis que me machucaram profundamente.

O sonho fez mal para mim e eu acordei com vozes ao meu redor.

Continuei com os olhos fechados. E ninguém poderia falar que era ouvir atrás da porta... Por que logicamente, não existia porta aqui, e eles estavam no MEU quarto de hospital.

"... Filho, você não dorme há dois dias..."

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu com a voz seca, como se já tivesse respondido a mesma coisa milhares de vezes.

"Você não precisa ficar aqui. Veja, os amigos dela estão sempre vindo, e ela passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo."

"Pai... Eu vou ficar aqui."

Ouvi um longo suspiro.

"Por que ela é tão importante? Edward, não me diga que..."

"Pai... Ela é uma paroquiana e esse é meu dever com... Os paroquianos."

"Edward..."

"Pai... Confie em mim, e deixe-me cuidar da minha própria vida?"

"Você quem sabe Edward." Outro suspiro. "Eu vi... Aquela mulher aqui."

"Eu também vi." Ele respondeu com amargura.

"Vocês... Conversaram?"

"Ela tentou, mas eu fui embora."

"Bom. Edward, você deve se manter longe disso."

"Pai, eu sei, pela milésima vez."

"Ok. Edward. Não vou mais te encher." E vários passos se seguiram.

Quem mulher apareceu ali que eles não gostavam?

De repente imagem de uma mulher loira veio a minha mente... E ela dizendo: "Tanya. Tanya Dennali."

Sim. Tanya... As imagens começaram a se formar como um quebra cabeça em minha mente, e eu arregalei os olhos ao lembrar-me de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Ao fazer isso me deparei com Edward analisando meu rosto.

_Demônio... Você... Demônio..._

Eu fechei meus olhos com força, e senti Edward se sentar ao meu lado.

"Bella..." Ele murmurou.

Voltei a abrir meus olhos e encarei os seus verdes por um longo tempo. Logo um bolo se formou em minha garganta e só depois de alguns segundos eu consegui falar:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele respirou fundo e pegou minhas mãos cobertos por alguns fios, e a envolveu nas dele.

"Bella, por favor, me ouve..."

"Não. Não. Não." Repeti milhares de vezes. Um 'não' não era o suficiente? Pois então mais um. "Não."

"Bella..." Ele fechou os olhos e depois voltou a abri-los. "Por favor..."

Ver Edward naquele estado me apertava o coração. Mas a lembrança do que ele tinha dito a mim ANTES de tudo acontecer, me fez me livrar de qualquer sentimento de pena.

Céus! Eu tinha um pouco de dignidade a preservar ali.

"Edward... Desculpe se eu não fui para o inferno e continuo aqui no meio da Terra. Agora, será que você pode ir embora, e me deixar em paz? Afinal..." Respirei fundo. "Não foi você que quis isso?"

Ele arregalou em choque com as minhas palavras.

"Bella, por favor, me desculpa..." Ele apertou mais minhas mãos. "Eu falei aquilo sem pensar e..."

"São verdades." O cortei.

"Bella, você sabe o quanto isso é difícil para mim tudo isso..."

"Edward! Eu. Não. Quero. Você. Aqui." Eu falei entre dentes e me agitei na cama.

Na verdade eu estava com um gostinho de vingança nos lábios. Eu estava retrucando o que ele próprio fizera comigo há dois dias, segundo Jake.

Edward me segurou para que eu parasse de me agitar, quando um enfermeiro com uma enorme seringa nas mãos que mais parecia uma metralhadora apareceu.

Edward sorriu amarelo e disse: "É só uma sessão de exorcismo, está tudo bem."

O enfermeiro ficou assustado, mas saiu logo depois.

Eu olhei horrorizada para Edward. "O quê? Você ainda tem coragem de dizer isso?"

"Bella... Pare..." Ele disse segurando meus dois braços com força de encontro á cama. "Deixa eu te falar..."

"N-Ã-O!" Eu soletrei. "N-O." Falei em inglês e em espanhol. "N-A-R-R-I-M!"

"Bella..."

"Edward, eu..." Já estava pronta para começar a xingar até a décima quinta geração dele, pulando claro Carlisle, que era um médico excelente e não merecia o filho bipolar e padre que tinha.

"Bella, caramba. Fica quieta!" Ele gritou e logo depois tampou minha boca com uma de suas mãos.

Minhas palavras se tornaram uma canção de "Hum... Hum..." sobre a mão dele, e eu comecei a me mexer para todos os lados que eu podia.

Até que Edward se debruçou na cama e com o cotovelo segurou meu outro braço. Mas eu ainda tinha as pernas! HÁ!

Mas Edward quase deitou em cima de mim usando o peso do seu corpo inteiro para me manter quieta.

Pelo canto do olho vi o enfermeiro aparecer de novo, e olhando a cena, fazer uns mil sinais da cruz e sair correndo.

Acabou que eu não conseguia mais me mover, e com um muxoxo eu fiquei parada em baixo de Edward.

"Parou?" Ele perguntou olhando para meu rosto. Eu fiz uma carranca e não respondi.

Eu estava parecendo criança? QUE. SE. FODA!

"Bella, você que ficar o resto da vida aí presa?"

Bem... Se fosse há alguns dias eu não me importaria nem um pouco... Mas não! Eu tinha uma dignidade a zelar, e eu como boa zeladora...

"Vou ficar quietinha." Respondi de contra gosto.

"Vai mesmo?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Vou." Internamente cruzei os dedos.

Edward me soltou lentamente, primeiro um braço, depois o outro, e quando eu já estava quase livre, eu em um pulo, pulei da cama e saí gritando.

"Bella, pelo amor de Deus." Ouvi ele resmungar, e quando eu estava dando quase completamente meus dois passos em direção á qualquer lugar, na minha camisolinha linda cor de vômito, senti os braços dele me pegarem pela cintura e me levantarem do chão.

Em algum lugar do recinto eu ouvi um: "Não se preocupem. É exorcismo. E dos bravos!"

Oh Jesus! E agora ninguém vinha me salvar!?

Mas espera... Edward estava me vendo realmente com aquela roupa de 'eu estou tentando te afastar, baby. ' e 'inimigos da moda dois', mesmo?

UGH! Por que eu estava me preocupando com isso?

Comecei a abanar minhas pernas pro ar, enquanto sentia Edward me colocando de volta na cama e me prendendo a mesma maneira.

Lá se foi o meu plano Z.

"Bella, você quer morrer?"

Eu bufei. "Acho que você que quer isso..."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella."

"Pelo amor de Jesus, eu digo, padre Edward!" Eu retruquei depois tomei todo o fôlego que eu tinha e gritei: "SOCORRO! HELP! MEIDEI! MEIDEI!"

Ela calou de novo minha boca com suas mãos e seus olhos verdes me penetraram.

"Bella, de uma vez por todas, vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas?"

Eu resmunguei vários "Hum... Hum..."

Ele suspirou e tirou a mão da minha boca. Eu passei a língua pelos lábios secos e resmunguei:

"Agora você fala de civilização? Você não teve nada de civilizado quando disse que eu era um demônio em forma de gente."

"Por Deus Bella, eu me arrependo. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo..."

"Oh... Quando você chegou á essa conclusão? Quando me viu quase morta?"

"Bella... Eu me culpo por isso... Eu sei que sou o culpado... Mas, por favor..."

Eu não o culpava pelo atropelamento, eu que não soube administrar bem as coisas e acabei me sujeitando aquilo, mas eu não daria meu braço a torcer.

"Edward, eu não quero falar com você! Não entende? Você disse que queria distância e agora quem propõe sou eu! Larga de ser bipolar!"

"Bella..." Ele argumentou.

Eu enchi meus pulmões com ar e gritei com força:

"SOCORRO, TEM UM PADRE ME AGARRANDO!"

Só foi necessário isso para um choque passar por Edward e ele me soltar rapidamente. E dessa vez o meu apelo funcionou, já que dois enfermeiros vieram inclusive aquele do sinal da cruz.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Não, claro que não. Eu estou gritando para exercitar para meu teste de ópera amanhã. Você sabia que eu vou substituir a Christine no fantasma da ópera?" Resmunguei. "Eu não quero esse homem aqui!" Eu gritei apontando para Edward.

Eles se entreolharam entre si e depois se voltaram para Edward, que somente me olhou e depois foi indo embora. Os enfermeiros diziam:

"Padre, entendemos que esse espírito maligno deve ser realmente mal..."

"Tem algo que possamos fazer?"

UGH! Eu resmunguei alto. Agora eu era um espírito maligno?

Jesus! Onde eu fora parar?

-

-

-

Toda aquela discussão com Edward me fez ficar com uma enorme dor de cabeça, agora parecendo que uma bola de boliche fora acertada na minha testa.

Deram-me mais sedativos, com a desculpa que era para diminuir a dor, mas no fundo eu sabia que era desculpa para amortecer o "demônio".

UGH! A notícia se espalhara, e eu não duvidava nada que a área onde eu estava estivesse isolada.

Quando eu acordei ainda meio grogue, Alice lia uma revista do meu lado.

"Olá." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Olha esse vestido não é lindo?" Ela apontou para o meio da revista.

Revirei meus olhos. "Alice, dá para falar para eles pararem de me botarem para dormir?"

Ela sorriu e deixou a revista de lado. "É para o seu bem. Carlisle disse que daqui a pouco você vai receber alta."

"Daqui a pouco quando?" Perguntei esperançosa.

"Hm... acho que só amanhã de manhã." Ela assentiu. "Você tem sorte de não ter acontecido nada pior."

Ou azar, mas decidi guardar aquilo para eu mesma.

"É, humm... O que estão falando por aí?"

"Como assim?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sobre... Mim..." Ela pareceu confusa.

"Bem... Algo como que exorcismo... Demônio... Mas como você sabe?"

Eu sorri amarelo. "Sou vidente."

Ela riu, mas depois se mostrou séria. "Olha, eu vi o estado que Ed saiu daqui, e tenho certeza que vocês brigaram... Não sei o motivo, mas... Você não acha que está sendo meio ingrata não?"

Ela perguntou parecendo irritada.

"Ingrata?"

"Sim." Ela jogou as mãos para o ar. "Ele está aqui há dois dias, não dorme, não come direito... Só fica aqui ao seu lado, rezando e pedindo por sua vida... Se sentindo de alguma forma culpado pelo o que aconteceu..."

E assim ela continuou falando mil outras coisas mais.

Na verdade eu sabia que Edward estava ali há dois dias, rezando por mim, preocupado e tudo o mais... Mas isso não diminuía o fato das palavras que ele dissera para mim antes de tudo.

E se ele achava que ficando dois dias sem dormir, ou comer iriam me fazer perdoá-lo, ele estava muito enganado.

-

-

O tempo se passou, e Carlisle disse que estava tudo bem comigo. Eu teria que tomar alguns remédios por precaução, mas eu poderia aproveitar o ano novo que seria amanhã de forma normal.

Eu fiquei triste, quer dizer... ADEUS esperança de ser recebida por Michael Jackson em seu kamikaze no céu.

Não vi mais Edward, e graças a Deus, porque senão eu teria que desfilar mais um rosário de impropérios. Eu não queria mais ver ele nem pintado de azul marinho.

Na verdade, não queria ver ele nem sem a batina.

Eu não o queria mais mesmo...

Ok...

Isso foi uma enorme mentira, mas serviu bem para demonstrar que eu não queria ver mais ele?

Se sim! Ó-T-I-M-O!

Depois de mandar pastar todo mundo do meu apartamento, eu consegui finalmente respirar um ar puro.

Eu estava com um humor de cão – deve ser porque sou o demônio. Eita, humor negro idiota – e o que eu mais queria era ficar sozinha sendo lambida por Sky.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não conversava com minha cachorra que eu achava até que ela estava ficando depressiva.

Sério. Eu li na revista que em 2030 a doença mais comum entre as pessoas, até mais do que gripe, vai ser a depressão.

Bem... Eu já estava meio caminho andando, mas sempre poderia salvar uma pequena alma canina pit-lhasa.

Dei a devida ração para a cachorra necessitada, e ficamos ali nos enroscando e conversando amenidades a tarde inteira.

Logo notei que a secretária estava cheia e fiquei muito emocionada com as mensagens das crianças do orfanato desejando melhoras.

Oh... Seria isso sinal da menopausa? Ohmeudeus, eu estava muito emotiva ultimamente.

Tomei um banho rápido para tirar aquela carcaça chata de hospital e coloquei meu melhor pijama, seguindo logo depois a cozinha para tomar o remédio receitado por Carlisle.

Ouvi um barulho estranho atrás de mim e Sky latindo, mas eu nem me importei.

Quer dizer, se fosse um seqüestrador e um assaltante, ele estaria mais fazendo um favor do que qualquer outra coisa.

Engoli o copo inteiro de água, e me virei lentamente e engasguei tudo no chão da cozinha ao ver o que, na verdade, QUEM estava encostado na porta da MINHA cozinha.

"Agora você terá que me ouvir, Bella. Por bem ou por mal." Foi tudo o que Edward disse, enquanto girava com um dedo a chave do meu apartamento.

"Edward?" Engasguei. "O que você..." Engasguei de novo. "Está fazendo aqui?"

Ele falou sério. "Você não quis me ouvir no hospital, agora você vai ter que me ouvir aqui."

"Eu não tenho nada para ouvir!" Sky apareceu na cozinha abanando o rabinho e pulando no colo de Edward.

Estreitei meus olhos para ela. TRAIDORA!

"Bella..." Ele se aproximou com os braços estendidos pedindo por 'paz. ' HAHA! Faça-me rir. "Eu tenho muito para te falar... Eu pensei bastante... Cheguei a conclusões..."

"Saia de perto de mim." Falei em vão, porque ele continuou vindo. "Toda vez que você pensa de mais, padre, ou chega a conclusões, é sobre como nós não podemos ficar juntos, e como você ama essa sua porra de vida sacerdotal."

"Bella, não fala assim..." Ele se aproximou e colocou as duas mãos nos meus ombros 'tentando' me acalmar.

"Tire a mão de mim!" gritei, mas ele continuava lá. Eu já tinha experiência o suficiente para saber que nenhuma força da minha parte seria o suficiente para tirar os braços de Edward dali quando ele QUERIA que eles continuassem. "Eu sou o demônio lembra? Sabe? BU!"

Tentei assustá-lo, mas só ganhei um revirar de olhos. Pelo menos eu tentei, não é?

_Lutar sempre! Conseguir, talvez. Desistir, jamais!*_

***Essa frase é totalmente irônica para mim. Um ex-namorado colocava sempre no Orkut para dizer que nunca desistiria de mim, mesmo depois de intermináveis foras.**

"Olha Edward... Eu já sei tudo o que você tem para me dizer..." Falei, respirando fundo. "Que você me ama, mas que não pode ficar comigo, que me deseja mais não pode ficar comigo, que não sei o quê, e diabos, tudo acaba com NÃO PODE FICAR COMIGO!"

"Bella..." Ele fechou os olhos tomando coragem para alguma coisa e depois voltou a abri-los. "Se você me deixar falar, você vai ver que é diferente e..."

"Ah é diferente?" falei com escárnio. "Então, você mudou o verbo da frase, algo como 'Você não deve ficar comigo? ' Por Deus, Edward. Eu posso ter um QI com toda a lei de gravidade em cima dele, mas eu também consigo ouvir e compreender alguma coisa que me foi me dita tantas vezes..."

"Bella, você não sabe o que diz..." Ele estava ficando impaciente? HAHA!

"Não sei?" Retruquei tirando os braços dele dos meus ombros e indo para o outro lado da cozinha e pegando Sky no colo. "Teve uma vez há mais de um mês... Ah... Quando você me usou naquele maldito confessionário e depois disse que tudo não passou de um erro... Ah... Desculpe no mesmo dia você disse que eu não prestava porque achou que eu tinha ido para a cama com o Jake... Mas quem não presta aqui em Edward? Sabe quem?" Apontei o dedo em sua direção. "Você!"

Ele somente acompanhava meus movimentos por todos os lados, enquanto eu botava tudo para fora.

"Você que é indeciso e bipolar... Você que não sabe o que quer e brinca com os sentimentos dos outros no percurso! Pois fique sabendo que nem suas orações me fazem esquecer alguma coisa, certo? Agora depois de tudo, se não bastasse, você vem na minha casa, para repetir as mesmas bobagens?"

Eu já estava sem fôlego, mas eu arranjei forças do chão para falar:

"Agora saia do meu apartamento, ou eu e Sky saímos." Sky latiu no meu colo, mas eu ignorei.

Edward continuou ali no seu lugar, então em passos rápidos fui indo em direção a porta para sair do MEU próprio apartamento.

"Bella..." O ouvi vindo atrás de mim. "Você está de pijama."

"E você de batina. Que lindo." Retruquei. Edward estava usando aquela patela branca que os padres usavam na gola da camisa. Agora por que, Jesus, ele viera com aquele negócio para o meu apartamento?

Para me lembrar que ele era padre talvez?

Ah... Como se você se esquecesse fácil disso...

Bem, quer dizer... Tinha horas que se esquecia até o nome... Mas, UGH!

Pára com esses pensamentos, Bella!

"Bella, não seja difícil... Eu sei que eu fui um escroto, idiota, besta... Mas volta aqui." Ele pediu quase choramingando enquanto eu passava pelos corredores em direção ao elevador.

Eu respondi por cima do ombro. "Esse é o primeiro passo Edward. Reconhecer o quão idiota você é... Mas pena que é tarde de mais, querido." Ual... Dei um troféu joinha internamente para mim com aquela frase.

"Por favor... Você tem todos os motivos do mundo, e eu me arrependo pelo o que eu falei lá na casa paroquial..."

"Você quer perdão?" Me virei assim que cheguei ao elevador e quase esmaguei o botãozinho verde. "Pois vamos supor que você tem... Você iria embora?"

Afinal o que mais ele queria ali?

Com certeza o meu perdão para que ele pudesse dormir em paz, ou mesmo passar pelo menos dessa no juízo final. UGH!

Ele suspirou... Passou a mão pelos cabelos... Pensei que iria dizer que sim... Mas... "Não."

"Edward..." Eu resmunguei com escárnio. "Será que você não entende que quem não quer você agora sou _eu_? Caramba. Cansei dessa vida de gostar de padre... Que complicação! Você sabia que eu escrevi um roteiro sobre um programa de ajuda a mulheres? E fala justamente dessa questão!"

"Não fale besteiras..."

"Eu. Não. Falo. Besteiras." Falei entre dentes. E porque o infeliz do elevador não chegava logo? Era a lei daquele cara barbudo que chamavam de Muffin... Ah não, Murphy agindo contra mim novamente?

Ou era a minha própria lei? Não deveria me esquecer que existia a Lei da Bella.

Espera. Será que eu realmente falava besteiras?

A porta do elevador se abriu e eu me virei para entrar, mas Edward segurou meu braço com muita firmeza me forçando a olhar para ele.

"Me. Solta." Falei entre dentes.

"Bella, por favor..." Ele murmurou de novo com aqueles olhos verdes que me consumiam e... UGH! Chega! "Você pode fazer o que você quiser, mas antes só me ouça."

"Algum problema aqui garotos?" Uma senhora que era deficiente visual que era minha vizinha apareceu com sua bengala. Benza a Deus que ela era cega. Se visse o padre Edward ali... Vixi...

"Nenhum senhora Thomas. Nenhum."

Ela cheirou o ar desconfiada, mas depois entrou. Tirei a máscara que havia se formado em minha cara – embora não achasse um motivo, já que ela era cega – e me voltei para fuzilar Edward.

"Sério que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser?" retruquei para Edward.

Ele assentiu com os olhos cheios de esperanças, pensando que eu iria ceder.

"Inclusive te matar? Ou te soterrar na neve? Ou espalhar para o mundo o quão idiota e bipolar você é?" Dei um sorriso malicioso. Ele rolou os olhos.

"Bella... Por favor..."

"N.Ã.O Edward. Você sabia que está cometendo um crime? Algo a ver com impedir pessoas de entrar em elevador de pijamas?"

Dei um safanão de encontro ao braço que me segurava, e consegui me livrar dele. Abri a porta do elevador, e entrei lá dentro.

Apertei desesperadamente o botão do térreo, enquanto Sky ainda continuava toda torta sendo segurada por um braço meu apenas.

Quando a porta estava quase se fechando, Edward, o condenado, enfiou a mão lá dentro e a impediu de fechar.

"Por Deus Bella, você está de pijama!" Ele esperneou.

"Por Deus digo eu Edward. Eu já disse mais de mil vezes..." Eu comecei a ladainha de novo, mas fui cortada por ele:

"Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você quem pediu."

"O que você está falando?" Fiquei totalmente confusa. "AH! ME SOLTA!" Gritei, assim que Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me jogou por cima dos seus ombros como um perfeito homem das cavernas. Eu comecei a bater meus braços em suas costas, mas parecia que estava mais para carinho do que qualquer outra coisa para ele.

Jesus! Se eu recebesse metade da força daqueles socos, eu já estaria em coma irreversível.

Sky no processo caiu no chão. Coitada... Ela tinha mesmo que assistir á essa briga dos pais separados?

Mas logo veio toda feliz e saltitante – não sei por que ou como – acompanhando Edward pelos corredores e aproveitando para morder as plantas e tapetes também.

Acabou que quem ficou cansada ou agredida foi eu, porque logo meus músculos, ossos e tendões doíam horrivelmente

"Edward, eu vou te denunciar para toda a área religiosa do planeta." Comecei a resmungar enquanto ele continuava me carregando.

"Você é prova de que eu tentei isso por paz milhões de vezes..."

Bufei. "Que tal a gente resolver por paz agora e você me soltar?" Blasfemei.

Ele riu enquanto abria a porta do meu apartamento. "Eu sei que você vai fugir Bella."

Bufei de novo enquanto era carregada para algum lugar.

A que ponto eu chegara senhor? Sendo carregada de pijama por um padre em seu próprio apartamento?

"Edward... Olha eu te ouço agora..." Tentei a enésima vez.

"Eu sei que você vai me ouvir..." Ele disse me deixando em algum lugar, quando eu fui ver... Algo macio, confortável... EPA! Era minha cama. "Porque eu vou me certificar disso."

Eu o olhei totalmente confusa, surpresa, irritada, excitada, blasfemada, estragada... Enfim, mas depois logo dei um grito.

"AH! ONDE VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ISSO?"

"Fique quieta, Bella." Ele disse enquanto aproximava aquele objeto de mim.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?" Perguntei me encolhendo na cama.

"Com a algema? Ah... Prender você é claro." Ele veio se aproximando e eu comecei a me chacoalhar toda. "Eu te disse que você vai me ouvir nem que seja por mal."

"OHMEUDEUS, QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM EDWARD CULLEN?" Gritei.

"Bella fique quieta... Não torne as coisas piores." Ele pediu tentando capturar meus braços, mas não conseguindo.

"Por Deus, você é padre!"

"Uhum... E também mais forte que você. Dá para parar quieta?" Mas antes que eu sequer cogitasse essa possibilidade, ele já estava me prendendo com o corpo da mesma maneira que ele fizera no hospital. Com um grito de triunfo ele prendeu minhas duas mãos na cama com as algemas, e eu fiquei lá com os braços para cima, totalmente presa com Edward Cullen ali na minha frente.

Jesus! De três coisas eu estava convicta:

**A primeira...** _Eu estava presa._

**A segunda...** _Edward estava querendo falar comigo._

**A terceira...** _Eu precisava ir ao banheiro trocar o absorvente._

Jesus! Eu tentei lutar... Sério... Mas acho que existe um limite de orgulho nessa vida, ou por palavra melhor, limite de forças.

Eu não iria a nenhum lugar com as mãos presas, e também nem poderia considerar isso, levando em conta que eu não suportaria o peso da cama nas minhas costas.

De repente no quarto entra uma Sky toda de preto e com os óculos escuros e pula no colo de Edward. Sério... Eles pareciam dois mafiosos com aquelas roupas de preto... Ah claro, tirando o fato de Edward estar com aquela maldita paleta branca na gola.

Então era esse o plano? Sky que dera a chave ao Edward? Eles estavam compactuando todo esse tempo por baixo do meu queixo e eu nem tinha percebido?

Jesus! Agora que eu entendia a frase: "O inimigo mora ao lado."

Em outros mundos, outras épocas, outras horas, outros dias, enfim... Em outros tempos estar naquela posição com Edward seria algo interessante... Mas não agora.

Não depois de tudo o que ele teve a infelicidade de falar para mim.

Ah qual é... Paciência e amor têm limites. Se eu iria sofrer correndo atrás dele, eu sofreria o mesmo desistindo dele.

Então... A melhor opção era desistir dele certo? E colocar o pé no chão e casar com alguém que não seja bipolar, nem condenado, nem louco, nem indeciso, e nem padre, como Jake.

Por favor, meninas, quando for arranjar homem... Fique longe das igrejas!

"Bella... Agora você tem que me ouvir." Edward disse depois de se levantar e colocar Sky para o lado de fora do quarto. NÃO! Sky volta! Não me deixe sozinha!

Ok. Que minutos atrás eu estava pensando em como a inimiga mora ao lado, mas também esse inimigo era minha filha né?

"Jura?" retruquei com meu humor de cão recém adquirido. "Eu pensei que assim como falar, ouvir fosse uma ação voluntária... Mas que pena né? Não importa o que eu faça, eu vou te ouvir, por que eu não controlo a audição!"

UGH! Quando eu saísse dali viva eu iria fazer faculdade de alguma coisa que me tornasse cientista, e descobriria como tornar a audição um ato voluntário.

Pense nas enormes vantagens... As conversas chatas de brigas de família que não quer ouvir... Aquele programa de rádio que sua mãe coloca de manhã para você acordar... Ou mesmo a própria voz de sua mãe quando grita o seu nome... Ou mesmo a explicação de um professor chato com uma matéria igualmente chata.

"Bella, não seja difícil..."

"Difícil aqui é você."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, e se sentou na cama bem ao meu lado. Eu desviei meu rosto para o lado contrário, e ouvi-o bufar.

Teve um longo silêncio, e eu já estava começando a ficar impaciente.

"Olha Edward, eu não sei você, mas eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Caso você não saiba amanhã é ano novo, e eu tenho coisas para fazer, como comprar uma roupa inteira vermelha para eu conseguir um novo amor em 2008."

"Bella... É difícil para mim isso, você não entende? Eu... É difícil falar."

Eu virei meu rosto em sua direção e vi que a cabeça dele estava enterrada em suas mãos. O que ele tinha para me dizer que ele não tinha coragem?

Inferno. Para coisas que machucavam meu coração até a alma, ele tinha toda a coragem e saliva do mundo.

"Você me prendeu aqui, fez todo esse fuzuê, para não saber como me falar?" Ok. Eu estava soando maldosa. Mas não mais da maneira que ele fez comigo.

Somente imagina... Cogite a possibilidade de alguém que você ame com todas suas forças te dizer que você é um demônio – e no pior sentido pejorativo – que você não é algo bom para ele, que você está tirando coisas boas dele, desviando ele do caminho de Deus para o caminho do mal... E mil outras coisas mais... Qualquer reação que você tenha em troca pela mesma pessoa é pouca perto do que você falou.

Eu não era um demônio, ou o meu papel da terra era desviar ele do seu caminho de padre.

Jesus! Eu não tinha culpa que meu coração não vê batina, e nem culpa de querer lutar pelo meu amor.

A culpa era toda da minha mãe! Que fica de brincadeirinha toda sexta feira com meu pai, e um desses dias eu acabei nascendo!

Ele levantou o rosto e me encarou por longos instantes, respirou fundo e entrelaçou nossas mãos. A costumeira corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, mas eu tentei ignorar, aliás, eu teria que conviver SEM aquilo para sempre.

"Bella... Eu me senti terrivelmente culpado com o que aconteceu com você." Ele começou. "Eu sei que foi tudo minha culpa, eu sei que você tem todo direito de me culpar por isso, mas..."

"Edward, eu não culpo você pelo acidente. Eu culpo você pela suas palavras." Eu retruquei. Ele respirou fundo e continuou de novo:

"Eu sei, eu sei... Eu tenho feito muitas coisas... Idiotas ultimamente... Mas se põe em meu lugar Bella... Eu sou padre, entende? Eu não sou o tipo de amor proibido de novela ou de livros românticos." Ele suspirou. "Céus! Eu não sou um cara que não consegue ficar com a moça por que o pai impede, ou porque ela não pode namorar... Ou por pessoas tentando separar, ou por alguma doença fatal que eu tenha e que irá fazer a moçinha sofrer... Não é o tipo de amor proibido de vampiros ou lobisomens... Não é o tipo de amor que arrisca sua vida..."

Ele suspirou. "É o tipo de amor que é _realmente_ proibido, Bella. Eu sou um padre. Eu sou casado com Deus." Ele ergueu a mão esquerda onde ele tinha um enorme anel preto que simbolizava esse 'casamento'. "Nós..." Ele gesticulou. "Somos proibidos pela igreja, por uma religião... Por uma seita de milhares de anos. Você realmente não consegue ver o meu lado da história?"

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Edward, você falou bonito, mas... Você já falou isso antes... Ok. De forma diferente, mas falou... Por que insistir nisso? Caramba! Eu entendi das últimas vezes."

Ele me calou com um dedo. Eu somente amarrei a cara enquanto ele continuava falando.

"Você não me deixa terminar, Bella..." Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos de novo. "Se eu fosse medir o tamanho do meu amor por você, isso me dói dizer... Mas é maior do que o amor que eu sinto pela igreja."

"Você já me disse isso também." Retruquei. "Só que minutos depois você me escorraçou e me disse que nós não poderíamos ficar juntos."

Aquela conversa, sinceramente, estava me cansando.

"É um amor muito grande Bella... E... Quando eu vi você caindo no chão, as ambulâncias vindo... Você no hospital... Eu me desesperei... Eu sabia que se você tivesse morrido, eu iria junto. E... E Bella, a partir do momento que eu te conheci, eu só sinto alegria e tristeza... Alegria por conhecer você, mas ao mesmo tempo tristeza por não poder ter você. E eu cansei."

Eu suspirei. "É agora que você diz adeus, me solta, e sai por aquela porta sem nunca mais olhar para minha cara?"

"Não." Ele fechou os olhos com força, e engolindo em seco. Ele estava tomando coragem? "É agora que eu digo que eu jogo tudo pro alto, e digo que quero você."

Demorei longos minutos para eu entender o que ele havia me dito.

Hey... Espera...

Eu tinha certeza que ouvira 'eu quero você' ao invés de 'eu gosto de chocolate?'

Ohmeudeus. Seria aquilo uma alucinação?

Espera... Respira... Isso pode ter muitos significados...

Diabos! Por que eu não li mais livros em minha vida? Dizem que quanto mais lê maior capacidade de interpretação!

UGH! Era nessas horas que eu queria ser NERD!

"E isso quer... Dizer...?" falei pausadamente, enquanto via a cara ansiosa de Edward.

Ele apertou mais minhas mãos na suas e se aproximou mais de mim. "Isso quer dizer que se você me quiser... Eu digo... Se você realmente quiser ter um padre como... Huh... Namorado." Ele riu com a escolha de palavras. "Você... Vai... Quer dizer, nós... Podemos..."

"Ficar juntos?" Completei.

Ele assentiu mordendo o lábio totalmente ansioso por minha resposta.

Oh Jesus!

Eu engoli em seco... Respirei fundo...

"Edward..." Comecei. Os olhinhos verdes dele brilharam com esperança. Oh Jesus. Eu teria que acabar com aquilo.

"Sim, Bella?" Ele falou se aproximando cada vez mais de mim.

"Vai embora."

"O QUÊ?" Ele exclamou se afastando como se tivesse recebido um choque. Um tremendo balde de água fria, não... De neve fora jogado por cima dele, eu sabia. Mas eu precisava fazer aquilo.

"Vai embora." Repeti.

"Bella, mas..." Ele começou totalmente confuso. Não esperava por essa né, playboy?

"Mas nada... Agora me livre dessas algemas..."

Ele estava parecendo uma barata tonta em tiroteio. Melhor, melhor. Parecia o Maradona depois de levar de 6 do Peru, 6 do Chile, e 3 do Brasil.

"Bella, eu..."

"Edward. Eu estou falando sério..." Fiz a voz mais forte que eu consegui. Ele respirou fundo, engoliu em seco e veio lentamente me soltar. Quando minhas mãos ficaram livres, eu as flexionei vitoriosa.

Edward continuava ali sentado sem reação, até que eu comecei a empurrar ele em direção a saída.

"Vamos Edward... Move essa bunda daqui." Essa sexy e linda bunda daqui devem acrescentar.

Eu estava literalmente arrastando ele até a porta. Jesus. O choque fora tão grande assim para ele? Ele estava em choque? Em transe?

Deus que me livre ter um homem desse caído no meio da minha sala. Logo depois o cara lá de baixo viria me pegar com uma passagem só de ida.

Eu – por um milagre divino – consegui arrastar Edward, o confuso, até a porta.

"Bella, eu..." Ele tentou de novo, em um murmúrio. Mas eu fiz um sinal para que ele esperasse.

Procurei Sky pelo apartamento, e logo a trouxe e dei para ele segurar.

Ele me olhou mais confuso ainda.

"Para quê?"

"É para se certificar que você vai continuar ai!"

"Como assim se certificar?"

"Edward!" Revirei os olhos. "Alucinações se cortam com faca... Ou melhor, com batida de porta. Não saia daí!" Gritei antes de fechar a porta na cara dele.

Ufa! Respirei fundos milhares de vezes, flexionei os músculos das pernas e dos braços. Dei dez pulinhos, dez voltas pelo apartamento.

Isso serviria para acabar com uma alucinação não é?

Bem... Se isso não servisse, aah... Não sabia mais de nada.

Ia abria porta, mas, uma LUZ!

Corri até a cozinha e enfiei minha cabeça embaixo da água fria. Sim... Água fria acaba com alucinação. Disso eu tinha certeza!

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, cantei alguns "Entra na minha casa", e rezei uns dez pais nossos.

E coloquei a mão na maçaneta e respirei fundo. Quando eu abri a porta, minha boca se abriu em um "O" e eu não sabia se eu ria ou se eu chorava.

"OHMEUDEUS!" Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Edward estava ali. Quer dizer, realmente ali. Segurando Sky no colo e me olhando totalmente confuso.

"Bella, o quê...?" Ele começou.

"Você está aqui!" Eu pulei de alegria.

"Sim, estou e..."

"E você realmente falou que quer ficar comigo!" Eu já estava dando saltos mortais de alegria.

"Falei e..." Ele pareceu chateado? Ah... Deve ser por causa do "Vai embora." HEHE.

"E você não é uma alucinação!" Saltos triplos da alegria.

"Não... É..."

"Edward, cara... EU TE AMO!" E dizendo isso eu pulei em cima dele. Sorte de Sky que pulou antes se não... ADEUS SKY!

Edward pareceu surpreso, mas segurou minhas pernas para impedir que eu caísse.

Entrelacei-as em volta de sua cintura e comecei a beijar cada parte de seu rosto que eu tinha acesso.

"Edward. Seu. Idiota..." Comecei a resmungar.

"Bella... O quê?" Ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi com um beijo de cinema de reencontro, babado, vomitado, apaixonante, efervescente, alucinante, enfim... Proibido para menores de sessenta e dois anos.

"Arranjem um quarto." Ouvi alguém dizer, mas não me importei.

O beijo maravilhoso continuou até que ficamos sem fôlego, e colamos nossas testas uma na outra com as respirações ofegantes.

"Você ainda me mata, Bella..."

Eu sorri maliciosa, encarando aqueles lindos olhos verdes. "Depois do que você me disse hoje, pode ter certeza de que eu te matarei das formas mais prazerosas que existem."

Ele sorriu enquanto entrava no apartamento e fechava a porta atrás de si, com um pé.

"Isso quer dizer, que sim, você aceita?"

"Sim..." Eu sorri e beijei a ponta de seu nariz. "Eu aceito ficar com você meu louco, bipolar, lindo e totalmente PADRE, Edward Cullen."

**Pr. Edward**

Eu não sabia o que tinha dado em mim.

Não.

Na verdade, eu sabia.

Amor. Era isso o que tinha acontecido.

Eu estava tão louco de amor por aquela mulher que eu jogara tudo para o alto, simples e inteiramente para ela.

"Edward...?" Ela chamou baixinho. Estávamos no sofá de seu apartamento, eu com um braço circundando seus ombros, e a cabeça dela em meu peito.

"Hmm...?" Beijei a testa dela. Eu estava tão feliz de estar ali. Que eu me arrependia de não ter tomado aquela decisão outras vezes.

"Quando você diz... Que... Joga tudo para o alto... É... humm... Verdade?" Eu fechei meus olhos com força me condenando por fazê-la não acreditar em mim inteiramente e por todas as coisas que eu já falara alguma vez para ela.

Eu hesitei em responder, afinal era uma vida.

"Sim, Bella."

Ela respirou funda, antes de continuar: "Promete?"

Suspirei e a apertei mais contra mim. "Prometo" Eu sorri. "Mas..." Comecei. Ela se assustou e se virou para me encarar nos olhos.

"Mas o quê?" Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

Coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha e disse:

"Mas você também tem que me prometer uma coisa."

"Prometo." Ela falou prontamente. Eu ri da explosão dela. Eu amava até aquele jeitinho louco dela de ser... Quer dizer, acho que foi isso que mais me interessou nela.

"Você nem ouviu o que é." Brinquei.

Ela encolheu os ombros sorrindo acanhada.

"Ok. Eu só adiantei as coisas."

"Então..." Comecei pausadamente. "Você tem que me prometer que nunca vai desconfiar do meu amor por você."

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Que tipo de promessa é essa Edward?" Ela bagunçou os meus cabelos com uma mão. "Está certo que você tem todo esse lance de bipolar, e que eu te acusei de muitas coisas, menos que você me ama. Isso eu acredito." Ela sorriu sapeca.

"Ok. Então." Disse perdendo minhas mãos em seus cabelos na região perto da nuca. Ela estremeceu com meu toque. "Se você cumprir a sua promessa, eu cumpro a minha."

Ela sorriu e selou nossos lábios como um fechamento de acordo. "Está certo, meu padre."

Eu ri, e ela me olhou confusa.

"O que foi?" Perguntou analisando minha expressão.

"Você realmente não acha que vai pro inferno ou coisa do tipo, quando você diz 'meu padre' segundos antes de beijar esse padre em questão?"

Ela riu e pousou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, enquanto franzia a testa em uma atitude 'pensadora'. "Oh, mas você, padre, não é muito prepotente em achar que eu iria te beijar?" Provocou.

Mordi os lábios. "Bem... Se você não fizesse, eu me acarretaria disso. Porque você sabe Bella, todo aquele lance de bipolar, e desencontros me privou de muitos desses beijos..."

"E agora é à hora de aproveitar?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não sei... Talvez..."

"Edward!"

"Claro, anjo." Sorrimos um para o outro e nossas bocas foram se aproximando até que...

"SKY!" Bella gritou quando a 'nossa filha' pulou no meio de nós com uma bolinha na boca e com o rabinho balançando. "Oh Jesus. Eu sabia que não devia ter comprado nada para essa cachorra..."

Eu somente ria da pequena toda espremida no meio de nós dois.

Bella começou a rir também.

"O que é?" Perguntei ajudando-a a se levantar e me levantando logo depois enquanto roubava a bola da boca de Sky.

Bella passou o braço pela minha cintura, e pousou a cabeça nos meus ombros, olhando para mim, marotamente.

"Temos que ter uma conversa com ela, você sabe... Eu disse que ela estava órfã, e depois filha de pais separados... E agora estamos juntos... Acho que isso mexe um pouco com a cabeça canina dela, não acha?"

Revirei os olhos.

"Edward Cullen!" Bella deu um tapa no meu ombro que eu respondi com um 'AI!"". "Você está por acaso com esse revirar de olhos insinuando que eu sou idiota?"

Meu Deus, de onde ela tirara aquilo?

"Não, Bella." Me defendi. "Só acho que você se preocupa muito pouco, quer dizer... Você nunca parou para pensar como vai ser para ela conviver futuramente com os coleguinhas caninos de escola, com todo esse negócio de pai padre?"

Bella riu e me bateu de novo. "Edward Cullen, você não presta..."

Eu ri enquanto íamos brincar com Sky 'nossa filha'.

"Sabe... Eu não sei quem é pior... A mãe ou o pai." Mas aquela voz não pertencia á nenhum de nós dois.

Minhas mãos logos se fecharam em um punho e eu me virei lentamente encarando o dono daquela voz.

**Bella**

Oh Jesus... Oh meu Michael Jackson... Oh minha nossa senhora protetora das mulheres contra os Garanhões da Cidade.

Eu. Não. Acreditava. Nisso.

"Mike?" Perguntei achando que era mais uma nova alucinação. Oh Jesus, será que eu precisaria de um balde de água fria... Ou ah, vai lá saber... Era capaz desse momento que eu estava tendo com Edward ser uma alucinação e eu ainda não ter descoberto.

Ah por favor, nem fazia vinte minutos que eu e Edward nos acertamos. ALELUIA! E autora já coloca vilãos na história para acabar com a festa?

O que nós fizemos...? Um jogo de provocações? Uma promessa recíproca? Ah faça meu favor.

Tinha horas que dava vontade de matar a escritora, e escrever nossa própria história.

Algo como: "Eu e Edward em casa. Eu e Edward no telefone. Eu e Edward no Taj Majal. Eu e Edward na Torre Eiffel. Eu e Edward na calçada de casa. Eu e Edward comendo casca de sorvete. Eu e Edward nadando no rio Tietê."

Enfim... Eu e Edward entendeu? Está me ouvindo dona autora?

UGH! Era nessas horas que eu queria que essa fic tivesse patrocinador. Aí eu e Edward poderíamos pegar o dinheiro e ficarmos livres! AMÉM!

Eu... E... H... Ju... Li... Hs... Hu... Jui... Me... Li... A... Be...Lla... au... to.

HEY! Para de cortar minhas frases! Tá bom, tá bom. Eu entendi que não é para falar mal.

Ok. Tenho que seguir o roteiro. Caramba, você já me falou isso um monte de vezes!

Eu burra? Burra é sua m**

Interrompemos essa FIC para informar que o fim dela chegou. A protagonista Isabella Swan,misteriosamente, sem causas aparentes e invisíveis, morreu afundada no rio Gangues com uma pedra no pescoço. Pesquisas indicam que Edward pulou atrás também, e por isso...

Ok! Eu entendi! Não precisa usar de ameaças!

UGH! Voltando então para a história.

"Mike?" Oh Jesus. Como que ele conseguira entrar na casa? Todo mundo parecia que entrava na minha casa se quisesse. Até Edward.

Se bem que um Edward entrando escondido em minha casa não era um PROBLEMA, né?

"Olá Bella. Quanto tempo." Ele disse com aquele sorriso sacana nos lábios que eu costumava amar.

Ah qual é, durante dois anos eu namorei com aquele infeliz, e até descobrir tudo sobre os garanhões da cidade há dois meses, eu não me importava tanto com os sumiços dele em horas impróprias.

Mas agora aquele sorriso soava extremamente maldoso, e eu não gostava nada, nada daquilo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Edward falou com os punhos cerrados e com a voz seca. Ui! Meu entende? Meu homem. Meu padre... Enfim.

"Mike... Já não chega tudo o que você me fez passar por todos esses anos? O que você quer?"

Eu me sentia em algum tipo de filme.

Sério. Às vezes eu achava que era essa a intenção da autora.

Oi? Ah certo. Não posso falar sobre você senão as pessoas confundem na hora de ler? Ok. Ok.

Continuando...

"Calma Bells." Ele levantou as mãos para o alto. "Eu só vim te dar um oi... Você sabe porta aberta, é sinônimo de 'pode entrar'."

Eu não me lembrava nem um pouco de portas abertas.

Jesus. Talvez realmente até Sky conseguisse burlar aquela fechadura.

"Você não tem nada para fazer aqui, no apartamento dela." Edward se aproximou com os olhos faiscando em direção á ele. Mike continuou sorrindo maldosamente.

"O quê? Você acha que eu entraria aqui e abusaria dela?" Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso? Sabe depois de um determinado tempo que a gente tem demais, a gente cansa..."

"Olha seu..."

"Edward! Não vale a pena!" Me coloquei na frente dele com uma mão em seu peito. Ele me olhou consternado, e eu firmei o olhar. "Não." Voltei a murmurar com firmeza.

"Olha... Mas que casal conectado..." Mike zombou.

"Olha aqui seu filho de uma égua oxigenada." Eu me virei rapidamente em sua direção, apontando um dedo para o meio do peito dele. "Você já ferrou com a minha vida nesses dois anos de mentiras de namoro, já me humilhou no trabalho, e tudo em quanto é esquina de Manhattan, já criou essa porra de garanhões da cidade por minha causa... Já extorquiu cem mil de Edward, e agora?"

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha reação. "Desde quando você é assim, huh?"

"Desde quando eu deixei de ser a mesma idiota que saiu com você naquele dia da faculdade, sua besta retangular." Retruquei. "Agora você saia da minha casa, e chame um chaveiro lá embaixo, por favor, para vir trocar essa fechadura que até o zíper da fantasia do homem aranha consegue abrir!"

Edward me segurou por trás me impedindo de me aproximar mais de Mike, enquanto este nos olhava atentamente.

"Vocês sabem... Com toda essa fama do padre, vocês deviam tomar mais cuidados. Só bastou seguir o carro de Edward e encontrei vocês dois aqui no maior clima Titanic."

"Se eu sou a Rose e Edward o Jack ou não o problema não é..." Ele me cortou.

"Eu disse que viria tratar da segunda ameaça."

"O quê?"

"Aquela das fotos..." Ele zombou. "Que memória fraca Bellinha."

UGH! Com todos aqueles acontecimentos eu tinha até esquecido da maldita ameaça de Mike, na qual ele usava as fotos de Edward e eu comprometedoras. Na época não significava nada, mas para alguém de fora isso poderia aparecer alguma coisa a mais.

"Fale logo o que você quer Mike." Edward ponderou.

Espera um pouco. Cadê Sky nessas horas para morder os outros? Essa cachorra mordia até CD do Elvis Presley Perfil, e por que não poderia morder os pés dos vilões das histórias?

"Bem... Só quero dizer que os cem mil acabou... E... Bem... Acho que está na hora da segunda ameaça..." Ele bagunçou os cabelos e olhou no relógio como se ele tivesse em um maldito churrasco na laje da casa da avó dele. "Então, se vocês não quiserem um escândalo, sobre o padre pop star da fé, e uma garotinha paroquiana, bem... Vocês têm algum tempo para me dar..." Ele balançou os dedos como se fizesse determinadas contas. "Dois milhões de dólares."

"O QUÊ?" Eu e Edward gritamos juntos.

-

-

-

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei de algum canto da sala onde eu estava vegetando pelos últimos trinta segundos.

Eu estava sem forças, sem palavras, sem juízo, sem cérebro, sem... Ok. Sem tudo.

"Edward..." Chamei de novo tateando ao meu redor a procura do corpo gostoso sacerdotal dele. "EDWARD!"

"Estou aqui Bella." Ele disse do meu outro lado. Ops, ele estava ali todo esse tempo? Hehe.

Eu me virei em sua direção e logo as mãos dele começaram a fazer um carinho circular no torso da minha.

"Ele já foi embora...?" Perguntei pausadamente.

"Já. Você viu." Ele respondeu.

"Não... Digo... Ah sei lá, vai que ele volta."

"Ele foi... Não depois do soco que eu dei na cara dele." Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Edward!" Esperneei. "E se ele contar agora tudo? E se ele...?"

Edward me calou com um selinho enquanto a pequena massagem que ele fazia em minhas mãos começava a me acalmar.

"Ele não vai fazer nada. Senão ele não tem o dinheiro."

"E quem garante que quando ele receber, se receber, ele vai ficar quieto mesmo?"

Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Edward..." Eu chamei de analisar por um longo momento suas expressões.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

"Desculpa por isso, ok?"

"Desculpar pelo o quê?" Ele abriu totalmente os olhos me encarando, confuso.

"Se não fosse eu... Você sabe... Nada disso estaria acontecendo."

"Bella... Essa foi uma das coisas mais estúpidas que eu já ouvi..." Eu sorri acanhada para ele, enquanto ele beijava a palma da minha mão e me encarava fundo com seus olhos verdes. "Você não tem culpa de amar. Ninguém tem."

"É..." Sorri fraco. "Ninguém..."

Ele sorriu também, e ficamos ali somente analisando a expressão um do outro.

"Edward...?" Chamei.

"Sim, amor?" Eu sorri feito uma boba com aquele nome apelido carinhoso. Eu poderia passar o resto da vida ouvindo aquelas palavras.

"Me beija." Eu ainda não conseguia apagar por completo as preocupações a cerca daquele montante enorme de dinheiro que precisávamos arranjar, mas eu sabia que pelo menos por um momento, com ele, eu poderia esquecê-los.

"Nem precisava pedir." Ele sorriu, e nossos lábios se tocaram, formando uma maravilhosa harmonia celestial.

-

-

Eu não fazia idéia de como eu e Edward conseguiríamos os quase quatro milhões de reais.

Ah qual é, a família de Edward era rica, mas também não era para tanto!

E como ele iria explicar o retirante de dois milhões de dólares?

E nem precisava endossar aqui que minha família e todos os bens juntos não valiam nem um vigésimo de todo aquele dinheiro. E que meu apartamento provavelmente valia dez reais em qualquer feira de quinta feira á noite.

Se bem que... Poderia usar como desculpa o fato de me tornar uma sem-teto. Onde eu procuraria abrigo? Na casa paroquial.

Porque, aliás, a igreja e os padres não têm que ajudar os seus paroquianos?

BINGO! Desculpa perfeita para pernoitar, e fazer algumas coisinhas que não são dormir, na cama enorme de Edward.

UGH! Olha eu fazendo piadinhas sobre uma situação séria.

Edward estaria acabado se aquelas fotos viessem á tona.

Agora ele resolvera realmente largar a batina, mas isso não significava que a imagem dele ficaria denegrida para todos, em frente á tantos holofotes.

Se ele largasse, pelo menos que fosse com dignidade e não com escândalos.

Eu entendia isso. Pelo menos isso, o meu pequeno cérebro menor do que o de Sky captava.

Edward andava de um lado para o outro talvez pensando os prós e os contras da situação, ou mesmo quantos shows ele teria que fazer para pagar aquela quantia.

Mas na verdade, eu não estava nem um pouco disposta á ceder àquela ameaça de Mike.

Tudo indicava que logo viriam outras e assim sucessivamente.

Acabou que parecia que todas as luzes de Paris inundaram minha cabeça, quando eu tive o plano mais maquiavélico, perfeito, e fodástico do mundo!

YES, WE CAN!

Ok. Ok. Empolguei-me com discurso político do Obama. Mas realmente aquilo poderia nos livrar de Mike, tipo... Para sempre.

HAHAHA. Se você não entendeu, isso foi uma risada maligna tá?

Se Mike sabia ameaçar... Eu também sabia brincar como o Chucky.

E assim como meu velho parceiro boneco de infância, eu chamaria Mike Newton para brincar.

Um jogo em que ele e todos os malditos garanhões da cidade... Sairiam perdendo.

-

-

-

A festa de ano novo foi no dia seguinte.

Depois da cena no meu apartamento, eu e Edward nos separamos com muito pesar, e prometemos que teríamos que tomar cuidado com nossas 'linguagens corporais', como ele mesmo dissera.

Tínhamos que conversar mais sobre ele largar a batina, e como ele faria isso. E com certeza, nada envolvia um escândalo com os holofotes do mundo inteiro.

Eu estava saltitando para todos os cantos, ao contrário de Edward que parecia que não saia do microfone para marcar shows nos quatro cantos do mundo.

Eu nem duvidaria se ele marcasse no Himalaia, e ele e todo aquele povo indiano dançaria no melhor estilo 'comi mexerica e engasguei' misturado com 'entra na minha casa'.

UGH! Senhor, de onde vinham essas minhas idéias?

Eu estava feliz, quer dizer, apesar de todo aquele lance da ameaça exorbitante de Mike. Afinal, eu estava com Edward, aleluia!, e também eu tinha um plano que mataria dois cachorros com uma cacetada só.

"SKY!" A cachorra me mordeu no tornozelo. "Ok. Ok. Dois patos com uma... Ah sei lá como é esse ditado." Bufei, enquanto a pegava no colo e me redimia por ter só pensado na idéia de matar dois cachorros.

Quer dizer, ou um deles seria ela própria, ou o futuro marido dela. Vai lá saber... Esse mundo é tão estranho.

Na festa encontramos todos no orfanato, e eu estava de verde. Ok... Eu devia ter ido de vermelho, mas acho que a cor da esperança poderia significar melhor o que eu queria para aquele ano. Ok, ok. Não vou negar que eu estava com uma calcinha vermelha.

Edward estava lindo... E para minha surpresa, mesclou uma calça branca, que (Jesus me abana!), e uma camiseta verde clarinha que realçava ainda mais o tom de seus olhos.

Nossos olhares se trocaram e não pude deixar de dar um sorrisinho de lado, ante á visão dele.

Rose estava super animada com alguma coisa vestindo um vestido totalmente vermelho, enquanto as crianças vestiam tons de amarelo e branco.

"Rose, dá para você parar de pular feito uma macaca no cio?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você que é mal amada e fica aí, Bella. Deixa-me ser feliz." Não pude deixar de rir internamente. Eu mal amada?

Ok. Ok. O orgulho havia sido ferido, mas nem em sonhos eu diria para ela a quão BEM amada eu estava sendo, simplesmente pelo cara mais lindo, gostoso, perfeito, e... Bem... Padre, mas isso era um mero detalhe.

Assim... Tipo... Coisa insignificante.

Quer dizer... Mulheres apaixonadas por padres _E_ se envolvendo com eles tinham em todas as esquinas mais famosas, não é?

_Não?_

Oh Jesus! Eu era uma deformidade.

Se bem que... Eu não me importaria de ser uma deformidade se isso incluísse o MEU padre lindo, que logo seria somente Edward, sem um sacerdote, padre, irmão, ou seja lá o que for à frente.

"Tia Bella." Me virei assim que me chamaram e vi o pequeno Tony parado com a cabeça baixa.

"Oi Tony... O que foi?" Perguntei me agachando para ficar á sua altura.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas."

"Desculpas? Por quê?" Oh Jesus. Será que ele matou Sky no laguinho?

"É..." Ele circulou os pés no chão em um movimento envergonhado. "Pelo aquele dia no Natal... Eu não sabia que a tia tinha medo de escuro..."

Ah...

"Hey Tony. Não fique assim, ok?" Falei acariciando seu rosto fofinho. Aquele menino era lindo demais, embora o que ele tivesse de beleza ele tinha de sapeca e líder da gangue infantil.

"Verdade, tia Bella?"

"Verdade." Cruzei meus dedos. Ele sorriu e estalei um beijo em sua bochecha. Assim que virei meu rosto para receber outro dele, vi Edward de longe segurando um copo de vinho e observando nós dois com uma expressão compenetrada. Sorri para ele, e me voltei para Tony.

"Sabe Tony... Se você quiser você pode até fazer de novo..." Comecei. Os olhinhos dele se abriram como se fossem saltar pelas órbitas, e eu mordi minhas bochechas internamente para não rir com aquilo.

"Sério, tia Bella?"

"Aham." Sorri. "Sabe o vampirinho?" Ele assentiu prontamente. "Então... Daqui cinco minutos diga para ele que... Hum... A cozinha explodiu, mas você não pode deixar ninguém perceber..."

Ele pensou um pouco, mas depois franziu a pequena testa.

"Por quê?" Oh Jesus. Eu teria que responder isso mesmo?

"É porque ele gostou muito da peça aquele dia, então resolvi fazer outra com ele." Sorri amarelo. "Mas ninguém pode saber, certo?"

Ele assentiu e um sorriso no estilo 'eu tenho uma nova missão impossível' surgiu no rosto dele.

Dei um tapa de leve na bunda do garoto enquanto este saia correndo para exercer seu plano.

"Bella... Temos vinte minutos até a contagem!" Rose gritou enquanto se aninhava á Emmet que sorria bobamente para ela.

Jesus. Olha dois que precisavam de esperança para o ano de 2008.

Nunca vi gente mais enrolada, quer dizer, gente com situações normais de namoro tão enrolados.

Porque nessa matéria, eu e Edward já havíamos recebido o OSCAR.

Esteirei-me até uma área perto da cozinha que ninguém conseguiria me ver enquanto eu esperava por ele.

E exatamente cinco minutos depois vinha um Edward meio confuso andando pelos corredores. Não tinha sinal de Tony, o que era uma boa, aliás, eu não tinha dito á ele para não aparecer por ali.

Quer dizer, no mínimo ficaria traumatizado pro resto da vida se visse uma cena daquelas.

Edward estava quase pronto para ir embora quando viu que as panelas, talheres e a toalha de mesa estavam em um estado de não-cinza ou cremação, quando eu pulei nas costas dele, enquanto ria.

"Bella!" Ele exclamou fazendo quase um contorcionismo para me segurar em suas costas.

"Oi padre." Disse sorrindo. "É melhor não fazer tanto barulho, você sabe... Lugar cheio..."

"Você é louca?" Ele perguntou me virando para ficar de frente á ele. Passei meus braços pelos seus ombros o trazendo para mais perto.

"Preciso responder que é tudo culpa sua?" Falei passando a língua pelos lábios. Ele notou o meu gesto e balançou a cabeça repetida vezes como que negando para si mesmo.

"Não, nem pense Bella. Aqui não... É perigoso."

"Edward..." Falei puxando-o pela gola da camisa até o canto escuro que eu estava escondida antes. "Existem algumas regras não-sacerdotais que você precisa aprender com a mamãe aqui..."

Encostei ele contra a parede enquanto ele respirava fundo e tentava sair dali, não tendo muito resultado, afinal eu não deixava, e bem, acho que 'essa tentativa' era só para não sair do protocolo.

"E qual é?" Ele perguntou rouco enquanto encarava meus lábios.

Aproximei-me de seu rosto e sussurrei em sua orelha. "Tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso."

E quando eu quase estava juntando nossos lábios... O maldito celular com o _bendito toque assou._

"_Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida..."_

Oh Jesus.

Ignora... Ignora...

"Bella, o som está chamando a atenção, podem vir aqui." Tive que concordar com ele. Peguei o celular e atendi totalmente de mau humor.

"_Filha!"_ Foi o que eu ouvi assim que atendi ao telefone. "_Espera só um minuto!"_ Ela gritou toda contente.

Ok. Eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo, quer dizer, eu estava ali, dando o MEU feliz ano novo de 2008 para Edward! OU melhor,_ quase_ dando o meu feliz ano novo para ele.

"Mãe, você sabia que..." comecei, até que ouvi a voz dela e do meu pai cantando alegres. Eles estavam bêbados? Coloquei no vivo voz para Edward ouvir.

"_Adeus ano velho... Feliz ano novo... Que tudo se realize no ano que vai nascer... põe o dinheiro no bolso, saúde para dar e vender!"_

Edward mordeu as bochechas para não rir enquanto eu revirava meus olhos.

"_Bella gostou?"_ Meu pai perguntou ao telefone.

"Adorei." Revirei meus olhos.

"_Que bom filha."_ Foi minha mãe que respondeu. "_Olha... Seu pai finalmente concordou em ir até ai em Manhattan de ver... Não é lindo?"_

"Totalmente lindo." Disse olhando para Edward e ficando de pernas bambas pela beleza ali em minha frente.

Ele riu, e fez um sinal com os dedos e sibilou um 'FOCO, BELLA'.

"_E temos que colocar tantas coisas em dia..."_ Ela disse sonhadora, e ouvi passos, e a voz de Charlie ficando ao longe dizendo 'Tchau filha'. _"Bella... Só uma coisa..." _Minha começou com uma voz de sério-bêbada_. "E o negócio_ do _garoto?"_

"Que garoto?" Edward arregalou os olhos e sibilou 'que garoto?"

"_Oras... O padre Lindo Cullen, Edward_!" Minha mãe disse como se fosse óbvio. Edward ficou olhando o telefone como se ele viesse de outro mundo, enquanto eu corava.

"É, hum... Tudo resolvido."

"_Ah que bom minha filha... Você sabe se ele não fosse padre eu daria meu maior apoio... Mas você sabe, padre é pior que traficante para se casar..."_

"É, jura mãe?" tentei desconversar. "Bem, agora eu tenho que ir, depois a gente se fala ok?" E desliguei antes que ela pudesse retrucar.

"Traficante, huh?" Edward brincou.

"Não ligue para mamãe..." Falei corada. Ele acariciou meu rosto, enquanto me olhava com extrema ternura.

"Onde nós estávamos?" Ele perguntou brincalhão.

"Na parte que você tentava fugir de mim achando que era perigoso..."

"Eu sou um bom filho, mamãe." Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Jesus! Quem é você e o que fez com o padre totalmente sacerdotal, Edward Cullen? "Eu aprendo rápido suas lições..."

E de novo estávamos aproximando nossos lábios quando...

"_Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida..."_

Oh Jesus. Acho que o cara lá de cima não quer que eu dê o último beijo de 2007 em grande estilo, não é?

Não. Tudo bem... Eu engulo essa.

"Olha aqui mãe..." eu comecei quando atendi ao telefone.

"_Por Deus Bella... Chame-me de quadro e me bota na parede, mas de mamãe não!"_ Ouvi a voz totalmente bêbada de Jake do outro lado da linha.

UGH! Todo mundo estava bêbado hoje, menos eu?

"Jake!" Chamei. Edward revirou os olhos.

"_Bella! Feliz ano novo, muita saúde, paz, amor, fraternidade, dinheiro, coragem, modéstia, amor, eu, enfim... Tudo de bom."_

Nem um pouco convencido né?

"Ok Jake. Para você também..." Edward me lançou um olhar mortífero. "Quer dizer, tira a parte do 'eu'..."

Ele riu do outro lado. "_Você sabe Bella... Você está que nem sapo na lagoa... No papo."_

"Hein? Que coisa é essa, Jake?" Jesus. De onde ele tirara aquilo?

"_Ah sei lá... Então Bella... Vemos-nos amanhã então, feriado... Pernas para o ar..."_

"Jake você está bêbado..." Retruquei. Até que eu que comecei a ficar bêbada quando Edward fez algo que eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não esperava. "Ah..." Murmurei quando este se inclinou sobre meu pescoço e começou a me beijar lá.

"_O que foi Bella, está bem?"_ Jake perguntou do outro lado.

"Ahaam..." Retruquei quando os beijos de Edward subiram até a mandíbula, e ele deu uma leve mordida no meu queixo.

"_Você parece, sei lá... Como se tivesse gostando de alguma coisa... Ah claro... É meu telefonema. Se você tivesse me dito que eu causava tudo isso, eu teria ligado antes..."_

Edward riu, enquanto sua boca E suas mãos traçavam a minha nuca e apertava meu corpo contra o dele.

Meu Deus... Jake bêbado era realmente uma coisa que eu não queria ver com muita freqüência.

"_Largue esse telefone, Samara!"_ Ouvi do outro lado da linha alguém dizer.

"Pára..." Murmurei quando Edward me torturava somente roçando nossas bocas.

"_OI? A Bella não se preocupe, eu posso ficar mais aqui..."_

"Hmm..." Soltei um gemido de satisfação quando finalmente os meus lábios e o de Edward se encontraram, e ele carinhosamente o moldou com os meus.

"Jesus, Bella... Sou eu que causo tudo isso?" Joguei meu celular no chão, enquanto passava meus braços por volta do pescoço de Edward e puxava seus cabelos com força.

Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior e o sugou gentilmente, enquanto minha língua pedia passagem para a boca dele.

"_Bella? Bella?"_ A voz de Jake pairava tão longe...

Edward explorou todo o meu corpo com suas mãos, enquanto eu me aninhava mais contra ele, levantando uma perna quase na altura de seu quadril.

A distância entre nós não existia, e eu logo senti alguém ganhando vida.

Hello? Estávamos em um amasso proibido, no meio de várias pessoas que não podiam nos ver, no final do ano de 2007.

Quem não ficaria excitado com isso?

Bem... Até padres ficavam. E Edward era a prova viva disso.

"Eu te amo..." Sussurrei no seu ouvido quando o ar faltou para nós, e nos abraçávamos forte.

"Eu te amo mais..." Ele retrucou, depositando mais um beijo de leve em mim. Ao longe ouvimos fogos de artifício, e uma intensa gritaria.

UHUL! Os deuses comemoravam o nosso momento. Um que finalmente estávamos juntos E felizes.

Edward mordeu os lábios e se afastou de mim somente o bastante para poder falar e me encarar nos olhos, enquanto sua mão se entrelaçava com a minha.

"Desejo-te um ano de 2008 perfeito. Com muitas coisas boas... E boas emoções para se viver."

Eu sorri. "Para nós dois." Apertei mais firmemente nossos dedos, enquanto apreciava o calor que o corpo dele emanava para o meu. "E quantas as emoções?" Suspirei. "Eu sei que estas... Nunca irão nos faltar."

-

-

**-**

**Finalzinho light de capítulo.**

**Geralmente eu nunca aceitaria isso, eu teria que colocar alguma coisa bombástica... mããs... acho que os dois merecem capítulos leves e felizes :D**

**Bem... Sobre Tanya vai ter mais dela no próximo capítulo... Vai ter Edward falando sobre ela, e vamos saber, talvez, o que aconteceu entre os dois em 2001!**

**Tem o plano de Bella contra Mike tbm, e o desenrolar do romance dos dois...**

**vocês devem estar se perguntando, o que diabos vai acontecer para ela se casar com Jake e ainda Edward celebrar a cerimônia?**

**bem, eu dei algumas dicas no capítulo, e quem for espero, vai ter compreendido!**

**LEMBRE-SE: NADA DO QUE É ESCRITO É EM VÃO!**

**JAOPEJPAE, me senti agora!**

**Bem, agradeço todas as lindas reviews que recebi! ameeei de verdade todas e fiquei super felizes com os novos leitores e aqueles que sempre vem aqui comentar!**

**Aguardo vocês de novo, e espero MUITAS reviews!!**

**beeeijos... com amor,**

**NAT! **


	18. De repente CONDENADO POR AMOR

N/A: 80 páginas... é... é isso que daria esse capítulo!

eu tenho plena consciência que isso muitas vezes é quase uma fic inteira, ou mesmo 8 capítulos 'normais'.. mas como essa fic não é normal! aoiheoae

Aqui segue 62 páginas do word.. eu cortei o capítulo para não ficar enorme e demorar mais para postar!

quanto a demora, é tanto pelo tanto de páginas e tbm porque fiquei meio emo por causa das reviews ;x

Está diminuindo muito a quantidade e eu fico matutando se a fic tá perdendo a qualidade, ou se as pessoas estão deixando de comentar ;x

Enfim... Por favor, dá um oi aee, ok?

Quanto as reviews que eu recebi eu agradeço: **Tha Tavares, Manuuu, niih valim, ChastityKeat, Delly Black Fenix, Ise Cullen, Alice Cullen, P. Bruce, sam-fics, buh-chan, lais h., PrisPOP, Aninha, Bells C, Paula Lambert!**

Então, vi que vocês ficaram boiando em questao das dicas né? mas não vejo nada demais em dizer, que a promessa tem sim e MUITO a ver com isso... mas claro que vai rolar muitas coisas mais!

AAAAAAh... no final do capítulo tem uma 'notícia' bem legal para vcs!

_so_, **ENJOY! **

-

**Capítulo 17- De repente... Condenado por amor.**

**- **

**Uma semana depois.**

**- **

O relógio soava ao longe formando um perfeito tic-tac irritante.

Olhei para ele com intensidade e depois encarei Jasper, que estava encolhido em algum canto da casa paroquial.

Arregalei meus olhos na tentativa de um olhar significativo.

Ele somente arregalou os seus mais ainda no melhor estilo "Oi?"

Fiz gestos para o relógio.

_Mas ele não entendeu._

Fiz tic-tac com a boca.

_Mas ele não entendeu._

Juntei minhas mãos como se tivesse rezando e apontei para o relógio.

_Mas ele não entendeu._

"Porra Jasper, seu lerdo!" Eu gritei para ele já totalmente impaciente.

Ah... Ops.

Todos que estavam ali me olharam como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo. Estavam Edward, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rose, e os pais de Edward e Alice. Estávamos ali na festa de despedida de Alice, pois dali algumas horas esta entraria no convento.

Oh Jesus.

"Gente, vocês ouviram alguém gritando?" Fiz minha cara de inocente e olhei por cima do ombro para pegar o 'infeliz'.

Saí da mira de todos de fininho, enquanto acenava loucamente para Jasper me seguir.

Edward estreitou os olhos, e eu os rolei para ele. Ele pensava que eu estava dando em cima de Jasper?

HAHA!

Esse já tinha dona. Quer dizer, essa dona em questão não sabia disso, mas ela saberia em breve.

E era justamente sobre a proprietária de Jasper que eu queria falar com ele.

Porque, dalê, menino lerdo!

"O que foi Bella?" Ele me perguntou me olhando de cima á baixo, talvez se perguntando se eu trazia uma faca escondida ou coisa assim.

Hello... Facas como Chucky eu só carregava quando se tratava de planos contra Mike. Que, aliás, eu teria que começar a botar em ação hoje mesmo.

Respirei fundo e juntei minhas mãos encarnando todo o espírito 'cupido' que existia em mim.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez... Fiz respiração cachorrinho...

Eu precisava ter calma... Muita calma...

Auuuhmmmm...

"Seu grande lerdo filho de uma mãe!" Esperneei apontando meu dedo no meio do peito dele. Falei 'gritando' em sussurros. "Como que você pode deixar a situação chegar nesse ponto, seu idiota?"

Ele me olhou com olhos arregalados.

"Bella, posso saber por que você está me xingando?"

"Por você ter ganhado o prêmio de mais idiota de 2008, e olha que este começou faz uma semana!"

"Pelo menos eu ganhei um prêmio..." Ele brincou. Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Você tem que tomar atitude, você é um homem ou um rato? Porra, a mulher que você gosta está entrando no convento daqui algumas horas, e você está aqui bebendo e rindo com todo mundo como se fosse a sua tia-avó que tivesse morrido?"

"Ei, eu gosto da minha tia avó..."

"Poxa Jasper... Você consegue ser mais lesado que eu."

"Bella... Eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"Sobre a parte do lesado?" Perguntei confusa.

"Não... Da parte da mulher que eu estou apaixonado... Está vendo nem você sabe o que está fazendo aqui."

Respirei fundo controlando minha vontade de pular em cima dele porque ele simplesmente não fazia nada para impedir que minha amiga entrasse em um convento.

"Eu sei muito bem." Retruquei. "Eu sei que você gosta dela... Todo aquele lance de santo Patrick foi uma maneira de você se aproximar dela..."

Jasper abaixou os olhos, já não tentando dizer que não gostava de Alice, mais do que simples 'amigos'.

"Ela escolheu essa vida desde muitos anos..."

"Todo mundo sabe que essa vida não é para ela..." Quase chorei.

"O que eu posso fazer?" Ele retrucou na defensiva.

"Sei lá... Lasca um beijo nela, fala dos seus sentimentos... Sobe em um cavalo branco e resgata-a dessa maluquice... Não sei cara, a mente criativa tem que ser você!"

"Bella? Tá tudo bem?" Edward veio lentamente em nossa direção, totalmente confuso.

"Não, não está Edward!" Esbravejei e quase me joguei nos braços dele, se não fosse Jasper e toda a família e amigos dele ali na sala. "Esse idiota não quer fazer nada!"

"Não é questão de não querer..." Ele se defendeu. "Somente acho que ela quer realmente isso, e tenho que respeitar..."

"Ah, por Deus... Você já parou para pensar que ela pode gostar de você, e por achar que você não gosta, esteja entrando nesse convento para viver velha e amarga para sempre?"

Edward me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Não sei..." Jasper disse torturado.

Bufei. "Vamos Edward. Faça alguma coisa. É sua irmã."

"O que eu posso fazer Bella?" Ele retrucou esticando os braços. "Tudo o que eu pude fazer, já fiz."

"Ugh!" Resmunguei enquanto dava as costas para os dois. "Bando de ratos. Onde estão os homens dessa casa, senhor?"

Observei bem ao meu redor para achar algum infeliz que pudesse dar conta do recado, até que...

"Psi!" Ouvi alguém me chamando? Ou alguém espirrando? Jesus, eu estava ouvindo coisas?

Se bem que aquilo não era uma novidade se tratando de mim, não é mesmo?

"Psiu!" De novo... Jesus.

Virei-me e encontrei um Emmet acenando de trás do sofá. Enruguei minha testa e olhei por cima do ombro para ver se era comigo mesmo.

Mas pelo visto era sim... Infelizmente.

Emmet estava totalmente bizarro de roupa preta e um óculos escuros que não sei por que ele estava usando em um dia de neve em NYC.

Talvez para proteger os olhos contra os flocos?

Ei, porque ele não pegava um bendito de um óculos de natação?

"O que...?" Comecei, mas ele gesticulou fortemente me impedindo de continuar. Ele gesticulou mais algumas vezes, e eu não entendi nada.

Foi, foi... E nada.

"Caramba Bella é para você vir aqui." Finalmente ele falou em um sussurro nervoso. Não era bem mais fácil usar a boca que tinha para falar ao invés de dar uma de mímico?

Deus castiga. Porque tem tanta gente que não tem como falar, e ele que tinha, ficava evitando o dom que Deus deu para ele?

Eu hein.

Engatinhei até onde ele estava, e por cima do ombro vi Edward conversando com Jasper ainda. Tomara que seja em uma maneira de arrastar Alice pelos cabelos e seqüestrá-la até uma ilha deserta.

"O que foi Emmet?" Perguntei em sussurros atrás do sofá. Cena bizarra. Eu hein.

Emmet abaixou os óculos e olhou para todos os lados, como se uma mosca da CIA robótica altamente tecnológica estivesse pairando em algum canto para ouvir alguma coisa que certamente não prestava que EMMET iria falar.

Por Deus... A CIA tinha mais o que fazer. E confesso que eu também.

"Bella... Ouvi você perguntando onde estavam os homens dessa casa..."

"E...?" Arqueei a sobrancelha. Ele tinha a opção de algum?

"E acho que tenho a solução." Emmet bizarramente estufou o peito e bateu como se fosse um Tarzan.

"Edward, caramba, o que você está fazendo aí atrás do sofá com Bella?" A cabeça de Rose apareceu por cima de nós.

Emmet logo recuperou a pose e murmurou com uma cara de culpado.

"Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Rose..." Ele começou. Eu mereço senhor?

Rose revirou os olhos. "Eu não estou falando de Bella ai seu idiota, eu quero saber por que você está imitando o Tarzan?"

"Rose, caramba... Deixe-me conversar com Bella?" Ele pediu gesticulando para mim e murmurando algo como 'secreto'.

Rose revirou os olhos e Emmet me empurrou até debaixo da mesinha onde ficavam vasos de enfeite.

"Emmet, caramba... Dá para parar com isso?" Disse me livrando por pouco de bater a cabeça com tudo contra o vidro da mesinha.

"Ok. Bella. Eu tenho. A. Solução." Ele falou pausadamente.

"E posso saber por que você está falando assim?"

"Poxa Bella... Não estraga a situação." Revirei meus olhos.

"Eu estou te dizendo que sei quem é o homem que você procura..."

"Quem?"

Ele estufou o peito de novo naquele modo ridículo. "Emmet, você quer me mostrar que está tomando bomba?"

Ai realmente parece que ele murchou.

"Poxa, Bella... Estou aqui te dizendo que o homem sou eu."

"Você?" Perguntei rindo.

"Claro." Ele disse parecendo ofendido e jogando a franja emo inexistente para trás.

"Emmet... Se você conseguir então passar um pouco de juízo para a cabeça daqueles dois idiotas que são Jasper e Alice, ai você vai subir mil pontos no meu conceito."

Eu mereço senhor...

Saí dali rápido antes que o quer que Emmet esteja passe para mim.

Eu hein...

Emmet dera a atender que faria alguma coisa para impedir, mas o quê eu nem sabia, e na verdade não colocava muita fé.

As horas se passavam... E Alice estava ali se despedindo e já com as malas prontas no carro de Edward.

Eu confesso que não tinha mais metades das unhas, e Edward me encheu de doces para descontar minha aflição.  
Senhor. A vida com aquele homem parecia ser uma verdadeira sessão 'vamos engordar'.

Até que uma hora Jasper estava encostado na parede encarando o nada e eu me estressei totalmente. Corri até lá e comecei a esbravejar, embora em um tom mais moderado.

"Jasper, você realmente vai deixar a mulher da sua vida entrar no convento?" Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas eu o calei enquanto continuava falando. "Você tem a chance super boa de encontrar com ela enquanto ela ainda não tem nenhum voto e NADA a impedindo. Você quer esperar ela ter os votos e se tornar uma freira, até cair a sua ficha e você começar a ir atrás dela? Depois quando for tarde demais?"

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados, e vi que Edward surgia ao meu lado.

Dei um longo e pesaroso olhar para ele, enquanto este batia de leve no ombro de Jasper.

"É verdade, cara..." Meus olhinhos brilharam em direção ao MEU padre. "Você tem sorte de encontrar supostamente a mulher certa antes que seja algo proibido..."

Jasper não falava nada só escutava.  
Eu comecei a me desesperar mais.

"Jasper, eu entendo como é isso. E você está sendo um tremendo de um egoísta rejeitando essa linda oportunidade que a vida tá te dando!"

"E como você sabe disso, Bella?" O infeliz perguntou me deixando corada e totalmente sem fala.

"Se supõe." Edward defendeu. Ambos sabíamos que estávamos TENTANDO livrar alguém da mesma situação em que nós nos encontrávamos.

Deus sabia que se eu o encontrasse antes, e se fosse EU e não Tanya naquele seminário poderíamos estar VERDADEIRAMENTE juntos e sem NADA para impedir.

Jasper estava perdendo uma oportunidade de ouro. Uma que eu poderia vender a alma para ter, porque isso significaria uma vida boa ao lado de Edward sem nos preocupar com ameaças, holofotes ou tablóides do mundo inteiro.

Eu ia acrescentar mais coisas, mas um longo grito interrompeu nossa conversa.

Viramo-nos rapidamente e eu quase me enterrei no chão com aquela cena.

Nada mais nada menos estava Emmet com Alice nos ombros correndo pela casa.

"Porta, porta... Onde está a porta?"

Está certo que no meu estado de desespero eu poderia fazer alguma coisa parecida, mas no caso eu trataria de ir a algum lugar e não dar VOLTAS pela casa!

Eu estapeei minha testa e pedi paciência á Rose, porque esta verdadeiramente precisava.

"Emmet, eu quero ir! Eu quero ir!" Alice berrava em suas costas e senti Jasper dar uma risadinha histérica.

"Está vendo, Bella?" Ele começou. "Ela quer..."

Eu estava muda por causa da burrice daqueles dois. Minha vontade era de sei lá o quê, mas eu tinha necessidade de fazer alguma coisa.

Era como se fosse eu e Edward ali... E uma oportunidade para reparar.

Jasper se afastou de nós enquanto eu via Alice preparando as malas para entrar no convento. Olhei para Edward e este tinha a mesma expressão que eu.

Todos foram saindo pela porta a fim de seguir Alice e por último ficaram eu e Edward. Este sorriu fracamente e acariciou meu rosto com a ponta do dedo.

"Bobos. Não sabem o que tem."

Tive que concordar enquanto saíamos para levar Alice para o convento.

"Totalmente bobos."

-

-

Alice entrara no convento, definitivamente.

Agora era sentar e esperar o telefone da madre superiora totalmente histérica dizendo que os lençóis estavam virando vestidos decotados.

Eu e Edward ficamos um tempo roubando beijos um do outro no carro dele, mas aquela história de Jasper e Alice ainda insistia em passar pela minha cabeça.

Estava na cara que os dois se gostavam. Todo aquele lance de Santo era tudo desculpa para os dois ficarem amigos.

Edward percebeu meu estado e disse que as coisas aconteciam como tinham que acontecer. Enfim, eu tinha somente que aceitar.

Edward me deixou no meu apartamento, mas logo eu fui para a Clínica Veterinária Black começar a colocar meu plano em ação.

Fazia uma semana que eu e Edward estávamos no maior clima Love. Tomávamos o maior cuidado para ninguém nos ver e nem desconfiar de nada, e até àquela hora estávamos tendo sucesso.

Eu estava feliz e tinha vários assuntos que precisávamos tocar, dentre eles... Nossa primeira vez.

Eu me sentia mais do que pronta para me entregar a ele, e sermos plenamente um só, só que ele ainda estava reservado enquanto á isso.

Eu tinha que esperar, eu sabia.

E conquistá-lo nesse sentido também.

Chegando à veterinária Jack me abordou com o mesmo assunto de sempre nessa última semana.

"Eu sei que estava bêbado, mas tenho certeza que ouvi..." Mas a partir de agora eu o cortava dizendo que ele estava ficando louco.

Maldita hora em que eu não desliguei o celular enquanto o joguei no chão para dar AQUELE beijo em Edward.

Quando eu disse para ele que iria ver Tanya, ele se apressou falando que quando eu estava no hospital aconteceu uma coisa estranha, que Tanya fora com ele e vira Edward e parecia que os dois se conheciam há muito tempo e não se entendiam. "Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, Bella?"

Ele me analisou e eu neguei.

Então Edward encontrara com Tanya no hospital? O que ele sentira? Será que ele se lembrava do amor que sentira uma vez por ela?

Pelo jeito ele ainda continuava ressentido enquanto ela tentava uma reparação.

E isso de alguma maneira seria bom para o meu plano.

Entrei na sala de Tanya de supetão e esta arregalou os olhos surpresa e se levantou estupefata:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Hey... Calma..."

"Você não era uma freira?" Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Engoli em seco. Ela se lembrava disso mesmo?

"É... Huh Larguei..."

Ela me olhou confusa, mas depois voltou ao normal.

"O que você quer aqui?"

"Eu só quero conversar com você, só isso..." Disse já me sentando na cadeira de frente á ela e ajeitando a bolsa no meu colo.

Ah qual é... Ela queria mesmo que eu ficasse o tempo todo de pé com toda essa artrite nas minhas costas? E pouco me lixava para as leis de boa educação... Etiqueta seria a forma como você previne uma doença, não como você pega ou intensifica uma.

"Eu já disse tudo o que eu tinha que falar... Eu quero esquecer..." Ela começou ainda de pé. Eu até esquecera como ela era... Linda. Rose era sempre o tipo de beleza que eu dizia "A mais representável", mas Tanya realmente conseguia pelo menos ser comparada com Rose. E isso acabou me levando a me sentir cada vez mais lixo, por estar com um deus grego que nem Edward...

"Mas para esquecer você precisa que Edward te perdoe não é?" Ela parou instantaneamente de falar, e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"O que você...?"

"Simples. Se você sentar aqui, eu vou poder te explicar tudo." Ela hesitou por um longo momento e depois deu a volta á mesa e se sentou calmamente.

"O que é...?"

Eu respirei fundo e parei de tremer, embora ela não percebesse isso.

"Jake me contou que você foi até o hospital antes do ano novo acompanhá-lo para me ver..."

"Ver-te? Espera... Você é Isabella Swan?"

Ops...

"É... Bem..."

"Então você não era freira coisa nenhuma!" Ela esperneou. "Jake vive falando de você por aqui... Se eu soubesse que era você..."

"Ei... Não vamos voltar nesse assunto, ok?" Disse retomando porque eu não queria explicar á ela os meus motivos para estar vestida de freira naquela ocasião. "Eu tenho uma proposta para você."

UGH! Eu me sentia em algum tipo de filme... Mas na hora eu não sabia me lembrar de qual.

"Proposta?"

"Sim... Eu sei que você quer pelo menos ter a oportunidade de conversar com, huh... Edward." Engoli em seco, aliás, e se Edward a perdoasse e desse uma chance para ela? E se ele achasse que valeria mais a pena largar o sacerdócio por ela e não por mim? E se uma nova chama se acendesse e... Inferno! Pára com isso, Bella. Mas a questão era que eu também não sabia o que tinha acontecido com os dois em completo. Como... O porquê Edward voltara para o convento depois de fugir. E o que Tanya fez por influência de Irina, sua mãe. "E eu posso... Ajudar-te nisso."

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como. Mas talvez se eu somente conversasse com ele, talvez ele cedesse e abrisse uma pequena exceção para mim.

"E por que você me ajudar? Por que você conseguiria algo que eu não consegui em seis anos?"

Eu mordi internamente minhas bochechas para não rir, aliás, aquela pergunta estava cheia de duplos sentidos. Como porque eu conseguiria tirar ele da vida religiosa e ela não? E muitas outras coisas.

Minha vontade era de dizer que era por que ele ME amava, como forma de garantir que ela NÃO tinha mais chance com ele. Mas eu percebi o quanto eu estava sendo egoísta e podendo estar prejudicando o próprio Edward.

Aliás, eu nem conhecia Tanya direito para saber se ela era confiável ou não. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ela se envolveu com Edward, fugiu com ele, e fez alguma coisa que se arrependeu depois, e agora vive com essa culpa pelos anos que se seguiam.

"Porque eu sou uma amiga." Respondi curtamente á sua pergunta.

Tanya abaixou os olhos e ficou analisando as mãos por longos minutos.

JESUS! Eu estava cavando minha sepultura não era? UGH! Bella! Pára de se preocupar com isso!

Edward te ama, e você prometeu não desconfiar do amor dele por você!

"O que você quer em troca?" Tanya terminou o silêncio. Garota esperta...

"Só que você me ajude com alguns problemas que eu tenho..."

"E por que eu?"

"Por que... Eu sinto que é a pessoa certa..."

"Escuta eu não vou fazer nada que..."

"Essa é a única maneira de você conseguir conversar com Edward civilizadamente." Retruquei amarga. Eu não era assim, mas tinha horas que eu precisava ser.

Ela respirou fundo, analisou as mãos, franziu a testa até que estendeu a mão até o telefone e falou para Leah:

"Leah, desmarque as próximas consultas... Eu tenho... Coisas para falar com a senhorita Swan."

Eu sorri de orelha á orelha, enquanto pegava um bloquinho onde eu havia anotado as partes do meu plano como acabar com uma ameaça de seu ex namorado garanhões da cidade.

"Boa escolha."

**Pr. Edward**

"VOCÊ O QUÊ?" Emmet berrou na sala da casa paroquial.

"Jesus Cristo, Emmet. Quer que a vizinhança inteira ouça?

Emmet estava meio feliz, meio besta, meio confuso... Enfim, todas as emoções misturadas na face dele. Eu cheguei até quase a me arrepender a contar tudo para ele.

"Espera... Você vem aqui e me diz que está... Huh... Namorando uma mulher... Essa mulher sendo a própria Bella... E bem, huh..."

"Pensei que era isso o que você sempre quis." Retruquei. "Aquele negócio da cruz partilhada..."

"Sim..." Ele concordou lentamente. "Mas era para você largar e DEPOIS ficar com ela. Mas agora você está padre e continua com ela. Cara... Você vai para o inferno!"

UGH! Eu definitivamente não devia ter contado. Mas se até Emmet, que era Emmet achava tudo aquilo uma loucura... Jesus! Eu era um condenado mesmo.

"Emmet... Eu vou largar o sacerdócio..."

"Quando? Como? Onde?" Ele perguntou jogando para frente e para trás o taco de beisebol. Isso era algum tipo de tique ou ele estava treinando para arremessar em mim mesmo?

"Ainda não sei..." Passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. "Ainda tenho que..."

"Cara... Eu sempre pensei que fosse o irresponsável da amizade, mas você..."

"Emmet, até parece que a MINHA bipolaridade passou para você..."

"Bro... Eu sei que a tentação é grande... E tal... Mas ah sei lá, cara... Não sei como eu agiria se fosse eu e Rose... Mas com certeza eu pensaria MUITO antes de..."

"E você acha que eu não pensei? Eu e Bella ficamos um mês sem nem nos ver, brigamos o tempo inteiro... Aquele acidente foi por minha culpa, e você ainda acha que eu agi por impulso ou sem pensar?"

Antes que Emmet respondesse algo que definitivamente não era próprio dele, o meu celular tocou.

No identificador de chamada estava "Anjo." Sorri mecanicamente.

"Alô?"

"Oi gatinho do ano." Ela disse rindo.

Eu ri também. "Por que está tão feliz?"

"Hm... É... Nada." Ela se atrapalhou. "Eu só sei que vou encontrar com você daqui vinte minutos no meu apartamento, portanto... Estou feliz."

"Você vai?" Brinquei.

"Aham... Vinte minutos, Edward. Te amo!" Ela desligou e eu fiquei ali que nem um burro bobo apaixonado.

"Cara... Você realmente tá condenado..." Até tinha esquecido que Emmet ainda continuava na sala. Revirei os olhos e peguei meu casaco em cima do sofá.

"Fica quieto, Emmet..." Ele começou a rir.

"Condenado de amor."

Revirei meus olhos. Enquanto Emmet me seguia cantando alguma melodia com aquele 'Condenado de amor. '

"CALA A BOCA, EMMET!" Mas apesar de toda a descontração, e de realmente achar que eu estava virando um condenado por amor, a lembrança que até o próprio Emmet dissera que era loucura manter um relacionamento antes de largar o sacerdócio, me fez achar que aquilo era REALMENTE uma loucura.

Porque vindo de Emmet você realmente deveria se preocupar.

-

-

Chegando à frente do prédio de Bella entrei pela garagem e estacionei o carro no lugar mais afastado que havia. Coloquei um capuz na cabeça e subi até o apartamento dela.

Era horrível aquela situação, mas era a única maneira que eu tinha para tê-la.

Um vizinho dela saiu e eu fiquei ali observando a planta que estava tão interessante... Os vincos da parede que começavam a encher de fungos...

Quando o vizinho finalmente entrou no elevador eu respirei aliviado e me dirigi até a porta da casa de Bella. Eu abri-a com minha chave que Bella me dera por dizer que era 'mais fácil'.

Logo quando entrei ouvi vozes... Achei estranho.

"Mãe... Eu não posso falar agora..." Ouvi a voz de Bella.

"Filha, seu tom não me convenceu no ano novo. E além do que um amigo seu me ligou..." Ouvi a voz de Renne, parecia que ela estava ali com Bella, e eu logo em reflexo comecei a me dirigir para a porta, mas depois percebi que se tratava do telefone no viva voz.

"Um amigo?" Ela frisou aparentemente surpresa.

"Sim... Jacob. Ele disse que te conhecia, e parecia um rapaz tão bom... Ele disse que pretendia ter um relacionamento com você... E eu perguntei por que ele não tinha e sabe o que ele me respondeu?"

"Que eu sou lésbica?" Bella retrucou, eu mordi minhas bochechas internamente para não rir.

"Pára de brincar com isso, Isabella. Ele disse que você estava presa a um antigo relacionamento, a alguém que você AINDA gostava... Mas o que ele não sabe é que este 'relacionamento' é o PADRE!"

"Ugh!" Ouvi Bella bufar. "Como que ele conseguiu seu número? E espera por que ele ligou para você?"

"Ele sabia que eu era sua mãe e veio me desejar feliz ano novo no dia primeiro. E filha... Ele realmente gosta de você... Dá para ouvir em sua voz... E ele me disse como vocês se conheceram... E eu sei que foi no mesmo dia que você se trancou por dois dias no apartamento quando eu ainda estava ai."

"Mãe... Aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso?" Ela gritou e eu logo ouvi um barulho de panelas caindo no chão. "Caramba, está me deixando nervosa..."

"Bella, eu só quero que você esqueça esse padre dando uma chance para Jake!"

"Ual... Ele é tão íntimo assim?" Falou com ironia.

"Bella..."

"Mãe! Eu disse para você que tudo estava acertado entre mim e o padre." E na verdade estava... Mas não no sentido que Renne esperava.

"Eu não acredito em você, Isabella." Renne falou. "Acho que vou ter que ir ai pessoalmente para organizar as coisas em sua vida..."

"Mãe, eu não sou mais um bebê."

"Mas parece como um... Que pessoa em sã consciência se envolveria com um padre? Você está estragando sua vida Bella com um homem que nunca vai largar nada por você!"

Depois só o que eu ouvi foi um clack e a voz de Renne já não mais ressoava no local. Por onde eu estava dava para ouvir Bella soluçando, e apesar de querer ir lá confortá-la eu ainda estava meio chocado com o que Renne dissera.

De um lado Emmet dizendo que eu não deveria ter nada com Bella antes de largar o sacerdócio.

De outro Renne dizendo que eu nunca largaria nada por Bella e que esta estava desperdiçando sua vida.

Jesus! Minha cabeça girava com tudo aquilo.

Parecia que as únicas pessoas a favor de Bella e eu, era justamente Bella e eu.

Mas eu sabia que as coisas haviam chegado a um ponto que era difícil voltar...

Respirei fundo e entrei na cozinha onde Bella estava sentada na mesa de centro com a cabeça enterrada nos joelhos e chorando compulsivamente.

Aproximei-me silenciosamente e a abracei. Ela se sobressaltou com minha presença, mas logo seus braços circularam minha cintura e ombros retribuindo o abraço.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquela posição, mas quando o choro de Bella acabou eu nos separei somente um pouco para conseguir ver seu rosto coberto por lágrimas.

Com meus lábios eu as sequei e depois grudei os meus com os dela em um beijo carinhoso e quase fraternal.

Bella apertou ainda mais os braços contra mim e sussurrou com voz embargada:

"Você ouviu tudo...?"

Assenti levemente e suspirei antes de falar:

"Bella... Nós precisamos conversar."

**Bella**

Oh Jesus.

Está bem que eu não era TÃO prática ou sabe-tudo á cerca de relacionamentos.

Ok. Alguém me da um desconto? O meu primeiro namorado fora um cara que formara uma organização de uso de mulheres inspirado por mim e o outro... Bem... Se pudermos chamar de namorado, o dito cujo era um padre!

Mas pelo menos uma série de filmes romances água com açúcar que a gente assiste para não entrar totalmente em depressão – embora assistir todos os dias na solidão de seu apartamento somente com o pote de pipoca como companhia seja um princípio de depressão – ajudavam a entender algumas coisas básicas.

Por exemplo... Quando se diz... Nós temos que conversar, logo está subentendido: Eu quero terminar, mas acho que é civilizada uma conversa?

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas logo as palavras que me feriram tanto de minha mãe foram esquecidas e eu comecei a suar por cada buraquinho existente do meu corpo. Cada MESMO.

Se Edward me deixasse? Se ele achava que minha mãe louca estava certa? E se ele viesse com aquelas idéias bipolares dele novamente?

Oh Jesus! Abana-me! Joga uma pedra na cabeça de Edward para ele esquecer o que quer que ele tenha para me dizer, embora eu já desconfiasse.

Quer dizer... Não joga MUITO forte... Só o bastante para ele se esquecer dos últimos cinco minutos, pode?

UGH! Isso era sinal de mulher insegura? Ohmeudeus, e eu que passara a vida inteira botando a boca no trombone falando dessas mulheres, e agora estava eu ali naquela situação...

Se bem que... Nenhumas dessas mulheres tinham um padre como 'relacionamento. '

Respirei aliviada ao pensar que pelo menos eu não entrava na classificação dessas mulheres que eu tanto julgava. Seria o cúmulo da ironia...

Falando em cúmulo... Qual é o cúmulo da burrice?

Morar sozinho e fugir de casa. HAHA! Essa é boa fala ae?

Ok. Foi para descontrair...

"Bella... Por que você está com essa frigideira na mão?" Ouvi a voz de Edward e acordei para o mundo real, logo todas as tentativas de me distrair foram rio abaixo e eu notei que eu segurava uma frigideira no caso de Deus não atender o meu pedido e apagar a memória de Edward.

Oh Jesus. Por que eu matara a aula de anatomia? Que parte do cérebro fica a memória? Como que eu vou saber onde acertar vai que sei lá, eu acerto a área que meche os músculos... Como que Edward iria me beijar e... EPA!

Esse assunto é para os próximos posts.

"Bella... Eu..."

"Há..." Interrompi.

"Bella..."

"Hein?"

"Mas o qu...?"

"Oi?"

"Bella, por que...?"

"Cuma?"

"Bella..." Antes que eu abrisse a boca para interrompê-lo de novo ele tampou minha boca com suas mãos. "O que foi...?"

"Edward... Hum... Eu... Eu preciso... Ir ao banheiro..." Falei de qualquer jeito, logo quando ele liberou minha boca.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Banheiro. Bathroom. Aquele lugar que tem uma privada e..."

"Eu sei o que é um banheiro Bella." Ele revirou os olhos.

"Então..." Me desvencilhei dos braços dele e soltei hesitantemente da frigideira. Panela de pressão poderia fazer um trabalho melhor, não é?

Jesus, e se eu matasse Edward na tentativa? Ai era nessa hora que eu entrava no fogão e colocava na temperatura máxima?

Assim que me vi livre dos braços de Edward saí em disparada até o meu quarto e fechei a porta respirando pesadamente enquanto me encostava-se a ela.

Edward não pode terminar comigo... Não pode... Não pode...

Eu iria morrer se ele voltasse atrás... Eu... Enterraria-me na neve... Eu sei lá... Mas ele NÃO podia terminar comigo!

Eu daria um jeito para que ele não conseguisse proferir as palavras e que ele nunca tivesse a chance de dizer 'acho que nosso relacionamento padre-paroquiana não dá certo'.

Não, eu não deixaria.

Sky estava dormindo na sua caminha tranquilamente, no seu mundinho particular e confortável.

UGH! Eu teria que colocar essa cachorra para trabalhar, assim ela ficava muito mimada.

Comecei a correr para todos os cantos procurando pelo notebook. Era nessas horas que o computador de mesa era bom. Era grande e você sempre sabia aonde encontrá-lo. Agora o notebook poderia estar embaixo do sofá e eu demoraria mil anos até ter uma pista de onde ele estava, mas mil anos para conseguir achá-lo embaixo do sofá. Claro... Acharia também os meus ossos, e minha alma descansaria em paz.

Sky resmungou no sono e eu estava pronta para perguntar para ela o que ela tinha feito com o notebook. Por que ali não era 'onde está', mas sim 'o que você fez?"

Por que eu era uma pessoa organizada... A meia embaixo do tapete para Edward não ver... E o controle remoto no vaso de flores para não deixar feio o sofá era a maior prova disso.

Agora se tinha algo de errado naquele apartamento a culpa era DEFINITIVAMENTE de Sky.

UGH... Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu aceitei essa cachorra... Quer dizer, na verdade eu sei... Em Edward.

Sky como que pressentindo minha presença assassina levantou as orelhinhas e me olhou com os intensos olhos azuis. Logo eu me amoleci que nem manteiga derretida e perguntei educadamente:

"Amorzinho da minha vida... Mortadelinha do meu pão caseiro de leite... Onde está o notebook?"

Ela me olhou... Olhou... Coçou as partes íntimas... Olhou... Olhou... Até que ela se mexeu e virou a bunda para mim mudando de posição no seu cestinho.

Ahh! E lá estava meu notebook.

"SKY! Eu sei que você quer atualizar as fotos de seu Orkut para aquele seu namoradinho poodle... Mas isso não significa dormir em cima de um recurso tecnológico."

Peguei o notebook e saí de lá resmungando por ter que colocar senha agora no infeliz, porque Sky estava fora dos limites.

Ah isso me lembra uma piada...

Tinha um gatinho chamado Tido. Ele tinha um cesto. Só que agora ele não estava no cesto. Qual é nome do filme?

O sexto sentido! HAHAHA!

Ugh! Essas minhas tentativas de distração estavam se revelando patéticas.

Mas pensando bem... Patético era imaginar que Edward ficaria livre de bipolaridade durante uma semana inteira. Era claro que ele tinha que ter uma recaída nem que fosse por um mísero segundo.

Mas agora também ou eu aplicaria meu plano A, que seria a parte da frigideira... Ou o plano B que era a parte de ficar ali até meu corpo começar a entrar em decomposição e Edward finalmente ter desistido da idéia de ser bipolar.

"Bella, está tudo bem ai dentro?" Edward perguntou dando leves batidas na porta.

Meu coração falhou e eu fechei os olhos com força, com medo que ele viesse e terminasse comigo. Eu não queria... Não podia...

E as palavras de minha mãe voltaram a minha mente.

"_Você acha mesmo que ele vai largar alguma coisa por você?"_

Não... Eu prometi. Eu prometi que não desconfiaria do amor dele por mim... Eu prometi. E isso implicava ele largar o sacerdócio.

"Eu já vou, Edward..."

Abri o notebook e entrei no Google. Não é Microsoft, nem Yahoo nem Cadê e nem nada. É GOOGLE!

(Alguém percebeu que eu quero que o Google patrocine a história? Senão, agora ficou bem claro.)

Eu já estava soando em bicas, e Sky já estava passando desinfetante pelo quarto.

Não sei por que, mas enfim... Cachorra bipolar... Que nem o pai.

UGH! Tinha a quem puxar.

Vamos lá...

Edward batucou na porta de novo e eu pesquisei rapidamente.

"Qual é a parte do cérebro que atingimos para causar danos à área das memórias?"

Eu conseguia até ver a cara de 'você é louca?' que o Google estava me mandando. Mas eu tinha certeza de que qualquer pessoa em minha posição faria a mesma coisa.

A internet hoje particularmente estava mais lerda do que homem pisando na lua, e eu logo vinculei isso á Lei de Bella.

Claro... Quando você mais precisa dela, e com pressa, ela falha...

Finalmente os primeiros resultados começaram a aparecer, junto com algumas técnicas de homicídio.

Algo como: "Ácidos são bons condutores de eletricidade. Se você coloca na banheira cheia de água, os ácidos vão liberar os íons H+, e colocando algum objetivo elétrico ligado, como o secador e chapinha a pessoa que estiver lá dentro será eletrocutada."

Jesus. Isso eu aprendia até na escola. Lá também falava de soda caustica para corroer as pessoas e sumir com os corpos depois de executados.

Ei! Eu não queria matar Edward... Mas espera e se eu matasse na minha tentativa de apagar sua memória?

Eu apertava insistentemente o infeliz do mouse do notebook quando senti dois braços me pegando por trás e me levantando.

Senti-me uma criançinha de cinco anos com a facilidade que Edward me levantou. Tomei um baita susto, mas eu consegui pelo menos fechar a página de pesquisas.

Porque se Edward visse O QUE eu estava procurando, ai que nosso relacionamento perturbado de uma semana realmente iria acabar.

"Bella... O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou me olhando atentamente.

Eu não podia o deixar falar demais... Não podia...

"Menopausa."

"O quê?"

"É... Edward..." Falei me desvencilhando de seu abraço. "Preciso ir... Huh, a padaria."

"Por que você precisa ir à padaria?"

"Comprar pão?"

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Eu vi um saco novinho na mesa agora mesmo..."

"É... Mas... Eu quero mais. Sabe... Eu A-DO-RO pão! Você sabia que se você tirar o miolo fica muito saudável?"

Jesus. Do que eu estava falando?

Edward se aproximou de mim e agarrou meu pulso.

"Nós não podemos conversar antes?"

"NÃO!" Eu gritei alto demais e rápido demais. Edward se assustou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. "Quer dizer... Eu preciso comprar pão!" E assim eu saí correndo do quarto e vendo a porta como a passagem para o paraíso.

Jesus! Eu realmente deveria estar uma desesperada! Quem em sã consciência fugiria de um apartamento com Edward Cullen dentro dele?

Ah... Eu. Mas tudo tem justificativa. Se isso garantisse que ele NÃO terminasse comigo.

Edward gritou meu nome, mas eu ignorei.

"Isso é para nosso bem, Edward..." Gritei por cima do ombro, mas com esse movimento vi que Edward já estava quase me alcançando.

NÃÃÃO...

Tentei correr mais rápido. Devo acrescentar que meu apartamento não era lá aquelas coisas grandes, então tudo acontecia mais ou menos em câmera lenta.

As lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos e eu me chutei mentalmente por me permitir isso. Malditas emoções ligadas ao canal lagrimal.

Só de imaginar que aquela semana perfeita com Edward iria terminar, meu coração se fechava em um punho e eu tinha vontade de chorar e chorar e nunca mais aparecer para o mundo real.

Foi ali que eu percebi que Edward se tornara minha existência... Como se fossemos um só.

Muitas pessoas dizem que só com o ato sexual que se tornam um só, mas eu e Edward conseguíamos isso mesmo sem.

Quer dizer... Pelo menos EU conseguia... Talvez Edward não me amasse tanto como eu o amava e...

PÁRA BELLA! Você prometeu que não iria desconfiar do amor dele por você!

Fazia mais de dois meses que eu o conhecia, mas parecia que era uma vida.

Um amor de uma vida.

"Bella!" Edward gritou e logo seus braços me seguraram pela cintura e me paralisaram por completo. Eu me deixei levar junto com as lágrimas insistentes que jorravam dos meus olhos.

A intensidade do aperto dele foi tão grande que caímos no chão unidos, naquele abraço.

"Bella? Está chorando...?" Ele perguntou enquanto suas mãos tocavam o meu rosto e percebia as lágrimas.

"N-não..." Funguei.

"Por favor, Bella... Diga-me o que aconteceu... Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, eu..."

"Não!" funguei mais uma vez. Edward me apertou mais em seu abraço e eu encostei minha cabeça em seus ombros ainda não conseguindo parar de chorar.

"Diz-me Bella... Diz-me o que está acontecendo..."

Eu funguei de novo, e engoli em seco.

"Eu... Eu não quero perder você, Edward..."

E se fosse possível ele me abraçou ainda mais forte contra si e sua cabeça encostou-se ao vão dos meus ombros.

"É por isso que você estava fugindo...?" Ele perguntou com o hálito quente arrepiando minha orelha.

Eu assenti porque se eu falasse não sairia um som nada agradável. Jesus... Eu provavelmente estava um urso panda depois de rolar no mato e comer a floresta inteira de bambu dois.

"Bella... Boba Bella..." Ele me soltou ligeiramente e eu soltei um muxoxo pela falta dele em mim, nem que fosse mínima esta. Mas ele me pegou logo depois me virando de encontro á ele me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos.

Eu não conseguia encará-lo como uma forma de não ver a dó que poderia ter em seus olhos na hora que ele botasse em ação o seu 'eu' bipolar e dissesse que tudo fora um erro e blábláblá.

"Boba..." Ele disse novamente só que agora acompanhado de um beijo na ponta do nariz. Eu soltei outro muxoxo. Ele queria me domar com esses beijinhos? Ele queria, sei lá... Fazer um término romântico?

Diabos! Existia algum 'término romântico'?

"Minha..." Ele sussurrou dando um beijo em um dos meus olhos e logo seguindo para o outro depois de sussurrar. "Boba..."

Ugh. Parecia que realmente existiam términos românticos.

Puf... Eu estava perdida.

Eu deixo a minha cama para Sky. As minhas panelas para a minha mãe... O meu trabalho, bem... Ninguém iria querer o meu trabalho.

Não com a chefa que eu tinha, que por um milagre de Deus não tinha obrigado ninguém a trabalhar na noite de Natal ou no Ano novo.

Falando nisso... Eu tenho trabalho amanhã...

Quer dizer, eu teria... Porque eu sabia que iria cair dura no chão assim que Edward saísse por aquela porta depois de sua bipolaridade constante...

Jesus! Bipolaridade era uma doença?

UGH! Por que eu não segui o meu sonho de criança de ser cientista? Agora eu poderia descobrir a cura para a bipolaridade!

"Não me torture... Edward..." Sussurrei contendo as lágrimas. Se ele queria terminar comigo que terminasse logo, não ficasse ali dando lenha para os meus sonhos posteriores. Algo como o bom término na cama que aquilo poderia ter.

"Ei, garota..." Ele ergueu meu queixo para eu encará-lo nos olhos. Eu relutei e vi seus olhos verdes me encarando intensa e surpreendentemente sem nenhuma expressão de dó. "Eu já lhe disse que você é uma boba?"

Assenti mordendo os lábios para não desabar em mais alguma espécie de choro super convulsivo parte dois – Antes de se matar.

Céus! Eu já tinha uns mil nomes de filmes.

Por que não tinha nenhum como "Beward na ilha deserta.", "Beward viajando pelo mundo"... "Beward salvando as crianças da África."

UGH! Deveria ser por que... Af... Nem eu sei mais o porquê que eu vivo, ou o porquê minha mãe não me jogou no lixo quando ela quis.

Ah... Lembrei-me, foi porque meu pai não queria que as autoridades descobrissem e não dessem a promoção de xerife do condado que ele tanto queria.

"Edward..." Engoli em seco. "Termina... Logo..."

"O quê?" Ele me encarou confuso.

"Não... Não me torture... A-assim..." Ele pensou durante longos segundos, mas depois um belíssimo sorriso assumiu o seu rosto.

"Você está pensando que eu iria terminar com você?"

Eu desviei meu olhar encarando minhas mãos e imaginando quais eram ainda as chances de pegar a frigideira.

"É isso, Bella?" Ele pressionou.

Assenti.

Ele riu. "Bella... Possa saber por que você imaginou isso?"

Funguei. "Todo aquele negócio de... 'Precisamos conversar', depois do telefonema de minha mãe... Edward, por favor, não acredite naquela mulher louca... Eu sou muito, muito feliz com você... Apesar de tudo, eu não me importo... Quer dizer eu me importo... Mas eu tenho você, e sei que tudo um dia vai dar certo, bem, talvez não dê... Mas... Ugh! Eu só sei que eu amo você e, por favor..." Ele ainda rindo com o polegar interrompeu o que eu ia dizer.

"Bella... Amor... Eu só ia te perguntar se você estava realmente certa disso..."

Oh Jesus. Ele me obrigaria a terminar com ele? Tipo... Eu já tinha visto filmes assim também. Em que os homens perguntavam 'você está certa disso' para a própria mulher tomar a iniciativa.

AHA! Mas eu não deixaria Edward fazer isso comigo.

"Não! Eu tenho certeza, Edward." Disse já não chorando e tentando ao máximo encará-lo com firmeza. "Eu quase nem ouvi as palavras de minha mãe, porque ela não sabe o que se passa entre a gente... Ela nem sequer imagina a intensidade que temos aqui..." Eu o abracei com força não permitindo que ele saísse mais de perto de mim.

Deus sabia que eu teria um colapso se algo assim acontecesse.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e acariciou lentamente a extensão da minha coluna, me causando arrepios involuntários.

"Eu sei amor..." Ele sussurrou na minha orelha depois de um tempo. "Ninguém bota fé em um padre e uma mulher..." Ele rolou os olhos com ironia. "Mas fé é o que eu mais tenho. Por Deus... E por você."

Eu sorri involuntariamente em meio às lágrimas. Eu não estava mais nem ai que eu estava parecendo um urso panda depois do rolar no mato e comer os bambus... Enfim... O que me importava era que Edward ainda não tinha dito que não iria largar a batina e nem que queria terminar comigo.

E isso era um bom sinal, não era?

Oh Jesus! Como eu era tremendamente insegura!

"Quer dizer... Que... Huh... Tá tudo bem entre a gente?"

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo de esquimó. Um ato tão carinhoso que me causou intensos arrepios e a vontade de fazer coisas loucas com Edward presos em uma ilha deserta no fim do mundo, que nem o capitão Jack Sparrow conseguiria nos achar!

"Lembra da nossa promessa?" Ele perguntou carinhosamente.

Assenti.

"Enquanto eu não desconfiar do seu amor por mim..." Comecei.

"Eu largarei tudo por você." Ele completou e assim sorrimos um para o outro enquanto nos abraçávamos com força.

**Um mês e alguns dias depois.**

**Pr. Edward**

Eu sentia os braços dela ao meu redor. Sua boca acariciando cada milímetro da minha, espelhando seu hálito quente pela minha boca, me fazendo ansiar por sua boca... Pelo seu corpo.

Meus olhos se fecharam em entrega, como se eu não pudesse mais evitar, ou me impedir de ceder àquela sensação tão prazerosa e verdadeira.

Meus braços em reflexo a abraçaram, impedindo que ela se separasse de mim e que eu pudesse sentir seu corpo todo muito perto do meu.

Arqueei meu corpo contra o dela, enquanto meus braços faziam um caminho de fogo completo pela suas costas, seu quadril...

Parecia que cada parte do meu corpo e do corpo dela clamava pelo o do outro... Como uma necessidade crescente.

Meu corpo inteiro ardia em chamas... E eu sentia aquela vontade – uma necessidade – de tê-la para apagar aquela sensação de intensidade e expectativa. Como se ela fosse a única maneira que eu tinha para acabar com aquilo, somente para ter algo melhor.

_Trim... Trim..._

Oh Jesus! Acordei em um salto e me vi sentado na minha cama na casa paroquial com o suor espelhado pelo meu corpo e a mente totalmente enervada.

Olhei ao redor e vi o despertador marcando seis e meia da manhã. Mas não foi isso que me chamou tanto a atenção, mas sim o estado patético que alguém se encontrava por baixo dos lençóis.

Empurrei as cobertas para o lado, e meio desconfortavelmente, me dirigi até o banheiro para tomar um banho extremamente gelado.

O inverno já estava perdendo a força agora em meados de fevereiro, mas ainda assim não era a época ideal para tomar banhos frios.

Quer dizer... Nenhuma época do ano era ideal para padres tomaram banhos frios, se é que vocês me entendem.

Ri amargamente enquanto me exprimia no chuveiro. Havia muito que eu não era mais um padre normal... Se é que eu ainda poderia ser chamado de um.

Logo o sorriso irônico em minha face se apagou ao matutar algo que estava na minha cabeça desde precisamente quando vi Bella pela primeira vez – claro que de modo inconsciente.

_O que eu faria dali em diante?_

Se havia alguma coisa concreta em minha cabeça era definitivamente que eu era um padre, que eu amava Bella, e que padres não podiam amar mulheres, claro, com exceção da mãe e irmã... Enfim, tanto faz.

Mas como que eu poderia lidar com minha vocação que eu achava sólida até então, e meu amor por Bella?

Eu sabia que eu tinha que escolher, e eu já havia escolhido de certo modo. Eu havia prometido á Bella que eu largaria a batina, a questão era como ou quando.

Eu me sentia daquele jeito em que você sabe que precisa fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabe como, e simplesmente fica parado em seu canto deixando a vida te levar.

Mas eu também tinha consciência que eu não poderia arrastar isso para sempre. Eu tinha que tomar uma decisão rápida antes que se tornasse tarde demais.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza... Nada de ameaças, nada de escândalos.

Essa não era a forma que eu me imaginava saindo de uma vida que eu me dedicara desde quinze anos.

Mas talvez essa fosse à forma de sair e me livrar da ameaça. Largar antes que a ameaça ocorresse e depois o que Mike poderia ganhar se eu já saísse da vida de qualquer jeito?

UGH! Esses pensamentos estavam me dando dor de cabeça ainda. Desliguei o chuveiro e com a toalha em volta da cintura parti em direção ao quarto me sentando ainda matutando sobre a vida.

Hoje era dia 14 de fevereiro de 2008, uma quinta feira e dia dos namorados.

Daqui exatamente meia hora eu teria que rezar a missa matutina, e teria que pensar em o quê fazer nesse dia.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer afinal?

Não era como se eu pudesse fazer com Bella o que eu tinha vontade. Como uma jantar romântico em um restaurante chique e tradicional, ou mesmo um passeio pelo Central Park, abraçados e alimentando os pombos – ignorem essa última hipótese – mas mesmo as coisas mais simples, eu não poderia fazer... Afinal eu era um padre ainda, embora não agisse em totalidade como tal.

Eu sabia que Bella contava os minutos para eu largar essa batina de vez, talvez ela quisesse se assegurar que minha bipolaridade não voltasse, e eu não tivesse tempo de voltar atrás.

Vesti uma roupa qualquer que vi pela frente e peguei uma foto no criado mudo, onde estava eu e Bella na cozinha de seu apartamento.

Tínhamos tirado há cerca de duas semanas, e eu guardava como um talismã.

Nosso relacionamento era de certo modo intenso, porém... Estranho.

Era como se Bella a todo o momento esperasse que eu a largasse... Era como se andássemos em uma linha fina que ou nós iríamos desequilibrar e cair, ou simplesmente a linha arrebentar-se.

Eu sabia que as coisas estavam andando erradas. Embora quando eu ficasse com ela eu se esquecesse de tudo e mais um pouco, eu sabia que tinha que tomar uma decisão e algo rápido.

Quanto a ameaça, Mike não nos procurara de novo o que eu achara estranho e esperançoso. Porque de onde eu tiraria dinheiro para pagar aquela ameaça exorbitante?

Bella se mostrava toda feliz quando falava disso, e eu sabia no meu íntimo que ela tinha alguma coisa haver com aquilo.

Observando a foto mais uma vez, e lembrando-se do sonho que eu tivera logo mais cedo, eu me lembrei da tensão que tínhamos vivido durante esse mês.

Nosso clima de romance era perfeito e tínhamos sorte de conseguirmos levar tudo em uma boa até agora. E eu queria que continuasse assim... Por um bom tempo.

Porém... A tensão entre nossos corpos se tornava muito intensa. A necessidade de tê-la de senti-la mais perto de mim estava atingindo limites estratosféricos.

"_Bella..." Suspirei de encontro ao seu pescoço._

"_Edward..." Ela arranhou minhas costas e minha camiseta de repente não estava mais no meu corpo. Um calafrio se passou por mim e uma vontade e sentimento pavoroso se alargou por todo o meu ser._

_Eu sentia cada poro de Bella, cada respiração, cada lufada de ar que ela eliminava e espalhava pelos seus pulmões. Eu estava extremamente consciente de nossas intimidades separadas apenas pelas peças de roupas, e do fogo e intensidade que parecia irradiar daquele ponto de contato._

_Era como se uma nuvem tivesse adentrado meu cérebro e me impedisse de pensar com clareza o suficiente para pensar em meus atos... _

_Os beijos entre eu e ela ficaram urgentes... Extremamente urgentes, e logo rolamos do sofá onde estávamos até o chão, e ouvi um gemido de Bella. Primeiramente pensei que era de prazer, mas logo vi um filete de sangue irrompendo por sua cabeça."_

UGH! Eu tinha que parar de pensar sobre essas coisas, ou eu precisaria de mais um banho frio, mas logo os pensamentos invadiram minha mente novamente.

_Eu juro, juro que vou tirar aquela mesinha infeliz dali" Bella esperneava sentada na mesa da cozinha enquanto eu de pé cuidava dos ferimentos da cabeça dela._

_Eu ri molhando o algodão com água oxigenada. "Talvez fosse um aviso..."_

_Ela rolou os olhos. "Edward Cullen, nem pense em continuar essa frase." Eu somente ri enquanto pegava um ban-aid, e colava delicadamente em sua testa. Depois dava um beijinho ali._

"_Sarou?"_

"_Aham..." Ela sorriu maliciosa. "Com você como enfermeiro assim..."_

"_Uh- ou. Bella... Pare." Mas ela já me agarrava de novo._

Claro que nunca passou do nível amasso quase 'envolvimentos maiores', mas é que eu ainda não me sentia livre para fazer aquelas coisas.

Dentro de mim existiam várias facetas que apontavam cada hora uma coisa certa. Em uma hora eu gostaria de ceder aos desejos carnais com Bella, mas no outro eu meio que me sentia traindo a igreja, como se fosse algo demais para se fazer.

Pelo menos eu pudesse ainda ter esse respeito.

Beijá-la e ficar com ela como se fôssemos namorados já era um sacrifico para minha mente bipolar e condenada digerir, imagina... Algo... Tão... Intenso como... UGH! Abanei minha cabeça e me livrei dos pensamentos que minha mente idiota estava formando.

Eu estava dando muitas asas para minha imaginação ultimamente, e isso era ruim, não era? Ah sei lá mais o que sei dessa vida.

Levantei com pressa e andei um pé atrás do outro até a Catedral. Cumprimentei as pessoas que passavam nas ruas e no meio do caminho encontrei a Senhora Lucas.

"Edward!" Ela disse com um enorme sorriso.

"Senhora Lucas." Cumprimentei polidamente.

"Meu filho... E como anda sua irmã? Minha irmã disse que ela está se comportando muito bem."

"Pois é..." Cocei a cabeça. "Ela está surpreendendo todo mundo com essa... Hum... Adaptação."

Ela riu e mudou o peso das pernas, mas logo seus olhos pareciam me analisar.

"Você parece... Preocupado..."

Eu sentia como se ela pudesse ver minha alma. E logo abaixei os olhos envergonhados.

"É... Coisas da Catedral... Família... Essas coisas..."

"Hm..." Ela me analisou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. "Acho que é o dia."

"Dia?" Perguntei confuso.

"Hoje é dia dos namorados." Ela levantou uma sacola onde estava uma almofadinha vermelha. "Eu posso ser velha, mas sou feliz." Ela explicou. "Mas acho que todos padres passam por isso... Você sabe... Solidão..."

"Eu não me sinto sozinho." Retruquei.

Ela deu leves batidas no meu ombro enquanto andava.

"Eu sei... Edward... Eu sei..."

Fiquei encarando ela ir embora, totalmente confuso e enervado.

De fato a senhora Lucas estava certa. O dia de hoje não estava ajudando em nada.

E para completar tudo com faixa de ouro, passei por uma floricultura no caminho á Catedral onde já tinham vários madrugadores preparando seus ramalhetes, buquês e cartões acompanhados com almofadinhas.

Ri amargamente enquanto pensava o que eles pensariam quando eu chegasse até lá pedindo uma encomenda.

É... Os resultados não foram muito bons. Era melhor eu realmente pensar em outra coisa para Bella.

**Bella**

"O que foi Alice...?" Sussurrei no telefone.

"Oh Bella... Eu estou com tantas saudades..."

"Aham..." Tanya fez um sinal impaciente com as mãos. Eu pedi para ela esperar. "Alice... Você sabe que horas são?"

"Sim... Hora das completas e também hora de usar o celular escondido!"

"Alice!"

Ela riu baixinho do outro lado. "Mas sabe que eu fiquei surpresa por ver você acordada á essa hora em uma quinta feira."

"Eu sou uma pessoa que trabalha... Você sabe..." Eu retruquei impaciente. Tanya levantou as mãos para o ar e se apoiou em uma pedra.

"Não às seis da manhã. Mas então..."

"Alice, querida eu realmente adorei sua ligação, mas não dá para você resolver quebrar as regras do convento mais tarde? Eu estou ocupada agora!"

"Ah sei..." Ela disse surpreendente não parecendo magoada. Credo, até eu ficaria. "Já saquei tudo. Você está com meu irmão, não está?"

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei, mas logo me lembrei de onde eu estava e me escondi com uma planta. Tanya revirou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa como 'você é louca?'

Ohmeudeus. Como Alice descobrira que eu e Edward tínhamos nos envolvido?

"Alice... Não é isso o que você está pensando... Eu posso explicar..." Comecei com a frase mais clichê que eu achei no meu estoque mental.

Ela riu do outro lado embora abafasse provavelmente com medo de ser descoberta.

"Eu só estava brincando, credo... Até parece que você levou á sério..."

"Ufa..."

"Por que 'ufa'?"

"Ah, nada não... Estou no banheiro sabe? Intestino preso e essas coisas."

"Aff... Bella, você com suas coisas nojentas. Parece até um menininho."

"Ei, o que eu fiz?" Retruquei, Tanya fez um barulho passarinho para chamar minha atenção, e eu me encolhi mais contra a planta cinco por cinco.

"Ah Bella..." Alice iria continuar a sua sessão quebra regras do convento, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento.

"Lice... Acho que estou ouvindo a madre superiora chegando perto de você... Ohmeudeus... Ah... Tá chegando... tá chegando... Ah... Puf!" Desliguei o celular e enxuguei o suor da testa, jogando longe a planta cinco por cinco que eu estava escondida.

"Bella... Eles quase nos descobriram..." Tanya disse enquanto se levantava agachada da pedra e vinha em minha direção.

"Nós estamos há vários metros de distância, larga de ser exagerada..." retruquei ajeitando minha calça camuflada. "O que eu perdi?"

Tanya pegou o binóculo e observou durante alguns minutos.

"Eles estão fazendo ainda alguma espécie de relatório da noite de ontem..."

"Jesus... Como eles são... Estranhos." Argumentei com um arrepio. Observei Tanya ao meu lado vestida com uma blusa verde de manga comprida e uma calça de ginástica preta. Ela estava... Fantástica, embora simples.

UGH! Eu estava ali, toda camuflada, com minha linda roupa de exercito e parecia um gambá.

"Só estranhos?" Ela retrucou com aspereza na voz.

"Certo, então..." Disse me sentando como índio na grama e estendendo o papel surrado que era nosso projeto de plano. "Estamos aqui..." Apontei com o dedo indicador a área onde estávamos do Central Park. "E aqui está ocorrendo à reunião dos Garanhões da Cidade..." Indiquei para uma área a poucos metros da nossa.

"Bella... Dá para pular essa parte, sim?" Ela se virou e deixou o binóculo de lado, se sentando como índio também e analisando o papel. "Então... Como que as coisas acontecem a partir de agora?"

"Bem... Você já fez a aproximação com Mike, certo?" Ela assentiu pela milésima vez. "E o que ele fez?"

"Analisou-me dos pés a cabeça... Mas eu segui o plano, me fingi de difícil..."

"E...?"

"Todas as noites vou ao mesmo lugar e sempre encontro ele lá tentando puxar assunto."

"Perfeito." Analisei o papel novamente. "Então nós simplesmente temos que ver o que ele irá falar para os garanhões hoje... Se vai falar sobre você..."

"Acho que ele não vai falar nada..." Ela sussurrou quando uma movimentação próxima nos assustou. "Aliás, esse clã não foi criado com o propósito de humilhar e usar as mulheres? Como Mike chegaria dizendo que está interessado em uma garota?"

"Mas é esse realmente o plano!" Eu me entusiasmei. "Ele está, mas não vai contar. Eu vim aqui em uma reunião deles de recrutamento, e uma das regras é todos serem honestos e contar tudo aos mínimos detalhes... Se todos os membros descobrirem que ele estava ocultando alguma coisa, vai ser ótimo para nós."

"Sei..." Ela disse pegando o binóculo mais uma vez e analisando a área onde eles estavam. "Ei, porque eles estão gritando como um exército?"

"Oh Jesus. É a hora em que eles tiram as roupas..."

"Hora do quê?" Mas fomos interrompidas quando um homem enorme e totalmente nu apareceu muito... Muito perto da gente e nos encarando.

Devo admitir que foi até cômico o modo como Tanya ainda com o binóculo falou "Oh, isso amplia mesmo as coisas", mas logo ela percebeu o que realmente se passava.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" O homem gritou pegando um facão. Oh Jesus.

"CORRE!" Eu gritei e logo eu e Tanya corríamos que nem duas desequilibradas pelo Central Park. Passei pelas milhares de árvores, arbustos, plantas, plantões e mil outras coisas mais.

Atropelei um gatinho que passeava por ali, enquanto meus pulmões enchiam e soltavam o ar rapidamente.

Oh Jesus. Por que eu não tinha mais condicionamento físico? Por que eu não tinha corpo de atleta, senhor? Tudo seria tão mais lindo...

Logo vários gritos se seguiram atrás de nós, e olhando rapidamente para trás vi um enxame de homens nus correndo atrás de nós com galhos, facões e cuecas como armas.

"AI!" Com essa minha olhada, acabei batendo em uma árvore e cai de bunda no chão. Eu já estava me sentindo totalmente morta, quando vi uma mão pálida se estender em minha direção.

"Da próxima vez vou te deixar aqui." Ela disse e eu peguei a mão com um sorriso. Mas os gritos começaram a se aproximar e continuamos a correr o mais rápido que podíamos.

Um borrão se formava ao meu redor e de repente eu vi Rose e Emmet se agarrando perto do laguinho e da estátua de Alice no país das maravilhas, gatinhos, e crianças... E! Espera! Rose e Emmet se agarrando no banquinho do Central Park?

Eles se assustaram com o barulho e se separaram olhando para todos os lados como se os EUA acabassem de ser atacado pela ex-URSS com mísseis nucleares radioativos e vai lá se saber mais o quê.

"Bella!" Rose me viu e levou às mãos a boca. Eu quis acenar e dizer 'oi Rose, tudo bem? Sabe... Eu não posso falar muito agora, porque eu estou fugindo de um bando de homens nus liderados pelo meu ex-namorado ameaçador. Você espera, por favor?' Emmet parecia se divertindo, ainda mais quando viu a fileira de homens nus nos seguindo.

Eu não entendi o que ele falou, só sei que ele arrancou a camiseta e foi arrancando a roupa pelo caminho todo e seguindo os homens na NOSSA perseguição, deixando uma Rose histérica correndo atrás dele.

Seria cômico se não fossem os galhos e facões que eles traziam.

Senhor. Onde estavam as autoridades daquele parque?

Aquilo além de tentativa de assassinato era ataque violento ao pudor! Não que eu entendesse muito bem disso.

Agora alguém ilumina a cabeça de Emmet e diz á ele que ele está perseguindo eu e Tanya não por diversão? Jesus! Ele tinha o que no cérebro? Espera! Ele tinha um cérebro?

"Bella!" Ouvi Tanya me chamar, olhei para o lado e vi ela indicando um caminho íngreme.

"Eu não vou por aí." Retruquei.

"Se não for, eles vão nos pegar!" Ela disse.

"Não vou!" Mas ela já estava seguindo por aquele, e eu fiquei ali sem saber o que fazer com os homens nus me seguindo. "SOCORRO, ATAQUE VIOLENTO AO PUDOR!" Comecei a gritar, mas parecia que todo o parque dormia mesmo sendo quase sete horas da manhã.

Ao longe eu vi a LUZ! O laguinho onde as crianças faziam corrida de barquinhos estava piscando para mim praticamente. Eu sem pensar – embora se eu tivesse pensando eu teria feito a mesma coisa – eu me dirigi até lá e pulei com tudo na água que estava fria. Der... Estávamos ainda no inverno apesar de tudo.

Eu parecia um gato escaldado na água, e eu comecei há perder um pouco a consciência enquanto os gritos se evaporavam ao meu redor.

**Pr. Edward**

Terminando a missa eu já estava mais aliviado. Pelo menos eu já tinha passado por algumas coisas... Como ter que dizer palavras bonitas na homilia a cerca dos namorados. Como o amor era lindo e Deus adorava e blábláblá.

Como se o meu caso fosse algo que Deus gostasse muito...

Depois de organizar tudo e ter que aturar uma adolescente pedindo ajuda para 'o que comprar para o namorado' eu finalmente saí da Catedral para me permitir pensar em alguma coisa para Bella naquele dia.

Mas logo desejei não ter feito aquilo.

Pois a imagem que eu tive fez um turvo de memórias surgirem em minha mente.

"_Nós podemos fugir daqui... Ir para o Himalaia, ou as praias do Caribe... Eu sempre amei o Caribe!" Tanya dissera com os cotovelos apoiados na cama enquanto encarava sonhadoramente o teto do quarto._

"_Você não acha que quer ir longe demais?" eu perguntei ironicamente observando a cascata de cabelos dourados caindo por seus ombros._

"_Acho perfeito!" Ela virou de barriga para cima e mexeu as pernas no ar. "Seus pais nunca vão te encher lá..."_

-

-

"_Eu e Katie vamos morar juntos." Arthur dissera uma noite quando as luzes já estavam apagadas, e nenhum de nós conseguia dormir. Eu por pensar em Tanya e nosso plano maluco._

"_Você vai largar o seminário?" Perguntei surpreso._

"_Vou." Ele disse com a voz firme e resoluta. "Eu sinto que... É ela... Eu... Não sei explicar... UGH! Estou virando gay..."_

"_Eu sei como é..." Suspirei._

"_UGH! Virar gay?"_

"_Cala a boca, Arthur." Revirei meus olhos na escuridão. E logo duas leves batidas na porta irromperam nossos devaneios. Era Katie que chamava Arthur para um passeio._

_Eu fiquei com o friozinho na barriga que sempre se seguia naqueles momentos, mas minutos depois se dissipou quando vi Tanya adentrando o quarto sorrateiramente._

"_Oi amor..." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ela se aninhou em meus braços e depois de alguns carinhos ela sussurrou junto a meu ouvido._

"_Já comprei as passagens."_

_-_

_-_

"_Eu não acredito que você me enganou esse tempo todo, Tanya!" Eu gritei cego por raiva, frustração e sentimento de traição por parte dela._

"_Edward, eu me arrependi! Me desculpa! Foi por isso que eu te contei! Eu estou realmente arrependida! Eu te amo!"_

"_Amar?" Retruquei com raiva me virando para ela toda encolhida no sofá. "Estava tudo bem para mim, até você chegar com essa história... Você estragou minha vida com mentiras!" chutei uma cadeira para longe no acesso de raiva que me consumia. "Eu nunca... Mais nunca quero te ver novamente, Tanya. Para mim você está morta."_

E ali estava ela... Tanya.

"Edward!" Ouvi a voz doce dela gritar atrás de mim assim que a passos rápidos eu virei as costas e rumei para a casa paroquial.

Eu não acreditava que ela estava ali... Procurando por mim.

No dia do hospital ela não sabia que eu estava lá, mas ali... Na frente da catedral, era óbvio.

O que ela queria comigo afinal? Fazer-me lembrar de tudo o que eu abandonei por ela, e depois descobrir que ela sempre mentira para mim?

E eu não consegui evitar pensar em Bella.

E se acontecesse de novo, e se depois de eu abandonar tudo, e eu Bella simplesmente não déssemos certo?

Ai eu não teria mais volta. No seminário eu pude voltar, mas agora eu não poderia.

UGH! Para de pensar sobre isso, Edward!

Eu amava Bella e ela me amava, e isso nos faria felizes. Tanya era... Simplesmente uma perdição adolescente.

"Edward, por favor... Espera-me..." Ela gritava e as pessoas na rua se viravam para nos olhar. Eu com os punhos cerrados e passo firme cheguei a casa paroquial, mas antes que eu fechasse o portão a mão de Tanya apertou a minha. Eu olhei para ela não com ódio... Mas com desprezo... E isso a fez afrouxar o aperto e soltar molemente a mão ao redor do corpo.

Os olhos azuis dela se estreitaram em uma linha e ela respirava fundo.

"O que você quer?"

"Edward... Nós precisamos conversar."

"Eu já te disse tudo o que eu precisava há seis anos, Tanya."

"Não! Edward, por favor, me escuta..." Ela implorou.

"Tanya... Dá para você soltar o meu portão, por favor?" Pedi com o maxilar preso.

"Edward..."

"É PADRE Edward para você..." Retruquei com raiva.

"Por favor... Por favor, somente me ouve... É algo importante..."

"Hm... Deixa-me ver engravidou de novo foi?" falei com ironia.

Ela abaixou os olhos com vergonha. "Edward... Por favor..."

"Tanya..." Eu ia começar milhares de sermões, só que as pessoas ficavam passando pela rua e nos olhavam curiosas. Eu definitivamente não precisava de ninguém fuxicando sobre isso. "Vá embora."

E assim virei às costas indo em direção a porta até que ela gritou:

"É assim que você deixa seus amigos na mão então?" Eu me virei confuso para ela.

"Do que você está falando?"

"De Bella! Você a conhece não?" Ouvi um tom de ironia em sua voz, mas deu para perceber que ela não sabia do nosso envolvimento ainda. "Pois ela foi pega e sabe lá Deus onde ela se encontra agora!"

Meus punhos se fecharam em um punho e eu controlei a respiração pesada que se infiltrara em mim de repente.

"Pega por quem?"

**Bella**

Quando eu voltei a abrir meus olhos eu me senti em algum filme do Indiana Jones. E parecia realmente que eu tinha corrido com uma bola de pedra do tamanho do mundo atrás de mim e que ela tinha passado bem em cima da minha cabeça.

Senhor... Onde eu estava? No céu?

Nã... Céu tem nuvens, e não... Mato... Mato... Mato... E Mike Newton.

"Jesus Cristo." Disse ao ver a cara dele a milímetros da minha. Minha voz saiu quase em um sussurro e eu estava com uma tremenda sede.

"Bella... Bella..." Ele disse com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. "Oi."

Eu fechei os olhos querendo que eu saísse do inferno. Porque eu só poderia estar no inferno, não é? Com Mike Newton ali em minha frente.

Talvez Deus tivesse errado na hora do julgamento ou eu estivesse assistindo muito o Alto da Compadecida.

"Quanto tempo, Bella." Ele disse abrindo um sorriso que revelava aquelas covinhas que eu GOSTAVA.

"Jura?" Retruquei com aspereza, sentindo minhas mãos presas no topo da minha cabeça. Elas estavam dormentes e eu sabia que no momento em que eu ficasse livre, elas doeriam horrores.

"Bem... Foi impressionante o modo como você ficou expiando nossa reunião hoje. Não sabia que você era tão tarada assim, Bella..."

Revirei meus olhos. "Também não sabia que você era tão idiota assim, Mike." Retruquei com a mesma ironia na voz.

"É..." Ele coçou o queixo em uma atitude pensadora. "As coisas mudam, não é mesmo?"

"Cara... Eu tenho trabalho daqui a pouco, eu tenho que ganhar meu dinheiro..." Jesus, eu não sabia de onde estava achando fôlego para dizer todas aquelas coisas e ainda parecer despreocupada.

Na verdade, eu acho que estava tão habituada a Mike que ele não me assustava e eu não conseguia me achar sei lá... Como o Harry Potter na frente de Voldemort.

Se bem que Harry não teve medo de Voldemort, mas ele era uma ameaça viva para ele... Quer dizer... Ameaça morta... UGH! Talvez fosse hora de eu parar de discutir literatura de ficção agora não é mesmo?

Jesus! Eu tinha cada pensamento em horas tão inoportunas.

Era capaz de eu ter uma alucinação naquele momento, se dependesse da lei da Bella que regia o meu mundinho cor de azul e todas as pessoas que tinham a infelicidade de me conhecerem.

"E quem disse que você irá para o trabalho hoje?" Ele disse divertido. Eu o fuzilei com os olhos. Sério. Com aquela olhada até o Bush recuaria e o Stalin se retorceria na tumba dele.

"Não. Me. Encha. As. Paciências." Retruquei. Minha voz falhou devido à falta de sede e vi Mike dar um sorriso vitorioso. HAHA, que grande vitória eu estar ali no meio de algum lugar cheio de mato, provavelmente AINDA o Central Park e com a garganta seca.

Mike estalou os dedos e logo um homem que benza á Deus não estava nu veio com uma garrafinha de água mineral.

Jesus. Eu estava realmente em alguma situação de perigo? Por que, se analisarmos bem...

Se eu fosse 'Mike', e eu fizesse a bondade de dar água para 'a vítima', eu pegaria a água do rio que tantas crianças babaram e fizeram várias necessidades ali dentro e não uma garrafinha que dava para ver que estava gelada e ainda de água mineral.

Eu acho que eu não consegui esconder muito bem a minha surpresa, porque eu arregalei meus olhos tanto, mais tanto que acho que eles saltariam pelas órbitas.

Mike abriu a garrafa e eu abri a boca engolindo boa parte do conteúdo. Eu logo me senti melhor e pronta para dizer mais vários impropérios para o infeliz. Mas na verdade, eu não podia deixar de ficar chateada, pois, eu tinha uma dignidade, certo?

E se eu estava sendo 'seqüestrada' ou seja lá qual situação eu esteja passando aquele momento, eu deveria passar com dignidade, mostrando minha coragem, minha fibra e todas aquelas coisas de filmes de heróis certo? Inclusive Harry Potter!

Por que e se depois viessem e perguntassem para mim como que foi... Eu somente diria, ah, foi normal... Só fiquei amarrada com as mãos para cima recebendo água mineral geladinha de boa.

Qual foi a pior coisa que te aconteceu?

Ver a cara de Mike, só isso.

Jesus! Eu queria dignidade!

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntei finalmente não conseguindo esconder minha confusão. Até eu que era tão rápida para entender as coisas ao meu redor, não conseguia captar o espírito da situação ali.

"Ah, finalmente você perguntou!" Ele abriu um largo sorriso enquanto pegava alguma coisa do bolso da calça que era Colcci.

"Olha... Onde você arranjou essa calça?" Perguntei.

"Ah... Gostou?" Ele deu uma viradinha para eu ver todas as dobras. "Foi uma mulher da Wall Street."

"Cara... Amei! Depois pergunta para ela quanto pagou?"

"Uh-rum." Uma limpada de garganta de um homem que estava atrás de nós chamou minha atenção, e a de Mike também.

Jesus! Agora que eu percebia que vários homens estavam ali nos cercando e que eu estava como uma oferenda em seu caldeirão no centro.

"Mike, você está fugindo do propósito..." Ele replicou com a cara fechada. Eu hein... Cara feia para mim era falta de sol. "Se você não sabe dar conta do recado, deixa que eu mesmo faço as coisas sérias por aqui."

Oh! Isso realmente foi impressionante, por que... 'Fazer coisas sérias por aqui?'. Só para começar queridinho, o próprio clã que você participa não é uma coisa tão respeitosa assim, sabe...

Mike se endireitou e fechou a cara, desdobrando o papel que havia acabado de pegar do bolso.

O sol estava começando a me incomodar e eu percebi o que estava errado comigo. Eu estava com as roupas molhadas e isso me incomodava.

Ei, do meio, dá para você me mudar de posição só um pouquinho para o sol me pegar melhor?

É bem... É melhor não falar nada, vai que os caras se irritavam e pegavam o facão de novo?

Mike limpou a garganta e começou a ler:

"Senhorita Isabella Swan. Você foi namorada durante dois anos de Mike Newton, hoje fundador e líder dos Garanhões da Cidade. Temos a honra de tê-la em nosso centro de reuniões, e queremos dar as boas vindas à rainha das mulheres tolas e insignificantes! Ou seja, todas as mulheres!"

Minha boca se abriu em um perfeito "O". Além de ser um discurso totalmente machista, eu era a rainha deles? Tipo... Jesus me abana. De preferência o da Madonna, mas enfim... Deixa quieto.

Mike continuou:

"Então declaramos que... Como rainha, todos os membros do clã tem direito á tê-la."

Gente... Quanto tempo eles demoraram em escrever aquele negócio no papelzinho?

"Na verdade, sempre tivemos na esperança de você aparecer por aqui algum dia." Um homem do meio dos outros falou. Ops, falei alto.

Jesus! Mas a cada minuto que eu ficava ali, eu percebia como eles eram... Hum... Malucos? Eles tinham um papel que eles guardavam com um discurso na esperança de que eu aparecesse por ali e pudessem me prender e lê-lo para mim?

Mas... EPA! Espera... Que parte era essa mesmo em que dizia que todos tinham direito de me ter?

"Ei... É..." Engoli em seco. "Pode repetir essa última parte, por favor?"

"Qual?" Mike perguntou. "A da rainha das mulheres in..."

"Não, depois."

Mike franziu o cenho. "Temos a honra de recebê-la em nos..."

"Não, depois."

"Todas as mulheres...?"

"Não, depois!"

"Diabos ela está falando da parte de tê-la!" O mesmo homem que gritara com Mike antes exclamou causando um alvoroço local.

"Isso!" Disse assentindo.

"Ah tá." Mike desdobrou o papel e pegou óculos e colocou para enxergar melhor. Espera... Desde quando Mike usava óculos?

"Desde doze anos de idade..." Ele respondeu. Ops... Falei alto demais de novo, ou eles liam meus pensamentos? Oh Jesus! Eu estava ferrada. "Eu uso lente com as mulheres..." Ele limpou a garganta e repetiu: "Então declaramos que... Como rainha, todos os membros do clã tem direito á tê-la."

"COMO ASSIM?"

"Dá para esperar o término desse discurso, por favor?" Ele pediu entre dentes. "Demorou em escrever isso daqui!"

"Lingüística nunca foi seu forte Mike..."

"Então, pelos direitos aqui concedidos..." Ele continuou lendo o papel. "Declaramos que você é nossa propriedade a partir desta data!"

E houve uma comoção geral enquanto todos começavam a erguer os galhos, facões e cuecas no ar.

Jesus. Onde eu havia me metido?

**Pr. Edward**

"Edward, ande mais devagar!?" Tanya implorou detrás de mim.

"Eu nem sei por que você veio!" Esperneei aumentando o ritmo.

"Por que eu sei o caminho e estava com ela!"

"Desde quando vocês são amigas?" Disse desviando de uma árvore em minha frente.

"Não somos." Ela retrucou soltando uma exclamação ao quase bater em um galho. "Ela... Bem..."

"Não precisa me falar nada. Eu não quero saber." Retruquei, mas na verdade depois que tudo se resolvesse eu teria que conversar e arrancar tudo detalhe por detalhe de Bella.

Jesus! Ela escondia as coisas de mim e uma delas era que ela estava se tornando amiga, colega ou sei lá quê de Tanya! De Tanya!

E desde quando Bella a conhecia?

Mas embora eu tivesse chocado com isso, eu estava mais preocupado ainda com o que poderia estar acontecendo com Bella naquele momento.

Deus sabia como eu ficaria quando descobrisse que algo ruim aconteceu á ela.

Que perfeito começo dos dias dos namorados, Edward!

O dia nem começara a nascer direito e Bella já havia se metido em confusão com os Garanhões da Cidade. E em pensar que há alguns minutos eu estava pensando no que eu faria para Bella nesse dia, e lá estava eu, tentando salvá-la de Mike e todas as coisas malucas que ele e todos os membros do clã poderiam fazer á ela.

Minhas mãos se transformaram em um punho, e uma adrenalina diferente começou a correr pelas minhas veias.

De repente eu ouvi uma série de palavrões e o farfalhar de algumas plantas. Eu rapidamente me dirigi até lá e vi uma espécie de montanha no chão. Ok. Era Emmet.

"Emmet!" Exclamei. Ele estava ali também? Era uma espécie de reunião dos personagens da fic? E bem... Ele estava nu.

"Seu filho de uma..." Ele começou a xingar a todos os vapores e tentando me bater, mas ele estava meio grogue. "Vem aqui sua bichinha... Seu desgraçado!" Ele começou a murmurar naquela voz grogue.

"Emmet sou eu! Edward!"

"Acho que bateram com alguma coisa na cabeça dele." Tinha até esquecido que Tanya estava ali.

"Jura? Quando você chegou á essa conclusão?" Cortei-a, a ouvi prender a respiração e me virei para Emmet.

"Edward?" Ele sussurrou tentando abrir um olho. "O Yankees ganhou no jogo de hoje...?"

"O jogo é amanhã, Emmet." Retruquei tentando mantê-lo em pé ou pelo menos apoiá-lo em alguma coisa. Peguei meu casaco e cobri as partes íntimas dele, querendo me virar para Tanya e dizer algo como 'você não tem vergonha, não?', mas eu estava disposto a ignorá-la o máximo o possível.

"Ed... Não tenta ir lá, não... Eles são loucos... Não sabem brincar... Bando de desg..."

"Emmet, o que eles fizeram com você?"

"Eles pegaram Rose... E Bella..." Meu coração deu um salto ao ouvir o nome dela. "Tentei lutar, quando vi que... não era brincadeira... E eles me acertaram..."

"Onde eles estão?" forcei.

"Cara, eu to deitado aqui, eu tenho cara de mapa?" Depois ele começou a resmungar como a cabeça dele doía.

"Vá Edward. Eu fico aqui e cuido dele." Tanya disse, e eu me virei sarcástico para ela.

"Será que você não vai se aproveitar dele? Cuidado. Pois ele não está envolvido com a igreja, mas tem uma namorada realmente ciumenta."

Tanya escondeu o rosto, mas deu para perceber que ela estava prestes a chorar. Eu me virei e saí correndo entre as árvores procurando por Bella.

**Bella**

"NANANINANÃO!" Eu gritei quando um homem do tamanho dos Alpes veio me tirar das correntes e ficou lá me segurando e me encarando de cima a baixo.

"Moça fique quieta..." Ele disse passando a língua pelos lábios. "Ou eu mesmo faço isso..." Ele disse se aproximando, e ECA!

"Saí Stephan!" Ouvi a voz de Mike e empurrar o cara para longe. "Eu sou o líder, eu vou primeiro." O tal de Stephan se afastou e Mike me encarou divertido, enquanto se aproximava e sussurrava em minha orelha. "O que será que nosso querido padre vai dizer disso, hã?"

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar novamente. "Mike, você já não estragou minha vida o bastante esses anos? Você quer..."

"Eu quero e vou." Ele levantou o meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos me forçando a olhá-lo. "Tanto eu como todos aqui."

"Ela é muito branca..." Alguém resmungou.

"E muito magra..."

"Prefiro aquela loira."

"QUEM DESDENHA QUER COMPRAR!" Eu gritei para os infelizes que falavam de mim como se eu não tivesse ali.

Ok, que eu não queria ser devorada por todos aqueles homens. Deus sabia que eu não sairia nem viva e muito menos andando depois daquilo, mas também não era o caso de ficarem falando mal também né?

Ei! Eu tinha uma vaidade e orgulho próprios!

"Mas espera... Que loira?" Eu perguntei franzindo o cenho. Será que eles estavam falando de Tanya?

Oh Jesus! Se Mike tivesse visto Tanya comigo, todo o plano teria ido oceano á baixo, e já era eu e Edward, felizes.

Oh Jesus! Edward!

Eu controlei as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos meus olhos. Eu estava levando aquilo até alguns minutos como uma brincadeira e algo não TÃO sério, mas agora com a leve suspeita que... Bem... Aquilo aconteceria, eu tinha medo de nunca mais ver Edward e ser aquele nosso fim.

Jesus! De todas as maneiras que eu sonhei que eu iria morrer, nenhuma incluía sendo estuprada por todos os garanhões da cidade ainda mais sem nunca ter tido um tempo VERDADEIRAMENTE de qualidade com Edward.

Mike sorriu e apontou uma área onde tinha uma espécie de cela. Céus, como eles conseguiam levar as coisas para o Central Park e ainda não serem descobertos?

"Um dos nossos membros é um dos administradores do parque." Mike disse presunçoso. Credo! Eu havia pensado alto de novo, eu tinha que controlar isso, antes que coisas ruins começassem a acontecer.

E na cela estava uma mulher com cabelos loiros platinados escorridos pela face.

"ROSE!" Eu gritei, mas ela não me respondeu. "Ohmeudeus, você a matou!" Eu o acusei. Embora Mike não fosse próximo, ela conhecia Rose. E não poderia ter feito ou permitido isso, poderia?

"Não." Ele deu de ombros. "Ela somente se meteu no meio da briga entre os meus homens e Emmet. Tenho que confessar que ela é dura na queda. Vai acordar dentre em breve. Na verdade já parece que vai acordar..." E de fato Rose estava se movendo lentamente, e eu rezei internamente para que ela pelo menos se fingisse de desacordada por um bom tempo.

"Deixa eu que faço as honras, Newton." O homem que gritara com Mike minutos atrás se aproximou de mim. Mike encarou-o e simplesmente deixou que ele se aproximasse.

Oi? Eu estava realmente com esperanças que Mike me defendesse?

Jesus! Ele era Mike Newton, líder e fundador dos Garanhões da Cidade.

O homem fez um movimento estranho que depois de muito esforço psicológico que eu fui perceber que era para ser uma reverência irônica.

"Bem vinda ao lar, rainha."

Eu revirei meus olhos enquanto o homem parecia que se divertia com aquela situação como se tivesse assistindo algum espetáculo do Palhaço 'oi eu sou o Zé. '

E logo depois um enorme ressoar fez quase eu me encolher e tampar os ouvidos, quando os garanhões começaram a gritar, mas não era um grito... Ah... Entendi! Era uma música que eles cantavam.

Olhei incrédula ao meu redor enquanto via aquele bando de homem desocupados pegarem galhos e começarem a batucar em pedras, nas árvores, a baterem palmas, e cantarem como se tivessem em algum tipo de show ou concerto de escola de samba.

E eu quase caí para trás quando ouvi o que eles cantavam:

"Garanhões da Cidade, osso duro de roer, pega um pega geral... E também vai pegar você."

Mike começou o coro e o cara que estava perto de mim também, só que a diferença é que ele começou a ficar MUITO perto de mim.

"Ei... Por que você está me olhando desse jeito...?" eu perguntei dando passos para trás. Ele me pegou me impedindo de continuar.

"Mike te terá primeiro, mas quem terá as honras de despir nossa rainha será você..."

Jesus Cristo! Jesus Cristo! Jesus Cristo, eu estou aqui!

"Ei, tira essa mão de mim!" Mas ele já tirava o meu casaco molhado e jogava no chão. Exclamei um grito abafado, tanto pela minha indignação, tanto pela cantoria que ainda se instalava ali no recinto matagal.

"Chuchuzinho fique quieta... Você vai gostar..."

"Meu Deus, é assim que você conquista as mulheres? Comparando com legumes?"

"Chuchu é verdura..."

"Não é legume."

"Ei... Agora você me deixou confuso..." ele coçou a cabeça.

"Quem está dando para trás agora não?" Mike provocou o que fez com que o homem parasse de refletir sobre quaisquer coisas e voltasse à atenção a minha blusa.

Oh Jesus! Eu iria matar Mike Newton, e cada membro dos Garanhões da Cidade.

E logo minha blusa estava no chão e eu vergonhosamente só fiquei de sutiã na frente daquele bando de homens conquistadores.

"Cara... Você é um tarado..." Eu gritei tentando sair de perto dele. Não tive muito sucesso por que logo ele me pegara novamente e pior ainda pelo cós da calça.

Eu nunca fora tão humilhada em TODA. A. MINHA. VIDA!

"Eu juro... Juro, que..." Eu estava pronta para dizer mais mil maldições á ele, quando ouvi outro grito inundar o local. Era Rose se chocalhando na cela dela totalmente desperta e encarando-me com aflição.

Isso foi mal para ela, porque logo os homens a buscaram, e a trouxeram para junto de mim.

"Bella, o que...?"

"O inferno chegou mais cedo, Rose." Disse simplesmente e começaram a mexer com ela também, mas Rose era mais forte do que eu fisicamente e começou a se chocalhar, mas pelo visto, ela não era pária para nenhum dos homens que iam à cima dela.

O homem que estava perto de mim acariciou meus seios por cima do tecido, e eu gritei em choque, apoiando minhas mãos em seu peito, tentando me afastar. Mas isso pareceu somente excitá-lo mais, e ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia pelos meus quadris.

"PÁRA!" Eu gritei tentando empurrá-lo, mas todos os meus movimentos pareciam nada perto da força e pressão que o homem exercia em mim. De repente vi que o homem tirava a camisa e a arrastava a calça atrás de si enquanto me apertava de encontro á uma arvore.

Eu mordi a pele do ombro dele com toda a força que eu conseguia. Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo seria o meu fim... O fim de Edward e eu.

Ele urrou de dor, mas o afrouxamento de seus braços não foi o suficiente para eu escapar, já que ele me prendeu de novo contra si.

"Sua cadela desgraçada! Você é a mulher mais idiota que eu já conheci..."

Tentei chutá-lo, mas ele imobilizou minhas pernas contra o casco da árvore, e eu gritei de frustração ao saber que eu nunca conseguiria manter a cabeça erguida.

Ele me apertou ainda mais contra o tronco e sua língua pediu passagem pela minha. Eu tentei desviar meu rosto, mas ele era insistente e extremamente rude.

"Aaron pare!" Reconheci a voz de Mike gritar em nossa direção. Então era esse o nome do infeliz rude? Aaron?

Eu tenteio mordê-lo de novo, e ele seguiu o filete de sangue que se rompia em seu lábio.

"Sua cadela desgraçada..." Ele gritou e parecia que iria me bater ou coisa do tipo.

"Não. Chame. E nem. Toque. _Minha._ Mulher. Assim. Novamente." Ouvi uma voz seca e cheia de ira, e logo depois o homem não estava mais grudado em mim. Ele se virara surpreso em direção da voz. "Realmente, não gosto disso." E um punho girara no ar e logo o homem recebia o impacto caindo no chão, gerando novos gritos e apreensão ao meu redor.

"Ohmeudeus..." Eu só consegui dizer com a voz seca enquanto encarava o homem deitado no chão de bruços. Levantei os olhos e vi Edward com os braços arqueados e os olhos parecendo como fogo. "Edward...?"

Ele olhou para mim através de toda sua expressão de ira e seus olhos se anuviaram. Ele percorreu todo o meu corpo, não sexualmente, mas como se quisesse notar se eu tinha algum machucado, hematoma, ou coisa do gênero.

Ele ia se aproximar de mim, mas o homem se levantou do chão com uma força surpreendente e se atirou em cima de Edward.

Ele conseguiu dar um soco com o elemento surpresa, mas eu sem pensar, pulei nas costas dele e comecei a desferir socos e chutes á torto e á direito.

"Sua cadela..." O homem rugiu, e tentou me pegar em suas costas. Eu acabei caindo no chão com tudo e deixei exclamar um pouco de dor. Logo depois Edward já se recuperara e desferia outro soco no homem, só que apareceu outra figura na cena. Mike.

"Pára com isso!" Ele gritou tentando separar os dois.

"Ele. Agrediu. Bella." Edward completou ainda atingindo Aaron.

"Ele não fez por mal!" Mike gritou tentando proteger o homem. Não sei por que considerando que este estava gritando com ele minutos atrás. Edward soltou uma espécie de rugido – que se fosse à cama eu teria considerada extremamente sexy – e desferiu um soco em Mike.

"Edward!" tampei minha boca com as mãos enquanto lentamente começava a me levantar. Olhando para todos os lados eu vi todos os membros do clã encarando aquilo estarrecido, extremamente petrificados. "E vocês não fazem nada?!"

Mas eles nem parecia me ouvir. Eles encaravam fixamente Edward.

Oh Jesus! Ah não... Não...

"Mas o quê?" Mike disse com a mão segurando queixo onde Edward acabara de dar um soco. "Seu filho de uma puta, porque você me bateu?"

"Você acha que ele não fez por mal?" Edward berrou. "Ele quase a violentou e você nada fez para isso!"

"São as regras!" Ele bufou.

"Eu vou te mostrar..."

"Edward!" Berrei e me aproximei dele puxando para longe dos homens feridos. Considerando que a força dele era muito melhor do que a minha, eu até que consegui arrastá-lo bem. "Pare." Eu sussurrei.

Ele me olhou e seus olhos verdes estavam dilatados. Eu acariciei de leve sua bochecha e tentei dar um sorriso calmo.

"Pare." Repeti.

Ele parecia chocado com o meu pedido, como se eu não pudesse estar falando sério.

"Mas Bella..."

"Já passou, meu amor. Viu... Eles só... É..." Olhei para onde deveria estar minha blusa. "Só arrancaram minha camiseta camuflada e desembaraçaram meu cabelo que eu demorei três horas para secar... Viu? Nada demais." Tentei tranqüilizá-lo.

Ele sorriu e revirou os olhos. "Só você Bella... Desculpe... Eu perdi a cabeça... É que... Eu não suportei vê-lo..."

"Xi..." Calei-o com a ponta do dedo. "Tá tudo bem."

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e me deu seu casaco, assim cobrindo minha pele exposta. Eu sorri em agradecimento, e desejei beijá-lo ali naquele momento...

Mas tinha algo que me impedia só que agora realmente eu não conseguia lembrar o quê.

Espera... Espera... Calma... Eu preciso me lembrar o que é... É algo importante disso eu sei.

Diabos! Eu sempre esquecia tudo quando estava perto de Edward.

Então, recapitulando... Edward bateu em Aaron porque ele me agarrava, e em Mike por que este tentou impedir, e... Ah... E antes eu estava presa com os garanhões da cidade!

Bingo! Era por isso que eu não podia beijar Edward!

Eu me virei lentamente e realmente me deparei com vários pares de olhos nos encarando petrificados.

Hello? Nunca viram uma briga?

Mas exatos dois pares me chamou a atenção.

Um era Rose que estava perto dos Garanhões e outro era de Tanya que havia acabado de aparecer ao lado de Emmet por entre as árvores.

Por que eles nos olhavam daquele jeito...?

"Bella?" Rose balbuciou e me olhou como se eu fosse uma extraterrestre. "Edward?" Ela o encarou da mesma maneira. Logo vi Edward ficar rígido ao meu lado e entendi que ele notara por que do olhar de todos.

Eu assenti para Rose e abaixei a cabeça.

Ela exclamou alguma coisa e tapou a boca com as mãos enquanto olhava para todos ali presentes.

"Meu Deus... Vocês... Vocês... Oh, como eu fui burra! A cruz... A corrente... Como fui burra." Ela começou a praguejar.

"Está contente?" Mike falou se levantando do chão onde ele estava há alguns minutos. "Agora você colocou todo o seu precioso segredinho á perder, Cullen." Ele se dirigiu a Edward.

Edward cerrou os punhos, mas eu os apertei para acalmá-lo.

"Não se esqueçam do precinho que vocês têm que pagar pelo segredo. Agora não mais só meu, mas de todos os garanhões."

"Mike, você é um por..."

"Bella, docinho!" Ele murmurou acariciando o maxilar. "Já percebeu que você mesmo se coloca a perder? Se não fosse você e essa sua espiada ridícula, você não estaria nessa situação e nem seu namoradinho."

Eu estreitei meus olhos para ele enquanto encarava o perfil de Edward.

"Edward... Vamos sair daqui?"

Edward estava extremamente rígido para o meu gosto, e eu tive que cutucá-lo diversas vezes para ele se mover e me olhar.

Seu olhar estava perdido, como que há milhas de distância.

"Vamos?" Repeti. Ele assentiu mecanicamente e lançou um último olhar a todos na clareira. Pelo canto do olho vi Emmet pegar Rose consigo e Tanya abanar a cabeça em descrença no canto que estava escondida.

Nenhum membro se moveu para impedir nossa 'fuga', mas assim que saímos deu para ouvir alguns dos murmúrios que eles lançavam, como:

"Minha mãe é fã dele, cara..."

"Como ela vai ficar quando descobrir?"

"Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida..."

Rolei meus olhos e apertei o casaco de Edward contra mim. Notei que o canto do olho dele estava ficando roxo e me mordi internamente por isso.

"Edward...?" Chamei.

Ele se virou ainda com aquela mesma expressão dura.

"Encontro-te em casa?" Ele assentiu e adiantou o passo. Não poderíamos nos arriscar a ser mais vistos na frente de mais gente ainda. Agora que as piores pessoas de NYC sabiam de nosso segredo.

Antes que pudesse dar sequer um passo uma Tanya chocada apareceu.

Eu a olhei meio assim 'oi né? Então... Eu estou tendo um tipo de relacionamento com um padre que já teve um relacionamento com você e tudo... Não é emocionante?'

Ela me olhou por longos minutos como que me analisando e depois exclamou:

"Jake gosta de você de verdade, Bella." Oi? Eu fiquei totalmente confusa com que ela me disse.

Hey. Cadê a parte do 'não acredito que você fez isso' e tudo o mais?

"Hein?" Deixei exclamar. "Você não vai me julgar? Chamar-me de falsa ou de sei lá mais o quê?"

Ela abanou a cabeça e ensaiou um sorriso.

"Quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa? Bella... Pelo modo que eu vi vocês se gostam de verdade. Ele ama você." Ela enfezou. "Isso todo mundo lá viu."

"Infelizmente..."

"O quê?"

"Quer dizer, a parte que todo mundo viu, não que ele me ama!"

"Ah tá." Ela me olhou estranho, mas depois esboçou um sorriso. "Agora eu entendo porque você propôs aquela troca... Você mais do que ninguém irá conseguir que ele fale comigo..." Ela suspirou. "E isso também é uma prova que você ama ele."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você está propondo um encontro entre eu e ele. Eu que o seduzi há seis anos..."

"Há seis anos." Frisei, fechando a cara. Ela riu e com palmadas no meu ombro foi embora.

Ainda bem que ela não lia pensamentos, senão ela veria o quanto de medo eu sentia de um possível encontro daqueles dois.

UGH! Ninguém sabia o que iria acontecer na vida. Se tinha uma coisa certa, era que nascia e morria. Mais nada.

Quer um bom exemplo?

HAHA! Quem imaginaria que eu? Isabella Swan, ex-atéia e totalmente 'no religion' iria começar a freqüentar igreja, se apaixonar por um padre e ainda por cima namorar com ele?

É. Realmente... Ninguém sabia o que a vida te trazia na próxima esquina.

-

-

Chegando ao meu apartamento, Edward já estava lá dentro acariciando Sky mecanicamente. Era bom o fato de Edward ter a chave, ficaria bem melhor em várias situações, como aquela.

Sky levantou os olhos e abanou o rabinho vindo correndo em minha direção.

Edward seguiu o seu olhar e nossos olhos se encontraram e eu esbocei um sorriso que foi retribuído por ele.

Peguei Sky no colo e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

Ele logo passou os braços ao meu redor e me puxou contra si me dando um beijo intenso. Eu correspondi com toda a vontade, enquanto eu acariciava sua nuca.

Ele suspirou e nos separamos lentamente, encarando somente os olhos um do outro.

Ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. Eu fiz uma cara engraçada, e ele riu.

"Oh." Disse tendo uma visão certeira de onde ele havia ganhado o soco. "Está doendo?"

"Normal..." Ele disse fazendo uma careta.

"Normal? Senhor!" Me desvencilhei de seus braços e corri até a cozinha tendo uma Sky em meus calcanhares. Peguei um balde de gelo e tudo o mais que eu pudesse utilizar em minha 'missão'. Edward apareceu lá e franziu o cenho.

"Bella, para quê...?"

"Vamos, moçinho." O cortei o chamando com o dedo até minha direção. Ele veio... E... "Agora senta aqui." Apontei para a bancada da pia.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"O que foi?" Perguntei batucando os pés no chão.

"Não está meio... Invertido as posições?" Ele balbuciou. Rolei meus olhos.

"Edward!"

"Ok. Ok." Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. Ele se sentou e bem... UGH! Como eu era burra. Ele ficou bem maior do que eu mesmo assim.

Bufei e peguei uma cadeira e subi nela ficando assim em uma altura boa rente á Edward.

Este me encarava com uma expressão de divertimento e com a mesma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Bella..." Ele tentou reclamar.

"Fica quieto." Peguei no kit primeiros socorros alguma pomada que eu pudesse passar. Eu nem sabia o que era necessário para um soco, mas acho que era uma questão geral para todos os machucados não?

Passei a pomada gentilmente e Edward mordeu os lábios, provavelmente controlando alguma coisa.

"Seja homem, amor." Eu provoquei enquanto colocava uma sacola de gelo em sua testa.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes em que eu via estrelas, ou me faziam ver estrelas, e disse presunçoso:

"Nem essa sacola gelada consegue abaixar minha temperatura aqui e agora com você, _amor..."_

Eu controlei a respiração e senti minhas bochechas corarem violentamente.

Edward deu uma risadinha seca extremamente presunçosa. Meu Deus, o que eu faço com esse homem?

"O que foi Bella?" Ele perguntou de esguelha.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "O que foi o quê?"

"Você..." Ele caminhou com os dedos pelo meu braço me fazendo cócegas. "Corada, de repente..."

"Eu? Impressão, _amor." _Vão sentimentos, vai emoção, vai tudo para dentro, vai! "Eu sou uma pessoa muita de repente... De repente apaixonada... De repente corada... De repente religiosa..."

Ele riu. "Até hoje você nunca me explicou por que você sempre odiou igrejas e religião."

"Qualquer dia pergunte para minha mãe..." resmunguei.

Edward mordeu os lábios.

"O que foi?" Perguntei.

"Você realmente espera que eu pergunte para sua mãe? Depois de tudo o que ela disse no telefone? Acho que ela não quer ver eu perto de você nem há dois quilômetros de distância..."

"Sabe o que eu acho?" Retruquei tirando o gelo e vendo o resultado. Continuava roxo. UGH! O que eu esperava também? Que sumisse? "Que se dane minha mãe. Ela não sabe de nada. E também... Ela não pode fazer nada para nos atrapalhar."

Edward não respondeu.

"Por que ficou quieto de repente, Edward?"

"Não sei..." Ele sussurrou. "Só estive pensando que... As mães quando querem alguma coisa, realmente conseguem."

Eu não pude deixar de me preocupar com esse fato. Afinal, minha mãe seria assim tão 'não-mãe' em estragar minha felicidade com Edward?

Não... Ela não faria nada disso.

Além do que, ela estava lá bonitinha sentada em Washington. Não em NYC.

Acabei saindo dos meus devaneios quando Edward me roubou um beijo.

"EI!" Exclamei com um sorriso.

Ele levou o indicador até o vinco que se formava em minha testa e acariciou ali.

"Sem franzir a testa, Bella."

Revirei meus olhos. "Obrigada por cuidar do meu futuro sem rugas."

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso deslumbrante e de repente eu já não sabia nem mais onde eu estava. PUF... Morri!

"Bella? Bella?" Edward me segurou pelos ombros e me chocalhou. Voltei a respirar. "Pelo amor de Deus, não me apronta uma dessas de novo..."

"É você. Infrator." Resmunguei me apoiando nele e deixando de lado todos os resquícios para sua cura. "E toda aquela história de 'nem essa sacola gelada'..."

Ele riu e me puxou pelos cabelos para ficar bem perto dele. Oh God. Esse homem aprendia rápido.

"Mas é verdade..." Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Edward..." Respirei fundo. "Você realmente está pretendendo ir para a cama comigo, porque senão nem me atiça que a noite é longa!"

Eu falei tudo em um fôlego só. Se eu pudesse contar quantas vezes foi... Foi... Foi... E não foi eu poderia sei lá, escrever um livro.

E bem... Não era muito agradável depois... Com toda aquela tensão corporal e sem nenhum Edward Cullen para tirá-la. Se é que vocês me entendem...

Edward petrificou como se estivesse em pedra e depois ele se afastou de mim.

"É... É melhor não."

Bufei.

"O que foi Bella?"

Estreitei meus olhos. "O que foi?" repeti sarcástica. Ele pegou minha nuca e com ela impulsionou meu pescoço para frente me chamando para mais um beijo, dessa vez não tão intenso.

Depois ele roçou nossos narizes em um beijo de esquimó e me olhou.

"Você espera que eu fique bem com isso?"

"Não, realmente." Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto. "Eu só quero fazer as coisas certas, Bella..."

Eu ri. "Certas como? Edward você ainda é padre e nos beijamos e agimos como namorados, exceto a parte de bem, você sabe... E temos uma filha!"

"Eu sei." Ele suspirou. "Mas pelo menos isso me livra um pouco do peso da consciência, não muito, mas enfim..."

"Tem o ditado. Tá no inferno abraça o capeta."

"Bella, não esquece que eu sou padre ainda não tá?"

"Oh desculpe." Corei. "Então, tipo... Tá no céu ajoelha para Deus? Ficou bonitinho?" Ele somente riu.

"Só você boba." Ele me acariciou.

"OK. Ok." Eu assenti com um suspiro. "Assim eu derreto..."

"Que perfeito dia dos namorados, não?" Ele começou.

"Você se lembra?" Meus olhinhos brilharam.

"Claro." Ele sorriu. "Por que não lembraria?"

"Sei lá... Toda aquela história de homens esquecidos."

"Acho que o marketing não deixa muita oportunidade para esquecer."

"Edward!"

"Mas eu lembrei por mim mesmo." Ele acrescentou logo. "Pena que a gente não pode fazer nada... Mais... Um... Como eu gostaria de fazer com você..."

"Vamos ter muitos anos ainda, Edward."

"Tomara!" Ele murmurou.

Olhei por cima do ombro no relógio e vi que eu estava super atrasada para o trabalho.

"Jesus! Lauren vai me matar!"

"Você vai trabalhar agora?" Ele perguntou como se aquilo fosse um ato totalmente insano.

"Eu tenho que pagar minhas contas, Edward." Disse vencida.

"Bella, você acabou de passar por um monte de coisas e vai trabalhar?"

"Edward. Eu. Sou. Pobre, amor. Desculpe por te contar agora." Disse brincando. " Se você queria dar o golpe no baú, desista."

Ele riu e me puxou para ele mais uma vez quando eu quis sair dali – com muito esforço, obviamente.

"O que?"

"Você ainda não me contou de Tanya."

Eu engoli em seco.

"É... Tanya? Que Tanya?"

"Bella..."

"Edward, eu estou super atrasada para o trabalho!" Quis me desvencilhar dele rapidamente, mas ele foi mais rápido me pegando e me prensando contra a bancada da pia.

"Diz."

Eu suspirei e acabei contando tudo para ele. Como eu conheci Tanya e como eu bolara o plano contra Mike. Claro não contando o porquê que Tanya aceitara me ajudar.

"Por que você não me contou?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu pensei que você não deixaria eu me envolver com ela..."

"E não mesmo! Apesar de não mandar em você..."

"Está vendo?" Desembaracei alguns fios de seu cabelo. "Você é um cabeça dura, Edward."

"Tenho que acrescentar isso a minha lista..." Ele suspirou.

"Que lista?"

"Esquece." Ele deu um sorriso torto. "Quando vou te ver?"

"Quando você quiser."

"Hm... Acho que vou encomendar um editorial hoje..."

"Com que editora?"

"Não sei..." Ele coçou a sobrancelha. "Você tem uma sugestão?"

"Tem uma garota batata que se senta à mesa cinco... Acho que você pode procurar por ela."

"Eu irei." Ele sorriu.

Eu ia sair, mas me voltei de novo para ele.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"E esse negócio de tantas pessoas saberem sobre nós?"

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ele garantiu.

"Por quê?"

"Confie em mim." Ele se aproximou e depositou um longo beijo em meus lábios.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" Ele perguntou parando o beijo.

"Não é nada ilícito não é?"

Ele riu. E nem me respondeu. Peguei minha bolsa e saí encaminhando apressadamente para a porta, mas antes:

"Bella?" Edward me chamou.

"Oi?"

"Vem cá." Ele me chamou com um dedo. Aproximei-me.

"Que foi?"

"Não está se esquecendo de alguma coisa?"

Arqueei a sobrancelha. "Minhas calcinhas?" Ele rolou os olhos e me deu outro beijo.

"Te amo." Ele suspirou.

"Eu mais." Acenei e saí correndo do apartamento antes que ele me puxasse de volta, ou eu voltasse por extrema vontade própria para ele.

-

-

No trabalho, uma Lauren e Rose furiosas me aguardavam.

Acabei que eu dei a melhor desculpa que eu consegui. Algo como: "Minha mãe teve um princípio de infarto e eu tive que ajudar meu pai por telefone."

Claro que essa parte do 'tive que ajudar meu pai por telefone', foi quando Lauren me falou que minha mãe não morava em NYC.

Rose, por sua vez, já estava furiosa depois de seu estado de choque, por causa da descoberta de mim e Edward.

"Como que você pode esconder isso de mim?" Ela gritou sussurrando no meio do expediente. "Pensei que éramos melhores amigas."

"Rose... Eu não sabia como falar isso para você."

"Mas Emmet sabia, o Edward contou para ele. Por que Edward soube contar e você não?"

"Rose." Revirei meus olhos. "Agora você sabe."

"Junto com Mike e todo o mundo! Eu sou sua melhor amiga, Bella. Ou era. Nem sei mais."

"Rose..." Mas fomos interrompidas quando um deus grego entrou no recinto. O MEU deus grego.

"Me desculpe..." Ele se aproximou casualmente da minha mesa. "Mas eu estou procurando uma editora, e não sei quem poderia me ajudar, será que estou no lugar certo?"

"Oh. Com certeza, está." Garanti.

E assim se passou. Rose acabou cedendo o lance do Edward, mas em troca 'como pagamento de pecados' ela pediu para que falássemos passo a passo, claro, que eu ocultei umas coisinhas aqui... Outra ali.

Edward foi embora e eu não pude deixar de ficar um pouco chateada com toda aquela situação.

Afinal... Hoje era dia dos namorados, e eu e Edward não poderíamos fazer nada.

E Edward nem tinha dado uma florzinha sequer... É, era fútil, mas mesmo assim, eu ficava no meu estado.

Recebi um telefonema. O de Jake.

Ele me desejava muitos amores em minha vida... Como se eu não tivesse um. E deixou a entender que sabia alguma coisa sobre eu e Edward.

Na verdade a voz dele estava meio estranha, mas eu levei tudo àquilo como produto do meu estado meio emo.

Quando eu saí da redação e fui para o meu apartamento já estava bem noite e a rua estava cheia de casais de mãos dadas e felizes e todas aquelas coisas.

Chegando ao meu apartamento eu parei subitamente. Uma enorme charrete, daquelas que as pessoas alugavam para andar no Central Park estava na portaria, com flores de todos os tipos e cores espalhadas por seus cantos.

Havia faixas escrito 'eu amo você' em três línguas diferentes. Inglês, Francês, e Espanhol.

Ohmeudeus. Quem tinha a sorte de receber isso nos dias dos namorados?

Eu que não tinha.

Controlei minha 'inveja' de quem quer que seja.

Quando passei pela portaria, o senhor Wars me chamou.

"Senhorita Bella!"

"Oi?" Tentei esconder algumas lágrimas que se formavam.

"Entrega."

"Entrega?"

"É." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Para a senhorita." E apontou para o caminhão.

Eu demorei uns longos minutos para entender, até que minha boca se abriu em um perfeito "O".

"Senhor Jacob Black."

"O QUÊ?" Eu quase gritei. Não era de Edward? O senhor Wars me entregou um cartão e eu abri furiosamente e totalmente confusa.

Eu não estava entendendo bulufas.

"_Eu vou conversar com o bispo amanhã."_

A letra era impressa, mas... Só podia ter sido Edward quem as tinha mandado.

Quem mais poderia escrever que iria conversar com o bispo?

"Ohmeudeus!" Deixei o cartão cair no chão e comecei a pular que nem uma maluca. Aquela com certeza era o melhor presente dos dias dos namorados que eu poderia ganhar!

Minha vontade era de poder gritar para todo mundo que finalmente Edward iria largar a batina e que nós poderíamos ficar juntos, v_erdadeiramente._

_-_

_-_

_E aí o que acharam?? _

**Muita coisa para um capítulo só, êê! aioheoiae, nem eu lembro direito o que tem, mas tenho ctz que vocês devem estar se perguntando... o que diabos vai acontecer para a Bella subir ao altar com Jake??**

**éé... são mistérios! aioheoiae ! E Edward vai largar a batina? weee! o/**

**Bem... chega de enrolar, o próximo capítulo é um dos mais esperados, pelo menos eu acho!**

**vai ser a primeira vez de Ed e Bella! sim... chegou o/**

**haoihoie, abafa! então deixem muitas reviews, não fica com preguiça não... e se eu demorar para postar pode ter ctz que é por causa disso ;x**

**É, vou começar a ameaçar aqui daqui a pouco ;x**

** E outra notícia muito legal é que DRR vai para o ESPANHOL!**

** Nossa fic vai ser internacionalizada! aioehoiea que chique! :)**

** entãoaaaao... deixe reviews e faça uma autora feliz! :)**

**Beeeijos.**

**Com amor.**

**NAT! **


	19. De repente MEU DOCE PADRE BIPOLAR

N/A: Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok. Eu sei que vocês estão ansiosas, mas é que eu tive alguns contra-tempos, além do capítulo ser... Bem... Huh, 'tenso'..

Acho que vocês vão me perdoar pelo atraso! aoheoae

AAAAAAAAAAH, e ameeei as reviews, fiquei tão feliz que a cada dia que eu vinha tinha uma review nova, leitoras novas e todo mundo! Fiquei tão contente :)

Agradeço a todas que comentaram nesse capítulo, li cada uma e ameeeeeeeeeei demais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agora não vai dar tempo de agradecer, senão não dá para postar o cap hoje, mas saibam que eu li cada um e amei, ok?

so, ENJOY!

-

**Capítulo 18 – Meu doce padre bipolar.**

"Entra na minha casa, entra na minha vida... Oh yeah..." Peguei Sky no colo e comecei a rodear abraçada a ela por todo o apartamento. "Mexe com minha estrutura... Sara todas as feridas..."

Sky começou a latir furiosamente no meu colo querendo sair, mas eu não deixaria.

"Eu preciso de ti, senhor... Sou pequeno demais, me dá tua paz... Largo tudo para te seguir! Isso, Sky ele vai largar tudo para ME seguir!"

A cachorra finalmente conseguiu escapar do meu abraço e para substituí-la eu peguei o cabo de vassoura.

"Tudo é do Pai. Toda honra e toda a glória... Menos o Edward por que ele é meu... É dele a vitória..."

Trim... Trim...

"Alô?" E comecei a rir. Senhor, eu acho que me mandariam algum remédio daqui a pouco.

"Senhorita Swan?" A voz do outro lado saiu incerta.

"Sou eu, Wars!"

"Senhorita... É, huh... Alguns vizinhos estão reclamando do barulho desafinado que está surgindo de seu apartamento..."

"Sério?" Comecei a rir mais ainda. "Espera um pouco, Wars."

Saltitei até a porta e enfiei minha cabeça para fora.

"INVEJOSOS!" Voltei novamente e peguei o telefone. "Pronto."

"Senhorita... Ainda o sol nem nasceu..."

"Já passou das dez?" Fiquei surpresa.

"São meia noite, senhorita."

"Oh, desculpe Wars. Prometo parar. Tchau." Desliguei e voltei a saltitar pela casa, peguei um velho microfone e liguei na caixa de som da TV. Batuquei-o.

"Alô, teste testando, som! Jesus! Alô! Aleluia! Perfeito!" Limpei a garganta e aumentei o som para o último.

Eu prometi á Wars que eu iria parar, mas não QUANDO eu iria fazer isso.

"COMO ZAQUEU, EU QUERO SUBIR..."

"CALA A BOCA!" Gritaram. Jesus parecia que vinha do andar de baixo. Estava tão alto assim?

HAHA! Que se dane eu estava feliz e isso era o que mais importava.

**Pr. Edward**

"Oi mãe." Atendi ao telefone quase no último toque. Tirei as cobertas do caminho enquanto me sentava e esfregava os olhos.

"Edward! Seu filho ingrato!" Ela começou a espernear.

"Ei, calma mãe." Disse. Olhei para o relógio e notei que era de manhã bem cedo. E eu estava um verdadeiro caco, porque eu não conseguira pregar o olho a noite inteira por causa das intensas preocupações e pensamentos que me assombravam.

Eu estava prestes a tomar a maior decisão de minha vida, mas na verdade eu já havia a tomado. Só que eu ainda tinha que colocá-la em prática, e isso era o pior de tudo.

"Calma? Você me pede calma? Eu pensei que você estava morto, por não ligar mais para sua família!"

"Mãe desculpe. De verdade. Pode me bater se quiser. Eu mereço."

"Edward, sem graçinhas."

"Desculpa." Falei de novo contendo uma risada. "E Alice, tem notícias?"

"Ela está se adaptando bem. Aleluia! Quem poderia imaginar que ela já está há mais de um mês lá?"

"Eu que não." Cocei os olhos.

"Mas então meu filho, eu estava pensando... Porque não fazemos uma visita hoje á ela? Acho que podemos."

"Sim. Mas... Hoje, não."

"Por quê?"

Cocei minha cabeça. "Vou estar ocupado."

"Você sempre está ocupado!" Ela acusou.

"Desculpe mãe... É só que eu... Huh tenho deveres a fazer... Com paroquianas, quer dizer paroquianos em geral..."

"Mas eu e seu pai temos que dar uma notícia e para Alice também!"

"Que notícia?"

"Não é coisa que se dá por telefone Edward! Pelo amor!"

"Faz assim, mãe... Na hora do almoço eu passo aí, ok? Mas sem convento."

Ela suspirou. "Ok. Ok. Te amo filho."

"Também te amo, mãe."

Desliguei e voltei a desabar na cama. Eu deveria estar parecendo um zumbi das piores espécies, e minha mãe com certeza se assustaria.  
Quer dizer, ela se assustaria mais ainda quando soubesse o por que eu andava tão ocupado, e por que justamente hoje, eu não poderia ir ao convento.

E era isso que estava me perturbando a noite inteira.

Eu estava pronto para conversar com o bispo para pedir meu afastamento, mas era uma vida inteira praticamente que eu estava deixando para trás.

Por mais que eu quisesse continuar e fazer mesmo isso, sempre dava aquele sentimento estranho.

Ontem logo depois que Bella saiu para o trabalho, eu encomendara na floricultura uma charrete cheia de flores de todos os tipos.

"O senhor não quer vir aqui conhecer as flores e escolhê-las por si só?" Percebi uma voz ansiosa do outro lado. Deveria ser por que ela queria conhecer quem era a pessoa que daria uma charrete cheia de flores para a 'namorada'.

"Não... É que eu estou muito ocupado para isso. Mas confio na escolha de vocês." Disse polidamente.

"Certo... O preço vai sair meio salgado."

"Não há problema."

"Ok... Bem... Em nome de quem?"

Pensei bem. Ah... Por que você não coloca padre Edward Cullen? É uma piadinha para minha namorada.

Não... Não ficaria muito bem, e era melhor prevenir.

"Jacob Black."

"Pode soletrar 'Jacob'?" Rolei meus olhos e comecei a soletrar. Senti-me em pleno soletrando, e ainda mais do nome do cara que queria MINHA mulher de qualquer jeito e maneira.

Será que ele a quereria mesmo ela sendo envolvida com um padre?

Hm... Boa pergunta.

"Cartão?" A moça perguntou.

Eu precisava de algo que tivesse significado, mas ao mesmo tempo em que não pudesse levantar muitas suspeitas.

"Hum... Eu irei falar com o bispo amanhã." Ouvi a moça digitando alguma coisa e depois ela voltou a falar.

"É um pedido de casamento?" Ri.

"Mais ou menos isso."

"Mas você não deveria pedir á um padre e não á um bispo? Podemos mudar essa parte."

"Não..." Mordi meus lábios para não rir mais. A mulher entenderia tudo errado e pensaria que eu estava rindo DELA. "É isso mesmo. O bispo é nosso amigo, então queremos que ele realize o casamento."

"Certo." Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado e me perguntei qual seria o motivo. "Bem, o endereço já está certo, que horas podemos entregar?"

Eu calculei mais ou menos o horário que Bella chegaria a casa e mandei a floricultura entregar.

Logo depois dei o dinheiro para Emmet, para que esse fosse pagar.

Jesus! Que confusão somente para um presente de dia dos namorados.

Eu não me lembro muito bem em que ponto do dia anterior eu tivera a certeza de que eu estava pronto para falar com o bispo.

Quer dizer, eu sabia que nunca estaria pronto, mas acho que todo o negócio com o Mike e o clã, junto com meu amor por Bella, e toda a frustração das 'escondidas' me fez ver que eu não poderia esperar mais.

Aliás, eu continuava rezando missas, atendendo confissões, e tomando conta dos problemas da catedral e eu me sentia ruim por isso.

Eu sabia que eu decepcionaria muitas pessoas, mas aquilo era realmente o que eu queria.

Bella. Só ela.

**Bella**

"O que você está me falando?" Rose perguntou se curvando mais em minha mesa com uma expressão de choque em seus olhos.

"Que parte?" Mordi a um pedaço da barra de cereal. Agora eu estava de dieta. Eu tinha que manter o peso para ficar _bonita_ para Edward, agora que iríamos 'subir' degraus na relação. Pelo menos era isso o que significava para mim. "Que eu recebi um mandato de expulsão do prédio?"

"Não." Rose abanou a mão. "Quer dizer, isso também... Mas a parte da charrete?"

"Ah..." Larguei a barra e me segurei na cadeira para não sair derretendo. "Foi tão lindo! Eu cheguei lá e não imaginei que fosse para mim, até que o porteiro Wars me chamou e me falou."

"Mas... Será que foi realmente Edward que mandou?" Ela perguntou mordendo os lábios.

"Claro que foi!"Afirmei. "Aqui está o bilhete. 'Eu irei falar com o bispo amanhã'. Quem mais poderia me mandar isso?"

"Não sei... Talvez Mike, ou Jacob."

"Jacob!" Exclamei, de repente. As pessoas ao meu redor se viraram para me ver.

"O que foi?"

"Talvez seja ele mesmo que tenha mandato." Mas era claro! "Mas é isso! Rose, quando Jake me ligou ontem ele estava estranho e parecia saber que eu e Edward tínhamos algo, não me pergunte como ele descobriu, mas sei lá. Então, acho que como ele gosta de mim _de verdade_, ele decidiu buscar minha felicidade. Edward! Então ajudou Edward e encomendou as flores, para ninguém desconfiar de que era um padre que me mandava, entendeu?"

"Bella... Eu não entendi nem metade!"

"Mas faz total sentido agora!" Pulei da cadeira. "Eu tenho que ir agradecer á ele."

"Bella! Você está no trabalho, quer ser expulsa daqui também?"

"Por que daqui também?" Franzi o cenho. "Ah... Eu enrolei as pessoas do prédio e consegui uma brecha. Escapei dessa vez." Encolhi os ombros. "Diga á Lauren que eu recebi um chamando urgente... Da.. Da... Fala que o cachorro do Barack Obama morreu e que eu fui lá fazer uma matéria sobre ele!"

"Mas o cachorro está em Washington DC!"

"Do prefeito de NYC. Tanto faz." Peguei minha bolsa e gritei por cima do ombro.

"Mas o prefeito tem alergia á pelo!"

"Então a Sky. Epa. Não. Ela não." Bati na madeira mais próxima. "Fala então que o cachorro do Obama estava viajando e morreu em um ataque surpreso terrorista do Irã!"

"Bella!" Rose tentou me chamar ainda, mas eu já estava dentro do elevador.

Eu precisava agradecer Jake. Por que ele parecia realmente gostar de mim de verdade, como Tanya havia dito.

Espera! Tanya! Então fora ela que contara á Jake? Ela contara sobre eu e Edward para ele deixar de ficar se iludindo á cerca de mim?

Jesus! Eu tinha tantas coisas para resolver.

**Pr. Edward**

"Mãe, pare de me apertar!" Exclamei quando minhas costelas estavam praticamente sendo perfuradas por uma mãe furiosa.

"Você devia apanhar isso sim!" Ela disse me soltando e dando um tapa no meu ombro de brincadeira. Eu sorri e a beijei na bochecha.

"Me perdoe, sim? Não faço novamente!" fiz figas com a mão e mostrei a ela que escondeu um sorriso.

"OK. OK. Vamos entre, seu pai está faminto!"

O almoço transcorreu tranquilamente. Minha mãe e meu pai conversavam de várias amenidades e eu cada vez mais achava que todo aquele negócio de eu e seu pai 'queremos falar algo importante para você' fosse só um pretexto para me ter lá com eles, depois de tanto tempo sem 'presença útil. '

Mas minhas divagações se mostraram equivocadas quando ao término da sobremesa minha mãe pegou a mão do meu pai e pela sua expressão vi que agora vinha a tal notícia importante.

"Edward... Eu e Carlisle conversamos muito ultimamente sobre certo assunto... E tomamos uma decisão."

Engoli todo o meu café e peguei mais uma fatia do pavê de sobremesa. Lá vinha bomba, e nada melhor do que doce para me ajudar nesse momento.

Sim, além de bipolar, condenado, louco, apaixonado, cabeça-dura, eu era uma formiga.

"E o que é?" Perguntei quando vi que eles esperavam que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Minha mãe abriu um sorriso e disse:

"Vamos adotar!"

Eu escondi um choque por um momento. Não pelo fato de adotar, mas sim porque eu não esperava NADA daquilo.

"E posso saber... Por quê? Nessa época da vida de vocês?" Minha mãe sorriu marota.

"É por isso 'de estarmos em uma época avantajada', que tomamos a decisão. Os nossos dois filhos seguiram caminhos religiosos e não nos darão netos..." Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ela me cortou. "Eu não estou reclamando de nada, mas eu e Carlisle queremos criançinhas correndo pela casa..."

Jesus. Essa era a hora que eu dizia que iria largar a batina e que talvez eles tivessem os tão desejados netos?

Eu fiquei tentado em falar, mas meu pai continuou com um entusiasmo enorme.

"Mas a melhor parte ainda está por vir! Não podemos esperar que uma criança cresça, case, e tenha filhos... Até lá eu e Esme estaremos carecas, barrigudos e talvez mortos. Então decidimos que devemos adotar alguém que já esteja na idade!"

Cada vez mais eu estava confuso...

"Como quem?" Perguntei e sabia que lá vinha a bomba e a importância de tudo aquilo.

"Como Bella!" Esme e Carlisle disseram em uníssono.

"O QUÊ?"

"Isso mesmo, filho. Não é maravilhoso?"

Eu me recuperei do choque e só ai que eu fui perceber que estava levantando. Sentei-me calmamente tentando digerir toda aquela informação e entender se eu ouvira ou não aquilo.

"Mas... Mas... Bella não é órfã!"

Jesus. Só se adotava assim... Pelo menos em regra. Por que eles adotariam uma mulher adulta, que vive sozinha, independente, e que tinha pais?

"Nós sabemos." Minha mãe disse ainda com o sorriso. "Mas ela vive sozinha aqui na cidade, e que aquele apartamento dela não é grande coisa. Achamos que ela poderia começar a viver aqui com a gente, nessa casa enorme..."

"Mas como, adotar?" eu ainda estava boiando.

"Não é realmente 'adotar' no sentido legal. Mas como se fosse de coração... Ouvimos muitas histórias desse tipo. Quando Bella casar e tiver filhos, vamos considerá-los como se fossem nossos netos!"

"Vocês estão brincando comigo, não é?"

"E por que brincaríamos Edward? Isso vai ser bom para todos. Inclusive para Bella. Olhe só você e Alice terão sobrinhos!"

"Meu Deus..." Deixei exclamar ainda totalmente chocado.

"Queríamos ver como você reagiria... Será que ela vai aceitar?" Vi os olhos de minha mãe brilhar em excitação. "Sei que não é muito comum, mas eu e Carlisle estamos determinados. E Bella aparenta ser uma ótima moça e com certeza tem bons pretendentes!"

Oh Jesus. O que minha mãe acharia quando um desses 'pretendentes' era o próprio filho padre dela?

Ela queria netos de Bella, e os teria só que a diferença era que o pai, provavelmente, seria eu.

Jesus! Parecia que não só eu era bipolar e louco nessa vida. As pessoas e o mundo ao meu redor também.

**Bella**

"Oi Leah!" Cumprimentei assim que cheguei à Clínica Veterinária Black.

"Oi senhorita Swan." Ela cumprimentou de volta com um sorriso. Ela já me tratava melhor agora que sabia que eu não era freira e ao mesmo tempo saia com Jake. Acho que ela se enganou nas duas coisas, para falar bem a verdade.

"Como foi o dia dos namorados?" Perguntei casualmente.

"Foi ótimo!" Ela suspirou. "Você acredita que o irmão de Jake, o Seth me chamou para sair?"

"E ele te beijou?"

"Sim!" Os olhos dela brilharam. "Acho que vamos namorar. E o seu dia?"

"Foi ótimo também." Ops... "Quer dizer, eu mais a TV e o filme 'um amor para recordar'."

Eu até esquecia que ela era amiga de Jake e que este tentava ter algo comigo.

Mas pelo visto eu não precisaria mais fingir tanto já que Jake sabia E compreendia.

"Jake está aí?" Perguntei.

Ela assentiu. "Está controlando os gritos histéricos de uma dona." Ela suspirou cansada. "O cachorro dela tinha dezesseis anos e quebrou a bacia. Jake operou, mas o cachorro não resistiu. Agora ela quer culpar Jake por isso."

"Mas que horror." Arrepiei. "Só em pensar que Sky pode morrer um dia. UGH!"

"Pensei que não gostasse tanto assim da cachorra..." Leah apontou.

"Mas eu gosto, quer dizer, eu trato mal, mas é assim que se educam os filhos não é? Além do que ela passa por muitos problemas com o pai e tudo..."

"Com o pai?"

"É... Modo de dizer. Sou mãe solteira." Apontei para minha mão que não tinha nenhuma aliança como que para afirmar isso.

De repente ouvimos gritos histéricos de uma mulher.

"LILY, EU QUERO LILY! DEVOLVA-ME, LILY!"

"Jesus!" Exclamei. "Jake está em maus lençóis." Leah sorriu fracamente enquanto ainda escutávamos os gritos histéricos da mulher.

"Mas o que está acontecendo? Nem consigo falar ao telefone!" Tanya apareceu com um telefone nas mãos. "Oi Bella." Ela cumprimentou assim que me viu. Não deu para ver nada em sua expressão, mas eu não sabia como ficariam as coisas entre eu e ela agora que ela sabia de mim e Edward.

"É a senhora Folks." Leah balançou a cabeça.

"Senhor. Ela não sabe que aquele cachorro era idoso já? Alguém explica para ela que um ano é multiplicado por sete?"

"Jacob está tentando... Mas, você sabe como é ela." Tanya rolou os olhos e escondeu um calafrio provavelmente se lembrando de alguma cena com aquela mulher.

"Sei. Mas nem consigo falar no telefone direito." Ela ia voltar para sua sala, mas por cima do ombro me disse. "Venha à minha sala, Bella. Eu preciso falar com você."

Assenti enquanto sorria para Leah. "Reserve uma ração para mim..."

Leah anotou em um bloquinho. "E ossos? Temos agora um com gosto de picanha."

"Picanha?" franzi o cenho. "Tem algum ai com gosto de espinafre?" Minha mente já fazia várias voltas.

"Tem..."

"Então é esse. Guarde um para mim." HAHA. Sky que me aguardasse. Teria que aprender a comer frutas e legumes.

Segui até a sala de Tanya e esta estava terminando de conversar ao telefone. Ela fez um sinal para eu esperar e eu me sentei pacientemente.

Quando terminou ela se voltou para mim enxugando o suor da testa.

"Era Mike."

"Mike? Ele está no papo então?"

"Acho que sim..." Ela franziu o cenho. "Ele marcou um encontro comigo hoje á noite e por acaso no bar de Seth o irmão de Jake."

"Ah... Mas... Você vai seguir com o plano?" Perguntei indecisa.

"Mas é claro. Por que não iria? Além do que eu sei que é para ajudar você e bem... Edward."

"Como?"

"Eu entendi ontem o porquê que você queria que eu me aproximasse de Mike. E acho que é mais que minha obrigação executar o plano, você sabe... Para poder me redimir um pouco."

"Então, você... Está tudo bem?"

"Claro. Mas acho que vai ser meio difícil você conseguir que ele aceite conversar comigo."

"Ele irá." Garanti, não sabia como, mas eu faria o possível. "E quanto á Mike, é só impedir que ele faça alguma coisa por algum tempo..." Eu mordi meus lábios pausando se eu deveria ou não contar á Tanya. Mas ela se mostrara confiável nos últimos meses e eu já até gostava dela. "Edward vai largar a batina."

"Edward vai...?" Ela estava totalmente chocada. "Quer dizer, desculpe... É claro que se ele estava com você, ele iria largar... Mas... Hum... Não deixa de ser chocante."

"Eu sei."

Ao longe vi os resmungos da mulher recomeçar chamando pela tal de Lily.

Logo depois um Jake todo atrapalhado e fatigado abria porta da sala de Tanya.

"Olá Bella. Leah disse que estava aqui."

"Oi Jake. Problemas?" Perguntei espiando para o lado de fora.

"Muitos." Ele rolou os olhos. "A mulher tentou me matar com o bisturi e depois me acertar com o shampoo para pulgas. Foi horrível. Ela disse que vai voltar com os advogados."

Eu controlei minha risada ao ver Jake com a roupa torta e o cabelo todo bagunçado.

"E você ri, não senhoria Swan? Tanya vou emprestá-la agora." Ele me pegou pelo braço e me levou dali até a sala dele.

Lá dentro antes de fechar a porta ele olhou mil vezes para os dois lados do corredor para ver se a mulher louca não estava ali esperando para pegá-lo.

Eu ri.

"Não é nada engraçado, Bella." Mas ele ria também enquanto pegava uma cadeira e sentava bem em minha frente.

Começamos a conversar sobre tudo um pouco. Nada muito importante, e eu comecei a ficar confusa, pois Jake aparentava estar normal, e não um cara que tinha descoberto que a mulher que ele gostava saia com um padre.

"Jake..." Torci minhas mãos ao redor do tecido da blusa. "Eu queria te agradecer. Muito." Comecei.

Ele me analisou e depois sorriu. "Pelo o quê?"

"Por... Ah... Você sabe."

Ele franziu a testa. "Ok. Tem muitas coisas para você me agradecer." Ele falou naquele tom sarcástico. "Mas alguma específica?"

Eu falei tudo com um fôlego só. "Bem, por você ter sido tão bacana em não me recriminar ou se virar contra mim por causa de Edward. Achei muito legal de sua parte ajudá-lo com a charrete e as flores, e fingir que era você que estava mandando e não ele. Eu fiquei muito feliz, ainda mais por saber que você não me acha alguém horrível por estar saindo com um padre."

Jake estava ficando branco... Branco, e olha que era meio difícil, mas ele estava realmente ficando cor de nuvem.

Jesus. Isso era tudo vergonha pelo agradecimento? Ok. As pessoas geralmente coravam e não embranqueciam.

Vi as mãos de Jake apertarem com força a cadeira onde ele estava sentado e conseguia ver até algumas veias saltando.

O maxilar dele se fechou e os olhos dele se tornaram muito mais negros do que realmente eram.

Oh Jesus... Espera... Se Tanya não contara para ele... Como que ele soubera? Ou... Espera. Ele realmente sabia?

Ohmeudeus. Eu tinha feito uma verdadeira burrada.

"Padre...? Edward...?" Ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu se levantou e começou a caminhar para todos os lados, super nervoso. "Mas era claro. Por que eu fui tão inocente? Estava na minha frente o tempo todo! Como eu fui burro!" Ele começou a bater a cabeça na parede. "burro! Burro!"

"Jake pare." Me levantei e fui até ele. Ele tremeu quando eu tentei afastá-lo da parede e depois me encarou com os olhos ligeiramente acusadores.

"Então era por isso que você não aceitava minhas investidas apesar de você não ter nenhum namorado. Nenhum namorado á vista!" Ele bufou. "Bella, como você pode?"

"Jake!"

"Bella, ELE É PADRE!"

"Fale baixo."

"Bella..." Ele me agarrou pelos ombros e começou a me sacudir. "Padres não namoram... Padre não tem mulheres... E você... Senhor!" Se eu fosse contar quantas vezes eu já ouvira essas frases eu poderia escrever um livro só com elas.

"Jake, deixa eu te explicar... Você está nervoso..."

"E não era para estar?" Ele exclamou se afastando de mim e continuou caminhando para todos os lados. "Eu amo você, Bella. Sim, eu amo. Todo esse tempo eu pensei que eu precisasse ter paciência com você, porque alguma coisa poderia te impedir... Mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse por que o seu coração pertencia á ele!"

"Eu pensei que você compreendia..." quase chorei.

"E ainda o infeliz usou o MEU nome para mandar um presente para VOCÊ!" Ele esperneou.

"Jake..." Ele se voltou para ficar perto de mim.

"Bella... O que te atrai nele? O fato dele ser proibido? Eu sei que ele é bonito e famoso, mas por que justo ele?"

"EU NÃO MANDO NO MEU CORAÇÃO!"

"Mas pelo menos deveria tentar!"

"Mas eu não quero!" Repliquei já ficando com raiva e magoada com Jake. Eu fora ali tão feliz por ele ser verdadeiramente meu amigo e ser compreensível como Emmet e Rose, até mesmo Tanya, mas agora via que ele não entendia nada.

"Você não quer?" Ele cuspiu as palavras.

"Eu o amo! E ele me ama também!"

"Padres não amam!"

"Padres são homens!"

"Ele nunca vai te beijar como eu te beijaria... Ele nunca vai te abraçar como eu te abraçaria... Ele nunca vai poder te amar como eu te amo!"

"Ele vai!"

"O que você vai ficar fazendo? Vai rezar? Se ajoelhar na frente dos santos? Ser coroinha e passar o cálice para ele na hora da consagração? Vai ler a bíblia? Vai ajudar os carentes? Vai atender confissões? Vai limpar a casa paroquial?"

"Eu vou amá-lo, sempre!" Repliquei.

"Ele não é para você!"

"Assim como você não é para mim!" Isso foi como uma bofetada na cara de Jake e logo ele fechou os olhos com força enquanto tentava se controlar. "Jake desculpa..." Comecei.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou longamente, até sussurrar.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinho."

"Jake..." Quase choraminguei.

"EU PRECISO FICAR SOZINHO!" Ele gritou.

Assenti e peguei minha bolsa da cadeira e coloquei lentamente sobre meus ombros. Dei um último olhar em Jake e abri a porta permitindo assim minha passagem.

Mas antes que eu saísse os braços fortes dele me pegaram de surpresa, e me virou brutalmente na direção dele.

"Isso é para você ver como eu sou melhor do que ele."

E ele tomou meus lábios contra os seus.

Eu já havia beijado Jake antes. Mas isso fora quando eu estava totalmente bêbada há três meses logo depois da tarde que eu confessara ao próprio Edward que eu o amava.

Eu não sentira nada, somente a necessidade de provar á Edward que eu não precisava dele, que outros me queriam.

Eu e Jake quase nos envolvemos na cama, mas eu vira um terço e me dera conta das conseqüências e de todo o meu ato inconseqüente.

Mas agora... Agora era diferente.

Os lábios de Jake eram macios e quentes e forçavam de maneira quase rude minha boca, junto com a língua dele que desesperadamente queria passagem para a minha.

Eu não tive reação, mas Jake continuava cada vez mais com intensidade. Transbordando toda a raiva, ódio, chateação ou qualquer outra coisa que ele sentisse por mim no momento.

Eu tinha plena consciência que ele estaria disposto á me ter naquela mesa ali mesmo se precisasse me fazer esquecer Edward e tudo que o envolvia.

Mas não...

Eu amava Edward, e embora algo estranho estivesse passando por mim, eu sabia que não era amor.

Eu o amava claro, mas um amor de irmãos. De mais velho para a mais nova protegida e mimada.

E eu não devia aprofundar aquela cena de incesto.

"Jake, não!" O empurrei juntando minhas mãos contra seu peito e o empurrando. "Eu amo Edward."

"Você ainda vai chorar muito por isso, Bella..."

"Isso é uma praga?" Eu murmurei chocada.

"É."

"É?"

"É!"

"Então... Então... O mesmo para você. UGH!" E bati a porta enquanto disparava por entre os corredores. Limpei a boca com as mãos enquanto apertava o passo.

"Bella, o que houve?" Tanya espiou pela porta de sua sala.

Abanei a cabeça e saí dali em disparada.

"Bella, sua ração!" Leah gritou.

Parei. Respirei fundo. E voltei calmamente. Peguei a ração, deixei uma nota de vinte e saí de lá. E voltei a respirar fundo, enquanto me dirigia ao meu apartamento.

**Pr. Edward**

Cada vez mais eu tinha que concordar com uma grande frase famosa:

"Esse mundo está perdido."

Andei pelas ruas agitadas de NYC enquanto pensava em quem era mais louco do meu ciclo familiar.

Bella e meus pais eram grandes concorrentes.

E, por que, em sã consciência, minha mãe quereria adotar uma mulher formada de vinte e dois anos, para esta morar em sua casa e seus filhos viraram seus netos?

E por que essa mulher tinha que ser justamente Bella, a mulher por quem eu iria largar oito anos de minha vida?

Parecia que o mundo conspirava ao nosso redor.

Eu poderia deixar de ser padre, mas seria 'irmão' de Bella?

Além de tudo era incesto?

Jesus! Essas coisas realmente não prestavam.

Mas pelo menos eu estava certo de que Bella não aceitaria.

Era claro, não? Aliás, por que era quereria largar seu flat, para morar com os 'sogros' e ser 'adotada' quando esta tinha pais?

Não. Pelo menos eu sabia que Bella não concordaria com o plano alucinógeno dos dois.

Eu decidi ir para a TIMES SQUARE comprar alguma coisa para Bella.

Eu sabia que o NOSSO momento se aproximava e eu queria tornar aquilo de alguma maneira... Perfeito.

Enquanto eu olhava para as vitrines, eu esbarrei em uma pessoa.

"Oh Desculpe..."

"Mas que coisa..." Ouvi uma voz resmungar. Voz esta extremamente familiar. Jesus. Era claro que era familiar.

"_Alice?"_

Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo.

Simplesmente minha irmã a baixinha de sempre estava toda envolta com um lenço na cabeça e inclinada sobre os ombros. E extremamente grandes óculos escuros tampando metade da cara.

Ela se ergueu lentamente.

"Eu não conheço você." E tentou continuar andando.

"Mas claro que é você." A segurei pelos ombros a impedindo de sair dali.

"Ei, você está me confundindo! Eu não te conheço, moço."

"Alice." Me inclinei sobre ela e já comecei a gargalhar enquanto a abraçava. "Como que você fugiu do convento?"

"Eu não te conheço, Edward."

"Eu não te conheço, Edward?" Brinquei com seu erro.

"UGH!" Ela bufou de raiva enquanto tirava os óculos escuros com força da cara. "Você é muito chato, irmão."

"E você muito doida." A abracei com força já que fazia mais de um mês que eu não a via e já sentia muita saudade.

Mas uma voz fez a gente se separar rapidamente.

"EDWARD!" As pessoas que estavam ao nosso redor nos olhavam assustados e principalmente para a dona da voz. "Eu não acredito!"

Uma Bella furiosa vinha em minha direção com as bochechas coradas provavelmente de raiva, e um passo pesado que parecia que um elefante estava andando e não ela.

Jesus. O que eu fizera?

"Oi Bella." Respondi com medo. Sério... Nessas horas eu realmente me assustava.

"Edward, quem é essa mulher?" Ela apontou para Alice que ainda continuava oculta pelo lenço.

Jesus! Bella estava achando que eu estava me encontrando com outra mulher?

Deus! Se eu nem mesmo dava conta DELA direito, imagina de duas?

E o que ela pensava que eu era? Um padre garanhão da cidade?

"Bella, eu..."

"Edward, seu cretino, já tá abrindo as asas sendo que eu nem tirei as algemas ainda?" Eu a olhei totalmente confuso, mas bem... Existiam coisas que Bella falava que não era muito bem 'inteligíveis. '

"Bella, estamos no meio de uma Rua BEM movimentada."

"Mas que se dane!" Ela gritou, mas logo abaixou a voz e estreitou os olhos para mim ainda me acusando com o dedo. "Como você ousa?"

"Bella..." Tentei de novo.

"Como você..."

"Bella." Mas não foi a minha voz, mas sim a de Alice. Bella totalmente confusa começou a olhar para os lados, para o céu, para as vitrines, para o cabelo e até por dentro da blusa.

"Ohmeudeus, eu estou ouvindo vozes do além!"

"É do convento!" Alice replicou.

"Então foi o que eu disse. Do além." Bella replicou, e depois tampou a boca com as mãos e arregalou os olhos. "Ohmeudeus eu sou uma mediadora, eu falo com espíritos. Eu sou iluminada!"

"Bella..." Estreitei meus olhos para ela. "Você é católica sabia?"

"Bella, larga de ser besta!" Alice retirou o lenço e se mostrou para a Bella que soltou um grito tão agudo mais tão agudo que acho que toda Manhattan o ouviu, paralisou e ficou surdo por longos dez segundos.

"ALICE! Oh Jesus! Eu estou vendo coisas! Edward... Eu vejo gente morta." Ela se apoiou em mim e eu revirei meus olhos.

"Bella, então eu estou morta e fui para o além?" Alice bateu raivosamente os pés no chão enquanto a encarava. "faça-me o favor. Eu estou aqui não está vendo?"

"Alice!" Bella abriu um enorme sorriso e a abraçou com força. Jesus. Era eu o bipolar da história mesmo? Acho que teve uma inversão de papéis ali, só podia.

"Uhu... Está tudo certo aqui?" Um guardinha daqueles que controlavam o tráfego veio até nós. Ele olhava de soslaio para Bella, provavelmente depois de ter ouvido o grito extremamente agudo dela.

"Claro." Respondi. Bella soltou Alice, e se voltou para o guarda.

"Está tudo bem." Ela sorriu.

O guarda hesitou, mas logo saiu novamente. Assim que este saiu Bella deu um tapa em Alice.

"Como que você fugiu do convento?"

Eu cruzei meus braços contra ao peito e fiquei ao lado de Bella também querendo saber alguma resposta. Alice engoliu em seco.

"Ah... É, huh... A madre me deixou sair por... Algumas horas..."

"Com certeza para comprar lingeries na Times Squire." Bella respondeu olhando para a sacola que ela levava. Alice corou rapidamente e eu sabia que ela queria sair correndo.

Tão atípica Alice.

"Ei, mas vocês ficam ai me acusando, mas que história é essa de você gritando com Edward?"

Senti Bella enrijecer ao meu lado e logo começar a dizer frases desconexas.

"É bem... Edward é... Casado com a igreja... E... Ele não pode sair com mulheres... E..." Eu sabia que cada vez mais Bella se enrolava, afinal ela estava dizendo uma coisa que ela propriamente não acreditava ou ao menos não respeitava.

"E Bella quis defender a minha virtude." Completei por ela. Alice olhava de um para o outro, enquanto eu acenava a cabeça furiosamente com aquele sorriso idiota na cara.

Senhor. Era melhor nem tecer comentários a cerca de minha virtude. Pegaria um tanto mal.

"Mas não mude de assunto, Alice. Vai dizer que a madre pediu calcinhas novas rendadas e vermelhas?" Bella cortou rapidamente.

Alice voltou a enrubescer.

"Ela me deixou fazer algumas compras..." Ela olhava para os lados e eu conseguia ver o quão nervosa ela continuava.

Ao longe vi um par de freias e se movendo por entre a multidão e Alice em um pulo se escondeu no véu e foi para trás de mim.

Bella começou a rir.

"Claro que ela deixou né Alice?"

As freiras passaram e Alice suspirou aliviada.

"Ok. Eu dei uma fugidinha, mas eu já vou voltar! Eu vou! Prometo! Eu só não agüentava mais ficar lá trancada o tempo todo..."

"Eu avisei..." Bella começou.

"Fique quieta Bella! Eu tenho muita vocação? Ok? Muita! Não tá vendo?" Ela levantou as mãos para mostrar uma pulseira-terço de ouro, mas acabou levantando a sacola de lingeries também. "Ugh! Enfim, tchau!"

Ela tentou escapar, mas eu a peguei antes que ela se fosse.

Nós três tomamos um café e logo Alice tinha que voltar ao convento. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como ela havia conseguido sair, e muito menos como iria voltar sem levantar suspeitas.

Mas bem... Ela era Alice.

Eu e Bella logo nos despedimos, aliás, não poderíamos dar muita bola sozinhos e em público.

"Tchau Edward." Ela disse hesitante. Eu não queria deixá-la. Eu queria abraçá-la e fazer... EPA! Calma. Pensamentos assim nos próximos posts.

"Tchau Bella." Mas continuamos ali parados que nem dois bobos, olhando um para a cara do outro.

"Até mais, Edward." Ela disse e vi seu olhar se prender em meus lábios por um longo tempo.

"Até mais, Bella." E meus lábios também se desviaram para os seus.

Bella deu um passo para trás. "Que Deus te abençoe, Edward."

"Amém. Que Deus te abençoe também, Bella." Dei um passo para trás.

Jesus! A necessidade que eu sentia de tê-la e tomá-la naquele momento era muito intensa.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Vá a 15th Street."

"Por quê?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"Somente vá." Saí de onde estávamos e andei pelas ruas apressadamente. Fui até um beco que ficava perto da 15th Street, e esperei ela, não tão pacientemente quanto eu esperava.

"Edward...?" Ela sussurrou passando reto por mim. Eu andei cautelosamente até ela e a apertei por trás, dando um susto. "Edward!"

"Xi..." Arrastei-a para uma área mais escura do beco e a encostei contra a parede.

"Edward..." Ela sussurrou. Eu passei minha mão pelos seus cabelos e aspirei seu cheiro inebriante.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu também." Ela sussurrou me puxando pelos cabelos. "Adorei as flores e charrete..." Dei um sorriso torto. "Mas Jake descobriu tudo."

"Como?"

"Nós." Ela disse me puxando mais para perto de si. "Mas depois falamos disso." Rocei meus lábios contra os dela e movi minha boca de sua garganta até sua mandíbula. Ela passou os dois braços pelo o meu pescoço, e com uma última lufada de ar, eu a tomei nos lábios.

Ela retesou.

"Edward..."

"O quê?" Perguntei totalmente confuso.

"Isso é meio nojento."

"O que é meio nojento? Os meus beijos?" Jesus.

"Não... É que... Bem... Eu... Esquece." E logo ela voltou a me beijar, mas eu nos separei.

"Me fala."

"Não." Ela tentou aproximar nossos lábios novamente, mas eu a impedi a encarando nos olhos.

"Bella." A repreendi.

"Ok. Jake me beijou a força."

"O QUÊ?" Eu quase gritei.

"Hey calma."

"Mas aquele infeliz de uma figa..." Eu comecei a resmungar enquanto me controlava para não esmurrar a parede atrás de mim.

"Edward... Tá tudo bem."

"Não, não tá nada bem." Repliquei com amargura. Voltei a apertá-la contra a parede enquanto a encarava intensamente nos olhos.

"O que você vai fazer Edward?"

"O que é preciso fazer para acabar com essa situação de uma vez por todas."

Ela franziu o cenho.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Vou falar com o bispo agora mesmo, Bella."

-

-

"Martha, do dom Daniel está aí?"

"Olá Edward." A senhora simpática que era a recepcionista do bispo na Cúria Diocesana sorriu para mim. "Ele não está."

Meus ombros caíram.

"E quando ele volta?"

"Dentro de algumas horas."

"Eu espero."

"É tão importante assim?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Você nem faz idéia, Martha." Sentei no sofá e fiquei ali disposto há ficar o tempo que fosse necessário para poder conversar com o bispo e resolver aquelas coisas de uma vez por todas.

Todo o meu corpo se comprimia com a simples idéia – ou enorme- que Jacob pudesse ter forçado Bella a alguma coisa, mostrando á ela que ela poderia ser feliz com outra pessoa que não fosse eu.

Isso era o ciúme? Para mim isso era um chute na bunda, no bom sentido, um para eu não deixar as coisas para a amanhã como eu estava fazendo ultimamente.

Eu já decidira, e por que aquilo não ser agora ou daqui a algumas horas?

Que eu já era condenado eu já sabia, mas também não precisava ser um lerdo indeciso.

Não sei quantas horas eu fiquei ali mofando. Só sei que rezei uns mil terços pedindo ajuda á cada membro do céu naquele momento – se é que eles queriam me ajudar mesmo – e que Martha saiu várias vezes.

Me lembrei dos confessionários da Cúria onde Bella confessara que me amava sem saber que era eu quem estava ouvindo.

Sorri nostalgicamente com aquilo.

Fui despertado dos meus devaneios quando Martha me cutucou docemente no ombro e disse que o bispo já havia chegado.

Enchi o meu copo de café e tomei de uma só vez, enquanto enfiava várias bolachas doces disponíveis e comia para me acalmar.

Jesus. Eu provavelmente seria diabético um dia.

"Edward!" O bispo me recebeu com um sorriso por de trás de sua enorme mesa e sua confortável cadeira giratória de couro. "Quanto tempo!"

"Pois é." Tentei responder parecendo simpático, mas acho que saiu seco.

"O que te trás aqui? Por favor, sente-se." Me sentei calmamente embora por dentro eu estivesse uma pilha de nervos.

Como que eu falaria aquilo? Como que eu iniciaria tudo aquilo?

Fiquei analisando o tecido da minha calça por longos minutos até que tive coragem de levantar os olhos e encarar o bispo, que me estudava com o queixo apoiado entre as mãos.

"Algo te perturba não filho?"

Assenti.

"Pode falar... Se você precisar de tempo, eu espero." Eu engoli em seco e encarei o teto tentando controlar as lágrimas. Não era hora de bancar a marica e o indeciso, Edward. Era isso que você quer.

Você desde dos quinze anos quis ser padre. Há quase nove anos você está seguindo esse caminho. Mas Bella... Bella é seu futuro agora.

'Bella é seu futuro agora. ' Fiquei repetindo em minha mente intermináveis vezes.

Respirei fundo e engoli em seco.

"Dom... Eu quero... Eu quero..." Ohmeudeus. Aquilo estava entalado em minha garganta. Eu comecei a ter dificuldades de respirar e cada vez aquele lugar ficava mais claustrofóbico.

Eu estava certo disso. Não era hora de ficar com medo ou de hesitar, Edward!

"_Eu decidi mãe. Eu vou ser padre."_

A imagem logo voltou em minha mente.

"_Isso é a melhor coisa que você faz Edward. Você será muito feliz e não se arrependerá."_

Não! Não! Eu não podia dar para trás agora.

Eu queria Bella. Eu precisava de Bella. E era isso o que eu tinha que fazer.

"Eu quero ser afastado da igreja." Cuspi as palavras tudo de uma vez.

A reação do Dom não foi a que eu realmente esperava. Ele continuou na mesma posição, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e me estudando atentamente.

Longos minutos se passaram até que ele falou em tom extremamente calmo.

"Afastado...?"

"Eu quero deixar de ser padre. Definitivamente."

Outro silêncio.

"E posso saber por quê?"

"É..." Engoli em seco. "Eu... Eu não sigo mais as regras da igreja... As desonro... Eu não mereço celebrar as missas, não mereço ser chamado de sacerdote."

Eu olhei para minhas mãos e senti um movimento ao meu redor.

Logo o bispo estava ao meu lado e se sentava para me encarar de perto.

"É aquela mulher? Isabella?"

Eu assenti. "Eu a amo, Dom." O encarei e tentei evitar as lágrimas.

"Você amava Tanya também. E meses depois veio aqui me pedir para voltar."

"Eu não amava." Respondi prontamente. "Eu achava, mas com Bella eu conheci a verdade."

O bispo me analisou por mais um longo tempo.

"Você tem certeza disso? Tem certeza que daqui um tempo você não estará me pedindo para voltar? Edward, você era seminarista, agora você é padre."

"Eu tenho certeza!" Disse com convicção.

O bispo suspirou.

"Edward... Onde está sua cruz?"

"Não está comigo."

O bispo pegou entre as mãos a metade da cruz que eu compartilhava com Bella que substitua a outra que ele dera há seis anos.

"Você tirou. Você esqueceu." Foi tudo o que o bispo disso logo depois de devolver a corrente ao seu lugar. Com desconforto, eu a tampei com a gola da camiseta.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que o bispo voltou a falar.

"Essas coisas demoram Edward. Temos que mandar ao vaticano, o papa tem que aceitar, e assim um longo processo... Mas você sabe que a partir do momento que você recebeu o sacramento da ordem, você será sacerdote para sempre. Aos olhos de Deus. Não importa o que eu, o papa ou qualquer outra pessoa faça."

"Eu sei." Suspirei pesadamente.

"Eu só te peço uma coisa, Edward..." Ele disse firmemente. "Enquanto todo esse processo ocorre, você tem que me prometer que não irá causar escândalos á cerca da garota. A igreja católica já sofre muitos atentados, não precisamos de mais críticas a cerca de como um padre famoso deixou o sacerdócio por uma mulher."

"Eu..."

"Você só tem que tomar cuidado. Espere a decisão sair. Somente espere. Mas não deixe que rumores, ou quaisquer outras coisas aconteçam nesse meio tempo, sim?"

Eu assenti achando aquilo bem plausível.

Mas estava sendo muito fácil...

Eu pensava que o bispo rejeitaria, me faria pensar intermináveis vezes em minha decisão, ou mesmo gritaria comigo e me expulsaria dali a pontapés.

Mas nunca simplesmente aceitar o fato... E... Bem... Tudo normal.

Fácil demais.

"Eu cuido de tudo, Edward. Pelo seu bem." Ele garantiu e se levantou se sentando em sua cadeira novamente.

Fiquei em silêncio mais algum tempo tentando digerir tudo aquilo ao meu redor. Tentando achar um duplo sentido em suas frases, ou menos qualquer detalhe passado despercebido.

Mas não consegui.

Levantei lentamente e dei um sorriso fraco para o bispo.

Ao sair pela porta eu tinha plena consciência do que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Do passado que eu deixava para trás e do futuro que me aguardava.

Meus pés estavam mais leves, e eu parecia flutuar... Algo como uma liberdade nunca antes sentida.

Algo... Mágico. Diferente. Surreal.

Algo que eu tinha certeza que marcaria bons momentos em minha vida. Finalmente.

-

-

-

**Uma semana depois.**

Os grilos ressoavam ao redor. E a lua levemente escondida pelas sombras, e os postes de luz iluminavam a mulher que envolta a um casaco subia os degraus do edifício.

Ela suspirou pesadamente pensando por que ele teria marcado um encontro, sendo que ela nem o conhecia. Ela não queria estar ali agora, ela tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

A porta se abriu com um rangido e lá dentro uma fraca luz irradiava de um abajur.

O homem estava lendo um livro e assim que ouviu o barulho, largou-o e acendeu as luzes fluorescentes deixando claro os móveis, a enorme mesa de mogno no centro, as estantes com vários livros grossos e ligeiramente empoeirados, e uma cruz que fazia um ângulo perfeito com a cabeça do homem.

Este sorriu fracamente e indicou o lugar á sua frente.

"Sente-se senhora."

Ela hesitante se sentou deixando a bolsa ficar apoiada no seu colo, enquanto ela encarava o ambiente com desconforto. Ela não deveria estar ali naquela altura da noite. E muito menos fazia idéia do que aquele homem poderia querer com ela.

"Eu não tenho tempo..." Começou.

"Eu sei, eu sei." O homem gentilmente fez um sinal com as mãos. "Eu serei curto e grosso, senhora."

O homem começou a falar enquanto a mulher suava intensamente. Ela não podia acreditar naquilo que o homem lhe contava. Simplesmente não podia.

"Ela me disse que não estava com ele! Ela me confirmou."

"Ela lhe mentiu." O homem disse sem pesar as palavras.

"Como... Como pôde? É errado." A mulher exclamava ainda não conseguindo digerir toda aquela informação. A simples imagem que se formava em sua mente de todo aquele quadro a amedrontava.

"Eles estão juntos. Isso é certo. E devemos impedir."

"Impedir...?" A mulher ainda não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ela precisava de uma prova. Uma mínima que fosse. Ela não poderia deixar de confiar nas palavras dela de uma hora para outra. Ela precisava ver para crer.

"Sim. É o certo." Mas ela já não sabia o que era o certo.

"Eu... Eu não sei..." A mulher gaguejou. "Eu preciso... Pensar." Ela precisava de provas.

"Eu te darei esse tempo." O homem disse voltando a pegar o livro e apagando as luzes fluorescentes e deixando a sala somente iluminada pela luz que irradiava do abajur. "Só não demore, antes que seja tarde demais."

**Bella**

"Bella acorda!" Rose quase me empurrou da cadeira onde eu estava bonitamente dormindo sentada.

"Saí para lá, mamãe."

"Então abra os olhos filhinha..." Ouvi uma voz diferente da de antes. Minha mãe?

"Mãe?" Engoli a baba e olhei para a pessoa.

"Buh!" O ser quase pulou em cima de mim.

"Jesus, Lauren." Esfreguei os olhos enquanto tentava enxergar direito. "O que foi?"

"O que foi? Você está dormindo no horário de trabalho!" Rose estava do lado dela com os braços cruzados e totalmente emburrada.

"Eu estou sem trabalho. O que mais eu poderia fazer?"

"O que mais você poderia fazer?" Ela repetiu com ironia. "E se um fiscal viesse aqui e te visse dormindo... Pelo menos você poderia jogar Paciência Spider e fingir que estava trabalhando!"

Eu olhei cética para ela. "Eu não vou ficar fingindo..."

"Todo mundo finge, Bella." Ela retrucou com amargura. "Fique avisada que se eu pegar mais uma vez isso daqui, você será despedida. Estou esperando a confirmação de uma mulher de Chicago para o seu lugar. E você também, Rosalie, fique esperta."

Assim que ela saiu rebolando como sempre, Rose fez alguns gestos obscenos por trás dela e eu fiquei pensando, algo que eu realmente fazia com pouca freqüência.

Primeiro. 'Todo mundo finge Bella'. O que era verdade. Eu mesmo fingia que não tinha namorado que não era apaixonada por um padre e escondia ou tentava esconder isso de todo mundo.

A segunda coisa... Quem em sã consciência iria querer o MEU cargo?

Se duvidar até professor de escola pública consegue ganhar um salário mais digno do que o meu.

Jesus. Esse mundo estava perdido.

"Ela está uma macaca hoje." Rose rolou os olhos.

"Hoje?" Retruquei enquanto limpava os resquícios de baba da minha boca e abria o jogo de Paciência.

"Deve ser por causa do Emmet. Ele terminou oficialmente com ela."

"Eu pensei que ele já tivesse feito isso há muito tempo." Rose fez uma carranca.

"Ele tinha, praticamente, mas teoricamente não tinha. Eles se evitavam. Ou ele evitava, enfim, tanto faz."

Eu ri.

"E você, parece um caco." Ela continuou.

"Sei lá..." Brinquei com o mouse em cima das cartas que se desenrolavam em minha frente. "faz uma semana que eu não tenho um tempo de qualidade com..." Olhei para os lados para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo, e mesmo não vendo, diminui o tom de minha voz. "Edward."

"Quem?"

"Edward."

"Quem?"

"Rose, caramba! Ele é padre, quer que... Ops." Falei alto demais e as pessoas começaram a me olhar de esguelha. Lá eu já tinha fama de idiota e corna por causa de Mike e toda aquela história do artigo dos Garanhões da Cidade. Já tinha fama de louca porque um dia eu apareci lá de beata, sendo que eu sempre odiara com todas as forças religião. E bem... Não precisa ter fama de mulher do padre agora.

Jesus! E em pensar que eu sempre correra o mais rápido para não ficar por último e não ser a 'mulher do padre'.

HAHA! Esse mundo é uma grande ironia.

"Ah tá." Rose respondeu e se aproximou mais de mim. "Eu e Emmet estávamos conversando... E achamos legal, tipo... Um encontro de casais..."

"ECC?" Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha com um sorriso de deboche.

"O que diabos é ECC?"

"Encontro de casais com Cristo." Eu ri. "Bem... Se vamos ter um padre no meio..."

"Bella, você tira essa suas piadinhas do... Enfim, qualquer dia quando tiver um concurso para pior senso de humor, eu te inscrevo, beleza?"

"Ah... Pára Rose. Lembra quando você me inscreveu o ano retrasado como Musa dos Yankees?"

Rose assentiu e mordeu os lábios para não rir.

"Lembra o lugar que eu fiquei?"

Ela assentiu e riu não se controlando. "Você ficou em trigésimo sétimo, de quarenta garotas. Mas também com sua frase, você nunca ganharia..."

"Por favor, nem me lembre." Eu nem gostava de lembrar que quando eu me inscrevera o meu slogan fora 'GO NO Yankees!"

Na verdade era para ser "GO NOW Yankees!" Mas erraram na hora de computarem, e eu acabei perdendo.

Mas eu sempre tive o pressentimento que eu ganharia se não fosse por isso.

Lauren apareceu na porta da sala dela olhando todos com seu binóculo. Claro que o lugar que ela olhava primeiro, e que ficava mais tempo era a MINHA mesa.

Rose revirou os olhos e foi até a sua pegando o celular e discando para Emmet.

"Oi Amor! Emmet, meu querido. Emmet. Emmet." Ela começou a falar quase berrando enquanto enrolava o cabelo nos dedos. Lauren corou de raiva e fechou a porta com estrondo atrás de si.

Sibilei um 'maligna' para Rose e fui jogar paciência Spider. Nem para ter Guitar Hero naquela joça.

Enquanto eu jogava minha mente divagava pela semana. Eu já estava ficando emo já. Minha franja crescera assustadoramente na última semana e já tampava meus olhos e era constantemente molhada pelas minhas lágrimas.

Eu já comprara uma marca de lápis de olho mais forte, e também tinha comprado um All Star.

Tudo o que eu sabia, era que Edward falaria com o bispo na sexta passada, mas pelas mensagens que ele me dera vinham palavras curtas e sem significado e nenhuma ligação com isso.

Quando ele me ligava eu não tocava no assunto, eu não queria bancar a mulher insistente, porque eu sabia quem em 110 de 100 casos os relacionamentos acabavam assim.

Talvez ele tivesse me evitando, talvez ele não tivesse tido coragem de falar com o bispo, e largar oito anos de sua vida e blábláblá.

Jesus! Homem era difícil por natureza. Mas esse era pedir por complicação. Só podia!

E oh Jesus. E se o bispo tivesse trancafiado ele em algum lugar imundo, escuro e cheio de cruzes e só permitisse que ele mandasse algumas mensagens como forma de eu não ir atrás dele e resgatá-lo?

E se ele agora estivesse mandando alguma mensagem telepática para eu salvá-lo?

E se ele estivesse passando frio, fome, sede, vontade de ir ao banheiro, e eu aqui jogando Paciência Spider?

Ohmeudeus. Eu precisava salvá-lo.

Edward eu irei te resgatar!

Rapidamente ajeitei minhas coisas na mesa e abri o Word. Batuquei impaciente no teclado tentando elaborar alguma coisa. Uma última mensagem ou coisa assim.

E se o bispo me trancafiasse também?

Há! Mas eu era mais esperta.

"Eu aqui. Dia 21 de Fevereiro de 2008. Na redação do Jornal Times de NYC. Digo que, se eu não voltar..."

_Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida..._

Meu celular! HAHA! Meu toque era o melhor. E isso me fez lembrar-me de mais uma ironia na vida.

Há quatro meses quando Rose colocara o toque de propósito no celular eu brigara e dissera coisas horríveis, e quando eu atendi era o próprio Edward que estava do outro lado da linha.

E, oh Jesus! Isso poderia acontecer de novo agora!

"Alô?" Mas no outro lado eu só via o 'tum, Tum, tum'.

Uai. Ele desligou?

"Bella." Rose revirou os olhos de sua mesa. "É mensagem. Você colocou o mesmo toque para os dois."

"Ah. Verdade." Abri a caixa de mensagens.

'_Vou ao seu apartamento hoje á noite. Beijos. Ed.'_

Eu derreti na cadeira. Aquela era a melhor coisa que eu recebera de Edward até então. Eu poderia colocar todos os meus planos em ação, e de hoje não passaria!

"Rose... Segura as pontas ai, que eu já to indo." Arrumei minhas coisas mais uma vez, agora sabendo que Edward não estava trancafiado em nenhum lugar, e saí correndo pela redação.

"A mãe morreu?" Gritaram. Eu rolei meus olhos e entrei no elevador com pressa.

Eu realmente tinha muitas coisas para arrumar antes que Edward chegasse a casa. E tanto eu quanto ele, sabia o que aquela mensagem implicava.

-

-

"_Mãe. Por que você não atende esse celular? Eu queria me desculpar... Pelo o que eu te falei mês passado. Tá eu sei que faz tempo, mas eu sou orgulhosa, você sabe. Por favor, me retorne. Eu não queria brigar com você."_

Eu deixei a mensagem na secretária eletrônica dela. Minha mãe não atendia seu telefone em Washington e eu estava começando a ficar preocupada. Ou ela tinha morrido, ou realmente estava chateada comigo depois das coisas que eu falara para ela no telefone há mais de um mês.

Tirei o avental e olhei ao meu redor com o olhar mais crítico que eu poderia.

A comida – graças á um Bom Deus – havia saído apetitosa. Pelo menos a aparência estava. A casa estava devidamente organizada, e o quarto, bem... Esse nem se fala.

Acendi as velas que estavam faltando e testei as luzes para ver se o escuro somente com a luz da vela e da lua ficaria legal.

O resultado foi perfeito, e uma espécie de calafrio se instalou no meu peito, reforçando a ansiedade que eu estava sentindo.

Eu precisava que aquela noite saísse perfeita. Eu precisava, e sabia que Edward também.

O toque da campainha me libertou dos meus devaneios e preocupações e eu ajustei o vestido mais contra meu corpo. Tirando qualquer amassado inexistente, e tirando o frizz do cabelo.

Meu coração parecia que sairia pela minha boca e eu logo dei uma última vistoriada no apartamento.

Suspirei. Respirei fundo. Fiz respiração cachorrinho e abri a porta.

Eu quase caí para trás quando vi um padre Edward vestindo um fraque casual, com as mãos para trás, e os cabelos totalmente desorganizados.

Ele sorriu para mim assim que me viu e as suas mãos foram para frente revelando o que ele estava segurando. Uma caixa de veludo.

Eu arfei, e tentei controlar as lágrimas.

Mas que idiota Bella! Não é hora para chorar.

Ele abriu a caixa com um sorriso torto revelando um colar muito delicado. Parecia ser uma mistura de ouro com alguma coisa que brilhava.

Jesus. Alguma coisa que brilhava? Edward não compraria diamantes para mim, iria?

Jesus! Eu estava arfando.

O colar trazia um pingente com uma forma engraçada de terço em forma de coração.

"Minhas duas paixões." Ele disse entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta calmamente atrás de si.

Eu sorri para ele que gentilmente pegou o colar e se prostrou atrás de mim. Sua respiração bateu contra meu cabelo e um arrepio se instalou em meu corpo quando os dedos dele afastaram o cabelo de minha nuca.

Os lábios dele tocaram a região carinhosamente e eu sorri involuntariamente, enquanto ele colocava o colar no meu pescoço.

Perto de minha porta tinha um enorme espelho. Ficamos de frente para ele e Edward sorriu para nosso reflexo. Um casal perfeito.

Toquei o colar e me virei para ele passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

"Senti sua falta." Ele suspirou pesadamente enquanto enlaçava os dois braços em minha cintura.

"Eu também. Perdoe-me."

Eu abanei minha cabeça com um sorriso tolo, mostrando que eu não ligava para aquilo. Pelo menos não com ele AGORA ali.

"Sabia que eu te amo?" Ele disse roçando nossos lábios e tocando minha face de leve. Jesus! Como que aquele homem poderia me fazer sentir como uma criança de cinco anos totalmente carente e necessitada?

"Não."

"Não?" Ele brincou.

Abanei minha cabeça.

"Pois eu te amo." Ele disse me olhando firmemente. Pelos seus olhos eu vi toda a sinceridade que se instalava ali. E eu acreditei. "Você nunca pode duvidar disso."

"A menos que você diga. Eu sempre vou acreditar. Eu te prometi." Disse. Ele sorriu e nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo doce.

A boca de Edward ligeiramente úmida se torceu com a minha dando uma sensação prazerosa por todo o meu corpo.

Sabe qual era o nome disso? Potência.

Só um homem realmente bom e potente poderia me deixar daquele jeito com um simples beijo. Terno! Calmo. Romântico.

Senhor. Padres era alguma ligação com o céu né? Por que eu já estava nas nuvens.

Edward nos separou com um sorriso e enlaçou seus braços em minha cintura. Eu totalmente inebriada e sem respirar tentei pensar no que eu tinha que fazer a seguir.

Enlacei nossas mãos e o levei até a cozinha onde a mesa estava posta devidamente e tudo estava muito bonito.

"Ual. Dotes culinários?" Ele brincou me abraçando por trás.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu tento chegar aos seus pés... Você sabe..."

Ele sorriu e estendeu a cadeira para eu me sentar. Ele se sentou na outra do lado oposto da minha.

Por que eu tinha feito isso mesmo?

Jesus! Eu deveria ter colocado só uma cadeira assim eu ficava no colo dele logo de uma vez.

A mesa estava somente iluminada pela luz das velas e da lua. A janela estava aberta e assim um vento fresco vinha em nossa direção balançando levemente meus cabelos e os dele.

Ele estava lindo. E parecia que era a primeira vez que eu o via.

Jesus! Quem imaginaria que eu um dia namoraria um cara tão lindo? Quer dizer, quem algum dia imaginou que eu namorasse um padre? Mesmo esse sendo um deus grego em pessoa?

É. O mundo dava voltas e cambalhotas, e fazia malabarismos e enfim...

Comemos em silêncio e Edward soltou várias brincadeiras a cerca de minha comida. Eu ria dele e quase estraguei todo o momento engasgando e quase pulando da janela.

"Edward..." Comecei hesitante.

"Sim, anjo?"

"Você conversou com o bispo? Quer dizer, eu não estou querendo parecer agitada, ansiosa, uma mulher insegura nem nada, mas é só uma mera curiosidade, algo quase sem..."

Ele riu e ajustou sua cadeira para ficar ao meu lado, e segurou minhas mãos nas suas.

"Amor. Eu fui. Falei com ele. E sim, ele aceitou. Só vai demorar um pouco." Eu fiquei aliviada e chateada ao mesmo tempo.

"Tempo, quanto?"

"Não sei. Alguns meses, talvez." Ele disse encolhendo os ombros. "Mas o importante é que vamos poder viver... Normal." Ele beliscou minha bochecha enquanto dava um sorriso torto. "E você ainda vai poder competir bastante comigo na culinária..."

"Não só na culinária..." provoquei. Ele sorriu e voltou a comer, não desviando o olhar de mim. "Edward!"

"Sim?" Ele sorriu malicioso.

"Assim eu não consigo comer."

"Você é linda." Ele disse de repente.

"E você é um bobo."

"Seu bobo."

"Meu bobo."

Ficamos ali naquele clima e eu sentia o ar ficando cada vez mais pesado de uma necessidade que eu sentira já há algum tempo.

Diabos! Eu já sentia aquilo desde a primeira vez que eu vi Edward naquela igreja vestido de batina.

Nossos joelhos estavam se tocando por baixo da mesa, e de vez em quando nossos braços se roçavam mandando uma grande corrente elétrica para mim.

Mas eu precisava me controlar. Eu precisava não pular em cima dele e fazer loucuras em cima daquela mesa. Eu precisava que aquilo fosse devidamente perfeito.

Um pouco de molho ficou na boca de Edward e eu me aproximei.

"Edward..."

"Hum?"

"Está sujo."

"O quê?" Eu retirei o molho dali com os lábios e me separei passando a língua por eles.

"Agora não está mais." Os olhos verdes dele repentinamente ficaram mais escuros e seu olhar se fixava em minha boca. Eu propositalmente demorei mais tempo do que o necessário lambendo meus lábios, e tentei controlar os pulos e vivas de felicidade que emanavam do meu corpo.

"Você ainda me mata, garota..." Ele sussurrou. Ele estendeu sua mão para mim e saímos em direção á sala onde uma mesa estava posta com queijos e vinho.

Sentamos cada um de frente para o outro com os braços apoiados no sofá.

Edward abriu o vinho e encheu uma taça para mim e outra para ele.

"A nós." Ele brindou enquanto entrelaçávamos as taças e bebíamos olhando nos olhos um do outro.

Sorri, e peguei um queijo da mesinha colocando na boca de Edward. Este ainda sem retirar os olhos de mim mordeu o queijo e a ponta do meu dedo, causando mais arrepios ao meu corpo.

Está frio aqui, né? Os calafrios não são por causa do Edward, claro que não...

"Jesus." Deixei exclamar.

"Maria e José." Edward brincou depois de comer o queijo inteiro e pegar outro dessa vez fazendo um aviãozinho com a mão.

"Edward!" Reclamei, quando eu ia morder ele retirava o queijo dali. Até que eu acabei caindo por cima dele em uma atitude deliberada de Mickey Mouse de pegar o bendito queijo.

Ele sorriu e seus braços me apertaram na cintura, e nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas no tapete da sala.

"Aqui, amor." Ele levou o queijo até minha boca e eu mordi com vontade, ganhando assim um longo e intenso olhar de Edward.

Eu percorri seu rosto perfeito com a ponta dos dedos, estudando cada ângulo, cada poro, cada canto perfeito, cada célula que eu amava daquele homem.

E ele parecia fazer o mesmo comigo. Como se não quisesse esquecer, como se quisesse parar aquele momento ali... Resumidamente em nós dois.

"Eu te amo..." Sussurrei fechando meus olhos e sentindo o carinho que ele fazia na minha nuca e meus cabelos.

Edward nos levantou para ficarmos quase sentados, e vi com o canto do olho ele pegar sua taça de vinho.

Ele tomou um gole e eu tomei outro, mas acabou que uma parte do líquido escorreu pela minha boca e entrou pelo decote do meu vestido.

O olhar de Edward seguiu a trajetória da pequena gota roxa e seus olhos se alargaram, se tornando de um verde intenso, vivo, mágico, sedutor. Perfeito.

Ele pegou a taça novamente e deliberadamente deixou mais gotas caírem pelo o mesmo caminho.

"Ops..." Ele brincou. Eu somente sorri extasiada, tentando controlar a necessidade que eu tinha de agarrá-lo naquele momento.

Com os lábios Edward enxugou o vinho que havia na minha boca e foi distribuindo beijos pela mesma trajetória que este fizera.

Desceu da minha boca, até mandíbula, nuca, clavícula, e até quase ao decote do vestido.

"Hm... Aqui sujou..." Ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

"Tem que lavar antes que não saia." Repeti igualmente.

Ele me olhou de baixo com um sorriso torto.

"Pode deixar que eu tiro para você."

Oh Jesus. Abana-me. Me chicoteia. Acende a luz. Não. Não. Deixa-a apagada por que assim está bem melhor.

As mãos de Edward desceram até minhas coxas e foram subindo o vestido lentamente, revelando minha pele quase pulsante para ele.

As mãos de fogo de Edward queimavam meu corpo inteiro dando aquela sensação prazerosa que eu estava amando.

Eu levantei meus braços em uma atitude totalmente de entrega enquanto meu vestido saía de meu corpo e pairava em algum lugar da sala.

O olhar de Edward percorreu meu corpo, me deixando estranhamente não corada.

Era como se fosse algo natural. Eu e ele ali, algo que já fora escrito e permitido pelo destino.

Sem nada de padres, sacerdócios, cruzes, e nem ninguém para nos impedir.

Uma mão de Edward subiu do meu quadril e foi desenhando minha coluna até pairar em minha nuca com as mãos abertas e me impulsionar para ir de encontro aos seus lábios.

Foi um beijo mais intenso, mas cheio de prazer... Parecia que meu corpo já iria explodir de tão quente que já estava.

Minhas mãos foram até a gola de seu paletó, e eu tirei-o com um rápido movimento, deixando à mostra a camiseta branca de botões que marcava muito bem o corpo trabalhado dele.

"Vamos dançar..." Edward pediu no meio aos beijos.

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Dançar..." Ele sorriu e hesitantemente se afastou de mim e me estendeu a mão. Eu a aceitei e andamos até o meio da sala. Edward mexeu no aparelho de som e se voltou para mim.

"Edward, eu estou de lingerie."

"Linda." Ele disse passando um braço pela minha cintura e outro segurando minha mão.

Uma música suave começava a tocar, e Edward me guiou no ritmo da música.

"Eu sei que você é meu anjo... Eu vejo sua áurea." Edward sussurrou na minha orelha quando já meus dois braços circundavam seu pescoço, e seus braços estavam na minha cintura.

Eu escondi um gemido enquanto tentava me movimentar ao ritmo da música.

As mãos de Edward percorriam por todo o meu corpo me causando cada vez mais arrepios, e seus lábios percorriam cada parte a que ele tinha acesso.

A música acabou e continuamos abraçados. Edward encostou sua cabeça no vão da minha nuca, mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e sussurrou com voz extremamente rouca e sexy:

"Faça amor comigo, Bella. Seja minha essa noite..."

Eu o afastei e encarei seus olhos intensamente verdes que brilhavam de amor e paixão por mim. Ali eu sabia. Ali eu entendia que aquele era o homem da minha vida. Ali naquele momento eu sabia que aquilo era o certo para mim. Não importava o que ninguém dissesse ou pensasse.

"Sempre." Essa foi a minha resposta. A resposta que eu sempre daria á ele.

Nos encaramos por um tempo e sorrimos involuntariamente. O que mais poderíamos fazer? Sorrir. E sorrir, pois apesar de não ler pensamentos eu sabia que ele pensava o mesmo que eu.

Depois de quatro meses, depois de tantos desencontros, promessas, desavenças, nós finalmente estávamos juntos, estávamos ali no meu apartamento em um momento perfeito que antecedia algo milenar.

Nós não estávamos ali pelo prazer.

Estávamos ali, simplesmente, porque nos amávamos.

Naquele momento encarando todo o amor dos olhos dele eu entendia que aquilo não poderia ser condenado por Deus. Porque era algo bonito, puro, sincero...

Era algo natural... Algo perfeito agora diante aos nossos olhos.

Não me importava se ele era padre ou não, ele era o amor da minha vida, o homem que eu seguiria até o fim do mundo, quem dominaria meus pensamentos, minha alma e meu corpo.

E a quem eu me juntaria, verdadeiramente, daqui alguns minutos.

Não por prazer, mas sim por amor.

Pois é assim que nossa história fora construída, e eu faria de tudo para ela continuar assim. Com o amor como base. Um amor religioso.

Um amor sacerdotal. Um amor, simplesmente, como todos os outros.

Edward me beijou lentamente, de maneira suave e tranqüila. A música voltara e nós não tínhamos pressa.

A noite inteira estava ali para nós. Nada e nem ninguém nos impediria.

Fomos andando calmamente, naquele ritmo lento até a sala onde estavam os vinhos e o queijo.

Os beijos começaram a ficar mais profundos e minha língua pedia passagem pela boca dele. Elas travavam uma batalha em que ambos saíram ganhando. Mordi o lábio inferior dele e suguei gentilmente sentindo a carne doce que era seus lábios.

Minhas mãos involuntariamente foram até os botões de sua camisa. E um por um fui tirando-os, sem nunca quebrar o beijo.

A camiseta de Edward se uniu ao meu vestido e seu paletó em algum lugar. E eu queria não achá-los e nem precisar procurá-los por um bom tempo.

Tipo assim... Até a próxima vida.

O peitoral de Edward era perfeito. Benza á Deus que esse homem sempre quis cuidar da saúde. E que saúde, senhor!

Minhas mãos foram se embrenhando por cada músculo que aparecia, e meus dedos se enrolavam nos pêlinhos que tinha ali. Senti Edward se contrair e peguei suas mãos levando até o fecho do meu sutiã.

Ele me encarou com os olhos dilatados de prazer e silenciosamente pediu permissão para fazer o que pretendia.

Eu rolei meus olhos e juntos desfizemos o fecho, e o tecido caiu lentamente pelos meus ombros. Edward o pegou e o levou ao nariz.

Eu gemi com aquela cena e logo suas mãos tocaram a área das minhas costas que antes estava coberta pelo tecido e foi dando leves apertões até chegar aos meus seios.

Edward fechou os olhos com força e eu impulsionei meus seios para suas mãos. Ele gemeu, e apertou-os me dando uma sensação extremamente prazerosa.

O joelho dele se dobrou e eu caí no meio de suas pernas e senti o volume que já estava crescendo em meio às pernas dele.

Eu guiei minhas mãos até lá e pelo tecido da calça e senti sua ereção. Com o meu toque, Edward como reflexo, apertou mais meus seios e jogou a cabeça para trás.

Eu procurei o zíper e o abri ligeiramente enquanto enfiava minha mão por dentro sentindo todo o volume que esperava ser libertado.

E em pensar que um dia eu fiquei em dúvida se padres tinham 'documentos'. Ou se era algo tão insignificante que nem aparecia.

É. Pelo jeito não.

Edward gemeu com meu toque, e todo movimento que eu fazia ele repetia na mesma intensidade nos meus seios.

O garoto aprende rápido, isso eu tinha que acalentar. Eu já estava molhada e eu precisava tê-lo. Rápido. Agora. Ali.

Eu aproximei nossas bocas e aumentei o ritmo de antes, deixando claro que eu não conseguia mais esperar. Eu precisava dele. Eu precisava que nos tornássemos um só. Rápido. Naquele momento.

Para sempre.

Ele pareceu entender e cada vez ele me apertava mais contra si. Seus beijos foram para meu pescoço, para meu colo me enchendo de seus beijos e me fazendo gemer baixinho.

A música lenta ainda continuava e a calça de Edward se juntou ao resto das roupas. O volume de sua cueca estava totalmente ereto, e eu fiquei surpresa com todo o tamanho.

Definitivamente, padres tinham 'documentos. '

"Eu te amo..." Sussurrei.

"Bella... Você... Me deixa... Louco..." ele me beijou e me levantou calmamente em seus braços. "Você me faz sentir como eu nunca senti antes..."

Ele apoiou sua cabeça no vão de minha nuca e nossas intimidades somente cobertas pelo tecido das partes íntimas se tocaram, causando um frenesi e uma maravilhosa harmonia de gemidos de ambas as partes.

"Eu quero você..." Ele sussurrou com a respiração falha.

"Você me tem."

"Para sempre?"

"Sempre." Ele sorriu torto e lentamente nos levantamos.

"Vamos para a cama, amor..." Sorrateiramente nos levantamos e Edward com extrema rapidez me levantou no colo e seguiu até o meu quarto.

"Você é louco!" Ri que nem uma descontrolada enquanto era transportada.

"Por você." Ele disse beijando a ponta do meu nariz, e docemente me colocando na cama, como se eu fosse feita de porcelana e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento.

Ele ficou me analisando ali estendida na minha cama, somente de calcinha e sorriu.

"Você é linda..."

"Jesus, Edward. Dá para você vir aqui agora?" Falei quase sem forças. Com uma risada gutural ele pulou na cama ao meu lado e logo nossas pernas, braços e bocas estavam intercalados novamente.

"Eu sei que é errado, mas eu estou adorando isso!" Ele disse em meio aos beijos.

Eu sabia o que 'errado' Edward se referia. Religião sempre prega que devemos manter a castidade até o dia do casamento, e só depois podemos nos envolver 'fisicamente' com nossos parceiros.

E eu entendia Edward.

Deveria ser difícil para ele como padre e com inúmeras crenças quebrá-las ao monte e se sucumbir ao prazer que uma mulher e um homem unidos poderiam proporcionar.

Mas eu sabia que ambos entendíamos que nosso amor era forte de mais. Chegava a doer se não tivéssemos um contato maior. Era uma real necessidade.

Edward deslizou os beijos por todo o meu corpo e minha calcinha de repente já não estava mais no meu corpo. Causando-me calafrios, ele ingressou um dedo dentro de mim e começou a fazer movimentos circulares, ao mesmo tempo em que o polegar pressionava meu clitóris, me fazendo arquear maravilhosamente na cama.

"Jesus. Você é padre mesmo... Ou isso é só um disfarce como fetiche para as mulheres?" Disse com a voz entrecortada. Ele sorriu malicioso para mim e piscou.

"Eu até sei algumas coisas... Eu posso mostrar para você."

"Eu estou doida para saber." Respondi fechando os olhos e agarrando o seu cabelo assim quando ele entrou com dois dedos em mim.

Minhas unhas passaram pela suas costas e ele gemeu enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos dedos. Até que eu comecei a sentir um espasmo percorrendo todo o meu corpo, e eu vi estrelinhas e desfaleci.

Tinha tido meu primeiro orgasmo.

Edward subiu novamente por cima de mim e mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

"Eu não sei o que a senhorita fez comigo, dona Swan. Mas saiba que eu estou adorando..."

"Eu também." Abri meus olhos e vi o riso nos seus. "Eu quero você, Edward... Agora. Inteiramente."

Ele depositou um beijo cálido em minha boca e senti a boxer que usava ir para algum lugar além do arco-íris.

Seu membro se apertava contra minha intimidade e a tensão se formava cada vez maior.

Eu estava sentindo algo estranho. Uma espécie de pressentimento que precisávamos andar rápido. Precisávamos sucumbir o ato antes que algo acontecesse.

Mas o quê?

Eu não entendia. Talvez fosse a necessidade que eu sentia de tê-lo dentro de mim. Só isso.

Mas ainda assim aquele sentimento estranho se apossou do meu coração, e eu tentei afastá-lo de mim rapidamente.

Eu tinha que me concentrar no que estava acontecendo ali. No que eu sempre queria, e sempre sonhei em fazer.

O meu momento com Edward. O meu padre.

"Edward..." Sussurrei quando este respirava fundo. "Aqui." Estendi minha mão até a mesinha da cabeceira e peguei o plástico onde estava a camisinha.

Outra coisa que a religião era contra era o uso da camisinha e de qualquer outro método contraceptivo. Pois, se você só transasse com seu marido, você não precisaria evitar ter filhos ou outras coisas.

Jesus. Era mais uma 'regra' e concepção que Edward quebrava.

Edward sorriu. "Você sempre tem dessas consigo?" Ele brincou.

"Só para ocasiões especiais. Com padres especiais."

"Padres?" Ele brincou enquanto colocava. "Quantos padres a senhorita já teve?"

Fiz uma cara de pensativa e depois sorri puxando ele contra mim e sentindo seu membro ereto se encaixar em minha entrada.

"No momento só você."

Ele sorriu e disse.

"Está preparada?"

"Por você, eu sempre tive." Sorrimos um para o outro e Edward calmamente entrou em mim.

Parecia que fogos de artifício, rojões, ou quaisquer outras coisas explosivas estavam trabalhando em minha cabeça.

Edward entrou centímetro por centímetro e sentia o prazer que se acumulava com o membro grosso dele implorando por passagem, implorando por um lugar em minha intimidade.

Edward arfava com cada movimento, e eu gemi, sem me controlar.

Edward parou no mesmo instante.

"Estou te machucando?"

"Por Deus, Edward. Eu não sou mais virgem..." Sussurrei com a respiração entrecortada.

Ele sorriu e começou a fazer movimentos suaves com o quadril, pulsando e impulsionando dentro de mim.

Eu comecei a me movimentar também em seu ritmo, e logo ambos estávamos suados, fatigados.

Nossas línguas se encontraram, e uma de mão de Edward apoiava na cômoda da cama enquanto a outra apertava minha cintura com força.

Eu puxei seus cabelos e gravei minhas unhas em suas costas. O ritmo já estava totalmente rápido e ambos estávamos fatigados.

"Edward..." Gemi. "Essa... É... A melhor... Sensação..."

"Da minha vida..." Ele completou gemendo enquanto mudávamos de posição. Minhas pernas circundaram sua cintura permitindo assim que ele entrasse mais profundamente em mim.

Agora Edward não tinha mais problemas em se locomover dentro de mim, parecia que meu corpo estava dando 'olá. Seja bem-vindo' á ele. Porque era ali a quem ele pertencia.

Senti um barulho estranho, que eu não consegui descobrir de onde que vinha, mas ignorei, pois só ele me importava agora.

"Bella... Eu... Amo... Você..." Ele sussurrou pousando sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço e cravando seus dentes ali. Eu gemi alto não conseguindo me controlar e me apertei mais contra ele, sentindo a contrição de meu corpo, anunciando a chegada do orgasmo.

"Edward... Eu vou..."

"Eu também..." Ele fechou os olhos com força e com uma última funda estocada, ele aterrou em mim.

Caímos suados um em cima do ombro, enquanto sentia meu corpo desfalecer com o nosso momento.

Ficamos parados com ele ainda dentro de mim por mais algum tempo, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego.

Logo ele se apoiou no cotovelo e retirou o cabelo suado do meu rosto, me dando um beijo na testa.

"Foi perfeito..."

"Só perfeito?" Resmunguei ainda totalmente embevecida. "Edward, eu já disse que te amo?"

Os olhos verde dele brilharam, enquanto ele saía de mim, causando vários protestos de minha parte, e se acomodava ao meu lado.

Me aconcheguei em seus braços e aspirei o cheiro extremamente masculino que irradiava dele.

Ele é padre, mas é homem.

Foi o que eu lembrei no mesmo instante.

Edward fez carinho em meu cabelo, e estava pronto para responder minha pergunta:

"Mas é cla..."

Mas ele foi cortado pelo susto que levou. A luz do quarto acendeu quase nos cegando, e um enorme grito surgiu. Um grito assustador que parecia que vinha do fundo da alma de alguém.

Algo que eu realmente nunca em minha vida quereria ouvir de novo.

"OHMEUDEUS! EU NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO!"

Levantei em um pulo enquanto inconscientemente puxava o lençol comigo tampando meus seios. Eu só sei que gelei ao ver a imagem que se formava.

Eu só sei que imaginei que aquilo só poderia ser uma alucinação. A pior delas.

Eu fechei os olhos, com isso pensando que a pessoa poderia ir embora, engoli em seco, mas ao abri-los, ainda continuava ali, nos olhando totalmente assombrada.

"_Mãe?!"_

_-_

_-_

_Sem comentarios. haioheoiae_

_me digam o que acham e eu vou fazer o possível para escrever mais rápido :D _

_beijos. Com amor._

_NAT! _


	20. De repente AZARADOS ANÔNIMOS

N/A: Oi Gente!!

Ok, desculpe pela demora.. é que essa semana eu quase não tive tempo para escrever, e esse capítulo está meio... tenso.

Aaah, queria dizer que eu AMEI TANTO TANTO AS REVIEWS, CHEGAMOS A MARCA DE 300, QUE COISA LINDA!

EU AGRADEÇO CADA UM DE VOCÊS DE CORAÇÃO, VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O QUÃO IMPORTANTE É PARA MIM VER O CARINHO DE VOCÊS PELA FIC :)

Agradeço imensamente á, Kah Reche, lais h., Tha Tavares, LaraBM, Andy Masen, ChastityKeat, PrisPOP, Tatah ferreira, Ccullen-BR, thai, Miss Masen, Elleeen., Marydf Evans Cullen, Rosalinasecret, Joyce Flexa, Alice Cullen, niih valim, Manuuu, Lady Sanctorum, thais, Lilian, Serena Cullen, Fernanda! que comentaram no último capítulo!

Sério, muito obrigada por lerem a fic e por comentarem sempre! :D

Ok... Esse capítulo não é tão grande quanto eu costumo postar, mas é bom, eu acho! :)

so, ENJOY!

-

-

**Capítulo 19- De repente... Azarados Anônimos.**

Eu tive uma alucinação muito bizarra.

Primeiro. Eu estava indo á igreja, algo que realmente eu NUNCA faria em minha vida. Segundo, tinha um cara de intensos olhos verdes e cabelos cor de bronze extremamente bagunçado me beijando, me abraçando e fazendo amor comigo. E de repente minha mãe entra no quarto e começa a gritar dizendo que ele era padre, repetidas vezes.

Só podia ser alucinação, não é?

Ao olhar a imagem da mulher-alucinação em minha frente foi como se eu voltasse no tempo e 2008 não estivesse mais no meu presente.

Um surto de memórias tomou conta de mim.

"_Mãe, me deixa ir para a Disney com as meninas da escola? Elas me chamaram!" Bella suplicou para a mãe quando estava na mesa ela, o pai e a mãe almoçando._

_A mãe tentou ignorar a menina como forma dela perceber – sem palavras – o grande não que se estampava._

"_Por favor, mãe..." A menina insistia citando vários argumentos que achava que eram bem plausíveis._

_A mãe continuou comendo na ignorância enquanto Charlie observava a mulher._

_Bella continuou enchendo a mão, até que ela levantou os olhos, deixou o garfo e a faca de lado e se virou para a filha._

"_Não. O que você ganhar indo á Disney? Seu pai trabalha feito um condenado para conseguir garantir um bom futuro para você, e muitas adolescentes gostariam de ter a mesma sorte que você tem. Disney passa agora o futuro vem aí e é para sempre."_

"_Mas, mãe..."_

"_CHEGA!" Renne gritou já sem paciência alguma com a filha. "Você quer que eu te leve até o padre Ângelo e ele te castigue?"_

_Foi aí que Bella começou a ter _medo_ de igrejas._

_[...]_

_Renne bateu os pés impaciente na sala de seu consultório. Ela era psicóloga e atendia em um pequeno anexo em sua casa._

_Do outro lado da linha a secretária do colégio explicava pacientemente o estado da filha._

"_Ela está tossindo e está com falta de ar..."_

"_Essa escola não tem enfermaria não?"_

"_Sim. Mas a enfermeira responsável acha que ela precise ir para um hospital."_

"_Eu pago essa escola para quê afinal?" Renne gritou. "Mas não se preocupe, pois isso é birra da menina. Crianças adoram fazer essas coisas como forma de conseguir as coisas que os pais não deixam. Mas eu sou mais esperta que ela, e totalmente vacinada contra as idiotices de uma menina de quatorze anos."_

"_Mas e como ela fica? Ela não tem condições de assistir aula!" A secretária interrompeu com a voz uma oitava mais alta._

"_Diga que eu a levarei para a igreja se ela continuar assim. Ela irá entender."_

_Renne não batia em sua filha. Disso ela concordava que não se devia fazer com os filhos, que eles ficavam mais rebeldes com isso. Ela sabia que a melhor estratégia era a pressão e ameaça psicológica._

_[...]_

"_Renne, sua filha está muito doente."_

_Ela olhou para a cama onde sua filha estava deitada mais pálida do que o normal. Ela sempre fora pálida, a mulher estava só exagerando._

"_Ouça, ela está somente fazendo birra." Renne falou dando de ombros. "Charlie está muito ocupado tentando puxar o saco do sargento para conseguir uma promoção, e eu tenho coisas para fazer na igreja."_

"_Mas... E a menina?" Dona Lourdes que morava na casa ao lado perguntou extremamente preocupada com a doce Isabella. Ela a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que ela não fingiria doença, e o estado pálido dela não era muito normal. Dona Lourdes com os olhos piedosos tocou a testa da menina que ardia em febre. "Ela está com febre!"_

_Renne se virou para olhar e se aproximou com a cara fechada querendo que a filha abrisse os olhos e visse o quanto estava zangada com a encenação dela. Tocou sua testa e viu que realmente estava quente. Não pode deixar de lado uma parte de sua mente que estava preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ceder aos caprichos da filha._

"_Crianças sabem de tudo hoje em dia." Foi somente o que ela disse, enquanto se afastava._

"_M-mãe..." Bella chamou abrindo os olhos como uma fenda e observando a mãe que estava embaçada. "Ma-m-mãe..."_

_Renne escutou o apelo oculto em sua voz, mas ela entendia de crianças. E principalmente de sua filha._

"_Bella, pare com essa encenação. Você não vai para a Disney com suas amigas. Você não tem idade. E é melhor você se preparar e arrumar essa sua cara antes que teu pai chegue e te dê uns tabefes, que é o que você merece. O padre Ângelo vai vir aqui depois conversar com a senhorita, está com muitos pecados e ele com certeza vai te dar uma boa punição."_

_Apesar dos olhos de Bella estarem minimamente abertos, Dona Lourdes conseguiu ver a dor que as palavras da mãe lhe causavam._

"_Agora, eu vou á igreja, que eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Quando eu voltar eu quero a senhorita de pé, com o dever de casa feito e com o quarto arrumado!"_

_Renne saiu do quarto e Lourdes suspirou de alívio, agora poderia cuidar da menina, já que a presença da mãe a impedia de tomar algumas providências._

"_O que você sente, querida?"_

"_Minha cabeça... Dói..."Um sentimento estranho se apossou de Lourdes que sempre gostou da menina Bella, sempre tão recatada, tão simples e simpática._

"_Eu vou cuidar de você, querida. Sua mãe já volta da igreja."_

_[...]_

_Renne entrou desesperada no hospital e uma avalanche de pessoas vestidas de branco cortou sua visão._

_Na sala de espera, Charlie, ainda com o uniforme da polícia, estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados de encontro ao peito, e a cara fechada._

"_O que aconteceu?" Renne perguntou desesperada. Charlie virou seu olhar para ela. Um olhar frio e com uma faísca que ela nunca vira antes. "O que aconteceu, Charlie?" Charlie somente a olhou e sem nenhuma palavra ou expressão – além de sua máscara dura- desviou o olhar e se mudou para o outro lado da sala._

_Renne o observou, e percebeu que várias pessoas que continuavam ali a olhavam com desaprovação._

"_O que vocês estão olhando?" Ela gritou. E saiu dali a passos largos. _

_Assim que a primeira enfermeira apareceu em sua frente ela a segurou pelos ombros. "_

"_Minha filha, cadê minha filha?" A enfermeira a observou e perguntou quem era ela. Com um aceno profissional, a enfermeira indicou uma sala no segundo andar._

_[...]_

"_Sua filha está com pneumonia, senhora Swan. Em estado grave. Posso saber desde quando ela apresenta sintomas?"_

_Renne observou sua filha dormindo na cama de hospital e se virou para o médico, com as bochechas coradas, o que a lembrou rapidamente de um hábito de sua filha._

"_Ela, huh... Há alguns dias..."_

"_Posso saber exatamente quanto?" O médico insistiu, com o olhar imparcial._

"_Sete." Renne abaixou os olhos._

"_Senhora Swan, a senhora não sabia que uma gripe não tratada, ainda mais com uma menina com problemas respiratórios, pode virar rapidamente um problema maior?"_

"_Eu... Eu... Sabia."_

"_Então posso saber o porquê a senhora não a levou para um médico o mais rápido?"_

_Renne ia responder, mas um gemido desviou sua atenção. Ela estava grata, pois não precisaria responder ao médico, embora sentisse seu olhar a perfurando, antes de se mover para sua filha._

_A pequena abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi sua mãe a olhando culpada._

_Bella tinha quatorze anos de idade, e sabia que no momento que mais precisava de sua mãe, ela não estava lá. Pois ela tinha preferido ir á igreja._

_[...]_

"_Renne, se não fosse a nossa vizinha, ela poderia ter morrido!"_

"_Fale baixo, Charlie!" Renne gritou. "A garota pode nos ouvir."_

"_A garota, por acaso é SUA filha. E você quase a matou!"_

"_Como eu poderia saber? Você sabe como são as crianças!"_

"_Bella, não é mais uma criança, e até eu entendo isso, e aceito. Ela já passou da idade de tramar essas coisas. Ou você vai dizer que ela tramou sua própria pneumonia, enganou os médicos e quase morreu por causa de uma birra?"_

_Charlie estava furioso com a mulher. Ele trabalhava arduamente para conseguir um melhor futuro para ela, enquanto a única coisa que sua mulher tinha que fazer era cuidar dela e preservar esse futuro. Mas por causa de suas idiotices, a filha quase morrera._

_[...]_

"_Bella, você vai à igreja hoje comigo." Renne abriu a porta do quarto da filha. Bella estava lendo um livro e levantou os olhos para a mãe. Ela agora tinha quinze anos._

"_Eu não vou!"_

"_Não?" Renne se enfureceu. "E posso saber o por que?" A mãe fechou os punhos com força tentando ao máximo se controlar._

"_Eu não vou e pronto!" Bella respondeu voltando sua atenção para seu livro._

"_Você tem que ir! É sua obrigação! Você não pode faltar! Quer ir para o inferno?"_

_Bella ficou quieta enquanto respirava fundo. Ela estava tentando ao máximo se controlar._

_Mas a mãe continuou a bombardeando de perguntas e perguntas, até que ela deixou o livro de lado e encarou a mãe, com uma expressão furiosa._

"_E por acaso não era sua obrigação pelo menos cuidar de sua filha? Não está na lei de alguma coisa que você tem que dar os tratos mínimos para quem você pare? Não era sua obrigação? Você quase me deixou morrer, se não fosse dona Lourdes eu poderia estar a sete palmos do chão agora!"_

"_Você não sabe de nada!"_

"_Eu sei de tudo!" Ela gritou se levantando e encarando a mãe. "Eu ouvi a conversa de você e papai, e também vi quando você foi á igreja ao invés de cuidar de mim! Se você prefere a igreja, vá até ela! Mas eu não vou!"_

"_Você está com ciúmes da igreja?" A mãe berrou incrédula. "Eu deveria ter te dado um irmão, assim você poderia transferir esse seu ciúmes para ele!"_

"_Você prefere a igreja á mim, a ponto de me deixar morrer. Então... Vá até ela, mas não me peça para ir."_

_Depois desse dia, Bella foi à livraria mais próxima e colocou o adesivo "No religion" na porta de seu quarto._

Eu não culpo a minha mãe. Só não acho que o modo educacional dela fosse um dos melhores existentes.

Inferno, talvez fosse O pior existente.

Primeiro me levando a ter medo, depois ciúmes, e todos esses sentimentos cresceram para o ódio e o preconceito.

Aos 18 eu saíra de Washington para NYC, como desculpa de que aqui teria melhores faculdades. Mas na verdade eu não queria ficar perto de minha mãe, mesmo quando ela não tinha mais poder sobre mim quanto a alguns anos.

O nosso relacionamento melhorara com o tempo. Mas eu sabia que eu sempre lembraria aqueles anos.

Eu saí do meu estado de torpor e vi minha mãe em estado catatônico e um Edward com um lençol amarrado na cintura tentando acalmar Renne.

"Bella... Como... Como... Ohmeudeus, vocês vão para o inferno! Eu vou para o inferno! Eu criei um demônio! Uma mulher que desvia um padre de seu caminho!" Minha mãe começou a descabelar o cabelo enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

"Dona Renne..." Edward tentou começar com uma expressão que eu não conseguia identificar.

"E como você pode ceder á isso?" Ela apontou para mim como se eu fosse algo totalmente desprezível e reles. "Edward, você é um dos padres mais talentosos e importantes desse país. Como pôde?"

"Mãe!" gritei me levantando da cama pegando um robe e cobrindo meu corpo. Eu sei lá se o que eu faria iria dar certo, mas eu tinha que tentar. Por Edward. "Não é nada disso que você está pensando!"

"Não?" Os olhos dela brilharam com a esperança que ela tinha que eu estivesse falando a verdade.

"Mãe..." Me aproximei dela tentando-a acalmar. "Edward... Huh estava aqui... É... Testando o meu colchão..."

Edward me olhou com os olhos esbugalhados atrás de minha mãe e eu firmei seu olhar esperando que ele entendesse minhas intenções.

"Por que ele testaria o seu colchão?" Ela me olhou incrédula. Depois para Edward.

"Por que, huh... Edward, antes de padre... Ele... Ele... Era vendedor de colchões. Ele entende do assunto."

Minha mãe olhou para o colchão talvez esperando que ele confirmasse toda história. Que ela não olhe demais, senão realmente eu estaria perdida.

"E por que... Vocês... Precisam estar... Nus?"

Engoli em seco. Pensa Bella... Pensa...

"É... Por que o colchão é corrosivo... Mas só de roupas... Então tem que testá-lo sem roupas..."

"Um colchão corrosivo? Mas só roupas." Ela repetiu depois me olhou com um olhar diferente. "Bella você acha que engana quem?"

OPS. Sabia que o corrosivo não ia dar certo, e pelo visto minha mãe era inteligente.

"Mãe existe muitas tecnologias hoje em dia que a senhora não conhece!"

"Isabella! Eu vi vocês dois... Se... _Comendo_... Nessa cama!"

"Comendo?" repeti com ironia. "Você acha que o que fizemos foi algo tão pérfido assim? Foi um ato lindo e..." Edward começou a gesticular para eu me calar, e eu olhei confusa, até que minha mãe começou a gritar.

"EU SABIA! Vocês estavam sim! Eu sabia! Bella, como pode?"

OPS. Parecia que minha mãe realmente era mais esperta. Ela jogou um verde louco ali, para eu mesma me contradizer.

Cara. Aquilo só poderia ser uma alucinação... Só podia.

Eu de novo iria começara a brigar com a autora. Por que todo momento que eu e Edward finalmente fazíamos alguma coisa decente, SEMPRE tinha alguém que atrapalhava?

E por que justo minha _mãe_? E por que justo _hoje?_

Bem... Mas tudo tem um lado bom, e embora a situação seja um pouco precária, pelo menos Edward e eu conseguimos finalizar o serviço.

Seria engraçado se minha mãe entrasse alguns momentos antes e entre gemidos eu dissesse. "Espera mãe. Deixa-me chegar ao orgasmo e depois você briga comigo e fala como que eu vou para o inferno!"

Jesus. Meu humor era negro, e minha vontade era de rir totalmente histérica.

Por que essas coisas só aconteciam comigo?

Ah... Claro. A lei de Bella.

Enxuguei o suor que escorria em minha face e encarei minha mãe da mesma maneira como eu a encarara aos quinze anos.

"Sim, eu e Edward fizemos _amor. _Nessa mesma cama, nesse mesmo local... E eu o amo, e ele me ama. Satisfeita?"

"Bella..." Ela balbuciou. "Como você pôde?"

"Você está arranhada, mãe. Só repete isso!"

"Mas ele é padre!"

"Mas é homem! O _meu _homem."

Edward veio até mim e se prostrou ao meu lado protetoramente. Não pude esconder um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que ele não fugiria da raia, mas sim, ficaria ao meu lado e me defenderia.

Renne nos olhava incrédula.

"Bella... Você sempre odiou religião. E agora '_ama'_ um padre?"

"Não foi sempre! A senhora que me levou por esse caminho quando quase me deixou morrer para ir à infeliz daquela igreja!"

Edward apertou a mão que ele colocara no meu ombro, enquanto a outra segurava o lençol, e eu me senti corajosa, embora a situação pendesse ao contrário.

Os olhos de minha mãe se iluminaram e eu senti receio do que quer que ela fosse falar. Com certeza seria bosta.

"Agora eu entendo."

"Vai dar uma de psicóloga agora, _mãe?"_

"Eu sou uma! E te entendo. Claro, deveria ter percebido isso desde quando eu descobri que você era apaixonada por ele!"

"Dona Renne... Por favor, se acalme." Edward disse. Renne foi em direção á ele como se fosse bater nele. Hey... Bizarro. Edward foi levantar os braços para se defender, ou impedir que minha mãe se machucasse com a própria ofensa, quando...

OPS.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh meu Santo Expedito." Renne berrou. Abaixei meus olhos e vi que o lençol de Edward havia caído. Foi estranho... O negócio ainda estava com a camisinha e bem... Minha mãe não conseguia desviar os olhos.

E eu também. Edward extremamente sem graça puxou o lençol de volta.

Minha mãe ainda olhava para a mesma direção, meio que surpresa pelo... Huh, tamanho. E bem, eu ainda estava meio afetada e tive que abanar a cabeça algumas vezes.

"É... Hum... Vou pegar minhas roupas." Edward ainda super sem graça, me deu um beijo na testa e quase correu até a sala onde nossas roupas tinham ficado.

Eu quis dizer para ele para que não me deixasse sozinha com minha mãe, mas eu sabia que ele precisava se trocar se quisesse encarar minha mãe novamente.

Quer dizer, se só tivesse eu ali ele não se trocaria tão cedo.

Jesus! Se minha mãe não estivesse ali – aquela empata-foda – Edward e eu provavelmente estaríamos no segundo round.

Vendo que minha mãe ainda encarava um ponto fixo qualquer, eu –cautelosamente- fui abrindo caminho até a porta para me juntar a Edward e evitar qualquer coisa que aquela louca faria.

Saber que eu estava apaixonada por um padre, já fora demais para ela. Agora saber que eu e um padre tivemos huh... Relações, ai realmente era o fim da picada.

"Fique onde está, Isabella." Realmente vinha bomba ali.

"Eu estava exercitando as pernas." Sorri amarelo me voltando em sua direção. "O que a senhora tem a me dizer mesmo?" Disse tentando mostrar a confiança e coragem que eu já não sentia mais, enquanto cruzava os braços de encontro ao meu peito e a olhava em desafio.

Ela me analisou por um longo tempo como se pudesse ver minha alma, e eu odiei isso.

"Eu entendo o porquê que você se empenhou tanto em conquistar esse padre. Você não o ama como você acha."

"O QUÊ?" Eu quase berrei. Eu não amava Edward? O que minha mãe tinha tomado? Loucura com burrice e um pouco de álcool?

Hey! Aquilo era eu que tomava, ela não podia roubar minhas bebidas.

"Não me interrompa." Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto andava pelo quarto evitando precisamente a cama. Medinho?

"Como à senhora ordenar, mamãe." Falei com ironia.

"Você não sente ódio pela igreja, ou sentia, tanto faz... Você tinha ciúmes... E... Com Edward, ele como padre, você achou uma forma de se vingar de mim, ou da própria igreja. Você desvirtuando Edward, você poderia roubar da igreja o que ela te roubou há alguns anos como você mesmo diz. Isso é vingança."

Depois a louca era eu...

"Você não ama, Edward. Você só está o usando como forma de vingança para uma coisa que te aconteceu há tantos anos!"

"Você está... Dizendo que... Eu planejei fazer Edward me amar?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Inconscientemente, sim. De que outra forma você explica esse seu extremo interesse pela igreja, Bella?"

As palavras de minha mãe não deveriam, mas mesmo assim me deixaram extremamente confusa.

Eu nunca soubera do por que as coisas aconteceram do jeito que aconteceu. Eu sempre pensei que fora o amor por Edward que me levara, mas ali estava outra teoria. Uma teoria... _Psicologicamente_, plausível.

"Você durante anos evitou a igreja, você a odiou. Quando criança você ia comigo, mas logo depois você começou a temer, sentir ciúmes, e a odiar. Edward também foi uma desculpa para você suplantar todos os anos que você perdeu."

E ali estava, minha mãe, explicando as coisas que nem eu mesma entendia.

Algo dentro de mim gritava para que eu não desse atenção aquilo, mas eu não podia simplesmente evitar.

Embora eu não aceitasse a teoria do 'planejado' eu não poda evitar que aquilo era plausível.

Mas não... Eu amava Edward verdadeiramente. Isso não podia ser um plano! Quem planeja á quem vai amar? Ou quem faz o outro te amar, sendo que é algo natural e espontâneo?

Não. Eu verdadeiramente amava Edward.

Minha mãe estava com um sorriso vitorioso ao ver o silêncio que eu fazia e o franzir de testa, provavelmente imaginando os baques que sua teoria teria fundido em minha mente.

Levantei meus olhos em sua direção e sorri com sarcasmo.

"Pelo jeito meu plano deu errado, e eu me apaixonei por ele também."

Os olhos de minha mãe arderam em ira e eu me virei para a porta onde estava um Edward totalmente vestido e olhando com uma expressão extremamente dura para mim e para Renne.

Céus. Ele não poderia ter acredito na parte idiota do 'plano', não é?

Era só isso o que me faltava. Edward se sentir usado por mim, e vir com todo aquele currículo de bipolaridade que só ele tinha.

Jesus!

"Edward..." Comecei me virando para ele. Ele estendeu as minhas roupas que estavam em suas mãos e eu as peguei, olhando para ele com cautela. Sua expressão continuava a mesma.

Eu olhei para minha mãe que nos observava e com um suspirou entrei no banheiro para me trocar.

Ouvi as vozes dos dois lá dentro, mas não consegui realmente distinguir o que eles falavam. Depois que me troquei abri ligeira e silenciosamente a porta para entender o que eles falavam.

"Edward, você não pode desistir assim de sua vocação. Ela está te usando para uma birra infantil."

"Sua filha não é mais uma criança, Renne." Edward ponderou com a voz seca. Eu sabia que era quando estava estressado.

A questão era... Com Renne, comigo, ou com nós duas?

Jesus! Talvez ele estivesse se arrependendo de um dia nós duas termos entrado em sua vida.

Mas... Calma... Respira... Ele não tem motivos para estar bravo com você. Ele te ama e pronto. Final feliz. Ou quase feliz.

Desgraça! Talvez um final infeliz... Enfim... Era melhor não gastar meus neurônios com isso.

"Você é tão talentoso... É famoso, um ótimo padre... Você não pode fazer isso! E também minha filha... Ela vai para o inferno! _Vocês _vão para o inferno se continuarem!"

"Por acaso amor é coisa do inferno?" Ele retrucou. Isso, Edward. 1x0!

"Mas não É amor! Deus não permitira amor entre uma mulher e um PADRE! Isso é obra do demônio!"

Isso era o máximo que eu podia tolerar. Eu não podia deixar minha mãe falar mal e menosprezar algo tão bonito que era o amor que eu e Edward tínhamos.

Ela não poderia estragar o momento que eu e ele tivemos há alguns minutos, ela não poderia estragar O NOSSO momento feliz, com suas idiotices e ignorância e toda a história de beata e demônio que ela tinha.

Jesus! Ela não era fã de Edward? Claro. Não com ele namorando sua filha. Com certeza ela não estava pensando nem em mim na situação, mas sim em como ela perderia as missas, músicas, programas de televisão de Edward. E sabe se lá mais o quê.

Parabéns, Bella. Você tem uma ótima mãe.

"CHEGA!" Eu saí do banheiro a passos largos e fiquei entre minha mãe e Edward. "Eu não quero mais que você fale essas coisas imundas a cerca de nós dois! Eu sou uma pessoa adulta, ele é adulto, e sofremos com os desacordos da vida, mas é isso. Ponto final. Tudo vai se acertar."

"Ele não vai largar nada para você, se é o que você pensa!" Minha mãe retrucou.

"É claro que vou." Edward falou tentando manter a voz controlada.

"Bella, você mesmo disse que ele era padre, mas é homem. E o que os homens mais fazem? Eles MENTEM! É como se você fosse amante dele, e ele um homem casado! Ele promete... Promete, mas nunca cumpre!"

"Eu confio nele!" Berrei.

"VOCÊ É BURRA!" Ela gritou. Eu não consegui me controlar e dei um tapa no rosto dela.

Uma de suas mãos voou para seu rosto e segurou onde eu batera. Ela se recuperou e respirou rapidamente por alguns minutos.

Ela me olhou com os olhos fervilhando, e levantou a mão para me dar outro tapa.

"Não ouse fazer isso com sua mãe..." Mas antes que a mão dela entrasse em contato com a minha pele, a mão de Edward segurou o pulso de Renne no ar, a impedindo de prosseguir.

"Não, a deixa continuar." Eu desafiei Renne. "Acho que ela acabou com a psicologia de não bater em filhos. O negócio dela antes era só chantagem emocional."

Renne arrancou a mão do aperto de Edward e esfregou de encontro ao corpo.

"Então é assim, Isabella? Você escolhe o padre ao invés de sua mãe?"

Quando eu falo que o negócio dela era ameaça...

"Eu escolho a pessoa que sempre está ao meu lado. Que me apóia, e não me recrimina. Aquele que não me ameaça. Aquela que não me impede de ir á 'Disney'." Suspirei. "Ou seja, não _você."_

Renne fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, depois voltou a abri-los.

"Mas eu ainda sou _sua_ mãe. E sempre quero o _seu_ melhor."

Claro. Deixar-me quase morrer por falta de cuidado era super 'quero o seu melhor'.

"Saí de minha casa..." Eu disse entre dentes.

"_Bella_..."

"SAIA DA MINHA CASA! SAIA DA MINHA VIDA."

Ela me olhou, depois olhou para Edward. Com uma última olhada para a cama ela saiu a passos largos em direção á sala.

Eu e Edward a seguimos até a porta do quarto e observamos ela se dirigir a porta.

"E Renne... Dá-me a chave do apartamento."

Ela paralisou e com um olhar por cima do ombro pegou a chave do bolso e jogou no sofá com um olhar de desprezo.

"Você ainda irá me agradecer, Bella."

E assim ela foi embora fechando a porta ruidosamente atrás de si.

E tudo o que eu estava controlando nos últimos minutos, eu despejei em intensas lágrimas.

Senti os braços firmes de Edward me abraçar, e retribui o abraço com toda a força que eu podia encontrar. Como que para segurá-lo ali ao meu lado... _Para sempre._

-

_-_

"_Oi. Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Tenho vinte e dois anos, e pode chamar de Bella."_

"_Oi Bella!" Responderam em uníssono._

"_Eu vim aqui hoje, nessa reunião dos AA (Azarados Anônimos), porque minha vida realmente, realmente é muito azarada."_

"_A nossa também." Responderam em uníssono de novo._

"_É, eu sei. Aqui é o AA, né? Dã. Mas então... É porque o meu caso é REALMENTE azarado, não querendo menosprezar a vida de vocês, nem nada. Longe disso."_

"_Divida conosco, Bella. Podemos trocar experiências e nos ajudar. Há quanto tempo está em abstinência de má sorte?"_

"_Há exatamente dez minutos."_

"_Isso é um recorde?"_

"_Não. Eu já consegui ficar dez minutos e treze segundos sem má sorte." Disse com um sorriso vitorioso._

"_Parabéns."_

"_Valeu. Então. Eu sou apaixonada por um padre, sabe? Mas não é QUALQUER padre, ele é O padre. Ele é lindo, famoso e tudo o mais. A questão fundamental é ELE É PADRE, todos os problemas vêm disso. E são GRANDES. Garanto."_

"_Então, Bella, sempre podemos..._ Bella? Bella? Terra para Bella!"

"Ah oi." Foquei Edward em minha frente enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo. Jesus. Eu estava ficando realmente com alguns sérios problemas. Além da vida, agora mentais. Perfeito! Vamos abrir uma lojinha de problemas.

Hey quer comprar um problema? Tem de um centavo de dois, e se você quiser pode levar tudo de graça!

"Está bem?" Edward perguntou com um vinco na testa e as sobrancelhas unidas.

"Está." Dei outro sorrisinho nervoso. "Quer dizer, você pode tirar os últimos minutos?"

Ele se sentou ao meu lado com um grande suspiro. "Eu também queria."

Ficamos em silêncio simplesmente analisando o chão, quando um pensamento estranho surgiu em minha mente.

A expressão que Edward fizera depois das palavras de minha mãe, não me agradara muito. Quer dizer, eu fizera alguma parcialmente parecida, mas para ela e não para Edward.

E, poxa... Eu deveria ter um cérebro maior para agüentar tanta coisa.

"Edward...?" Perguntei, pausadamente.

"Sim?" Ele ainda estava com o olhar focalizado no tapete da sala. Sentar no chão é a melhor metáfora que tínhamos nesse momento.

Estávamos literal e mentalmente lá mesmo.

"Você... Huh está... Sei lá... Quer dizer..."

"Simplesmente fale." Ele pediu ainda sem olhar para mim.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para o tapete com um pensamento muito idiota que eu poderia me aproximar mais dele se tivesse olhando para o mesmo que ele olhava. Talvez isso quebrasse o abismo que eu sentia que se formava entre a gente.

Bem... Eu não tinha muita coisa para perder mesmo nessa vida. Quer dizer, além de Edward, e do meu emprego, e meu apartamento... Enfim.

_Merda! _Eu praticamente perderia os três de uma vez, ou pelo menos em uma mesma quinzena.

"Você... Você ficou bravo comigo com as palavras de minha mãe?" Falei tudo de uma vez enquanto fechava os olhos não querendo ver Edward dizendo 'Sim, fiquei. Adeus. Sou bipolar. ' Mas a resposta não vinha, e abri um olho espiando para ver se Edward realmente continuava ali.

Quer dizer, eu conseguia ouvir sua respiração, mas nunca se sabia se era outra coisa imitando. Vai lá saber, existem tantos recursos hoje em dia.

Mas ele estava lá. E ainda me olhando com aquela mesma expressão do quarto.

Jesus. É agora que a giripoca vai piar.

"Bella, larga de ser absurda." Foi o que ele falou.

"Ah eu sabia que você iria dizer isso. Ok, Edward. Eu entendo. Você não quer complicações, e... Ei, o que você falou?" Pisquei os olhos.

"Que você é absurda." Ele repetiu.

"É... Isso também serve. No sentido de eu ser absurda em querer ficar com você?"

"Bella..." Ele rolou os olhos. "Desculpe se eu estava perfurando sua mãe com o olhar, mas ele definitivamente não foi para você. É só que eu não consigo mudar de expressão cada vez que eu olho para uma pessoa."

"Mas você ainda está com essa cara fechada." Ponderei mais aliviada.

"É por que eu estou preocupado com o rumo rápido que as coisas estão tomando... Sua mãe, Mike, e tudo isso."

"Eu também..." Disse. Ainda sentindo o espaço imaginário entre nós.

"Vem cá, Bella." Ele disse esboçando um sorriso torto em seu rosto e esticando os braços em minha direção. Aninhei-me contra seu peito e senti seu abdômen relaxar e contrair com sua respiração. Era tão calmante. "Eu não acho que sua mãe esteja certa. Eu não acredito no que ela falou." Ele disse enquanto enrolava um fio de meus cabelos em suas mãos.

Eu fiquei contente, mas por outro lado, Edward NÃO acreditava, mas eu, que era eu, estava achando aquilo plausível. Diabos, talvez aquilo tudo fosse plausível.

"Ok." Somente murmurei contra seu peito. Ficamos naquela calmaria por um longe tempo, até ele sussurrar.

"Pena que ela estragou nossa noite."

"Já vai amanhecer..." Sussurrei ao ver o céu ficando em um tom cinza. "E minha mãe estragou o final de nossa noite, mas ela foi perfeita de qualquer jeito." Sorri me virando para ele e depositando um beijo em seus lábios, que foi prontamente retribuído por ele.

"Nós temos que tomar cuidado agora. Acho que não dá mais para eu ficar vindo no seu apartamento. Vão acabar desconfiando de um homem com um capuz sempre subindo pela escada e..."

"E na casa paroquial também não dá."

"Não." Ele disse com uma expressão tão fofinha no rosto que deu vontade de apertar.

"Edward..." Comecei. "O que será que minha mãe quis dizer com... 'Você ainda irá me agradecer, Bella'? Será que ela vai fazer alguma coisa?"

"Não sei..." Ele suspirou traçando um caminho de seus dedos pela minha coluna. "Mas acho que ela não vai fazer nada. Além do que ela não sabe de uma coisa muito importante." Ele sorriu.

"E o que é?"

"Que eu já conversei com o bispo sobre largar o sacerdócio."

Embora Edward quisesse demonstrar confiança, eu mesma não sentia tanta assim. Um sentimento estranho se apossou de mim, mas eu tentei afastá-lo.

Céus. De sentimentos estranhos e ruins eu já tinha de monte. Além de eu mesma ser uma estranha.

"Dom Daniel é como se fosse um pai para mim." Edward continuou. "Não como Carlisle, mas como espiritual. Ele que me recebeu de volta quando eu decidi voltar para o seminário... Eu nunca esqueci aquele dia. Eu tenho certeza de que qualquer outra pessoa colocaria em julgamento minha vocação, mas ele não o fez. Ele somente aceitou e ainda fez com que os registros que eu tinha deixado fossem apagados, e a imprensa não se envolvesse com isso." Ele suspirou enquanto me acomodava em seu colo. "Eu tenho certeza que por mais que ele não goste, ele está fazendo o que eu pedi." Edward terminou com segurança.

"E assim, minha mãe nada poderá fazer." Afirmei mais para mim mesma do que para qualquer outra coisa.

"Sim..." Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo de esquimó. "E depois disso a gente pode viver felizes, sem nada para nos impedir."

"Nada." Repeti sorrindo.

O dia finalmente amanheceu, e apesar de eu estar com extrema vontade de fazer mais alguns rounds com Edward, o clima não estava muito propício á isso.

Era melhor realmente esperar por outra ocasião.

Agora eu estava ligeiramente mais calma, pois não acreditava muito que minha mãe pudesse fazer alguma coisa, além de dizer como eu iria para o inferno.

Como Edward falara com o bispo ele estava afastado da igreja, ou pelo menos de celebrar missas e atender confissões. O bispo precisava de um prazo para resignar outro sacerdote para a catedral, e enquanto isso Edward cuidava de alguns pepinos que não envolviam nada de muito padre no meio.

Edward estava lindamente vestido com aquele seu avental 'Sou homem, mas sei cozinhar' e fazia como um chef uma omelete perfeita.

Na verdade... Omelete era o que ele estava fazendo _agora,_ porque ele já tinha feito um par de coisas deliciosas que eu só estava salivando enquanto olhava.

"Babenta." Edward brincou colocando o prato com as omeletes na minha frente. "Sal, pimenta, sazon?"

"Hm... Você que sabe." Disse vendo aqueles montes de frascos que para mim era tudo o mesmo pó.

"Hm..." Ele analisou os vidros e depois ergueu o de sazon e jogou um pouco no prato. "Leite, café, chá?"

"Edward, pára de me servir." Fiz cara de 'má', enquanto o puxava pela barra da blusa para se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado. "Eu mesma me sirvo."

Ele começou a resmungar, mas eu logo consegui domá-lo com meus argumentos de como 'devemos praticar nossas articulações, e como também ele não deveria me acostumar mal senão daqui a pouco ele teria que me locomover'.

"E olha que nem vai ser pela preguiça, mas sim, pelo peso que eu vou ter que carregar." Terminei o discurso enquanto encharcava o meu pão com requeijão e ainda colocava uma mortadela no meio.

"Você sempre come tudo isso?" Edward perguntou assombrado.

"Olha quem fala." Apontei para o hiper prato dele, claro, mais lotado de doces do que não sei o quê. "Além do que eu fiz certo... _Esforço_ hoje."

Edward meio que engasgou com o leite e eu bati em suas costas, com uma ruga se formando em minha testa.

"Edward não me torne viúva antes mesmo de me casar!"

Ele se engasgou mais ainda.

"Edward, o que foi...?"

"Nada." Ele disse quando se recuperou. "Acho que é a idade." Estreitei meus olhos para ele e continuei comendo. Até que sentir seus olhos analisando cada mastigada, cada pedacinho que ficava para fora da boca e vai lá se saber cada nojeira mais, eu comecei a me inquietar.

"Edward, pelo amor da Nossa Senhora do Café da Manhã reforçado depois de uma noite de amor com padres, pára de me olhar."

"Você é linda, não sabia?"

"E você é mais, mas eu não fico te olhando o tempo todo!" Embora fosse interessante... Mas se eu falasse aí que ele não pararia de olhar para mim mesmo.

Ele riu em deboche enquanto continuava com sua comida. "Você tem leite condensado aí?"

Rolei meus olhos. "E creme de leite, chocolate em pó e manteiga. Sim, tudo para um brigadeiro."

Ele sorriu torto, mas me olhou cínico. "E quem disse que eu estava falando de brigadeiro?"

Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar para quê era o bendito leite condensado então, eu me lembrei de uma coisa que definitivamente estava faltando naquele apartamento.

Espera. Mesa. Cadeira. Abajur. Geladeira. Cama. Banheiro. Sala. TV. Controle remoto. Vaso de Flores. Jaqueta de Edward. Edward. Eu. Minhas roupas. Comida.

"Bella, por que você está andando pelo apartamento todo e me cheirando?"

"Ohmeudeus!" Gritei subitamente assustando Edward e quase o fazendo cair da banqueta.

"Jesus, o que foi?" Ele perguntou olhando para os lados talvez procurando por um Mike escondido, ou um jornal local tirando fotos e arrancando nosso sangue.

"SKY! Eu a deixei no armário de vassouras das faxineiras do prédio. Eu a esqueci lá."

Edward começou a rir descontroladamente logo quando estava seguro em sua banqueta novamente.

"É assim que pretende cuidar dos nossos filhos, senhorita?" Ele provocou.

"Não brinca Edward. Estou falando sério!" Gritei andando de um lado para o outro.

"E eu também." Ele disse sério. Eu parei no olhar e o indaguei com o olhar.

Jesus. Ele estava realmente falando sério?

"Claro que não, meu amor. Mas acho que é bom você pegá-la agora." Ele disse.

"Ah, pensei alto de novo?" Disse enquanto ajeitava meus cabelos em um coque e dava um rápido selinho em Edward. "Eu vou lá resgatar nosso bebê e já volto. Fica aqui."

"Não vou a lugar nenhum." Ele ergueu os braços em rendição, com um sorriso. O celular dele tocou e ele olhou no visor. "É minha mãe." Ele franziu o cenho, provavelmente perguntando do porque ela estar ligando para ele naquelas horas da manhã de um sábado.

Rolei meus olhos e fui calçando meus sapatos no caminho enquanto Edward conversava com a mãe.

**Pr. Edward**

"É minha mãe." Falei para Bella. Ela rolou os olhos e me deixou ali enquanto saia divertidamente tentando colocar os sapatos de pé. "Alô, madrugadora." Brinquei assim que atendi.

"Oi filho. Estamos tão felizes."

"Estamos?"

"Sim. Eu e seu pai. Estamos indo ver Bella."

"O quê?" Engasguei.

"É. Ficamos sabendo que ela acorda cedo então resolvemos fazer essa visita o mais cedo possível." E desde quando Bella acordava cedo, com exceção de hoje, quando ela não precisava?

"Mas..."

"Então, só liguei para te avisar que hoje vamos falar com ela."

"Mãe, acho que Bella está..."

"Agora é tarde demais. Já cheguei aqui. Beijos, depois eu falo com você." E ela desligou e eu fiquei ali encarando o aparelho em minhas mãos como se ele fosse de outro mundo.

Jesus. Cristo. Me. Abençoa. Amém.

**Bella**

Sky vai me matar. Eu já estou até presumindo a carinha de cachorro morto no deserto que ela vai fazer.

Sério. Eu teria que arranjar outros lugares para mantê-la à noite. Talvez na casa de Rose para atrapalhar a vida sexualmente ativa OU NÃO dela e de Emmet.

Aff, aqueles dois eram mais complicados que batata e acerola.

Ouvi alguma coisa quebrando na cozinha e logo iria dizer para Edward que eu não era rica para ficar pagando aquelas coisas não.

"Bella pare."

"Eu já vou voltar." Mas que menino apressado. Não consegue ficar um minuto longe de mim.

Ajeitei meus cabelos mais uma vez e abri a porta, dando logo um passo para frente.

"SURPRESA!"

Então eu gritei.

Jesus. Maria. José. Santo Expedito. Santa Teresinha do menino Jesus. Enfim, vocês entenderam.

"Credo Bella, sou tão feio assim?" Carlisle brincou com sua cara de médico ginecologista. Ok. Péssima definição, mas eu realmente não tinha uma melhor no momento.

"É... Huh... Eu estou exercitando... É... Minha... Voz..."

"Ah que linda." Esme bateu as palmas em excitação. "Tenho certeza que você vai adorar o estúdio que temos lá em casa."

"Como?" Perguntei confusa.

"Ah, você irá entender... Não vai nos convidar para entrar?"

"É... Huh..." Olhei para trás para ver se Edward estava por ali, e não estava. Jesus. Só me faltava mais revelações com pais no mesmo dia. "Claro. Por que não?"

"É por que não?" Esme disse animada enquanto de braços dados com Carlisle entrava no meu apartamento analisando tudo ao redor e fazendo vários comentários com Carlisle.

Eu nervosamente os acomodei na sala enquanto saia até a cozinha no maior disfarce que eu consegui achar.

"Edward?" Sussurrei assim que entrei e olhava em baixo da mesa.

"Aqui." Ouvi outro sussurro vindo de trás da porta que dava para a pequena varanda. Suspirei de alívio e fui até ele.

"Por que você não me avisou?"

"Você não me ouviu!" Ele retrucou.

"Mas e..."

"Bella, querida? Não precise fazer nada para nós. Já tomamos café em casa." A voz de Esme veio até mim.

Limpei a garganta e disse de volta.

"É só uma água Esme. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer." Me voltei para Edward que estudava a disposição das janelas como que analisando se a queda o deixaria paraplégico ou não. "O que eu faço?"

"Não sei..." Sussurrou revoltando.

"Mas o que eles querem aqui? Eles nunca vieram aqui!"

"Eu acho que sei o que é." Ele rolou os olhos em uma expressão meio amarga. "Eles..."

"Bella, algum problema?" Esme enfiou a cabeça na cozinha.

"É, huh... Não..." Olhei de esguelha para um Edward totalmente exprimido contra a parede.

"O que está fazendo aí, querida? Venha para a sala." Ela sorriu calorosamente.

"Eu já vou. Só estou tomando um pouco de ar... Eu acordei meio mal... Hoje."

"Eu entendo. Edward geralmente é assim também, viu?"

"Jura?" Falei com a voz quase histérica.

"Pois é." Ela sorriu, e me pegou pelo braço. "Mas vamos que eu e Carlisle temos algo muito impo..."

"Ei!" Carlisle apareceu na cozinha olhando para algum ponto atrás de nós. "O que o clone de nosso filho está fazendo praticamente pulando da varanda?"

_Oh céus._

-

-

"Edward eu te avisei que não precisava."

"Mas era claro que sim!" Ele retrucou. "Pai, você acredita que ela ia deixar Sky sem a bolinha dela porque estava só preso no negócio de fora da varanda?"

"Mas eu poderia comprar outra. Na clínica Black tem vária e de várias cores, mas Edward insistiu."

"Ás sete da manhã?" Carlisle perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"É... Pois é." Disse gesticulando para Edward. Nos últimos dois minutos, apenas com o olhar e algumas palavras idiotas a gente inventou um par de desculpas para explicar o que diabos Edward estava fazendo ás sete da manhã, no meu apartamento, e ainda querendo pular da varanda. "O porteiro... Sabe o Wars? Então, ele falou para Edward quando este estava passando por aqui, então ele teve a boa alma de subir até o apartamento e pegar a bolinha."

Esme e Carlisle franziram a testa mais ainda e ao mesmo tempo.

Céus. Ali estava um casal que eu chamava de sintonizado.

"Hmm... Para mim isso era o teste do colchão."

"O quê?" Eu e Edward exclamamos juntos.

"É." Carlisle afirmou com a mesma expressão séria. "Eu sei bem o que os dois estavam fazendo..."

"É, Carlisle. Eu concordo plenamente." Esme disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Esses dois..."

"Olha, não é NADA disso que vocês estão pensando..." Comecei.

E de repente, Esme e Carlisle olharam um para o outro e começaram a gargalhar histericamente.

Eu fiquei ali os encarando totalmente atônita, e Edward igualmente.

O que eu havia perdido?

"Sempre funciona, Carlie." Esme disse entre as risadas totalmente histéricas. De repente eles pararam de rir, olharam para nossas caras, se olharam novamente e começaram a rir de novo de algo que eu estava ignorando até então.

"Por que vocês não estão rindo?" Carlisle perguntou em meio ás risadas.

Forcei uma risada sem graça, enquanto Edward dava uma, só que esta de profundo alívio e quase irritação pela cena que os pais nos fizeram passar acreditando que eles sabiam alguma coisa.

Jesus. Pelo menos desgraça não vinha em cascata.

Ou se viesse pelo menos não tudo no mesmo dia né?

-

-

"Então Bella... Agora vamos conversar sério. E é muito bom que Edward esteja aqui também." Esme começou juntando as mãos e provavelmente se controlando para não sair quicando.

"É?" Perguntei olhando para Edward ao meu lado que estava afundado no sofá com a cara emburrada e devorando um pacote inteiro de bolacha.

"Sim, é que..."

"Ah espera." Disse me levantando em um salto. "Eu preciso buscar Sky antes." Disse totalmente envergonhada de ainda não ter ido buscar a infeliz minúscula. Agora ela deveria estar com cara de um cachorro perdido, abandonado no deserto, com a língua para fora e ainda tendo alucinações.

"Eu vou com você. É uma boa oportunidade para conversamos, não?" Esme disse se levantando prontamente. Aceitei de bom grado e só ouvi os comentários de Carlisle – parecendo um colegial – sobre as 'cadeiras' da esposa, e Edward tendo que concordar com alguma coisa sobre 'as formas' da mãe.

Assim que abri a porta e fui dar o primeiro passo, eu o vi.

E então eu gritei.

Pela segunda infeliz vez naquele dia.

Inferno. Só que dessa vez eu me desequilibrei e Esme – minha sogrinha – teve que me segurar o que quase levou nós duas ao chão.

"Wars! Pelo amor de Nossa Senhora do Café da Manhã Reforçado depois de uma noite de amor com..." OPS. Esme me olhava com curiosidade.

"Com uma noite com quem, anjo? Fiquei curiosa."

"É... Noite com... Morpheus. É. A-DO-RO dormir nos braços de Morpheus."

"Senhorita Swan..." Um porteiro Wars totalmente arrebentado começou a falar com a voz saindo mais pelo nariz do que por qualquer outra coisa.

"Credo Wars, decidiu fazer jus á seu nome?" Disse observando os vários machucados em seu rosto e braços. "Parece que foi para uma guerra."

"E fui. Ou ela veio até mim. Um exercito inteiro, senhorita." Ele disse enxugando o suor da testa com um lenço que havia acabado de tirar do bolso.

"Que horror." Esme disse pegando Wars pelo braço e adentrando-o em minha casa. "Entre, por favor. Bella pegue uma compressa com gelo."

Certo. Pode entrar Sr. Wars, a casa é MINHA!

Isso era o que chamavam de sogra abusada hoje em dia?

Está bem que ela ainda não sabia disso, mas isso era mero detalhe.

Fui pegar a bendita compressa e quando voltei para a sala Carlisle estava olhando os ferimentos que mais parecia unhadas e bolsadas de Wars. Me afundei no sofá ao lado de Edward, e diante seu olhar indagador, simplesmente rolei os olhos.

Depois da sessão 'eu sou o porteiro mais paparicado do mundo', Wars juntou as mãos e ainda apertando o lenço fervorosamente nas mãos começou a falar.

"Foi horrível... Aquele monte de gente... Segurando tochas... Monumentos... Facas... Garfos... Colheres... Até aquelas suíças sabe?... Bolsas... Unhas enormes igual da Victória não sei o quê..."

"Ok. Agora pule para o final." Apressei. Aquele papo 'aconteceu comigo e foi emocionante' não era comigo.

Wars me olhou nervosamente. "Daí todos me entregaram um papel... Eu juro que pensei que fossem os dez mandamentos da igreja... Ou a tábua dos mandamentos que Deus enviou..."

"Mas logicamente não era..."

"O deixa continuar." Esme me cortou, olhando feio. Ok né?

"Então veio a luz. Uma mulher – a líder – com longos cabelos presos em um alto coque da cabeça, com um terno preto no corpo, e sem nenhuma maquiagem no rosto..."

"Seria a síndica do prédio?"

"Sim. Sim." Ele disse estremecendo como se a simples menção 'síndica' o fizesse delirar. "Ela me entregou o papel, e minhas mãos tremiam, e ela me olhou com desprezo... E aqui... Aqui estou..."

"Para quê?" Esme perguntou gentilmente dando leves batidas em sua mão. Ele a olhou, depois para Edward e depois para mim.

"Eu juro, juro que tentei resistir, Bella. Eu juro. Mas eles me bateram, eles me forçaram. Eles me lembraram do leite dos meus filhos..." Ele começou a choramingar.

"Fale logo, homem!" Quase berrei com toda aquela apreensão.

Wars torceu o lenço nas mãos e me olhou novamente. "Eles querem que você seja despejada do prédio. Fizeram abaixo-assinado e tudo."

OH Jesus. Aquilo era realmente uma desgraça.

"Mas isso é uma maravilha!" Esme gritou de repente fazendo todos olharem para ela assombrados.

"Mas por quê?" Perguntei para Wars, totalmente inconformada com aquilo. "O que eu fiz dessa vez?" Cruzei meus braços no peito totalmente emburrada com a situação.

"Eles ouviram gritarias de noites, algo envolvendo 'padres', e acharam que você já passou dos limites depois da cantoria de uma música religiosa... Ei, você não é o padre Edward Cullen?"

Edward acenou completamente sem graça de seu lugar e Esme começava a quicar de alegria de um lado para o outro como se tivesse sabido que o Michael Jackson e o Elvis não haviam morrido.

"Mas eles não podem fazer isso. Eu tenho direito. Eu pago meus impostos em dia e..."

"Na verdade..." O senhor Wars me cortou. "No abaixo-assinado diz que a senhorita deixou de pagar uma conta de água, porque afirmou que a infiltração em seu banheiro fazia com que toda a água do vizinho gastasse fosse para sua conta."

"Mas isso era óbvio. Eu não vou pagar conta de vizinho!" Exclamei ofendida.

"Só pode ser coisa do destino, Carlie... É perfeito..."

"Espera." Edward se revelou de repente pegando o abaixo-assinado de Wars. Ele analisou de cima a baixo e eu não gostei daquele vinco em sua cara. "Acho que como... Noventa por cento do prédio quer que você vá embora, não há alternativa, Bella. Desculpe-me." Edward me olhou compassivo.

"Ah... Está brincando certo?" Arranquei o papel de suas mãos e vi todas as assinaturas. "E quem é a boa alma que não votou em mim?"

"Mas que notícia ótima!"

"Na verdade..." O senhor Wars disse nervosamente. "Todos votaram, esses dez por cento são os apartamento vazios. E assombração não vota certo?"

Jesus. Eu realmente estava perdida.

"Eles vão ver..." Disse fazendo planos diabólicos em minha mente. "Eu vou fazer com que alguém bem pior do que eu entre nesse apartamento. Eles vão pedir de joelhos que eu volte! Já sei, vou trazer um garanhão da cidade, vai ter suruba o dia inteiro. Quer ver eles não sentirem minha falta..."

"Você não vê Carlisle, é perfeito!"

"Jesus, eu posso saber por que sua mãe está tão feliz com isso?" Exclamei totalmente surpresa. Quer dizer, HELLO, eu estava virando sem teto!

"É porque você vai morar com a gente querida!" Esme veio me abraçando com um enorme sorriso na cara.

"Como?" Exclamei abobada.

"Você será minha nova filha." Ela ampliou mais ainda seu sorriso enquanto me arrastava pela mão. "Filha este é seu pai." Ela apontou para Carlisle que acenava calorosamente. "Filha esta é sua mãe." Ela apontou para si mesma.

Jesus. Era alucinação? Só podia né?

"E esse..." Ela me levou em direção á Edward que estava com a cara totalmente emburrada. "É seu novo irmão."

_Oh Jesus. Realmente esse mundo era uma grande ironia._

-

-

Existiam coisas no mundo que simplesmente não entravam em minha cabeça.

Como o fato de alguém ter tanta desgraça em sua vida? Ou pelo menos uma cascata de desgraças que hora ou outra queriam desabar sobre você?

Agora nem eu mais sabia se era a Lei de Bella ou porque Deus não gosta de mim mesmo.

Talvez fosse por desvirtuar um padre. Pronto. Que beleza. Achei minha sina.

Assim que Esme veio com toda aquela história super doida, eu logo recusei. Hello? Eu tinha pai e mãe, está bem que eu não via o primeiro há anos, e eu estava terminantemente brigada com minha mãe, mas eu os tinha.

E para que eu iria querer um irmão aos 22 anos?

E se irmão ainda é um gatíssimo, que era padre, e eu já havia pegado!

Eu poderia ser muitas coisas, menos uma pessoa que cometesse incesto. UGH! Que negócio mais nojento.

Só que aí, Wars me lembrou que eu não tinha onde morar. No trabalho no outro dia, Lauren me lembrou que meu trabalho estava por um fio e que a mulher de Chicago aceitara meu cargo, e também descobri que minha conta no banco estava mínima.

É. Eu confesso que tentei de tudo para conseguir algum lugar. Até na esquina do Lixo com a Pobreza no fim de NYC, mas nem lá eu conseguia alguma coisa que atendesse minhas necessidades.

Aceitei morar com os Cullens, mas deixei claro para uma Esme saltitante e um Carlisle extremamente protetor, que não tinha nada de papéis, documentos, ou nada, que eu estava vendo aquilo como uma ajuda á uma pessoa necessitada.

Bem... Acho que eles não ouviram nem metade do que eu disse, porque logo depois eles estavam chamando o decorador e pedindo opiniões para o tom de rosa que eu queria no meu quarto.

Edward ficou alheio á tudo isso, somente observando com uma expressão fechada.

Depois de uma semana, eu me mudei para a casa deles, com a ameaça que alguém pior entraria no meu lugar naquele apartamento.

Eu quase criei briga com uma mulher do segundo andar, e o senhor Wars teve que chamar a polícia para me tirar do lugar.

Agora lá estava eu... Na sala de jantar dos Cullens, com Edward ao meu lado e uma Sky brincando com a mãe e os irmãozinhos.

Pelo menos aquela lá estava confortável, quer dizer, viver com os pseudo-sogros não era uma coisa lá tão aconselhável.

Depois do jantar eu consegui puxar assunto com Edward, já que eu não conseguira ficar sozinha com ele e ter um tempo de qualidade já algum tempo.

"Sinto saudades." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu torto. "Eu também, irmãzinha."

"Pelo amor de Deus não brinca com isso!" Rolei meus olhos.

Quando ele ia responder a campainha da casa tocou.

Esme toda saltitante e murmurando algo como "Vocês são irmãos tão fofos", foi abrir a porta. Desviei toda minha atenção a Edward que estava lindo como sempre.

O que eu mais queria nesse momento era fugir com ele e repetir a noite de amor que tivemos e que infelizmente foi impedida de bis pela louca de minha mãe.

Eu estava pronta para puxá-lo pela mão e trancar a gente no meu quarto ou mesmo no canil dos cães, quando a voz de Esme vem em minha direção:

"Bella querida. É para você."

"Jesus, já me acharam aqui? É a polícia?" Perguntei assombrada. Estava acontecendo tantas coisas em minha vida azarada, que eu não duvidava se eu fosse presa por ataque violento á alguma coisa ou tráfego de drogas.

Edward controlou a risada, e Esme piscou os olhos diversas vezes, talvez se perguntando que tipo de maníaca ela tinha chamado para ser a mãe de seus netos.

"Não querida... É... Alguém da paz. Acho."

Suspirei e logo meus punhos se fecharam com a possibilidade de que fosse minha mãe. Será que ela teria a audácia de aparecer por ali? Oh Jesus, e se ela revelasse tudo para os pais de Edward?

Ainda bem que aquela casa era grande, assim eu poderia me esconder e queria ver alguém que me achasse.

Fui até a porta com Edward nos meus calcanhares. Sua postura era protetora talvez com a mesma idéia da mãe louca que eu tinha.

Mas assim que eu vi a pessoa que se encontrava ali, meu coração falhou uma batida.

"Jake?"

"Ah... Oi... Bella." Ele trazia um pequeno ramalhete nas mãos e parecia um garotinho perdido no meio da floresta e eu o lobo mal que iria comê-lo.

"O que você estava fazendo aqui?" Fazia duas semanas desde que Jake havia descoberto tudo sobre mim e Edward, e desde então ele nunca viera falar comigo e continuávamos brigados. Agora o que raios ele queria ali agora, era a grande pergunta.

O olhar dele recaiu sobre Edward que continuava atrás de mim e depois se voltou para mim. Merda, eu havia me esquecido de contar á Edward que Jake sabia. Bem... Na verdade eu havia contado, mas acho que Edward estava ocupado com outras coisas... Se é que vocês me entendem.

"Edward..." Me virei para ele tentando passar confiança pelo olhar. "Pode levar essas flores para dentro, por favor?" Pedi entregando o ramalhete que Jake havia trazido. Edward fuzilou Jake com o olhar – sim, ele devia se lembrar- e depois me lançou um olhar do tipo 'eu vou querer saber de tudo depois'. Edward pegou o ramalhete meio 'abruptamente', e entrou na casa, deixando a porta aberta.

"Edward, com a porta fechada!" Logo a porta se fechou em um estalo e eu me virei para Jake hesitante. Eu não poderia esquecer o que ele havia dito para mim naquele dia. Eu poderia ouvir aquilo de todo mundo, menos dele.

"Ele... Huh sabe que eu... Sei?"

Assenti ainda sem saber o que fazer. Jake circulou os pés no chão e abaixou o olhar, assim se seguindo um longo silêncio.

"Então, você, huh... Veio morar aqui?"

"Sim."

"Por que não pediu algo para mim?... Digo eu poderia te arranjar um lugar para..."

"Jake." Abanei minhas mãos. "Já passou ok? Agora me diga o que veio fazer aqui."

"Bem..." Engoliu em seco. "Eu queria... Queria... Queria..."

"Você pode querer muitas coisas..." Disse tentando amenizar um pouco o clima tenso entre a gente, e ver Jake naquele estado também não era legal. "Pão, sorvete, brownie de chocolate, ou ir á Paris..."

Ele riu nervoso e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu queria me desculpar."

"Queria?"

"Quero." Ele reafirmou. "Por favor..." Ele acrescentou se aproximando de mim e pegando minhas mãos nas suas. "Eu fui um idiota... Julguei... Eu fui preconceituoso, mas diabos, eu fui criado de um jeito e você, bem..." Ele olhou através da janela da casa e suspirou. "Eu sei que você não pode escolher quem você ama." Ele afirmou como que dizendo para mim que ele não escolhera me amar.

"Eu sei..." Afaguei seu rosto.

"Bella... Diga que me perdoa. Se você não me perdoar, pelo idiota que fui eu não sei o que eu faço... Sou capaz de fazer plantão nessa casa, de escalar sua janela até você dizer que me perdoa... Por favor, eu não quero... Perder você. Eu não quero que você saia de minha vida."

"Jake..."

"Por favor, Bella..." Ele beijou minhas mãos ardorosamente. "Por favor, me perdoa."

"Ok. Ok." Ele deu um amplo sorriso enquanto me pegava pela cintura e me rodeava no ar. "Idiota." Completei enquanto tentava me safar de seu super abraço.

Quando eu voltei no chão só ouvi a porta se abrindo e um Edward raivoso sair dela.

"Ok. O tempo acabou. Tchau." Ele me pegou pelo braço e foi me arrastando para dentro da casa, e Jake olhou a cena chateado.

"Edward, calma." Peguei firme no braço dele e encarei seus olhos. Ele hesitantemente soltou meu braço, mas continuou ao meu lado. "Então... Tchau Jake."

"Tchau..." Ele disse hesitante perante Edward. "Só mais uma coisa... Por que você não está morando com sua mãe?"

"Como?" Perguntei confusa.

"Bem... Eu fui te procurar no seu apartamento hoje cedo e sua mãe estava lá. Depois o porteiro me disse onde você estava... Mas bem, é estranho sua mãe lá e você aqui..."

Oh Jesus. Eu. Não. Acreditava. Nisso.

"Algum problema?" Ele perguntou.

"Er... Nenhum. Nenhum." Sorri amarelo. "Tchau Jake."

"Tchau Bella... Edward." Ele acenou polidamente. "Apareça pela clínica." Assenti com um sorriso e assim que ele saiu de vista encarei Edward, estarrecida.

"O que minha mãe ainda faz na cidade?" Perguntei o que sabia que ambos estávamos pensando.

Antes que pudéssemos desenvolver o assunto, Esme e Carlisle apareceram abraçados na porta nos olhando com aprovação.

"Está vendo Carlisle? Bella já tem um pretendente... E um ótimo. Nossos netos não vão demorar a chegar. E Edward? Ah... Ele está se comportando como um perfeito irmão ciumento. Não é perfeito?"

Oh Jesus. Onde eu me metera?

--

**Duas semanas depois.**

Estavam em meados de Março e minha vida caminhava para rumos totalmente... Estranhos e bons ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ainda estava com Edward. Hey, isso é quase um milagre! A gente não brigava, e ainda estava junto. Realmente o meu tipo perfeito de azar resolvera me deixar em paz. Aleluia!

Estava com meu emprego. Outro milagre!

"Faz um milagre em mim..." Ok. Parei.

Ainda estava morando com os Cullens e até que eu estava me acostumando apesar de me sentir muitas vezes com vontade de comprar um GPS naquela casa.

Eu me perdia constantemente e tinha que mandar mensagens de texto para Esme do tipo "Onde é a cozinha?" E ela mandava outras do tipo "Vá a esquerda. Direita. Agora gire." E essas coisas.

Apesar da estranheza de tudo, Esme e Carlisle eram pessoas muito boas. Eu já conseguia entender um pouco da essência delas, e o melhor, conseguia enxergar de onde Edward e Alice puxou suas virtudes E defeitos.

Por mais que eu quisesse que Edward morasse ali também, afinal seria a desculpa perfeita – não éramos irmãos? Irmãos tinham que morar junto!- porém ele continuava na casa paroquial, mas visitava seus pais com maior freqüência do que antes.

Minha mãe realmente estava morando no meu antigo apartamento, e soube que houve certa hesitação dos moradores em aceitá-la. Afinal nunca se sabia quando os genes de loucura eram hereditários ou não.

O que eles não sabiam era que a loucura DELA era bem diferente do que a minha.

E cá entre nós, eu preferia muito mais a minha.

Ela tentara falar comigo uma vez, e só lembro-me dela falar algo como "É isso que você quer mesmo?" e depois eu desligar na cara dela.

É. Acho que eu nunca mais me daria bem com minha mãe novamente.

Eu e Jake continuávamos grandes amigos, e Tanya ainda estava no plano contra Mike. Segundo ela, Mike já confiava nela a ponto de dizer coisas importantes, incluindo a ameaça exorbitante de não sei quantos milhões que ele queria.

Parecia que ele não estava mais animado a fazer isso, e Tanya dissera que ele dissera 'você está me fazendo me preocupar com outras coisas. O resto perde a graça'. Agora a questão era saber se era verdade ou mais um truque do chefe dos Garanhões da Cidade.

O que me importava era que ele não fizesse nada até a bendita resposta e fim do sacerdócio de Edward.

Eu e Edward não nos amamos novamente. Simplesmente o momento de carícias e de mais intimidade que tínhamos era quase nulo, devido ao cuidado e falta de tempo que tínhamos, e eu já estava começando a ficar frustrada.

Agora eu estava tomando um café da manhã na Starbucks com Rose, que quase me intimara a ter um tempo de qualidade com ela.

Segundo ela, eu não estava sendo uma boa amiga depois de todo esse rolo com Edward.

Hey? O que ela queria também? Que eu desse mais atenção á ela do que ao meu namorado padre, lindo e gostoso?

Ok. Duvido que ela dê mais atenção á mim do que a Emmet.

"Bella, vamos sair daqui?" Ela pediu deixando dinheiro sobre a mesa. Assenti e caminhamos juntos curtindo os raios de sol que iluminavam meus cabelos naquela linda estação da Primavera.

Eu estava pensando em diferentes maneiras de seqüestrar Edward e ter o MEU tempo de qualidade com ele, quando Rose soltou um gritinho agudo em frente á uma banca de jornal.

Revirei meus olhos quando ela agarrou uma revista de moda que tinha ela na capa.

"Rose, por que você não me contou?" A acusei.

"Desculpe Bella. É que eu não tinha certeza. Eles disseram que TALVEZ eu saísse. E oh, eu saí!"

E como se tivesse acionado um botão automático um monte de pessoas cruzou as ruas elogiando Rose e pedindo autógrafos. Eu merecia senhor?

Além de um namorado famoso eu tinha uma amiga também?

E onde EU ficava nessa história?

Passei meus olhos despreocupadamente pelas revistas e senti um olhar sob mim. Quando fui ver era o jornaleiro me olhando com curiosidade e depois virando seu olhar para a revista e assim repetidas vezes.

"Quem está na revista é ela, não eu." Disse com um sorriso amarelo. Está bem que ser confundida com Rose era uma coisa boa, mas primeiro de tudo o cara era daltônico. Confundir loira com morena não era uma coisa que eu classificava como 'saudável. '

Voltei meus olhos pelas revistas e vi vários títulos interessantes... Várias fotos... Rose... Brad Pitt... Jonas Brothers... Robert Pattinson... Garanhões da Cidade... Alice... Pe. Edward... Bella... Iron Maiden...

"Ah... Ohmeudeus, eu sei quem você é." Uma mulher gritou atrás de mim e me girou me fazendo olhar para ela.

"É... Bella?"

"A mulher do Padre!"

"Quê?"

Com um novo aperto do maldito botão automático as mulheres que estavam sobre Rose se viraram todas para mim com a boca aberta.

"Não acredito. É você. Que sortuda!"

"Oi... Ei... Rose é aquela ali, vocês sabem né?"

"Eu sou sua fã. Tira uma foto?" De repente tinha um bebê no meu colo e um flash quase cegou meus olhos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Rose perguntou com as bochechas coradas de raiva. Ela me fuzilou com o olhar e depois de repente soltou um gritinho tampando a boca com as mãos.

"Jesus Cristo."

"Se alguém não tratar de me explicar o que est..." De repente enfiaram uma revista em minha mão e eu me perguntei se era para usar de banheiro para Sky. Por que estavam me dando uma revista? Eu tinha várias em casa, obrigada, e todos os testes 'quem é sua alma gêmea' eu já havia feito.

Com um enorme vinco na testa baixei meu olhar para a capa da revista e quase tive uma síncope.

**PE. EDWARD CULLEN E SUAS DUAS MULHERES.**

**Tudo sobre a descoberta do romance secreto entre o querido Pop Star da fé e suas duas mulheres.**

E se seguia uma foto minha, de Edward e Alice na Times Square no dia dos Namorados. Eu estava praticamente agarrada á Edward, e Alice escondia o rosto com o véu. Uma foto de cinema.

Abri furiosamente as páginas procurando pela matéria e encontrei mais fotos. Fotos minha e de Edward no supermercado, no Volvo, fotos velhas, mas nossas.

Jesus!

"_Todos sabem que a irmã mais nova de Edward Cullen se chama Alice e foi para o convento há três meses. Verdade? Mentira! Pelo menos a criatura foi vista no dia dos namorados andando pela Times Square junto com o irmão e –Pasmem!- a namorada._

_Mas por que demoramos tanto para reproduzir essa matéria?_

_Porque só agora a mídia conseguiu obtê-la._

_Segundo afirmações anônimas, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan (a moça que se agarra ao padre) se encontram a alguns meses ás escondidas. _

[...]

_Com esse romance secreto, é uma afronta a todos os religiosos que um dia já chegaram a admirar as músicas, beleza e missas do padre. Em troca, o jovem talentoso se encontrava com a jovem nos narizes de todos, afrontando a imagem da igreja e de nosso senhor Jesus Cristo, AMÉM._

_Que tipo de padres temos hoje?_

_Que tipo de padre consegue manter segredo sobre seus pecados?_

_Que tipo de padre você levou para batizar seu neto, celebrar teu casamento?_

_UMA FRAUDE! PE. EDWARD CULLEN É UMA FRAUDE, E SOMENTE AGORA A VERDADE VEIO A TONA._

_Mas a verdade, meus caros amigos leitores, viria mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_Quanto tempo mais eles esperavam esconder isso do mundo?_

_Sentimos – ou não – informar, que esse tempo chegou. E ele é agora._

E depois... Eu lembro que desmaiei.

* * *

oWWWWWWWNN... fortes emoções *-*

Finalmente soubemos por que Bella sempre odiou igrejas e religiões! É tudo culpa da Renne! *aponta para ela*

Gostaram do acerto de contas entre mãe e filha?

Também tivemos a loucura de Esme e Carlisle e a Bella para fora do apartamento! E aplausos ao senhor Wars, ele é muito corajoso o/

E... O pedido de desculpas de Jake, a Rose ingressando na carreira de modelo, e finalmente... A notícia de jornal bombástica!

Quem fez a notícia? Quem publicou? Será os membros da conversa secreta? Será a mãe de Bella? Será os GC, ou será alguém que ngm nunca imaginaria?

É. Fortes emoções... E prometo que o próximo vai ter muuuito e muiiito!

* * *

Bem... Nas reviews eu vi uma certa preocupação de algumas pessoas sobre se essa fic é Beward ou não!

E ela é SIM!, minha gente... Essa não é uma darkfic (ou seja finais tristes) e no final tudo fica bem :) aliás, eu nunca escreveria algo que não tenha um final feliz :)

Ok, talvez algum dia eu escreva.. mas enfim, essa fic não é!

* * *

Outra coisa, eu queria indicar uma fic de uma leitora assídua minha em outro site, que começou a postar sua fic aqu no FF!

Se chama "Vidas Cruzadas" e a fic promete muuuuuuito! Quem quiser já está nos meus favoritos e vamos dar uma força para a autora que está iniciando aqui no FF!

Então é isso gente... Um, beijo para todas vocês, e mandem muitas reviews! :D

Beeeijos.

Com amor,

NAT!


	21. De repente MOVIMENTO CASCATA

**Capítulo 20 – De repente... MOVIMENTO CASCATA**.

O céu daqui de cima era mais azul.

E as pessoas lá embaixo pareciam formiguinhas pretas andando até seus destinos.

Tinha uma acústica diferente também... Parecia como harpas tocadas nas nuvens pelos anjos. Anjos que estavam com roupa de médico e as pernas para o ar. E tinha até alguns que estavam com uma guitarra na mão jogando Guitar Hero com a TV nuvem do céu.

É. Eu tinha morrido.

"Olá." Uma voz de fadinha me fez abrir os olhos. Eu nem sequer tinha percebido até aquele momento que estava com eles fechados.

"How." E ergui minha mão.

"How? Em sua vida na terra você não era indígena." A voz falou confusa.

"Ah é? E onde que você viu isso?" Provoquei.

Então na minha frente se revelou uma espécie de Mestre dos Magos só que na versão feminina. Ou se você não assistir Caverna do Dragão (no último capítulo do desenho descobre que o Mestre dos Magos é do Mal!) pode imaginar aqueles duendes do Harry Potter, versão feminina, é claro.

A mestra dos magos mexia em vários papéis em sua frente e eu até fiquei com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Até morta eu não gostava muito de Zona Azul.

Deveria ser Zona Preta, por motivos já pré-definidos.

"Está aqui, ó." Ela quase esfregou na minha cara o papelzinho. "Isabella Marie Swan, filha de Charlie Swan e Renne Swan..."

"Epa. Espera. Você errou uma coisinha. Filha de Charlie Swan..."

"Certo." A mestre dos magos ajeitou os óculos. Nerd. "Foi o que eu disse... Charlie Swan e Ren..."

"Não, amor." Apontei para a prancheta e 'cortei' o nome de Renne. "Filha de Charlie Swan. Sem 'e'... Entende?"

"Ah..." Ela me olhou por cima dos óculos como se eu fosse uma aberração ou um estudo muito interessante para a pós graduação da faculdade de mestre dos magos celestial. "Como você nasceu?"

Eu rolei meus olhos e me perguntei se no céu tinha escolas e se tinha se os professores eram capacitados.

A mestra dos magos ouviu alguma coisa do além, porque logo depois assentiu várias vezes e continuou lendo a prancheta:

"Isabella Marie Swan, filha de Charlie Swan, 22 anos, Jornalista, e... Americana! Está vendo, não tem nada de indígena..."

Rolei meus olhos. "Vou te contar um segredo..." A chamei para se aproximar de mim e ela olhou para os lados e depois assentiu como se o terreno fosse seguro. "Eu vi no Google, achei legal. Sabe? Só isso? Já ouviu falar de 'curti, vou imitar? ' Então..."

"Ah..." Os olhinhos dela brilharam. "Entendi..."

"Mas que pena que você não tem internet aqui né..." Enrolei os fios do meu cabelo despreocupadamente. "Assim eu poderia mostrar..."

A mestra dos magos com o dedo indicador pediu para que eu esperasse, e com um clique de dedos e uma nuvem branca – ali tudo era branco, bem- apareceu aquele netbook super hiper mega desenvolvido, que se duvidar nem tinha lançado na Terra ainda. Talvez a mestra dos magos tivesse pegado o modelo direto da mente do cara da Apple ou o Bill Gates.

"Tá bom né... Não humilha..."

"Oi? Isso?" Ela tirou uma caneta detrás da orelha. "É o mais pobre da região. Você sabe... Você precisa de pontos com o cara lá de cima, e eu não tenho muitos..."

"Imagina quem é o preferido..." Murmurei chocada. "Mas bem, eu queria saber assim, três coisas importantes." Pensei quais seriam as três coisas importantes. "Ok. Certo. A primeira é... Onde eu vou morar? A segunda... Minha mãe não vai estar por aqui não, né? E terceira... O Edward tá aqui?"

Eu olhei para os lados talvez esperando achá-lo escondido atrás de uma nuvem, ou como anjo tocando uma harpa ou jogando guitar hero.

Se pensarmos que eu sempre comparei Edward com um anjo, não será muito difícil calcular essa hipótese agora.

"Do que você está falando?" A mestra dos magos falou. "Ah... Ok. Eu esqueci. Venha comigo, por favor."

"É... Olha se eu pedi demais pode esquecer as primeiras coisas importantes, só a terceira coisa que eu realmente não abro a mão."

A mestra me ignorou e eu a segui por entre as nuvens. Confesso que era estranho.

Quer dizer, no mínimo bizarro.

Como era o gosto delas? Será que era igual algodão doce ou tinha gosto de água com poluição do ar?

Antes que eu pudesse ter história para contar aos meus netos – não sei como eu conseguiria essa façanha já que eu estava morta- a mestra dos magos me puxou para uma sala que tinha vários outros mestres dos magos.

Cara... Já era estranho um apenas, imagina uma legião deles?

Bizarro. Repito. Bizarro.

"Oi." Disse timidamente sentando em uma cadeira-nuvem. Ei! Era confortável. Tipo parecia que você estava sentada em algodão.

"Olá Bella." Eles responderam em uníssono. Hey... Eu conhecia isso de algum lugar. "Pode começar a se apresentar."

Eu engoli em seco e franzi a testa sabendo que eu já tinha ouvido aquilo em algum lugar antes. "Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 22 anos, namoro um padre, ou namorava, sei lá – a vida é complicada, beijos – e morri."

"Prazer, Bella." Eles responderam em uníssono! HÁ! Sabia que eu conhecia a situação de algum lugar.

"Sabia!" Gritei me levantando em um pulo. "Não acredito que todos os membros dos Azarados Anônimos morreram? Que lindo... Fizeram-me companhia? Isso que eu chamo de amizade..." Eu já estava quase chorando as lágrimas de gratidão, quando cortaram o meu barato.

"Não, na verdade somos a versão dos Azarados Anônimos celestial!"

Eu fiquei em silêncio processando tudo aquilo em minha mente. Pensei... Pensei...

"Ohmeudeus!" Exclamei. "Isso não pode! Quer dizer que eu vou virar uma versão dos Mestres dos Magos também?"

"Mas é claro. Aqui não podemos ter distinção..." Aquele exército de mestre dos magos estava vindo em minha direção. E cara, isso dava medo.

"Não! Não! Olha tava legal até agora esse negócio de morrer... Mas... Eu... Eu tenho uma reputação á zelar? Como que as pessoas vão se lembrar de mim na Terra? Como a esquisita que virou mestre dos magos? Não! Não!"

"Bella? Bella?"

"NÃO! NÃO!" Comecei a me debater. Eu não podia virar mestre dos magos. Eu não podia. "NÃO! ISSO NÃO!"

"Bella!" Eu me debati ainda mais na cama. Espera! Cama?

Abri meus olhos rapidamente e me deparei com os olhos verdes de Edward. Se eu não estava no céu antes, era esse o céu agora né?

Logo vi o alívio tomar conta daquelas duas esmeraldas e meu coração desacelerou assumindo um ritmo agora frenético e não hiper frenético.

"Bella, pelo amor! Ainda bem que você acordou, já estava ficando desesperada!"

Eu procurei a dona daquela voz, por que... Edward nunca falaria uma frase daquele jeito e nem conjugaria um adjetivo no feminino.

Se você ainda tem dúvidas, eu sou a prova viva, baby.

"Edward?" Perguntei incerta.

A pessoa revirou os olhos. "Não sua idiota, é Alice. Por acaso eu tenho cara de Edward? Eu tenho voz de Edward?"

"Mas tem olhos de Edward..." Sussurrei fracamente me sentindo sendo tomado por uma onda de chateação e de incertezas. A pessoa que eu mais queria nesse momento era Edward. Independente de qualquer merda que as pessoas pudessem falar.

Alice viu minha expressão e sua cara denotou de pena, ela se aninhou ao meu lado e me deu um abraço.

"Desculpe Bella."

"Pelo o quê?" Murmurei incerta, enquanto via ela se afastar para me encarar nos olhos.

"Eu deveria ter ficado aqui... No mundo real..." Ela sussurrou com os orbes incrivelmente verdes perdidos em algum lugar, em algum tempo. "Eu poderia ter cuidado de você."

"Você não cuida nem de si mesma, Alice." Revirei os olhos. Ela sorriu marotamente.

"Agora sim, você está bem! ROSE!" Ela gritou quando me ensurdecendo.

"Por que você não está com hábito?"

"Ah... Eu pedi umas 'férias', sabe? E quando eu volto para casa o que eu encontro?"

"Eu?"

Ela assentiu, e logo longos cabelos loiros platinados tomaram o meu campo de visão.

"Como você é idiota!"

"Eu também te amo, Rose..." Murmurei sorrindo fracamente.

"Bella! Como você pode se deixar fotografar no meio da Times Square? Era quase se tivesse subido no alto do Rockfeller Center e pedido para tirar uma foto!"

"Ei! Eu não tenho culpa..."

"Ela não tem. Se eu não estivesse lá, eles não suporiam nada..." Alice entreviu sorrindo fracamente para mim.

"Você sabe?"

"Claro que eu sei! Eu fiz Edward me contar, e nem que ele NÃO tivesse me contado nada, eu teria descoberto..."

"E...?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Quem sou eu para julgar? Bella se tem uma coisa que eu acredito é que existe alguém que escreve nosso destino."

"A pessoa que escreve o meu deve ter problemas na cabeça então... Só pode..."

Rose e Alice começaram a rir e eu me sentei na cama. Percebi que eu estava no meu novo quarto da casa dos Cullens.

"Hey... O que aconteceu?"

Rose suspirou e entrelaçou as mãos no colo. "Bem... Faz exatamente uma hora que você desmaiou."

"Só?"

Ela assentiu. "Só para você, se for. Por que para nós está se passando muito devagar." Ela revirou os olhos.

"É tão destinado as nossas vidas que eu estava passando pela Rua das Starbucks para ir até em casa, até que eu vi o movimento das pessoas na banca. E quando entro eu vejo quem? Você desmaiada!"

"Eu e Alice tivemos que te carregar até o meu carro o que foi uma tarefa muito difícil, viu Bella..." Rose acusou. "As pessoas estavam loucas com você. Tinha algumas que te chamavam de heroína e outros de demônio. Foi impressionante."

"E... Os Cullens?"

"Esme e Carlisle estão trabalhando, eles ainda não sabem." Elas se entreolharam.

"E...?"

"E bem... Ainda não sabemos o que fazer daqui para frente."

"Sabemos?"

"Sim. É claro. Ou você e o idiota do meu irmão pensaram que ficariam sozinhos nessa?" Alice revirou os olhos.

"Sem cogitação." Rose fez um gesto totalmente paty que fez nós três rirmos.

"E... Edward?"

Elas se entreolharam novamente e eu senti um peso no meu estômago.

"Vamos gente. Fala logo."

"Bem... Ele bateu o Volvo."

"O QUÊ? ELE ESTÁ FERIDO... OHMEUDEUS, NÃO ME DIGA QUE..."

"Não! Hey! Calma!" Rose assegurou. "Ele está bem, mas olha, ele está bem chocado por que o carro xodó dele está todo quebrado."

"Homens..." Alice revirou os olhos.

"Ei, eu entendo! Se algo acontecesse com o meu conv..."

"Ok. Rose. Mas e Edward? Ele sabe? Como ele está?"

"Ele bateu o Volvo justamente quando soube da notícia. Ele estava ouvindo rádio, e justo na hora veio! Foi um pouco antes de você descobrir."

"E... Onde ele está?"

"Bem... Emmet levou o Volvo na oficina e Edward saiu que nem um louco... Parece que ele vai tentar algo para tirar a matéria de circulação, processar o jornal, coisa assim..."  
"Mas isso não vai adiantar nada!"

Elas se entreolharam de novo.

"E quem foi? Quem deu as fotos para o jornal? Quem disse a matéria?" Perguntei exasperada e querendo torcer a pessoa em mil pedacinhos na primeira oportunidade.

"Bem... Temos certa... Lista de suspeitos."

"Pode começar."

"Temos os Garanhões da Cidade. Esse é topo da lista. Depois sua mãe, que sabia. O bispo. Emmet, Rose, Tanya, Alice..."

"Vocês não contam... Der!"

"Bella, nunca se sabe!" Rose retrucou. Rolei meus olhos.

"Bem... Dá por eliminação. Os Garanhões da Cidade não é... Primeiro Mike está ameaçando Edward e eu com quatro milhões de reais que ele quer... Ele não vai ser burro de colocar tudo a perder sem ganhar nada, não é? O bispo não faria isso, porque ele é louco para manter a igreja intacta e não quer escândalos públicos... Tanya... Por que Tanya faria isso?"

"A questão é... Por que não?"

"Ela não faria isso!" A defendi. "Sobra minha mãe. E ela me ameaçou."

'"Não acho que ela faria isso..." Rose ponderou. "Por mais que tudo, ela é sua mãe..."

"Então quem mais? Não sobra ninguém!" Exasperei.

"Bem..." Rose falou com cautela. "Tem Jake."

"Jake?" Perguntei incrédula. "Impossível. Ele nunca faria isso. Ontem mesmo ele veio aqui me pedir desculpas, ele até ofereceu ajuda para mim e Edward. Por que ele colocaria o negócio no jornal?"

"Ele poderia estar fingindo..."

"Rose! Eu acredito nele!"

"Ok. Ok. Sobra sua mãe... Mas será mesmo, Bella?"

"Não tem mais ninguém, Rose. Quem sabe são essas pessoas ai."

"Que a gente sabe que sabe."

"Não complica." Revirei meus olhos. Levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro passando uma água pelo meu rosto. Olhei para o espelho e vi o caco que eu estava naquela manhã de sábado.

Jesus! Isso que dá ter um louco alucinado escrevendo seu destino.

Mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa... Eu não poderia deixar Edward resolvendo as coisas sozinho. Eu tinha que fazer algo.

Mas por outro lado... Isso encurtaria as coisas não é? Edward já estava no processo de largar a batina, com o escândalo e a repercussão que a notícia daria, isso aceleraria o processo e assim nós poderíamos ficar juntos mais rápido.

Não... Eu já havia pensado nisso e concluíra que era extremamente egoísta. Céus! Eu tinha que esperar só mais alguns meses, e tudo ficaria bem. Eu tinha que pensar em como Edward ficaria depois desse escândalo? Ele viveria do que? Como ele olharia as pessoas nas ruas? Como elas iriam tratá-lo?

Não... Era melhor esperar a maldita data que tudo iria dar certo.

Como diz aquele ditado mesmo? Quem come com pressa, engasga?

Enfim, tanto faz.

"Eu vou sair." Disse saindo do banheiro e arrumando meu cabelo no processo.

"O QUÊ?" Rose e Alice gritaram em uníssono. "Você é louca?"

"Só se for por amar um padre! Só por isso, Alice." Retruquei colocando meus sapatos.

"Bella, você acabou de desmaiar! Além do que..."

"Além do que eu sou jovem e agüento o tranco. Se eu fosse velha e barriguda eu poderia ponderar em ficar parada, mas eu não vou!"

"Bella..." Elas choramingaram.

"Tchau!" Gritei por cima do ombro enquanto descia com pressa a escada da casa. No final eu senti uma pequena tontura e mal estar. É. Talvez fossem os efeitos do desmaio recente, mas eu não ficaria na desculpa de uma fraqueza.

Ah não mesmo.

"SKY!" Gritei. A cachorra não apareceu, nem sequer latiu.

Revirei meus olhos. Eu me esquecia que ali nos Cullens ela não vivia dentro de casa, mas sim com a família dela no Canil.

Abri a porta que dava para os jardins e encarei a estátua de Maria que ali tinha. Lancei um olhar ameaçador e apontei o dedo. "Olha lá hein..." Foi o que eu falei indo em direção ao canil.

Sky estava xavecando o outro poddle.

"INCESTO! Sky ele é seu irmão!"

A cachorra somente me olhou como se eu fosse à praticante de um incesto e bem... Teoricamente ela estava certa. Mas ninguém ligava para as loucuras de Carlisle e Esme, não é verdade?

"Eu sabia que tinha que te separar de más influências..." Resmunguei enquanto tirava uma Sky reclamante do canil e colocava a coleira em volta de seu pescocinho.

"Ok. Eu teria que te afastar de mim... Mas, ah... Essa má influência você pode.

Influência de mãe sempre é boa, viu?"

A mãe de Sky latiu do canil e eu rolei os olhos enquanto arrastava Sky comigo.

"Perdeu. Ela é minha."

Assim que eu saí com Sky pela porta da casa eu percebi por que Alice e Rose disseram que eu era louca.

_"Senhorita Swan? Senhorita Swan?"_..."

"Diga-nos como foi para você conquistar um padre?"

"Ele beija bem?"

"Como é ele cantando ao seu ouvido 'Entra na minha casa... '?"

"Somos de um concurso de talentos e queremos..."

"Minha filha é sua fã!"

"A filha de vocês é tão linda! Tem olhos azuis! Quem tem olhos azuis? O padre tem olho verde! Ohmeudeus, você traiu ele!"

"Canta para a gente. Vamos lá. Como Zaqueu

Jesus! Eu estava achando que iria desmaiar de novo.

Meu coração se apertou ao imaginar o meu doce e lindo anjo de olhos verdes em algum lugar da irritante NYC, tentando dar a volta na situação e melhorar tudo para nós.

E eu não pude deixar de me culpar. Pois se eu não tivesse dado a louca e acusado Edward de encontrar outra mulher no meio da Times Square não existiria fotos, logo sem reportagens difamatórias.

"Olha..." Suspirei me sentando e tirando o notebook e gravador de qualquer pessoa que estivesse presente. "Essa é a condição. Sem gravações, sem anotações."

"O que você espera que a gente faça então?" Uma mulher me perguntou assombrada.

"Na verdade que vocês fossem cuidar da vida de vocês e me deixem viver a minha, mas acho que isso é meio difícil, né?"

"Essa doeu!"

"Cala a boca, Henry!"

Todos ficaram meio que 'desprotegidos' sem os seus artefatos de trabalho. Qual é, eles não tinham memória? E quem eles pensavam que enganavam, eles provavelmente dariam uma de Rita Sketter e escreveriam algo vindo do além, ou eu estivesse assistindo muito Harry Potter mesmo.

Se sintam felizes por eu não citar Pokémon e nem as meninas super poderosas.

Enrolei uma mecha dos meus cabelos com os dedos em uma atitude de falsa despreocupação. "Essa é condição... Vocês que sabem..."

"Nem um papelzinho?" Um infeliz perguntou.

Neguei com a cabeça fazendo biquinho.

"Nem uma anotaçãozinha?"

"Nope."

"Nem uma...?"

"Ok. Ok. Entendi." Me levantei e comecei a limpar a sujeira invisível das minhas calças."Eu estava tentando facilitar a vida de vocês, estava sendo solidária. Por que pelo sim, pelo não, eu sou uma jornalista, embora não fique tentando tirar pedaço do pé de ninguém!"

Eles ficaram quietos e abaixaram a cabeça. Cara era tão bom se sentir no controle.

Se você considerar que está se tratando de mim, bem, isso é um grande feito.

Ameacei sair dali e salvar o que restava do jardim de Esme, quando eles logo concordaram com vários resmungos.

"Agora eu não sei se quero..." Fiz charme.

"Pelo amor de Deus. Vá logo!"

Dei um sorriso presunçoso e me deitei novamente sendo cegada parcialmente pelo sol. Outra metáfora surgiu em minha mente.

Por mais que eu quisesse tirar o sol da minha visão, eu não conseguia. Eu precisava de algo mais forte... Mais poderoso do que minha simples mão.

E isso me lembrou logo de Edward. Ele era meu sol, minha vida e meu céu, não o céu sem nuvens, aquele lugar sem problemas, mas o meu céu completo. Com todos seus problemas e defeitos. Eu não conseguiria por minha vontade própria tirá-lo de minha vida ou ao menos esquecer ele... Era necessário algo mais poderoso. Algo de fora para fazer isso.

Pois eu não tinha forças para lutar contra algo que queria, que eu precisava que eu sentia. Eu não tinha forças para lutar contra quem havia se tornado minha vida.

Quem eu havia permitido se tornar minha vida.

Jesus! Eu estava ficando tão melancólica... Isso era efeito do remédio? Ou do fato que um aperto se alastrava em meu coração?

Era estranho... Totalmente irregular e... Absurdo. Eu tinha dado para sentir coisas, antes delas acontecerem. Talvez isso fosse a expressão do sexto sentido se tornando realidade ou o livro "Iluminado" de Stephen King entrando em minha mente.

Era como se eu deixasse de ser eu.

Eu não era assim... Eu não era pessimista ou dada aos sentimentalismos. Inferno. Eu costumava brincar com situações sérias e usar o humor negro para aplacar as situações chatas, mas de alguma forma eu não conseguia achar uma explicação para o que eu sentia.

Está certo, tinha todo o negócio do jornal e da reportagem, e tinha um bando de repórteres esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa que garantisse os seus empregos, mas era como se isso não fosse à verdade importante.

Eu sentia que aquilo iria se aplacar, agora não sabia como. Não sabia quais seriam as conseqüências. E aquilo que estava me dando o aperto no peito.

Um aperto que eu não conseguia definir. Se pelo menos ele me dissesse o futuro ou me explicasse... Mas não... Ele somente me dizia que algo aconteceria.  
Era como se todo o meu ser gritasse 'Pegue Edward e fuja com ele'. Ou simplesmente o meu modo de preservação estivesse ativo, logo concluindo que minha vida havia se tornado Edward.  
"Pode começar." Uma voz me tirou dos meus devaneios. Tudo não levou questões de segundos e esses segundos mudaram tudo.  
De repente eu não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo ali.  
"Eu queria dizer... Algumas coisas..." Comecei automaticamente me levando pelo o que vinha em minha cabeça e tentando de alguma forma aplacar o sentimento estranho que só crescia em mim. Como um movimento cascata. Só que para baixo, sem lutar contra a gravidade.

Outra metáfora... Talvez fosse preciso ir para baixo... Por que tinha que ser assim. Mas por quê?

"Essas acusações..."

"Verdades."

"Então. Acusações são boatos... Se não fossem, vocês não estariam aqui tentando tirar algo de mim, algo que pudesse afirmar o boato de vocês."

"Vamos fazer algo democrático... Eu quero falar a verdade, e você querem ouvir o que seja bom para vocês... Eu irei dizer os dois. Vocês escolham."

"As pessoas não costumam aceitar que alguém bonito... Demais para os padrões 'normais' seja alguém da igreja." Inferno. Nem eu aceitava aquilo. "Beleza hoje foi ligada á moda, á indústria cultural, ao 'status'. E quando um cara que tem o que muitos dariam a alma para ter decide 'desperdiçar' isso aos padrões humanos e vai seguir uma vocação religiosa, todos ficam revoltados."

Edward já dissera uma vez algo parecido para mim. Eu só repetia as verdades de suas palavras.

"As pessoas a todo custo querem achar uma brecha... Uma oportunidade para mostrar á pessoa o 'verdadeiro' lugar dela... O lugar que VOCÊS acham que ele pertence... Foi isso que aconteceu com a foto... Agarraram essa oportunidade, bolaram uma história, para conseguirem o seu desejo."

E era verdade... Ai que ironia. Eu só iria falar verdades hoje. Eu não estava com vontade de ficar mentindo... Eu sentia que isso só aumentaria a pressão em meu peito.

"E se eu estivesse mesmo com o padre Edward... Isso é em nome do amor. Amor não é condenável... As situações sim. Se eu o amasse e ele também, acho que Deus entenderia ou mesmo apoiaria... Por que ficaríamos infelizes longe um do outro, não? Acho que Deus quer felicidade seus filhos e não infelicidade. Deus escreve nossa vida, nosso destino, então quem somos nós para achar que não é Ele o autor dessa história? Inferno!" Falei com um resmungo. Ótima maneira de se terminar um discurso de Deus Bella, termina com '_inferno_'.

Fiquei ali deitada sentindo a brisa açoitar levemente meu rosto, meus cabelos. Vi as nuvens se afastando pelo horizonte e mil metáforas se passaram em minha mente.

Mas eu já não as atiçava, eu queria entender, eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Entender se aquele sentimento estranho significaria realmente uma desgraça em minha vida.

O silêncio se prolongou por um longo tempo, e eu até cheguei a concluir que estava sozinha. Talvez eu tivesse sido chata demais, melancólica demais, afoita demais. Não importa.

Isso talvez fosse bom. Talvez as pessoas não gostassem de ouvir ou ficar perto da Bella boba e melancólica.

Talvez as pessoas só quisessem uma Bella. A Bella que brincava com as situações mais drásticas. A Bella que fingia levar tudo na brincadeira, a pessoa que não se preocupava se um raio fosse cair em sua cabeça assim que dobrasse a esquina.

Mas de alguma forma eu entendia que o que se seguiria não era para rir. Era para _chorar_.

O cantarolar de um pássaro ao longe me tirou do estado de torpor e o sol já não me incomodava mais. Levantei meus olhos e encontrei as mesmas pessoas ali, perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos.

Mas não eram somente elas. Esme e Carlisle assim como Alice, Rosalie e Emmet estavam em pé em um canto com os olhares perdidos. Como se tivessem resolvendo um difícil problema de matemática ou mesmo se estivessem encarando a vida.

Eu só sabia que eu daria tudo para voltar ao meu estado novamente. A Bella de sempre, mas por mais que eu quisesse puxar os cantos da minha boca para um sorriso, nem com falsidade eu conseguia.

Inferno! O que acontecia comigo? O que acontecia com a antiga Bella?

Alguém limpou a garganta e logo uma voz rouca se seguiu.

"O PE. Edward está dando uma entrevista." E logo ele levantou um pequeno aparelho e acionou alguns botões. Colocou calmamente na grama e depois de alguns ruídos de captação a voz sonora e aveludada de Edward encheu meus ouvidos e acelerou meu coração.

**Pe. Edward**.

"_Tudo é do Pai, toda honra e toda a Glória... É dele a vitória..."_.

Eu estava cantarolando a minha própria música que tocava no rádio, quando de repente ela foi interrompida.

"Interrompemos nossa linda música do PE. Edward para dar notícias de última hora do dito cujo! Temos informações reveladas exclusivamente pela revista PoPPeople que o padre tem uma amante. Segundo fotos, ele escondia isso de todos e se encontrava com Isabella Swan escondido..."

Eu fiquei estático no meu lugar, não acreditando precisamente no que os meus ouvidos estavam captando.

Eu estava ficando louco, não era? Eu estava tendo alucinações de novo não é?

Oh Jesus. Condenado, bipolar, cabeça dura, louco, apaixonado, formiga, alucinado... Problemático, se bem que isso sintetiza todo o resto.

Nem percebi minhas mãos apertando com muita força o volante, e nem quando meus pés ainda estavam no acelerador.

Só ouvi a batida depois. Minha mente estava em outro lugar

E agora eu estava aqui em algum prédio de rádio em NYC esperando pelo momento que eu pudesse dizer algumas palavras sobre a situação.

Bem... Logo depois da batida eu recebi um telefonema.

"_Edward? Aqui é do Dom Daniel."_.

"Você já ficou sabendo?" Perguntei presumindo logicamente que sim.

"Já. Edward... Você lembra do que você me prometeu? Não é só sobre vocês dois... Envolve muito mais." A voz dele estava preocupada.

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

"Edward?"

"Eu lembro." Foi tudo o que respondi antes de desligar

O que eu mais queria no momento era saber como Bella estava. Estar ao lado, e confortá-la. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que finalmente ficaríamos juntos.

Mas o meu lado racional dizia que de nada ajudaria ficar juntando lamentações. Se possível eu conseguiria fazer alguma coisa, e puder voltar para ela com tudo resolvido, certo?

É. Eu sonho.

Peguei minha carteira e calmamente analisei a foto de Bella ali. Na verdade era a foto que estavam todos no Halloween no orfanato, mas era melhor do que nada.

Suspirei e ansiei por estar com ela novamente, mas fui interrompido.

"Padre?" uma mulher com mais ou menos trinta anos enfiou a cabeça na sala. "Está tudo pronto."

Assenti e me levantei até ela que apontou uma sala – cubículo- acolchoada até as paredes e com um microfone ligado á vários fios e monumentos encostado á uma mesa na janela de vidro.

Me sentei e percebi que a mulher estava perto demais de mim. Acho que não era preciso tanta proximidade para ajustar o microfone á minha voz, certo?

"Então... Hum... É verdade?" Ela começou.

"O quê?"

"Toda essa história... Você e a mulher..."

Eu engoli em seco. "Não."

"Hum..."

"Hum?"

"Ah... Eu... Gostaria que fosse verdade." Olhei assombrado para ela e se era possível ela estava mais perto de mim ainda. "Ops." Disse enquanto 'acidentalmente' tropeçava no ar e caía no meu colo.

"Olha, eu acho..."

"Hey..." Ela sorriu enquanto brincava com os botões de minha camisa. "Não precisa bancar o bom moço. Eu sei que aí dentro..." Ela apontou para algumas partes impróprias para menores de 61. "Tem um animalzinho querendo ser o predador..."

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza. De todas as coisas mais ridículas e estúpidas que eu já ouvi em minha vida. E olha que não foram poucas... Essa ganhava o primeiro lugar.

Minha vontade era de bater palmas e cantar 'Parabéns', mas a mulher com uma força e rapidez que eu não julgaria possível começou a me beijar.

Eu fiquei estático pelo primeiro minuto, os olhos arregalados e a expressão rígida. As mãos da mulher pareciam percorrer cada canto do meu corpo ao MESMO tempo.

Jesus!

Mas aquilo era diferente. Aquilo... Era... Nojento. Pérfido. Sujo.

Não era Bella ali. Não tinha o fervor, o amor, o carinho, a história... Não tinha nada ali.  
Com Bella eu sentia que não existia nada ao redor. Só ela e eu. Muitas vezes somente ela. Mas ali...

Foi preciso aquele ato para eu perceber que Bella havia sido feita para mim.

Desenhada para mim.

Como se Deus fosse um perfeito designer, visse minhas necessidades, sentisse os meus sentimentos e fizesse uma mulher para mim. Talvez usando a metáfora de fazer Bella com uma de minhas costelas, como Eva havia sido feita para Adão.

Mas eu precisei daquele momento para perceber que Bella era minha Eva.

Mas era uma ironia. Eva havia sido feito para Adão. Eles viviam no paraíso, e Eva levou Adão á tentação. Eles foram expulsos... E perderam tudo de bom que eles tinham, mas na verdade não sabiam que tinham.

Mas eu precisei daquele momento para perceber que Bella era minha Eva.

Uma Eva que me levara à tentação, mas essa tentação era o que eu mais desejava no mundo. Eu não era forçado. Eu desejava.

Naquele momento eu percebi que talvez a minha vocação fosse pura e simplesmente amar uma mulher.

A minha mulher.

A minha Bella.

"Pára!" Eu gritei afastando a mulher de cima de mim. Tudo não chegou há durar alguns segundos. "Pára." Repeti firme encarando a mulher nos olhos. Ela lambia os lábios.

"Ei... Eu já disse não precisa bancar o bom moço..."

"Mesmo se eu não fosse padre, e tivesse uma mulher, isso não significa que eu saia beijando todas pela frente." Retruquei.

Ela me olhou com desprezo por um momento e limpou os lábios com as costas da mão, enquanto se levantava com 'dignidade'.

Ela tratou de me ignorar o resto do momento. Ajustou o microfone á minha voz e saiu da sala indo ao outro lado para sinalizar o momento que eu começaria a falar.

Batuquei os meus dedos impaciente na mesa e pedi internamente para que Bella entendesse minhas palavras e soubesse que era uma mentira necessária.

"Por favor..." Sussurrei como que pedindo para o vento, em um apelo silencioso, levar minhas palavras á ela. "Faça com que ela entenda."

**Bella**

"Eu não sei como que esses fatos entraram em contato com a sociedade... Não sei de que mente essas calúnias surgiram... Só sei que... Embora eu não goste de admitir, as pessoas estão sempre prontas para dar o bote em outras, não importando quem ou o quê... Podem me chamar de antiquado, mas caluniou a honra de uma mulher que foi aceita no seio de minha família como filha... Isabella Swan por motivos pessoais teve que sair de seu apartamento, e meus pais, propuseram que ela morasse na casa dos Cullens na Broadway. Isabella é uma boa paroquiana, e não nego que tenho grande afeto por ela, assim como por todos os meus paroquianos, mas as pessoas estão levando tudo para outro lado."

Uma pausa.

"A foto foi tirada na Times Square é verdade... Lógico. Minha irmã Alice havia saído do convento por alguns instantes e por acaso nos encontramos os três na rua. Isabella em um momento de brincadeira pegou no meu braço, em uma atitude nada pegajosa como os jornais e rádios dizem. Eu sou padre, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ter contato com mulher alguma. Afinal, um marido embora tenha obrigações com a esposa, não é proibido de ver outras mulheres e vice e versa. Não é como que eu caia em tentação á qualquer momento... E fico muito magoado com o que as pessoas escarram por ai. Fico triste pois essas são as mesmas pessoas que vão as meus shows, vão as minhas missas, se confessam comigo, e dão seus filhos para eu batizar... São pessoas que pedem minha benção, e procuram ouvir meus conselhos... Me dói saber que são as mesmas pessoas que me caluniam... E que esperam tirar o pior de mim e expor para a sociedade."

Outra pausa seguido de um suspiro.

"Espero que todos tenham entendido o grande mal entendido que se estendeu. E, por favor, pela honra da senhorita Swan e também por consciência, é melhor cada um cuidar da própria vida, porque tenho certeza de que cada um tem seus próprios grandes problemas e não precisam se ocupar com os dos outros. Obrigado. PE. Edward."

Fiquei encarando o rádio por mais alguns segundos. Então fora isso... Ele fora á rádio e desmentira tudo.

As pessoas ficaram encarando suas unhas, analisando a grama, e observando como o céu estava mais azul do que de outros dias. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir com isso.

Levantei-me e encarei todos ali presentes com altivez.

"Estão vendo?" Acusei. "Vocês ficam falando blasfêmias e tudo para me desonrar! Eu! Uma dama!" Enchi meu peito de orgulho.

"Não estamos mais no século XX, madame." Alguém falou com ironia.

"Pois bem..." Logo murchei com uma carranca. "Não estão todos felizes agora? Já tem uma boa matéria. Olha só..." estendi minhas mãos no ar enquanto falava a manchete. "Padre Edward vai á rádio e defende a honra de uma alta dama da sociedade e..."

"OK. Bella." Rose chegou ao meu lado e foi me rebocando até a porta da casa. "Acabou o show. Chega." Ela gritou para os repórteres.

"Não, Rose." Me soltei de seu braço com um empurrão. "Eu tenho que aproveitar esse momento..."

"Bella." Ela estreitou os olhos. "Você se saiu dessa, não arranja confusão, mais sim?" Ela sussurrou só dando para eu ouvir.

Dei uma última olhada desalenta para meu público e com um suspiro e um "Eu voltarei" entrei na casa sendo acompanhada por todos que estavam ali.

"Então...?" Carlisle perguntou assim que estávamos todos devidamente envergonhados na sala. O barulho dos repórteres lá fora ainda era perceptível. Abracei Sky enquanto encarava meu pseudo-sogro.

"É..." Comecei me enrolando e alisando os pelos da orelha de Sky. "Credo, Sky seu pelo está pixaim."

"Olha... Acho melhor irmos comer, sim? Já está quase na hora do almoço."

Esme interrompeu com o seu costumeiro sorriso caloroso. Não sei por que, mas eu não conseguia enxergar o sentimento maternal que eu sempre sentia ao lado dela.

Mas mesmo assim agarrei a oportunidade com unhas e dentes e logo fui almoçar com os outros. O clima estava estranhamente quieto e tenso, e eu logo pedi desculpas e saí da casa.

Lá fora alguns repórteres estavam de plantão e mesmo com o meu olhar mortífero eles quiseram alguma maldita declaração.

"Eu declaro que vou processar você, infeliz!" Esperneei entrando em um taxi.

Peguei meu celular e ignorando as olhadas pelo retrovisor do motorista digitei uma mensagem para Edward.

"_Você foi incrível!"_

E fora mesmo. Ele conseguira desmentir tudo sem mentir ao todo. E eu sabia que Edward não gostava muito dessa história de mentir... Ei, ele era padre! Mas era para um bem maior!

Agora o que eu mais queria era ficar ao lado. Sentir seu corpo e seu calor junto ao meu. Sentir sua respiração e sua voz suave. Sua risada melodiosa, e suas mãos ágeis e nada sacerdotais.

Suspirei já me sentindo excitada só com os pensamentos. Agora finalmente a gente viveria em paz.

Mas antes eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Como... A morte repentina e acidental de minha mãe.

"Bella?" Ela perguntou surpresa assim que abriu a porta do que seria meu apartamento.

"Oi, mamãe." Respondi com sarcasmo.

"É... HUH... O que faz aqui?"

"Esse seria meu apartamento, não?" Retruquei, mas logo me recompus. Eu não queria um barraco no corredor do prédio. Deus sabe o quão difícil foi para o Senhor Wars me deixar subir. Se bem que já que eu estava expulsa mesmo, isso poderia expulsar minha mãe.

Uma lâmpada malévola tinha se acendido em minha mente, confabulando vários planos maquiavélicos, mas ai eu percebi que eles custavam muitos neurônios e tempo, e esses eu pretendia gastar com certo futuro ex-padre.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" Os lábios de Renne se encresparam e ela olhou atentamente para ver se tinha algum volume a mais em minhas roupas e bolsa. "Não tenho arma nenhuma Renne."

Ela pareceu ficar constrangida e se afastou da porta, permitindo assim minha entrada. Eu olhei para os lados notando que o apartamento continuava o mesmo e depois me voltei para a minha ex-mãe, toda perdida no batente da porta.

"Oras... Não precisa ficar constrangida em minha presença, mãe. Eu não mordo." Disse com uma cara de anjo deixando bem subentendido alguns chifres ao invés das auréolas.

No canto da sala, na mesinha onde eu já ficara algumas horas conversando com Edward, havia uma edição estendida do jornal aberto bem na página sobre Edward e eu.

Encarei propositalmente por um longo tempo, e voltei meu olhar para Renne.

"Chato, né?"

"Quer alguma coisa, Bella?" Ela perguntou enxugando o suor da testa. Mesmo antes de eu responder ela se dirigiu a cozinha e me trouxe um copo d'água. Analisei bem o conteúdo temendo que estivesse venenado.

Senhor. De todas as maneiras que eu pensei em conviver com minha mãe. Essa não era uma delas.

"Não está envenenado, Bella." Ela rolou os olhos. Dei de ombros enquanto dava o primeiro gole.

Gosto de nada... É... Estava limpo.

Cruzei as pernas e comecei a passar meus dedos pela borda do copo enquanto franzia a testa.

"Não se pode confiar em ninguém hoje em dia, você sabe né?" E dei outro gole.

Percebi pelo canto do olho Renne engolir em seco.

"Nem nas nossas mães... Poxa... Esse é o apocalipse." Continuei no mesmo tom despreocupado que eu usaria para falar do tempo ou como o Ronaldo era gordo.

"Aonde você quer chegar Bella?" Ela logo perguntou não agüentando a tensão.

Levantei meus olhos prontamente.

"Por quê?" Cuspi as palavras.

"O quê?" Ela teve a ousadia de retrucar e ainda com uma falsa expressão de confusão no rosto.

"Por que você fez isso comigo?" Disse batendo o copo contra a parede e assistindo os olhos arregalados de minha mãe enquanto eu juntava alguns cacos de vidro em minha mão. "Está certo que brigamos, mas isso não significa que você poderia querer destruir a vida de sua filha!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Não seja hipócrita, Renne! Nunca imaginei que você poderia fazer isso... Não sei como Charlie te suporta!"

Comecei a brincar com os cacos de vidro em minha mão, com um sorriso doente no rosto, observando o efeito que as luzes faziam neles.

"Você arranjou aquela maldita foto e publicou nos jornais. Você falou toda aquela história, tudo para separar Edward e eu!"

"Bella?"

"Você queria que eu ele e brigássemos... Queria que nós nos separássemos e eu não fosse para o 'inferno'." Já estava com tanta raiva nessa hora que eu comecei a furar o sofá com as pontas afiadas dos cacos.

"Mas você quis destruir minha vida! Sim, você quis! Edward é minha vida agora, mãe? Você não compreende? Você não é mãe querendo o meu pior. Você não é mãe!" Berrei tacando alguns cacos longes, apenas sobrando um em minha mão.

"Não sei do que você está falando, filha..." Ela tentou se aproximar e eu a ameacei com o vidro.

"Filha?" Zombei. "Como você ousa usar esse termo? Acho que um motim aconteceria se as mães do mundo soubessem como que o título que elas tanto prezam está sendo usado..."

"Isabella, tira esse vidro das mãos."

"Por quê? Está com medo?" Nos meus olhos um brilho doente surgiu enquanto eu me aproximava dela com ânsia de fazer alguma coisa. De machucar qualquer um que pudesse querer afastar eu e Edward.

"Bella, não fui eu que fiz isso! Acredite. Eu nunca! Nunca faria algo desse tipo para prejudicar vocês... Eu não os quero juntos... Isso eu falo, mas também não colocaria sua reputação em jogo! Para o mundo inteiro! Não! Eu não faria isso!"

"Como que eu posso confiar em você?" As lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos e eu me chutei mentalmente por isso.

"Você não pode! Você precisa!" Ela implorou com os olhos. "Bella... Se acalme. Eu não faria isso com você. Eu não os quero juntos, mas eu não usaria esses termos... Pelo amor de Deus, se acalme!"

Eu fiquei ali parada encarando-a e de repente a vontade que eu tinha de feri-la se extinguiu. Apesar da tentativa de separar nós dois, ela não havia conseguido, então por que eu estava ali?

Aquele sentimento ruim se apoderou de mim novamente, e agora eu já não conseguia mais distinguir do que era. Sobre quem.

Inferno!

Senti o caco afundar em minha carne e o sangue escorrer. Joguei longe o caco com desprezo e sem mais uma palavra virei às costas e saí do apartamento.

**Duas semanas depois**

Estávamos em Abril e eu queria ir para uma ilha deserta com Edward.

Meus problemas pareciam que aumentavam ao invés de diminuir. Se isso ainda era possível.

Bem... Começando... Continuava morando na Casa dos Cullens e tive que reforçar a mentira de Edward sobre nós para Esme e Carlisle.

Os repórteres ainda queriam me flagrar no banho. Mentira... Na verdade eles desencanaram um pouco.

O meu emprego ainda estava mantido. E a mulher de Chicago chegara... Mas ocupara outra mesa. Agora eu estava 'boazinha' e não fazia muitas maluquices senão aí que eu estava realmente ferrada na vida.

Outra coisa era que eu e Edward não tínhamos tempo para NADA.

Raramente nos víamos... Primeiramente foi por causa da repercussão das notícias, e não seria bom ficarmos muito juntos.

Graças á Deus, as pessoas começaram a se aquietar depois da explosão, e claro, que tinha um dedo de 'poder' no meio.

Depois... Os pais de Edward estavam em todo lugar que íamos. E Edward não conseguia mais tempo para ir á casa dos pais.

Outra coisa era que ainda não chegara à bendita da carta de afastamento de Edward do sacerdócio. Eu chegara até a desconfiar que o bispo não tivera mandado, mas Edward me garantiu que confiava nele.

Fazer o que né?

Outra coisa era que minha mãe estava querendo falar comigo de qualquer jeito depois da cena que eu fizera em seu apartamento, ou meu, sei lá.

Dera a louca em mim, e eu não sabia ao certo que bicho havia entrado para agir daquela maneira tosca em frente á ela.

Mas pelo menos, evitou que eu fosse para a cadeia e sujasse meu currículo imaculado exceto pelos atestados de retardamento mental, e alguns problemas com piolhos.

Credo... Essa última parte foi exagero.

Ah... E outra coisa... Para piorar ainda mais eu estava com baita de tonturas.

Eu não conseguia mais descer as escadas sem ter que apertar firmemente o corrimão com medo de cair.

Eu sentia dores de cabeça também para completar e parecia que a doença de Edward e Alice havia passado para mim. Eu comia mais doces do que os EUA produziam, e me sentia péssima por isso. E para desafogar as mágoas, comia mais.

Estava no orfanato brincando com as crianças em especial vendo Anthony liderando sua gangue pré-adolescente.

Sky estava dormindo preguiçosamente no meu colo e Alice fazia as unhas de algumas meninas.

"Alice, elas são crianças, não pode ser vermelho!" Pilhei observando-a. Ela fez um biquinho e com uma bufada pegou o esmalte rosinha bebê.

Alice ainda não voltara para o convento, mas ela jurava de pés juntos que voltaria logo quando as coisas melhorassem.

A gente sabe o quanto isso vai demorar...

"Tia!" Anthony veio todo bonitinho com seus olhinhos azuis e se sentou ao meu lado cruzando as pernas como índio.

"Fala Tony!" Sorri bagunçando seus cabelos.

"Como que faz para a gente nascer?"

Eu engoli em seco.

"É... Por que quer saber isso?"

"Não sei..." Ele deu um sorrisinho para sua gangue. "Sei lá... Acho que quero ter herdeiros."

"Onde você aprendeu essa palavra?"

"Ah... Eu vi a tia Rose e o tio Emmet conversando outro dia sobre isso!" Ele falou de supetão. Rose que fazia trança nos cabelos de uma menina ergueu os olhos e corou violentamente.

"Tony!" Ela murmurou com raiva.

"Mas não é verdade tia?" Ele respondeu, inocentemente.

"Não! É que..."

"Sério isso Tony?" Provoquei. "Olha só... Rose planejando ter herdeiros."

"Herdeiros?" Emmet entrou na sala onde estávamos com sua costumeira agitação de sempre. "Ouvi mesmo essa palavra?"

"Sim... Eu estava contando para tia Bella os seus planos com Rose!" Tony falou prontamente.

Emmet corou – o que era bem atípico dele- e deu de ombros.

"Sempre precisamos garantir nossa prole."

"Jesus! Ele confessa!" Brinquei fingindo assombro. "Está acertada hein Rose?"

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar e continuou fazendo as tranças da menina.

"Mas tia..." Tony continuou quando Emmet já estava se instalando ao lado de Rose e brincava de carrinho com um dos meninos. "Como que faço isso?"

"O quê?" Perguntei desatenta.

"Filhos." Ele revirou os olhos. Menininho esperto...

"Ah então... É coisa de adultos."

"Estou cansado de ouvir isso!" Ele cruzou os braços em birra. "Adultos, adultos... Eu já sou bem adulto, sabe tia?"

Remexi nos cabelos dele novo.

"Se fosse, não me chamaria de tia, só para início de conversa."

Ele fez biquinho.

"Oh tia Bella..." Emmet chamou.

"Ok. Exceto aquele adulto ali, Tony."

"Bella está tão maternal ultimamente..." Rose provocou.

"Cala a boca, Rose!"

"Mas tia... Eu queria saber se a senhora já teve herdeiro!"

"Herdeiro?" Exclamei assombrada. "Claro que não! De onde você tirou isso, Tony?"

"Oras..."

"Tony, é necessário ter um homem para fazer herdeiro. Como eu e a tia Rose." Emmet abraçou uma Rose furiosa.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele.

"Mas a tia tem!"

"Tenho não!"

"Tem sim!"

"Tenho não!"

"É o padre Edward!"

"Falaram de mim?" O meu coração logo disparou ao ouvir a voz musical dele preencher o ambiente. Logo não existia mais Tony, crianças, Emmet, Rose, só ele.

Eu o via com freqüência no orfanato, algumas vezes na casa dos pais, mas nunca podia conversar a vontade com ele. Sempre mantendo as aparências.

Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca.

Seus cabelos estavam molhados e meio jogados para trás, numa tentativa frustrada de ajustá-los. Suas roupas eram leves e claras e ajustavam muito bem ao seu corpo saudável.

"Se você quiser seu o patriarca da prole sim." Emmet brincou ainda tentando abraçar Rose sem sucesso. Edward riu e entrou no quarto cumprimentando todos.

"Bella..." Ele sorriu torto assim que chegou perto de mim. Lancei um sorriso esplendoroso para ele sem conseguir me controlar e fiquei ali sentindo o perfume da colônia e da loção pós barba dele irradiar em minhas narinas.

"Já vi que a tia nem vai mais falar comigo!" Tony rabugento cruzou os braços e foi batendo o pé até onde estava a sua gangue. Ri enquanto assistia Edward se sentar ao meu lado no chão.

Os adultos que ali estavam sabiam de nós dois, mas se não fosse pelas crianças eu o teria agarrado naquele momento mesmo.

"O que Tony falava?" Ele perguntou casualmente enquanto tirava uma mecha de seus cabelos dourados dos olhos.

"Queria saber como os filhos nascem." Revirei os olhos. Edward sorriu fracamente e eu perguntei em um sussurro. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Ele assentiu.

Mas eu sabia que não estava nada bem ali.

"Edward, por favor..." Implorei.

"Eu sinto sua falta." Ele sussurrou quase imperceptivelmente.

"Eu também." Gesticulei as palavras com um sorriso fraco depois.

Seus orbes verdes me encararam por um momento e depois se desviou.

Só tive outra oportunidade de conversar com Edward no fim do dia.

"Eu fui conversar com o bispo hoje." Ele suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"E?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Eu sempre ficava nervosa com esses encontros entre os dois. Vai lá saber se Edward volta a ser bipolar e resolve ser padre de novo.

"Ele disse que a carta acabou de chegar a Roma."

"Só agora?" Murmurei chocada. "Jesus! Não estamos mais no século XIX, as coisas são rápidas agora. Por acaso o papa não tem e-mail?" Resmunguei. Se até minha falecida avó sabia usar e ainda por cima ficava nos chats falando que tinha 15 anos e ainda usando expressões do tipo 'mano', 'veio', o papa que era um ser tão 'globalizado' poderia ter, não?

"Não adianta ficar assim, amor." Ele acariciou meu rosto delicadamente. "As coisas vão melhorar, prometo."

"Promete?"

Ele sorriu torto. "Prometo."

Acho que me esqueci de respirar, pois uma tontura me invadiu repentinamente e Edward me segurou pela cintura, preocupado.

"Eu estou bem Edward, Deus me livre, não me olhe como se eu fosse terminal!"

E desde então Edward ficava com um olho em mim, me analisando, examinando cada passo que eu dava. Eu já estava começando a me irritar. Será que ele não sabia que ele inebriava as pessoas?

Jake apareceu pelo orfanato e embora não fosse 'melhores amigos para sempre' de Edward, eles se trataram com educação, e eu fiquei grata por isso. Não queria que as testosteronas explodissem naquela noite, e nem em nenhuma outra.

Quando já estava bem tarde, e as crianças já estavam se preparando para dormir, eu seqüestrei Edward pela camisa até o jardim do orfanato, e quase o empurrei no meio das folhas que nos serviam de camuflagem.

"Você é louca, Bella?" Ele disse sussurrando.

"Por você. Edward estou há quase três semanas sem nem te beijar direito!" Resmunguei enquanto ficava em cima dele.

"Eu sei..." Ele resmungou feito uma criança, e de repente ele agarrou meus pulsos e me fez olhar para ele. "Você se lembra que eu te disse que eu não recomendaria para uma filha minha namorar com um padre, não é? Não é algo muito fácil..."

"Por Deus!" Revirei os olhos. "Por que todo mundo hoje está falando de filhos e crianças?"

"Será por que estamos em um orfanato?" Ele brincou endireitando meus braços para que ficassem ao redor de seu pescoço.

Revirei meus olhos e com uma risada de 'estou fazendo coisa errada escondida' dei um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Edward.

Saí do orfanato e fui para a casa dos Cullens toda feliz e contente. Afinal, eu tive um tempo de qualidade com Edward!

Não TÃO qualidade como eu esperava... Mas melhor do que nada.

E de alguma maneira eu estava sentindo um presságio de que as coisas melhorariam para o meu lado a partir da data.

Era Abril, novo mês, nova vida... E novas felicidades! Claro, com o sempre mesmo e antiquado padre Edward Cullen.

O estranho sentimento já não tomava mais conta de mim, e eu me achava uma idiota ao lembrar o tempo que eu perdera dando atenção demais á isso.

Eu era uma boba mesmo.

Tomei um banho toda contente enquanto cantava a discografia inteira do último CD de Edward.

Esme apareceu no batente da porta com um vinco na testa.

"Está feliz, Bella?"

"Sim." Sorri lindamente para ela enquanto colocava meu pijama.

"Sua mãe ligou, de novo."

Logo meu sorriso se desvaleu. "Eu não quero falar com ela."

"Bella, eu acho..."

"Esme, desculpe, mas não. Tudo o que eu tinha que conversar com ela, eu já conversei."

Esme deu de ombros e saiu do quarto. Senti a tontura de novo e me perguntei se o banho na água quente tinha alguma relação.

"Esme!" Gritei da porta. "Pode me dar aquele remédio de novo?"

Tomei o remédio e me senti melhor rapidamente. Desci de dois em dois degraus até a cozinha e assaltei a geladeira, pegando a torta de maça que a empregada havia feito naquele dia.

Ouvi o barulhinho de pedrinhas na janela. Jesus! Esses passarinhos são infernais!

Mas o barulho se tornou muito insistente e eu logo abri a janela a fim de ver os infelizes de asas que faziam isso.

Até que eu levei uma pedrinha na cara.

"UGH!" Assustei olhando a pedrinha. Ouvi uma exclamação do jardim e levantando os olhos vi Edward ali me olhando preocupado. "Edward!" Exclamei em um sussurro, surpresa.

"Oi." Ele disse sem graça. "Machucou-te?"

"Não..." Disse constatando que pelo menos sangue não tinha. "O que faz aqui?" Olhei para trás a fim de ver se Esme aparecia.

"Oras, essa é minha casa." Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto.

"Sim, então por que não entra pela porta da frente?" Retruquei.

"Só vim aqui te dizer que o contrato do programa de televisão foi feito de novo!"

"Que bom!" Sorri.

"Sim." Os olhos dele brilharam. "O programa que eu gravei há alguns meses vai aparecer hoje, como se fosse estréia."

"Agora?"

Ele assentiu.

"Edward assista comigo!"

O sorriso se apagou de seu rosto.

"Por favor..." Implorei com minha carinha de Sky.

"Bella é perigoso."

"Perigoso é seu pai aparecer com uma arma achando que você é bandido, vamos!"

Ele olhou para os lados e esticou a mão para mim. "Vem você."

"Oi?"

"Vamos..." Ele disse provocando. "Ou você acha muito perigoso?"

"Oras seu..." Sorri enquanto corria escada acima com toda a pressa.

"Bella querida, tudo bem?" A cabeça de Esme apareceu da porta de seu quarto. Recuperei-me da animação rapidamente.

"Sim, Esme. Só fui fazer um lanchinho noturno."

"Certo..." Ela esfregou os olhos. "Alice já foi dormir?"

"Já sim."

"Ok." Ela bocejou. "Desculpe querida. Você pode apagar as luzes da casa depois para mim?"

"Claro." Eu sorri e corri de novo para meu quarto trocando de roupa e pegando algumas coisas necessárias.

Por via das dúvidas tomei mais um comprimido do remédio para tontura. Eu realmente não queria passar mal com Edward ao meu lado.

Desci o mais sorrateiramente possível e Edward me ajudou a pular a janela da cozinha, enquanto corríamos que nem doidos pelos jardins da casa.

"Vista isso!" Eu pedi ofegante quando chegamos ao portão.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas colocou o boné e a peruca preta por baixo. Eu coloquei minha peruca loira e amarrei uma faixa no meu pescoço. Estava escuro e isso já nos dava algumas vantagens.

"Lindo."

"Linda." Falamos ao mesmo tempo e rimos indo em direção ao Volvo recém reformado.

"Tem vezes que acho que você gosta mais do carro do que de mim!" resmunguei cruzando os braços.

"Impossível, amor." Ele se debruçou sobre mim e me deu um beijo casto nos lábios. "Eu só tenho olhos para ti."

"Certo, eu posso até considerar isso..." Disse não controlando o riso na voz e me debruçando para beijá-lo também.

"Ok. Ok. Agora vamos, moçinha." Ele disse nos separando e arrancando pneus.

Meu celular tocou e com muita relutância eu o atendi.

"Eu vi o que vocês fizeram no minuto passado." Uma voz fantasmagórica surgiu.

"Cala a boca, Alice." Revirei meus olhos e desliguei.

Edward estacionou o carro em um lugar praticamente deserto e com um suspiro ligou a mini TV que tinha no volvo.

Ele sintonizou os canais e logo apareceu ele lindo e perfeito.

"As pessoas vão reclamar." Comentei.

"Por quê?"

"Porque você está mais lindo agora do que há alguns meses." Ele revirou os olhos e me aconchegou em seus braços.

No programa Edward falava de religião – óbvio né – mas o simples fato de estar ali com ele, sendo que tivemos quase nada de tempo útil nas últimas semanas me fez me sentir exultante.

Eu queria subir no teto do Volvo e gritar para o mundo inteiro que eu estava amando!

O programa acabou e ficamos ali somente sentindo a presença um do outro. Edward calmamente fazia cachos em meus cabelos e eu sentia o subir e descer de seu peito com a respiração.

"Parece que estou sonhando..." Suspirei observando as estrelas.

"Eu também... Bella?" Ele me chamou. Eu apoiei meu queixo em seu peito e olhei para cima.

"Sim?"

"Você me ama?" Ele perguntou.

"Que pergunta idiota, Edward."

"Sério. Responda-me."

"Claro que eu te amo."

"Certo." Ele deu um sorriso torto.

"Por quê?" Perguntei com uma ruga na testa. Com o polegar ele esfregou a região e me deu um sorriso torto.

"Por nada."

"Edward..."

"Ok. Sabe..." Ele suspirou olhando para fora do carro. "Às vezes eu tenho uma sensação estranha..." Eu logo gelei. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou analisando minha expressão.

"Não, não... É só que... Eu sinto a mesma coisa." Me endireitei no banco ficando de frente para ele.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Observando as estrelas, continuou a falar.

"Se... Se demorasse demais... Até a carta chegar de Roma... Você... Você..."

"Eu o quê?" O pressionei. Seus orbes verdes me encararam firmemente.

"Você me esperaria?"

Eu sorri enquanto tocava seu rosto. "Claro que sim."

"Mas, Bella..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Ás vezes eu penso que monopolizo você. Acho que eu estou tirando uma vida de você."

"Por que você pensa isso?" Me endireitei, começando a ficar preocupada.

"Não sei... Bella, por mais que eu queria não pensar... Eu sou padre. E por mais que eu queira não declarar... Isso é complicado. Nas vezes eu penso nas conseqüências futuras para você, nas conseqüências presentes para você. Às vezes eu acho que eu não faço bem a ti."

"Edward, você está me deixando nervosa..."

Ele me olhou culpado por alguns segundos depois com um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos me puxou de encontro ao seu peito.

"Deixa para lá. Estou sendo idiota."

Depois daquilo, fomos á um cinema ao ar livre. Alguns carros estavam espalhados pela espécie de estacionamento, e o escuro encobria um pouco o volvo, apesar de estarmos em um lugar isolado também.

Eu e Edward curtimos cada momento juntos e as preocupações foram deixadas de lado.

"Edward?" Chamei.

"Huh?" Ele estava ocupado traçando a linha de minha coluna.

"Eu amo você." Ele apertou a ponta do meu nariz com os dedos e quando ele ia abrir a boca para falar uma batida no vidro do carro nos fez pular.

Eu logo me endireitei e Edward abaixou o vidro do carro.

Um guarda de segurança estava ali com a mão no cassetete e as pernas espaçadas, nos olhando reprovadoramente.

"Aqui é proibido." Disse. Edward assentiu e logo saíamos dali, e eu comecei a importuná-lo dizendo como que eu era inteligente por ter proposto aqueles 'disfarces'.

O meu celular deu vários apitos durante o trajeto e eu tentei ao máximo ignorar.

"Não vai atender?"

"Não. Não é nada importante." Respondia.

Até que infelizmente chegou o momento que eu tinha de voltar para a casa dos Cullens. Edward me deixou a uma pequena distância e eu que nem uma colegial saí correndo pelos jardins e acenando para Edward.

No quarto me permiti desabar na cama e reviver cada momento da noite magnífica com ele.

Eu o amava tanto... Tanto... Tanto...

O meu celular apitou de novo.

Inferno! Joguei-o longe e me embrenhei nas cobertas me sentindo mais feliz do que nunca me senti em toda minha vida.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com o apito do meu celular. O sol nem havia nascido decentemente ainda e eu me perguntei se eu estava tão excitada que não conseguia dormir nem cinco horas seguidas.

Afinal, aquele celular não deixava também.

Peguei-o de onde o havia jogado na noite anterior e vi que havia uma mensagem de caixa postal de vários minutos gravada.

Deveria ser Jake. Ou Tanya falando sobre os sucessos com Mike. Ou Renne tentando falar qualquer merda que ela queria recentemente.

"Bem..." Falei enquanto voltava a me embrenhar nos colchões. "Eu tenho que ver de qualquer jeito, mas isso não me impede de retardar isso."

E cinco minutos depois eu já dormia a sono solto.

Acordei, me vesti, tomei café da manhã, trabalhei mais animada do que nunca.

"O que aconteceu? Ganhou um cruzeiro particular com Robert Pattinson?" Lauren perguntou com aquela vozinha pateta dela.

Calma Bella... Lembra-se da crise mundial... Tem também o seu emprego lindo e maravilhoso... Pavio longo...

"Chefinha querida do meu coração, tem mais trabalho para hoje?"

Rose me encarou com os olhos arregalados e toda a redação parou para me olhar. Encolhi os ombros e resmunguei.

"Esse mundo tá perdido. Felicidade é algo tão raro que quando vêem acha que é esquisito!"

Depois do trabalho voltei para a casa e decidi que teria que ver o que quer que tenha no meu celular. Afinal, eu não poderia ouvir o apitar insistente o tempo todo, aquilo enchia muito o saco!

Sentei de frente á janela com Sky no meu colo e deixei a voz entrar em meus ouvidos.

"_Está uma gravação da noite de quinta feira, quatro de Abril." _Uma voz estranha surgiu.

"Mas que diabos é isso?" Murmurei confusa. Sky reclamou do meu colo e eu acalmei com um carinho atrás da orelha.

"_Edward, você tem que impedir isso. Você sabe que já foi longe demais, você precisa deter isso. Você prometeu."_

"_Eu prometi que iria tentar evitar, mas é difícil bispo."_

"_Difícil? Essa era a sua única obrigação. Nosso trato lembra? E sei que você está gostando desse tempo com a menina, mas tudo tem conseqüências, e você tem que acabar com elas agora!"_

"_Eu sei... Eu sei..."_

"_Edward. Você tem que acabar com isso."_

_Uma pausa longa._

"_Eu tentei."_

Não consegui entender depois.

"_Continua iludida, achando que você ainda está interessada nela."_

"_Não foi o que ela me disse!"_

"_Claro que foi! Ela se encontrava com a outra e falava isso, você sabe. Você tem duas mulheres na sua cola."_

"_Eu quis evitá-la."_

"_Mas fiquei sabendo que ela falou com você. E você não a ama mais!"_

"_Eu não a amo, isso é certo. Mas como que eu vou chegar e dizer isso á uma pessoa? Está certo que eu me afastei dela por um tempo com raiva dela ter entrado em minha vida, mas comecei a perceber que não posso ser tão rude!"_

"_Você tem de deixar de ser assim, Edward. Se você não a ama, e não a quer, não a iluda e coloque os pontos nos 'is'."_

"_Não é assim fácil..." Um suspiro. "Eu tentei, ontem... Ela disse que me amava."_

"_Depois de tanto tempo?"_

"_Sim." Outro suspiro. "Vai ser mais difícil do que imaginava, achei que esse tempo longe dela a faria perceber, mas..."_

Eu não consegui distinguir as outras palavras, mas logo a voz de Edward voltou.

"_Vou tentar conversar com ela hoje. Ela precisa entender."_

"_Você precisa terminar com ela. Ainda mais se não a ama mais, afinal você nunca a amou de verdade. Você foi á cama com ela e depois viu que não era nada demais para você..."_

"_Sim. Eu sei disso, bispo. Não precisa me lembrar. Eu vou dizer á ela a verdade. Que eu não a amo mais."_

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali como máquina acariciando Sky e olhando perdida pela janela.

As coisas começaram a se encaixar em minha mente...

A primeira coisa que eu tratei de observar era se aquilo era algum plano. Alguém poderia burlar as vozes, não?

Mas realmente era o bispo e Edward. Duas vozes que eu não esqueceria tão facilmente.

E se tudo estivesse certo... Edward não me amava mais. As semanas que ficamos quase sem se ver foram uma tentativa para eu perceber isso. Ontem, quando ele fora tão carinhoso e prestativo, fora mais uma tentativa de relevar para mim a verdade de forma que eu não sofresse tanto.

Meus olhos pareciam que se tornaram vidro. Eu não conseguia mandar algum aviso para o meu corpo, nada.

Passaram-se horas e eu ainda continuava na mesma posição. Coloquei no repeat a conversa gravada no meu telefone, e eu chegara a um ponto de saber exatamente a fala, as pausas e cada suspiro da gravação.

"Bella?" Ouvi as batidas na porta de Alice. "Bella, você está bem?"

Não respondi.

Passaram-se mais horas.

"Bella, vou arrombar essa porta!" Carlisle berrou do outro lado, parecendo preocupado.

"Estou bem!" Consegui dizer com a garganta seca.

"Querida, desça... Coma alguma coisa..." A voz de Esme surgiu.

"Estou bem." Repeti de novo. Logo os passos se afastaram e eu me encolhi na cama em posição fetal. O _repeat_ ressoou durante várias vezes naquela noite.

-

-

O meu estado de letargia durou o final de semana inteiro. Eu não saia do quarto, eu não comia e nem queria conversar com ninguém.

Coloquei meu celular no número restrito e liguei para Edward. Ouvir a voz dele me fez encher de um sentimento que eu já conhecia bem. Logo eu desliguei e comecei a perceber... Eu estava sendo uma idiota.

Sim, eu estava.

Afinal... Aquilo poderia ser muito bem algum truque de minha mãe, Mike, ou que raios de inferno seja a pessoa!

E eu estava ali me comiserando, ignorando os momentos lindos que eu tivera com Edward na quinta á noite. Ignorando que ele havia dito palavras lindas para mim...

Mas não disse que me amava.

Ele dissera tudo, menos que me amava. Na hora não fora algo realmente importante... Mas agora, ali! UGH!

Não! Eu prometi! Eu prometi que não desconfiaria do amor dele!

E eu iria cumprir!

Não era uma mensagem de celular que me faria ignorar tudo o que vivemos corpo á corpo.

Eu não era tão idiota assim, era?

Não! Não era.

Eu precisava falar com ele. Exigir alguma explicação. Querer saber alguma coisa, mas nunca desconfiar dele.

Eu prometi... Prometi...

Mas quando eu tentei me levantar, não tive mais forças, e tudo ficou preto.

-

-

"Bella! Acorda!" Praticamente jogaram um balde de água na minha cara e eu cuspi logo.

"Jesus, quem quer me matar afogada?"

"Ela voltou!" Ouvi um grito de alívio.

"Jesus..." Resmunguei tentando abrir os olhos e só vendo borrão. "Onde eu estou?"

"No seu quarto." Vi os cabelos espetadinhos de Alice aparecer no meu campo de visão. "Como não respondeu aos chamados, Carlisle arrombou a porta..."

"Gastou dinheiro á toa..." Resmunguei.

Ouvi a voz calma e sempre paterna de Carlisle assumir o ambiente.

"Bella, você não se alimenta á dois dias. Está muito fraca."

"Que nada..." Tentei argumentar, mas quando eu fui fazer o mínimo esforço para me levantar, eu não tive forças para isso. "Jesus."

"Você tem que comer moçinha." Carlisle disse me pegando calmamente no colo e me ajustando na cama. Esme apareceu no quarto carregando uma bandeja com a cozinha inteira nela.

"Poxa, com tanto pobre necessitado..."

"Coma, Bella." Carlisle pressionou com sua voz de médico profissional. Eu que não iria contrariar.

Eu comi tudo bonitinho e logo percebi as forças voltando ao normal, embora ainda me sentisse fraca.

"Posso saber o que aconteceu?" Esme perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

"Nada. TPM." Se bem que eu não estava de TPM... E nem me lembrava de quando fora a última vez. Inferno! Nem me lembrava do que comi ontem.

Na verdade... Nada. Mas enfim...

Esme pareceu não acreditar e logo eu e Carlisle estávamos sozinhos no quarto. Ele trouxe várias coisas de hospital e começou a me analisar.

"Eu estou bem..." Tentei argumentar pela milésima vez. Mas ele simplesmente ignorou. Parecia que meu quarto tinha virado um hospital, e eu estava fazendo todos os exames que eu faria em um.

Logo um vinco se formou na testa de Carlisle, e eu me perguntei se eu estava com alguma doença terminal.

Comecei a ficar impaciente... Afinal, eu precisava falar com Edward.

Ele começou a fazer várias perguntas desconexas, de como 'quando fora minha última menstruação', 'o que eu estava sentindo ultimamente', e ECT.

Eu comecei a listar em minha cabeça as doenças que eu conhecia que envolvia esses sintomas... E não encontrei nenhuma.

Jesus! Eu era muito burra, mesmo!

Carlisle suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

"Então...?" Perguntei calmamente. Repentinamente meu coração começou a acelerar e parecia que sairia pela minha boca a qualquer momento.

"Bella..." Logo a expressão séria do seu rosto, se resumiu a um largo sorriso. "Acho que finalmente teremos nossos netinhos."

"Jura? De quem?" Perguntei interessada. Mas espera... Edward não era... Alice não era...

"Oras... De você."

"E-eu?" Balbuciei chocada.

"Claro." Ele tocou em minha barriga rapidamente. "Eu e Esme sabíamos que você nos daria um neto rapidamente. Você e Jake vão ser muito felizes."

"Ohmeudeus." Eu exclamei com pavor.

Ele assumiu uma expressão preocupada.

"Você não quer o filho?"

"É... Hum... É agora que eu vou para o inferno, mesmo!" Carlisle continuou ali sem entender.

"Oras Bella... Um filho é uma benção, é algo realmente..."

Ele continuou falando, mas eu não dava ouvido.

Então era isso... Vômitos... Tonturas... Menstruação atrasada... Vontade de comer o mundo em doces... Sentimento maternal... Crianças...

Eu. Estava. _Grávida._

E o pior... Era de um _padre!_

O padre Edward Cullen!

Oh Jesus! Era agora que eu ia para o inferno!

**Fim do Capítulo 20**

-

-

**Hohohoho! Fim do capítulo! espero que tenham gostado, eu gostei :D**

O que será aquela conversa no telefone? E o bebe de bella como ela engravidou se usou preservativo? O que o Ed vai fazer? o que sra que vai acontecer daqui para a frente?

**hm. fortes emoções! :)**

Ah, e claro, quem publicou a notícia no jornal... acho que não foi a Renne... hahahah

**To aqui na pressa e infelizmente não dá para agradecer um por um pelas reviews, mais sabiam que eu li todas e amei demais!**

esse cap demorou um pouco pq praticamente escrevi ele ontem, e meus dedos estão doendo horrores hoje! :)

**não esqueçam de deixar uma linda review!**

**então... um enorme beijo! atée mais! :D**


	22. De repente JÁ VI ESSE FILME I

**Eu** realmente... Realmente sou uma manteiga derretida! :)

Aqui está eu, postando mais um capítulo para vocês, em menos de dois dias do outro!

Ok, que não é um dos meus enoooormes, mas como várias pessoas pediram pelo menos uma lasquinha, aqui está eu! :)

Esse capítulo vai ser dividido em duas partes, então cá está a parte I!

Provavelmente no final de semana ou venho com a parte dois! :)

Agradeço as reviews lindas, amei todas... Em especial agradeço á **Delly Black Fenix****, ****PrisPOP****, ****Marydf Evans Cullen****, geise, ****ChastityKeat****, ****Lua Weasley Potter****, Miss Masen  
, Alice Cullen, ****Tha Tavares****, ****lucia87****, ****'Elleeen.**** , Lilian, Lara, Camila, Tatah ferreira**! que comentaram lindamente nesse último capítulo! :)

Obrigada mesmo, e comentem sempre, isso me ajuda bastante, e graças á esses coments que eu estou postando aqui hoje :D

_so,_** ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21 – De repente... QUANDO JÁ SE VIU O MESMO FILME.**

**PARTE I**

* * *

Depois de horas pensando... Eu percebi algo que abalou, literalmente, minhas estruturas.

E não foi a música 'como Zaqueu'. Ei, eu não 'como' Zaqueu... É 'como', no sentido de comparação, ok?

Céus! Não se podia contar com nenhuma mente inocente hoje em dia.

"Eu preciso de uma Bíblia." Murmurei, saindo do banheiro e disparando para o quarto onde Alice, Esme e Carlisle estavam felizes, comemorando o "neto" e "Sobrinho".

"Querida, eu..." Esme começou se levantando com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Esme, você tem bíblia?"

"Mas é claro que tenho querida..."

"Pode me emprestar?" Falei rudemente. "Por favor...?"

"Claro." Ela piscou confusa. "Quer que eu chame um padre para uma oração?" Depois ela riu. "OH, Edward é um padre!"

Todos riram, mas eu fiquei ali catatônica. Por que dalê piadinha sem graça! Até eu com minha piada do Sexto Sentido, ou mesmo da do leite de caixinha, me sairia melhor.

"Por favor, Esme. Eu _preciso." _Implorei. Será que ela não entendia que eu estava em um momento crítico? Talvez, eu fosse ' a escolhida' por Deus, e ele tenha feito um milagre em mim.

Espera! Jesus! Será que isso são conseqüências da quantidade de vezes que eu cantei "Faz um milagre em mim?"

Será que Deus realmente ficou de saco cheio, e resolveu, literalmente, acatar meu pedido?

Oh Jesus!

"Certo..." Esme respondeu tentando esconder a cara 'tomara que meu pseudo-neto não puxe a mãe mentalmente' e alguns minutos depois ela voltava com uma bíblia e algumas velas no caso 'que eu quisesse fazer uma oração reforçada. ' Acho que fui meio rude ao ignorar e sair correndo em direção ao banheiro com a bíblia em baixo do braço, mas acho que eu estava desculpada, sendo que eu ESTAVA GRÁVIDA.

Apesar de eu estar ali no meu cantinho feliz e recluso que era o banheiro por vários minutos, com a desculpa de estar passando mal, a ficha ainda não havia caído. Muitas coisas haviam caído... Como minha expressão, excrementos físicos, até mesmo a comida do almoço, mas a bendita ficha... Bem, essa demorava.

Talvez ela se achasse uma 'lady' e estabelecesse seu próprio infeliz horário. Talvez a bendita esteja rindo de mim nesse exato momento. É. Bem possível.

Se contar que até grama recém cortada ria de mim. Ok. Eu sei... Não deveria me humilhar mais... Mas é hábito, né?

Folhei rapidamente as páginas, chegando a rasgar algumas no processo. Bufei, e obrigando minha própria respiração a se acalmar, tentei achar a página de maneira decente. Usei as técnicas 'respiração Sky' e logo consegui alguma melhora.

Ok... Agora a questão era saber _onde_ estava aquilo.

Mas eu sei... Eu sei...

Batuquei na bíblia como forma dela me dizer onde estava o que eu procurava. Talvez acontecesse que nem nos filmes. Uma boca feia e enrugada, se bem que na verdade, eram sempre aquelas bocas esculturais, aparecia, e falava comigo.

Algo do tipo:

"Ei, onde está aquela passagem?"

"Terráqueo... Antes você deve responder uma charada..."

Ok. Ok. Eu sei que eu sou idiota. Mas se bem que eu realmente preferia resolver uma charada agora, a ter que encarar os meus 'lindos' problemas de frente.

Eu lembrava alguma coisa, por causa da época que eu fingira ser beata e me ingressara na carreira de 'conhecedora de cada versículo, capítulo, e vírgula' que tinha na bíblia.

Mas na verdade... Acho que tudo o que eu realmente guardei, foi que o primeiro livro é Gênesis e o último é o Apocalipse.

É. Alguma coisa. Se pensar que muitas pessoas não sabem nem o que é uma Bíblia, e associem isso com "**Bibli**oteca", eu posso garantir que eu não sou o fim do mundo.

Deus! Eu já estava com bastantes problemas, e agora eu também tinha que gastar meus últimos neurônios achando citação?

Se Edward estivesse ali pelo menos... Opa! Isso me lembrou o motivo por eu estar naquela aflição.

Em um momento de desatento, o livro dos livros caiu no chão, e por um milagre, a página aberta trazia o que eu queria:

"Deus enviou o anjo Gabriel a uma cidade da Galiléia, chamada Nazaré, a uma virgem, prometida a um homem, chamado José, da família de Davi; a virgem chamava-se Maria. [...] O anjo lhe disse: 'Não tenhas medo, Maria, porque achaste graça diante de Deus. Vê**: conceberás e darás à luz um filho** e lhe porás o nome de Jesus. [...] Maria, porém, perguntou ao anjo: 'Como acontecerá isso, se eu não convivo com um homem? ' Respondeu-lhe o anjo: '**O Espírito Santo descerá sobre ti** e o poder do Altíssimo te cobrirá com sua sombra. Por isso, o consagrado que vai nascer levará o título de Filho de Deus." (**Lc 1,26-38).**

Senhor! Então era isso!

Oh Jesus! Isso era algo revolucionário! Mágico! Esplêndido!

Realmente o cara lá de cima levara literalmente as minhas cantorias, e fizera um milagre em mim.

Por que, simplesmente...

Eu. Estava. Grávida. Do. Espírito. Santo!

De todas as coisas bizarras que já aconteceram em minha vida, e olha que não foram poucas... Essa ganhava o OSCAR, Prêmio Nobel, ou vai lá se saber o que mais.

Como eu poderia estar grávida, sendo que na primeira e única vez que fiz amor com Edward nós usamos preservativo?

Claro que usamos!

"_Edward..." Sussurrei quando este respirava fundo. "Aqui." Estendi minha mão até a mesinha da cabeceira e peguei o plástico onde estava a camisinha._

"_Você sempre tem dessas consigo?" Ele brincou._

"_Só para ocasiões especiais. Com padres especiais."_

Por isso que eu gostava de coisas escritas. Se alguém algum dia viesse me pressionar, eu poderia provar.

Mas qual outra explicação eu poderia ter?

Mas talvez... Só talvez eu não estivesse grávida realmente.

É. Era uma boa opção.

Porém, logo eu murchei no vaso sanitário.

Eu tinha os sintomas, e Carlisle era um grande médico ginecologista.

Se ele não tivesse absoluta certeza, era meio óbvio que ele não falaria até tê-la, certo?

Algo como ética, ou coisa assim não é?

Agora uma coisa que Esme e Carlisle não sabiam. Era que o neto que eles tanto felicitavam, era _realmente_ o neto deles.

Talvez quando soubessem eles me expulsassem da casa, e eu morasse em baixo da ponte. Porque minha ex-mãe havia pegado meu ex-apartamento, com minha ex-cama, e tudo o que era meu, e eu não tinha definitivamente nada.

Quer dizer... Eu tinha Edward!

Isso pelo menos eu AINDA não havia perdido, e esperava sinceramente NUNCA perder.

Debrucei-me sobre a janela do banheiro, que dava para o quintal, podendo dali observar o canil, onde uma Sky animada corria em círculos querendo pegar o próprio rabo.

"É, garotinha..." Sussurrei com o polegar fazendo movimentos circulares na janela. "Parece que você terá um irmão."

**

* * *

**

PE. Edward

* * *

"Edward." Uma Bella gritou no telefone, assim que eu atendi.

"Por Jesus, Bella! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Edward... Eu..." Ela estava chorando?

"Bella, você está me deixando preocupado."

"Edward, eu preciso falar com você, agora."

"Bella, eu estou no orfanato."

"Edward... É vida ou morte. Não na verdade, a vida de alguém, e nossa morte, e ida para o inferno devo acrescentar. Ohmeudeus, minha mãe estava certa!" Ela falava em um fôlego só e eu tinha dificuldades em entender o conteúdo ao todo.

"Bella, calma." Assegurei. "Respira... Vamos. O que é tão importante?"

"Edward, não pode falar por telefone!" Ela esperneou.

"Ok. Olha... Eu vou até aí..."

"Não!" Ela gritou. "Não pode ser aqui!"

"Aonde?"

"Na casa paroquial? Não tem ninguém?"

"Não..."

"Então, eu te encontro lá." Ela desligou na cara.

O meu coração começou a assumir ritmos frenéticos. O que Bella tinha de tão importante para falar comigo?

Saí correndo do orfanato o mais rápido que eu pude, tentando não deixar muitas suspeitas.

Mas logo eu parei... Acho que eu SABIA o que Bella queria fazer. O sinal do desespero dela.

Sorri internamente enquanto apertava meu passo. Eu sabia o que ela queria...

E por sinal, Bella, eu também.

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Eu consegui despistar Esme e Carlisle rapidamente, e forcei um sorriso no meu rosto para eles, dizendo que eu 'estava muito feliz com a gravidez. '

Mas acho que saiu mais como uma careta. Algo como 'eu sou a Fiona e espero um filho do corcunda de Notre Dame.'

"Já liguei para o pai!" Esme disse sorridente.

"Como?" Fiquei confusa. "Mas eu estava falando com ele ag..."

"Bem, Jacob é um homem ocupado, mas ficou super... _Chocado _com a notícia."

Suspirei de alívio.

Mas por outro... Jacob estava recebendo a notícia que EU estava grávida, mas ele sabia que NÃO era dele. O pior, ele sabia de quem era.

"Acho que todos os homens ficam assim quando recebem a notícia, querida, não se preocupe." Esme me assegurou passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. De repente Esme e Carlisle começaram um 'túnel do tempo', onde eles lembravam como Carlisle ficara ao saber que Esme estava grávida...

Tava interessante a história até... Algo como Carlisle fazendo um parto normal, o celular tocar, ele atender, e conversando com a esposa, de fundo, vários gritos como "_Vai, vai... Mais forte. Você consegue! Vamos! Isso garota! Estou vendo a cabeçinha! É muito grande!"_

Ok. Isso no mínimo foi bizarro. Agora a questão era saber como Carlisle conseguiu atender ao telefone no meio de um parto, e até se poderia.

Mas quem sou eu para contrariar...

"Certo. Eu... Vou sair."

"Sair?" Carlisle franziu o cenho. "Bella, você desmaiou não faz nem algumas horas."

"Eu preciso ir, Carlisle." Olhei firme em seus olhos. "Eu preciso... Falar com o pai da criança."

Eles logo sorriram. "Ok. Entendemos. Quer uma carona?"

"Não, obrigada." Logo me apressei. "Eu tenho que ir sozinha."

Saí dali o mais rápido que pude, mas logo percebi Alice no meu encalço.

"Não é de Jake, não é?"

Olhei longamente para ela. "Não..." Murmurei por fim.

Ela ficou sem respiração por um longo tempo, mas depois soltou o ar lentamente.

"Eu já sabia mesmo... De qualquer modo..." Ela parecia chocada.

"Alice..." Murmurei. "Eu estou em uma baita de encrenca não?"

Vi compaixão em seus olhos.

"Sim."

"Obrigada." Revirei os olhos.

Agora o que ela não sabia era o TAMANHO dessa encrenca.

Eu tinha tantas coisas para conversar com Edward, que eu não sabia ao certo nem por onde começar.

Mas eu sabia do meu dever de contar qualquer coisa para ele antes de tudo. Antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada.

E claro, depois eu poderia procurar os jornais e dizer o novo milagre dos últimos 2.000 anos!

Eu estava grávida do Espírito Santo!

Que emoção!

Eu até conseguia ver os holofotes na minha cara. Os mil cientistas debruçados em mim, me analisando com lupas e enfiando computadores goela abaixo. Via também os ratos de laboratório morrendo de inveja ao ver que as atenções agora eram minhas. Também via Sherlock Holmes revistando meu apartamento e coçando a barba dizendo "Meu caro Watson..."

Também via algumas coisas mais reais. Como, Os Azarados Anônimos formando sede em minha casa e recebendo várias pessoas que diziam estar grávidas do vento.

Ei! Isso seria emocionante. Todas as mães solteiras poderiam usar essa desculpa!

Seria algo revolucionário, perfeito, magnífico... É. Pára Bella! A quem eu estava querendo enganar?

Eu nem sabia segurar um bebê, imagina um filho!

Mas só de imaginar que uma sementinha estava se formando em meu ventre... O fruto de um amor tão intenso e proibido como o meu e de Edward, era algo, no mínimo... Interessante.

Eu sorri, no caminho até a casa paroquial.

O filho só poderia ser de Edward... Não do Espírito Santo.

Mas também, como poderia ser dele se usamos preservativo?

Jesus! Minha cabeça doía horrores.

-

-

"Bella que história é essa que eu vou ser pai, eu não to acreditando nisso, acho que eu estou sonhando, só pode, como que..."

"Jake!" Resmunguei no telefone. "Formule uma frase direito, não entendi! O que você quis dizer com 'Bella ser pai... '? Eu tenho por acaso cara de homem? Ok... Não responda."

"É que..."

"Oi?"

"Filho..."

"Quê?"

"Meu fi..."

"Cuma?"

"Porra!"

"Hein? Olha o respeito!"

"Bella!" Ele uivou. "A mãe de Alice ligou aqui dizendo que eu ia ser pai, e que a mãe era você! E pelo que me lembre à gente nunca fez nada a mais do que alguns beijos, e isso quando você estava bêbada depois de ter brigado com o _seu_ padre há vários meses!" Ele estava berrando, e eu tive que afastar o celular da orelha.

"Jake... Eu estou grávida do Espírito Santo, então não reclama tá?" Desliguei, pois já estava chegando à casa Paroquial.

Logo me senti culpada... Afinal, Jake não merecia aquele tratamento de minha parte. Ele era um amigo esplendoroso, e eu o amava demais, assim.

Eu conversaria com ele depois. Logo quando resolvesse problemas mais importantes.

Olhei a construção em minha frente e vi a cortina aberta revelando um Edward preocupado espiando pela janela.

O taxista me olhava pelo retrovisor, e eu, disfarçadamente ajustei melhor meu boné. Eu estava vestida de homem, e esperava que sinceramente eu estivesse irreconhecível.

Suspirei, e entrei na internet de meu celular.

Eu sabia da conta exorbitante que estaria em minhas cartas no final do mês, mas era por uma causa maior.

Talvez, se eu mandasse um e-mail para a operadora, eles entendessem minha posição, e concedessem a internet de graça, né?

É... Não.

Sim, eu sei. Chega de esperanças.

Procurei por 'Gravidez com uso de preservativo. '

E constatei várias mulheres dizendo enganar os homens pregando o golpe do baú, furando a camisinha antes da relação sexual.

Não... Eu definitivamente não havia furado.

Também tinha dizendo que uma parcela mínima das camisinhas vinha estourada. Mas eram realmente muito poucas.

Eu e Edward havíamos sido sorteados então?

Também tinha a validade do preservativo.

Tinha outras possibilidades, mas a que eu mais me identificava era a segunda.

Então... Por obra de um destino irônico e filho da mãe, a camisinha estava furada, e eu engravidara de Edward realmente.

Eu sorri. Não pude deixar de fazer isso.

Afinal... Eu não estava grávida do Espírito Santo. Eu tinha certeza.

E dentro de mim naquele momento... Estava o meu filho. O filho meu e de Edward.

"Eu estou grávida!" Gritei feliz para o motorista. Este olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, e eu ajustando o boné, disse.

"Quer dizer, grávido... É... Nunca viu aquele filme do Arnold sei lá o quê?"

"É... Não."

"Povinho ignorante. Aposto que nunca assistiu Ghost." Resmunguei, pagando-o rapidamente não antes de exclamar um 'que roubo', e desci do taxi o mais depressa.

O mesmo sentimento estranho que tomara conta de mim há algumas noites, retornara.

Mas eu logo o deixei de lado... Afinal, eu estava feliz.

Olhei Edward na janela, e me perguntei o que ele sentiria ao descobrir que eu estava esperando seu primogênito. O _nosso _primogênito.

Ao longe, pareci ouvir o latido furioso de Sky. Ri internamente.

"Ok... Ok... Não tão primogênito assim."

-

-

Ele abriu a porta assim que me viu, e ficou me observando dos pés á cabeça com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Pois não?"

"Edward!" Resmunguei com os braços cruzados. Ele riu e me permitiu passagem, rapidamente. E logo quando fechou a porta seus braços fortes me circundaram e me levantaram do chão.

Sua boca ávida encontrou a minha, e nossas línguas entraram em uma atitude freneticamente sensual.

Eu tinha ido fazer alguma coisa lá mesmo... Mas eu tinha esquecido.

HUNF! Péssima memória. Eu precisava fazer parte de outro AA. 'Amemoriados' Anônimos. Acho que não existe essa palavra, mas por via das dúvidas, agora existe.

Eu lanço as modas aqui, baby.

Ele foi me levando até a sala e senti que estávamos no sofá da casa paroquial. Ele estava tão desesperado, tão frenético... Que eu me permiti levar lindamente por toda aquela sensação.

O desejo já estava tomando conta de mim, e todas as saudades que eu sentia dele nesse um mês e alguns dias que se passou, fizeram meu corpo arder e se inclinar em direção ao dele.

"Que desespero..." Murmurei sem fôlego entre os beijos.

"Acho que esse é o assunto sério que você tinha para falar comigo..." Ele murmurou voltando a me beijar.

"Espera!" Me afastei. Ele me olhou confuso.

Procurei no meu campo de memória alguma coisa envolvendo sexo no que eu tinha que fazer.

É... Não achei.

"Algum problema?" Ele perguntou com aquela cara extremamente sexy que somente ele tinha.

Bem... Se não tinha nada, agora tem.

"Nenhum." E voltei a beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Logo, quando a respiração faltou, ele murmurou:

"Pois esse também é um assunto sério que eu tenho que falar com você..." Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Urgentemente."

Logo eu não estava mais no sofá, e Edward me carregava em direção ao quarto. Nossas bocas não se desgrudavam, e quando o faziam, Edward apaixonadamente explorava a pele do meu pescoço e do meu colo, junto com suas mãos ávidas e _nada_ sacerdotais.

"Jesus!" Exclamei assim quando ele me derrubou na cama caindo logo após em cima de mim.

Alguma coisa me lembrava que eu tinha algo MUITO importante para fazer. Que fora o real motivo para ir ali.

Mas eu realmente não conseguia imaginar um motivo maior do que fazer amor com Edward novamente.

"Você. Não. Sabe. Quanto. Tempo. Eu esperei... Por isso." Ele sussurrou perto da minha orelha, quando já minha blusa masculina e o boné não estavam mais comigo.

Meus cabelos foram liberados e caíram como cascata pela cama. Edward analisou-os e os admirou como se fossem a mais bela obra de arte do mundo. Algo fascinante que só ele poderia admirar.

Ele sorriu torto, e inclinando seu corpo sempre para o meu, suas mãos foram procurando reconhecer cada centímetro da pele lisinha da minha barriga, e a dobra abaixo dos seios.

Em um movimento desesperado, arqueei meus quadris para conseguir tirar minha própria calça, e com os pés retirei o tênis.

A ereção de Edward já estava bem-vinda e eu gargalhei com aquela sensação. Eu estava me sentindo plena naquele fogo intenso e naquela paixão.

Minhas mãos se espalmaram em suas costas e eu logo retirei sua camisa revelando seu peito branquinho e másculo para mim.

"U-A-U."

Edward riu, e sua boca apaixonadamente procurou a minha.

Laços desconexos começou a adentrar em minha mente.

Nossa primeira noite de amor. Cada movimento, cada gesto, cada toque... Cada palavra. Cada 'eu te amo' pronunciado.

A noite de quinta feira... O carinho, atenção, amor, felicidade...

Mas logo minha mente se encheu de coisas não tão boas... Conseqüências dos momentos de felicidade.

Carlisle debruçado em minha frente... A bíblia no meu colo... Sky correndo atrás do rabo... A pesquisa na internet...

OPS! Agora eu me lembrava o que eu REALMENTE tinha ido fazer ali.

Mas os beijos de Edward estavam tão intensos, cheios de amor e desejo. Tão bons.

Eu poderia curtir um pouquinho e depois contar as novidades, não?

"Eu te amo..." Sussurrei apaixonadamente.

"Eu também." Ele sorriu. E isso foi como um estalo em minha mente.

A gravação que eu recebera no celular. Lá dizia que Edward não me amava, mas ali, na minha frente, ele mostrava e falava o contrário.

Então era claro que ele me amava! Era claro que aquela gravação era mentira!

Uma felicidade sem tamanho adentrou meu corpo e minha alma, e no espaço entre um beijo e carícia, eu gritei para ele, como que para completar nossa intensa felicidade:

"Edward! Eu estou grávida!"

Só sei que ele ficou rígido no mesmo instante, e tudo o que estava quente... De repente... _Esfriou._

* * *

**Hohoho! fortes emoções! :D**

**O que será que nosso querido padre irá fazer com a notícia? hahaha, isso só na parte II! prometo que estará bem emocionante, ou pelo menos eu vou travalhar para isso! :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa prévia, e comentem bastante!**

**BBB'S apareçam, eu sei que vocês estão aqui :D**

**não custa nada comentar né?**

**Beeeeijos, até mais!**

**COM AMOR,**

**NAT!**


	23. De repente JÁ VI ESSE FILME II

**N/A: **Cara, eu MEREÇO. UM. OSCAR!

Quem aí imaginou que eu viria com MAIS uma att em menos de um dia? Foram TRÊS 'UPS em uma semana! :D

Então trago aqui a parte II do capítulo 21... eu acabei de escrever ela, e estou meio abalada... ;x

sofri para conseguir escrevê-la e espero que vocês gostem.. ok, pelo menos elogiem a forma como eu escrevi, pois O QUE eu escrevi isso eu sei que voces NÃO vão gostar muito...

AGRADEÇO AS REVIEWS DA PARTE I, **á PrisPOP, Camila, thata, Marydf Evans Cullen, Andy Masen, buh-chan, Manuuu, Joyce Flexa, ChastityKeat, 'Elleeen., ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner, Naii (**vi seu pedido, e prometo que vou pensar no assunto :D**), Lua Weasley Potter!**

Graças á vocês que eu estou aqui, de novo... Bem... ANTES DE LEREM, deixa eu falar uma coisa sabe... vai que vocês nem leem o que eu falo depois do cap!

Como os meus capítulos SÃO ENORMES, geralmente beirando 40 á 60 páginas, eu pensei em fazer como no esquema do capítulo 21... dividindo em partes, assim, vocês vão ter Ups mais rápido, cerca de 2 em 2 ou 3 em 3 dias, ao invés de esperar uma semana para o capítulo todo...

além do que acho que fica melhor para ler, já que demora bastante para ler um cap meu!

o que vocês acham?

mas claro.. para isso quero muitas reviews, né?

_so_, **ENJOY!** (E NÃO ME MATEM!)

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – De repente... QUANDO JÁ SE VIU O MESMO FILME.**

**

* * *

**

_**PARTE II**_

* * *

O meu peito transbordava de felicidade. Afinal, apesar de todos os possíveis obstáculos que poderíamos ter em nossa jornada, nenhum deles se comparava, ao fato que o amor de nós dois, havia dado frutos.

Edward ficaria feliz, aliás, ele era padre, e assim como todos religiosos, defendia a vida.

O choque poderia ser grande... Eu admito... Afinal, não é todo dia que se é noticiado um filho... Ainda mais um filho... Vamos dizer... _Proibido._

Ok. Mas eu tenho que ponderar. ESSE choque de Edward estava durando mais do que o aceitável.

Mas afinal ele se moveu.

"_Jesus! Bella, eu não acredito!" Ele balbuciou as palavras enquanto me puxava para seu colo me fazendo encará-lo. "Você..." Os orbes esmeraldas dele brilharam e meu coração frenético parou por um instante. _

"_Sim." Respondi com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto pegava uma mão sua e estendia sobre minha barriga ainda pequena. "É nosso filho."_

"_Bella..." Uma grossa lágrima caiu entre suas bochechas e com os lábios eu a retirei dali. Ele sorriu radiante para mim. "Você é perfeita. O amor da minha vida."_

É... Mas aí eu acordei.

"Como?" A voz rouca de Edward preencheu meus ouvidos. Eu quase não a ouvi, pois fora um sussurro extremamente baixo e por pouco audível.

Merda! Por que nessas horas eu tinha alucinações? Eu estava querendo antecipar muito as coisas. Céus! _Paciência._

Edward ainda continuava rígido e com os braços como grades apoiados ao lado de meu corpo. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, muito menos os seus olhos... E eu estava estranhando a situação. Afinal, não era agora que ele pulava de alegria e dizia que me amava e estava feliz, como na alucinação?

"Eu..." Engoli em seco. "Estou grávida." Repeti calmamente, mas ainda transparecendo a alegria em minha voz.

Parecia que ele estava morto.

Não se mexia... Se não fosse pelo ressoar de seu coração e do meu, eu diria que tudo aquilo era um sonho, ou produto da minha bendita alucinação problemática.

"Como?" Ele perguntou de novo, agora um pouco mais alto.

"Edward..." Murmurei. "Eu est..."

"_Como?" _Ele repetiu de novo. Foi aí que eu percebi. Ele havia entendido a minha fala, queria saber... _Como_ eu ficara grávida. Será que ele não sabia como nasciam os bebês?

"Edward!" Exclamei. "Fiquei grávida na noite em que nós nos amamos pela primeira vez... No meu apartamento..."

De repente, eu nem percebi, Edward não estava mais em cima de mim. Eu me levantei por reflexo, e assim que meus olhos varreram o quarto, achei-o em uma posição tensa, com as mãos apertando firmemente o parapeito da janela de seu quarto.

Eu conseguia ver as veias sobressaltadas, e o pomo de adão quicando em seu maxilar.

O estranho sentimento adentrou em mim novamente, e por reflexo me cobri com o lençol, embora não fosse explicitamente necessário.

O silêncio rompeu entre a gente, pois Edward ainda apertava a janela com força, e eu não tinha noção do que poderia fazer.

Eu estava perdida. Totalmente confusa e inebriada.

Toquei minha barriga de leve, e acariciei sentindo o meu filho ali. Embora fosse impossível, afinal era um mês de gestação.

Meus sentidos ficaram mais aguçados com o silêncio, e meus ouvidos logo captaram um som estranho vindo de Edward.

Demorou um tempo para eu perceber que ele estava chorando.

Seria de alegria? Bem... Eu nunca tinha visto homens recebendo a noticia que iriam ser pais – a não ser na TV – e não sabia como seria a reação deles. E muito menos havia visto um_ padre_ recebendo essa notícia. Então eu realmente estava atordoada.

Aproximei-me calmamente de Edward, recebendo as percepções que meu cérebro – uma vez útil – me mandava.

Toquei de leve seu ombro com uma mão, e ele estremeceu, mas não se virou.

"Edward..." Sussurrei, sabendo que poderia estar pisando em um campo minado. Escolhi as melhores palavras. "Eu sei que... A carta de Roma ainda não chegou, porém, até nosso filho nascer... Tenho certeza que sim, e... Nós vamos saber lidar com isso... Assim como soubemos lidar com todos os outros problemas que nós tivemos..." Engoli em seco. Porém ele não respondeu. "A gente se ama, e... Tudo vai dar certo no final... É um conto de fadas, lembra?"

Um soluço saiu das entranhas de Edward, e eu comecei a me desesperar. Com certeza ele estava pensando no futuro do garoto, e nas responsabilidades dele por ser padre. Mas ele pelo menos podia ficar feliz, para _depois _começar a se preocupar?

Jesus! Era um filho!

O silêncio rompeu de novo e eu fiquei ao lado dele, observando com pesar as enormes lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas.

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward chorar daquele modo.

"Por que está chorando...?" Perguntei calmamente tentando chamar sua atenção, e poder ver os seus olhos.

Ergui minha mão para enxugá-las, mas rapidamente, chegando a me assustar, a mão firme de Edward agarrou meu pulso no ar, me impedindo de continuar.

Depois do susto, encarei sua face, e encontrei seus olhos mais verdes do que nunca os vira. Mas o que estava ali me assustou tremendamente.

"Edward..." Balbuciei me assustando.

Ele me encarou por um longo tempo. Parecia querer adentrar minha alma no mais profundo ser... E não conseguindo seus olhos se perderam como se tivesse vagando para outra dimensão.

"Edward..." Repeti.

Ele voltou a encarar o presente, e mais uma grossa lágrima saiu dos seus olhos, caindo lentamente por suas bochechas, e descendo até o queixo. Eu acompanhei o seu caminho, e antes que eu pudesse sequer fazer ou falar alguma coisa, Edward soltou meu pulso e saiu do quarto.

Eu fiquei ali perdida por um longo tempo, tentando analisar o porquê da situação.

Inferno! O que estava acontecendo?

Ele não podia estar tão preocupado com o fato de ser padre, e da dispensa ainda não haver saído.

Ele não precisava ficar assim também... Fazer-me ficar assim...

Eu estava ficando com raiva de Edward por transformar um momento tão bonito quanto aquele DEVERIA ser em um mar de lágrimas que NÃO eram de alegria.

Respirei fundo e com altivez, vesti minhas roupas o mais rápido que consegui, e saí do quarto á passos firmes.

Encontrei Edward na cozinha, e assim que ele me viu, ele se dirigiu a sala.

Mas que inferno!

"Edward!" Berrei atrás dele. Ele ia me ouvir agora... Ah sei ia.

Ele não se virou. Corri em sua direção e peguei seu braço, tentando fazê-lo parar – assim como ele muitas vezes fizera comigo – porém ele era bem mais forte, e com um safanão ele se livrou.

Eu o encarei, chocada. Edward nunca faria _nada _parecido comigo.

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas deveria estar certo sobre ficar longe de mim.

Respirei fundo enquanto seguia atrás dele de novo.

"Edward. O que está acontecendo?" Ele não respondeu.

"SEU COVARDE!" Gritei, então.

Ele parou onde estava. Vi os músculos rígidos de suas costas apontando, e com um menear de pés, ele se virou para me encarar de maneira lenta.

Seus olhos pareciam lançar adagas e eu me encolhi internamente com aquilo.

Porém, pois mais que eu amasse, e não entendesse do por que ele fazia aquilo, eu não estava gostando NADA do rumo da história.

"_Covarde?"_ Ele repetiu com sarcasmo.

Edward já usara sarcasmo comigo uma vez, mas fora um 'divertido, brincalhão', não um cheio de ironia, desprezo... E... _Decepção._

Eu tomei fôlego. "Sim. Por que você está agindo assim afinal? Ele é nosso filho não adianta você negar. Se você foge assim de mim, é porque não o quer. Não quer assumir as conseqüências. Por isso, sim, é um covarde!"

"Bella..." Ele sussurrou com escárnio.

"Edward, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo com você! Eu quero saber! Eu preciso saber! Isso está me corroendo!" Suspirei. "Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz..."

"Feliz?" Ele repetiu de novo com sarcasmo. E depois ele me olhou zombeteiro enquanto me encarava firmemente nos olhos. "Com um filho que não é meu?"

O chão se perdeu ao meu redor. Parecia estar pisando em areia movediça, e afundando lenta... Lentamente...

Edward SÓ poderia estar brincando comigo. Como que ele poderia sequer ousar em pensar algo nesse sentido?

"É lógico que é seu!"

"Bella, chega de fingir." Ele falou com raiva. "Chega de fingir que você traz um filho dentro de sua barriga... Você nem aparenta estar grávida, você nem tem alguma saliência na barriga... OU se tiver realmente, de quem ele é?"

"Eu não acredito que você chega a ponderar que ele não seja seu..."

"Está certo." Ele levantou as mãos. "Eu realmente não acho que você saiu transando por aí com qualquer um... Então só uma solução, você NÃO está grávida!"

Foi como um tiro no meu peito.

Controlei a respiração e a raiva acendia no meu peito. Eu queria feri-lo, eu queria machucá-lo... Diabos! Eu queria fazê-lo acreditar e ver a razão de alguma forma.

Por que ele não acreditava que o filho era dele? Por que ele não acreditava que eu estivesse grávida?

Olhei para seu rosto que parecia sofrer por baixo da máscara irônica que ele trazia, e dando passos rápidos em sua direção, parei em sua frente encarando firmemente seus olhos.

Encaramos-nos por um longo tempo... O verde encontrando o castanho... E uma onda de sentimentos parecia pairar sobre o espaço entre a gente.

Minha respiração estava descompassada, e vi os olhos de Edward marejar. Mas nem isso me deu pena. Eu estava fervilhando por dentro.

Então, rapidamente, ergui minhas mãos e dei um tapa na face direita de Edward.

O estalo ressoou pela sala, e minha palma doeu com a intensidade. Edward segurou o rosto e se virou lentamente para me olhar.

"Nunca. Fale. Isso. De Novo." Murmurei com raiva, enquanto via o Edward que eu amava se transformar em um homem de verdade.

Edward ali não tinha nada de padre, ele não iria se deixar levar pelas crenças ou educação, ele estava agindo como todo homem fazia. No seu instinto primitivo e machista.

Diante de meus olhos eu via olhos verdes de outro homem me encarando. Na minha frente havia um corpo de outro homem me cercando.

Ali não era o _meu _Edward. Aquela nova faceta dele, eu realmente... Irrevogavelmente... _Não _amava.

"Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso..." Ele murmurou de repente.

"Do quê?" Esperneei. "De te dar um tapa. Você mereceu!"

"Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de um ato tão vil..." Ele murmurou andando de um lado para o outro, sem se aproximar de mim. "Bella, estava tudo indo tão certo, tão bem... _Por quê_? Por que você teve que fazer isso?" Ele falava como que para si mesmo. Ele queria saber a resposta, mas como eu poderia dá-la se eu nem ao menos entendia?

"Edward, eu não estou entendendo a sua reação..."

"_Por quê?"_ Ele murmurou tão fracamente me dando dificuldades para captar. Virei-me, e o encontrei sentado no chão com os braços circundando os joelhos e a cabeça no meio deles.

Eu me aproximei lentamente, hesitante.

"Edward me diga! O que está acontecendo! Eu estou grávida, isso é um fato. Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz..."

"Bella!" Ele levantou os olhos depois de gritar meu nome. "CHEGA! Eu entendi tudo!" Ele se levantou em um salto e me olhou incerto por longos minutos. "Jesus! Eu nunca pensei... Eu nunca..." Ele bagunçou os cabelos em frustração. "Está acontecendo tudo de novo!"

"O QUÊ, INFERNO!?"

"Bella! Eu te amava! A gente se amava! Você não podia ter feito isso!"

"A gente SE ama!" Concertei o encarando com altivez.

"Quem ama não faz o que você está fazendo! Bella, eu já vi esse MESMO FILME uma vez, eu já estou vacinado! Uma vez eu caí como um perfeito patinho, mas agora não! Eu nunca pensei que VOCÊ fosse capaz de algo tão... Tão _vil."_

"_Engravidar_? Pois saiba que eu não fiz isso sozinha meu bem..."

Ele fechou os olhos com força, e eu me aproximei lentamente me prostrando bem em sua frente.

"Olhe para mim, Edward." Pedi. Mas ele não fez. "Olhe... _Para_ mim." Repeti.

Ele lentamente abriu os olhos.

"Você não acredita em mim?"

Demorou até ele responder.

"Bella... Nem se _eu_ quisesse!"

"Como assim 'nem se eu quisesse'?" Perguntei assombrada. Então era esse o grau de confiança entre a gente?

"_Bella..."_ Ele bagunçou os cabelos de novo. "Como que você pôde engravidar se usamos preservativo?"

De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido em minha mente, e não pude deixar de sentir esperança. Então era por _isso_! Pura e simplesmente por esse motivo, o mesmo que eu ficara tanto tempo me debatendo por.

"Edward, existem inúmeras possibilidades. Mas eu acho... _Acho _que furou."

Ele me encarou e eu pensei que ele havia acreditado ou ao menos ponderado.

"Invente uma história melhor." Ele cortou.

Os meus olhos demonstraram todo o meu choque do momento, enquanto as lágrimas jorravam dos meus olhos caminhando pelas minhas bochechas.

"Edward, você acha que eu seria idiota de inventar uma gravidez sendo que nós usamos preservativo? Por que eu faria isso? _Por quê?"_

"Por que... Por que..."

"Nem VOCÊ sabe..." Esperneei.

"Por que talvez você queira acelerar o processo para eu largar a batina."

"O QUÊ?"

"É. Talvez seja isso mesmo..." Ele falou consigo mesmo.

"VOCÊ É IDIOTA, EDWARD?" Berrei.

"Não, Bella. Sou realista... E estou _profundamente _magoado com você." Aquilo feriu o mais profundo do meu ser.

"VOCÊ? Chateado COMIGO?" Perguntei com escárnio. "Edward, você iria deixar de ser padre daqui algum mês, por que eu iria querer acelerar isso com uma _falsa_ gravidez? O que _eu _ganharia com isso?"

"Você pode ter pensado nessa possibilidade..."

"Já sei de tudo!" Gritei. "Você não quer enxergar o que está bem na frente de seu nariz! Todos os pontos vão para o fato de _eu_ estar falando a _verdade!_ Mas VOCÊ não quer acreditar! INFERNO, _POR QUÊ?"_

* * *

**PE. Edward**

* * *

"_Ed..." Tanya enfiou a cabeça pela fresta da porta, e deu duas batidas na madeira com um sorriso tímido na boca._

"_Oi, amor." Disse sorrindo e largando o livro que lia. Fui a sua direção e puxando-a para dentro, fechei a porta e logo tasquei um beijo nela._

_Separamos-nos, e eu sorrindo encarei seu rosto que parecia preocupado com alguma coisa._

"_O que foi...?" Perguntei calmamente._

_Ela olhou encabulada para baixo e depois ergueu os olhos novamente._

"_Não precisa ter vergonha comigo, Tanya."_

"_Eu sei..." Ela sorriu tímida. "Ed, eu... Tenho uma coisa para contar para você."_

_[...]_

"_Tanya, meu Deus, o que foi?" Perguntei chocado assim que entrei em casa e a encontrei sentada abraçada aos joelhos ao lado da cama. Seu rosto estava marcado por intensas lágrimas, e ela evitava encarar meu olhar._

"_Tanya, por favor... Você está passando mal? Jesus! É O BEBÊ?" Estendi a mão automaticamente para pegar o celular no cós da calça, e poder ligar para o hospital, porém ela me impediu._

"_Não..." Murmurou fracamente me olhando nos olhos. "Não..."_

"_Tanya..." Me agachei ao lado dela, trazendo-a para junto de mim. "O que houve?"_

"_Ed..." Ela fungou._

"_Sim, estou aqui." Falei acariciando seus cabelos loiros platinados._

"_Eu... Menti para você..."_

"_Não tem importância, amor... Está tudo bem." Falei logo. O que quer que a tenha perturbando não deveria ser nada demais, e isso só estaria fazendo mal para a criança._

"_Não, Ed." Ela se virou para me olhar. "É muito importante."_

"_Ok. Diga-me... Mas isso pode prejudicar o bebê, e não queremos isso." Sorri torto. Ela somente soluçou mais e mais, e eu comecei a achar que deveria ser algo com o bebê._

"_Ed... Eu não estou grávida..."_

"_Mas é claro que está." Sorri nervoso._

"_Não," Ela fungou. "Eu _não _estou grávida. Eu_ nunca_ estive."_

_[...]_

"_POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?"_

"_Eu tinha que tirá-lo daquele seminário, ED!"_

"_Ed? Não me chame assim, seu monstro."_

"_Não fale assim... Eu tinha que fazê-lo. Você NUNCA sairia de lá sem isso, era o único jeito! Minha mãe me pressionava, eu tinha que tirá-lo de lá, fugir com você, me casar com você... Assim como Katie fez com Arthur!"_

E agora estava ali Bella... A mulher que eu sabia que a da minha vida, clonando a mulher que mais despedaçara e destruíra minha vida.

Na minha frente eu via _Tanya_. As atitudes _de Tanya._ As falas _de_ _Tanya._

A Bella que eu amava _não_ estava ali.

"Você não quer enxergar o que está bem na frente de seu nariz! Todos os pontos vão para o fato de eu estar falando a verdade! Mas VOCÊ não quer acreditar! INFERNO, _POR QUÊ?"_

Bella gritara. Minha cabeça doía horrores, eu queria ficar sozinho, pensar... Ou mesmo acordar desse pesadelo.

Parecia que um caminhão havia esmagado meu coração...

Todos me alertaram sobre Tanya, mas eu me deixei levar. Ela disse que estava grávida e por isso fugi com ela, deixando meus pais, minha família e minha vocação para trás.

Mas Bella, por que estava fazendo _aquilo?_

Ela já me tinha, eu já pertencia á ela.

Eu iria largar o sacerdócio.

Ela não tinha motivo, mas ela também NÃO tinha como ficar grávida.

A camisinha furou? Pouco provável. Ela estava na validade, por que justo ela tinha que furar?

Mas por mais que eu tentasse ver alguma coisa, eu não conseguia! Pois eu só conseguia ver Tanya, as ações de Tanya, e a própria Tanya em minha frente.

**

* * *

**

Bella

* * *

"Por quê?" Ele repetiu.

As lágrimas já rolavam soltas e eu queria sumir do mundo, ou mesmo entrar na cabeça de Edward e fazê-lo enxergar a razão.

"Bella... Você sabe por que eu voltei para o seminário depois de ter fugido com Tanya?" Ele falou me dando as costas e indo em direção a porta da casa.

"Não..." Murmurei entre as lágrimas. Ele hesitou um pouco com a mão na maçaneta, e depois me encarou com dor em seus olhos.

"Ela inventou que estava grávida só para me fazer ir com ela. E quando eu descobri... Eu a deixei."

Aquelas palavras adentraram em minha carne. Então fora por isso que ele voltara ao seminário!

Eu nunca conseguira descobrir o porquê disso, nem mesmo a própria Tanya me contara nada. Então, agora... Edward achava que EU estava fazendo o mesmo que ELA?

"Parece que essa sua amizade com ela foi uma péssima influência." Ele murmurou.

A dor dilacerava meu coração. As lágrimas insistiam em cair, e o ar faltava em meus pulmões.

Edward não podia estar fazendo aquilo comigo... Não podia. Não podia...

"Então... É assim?" Perguntei fracamente. "Assim que _tudo _termina?"

Ele hesitou até responder.

"Como que eu posso ficar com uma pessoa que tenta me enganar?" Ele retrucou.

Assenti por entre as lágrimas para sua atitude enquanto a passos firmes ia em direção a porta de sua casa.

Parei hesitante e o encarei por baixo dos cílios.

"E como EU posso ficar com alguém que não confia em mim?" Retruquei com a mesma voz baixa, porém fria e cortante.

Ele não respondeu nada. Seu maxilar estava travado e seu olhar desviado, firme e duro, para outro lado.

Suspirei enquanto olhava uma última vez para ele.

"Você só se esquece de duas coisas, Edward..." Ele ainda não me encarava. "Eu não sou Tanya." Suspirei, enquanto via seu rosto impassível. "E também... Nunca... Nunca mentiria para você, nem que para isso custasse minha vida."

E assim eu me virei. Ajustando o boné, andando a passos firmes e tentando enxergar através das lágrimas que jorravam dos meus olhos.

Foi desse modo que tudo acabou entre Edward e eu.

Sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer, eu compreendi e analisei o que todos já haviam me dito e repetido...

O amor entre um padre e uma mulher era... Realmente... _Impossível._

E tudo que é impossível, precisa ter um fim.

_Esse simplesmente era o nosso._

* * *

**FIM!**

**o próximo capítulo é o Epílogo! no epílogo acontece o mesmo que no prólogo, e vamos ver o que vai acontecer, será que a Bella vai mesmo casar com o Jake?**

**haiehioea, ok... lá em cima eu falei outra coisa,e aqui estou eu, tentando iludir vocês!**

**É... momento emo, eu sei... mas é necessário!**

**o proximo capítulo vai chegar dependendo de voces! to contando com as reviews, hein?**

**beeeeeeeeeeijos.**

**E até mais!**

**COM AMOR,**

**NAT!**


	24. De repente ORGULHO A PRESERVAR I

**_N/A: _**Quando eu digo que eu sou uma pessoa muito boa, eu realmente não exagero!

em menos de um dia olha quem vem aqui com mais um capítulo!? eeeu! êê! :D

Trago a parte I do capítulo 22, que está bem... hm... 'mais ou menos'.. o melhor mesmo é a parte II! :D

Agradeço ás reviews para o último capítulo! E como pedido Lara Brasil!!!! Oiiiiiiii! :D

Obrigada a todas que mandaram as lindas reviews, e eeei, eu brinquei na parte do epílogo! :D

a fic tá em reta final, mas não quer dizer que vai acabar semana que vem! ainda tem uns dois meses :D

Agradeço então á, **ChastityKeat****m Lilian, Andy Masen, tha tavares, ****Joyce Flexa****, Juju Lautner, Miss Masen  
, Naii, Tatah ferreira, ****PrisPOP****, Tatah ferreira, ****Lua Weasley Potter****, Esther crystine  
, ****Alice Cullen, LaraBM, Lara  
, ****'Elleeen.****Lah L****, ****ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner****, thata, Camila!**

valeu mesmo, gente!

então segue o capítulo! :D

_so,_ **ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 22- De repente... QUANDO SE TEM UM ORGULHO A PRESERVAR.**_

**_PARTE I_**

* * *

_**PE. Edward**_

Meus pensamentos estavam muito confusos. Um turbilhão de emoções assuava minha mente, e eu não sabia o que pensar... O que fazer. O que sentir.

De um lado o amor por Bella, de outro as lembranças de Tanya.

Como eu poderia saber lidar com aquilo da melhor maneira?

As lembranças varriam minha mente. Primeiro... As de Tanya, e depois... Os meus momentos felizes com Bella nos últimos seis meses. Nossos problemas, separações, discussões, provações, tudo isso... Para acabar assim?

Uma dor forte alastrava o meu peito e a vontade que eu tinha era de correr atrás dela, e dizer que eu a amava.

Dizer para ela esquecer tudo, largar toda aquela história, e voltarmos do zero.

Ao vê-la sair, foi como se um pedaço de meu coração fosse arrancado, e ao me deitar na cama onde ela estava há alguns minutos, me fez ver a falta e o vazio que ela fazia.

Eu queria gritar, eu queria espernear, mas tudo o que eu conseguia era enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro e chorar.

Eu estava parecendo um bebê, ou a mais imatura das crianças, mas eu não conseguia agir de outro modo. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Por que Bella havia feito aquilo comigo?

Uma semana havia se passado, e eu não saía da casa paroquial. Vários fiéis vieram me procurar, mas eu dava a desculpa de estar doente.

Eu simplesmente não queria sair para o mundo ou ouvir alguém.

Mas durante duas semanas eu realmente ponderei várias coisas.

No banho, na cozinha, na sala, ou mesmo dormindo, o assunto não saía de minha mente.

Até que um dia eu peguei o notebook e fiz uma pesquisa.

Realmente havia várias oportunidades de a camisinha estourar, ou mesmo de acontecerem outras coisas que a fizesse engravidar.

Eu comecei a ver... Que talvez Bella houvesse sido sincera.

As últimas palavras dela pareciam pelo menos.

"_Eu não sou Tanya, e eu nunca mentiria para você."_

Parecia um bordão que insossamente repetia-se em minha mente. Eu não conseguia afastá-lo.

Depois de alguma hora de reflexão, eu finalmente decidi largar tudo para o alto...

Eu estava sendo UM IDIOTA!

Eu havia dito que Bella estava agindo como Tanya, mas ela não tinha motivos para tal.

Tudo indicava que ela estava sendo sincera, e eu aqui sendo um idiota movido á traumas do passado.

Larguei o notebook de lado e fiz a barba de uma semana rapidamente.

Eu precisava ir atrás de Bella, pedir perdão e dizer que eu acreditava nela, e deixar de ser o padre idiota, bipolar que eu sempre fora.

**

* * *

**

Bella

"Oi... Sabe Jake... Eu estava pensando... Se... A gente poderia conversar..." Falei incerta no telefone na caixa postal. "Desculpe-me... Muito, pelo huh... Problema... Eu posso explicar... É... Essa é a 101ª mensagem que te deixo... E... Tchau..."

Desliguei e bati o celular na minha cara diversas vezes. Eu. Era. Uma. Idiota.

"_Entra na minha casa, entra na minha vida..."_

"DESLIGA ESSE RÁDIO, INFERNO!" Gritei da minha mesa, assim que ouvi a música se instalar em meus ouvidos.

"Ui, nervosa..." Mas logo desligaram e eu pude respirar em paz novamente.

"_Mexe com minha estrutura..."_

"ARGH!"

Alguém deu fortes gargalhadas, mas desligaram o rádio definitivamente. Rolei meus olhos e peguei a corrente que estava no meu pescoço e retirei. Encarei a meia cruz que estava ali, que Emmet dera para Edward e eu de Natal, e com um suspiro larguei dentro da gaveta.

"Bella..." Rose acariciou os meus cabelos enquanto se sentava ao meu lado calmamente. "O que houve?"

"Nada." Respondi dando um sorriso amarelo.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédula.

"Nada? Bella, eu sou sua melhor amiga, lembra?"

"Eu sei..." Sorri. A época de fungar, soluçar, e chorar a todo instante já havia passado nos três primeiros dias, agora era só a expressão vazia no meu rosto. "Desculpe Rose... É TPM."

"Bella..." Ela reclamou.

"Rose estou bem." Tentei dar um sorriso amarelo. Ela revirou os olhos e desistiu de tentar arrancar alguma coisa de mim.

Batuquei a caneta na mesa e comecei a cantarolar uma música. Quase me chutando, eu percebi que a música que eu cantarolava era 'Como Zaqueu'. Inferno! Para modo de esquecê-la procurei na minha reserva mental alguma coisa que não incluísse a voz de Edward.

Ah claro... "Esse ano quero paz no meu coração... Quem quiser ser meu amigo..."

É. Era melhor ficar sem cantar, cantarolar, ou batucar mesmo.

Havia se passado duas semanas do final de todo uma história turbulenta de seis meses com Edward.

Eu me trancara no quarto na casa dos Cullens e ficara lá até quase esgotar minhas forças, mas eu precisava comer, eu precisava ficar bem pelo... B_ebê_.

Toda a vez que eu pensava no MEU filho meus olhos marejavam, mas eu precisava me controlar.

Esme e Carlisle queriam saber o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu inventava simples desculpas. E também pedia para eles não contaram a ninguém sobre a gravidez, nem mesmo para Edward.

Se ele não acreditava em mim, ele não tinha direito de descobrir que eu falava a verdade pela fala de outros.

Alice sabia que alguma coisa importante estava acontecendo entre seu irmão e eu, mas eu não contava, e parecia que Edward também não.

Mas que se dane ele também! Exclamei, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

Agora eu me esforçava para que todos os meus pensamentos se objetivassem na criança que estava nascendo dentro de mim. Por isso eu queria falar tanto com Jake. Ele supostamente era o pai da criança, e eu precisava convencê-lo á dizer o mesmo. E claro, pedir desculpas por tudo... Ele havia aceitado Edward e eu, mas também tudo tinha limites.

"Bella... Acho melhor você sentar." Lauren apareceu com toda polpa e abanando o rabo na frente de minha mesa. Revirei meus olhos internamente. Atrás dela estava a moça de Chicago.

"Estou sentada." Retruquei.

"Essa é Stephanie."

"Stephanie?" Perguntei incrédula. "Cara, eu vi seu vídeo outro dia na internet."

Ela olhou para os lados totalmente confusa. "Mas é claro... Linda e absoluta. Cara, eu sou sua fã."

Lauren deu uma risadinha sem graça. "Desculpa Stephanie. Ela é meio... Problemática mesmo. O médico disse para não contrariar, você sabe como é."

A mulher me olhava como se eu realmente fosse algo monstruoso e louco, e eu fechei minha cara para ela.

"Ok, Lauren... Posso saber o porquê da visita?"

"Bem..." Ela sorriu superior. "Estou passando aqui sabe... Para te dar o aviso prévio..."

"Aviso prévio?" Perguntei confusa.

"De despedida, idiota." Ela respondeu dando uma risada maléfica no final.

"Oi?" Comecei a batucar em meus ouvidos e pegar o cotonete na gaveta a fim de limpá-los.

"Você ouviu bem, Bella. Você está despedida."

"O QUÊ?" Demorou um longo minuto para eu conseguir digerir toda aquela informação.

Parecia que todos os rostos haviam se voltado para mim. Todos rindo, zombando, criticando, e ficando felizes com minha desgraça.

Eu. Estava. Perdendo. _Tudo._

"Pode ir empacotando suas coisas... Estranhas por sinal... Ei, o que é isso, um desfibrilador?"

Eu não podia acreditar. Primeiro minha mãe, depois meu apartamento, Edward e agora... Meu emprego?

Isso era uma piadinha, né?

Cadê as câmeras escondidas?

Lauren me encarava impotente em cima de toda sua pompa, e eu queria feri-la, machucá-la e culpá-la por todos os meus problemas. O sangue começava a ferver em minhas veias, e meus olhos marejaram de ódio.

"SUA VACA!" Eu gritei partindo para cima dela em um salto. Ela gritou e tentou se proteger com as mãos, mas a fúria infundia meus olhos. "Como você... Pode... Fazer... Isso... Comigo?" Eu dava tapas nela, enquanto esta indefesa estava deitada no chão, comigo em cima.

"_BELLA!"_

"Tirem essa louca de cima de mim!"

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo só porque você não gosta de mim!"

"_BRIGA, BRIGA!"_

"Eu vou morrer..."

"_Chamem a polícia!"_

"_Chamem a ambulância!"_

"_Não, chamem o Animal Planet!"_

"_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"_

"Sua vaca! Você não pode tirar meu emprego!" Gritei falando em soluços desesperados. "É a única coisa que eu AINDA tenho!"

"Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser..." Ela esperneou. "Quem manda nessa porra aqui sou eu!"

"_FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!"_

Meus olhos ardiam em fúria e eu estava pronta para dar mais um bom tapa na chefa, quando braços fortes me circundaram e me levantaram dali.

"_Ah... Estava tão bom..."_

"_Já acabou? Alegria de pobre dura pouco..."_

"Bella! Você está bem?" Rose perguntou preocupada, vindo em minha direção.

"Bem?" Lauren disparou enxugando o sangue que escorria de seu nariz. "Eu que sou a vítima, e você pergunta se ELA está bem?"

"CALA A BOCA, LAUREN!" Mas não foi Rose que respondeu, mas sim Emmet que me segurava, impedindo que eu voasse para cima dela novamente.

"O quê? E você fica do lado dela?" Ela perguntou assombrada.

"Você não tinha direito de fazer isso com ela. Ela precisa desse emprego, assim como você." Ele retrucou.

"Ela é louca! Eu não aceito LOUCOS no MEU jornal!" Ela gritou.

"Vamos sair daqui..." Rose disse cutucando Emmet, e lançando um olhar de desprezo para Lauren que estava sendo ajudada pela moça de Chicago. "Bella precisa de ar puro."

"Emmet, me solta!" Eu gritei.

"Bella, você está fora de si, mulher."

"Me solta!"

"Promete que vai ficar quietinha?"

"Prometo." Rolei os olhos.

Ele hesitante me soltou, e assim que eu me vi livre corri em direção a Lauren e com o maior olhar de desprezo que eu consegui eu cuspi nela.

"Isso é por tudo o que você já me faz passar, chefa." Olhei-a com desprezo e balancei meus cabelos em uma atitude totalmente paty.

"Peguem essa louca!" Ela gritou, com nojo enxugando o meu cuspe.

"Já chega Bella..." Emmet me pegou de novo e me arrastou dali.

Chegando ao bar que ficava no térreo da redação, e depois de devidamente me acalmarem e me servirem uns copos de água, eu respirei fundo, e encarei meus dois amigos que me olhavam preocupados.

"O que está havendo Bella?" Emmet perguntou.

"Nada." Desviei meu olhar enquanto bebericava mais água.

"Nada? Eu sei que algo aconteceu entre você e Edward, mas nenhum dos dois quer contar."

"Não aconteceu nada." Firmei o olhar dele, querendo parecer dura o bastante.

Ele suspirou. "Será que vou ter que arrancar isso a força?"

"Emmet a deixa." Rose intercedeu. "Se ela não quer contar, não conta."

Lancei um olhar agradecido á ela.

"Olha..." Comecei. "Se eu estou doida, problemática, ou não, o problema é meu. Estou de TPM, isso serve?"

"Não." Responderam em uníssono.

"Ótimo." Revirei meus olhos.

"Bella." Ouvi a voz inconfundível de Jake me chamar. Virei-me com o coração descompassado, e encontrei o meu amigo com o olhar perdido e os cabelos desgrenhados.

"JAKE!" Corri até ele e o abracei com força, sentindo o calor que seu corpo irradiava para o meu.

Ele me abraçou sem força, e nos separamos lentamente. Procurei observar seus olhos, mas não encontrei nada ali.

"Oi Emmet, Oi Rose." Ele cumprimentou calmamente. Eles responderam em uníssono.

"Gente... Vocês se importam se eu conversar com Jake um pouquinho?" Perguntei hesitante.

Eles assentiram e eu saí com Jake, andando do lado de fora do prédio.

Andamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, até eu começar.

"Jake... Desculpa-me..."

"Não... Desculpe-_me_... Eu fui um idiota em não responder suas ligações antes." Ele sorriu fracamente. "Você não tem que me explicar nada, Bella."

"É claro que tenho." Defendi. Ele parou e nos encaramos frente á frente. Ele acariciou minha bochecha e sorriu.

"Eu já sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer... Vocês estavam juntos afinal... Eu entendo..."

"Mas, eu não queria que você descobrisse daquele jeito..."

"Está tudo bem." Ele sorriu, mas não chegou aos olhos. "Bella, agora só estou preocupada com você."

"Não se preocupe." Tentei sorrir de volta.

"Mas é claro que me preocupo. Agora você e ele têm que..."

"Não."

"O quê?"

"Não tem 'eu e ele'..."

"Isso quer dizer..."

"Sim." Assenti, abaixando os olhos. "Não tem mais 'nós'."

"Mas como?"

"Longa história, Jake. Qualquer dia eu te conto." Sorri.

"Bella..." Ele suspirou. Olhou para longe, depois seu olhar recaiu sobre mim de novo. "Qualquer coisa conte comigo. Eu vou estar sempre com você."

"Eu sei Jake. Eu sei..."

-

-

Quando voltamos para o bar, encontramos Emmet e Rose se desentupindo em um beijo fervoroso. Revirei meus olhos e limpei a garganta.

Eles se separaram super sem graça.

"É... Huh, eu e Rose estávamos conversando..."

"Aham... Sim, conversando..." Retruquei, zombando.

"É... Sabe..." Rose limpou a boca rapidamente. "Chegamos a uma conclusão. E tenho certeza que Jacob vai concordar com a gente."

"Deus me livre ouvir alguma coisa que Emmet e Rose, juntos, planejaram..."

"Vejo que ficou mais animadinha hein Bella..." Rose estreitou os olhos. Encolhi os ombros.

"O que vocês planejaram?" Jake perguntou se se sentando à mesa, e olhando-os interessado.

"Bem..." Emmet juntou as mãos indicando o seu plano diabólico. "Já que Bella está nesse chove não molha... E com a franja cobrindo os olhos, nós vamos fazer algo para animá-la!"

"Uma lipoaspiração?" Perguntei irônica.

"Não, idiota." Rose disse. "Vai ter uma festa muito boa na sexta na boate do centro... Nós podemos ir até lá."

"Boate?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Sim, bebida... Mulheres... Diversão... Dança..." Emmet começou a enumerar nos dedos.

"Mulheres, Emmet?" Rose deu um tapa em seu ombro que estalou até em mim.

"Ok... você precisa limpar os ouvidos hein Rose? Eu disse... Bebida, você, diversão..."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Gente... Acho que não é uma boa idéia para Bella..." Jake começou me olhando incerto.

"Não..." Comecei. "Acho até que vai ser interessante." Sorri.

"Mas Bella..." Ele intercedeu, olhando significativamente para minha barriga. Com os olhos disse que não havia problema algum.

"Eu aceito." Sorri, e depois encolhi os ombros. "Estou precisando aumentar minha auto-estima de qualquer modo mesmo."

-

-

Na sexta Alice e Rose investiram em mim como se eu fosse a nova supermodelo ultra revolucionária do mundo fashion.

Ok, eu exagerei... Mas depois de passar a tarde inteira – a segunda de desemprego- com elas, simplesmente dando uma de manequim, me fez ver que Alice e Rose juntas não davam certo.

Eu tentei ao máximo canalizar minha tristeza para um canto mínimo em meu ser, e me deixar curtir minha própria vida, com diversão, e claro, solteira.

Apesar de todas as preocupações e da mágoa profunda que eu ainda sentia eu precisava me distrair, fazer qualquer coisa, aliás, não é sempre que temos vinte e dois anos.

Se Edward não acreditava em mim, se Edward não era homem o suficiente para enxergar a verdade, e se ele preferia ser bipolar á ser meu namorado e pai do meu filho, que se dane!

Eu não dependia de homem algum, e nem muito menos ficaria anos chorando, ficando velha e gorda, por causa dele, vendo os anos passaram e os pés de galinha acentuar ao redor dos meus olhos.

Passei a mão despreocupadamente pela minha barriga, sentindo o MEU filho que crescia ali.

Apesar de ele ser ainda uma sementinha, eu já o amava.

Eu amava incondicionalmente alguém que eu nunca conhecera. É essa é uma das belezas da vida. E eu tinha que aproveitar.

"Pronto, Bella!" Alice disse sorrindo e colocando um espelho bem em minha frente. Estiquei os cantos da minha boca para o reflexo – no que era para ser um sorriso- e fiquei contente com o resultado.

"Ótimo." Disse. "Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho meninas!" Abracei as duas e logo fomos apressadas pela campainha na casa dos Cullens.

Descemos a escada rapidamente esperando encontrar Jacob e Tanya que iriam com a gente.

"Você está linda, Bella." Esme elogiou vendo meu vestido decotado com moderação e no meio das coxas. "Mas tem certeza que..." Ela começou.

"Eu vou tomar cuidado." Sorri, e dei um beijo em sua bochecha rapidamente.

"Bella," Carlisle apareceu por trás dela. "Caso sinta algum mal estar, tome esse analgésico. Vai ajudar." Ele me ofereceu uma pastilha que eu logo coloquei na minha bolsinha.

Sorri agradecida pela preocupação dos dois, e corri até a porta para atendê-la.

Assim que eu abri, eu logo desejei não ter feito isso.

Fechei a porta novamente, tentando controlar eu mesma, e as possíveis lágrimas que poderiam vir.

Depois de alguns segundos, ouvi batidas na porta.

"Não vai abrir, querida?" Esme perguntou preocupada.

Respirei fundo e calmamente abri a porta de novo, encarando um homem alto, com os cabelos cor de bronzes bagunçados, os olhos verdes vivos e irradiantes, as linhas duras de seu maxilar, o pomo de adão saltado, e a meia cruz no pescoço.

"Olá, padre." Cumprimentei com desprezo.

Logo Rosalie e Alice me cercaram e cumprimentaram Edward.

Ele acenou para as duas, mas seus olhos não desviavam dos meus.

"Vão sair...?" Perguntou incerto. Sua voz estava rouca, e as orelhas em baixo de seus olhos indicavam que ele estava um bom tempo sem dormir. Que morresse também, infeliz!

"Vamos." Rose respondeu pegando um lado do meu braço, enquanto Alice pegava o outro. "A uma boate! Quer ir?"

Antes que ele sequer abrisse a boca eu respondi:

"Acho que o padre Edward não vai querer se misturar com as pessoas que freqüentam as boates... Você sabe como é né..."

Rose me encarou confusa, e Alice incerta.

Ouvi vozes distintas, e logo Jake e Tanya chegaram, e se aproximavam da porta. Tanya assim que viu quem estava ali, parou com a boca aberta e vi o rosto de Edward se tornar mais rígido ainda ao ver as duas pessoas que estavam ali.

"Jake!" Sorri e corri em sua direção dando um forte abraço, logo depois cumprimentei uma Tanya gélida em seu lugar. "Fica calma..." Sussurrei.

"Olá Edward." Jacob cumprimentou com a expressão dura. Jake sabia que não estávamos juntos e poderia ter uma noção do por que, embora eu nada houvesse falado.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e logo seu olhar se voltou para mim. Desviei rapidamente, sentindo meus joelhos fraquejarem com seu olhar perpétuo e inebriado.

"Acho que já está na nossa hora." Gesticulei para Alice e Rose, e elas prontamente passaram por Edward e saíram da casa.

Já estava me virando para ir embora, quando ouço a voz dele me chamar.

"Bella?"

Fechei os olhos tentando controlar minha voz e minha respiração, e me virei lentamente para ele.

"Sim?"

Ele pareceu hesitar por um longo momento, depois olhar incerto para Jake e Tanya ao meu lado.

"Posso conversar com você um minuto?"

O meu corpo já estava quase se impulsionando para frente, e minha boca chegara a se abrir para exclamar um grande e sonoro "sim", porém antes que eu pudesse praticar tamanha idiotice, eu controlei a mim mesma, e encarando fundo em seus olhos, respondi:

"Estou ocupada, padre. Outra hora."

Virei-me e entrei no conversível de Rose. Rose, Alice, Jake e Tanya ficaram incertas do lado de fora, mas logo entraram no carro também.

Nem sequer uma vez olhei para trás, a fim de ver Edward observando o carro, rapidamente partir.

-

-

Na boate o 'puts, puts' ardia em meus ouvidos.

"Ual, isso aqui tá Mara!" Emmet fez a dançinha do caldeirão no meio das pessoas.

"Emmet!" Rose bateu nele.

"Eles são sempre assim?" Tanya perguntou os observando.

"Pior." Revirei meus olhos. Ela riu, mas depois me olhou preocupada.

"Bella, o que houve entre você e Edward?"

Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos azuis, e notei com frieza que ela nem havia perguntado 'aconteceu alguma coisa...?', mas sim 'o que houve?'. Tava tão na cara assim? É... Não precisa responder.

Como que eu diria para Tanya que a causa para eu não estar com ele, era ela?

Indiretamente, mas sim.

Eu sabia que eu deveria estar pelo menos ressentida com a pobre mulher, mas eu gostava de Tanya e sabia no mais profundo ser, que ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, embora tivesse.

Ah, você entendeu!

"Nada que devemos nos preocupar esta noite." Sorri em resposta e logo depois não se falou mais no assunto. Lá dentro, o lugar estava super lotado e abafado, mas por fim, Emmet deu a bendita notícia que tínhamos área VIP.

Lá estava lotado também, mas não tanto que me impedisse de respirar, logo entrei no embalo da música, e me deixei levar pelas batidas e pelo sentimento.

Quem precisava de homem?

_Eu que não!_

Quem precisava de beijos, carícias, e um tanquinho para lavar roupa?

_Eu que não!_

Quem precisava de olhos verdes te olhando sedutoramente e uma boca dando o melhor sorriso torto do mundo?

_Eu que não!_

Quem precisava de Edward?

_Eu que não!_

Quem precisava de problemas na vida?

_Eu que não!_

Quem precisava de padre?

_Eu que não!_

Agora na minha vida eu já tinha tomado a bendita decisão. Edward agora só na extrema unção!

Ual! Rimou! _"Já tomei a bendita decisão. Edward agora só na Extrema Unção!"_

Bem... Poderia ter no matrimônio, mas quem disse que eu ia casar?

Eu que não iria casar para ser dona de casa, ficar com a barriga encostada no fogão, e um homem barrigudo e folgado assistindo Fórmula um na poltrona da casa.

Agora só se eu estivesse com o pé na cova que eu veria outro padre em minha frente novamente.

Quem falou de 'De repente religiosa' aqui?

Há! Não existe mais!

Apesar da gravidez eu me permiti tomar alguns goles de cerveja enquanto me embromava no ritmo da música.

De repente Rose soltou um grito agudíssimo, e me puxou para o meio da pista de dança.

"Bella, sua nova música!"

**(Single Ladies – Put a ring on it – Beyonce.)**

"Mulheres solteiras!?" perguntei incrédula.

"Bella, eu sempre quis dançar essa música! Olha somos três! Alice vem cá."

"Rose, não me obrigue a..." Ela começou hesitante.

"Alice, você só vai voltar ao convento daqui alguns dias, então, portanto você PODE fazer o que quiser..."

Se alguém ali não tinha vocação para ser freira, era Alice, mas ela simplesmente tinha essa idéia na cabeça e ninguém a fazia mudar.

Acabou que Rose nos alinhou, e eu linda, absoluta e grávida, fiquei no meio.

A música começou novamente, e lá estava nós dançando como no vídeo.

Ok... Não tão igual ao vídeo, mas pelo menos... Algo parecido.

Pelo menos a mãozinha eu acertava. Ah qual é, eu não sou uma dançarina.

No final, morrendo de rir pelo mico do ano, e super cansada pelo esforço eu desabei em um sofá que tinha no canto.

Pelo canto do olho observei Alice discutindo com alguém, porém eu não conseguia ver quem era, até que um homem alto veio em minha direção.

"Olá." Oh... Ele era gatinho.

"Está sozinha?"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Já não gostei...

"Só se algum espectro que está ao meu lado, porque do contrário, estou sozinha." Revirei meus olhos.

Ele riu e sentou ao meu lado. Logo seu forte perfume instalou em minhas narinas, irritando o meu nariz.

"Vi você e suas amigas dançando..."

"É. Acho que todo mundo viu."

Ele riu.

"Você é sempre assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Teimosa..."

"É..." Abri a boca para responder, mas meu nariz se irritou. Fiz um sinal para ele esperar, e virando a cabeça para o lado espirrei. "Pronto. Desculpe." Sorri amarelo.

"Então... Qual é o seu nome?"

"B-Be..."

"Como?"

Fiz sinal de espera de novo, e virei à cabeça para espirrar.

"Pastilha para tosse?" Ele ofereceu.

"Eu estou tossindo por acaso?" Perguntei cortante.

"Credo... Você é muito mal humorada... Deus me livre..." E se levantou me deixando com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cara. Ei, o que eu havia feito?

"Bella!" Rose gritou se aproximando de mim tomando a décima quinta e vai lá se saber mais doses de vodca. "Ele era SUPEEEEEEEEER... GATINHO..."

"Não tinha olhos verdes..." Logo tapei minha boca com as duas mãos. O que eu havia dito?

Rose riu histérica.

"Você quer o quê, outro padre por aí? Minha filha... Ic... Lá no Brasil, tem um... Que é cantor também... Menina abana!"

"Rose, você está bêbada!"

"Ei, eu sei, não precisa me dizer!"

Revirei meus olhos e tomei a decisão. Eu tinha dispensado o homem lindo por causa de Edward? HÁ!

Era agora que eu iria atrás dele mesmo!

Procurei-o por entre as pessoas, mas não o via em lugar algum. Até que pela enorme janela de vidro que dava para a boate inteira encontrei seus cabelos loiros faiscando.

Foi um relampejo brevíssimo, mas foi o suficiente.

Desci as escadas da área VIP correndo e entrei no meio do povão.

As pessoas dançavam extasiadas, e eu pedia por passagem, eu queria ir até ele e dizer que eu daria uma chance, ou seja lá o que o protocolo dizia em uma hora dessas.

Minha busca se tornou infundada, e eu já estava cansada e totalmente dolorida da minha procura por ele.

Inferno! Eu teria que arranjar outro então!

De repente... Algo me fez gelar o coração...

Era uma coisa extremamente bizarra.

Nos holofotes da boate saía nada mais nada menos do que a música "Faz um milagre em mim" remixada.

As pessoas gritaram e começaram a dançar umas com as outras, com certeza levando para o duplo sentido as palavras da música.

Era perseguição? Só podia! Jesus!

"Mas que inferno!" Gritei no meio da multidão.

"_Entra na minha casa, puts, puts... __Oh yeah... Come on, come on."_

No palco onde havia as pessoas que animavam a boate, tinha um rapper cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos e balançando a mão naquele jeito meio 'ei, eu tenho braço'.

Eu merecia senhor?

Eu continuava perdida no meio de todo mundo, até que braços fortes me circundaram e começaram a me balançar no ritmo da música.

Eu estava procurando por homem mesmo, então logo me deixei levar, afinal, os braços eram calorosos, convidativos, e exalavam um perfume que realmente não irritava o meu nariz.

No ritmo da música os braços foram me guiando, e meu corpo se grudou ao da pessoa.

Talvez fosse uma loucura eu estar dançando com alguém totalmente desconhecido no meio de uma boate, mas eu me sentia segura e estranhamente confortável ali.

Fechei meus olhos e inclinei minha cabeça para trás, até que um hálito quente se encostou aos meus ouvidos me fazendo estremecer.

"Perdoa-me..." Ouvi a voz sussurrar. Mas era uma voz... Conhecida... Conhecida... De mais até... Mas claro, deveria ser só mais uma alucinação.

"" _Entra na minha casa, puts, puts... __Oh yeah... Come on, come on."_

Eu senti uma pequena pontada na barriga, e pensei que fosse algo com o bebê, mas logo tudo se voltou ao normal, e com minhas mãos segurei os braços que me circundavam.

O calor que irradiava deles eram acolhedor, e eu queria ver o rosto dessa pessoa, talvez da pessoa que pudesse me fazer finalmente esquecer certo padre idiota e bipolar.

Minhas mãos foram subindo por seus cotovelos, braços, seu pescoço e sua face. Os músculos da face eram duros e rígidos, e um músculo saltava no maxilar. Minhas mãos voaram para seus cabelos, e vi como eles eram macios e convidativos.

Isso me lembrava tanto Edward... Não, Bella! Não! Pára de pensar nele! Simplesmente pare!

No final da música, abri meus olhos e calmamente girei em seus braços para ficar de frente ao novo homem de minha vida.

Talvez o homem que me fizesse esquecer Edward e seguir minha vida de uma maneira normal. Sem 'de repente religiosa', sem 'de repente desempregada' ou 'de repente sem teto'... Inferno! Eu queria simplesmente... Ser normal.

Mas ao fazer isso, meu coração deu enormes cambalhotas, minha respiração falhou, perdi o chão, e meus olhos se arregalaram.

Por que ali na minha frente, estava justamente o homem que eu queria mais que tudo esquecer.

Minha boca se abriu e se fechou várias vezes, as minhas cordas vocais não me respondiam. Até que depois de puxar o ar várias vezes para dentro dos meus pulmões, eu consegui gritar:

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, EDWARD?"

* * *

Sem coments da minha parte... emoções fortes na parte II! :D

comentem!


	25. De repente ORGULHO Á PRESERVAR II

**N/A:** amores, era para eu ter postado a parte II ontem á noite, mas não deu tempo ;x

Mas cá estou eu, de novo, postando lindamente para vocês! :DDDDD

Esse capítulo tá SUPER curto... eu nem estou me reconhecendo, mas como está dividido em partes, então... espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa nova forma de postar :D

Como pedido, novamente, **OI ****PrisPOP****!! :D**

Oi para todo mundo que deixou review também, vocês são demais!!! é por causa de vocês que eu estou postando quase todo dia :D

aaaaaaah... Esther Crystine, eu tenho orkut, sim!! procura lá "Natália Marques" com a mãçazinha de Twilight, que você me acha! Eu sou de Marília, SP! :D

Aaah e não se esqueçam da comunidade que eu tenho no orkut!! Chama "Eu leio as fics da Natália", participem vocês tb, viu?

Agradeço as reviews, e vamos aos 'ois': **Oiiiiiii, thata, ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner, Bibi, ****Mimy Cullen**** , ****PrisPOP****, Naii, ****Joyce Flexa****, Rêeh S., ****ChastityKeat****, geise,(explicação depois do capítulo!), Lara Brasil, ****Marydf Evans Cullen****, Lilian, Alice Cullen, Aninha*, Esther Crystine, Andy Masen!!**

Valeu mesmo pelas reviews, eu amei toooooooooooooooodas!

Então sem mais delongas, que venha a parte II!

_so,_ **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - QUANDO SE TEM UM ORGULHO A PRESERVAR.**

**PARTE II**

* * *

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, EDWARD?"

Quais eram as possibilidades de eu estar tendo uma alucinação?

É... É... É...

Nenhuma. Não com várias pessoas em volta, não no meio de uma boate, não segundos antes de sentir o calor de seu corpo.

Inferno!

"Bella..." Ele murmurou se aproximando de mim em um passo e me puxando para um forte abraço. Meus braços ficaram inertes ao lado do meu corpo, e meus olhos arregalados de encontro ao ombro dele.

Parecia que todo o som ao meu redor, se tornara uma vaga música de fundo. E as pessoas, dançavam, gesticulavam em câmera lenta, e em um plano diferente do nosso.

Eu ainda estava boba com os acontecimentos. Afinal, eu não estava indo atrás do cara loirinho?

E que diabos um padre estava fazendo no meio de uma boate?

Tinha coisa mais sem sentido do que isso?

"Me perdoa... Me perdoa..." Ele murmurava repetidamente no meu ouvido, fazendo meus pêlinhos eriçarem com seu hálito em contato com meu ouvido e todo o seu corpo abraçado no meu.

Perdoar do que mesmo?

Ah... Verdade. Com um enorme choque de consciência eu tomei noção de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, e afastei Edward com um empurrão.

Ele não estava pronto para isso, portanto ele recuou vários passos, esbarrando em algumas pessoas totalmente alheias no caminho.

Vire-me rapidamente e queria sair o mais rápido dali, porém sua mão segurou meu cotovelo, me forçando a me voltar para ele.

"Por favor..." Eu quase não ouvi sua voz, devido o som ao nosso redor, mas lendo seus lábios eu consegui distinguir as palavras.

Os seus olhos verdes brilhavam com um algo totalmente diferente do que eu já havia visto, e sua boca se retorcia em uma espécie de beicinho involuntário. Edward estava mais lindo do que nunca, e a vontade que eu tinha de correr para seus braços e simplesmente deixar rolar, era imensa...

Porém eu tinha um orgulho a preservar.

E claro, eu nunca poderia deixar de lado todas as coisas que ele havia dito para mim há duas semanas.

De repente, puxei todo o ar que eu conseguia, e gritei um grande e sonoro:

"NÃO!"

Sua expressão caiu e seu aperto no meu apreso afrouxou, mas quando tentei me livrar, eu não consegui e ele voltou a firmá-lo.

"Bella... Me ouça..." Ele pediu suplicante.

"Eu já te ouvi demais!" Gritei pela música pedindo com os olhos para que ele me soltasse, porém ele aparentava ignorar.

"Não, você..."

"JÁ CHEGA EDWARD!" Berrei de volta, mas como tudo o que é de má sorte, é realmente de má sorte. Justo na hora em que eu gritei, houve uma pausa na música e pareceu que todo o mundo ouvira o que eu falara e se virara para nossa direção.

Quis me esconder atrás do cabelo, mas acho que não deu muito certo. Mas graças á um bom Deus, cada um estava envolto mais em seu próprio mundo do que em uma mulher descabelada gritando com um padre dentro de uma boate.

"E agora uma canção para os apaixonados..." Um cara que estava quase caindo e rolando com o microfone nas mãos, enquanto tentava equilibrar o copo de vodca, falou do palco: "Você, Ic... Que tá vendo aquela gatinha ali no bar, ou dançando Single Ladies... É sua chance... Vamos lá, sedução! Vamos colocar um tango gostoso, embora você não saiba dançar infeliz, é uma dança de pegada... Então, manda bala! É para vocês. Solta ae Judeilson! Vamo cair pra dentro!"

Soltei um último olhar para Edward e tentei fugir dele em seu momento de distração. Ok. Me corrijo. No que PENSEI que fosse seu momento de descontração! Ele não tirava os olhos de mim, e eu ainda continuava presa pelos seus braços.

"Me solta... Acabou entre a gente." Murmurei, mas sabia que ele havia entendido.

"Não acabou." Ele falou resoluto me puxando para seus braços. E rapidamente e quase abruptamente, um braço seu circundava minha cintura, e outro segurava minha mão. Sua face estava a centímetros da minha, e nossas respirações se misturavam em uma lufada de ar.

O maldito tango começou e os casais rindo, cambaleando começaram a dançar, enquanto eu fuzilava Edward com os olhos.

O que ele queria agora também? Uma humilhação em rede 'boatal'? Inferno! Eu nem sabia dançar tango!

E que tipo de boate coloca tango na discografia?

Eu vou processar essa boate e...

Edward me puxou mais para ele ainda, e nossos corpos se esmagaram, minha boca se abriu em um "O", e o ar faltou em meus pulmões, enquanto Edward com um sorriso torto meio presunçoso começava a me guiar de um lado para o outro.

"Eu. Vou. Te. Matar." Murmurei entre dentes enquanto ele enroscava seu pé no meu, e me fazia cair para trás.

Quando voltei à posição normal, com o cabelo esvoaçando atrás de mim, sua boca estava no meu pescoço e subiu lentamente, fazendo com que nossos olhos logo se encontrassem.

"Eu não vou fazer você largar de mim."

Eu fiquei em choque.

"_Eu_ largar de _você?"_ Ele me rodopiou. "Você ficou maluco além de bipolar?"

Ele estreitou os olhos e me puxou de volta, dando algumas voltas.

Mas que maldita idéia da boate de colocar tango naquele espaço ínfimo!

Eu já disse que iria processá-la? E que ela nunca mais contaria com minha ilustríssima presença?

"Eu sou apenas humano, Bella."

"Eu sou humana também!" Retruquei. Suas mãos se firmaram mais ainda em minha cintura, pressionando-a com força.

"Eu me arrependo..." Ele disse me encarando firmemente nos olhos.

O torpor que me invadiu era intenso, afinal, eu AMAVA aquele homem.

A vontade de puxar aquela boca linda e sedutora para meus lábios, de abraçá-lo e dizer "Hey, tá tudo bem", era imensa, mas as lembranças vinham e iam a minha mente e eu simplesmente não conseguia afastá-las.

Eu tinha que me controlar. Algo que se chamava 'amor próprio' gritava dentro de mim.

"O seu arrependimento não me interessa!" Gritei de volta. Ele me encarou com um misto de fúria e frustração, e eu gritei assim que senti o ar se perder ao meu redor.

Eu caí para trás, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar ao chão, Edward me segurara com as mãos fortes, e subira lentamente novamente, enquanto eu tentava simplesmente manter o coração no limite abaixo dos 200 batimentos por minuto, e a respiração pelo menos regular.

De repente o rosto de Edward se enterrara na região dos meus cabelos e sua boca explorava a região da minha nuca. Senti seu hálito em minha orelha, e me fazendo estremecer dos pés á cabeça, como se estivesse tomando sol no Alaska, ele sussurrou:

"Mas você me ama."

Eu neguei veemente tentando manter algum pensamento concreto em minha humilde mente. Fechei meus olhos me deixando levar pelo odor da loção pós barba que irradiava da pele dele, que me fazia ver estrelas e desejá-lo.

"Sim... Você sabe..." Ele continuou e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Edward então endireitou a postura e voltamos a nos encarar nos olhos, lançando uma batalha mortal apenas pelo olhar.

Eu queria entender aquela sua mente bipolar, problemática e sacerdotal, mas realmente o cara lá de cima não me dera o dom da inteligência.

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo comigo, depois de tudo o que ele havia me falado?

"E que diferença isso faz, se você não ama na mesma intensidade?" Retruquei com desprezo. "Afinal, quem fala o que você falou quem acusa o que você acusou, não ama realmente..."

Seus olhos de repente se tornaram quase pretos, e sua boca se tornou uma linha dura. Edward parara seu movimento, e ao nosso redor as pessoas continuavam se movimentando, porém eu e ele simplesmente nos encarávamos.

"Você me magoou de demais..." Sussurrei.

"Como você pode dizer que eu não te amo?" Ele disse quase cuspindo as palavras. O tango acabara, e logo outro 'puts, puts' voltara em ação, mas continuávamos ali no meio.

"Você diz, mas não demonstra!" Gritei.

"Não demonstro?" Ele me olhou incrédulo. "Bella, eu estava pronto para largar uma vida de oito anos por você... Uma vocação por você... Fiéis que acreditavam em mim, pessoas que ouviam minhas músicas e seguiam minhas palavras... Eu estava pronta para deixar tudo POR você... E você me diz que eu não te amo?"

Eu engoli em seco.

"Do que adianta tudo isso, para estragar tudo com vinte minutos de palavras acusadoras?"

Ele me encarou longamente e de repente me deu um forte abraço, quase arrancando o ar em meus pulmões.

"Me perdoa..."

"Para você me magoar de novo?" Ele se afastou e eu procurei em seus olhos alguma coisa. Somente encontrei... Tristeza. Aquilo me mordeu o coração.

"Me dá mais uma chance."

Eu pensei... Eu juro que pensei, porém... A decisão já estava tomada, e eu não podia voltar atrás.

"Não..."

"Bella." Ele me abraçou forte de novo como que não querendo que eu escapasse dali. Eu não retribuí seu abraço, nem tentei impedi-lo. Só fiquei ali, parada, estática, feito uma pedra, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar as lágrimas.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, seus braços se afrouxaram e ele procurou entender minha expressão.

As lágrimas que poderiam cair agora, não caíram, porque eu já tinha as eliminado durante as intermináveis primeiras noites depois do 'grand finale'.

"Por favor..." Ele pediu novamente formando o pequeno beicinho que me dava vontade de apertar. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

"Deus sabe quantas vezes eu já sofri por você, Edward." Foi tudo o que eu respondi, antes de me virar e abrir espaço entre a multidão. Mas não cheguei a dar dois passos, quando ouvi sua voz alta e estridente.

"EU ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA ESPERANDO UM FILHO MEU, BELLA."

Eu parei no meu lugar, minhas mãos se fechando em punhos contra meu corpo, e me virei lentamente para olhá-lo.

"O quê?" Perguntei em um sussurro. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas uma barreira de pessoas nos impedia.

"EU ACREDITO!" Li as palavras em sua boca. Ele tentou abrir caminho entre as pessoas, mas não conseguira, enquanto isso eu procurava em minha mente alguma coisa útil para fazer ou para falar.

De repente senti braços em meu ombro, e depois de me recuperar do susto momentâneo, vi Jake me olhando preocupado.

"Está bem?" Assenti notando pela primeira vez que eu estava suando.

"Bella..." Edward tentou me chamar, e eu tentei chegar até ele em uma atitude frustrada, eu queria perguntar 'o que isso vai mudar as coisas afinal? Você não acreditou em mim!', mas a barreira humana havia aumentado furiosamente e eu só conseguia distinguir seus cabelos dourados na multidão.

Um lado de meu ser queria ir até ele e dizer que eu dava seu perdão e que ficaríamos felizes juntos, mas outro achava que não era melhor coisa a se fazer.

"_Mas olha só minha gente... Acabamos de saber que uma presença ilustre está aqui hoje..."_

"EDWARD!" Tentei gritar, mas já nem o via mais.

"_É o padre Edward!"_

Logo houve vários assovios, e aplausos. Edward como padre jovem era muito bem recebido, mas também não TANTO assim que as pessoas parassem de dançar por sua causa.

Alguém o empurrou para o palco e eu o encarei longamente. Seu olhar procurava alguém no meio da multidão, e de repente recaiu sobre uma mulher e um homem parados no meio de pessoas dançando e se misturando.

Seus olhos me encararam suplicantes e sua boca murmurou um "Bella..."

Senti a mão de Jake no meu ombro, e dei um meio sorriso para ele, enquanto enxugava meus olhos com a manga da camisa.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Estou." Fiquei de costas para o palco e pisquei várias vezes a fim de controlar as possíveis lágrimas. Eu não deixaria Jake me ver chorando por Edward. Não deixaria. "Vamos embora...?"

"Tem certeza?"

Assenti, ele suspirou, e colocando seu casaco em volta dos meus ombros, me guiou rumo á saída.

Eu lancei uma última olhada para o palco onde o locutor bêbado pedia para Edward dançar um funk, e encontrei seu olhar nos seguindo.

Fechei os olhos e os abri novamente, e me virei.

Sorri para Jake e continuei andando a passos firmes.

Eu tinha plena consciência que aquela era a segunda vez que eu virava as costas para Edward.

Mil pensamentos vinham em minha mente e a única coisa que eu queria consolidar era a parte de ir para o ponto mais alto do Rockfeller Center e me jogar de lá.

Por que... Vou te contar vida mais complicada do que a minha realmente não tinha.

Não era a toa que eu tinha uma Lei com meu nome, também não era a toa que eu fazia até parte dos Azarados Anônimos Celestial, nem a toa que eu era sem teto, morava em casa de favor dos psedos-ex-sogros, era uma desemprega, uma mal amada, e daqui a pouco até a Sky roubariam de mim.

"Ei, Bella... Não esquenta não... Isso faz mal para o bebê." Jake se deu a apresentar ao meu lado. Ele dirigia silenciosamente e eu não gostava daquilo. Ficar só com os pensamentos problemáticos na cabeça não era algo bom. Eu precisava me distrair.

"Está tudo bem... Eu sinto que o bebê puxou a mãe. É forte."

"Tenho certeza que sim..." Ele disse mordendo os lábios.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Jake?"

"Não, nada." Ele desconversou.

Como ainda estava cedo, nós fomos até uma pequena lanchonete para comermos qualquer coisa de super engordativa que tinha lá.

Jake conseguiu a façanha de me fazer rir, embora mais de desgraça do que qualquer outra coisa.

A noite se passou voando, e eu tentava ao máximo tirar Edward de minha cabeça, e seu olhar e sua voz pedindo perdão, mais uma chance e dizendo que acreditava que eu estava esperando um filho.

Logo estávamos no carro novamente e na frente da casa dos Cullens, Jake se virou e me encarou lentamente, observando calmamente minha expressão.

"Bella, essa não foi nem a maneira que eu planejei, nem o modo como eu queria fazer... Mas eu sinto que é necessário..." Ele mordeu os lábios.

"O que foi?" Analisei sua expressão compenetrada. Um vinco divertido se formava no meio de sua testa, e eu logo tratei de tirá-lo.

"É... Bem... É..."

"Desembucha homem." Apressei. Afinal, eu precisava ir ao banheiro!

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, se endireitou no banco inúmeras vezes, até que finalmente seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente, e ele falou tudo de uma vez:

"Bella, você quer CASAR COMIGO?"

* * *

**TCHATCHATCHATCHA.........**

**Ok, parei com meu momento suspense!**

**será que Bella vai aceitar? hmmmm, não sei :D**

**e por favor, não fiquem com raiva do Ed querido, ele já tem muitos traumas na vida dele, primeiro aos 13 anos com a namorada que usava ele, depois com Tanya que mentiu para ele, ivnentou uma gravidez para dar o golpe do baú, e quando chega Bella, ele vê o passado passando na frente dele de novo?**

**Mas ele viu que estava sendo um escroto, e quis contornar, agora será que BElla irá aceitá-lo de volta? :D**

**Bemmmmmm... MAIS UMA VEZ EU EXPLICO!**

**EU BRINQUEI QUANDO DISSE QUE O EPÍLOGO SERIA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, EU QUERIA FAZER UM SUSPENSINHO!**

**A fic tá em reta final, mas ainda tem dois meses até chegar o fim e consequentemente o epílogo! :D**

**então, não se desesperem, e a fic vai acabar com alegria, e não com essa tristeza que eu tenho ai, certo?**

Já comecei a escrever o capítulo 23 na verdade, o primeiro parágrafo, mas vou tentar vir postar depois... provavelmente quarta eu já o tenho pronto :)

maaaas, mandem muitas reviews lindas e façam uma autora supeeer feliz e realizada! :D

e quem estiver fazendo teorias á torto e a direito ai, lembrem-se de uma coisa 'o tempo!"

**estamos em Abril de 2008 na fic, vocês lembram a data do casamento? ;x**

beeem, até mais então!!

beeeeeeijos

AMO VOCÊS!


	26. De repente TESTE PARA BIPOLARIDADE

**N/A: **Olá queridos(as) leitores(as)!

Hoje eu demorei um pouquinho mais para postar, mas é que de semana é complicado para mim.. :X

Mas cá estou eu, com um capítulo para vocês! Este não está dividido em partes, pq eu achei melhor, então é o capítulo 23 inteiro, sendo que o 24 vai ser o próximo!

Não está enoooooooorme, pq acho melhor mesmo dimunuir um pouco, pq como já disseram nas reviews "não é sempre que vocês tem tempo para ler tudo" ;)

Agradeço imensamente todas as lindas reviews que eu recebi pelo último capitulo! :D

**Mimy Cullen****,** eu ainda não sei quantos vão ser certinho! acredito que uns 30! mas não sei ao certo! ;)

**Alice Cullen:** No prólogo não há a data mesmo, mas quando se inicia o capítulo 1 fala assim "Dois anos antes. Outubro de 2006" ;)

**Então ooiiiiii para todo mundo que deixou reviews: Anita Masen Cullen, PrisPOP, Ccullen-BR, Alice Cullen, Marydf Evans Cullen, Andy Masen (super incetivo, viu? :D), Camila, thais, ChastityKeat, Ana Krol, Lua Weasley Potter (suas suposições estao muito boas! :D), thata, Esther Crystine, Lilian, Mimy Cullen ( é, o casamento é em outubro de 2009!), Lara Brasil(já te add no orkut!), Naii( EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FOI NO SHOW DO FÁBIO DE BELLA O/ QUE MARAAAA!), Bells C, Tatah ferreira!**

valeu mesmo genteee! eu adoro vocês :D

então, sem mais delongas...

_so,_ **ENJOY!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 23- De repente... TESTE PARA BIPOLARIDADE.**

* * *

"Bella, você quer CASAR COMIGO?"

É óbvio que eu disse não.

Afinal, eu poderia ser tudo menos uma mulher-vaca que brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas, embora fosse de grande serventia proporcionar um pai para meu filho.

Mas uma coisa minha ex-mãe havia me ensinado com maestria. Isso se resume á não sair mugindo por aí, e nem pastando, ou seja, ela me ensinou a não ser uma Lauren da vida.

Eu entendi a pressa de Jacob. Ele estava preocupado com minha reputação – vamos combinar já não tão boa assim- e com o bebê que crescia dentro de mim.

Ele sim era um homem de verdade!

**OUVIU EDWARD?**

Autora, por favor, se puder vá lá ao ponto de vista dele e deixe-o ficar sabendo das minhas palavras.

Se a fic concorresse á um OSCAR, e tivesse a categoria de melhor exemplo de homem, eu com certeza iria indicar Jacob!

Agora... Melhor exemplo de cara gostoso e com pegada... Bem... Ai eu não podia ser muito hipócrita a ponto de não indicar Edward.

Ok. Ok. Eu entendi. Acho que em toda essa história, a condenada era eu e não ele.

Mentira, ele realmente era um condenado, e acho que isso era contagioso, pois eu estava virando uma também.

Jake fez um beicinho logo depois que eu exclamei o 'não', e eu quis revirar os olhos e dizer que não se comparava ao de Edward, mas como eu disse, eu não saia mugindo por aí...

Assim que pisei em casa meu celular quase pulou do meu bolso. Pelo visor vi o "Rose" e a vontade era de tacar ele do outro lado da parede, porém... Amigos não estão dando sopa por aí.

"Oi, Rose."

"COMOQUEVOCÊPODELARGARAFESTADESSEJEITO?VOCÊSABIAQUEOPADREEDWARDAPARECEULÁ?"

Tinha que manter uma distância de três metros do aparelho, e eu ainda conseguia ouvi-la tão claramente como se Rose estivesse ao meu lado dando mais um de seus pitis.

Pensei que com Emmet ela se acalmaria, mas pelo visto, foi mais uma ilusão...

"Rose respira... Lembra a respiração de Sky? Um... Dois..."

"Eu não quero saber de porra de respiração cadela nenhuma, Bella! Eu te trouxe aqui na boate para você se divertir e o que você faz? Foge da gente, se mistura com aquele povo fedido e vai embora!"

"Hey, eu..."

"E onde está Jake? Tanya! Você o viu?" Ela falou com alguém, depois bufou no telefone. "Jake é outro... Espera, ele foi com você?"

"Sim, ele foi..." Suspirei recebendo Sky nos meus braços, já que ela vira correndo em minha direção com as orelhinhas balançando ao vento. "Cadelinha da mamãe..."

"Sua avó."

"Hey Rose, eu não estou falando de você..." Retruquei. "Ainda."

"Bella, você mal saiu de um relacionamento com Edward, e você já dá em cima de Jake?"

"Como assim EU do em cima de Jake?"

"Então qual outra explicação... Bella é melhor você ter uma ótima notícia para me dar senão eu vou até aí e te arranco os cabelos!"

"Ah nada demais..." Enrolei meus cabelos com os dedos enquanto subia a escada até meu quarto. Sky vinha no meu calcanhar. "Só que eu fui pedida em casamento."

"Rose...?" Perguntei quando um enorme silêncio se instalou do outro lado da linha.

"EUNÃOACREDITO! Eu sempre pensei que eu fosse casar antes que você! Perdi a aposta!" Ela bufou.

"Como assim 'casar antes que eu'? E que aposta, Rose?"

"É... Nada..." Ela desconversou.

"Rose..."

"Ah, eu apostei com Alice que até você se resolver com Edward eu já teria três filhos e uma pelanca despencada no lugar dos seios..."

"ROSE!"

"Ei, Alice apostou também!"

"Mas pelo menos ao meu favor..."

"Na verdade ela apostou que eu só teria dois filhos e estaria grávida do terceiro, enquanto a pelanca começava a cair no lugar dos meus seios..."

Eu bufei e me joguei na minha cama olhando o ventilador. Sky pulou em minha barriga e eu dei um pulo de susto.

Observei que o movimento circular do ventilador era tão legal... O que aconteceria se eu colocasse a mão lá no meio?

Nos desenhos animados pelo menos a pessoa saía rodando que nem um super herói, e eu estava precisando de adrenalina em minha vida mesmo.

Eu estava quase pronta a fazer essa experiência, e ligando a web cam para colocar no Youtube depois, ficar famosa, ir ao Faustão e ganhar dinheiro para comprar uma casa, quando Rose começou a perguntar se eu queria o meu vestido tomara que caía, decotada, com rendas ou de cetim.

"Rose, eu não vou casar!"

Ela riu estrondosamente do outro lado.

"Qual é a graça?" Perguntei mal humorada.

"Ué, você não disse que Jake te pediu em casamento?"

"Sim, mas por acaso se um mendigo te pedisse, isso significaria que você aceitou?"

"Não..."

"Então..."

"Jake não é um mendigo!"

"Rose, nas vezes eu penso que a mais idiota da história aqui é você. Não é a toa que eu sou sua amiga!"

"Eu não acredito, Bella." Mas depois ela riu, presunçosa. "Mas pelo menos eu ainda tenho chances de ganhar a aposta! Obrigada Bella."

"Para que servem os amigos afinal, não?" Revirei os olhos e desliguei o bendito, ponderando se eu dava para Sky comer ou não.

As coisas estavam tão tecnológicas hoje que eu me perguntei se ninguém poderia inventar uma ração robotizada, que dentro do organismo do cachorro, se procriasse, aí não precisava ficar dando comida sempre para o cachorro e economizaria dinheiro.

Cara! Eu sabia que ao invés de jornalismo eu tinha que ter feito alguma coisa para ser cientista!

Tinha uma história rondando a internet... Que uma parte do cérebro guardado de Einstein fora roubado... Será que não foi minha mãe, e aí com uma serra elétrica, ela implantou o pedaço no meu cérebro?

Caber caberia, aliás, o meu natural não era muito grande, e como se explicaria essas idéias geniais que revolucionariam o mundo que eu tinha?

Só podia ser o cérebro de Einstein trabalhando!

Eu já estava quase ligando para a Discovery Chanel, quando Morpheus me abraçou e eu caí na inconsciência.

No meu sonho imagens desconexas se romperam. Edward gritando comigo dizendo não acreditar em mim, depois ele na boate pedindo perdão, pedindo uma nova chance, dizendo que acreditava em mim, Jake me pedindo em casamento, e Sky lambendo o meu nariz.

"SKY!" Tirei a cachorra em cima de mim enquanto limpava a baba que estava espalhada pelo meu rosto inteiro. "Não posso nem mais dormir em paz nessa casa? Cadê os direitos 'soníferos? '" Bufei e com a cara toda amassada, e os olhos abertos em fendas devido á recente claridade, saí cambaleante até a pequena escravinha que havia no quarto e peguei um pedaço de papel e caneta.

Suspirei e comecei a escrever.

_18 de Abril de 2008._

_Direitos e deveres de Bella Swan á ser promulgados no cartório do estado de NY, para fins interestaduais._

(Mas que chique!)

_Primeiro direito: Todo e qualquer cidadão cujo nome comece com Be, e termina com LLA, e sobrenome Swan, deverá dormir até ao meio dia, sem interrupções da parte de quadrúpedes que usam o canal babador como meio de chamar a atenção... Informamos também..._

Jesus! Meu cérebro Einstein começou a pulsar, e eu larguei a caneta de lado enquanto observava o quarto ao meu redor.

Fazia uns três dias que eu estava desemprega, e mais de mês que eu estava morando de favor na casa dos Cullens.

Eu precisava arranjar outro emprego, nem que fosse de Go Goo Girl.

Se bem que seria interessante... Já pensou. Trabalho só depois das dez (da noite) volta ás seis da manhã e durmo o dia inteiro.

Se pensar bem, dá até para levar Sky junto, e ela fica na área dos cachorros ricos, e ganhamos muito dinheiro juntas.

Ai fazemos uma dupla 'laranja e bagaço', ou 'azarada e azaradinha', ficamos famosas, chamamos o Animal Planet e fazemos um documentário de "Como é bom preservar a natureza".

Se vocês conseguiram fazer uma ligação plausível entre os itens acima, vocês merecem um OSCAR.

Depois de um tempo me vi olhando o celular insistentemente. Cheguei até a ter uma ou duas alucinações em que ele tocava e aparecia um "Padre Edward" no visor, mas quando eu ouvia o "Tum-Tum" na linha, eu logo desligava xingando até a quinta geração do infeliz que inventou o telefone.

Mas o que eu esperava também? Que ele ligasse?

Jesus! Será que eu estava virando bipolar como ele?

Acabei de dispensá-lo na noite passada – e olha que foi difícil, porque aquele beicinho... – e agora fico que nem uma adolescente apaixonada vendo o visor do celular toda hora, como se isso fizesse tocar e a bendita pessoa se lembrar que você existe e tentar achar seu número de telefone e ligar para você?

É. Bipolaridade era contagiosa.

Percebi que eu ainda estava com as roupas da boate, e rolei os olhos para meu estado Palmeirense. * **se tiver algum palmeirense aí, me desculpe: D**

Enquanto arrastava os meus pés até o banheiro como uma velhinha sexagenária de sessenta anos – não de duzentos!- eu percebi um pedaço de papel dobrado jogado ao lado da cama.

"Ué..." Sky abanava o rabinho enquanto me observava com seus olhinhos azuis petulantes. "É seu Sky?"

Perguntei, ela não me respondeu.

"Bem, deve ser meu." Encolhi os ombros e o peguei. Provavelmente eu o deixara cair durante a noite agitada – ui, super! – e agora estava ali em seu cantinho excluído e infeliz ao lado da minha cama.

Mas eu não era uma pessoa que carregava papéis comigo e ainda nas roupas? O que eu faria com aquilo afinal?

Ligar o computador?

Está certo que faz tempo que não se usa mais papel para ligar o computador – e até hoje eu nunca descobri porque precisava colocar um no monitor – portanto não era agora que eu iria usar.

"Não deve ser nada demais." Dei de ombros e me arrastei até o banheiro, como uma velhinha sexagenária de duzentos anos como eu já havia dito anteriormente.

Quando eu já estava devidamente nua, e retirando os pelos das axilas, a luz se acendeu em minha cabeça sonolenta.

"OHMEUDEUS!" Larguei a gilete de qualquer jeito e xinguei até a décima geração do infeliz que havia inventado a lâmina – se é que fora inventada- quando vi um filete de sangue escorrer no meu pé. "Meeeeerda." Xinguei de novo, mas corri o mais rápido que pude até o quarto.

Pelada, com o cabelo cheio de espuma de shampoo, e as axilas uma raspada e outra não.

Sky se encontrava de barriga para cima na cama, com um charuto na boca, os olhos faiscando, e mastigando um chiclete.

Que nem uma desesperada, e molhando tudo ao meu redor, eu procurei o papel. Embaixo da cama, do tapete, atrás das cortinas e até na pintura da parede, afinal, nunca se sabia quando as coisas criavam pernas e saiam andando.

Ei! Nunca se provou que aquele filme lá do carinha cowboy que é boneco e se move, fosse mentira! E o mundo é tão estranho mesmo... Então objetos animados se movendo, não deveriam ser algo estranho ao todo né?

Bem, pelo menos quando tem gente que mata gente, homem que bate em mulher, e cachorra que COME PAPEL DOS OUTROS!

"SKY!" Percebi que o "chiclete" que ela mastigava, na verdade era o projeto de papel.

Quase matei a cachorra assim que enfiei a mão cheia de espuma em sua boca, e salvei um papel babado, rasgado e vai lá se saber mais o quê.

"Sky..." Choraminguei, enquanto tentava ressuscitar os restos mortais do coitado.

Acabou que depois de longos processos super desenvolvidos e tecnológicos, eu consegui distinguir algumas palavras.

A letra elegante de Edward era bem visível, e meu coração deu cambalhotas de emoção...

Eu me senti como em Romeu e Julieta ou qualquer romance épico em que o moçinho e a moçinha se comunicam por bilhete!

Ok. Eu estava ficando bipolar, já tinha dito isso?

Por que eu estava tão excitada com a idéia de receber algo de Edward, quando eu o havia dispensando – com muita dor no coração – na boate ontem?

Vai entender as mulheres... Se nem elas se entendem, como que esperam que os homens o façam?

"_Eu estou pronto para tê-la de volta, Bella. Por isso me cerquei de todos os meios. Estou escrevendo esse bilhete, na casa de meus pais, minutos antes de ir até a boate atrás de você. Então se você o está lendo, é porque ainda não me perdoou. Por isso, eu quero que de cabeça fria e coração aberto, você pense, e venha até mim, para eu poder mostrar para você que eu fui um idiota, e que eu sou um padre com sentimentos... Por você. Se encontre comigo no Central Park, na área das laranjeiras, ás duas da tarde. Se você não for... Eu vou entender._

_OBS: Mas vá pelo bem da minha sanidade e bipolaridade._

_Com amor,_

_Edward. _

"Oh..." Suspirei enquanto desabava na cama, com os braços estendidos e o olhar sonhador. "Por que fez Edward tão perfeito e tão imperfeito ao mesmo tempo?"

Logo eu me abanei e eu olhei no relógio.

Ainda eram 8 horas da manhã.

Eu teria que esperar 6 horas até o encontro com Edward, mas espera... Encontro com Edward e o quê?

INFERNO! Alguém me explica por que eu estou feliz com isso, sendo que ontem eu o despachei?

Vamos analisar os fatos... Edward me magoou profundamente, não acreditou em mim, e se deixou levar pelos traumas do passado... Na boate ele disse que acreditava, que fora um idiota, e queria meu perdão... Eu disse não, você me magoou de mais e recusei casar com Jake, impedindo assim que meu filho tivesse um pai... E agora estava animada com a idéia de encontrá-lo?

Mas a lembrança da cena de duas semanas atrás ainda estava bem vívida em minha memória, mas por outro lado... As histórias de Jane Austen serviam para alguma coisa, afinal.

O orgulho atrapalha tudo em nossa vida, e o que eu estava sendo além de uma Lauren da vida com Edward? Uma puta de uma pessoa orgulhosa!

E quem saia perdendo com isso? Eu mesma, pois não era Sky, nem muito menos o papa, ou o Barack Obama que estava nesse momento analisando cada vírgula de um pedaço de papel, e tentando entender um amor que se tornara bipolar pelo simples fato dos componentes dele serem bipolares.

Inferno!

Vou te dizer que dá vontade de juntar as coisas, pedir as contas e rumar para uma outra fic. Pode ser até fic que eu me visto de homem para viver a vida, nem me importo, estou aceitando...

Eu tenho até inveja das outras Bella sabe? Procura ai, qual fic que tem o Edward como padre? Qual? Só essa! Por quê? Por que eu sofro! Por que eu sou excluída, por que a autora não gosta de mim, por que...

Ok, Ok. Já recebi a punhalada nas costas, entendi o recado.

Certo, voltando... Eu queria então ir a esse encontro, mas o que eu faria lá era uma grande questão que o meu cérebro Eistein poderia analisar futuramente SE, somente SE, a fic arranjasse um patrocínio decente... Já que... Nós não temos e aqui está no zero.

Seria mais ou menos assim...

"Bella estava na cozinha na casa dos Cullens depois de um dia exaustivo de amor com Edward no banco de trás do volvo. De repente bate aquela fome e ela compra um pacotinho de RUFFLES, A BATATA DA ONDA, mastigando suavemente seu volume, essa sente sede, e compra uma COCA-COLA (Viva o lado Coca-cola da vida!). Bella, como está de mau-hálito, compra um 'TRIDENT' e mastiga para voltar a beijar Edward depois. O carro de Edward começa a pifar, então ele vai aos POSTOS IPIRANGA para colocar gasolina PETROBÁS, e ajudar o CRIANÇA ESPERANÇA..."

Ok. Entenderem? Seria mais ou menos assim.

"BELLA!" Uma Alice raivosa me chamou. Guardei o bilhete no cós da calça e abri a porta para ela, que quase caiu ao fazer isso.

Afinal, parecia que ela estava pronta para arrombar a porta, justo quando eu a abri.

Ela ajustou seus cabelos espetadinhos e me olhou, me fuzilando:

"Está ficando surda, Bella?"

"Não..." Revirei meus olhos. "Eu estava cuidando de uns assuntos aí..." Fiz movimentos circulares com os pés.

"Que tipo de assuntos?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Nem reclama Alice." Disse saindo da porta e desabando na minha cama, sendo seguida por Sky. "Estava tentando aumentar o cachê para nossa história. Afinal, estou cansada dessas roupas de plástico!"

Ela me encarou cética.

"Nós não usamos roupa de plástico."

Fiz sinal para que ela se calasse, enquanto olhava para os lados.

"Pare de estragar o momento de drama! É para as pessoas ficarem com dó da gente..."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Tipo... Ó, fic cruel... Meu cabelo é de Bombril reciclado..."

"Bella, as vezes eu me pergunto se um rato é mais inteligente que você." Alice revirou os olhos enquanto começava a me puxar da cama.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?"

"Vamos fazer algo útil, Bella. Daqui a alguns dias eu volto ao convento, e eu tenho que arrumar as malas. E você vai me ajudar!"

"Vou?"

"Vai!"

"Mas eu tenho compromisso..."

"Que compromisso? Até o papa pode esperar! É algo crucial!"

"ok..." Suspirei vencida pegando Sky no colo e levando comigo. Até as duas horas tinha um longo tempo ainda.

Alice quase me estrangulou com o hábito de freira quando eu tentei dormir em sua enorme cama king-size, claro, levando uma Sky fedida junto.

Então a solução foi ficar de gnomo de quarto sentada como índio ao lado da cama, enquanto observava à pequena dormir preguiçosamente, de barriga para cima a fim de fazer carinho lá.

Alice falou o tempo todo, e não tocou no assunto de Edward e nem no bebê, quer dizer, pelo menos não durante os primeiros trinta minutos.

Eu tive que mudar de posição diversas vezes, porque eu estava me sentindo desconfortável em todas que eu tentava, e eu já estava ficando estressada.

"Edward é um idiota, eu sei... Mas você não pode casar com Jake. Ok, ele é legal, te ama, e é gente boa, mas você tem que pensar direito nas coisas, Bella."

"Alice..." Bufei, enquanto deitava em seu tapete hiper felpudo rosa. "Eu já rejeitei casar com ele."

"Mas e seu filho? Você não pode ficar aí com seu orgulho idiota por causa dele! Você e Edward têm que se resolver não importa o que aconteça."

"Eu sei..." Suspirei e automaticamente acariciei a parte da minha calça onde estava o bilhete do encontro com Edward.

"Bella," Alice se virou para mim e se sentou ao meu lado, pegando minhas mãos nas suas. "Eu sei que você quer arranjar um bom cachê para a história, mas se você quiser terminar com ela logo, e ganhar nossas tão merecidas férias, você precisa se arranjar com ele! Eu não queria te deixar sozinha aqui..."

Ela abaixou os olhos.

"Alice, seu lugar – ou o que você acha que seja o seu lugar- é no convento, e você não pode tentar ver o futuro, ou resolver os problemas de todo mundo. Eu me resolvo." Sorri.

"Por que será que eu não levo muita fé nisso?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e eu dei um tapa em seu ombro.

"Não é por que eu faço parte do AA que você pode me subestimar assim..."

"Bella? Alcoólatras anônimos, tá louca? VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!"

"Hey, sua ignorante. São azarados anônimos."

"De onde raios você tirou isso?"

"Alguma coisa eu tenho que inventar nessa história não? Pelo menos assim eu acho que controlo alguma coisa nessa joça aqui."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Mas pode deixar que você tem um também..." Estiquei minhas mãos no ar enquanto sibilava. "Ansiosos anônimos... Ou Anões Anônimos..."

Alice riu enquanto se levantava novamente, e eu estremeci, pois os 'anões' me fizeram lembrar a legião dos mestres dos magos que queriam me pegar e me transformar em mestre dos magos também.

Só Jesus salva!

O tempo passou, e ainda eram 11 horas. Quando eu estava lindamente procurando a roupa que eu iria para o encontro, Esme enfia a cabeça no meu quarto e pergunta se eu poderia dar banho em Sky, afinal a cachorra fedia esgoto.

Eu aceitei afinal a cachorra era minha, e o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por eles, era limpar Sky.

Acabou que toda a família do ser microscópico – a família microscópica- deu enormes pulinhos quando viu que Sky estava pronta para seu banho de sábado.

Eu fiquei com dó, porque, aliás, uma orla de coisinhas bonitinhas pedindo para tomar banho, era algo que eu realmente não conseguia resistir.

Acabou que eu levei todos eles para o tanquinho de lavar roupa. Eram quatro cachorros, então eu coloquei cada um em um canto do tanque, deixando que a água ficasse na barriguinha deles, ou seja, dois milímetros de altura.

Comecei a ensaboá-las enquanto resmungava "Bando de cachorros metidos á fofinhos..." e depois comecei a cantar aquela música que as mães cantam para as crianças tomarem banho.

Está certo que elas eram mais espoletas do que qualquer outra coisa, e eu tive que dar tapinhas em várias, e quase a mãe de Sky morreu afogada – na altura de dois milímetros – e eu quase fiz respiração boca a boca, porém Sky, ciumenta, latiu para mim e eu me comecei a dar tapas no bumbum dela, dizendo que ela nunca mais dormiria na minha cama.

Acabou que quem havia tomado o banho fora eu, e eu gastei quase o fardo inteiro de sabão em pó, porque sabonete de coco não tinha e nem mesmo shampoo especializado.

Para finalizar, peguei um creme para pentear e penteei cada um, secando com o secador, e imaginando que eu poderia pedir emprego na Clínica de Jake.

Mas é claro! Um ótimo emprego!

Eu comecei a rebolar no tanque animada com essa idéia, afinal, Jake me daria esse emprego, e eu deixaria de ser desemprega!

E quando eu tivesse vontade de enforcar Sky por ter mordido meu último par de chinelos "Havaianas" que custavam o olho do meu ex-salário, eu descontaria neles, e aí tudo ficava bem.

Já era quase uma hora, quando as madames voltaram ao seu canil, eu tomei um novo banho, almocei rapidamente e parti para o encontro com Edward.

Eu não sabia o que esperar, porém um sentimento estranho tinha me invadido. Algo como um sentimento maternal que dizia "vá arranjar um pai para seu filho, de preferência o próprio pai de seu filho".

A dorzinha em minha barriga estava aumentando, e eu comecei a procurar em minha mente o que eu havia comido ou deixado de comer que poderia ter me feito dor de barriga.

Ah, era só MESMO o que me faltava. Começar a me encolher e a soltar gases metanos, poluindo a atmosfera, com um deus grego que se duvidar nem poluir a atmosfera poluía na minha frente.

Batam palmas para mim!

Eu poderia inventar algo parecido com uma rolha, e...

Ok... Ok... O cérebro Einstein estava trabalhando. Mas que saco! Pára! Quando eu quiser ser inteligente, eu te digo para trabalhar.

No meio do caminho, eu parei em uma farmácia, a fim de comprar algum remédio para dor de barriga, e para aproveitar para mal estar também.

Deveria ser o sol da primavera me matando, grávidas sofriam com ele, não?

Depois de lá, eu quase conseguia avistar o Central Park, e meu coração começou a dar cambalhotas de ansiedade. O que Edward faria? O que ele falaria?

Eram tantas suposições em minha mente, que eu até permiti que o cérebro Einstein funcionasse.

Porém, eu estava cansada, e ele não queria funcionar... Inferno! Na hora que eu quero você não quer né?

"Bella!" Ouvi meu nome, e eu enrijeci. Meu sangue praticamente congelou. Girei nos calcanhares e encarei minha mãe.

"Renne." Falei entre dentes, fazia mais de mês que eu não falava com ela, e eu queria saber o porquê que ela ainda estava em NYC, quando meu pai estava em Washington ainda. "Não foi embora ainda...?" Levei as mãos á testa e enxuguei o suor que de lá escorria.

Parecia que o remédio não fizera nenhum efeito. Olhei no relógio e notei que em dois minutos seriam duas horas, e eu ali perdendo tempo com minha mãe!

Ops, ex-mãe.

"Bella," Ela suplicou se aproximando. "Nós precisamos conversar, você não quer conversar comigo, mas é algo MUITO importante, eu não vou conseguir guardar isso mais!"

"Para isso existe confissão, mãe. Para desabafar e perdoar seus pecados. Eu não perdôo seus pecados, e nem estou a fim de ouvir seu desabafo." Para meu espanto, minha voz saiu fraca, e eu começava a suar frio. No meio do ar quente, um calafrio estranho se apossava do meu corpo, e eu me abracei no meio da rua.

"Bella,..." Ela tentou começar, mas logo seus olhos se arregalaram e eu vi que ela não olhava mais para meu rosto. "OHMEUDEUS!"

"Deus está no céu..." Revirei meus olhos, e com esse movimento eu olhei para minhas roupas, e com extremo espanto vi o que Renne estava vendo, e meus olhos se arregalaram, e comecei a suar cada vez mais frio... Enquanto minha boca se abria e fechava, abria e fechava não acreditando no que estava vendo...

"Ohmeudeus! Não me diga... Que... Que..."

"AMBULÂNCIA! CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA!" Foi só que eu ouvi Renne gritar, antes de sentir um vento extremamente gelado passar por mim, e eu perder totalmente a consciência.

* * *

**EU NAO SOU UMA AUTORA MÁ... NÃO MESMO... VIU? **

**vou tentar vir com um novo capítulo sexta feira, mas ainda não sei ;x**

**depende do que eu vou conseguir escrever hoje ainda o/**

**O próximo capítulo são fortes emoções, e a revelação de quem foi a pessoa que publicou a notícia no jornal! o/**

**prometo que irá surpreender vocês :D**

**olha só o nome do próximo capítulo : **

Capítulo 24 – De repente... SOLUÇÃO REBELDE.!

O que será que significa hein? aoiheoiehoae

bem, é isso... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

beeeeijos!

COM AMOR,

NAT!


	27. De repente SOLUÇÃO REBELDE I

**N/A: **Então cá estou eu com a primeira parte do Capítulo 24! :D

Tá bem, huh... Triste e com revelações bombásticas :)

A solução rebelde vocês vão conhecerna parte II do capítulo! ;)

**AGRADEÇO Á TODAS AS LINDAS REVIEWS, PERFEITAS, MARAVILHOSAS, MARAS, MAGNÍFICAS**, e enfim, tudo de bom! :)

Bem-vinda as pessoas que vieram a luz!, eu adooro quando vocês aparecem! :D

Bem, eu agradeceria uma por uma, se não fosse o FF dando trabalho me impedindo de ver as reviews hoje,mas eu li todas as reviews ontem de noite, e se eu tiver que responder uma,eu respondo no próximo capítulo, quando normalizar a situação aqui!

Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!

_so,_ **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – De repente... SOLUÇÃO REBELDE.**

**PARTE I**

* * *

**PE. Edward**

O sol ia caindo cada vez mais ao horizonte, e eu aspirei profundamente o cheiro que me lembrava o de uma campina no Central Park.

Não sabia quanto tempo estava sentado no baquinho, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Só sei que eu fechei meus olhos e um enorme flashback de minha vida havia se passado por minha mente.

Primeiro, aos treze anos... Eu começando a sair com o grupinho de Alice, e a garota, Victória, namorando comigo somente para fazer ciúmes para o ex-namorado que ela praticamente venerava.

Depois, minha decisão de ida ao seminário, e minha vocação fundamentada em laços familiares.

Arthur chegando junto comigo no seminário, carregando apenas uma mala, e um olhar sonhador para a piscina enorme do campo.

Irina, a cozinheira do seminário, passou por nós, e deu um sorriso, e logo atrás dela apareceram Katie e Tanya, como dois bichinhos acanhados e surpresos.

"Oh, isso vai ser interessante..." Eu me lembrava até hoje da fala de Arthur.

Depois, eu encobrindo Arthur com Katie, e Tanya vindo ao meu quarto, e nossas conversas.

Nosso envolvimento, a notícia que estava grávida, e eu fugindo com ela.

Depois, quando ela me dissera que fora tudo um plano para golpe do baú planejado por sua mãe, eu voltei para o seminário, e do Dom Daniel me recebeu de braços abertos.

Todas as minhas energias se canalizaram na música. Eu, o violão e o luar das estrelas, e eu compondo músicas religiosas, que logo depois seriam descobertas pelo responsável pelo seminário, e começariam a investir em minha carreira.

A minha missa de ordenação, e a notícia que eu seria pároco da Catedral da Cidade de NYC.

Os shows, a fama,... Uma boda de prata, e Bella.

Bella fora tão diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha experimentado na vida, e eu chegara até a cometer o erro de imaginá-la igual ás outras mulheres que participaram de minha vida, porém eu acertara isso, ou pelo menos tentava acertar agora.

Olhei no relógio novamente, e um filete de suor caiu de minha testa.

Já eram quatro horas da tarde, e Bella ainda não chegara.

Será que ela não vira o bilhete?

Minha cabeça fazia divagações intermináveis.

Mas por que também eu não falei sobre o encontro para ela?

Ah claro, porque eu sou um padre bipolar, cabeça-dura, condenado, louco, apaixonado, e vai lá se saber mais itens dessa lista.

Meu celular estava fora de área, portando ela não poderia ligar para mim nem se quisesse.

E se ela não viesse?

O que seria de nós?

O que eu faria?

Como que eu poderia tentar viver, depois de ter experimentado a vida com Bella?

Céus!

Estiquei meus braços, e mudei minha posição no banco. Eu esperaria por Bella, nem que para isso eu ficasse ali a noite inteira.

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Eu sentia um vazio... Algo extremamente inexplicável percorria por mim. Eu não sabia onde eu estava com quem eu estava ou como eu estava somente que eu queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, em qualquer outra situação que não fosse aquela.

Meus olhos pesavam em minhas pálpebras, e meu corpo estava com uma estranha sensação de torpor.

Tinha eu morrido outra vez?

Digo outra, devido a minha experiência quase morte que me levara a conhecer os Azarados Anônimos Celestial, e a legião de mestres dos magos e tudo o mais.

Um barulho insistente zumbia no meu ouvido, e eu queria afastar a mosca filha da mãe que estava fazendo aquilo.

Eu não poderia nem morrer em paz agora?

Eu sabia que havia algo que eu tinha que fazer, eu tentava mandar meu corpo o fazer, mas não o conseguia.

De repente imagens desconexas inundaram minha mente, e como um lampejo de consciência, eu percebi que eu estava em um hospital, que a mosca na verdade era o aparelho que auferia meu coração, e que algo grave havia me acontecido.

No meu sonho, eu vira minha mãe antes de cair, e eu estava indo... Indo...

Sim, eu estava indo encontrar Edward. Mas por que eu estava indo encontrá-lo?

Não, eu não poderia estar indo encontrar Edward, as imagens de quando eu contara que eu estava grávida ainda estavam vivas em minha mente, e aquilo me magoara profundamente.

Se eu fosse encontrá-lo, seria para mandá-lo para o quinto dos infernos, se é que padres iam para lá.

Mesmo padres que namoram, e cometem pecados, enfim... Todo mundo peca.

Está certo que existem pecados maiores do que outros, mas enfim...

Mais uma palavra estalou em minha mente:

"Grávida?" Ouvi uma voz conhecida ao meu redor.

Grávida... Meu bebê... Aquele pedaço de células que eu nem conhecia, porém já amava...

"Ela está chorando?"

"Está..."

Senti que falavam de mim e que as grossas lágrimas salgadas saiam de mim.

Por que eu chorava?

De repente, eu tentei abrir meus olhos, e com certo esforço, consegui.

Depois da repentina visão turva, eu vi minha mãe em um canto encostada pensativa na parede, e Alice sentada em um banquinho xingando o celular.

"Ele não atende..." Ela reclamou, segundos antes de ver que eu acordara. "BELLA!"

Ela veio correndo em minha direção e minha mãe também, porém eu tratei de ignorá-la.

"Alice..." Murmurei. "Água..." Minha garganta estava extremamente seca, e o que eu mais queria era ter uma visão de uma cachoeira no meio do deserto do Saara. Ok, não precisa ser no Saara, pode ser no meu quintal mesmo.

Ok. Se eu tivesse um quintal MEU, pelo menos...

Céus! Minha cabeça rodava.

Alice logo providenciou a água, e chamou a enfermeira, que fez uma série de procedimentos em mim.

Eu tentei levantar e sair andando para algum lugar que eu tinha que ir, porém a enfermeira me ameaçou com uma agulha do tamanho do Empire State, e eu fiquei ali quietinha, preferindo estar em algum lugar além do arco-íris.

"O que aconteceu...?" Murmurei minutos depois que a enfermeira saiu, e eu sequei todo o copo que me ofereceram.

"Bella," Alice segurou minhas mãos, me olhando hesitante. "Você tem que ser forte."

"Alice, pelo amor de Deus... Já me basta os problemas dessa história, se eu não fosse forte, você acha que eu agüentaria? Pelo menos a autora me fez forte, ela não vai querer que a protagonista morra no meio da história né?" Não acrescentei que talvez no final ela me deixasse morrer, mas aí já era outra história.

Alice não revirou os olhos como eu imaginei que faria, somente ficou mais hesitante.

"Bella," Minha mãe me chamou, e eu fingi que não ouvira. "Bella." Ela repetiu de novo.

"Alice, você está ouvindo alguma mosca ex-mãe zombando no meu ouvido?"

Pelo canto do olho vi a cara de Renne despencar e ela recuar até a parede novamente, enquanto Alice mordia os lábios em um grande sinal de nervosismo.

"Pode me dizer o que aconteceu...?" Perguntei hesitante, mas antes mesmo de terminar a frase as imagens já vinham novamente em minha mente.

Renne me olhando apavorada, eu revirar meus olhos e ver uma enorme mancha de sangue que só tendia a aumentar em minha calça, logo o cheiro de ferrugem me invadir, e eu cair na inconsciência.

Se eu não estivesse grávida, eu teria dito simplesmente que eu me esquecera de colocar o preservativo, porém...

OHMEUDEUS! Minha boca se abriu e fechou como um perfeito peixinho, e eu tentava evitar pensar no que minha mente me obrigava á.

"Alice..." Agarrei-a pelos ombros, com os olhos suplicando por uma rápida resposta. "O que aconteceu com meu bebê?"

Ela fechou os olhos e depois os abriu, mordendo os lábios mais uma vez, ela disse, suavemente:

"Você sofreu um aborto espontâneo. Você perdeu o bebê, Bella."

Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada.

-

* * *

-

Quando eu voltei a acordar, eu não queria falar com ninguém. Eu não queria ver ninguém.

Médicos e enfermeiras iam e vinham, mas eu não os queria ali.

Alice estava tentando falar com Edward, porém eu pedi para que ela não avisasse.

Somente Esme, Carlisle, Alice e Renne sabiam do aborto.

"Por que isso Bella?" Alice me perguntou, com os lábios franzindo.

"Acho melhor assim." Respondi. Na verdade, eu não queria vê-lo acreditando que eu realmente mentira para ele.

Ele não acreditaria mais ainda em mim.

Eu poderia até o ver falando: "Seria muito propício perder o bebê, não é? Disse que engravidara, e depois disse que perdeu... Mas tudo foi uma mentira. E isso para me deixar com remorso, blá blá blá..."

Eu simplesmente não queria sofrer de novo pelas palavras como adagas rompendo em minha pele.

Deixa como estar, e de qualquer jeito, eu já havia chegado à conclusão que amor sacerdotal não dava certo.

O tempo se passou e eu continuava parada olhando para um ponto fixo do quarto, não me importando se pessoas queriam ficar comigo ou não.

Eu só conseguia chegar á uma conclusão.

Eu já havia perdido tudo em minha vida, até meu filho... Não seria a melhor solução me perder também? Talvez a morte fosse uma solução boa afinal de contas.

Já era de noite, quando minha mãe irrompeu no quarto e me olhou decisivamente, eu simplesmente ignorei e olhei para outro lado, porém ela se prostrou em minha frente.

"Agora você terá que em ouvir, Bella."

Eu não dei ouvidos, como uma criança mimada que não fala com a mãe. No caso, ex-mãe.

"Você pode não querer olhar para mim, ou fingir que não me vê, mas você terá que me ouvir." Ela continuou e sentou ao meu lado cama.

Folgada não?

Será que ela não poderia respeitar o meu espaço vital? Era muito difícil essa enorme façanha?

"Bella, eu sei que você acha que fui eu que coloquei a notícia no jornal, eu sei que você me culpa pelos seus problemas e por tentar interferir em sua vida... Eu tentei de contar desde sempre, mas você nunca me deu abertura... Mas não fui eu que coloquei aquela noticia no jornal."

Eu não acreditei nas palavras dela, mas mesmo assim eu conseguia ver que ela não estava mentindo. Quer dizer, uma parcela bem mínima da minha mente.

As lágrimas começaram a voltar aos meus olhos, mas por pensar no bebê que eu já amava antes mesmo de conhecer, e que fora tirado bruscamente de mim.

"Bella, eu quero voltar a ser sua mãe. Na verdade, eu nunca deixei de o ser, porém você não me considera, e é como se eu não fosse mesmo..." Ela falou parecendo confusa por um momento.

Meu sangue já começava a saltar dentro de mim, eu queria que ela fosse embora, e que eu pudesse desligar todos os aparelhos ao meu redor, e visse se assim eu pudesse praticar eutanásia, ou mesmo se não resolvesse, tinha a cortina da janela que serviria muito bem como corda.

Se eu havia perdido a única coisa que eu me obrigara a viver por, porque eu viveria agora?

Eu tinha uma teoria... Ou você vive BEM, ou você não vive. Eu não daria uma de hipócrita agora não é?

"Bella... Há cerca de dois meses, eu vim aqui para NYC para te visitar... Eu havia te dito no Ano Novo quando te liguei que o faria... Era para ser uma visita surpresa, porém assim que eu cheguei ao aeroporto, um homem me chamou e disse que dom Daniel queria me ver... Eu não sei como ele descobriu que eu estaria indo, ou por que ele queria falar comigo... Mas eu fui! Afinal, era o bispo!"

Eu bufei. Ela sempre com essas coisas de igreja... Respeitar igreja... Igreja aqui, igreja ali... Igreja acima dos filhos... Sempre assim.

Renne suspirou e olhou para suas mãos, enquanto as torcia.

"Eu fui, e ele me disse que você e Edward ainda se encontravam, e que estavam... Se envolvendo fortemente no relacionamento..."

O bispo procurara minha mãe para dizer que eu e Edward estávamos juntos?

Então quer dizer que aquele filho da mãe havia traído Edward, se duvidar nem havia mandado á carta para Roma!

"Eu disse que não acreditava, pois VOCÊ havia me dito por telefone que não tinha mais nada com ele, que você não era mais apaixonada por ele, e eu acreditei... Juro que sim... Mas o bispo disse que era mentira, e eu disse que só acreditava vendo..." Ela suspirou.

"Então... Usando a chave que eu tinha do seu apartamento, eu entrei naquela noite..." A voz dela começou a ficar mais fraca à medida que ia falando. "Primeiro de tudo eu não via ninguém, não ouvia ninguém... Mas depois comecei a ouvir... Sons... Estranhos..." Ela fechou os olhos com força, e com o rabo do olho eu olhei seu rosto parecendo velho e cansado.

Não pude deixar de ver minha mãe ali, a que apesar de tudo eu amava, porém eu logo desviei meus olhos, assim que ela os abriu e continuou a falar.

"Eu vi vocês... Se relacionando... E... algo extremamente horrível passou por mim, eu só conseguia pensar que aquilo era um enorme pecado, e que tudo era culpa minha, porque eu não cuidei bem de você, eu te fiz querer se vingar da igreja, e assim você se relacionar com um padre..."

Vi grossas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

"Eu já havia chegado à conclusão que você só se relacionara com ele devido á vingança e ódio que você sentia pela igreja, por minha causa... Mas ali... Foi demais... Sexo? Foi demais para mim... E eu perdi o controle e discutimos..." O olhar dela se perdeu como se ela tivesse relembrando claramente a cena toda.

E eu também... Eu dera um tapa nela, falara mal, e dissera coisas horríveis. Fora uma coisa que eu nunca queria fazer novamente, nem muito menos me lembrar.

"Eu voltei a falar com o bispo novamente, e eu disse o que tinha visto..." Ela voltou seu olhar para mim, agora eu já a encarava abertamente, e vendo, com clareza, que ela falava a verdade. Mas o que tinha de relevante ali para mim?

Eu já sabia da teoria idiota dela, e também que eu iria para o inferno, o que ela pretendia com aquilo afinal?

"Depois de um mês saiu à notícia no jornal... E você veio no apartamento me culpando que eu colocara... Primeiro de tudo Bella, eu aluguei o apartamento com a esperança que você pudesse voltar para ele depois, ou mesmo que Wars desse uma exceção... Mas você não me deixou falar... Mas Bella, eu sou culpada de muitas coisas, inclusive de ter sido uma péssima mãe, mas não fui eu que coloquei a notícia no jornal." Ela pegou minhas mãos e olhou insistentemente nos meus olhos.

Ficamos nos encarando, e eu simplesmente não disse nada.

"Você acredita em mim...?"

"Não." O rosto dela caiu de choque, e ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, somente para abri-los no segundo depois.

"Bella? Não consegue ver que eu estou sendo sincera?"

"O bispo queria que você separasse Edward e eu, então o que você fez para isso? A notícia e provavelmente a gravação idiota no celular!"

"Que gravação?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Não se faça de cínica!"

"Bella, o bispo me pediu uma coisa totalmente diferente naquela noite..."

"O quê? Trancar-me em um cativeiro e não me deixar mais me encontrar com Edward?" Perguntei com escárnio.

Ela suspirou e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos. Ela evitou meu olhar por vários segundos, e único barulho que se ouvia era o da máquina que auferia meu coração.

Observei sua expressão, e esperei uma nova desculpa, ou uma nova traição.

Demorou alguns minutos até Renne me encarar novamente, e com um suspiro, dizer:

"Ele me pediu simplesmente para ser sua mãe."

"Como?" Perguntei piscando furiosamente, confusa.

"Bella," Ela soluçou. "O bispo concordou comigo que você só se envolveu com o padre pela vingança da igreja! Que você queria desviar um padre COM vocação, talentoso, famoso, somente por minha causa e da minha abstinência de atenção á você. Ele me pediu para ser a mãe que eu nunca fui... Que eu desse a atenção, o carinho, o amor que eu te neguei durante todo esse tempo... Pensamos que talvez, assim, você parasse com essa vingança doentia, e visse o que você estava fazendo com um homem como Edward. Só que você me evitava, e eu não consegui fazer isso."

Eu fiquei boba por vários minutos. Ela queria dizer que EU usava Edward?

Jesus!

Sem nem ao menos perceber, eu vi mais lágrimas caírem de meus olhos.

Céus! Eu ficaria desidratada em poucas horas, e bem... Isso seria uma boa forma de morrer.

Qualquer coisa, eu morreria como uma heroína, e colocava a culpa no hospital, e aí quem sabe... Poderia melhorar o tratamento que as pessoas recebiam aqui.

Durante vários minutos não falei nada, somente pensei, e o pior, acreditei nas palavras de minha mãe.

Então, ela não colocara a notícia no jornal... Somente queria livrar o meu 'psicológico' traumatizado infantil.

Céus! Minha cabeça rodava que nem uma perfeita ciranda cirandinha.

"Bella, fala alguma coisa..." Renne pediu.

Eu a encarei profundamente em seus olhos azuis, e perguntei o que estava me matando por dentro.

"E quem foi à pessoa que colocou a notícia no jornal?"

Renne piscou várias vezes, e desceu os olhos para as mãos.

"Isso envolve outras pessoas, e eu não acho que tenha o direito de..."

"E como você pretende que eu acredite em você se eu não sei quem é o culpado? Diabos! Eu preciso saber! É MINHA VIDA!" Esperneei e agradeci que nenhuma enfermeira, ou médico tenha ouvido.

"Bella, a pessoa que colocou a notícia no jornal..." Ela começou hesitante.

"Fui eu, Bella." E de repente a porta se abriu, e por ela entrou a pessoa que seria a última de minha lista como possíveis culpados.

Meu queixo caiu, e meus olhos se arregalaram. O sentimento de traição fluía mais uma vez dentro de mim, enquanto eu encarava a figura impotente e elegante de Esme, _a mãe de Edward,_ em minha frente.

* * *

**hohohoho! essa é hora que todo mundo fala "EU SABIA! EU SEMPRE DESCONFIEI!"**

**hgaoiheoiae, pois é, nossa querida e acolhedora Esme estava por trás de tudo sobre a notícia, mas por que será que ela fez isso?**

**tem muitas coisas para se explicar ainda não! :)**

**não sei se vocês se emocionaram, mas eu chorei aqui na parte que Renne fala que o bispo pediu somente para ela ser a mãe de Bella!**

**Cara, eu amei esse momento, achei emocionante, mas é a opinião aqui é de vocês!**

**Bella, perdeu o filho mesmo, coitada... mas tinha que acontecer para o desenvolvimento da história ;)**

**Comentem sobre o que vocês acharam, e é isso, até a PARTE II!**

**beeeeijos!**

**NAT!**


	28. De repente SOLUÇÃO REBELDE II

**24- De repente... SOLUÇÃO REBELDE.**

**PARTE II**

* * *

**PE. Edward**

Ela não vinha... Ela não vinha... Ela não vinha...

Por quê?

Oh deus, por que você fez isso Bella?

Observei o sol caindo no horizonte, escurecendo a paisagem ao meu redor, inclusive meu coração, minha alma, meu ser, meus sentimentos...

Eu me sentia mais condenado do que nunca.

Se ela não havia vindo era por minha culpa idiota, e estava bem claro que ela não me perdoaria mais, e tudo o que ela dissera na boate fora definitivamente à resposta final.

Com a falta de Bella ali, ela me deu a pior resposta que eu poderia receber.

Que nós não voltaríamos que eu não a merecia... Eu não a merecia e nem ao nosso filho.

Deus sabe o quanto me custou acreditar realmente na história, mas era Bella e não Tanya.

E agora, eu havia perdido os dois... Para sempre?

Será que existia a palavra 'para sempre', tanto para o amor tanto para o sofrimento?

Abanei minha cabeça e me levantei do banco, me sentindo um pouco enferrujado, de tanto ficar ali esperando por ela.

Onde ela estava? O que ela estava pensando?

Céus!

Saí do Central Park, a passos decididos... O sol caia dando um clima diferente para todo o lugar, as plantas iam assumindo um tom dégradé, e meu coração ia se apertando.

Se algo houvesse acontecido com ela, alguém me avisaria, não?

UGH! Pára Edward, não existem desculpas á se arranjar, ela não veio e pronto.

Pelo único e simples motivo de não me querer mais. É... Parecia que eu teria que aceitar isso afinal...

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu aceitava ser o padre bipolar, condenado, louco, apaixonado, cabeça-dura e agora desgraçado que eu me tornara.

**Bella**

"Esme?" Perguntei de boa aberta. "Ohmeudeus... Por quê?"

Ela me encarou altiva por um minuto, mas logo seus ombros caíram e sua sempre linda expressão ficou cansada, e amargurada.

"Perdoa-me, Bella..." Pelo canto do olho vi Renne sair de fininho, e sair do quarto, enquanto Esme ficava incerta se aproximava de mim ou não.

Ei! Espera! Por favor, cadê o botão que aciona a parte do meu cérebro Einstein?

Eu não estava entendendo bulhufas, e era agora que o lance do patrocínio começava e meu cérebro ficava entusiasmado com o incentivo, e começaria a ligar os fatos?

Jesus! Eu tinha uma explicação plausível, meu caro Watson, para qualquer pessoa, até mesmo Sky, que não era exatamente uma pessoa, mas enfim... Mas Esme?

A mulher que me acolheu como filha? Que me deu casa, pensão, comida lavada, espera... Comida e roupa lavada? Jesus, meu cérebro misturava tudo, e eu quase pedi uma ajudinha para a mestra dos magos celestial.

Por que afinal... Acho que quem mais eu esperava, era a pessoa que mais atrapalhava, mas Esme?

Jesus! Agora eu entendo a frase 'a inimiga mora ao lado', ou sob o mesmo teto. Tanto faz.

"Mas Esme..." Perguntei com a voz fraca. "Por que você fez isso?"

Ela pareceu tomar a decisão de ser corajosa e me enfrentar, por isso se aproximou da minha cama, e me encarou nos olhos.

"Foi por Edward, Bella."

"Seu filho, eu sei..."

"Mas eu me arrependi." Uma careta perpassou seu rosto. E eu me encolhi.

SENHOR!

Existiam muitos cúmulos na vida, por exemplo:

Qual é o cúmulo da pobreza?

Vender uma camisa para ter dinheiro para comprar sabão em pó para poder lavá-la!

HAHA, ok... Parei.

Mas Esme ser a culpada era o pior de todos.

"Mas quem... Contou-te sobre nós?"

"Bella," Ela assumiu uma expressão quase desesperada. "Eu sempre soube, desde o momento em que você foi jantar em nossa casa, pois Edward tinha levado, eu vi a ligação de vocês, embora percebesse que nem vocês mesmo entendiam isso..."

"Eu tive medo... Medo que você fosse como Tanya, porque eu sabia o quanto o meu filho havia sofrido quando descobriu que tudo era um plano de golpe do baú... Porém, eu achei que ele não fosse cometer o mesmo erro, que ele estaria preparado para futuras... Impostoras..."

Ok, agora o nome da história é "A impostora", mudou o nome, ok?

Avise aí seus familiares e amigos.

"Mas eu vi vocês ficarem cada vez mais próximos, e percebi que vocês estavam juntos..." Ela abaixou os olhos. "Eu não vi vocês juntos, nem nada... Mas eu senti dentro de mim, no coração de mãe..." Ela apertou as mãos. "então eu conversei com Carlisle, e ele estava tão preocupado quanto eu, e resolvemos que a melhor maneira de colocar um controle na situação era ter você ao nosso lado... Como se fosse aquela frase 'mantenha seus inimigos mais perto do que seus amigos... '" Ela suspirou.

Mentira! Agora o nome da história é "A inimiga."

Avise seus...

"Não que eu a visse como uma inimiga..." Ela logo consertou. "Mas eu pensava saber o que era melhor para o meu filho, e acreditava que você fosse um instrumento do demônio ou coisa do tipo, que pela segunda vez iria querer tirar meu filho do caminho certo, que fora trilhado para ele..." Ela abaixou a cabeça.

"Então aquele dia de manhã... No sábado, eu sabia que Edward estava com você em seu apartamento, eu quase fui até lá de madrugada para tentar impedi-los de algo, porém Carlisle me impediu, então fomos bem de manhã, e Edward estava lá, e nós sabíamos o que tinham feito..."

"Eu e Carlisle combinamos de parecer o mais 'sem noção', como vocês dizem o possível, a fim de não levantar suspeitas nem em você e nem em Edward... Por isso fomos lá e fizemos a proposta, e foi até bom o fato de você estar sendo expulsa... Isso foi quase como um presságio..."

"Então, eu soube que sua mãe era contra vocês, e a procurei, procurando saber o que nós poderíamos fazer para separar vocês... Pois tanto eu acreditava que o meu Edward estava indo pro caminho errado, tanto ela que você estava somente se vingando por traumas passados e indo para o inferno..."

"Porém, ela disse que sabia o que tinha que fazer que ela tinha que ter feito á muito tempo, então eu tentei de todas as formas fazer algo..."

"Eu contratei uma pessoa para segui-los, tanto você quanto Edward... Eu queria saber se vocês se encontravam, já que agora você morava na nossa casa... E um dia, o detetive chegou com fotos de você, Alice e Edward na Times Square."

Ela deu um riso nervoso, depois continuou:

"Eu fiquei extremamente brava com Alice, mas vi que eu poderia usar aquela foto... Escute Bella, eu não pretendia acabar com a carreira de Edward, por isso, eu mandei a notícia com a foto, dizendo que Alice era outra mulher com quem ele se encontrava e você outra, e tudo... E também mandei para uma revista de pouca credibilidade, que já tinha algum histórico de notícias falsas..."

"A minha intenção não era prejudicar vocês aos olhos dos outros, mas sim fazer com que Edward visse pela notícia o que ele estaria perdendo, o que ele estava NOVAMENTE fazendo, eu queria que ele enxergasse que ele não era seminarista mais, que poderia largar quando quiser, mas já um padre ordenado!"

"Talvez também, fazê-lo acreditar que você colocara a notícia no jornal, ou coisa do tipo... Bella, eu estava desesperada... Qualquer coisa eu faria para ver meu filho continuar no caminho do sacerdócio, que eu imaginei ser o melhor para ele..."

"Porém, eu nunca pensei que poderia começar a gostar de você... Eu pensei que era falsidade, coisa do tipo, porque as imagens de Tanya ainda estavam vivas em minha mente, mas eu comecei a ver o bem que você fazia para o meu filho, e também que você tinha princípios, tinha caráter..."

"Eu demorei quase um mês para mandar a notícia, mas por fim, eu o fiz... Mas me arrependi no momento em que você no jardim da nossa casa defendeu o amor, e disse aquelas palavras... Que emocionaram não só os repórteres que ali estavam, mas também eu."

"Eu vi que você não era Tanya, e que você realmente amava meu filho, e eu não tinha duvidas que ele te amava também... Então eu me arrependi, mas aí, ainda bem que a notícia não deu em nada demais."

"Então, você ficou grávida... E eu vi Tanya de novo em você, porém Carlisle era médico, e confirmou... Você não poderia estar blefando... Eu sabia que o período que você ficou dentro do banheiro, foi devido à notícia que estava grávida de um padre..."

"Eu tive esperanças, não nego de que o filho fosse de Jake... Bella, eu queria que você se casasse com Jake, para deixar Edward seguir com a vida dele... Mas não deu..." Ela suspirou.

"É isso, Bella... Agora eu sei que você e ele se amam, e me arrependo por ter tentado atrapalhar... Embora um enorme caroço se forme no meu peito e garganta toda vez que eu penso no assunto, e nas conseqüências..." ela fungou. "Bem, eu tenho que aceitar não é mesmo?" Ela forçou um sorriso.

"Esme... Eu..."

"E fiquei muito triste com a perda do bebê... De verdade... Eu já o considerava meu neto, quer dizer_... Era_ meu neto..." Ela limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e se levantou. "Eu espero que você perdoe uma mãe desesperada, Bella... Eu só queria o melhor... Para meu filho..."

"Eu... Entendo..."

_Entendia?_

Inferno! Acho que minha experiência 'quase-mãe' havia me feito ver as coisas de outro modo, e... Bem, me feito mais maternal, se isso era possível.

Ela tentou sorrir, antes de sair, se virou lentamente para mim.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa ainda, Bella?"

"Pode..." Falei incerta.

"Perdoe sua mãe... Eu sei o quanto é difícil ver um filho lhe virar as costas..." Ela forçou um novo sorriso, e saiu lentamente do quarto, enquanto eu ficava submersa em meus pensamentos.

Então Esme mandara a notícia ao jornal sabendo que não daria em nada, somente serviria de 'luz' para Edward, ou mesmo de alguma possível briga entre a gente?

E mais uma pessoa que me via como Tanya...

Céus! Por que todo mundo achava que eu era ela? E que faria as mesmas coisas que ela?

Eu era Bella Swan, obrigada... Não era Tanya, e nem nunca seria.

De repente a própria Tanya irrompeu no quarto, junto com Jake, e eles calmamente me consolaram.

Quando eles estavam indo embora, eu falei calmamente:

"Jake, faz um favor para mim?"

"Claro, Bella."

Eu suspirei e ajustei minha coluna no travesseiro. "Chame minha _mãe_ aqui."

-

-

Eu fiquei mais três dias no hospital, na terça feira de manhã o médico me deu alta, e tudo o mais que eu teria que tomar cuidado, prevenir, tomar, entre várias coisas.

Quase me senti uma farmácia ambulante. Pensei seriamente em comprar toda a drogaria de uma vez, porque compensaria mais do que comprar somente os remédios.

E aí... Eu teria um emprego.

Poxa, parabéns Bella.

Agora você não tem nada.

Eu não soubera mais nada de Edward... Eu pedi para ninguém, exatamente ninguém falar nada á ele, embora houvesse vários protestos, eles entenderam, e eu esperava que ele nunca soubesse disso.

Todas as pessoas tentavam nos separar, todas achavam que era errado, e até eu estava achando mesmo...

Se namorar com um padre já era difícil, imagina um bipolar, condenado, idiota, filho da mãe...

Eu não voltei á casa dos Cullens, somente peguei minhas coisas e fiquei no apartamento de Rose, até achar outro lugar.

Eu não me sentiria bem morando com Esme e Carlisle, e também um lugar em que Edward poderia facilmente aparecer, e eles pareciam entender isso.

Rose agora sabia de tudo... Pois eu não contara da gravidez, e nem da perda, porém agora ela sabia.

Um dia... Rose e Alice estavam comigo no quarto, e eu estava pensando na vida. Alice iria para o convento amanhã, e estávamos nos despedindo mais uma vez.

Eu havia perdido tudo...

Edward, meu emprego, minha casa, meu bebê...

O que mais eu tinha para perder?

O que eu faria em minha vida agora?

Nada...

Céus! Eu tinha que começar uma vida diferente em outro lugar... Talvez for para a Tailândia ou á Califórnia estimular o meu cérebro genial.

Ai, eu talvez pudesse esquecer minha vida passada, e começar uma nova... Melhor! Obrigada.

"Garotas... Vou sentir muita falta de vocês..." Alice disse nos abraçando.

"Está ok que esse é a décima despedida em alguns meses apenas..." Rose brincou retribuindo o abraço. Alice bateu no ombro dela, e as duas riram.

"Olha se comportem hein... Rose, você e Emmet tratem de ter juízo..."

"Juízo?" Rose brincou. "É o que eu MAIS tenho!"

"Mas só uma dose de juízo não adianta..."

"E Emmet onde fica?"

"E essa daí tem juízo por acaso?"

Elas riram e eu acompanhei.

Alice se voltou para mim.

"Promete que vai se cuidar Bella? Se comportar direitinho... Não fazer nada irresponsável, como se jogar do alto do Empire State?"

Rolei meus olhos, e de repente a luz se fez.

POR QUE EU NÃO PENSARA NAQUILO ANTES?

Quer dizer, não a parte do Empire State...

Cara, eu sabia que era o meu cérebro Einstein trabalhando novamente!

De repente um largo sorriso se formou em minha boca e eu comecei a prever um futuro que estava por vir.

Qual era o melhor lugar para se mudar de vida e esquecer os problemas?

O que eu quase fora a seis meses em meus momentos loucos?

E se tudo fosse... Se tudo tivesse acontecido justamente para eu conseguir enxergar minha vocação? Para enxergar o caminho que eu precisava em minha vida?

CLARO! Isso explicaria o movimento cascata que só acontecia comigo, algo como uma viso em NEÓN, ou melhor, em 'DESGRAÇAON', que eu não estava no caminho certo.

"Meu Deus, que cara demoníaca é essa no rosto de Bella?" Rose perguntou assustada.

"Tchau Rose." Falei, sorrindo.

"Tchau?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "É para Alice que você tem que falar isso..."

Alice me encarava confusa, e de repente a expressão dela mudou totalmente.

"Oh não..." Alice e essa mania de conseguir captar as coisas antes de todos.

Eu sorri vitoriosa para ela.

"Não, é tchau para você mesmo Rose... Por que eu diria para Alice se eu vou ver ela todos os dias agora?"

"Como assim vê-la todos os dias? Ela vai para um convento e... OHMEUDEUS!" Finalmente a senhorita loira platinada pareceu entender, e começou a me chocalhar para ver se o que me possuía saía rapidamente dali.

"Eu não estou possuída, Rose. Eu acabei de ver a luz, eu saí das trevas! Eu encontrei uma explicação para todos os meus problemas! Eu descobri o porquê tudo quanto é desgraça acontece só comigo!"

"Por que você tem uma lei só para você Bella! Lembra a LEI DE BELLA?"

"Não..." Sorri, e dei um abraço rápido em Rose, enquanto pegava uma mala e embolava tudo lá dentro.

Vamos ver... Vestidinho decotado tope sainha, short... Havaianas, e claro...

Do fundo do baú eu tirei a roupa de beata que eu usara tantos meses antes.

"Bella, não me diga que você vai mesmo fazer isso?" Alice perguntou.

Eu sorri, enquanto piscava para a cruz que estava pendurada no quarto.

"Sim, Alice, Rose... Eu vou entrar para o convento."

* * *

GEEEENTE eu to super na pressa aqui, além de estar morrendo de sono devido aos FDS! mas como sempre amei todas as reviews, e obrigada por tudo, e continuem mandando!!

espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! :D

beeeijos!


	29. De repente A NOVIÇA REBELDE

**N/A: **Desculpe a demora gente! Mas finalmente chegou o cápítulo!

eu peço desculpas por que eu to meio emo hoje, e na verdade, quase me obriguei á vir postar aqui, o tamanho é minha sonolência hoje!

Obrigada á todas as reviews lindas, e eu li todas e amei!

Infelizemente digo que a fic tá acabando... teremos mais três ou quatro capítulos, e puuf... é isso ;x

AAI EU VOU CHORAR!

então, é isso... espero que gostem:

so, **ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25- De repente... A NOVIÇA REBELDE.**

**PE. Edward**

"Mas o que significa isso?" Perguntei encarando boquiaberto a jaulinha vermelha que trazia uma Sky peluda dentro. Ela latiu, e eu logo a libertei, pegando-a em meus braços, e fazendo um pequeno cafuné em sua orelha.

Quando eu ergui meus olhos, Rose já estava correndo da casa, e indo em direção á seu carro.

Deixei Sky no chão por um momento, e corri atrás dela:

"ROSE!"

"Vamos, Emmet, vamos!" Ela gritou para Emmet que estava em seu carro, esse simplesmente parou de ler a revista sobre "Pequenas Empresas, Grandes Negócios", e nos encarou totalmente alheio.

"Ei, Rose! Espera! O que significa isso?" Por que chegar a minha casa carregando a jaula de Sky significaria o quê?

"Desculpe Edward!" Ela gritou enquanto abria a porta do carro e o ligava. "Mas não posso falar! Se eu ficar muito aqui, eu vou, então... Ah!" O carro não pegava por mais que Rose xingasse e girasse a chave na ignição. "Eu sabia que algo daria errado... Eu avisei... Eu avisei... Agora a Lei dela passou para mim!..."

Isso foi a deixa para eu me aproximar do carro dela, e me encostar-se ao capô.

"Rose... O que houve?" Perguntei o mais calmamente possível, porém lançando um olhar penetrante para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos e começou a abanar a cabeça milhares de vezes, enquanto cerrava a boca.

"Céus, Emmet! O que ela está fazendo?" Emmet levantou os olhos de novo da revista, e fez um gesto de paz e amor, com uma cara de quem havia acabado de dar um tapa.

"Ei... Mano bro... firmeza? Sabia que aqui nessa revista, tem cem maneiras de se acender um cigarro...?"

"É motor, seu idiota!" Rose gritou, e logo tampou a boca para se impedir de falar mais alguma coisa.

"Rose, o que você quer me dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo não pode me dizer...?" Pressionei.

Ela parecia estar tendo convulsão, pois se movia de um lado para o outro, tremendo a cada momento, e com as mãos tampando a boca com extrema força, que até algumas veias se sobressaltavam.

Emmet então cruzou as pernas, jogou a revista pro ar, que foi cair no jardim da casa paroquial, e nos olhou.

"Rose... É melhor contar para ele... Ele tem direito..."

Ela continuou se balançando.

"Rose, amor... Ele precisa saber..."

Continuou se balançando.

"Rose... Xuxuzinho... Meu picolé de framboesa assada..."

"Inferno! SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTENCENDO?"

Os dois me olharam assustados por um momento pela minha explosão, mas eu já não estava agüentando todo aquele suspense chato que os dois faziam.

"Edward... Ela... Vai... Me... Matar..."

"Quem?"

"Ela..."

"Rose, pelo amor de Deus!" Exclamei quase a balançando e a fazendo falar.

"Se você não contar, eu conto." Emmet disse, e Rose deu um pulo gritando um sonoro "Não!"

"Você é um insensível Emmet, não pode contar essas coisas!" Ela exclamou. Emmet murmurou um "Tá bom" e deu de ombros.

"Ok... Agora me conte o que aconteceu...?"

"Então..." Ela começou. "É para você cuidar de Sky... Pois, ela não tem onde ficar..."

"E por que ela não tem onde ficar?"

"Por que... Bella foi embora dessa vida, pronto falei!"

Fiquei estático por um momento, até que as palavras começaram a se articular em minha boca.

"Bella... Morreu...?"

"Não, seu idiota! Ela entrou para o convento!" E assim quando ela testou o carro, ele pegou, ela rugiu pneus, não sem antes eu ouvir uma exclamação acusatória de Emmet:

"Depois eu que sou o insensível, não é?"

-

-

-

"Você. Pode. Me. Dizer. O QUE RAIOS BELLA FOI FAZER EM UM CONVENTO?"

Eu tentava controlar a raiva que estava se formando em meu peito, até que algum infeliz tivesse a capacidade de me dizer a grande dúvida de toda a história.

Apesar de Rose ter conseguido ligar o carro, eu logo peguei meu Volvo e os segui praticamente pela cidade inteira, até que Rose cansou de embaraçar seus cabelos com todo aquele vento que estava fazendo e parou o carro em um posto de gasolina.

"Edward..." Ela suplicou, se abraçando á Emmet, que continuava lendo a revista. "Poxa, Emmet, você poderia dar uma ajudinha aqui, não é?"

Ele ergueu os olhos lentamente e batucou o dedo no queixo enquanto dizia intelectualmente.

"Eu estou tentando arranjar um bom futuro para nossos filhos, através das leis e física quântica e do plano cartesiano do sangue AB positivo..., misturado com um pouco de querosene..."

"EMMET!" Ela gritou e tirou a revista das mãos dele. "Essa revista é para idiota, porque nunca esses assuntos estariam ligados á um só! Se você estiver vendo mulher pelada por trás disso... Ei!" Ela franziu o cenho enquanto girava a revista a fim de ver melhor. "O que é 'De repente... Religiosa...?"

"Rose!" Emmet brigou e pegou a revista de volta, que nas folhas estavam coladas várias outras. "Isso aqui é confidencial! Sabia que a autora tem uma versão resumida da história, com todo o final? Nós dizemos uma troca... E Edward, sabia que a Bella no capítulo 26..."

"Cala a boca, idiota! Você não pode ficar contando a história!" Rose exclamou.

"Ei, é legal saber o nosso futuro... Senti-me como Heaven e os olhinhos mágicos..."

Eu quis esganar os dois que estavam ali em minha frente.

"Ok, Emmet. Então você pode me dizer o que aconteceu com Bella?"

"Ah espera..." Ele voltou a olhar. "Bem... Vamos ver... Hmm... Interessante... Ei, por que eu não estou nessa cena também...? Ah tá... Bem, Bella entrou no convento."

"Essa é minha fala, idiota!" Rose gritou e apontou na folha a fala de Emmet.

"Ah certo, eu só estava recordando Rose! Bem, Edward... Vou ler exatamente o que está aqui. 'Quando Edward no posto de gasolina pede para saber o que está no script por que ele esqueceu o seu em casa, Emmet diz: 'Bella entrou no convento, porque descobriu que é essa sua vocação, mano. ' Pronto, é isso que tá aqui."

"Como assim, ela descobriu sua vocação?"

Emmet largou o script e me encarou um pouco culpado.

"Sei lá cara... Acho que ela está tentando te esquecer..." Depois, ele sorriu e murmurou um "decorei".

"Mas por quê? Por que um convento?"

"Não sei..." Ele coçou a cabeça. "Rose, você tem uma fala a cerca disso?"

Ela rolou os olhos e se voltou para mim. "Edward, você tem que impedi-la de fazer essa burrada... Quer dizer, não que entrar no convento seja burrada, mas entrar no convento quando NÃO se tem uma vocação, aí sim é... Quer dizer, isso é mal para os outros, por que é a BELLA É LOUCA! Sabe-se lá o que ela pode fazer lá dentro!"

"Mas... Ela e o nosso filho...? Ela... Entrou grávida...?" Eu estava extremamente confuso.

"Edward," Rose me passou uma garrafa de pinga e Emmet a notinha para eu pagá-la depois. "Ela... Perdeu..."

"O bebê?"

"Não, o juízo, idiota! Desculpe... Quer dizer o juízo também... Mas ela perdeu o bebê."

"Mas... Mas... Foi por isso que ela entrou?"

"Edward, eu não sei, ela não falou nada... Ela começou a dizer que tinha vocação, que as desgraças que aconteciam na vida dela, eram para ela ver o caminho a se seguir e vai lá se saber mais o quê..."

"Edward, você quer que eu leia o script para saber o que você vai fazer a seguir? Claro... Depois da parte de se chutar mentalmente, e dizer o quanto você é condenado, idiota, bipolar..."

"Não precisa Emmet." Murmurei, e saí dali o mais rápido o possível em direção ao Volvo. "Sky..." Murmurei o nome da cachorra quando a vi em sua jaulinha dormindo lindamente. "Sua mãe... É... Louca..."

E assim cantei pneus até uma área afastada da cidade onde ficava o convento de NYC.

**Bella**

"Você TEM QUE lavar o rosto!"

"Eu não TENHO QUE nada!" retruquei, cansada enquanto continuava andando pelos corredores.

"Esse convento tem regras!"

"Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas!"

"Então terá que sair daqui!" Isso foi golpe baixo, e eu parei no lugar, me voltando lentamente para a mulher baixinha e na casa dos quarenta que me seguia o dia inteiro.

"Olhe..." Suspirei, e tentei falar com a voz mais fininha que eu consegui. "Esse rímel, esse blush, batom, essa sombra, e esse lápis são naturais... Sabe? Eu nasci com eles grudado em minha pele... Minha mãe sempre desejou cosméticos na gravidez, e como não tinha dinheiro, nasci com eles!"

A baixinha me encarou cética.

"Ok... Você venceu..." Suspirei e comecei a movimentar meus pés em círculos. "Eu fiz maquiagem definitiva, e a menos que eu arranque minha pele fora, ela continuará aqui, tchau!"

Saí correndo e só ouvi os gritos da baixinha atrás de mim. Quando já tinha corrido uma grande quantidade, parei e controlei a respiração, enquanto ajustava a peruca no alto da cabeça.

Meu cabelo pinicava agora que nem quando você coloca aquelas pós chatos na pele, isso devido ao fato de eu não querer abrir mão do meu longo cabelo castanho que demorei vários anos para conseguir.

Talvez fosse a nome da vaidade... Ok era em nome da vaidade... E era meio estranho querer preservar vaidade em um lugar que não se podia? Não, não era!

Ei! Eu era noviça, mas era mulher!

OPS! Céus! Isso me lembrou cenas de minha vida passada... Que eu não queria recordar... Eu não vou recordar... Lálálá...

Então, passou um padre velhinho em minha frente que celebrava as missas no convento, e eu tive que controlar as risadas, com o choro, e a crise de histeria que se seguiria a tudo isso.

"Oi padre." Cumprimentei.

Ele acenou, e foi embora, enquanto eu começava a me sacolejar para não proferir e nem pensar nas palavras.

"Bella! Mas o que você está fazendo dançando no meio do corredor?" Alice chegou petulante, vestida em sua roupa de noviça. A roupa ficava meio estranha em seu corpo, e bem... Eu vestia a mesma então não poderia falar muito mal aqui.

"Isso é dança?" Rolei meus olhos. "Isso aqui tá mais é para dança da chuva, do que uma verdadeira DANÇA! Puts... Puts..."

Ela rolou os olhos. "Bella, você só está aqui há duas semanas e já criou uma fama no convento inteiro... Você tem noção que daqui a pouco as madres vão pedir voto de silêncio, e ninguém vai poder falar com ninguém... E você vai ficar excluída em seu canto, somente você e seus pensamentos?"

"Deus me livre!" Ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos era o que eu menos queria.

"Pois então se comporte!" Ela brigou e foi embora. Suspirei enquanto pensava que eu agüentara duas semanas ali.

Convento não era tão chato quanto eu imaginava... Quer dizer, para quem tinha vocação, COMO EU, se dava muito bem... E era algo realmente impressionante... E tão... Intensamente... Religioso... Que... Até para pessoas 'De repente religiosas' a coisa pegava fogo.

Ok. Era chato. E confesso que a única coisa que me prendia ali era o pensamento que se eu saísse como eu poderia viver?

Eu não tinha nada... Não tinha ninguém – isso é uma pequena mentira, mas enfim... – e o mundo se resumia á uma pessoa... Uma pessoa que não servia para mim – não é que não servia – simplesmente era muito complicado, algo proibido, e coisas proibidas necessitavam ser cortadas com faca.

O que o amor com Edward havia me trazido nos últimos seis meses?

Preocupações... Incertezas... Maluquices... Idiotices... Problemas... Ameaças... Sofrimento...

Tinha as coisas boas, porém, não dava certo, e eu precisava fugir disso, por mim e por ele.

Afinal, NINGUÉM queria que ficássemos juntos. Minha mãe, os pais dele, o bispo, até Deus, vai lá se saber.

Os únicos que apoiavam eram um bando de românticos da juventude que apoiavam o amor, e tudo... Mas quando se é maduro, QUE NEM EU, você vê que o amor não é a única coisa que basta... E a confiança? E o respeito? E... Enfim, é melhor não pensar mais nisso.

O padre passou de novo, e dessa vez eu não consegui evitar:

"É padre, mas é homem!"

"Oi, minha filha?"

"Nada não seu padre... Amém!"

Ele me encarou como se eu tivesse um problema, e depois saiu, com as mãos nas costas e as pernas tremelicando.

Poderiam trocar o padre do convento por um mais novo, não é?

EPA! NÃO! Melhor não...

Padres novos... Padres bonitos... Bella... De repente religiosa... Isso não prestava. Ok, esse padre estava de muito bom tamanho.

Eu tinha uma nova super amiga no convento que era minha companheira de cela/quarto Ângela, que era um amor de pessoa e AQUELA sim tinha uma vocação enorme.

Nós dávamos bem, e eu sempre tentava no distrair contando piadas, até que um dia enquanto estávamos todos almoçando no refeitório, inclusive a madre Mary – que era irmã da Senhora Lucas, e me acolheu muito bem – eu bati com o garfo na taça e me levantei limpando a garganta.

"Caras amigas de convento..." Comecei, com a voz mais respeitosa que eu consegui achar. "Estamos aqui reunidas nesse momento harmonioso para comermos e alimentarmos nossos corpos, pois nossas almas já são alimentadas por Deus! Aleluia!"

E todos bateram palmas.

"Bem... Sabe o que é..." Cocei a cabeça. "Eu tenho uma piada... Na verdade, é uma piada MUITO boa que eu aprendi outro dia... Quer dizer, fora daqui... E acho que tem tudo a ver..."

"Irmã Swan, por favor, não é o momento adequado." A madre me cortou, e eu bufando me sentei na cadeira.

Porém eu iria contar aquela piada nem que para isso eu tomasse a minha vida inteira ali dentro até ter a infeliz oportunidade.

E esta se mostrou em um domingo de madrugada – cinco horas da manhã – que estávamos na capela do convento, assistindo uma missa, quando na hora da homilia eu peço para ter a palavra.

O padre me olhou assombrado, e eu já tinha percebido que ele tinha certo SUPER medo da minha pessoa, e sinceramente eu nem entendia o por que.

Povo estranho.

Então eu roubei o microfone e disse que tinha uma piada que mostrava muito bem que estávamos no caminho certo de Deus e a Trindade.

"É assim gente... Presta atenção..." Limpei a garganta e observei a madre tampar o rosto com as mãos no outro lado da capela. Sorri amarelo, e continuei:

"O diabo um dia chegou a Jesus e fez uma aposta. Sobre quem digitaria mais rápido! Jesus aceitou, e no dia do confronto, Jesus estava com um computador pobrezinho, e o diabo com um computador super moderno. Então, eles tinham meia hora para digitar o maior número de coisas que poderiam, e quem digitasse mais, ganharia a aposta. Então... O diabo saiu na frente, pois ele digitava furiosamente enquanto Jesus estava muito calmo... Então, faltando um minuto para acabar o tempo, acaba a luz, e os computadores pifam. Os humanos da Cyber que estavam de jurados decidem que quem tiver mais documento salvo, ganha."

"Então... Quando abriu os arquivos veio: "Jesus: 10KB, e diabo: 0KB." E Jesus ganhou! Mas o diabo reclamou que ele ganharia e não o Jesus, que estavam roubando e tudo... Então os humanos viraram para ele e disse: 'Só que você se esqueceu de uma coisa muito importante... SÓ JESUS SALVA!"

Eu comecei a rir tão escandalosamente depois, que minha barriga e minhas bochechas começaram a doer horrores.

As caras das pessoas foram tão impressionantes, tão impressionantes que eu nunca mais abri a boca para contar uma piada somente para descontrair o ambiente.

Então... Um belo dia de sol... Disseram que eu tinha uma visita.

Eu achei estranho, afinal, quem me visitaria?

Não era muito comum isso lá, quando nós estávamos lá para nos desconectar do mundo.

Então eu fui toda sorridente para os jardins onde me esperavam, e dando um grito, que chegou a fazer com que passarinhos voassem das árvores, eu vi uma Sky com os pelinhos esvoaçando vindo em minha direção.

"SKY!"

Ela corria que nem uma alucinada e o pontinho branco no meio das coisas verdes me fez ficar mais feliz.

Como eu pudera me afastar daquele pedaço de projeto de cadela?

Ela pulou em cima de mim e apesar da massa dela ser 0, 000007, o impacto foi bem forte, e eu caí no chão com ela lambendo minha cara e eu rindo enquanto fazia cafuné em todo o corpinho dela.

"Ah... Eu não sabia que estava tão inteligente assim!" Sorri, enquanto me sentava com ela no colo e a assistia tentar cortar a minha roupa de noviça. "Fazendo visitas e tudo, como achou?"

Ela latiu e olhou para trás e eu simplesmente sorri para a branquinha de pequeninos olhos azuis.

"Desculpe, viu? Mamãe é muita desnaturada... Eu prometo que peço para você ficar aqui... Tá? Mamãe te ama..." comecei a rolar com ela na grama, até que o sol não mais nos cobria.

Quem tampou o meu sol?

Eu já estava quase correndo com Sky alucinadamente para fugir dos dementadores e tirar debaixo do meu colchão a minha varinha do Harry Potter, quando uma voz irrompe o ambiente:

"E o pai dela, também não ama?"

Puta... Merda... Eu vou ali e morrer e talvez eu volte... Talvez... Só talvez...

Repito. Talvez!

Fiquei paralisada com Sky no chão em uma posição meio bizarra, e até tomar coragem de levantar os olhos lentamente, foi um longo processo.

Então eu vi pela sombra uma forma alta e com músculos perfeitos, e... Olhando diretamente para ele, eu vi Edward ali.

Com toda sua perfeição e bipolaridade juntas.

"Sky, você disse que veio sozinha!"

Engoli em seco, e limpei a garganta:

"É... Oi?"

"Oi?" Ele retruca. A cara dele estava irada, o maxilar rígido e o pomo de adão saltando alucinadamente.

"É assim que a gente cumprimenta as pessoas não...?" Me levantei rapidamente, aproveitando e pegando Sky comigo que tentava morder a todo custo minhas roupas.

Encaramos-nos frente á frente, e depois dei meio passo para trás e girei nos calcanhares pronta para ir embora.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Ouvi a voz dele.

"Ir embora!" Gritei por cima do ombro, e quase corri em direção as portas. Mas logo seu braço forte prendeu meu cotovelo.

"Com Sky junto?"

"Ah... É..." Observei à pequena e virando rapidamente para evitar olhar em seus olhos entreguei Sky e saí correndo.

Eu tentava ao máximo fugir de Edward. Eu que não queria ouvir mais acusações e bipolaridades!

Céus! Nem no convento eu estava segura?

Porém ele me pegou antes que eu chegasse à porta, e quando eu fui gritar e disser que 'ali tinham freiras, pelo amor de Deus' ele me arrastou até atrás de uma árvore onde ninguém poderia nos ver.

"Você é louco?" Gritei ajustando minhas saias, e tentando me soltar do aperto de seu braço, que me impedia de sair correndo de novo,

"Eu, louco?" Ele riu debochado. "Você que é louca, Bella!"

"Me solta, Edward!" Gritei. "Não precisa me ofender também, ok?"

"Por que raios você veio parar nesse convento?" Ele perguntou, irado.

"Por que raios você é padre?" Retruquei.

"Bella, você não precisava vir aqui... Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não tem vocação nenhuma!"

Eu fiquei lívida.

"Está me dizendo que eu NÃO POSSO ENTRAR NO CAMINHO DE DEUS?"

"Estou te dizendo para deixar de ser bipolar porque esse papel é MEU!"

"Desculpa se eu roubei seu papel, é que eu não vi seu nome nele, seu..."

"Bella, deixa de ser louca!"

Minha boca se abriu em um perfeito "O".

"LOUCA? EU? DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU SEU PADRE CONDENADO..."

"Bella!" Ele exclamou, me apertando pelos ombros. "Você não consegue ver a razão?" Ele apontou para a paisagem ao nosso redor. "Isso aqui não é para você! Você tem outras vocações..."

"Outras vocações enquanto você tem a sua vocação! Então me deixa com a minha e você com a sua! Pronto! E viveram felizes para sempre!" Retruquei.

"Você não precisava estar fazendo isso!"

Eu tentei fugir, porém ele me segurou de novo.

"Edward, me deixa ir!"

"Por que você não foi ao encontro?"

"QUE ENCONTRO?"

"Eu marquei com você, Bella! Depois da boate..."

"Enfim, tanto faz o que você está falando..." Exclamei. "O que você iria dizer 'N-A-D-A!"

"Eu iria dizer que eu estava largando a batina!"

"VOCÊ JÁ ME DISSE ISSO ANTES!" Esperneei. "E fique sabendo que o bispo não expediu o seu pedido para Roma!"

"O quê?"

"Eu fiquei sabendo que tudo o que aconteceu para nos separar foi por causa dele! Pergunte á SUA MÃE!"

"Esme?"

"É... Céus, Edward, você está me dando dor de cabeça..." Eu fugi dele, e comecei a caminhar em direção ao convento, porém ele me alcançou de novo, e me fez encará-lo.

"Você veio aqui para esquecer-se de mim, não foi?"

"FOI! E VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ AJUDANDO NISSO!"

"E quem disse que eu estou aqui para ajudar?" Ele perguntou me olhando intensamente. Seus olhos verdes estavam um pouco estreitos devido ao sol, e seu rosto parcialmente iluminado me fazia lembrar coisas... Oh Jesus.

A condenada definitivamente era eu.

Quanto tempo eu teria que ficar ali até esquecer Edward?

Enfim, depois desse tempo todo, quando eu voltasse a vê-lo, quando eu deixaria de sentir as mesmas coisas que eu sempre senti?

Céus! Céus! Jesus me salva!

O rosto de Edward foi se aproximando lentamente do meu, e eu quase cedi, quando a luz se fez, ou a voz, tanto faz:

"BELLA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?" reconheci a voz de Alice, e usei isso como desculpa para ficar o mais longe de Edward.

"Saia daqui, Edward!" Disse á ele, que esfregava o maxilar com as mãos em uma atitude frustrada.

"Céus, Bella! Nós precisamos conversar!"

"Eu não tenho nada á conversar com você!"

"Mas precisa!"

"Não preciso!"

"_BELLA?"_

"Vá embora!" gritei correndo em direção á voz.

Porém, ele mais uma vez correu em minha direção e me agarrou pelo braço me fazendo olhar para ele.

Seu rosto carregava uma expressão maliciosa que abalou as minhas estruturas super inocentes de noviça rebelde.

"Eu não vou deixar você se esquecer de mim, Bella."

"Do que você está falando? Está louco?" Exclamei chocada.

"Agora..." Ele murmurou pausadamente. "É a minha vez de correr atrás de você." E assim ele juntou nossos lábios por dois segundos, e se separou me deixando ali sem oxigênio no meio do jardim.

Quando minha consciência retornou, eu gritei:

"E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ACHAR QUE EU CORRIA ATRÁS DE VOCÊ? O PADRE EDWARD CULLEN?"

Ugh! Ele era o padre Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" Alice chegou me achando ali. "Você está louca?"

Eu encarei o lugar onde Edward estava há poucos minutos, e com uma expressão de pânico eu saí correndo, e só parei quando estava devidamente encoberta pelos lençóis e travesseiros de minha cama.

"Eu nunca vou me livrar disso... Nunca... Nunca... OHMEUDEUS... Ele vai vir atrás de mim... Eu tenho que me esconder..."

Pois eu sabia... Oh minha nossa senhora dos padres bem afeiçoados... Eu sabia que se isso continuasse, eu nunca o esqueceria.

-

-

Alguns dias depois, enquanto eu fazia minhas orações matinais, ou pelo menos tentava. Ok, eu olhava um ponto fixo da bíblia enquanto tentava manter meus olhos abertos.

Afinal era de madrugada e eu tinha que acordar. E eu não estava acostumada á isso. E acho que nunca me acostumaria.

De repente, Ângela entrou se debatendo dentro do quarto. O cabelo se encontrava todo despenteado, o peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, e gotinhas de suor escorriam por seu rosto, parando em sua boca encurvada, formando ao todo uma expressão muito sinistra.

Eu fui perguntar se ela tinha visto o diabo, quando ela caiu em minha cama, com os braços estendidos e olhando idiotamente o teto.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, ainda continuando na mesma posição e encarei o teto também a fim de ver se realmente tinha algo interessante.

É... Não tem.

Então Ângela mudou a posição da cabeça para o lado e me encarou, e eu arqueei mais ainda minha sobrancelha.

"Bella..." Ela murmurou.

"Deus me livre menina, tá morrendo? Vai morrer em outro lugar porque eu sou muito jovem e..."

"Não!" Ela se levantou em um salto e ficou de cócoras na cama, se movendo a todo instante e me olhando com uma expressão ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo culpada. "É por que você não sabe... Ohmeudeus! Que vergonha! Eu deveria ir para o inferno!"

Quase ri, e deixei a bíblia de lado enquanto me aproximava da coitada e assumia uma expressão 'mulher vivida'.

"De ir para o inferno eu entendo bem, vamos qual é o problema?"

"O problema? O problema é justamente é esse! Não há problema!"

"É... Oi?"

"Quer dizer, há problema sim! Ohmeudeus! Eu não sei mais o que eu faço!" Ela ameaçou sair correndo, até que eu a segurei pelos ombros.

"Ei, me conta o que houve... Sim?"

"Então você não ficou sabendo?" Os olhos dela brilharam.

"Se eu souber vou ficar que nem você? Por que se for, nem comece..."

"Claro que vai!"

"Então nem conte!"

Credo. Não queria pegar a doença que ela estivesse.

"Não, Bella... Ouça... Eu estava andando pelos corredores, quando eu vi! Eu pensei que era uma visão!"

"Desenrole."

"Ok. Então... Eu vi a madre Mary falando com o padre Moacir..."

"O velhinho?"

Ela assentiu ansiosa demais para me criticar por chamar o padre de velhinho.

"E o padre disse que quer se aposentar... Que vai sossegar agora..."

"E por isso você está assim?" Jesus. Ela era doida ou o quê?

"Não!" Ela deu um riso histérico. "Então... A madre disse que tinha um candidato que estava interessado..."

"Existem candidatos á padres?"

"Então," Ela ignorou minha pergunta. "E este padre chegou agora para rezar a primeira missa!"

"E você está assim por que o seu querido padre Moacir foi embora?"

"Não, Bella... É que..."

"_Garotas, é hora da missa!" _Uma freira disse na porta, e logo nos apressamos para ir até a capela.

Outra noviça então veio em minha direção.

"Bella! Você ficou sabendo?"

Era impressionante como as pessoas meio que se amontoavam ao meu redor agora. Era como se eu fosse à líder revolucionária ou vai lá se saber o que mais.

"É..."

"Então!" Ela nem esperou eu falar. "Eu ouvi um boato que a madre vai decretar voto de silêncio por uma semana, para ninguém comentar sobre isso, já que chegou aos ouvidos dela sobre os comentários!"

"Mas que..."

"_Já são cinco horas!"_

Revirei meus olhos e levantei a bainha da minha saia ENORME. Fui até meu lugar de costume na capela, e cruzei as pernas, esperando pacientemente que a missa começasse, e eu pudesse dizer a minha mão sua nova utilidade:

Travesseiro!

Houve uma séria de murmúrios, e eu achei estranho. O que estava acontecendo com aquele convento hoje?

Então, o grupo de freiras responsáveis pelos cantos começaram a tocar... Mas nem deu dois minutos, a madre entrou e com um gesto pediu a palavra.

"Desculpe irmãs. Mas eu tenho um comunicado."

Então eu finalmente disse á minha mão seu novo papel, e fiquei olhando sonoramente para a madre, que nos olhava todas e seu olhar parou mais sobre mim.

Por que será?

"Durante uma semana teremos voto de silêncio. Ninguém poderá falar nada, e somente ficará com seus pensamentos. Quem quebrar terá que pagar com penitências."

Então eu ri, e disse:

"HAHA, ALICE SE FERROU!"

Então várias cabeças se viraram em um "Puf" em minha direção, e eu com um sorriso amarelo, me encolhi em meu assento.

"Certo..." A madre limpou o suor da testa com um lencinho. "Somente nas missas vocês terão permissão para falar. E... Amém!"

Eu ainda queria saber o porquê de estarmos sendo punidas sendo que nem fizemos nada.

Quer dizer, eu não fiz, e sendo que eu era a maior causadora das coisas... Era a mesma coisa de se dizer que estava sendo algo injusto.

Estava me levantando para ir atrás da madre e proclamar os meus direitos penais, legais, furais, e vai lá se saber mais o quê, quando as freiras do canto começam a cantar, e eu congelo em um posição bizarra – meio sentada, meio levantada.

Então... Um cara extremamente bonito, com cabelos cor de bronze emaranhados no alto da cabeça, olhos verdes cintilantes, uma meia cruz no pescoço, e vestido com batina branca e estolas vermelhas, entrava.

Oh Jesus... Minha boca se abriu em um perfeito "O".

"Senta Bella!" Alice que não sei como se sentou ao meu lado, disse me puxando pela saia para baixo.

Então eu sentei...

"O que seu irmão faz aqui?" Murmurei para ela.

Ela rolou os olhos. "Você sabe o quê."

"Mas... Mas..."

"Vocês são dois idiotas. Querem brincar de coelhinho, brinca, mas não como padre e freira!"

Eu olhei assombrada para ela. "Quem disse que eu quero brincar de coelhinha com seu irmão?"

"Não foi isso que você me disse outro dia..."

"Que dia?"

"_ENTRA NA MINHA CASA... ENTRA NA MINHA VIDA..."_

Se tiver uma coisa que eu gostava mais do que ouvir e cantar a música, era o ouvir o próprio cantor cantá-la.

Por que alguém teve a cara de pedir para que ele cantasse a música, e ele... Cantou.

Não! Não! Eu não gosto dele cantando... Não gosto...

Eu não conseguia ficar mais lá naquela capela. Não com Edward de padre ali, celebrando uma missa, cantando "entra na minha casa", e me fazendo ser bipolar.

Então me levantei, e vi uns pares de olhares me encarando, dei um sorriso amarelo, e acenei enquanto passo por passo, andando na horizontal fui indo em direção á porta.

"Vou ao banheiro... Sabe como é..."

Então saí correndo assim que cheguei à porta.

Só parei quando cheguei aos jardins e minha respiração foi se normalizando.

Depois de vários minutos, o que pareceu uma eternidade, a missa acabou e a madre veio em minha direção, me chamando para sua sala.

Lá dentro ela disse que eu não poderia mais sair de qualquer jeito da missa, como se tivesse fugindo da forca.

A vontade era de dizer que eu estava fugindo, sim... De Edward, porém eu me calei.

Então, eu disse que as necessidades fisiológicas foram maiores, e que eu não faria de novo, e eu saí de lá antes que ela começasse a dizer a maneira correta de se limpar a bunda.

Então andando pelos corredores naquele dia e chutando pedrinhas invisíveis, e odiando não poder falar com ninguém, eu idealizei que Edward era mais bipolar do que eu imaginava.

Parecia que a gente não era padre e noviça, era mais para cão e gato, uma hora se ama, outra se odeia...

Se tivesse algum concurso sobre "casal mais bipolar do mundo", os concorrentes nem se atreveriam a competir com Edward e eu.

Então... Naquele silêncio, somente quebrado pelo soar do vento e do canto dos passarinhos, eu percebi que a madre não havia dito nada sobre conversar consigo mesmo.

"Vida dura... Vida cruel..." Comecei, e me senti revigorada com o som de minha própria voz. Comecei a tagarelar o caminho inteiro, falando coisas desconexas, chegando até a cantarolar algumas músicas religiosas, somente para não entrar em estado altamente depressivo, e evitar pensar em maneiras de me matar com a faca da cozinha.

"BUH!"

"Ah meu Deus do céu!" Eu praticamente tinha pulado cinco metros somente com esse susto. E com a mão no coração e minha boca aberta eu olhei para o menor infrator que havia feito aquilo.

Por que será que eu não me surpreendi quando vi Edward ali?

"SEU DESCONJURO!" "Berrei" em sussurros.

"Oi Bella." Ele deu um lindo sorriso torto.

"UGH!" Bufei e virei às costas. Que ele não venha atrás de mim... Que ele não venha atrás de mim...

"Ei, onde você está indo?"

Eu olhei para ele e arqueei bem as sobrancelhas querendo que ele lesse minha mente e visse o "não é da sua conta!" que estava estampado ali.

Ele olhou para os lados rapidamente e se aproximou de mim.

"Eu te disse que não te faria esquecer-se de mim..."

Eu bufei.

"Fala alguma coisa, Bella!"

"VOCÊ VAI ME FAZER QUEBRAR O VOTO DE SILÊNCIO."

"Ei, não fui eu." Ele ergueu as mãos em rendição. "Você já estava conversando sozinha há algum tempo... Quem é mestre dos magos?"

Eu fiquei fula.

"Seu... Seu..." Desde quando ele tinha ouvido? Meu Deus, quais foram às partes que ele ouviu?

Tomara... Tomara que ele não tenha ouvido a parte que eu relatava as coisas nojentas de minha infância. Como que, eu comia os caramujos que apareciam depois de chuvas no jardim de minha casa em Washington, e ainda enchia a boca para dizer isso. Ei! Todos têm seus pobres!

Então bufei e virei às costas novamente, e Edward puxou meu braço e me prendeu contra a parede.

O ar faltou em meus pulmões e eu encarei o infeliz em minha frente com fúria.

"Você é louco?"

"Por você..." E sua boca se aproximou de minha para me beijar, quando eu tomei o mínimo de consciência que ainda me restava e o afastei.

"NÃO!"

"Por quê?" Ele quase choramingou.

"Que parte do 'eu não quero mais me envolver com padres' você não entendeu?"

"Quer dizer que você vai se envolver com outras pessoas?" Ele riu. "No convento?"

"Argh! Quantos anos você tem, Edward, cinco?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu já te disse, estou tentando evitar que você desperdice tempo em sua vida... Você sabe que um dia vai vir para meus braços, e por que não mais cedo...?"

"Há!" ri. "Que convencido você é! Você não era assim!"

"Não é convencimento, só estou enxergando os fatos... E a verdade... Você NÃO quer enxergar, Bella... Esse é o seu problema."

"Então sabe qual é o SEU problema? Ser bipolar! Não dá certo ficar com um padre, ainda mais sendo bipolar! Você antes me dispensou e disse que era o fim para nós, agora você vem aqui e diz que quer continuar...? Quem me garante o que você vai querer daqui cinco minutos?"

Ele bagunçou os cabelos, frustrado.

"Não faça assim, Bella... Ouça, vamos deixar as coisas mais fáceis..."

Coloquei a mão na cintura em uma atitude desafiadora.

"Tipo como?"

"Tipo, você... Comigo... Esperando a carta vir de Roma..."

"Mas a carta não vai á Roma! O bispo não mandou!"

"Ele mandou!" Ele disse, me surpreendendo. "Eu fui conversar com ele, Bella. Ele me mostrou uma espécie de 'recibo' ou segunda via se preferir, e ela realmente foi mandada..."

"Então esse bispo é meio louco..."

"Ouça," Ele disse, segurando meus ombros. "Eu conversei com minha mãe também, e tudo está resolvido..."

"Não..." Eu fechei meus olhos por um instante. Como que eu diria á ele que eu não estava mais esperando o seu filho?

Era capaz dele somente estar naquela insistência devido ao bebê, e quando eu contasse... Ele fosse embora, achando que não me devia mais nada.

Então eu respirei fundo, e suspirei:

"Edward, eu não estou mais grávida..."

"O quê?" Ele murmurou pausadamente.

"Foi isso o que você ouviu. Eu perdi o meu bebê..." meus olhos começaram a marejar enquanto eu me lembrava do filho que eu amara tanto mesmo sem nem conhecer.

Eu não conseguia decifrar a expressão de Edward, porém durante longos segundos o silêncio se instalou sobre nós.

"Então... É por isso...?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

Eu sabia que logo ele viria com as acusações, e toda aquela dor novamente, então eu simplesmente aproveitei de seu momento de inércia e virei às costas, indo embora.

Dias se passaram novamente, e eu estava respondendo á uma carta de Jake.

"_Eu estou bem, ainda bem... Edward? Ele está rezando a missa aqui mesmo. Não, eu não estou me envolvendo com ele, eu nem converso com ele, Jake. Eu definitivamente não quero mais nada com ele... Eu te disse... Eu estou bem sim, rezando demais e acordando cedo demais, mas estou bem..."_

Eu estava ficando um pouco irritada com Jake, pois de uma hora para outra o conteúdo de suas cartas sempre partiam de uma mesma essência.

"_Se você quer mudar de vida como diz, você pode escolher outro jeito."_

Primeiramente começou com indiretas, e depois, ele já estava indo bem direto mesmo.

"_Você pode mudar sua vida comigo. Eu te faria esquecer ele, e mesmo senão... Bem, eu entenderei."_

Eu sabia que Jake me amava de verdade, pois nenhum homem seria capaz de fazer ou propor o que ele fazia, porém eu sempre respondia que estava bem ali, e obrigada pela preocupação.

Então, quando estava terminando de redigir a carta, uma Alice com uma expressão muito séria entrou em minha cela/quarto.

Ela ficou parada no lugar, esperando que eu a encarasse, o que eu fiz só depois de terminar a carta, dobrá-la e colocar gentilmente dentro dos envelopes.

"Que foi sininho?" Nós ainda estávamos no voto de silêncio, mas Alice de vez em quando se esgueirava ao meu quarto, e soltava toda sua voz resguardada.

"Bella," Ela ergueu as mãos para o ar, como se tivesse inconformada com algo. "Estou cansada de você e meu irmão..."

"Que horror. De sua própria amiga e irmão?"

Ela rolou os olhos. "Não estou falando de vocês dois separados, mas sim juntos! Até o papa sabe que ele veio aqui por sua causa, e você continua o dispensando!"

"Estou certa, não?" arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Não! Quando você ainda continua amando ele, e só não cai nos braços dele por um orgulho ferido!"

"Não é orgulho ferido algum, Alice!"

"Que seja! Não seja idiota, Bella! Teve uma época que só dependia dele, e ele estragou. Agora só depende de você!"

"Eu tomei minha decisão," Falei calmamente enquanto a abraçava relutante. "Isso vai passar, e amor sacerdotal não dá certo, cheguei á essa conclusão... Eu estou mais madura agora!"

"Mas não parece!"

"Pois estou!" Girei meus olhos.

Ela logo foi embora depois de dizer um monte de coisas, e eu pausei novamente se realmente estava no caminho certo.

Claro... Esse amor nunca daria certo, não importa o quanto mais nós quiséssemos, sempre tinha algo para nos atrapalhar.

Ouvi um limpar de garganta e tomei um susto quando vi a uma freira anciã ali, com Alice nos calcanhares.

Ela balançou a cabeça com desaprovação e me chamou com o dedo em sua direção. Eu queria dizer que Alice que fora conversar comigo, porém se eu abrisse a boca, aí que eu iria receber a penitência mesmo.

Fomos levadas a madre e ela foi informada que fomos encontradas conversando nos quartos, então ela disse que teríamos que ajudar a limpar a cozinha do convento.

Minha boca se abriu em mais um "o" e estava pronta para gritar um "isso não é justo!", quando Edward entra na sala e pede a palavra á madre.

"Estou precisando de ajuda na capela... tem alguns livros amontoados no porão, acho que minha irmã e Isabella podem ajudar se não achar incômodo, Irmã Mary."

Ele usou todo o charme dele e logo convenceu a madre.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei e logo tampei minha boca com as mãos. A madre arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Não, o quê, senhorita?"

"É... Hm... Eu tenho... Alergia á livros..."

"Á livros?"

"Não, quer dizer... A poeira de livros..."

"Ah, então... Você pode ficar com a cozinha..."

"NÃO!" Limpei a garganta e dei um sorriso amarelo. "Quer dizer... Mas eu posso fazer esse sacrifício."

Então logo fomos Alice, Edward e eu até a capela onde tivemos que realmente arrumar vários livros velhos e empoeirados que tinham lá.

Eu tive que colocar um prendedor no meu nariz, porque embora eu realmente não tivesse alergia, o pó estava me incomodando, devido á sua intensidade.

Alice começou a reclamar que ela só tinha uma roupa e não várias a fim de ficar sujando com pó, e quase não fez nada, se contar que a maior parte do tempo ela ficou com a boca aberta, tagarelando e dizendo que preferia limpar a cozinha.

"Aqui o voto de silêncio não vale certo?" Ela perguntou preocupada mais uma vez.

"E você pergunta isso agora?" revirei meus olhos, e Edward riu. A risada dele fluiu por meus ouvidos, e foi como a mais doce sinfonia. E eu logo com minha vassourinha mental afastei esse pensamento de lá.

Eu estava surpresa por Edward ainda continuar no convento, depois de eu ter dito que não estava mais grávida.

Até que ficamos sozinhos uma hora, enquanto Alice levava uns livros para dentro, e eu tentei ao máximo ignorar que ele estava bem ao meu lado.

"Então, huh," disse uma hora. "Onde eu coloco esses livros?" Apontei para a pilha que eu havia acabado de organizar.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre mim como se só tivesse notado minha presença naquele momento, e logo respondeu, depois de olhar demoradamente para os livros.

"Pode levar á biblioteca..." Ele disse hesitante.

"Ok." Murmurei e me preparei para pegá-los, porém logo ele estava bem ao meu lado... Tão perto que eu conseguia sentir as ondas de calor passando de seu corpo para o meu, e de seu cheiro...

Eu pensei que ele fosse falar alguma coisa... Ou que fosse repetir que me amava, ou vai lá se saber mais o quê, porém ele me surpreendeu acariciando meus cabelos, e minha face.

O toque aveludado de sua mão me fez me sentir melhor... Mais leve, e eu fechei os olhos me deixando levar por aquela maravilhosa sensação.

Eu respirei fundo, desejando que eu não tivesse nascido Bella Swan – com uma lei só minha, e todo o azar que vinha junto – e que ele não houvesse nascido Edward Cullen – padre e bipolar.

Então de repente eu senti os lábios dele nos meus, e todo meu corpo se arrepiou com aquela sensação única que só ele me proporcionava.

Calmamente eu senti seus lábios se movendo nos meus, e minha boca respondendo gentilmente ao seu apelo.

Eu sabia que aquilo era errado, porém eu não podia evitar aquele momento com ele.

Era como se minha mente, meu corpo implorasse por aquele momento, como uma necessidade física, uma necessidade mental. Como se eu precisasse daquilo para poder seguir em frente.

Ficamos algum tempo naquele beijo calmo, doce... Somente sentindo nossos lábios se encaixarem perfeitamente, e nossos corações baterem em um compasso só...

Até que hesitantemente ele se afastou, e ainda de olhos fechados, o ouvi murmurar:

"Sinto muito por nosso filho..." Senti uma lágrima escorrer por minhas bochechas, e então senti os dedos dele a limpando gentilmente.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei os seus verdes me encarando com um brilho diferente.

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Eu já havia entendido.

"É..." Eu limpei a garganta e tentei quebrar o clima que se instalara ali. "Preciso levar esses livros..." evitei seu olhar enquanto pegava desajeitadamente a pilha e tentava equilibrar.

"Ok..." O ouvi responder, e antes que eu saísse pela porta novamente, ele pegou meu braço e me fez virar para ele. "Tem certeza que não quer que eu lute por você?"

Eu fiquei sem palavras por um momento, então balbuciando calmamente, eu disse:

"Tenho."

Ele segurou meu braço por dois segundos mais, então ele o soltou e calmamente se virou, ficando rapidamente ocupado catalogando os livros.

Eu suspirei e pegando a minha pilha subi as escadas que levavam á saída do porão.

-

-

Os dias se passaram assim como os meses, e eu calmamente me via acostumada ao meio do convento. Edward continuava como padre responsável, e eu ficava ali, tentando... Somente tentando não pensar muito nele.

Edward algumas vezes tentou me fazer mudar de idéia... Mais vezes tentou me fazer enxergar que aquele não era meu caminho, mas eu sempre fazia do mesmo modo. "É assim que tem que ser, é assim que será."

Até que as investidas dele começaram a ficar menos freqüentes, chegando a ter dias que eu só o via na missa, e nunca o encontrava nos corredores, ou nos jardins esperando para falar comigo, ou somente caminhar ao meu lado enquanto ouvíamos o som da natureza ao nosso redor.

Eu comecei a ficar preocupada, mas afinal, isso era bom... Era não era?

Enfim! Era! Não era isso o que eu queria?

Quem estava sendo a bipolar agora?

Porém todo dia eu dizia á ele que não voltaria. Todo dia eu dizia que nós não daríamos certo, e que era melhor cada um seguir o seu caminho... E simplesmente... Se acostumar e viver.

"Minha mãe está certa, Edward... Eu só me relacionei com você devido á vingança doentia que eu sentia pela igreja..." Bufei. "talvez seja isso mesmo, e minha mãe enxergou em dois segundos o que eu levei meses para ver." Eu dissera á ele uma vez.

Então, chegou setembro, e meu aniversário, que passei no convento.

Vinte e três anos. Seria uma data especial, afinal, marcava um novo começo não?

Ok... Pelo menos eu tentava acreditar nisso.

Recebi várias cartas, e pude até receber algumas visitas, como de Jake, Rose e Emmet que quase me levou pelos ombros pelo convento á fora.

Jake estava mais abatido que o normal, porém ele sorria toda vez que me via, e Rose me analisava da cabeça aos pés, e dizia que eu ganhava o troféu de 'surpresa do ano'.

Então fiquei sabendo que Lauren fora demitida pelo próprio dono do jornal, que soubera através de denúncias que Lauren não cumpria algumas leis e desrespeitava direitos de trabalhadores. Rose confessou que fora ela mesmo que denunciara, mas que ficaria só entre nós.

E agora no jornal estava em uma euforia e ânsia para ver quem seria o novo chefe de sessão no lugar de Lauren.

Eu fiquei feliz de rever meus amigos e logo Outubro chegou, e eu tinha plena consciência que fazia um ano desde que eu me tornara "de repente religiosa", e que eu conhecera Edward, e teve início a minha jornada sacerdotal...

Pois é, o tempo passa...

Eu já estava achando que Edward havia se conformado com minha decisão, afinal, ele agora só aparecia no convento para rezar as missas, e nem tentava nada comigo, ou dizer o quão errada eu estava como ele havia feito nos últimos seis meses que eu estava ali.

Seis meses... Quem diria! Quer dizer, para quem já foi á uma reunião do AA no céu, isso é fichinha.

Então um dia eu não achava Alice em lugar algum. Onde aquela baixinha havia se metido?

"Ela teve que sair ás pressas, Bella." A secretária da madre me disse calmamente.

"Mas como assim? Por que ela não me falou?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Ás pressas lembra?"

Suspirei, e saí arrastando meus pés, até que vi novas correspondências para mim.

A primeira, eu fiquei confusa ao ver, era de Edward. Por que Edward me mandaria uma carta se ele estava sempre no convento embora eu não o visse mais com tanta freqüência?

Eu pausei se eu deveria abrir ou não, até que decidi que eu tinha que tomar logo a bendita decisão, afinal eu não tinha todo o dia.

"_Bella,_

_Só depois de duas semanas que eu fui descobrir que você havia entrado no convento, e eu me desesperei... Afinal, eu sabia que você estava fazendo algo errado, e eu queria impedir._

_Porém, você disse que entrara para me esquecer, pois um amor como o nosso não poderia dar certo, e eu sei das nossas dificuldades e problemas, porém sempre acreditei que poderia dar certo._

_Mas o que me dói é saber que só depois de tanto tempo, quase seis meses juntos, você vem com essa repentina decisão, quando eu inúmeras vezes te perguntei se você estava realmente certa disso._

_Por que, então, Bella? Por que tomar essa decisão quando eu já estava entregue totalmente a você?_

_Eu fui atrás de você... Tentei fazê-la entender, porém parece que realmente você está decidida, e que mais eu posso fazer?_

_Eu passei esses últimos meses tentando tê-la de volta... Eu pensei que você logo desistiria dessa idéia absurda que está em sua cabeça... Mas finalmente... Eu percebi... Que você não me quer realmente. Como você mesma disse, talvez sua mãe esteja certa, e eu começo a acreditar que sim..._

_A dor que eu senti só por saber que você não quer mais me amar, não supera a idéia que para isso você ainda me ama... Então, se é assim... Eu vou tentar esquecê-la também. Apesar desses seis meses que se passaram... Eu ainda... Eu ainda... Vou te esquecer, Bella. Nem que para isso custe minha vida._

_Edward._

Mas o que aquela carta significava? Porque Edward não viera falar pessoalmente comigo?

Mil pensamentos inundaram minha mente e eu não sabia o que fazer... Até que eu abri a outra carta que estava marcada como 'URGENTE!'

"_Bella! Eu não sei se você quer saber disso, mas acho que como sua amiga é meu dever! Não sei o que você vai fazer com essa informação, porém... Bella! Edward sofreu um acidente muito grave ontem de noite enquanto ele dirigia, e agora está no hospital em estado terminal! Os médicos dizem que ele pode morrer a qualquer momento... E... Oh Bella... Desculpe-me te informar... Mas acho que você precisava saber."_

Eu fiquei paralisada por um longo tempo, até compreender o que eu havia acabado de ler.

Eu logo cheguei á uma conclusão, que fez meu coração bater mais rápido, e minha respiração falhar.

Seria a carta de Edward uma carta de despedida?

Seria a carta dele uma carta de suicídio?

"_Nem que para isso custe minha vida."_

O ar faltou em meus pulmões... Meu coração começou a bater sem compasso, e eu me obriguei a não desmaiar.

"_... Em estado terminal..."_

O que Edward fizera?

Jesus! O que_ eu_ havia feito?

* * *

**Comentem :***


	30. De repente UMA ESTRANHA CALMARIA

**N/A: **Oláááá pessoas queridas!! :)

cá estou com mais um capítulo! a fic está no finallllllll buaaaaaaaa! enfim,

AGRADEÇO Á TODAS AS REVIEWS LINDAS DE PAIXÃO, ADOOOOOOOOOOREEEI! :D

eu estava meio emo, mas quando eu as li eu fiquei muito feliz, mesmo! :)

Agradeço á** Naii, Bibi, niih valim, mel ani, Vava, Lara Brasil, Alice Cullen, Mila Cullen', Lilian, Ana Carolina P., Déby!!**

valeu mesmo!!

niih valim: oooh, então eu tava pensando mesmo em escrever mais capítulos depois do casório... e acho que vão sair sim! agora quanto a uma continuação eu já tinha pensado mas acho que fica muito redondativo!

Lara Brasil: euuuvou ter outra fic sim! tenho idéia para três fics, e uma já tpa bem adiantada, porém só começarei a postar no final de DRR! ;)

Lilian: acho que isso gerou uma confusão mesmo... é que faltou um POv do Ed! como vc viu ele fala para ela 'calmamente' então era por isso? ele só queria saber pela boca dela, algo do tipo, por isso ele ficou calmo daquele jeito... vejo que faltou um pov dele, mas espero que tenha entendido! :)

Então é isso...

s_o_,** ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26- De repente... UMA ESTRANHA CALMARIA.**

* * *

Então eu percebi o quão 'fudida' era minha vida.

Como que tanta má sorte podia canalizar em uma pessoa só? Era possível uma coisa dessas?

Então eu estava em um convento tentando esquecer um cara que era padre, então, esse cara vai atrás de mim, e eu resisto, afinal, em todo aquele UM ANO eu havia recebido inúmeras provas de que aquele amor não dava certo.

Então, parece que o cara desiste de mim, mas para me esquecer ele tenta se matar.

Por que eu não conseguia imaginar Edward se matando? Talvez seja por sua natureza feliz e contagiosa que somente ele tinha, que fazia rir somente com uma piscada divertida sua, ou um riso de lado.

Talvez por ele ser alguém TÃO religioso – ERA PADRE, NÉ? – e não ver como alguém assim poderia cometer algo considerado pecado?

É... Quem diria... Porém algo me dizia que não fora aquilo que acontecera.

Então, chegando ao hospital, depois de quase pular o muro do convento, eu vejo uma Alice andando de um lado para o outro, e uma Rose e Emmet sentados abraçados.

Nenhum sinal de Esme ou Carlisle.

"GENTE!" Eu gritei, e logo junto com a cabeça deles, a de todos os médicos e pessoas que estavam ali se viraram em minha direção. "É... Oi..." Saí dali de fininho, e quis me esconder no primeiro buraco que eu achasse. Por que todos me olhavam? Só por que eu estava usando roupas de noviça?

Ei! Nunca viram na vida não?

Eu mereço respeito... Consideração... Honra... E blábláblá.

Ei! Esse blábláblá não fui eu que pensei!

Ok... É para eu seguir a história.

"Como ele está? Ohmeudeus! Eu quero vê-lo! Eu preciso vê-lo..."

"Ei, Bella, calma..." Alice disse colocando a mão nos meus ombros e me rebocando para uma cadeira encostada na parede. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Arregalei meus olhos, descrente.

"Como assim o QUE EU estou fazendo aqui? Alice, ele é Edward!"

"Eu sei que ele é Edward!" Ela respondeu. "Porém você não ligava tanto para ele que pensei..."

"Pensou que eu não iria me importar se ele morresse é isso?"

"Ei espera... Não é para tanto..."

Rose então chegou de fininho, limpando a garganta e praticamente assoviando uma música.

Encarei-a esperando por uma explicação, e assim também Alice.

Ela bufou, vencida. "Ok Bella... Eu exagerei na carta! Ele não está em estado terminal!"

"O quê?"

Ela levantou as mãos. "Eu pensei que você não viria se eu falasse a verdade, por isso eu... Aumentei um pouquinho..."

"O quê?" repeti.

"Ei, Bella, você pode..."

"Eu estou brava por vocês acharem que eu sou tão mau coração assim! Credo! Nem que ele tivesse sofrido um arranhão, eu teria vindo."

"Teria?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Claro! Como ele está então? Realmente...?"

Nesse momento Esme e Carlisle entraram na sala, acompanhados de um médico. Esme sorriu tristemente para mim e Carlisle apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Como ele está?" Alice logo disse. Menina rápida, não deu nem tempo de eu mandar a mensagem para minhas cordas vocais.

"Bem..." Carlisle suspirou. "O médico saberá explicar melhor..."

O médico velhinho ajeitou os óculos no alto da cabeça, e limpando a garganta falou: "A batida do carro não foi tão forte... Parece que outra coisa desviou a atenção dele, e não foi algo programado, tudo indica que ele perdeu o controle acidentalmente. Ele sofreu um pequeno arranhão na testa, porém não atingiu o crânio... Embora o air bag tenha salvado sua vida, e amortecido a batida, ele quebrou uma das costelas, e ficou com algumas escoriações devido ao impacto. O pulso dele está torcido, porém logo ficará bom..."

Ei! Isso era o que eles chamavam de 'ele está bom?' Aquilo parecia horrível o suficiente para mim. Qualquer parte que dissesse 'torcer, ou quebrar' para mim era ruim.

Porém eu entendia a parte do 'air bag' salvou a vida dele, e eu fiquei grata por aquele acessório do carro que eu agora começaria a venerar.

Então, eu fiquei horas e mais horas esperando na sala de visitas poder vê-lo e constatar com meus próprios olhos que ele estava bem e saudável.

Ele poderia estar morto por minha causa... Por minha única e idiota causa, e graças á um milagre nada de tão grave havia acontecido com ele.

Então eu pude ver Edward, porém ele estava em coma induzido para evitar que alguma coisa acontecesse, e só depois de algumas horas que parariam com os medicamentos e ele poderia acordar.

Quando eu entrei no quarto, eu logo me lembrei de quando eu fora até lá, e Edward ficara todo o tempo comigo, embora eu nem tivesse consciência disso, rezando e pedindo para que eu ficasse bem.

Ele estava mais pálido do que o costume, e embaixo dos seus olhos cresciam grandes marcas roxas. Em sua testa estava um curativo que eu concluí ser onde havia sido o arranhão, e alguns pequenos arranhados cercavam suas bochechas e o canto da sobrancelha, o que eu pausei ser devido ao impacto do air bag.

Alguns tubos estavam ligados em seu braço, porém não pareciam tão horrível como os doentes terminais.

Eu sentei ao lado dele na cama, e fiquei observando sua expressão pálida, porém angelical e calma.

O que acontecera com ele naquela estrada?

Percebi que seus cabelo estavam estranhamente arrumados – ou pelo menos em uma tentativa de arrumação – provavelmente as enfermeiras tentando dar um aspecto melhor á seu paciente.

Bufei, e sorrindo, eu baguncei os fios, como eles eram na normalidade, e sorri mais ainda ao perceber como ele ficara um pouco mais... Ele mesmo.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, porém o médico entrou e disse que o horário de visitas havia terminado então eu pedi para que eu ficasse como acompanhante para os pais dele, e eles relutantemente aceitaram.

E se eles não aceitassem, eu pularia pela janela ou ficaria invisível de algum jeito idiota que eu arranjasse.

Eu me sentia no dever de ficar ali com ele, como ele ficara por mim.

O médico apareceu e disse que pararia os medicamentos, e que agora só dependia dele para acordar.

Durante horas eu fiquei ali, observando pela janela o céu ir mudando de cor lentamente, e escurecendo gradativamente.

Suspirei e quando voltei meu olhar para o anjo caído, vi que duas enormes esmeraldas me encaravam.

"Oi..." Sussurrei abrindo um sorriso.

Ele somente me encarou, e seus olhos não se moviam, pareciam petrificados.

"Sou eu..." Sussurrei acariciando sua bochecha direita com o polegar. Os olhos dele se fecharam e durante vários minutos ele não os abriu então concluí que ele já dormira, e que talvez nem notasse que eu estava ali.

"B-B-Bella?"

Eu pulei de susto e me virei para ele novamente, com um sorriso que não pude deixar de dar.

"Oi, Edward. Sou eu, Bella."

Porém novamente seus olhos ficaram petrificados e voltou a fechá-los. E dessa vez, pelo ritmo calmo de sua respiração e a expressão de anjo em seu rosto, eu percebi que ele estava dormindo.

No outro dia, eu estava quase dormindo em pé, e avisaram que alguém queria me ver. Edward não abrira os olhos novamente, porém os médicos diziam que ele iria se recuperar logo.

Quase fugi quando vi a madre Mary ali.

"Madre..." Disse respeitosamente.

"Minha filha," Ela veio e me abraçou. Ei! Eu não esperava aquilo dela. "Como você está...?"

"Bem, eu acho..."

Ela me estudou durante longo tempo com seus olhinhos alvos.

"Odiarei fazer isso, porém tenho minha pequena..."

"O quê, madre?" Ela suspirou e acariciou meus cabelos. Percebi então que eu não estava mais com a peruca que eu usava para disfarçar e não ter que cortar o meu longo cabelo. Ops...

Ela então me rebocou para um canto isolado e pacientemente – ou não – eu esperei para que ela despejasse tudo o que ela tivesse para dizer.

"Minha filha, o convento não pode aceitar que você saia à hora que você quer... Do jeito que você quer... E fique por aqui sendo que você tem responsabilidades lá..."

"Mas Alice pode!" Reclamei.

"Alice, veio ver o irmão e pediu autorização..." Eu não iria falar de quando ela saíra escondida para ir á Times Square, seria muito dedo-duro. "É diferente... E, bem... Eu meio que entendo a situação, eu conheço você criança e também Edward, e você sabe, a senhora Lucas é minha irmã gêmea..."

"Sei..." Suspirei.

"Por isso eu digo... Ou você volta agora para o convento, ou você não poderá continuar mais lá, querida."

Eu prendi a respiração, e encarei a porta fechada onde ficava o quarto de Edward, e onde ele estava dormindo sonoramente, sem riscos de vida, porém... Precisando de mim, eu sabia.

Encarei a madre então, e disse com firmeza:

"Então isso é um adeus madre, pois eu não voltarei ao convento."

Então fazia dois dias que eu estava ali. Eu dormia desajeitadamente ou no pequeno sofá cor de musgo que combinava com a parede verde vômito, ou com a cabeça encostada na cama de Edward.

Minhas poucas coisas que eu levara para o convento foram despachadas, e minha mãe as pegara levando para meu antigo apartamento, onde ela ainda morava.

Ela não disse nada a me ver ali com Edward, e eu também não a pressionei a isso.

Edward de vez em quando resmungava algo durante o sono, ou se mexia para encontrar uma posição mais confortável, e eu sempre ficava bem atenta para qualquer sinal que ele me desse.

Uma ou duas vezes pensei o ouvir sussurrar meu nome, mas fora tão inaudível que logo culpei minha imaginação.

Então um dia ele abriu os olhos e sussurrou meu nome:

"Bella..."

"Estou aqui." Apertei suas mãos com força, como para reafirmar que eu ali estava.

Os seus orbes verdes me encararam durante um longo tempo, como que esperando que eu fosse uma alucinação.

Eu apertei mais firme sua mão, e logo um pequeno sorriso saiu em seus lábios, e seus olhos se fecharam novamente.

Horas depois, ele acordou, e murmurou um "Obrigado."

"Por quê?"

"Por... Estar aqui..."

Acariciei seus cabelos. "Por que você fez aquilo Edward?"

Ele fechou os olhos novamente e eu pensei que mais uma vez tivesse dormido, porém logo ele os abriu novamente. Ele umedeceu os lábios, e eu prontamente peguei um copo de água que ele bebeu somente um pouco.

Então, ele calmamente sussurrou:

"Quando eu fechei meus olhos... Eu vi você... E te senti perto de mim como nunca antes... E quando eu vi... O air bag estava inflando... E tudo ficou... Confuso..."

Suspirei um pouco aliviada. "Pensei que tinha tentado se matar..."

Um sorriso zombeteiro se instalou em seus lábios.

"Eu sei que você é um anjo, mas no céu ou inferno, eu não conseguiria te ver de qualquer modo..."

Eu sorri calmamente, feliz por ele poder dizer frases grandes e coerentes.

"Você é meu anjo e minha tentação ao mesmo tempo, Bella." Ele finalizou com uma expressão séria, e depois voltou a fechar os olhos, caindo na sonolência.

Aquelas palavras queimaram como fogo e brasa em minha mente. E eu sabia, que enquanto eu vivesse, eu nunca as esqueceria.

Então eu realmente descobri as proporções de ser um POPSTAR da fé.

Por que uma LEGIÃO de fiéis fazendo acampamento do lado de fora do hospital não era algo muito normal, não é?

Teve uma hora da tarde que houve um coro de "Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida..." e foi realmente emocionante.

Então me perguntaram se eu não fazia nada da vida. Eu respirei fundo várias vezes e expliquei pacientemente o meu drama pessoal.

Algo como 'EU ACABEI DE SAIR DE UM CONVENTO, NÃO TENHO EMPREGO, CASA, E NEM CHINELO IPANEMA PARA FAZER CIÚMES PARA O HAVAIANAS!"

Então, em uma tarde, Rose e Emmet chegaram super empolgados no hospital, e parecia que riam até para os doentes terminais na outra ala.

Agora eles estavam oficialmente juntos, e eu me lembrei – com nostalgia – de um plano remoto que se chamava BEER que há mais de um ano entrara em ação.

Eles me arrastaram até o jornal onde eu trabalhara e que eu sabia que Lauren havia sido despedida.

Então lá tinha uma enorme facha que trazia os dizeres: "SEJA BEM-VINDA DE VOLTA BELLA!"

Eu encarei aquilo sem entender, perguntando por que diabos eles estavam fazendo aquilo naquela hora sendo que eu já saíra do convento há vários dias?

Rose revirou os olhos e fez um gesto cheio de floreios em direção á um Emmet com terno e gravata que estufava o peito em minha direção.

"Jeeesh... O que é isso? Um teste para o filme do Super Homem?"

"Não, Bellinha." Ele me agarrou e começou a me rodopiar pela redação, por entre as mesas e cadeiras, em um ritmo de valsa totalmente fora de termos. "Eu sou o novo chefe."

"Sério?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Sim." Eu logo tratei de tirar o choque da cara e ficar feliz por Emmet.

"Mas não seria o seu nome que tinha que estar na facha?" Perguntei incerta.

"Ei, que parte do 'eu sou o novo chefe', você não entendeu?"

"É... A parte de 'você é o novo chefe? '"

"Bella, isso quer dizer que eu agora estou de contratando de novo! Você não é mais desempregada!"

"Ual... Quer dizer...?" Um sorriso idiota se formou em meus lábios.

"Quer dizer que você agora vai poder voltar a controlar sua vida!"

Minha expressão murchou e eu fiz uma carranca.

"E quem disse que eu não controlava minha vida?"

Ele ficou incerto.

"É, sei lá..."

"CALA A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!" Rose sempre super dócil e simpática interferiu. "Você recebeu o emprego de volta, tá feliz ou não Bella?"

"Mas é claro que estou!" Abracei os dois. "Ainda mais agora que vou poder faltar um dia sim e outro não, já que meu chefe é o Emmet e tudo..."

"BELLA!" Os dois gritaram chocados para o monstro que se formava.

"Ei, ei... Jessh é sua uma brincadeirinha." Então eu abracei os meus melhores amigos, e comecei a perceber que minha vida estava voltando ao normal.

-

-

"HUNF, eu entendi mãe..." Falei pela milésima vez naquela tarde.

"Bella, isso é algo MUITO sério..."

"Sim, eu sei!" revirei meus olhos.

"Entendeu mesmo?" O senhor Wars perguntou incerto, enquanto continuava limpando o suor da testa com seu lençinho. Céus! Quanto de água ele bebia para suar assim o tempo todo?

Quando eu fosse cientista eu inventaria algum aparelho que ou diminuiria o fluxo de suor, ou ficaria estocando água o tempo inteiro, senão eu não duvidaria que ele morresse desidratado qualquer dia daqueles.

Ei! Olha meu cérebro Einstein dando as caras novamente.

"Claro que entendi!" Repliquei nervosa. Por que será que todos me tratavam como uma criança de cinco anos? "Eu não posso mais cantar músicas religiosas alto..."

"Qualquer tipo de música!" O senhor Wars me cortou.

"Enfim, que seja..." Fiz um gesto displicente com as mãos. "Não posso mais xingar o carinha do vídeo-game por ser melhor do que eu e me fazer perder..."

"Você fazia isso?"

"UGH! Você não sabia? Ai que chato! Agora não posso mais fazer!" Emburrei. "Ok, resumindo não posso invadir a privacidade e os direitos dos meus vizinhos."

"Se o fizer, um mandato será jogado contra você, e você não poderá se aproximar nem quinhentos metros do prédio..."

Então ele ergueu um papel que supostamente era esse contrato.

"Credo! Como vocês são rápidos..."

Minha mãe então agradeceu o Senhor Wars e subimos para o meu antigo, agora novo apartamento, onde ela me ajudava a colocar minhas coisas em ordem novamente.

"Mãe, pega lá para eu aquela caixa..." pedi, e ela logo trouxe colocando em minha frente. Ela pôs a mão na cintura e ficou me olhando, o que eu achei desconfortável.

"O que foi?"

"Nada." Ela sorriu bobamente. "Eu só fico feliz agora que você verdadeiramente me chama de 'mãe'..."

Encolhi meus ombros ficando encabulada por aquela onda crescente de sentimentalismo.. Céus! Eu odiava aquilo!

"Pois é né... Você é minha mãe..." então uma Sky gorda chegou correndo e pulou no meu colo e eu fiz carinho atrás de suas orelhas.

Renne sorriu, e começou a desempacotar os meus CDS religiosos da caixa. Ela franziu a testa para todos eles, quando via que o número era realmente maior do que a coleção que ela tinha em sua casa em Washington.

Ri sem graça. "Olha, pode ficar com esse... É autografado pelo próprio Edward!"

Eu dei para ela um, já que todos os meus eram autografados, baby.

Se eu não fosse tão ligada á eles eu venderia no E-bay, e com certeza ganharia uma fortuna, porém...

"É, huh... Muito gentil de sua parte, Bella..."

Eu sorri brilhantemente. "Eu sei."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. "O que foi?" Ela riu, e voltou a desempacotar os CDS.

"Nada, Bella... Nada..."

Então agora eu já tinha meu emprego de volta, e meu apartamento de volta. As coisas caminhavam para a normalidade, e eu cruzava meus dedos toda hora a fim de toda essa boa sorte continuar.

Edward estava melhorando, e já sentava e principalmente reclamava que estava bom e que não precisava ficar ali naquele hospital.

Então, eu vi que não era mais tão necessária minha presença ali sempre, por isso eu fazia somente algumas visitas freqüentes.

Um dia, ele estava lendo um livro, e sorriu tristemente quando me viu entrar.

Bati na porta, já entrando mesmo, e incerta fiquei parada ali.

"Pode entrar Bella." Ele disse com sua voz aveludada. Dei um sorrisinho nervoso, e me aproximei de sua cama, sentando ao pé dela, enquanto o observava, procurando por qualquer indício de recaída.

Ele persistiu com meu olhar, parecendo um pouco zombeteiro, como que esperasse que eu achasse alguma coisa errada nele.

"Então," Limpei a garganta, enquanto mudava de posição na cama. "Você está melhor...?"

Ele assentiu, e colocou o livro que acabara de fechar em uma mesinha ao lado do leito.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos distraidamente, e suspirou.

"Está tudo certo."

"Que bom." Respondi, idiotamente.

"E você...? Fiquei sabendo que agora as coisas estão voltando ao normal..."

"Sim." Não pude deixar de sorrir. "Emmet me devolveu o emprego, e o senhor Wars me aceitou de volta no meu apartamento..."

"Fico feliz por você."

"Eu também fico feliz por mim."

Ele riu então, uma gargalhada que me fez sorrir junto.

Ele estava tão lindo. A cor natural já havia voltado ao seu rosto, e suas bochechas se encontravam levemente rosadas. Agora nenhuma enfermeira tentava domesticar seus cabelos cor de bronze bagunçado, e eles continuavam como sempre foram.

A bandagem em sua testa já havia sido retirada, e no lugar só estava uma linha reta vermelha. Algumas escoriações já haviam cicatrizado, e o pulso só estava com uma ligeira bandagem.

O médico dissera que a costela quebrada havia sido concertada, e que Edward não poderia fazer movimentos bruscos ou atividades físicas por alguns meses, porém ele estava vivo, e ficaria bem, e era isso o que importava.

"Edward...?" Perguntei hesitante, mordendo meus lábios e observando o pequeno pátio do hospital através da janela cercada pelas paredes cor de vômito.

"Sim?"

Eu me voltei para ele, e me perguntei como ele reagiria com o meu pedido, porém eu tinha que fazê-lo.

"Eu preciso... Fazer um pedido... Na verdade um favor..."

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, mostrando que estava confuso.

Eu continuei:

"Lembra quando você descobriu que eu estava tramando um plano contra Mike, e este plano incluía Tanya?"

Ele assentiu, ainda não conseguindo saber onde iria chegar.

"Então... Para ela aceitar fazer aquilo, eu disse que conseguiria que você conversasse com ela, por livre e espontânea vontade, para ela poder se desculpar realmente... Ela se culpa demais, Edward. E ela é uma boa mulher."

Ele fechou os olhos por longos instantes, então os abriu de novo.

"Por livre e espontânea vontade, huh?"

Eu corei. "Ok... Por livre e espontânea pressão se preferir... É que eu realmente devo isso á ela, na verdade á vocês dois... Edward, não adianta você adiar, ou tentar nunca fazê-lo... Você mais do que ninguém sabe do que eu estou falando..."

Ele hesitou e encarou as paredes por um longo tempo, até levantar os olhos novamente para mim e com um sorriso dizer:

"Pode mandar trazê-la."

"SÉRIO?" Eu quase berrei. Ok, eu berrei. Não que eu estivesse surpresa com o fato dele aceitar tão prontamente... Ok, eu estava surpresa. Eu pensava que teria que bolar uma boa lavagem cerebral para fazê-lo aceitar.

Ele assentiu. "Você está certa... Está na hora de aceitar algumas coisas do passado, realmente...

"Oh, obrigada Edward!" Eu quase pulei da cama.

"Ei, aonde você vai?"

"Chamar Tanya!"

"Ela está aqui?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Oras claro..." Ele suspirou e depois revirou os olhos.

"Por que eu esperaria algo diferente?"

Eu me aproximei e estalei um beijo em sua bochecha. "Por que ainda espera que eu deixe de fazer minhas loucuras!"

Ele sorriu. "Suas loucuras são o seu maior charme, Bella. Para que eu iria querer que você deixasse de fazê-las?"

**PE. Edward.**

Cada vez mais eu me surpreendia com Bella. Era incrível o altruísmo que ela tinha... A forma como ela pensava nas pessoas, embora tentasse pensar nela mesma.

Eu tinha certeza que nenhuma mulher aceitaria que um homem conversasse com outra, sendo esta outra uma pessoa que significara grandes coisas na vida desse homem.

No caso de Tanya, não coisas tão boas...

Com o acidente eu comecei a perceber algumas coisas que eu estava ignorando ultimamente. É incrível como um tempo para pensar faz com que percebamos as coisas com outra perspectiva.

E é claro que é muito bom deixar de ver as coisas sempre com um ponto de vista bipolar...

Então, ela entrou hesitante pela porta... Com os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e os olhos azuis baixos, como se tivesse medo de me olhar.

Ela estava muito parecida com a Tanya de seis anos atrás, porém algo estava diferente... A maturidade.

Eu não via mais a menina de dezessete anos que me seduzira, mas uma mulher adulta, formada e que se arrependia. Agora eu entendia o que Bella queria dizer.

Mas ela também não tinha culpa de tudo... Eu também cedi à tentação, se eu não quisesse realmente, nunca teríamos tido nada. Como diz o ditado popular 'quando um não quer dois não brigam'.

"Eu não mordo Tanya..." Brinquei, e ela se aproximou mais de minha cama, colocando alguns fios que escaparam de seu rabo frouxo, para trás das orelhas.

"Edward, antes de tudo eu queria dizer que..."

"Ei..." Falei calmamente. "Calma... Está tudo bem."

"Está...?" Ela perguntou confusa, piscando várias vezes.

"Está." Me perguntei quando eu me tornara tão sentimental, mas isso me traria bipolaridade então era melhor deixar para lá...

Ela então pareceu tomar coragem e se sentou ao pé da cama, onde Bella estava há alguns minutos antes, ela suspirou, olhou para as mãos e depois me encarou.

"Eu... Sinto muito, Edward..."

Assenti, e ela continuou.

"Minha mãe sempre instruiu eu e Katie para que arranjássemos homens ricos para nos casar... Ela chegou até a gastar quase o salário inteiro para nos matricular em uma escola de ricos, porém ela não conseguiu sustentar... E se encheu de dívidas..." Os olhos dela se inundaram de lágrimas.

"Foi por isso que ela começou a trabalhar no seminário?" Perguntei.

"Foi." Ela limpou então as lágrimas embaixo dos olhos com a manga da camiseta. "Então ela viu lá outra oportunidade... É claro que não é sempre que em um seminário há garotos ricos, porém... Tinha alguns raros... E dentre eles era você e Arthur..."

"Arthur não era rico!"

Ela riu quase histérica. "Ele e Katie se mereciam! Ele dizia para ela que era de uma família rica, e pelas suas roupas achávamos que sim, porém ninguém tratou de pesquisar mais sobre ele, ou menos prestar mais atenção... Porém Katie realmente se apaixonou por ele, e foi essa sua perdição... E a desgraça da minha mãe..."

"Porém ele não está casado com ela..."

"Sim, eu sei." Ela olhou as mãos. "Ele está com tal de Stefanini... Ele chutou Katie depois de alguns meses e ela foi tentar uma vida na Califórnia... Eu nem sei se ela está viva..."

"Sinto muito."

Ela sorriu. "Não sinta... Então você... Eu não queria ceder ás pressões de minha mãe, porém ela me obrigava... Era para eu nunca ter dito á você que não estava grávida, era para eu engravidar de verdade, e qualquer coisa dizer que nascera prematuro..."

Ela suspirou. "Porém eu não conseguia nem mais olhar em sua cara, Edward, foi por isso que eu te contei aquela noite..."

"E você ficou louco... Vidrado, e eu não conseguia te explicar... Você foi embora e me deixou naquele lugar que eu não conhecia..."

"Mas eu não te culpo, acho que teria feito o mesmo se fosse comigo... Então, eu estava vagando sozinha, quando encontrei Jake... Ele estava passando pelo estado em que estávamos, e me acolheu... Foi ele que me fez gostar de veterinária... Ai eu consegui um emprego e ao mesmo tempo fazia faculdade... E logo em NYC, quando voltei, eu comecei a trabalhar com ele..."

"Foi ele quem me salvou da desgraça e autocomiseração que eu estava sentindo... E eu tentei durante esses seis anos falar com você, porém você não queria me ver de jeito nenhum..."

"Desculpe Tanya... Não sabia que tudo isso aconteceu com você..."

"Não tem importância." Ela sorriu. "Pelo menos agora o meu peito está descarregado e posso dormir em paz."

"Ainda não..." Eu disse.

"Como?"

"Eu ainda não te perdoei." Disse sério.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. "Se é assim que você..."

"Ei estou brincando." Sorri. "Eu te perdôo Tanya, na verdade é você que tem que me perdoar por ser tão cabeça-dura..."

Ela riu então, mais relaxada. "Obrigada, Edward."

"Na verdade, agradeça Bella por ser madura e adulta quando nós não o fomos."

Ela sorriu mais ainda, enquanto se levantava.

"Ela é uma mulher de ouro, Edward... Vocês se merecem realmente... E desejo muita felicidade para os dois."

E antes que eu pudesse sequer abrir a boca para dizer que Bella e eu não estávamos juntos, ela saiu, e fechou a porta.

**Bella**

Eu estava nervosa, porém não ouvi nenhum barulho de algo estourando na parede, ou gatos se matando no ar.

"Ei Bella!"

"Ohmeudeus, que susto Tanya!" Disse com a mão no coração enquanto me virava para ver uma Tanya mais feliz e até mais bonita. Jessh, eu me sentia um lixinho não reciclável agora.

Então me surpreendendo, ela me abraçou fortemente, e eu retribuí meio confusa.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela disse ainda no abraço. Esperei pacientemente que ela me soltasse, até proferir:

"Pelo quê?"

Ela sorriu. "Der... Você ainda pergunta?"

"É... Acho que sim?"

"Bella, você é um anjo de pessoa! Se não fosse você eu ainda estaria me corroendo por dentro por causa da besteira que eu fiz há seis anos... Edward nunca me perdoaria... e eu também nunca teria encontrado Mike..."

"MIKE?" Eu quase gritei. Ok, eu gritei.

"Sim." Ela sorriu, corando.

"Ohmeudeus espera! Você é louca? ELE FAZ PARTE DOS GARANHÕES DA CIDADE! Nós fomos a uma reunião, você viu o que eles fazem!"

"Eu sei..." Ela revirou os olhos. "Porém..."

"Ele está te enganando!"

"Ei, calma..." Ela riu. Ela ria das desgraças agora? "Bella... Eu acabei caindo na armadilha que eu própria criei... Mas essa é uma longa história... Mas eu posso te certificar que ele se arrependeu das ameaças... Ele mudou."

"Mike? Estamos falando do mesmo cara?"

Ela riu, e me abraçou novamente. "Você vai poder ver a mudança por si mesma... Acho que ele já está chegando aqui."

"Eu não quero ver ele!" Protestei.

"Ei... Não era você que brigava com Edward que ele tinha que perdoar as pessoas? Isso não vale o mesmo para você?"

"Eu sou especial!"

"E Edward não é?"

"Huh, quer dizer..." Ela riu.

"Vamos Bella, ele não morde. Olhe! Ali está ele!"

Então que nem naqueles desenhos de Pokémon, dois olhinhos vermelhos surgiram na escuridão.

Depois foi aumentando a área ao redor de seus olhos e depois o rosto ficou a vista. E logo todo o seu corpo estava á mostra.

Então eu estava vendo o Mike que eu sempre conhecera e me lembrara. Com olhos azuis violeta, uma boca fina que quando sorria se tornava uma linha rosa. Um rosto com pele lisinha parecendo bunda de bebê. Todo o seu rosto, na verdade, lembrava uma criança crescida, e eu sabia que a fofura de Mike fora uma das coisas que me atraíra nele.

Ele tinha um corpo não muito alto, porém não era um mestre dos magos. Tinha alguns músculos bem fraquinhos, porém ele era uma boa presença.

Foi isso o que eu vi?

Não, caras senhoras e senhores.

"OHMEUDEUS! Um espírito Nerd possuiu Mike!"

Porque aqueles óculos de aro fosco, fundo de garrafa, e extremamente redondos ERAM NERD. Por que aquela imitação barata de aparelho nos dentes ERA NERD. Por que aquele cabelo todo engomado com gel e super certinho ERA NERD. Por que aquelas roupas sociais, com uma camiseta de botões que prendia até o pescoço e até os pulsos ERA NERD. Por que aquela gravatinha pequena que praticamente estrangulava o menino ERA NERD. Por que aquele sapato engraxado ERA NERD. Por que aquele relógio do Faustão ERA NERD. E por que aquela pasta de couro preta que carregava em uma das mãos ERA NERD.

E até a expressão Nerd dele ERA NERD, e até o andar nerd dele ERA NERD.

"É-É-É... S-sem-mp-p-r-r-r-e... Em-g-g-r-r-r-ra-ç-ç-ada, b-b-ella-a-a..."

E por que aquela gaguejar ERA NERD!

Eu me virei para Tanya como um robô... Ok, robô arregalava os olhos? Por que eu arregalei.

"O que você fez com ele?" Acusei, e logo fui à direção do infeliz e o abracei, deixando sua cabeça encostar-se a meu peito, e comecei a me mexer de um lado para o outro com ele como se estivesse o ninando e o afastando de problemas.

Eu deveria estar louca por estar fazendo aquilo com Mike, justo ele que ferrara tanto com minha vida, porém... Eu era uma manteiga derretida. Na verdade, isso mudou agora, deveria ser influência do convento! HUNF!

"O-o-qu-e-e- v-v-o-cê es-es-tá f-f-azend-d-o?" O meu bebê NERD falou chocado.

"Ei Bella, assim eu fico com ciúmes." Tanya brincou se aproximando de nós, e afastando Mike de mim.

Eu protestei e um sentimento maternal tomou conta de mim. EU IREI TE SALVAR, MIKE!

Jessh... Aquilo soou muito estranho, pareceu àquela frase "EU ACREDITO EM MÁGICA!"

Ok, o mais estranho de tudo era o próprio Mike. Será que Tanya no meio daquelas cirurgias para cães fizera uma lavagem cerebral em Mike?

Oh Jesus! Ele era só um bebê indefeso...

Ok! Quem eu queria enganar? Mike nunca fora indefeso e sempre usara a carinha de bebê para conseguir o que queria e manipular as pessoas, inclusive eu.

"Quando eu penso que já vi de tudo na vida..." sussurrei então chocada.

"Ei Bella, não fale assim... Eu disse que Mike mudara..."

"Realmente mudou." Enfezei.

"E isso é fruto do amor, não é, meu lindinho?"

"É-É-É s-s-s-s-s-si-i-i-i-i-i-m-m-m." UGH! Estava dando muita aflição esse gaguejar do menino.

"Ei, fala que nem homem!" Então eu vi Emmet aparecer e dar um tapa nas costas do coitado que se sobressaltou e pulou uns cinco metros.

"SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA!" Ele berrou acariciando a parte que havia sido atingida.

"Há! Eu sabia que era só malandragem." Emmet disse cruzando os braços no peito, e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Rose chocada estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, e olhava Mike de cima á baixo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Ei, seus bandos de insensíveis!" Tanya disse, com a expressão azeda. "Ele mudou, será que vocês não têm coração para dar uma chance á ele?"

"A-a-m-m-m-o-o-o-r-r-r..."

"Ah pelo amor de Santo Expedito!" Levei minhas mãos para o ar, com incredulidade.

"Eu nunca soube de ninguém que ficou gago de repente..." Emmet provocou.

"E quem é você para julgá-lo?" Tanya retrucou indo até Mike e o abraçando, enquanto este com um sorriso NERD a abraçava, encostando sua cabeça 'propositalmente' sobre seu peito.

Emmet estufou o peito. "Eu? Agora eu sou chefe da sessão editorial, baby."

Tanya revirou os olhos, e depois olhou para mim como que intercedendo.

"Bella,... Você me entende, não? Sabe que ele mudou..."

"Eu sei." Lancei um olhar duro para Emmet e Rose, e me aproximei lentamente de Mike. "Ele é inocente... Gugudádá..." Apertei as bochechas dele como se fosse um bebê.

"V-v-o-oc-cê-cê-é-é-m-m-m-m-u-u-u-ui-t-o-o-AI! PORRA! VAI SE FERRAR VADIA DOS INFERNOS!"

Eu praticamente torci as bochechas dele e ele com um salto começou a esfregá-las como forma de aliviar a dor.

Tanya olhava para ele assombrada, e eu vitoriosa encarava Mike cujas bochechas estavam assumindo um tom roxo.

Realmente era uma precariedade... Caras como Mike nunca entrariam nos eixos. Se ele pelo menos houvesse mantido seu estilo habitual, porém ninguém vira NERD de uma hora para outra, e nem muito menos começa a gaguejar daquela maneira idiotamente irritante.

"Você nunca vai mudar, não é Mike?" Falei abanando a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele me fuzilou com o olhar. "Vocês... Vocês...! Seus! Seus! AH! Vocês vão me pagar! E você também aí grandalhão!" Ele apontou para Emmet.

"E eu o quê, frangote NERD?" Emmet ameaçou.

"Eu? Nada..."

Eu ri. "Como você é idiota... Você acha que a gente acreditaria em você? Homens como você não mudam, Mike! E todos aqueles outros malditos Garanhões da Cidade!"

"Tanya?" Ele se virou para ela assumindo uma máscara de bebê carente e sofrido. "Você não acredita neles, não...? Meu amor, e nossas juras de amor eterno? E nossa velhice na casa da árvore do Central Park? E nossos filhos que irão comer bolo de fubá no entardecer?"

Tanya então virou o rosto, e esticou a mão, em um sinal de pare.

"Esqueça tudo, Mike! Eu não quero mais saber de você! Nunca! Oh!"

Parecia assustadoramente como algo vindo de uma novela mexicana. E eu assisti com prazer Mike subir as calças NERD que haviam caído e sair marchando do hospital fazendo mais ameaças, e mais ameaças.

"Quer que eu vá dar uma prensa nele, Bella?" Emmet perguntou cerrando os pulsos, e com um sorriso de prazer nos lábios.

"Deixe-o, Em! Homens assim precisam mais do uma boa porrada!"

Emmet estufou o peito daquele modo idiota novamente.

"Eu sei do que precisam..." Então teatralmente, ele levantou uma espada invisível no ar. "MORTE! AI, ROSE!"

"Cala a boca, Emmet!" Ela deu um tapa em seu ombro, e ele fez um biquinho para ela. "Você é chefe agora, não um garoto que é o papai quando brinca de casinha com a prima!"

Então eu deixei os dois se entendendo perfeitamente, e me voltei para Tanya que se encontrava chorando no chão, com as mãos no abdômen, e os cabelos jogados no ar.

Jeito estranho de se chorar, mas enfim...

Coloquei a mão em seu ombro, e perguntei, calmamente:

"Ei Tanya... Está tudo bem?" então ela virou o rosto em minha direção e eu pude ver que ela não estava chorando, mas na verdade rindo.

Oh Jesus! Eu era amiga de uma psicopata e não sabia?

"É... É... Posso saber por que você está rindo?"

Ela só se controlou depois de um longo tempo, e sua cara estava vermelha de tanto rir.

"Ah, minha mandíbula dói!" Ela reclamou, mas logo voltou a rir.

Eu já estava saindo dali rapidamente para ir atrás de algum psiquiatra quando ela consegue falar entre risadas:

"Eu... Sempre soube... Que Mike não mudara..."

"Soube?" Perguntei confusa.

"Claro, Bella!" Ela sorriu. "Eu não me deixaria enganar por um cara de vinte e três anos com mente de cinco, não é?"

"Eu... Jessh, eu estou boiando..."

"É simples!" Ela riu. "Eu sabia que ele não se apaixonaria por mim... Então eu me fingi de apaixonada, e o fiz 'mudar', mas na verdade eu sempre soube... Era o plano para que ele não ameaçasse você e Edward mais..."

"Mas ele saiu daqui extremamente bravo! Ele vai ameaçar de novo e..."

"Ei espera!" Ela então foi até a parede que estava diretamente atrás dela e retirou um pontinho que antes eu nem sequer tinha visto. "Eu vi que para ele parar, eu teria que usar a tática da ameaça também... Então eu gravei toda essa cena patética... E ele morreria antes de algum membro dos garanhões da cidade ver esse vídeo..."

"Ow! Agora eu entendi!"

Ela riu. "Eu logo mandarei á ele por e-mail, e pode ter certeza que nunca ele vai te importunar Bella..."

"Obrigada Tanya, mas saiba que eu... Bem... Eu já sabia de tudo." Ri amarelo.

"Claro." Ela riu. "Mas quem agradece aqui sou eu... Você sabe que isso era o máximo que eu podia á fazer á você e Edward..."

Tentei controlar as estúpidas lágrimas sentimentais que insistiam vir em meus olhos.

"É... É para isso que servem os amigos não?"

"Ei! E nós também não o somos? Lembra que eu te dei um emprego, huh?" Emmet se aproximou rindo para nós.

"Claro que vocês também o são! E eu estou muito feliz por ter vocês comigo! Um dia eu pensei que não tinha mais nada na vida... Mas agora vejo que me enganei."

**PE. Edward**

"Ei mano, como você tá?" Emmet perguntou com numa batida no meu ombro.

"Ei!" Reclamei. "Eu não estou totalmente bom ainda..."

"Desculpe." Ele logo afastou a mão e se sentou com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. "E aí pronto para outra?"

"Outra o quê? Batida de carro?"

"UGH! Como vocês padres não sabem entender o meu senso de humor..." Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"E quantos padres você conhece mesmo?"

Ele ainda teve a capacidade de parar para pensar.

Revirei meus olhos.

"Então... O que você vai fazer daqui para frente?" Perguntou tirando um chiclete do bolso e mascando de uma forma irritante.

"Ser homem!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOON, isso é impressionante..."

"Não é isso que você está pensando, Emmet. E, por favor, não cuspa esse chiclete de novo!" Ele murchou, então pegou o chiclete de novo.

"E por acaso você lê pensamentos para saber o que eu estava pensando?"

Eu ri. "Você é bem previsível."

Ele chutou uma pedrinha invisível. "Droga."

"Ei... Eu... Meio que pensei várias coisas nessa cama... Refleti, sabe? Eu já sou um cara de vinte e cinco anos e tenho que aprender a lidar com a vida, certo?"

"Do que você está falando...?"

"Sei lá, Emmet. Nem eu sei..."

"Ei, isso tem a ver com Bella? Ela largou o convento!"

"Eu soube... Mas ela está culpada por achar que foi sua culpa o acidente, mas na verdade não foi. Eu que fui atrás dela no convento, quando ela queria me esquecer, e eu tinha a oportunidade de esquecê-la..."

"Ei! Que parte do 'ela largou o convento', você não entendeu?"

"Eu entendi Emmet." Repliquei, com firmeza. "Mas acho que ela não largou por mim... Olha a vida dela tá se normalizando de novo, e era normal antes deu aparecer, e todo esse rolo... Eu não posso levar mais problemas para ela. Ela já tem o suficiente."

"Isso é verdade, porém VOCÊ não é um problema..."

"Emmet, você poderia ser sincero uma vez na vida, não?" Brinquei.

"Eu estou sendo sincero!" Ele estufou o peito. "Agora eu tenho responsabilidades... Eu sou chefe da sessão editorial..."

"Ora, cala a boca!"

**Bella**

"Posso entrar?" Enfiei minha cabeça na porta e Edward com um sorriso assentiu. Entrei hesitante e fiquei de pé ao lado de sua cama.

"Só passei para dizer que eu já vou indo..."

"Já?" Vi uma expressão triste se estampar em seu rosto.

"É..." mordi os lábios. "Amanhã vai começar o meu emprego de novo, e embora meu chefe seja o Emmet..."

"Você não pode faltar..."

"Claro." Eu sorri. "Então, é... Tchau." Acenei e me virei para ir embora.

"É estranho a gente, não?" Eu estava com a mão na maçaneta e me virei confusa para Edward.

"Oi?"

"A gente..."

Eu ri sem graça. "O que não é estranho nessa vida?" fiquei pronta para ir embora novamente.

"Nós somos estranhos... Esse amor é estranho..." Ele continuou com a linha de pensamento.

Eu me virei para ele, então me aproximei.

"O que você está querendo me dizer, Edward?"

Então suas enormes esmeraldas me encararam.

"Eu... Entendi..." Começou.

"Entendeu?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Entendi o porquê você foi para o convento."

Eu suspirei, cansada. "Olha, isso já é passado e..."

"Ei espera..." Ele falou calmamente. "Eu sei da parte que você não quer mais se relacionar com um padre, isso só dá problemas... E eu sou bipolar... E tudo..."

"Nós já conversamos isso antes e..."

"Porém eu sei que você não me esqueceu, porque você saiu do convento e está aqui."

"Como eu ia te esquecer se você está em minha frente agora mesmo?"

"Ei ouça... Eu entendi... E... Estou aceitando..." Ele abaixou os olhos. "Acho que nós precisamos resolver tudo agora, Bella. De uma vez por todas."

Então eu ponderava minha vida em uma balança.

Era como se eu olhasse através de uma janela e visse como cenas de um filme o último ano se passando lentamente por mim.

Então ali bem em minha frente estava a causa de todas as tremendas mudanças que me assaltaram. O padre Edward Cullen.

E ele dizia que teríamos que resolver tudo sobre nós.

Eu sabia que teríamos duas escolhas.

A de ficarmos juntos.

E a de vivermos nossas vidas separadamente.

Todas tinham seus pontos fracos e nada acolhedores, e tinham seus pontos bons.

Uma parte de meu ser queria ficar com ele, e enfrentar tudo ao seu lado, porém outra parte queria ser apenas uma garota normal.

Uma mulher que aos vinte e três anos pudesse se casar na igreja, ter filhos, poder estar legalizada, e não ficar sob ameaças... Poder sair á noite com o marido, poder apresentá-lo aos pais... Encarar todos de frente e sem medo de ser feliz.

Há alguns meses isso seria algo extremamente superficial para mim. Eu acharia uma vida chata, pacata e monótona, porém... Quando não temos nada, e nos vemos em uma encruzilhada, aprendemos que essas coisas que achamos tão chatas, podem se tornar a razão de nossas vidas, e uma necessidade aparente.

Eu poderia dizer que havia amadurecido... Eu poderia dizer que eu tinha me tornado uma nova Bella, porém não seria uma verdade... Pelo menos eu não me sentia assim.

"Também acho isso, Edward." Concordei.

Diabos! Eu achava muitas coisas como que 'eu deveria colocar logo um ponto final nessa história' ou que eu 'finalmente deveria ir ao vale do silício e expandir os horizontes/células de meu cérebro Einstein. '

Inferno! Eu tinha apenas vinte e três anos, estava na minha juventude... Era hora de mudar... E esquecer algumas coisas, por mais que me doessem.

Então ele fechou os olhos e batucou com a ponta dos dedos em sua perna. Observei aquele movimento, totalmente embevecida, não sabendo por onde começar, ou como agir em uma situação como aquela.

"Acho que... Concordamos..." Ele falou, pausadamente, experimentando as palavras na boca. "... Que passamos um ano bem... Conturbado..."

"Conturbado é uma boa palavra." Concordei sonolenta.

Ele riu sem ânimo.

"Acho que... Todos esses... Problemas... Desencontros... Foi uma forma de mostrar que estávamos seguindo um caminho arriscado, e... Bem, eu fui o último a ceder á entrar nesse caminho, e você a primeira a perceber a parte do 'arriscado'."

"Acho que sempre soubemos disso..."

"É." Ele murmurou. "Se tivéssemos usado a cabeça antes... Há um ano, talvez não estivéssemos nessa situação hoje."

Eu concordava com tudo o que ele dizia.

"Então... Eu agradeço você, por... Ter cuidado de mim e se preocupado... E acho que... Cada um deve seguir o seu caminho... Mas..."

"Mas...?"

Ele respirou fundo e soltou as palavras como um foguete.

"Eu não agüentaria toda aquela tensão novamente de quando eu fiquei tanto tempo separado de você!"

Eu sorri pesarosa.

"Eu também..." Suspirei.

Ele sorriu, tristemente.

"Alguma solução?"

Eu mais uma vez então eu vi a balança se projetar em meus olhos. As duas escolhas que eu tinha, e meu desejo de ser normal.

Vi o último ano, vi as últimas lembranças, e todas as minhas conclusões.

Vi as pessoas tentando nos separar... Vi as pessoas nos olhando feio, e mostrando que não daríamos certo.

Então... Suspirei.

"Tenho." Estiquei minha mão para ele, como forma de selar aquele 'acordo. ' "Podemos ser amigos padre Edward Cullen?"

Encaramo-nos por um longo tempo, talvez recordando nossa amizade de início, e todas nossas vidas. Mas dessa vez seria diferente. Nós finalmente tínhamos percebido que o nosso amor sacerdotal não dava certo, e aceitávamos.

Só ouvíamos o barulho de passos nos corredores, e alguns murmúrios que chegavam ao quarto. O barulho que auferia o coração de Edward era como uma música de fundo, e nossas próprias respirações uma perfeita melodia.

Então ele sorriu, e esticou a mão, apertando-a na minha.

A corrente elétrica que eu sempre sentia com o mínimo toque continuava ali, porém eu também sorri.

"Eu aceito ser seu amigo, Isabella Swan."

Então minha vida entrara para a normalidade. Finalmente estava com meu emprego de volta, e percebi com entusiasmo que ao fazer somente o que era meu dever eu me dava bem. Antes, com Lauren, eu fazia o dobro do necessário e isso que realmente me estressava com todo aquele trabalho.  
Agora com Emmet as coisas ficaram mais 'justas'.

Então Edward recebera alta do hospital, e estava bem. Apesar da atadura no pulso, e também na região da costela quebrada, porém bem escondida pelas roupas, ele estava bem.

As escoriações no rosto e o machucado na testa pareciam superficiais, e ele estava tão bonito quanto sempre.

Os fiéis o receberam de braços abertos, e posso dizer que a casa paroquial virou um centro de concentração urbana religiosa.

E podia até apostar dizendo que o nível de estoque de guloseimas que haviam de uma hora para outra aparecida por ali, era maior do que uma grande rede de supermercados.

HÁ, nunca devemos subestimar o poder das pessoas religiosas!

Então as semanas foram se arrastando, até que Edward pediu para ter uma conversa comigo.

Fomos então um dia de manhã andar no Central Park, cercados pela bela natureza ao nosso redor, e o cheiro puro e fresco que era tão pouco característico da grande cidade de NY. E claro Sky estava conosco e estava simplesmente adorando a nova paisagem.

Então parece que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa, quando ele comentou:

"Parece outro lugar aqui, não é? Nem parece a mesma cidade."

"Acho que foi essa a exata intenção das pessoas que preservaram esse lugar."

Ele assentiu.

"Ei! Eu... Tenho uma coisa para te falar, e nós como _amigo_s, bem... Acho que eu devo te falar antes de você saber realmente..."

Era estranha essa palavra para nós: 'amigos'.

Mas tínhamos que nos acostumar, afinal ÉRAMOS amigos.

Amigos para sempre, lálálálá...

Ok, não combinou.

"E o que é?" Então parei e avistei um banco de pedra no meio de uma região cercada por duas grandes árvores. Um pequeno esquilo espiava da árvore para nós dois, e Sky se agitou na coleira. "Quieta, garota!"

Edward riu e se sentou no banco com eu logo atrás, me ajustando ao seu lado.

O esquilo já havia sumido de vista, porém Sky com a linguinha de fora continuava vistoriando a arvore com seus olhinhos azuis, petulantes.

"Bem... Eu conversei com o bispo... E ele... Bem, ele achou melhor que eu saísse da Catedral... Ela é muito grande e têm muitas responsabilidades..."

"Acho também isso... Você tem muitas coisas para resolver lá..."

Jessh, Deus sabia o quanto eu estava me controlando para ser tão 'amiguinha' dele. Estava sendo difícil...

"É..." Ele suspirou, fazendo um pequeno cafuné nas orelhas de Sky. "Acho que ele tem razão mesmo... Além do que isso serve para mudar de ares..."

"Ei Edward! É outra paróquia! A mesma cidade..." Brinquei como se fosse óbvio. E bem ERA ÓBVIO.

"Não Bella... Na verdade, não vou assumir outra paróquia... Tanto eu e ele concordamos que era hora de realmente investir em minha carreira como cantor... Com a Catedral eu ficava meio preso, e não assumindo nada eu posso fazer grandes turnês..."

"Grandes... Turnês?"

"Sim," Ele suspirou. "Claro que vou estar sempre em contato com alguma igreja, afinal padres tem que rezar missas todos os dias, nem que seja para nós mesmos."

"Mas..."

"A primeira parada é Nevada, e depois... Vão ser outros lugares..."

"Nevada? Onde fica Las Vegas?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Mas lá só tem... Cassinos e bêbados... E..."

"Ei, Las Vegas não é a única cidade por lá." Ele brincou.

Eu ponderei aquilo em minha mente por um longo tempo. Edward iria embora? Em uma maldita turnê pelo país?

E diabos, por que eu estava me deixando afetar tanto por isso?

Então ele se aproximou mais de mim. "Eu queria que você soubesse disso primeiro, Bella... E... Bem... Queria te dizer que apesar de tudo, valeu à pena."

Eu sorri. "É... Valeu! Inclusive entrar no convento."

Ele riu.

"Sabe..." Ele brincou com uma mecha dos meus cabelos. "Eu fiquei sabendo de uma piada que você contou por lá..."

"Oh não!" Eu escondi meu rosto nas mãos, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Não acredito!"

"SÓ JESUS SALVA!" Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Ei pára!" Bati no ombro dele, e ele somente riu mais. "Pelo menos eu não contei a do Cromossomo!"

"Cromossomo?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"É..." Controlei a risada. "Porém não vou contar agora porque você riu de mim."

"E quem disse que eu quero saber a piada?" Ele alfinetou.

"Ok, então..."

"Ok Bella. Conte logo."

"Não, você..."

"Vai!" Ele riu.

"Ok... O que um cromossomo disse para outro?"

Ele pensou... Até que algum segundo depois abriu a boca para responder:

"Essa eu sei..."

"NÃO!" Ele até me olhou assustado. "Quer dizer, se você souber pelo menos não estraga..."

"Ok, não sei..."

"Certo... O cromossomo disse: "OH, cromossomos felizes! Agora você ri, Edward!"

Ele riu e eu ri junto das nossas besteiras, e conclui que até que valera a pena.

"Bem..." Ele continuou, depois de devidamente voltarmos para assuntos 'sérios'. "Eu queria te dizer que esse ano foi o melhor ano dos meus vinte e cinco anos..."

"Está velhinho."

"E... Eu nunca... Realmente nunca vou me esquecer de você, Bella."

Eu respondi hesitante: "Eu... Também..."

Ele suspirou e acariciou Sky.

"Então... É isso?"

"É..." Mordi meus lábios, sentindo toda a tensão que de repente se instalara em volta de nós. "Acho que sim."

Ele sorriu tristemente para Sky, que estranhamente começou a fazer um barulho do fundo da garganta que se assemelhava a um choro. Ela se aninhou nos braços de Edward, e seus olhinhos azuis olhavam quase implorantes para ele.

"Ei, minha pequena... Eu vou ser sempre seu papai, viu? Não importa o que sua mãe diga." Ele olhou para mim, e eu somente sorri.

Acho que ele se referia á uma época que eu dizia para Sky que ela estava órfã.

OPS...

Ele suspirou então se levantou deixando Sky no chão.

"Então... É isso... Tchau Bella..."

"Tchau..." Murmurei. Encaramos-nos incertos sobre o que fazer por um longo tempo, então com um sorriso amarelo ele se virou.

Então nem chegou a dar três passos e se voltou para mim:

"Posso te pedir uma coisa, Bella? Uma última coisa?"

Como era de se esperar eu nem pensei em responder.

Diabos! Dependendo do que ele pedisse, poderia voltar tudo novamente...

E eu odiava 'repeats', claro tirando a das músicas religiosas do CD dele. Mas era a única coisa que eu gostava de ouvir repetido!

"Claro."

Ele se aproximou então, calmamente, e murmurou com a voz ligeiramente rouca:

"Dá-me um último beijo, Bella? Um beijo de despedida?"

Eu arfei, e logo depois prendi a respiração.

Ao mesmo tempo eu queria me jogar de cabeça e ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que estava errado, porém... Eu era Bella.

"Por favor?" Ele pediu com um biquinho irresistível. Eu corei, e logo percebi o quão perto estávamos ficando.

Nossas respirações começaram a se misturar, e eu podia ouvir o ritmo frenético de nossos corações e o arfar de nossas respirações.

"Sim..." Foi somente o que eu pude bobamente dizer.

Nossos lábios se encontraram hesitantemente, e durante alguns segundos ficamos ali... Somente parados... Sabendo que aquele seria provavelmente nosso último beijo.

Edward moveu um pouco os lábios, calmamente somente para sentir a textura. E foi um beijo doce... O mais doce que já tínhamos experimentado.

Então, hesitantemente, nós nos afastamos, e nos encaramos nos olhos por longos minutos.

"Espero que seja feliz." Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

"Eu... Também..." Murmurei um tanto embevecida pelo beijo simples, casto, porém... Muito intenso. "Você merece muito..."

Não consegui terminar a frase.

"Muito?" Ele ajudou.

"Sucesso." Sorri amarelo, enquanto tentava me colocar a uma distância boa entre a gente e evitar que eu fizesse quaisquer besteiras.

"Obrigado... Você também..." Então ele calmamente se virou novamente, e eu mecanicamente levei a ponta dos meus dedos até meus lábios sentindo-os úmidos ainda.

Edward olhou para trás uma única vez e sorriu. Sky estava agitada na coleira e queria seguir o pai, porém ele foi se distanciando... Distanciando... Até que eu não conseguia vê-lo mais.

Então comecei a chutar pedrinhas invisíveis e visíveis, enquanto olhava para o céu e murmurava um sonoro:

"Não poderia ter me dado uma vida menos complicada não, SENHOR?"

* * *

**POIS É... acabou-se o que era douce! aioheoiae**

Devo dizer que talvez, somente talvez o próximo capítulo seja o casamento! Mas ainda não tenho certeza! Ok?

Espero que vcs tenham gostado do capítulo! :D

Até a próxima, fuui!


	31. De repente ENTRE FUTUROS E ESCOLHAS I

**N/A: Oi meu povo lindooooooooo!! estamos aqui reunidos para mais um capítulo fresquinho! :)**

**A fic tá na reta final... ;x bua! e eu se eu não disse ainda, agora eu digo, minha voca fic se chamará "A INFILTRADA!" e modéstia parte eu acredito que ela vai ser melhor que DRR! e :)**

**eu vou colocar a sinopse provisória dela no meu perfil, e quem se interessar pode acessar e ver lá, ok?**

**E outra coisa, EU AMEI AS REVIEWS, e fico mto feliz por vcs estarem sempre comentando, dando suas opiniões, falando mal, aiuoheo, e e interagindo de uma forma legal com a história!**

**AGRADEÇO Á, Alice Cullen, Mila Cullen', Lara Brasil, mary (mel ani ), Vava, Tatah ferreira, Andy Masen, Déby, Bibi!!! que comentaram nesse capítulo!**

**OBS: **Eu não estou conseguindo ver as reviews de maneira 'normal', e tenho que ir até o 'remove reviews' para ver, e acho que lá eu só tenho acesso as reviews anônimas! então se alguém souber como resolver esse problema eu agradeceria imensamente :)

**Então segue a parte I do capítulo 27!!**

_so_**, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27 – DE REPENTE... ENTRE FUTUROS E ESCOLHAS.**

**PARTE I **

* * *

Então junto com Outubro, se foram novembro, dezembro, Natal, Ano novo, Fevereiro, e os outros meses seguintes.

Agora eu tinha um emprego, uma casa, uma mãe, um pai, uma cachorra, e amigos.

Não poderia dizer que minha vida voltara a ser como antes, afinal não tinha mais um filho da mãe que se chamava Mike, não tinha mais uma chefa exploradora... Agora eu tinha uma cachorra, uma mãe e um pai verdadeiramente... Tinha o carinho das crianças do orfanato... Tinha a religião, e tinha amigos novos como Jake e Tanya.

Meu pai e minha mãe em janeiro decidiram largar Washington para trás, e vieram morar em NYC. Alugaram uma pequena casa em um vilarejo, e embora me chamasse para morar lá com eles, eu queria minha independência. Afinal eu tinha vinte e três anos, e obviamente não poderia ficar para sempre nas asas dos pais.

Eu e Jake estávamos mais próximos a cada instante. Ele era meu melhor amigo e eu podia contar sempre com seu apoio e seu carinho. Era perfeita a nossa conexão, e eu estava feliz por ter ele em minha vida.

Rose e Emmet estavam noivos, e casariam dali dois anos. Não sei por que tanto tempo para se casar, porém acho que Emmet queria realmente se firmar na carreira, para depois poder iniciar uma família.

Confesso que me surpreendi com essa fala dele, afinal não era muito comum para Emmet ser tão... Estranhamente responsável.

E Edward? Bem, eu sabia dele de vez em quando através de seus pais, ou quando ele me mandava um e-mail dizendo que estava tudo bem com ele.

Mas eu sempre sabia mais dele através de jornais e revistas que traziam notícias sobre seus shows e turnês. Cada vez ele estava mais famoso, e suas músicas mais conhecidas.

O meu toque de celular ainda continuava "Faz um milagre em mim", e de vez em quando eu me via cantarolando sua música.

Era estranho tudo o que eu estava sentindo...

De vez em quando, ao colocar a cabeça no travesseiro eu não conseguia dormir... Eu ficava olhando pela janela do quarto, observando as estrelas e pensando em formas diferentes do último ano e meio terem acontecido.

Eu me via tentando lembrar-se de seu cheiro, de seu rosto, de cada pedacinho dele, ou mesmo o timbre de sua voz.

No inverno, eu costumava me enrolar em cobertores e colocar o Cd dele para tocar... Funcionava como um anestésico, ou calmante.

Eu me sentia enrolava por sua voz, e eu chegava até o ouvir sussurrando o meu nome baixinho e dizendo que me amava.

Mas eu sabia que isso era tudo fruto de minha mente bipolar... Eu sabia que já não o amava...

Quer dizer... Não tanto quanto eu o amava. Diabos! EU NÃO O AMAVA MAIS!

Eu já havia superado, e ele agora era só uma parte remota, porém ao mesmo tempo inesquecível de minha vida.

Então um dia enquanto me arrumava para ir ao orfanato, eu ouvi a campainha tocar.

"Droga." Murmurei enfiando o tênis com rapidez no meu pé, e pulando que nem uma maratonista a caminha de Sky que estava no meio do caminho.

Arrumei meu cabelo rapidamente no processo, e me perguntei quem raios era a pessoa que estava a essa hora no meu apartamento.

Abri a porta, e meu queixo caiu dez centímetros, ao ver quem estava ali.

"Edward...?"

"Oi Bella." Ele sorriu torto. "Quanto tempo."

"O que... Que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu... Eu..." De repente a imagem dele começou a desaparecer. Ei! Desaparecer? Edward! Edward!

Estiquei minha mão para tocá-lo e não permitir que ele se fosse, porém ele se foi, e no lugar somente estava meu vizinho, carregando uma sacola de pães na mão, e me olhando confuso.

Dei um sorriso amarelo e fechei a porta, me instalando nela com os olhos fechados.

"Por Deus, eu não posso continuar com essas malditas alucinações de novo!"

Suspirei, e passei a mão freneticamente pelo meu cabelo, enquanto me chutava mentalmente.

"Foi você quem escolheu... Foi você..." Eu ficava repetindo em minha mente.

Engoli qualquer coisa que tinha no armário, e fui certificar Sky, que estava grudada a um ossinho de borracha, e extremamente emo nos últimos dias.

"Oh, cachorra... O que houve?" A peguei no colo, e rosnou. "Ei, sou sua mãe e exijo respeito aqui!"

UGH! Sky estava se comportando como uma perfeita criança rebelde devido á ausência do pai.

Então a peguei no colo rapidamente e embora ela me mordesse, eu a coloquei em sua jaula e fui até o orfanato com ela.

Lá dentro as crianças me receberam super felizes, e quando eu liberei Sky ela rosnou para todos e ainda continuava carregando o bendito ossinho na boca.

Revirei meus olhos e avistei Jake, conversando com a diretora do orfanato.

"JAKE!" Ele se virou rapidamente e me lançou um grande sorriso, enquanto falava alguma coisa para a diretora, e vinha em minha direção.

Jake estava mais musculoso recentemente, e eu desconfiava que ele estivesse virando um ratinho de academia. Apesar dele não querer demonstrar eu sabia que ele ficara feliz por Edward finalmente ter saído de seu caminho, e também ficara mais 'livre' para flertar comigo.

Durante um tempo eu hesitei, porém logo eu percebi que 'eu não estava presa á ninguém', porque então resistir se ele era um cara bacana, legal, simpático, normal, e verdadeiramente gostava de mim?

Porém nunca passamos de andar de mãos dadas, e alguns beijos singelos que eu logo cortava.

"Oi Bella." Ele me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha, e eu não pude deixar de ficar confortável com seu toque. Jake era um cara legal para namorado.

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda..." Fiz um biquinho. "Sky está entrando em depressão!"

Ele riu, mas logo foi ver a cachorra que rosnou de início, mas como bom veterinário que Jake era, ele logo conseguiu examinar a pequena.

Então ele disse que a vacina anticoncepcional que eu havia dado á ela há alguns dias, provocara uma gravidez psicológica na cachorra, e agora ela achava que o ossinho era seu filho.

"O QUÊ?" Olhei para o projeto de gente que ali se instalava. "Quer dizer que eu virei avó de um ossinho de borracha?"

Ele riu. "Isso passa, cerca de duas semanas. Mas é melhor você tentar esconder o ossinho dela. Ela pode deixar de comer, ou até de fazer algumas necessidades fisiológicas por causa do objeto."

"Jesus."

Ele riu. "Ei não se preocupe. É normal..."

"É normal eu ser avó de um ossinho de borracha?"

Ele riu novamente enquanto passava os braços pelos meus ombros. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Você ainda está muito bem."

"Certo." Revirei meus olhos.

Então passei a tarde inteira ali com as crianças, e Tony – o líder da gangue infantil- não falava comigo, ou pelo menos não falava enquanto eu estava com Jake, o que era raro.

Eu estava ficando preocupada, porém nunca surgiu uma boa oportunidade para eu saber do que se tratava.

Então, em Abril de 2009, apareceu uma Alice com uma roupa inteiramente rosa, com óculos rosa, e até mesmo o cabelo rosa, e claro, mascando um chiclete rosa.

"OHMEUDEUS, está tendo teste para a pantera cor de rosa e eu perdi?" Brinquei.

"BELLA!" Ela veio correndo me abraçar. "Que saudade!"

Eu a abracei e depois olhei bem para seus cabelos cor de chiclete. "O que você fez?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Gostou? Lindo né?"

"Alice, você parece a Power Ranger Rosa!"

"Oh! Isso é bom ou ruim?"

"Sei lá." Dei de ombros. "Mas... Ei, cadê o hábito?"

Ela riu. "Eu deixei o convento! Vocês estavam certos, TODOS certos. Eu não tenho a mínima vocação! Com Edward padre eu me deixei levar achando que era esse meu destino também, porém... Não é." Ela deu de ombros.

"E posso saber o porquê de tudo rosa?"

"Oras... É só para dar uma mudada, amanhã mesmo vou voltar ao normal." Ela sorriu travessa.

Então de repente um Jasper, ex-sacristão da catedral – que agora entrara para a faculdade de direito- começara a freqüentar assiduamente o orfanato, onde Alice era super voluntária.

Eu levantei minhas mãos para o céu e agradeci que finalmente ele tomara alguma atitude, não uma tão grande quanto seria necessário, mas pelo menos ele agora estava se aproximando mais uma vez da baixinha.

Então foi nesse mesmo mês de Abril que Jake me chamou para um jantar em seu apartamento. Ao chegar lá, vi que grandes emoções me aguardavam, porque o que era antes um apartamento com cores claras e aconchegantes se tornara... Romântico.

Havia somente uma luz irradiando das velas, e do corredor que levava aos quartos, e o apartamento se encontrava uma penumbra fresca. Uma mesa de jantar para dois estava posta no centro da sala iluminada por velas e enfeitada com rosas vermelhas.

"É... Cadê nossos amigos?" Perguntei, mordendo os lábios. Ele sorriu enquanto apagava uma vela, com um sopro.

"É só nós dois, Bella..."

"Mas... Você disse..."

Ele veio atrás de mim e tirou lentamente meu casaco, logo depois fazendo uma pequena massagem ali.

"Eles não vão vir... Deixe de ficar tão tensa... Só curte a noite..."

Eu estava frígida. O que Jake pretendia com todo aquele cerco que ele formara?

"Ei..." Ele virou meu rosto para trás fazendo com que eu visse seus olhos âmbares. "Fique calma..."

"Estou calma." Respondi rápido. Ele riu baixinho então me pegando pela mão, me ajudando a me sentar.

"Obrigada." Respondi ainda incerta, enquanto o assistia contornar a mesa e se sentar na sua cadeira de frente para mim.

Olhei incerta para ele mais uma vez, e ele sorriu calorosamente para mim.

Tentei sorrir de volta, enquanto pegava como uma válvula de escapa a garrafa de vinho que tinha ali.

"Ei, calma..." Ele sorriu.

"Eu a-do-ro vinho." Disse enchendo minha taça e bebendo tudo rapidamente. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, e minha resposta foi simplesmente encher novamente a taça.

Eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo, de repente a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era Edward, Edward, e olha que surpresa, Edward!

Minha vontade era de pegar uma marreta e bater-me minha cabeça até eu poder esquecê-lo!

Fazia seis meses que eu não o via, já era hora de deixá-lo como uma simples lembrança não?

Eu estava com raiva de mim mesma... Porque eu não era capaz de viver o presente e me desconectar do passado de momento efetivo.

Inferno! Eu quero ser feliz!

Então no término do jantar, Jake foi até o super potente aparelho de som que estava em uma estante de mogno ao lado de uma enorme TV de Plasma, e colocou uma música calma e lenta.

Ele esticou a mão para mim e dançamos...

Eu já estava mais solta devido ao vinho, e comecei a perguntar a mim mesma que eu poderia dar um jeito em minha vida com Jake.

Era óbvio que eu já havia pensado nisso antes, porém naquela situação as coisas pareciam mais... Concretas.

Então novamente uma lembrança me invadiu. Edward e eu dançando lentamente em cima do tapete da sala, depois de sentarmos-nos à mesa de queijos e vinho que eu havia preparado.

E depois a noite maravilhosa que tivemos...

UGH!

"Ei Bella, o que está fazendo?"

Fui até a mesa e enchi novamente minha taça com vinho, e tomei tudo em um gole só.

"Relaxando." Respondi me voltando para ele, novamente.

Então, calmamente, percebi que Jake estava próximo demais a mim. Eu prendi minha respiração e meu coração começou a bater mil vezes mais rápidas, mas não do jeito que eu ficava com Edward... Era estranho.

Então, os lábios de Jake encontraram os meus... E ele me beijou.

Eu hesitei no começo, porém eu me perguntei por que eu estava sendo tão idiota, e correspondi.

Então, lentamente ele se afastou e sorriu para mim, pegando minha mão e beijando as costas dela.

"Você é linda..."

Eu estava estática.

"E... Eu te amo..." Ele sorriu novamente. "Eu sei que... Bem, as coisas que nos ocorreram nesses anos... Porém, Bella, eu realmente te amo, e quero passar minha vida com você..."

ENTÃO, eu percebo o quanto meu cérebro Einstein não aparece em horas boas, ou melhor, o quando meu cérebro Einstein não queria aparecer.

"Edward." Logo me chutei mentalmente por ter falado aquilo, como se fosse uma afirmação ou um comentário sutil? Jesus! Eu era uma idiota!

Os olhos de Jake ficaram pretos de repente, e sua boca se curvou minimamente, porém ele logo se recuperou, e me olhou sério.

"Eu sei que ele foi um empecilho, mas ele se foi... E você continua aqui, e eu também. Não me importa se você ainda goste dele, ou pense nele... Eu amo você, e quero que você seja feliz... Comigo."

Lágrimas começaram a surgir em meus olhos. Mas não pelas palavras de Jake, mas sim por eu perceber o destino que se desenfreava em minha frente.

Uma vida... Com Jake. A tão esperada vida normal, com um marido normal, sem empecilhos, podendo casar na igreja, com filhos legítimos... Sem uma imprensa atrás de nós, sem ameaças pelo nosso amor...

Ali na minha frente eu vi a tão esperada vida normal que eu queria ter.

"Ei... Não chore..." Ele limpou as lágrimas gentilmente, e me abraçou, e no meu pescoço ele sussurrou: "Eu vou estar com você... Sempre... Vou ser seu amigo, seu companheiro... Seu amante... O pai de seus filhos..."

Então parecia que uma benção havia me atingido, porque meu celular começou a tocar.

Ouvimos a música "Faz um Milagre em Mim" ressoar, e nos encaramos constrangidos.

"Alô!"

"BELLA!" A voz de Alice quase estragou os meus ouvidos.

"Oi Alice." Dei um sorriso culpado para Jake. "Acho que eu estou ocupada agora..."

"Pois é... Está com Jake, não?"

Bufei. "É interessante como você sabe, e mesmo assim, liga."

"Então, mas é algo MUITO IMPORTANTE!"

"E o que é?"

"JASPER ME BEIJOU!"

Eu tive que me distanciar do aparelho.

"Que bom para vocês..."

"Sim, não é? E ah, amanhã eu vou pintar meu cabelo de vermelho!"

"Posso saber por quê?"

"A cor do amor..." Ela suspirou. Jesus, ela era louca.

"Que lindo Alice."

"Ah, tem outra coisa também... Edward está em uma turnê no Tennessee!"

"Que ótimo!"

"Pois é, está ficando perto de NY. Mal posso esperar..."

"Ei, Alice... Agora tenho que desligar ok?"

Ela protestou, mas finalmente desligou, e eu me voltei para Jake que pegou em minhas mãos, e novamente disse:

"Então, Bella..." Ele estava praticamente suando e parecendo muito ansioso. "O que você me diz? É a segunda vez, porém... Acho que as circunstâncias são diferentes..."

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Oras..." Então, ele se ajoelhou e... AH NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

Retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e abriu revelando um lindo anel incrustado em diamantes. Não pude deixar de arfar com a visão, e logo vi seus lábios pronunciando roucamente às próximas palavras:

"Isabella Swan, aceita se casar comigo?"

* * *

**PE. Edward**

* * *

"Ei... Isso foi legal." Minha nova empresária e assistente chamada, Amber Nyx, disse com um sorriso nos lábios, e um movimento das mãos que demonstrava vitória.

Eu extremamente cansado me deixei cair no sofá de dois lugares preto que estava há um canto do lado do frigobar, e fechei meus olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Foi..." Sussurrei preguiçosamente. "Parece que... Eles realmente gostam de mim..."

"Claro que gostam." Amber disse pegando uma garrafinha de água no frigobar e estendendo para mim, notoriamente. "Você é um ótimo cantor, e eles vem que uma ótima pessoa também..."

"Oh, estão enganados!" Ela riu, enquanto pressionava a garrafinha em minha frente. "Vamos, Edward! Tem que beber, tem que recuperar a voz!"

Abri somente um olho e fiz um biquinho. "Saí de NYC, e deixei minha mãe lá, mas parece que encontrei outra com você."

Amber era assim. Estava chegando na casa dos quarenta, e parecia muito maternal, e claro que incluía no pacote o fato de ser mandona. Porém eu a adorava.

"Vamos, Edward!" Ela tentou parecer séria, porém um sorriso orgulhoso se estampou no canto de sua boca. Com um gemido de frustração dei alguns goles na garrafa.

Então limpei a boca com as costas da mão e avistei alguns papéis espalhados pela mesinha de centro.

"É o seu itinerário, e também algumas encomendas que recebeu!" Amber, sempre prestativa, respondeu antes mesmo que eu conseguisse formular a pergunta.

"Você parece que lê meus pensamentos..."

Ela encolheu os ombros, pegando os papéis e colocando dentro de uma pasta vermelha que sempre carregava consigo.

"Vou deixar em seu apartamento depois. E ah, sua mãe ligou. Mas disse que você estava ocupado."

"O que ela disse?"

"Falou que você está sumido e que deveria ir para NY!"

Eu ri. "Ela diz isso nos últimos meses..."

Então Amber encolheu a pasta no peito, e se sentou ao meu lado, me olhando preocupada.

"Ei... Eu sei que você está fazendo sucesso, e tudo, porém não é chato, ou ao mesmo cansativo demais ficar migrando pelo país freqüentemente?"

Suspirei e tomei mais alguns goles d água, enquanto olhava para o relógio, percebendo que tinha cinco minutos até chegar à saleta ao lado onde o jornal local de Memphis, Tennessee esperava para uma entrevista.

"É..." Falei incerto. "Porém... É necessário..."

"Por quê?"

Então logo várias imagens começaram a inundar minha mente, e eu abanei minha cabeça para tentar evitar ao máximo.

"Ei, você tá ganhando dinheiro não tá, Am? Então, quer perder a renda?" Tentei fazer piada, porém ela pareceu não engolir muito, percebendo que algo mais se instalava ali.

Fiz a entrevista para o jornal, e logo depois, agradecendo aos céus, cheguei ao apartamento temporário que eu me encontrava em um dos mais luxuosos hotéis da cidade.

Não que eu fizesse questão... Era alguma coisa haver com 'direitos artísticos' ou vai lá se saber o quê.

Era estranho estar nessa vida errante pelo país... Um padre nômade. Se não bastasse ser padre, agora recebia o título de 'nômade'.

Mas estava sendo interessante fazer uma das coisas que eu mais tinha prazer que era cantar, mas chegava a certo ponto, que se tornava uma rotina chata e a saudade de casa matava por dentro.

Então no canto da mesa de mogno, bem na entrada do quarto, havia os papéis que Amber guardara.

Suspirei, e tirei a camiseta no meio do caminho, enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro e tomava uma boa ducha.

Enquanto secava meu cabelo com a toalha, cacei nos armários por alguma roupa bem velha e confortável que eu pudesse usar, e acabei achando um par de moletons pretos e surrados.

"Jesus." Sussurrei quando os vi indo para o chão. Oh mão boba!

Então um papel estava no meio deles, e com um franzir de testa, examinei do que se tratava.

Rapidamente meu coração pareceu se torcer, e meus olhos lacrimejaram como uma perfeita mulherzinha, ao ver a foto de um ano e meio atrás, tirada no orfanato, com todo mundo fantasiado.

Emmet... Rose... Jasper... Alice... Sky... E Bella.

Ela era linda com seu sorriso ingênuo e seus olhos e cabelos escuros constatando perfeitamente com sua pele clara.

Então estava ai a resposta para a pergunta de Amber.

Por que era necessário eu continuar nessas turnês?

Para poder esquecê-la.

Abanei minha cabeça novamente, e vesti o moletom, deixando a foto agora cuidadosamente guardada no criado-mudo.

Muitas coisas ainda não tinham mudado. Uma delas era eu ser um cara condenado, que colocava uma foto auto-condenante em um lugar que eu veria provavelmente todos os dias. Somente para eu ficar com saudades de casa, e das pessoas que faziam parte dela.

Eu realmente... Realmente era um cara bipolar, idiota, cabeça-dura, e vai lá se saber mais o quê.

Tentei preparar alguma coisa para comer, e recebi um telefonema de Amber dizendo que viajaríamos para Knoxville amanhã à noite.

Perdi todo o ânimo ao ver o estrago que eu fizera com o coitado do ovo, e fui me distrair vendo TV.

Na TV estava passando uma série de filmes românticos e o da vez era Ghost.

Sorri nostalgicamente ao me recordar de Bella assistindo á esse filme tantas e tantas vezes.

Comi uma barra de chocolate, e mudei de canal a fim de ver algo que me fizesse esquecer-se do passado.

Então na Warner Bros passava um seriado que estava na cena em que o mocinho voltava depois de dez anos que fora comprar pão para a mulher, pedindo por perdão.

UGH!

No E! Contava a história de uma mulher que engravidara em um convento e não se sabia de quem ela havia engravidado. Então submeteu todos os padres, e até faxineiros á exames para descobri a paternidade.

UGH! Por que os padres? A mulher poderia ter fugido do convento! Por que justo procurar nos padres?

E até no Cartoon Network, passava um desenho da mulher se casando com um cara que não gostava, e de repente na hora do 'alguém tem algo contra' o cara que ela gostava aparecia.

JESUS! Desliguei a bendita TV, e me perguntei quando finalmente eu poderia me esquecer do passado, e das coisas ligadas á ele, e poder seguir meu futuro que provavelmente seria este:

Sozinho. Padre. Comendo chocolate. Em um apartamento em uma cidade que eu não conhecia.

Eu estava quase indo dormir, achando que era melhor forma de esquecer – pelo menos por algum tempo – quando eu me distraí com os envelopes em cima da mesinha de mogno na entrada do apartamento.

Joguei o papel da barra de chocolate no lixo, e peguei os envelopes, sentando com eles no colo, e examinado cada um deles.

Shows... Shows... Agradecimentos... Minha mãe, Emmet... Uma do Dom Daniel, e outra extremamente formal e lacrada que estava na cor vermelha.

Nesta o fecho era dourado com o símbolo de uma catedral... Olhando de perto, a Capela Sistina.

Então olhando para o remetente, eu vi que vinha do Vaticano.

Por que eu receberia uma carta do Vaticano?

Tentei caçar em minha mente alguma coisa relacionada, mas conclui que olhando e vendo realmente o que era, era melhor do que ficar supondo coisas.

Abri o envelope e de dentro saiu um papel nobre com inscritos em itálico.

A saudação estava em italiano, porém o resto da carta se encontrava em inglês.

Então à medida que meus olhos iam correndo pelas palavras da carta, meu coração começava a bater mais rápido, eu arfava, e meus olhos se arregalavam a cada palavra lida.

Mil lembranças inundaram minha mente:

"_Cartão?" A moça perguntou._

_Eu precisava de algo que tivesse significado, mas ao mesmo tempo em que não pudesse levantar muitas suspeitas._

"_Hum... Eu irei falar com o bispo amanhã." Ouvi a moça digitando alguma coisa e depois ela voltou a falar._

"_É um pedido de casamento?" Ri._

"_Mais ou menos isso."_

_[...]_

_Eu queria Bella. Eu precisava de Bella. E era isso o que eu tinha que fazer._

"_Eu quero ser afastado da igreja." Cuspi as palavras tudo de uma vez._

"_Afastado...?"_

"_Eu quero deixar de ser padre. Definitivamente."_

_[...]_

"_Essas coisas demoram Edward. Temos que mandar ao vaticano, o papa tem que aceitar, e assim um longo processo... Mas você sabe que a partir do momento que você recebeu o sacramento da ordem, você será sacerdote para sempre. Aos olhos de Deus. Não importa o que eu, o papa ou qualquer outra pessoa faça."_

Ainda chocado, eu abri a carta do bispo que era praticamente um bilhete:

"_Caro Edward,_

_Recebi uma notificação na Cúria que você receberia a tão esperada carta, e acho que quando esta chegar até você, você já terá recebido._

_Eu lhe prometi que mandaria o requerimento ao Vaticano, e o fiz. Não tomei decisões por você. Nunca._

_Aí está a carta, porém... Como eu o vejo como um filho Edward, e também considerando as coisas ocorridas, você terá escolha._

_Se você ainda estiver com a decisão de largar a batina, use a carta._

_Se não, você pode queimá-la, ou guardá-la._

_O seu futuro está em suas mãos._

_Fraternalmente,_

_Dom Daniel, da cúria diocesana de NYC.*_

Eu olhei para as duas cartas em minhas mãos.

Depois de um ano, eu finalmente havia recebido a carta para largar o sacerdócio. Durante tanto tempo esperei, que eu nem tinha mais esperança que ela um dia chegasse.

Porém ali estava ela... Em minhas mãos.

Assim como eu entendia, que meu futuro também o estava.

***Acredito eu que não existe essa possibilidade, que depois do pedido ir ao vaticano, você poder escolher se usa a carta ou não. Porém é necessário para a fic, e que fique claro que não é algo oficial, e que realmente não poderia acontecer na vida real, isso caso vc se interesse por um padre, que definitivamente não é algo legal, e só fica bonito aqui na nossa querida ficção chamada DRR ;)**

* * *

:O

Imagino que seja essa a cara de vocês!

realmente momento mais atrasadinho para a bendita carta chegar, não?

e Bella? Será que ela vai aceitar? dãã, é meio óbvio! aioheo

espero vcs na parte II, que não sei quando vai sair, pois vou entrar na semana de prova que vai ser as provas finais do ano, além dos inúmeros trabalhos 'para ajudar' que eu preciso fazer... *na verdade eu precisava estar fazendo um agora mesmo, porém...*

Aguardo as reviews de vocês!!

beijooos!

Com amor,

**NAT!**


	32. De repente ENTRE FUTUROS E ESCOLHAS II

**N/A: SURPRESAAA!**

**haoiehioae , **eu consegui escrever a parte II, weee o/

então sem demoras para esse capítulo, e não sei quando saí o proximo, porém aqui está um que não estava premeditado!

**AGRADEÇO A TODAS AS LINDAS REVIEWS!**

Larissa Inacio, Mila Cullen', Lara Brasil (eu abandonei OH ;x, infelizmente não tava mais entusiasmada com a fic, e não estava contente com o que eu estava escrevendo ;x), Vava, Miss Masen, Manuuu, Alice Cullen( ainda não sei ao certo... acredito que uns três ou quatro capítulos mais o epílogo que sim, vou fazer!), Aninha*, Bibi, niih valim(to pensando no que vc propos, viu! oaiheioe), Déby, Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy, Lilian, Gibeluh, Bells C, thata(estou fazendo meu melhor para a fic, contudo não sei se vai agradar a todos, mas espero sinceramente que sim!) Maryne BittenSet.

valeeu mesmo viu!!

não se esqueçam de ver a sinopse da nova fic no meu perfil!! :D

_so,_ **ENJOY!**

* * *

**27- De repente... ENTRE FUTUROS E ESCOLHAS **

**PARTE II**

* * *

**Bella**

MERDA! MERDA! MERDA... OH Merda!

Então eu me senti no meio de uma curva em alguma maldita pista de fórmula um, e um carro á trezentos por hora vinha vindo em minha direção.

E de repente... PLAFT!

"Bella? Você está bem?" De repente me vi sendo apoiada no enorme sofá de couro branco de Jake, e as luzes antes apagadas para dar o clima de romance, foram acesas fazendo arder ligeiramente meus olhos.

Então encarei Jake em minha frente, e senti que eu tinha que dar uma maldita resposta.

E quem disse que a segunda vez era mais fácil?

Jesus! A segunda era mais difícil, porque no caso eu não tinha DESCULPA!

Procurei por algo em minha mente que quando eu chamasse 'Desculpa!"ela gritasse "Presente!"".

Porém não achei.

"Ei... O que foi...?" Jake me trouxe uma taça de vinho que eu bebi com avidez, fiz uma cara amarga ao terminar, e ele perguntou colocando uma mecha dos meus cabelos para trás da orelha. "Está melhor?"

Assenti ainda entorpecida.

"Bella, você está estranhamente quieta, você não é assim..."

"É... Somente estou confusa..."

Ele riu nervoso de repente. "Ok, se você não quiser aceitar... Ei, eu aceito. Eu vivi uma vez, posso viver outra..."

"Ei Jake, fica quieto!"

Ele me olhou assustado.

Suspirei, enquanto passava as costas da minha mão pela minha testa.

"Eu..."

"Você?" Ele pressionou com os olhos ganhando um brilho diferente.

"Eu... A..."

"Sim...?"

MERDA! MERDA! SAÍ DA MINHA CABEÇA EDWARD!

"Eu acei..."

"Sim...?"

"EU ACEITO CASAR COM VOCÊ, PORRA!" Eu disse de uma única vez, e logo quando eu proferi as palavras parecia que um caminhão havia atingido meus pulmões, me deixando sem ar.

Jake então ficou estático, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e procurando entender se realmente havia ouvido certo.

Diabos! Até eu me perguntava se eu havia falado certo!

"Você... Você..."

Então enquanto Jake tentava encaixar as palavras em sua mente veterinária, eu enchi mais uma taça de vinho e bebi com um só gole.

"OHMEUDEUS!" então eu fui erguida no ar por um Jake alucinado, e comecei a ver tudo preto. "Calma, garoto!" Pedi, querendo descer de seu enorme abraço elevaste, e sendo contagiada pela risada estrondosa de Jake.

"Ah, Bella! Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu sabia que meu destino era com você! Eu sabia! Sabia!" Então ele me beijou novamente, e eu me deixei levar.

Afinal... Para todos os fins e todos os meios, eu estava ali com meu futuro marido.

**SETEMBRO DE 2009**

**PE. EDWARD**

"AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO!" Alice berrou no telefone, e eu tive que afastá-lo para poupar os meus tímpanos. "COMO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE ANTES ISSO?"

"Ei Alice, calma..." Fiz uma careta para Amber e esta somente sorriu e continuou ajeitando os documentos necessários para o check-in. "Não é o fim do mundo, irmã."

"NÃO É O FIM DO MUNDO? Edward você nem sequer avisou sua família que você estava voltando!"

"Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, porém você estragou."

"Eu ainda não contei para eles." Podia até ver o revirar de olhos dela do outro lado e a cara feia que fazia. "Eu estava muito ocupada tentando apertar o bendito botão "SEND" desse telefone!"

"Alice... O vôo já vai chamar e eu preciso arrumar as coisas aqui."

"Ah ótimo! Mas saiba mocinho que tem algumas coisas que você precisava saber ANTES de vir para cá."

"E o que é? Ninguém quer mais meus shows em NYC?"

"Idiota." Ela de repente maneirou na voz, então disse: "Está sentado?"

"Alice..."

"Ei é sério!"

"Estou." Porém não estava. Amber dera sinal dizendo que terminara com os papéis e que já podíamos esperar o avião, que chegaria dali alguns minutos.

"Então... Bella vai se casar."

Fiquei um longo tempo em silêncio, e as palavras saíram automaticamente de minha boca.

"Bella?"

"Não, o Osama Bin Laden!"

"Com quem...?"

"Com Jacob, quem mais? Outro padre? Ou mesmo Dom Daniel?"

"Ei, por que você está tão brava?"

"Por que você é um idiota! Ela é uma idiota! VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE IDIOTAS!"

Amber me olhou assustada.

"Ela fez a escolha dela, Alice... E era natural... Ela... Bem, se casar..."

Então Alice continuou falando várias coisas, porém eu nem sequer a ouvia direito.

A notícia que Bella se casaria dali a um mês em Outubro com Jacob me abalou mais do que era capaz de sequer admitir.

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei.

Era o certo a se fazer... Ela estava seguindo a vida dela, assim como estava seguindo a minha.

Pronto. Final feliz!

Céus! Por que eu simplesmente não conseguia encaixar um final de conto de fadas com a minha vida?

Ela iria se casar... Com um cara normal... Que poderia amá-la sem ninguém dizendo que era errado... Sem ninguém querendo atrapalhar, e tomar as decisões por você.

Eu havia percebido durante o meu tempo viajando que a principal razão para eu e Bella nos afastar era que o mundo conspirava contra nós. Nem era tanto 'nós' o problema, mas sim o que vinha com o pacote. "Eles."

Talvez... Se existisse um mundo somente nosso, as coisas fossem diferentes...

O envelope que trazia a carta do Vaticano estava seguramente guardado no fundo falso da mala. Há cinco meses que ele estava em meu poder, porém eu não sabia o que fazer com ele.

Voltar? Depois de todo o esforço de simplesmente conseguir ficar longe?

Era melhor não... Porém ele continuava ao meu lado, eu não o ousaria queimar ou destruir. Ele permaneceria ali comigo.

Depois de onze meses finalmente minha turnê pelo país estava terminando. Os últimos shows seriam em NY, e depois de um período de 'férias' eu sairia para outra turnê provavelmente para a Europa.

Amber fez um sinal que o vôo fora chamado, e me despedi de Alice rapidamente, enquanto pegava os meus documentos.

"Está tudo bem, Edward?" Amber perguntou preocupada.

"Não..." Me vi respondendo com sinceridade.

"Foi algo que sua irmã te falou?"

Suspirei e passei uma mão distraidamente por meus cabelos. "É mais o passado batendo em minha porta, só isso."

"Só?" Ela riu.

"É, tem razão." Encolhi os ombros ensaiando um sorriso em minha boca, contudo no resto da viagem não pude deixar de pensar nas palavras de Alice.

Eu não sabia o que me aguardava em minha cidade natal... Nem sabia como minha mente bipolar iria se comportar com certas coisas. Só esperava que Deus não deixasse fazer nada condenado demasiado... Ou talvez bipolar e apaixonado demais.

**Bella**

Nunca vira nada passar tão devagar quanto o último ano! Era realmente impressionante a forma como o relógio parecia parar em contraste com o intenso aumento do meu estresse e tédio.

"AIIIIÊ!" Esperneei assim que senti uma alfineta em minhas costas.

"Desculpa, chirrie." A estilista francesa disse com seu sotaque acentuado, enquanto mexia nas pregas do vestido com volúvel prazer. "Má está tão linda... Encantadora... _Bela diva_..."

"Oh, está mesmo." Rose disse entrando no quarto segurando uma Sky feliz no colo. Sky finalmente deixara de ser uma mãe psicológica, e agora tudo estava normal.

Quer dizer... Ela agora precisava ser muito vistoriada, já que agora tínhamos um novo vizinho, e um novo cachorrinho para se dizer.

Percebi os olhos azuis de Sky olhando para mim desconfiada, e fiz menção de pegar minha pequenina.

"MAI OI!" A enfezada estilista bateu com o leque em meus braços estendidos, e me olhou com cara feia.

"Ei, ela é minha filha!"

"Irá surrar todo o vestido..."

"É sujar!"

"Mon dieu!" Ela mexeu furiosamente nos cabelos. Somente revirei os olhos.

"Não sei por que a mãe de Jacob quis justo uma estilista francesa? O que há de errado com minha mãe? Ela é uma ótima costureira."

Rose gargalhou, e pegou um grande álbum que estava estendido em uma mesa de canto.

"Simplesmente por causa disso." Ela batucou no livro e depois o estendeu para mim.

"Isso ser?" Perguntei confusa, e reparando que a estilista apanhava vários comprimidos da bolsa e os tomava com as mãos tremendo, e água respingando para todos os lados.

Abri o álbum e então vejo as várias fotos e pequenas legendas abaixo delas.

"Ei, o que o prefeito de NYC está fazendo aqui? Ei... Esse não é o presidente do Brasil?"

Rose espiou no álbum e fez algum comentário que teria uma conversa sobre 'existe algo chamado gilete e que homens usam para retirar a barba', com o tal presidente barbudo.

"Essas, meu bem, são as pessoas que estarão presentes no SEU casamento!"

Olhei pasma para ela. "Está brincando com minha cara, não?"

Ela riu. "Bella, você está casando com um dos maiores herdeiros do estado! A família Black é tremendamente conhecida."

"Porém EU não conheço nenhuma dessas pessoas..."

"Mas estarão lá, Bella, é por isso das legendas para você saber identificá-los se não conhecer alguém e não ficar feio..."

"Vai dizer que o Brad Pitt vai estar lá também?" Ironizei.

"Na verdade..."

"Não está falando sério, está?" Meu Deus, era capaz de eu casar com o Pitt ao invés de Jacob se ele aparecesse.

"Claro que estou! O cerco social dos Black é mais político e econômico."

Rolei meus olhos. "Alegria de pobre..." Comecei mais logo algo assaltou minha mente. "OHMEUDEUS, ROSE! São pessoas tão importantes e eu? Eu sou o quê?"

Ela me abraçou. "Você é minha Bella. Minha amiga. Que só faz burrada, porém arranjou um tremendo partidão!"

"Falaram de mim?" Emmet enfiou a cabeça na porta e entrou com um sorriso. Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e logo depois foi se instalar nos braços de Rose.

"Algumas coisas realmente não mudam..." Reclamei.

"Ei Bella... Lembra do jantar hoje que a Alice nos convidou huh? Ás oito."

"Lembro..." Suspirei. "Acho que essa baixinha está aprontando algo."

"Mas que Dio é essa? Mon Jesusi! Saiam! Saiam!" A estilista madame sei lá do quê gritou ameaçando-os com a agulha.

Emmet e Rose riram, e saíram enquanto a estilista enxugando o suor da testa continuava ajustando o vestido.

Dali um mês me casaria... E um estranho sentimento tomava conta de mim toda vez que eu pensava em UM mês de... Liberdade.

Era o que chamavam de 'crise de solteiro?', sei lá, também pouco importa.

Olhei no enorme espelho que havia na parede e me contemplei. Meu vestido era muito... Bonito, porém eu acho que estaria mais segura com um mais simples e que não oferecesse risco de cair para frente ou fazer algo realmente típico a mim.

Era um vestido bordado com fios de ouro e topázio e eu usaria jóias que combinariam com ele.

Suspirei, enquanto assistia pelo espelho a mãe de Jacob entrar na porta com inúmeras sacolas nas mãos.

"Ei Bella!" Ela cumprimentou.

"Oi senhora Black."

"Oh, me chame só de Sue! Oh como você está linda! Madame Dufraee faz um ótimo trabalho, não?"

"Magnífico." Revirei meus olhos.

Então as duas mulheres começaram uma discussão sobre o que seria melhor acrescentar ou tirar no vestido, quando a voz de Sue chamou minha atenção.

"Bella?"

"Oi?" Me virei confusa para ela.

"Não ouviu o que eu disse?" Ela franziu a testa.

"Ah desculpe, não... O que disse?"

Ela sorriu calorosamente mostrando que eu estava perdoado pelo meu pequeno delito. "Madame Dufraee estava comentando que sempre nos esquecemos de um detalhe importantíssimo para os casamentos!"

Arqueei minha sobrancelha. "O que é? A espátula para cortar o bolo?"

Ela riu. "Oh, seu senso de humor é incrível..."

Bem, não havia nada de incrível ali.

"O que sempre nos esquecemos de escolher em um casamento então?" Perguntei impaciente. Talvez o juízo, ou o cara que entrasse na hora do 'se tem algo para impedir. '

"Oras, é óbvio! O PADRE!"

Eu engoli em seco. "Como assim... 'O padre'?

"Você precisa de um padre, não? Para celebrar o casamento!"

"Mas eu vou casar na St. Patrick's, não é o padre de lá?" Perguntei confusa.

Ela riu. "Você pode escolher o padre que quiser querida. Mas se você não tiver nenhum em mente, há um velho amigo da família..."

Estava impossibilitada de falar, afinal 'padre' me lembrava Edward e os tantos meses que não nos víamos. Inferno! Eu não conseguia esquecê-lo!

"Querida...?" Sue chamou minha atenção.

"Tanto faz." Disse me virando para o espelho novamente.

De repente eu me vi tentando imaginar onde certo padre se encontrava.

"Eu definitivamente queria parar de resolver somente coisas sobre o casamento." Resmunguei para Jake enquanto estávamos indo para a casa dos Cullens, para o jantar familiar – não tão familiar assim já que estavam indo várias pessoas que não era da família – mas segundo eles faziam parte da família, não importando os laços de sangue.

Ele pegou em minha mão e beijou as costas dela, ainda com os olhos na estrada.

"Minha mãe é meio pé no saco às vezes..." Eu queria dizer que era sempre, pelo menos quando se tratava de casamento e era essa a única "Sue" que conhecia, portanto não poderia dizer se ela era legal ou não. "Mas tenho certeza que será algo inesquecível."

Revirei meus olhos, e vi a fachada da casa dos Cullens. Estava no final da tarde e Alice me chamara para arrumar algumas coisas com ela.

"Você volta depois então?" Perguntei me virando para Jake.

"Sim..." De repente uma máscara sombria se formou em seu rosto.

"O que foi...?"

"Estou com um mau pressentimento sobre esse jantar."

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Dotado de sexto sentido agora senhor Black?"

Ele riu um pouco, porém soava nervoso demais para os padrões aceitados como 'normais'.

Ele então pegou minhas mãos nas suas e me encarou firmemente nos olhos.

"Você tem certeza de sua decisão, Bella?"

"Jake, você me pergunta isso sempre. Você age como se eu fosse fugir á qualquer hora ou qualquer momento, mas estou aqui com você, não estou?" Acariciei as bochechas dele, e ele tentou sorrir.

"Sei lá," Ele suspirou. "Às vezes eu sinto que estou lutando com algo maior do que as minhas capacidades conseguem suportar. É como se eu fosse uma formiga perto do universo inteiro..."

Eu sabia que se referia á Edward. Por mais que dissesse que não havia nada entre nós, não o amava mais, e que ele estava BEM longe provavelmente do outro lado do país, não o fazia sossegar.

"Jake... Já faz um ano..."

Ele então levantou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso. "Está certo... Eu estou sendo infantil demais, acho. Confio em você, e sei que você vai fazer o certo."

"Fico feliz com isso, Jake."

"Mas... Realmente você quer ir á esse jantar?"

Eu sorri. "O que pode me acontecer? Alice me prender na cama e me usar como boneca? Nã! Estou vacinada."

"É de outras doenças que eu tenho medo Bella..."

"BELLA!" Ouvi à senhora voz de Alice irromper meus ouvidos.

Jake revirou os olhos. "Vai lá, gatinha."

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e desci do carro puxando a gaiolinha de Sky junto comigo.

Alice estava impaciente no alto das escadas que separavam o jardim da porta principal, e logo me puxou pela mão para dentro da casa.

"Ei, calma, Alice!"

Porém ela continuava me puxando escadas acima, e logo a empregada pegou Sky para colocar junto com seus parentes no canil.

Em todo trajeto olhei bem ao redor e vi que tudo estava devidamente arrumado.

"Alice, você não me chamou para ajudar na arrumação da casa?"

Ela sorriu. "Já está tudo devidamente arrumado, Bella.

"Então, por quê...?" Comecei, porém minha fala foi interrompida quando vi o quarto de Alice. Ele simplesmente estava lotado com roupas de todos os tamanhos e de todos os tipos, e vários potinhos de cremes e estojos de maquiagem estavam espalhados pela penteadeira enorme estendida agora no centro do quarto.

"SURPRESA!" Ela disse, idiotamente esticando os braços e mostrando o quarto.

"Alice, o que significa isso...?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Simples e fácil. Tá-dá!"

"O que raios é 'tá-dá'?"

"Você é realmente pobre em expressões, huh? Bem... Eu aqui te apresento sua sessão de beleza pré-jantar."

Eu olhei incrédula para ela. "E para que eu iria querer uma sessão de beleza pré-jantar?"

"Você vai me agradecer Bella..."

"Você por acaso vê o futuro?"

"Talvez veja." Ela encolheu os ombros daquele jeito enfadonho que somente ela tinha.

Jesus! Por que Alice estava fazendo aquilo afinal? Talvez Jake realmente tivesse razão na parte do 'mau pressentimento'. Encarando aqueles montes de produtos e roupas eu estava tendo um.

Estava me sentindo um projétil enfadonho de alguma coisa igualmente enfadonha.

Alice sempre arranjava um meio de me surpreender por mais que achasse já a conhecer o bastante, ou pelo menos conhecer 'suas loucuras' o bastante.

Então ela me convenceu que poderia estar mais bonita para Jake, afinal, ele seria meu futuro marido e eu precisava ficar bonita para ela sempre, algo como 'auto-ajuda' ou sei lá de onde raios ela tirou uma teoria que pareceu um tanto desconexa para mim.

Por que vamos combinar, fazia dois anos que conhecia Jake, porque justo quando já estava noiva dele, com casamento marcado para um mês, eu trataria de me arrumar melhor?

Algo me dizia que Alice escondia coisas por baixo daqueles cabelos espetados e incríveis olhos verdes.

Então estava vendo o estrago que ela havia feito em mim naquele vestido preto frente único mais apertado no busto e que descia em cascatas soltas até quase os joelhos.

Ao me movimentar parecia que eu estava flutuando, porém esse efeito era só garantido sem o salto, pois com ele eu sabia que as coisas não seriam tão bonitas assim.

Então ela me dera um pequeno colar de pérolas com bolinhas pequenas, delicado, porém dava um toque extra no vestido.

Os meus cabelos estavam meio presos, meio soltos e descia meio 'selvagem' pelos meus ombros até a cintura.

Perguntei-me se aquilo era uma festa, ou o quê, mas Alice disse que seus pais gostavam de manter um requinte nas mais 'modestas' recepções que faziam.

Pelo menos quando eu jantara ali na última vez não tivera grandes coisas... Mas também só estavam realmente a família e eu, intrometida.

"OH... ISSO REALMENTE É UMA COISA QUE EU CHAMARIA DE NOVIDADE QUENTE!"

"Do que voc...?" Me virei para ver do que Alice se referia, então soltei um grito super agudo. "SOLTA, ALICE!"

Fui para cima dela e tentei pegar o embrulho de suas mãos, porém ela foi mais rápida, e saltara da cama como uma pantera e se afastava abrindo o pacote.

"Olha... Olha..."

"ALICE!" Tentei pegá-la de novo, porém o resultado não fora muito bom. "Devolva-me isso, já!" Ordenei com a mão na cintura e a respiração ofegante.

"Ei, quando você pretendia contar sobre isso?"

"Alice..." Corri atrás dela que já se precipitava para fora do quarto, passamos por uma Esme assustada, e logo eu estava descendo as escadas indo atrás da baixinha que parecia estar sob efeito de doping. "Você realmente vai me fazer suar feito uma porca gorda pela casa inteira?"

Isso foi à brecha para ela parar rapidamente de correr e olhar para onde eu estava. "É... Bom ponto... Não depois do trabalho que eu tive..."

Revirei meus olhos.

"Agora devolve." Disse com raiva.

"Se você me explicar direitinho o que é isso, eu posso pensar..."

"Alice..."

"Você escolhe."

Suspirei, vencida. Como que eu poderia vencer alguma coisa com aquela baixinha petulante?

"Está certo. Eu te explico."

-

-

Encarei o embrulho em minhas mãos, e com um estresse evidente, encarei uma Alice sentada de cócoras na cama com os olhos ansiosos e o corpo balançando freneticamente somente esperando que eu começasse a falar.

"Certo... Eu... Estou... Escrevendoumlivro."

"Fala com a boca!"

"Eu estou escrevendoumlivro..."

"Olha se você quiser que eu te ensine como falar..." Alice se precipitou em minha direção.

"Ok, Ok." Suspirei pesadamente. "Eu... Estou escrevendo um livro."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Pronto, acabei."

"Bella..." Ela ameaçou.

"Ok, Ok..." Tirei de dentro do embrulho o pequeno manuscrito. Por que raios eu fora colocá-lo em minha bolsa? Ah certo, na esperança de antes do jantar poder escrevê-lo quem sabe sob inspiração de um dos lugares que me lembravam... Bem, esquece.

"Eu descobri que como forma de canalizar os meus pensamentos, ou mesmo conseguir entender um pouco minha vida complicada... Seria uma boa eu escrever sobre ela... Porém acho que está virando um romance, ou sei lá..."

"Você está escrevendo sobre sua vida?"

"Precisamente sobre minha vida quando conheci seu irmão." Confessei.

Ela suspirou, parecendo mais calma. "Bella, você ainda não o esquece, não é?"

"Claro que esqueci!" falei prontamente. Ela pareceu não acreditar.

"Ok, supondo que você QUER esquecê-lo... Como você faz isso escrevendo sobre ele? Parece que você não quer que ele saia de sua vida..."

"Ele já saiu."

Ela apontou para o livro. "Não é o que parece."

"Alice... Eu só quero entender mais sobre mim mesmo, algumas questões que ficaram... Pendentes. Apenas isso."

"Jacob sabe?"

"E por que teria que saber?" Retruquei.

Então Alice continuou enchendo meu saco querendo saber mais sobre meu bendito livro.

Ok... Não era um livro era mais como um diário.

Há alguns meses eu começara a escrevê-lo como forma de aliviar a tensão, porém com o tempo eu percebi que escrevendo e depois o lendo eu poderia entender um pouco sobre essa fase corpulenta de minha vida.

Então eu vi que poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para poder fazer com que as pessoas soubessem de um tipo de amor... Diferente, porém igualmente intenso como todos os outros.

E aí que surgiu a idéia do livro.

Só que eu tinha um grande problema.

Como eu colocaria o final da história?

"Então a mulher casa com seu melhor amigo? E cada um seguiu suas vidas?"

Não! Eu não tinha nem coragem de escrever sobre aquilo.

Era melhor deixar as coisas rolarem, e quem sabe algo mais interessante acontecesse. Algo como a forma que descobriram o meu cérebro brilhante, e tudo.

Seria um bom final.

"Então ela vive feliz sendo experimentada no Vale do Silício."

É. Seria legal.

"E qual é o nome dele... Posso saber...?" Ela perguntou interessada.

"Entre o amor e o pecado." Respondi, corando.

"OW, parece título de Best seller!"

Olhei cética para ela.

Depois ela se acalmou e perguntou petulante.

"E o que você escolhe Bella? O amor ou o pecado?" Ela fez um som de "Ai, Ai, Ai, Ui, Ui." Misturado com algo mexicano que foi realmente impressionante.

"Cala a boca, Alice!" Joguei uma almofada e cima dela enquanto esta saía rindo pelo quarto.

Então Alice finalmente ficou ocupada com algumas coisas que teria que resolver, e peguei meu livro e me dirigi até o lugar que queria ir para escrevê-lo.

Encarei a porta de madeira em minha frente, e senti meu corpo se arrepiar inteiro. Era como se uma energia extremamente forte saísse por aquelas portas e me envolvesse.

Minhas mãos tremiam quando peguei na maçaneta e a girei sentindo o pequeno ranger que a porta fazia ao se abrir.

Passo por passo eu entrei, e aspirei o ar do quarto. Parecia ter o cheiro dele, porém era impossível. Ele não morava ali há anos!

Vi o pôster do desenho animado atrás de sua cama como antes e sorri nostálgica me lembrando da primeira vez que eu entrara ali.

O quarto estava igual da última vez, e quando abaixei meu olhar para a cama, meu coração deu um enorme salto.

Ali... Dormindo como um perfeito anjo... Com os cabelos desgrenhados na cabeça... Estava Edward.

O meu Edward.

Minha respiração falhou, e eu permaneci um longo tempo paralisada.

Como ele poderia estar ali?

Então tomei coragem e me aproximei lentamente sentindo o seu perfume, e o ar que parecia reverenciá-lo como uma carícia.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e minhas mãos tremeram em sua cabeça, pausando se deveria ou não tocá-lo.

Mas algo estava errado com aquele Edward.

Assim que eu precipitei minhas mãos para tocar nos seus cabelos macios e sedosos, Edward sumiu como uma nuvem de fumaça. Como um espectro que some e nunca mais volta.

Minha boca se abriu e eu comecei a me chutar mentalmente.

Diabos! Alucinações?

Elas já deveriam ter parado, durante um longo tempo!

FAZ UM ANO! FAZ UM ANO QUE NÃO O VEJO!

Eu quero esquecê-lo! Quero esquecê-lo!

Eu comecei a prender cada lado de minha cabeça com minhas mãos, as apertando firmes ali.

Por que simplesmente eu não conseguia seguir em frente? Assim como ELE provavelmente estava seguindo?

Então eu percebi que o livro fora uma desculpa para não esquecê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria, eu não queria!

Bipolaridade é um saco, inferno!

Seria possível que depois de tanto tempo eu ainda amasse Edward? Seria possível que depois de tanto tempo eu ainda nutrisse sentimentos por ele?

Será possível...

Inferno, não!

"BELLA!" Ouvi a sonora voz de Alice me chamar. Livrei-me de meus pensamentos e saí do quarto rapidamente querendo sair daquele estado de torpor que me encontrava.

Descendo as escadas avistei Jake parado na soleira da porta entregando o casaco leve para a empregada que o colocava no armário de casacos.

Assim que me viu, sua boca se abriu e um sorriso orgulhoso se formou em seus lábios.

"Essa é MINHA mulher." Ele disse pegando minha mão e depositando um beijo singelo ali. "Você está extraordinariamente linda, Bella."

Não me sentia nem um pouco assim, porém...

"Culpa de Alice." Revirei os olhos tentando parecer normal, todavia ele não se deixou convencer.

"Está tudo bem?"

Assenti.

"Você sabe... Ainda dá tempo de irmos embora..." Disse com o brilho de medo que teve no carro antes de eu chegar ali.

"E fazer essa desfeita, Jake? Ei, nada demais vai acontecer."

A não ser minha mente procurando por respostas que nem eu mesmo sabia.

**Pe. Edward**

"Minha irmã deve estar pirando..." Sorri para Amber enquanto pegávamos nossas malas no aeroporto.

"Nem a conheço, mas acho que já tenho um bom estereótipo dela." Riu.

"Você nem imagina..." Então o celular começou a tocar e eu revirei os olhos, vendo que era Alice.

"Alô, irmã."

"Está animadinho, Edward?"

"Estou voltando para minha terra." Disse pobremente.

"Ótimo, então posso saber por que raios você ainda na está na casa onde você viveu, cresceu e morreu?"

"Por que morreu?"

"Por que é assim que você vai estar se não chegar aqui agora! O jantar já começou há dez minutos, e eu não consegui enrolar mais! Nossa mãe já estava me batendo!"

"Eu disse que não precisava me esperar, e nem bolar esse jantar..."

"Edward, vai ser uma surpresa para 'todos'!"

"Certo." Revirei meus olhos. "Eu ainda estou no aeroporto, estou chegando a casa. Ei deixe a porta aberta."

Depois de desligar me perguntei se Bella estaria lá.

Bem... Acho que Alice não faria isso, faria? Faria ou não faria?

Jesus! Eu já estava começando a suar frio. E se Bella estiver lá? E com o noivo dela?

Como eu reagiria?

Uma coisa é pensar longe dela, outra totalmente diferente era ao lado dela.

Jesus! Eu era um condenado!

**Bella**

Então as coisas estavam ficando de repente... Estranhas.

Primeiro, por que Alice insistia para demorarmos mais para jantar, sendo que TODOS já estavam presentes?

Segundo, por que ela olhava o relógio a cada cinco segundos e se ausentava sempre com o celular na mão?

Estava começando a compartilhar com o pressentimento de Jake. O que quer que ela esteja inventando, não era algo definitivamente bom.

Então minha mente parecia sempre se voltar para alguns assuntos que tentava evitar.

Algo como 'onde estava Edward?'

A conversa com a mãe de Jacob me fez pensar nele. Ok, me fez pensar MAIS nele.

Diabos! Eu estava pensando igualmente como eu sempre pensava.

A última notícia que realmente soubera era que estava em Maryland.

Isso era mais próximo de NY do que Tennessee ou Nevada, porém eu não acreditava que ele viesse para NY.

E se ele viesse? Como eu agiria? Como eu me comportaria?

Inferno! Saí para lá!

A comida entrava automaticamente na minha boca, e meus dentes e todo o sistema digestivo trabalhavam estressadamente.

Se é que isso era possível... Meu coração batia mais rápido a cada instante, e eu me vi olhando para os lados, e procurando por alguém, porém só encontrava o olhar preocupado de Jake, e um vinco que se formara em sua testa.

A sobremesa estava sendo servida e eu segurei por um momento na mão de Jake como modo de confortá-lo e dizer que o jantar estava acabando e que nada acontecera.

Porém, eu logo paralisei.

Algumas coisas aconteceram que me fizeram aguçar meus sentidos.

O sorriso extremamente presunçoso de Alice do lado oposto da mesa era uma delas.

Minhas narinas logo foram invadidas por um perfume masculino... Que fazia um ano que eu não sentia.

Não podia ser Jake.

Era aquela mistura de colônia com creme pós-barbear, e sua essência estava inundando minhas narinas e fazendo meu coração dar saltos mortais pelo meu peito.

E não era como no quarto. Era verdadeiro... Era intenso.

Jake petrificou ao meu lado e me olhava inquisitivo, percebendo a minha aflição.

Eu prendi minha respiração, e parecia que estava no meio do clipe da música "Thriller", pois eu ouvia os passos de alguém no assoalho, passos que vinham em minha direção.

Então vi o gritinho de Esme e o movimento que ela fez para tampar a boca com as mãos. O sorriso de Emmet, e Jake virando a cabeça para ver quem chegava.

Eu já sabia quem era... Eu havia sentido o cheiro dele antes mesmo de sequer alguém vê-lo.

"EDWARD!" Esme gritou e saiu da mesa com um enorme sorriso dos lábios.

Então lentamente eu me virei e vi, depois de um ano, o filho pródigo retornando para sua casa.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 27**

* * *

HOHOHO... ELE VOLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU O/ ELE VOLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! ALELUIAAAAAAAA! ;D

Sim, senhoras e senhores ele voltou para celebrar o casamento, ops... cof, cof... ele voltou finalmente!

eu disse no capítulo 26 que talvez no 27 seria o casamento, porém as coisas ficaram extensas para um capítulo só, então acredito ser só no 29!

ou talvez, 28 não sei... tem algumas coisas BOMBS para acontecer antes :D

aaah, quanto ao livro que bella está escrevendo, é assim...

na minha escola a prof pediu para escrever uma história usando o recurso de flashback! que história eu pensei? DRR é claro!

então eu fiz um resumo da fic, deu 60 páginas ela inteira(sim, já tá escrito o final e tudo), só que mudei os personagens, somente os nomes,(Gabriel e Helena), e o nome que ficou "ENTRE O AMOR E O PECADO", que é de onde veio o título do livro de Bella!

esse livro vai ser mto importante para a história,e quem descobrir por quê, vai ganhar um bônus! o/

não acha coisas clichês demais, é algo realmente... sei lá... tem que pensaR!

Então não sei se essa semana eu venho com capítulos, afinal eu deveria estar estudando agora, porém... mas espero que vocês tenham curtido esse chapter, e comentem bastante mostrando suas idéias! :D

beeeeiiijos,

COM AMOR,

NAT!

**OBS: o que acontecerá no próximo capítulo? oO**


	33. De repente ENTRE O AMOR E O PECADO I

**N/A: **Meus amores! demorou, mas chegou! o/

Esse parte está sei lá... meio sentimental, mas espero sinceramente que gostem! :D

AGRADEÇO AS REVIEWS LINDAS!!

**Bells C, Alice Cullen, MrSouza Cullen , Vava, Manuuu, niih valim(EU NÃO sou do 2º não, estou na 8ª, e eu sou do interior de Sp,mas talvez nós estudemos na mesma rede escolar.. a minha escola tem em Sp tbm!), Maryne BittenSet., Gibeluh, Lilian, Bibi, Lady Sanctorum, lais h., Tatah ferreira, Esther Crystine, Lara Brasil, Déby(estou considerando sua sugestão! :D)**

Morri de rir com os comentes de vcs, estou me sentindo a rainha do suspense agora! aoiheoihae vou começar a escrever fics no melhor estilo "Sherlock Holmes" agora! aoiheoi

As sugestões e pedidos de vocês estão maras tbm, e eu levo MUITO em consideração a opinião de vcs, afinal a fic é feita para agradá-los!

por isso não se sintam receosos de dizer suas teorias, e opiniões, que muitas vezes eu desisto de minhas idéias e coloco a de vocês :D

Bem, mais comentários no final,

s_o_, **ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28 – De repente... ENTRE O AMOR E O PECADO.**

* * *

E meu coração falhou várias batidas ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

Ele estava lindo, como nunca antes. Minhas lembranças não faziam jus á sua imagem real ali em minha frente.

Os seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais curtos, porém igualmente compridos organizados em uma espécie de topete com os fios espetados naturalmente para cima, ou mesmo isso fosse só o efeito da mania que tinha de passar a mão insistentemente no cabelo.

Ele estava mais bronzeado, criando uma espécie de contraste californiano com o tom de seus cabelos e de seus olhos verdes. O seu rosto parecia mais maduro, mais firme... E a linha da mandíbula estava reta, junto com o pomo de adão que parecia saltar impetuosamente.

Edward parecia de todos os modos um cara de vinte e seis anos. Mais maduro, e experiente.

O que podemos dizer da expressão 'vivida' que temos, porém ele parecia que a sofrera de uma maneira extraordinariamente favorável.

Seu corpo parecia um pouco mais magro, porém os seus músculos continuavam ali presente atrás da fina camiseta pólo branco que usava que contrastava com a calça jeans preta que caía bem acentuada em seu corpo.

No pé, ele trazia um tênis no estilo "All Star" preto e com um grande símbolo Nike nas laterais.

Embaixo dos olhos tinham algumas olheiras acentuadas que demonstravam que não dormira bem ultimamente, ou talvez no último um ano.

"Como você está lindo..." Esme elogiou enquanto o abraçava firmemente. Ele sorriu para a mãe e a abraçou com força, e percebi que fechara os olhos e respirava fundo, sentindo o calor maternal que a tanto não sentia.

Esme estava boba com o filho ali. Não conseguia tirar as mãos dele nem um minuto sequer e o apalpava dizendo que estava muito magro, que não comera direito, e que diabos ele tinha feito pelo país afora.

"Esme, larga Edward! Deixa-me ver o meu filho também!"

"Pai!" Edward saudou e foi para os braços de sua versão mais velha. Carlisle estava igualmente emocionado pela presença do filho, e deram palmadas fortes em suas costas daquela maneira estranha que homens tinham de se cumprimentar.

Então Alice com um enorme sorriso pulou de um salto da mesa e cumprimentou o irmão. Eles trocaram algumas palavras e senti Edward ficar tenso com o que quer que a baixinha tenha dito.

"Oh, se não é o padre perdido!" Edward riu enquanto abraçava o melhor amigo, Emmet e logo depois Rose que estava bem ao seu lado.

Acabou que só sobrara eu e Jake, e lentamente nos levantamos e ficamos ali parados meio deslocados.

Jake circundava minha cintura com seu braço e parecia muito possessivo. Ele estava tenso, e queria dizer algo confortável para ele, porém meus olhos não conseguiam se despregar de Edward.

Então como que sentindo minha presença, ele levantou os olhos e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Foi somente um breve segundo, mas parecia que milhares de sentimentos rolaram entre a gente.

Eu tinha plena consciência dos vários pares de olhares sobre nós, afinal, todos ali sabiam o que ocorrera entre nós no passado.

Pensei ver um misto de fúria e emoção nos olhos de Edward, porém logo se apagou quando ele sorriu e veio em minha direção.

"Bella!" Então ele me abraçou e eu senti todo o seu calor irradiar para o meu corpo.

Foi meio estranho, afinal Jake não tirara o braço de minha cintura, e Edward me abraçava, e claro eu estava desfalecendo e perdendo o ar com a presença dele ali.

Diabos! Fazia um ano que eu não o via, os efeitos dele continuavam rigorosamente perigosos. O que se esperava afinal?

Eu sou uma humana!

I'm human!

Yo soy humana!

Inferno! Tenho que falar em chinês também?

"Bella... Bella?" Então só aí percebi que minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu desfalecia em seus braços.

Tanto Jake quanto Edward me olhavam preocupados e tentavam me segurar para que eu não caísse, e eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

"Estou bem, estou bem..." Eu tinha plena consciência das minhas bochechas vermelhas como um pimentão, e do olhar de todos em mim. "Ei, bem-vindo de volta Edward."

Ele sorriu, contudo parecia preocupado que eu desmaiasse a qualquer momento.

Um clima desconfortável surgiu e logo Alice puxou Edward e colocou-o para se sentar-se à mesa. Bem ao meu lado.

De novo me senti no meio de uma guerra. Jake de um e Edward de outro, sendo que este primeiro estava tenso e se recusava a tirar a mão de mim como forma de demonstrar sua posse.

Edward cumprimentou educadamente Jake, que somente acenou com a cabeça. Olhei feio para ele, e ele retribui dizendo algo como "não me obrigue a ser falso."

Revirei meus olhos e tentei terminar de comer a sobremesa, porém estava bem consciente da presença máscula de Edward ao meu lado.

Então eu entendera o que Jake dissera no carro e sua preocupação.

Era como se ele fosse uma formiga perto de um universo inteiro.

Pois naquele momento toda minha mente e meu corpo se voltavam para a presença e cada fala e movimento de Edward.

Eu sabia que estava errada e que deveria me controlar, mas simplesmente era maior que eu mesma.

E o que diabos Emmet queria dizer com aquele coraçãozinho ridículo que fazia juntando as duas mãos e apontava para Edward e eu?

Estreitei meu olhar em sua direção. Será que ele não entendia que Edward e eu era passado?

Será que ele não se lembrava que eu e ele havíamos feito um acordo de 'amizade'?

Nós éramos amigos... Mas céus! Amigo como Edward – até eu admitia – era judiação.

Ele relatava de suas viagens, dos fãs, dos programas e entrevistas, até que uma coisa fez minhas antenas se estenderem totalmente.

"E como está Amber?" Esme perguntou interessada. "Ela não veio com você?"

Edward deu uma última garfada no patê e pediu por mais, fazendo todos rirem de seu extremo vício por doces que ainda continuava intenso.

"Ela achou melhor ir até um hotel e descansar. E também disse que era melhor eu curtir esse momento família sozinho."

"Ela vai ficar em um hotel?" Esme perguntou chocada. "Edward, até parece que não é meu filho! Onde estão os modos? Chame-a para se hospedar aqui em casa!"

Epa... Epa... Epa... Quem era essa Amber?

Edward riu. "Eu chamei... Porém ela achou melhor o hotel. E quando ela põe uma coisa na cabeça..."

"Quem é Amber?" Perguntei de supetão não me importando nem um pouco que todos os olhares estavam em mim, e se eu parecia impetuosa demais perguntando isso.

Amber... Amber... Que vadia era essa que ficava viajando com Edward? E que ainda por cima vinha com ele para NY e a mãe dele pedia para que ficasse hospedada ali na casa dos Cullens?

Edward se virou para mim e vi um brilho diferente em seus olhos. "Amber é minha assistente e empresária, vamos dizer assim..."

"Por que 'vamos dizer assim'?" Pressionei.

Assistente? Que tipo de assistente? Pessoal? Há! Eu bem conhecia essas assistentes pessoais...

Se Edward estava se envolvendo com ela... Epa! O que eu faria mesmo?

Nada!

UGH! Senti-me em pleno desenhinho animado, porém com algumas falas modificadas.

"O que nós iremos fazer essa noite, Bella?"

"O mesmo que fazemos todas as noites, infeliz, nada."

Edward riu, mexendo nos cabelos.

"É que outras pessoas cuidam mais desse lado de show e tudo, ela é como se fosse a minha agenda... E que vê onde é melhor ou não para eu ir..."

"E por que VOCÊ não pode decidir isso?" Por que aquela vaca da Amber tinha que resolver isso por ele?

E se ela resolvesse que ele tinha que IR para a cama dela?

Diabos! E por que Jake estava pressionando meu braço com tanta força?

Então olhando Emmet vi um a imitação bizarra de um chifre se formando em sua cabeça, e ele começou a cantar. "Ela é uma vaca e eu sou um touro..."

"CALA A BOCA, EMMET!" Gritei, e o silêncio propagou na mesa enquanto todos me olhavam assustados.

"É... Oi?" Corei. "Do que vocês falavam mesmo?"

Emmet começou a gargalhar e ouvi um tabefe seguido de um "AI!" que com certeza fora de Rose.

O sorriso de Edward caiu, e ele procurou por algo em meu rosto, mas acho que não achou nada de interessante.

"Bem..."

"ORA, ORA! Edward deve estar muito cansado, acho melhor descansar..." Esme falou, espera não fora Esme.

Então por que Alice dissera algo tão 'mãe' para Edward?

Edward suspirou. "Eu dormi no vôo."

Mas dessa vez a verdadeira mãe interferiu aproveitando a brecha e me dando um olhar nervoso de esguelha.

Ela pensava que eu voltaria com seu filho? HÁ!

"Edward, você aparenta estar muito cansado... Vá dormir! Eu peço para alguma empregada arrumar seu antigo quarto..."

"Ele está arrumado." Diabos! Alguém põe um esparadrapo em minha boca.

"C-como?" Esme perguntou.

Sorri amarelo. "Então né... Eu estava passando, e vi a empregada arrumando o quarto..."

"Mas eu não pedi qu..."

"Parece que Alice já sabia que Edward viria, Esme." Acusei a baixinha que somente encolheu os ombros.

"É, pedi para que arrumassem." Agradeci aos céus por Alice ter encoberto minha mentira. Como eu iria dizer que eu fora ao quarto de Edward para buscar inspiração para escrever sobre ele? Ou mesmo recordar dele?

Diabos!

"Ok..." Esme falou incerta. "Então vá querido. E boa noite."

Ele então sorriu e se levantou pedindo licença e levou as malas que deixara perto da porta de entrada para cima.

Suspirei ao vê-lo saindo de vista, e Jake chamou minha atenção.

"Que foi...?" Questionei ao ver a expressão vazia dele. Parecia cansado.

"Bella..." Ele murmurou, porém Alice logo puxou meu braço e me levou para a sala de estar e lá ela me ocupou conversando sobre coisas frívolas, e Jake somente olhava para mim com uma expressão vazia, como se fosse à última vez que ele o fizesse.

**Pe. Edward**

Condenado, condenado, condenado, condenado!

Ah... Esqueci! CONDENADO!

Encarei o envelope que estava em minhas mãos e o balanceei. Parecia que eu estava segurando uma pedra ao invés de somente um pedaço de papel.

Céus! Era meu futuro ali.

Ela vai casar... Ela vai casar... E você não tem nada a ver com isso... Você foi embora... Vocês são amigos...

Então guardei a carta na cômoda e continuei tirando as minhas roupas da mala, tentando não pensar em quão linda Bella se encontrava naquela noite.

Na verdade, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Seus olhos castanhos mais intensos e perfuradores do que nunca... Seu cheiro...

UGH! Alice era realmente uma torturadora.

Porém nada de Bella era meu. Era de Jacob. Ele havia ganhado a guerra. Ele havia conseguido conquistá-la, e ELE seria o marido dela, o cara normal da vida normal que ela tanto ansiava.

"Edward...?" Emmet bateu na porta e entrou caindo logo em minha cama.

"Pode entrar... Mesmo que já tenha entrado..." Brinquei.

"Então...?" Vi os olhos dele brilharem com o que me parecia uma excitação. "Como vai ser o processo?"

"Como assim 'como vai ser o processo'?" Perguntei confuso. Ele revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

"Oras... A reconquista da dama perdida!"

Olhei cético para ele.

"Edward, como você é burro! O que você vai fazer para reconquistar Bella?"

"Quem é burro aqui é você, Emmet." Retruquei. "Eu não bolei nenhum plano..."

"AH! Malandrão! Acha que a parada já tá ganha né?"

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. "Emmet, eu não tenho plano, porque não criei nenhum e nem vou criar."

Ele pensou por um longo tempo. "Mas isso não quer dizer que você não QUER ter um..."

"Cala a boca!" Resmunguei.

"Ei... Tá na cara que vocês ainda tão... Conectados... Sei lá..." Ele simulou um calafrio. "Parece que vocês se atraem sabe? É estranho..."

"Você não sabe o que fala..."

"Sei sim. E saiba que não fui só eu que percebi. Inclusive o tal Jacob mente veterinária percebeu. Ele estava quase colocando o capacete para começar a esconder os chifres."

"Não fale besteiras..." Porém eu estava bem ciente do magnetismo que ainda existia entre a gente e a vontade quase incontrolável que eu tive de tocá-la, de abraçá-la, de conversar com ela e saber como estava sua vida.

Emmet continuou me enchendo por um longo tempo, até que foi expulso por Alice, que entrou furiosa no quarto.

"Que tipo de pai você é?" Ela argumentou com a cara fechada.

"Oi?"

"Edward! SKY! Esqueceu? Ela está lá embaixo no canil se eu fosse você, ia vê-la."

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para Alice. "O que você está aprontando mestra dos magos? E por que você não me disse que Bella estaria aqui?" Gritei em "sussurros".

"Qual é a diferença se ela está aqui ou não? Vocês não são amigos? O que eu te disse sobre o jantar? Estariam seus amigos!" Disse petulante.

Eu sabia que quaisquer argumentações com ela seria uma furada, portando somente tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa mais leve e fui pela porta dos fundos em direção ao canil.

Lá Sky já se encontrava na portinha com o rabinho balançando e pulando insistentemente na pequena fechadura a fim de poder sair dali.

"Oh minha cachorrinha..." Saudei, enquanto a pegava e colocava-a no colo.

Ela começou a lamber meu rosto inteiro, enquanto eu ria, tentando a afastar de mim.

"Ei, como você está? Mamãe tem cuidado bem de você? Huh?"

"Até parece que você está me estranhando, Edward." Ouvi a voz cristalina de Bella atrás de mim. Virei-me ainda com Sky no colo, e ela sorriu. "Eu sou uma ótima, mãe."

"Não duvido que seja." Retribui o sorriso. Ela lentamente se aproximou de mim, e permaneceu ao meu lado vendo os outros cachorrinhos do canil.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ela disse:

"Fiquei feliz por você estar de volta."

Eu então acariciei atrás das orelhas de Sky, e disse sem me voltar para ela.

"Estou feliz por estar em casa."

Ela assentiu e vi pelo canto do olho, ela mordendo os lábios.

"Então..." limpei a garganta. "Fiquei sabendo... Que... Vai se casar..."

Não pude evitar o sentimento negro que se expandiu por mim ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Era como se uma marreta tivesse acertado em meu coração, o revirado e torcido.

Ela hesitou, e vi seus pés brincando na grama em movimentos circulares. Ela suspirou e então ergueu a cabeça encarando as estrelas presentes no céu.

"Vou." Foi sua simples resposta. Porém seu tom não estava feliz, ou realizado como eu imaginara. E se ela ainda me amasse? E se... Céus! Eu era um condenado!

Eu não poderia ser motivo para ela estar triste, se eu fosse motivo de alguma coisa, bem, ela não se casaria.

Além do que aceitamos serem amigos... Porque se não fossemos isso, não seríamos nada um do outro, e isso eu não suportaria.

Então por que eu não conseguia agir como um amigo com ela? Por que tinha toda essa tensão ao nosso redor? E por quê? Diabos! Não poderia ser o que eu estava pensando.

Então me vi analisando suas expressões atentamente enquanto seu olhar continuava virado para o céu.

Ela não havia mudado muita coisa no último ano, porém algo estava novo nela...

Eu não conseguia identificar o quê.

"Você está muito bonita." Me vi dizendo.

Seu olhar então se voltou para mim e ela sorriu de lado. "Você também, mas isso você deve ouvir todos os dias."

Eu ri também colocando Sky de volta no canil.

Segundo minhas contas ela estava com vinte e três anos e... OPA! Que dia era hoje?

"Que dia é hoje?" Perguntei.

Ela me encarou confusa.

"Dia 12. Por quê?"

Então eu sorri, e me virei de frente para ela. Peguei uma pequena rosa do jardim e estendi em sua direção.

"FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, BELLA."

Vi os olhos dela marejaram enquanto ela estendia a mão para a rosa. Nossas mãos se encontraram nesse ato, e uma forte corrente elétrica passou por nós. Era provável que nos separássemos, porém continuamos ali com aquela ligação, enquanto nossos olhos se debatiam em uma luta mortal contra os próprios sentimentos.

"Ainda não é amanhã." Ela murmurou.

Eu sorri torto. "Na verdade... É..." Então apontei para o relógio de jardim de minha mãe que marcava exatamente meia noite. "Parece que você está ficando velhinha, então."

Ela riu, e separamos nossas mãos lentamente. "E quem vai negar agora que eu fiquei mais velha ao seu lado?"

Nós rimos, e encaramos a paisagem ao nosso redor.

"Edward... Quem é Amber?" Ela me perguntou.

O modo como ela havia se comportado no jantar fizera várias caraminholas em minha cabeça. Seria possível que ela estivesse com ciúmes?

Não... Não! Não era possível, era? Para isso ela ainda teria que gostar de mim... Nem que fosse somente um pouco.

"Ela é quase minha segunda mãe."

Vi um suspiro de alívio sair de Bella, e ri.

"Você esperava o quê? Uma namorada?" Brinquei.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Sei lá... Eu também não tenho nada a ver com isso... E..."

"Quem disse que não tem?" Apressei em dizer, enquanto pegava em seu queixo e a fazia olhar para mim.

Nossos olhares se conectaram novamente.

"Edward..." Sussurrou.

"Afinal..." Completei. "Nós somos amigos."

O sorriso que se formou no rosto dela demorou um pouco para surgir.

"Sim... Amigos."

Então eu lentamente tirei minha mão de seu queixo, e fiquei incerto sobre o que fazer a seguir.

Minha vontade era de tomá-la em meus braços, beijá-la e até dizer que eu não havia esquecido. Que ela estava assombrando meus sonhos e memórias durante todo aquele tempo... E que... Eu...

Céus! Ela iria se casar!

E claro, eu era padre!

Então eu me lembrei do envelope que trazia o selo da capela Sistina e que estava guardado na cômoda do meu quarto.

Abanei logo aquele pensamento da cabeça... Era tarde demais. Simplesmente isso.

"Até quando você vai ficar em NY?" Ela perguntou.

"Vou fazer alguns shows pelas vizinhanças, depois ficarei cerca de um mês com minha família." Respondi, porém de repente eu não tinha mais vontade de continuar com minha vida nômade.

Eu queria permanecer ali com minhas raízes, contudo eu não sabia o que eu faria quando Bella se casasse, ou como eu me sentiria.

E na via das dúvidas era melhor eu estar longe.

Ela assentiu tristemente, e depois seu olhar se voltou para mim. "Eu..."

"Você...?"

"Eu..." Ela fechou os olhos, então... Nós nos aproximamos e ficamos pertos o bastante.

Meu coração pareceu dar saltos de alegria ao reconhecer Bella ali. Jesus! Jesus! Ela iria se casar!

"Eu..." Ela engoliu em seco.

"BELLA!" Petrificamos assim que distinguimos a voz de Jacob.

Ela logo se afastou de mim, e eu frustrado remexi nos meus cabelos, vendo logo em seguida a figura de Jacob vindo em nossa direção.

Ao chegar, ele passou os braços possessivamente ao redor de Bella, e não consegui despregar o olhar dos dois.

Não pude evitar o sentimento negro que voltava a se expandir pelo meu ser, e tentei sorrir para Jacob.

"Fiquei sabendo que vão se casar."

"Sim." Ele respondeu prontamente com a expressão rígida. "Mês que vem."

"Parabéns." Respondi amargo.

Eu sabia que estava infinitamente perto, então meu olhar recaiu sobre Bella novamente, que somente me estudava e parecia querer me dizer algo.

"Ela é uma ótima mulher... Espero que você a mereça." Ponderei.

Jacob assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente. "Talvez ninguém seja bom o bastante para ela, porém existem aqueles que chegam mais perto que outros."

Senti a fisgada, porém tratei de manter minha expressão calma.

"Talvez mais perto do que imagina..." O meu sangue já começava a ferver a encarar o... O... UGH! O infeliz que iria desposá-la.

Jacob então tirou os braços de Bella e deu um passo em minha direção.

"Não ouse... Realmente não ouse dizer palavras espertinhas, seu sacerdote, depois de TUDO o que você fez para ela..."

"E que TUDO eu fiz a ela?" Dei outro passo em sua direção, com os olhos chamuscando.

"Você a abandonou!"

"Eu não a abandonei!" Gritei. "Eu fiz o que era melhor para nós dois! E foi um acordo!"

"Que espécie de cara você é para negociar com o amor? Você não sabe o que fez á ela?"

"E você acha que nada ocorreu á mim? O que você é então, seu pequeno jovem herdeiro? Se ela me amava, é por que tinha uma razão. Não venha me criticar nessa altura do campeonato por uma batalha que eu ganhei a tanto tempo de você!"

"Cheguem! Pára Jake!" Bella interferiu, ficando entre nós que nos olhávamos com extrema fúria por cima da cabeça dela.

"Você ainda vai defendê-lo, Bella?" Jake fumegou as palavras para a noiva.

"Vou!" Ela gritou ficando em minha frente. "Por que ele não tem culpa de nada! Jake! Eu vou me casar com você! Não é o suficiente?"

Eu sabia do que Jacob tinha medo. Que com minha volta eu tirasse Bella dos seus braços como eu uma vez tirara há dois anos, na verdade eu a impedira de sequer entrar-nos dele. E agora que finalmente ele tinha muito mais do que eu um dia tive, ele tinha medo de perder.

Então Jake se voltou para ela, e trouxe-a para seu lado. "Vamos embora."

E foi a rebocando em direção á casa, olhou por cima do ombro, e gritou para mim.

"Você pode estar tentando esconder, padre. Porém você não vai tirá-la de mim novamente."

Bella me lançou um olhar de desculpas e eu fiquei ali, parado, pensando no que eu acabara de fazer.

"UGH!" Berrei chutando uma pedra no caminho.

Então ouvi um farfalhar de folhas e uma Alice corria na direção do canil. Ela me lançou um olhar radiante – como se não soubesse da briga que houvesse acontecido- e pegou Sky a levando de volta para a dona.

Naquela noite, no meu quarto, novamente eu peguei a carta, e novamente eu pensei.

Porém daquela vez eu tinha algo novo em mente.

Não importava o que eu fizesse, ou que ela fosse se casar com outro homem dali um mês.

Não importava o tempo em que ficamos sem nos ver... Não importava nada.

Pois eu ainda a amava, e isso fora mais do que comprovado ao olhar em seus olhos cor de chocolate, e ver que ela realmente ficara feliz por eu estar de volta... Aonde eu verdadeiramente pertencia.

**Bella**

"JAKE!" Berrei enquanto fechava a porta do carro e saíamos da casa dos Cullens. "Por que você fez aquilo?"

"Eu sabia... Eu sabia..." Murmurava com o rosto travado e os olhos faiscando com uma chama maquiavélica. "Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre esse jantar... Eu tinha... E agora! É ele! Está de volta!"

"Jake..." Peguei em seu braço tentando acalmá-lo, porém seu olhar continuava pegando fogo. "Ouça-me."

Permaneceu quieto, e suspirando, acrescentei.

"Ele voltou, sim. Mas não há nada demais..."

"Como assim 'não há nada demais'? Bella sinto a conexão de vocês! Eu vi na hora que ele chegou, eu vi no jantar inteiro, vi na porra do jardim! A formiga perto do universo lembra?"

"Jake... Vou me casar com você! Isso não é o suficiente?"

Ele ficou quieto.

"Eu continuo com você; e absolutamente nada ocorreu entre Edward e eu."

"Mas ocorrerá... Não com ele olhando-a daquele jeito... Bella! Todos perceberam! E eu vi os gestos de Emmet atrás de mim!"

"MAS QUE SACO, JAKE!" Perdi a paciência e o fiz parar no acostamento. "Se você ficar dizendo que vai acontecer uma coisa que você NÃO sabe se vai ou não, vai acabar acontecendo, e é capaz de casar com um daqueles convidados chiques que tem na merda da lista de casamento!"

"Estou aqui com você... Não estou com Edward, inferno! Não é o suficiente? Se for para ter um marido que fica achando que a mulher vai pular a cerca a cada cinco minutos, nem vou me dar ao trabalho de me casar!"

As palavras pareceram causar algum efeito nele, portanto logo relaxou, fechando os olhos, respirando e expirando diversas vezes.

Quando voltou a abri-los vi que continuavam preocupados, todavia não tinha aquele brilho maquiavélico e vingador de antes.

Pegou em minhas mãos e as beijou, com algumas lágrimas saindo por seus olhos.

"Desculpe Bella... Desculpe... Eu só... Tenho medo de te... Perder..."

Acariciei a bochecha dele. "Estou aqui, Jake."

"A minha dúvida é se estará aqui daqui alguns dias, ou mesmo no dia do casamento."

"Jake..." reprovei.

"Oh, desculpe. Eu, UGH! Não consigo me controlar! É que... Bem, não posso negar o passado de vocês dois... Estive lá Bella... Soube de tudo..."

"Você não presta atenção no que você diz, não?" retruquei. "Passado... Passado... Passou... Não é simples?"

Assentiu e logo voltou a dirigir, porém até começava a duvidar de minhas palavras.

"Bella?" Chamou quando já estávamos na porta de meu prédio.

Voltei-me para ele.

"O que?"

"Promete-me uma coisa?"

Mordi meus lábios.

"Por favor...?"

"Ok." Suspirei, vencida.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

"Promete que não irá procurar por Edward?"

Hesitei.

"Promete?" Pressionou.

"Prometo." Suspirei, e com um beijo de despedida, desci do carro e subi até meu apartamento.

Porém Jake em sua tentativa infundada de me fazer NÃO encontrar com Edward ignorara alguns detalhes importantes.

Como... Se Edward me procurasse, não havia problema algum...

Se nós nos encontrássemos por acaso... Também não.

E nada na promessa dizia que não poderia conversar com ele.

HAHA! Se bem que... Se Jake viesse com algo insano de me proibir de falar com alguém, eu o mandaria pastar.

Não que fizesse questão de conversar com Edward...

Somente por que não sou uma mulher que cede a todos os caprichos possessivos de um homem.

Ok... A tentativa de Jake se mostrara inóspita quando...

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS NO ORFANATO ENCONTREI QUEM?

EDWARD!

As crianças fizeram uma verdadeira festa para ele, e Tony principalmente – o líder da gangue infantil.

Meu coração se desdobrou de felicidade ao ver o carinho das crianças e o carinho que ELE demonstrasse do mesmo tamanho.

Logo me lembrei do filho que perdera, e tentei controlar as lágrimas o máximo que conseguia, afinal, não era hora para lembrar algo que me ocorrera há meses.

"Ei Bella!" Acenou, e fui a sua direção um pouco encabulada.

"Edward..." Mordi meus lábios. "Queria pedir desculpas."

Pareceu confuso.

"Desculpas... Por quê?"

"Bem," suspirei. "Por Jake... Ontem. Acho que foi meio longe demais. Porém ele está preocupado."

"Que você o largue?"

Assenti ligeiramente.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de frustração.

Parecia que queria falar algo, mas o que quer que fosse se controlou.

"Somente avise para que eu quero a sua felicidade. E se sua felicidade é com ele, bem... Que assim seja." Tentou sorrir, porém não vi o sorriso chegar aos seus olhos.

Desde que Edward voltara há uma semana estava sendo consumida por uma espécie de pânico. Todo dia de manhã que acordava e olhava para o calendário, percebia que era um dia a menos de liberdade e começava a suar frio.

Começava a andar na rua olhando para os lados como se algo ou alguém viesse me pegar a qualquer momento. Me via encarando a tela do celular esperando que talvez Edward me ligasse, ou esperando que tocasse a minha campainha.

Era totalmente insano, porém começara a perceber que não estava mais tão certa quanto a me casar com Jake.

Não por causa de Edward... Claro que não! Eu não o amava mais...

Ele era só um modo de referência que o meu verdadeiro homem poderia estar solto por aí, ou mesmo fosse Jake, mas estávamos nos precipitando quanto ao casamento.

Diabos! Tinha apenas vinte e quatro anos sendo que minha vida inteira eu pretendera não casar ou no mínimo casar depois dos quarenta.

Então realizei que Edward ainda continuava em minha frente e respondi:

"Assim como você esta sendo."

Ele abanou a cabeça tristemente e não consegui entender o porquê.

Sempre nos encontrávamos no orfanato, e Jake parecia não saber que isso estava acontecendo, embora não esteja quebrando nenhum acordo, afinal... Eu não o procurara, e nem ele a mim, simplesmente temos lugares em comum.

A maior parte do tempo ficávamos ocupados, todavia sempre encontrávamos um tempo para falar sobre nossas vidas, e soube de várias histórias engraçadas de Edward pelo país.

De vez em quando o via preso em pensamentos e também assim o ficava, contudo sabia que meu casamento se aproximava.

Os últimos preparativos já estavam sendo feitos, e Sue a mãe de Jacob além de ficar louca estava ME deixando louca.

Simplesmente por que raios tenho que escolher entre creme e marfim? Entre rosa ou violeta?

E por que tinha que decorar os nomes dos convidados do meu próprio casamento?

"Querida," Sue disse se lembrando repentinamente de algo. "Arranjamos um padre."

"Sério?" Arqueei minha sobrancelha e não pude pensar na idéia que tivera há alguns dias.

"Sim." Ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Ele é um velho amigo da família... Está meio surdo... Ok tem alguns problemas de coluna também, porém, é ótimo."

"O que ele tem também? O pé na cova?"

Ela riu. "Ah querida, você tem um ótimo senso de humor."

Encarei-a incrédula.

Então percebi uma coisa que me fez concluir algumas idéias que tivera há uma semana.

Amadureci aquilo em minha cabeça, e procurei incerta em minha mente se era certo ou não propor aquilo.

Seria algo legal? Seria chato? Seria hipócrita? Seria dissimulador?

Inferno! Seria tão legal se tivéssemos opiniões e certezas a cerca de tudo em nossa vida.

"Qual é o plano?" Pulei alguns quilômetros ao ouvir a voz de Emmet surgindo do nada enquanto estava presa em mil divagações.

"Emmet, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Ei, aqui sou seu chefe." Estufou o peito e se sentou ao meu lado. "Ok, vou fazer uma pequena exceção agora."

"Para?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Revirou os olhos. "Bella! Hello! Eu estou aqui para te ajudar com seu plano!"

"Que plano?"

"Uai... Você pretende então fazer tudo no 'calor da emoção'?"

"Isso é nome de filme?"

"Sei lá." Encolheu os ombros. "Então...?"

"Então, o quê?"

"Poxa Bella! Depois fala que EU sou lerdo! O que você pretende fazer para sair desse casamento?"

Encarei-o cética, e simplesmente o ignorei.

Afinal agora poderia ser meu chefe e tudo, porém continuava o mesmo Emmet idiota com perguntas idiotas.

Fiquei sabendo – um passarinho verde me contou- que Emmet também oferecera ajuda para Edward pelo tal "plano" estúpido que tinha em mente.

Inferno! Será que ninguém percebia que iria me casar? E que Edward era padre?

Edward e eu poderíamos dizer que viramos amigos... De verdade. Nós conversávamos longas horas sobre nós, sobre nossas vidas... E percebia que o assunto "Jake", "casamento" e "padre" não entravam em nenhuma delas.

Poderia parecer idiota, mas acho que tentávamos esquecer tudo isso. Ou pelo menos, eu tentava.

Com Edward... Eu via o cara que acima de um grande amor, fora um grande amigo.

O primeiro cara que me chamara de linda, que colocara minha auto-estima para cima, que cuidara de mim e se importara sem pedir nada em troca, porém eu dei.

O meu amor.

**PE. Edward**

"Você está bem filho?" Minha mãe enfiou a cabeça na porta de meu quarto, e eu fechei o notebook e lancei um sorriso para ela.

"Estou." Porém não convenceu nem a mim mesmo.

Ela fez uma careta preocupada e entrou totalmente no quarto revelando o copo de leite que trazia.

Sorri agradecido e o tomei a longos goles.

Minha mãe me observara durante todo o tempo, e logo levantei meus olhos para ela, devolvendo o copo.

"Obrigado."

"Não há de quê." Respondeu com um sorrisinho. "Ed..." Então o que quer que ela esteja controlando, desistiu, pois se sentou na minha cama com o copo apoiado entre as pernas. "Eu... Bem, estava limpando seu quarto outro dia... E encontrei..."

Eu logo paralisei.

Abaixou os olhos e suspirou. "Você deve saber do que estou falando. E tenho estado tão aflita ultimamente pensando no que VOCÊ irá fazer... Sou sua mãe, Edward. Apesar de você ser um homem formado e dono de si... Eu fico preocupada e..."

"Ei, calma mãe." Sorri. "Uma coisa por vez."

Ela deu um estranho riso, e depois me olhou com ansiedade. Suspirei.

"Eu não sei o que fazer com a carta ainda."

E estranhamente ela ficou quieta. Nem sequer dando palpite sobre o que deveria fazer.

"Mãe...?"

"Estou ouvindo."

"Não vai dizer nada?"

"Não." Ela sorriu. "Eu quero saber SUA escolha."

"Eu... Sei lá..." Então decidi desabafar e ser sincero com ela. "Eu não me sinto mais bem como padre... Perdeu o sentimento bonito que havia para mim antes, ultimamente tem sido mais como uma prisão, como se tivesse dentro de um monastério, mesmo estando viajando para o país inteiro. Porém não gosto dessa vida mais... Viajando, longe de casa... Com pessoas estranhas, com shows todos os dias..." Suspirei.

"Eu não me sinto mais padre, e acho que isso é pior do que não QUERER mais ser."

"É por causa dela não é?" Ela perguntou calmamente.

Abanei minha cabeça. "É mais por mim." Suspirei. "Talvez essa não seja minha verdadeira vocação! Céus! Eu só tenho vinte e seis anos, e acho que posso encontrar o melhor para mim. De alguma forma."

Suspirei novamente. "Eu preciso seguir minha vida..."

"Assim como ela está seguindo a dela daqui duas semanas."

Assenti.

"Você ainda a ama, Edward?" Perguntou calmamente.

Não respondi.

Ela riu. "E nem sei por que perguntei. Está na cara."

"Eu não escolhi isso." Respondi amargurado.

"Também não escolhi amar seu pai. Sabia que seu pai estava noivo de outra? E eu também? E que no último minuto eu e ele percebemos que nos amávamos e nos casamos?"

Neguei com a cabeça.

"Pois é. E de alguma forma é o mesmo com vocês dois. A diferença é que VOCÊS ainda têm a faca e o queijo na mão. Por duas semanas, Edward. Não importa você ter só o queijo... Você precisa da faca. E os dois juntos vocês só terão por duas semanas."

Então com um beijo casto na testa e um "seja feliz, meu filho" ela saiu do quarto, me deixando com vários pensamentos.

**Bella**

Apesar de tudo que nos ocorreu, seria hipócrita não dizer que éramos especiais e que fora algo bom. Fora algo intenso, pelo menos.

Tinha momentos que me lembrava tão intensamente de dois anos atrás, que parecia que o presente se afastava, e que eu e ele estávamos juntos novamente... Fazendo amor... Beijando-nos, e esperando a carta vir do Vaticano dizendo que finalmente poderíamos ficar juntos.

Contudo a carta não chegou... E os empecilhos para um amor sacerdotal haviam sido intensos, e nos separamos.

Todavia conversando e rindo um do outro, esquecendo das datas, e das outras pessoas, percebíamos a quão boa era nossa ligação, o 'timing' perfeito entre as palavras, o assunto que nunca morria... O riso que provocávamos mutuamente.

Durante as duas semanas que Edward permanecia ali, e faltando duas semanas para meu casamento, eu percebi que Edward era o cara para mim.

O cara que se não fosse padre, seria o marido ideal, o pai dos meus filhos ideal, o amante ideal...

Porém ele era padre, e eu procurava uma vida normal.

E Jake me oferecia isso, então tinha simplesmente que me contentar, e sentir os laços se firmando ao redor do meu pescoço cada dia, cada hora, e cada segundo que me via mais perto do dia do meu casamento.

Então um dia tomei a coragem necessária.

"Edward," Cheguei calmamente por trás dele e ele se virou com um sorriso. "Preciso falar com você."

"Claro." Assentiu, então fomos até o jardim do orfanato onde havia uma macieira que anos atrás causara extremo desconforto em Edward e que descobrira meses mais tarde que era por causa do fruto proibido e das alucinações que também tinha.

Sentamos-nos na grama lado a lado e o crepúsculo se formava no horizonte. Comecei a brincar com as gramas, incerta ainda se o que iria fazer seria bom ou não.

Mas era como uma necessidade. Não sabia como explicar, mas eu o queria lá.

Era tão estranha que nem mesmo me entendia. Era melhor eu simplesmente seguir meu coração.

"Algum problema...?" Ele buscou alguma coisa em minha expressão.

Virei meu rosto e pisquei meus olhos diversas vezes para me impedir de chorar.

Há algum tempo que evitava aquilo, contudo tinha que fazer.

Quando estava com ele na nossa bolha, éramos tão somente "nós" que nunca me ocorreu à idéia de fazer aquilo.

Então sem dizer mais nada entreguei o envelope cor de marfim e com escritos em dourado á ele.

Nunca pensei que me doeria tanto o coração fazer aquilo, e nem a vontade enorme que tinha de fugir para qualquer lugar onde não tivessem tantos problemas e confusões.

Na verdade queria fugir para dois anos atrás... O começo de tudo e me permitir viver um pouco do muito que recebera, contudo agora não tinha mais.

Demorou alguns segundos para Edward pegar o envelope, e quando o fez percebi que suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

Não pude deixar de observá-lo, então vi o franzir de testa ao ler os descritos do envelope que já decorara, por tantas e tantas vezes em que o remexi e me perguntei se era o certo.

"_De Jacob Black e Isabella Swan."_ Murmurou.

Ele abriu calmamente e retirou o conteúdo em papel nobre de dentro.

Dizendo a data, o horário, e tudo o que era clichê ter em um convite.

Chocada, vi uma lágrima cair de seu olho esquerdo, e me perguntei se era ilusão já que segundos depois ela não se encontrava mais lá.

Ele ficou minutos em silêncio, e o céu já assumia tons mais escuros do que dantes. O clima de tensão entre nós chegava a ser palpável, e me vi perguntando novamente se fizera o certo.

Porém, eu o queria lá! Era uma necessidade quase física de tê-lo por perto.

Como se ao ter sua presença pudesse ao menos, me deixar alucinar que era ELE no altar e não meu melhor amigo.

"Você..." A voz estava embargada quando retornou a falar sem me encarar. "Quer que eu vá?"

Então vi que não controlara os meus olhos marejados, e torcia para que as pequenas lágrimas não se tornassem verdadeiros soluços.

Assenti, mordendo os lábios.

Ele não me encarava, entretanto sabia que percebera meu gesto.

"Desculpa, mas..." Iniciou e se levantou rapidamente e vi suas mãos apertando com extrema força o envelope. "Não poderei ir."

Meu queixo caiu e minhas esperanças baixaram rapidamente, enquanto também me levantava.

"Por quê?" Sussurrei.

"Eu..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. "Vou... Viajar... É, turnês..."

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Edward. Você não terá turnês. Irá viajar somente em três semanas. Uma semana depois do casamento."

Ele fechou os olhos com força e suas mãos freneticamente remexiam nos seus cabelos cor de bronze.

"Bella, eu..."

"Edward." Tomei toda a coragem que me era necessária. "Não estou te chamando para participar de meu casamento..."

"Não?" Parecia confuso e um tanto aliviado.

"Não." Abanei a cabeça dizendo a mim mesma que precisava ser forte. Precisava fazer aquilo!

Naquele casamento de quatrocentas pessoas se vinte eu conhecesse seria muito. Era como se fosse uma estranha. A noiva 'anti-social'.

Sentia-me estranhamente desconfortável com aquilo. Seria horrível entrar naquela igreja, enfrentar a festa toda, sem ter um olhar acolhedor... Alguém me lembrasse do que era, ou quem eu fui.

"E o que você quer de mim então Bella?" Ele parecia frustrado e então com o canto do olho vi o convite se tornar um verdadeiro bolo de papel amassado.

"Eu quero que você celebre meu casamento, Edward."

* * *

HOHOHOHO! bem, vcs já sabem a resposta né, e por favor, não fiquem bravos com a bellinha!

ela tá fazendo cagada, porém, ela inconscientemente quer que o ed esteja em seu casamento, talvez para impedi-la de casar! será?

bem, a segunda parte trabalhei para estar engraçada e romântica principalmente... vai ser a véspera do casamento!

já comecei a escrever e pretendo vir aqui o mais rápido postar,ceeto?

beijos a todaaas,

NAT!


	34. De repente ENTRE O AMOR E O PECADO II

**N/A: **Olá gente linda e maravilhosa!!

Demorei, mas chegueeeei!

ESTOU DE FÉRIAS! Weeeeeeeeee o/

Isso significa mais rapidez para postar e nova fic em andamento!

Bem... A segunda parte desse capítulo está... Hmn... Bem, resumindo eu gostei muito de escrever :D

**Tentei colocar um humor, e alguma coisa para "suavizar" a relação!**

Temos uma surpresinha boa no final do capítulo! Aoiheoiea, e no próximo realmente agora sim vai ser o casamento :D

AGRADEÇO A TODAS AS REVIEWS: C-Bellinha, ha Tavares, MrSouza Cullen, Maryne BittenSet., Lilian, Andy Masen, Alice Cullen( desculpa!! Eu errei mesmo… desculpa mesmo por esse erro! Espero estar perdoada :), Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy, delly black fênix( eu moro em Marília!! E você? :D), Polly, Vava, Mimy Cullen, Aninha*, Lady Sanctorum, Bells C, Lara Brasil, Tatah ferreira, Thais, Deby!!

Valeu mesmo gente!! Raxo de rir com alguns comentários, fico emo com outros... ainda mais quando vcs pedem que eles fiquem juntos logo...!

Algumas pessoas perguntaram de Observer Host... bem, eu não sei se vou continuar ou não... talvez agora nas férias eu possa até pegar e continuar.. eu parei por causa da pouca procura, mas com tantos pedidos assim vou começar a ver o que posso fazer ;)

Sem mais delongas.

_So_, **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 28- ENTRE O AMOR E O PECADO **

**PARTE II**

**PE. EDWARD**

* * *

Parecia que os últimos dias se resumiam á pesar escolhas em balanças.

Em uma mão o convite recém 'desamassado' do casamento da mulher que amava.

De outro, o envelope que era minha libertação, meu alvará, meu bálsamo ou de que raios você queira chamar.

Já estava determinado a largar a batina, logo após a conversa com minha mãe vira que há muito tempo tomara a decisão.

Não teria Bella nesse processo, porém pelo menos não estaria enganando eu próprio.

Porém... Com seu pedido... O que queria afinal?

Uma coisa ruim era saber que iria se casar, uma pior ainda era ter que comparecer ao casamento.

E outra coisa extremamente horripilante – que só era reservado a padres – era celebrar o casamento da mulher amada.

Céus! Seria isso uma penitência por ter me apaixonado?

Relutantemente aceitei. Seria a última missa que faria... Porém a que mais me doeria.

* * *

**Duas semanas depois**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Emmet caramba presta atenção!" Reclamei já sentindo saudades do meu remedinho.

"Ei, eu estou..." Claro que estava. NA BUNDA DE ROSALIE!

"ROSE, você está expulsa."

"Ei, por quê?" Ela respondeu indignada e logo cruzou os braços se sentando longe de Emmet.

"Ok, agora pode continuar. E você fica ai Emmet!" Ameacei o infeliz que já tentava se esbaldar para os lados de Rose.

"Ok, Alice... Mas será que vai dar certo?" Tanya perguntou roendo as unhas.

"Claro que sim."

"E se realmente não quiser MESMO ele de volta? E se, sei lá, ela for se casar com Jake?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Claro que não! Isso está bem óbvio! É que eles dois são babacas de mais para perceberem que nasceram para ficar juntos! E nem o idiota do meu irmão consegue perceber a chance que tem nas mãos..."

"Do que você está falando?" Jasper perguntou levemente interessado.

"Bem... Se hoje não der certo nosso plano, minha mãe me contou alguns dias atrás..."

**Bella**

"OHHHHH!" O suspiro coletivo me fez querer vomitar.

"Bella, você está... Tão... Tão... Linda." Minha supermãe disse batendo palminhas de empolgação enquanto passava os braços ao redor dos ombros de Sue.

Quando que elas viraram tão amigas que nem percebi?

"Oh... E esses fios de ouro?" Disse minha melhor amiga, Rose analisando freneticamente os detalhes do vestido.

A madame não-sei-o-quê-alguma-coisa-em-francês bateu na mão dela com um leque, e com um som que mistura "Ai, Ui, Chirriei" afastou-a dali.

"Mai oi! Está estupenda! Magnífica!"

"Até eu tenho que confessar que tá ajeitadinho..." Uma Alice amarga comentou com os braços cruzados no peito e os pés encostados na parede.

Ela ficara assim de repente, e não entendia o porquê do tão "de repente."

Se for algo sobre o casamento, inferno poderia ter ficado emburrada desde o início certo?

"Certo, aqui está!" Apareceu um Emmet na sala agarrando Jake pelo colarinho que ao ver minha imagem abriu a boca em um perfeito "O".

Um grande silêncio se rompeu, acabando com os pequenos sussurros e comentários das senhoras que ali se encontravam.

A madame de nome francês com um grito horripilante, me fazendo crer que "os Power ranger do mal haviam dominado a cidade e destruído seu ateliê" como um raio caindo na terra ela se moveu na minha frente tentando cobrir meu vestido.

Minha mãe e futura sogra gritaram em uníssono e Emmet tratou de pegar alguma maldita câmera que tinha no bolso.

Jake... Bem, Jake me olhava embasbacado e me perguntei o motivo por estar tão entendida que nem ligava para as supostas idiotices de lendas sobre o noivo ver o vestido antes do casamento.

"OLHAAAAA! MÁ SORTE! MÁ SORTE! MÁ SORTE!" A Alice que controlara seu gênio até então começou a dizer e parecia feliz com isso?

"Emmet, seu idiota! Por que você o trouxe aqui?" Então o salvador da pátria – que estava ali no clube das luluzinhas- Jasper rebocou o futuro marido para fora e impediu que Emmet tirasse fotos de mim naquele momento.

"Ei! As pessoas da alta sociedade estão pagando para verem o vestido da noiva antes do casamento!"

Mas ele foi despachado por mulheres extremamente furiosas, e minha mãe, suspirou ao fechar a porta e se encostar-se a ela.

Sue que parecia ser sua irmã gêmea separada na maternidade- fez o mesmo, e eu simplesmente ficava ali observando tudo com minha maior cara de tédio.

Olhei pelo canto do olho para Sky que dormia tranquilamente abraçada á uma foto do pai e vi que se encontrava terrivelmente entediada

Suspirei e desci do pequeno "palanque" que me encontrava.

"Ei, ei. Oui! Aonde pensa que vai?"

Encarei o projeto de estilista aposentada em minha frente.

"Indo embora...?"

"Filha não pode ir! Não depois do ritual!"

"Sim, o ritual." Sue repetiu como um verdadeiro papagaio da outra.

"O único ritual que sei que irá acontecer é amanhã." Resmunguei.

"Não! O noivo viu você de noiva, como pode?"

"Ei... Eu queria dizer que nunca soube desse trem louco aí." Emmet enfiou a cabeça na porta e logo foi despachado com uma almofada cheio de agulhas.

"Ei! Ele é burro, mas também é meu chefe." Resmunguei para a estilista que quase matara o meu cofrinho.

Ela revirou os olhos e abanou aquele leque horripilante.

"Olha... Eu queria ir embora..."

"Lógico que não!" Sue interferiu roubando uma prancheta das mãos de Jasper, que abraçava uma Alice resmungona, e parecia igualmente entediado.

Ela mordeu a ponta do lápis e depois calmamente fora citando os itens.

"Manicure... SPA... Cabelo... Depilação..."

"Jesus. Por que não distribuiu tudo em um mês?"

Sue riu e então perguntou se alguém já havia pegado as velas.

A estilista sou-francesa-tenho-nome-francês logo fuçou em uma larga gaveta e retirou um enorme pacote de velas de várias coisas.

"Jesus! Vão fazer vodu na véspera da minha conde... Quer dizer, casamento?"

Sue riu dizendo mais uma vez "como seu humor é incrível" e procurou algum isqueiro entre os bolsos, até que por debaixo da porta apareceu um isqueiro colado em um bilhete.

A madame estilista foi até lá e leu-o.

"Aqui o isqueiro. Mas, oui, por favor... Desculpe... Não saber... Que veterinário não podia... Ver..."

Revirei os olhos e abri a porta deixando um Emmet grandalhão e chefe tropeçar e quase me derrubar com o vestido para o chão.

"NÃÃÃÃÃO!" Várias vozes de uniram, junto com pares de mãos me segurando por todos os lados.

Socorro! É ARRASTÃO!

De repente me vi á dez metros de distância do pobre cofrinho e três mulheres furiosas faziam minha frente de batalha.

"Fique longe dela seu destruidor de casamentos!" Sue bradou.

"Epa, epa, epa..." Interferi passando pelo meio das mulheres psicologicamente necessitadas. "O menino não fez nada..." Fui até ele e o abracei enquanto senti-o fazer alguma cara de bebê chorão.

"É... Snif, snif... Se Edward tivesse pedido alguma coisa, faria, porém AI BELLA!"

Como que o infeliz ainda tinha coragem de citar o nome do sacerdote?

"Edward?" Vi minha mãe ficar branca como cera e a estilista movimentar seu leque em sua cara. Sue franziu a testa. "O padre? Por que o padre impediria o casamento?"

"Mas você não Sab..."

"Emmet, querido. Você está misturando as coisas." Estreitei meu olhar para ele e logo voltei carinhosamente para Sue enquanto passava meu braço por seus ombros. "Emmet tem sabe... Necessidades... Ele é..." Abaixei a voz somente para a mulher-alma gêmea de minha mãe, ouvir. "Excepcional."

Sue abriu a boca em espanto e assentindo, sussurrou: "Bem que desconfiei. Mas EPA!" Eu me assustei da mulher, afinal, parecia que estava dando à louca.

"ESTOU SENTINDO UMA LIGAÇÃO... ESTOU SENTINDO UMA LIGAÇÃO..." Ela fechou os olhos e começou a se abanar como se estivesse com epilepsia, e as mãos apertando as extremidades da cabeça.

"Jesus, salva essa alma!"

"VOCÊ!" Ela apontou para RENNE que arregalou os olhos ao ver a mulher-gêmea indo a sua direção com um olhar mortal. "Nossa ligação psíquica está me dizendo que você está nervosa..."

Credo... Será que elas realmente eram gêmeas? Jesus! Era o cérebro Einstein funcionando! Era o cérebro Einstein funcionando! Era o cérebro Einstein funcionando! Era o cérebro Einstein funcionando!

Eu sou demais!

"Nervosa, eu?" Minha supermãe tremeu os lábios e corou violentamente. "V-v-o-c-cê está e-e-n-ga-na-ada..."

"Epa! Já estão roubando minhas falas!"

Então, chocada avistei um Mike não mais NERD entrando no ateliê.

"Mas o que é isso? A casa da sogra?"

"Epa, a minha casa não!" A tia protestou.

Alice então ria descontraidamente segurando um aparelho de celular nas mãos. Jasper ria com ela, e estreitei os olhos para eles.

Marchei em sua direção e roubei o celular seguido de vários protestos de "Menor infrator" de Alice.

Mas que diabos é...

"REUNIÃO QUENTE ACONTECENDO! VOCÊ CONHECE BELLA SWAN? SABE PODRES SOBRE ELA? VENHA ATÉ O ATELIÊ NO ROCKFELLER CENTER E ABRA SEU CORAÇÃO E SE SINTA LIVREEEEEEEEE!"

"Você o quê?" Chocada encarei-a.

"É isso mesmo do que se trata." Um Mike parrudo chamou a atenção de todos subindo no "palanque" que estava minutos antes.

A estilista já estava desmaiada em cima da caminha de Sky que rosnava para ela querendo seu território.

"Vou falar de VOCÊ, Bella Swan." Ele lançou um olhar mortal, ou pelo menos que era para parecer mortal.

"É AQUI A ORGIA?" Vi um grandalhão com as típicas regatas e bermudas "cata negão" adentrando o recinto.

Sue e minhas mães soltaram um berro no mesmo momento, e quanto à mão de uma se dirigia ao coração, a outra desmaiava sendo amparava por minha supermãe.

"Derek! Cadê os outros?" Mike saudou, chamando-o para sua direção.

"Cara isso não tem cara de suruba." Reclamou olhando para os lados e me avistando ali em um canto com Alice. "Ei, ADOOOOREI SEU VESTIDO!"

"É..."

"FUI EU QUEM FEZ!" A estilista ressuscitou de repente do desmaio e começou a fazer propaganda dos tecidos e peças usadas para o vestido.

Não demorou mais alguns segundos, para uma risada maquiavélica sair de Alice e uma legião de homens seminus entrarem no recinto puxando uma Tanya em cima de suas cabeças.

"SOCORRO!" Ela gritava transtornada.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Jake adentrou o recinto novamente, e logo as três mulheres psicologicamente necessitadas vieram fazer a fronteira novamente.

Revirei meus olhos.

Emmet dessa vez querendo ganhar pontinhos com Sue e a madame sei lá o quê, foi o próprio que expulsou Jake do local, e depois voltando com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Seu idiota!" A madame gritou. "Precisamos de homens para tirar esse bando de... Oui... Bando de..."

"Ei, decidam o que querem, poxa." Reclamou o jogador. "Eu não sou adivinha!"

"Vamos lá minha gente. É UM... É DOIS... É TRÊS... É... Garanhões da cidade ossos duros de roer, cata um, cata GERALLL, também vai catar você!"

Mike puxava o coro e logo vários homens semi desnudos com seus violinos e sanfonas e organizados em fileiras por tamanho orquestravam a situação.

"Mas isso aqui tá um hospício!" Renne e sua irmã gêmea reclamaram juntas depois começaram um ataque de risos pela coincidência.

A bagunça estava infernal... Era uma orquestra de homens semi despidos em um canto, uma estilista tocando no peitoral de um barbudo murmurando alguma coisa de "poderia ter mais assim na França", um Emmet fazendo amizade com o grupo, Rose batendo nele por ser tão burro, e Sky sendo quase molestada por um cachorro pulguento em sua caminha.

"AVANTE! SAI DAÍ INFELIZ!" O cheio de pulgas rosnou e logo percebi a coleira que o identificava como "mascote dos GC". Com raiva taquei um grande pedaço de tecido em seu corpo, e o infeliz ficou desorientado rodando atrás do rabo enquanto acolhia Sky em meus braços.

"Vamos Bella." Alice veio em minha direção e me puxou pelo braço para uma porta anexa ao ateliê.

Assim que adentramos ouvimos o que parecia cotoveladas e punhaladas na porta e um pedido de "Socorro" sendo proferido.

"TANYA!" Exclamei assim que abri a porta e encontrei-a ali descabelada e suando descompassada.

"Bella!" Ela veio para cima de mim e quase quebrou minhas costelas com um abraço. "Eu te devo eternamente e..."

"Uh-rum." Alice limpou a garganta e logo percebi o meu vestido sendo desfeito. "Temos algumas coisas para fazer."

"Verdade!" Tanya logo se recuperou e gritou a se ver no espelho.

"Espera... O que está acontecendo?"

A cantoria lá de fora ainda estava audível e distinguia o dueto que se formava de minha supermãe e sua alma gêmea.

Então já me encontrava de peças íntimas e me perguntei, abobada como Alice conseguira tirá-lo tão rápido sendo que a madame francesa ficava uma hora só para fechar o zíper.

"Minha vontade era de cortar na base na faca! Mas é tão desperdício..." Ela bufou.

Então depois que Tanya prendeu o longo e sedoso cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, começou a trabalhar em conjunto com Alice.

"Cadê a caixa Alice?"

Alice jogou quase abruptamente uma de papelão para Tanya que fez certo malabarismo para pegar e logo colocou o vestido lá dentro.

"A mulher vai ter um ataque." Tanya disse séria, porém olhei para Alice e as duas desataram a rir.

Jesus! Eu estava no meio de loucas.

Ouvi batidas fortes na porta, e as duas mulheres paralisaram.

"Bella! Bella! Você está aí?" reconheci a voz de Jake.

"Merda." Reclamou Alice me passando uma muda de roupas. "Vá logo."

"Espera!" Pausei, não deixando que nenhuma das duas forçasse a roupa para baixo. "O que vocês estão fazendo? Armaram todo esse cerco para quê?"

Alice revirou os olhos.

"Você irá nos agradecer Bella."

"Ah não... não..."

"BELLA? BELLA?"

"Gente, vocês não estão pensando em me raptar estão?"

Alice riu junto com Tanya enquanto as duas concordavam que seria uma boa idéia.

"Mas relaxa chimpanzé." Alice enfiou um boné em minha cabeça. "Nós só vamos garantir uma boa dose de última solteira para sempre para você!"

"O que é 'última solteira para sempre'?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Sabe que essa não sabia até ultimamente?" Tanya observou sorrindo, enquanto colocava vários tecidos dentro de uma sacola folgada.

"Deve ser por que eu que inventei baby." Alice retrucou, rindo.

Quando as duas viraram tão amigas?

"Ei, vocês estão roubando tecidos da madame sei lá das quantas!"

"Bella," Alice colocou a mão no meu ombro me olhando pacientemente. "Eu sei, tu sabes, ele sabe, nós sabemos," Gesticulou. "Que você quer isso. Sempre esperou por isso. Há cinco..." Sinalizou. "Longos..." Fez uma voz teatral dramática. "Meses."

"Além do que a mulher limpa a casa com seda, nem vai sentir falta! Além do que os tecidos vão ser essenciais!"

"BELLA?"

"Cara ele nunca vai sair dessa porta?"

"Eu vou falar com ele!"

"NÃO!" Impediram-me, então Alice sinalizou para Tanya que colocou a mão sobre minha boca e me escondeu atrás da porta, enquanto Alice a abria.

"Oi, Jake."

"Ei, Alice. A Bella tá por aí?"

Mas que diabos Mike e os garanhões da cidade estavam cantando?

"GARANHÕES DA CIDADE É A MELHOR ORGANIZAÇÃO DO MUNDO... AS OUTRAS SÃO GOVERNADAS POR MULHERZINHAS!"

"Ei Jake... Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível com essa gritaria. Bella deve ter fugido."

"Mas pensei ter a visto entrando aqui..."

"Querido, quer procurar um oftalmo?"

"PRA DANÇAR CREDO A GENTE DANÇA COM OS CANHÕES... VAI LÁ DONA FRANCESA, REBOLA ESSE POPOZÃO CAÍDO!"

Tanya riu atrás de mim enquanto impaciente tentava descobrir o que as duas loucas estavam aprontando.

"CHEEEEGA!" Percebi a voz das almas gêmeas ressoando no local. "CADÊ A NOIVA?"

"Jesus mio! Oui... Oui... Não pares... Não pares... Ou yo no me llamo..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Com essa eu tive que sair do aperto de Tanya e passei por Jake e encarei a mulher fraude. "Eu sabia! Eu sabia!"

"Bella! O que você está fazendo?" Alice perguntou inquieta e talvez querendo me matar por ter saído de meu esconderijo.

"Não sei do que está falando... Paris é linda, elegante... Cidade das LUZES!"

"VOCÊ É UMA FRAUDE!"

"FRAUDE!" Ouvi o coro dos Garanhões da cidade me repetir.

"Não é francesa coisa nenhuma!" Ri. "Provavelmente é Paraguai!"

"Ora, ora, ora, ora..." Ela abanou o leque e o deixou violentamente cair no chão. "Quem você pensa que é Muchacha? Queres mucha luta?"

"MUCHA LUTA!"

Revirei meus olhos para os panacas das sanfonas e violinos.

"Não acredito!" Sue e suas almas gêmeas proferiram.

"Eu posso explicar mi ninas..."

Alice então me pegou pelo braço enquanto a confusão se formava e me rebocou quase que violentamente para a porta do ateliê.

"BELLA!" Ouvi a voz de Jake, porém Emmet, que parecia finalmente entender alguma coisa, o impediu.

Será que tudo era um plano?

Jesus!

"JAKE... ESTOU SENDO SEQUESTRADA!"

"Cala a boca!" Alice berrou e logo me vi sendo jogada em uma limusine preta. O crepúsculo se formava no céu e me perguntei como não vira o tempo passar. Com toda aquela confusão havia ignorado que dali a menos de um dia eu estaria casada com JAKE!

"Vou desmaiar..." ameacei jogando a cabeça para trás. Tanya que se encontrava ao meu lado de óculos escuros – que não sei de onde raios conseguiu- começou a me abanar e a dizer como se eu fosse um bebê que tudo iria ficar bem.

"Estamos chegando!" A irmã de padres respondeu do banco da frente em que dirigia.

Perguntei-me desde quando ela dirigia limusines.

"Ei, conte piadas para ela. Talvez melhore!" Ouvi a voz de Jasper e percebi que era ele quem estava dirigindo.

"Ohmeudeus! É um grupo de seqüestro!"

"Conta alguma piada ae!" Alice protestou. "Eu não sei, quem é boa é a Bella."

"EU SEI! EU SEI!" Tanya disse feliz quase quicando no assento. Jesus! A convivência com Alice influenciava. "Um cara tomava conta de horta, mas depois morreu. Qual o nome do filme?"

"O ex-hortista!" Respondi ganhando uma careta da bela ninfa.

"UGH! Você conhece todas?"

"É que eu já contei." Sorri.

"Ok, já melhorou?" Alice perguntou impaciente do banco da frente.

"Sim." Me levantei e tentei olhar através do vidro fumê. "Para onde estamos indo?"

Então Jasper, Alice e Tanya começaram a cantarolar alguma maldita música sobre 'ser solteira uma vez na vida' e não pude evitar o calafrio que se instalou em minha espinha.

"Bella! Você acha mesmo que iríamos te deixar sem uma festa de despedida de solteira?"

**PE. EDWARD**

Se houver coisa pior que depressão me avise! Eu irei ficar satisfeito ao saber que existiam coisas piores do que sentia no momento.

Céus! Eu estava um caco.

Estava lá esparramado na cama, pensando no que diria no casamento amanhã.

"E o que Deus uniu o homem não separará?"

"O amor é como fogo..."

UGH! Rolei na cama e enfiei minha cabeça entre os travesseiros.

Estava há horas deitado ali exercendo minha bipolaridade e condenação, e já estava exausto de tanto acrescentar itens em minha lista.

O telefone tocou me tirando rapidamente de pensamentos incoerentes.

"Alô..." Pensei que era Amber dizendo que teríamos que partir para qualquer raio de lugar ainda naquela noite, e assim eu simplesmente dissesse á Bella "desculpe. Mas eu tenho que ir", contudo era minha irmã caçula com uma voz ofegante.

"Edward? O que está fazendo NESSE exato momento?"

Bufei. "Tentando criar uma máquina do tempo e você?"

"Ótimo. Então levante essa bunda de padre da cama e venha para onde estou te mandando."

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Primeiro..." Falei calmamente. "Onde você aprendeu esse palavreado? 'Bunda de padre', pelo amor de Deus! E outra você acha mesmo que quero sair dessa minha cama com o ventilador fazendo um movimento tão redondo em cima de mim?"

Ouvi Alice bufar.

"Edward," Quase choramingou. "Você não me ama?"

"Me deixa pensar..."

Então ouvi vozes perto de Alice e ela tampou o bocal para falar com alguém. Só ouvia os murmúrios e estava pronto para ignorá-la e desligar em sua cara, quando ela volta gritando um sonoro "VENHA PARA CÁ AGORA!"

Então ouvi a batida de música do outro lado.

"Anda festando muito em Alice?"

"Eu?" Ela riu com sarcasmo. "Quem 'festa' bastante aqui é Bella!"

"Bella?" confuso, perguntei.

"COMI MEXERICA E ENGASGUEI!" Ouvi o berro/uivo de Bella no telefone.

"Jesus! O que está acontecendo ai?"

"POR ISSO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO PARA VOCÊ VIR AQUI! ELA ESTÁ DOIDA! Acho que..." Ela anuviou a voz. "Que ela precisa de um exorcismo."

Sentei-me rapidamente na cama.

"Diga-me onde está."

Percebi pelo tom de Alice no telefone enquanto me passava o endereço que ela armava alguma coisa, porém nem liguei.

Até que a luz se fez.

"E por que não chama Jacob?"

"JESUS BELLA! ESSA SUA CALCINHA COR DE ROSA É O TERROR!" reconheci a voz de Emmet.

Meu Deus! O que Bella estava aprontando?

"Você quer mesmo que o chame quando está na festa de solteiro DELE? Além do que é capaz de não casar com a menina."

"Então o chame." Me vi dizendo, mas logo me chutei mentalmente.

"Edward! Você é único que pode salvá-la! VENHA LOGO! AAAAAH!"

"Que foi?" Já estava colocando o calçado e pegando as chaves do carro.

"Bella está beijando um homem."

Então sem pensar desci correndo as escadas de casa e minha mãe sorriu no espaldar da escada para mim. Passei por ela rapidamente e liguei o carro, rufando pneus em direção ao endereço que Alice havia me indicado.

**Bella**

"Serve-me outra, garçom!"

"Epa, epa, epa..." Rose interferiu tirando o copo de bebida de minhas mãos. "Já bebeu demais."

"Ei!" Protestei. "Essa é MINHA festa, não?"

"Sim." Ela me rebocou de perto do bar, ignorando meus protestos. "Porém não é para ter um coma alcoólico!"

"Foram vocês que me incentivaram a beber!" Protestei.

"Só um pouco para se soltar."

"E para que preciso me soltar?"

Quando ela ia me responder Emmet me abraçou por trás me tirando do chão e eu resmunguei violentamente.

"Me solta, EMMET!"

Ele fez algumas cenas bizarras do Tarzan e depois me soltou, enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

"Ei, quem são essas pessoas todas que não conheço?" Perguntei

Rose encolheu os ombros, pegando uma bebida que passava em uma bandeja.

Quando fui estender o braço...

"NÃO!" ela bateu na minha mão! Como que ela pode bater em minha mão?

"Cadê meu celular, então inferno? Vou mandar o disk bebum trazer aqui as coisas!"

"Seu celular?" Rose ficou nervosa, e logo tomou o drinque inteiro quase engasgando no final.

"AH NÃO! NÃO ME DIGAM QUE SUMIRAM COM ELE?"

Emmet então interferiu.

"Ah sua mãe e Sue não paravam de ligar, cara, aquela ligação delas está bizarra!"

"Mas é lógico que ela deve estar me ligando, vocês me seques..."

"Vai logo, Bella! TOMA! Acho que precisa de mais!" Rose enfiou a bebida goela abaixo e prontamente calei a boca.

"Por que Alice não sai daquele telefone?"

Emmet e Rose trocaram olhares nervosos.

"EPA, EPA... Podem me explicando..."

"Devo dar mais um copo para ela?" Emmet perguntou.

"Não, chega! DJ! COLOCA Single Ladies."

"Ah não!" Argumentei. "Eu dancei isso na boate, nunca mais."

Porém a música continuou e me vi contagiada pela dança e me esbaldei com Rose ao meu lado.

**Alice**

Cadê o bipolar do meu irmão? Cadê?

Bella já estava quase se estripando e ele não chegava.

Então a música conhecida assolou meus ouvidos.

"Alice é o Jake."

Logo desliguei na cara do garoto. Nem para curtir a festa de solteiro sozinho ele era capaz? UGH!

Então o celular tocou de novo e dessa vez era o condenado do meu irmão futuro ex-sacerdote.

"ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?" Berrei.

"Ei calma!" Porém a voz dele parecia irada, o que me fez rir internamente. "Eles estão barrando minha entrada! Vem aqui me buscar!"

Quase saí saltitando de dentro da boate, não sem antes lançar um positivo para Rose, Emmet e Jasper que controlava os efeitos de luz.

Logo então Emmet pegou um homem qualquer na multidão e colocou perto de Bella.

Nos portões dois enormes seguranças barravam um Edward mais descabelado do que nunca.

"Ei, ele é meu irmão."

"Irmão?" O segurança mal encarado olhou para nós, repetidas vezes.

"É... Irmão dela." Edward bufou.

"Ei..." Um cara que vinha com um panfleto na mão e com a mulher no encalço, se aproximou. "Eu conheço você."

"Deve estar enganado meu amigo." Então suspirando de alívio entrou pelo portão e quando estávamos entrando na boate me virei para ele e adverti:

"Edward, você precisa tirá-la daqui. Salvar o casamento dela, ou sei lá o quê. Entende? Só você pode salvá-la."

Fiz minha maior cara de dramática.

Edward então para meu total divertimento fechou as mãos em punhos e sua expressão se tornou terrivelmente obstinada.

"Eu irei salvá-la Alice."

Então rindo internamente observei o futuro ex-sacerdote entrando na boate.

**Bella**

"PÁRA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER!" Berrei e observei o infeliz que vinha me grudando sua coxa nojenta na minha. "EPA, sai para lá!"

Então olhei ao meu redor procurando por algum sinal de Emmet, o jogador, Rose, a barraqueira e Alice, a encrenqueira, porém os achei espalmados em uma parede como se fossem presidiários, observando tudo com atenção.

E por que Emmet segurava uma maldita câmera?

"Ei gatinha, tá afim de TC?"

Olhei para o NERD que se projetara em minha frente.

"Tenho cara de teclado por acaso, desconjuro?" Resmunguei e o tentei afastar, porém começou a tocar um forró maldito e ele me agarrou feito uma boneca inflamável.

Nunca havia entendido a essência louca daquela dança. Qual era o propósito de ficar trombando coxas, praticamente quicando no ritmo da música e embaraçando o cabelo?

UGH!

"VAI LÁ, SACERDOTE!" Ouvi alguém gritar.

Então a música mudou para algo bem dramático.

Jesus. Era Jasper mesmo que estava como DJ?

"Não é I Will survive idiota!" Observei por cima do ombro do infeliz que ainda se agarrava a mim, Rose começar a mexer no aparelho de som.

Então a música se transformou em um misto de balada com romantismo e provocação.

Jesus!

"EPA! Tira essa mãe boba daí." Dei um tapa no infeliz que somente pareceu mais animado. Jesus! Ele era do estilo "bate que eu gamo?"

"Você é linda, tentação... Quero te ter todinha..." Ele babava em mim. Aquele barro de cachaça misturado com mil bebidas diferentes encharcou minha cara.

Eu mereço? Diz que não, né?

De repente ele puxou minha mão e começou a me arrastar.

"EPA! Onde você pensa que está me levando?" Tentei me tirar de seu aperto, mas foi em vão.

"Á noite nas estrelas, amorzinho..." Piscou.

"Amorzinho é sua..."

"Tire as mãos dela!"

Ai... Ai... Minha cabeça dói... Minha cabeça dói...

Estou tendo alucinações... Jesus! Sacode-me!

O infeliz que ainda me agarrava olhou por cima do meu ombro.

"Quem você pensa que é para..."

Então me virei e vi um Edward irado nos olhando.

Minha boca se abriu em um "O" de surpresa.

Eu já comentei que estava bêbada. Pois se não... Agora comentei.

"É quem você pensa que é... Espera quem é você?"

Vi o homem revirar os olhos e me arrancar do agarra do infeliz, que bufou e cerrou os punhos.

"Vamos ver se é homem, sua bichinha. Quero ver você tomar o que é meu." Disse idiotamente.

"UHUL!" Quem foi o idiota que gritou isso? Ah... Acho que foi o Emmet.

"Espera... Eu conheço você..." Observei os traços da pessoa que protetoramente me segurava.

Cabelos desgrenhados... Olhos verdes... Ah! Lembrei!

"Edward o que você está fazendo na minha despedida de solteiro?"

Então me encarou, ignorando o infeliz que fazia várias poses de luta.

Na verdade o cara estava tão pinguço que socava o ar e gritava "toma isso, toma aquilo".

"Fiquei sabendo que estava beijando um homem."

Eu ri escandalosamente.

"Pelo menos não é uma mulher." Retruquei. "Mas, ei, brigada aí pela ajudinha com o futuro estuprador... Mas tchau."

Esquivei-me de seu aperto e nem cheguei a dar dois passos em direção ao bar, quando ele me pegou.

"Bella, você está mal..."

"Mal? Eu?" Ri escandalosamente. "EU ESTOU... Ó-TI-MA!"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Amanhã é seu casamento... Você precisa estar bem, não com uma ressaca..."

"Mas que saco." Dei um safanão, com um bico terrível se formando em minha boca. Olhei para ele com raiva. "Você não está entendendo que ESTOU TENTANDO ESQUECER QUE VOU ME CASAR AMANHÃ?"

Ele me segurou, me impedindo de fugir.

"MAS VOCÊ VAI CASAR AMANHÃ!"

"Que saco!" Vi uma bandeja passando e logo tratei de pegar um copo de bebida. "Nem vem tentar me controlar! Amanhã vou cometer a MAIOR burrada de minha vida, e tenho que esquecer essa porcaria de vida pelo menos por agora!"

Ele tomou o copo de minhas mãos e jogou longe, espatifando o infeliz no chão.

"O que você fez...?"

"Vamos embora." Gritou, tentando me arrastar dali.

"NÃO!" Livrei-me dele mais uma vez e fui até a pista de dança apinhada de gente.

Uma música no estilo espanhol tocava e me esbaldei, afinal, era meu último dia de liberdade!

Mas quando me virei vi um Edward babaca atrás de mim.

"Você está mal..."

"Mal? HAHA! Mal estarei amanhã!"

"Vamos embora..."

"VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NÃO É MESMO?" As lágrimas já começavam a brotar de meus olhos, e com surpresa vi Edward levar minha cabeça de encontro ao seu peito e me aconchegar em um abraço. Solucei. "Amanhã vou me casar com meu melhor amigo..."

"Shi... Está tudo bem..." Ele acariciou meus cabelos.

Soltei-me de seu abraço.

"BEM?" Encarei-o com altivez. "Você diz que entrar em uma prisão é 'bom'?"

"Bella..."

"Isso é porque não é VOCÊ que vai se casar! Não é VOCÊ que toma decisões que mudam totalmente o rumo de sua vida! Não é VOCÊ que se apaixona por um maldito padre e descobre que é impossível..." Bufei jogando minhas mãos para o ar.

"Agora no último dia, minha última noite, você quer me impedir de esquecer meus problemas. Por quê? SACO! DEIXA-ME CURTIR!"

**PE. Edward**

Doía-me ver Bella naquele estado.

Ainda mais ela dizendo que era a única a tomar decisões que mudavam uma vida inteira. Eu as tomava, contudo não poderia perder tempo argumentando com ela. Seria inútil no estado em que se encontrava.

Eu precisava tirá-la dali.

Não por ela amanhã ter que "estar bem" para seu casamento com a mente veterinária, mas para evitar que fizesse algo que se arrependesse depois.

O infeliz tratante de cães deveria estar curtindo sua festa de solteiro, e talvez, como Alice havia dito, fosse o único que pudesse dar um jeito em Bella aquela noite.

"E você acha que resolverá seus problemas bebendo?" Reprovei como um pai faria com sua filha. Ela revirou os olhos, enxugando as lágrimas que se acumularam.

"ESTÁ VENDO? Você me faz chorar em uma noite que deveria estar feliz..."

"Beber não resolverá nada, Bella. O dia de amanhã chegará."

"Eu não quero que chegue!"

Ela precipitou a mão para pegar outro drinque, contudo a impedi a rebocando para fora da pista.

"Edward!" Alice chegou a nós.

"Foi você que avisou ele não foi?" Bella cambaleando apontou o dedo para a baixinha que a ignorou.

"Jake está vindo."

"JAKE?" Bella gritou e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos. "NÃO, NÃO... NÃÃÃÃO!"

Peguei-a pela barra da blusa antes que rodasse em círculos a boate inteira.

"O que ele está vindo fazer?"

"Não sei! Acho que alguém o avisou. Ele está vindo buscar Bella. Edward, ele não pode vê-la assim! Nesse estado é capaz dela acabar com o casamento!"

"Alguém ai falou em acabar com casamento?" Uma Bella de repente interessada se instalou na conversa.

Um impasse se formou em minha mente. Deixar ou não Bella terminar seu próprio casamento?

Jesus! Pensa... Pensa...

"Você é o único que pode levá-la. Mas vá rápido."

"NÃO!" Berrou a pequena. "Eu não vou sair daqui, saco! Não tenho mais cinco anos! Já tenho até pelo no..."

"Chega! Nós vamos embora dona Isabella." Retruquei a pegando pelo braço.

"Você parece minha mãe!" Argumentou.

"Se precisar ser sua mãe, vou ser. Mas tem que sair daqui. Você não está pensando direito."

"Há? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?" Estava meio bizarra a cena. Eu tentando puxá-la pelos braços, enquanto esta tentava permanecer no mesmo lugar. "Eu tenho um cérebro Einstein a preservar..."

"Do que ela está falando?"

Alice encolheu os ombros e murmurou alguma coisa como "se apresse".

"Você não vai me levar daqui Edward! Você não vai! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ME SOLTA!"

Impulsionei minhas mãos em sua cintura e a coloquei por cima dos meus ombros. Ela começou a bater suas mãos em minhas costas e as pernas se moviam rapidamente, até que eu as imobilizei com o braço.

"Fique quieta, Bella!"

"SEQUESTRO! SEQUESTRO!" Pelo canto do olho observei o homem NERD alertar as outras pessoas da boate. A maioria ignorou, porém outras nos encaravam confusas e alarmadas.

Então vi um Emmet correndo com os punhos fechados atrás do homem, enquanto Rose colocava uma música de luta livre nas caixas de som.

No portão os seguranças observaram a cena assustados. Um chegou até a pegar o radiofone, contudo eu o impeli.

"Esta moça passou dos limites essa noite, precisa ir para casa..."

Eles pareceram incertos.

"Não... É mentira..." Bella grogue resmungou de meu ombro. Parecia que a posição a estava enjoando.

Não vomite na minha camisa... Não vomite na minha camisa...

"Ela bebeu demais." Sorri angelicalmente.

Enfim, os seguranças permitiram a passagem e instalei Bella no banco de trás do meu Volvo.

Com o fim da posição grotesca, ela logo começou a melhorar, contudo estava tão fraca que não conseguia nem se sentar.

Assim que tomei o lugar do motorista, começou a murmurar coisas incoerentes.

"Padre bipolar... E... Idiota... Bipolar, bipolar... Idiota..."

Revirei meus olhos enquanto seguia a estrada.

Olhei Bella pelo retrovisor diversas vezes como forma de saber se ainda estava viva, nos momentos em que se calava.

Até que voltava a murmurar como eu era lindo e idiota, bipolar e idiota, gostoso e idiota, enfim, sempre algo acompanhado com "idiota."

Não sabia para onde levá-la.

No seu apartamento não saberia como entrar, e ela em seu estado poderia nem saber mais o nome.

Não sabia onde morava sua mãe na cidade, e ela também não ficaria muito contente comigo entregando sua filha bêbada dizendo que sua vida iria acabar com o casamento.

"Não amo Jake... Jake... Não amo..."

Observei de novo pelo retrovisor, então girei o volante indo em direção á casa paroquial.

Ao lá chegar vi que Bella adormecera. Parecia um anjo apesar dos cabelos desgrenhados, o vestido amassado, e a posição torta no banco.

Abri a porta de trás, e acariciei seus cabelos gentilmente. Ela gemeu e se encolheu com meu toque. Suspirei.

"Oh Bella... As coisas que você me faz sentir..."

Ela mudou de posição novamente, então seus olhos vagarosamente se abriram.

Ela ficou confusa, mas logo ficou assustada.

"OHMEUDEUS, não me diga que tive coragem de fugir do casamento?"

Ri com desgosto enquanto tentava levantá-la.

"Vamos Bella..."

"Aonde?" Perguntou grogue.

"Simplesmente vamos." Limitei-me a responder.

Ela não conseguia erguer um dedo, então a peguei nos braços e logo se alinhou ao meu peito.

Fechei a porta do veículo com o pé, e adentrei a casa paroquial. Com a mulher da minha vida em meus braços, na véspera de seu casamento com outro homem.

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair em minha cabeça, e eu apressei o passo.

Assim que abri a porta um pouco desajeitado, tateei pela parede em busca do interruptor.

Logo as luzes se acenderam, e fechei a porta com os pés.

Bella resmungou nos meus braços, e eu calmamente a coloquei sobre o sofá na sala.

Suspirei e coloquei o cabelo atrás de suas orelhas.

Fui até a cozinha. Peguei um bom copo de água e procurei por entre meu arsenal de guloseimas algo que fizesse Bella se recuperar.

Pelo menos eu me recuperaria bem com um doce qualquer.

Quando voltei á sala quase deixei o copo cair ao não ver Bella em lugar nenhum.

Mas antes que eu pudesse desperdiçar vidro e água, a vi cambaleando em direção á porta.

"Bella!" Larguei o copo – na mesinha- e fui a sua direção. Ela como uma rapidez e força desconhecidas, conseguiu abrir a porta e sair

Lá fora ela resmungava coisas incoerentes e brigava com a chuva.

"Bella!"

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e fingiu levar um susto.

"Saí Edward..."

"Bella, você está mal..."

"Eu preciso fugir, sabe?" Resmungou cambaleando até o portão.

Peguei-a pela cintura e a puxei ao meu encontro.

"Você não tem condições de ir nem até o portão Bella..."

"Claro que tenho!" Ela desviou de meu abraço e foi até o portão tentando o abrir com as mãos trêmulas.

Revirei meus olhos. "Ouça... Não vou fazer nada com você... Só vou assegurar que você fique bem para seu casamento..."

Aquelas palavras tencionaram os músculos de suas costas e eu me chutei mentalmente por ser tão escroto.

"Você vai ter coragem de me entregar para Jacob?" Gritou se virando para mim. As gostas de chuva estavam cada vez mais fortes, e minha visão começara a embaçar.

"Você escolheu assim certo?" Não podia discutir com ela, quando esta provavelmente não estava em seu melhor clima.

"Sim. UGH! Inferno! Só faço coisas erradas..." Então não sei como ela conseguiu tropeçar-nos próprios pés e cair de bunda no jardim na entrada da casa.

Ainda bem que havia o jardim ali.

"Bella..." Suspirei e fui até ela. Quando cheguei, vi o barulho de choro vindo dela. "Bella," Falei mais carinhosamente dessa vez, acariciando seus cabelos. "Está chovendo. É melhor entrarmos."

"N-não..."

"Bella, amor, vamos..."

Ela ergueu os olhos para mim com aflição.

"Edward... Nós precisamos fugir!"

"Oi?"

"Sim..." Ela pareceu ficar tonta, mas logo já continuava com suas teorias absurdas. "Fugir sei lá... Para o Caribe! Não! Não! Antártica! É melhor!"

Fiquei calado.

"Sabe? Lá ninguém sabe que você é padre... E nem ninguém conhece nós dois..."

De repente ela se agarrou em mim com extrema força e os olhos dela estavam arregalados.

"Eu preciso ir, Edward. E você tem que ir junto."

"Bella," tentei afastá-la, porém de alguma forma Bella estava extremamente forte.

"VOCÊ NÃO ME QUER NÃO É?" Ela berrou se separando e cambaleando inclinada para um lugar longe de mim. "VOCÊ ME USOU, DEPOIS NÃO QUER! VOCÊ ME ABANDONOU!"

"Bella... Você sabe que..."

"EU SEI BOSTA NENHUMA! VOCÊ NÃO FICOU AQUI..." Ela caiu entre as pedras e ouvi um gemido sair de sua boca. Fui correndo em sua direção.

"SAÍ DAQUI!" Ela berrou então.

"Vamos entrar..."

"Eu estou bem, SACO! Deixa-me ir embora... Eu tenho uma festa esperando!"

"Você não tem condições de ir á lugar nenhum." Resolvi bancar o durão com ela agora. Além de bêbada, ferida, molhada, estava rabugenta.

"E QUEM VOCÊ... AH NÃO!"

Então a peguei pela cintura novamente, e a coloquei por sobre o ombro arrastando-a para dentro da casa.

Ambos estávamos molhados, e os pingos de chuva caiam no assoalho e nos tapetes.

"Edward..." Ela esperneou.

"Algumas vezes você é uma tremenda de uma criança, Bella!"

"MAS EU VOU ME CASAR AMANHÃ!"

"Eu sei droga." Resmunguei.

Agora eu sabia que Bella havia pegado minha bipolaridade, pois em cada momento agia de um modo.

"EU TENHO QUE VOLTAR PARA JAKE!"

"Você não estava querendo fugir dele agora mesmo?" Perguntei com aspereza.

Não estava com ciúmes... Não estava...

"EDWARD... VOCÊ... OHMEUDEUS... EU QUERO FUGIR."

Abri a porta do banheiro com um baque enquanto ela gritava.

"Calma, Bella..." Suspirei, colocando-a sentada no vaso fechado. Passei a mão pelos cabelos enquanto fechava os olhos. "Não vamos fazer isso mais difícil do que está sendo, certo?"

"Eu ainda não sei por..."

"Eu estou cuidando de você... Estou responsabilizado por você, então, coopere ok?"

Ela ficou em silêncio me encarando com altivez por um longo tempo. Até dar de ombros, e analisar as unhas.

"Certo..." Mordi meus lábios. Peguei a barra de chocolate dentro do meu bolso e estendi para ela.

Ela encarou confusa.

"Vai ajudar." Limitei-me a responder.

Ela hesitou, porém pegou a barra e a comeu lentamente.

"Certo..." Suspirei novamente, incerto do que fazer.

SENHOR! Minha vontade era de trancar Bella naquele banheiro até o fim do casamento. Ou mesmo dizer á ela tudo o que eu ainda sentia... Agachar ao seu lado e perguntar se ela queria fugir comigo, desistir de tudo... Ofereceria o mundo para ela, o meu amor... Tudo...

Eram tantas as minhas vontades que precisei de um intenso esforço psicológico para sair do banheiro.

"Aonde vai?" Perguntou com a voz doce repentinamente.

Ao olhar para ela percebi que ela não queria que eu fosse embora. Que tinha medo que eu a abandonasse.

Sorri amarelo. "Toma um banho... Vou esperar aqui fora."

Estava fechando a porta quando ouvi:

"Já viu bem mais coisa do que isso..."

Suspirei. "Mas não sou seu noivo Bella."

Fechei a porta cautelosamente, com todo o cuidado para não tacar a maçaneta longe.

Permaneci no meio do corredor, pois se eu fosse para qualquer outro lugar não conseguiria resistir à vontade de pegar a chave do banheiro e trancá-lo. E se chegasse perto demais do banheiro não resistira á vontade de entrar.

O corredor era neutro, então era lá mesmo que eu permaneceria.

Batuquei os pés com impaciência do chão.

Um silêncio esquisito vinha do banheiro. Estaria ela bem?

JESUS! Eu sou um idiota! Ela estava bêbada, poderia ter sofrido alguma espécie de traumatismo craniano.

Estava pronto para invadir aquele recinto quando vejo a própria Bella com todas suas roupas saindo do banheiro e partindo para o lugar oposto onde estava.

"Posso saber aonde vai?" Perguntei assustando-a, já que não havia notado minha presença.

"É... Hm... Estava me perguntando..." Coçou a cabeça. "Se... Se... Padres consomem bebida alcoólatra?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Bella, entre lá já."

Eu tinha algumas cervejas no congelador. Emmet trazia dezenas todos os finais de semanas para assistir aos jogos dos Yankees. Mas eu que não iria contar isso á recém-alcoolatra em minha frente.

"Ok." Ela sorriu malandramente. "Edward, você huh... Pode pegar uma toalha para mim?"

"Por quê?" Franzi a testa.

"Oras, está a sua toalha lá... Não é nada higiênico..."

Tentei ver o que estava aprontando, contudo virei os pés e fui até o meu quarto pegar algumas toalhas limpas.

Eu estava desconfiado que Bella estivesse aprontando alguma coisa, e quando bati algumas vezes na porta do banheiro e ela não atendeu, vi que havia aprontado realmente.

"Bella, abra essa porta." Falei raivoso. Eu estava sendo paciente, mas Bella estava arrancando todos os meus nervos restantes.

Comecei a esmurrar a porta, e logo fui aclamado com um barulho de copos quebrando.

Fui até lá com as toalhas na mão e avistei Bella na cozinha entornando as latinhas de cerveja.

Como ela havia achado?

"BELLA, QUE SACO! NÃO DÁ PARA COOPERAR PELO MENOS UM POUCO? A situação já está um tanto difícil, não precisa de você entrando em coma alcoólico."

Ela então estressou e jogou a latinha no chão com força. "E você acha que tá fácil para mim, senhor padre melhor do ano? Se eu não beber nessa joça vou continuar com esses mil pensamentos chatos na mente... É VOCÊ, É JACOB... É VOCÊ, É JACOB. Saco! Não agüento!"

JESUS! Se era possível ela estava mais bêbada ainda.

"Certo, então você vai embora! CHEGA! NÃO AGUENTO..." Esbravejei.

"Ótimo."

"ÓTIMO!" retruquei. Mas fomos interrompidos pelo barulho do meu celular.

"Que é?"

"Nossa... Boa noite para você também..."

"Alice, não me enche agora..."

"Ei, espera, moçinho! Você ainda está com Bella não está?"

"Sim, e nesse momento estou indo ao apartamento dela devolvê-la!"

"Como se eu fosse um objeto..." Ignorei a bêbada.

"Edward, você não pode fazer isso."

"E por que não?" Praticamente esmurrei a menina por telefone.

Aquele não era eu... Não era um estado que eu ficaria... Contudo Bella, e o casamento amanhã estavam me deixando louco!

"A mãe dela está no apartamento dela! Ela não pode chegar lá daquele estado, você sabe né? Edward, não tem mais lugar para ela ficar... Pelo menos enquanto ela estiver bêbada."

Bufei. "Ela não coopera comigo... Parece uma criança..."

E nesse momento para comprovar a menor infratora mostrou a língua para mim. Retirei de sua mão a nova latinha de cerveja e ela bufou descontente, cruzando os braços no peito.

"Edward... Você tem que ajudá-la. Eu sei que você pode. Dá um jeito. Tchau."

"Alice..." Mas ela já tinha desligado.

UGH!

Voltei-me para Bella.

"Pelo jeito você vai ter que ficar aqui..."

"Não vou, mesmo!" Soluçou. "EU QUERO IR EMBORA!"

"Vamos chega. Larga isso." Joguei longe as latinhas e tranquei todas em um armário. A chave coloquei no bolso interno de minha calça. "Agora você não irá mais beber..."

Ela começou a rir escandalosamente. "E você acha que sua calça é empecilho? HAHA!"

Rolei meus olhos enquanto a rebocava de volta ao banheiro.

"Agora você entra aí, toma um banho em água gelada, fique sóbria, e só assim você poderá voltar para casa."

Ela cruzou os braços no batente da porta. "Edward... Voc..." Parou a frase, desistindo de continuar. Deu de ombros e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Eu precisava de Bella sóbria. Essa Bella bêbada, perturbada e bipolar estava mexendo com minha paciência.

JESUS!

Então eu percebi o quanto era burro!

Senhor! Qual bêbado que aceita tomar banho em água gelada?

"Burro." Exclamei. "BELLA! ABRA A PORTA!"

Como eu suspeitei nem o chuveiro estava ligado.

"O QUE É?" Gritou lá de dentro.

"Você tem que tomar banho!"

"Mas eu estou." E começou a cantarolar alguma música dos Backstreet boys.

"Sem o chuveiro ligado?"

"Que raiva Edward! Deixa o meu cérebro gênio inventar alguma coisa nova..."

Esmurrei a porta. "Abra a porta, Bella."

"Por quê?"

"Por que eu quero entrar!"

"Não!"

Respirei fundo. "Certo, então... Você quem pediu..."

Preparei-me para arrombar quando Bella abra a porta, e eu quase me choquei com ela.

"Credo, Edward. Que violência. Você está perturbado... HAHA, além de tudo é perturbado."

Eu sabia muito bem o que explicava a minha irritação.

E isso aplicava a dois nomes: Bella e casamento.

Expliquei bem?

"Vamos..." indiquei até o Box.

Ela olhou, e depois se voltou para mim. "Sim...?"

"Vai." A empurrei até o box.

Ela me encarou como se eu fosse de outro planeta.

"Vai ficar aí?"

"Vou." Respondi encrespando os lábios.

Ela bufou. "Como você espera que eu tome banho assim? Hello, você não é... AAAAAAH!"

Minha paciência já havia se esgotado então. Não importa o que eu fizesse.

Peguei Bella pela cintura com força, e liguei o chuveiro na água mais fria que havia.

"O que você...?"

"As paredes são prova que eu tentei por bem, Bella." Então a coloquei dentro do chuveiro na água fria.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." Ela esperneou e tentou sair.

Doeu-me um pouco. Bella com certeza estava fazendo a situação ficar bem pior, porém continuei.

"É para seu bem!"

"Tá fria, tá fria, tá fria..."

Ela tentou se esquivar, e ficou difícil mantê-la lá dentro, e eu fora.

Entrei no Box e realmente percebi que estava fria. Mas aquilo seria bom para ela.

"Vamos... Quanto menos reclamar, mais rápido."

Bella parecia um gatinho escaldado, mas podia ver muito bem seus olhos raivosos por trás das gotas de água.

Logo já estava todo encharcado assim como ela.

Peguei o xampu preparado para dar um banho completo. Não poderia chegar de qualquer jeito em seu apartamento com a mãe ali.

"Vamos Bella..." Passei o xampu e esfreguei em seus cabelos. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e ela estava tremendo, com direito a lábios roxos e tudo.

Ao terminar enxagüei sua cabeça, e ela continuou tremendo.

"Eu... Eu..." Tentou falar. "Frio... Frio..."

Mordi os lábios.

"Ouça Bella... Com essas roupas é mais difícil... Eu prometo nem olhar ok? Só vamos tirar."

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, porém não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

Peguei a barra de sua blusa molhada e puxei para cima. Como estava grudada em seu corpo foi difícil.

"Levante os braços, Bella."

Ela levantou sem desviar os olhos de mim, e suspirando retirei a blusa por sua cabeça e joguei por cima do Box.

Mordi meus lábios para não me trair e olhar para partes onde não devia.

Ela tremeu e eu lembrei que ela não podia ficar mais tempo ali dentro.

"Bella..." Chamei, envergonhado.

"Que é?"

"Dá para... Huh, você sabe..." Apontei para o fecho de sua calça. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Tem alguma chance de eu sair daqui antes disso?"

Neguei. Ela suspirou e tirou o fecho. Como a calça estava muito colada foi difícil, e tive que ajudá-la. Cerrei os lábios e prendi a respiração enquanto deslizava a peça pelas suas coxas torneadas e o restante de suas pernas.

O contato de minha mão com sua pele levou uma intensa corrente elétrica no meu corpo. Senti Bella tremer novamente, mas isso só me lembrou que a água estava bem fria.

Voltei a encará-la, tentando impedir que meus olhos fossem para outros lugares.

Tortura... Tortura...

Além de celebrar o casamento dela no dia seguinte, tinha que me sujeitar aquilo... PERFEITO!

Isso era penitência, certo? Pagando pelos pecados da vida inteira!

"Você se sente melhor...?" Perguntei carinhosamente, esquecendo a repentina raiva que eu estava sentindo.

Ela assentiu. "Se for a parte da sóbria sim..." Tremeu de novo. Os lábios dela estavam roxos, e eu sentia a necessidade de tirá-la dali. Afinal, fora suficiente até então, contudo meus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos seus... Meu corpo não conseguia se afastar do dela naquele espaço mínimo do Box.

Ela me encarava da mesma forma e senti os batimentos do seu coração batendo no meu próprio peito.

"Seus lábios... Estão roxos..." Murmurei com a voz rouca.

"Eu sei."

"Sua pele..." Passei as pontas dos dedos pelo seu braço eriçado. "Está arrepiada..."

Ela assentiu mordendo os lábios.

"Edward..."

Então minhas mãos não conseguiam parar de acariciá-la, e logo se moveram para sua nuca, e seu cabelo molhado.

Ela tremeu e eu circundei sua cintura com um braço, a impedindo de cair.

Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e unidas. As gotas da água caiam sobre nós, contudo o frio não incomodava mais sendo que tínhamos outras coisas mais importantes em mente.

EU ERA UM CONDENADO, MAS AMAVA AQUELA MULHER!

A necessidade que se apossou do meu corpo foi tão intensa que o espaço entre eu e Bella já não existia. Ela fechou os olhos e aspirou o pouco ar que tínhamos.

Era nossa última noite... Amanhã eu celebraria seu casamento... E ela teria sua vida normal com o cara normal.

Então por que, DEUS!, Por que não ter uma última noite com a mulher da minha vida?

Sem pensar então, joguei todas minhas forças, concepções, temores, noivos, batinas e futuros para fora daquele Box e beijei Isabella Swan, a mulher da minha vida, como nunca beijara nenhuma mulher antes.

**Bella**

Então... Eu não estava mais no domínio de mim mesma.

Ali só existia a Bella de Edward. Não a Bella do mundo, e principalmente a Bella que fugia de tudo e todos.

Desespero era uma palavra que descrevia de maneira adequada aquele momento com Edward.

Desesperados para lutar contra o tempo.

O estado de letargia pela bebida parecia nunca ter ocorrido naquela noite, e eu estava bem ciente de cada movimento, e da maneira feroz com que eu e ele nos conectávamos.

Nem me importava mais com a água extremamente fria.

Então minhas pernas circundaram a cintura de Edward e logo o Box não era nosso cenário de desespero.

Minhas mãos arranhavam as costas ainda vestidas de Edward e no processo arrancava a camisa dele.

Tenho certeza que a rasguei em frangalhos, enquanto nossas bocas se devoravam mutuamente em uma luta por espaço em que nenhum de nós queria perder... Somente ganhar.

Caímos com tudo em cima da cama macia dele, e logo a calça molhada dele foi extinta da situação, junto com meu sutiã e minha calcinha.

As mãos de Edward percorriam meu corpo inteiro me fazendo sentir calafrios.

As gotas de água que ainda restavam em nós e nossos cabelos molhados só aumentavam a nossa estranha sensação.

Quando ar faltou, mesmo assim não nos desgrudamos ou paramos o intenso contato.

Parecia algo extremamente selvagem ao rolarmos pela cama em um êxtase profundo, e queremos nos fundir como um só.

E essa hora chegou.

Depois de longos meses... Dois anos... Finalmente eu e Edward estávamos JUNTOS verdadeiramente.

Se eu dissesse que havia me esquecido como conseguíamos nos encaixar perfeitamente, ou como eu me sentia extremamente completa ao seu lado, estaria mentindo.

Pois eu lembrava, mas nada se comparava aquele momento totalmente diferente dos já vividos por nós dois.

Estávamos loucos, famintos, desesperados pelo outro... Lutávamos contra o tempo, contra nossas mentes, simplesmente para estarmos juntos pela uma última vez.

Aquela era nossa noite de despedida... E quando o dia já estava quase amanhecendo, e ainda estávamos lá... Juntos... Permiti que uma lágrima escorresse do meu olho enquanto fechava os olhos e gemia o nome de Edward, de uma forma que carregava toda a intensidade de nossos sentimentos, e de uma maneira que eu nunca faria com Jacob.

Por mais que eu negasse... Por mais que eu fugisse... Por mais que dali a algumas horas eu estivesse me casando com outro homem...

Edward seria o cara que povoaria meus pensamentos. Edward seria o rosto da minha alma... A única voz – em meio a todas do universo- que tocaria meu coração.

* * *

QUE EM TODOS OS LARES... A PAZ SEJA TOTAL...

**Ok, ok, parei!**

**Espírito natalino minha gente!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Viram que o lemon detalhado passou LOOOONGE né... Mas eu acho que não encaixaria muito bem o ato em si descrito, mas sim os sentimentos que se passaram.**

**Espero que na mente de vcs tenham conseguido imaginar como foi a coisa toda!**

**O próximo capítulo já está bem adiantado, porém como é um dos mais importantes da história vou escrevê-lo, reescrevê-lo... Mudar aqui, ali, até eu falar! TÁ BOM! Ai eu posto!**

**É o casamento como expliquei... E inicialmente eu disse que seria o último capítulo, porém surgiu uma necessidade de pelo menos mais um para finalizar a história.**

**Então é isso, comentem e dêem suas opiniões sobre o final, é sempre bom ouvir teorias, ajuda mto na hora de bolar algo legal aqui!!**

**Beeeeijos!**

**NAT!**


	35. De repente SERIA ISSO UM CASAMENTO? I

**N/A: **Oi queridas pessoas! :D

Até que não demorei muito para vir não?!

Segue então a primeira parte do capítulo 29, diria o mais esperado de toda a fic :D

Trabalhei bastante nele e espero sinceramente que estava bom e que passe tudo de uma forma legal para vcs...

o humor está presente, não poderia deixá-lo simplesmente de lado! :)

Agradeço á todas as reviews!! é sempre bom vir aqui e encontrar vários comentários me esperando!

Então vamos aos agradecimentos: Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy, Lara Brasil, ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner, Polly, C-Bellinha, Alice Cullen, lucia87, Bibi, Abdy Masen, MrSouza Cullen, Lilian( tireeeei 10!!! :D), Aninha*, Gibeluh, Maryne BittenSet., Bells C, Lady Sanctorum, Anita Masen Cullen, Ananda BR, Vava, Ana Krol!!

valeu mesmo gente!! adorei as teorias, e os pedidos! aoiheoi

Obrigada de verdade pelo carinho que vocês demonstrar, fico feliz!

Quanto a nova fic... ela será postada alguns dias depois de DRR... vou ficar de férias por um tempo! :D

Espero que vocês curtem essa primeira parte!!

_So_**, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 - De repente... SERIA ISSO UM CASAMENTO?**

**PARTE I**

* * *

"A-A-A-ATCHIN!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, BELLA! ENFIA ESSE REMÉDIO PELÇA GOELA AGORA!"

"Calma, mãe." Assuei o nariz com um lenço enquanto fazia careta para o trem roxo naquele copinho minúsculo em minha frente. "Ei, isso me deixa tonta!"

Porque ficar balançando aquele negócio como se fosse um pêndulo de um relógio, e ainda por cima de uma distância assustadoramente próxima das minhas fossas nasais, não era algo que te deixasse certo do rumo das coisas.

"A-A-A..."

"Isabella Black se você espirrar de novo..."

"Tchin?"

"Muito bem."

"Como você espera que eu controle algo da natureza?"

"Não é algo da natureza, moçinha." Bateu os pés no chão enquanto preparava no fogão alguma espécie de chá grotesco que levantava defunto das covas vampirescas. "Sabe o que seria natural?"

"Não mãe..." respondi com tédio, jogando o lenço de um lado para outro em minha mão, e acomodando melhor meu pé na bacia de água com um produto roxo que me dava calafrios. Qualé, do jeito que o negócio fedia poderia muito bem ser extrato de repolho roxo.

ÓTIMO! Eu iria para o casamento cheirando repolho!

"Seria natural..." Ela arremessou uma folha com pintinhas pretas na chaleira. "Se você..." Arremessou uma colher. "Tivesse ficado em casa..." Arremessou Sky. "Ansiosa esperando pelo dia seguinte!"

Rolei meus olhos. "Você é muito careta..."

"Careta é o que vão fazer quando ouvirem uma noiva fanha, e espirrando a cada cinco minutos!"

"Não exagera."

"Sabe... Por que será que eu não consigo acreditar em sua história?"

"Olha... Estava chovendo... Fui para minha festa, desculpa, me liga."

Quando ela ia retrucar Sue arromba a porta do meu apartamento carregando a tira colo meu pai, Charlie que parecia um peixinho fora d'água.

QUALÉ! Era a primeira vez que ele aparecia na história.

"PAIÊ..." Choraminguei. "Me salva..."

Ele sorriu nervoso e me deu um beijo casto na testa.

"SORRIA!" Sue e sua maldita câmera fotográfica cegou meu rosto.

Meu pai enrugou o nariz. "Que cheiro é esse?" Logo foi estacando a arma que carregava consigo.

Fora difícil convencer a ele que ele não podia ser policial, e nem tinha permissão para armas no estado de NY, porém... Quem disse que era fácil?

"É a antiga receita da vovó Swan, Charlie." Renne respondeu colocando o chá em uma caneca e mexendo diversas vezes.

Charlie paralisou.

"Que receita...?"

Sue olhava para os dois interessada.

"Ah aquela... Está nesse livro olha..." Jogou um negócio preto para Charlie que logo arregalou os olhos tanto, mais tanto que parecia que iriam saltar das órbitas.

"OH MEU JESUS LINDO!"

"Cadê? Cadê?" Sue começou a procurar Madonna e seu affair.

Ignoramos.

"Bella, tire o pé daí agora!" E antes que eu pudesse sequer abrir a boca para protestar, meu pai me pegou e quase me jogou bem longe do balde com o negócio roxo.

"VOCÊ É LOUCO CHARLIE?" Renne berrou derrubando metade do conteúdo do chá.

Derruba mais, senhor! Nunca se sabe o que tem lá dentro.

A sonolência que eu estava sentindo até então fora extorquida, afinal meu pai parecia realmente apavorado com o que quer que tenha ali naquela balde.

"Isso é remédio para oxiúros!"

Eu levei minhas mãos á boca e assim também Renne e Sue.

"OHMEUDEUS!"

"Meu pé... Meu pé..." Choraminguei. Sky veio correndo em minha direção para me socorrer, mas ela foi a primeira que viu meu pé, e saiu correndo latindo e rosnado até para a mesinha de centro.

Então quatro pares de olhos lentamente e prendendo a respiração olharam para o meu pé.

E OH!

OMFG!

"MÃEEEE, O QUE SÃO ESSES FUNGOS NO MEU PÉ?"

-

-

Então depois de uma intensa sessão de terapia conseguiram me acalmar. Pelo bem da humanidade minha mãe jogou o chá sinistro fora, e achou no maldito livro preto um remédio que serviria como antídoto.

"Meu pé não é pão para bolorar..." Resmunguei.

Depois de alguns minutos meu pé ficou decente novamente, embora eu ainda recusasse qualquer coisa que minha mãe inventasse.

"A-A-A-ATCHIIIN!"

"JESUS! Como você vai entrar na igreja assim?"

"Entrando..." Espirrei novamente e melequei o lenço o dando logo depois para Sue guardar de lembrança.

Ela estava com uma mania irritante de tirar foto de tudo... Guardar até poeirinha do chão, então...

"Ainda bem que o casamento é no final da tarde!" Renne murmurou.

"Isso quer dizer o quê?"

"Bella... Você está horrível," Sue explicou. "Vai demorar até te arrumar."

"Alice pode fazer isso muito bem."

"Então ligue para ela." Jogou um celular em mim e eu disquei a contragosto para a irmã de Edward.

INFERNO! Pensei nele!

Mas como poderia não pensar? Não depois da madrugada inteira ao seu lado, com todos aqueles momentos... Jesus!

Eu sabia que sempre me lembraria do momento em que ele me acordou, depois de tanto tempo somente me observando dormir, dizendo que deveria me preparar para meu casamento.

Nenhuma palavra sobre nós... Nada.

"Você deve se preparar para seu casamento." Contudo ele não olhara em meus olhos.

Ele cuidara do pequeno ferimento que eu arranjara ao cair nas pedras, e saíra sem dizer uma palavra.

Estávamos estranhos demais... Com pensamentos demais para conseguir pausar algo.

Então ao chegar a meu apartamento, toda arrebentada, gripada, minha mãe tivera um treco e quase me matara, se não tivesse se lembrado á tempo que eu iria me casar dali algumas horas.

"ALOOOOU!"

"Ah, oi Alice. É Bella!"

"Mas esse mundo hoje tá perdido mesmo não é? As pessoas ligam e ainda te deixam no vácuo."

"Desculpa, ei, você pode vir aqui ao meu apartamento?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"É... Tornar-me apresentável?"

"NÃO!" Ela gritou rápido demais e alto demais. Assustei.

"Credo..."

"Olha Bella. Estou ocupada. Sou sua madrinha e estarei lá na hora certa, correto? Agora, BYE. BYE! Eu tenho coisas importantes para fazer."

"Que tipo de coisas?" Contudo ela já desligara.

UGH! Péssimo hábito da baixinha.

**Alice**

"Alice... Isso vai dar certo...?" Tanya perguntou mordendo os lábios.

"Acho que vai." Assenti, porém pela primeira vez na vida não estava confiante se um plano meu daria certo.

Estava certa que ontem Edward e Bella se entenderam, mas não cogitava a hipótese de SÓ POR UMA noite!

"Vamos ter que colocar o plano B em prática."

"Mas eles não chegam!"

"ME SOOOLTAAAAA!"

"Chegaram." Sorri para Tanya. Olhamos por entre as árvores e avistamos Jasper e Emmet carregando um Mike louco pelo braço.

Os dois jogaram o homem no chão bem a minha frente, e eu engoli em seco.

Este olhou para nós, e se mostrou surpreso.

"Será que eu não nunca conseguirei ficar livre de vocês?"

"Isso pode mudar, Mike." Sorri angelicalmente. "É só você nos ajudar."

Ele se levantou limpando as roupas e as folhas caídas.

"E por que ajudaria?"

"Por que você quer se ver livre!"

Ele olhou para cada um de nós ali presentes. Seu olhar demorou mais tempo entre as árvores, contudo percebeu que não teria como escapar.

Não com Jasper e Emmet ali de guarda, e uma Rose correndo em nossa direção toda descabelada.

"Eu juro! Juro... Nunca mais eu entro nesse parque." Ela apoiou as mãos nos joelhos enquanto arfava.

"Como foi?"

"Esses Garanhões da Cidade são um bando de loucos! Você sabia que agora em suas reuniões contratam strippers?"

"Antes fosse á noite, né, Mané? AI ROSE! Brincadeirinha!"

"Gente! Vamos combinar... O casamento já tá chegando..."

"E eu tenho que me arrumar! Vou ser madrinha!" Tanya arrumou os longos cabelos loiros.

"Se depender de nós nem casamento terá." Travei o plano diabólico.

"Espera do que vocês estão falando?" Mike perguntou confuso.

"Ei! Você não sabe o que vai acontecer hoje?"

"Você não lê jornais?" Jasper perguntou igualmente surpreso.

"Não."

Emmet deu um pedala em sua cabeça.

"Até eu leio..."

"Emmet, você trabalha em um jornal... É chefe do editorial... Seria bom ler né?" Rose cortou.

Suspirei enquanto contava á Mike que Bella se casaria hoje.

"Espera! Mas ela não ia fugir e consumir o fruto proibido com o padre garanhão lá?"

"É para isso que precisamos de sua ajuda. Todos vão trabalhar!"

"Certo..." Ele coçou o queixo. "Se eu ajudar... Prometem que me devolverão o DVD?"

Tanya entreviu.

"Não. Mas garantimos que não mostraremos por um bom tempo..."

"Assim não ganho nada..."

"Então vamos mostrar lá agora mesmo..." Rose ameaçou.

"OK! OK! TUDO BEM!" Suspirou. "O que vocês estão planejando fazer?"

**Bella**

"Bella... Bella... Bella... Psiu..."

Saí daqui mosca!

"Bella... Psiu... Bella!"

SAÍ...

"CARAMBA MENINA! RESPEITE OS ANCIÃOS!"

"Oi?" Abri meus olhos e quase tenho uma síncope. "JESUS, APAGA A LUZ! NÃO, ACENDE! Por que eu estou vendo uma alucinação..."

"Sou real, ok? Não na verdade..." O velhinho coçou o queixo. "Sou parte de você, mas não deixo de ser real..."

Então o ancião se sentou em minha cama, perto demais de mim!

Senhor... Eu estava vendo coisas... Estava vendo coisas...

Espera! ONDE EU ESTAVA?

"Q-q-uem é você?"

"Você me conhece." E uma risada monstro.

"Vovô? É você?"

O ancião revirou os olhos com tédio. De repente uma luz incandescente se acendeu em sua cabeça.

"Agora irá me reconhecer." Então abriu a boca e colocou a língua para fora.

JESUS.

"Espera, espera... Você é...?"

"Prazer." Estendeu a mão, cordialmente. "Eu sou Albert Einstein."

Pegar ou não a mão de um cara que estava morto?

ÉÉÉÉ... Optei por não fazer isso.

"Ok, eu entendo..." Ele fez um cara de choro e retirou a mão. "Eu entendo... Certo."

"Olha... Eu acho que agora é a hora que eu acordo né?"

"NÃO!" Ele berrou no meu ouvido. Ei! Como ele conseguira chegar tão rápido aqui assim?

Que meda.

"Tá... Eu hein. O que você quer senhor... Senhor..."

"Einstein! Mas pode me chamar de 'ein'."

"Hein?"

"Não, ein!"

"Eu entendi!"

"Certo," Ele analisou as unhas e se sentou despreocupadamente em minha cama. "Você deve entender que eu sou a parte inteligente do seu cérebro não é? Bem, agora eu vou realmente botar para funcionar!"

"Ok..." Murmurei incerta.

"Primeiro de tudo." Ele me deu um forte tapa na cabeça.

"AIII!" Berrei.

"Isso é só para acordar."

"Eu estou acordada!"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Nem vou discutir isso com você... O tempo é curto." De repente ele ficou muito agitado e começou a falar muito rápido.

"Você ama Jacob?"

"Como você Sab..."

"Responda-me, menina!"

"NÃO!" Merda. "Quer dizer... Eu amo ele como... Amigo...?"

"Certo. Não ama." Ele checou alguma coisa em sua prancheta que aparecera repentinamente em suas mãos.

O cara era bom.

Não era a toa que ele inventara a lâmpada...

"NÃO FUI EU!" Berrou.

"O quê?"

"POR QUE TODO MUNDO ACHA QUE FUI EU?"

"Ei, como você leu meus pensamentos?"

"Não importa saco." Choramingou e projetou um lenço de moléculas em sua frente e enxugou o rosto. "Mas vamos voltar, antes que eu perca a paciência..."

"Olha, eu..."

"Você não ama Edward?"

"Epa..."

"RESPONDE MENINA!"

"SIM!" Credo. O cara sabia arrancar coisas das pessoas...

Ele enxugou o suor da testa. Expirou, respirou fundo diversas vezes e então, acompanhado com a veia saliente que saltava em sua testa, berrou me ensurdecendo e provavelmente todo o estado de NY.

"ENTÃO POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR COM JACOB, SUA BURRA?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."

"Bella, Bella! Merda! Joga alguma coisa nela!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Quem foi q..."

Abri os olhos e me deparo com meus pais parados me olhando. Meu pai com um balde vazio, e o seu conteúdo em minha cara.

"A-A-ATCHIIIN!"

"Olha só o que você fez Charlie!" Renne bufou.

"Oras, você quem pediu para tacar algo nela..."

"Ok chega!" Bufou. "Bella já dormiu demais! Hora de ir!"

"Para onde?" Perguntei tentando salvar minhas roupas da ruína.

"Para seu casamento, querida. Esqueceu?"

Rolei meus olhos e deixei minha cabeça desabar no travesseiro.

"Eu quero Sky..." Choraminguei.

"Ela está ocupada." Minha mãe respondeu pegando alguma coisa em meu armário, enquanto meu pai se livrava do balde.

"O QUE UMA CACHORRA FAZ QUE A TORNA OCUPADA?" Exaltei-me.

"Ela está fazer cabelo! Ela vai ser a daminha!"

"Não... Acredito..." Murmurei chocada.

"Eu também achei estranho, mas Sue..."

Jesus! Sky iria ficar traumatizada para o resto da vida. Será que ninguém entendia que o pai dela estaria lá celebrando o casamento?

-

-

O casamento era MEU, mas era impressionante como minha opinião não valia nada!

O encontro com a parte inteligente do meu cérebro fora meio... Bizarro. E eu não conseguia tirar aquela estranha sensação da cabeça.

De vez em quando eu recebia algumas pontadas. Provavelmente o bom velhinho me chutando mentalmente.

HAHA! Agora eu conheço o verdadeiro sentido dessa expressão.

"AAAAH... AHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Minha mãe entrou correndo no quarto, já totalmente arrumada arrancando metade dos cabelos.

"Credo mãe!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Então ela me abraçou quebrando minhas costelas e quase me matando.

"Renne!" Meu pai apareceu e me salvou do aperto de minha mãe que chorava litros.

"Eu vou perder minha filha... AAAH, NÃO! Não! Minha filha... AAAH!"

Rolei meus olhos. "Parece que eu vou para a forca..."

E bem... Eu ia. Inferno!

"Minha filha, Char-charlie..." Ela fungou o abraçando.

O bom homem deu palmadas em suas costas, quando outra louca entra gritando no quarto.

"EU RECEBI A VIBRAÇÃO! RECEBI A VIBRAÇÃO!"

Sue era doida. Ainda mais com essa história idiota da conexão com minha mãe.

ESPERA! Se elas foram separadas na maternidade... Quer dizer que... Jacob era meu primo, e...

"Meu Deus... Duas loucas." Meu pai se chocou.

"Do que você está falando Sue?" Minha mãe perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

"ORAS, você não estava gritando por causa disso?"

"Disso o quê?" Perguntei junto com minha mãe.

Então ela fez uma cena totalmente dramática e eu quase a indiquei para OSCAR de melhor atuação grotesca.

"Vocês não sabem..."

"Realmente não sabemos." Revirei os olhos.

Ela arregalou os orbes e nos olhou assustadoramente.

"TEMOS UM GRAVE PROBLEMA!"

"Dá para você pular essa parte?"

"AS MADRINHAS, E UM PADRINHO NÃO APARECERAM!"

"Epa, o casamento vai demorar um pouco..."

"Quarenta minutos é demorar? Eu pedi para todos estarem prontos CINCO HORAS antes!"

"Eles vão aparecer." Encolhi os ombros.

"MAS ESSE NÃO É O PIOR!"

"Jesus!" Quem não havia aparecido? A poeirinha do chão?

"O PADRE NÃO APARECEU!"

Logo fiquei interessada.

"Como assim o padre não apareceu?"

"Ele não apareceu... Ele sumiu. Pufff!"

"É... É..."

Então o celular de Sue começou a tocar a Marcha Nupcial e ela atendeu prontamente.

"Sim? Ah... Que bom! O quê? NÃO! Não acredito! Não tem como arranjar outro?"

Então ela desligou com um suspiro cansado e se sentou em uma poltrona.

"O que foi?" Será que algo havia acontecido com Edward?

Será que ele se recusaria a celebrar o casamento?

"O padre apareceu. Só que tem um grande problema."

"Qual?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Ele está gripado."

Jesus. Não! Não! Espera espirro! Espera!

"AA-AA-AATCHIN!"

Então três pares de olhos se viraram lentamente para mim.

Merda!

"Isabella Swan..." Minha mãe começou com a mão na cintura.

"Ei, eu não tenho culpa de nada! Eu não sei de nada! Eu não fiz nada!"

Opa! Acho que falei demais.

"Espera..." Sue começou a fazer alguma conexão bizarra com as mãos. "Você, gripada... O padre gripado..." Ela me olhou acusadora.

"Não acredito Isabella... Onde você es..."

"É ZICA!" Sue gritou assustando a todos. "Meu Deus! Eu sabia que o dono das Indústrias YORK com aquela mulher macumbeira iria fazer alguma coisa! Eles morrem de inveja de nossa família... Claro!"

Então pegou o celular novamente e ligou para Jacob perguntando se ele estava se sentindo bem. Quando este afirmou que estava, Sue respirou aliviada.

"Claro, seria muito estranho os três gripados certo? Mulher inteligente! UGH! Eu vou matá-la!"

Minha mãe parecia aliviada pelo o que Sue estava achando, mas pelo seu olhar percebi que ela não se deixava levar.

Ela sabia que eu e Edward estávamos juntos ontem á noite.

Meu pai... Bem, meu pai coitado, estava boiando.

Fugi ao máximo da minha mãe... Tentando não ficar sozinha com ela e ouvir aquele sermão horroroso.

Logo fui maquiada, vestida e estava pronta para o casamento que ocorreria dali alguns minutos.

"Você está linda filha..." Charlie enxugou uma lágrima com a gravata.

"Você também pai." Sorri enquanto o abraçava.

Com a aproximação do horário do casamento, eu comecei a ficar cada vez mais tensa e ansiosa.

Como seria lá? Algo daria errado? Eu realmente me casaria? Jesus! As coisas estavam loucas demais!

Os conseqüentes espirros ainda não haviam cessado, apesar dos intermináveis remédios que minha mãe e Sue me obrigavam a tomar.

Fui de limusine até a Catedral e ao meu lado no assento estava uma Sky soluçante com seu vestidinho de dama de honra e cabelo pintado de loiro puro. A cachorra mais parecia um bloco de ouro vestido de noiva ambulante, e estava macabra.

Mas eu que não diria isso á ela... Já estava emo demais, coitada.

Então eu tive alucinações novamente.

"Mamãe, mamãe..."

Jesus! Diz-me que não é a Sky falando comigo.

"Sou eu! Au Au!"

"Meu bom Jesus! Pára esse carro." Chocada falei observando a cachorra me olhar suplicante.

"Você não pode se casar com o veterinário! Tá bom que eu vou ficar cuidada todos os dias, mas eu não quero um padrasto! Eu já tenho meu papai!"

"BELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Eu sei o que você fez na noite passada." Uma voz fantasmagórica assumiu minha mente.

Então fui chutada mentalmente por Einstein, que me lembrou de nossa conversa.

SENHOR ABANA!

A limusine parou um quarteirão antes da Catedral, contudo já podia avistar a praça coberta por pombos e árvores. E no alto o sino enorme que trazia a cordinha pela qual me enforcaria.

"O NOIVO CHEGOU!" A voz surgiu do radiofone que minha mãe levava consigo.

"Entendi câmbio."

Rolei meus olhos enquanto observava a paisagem do lado de fora. Vi meu reflexo no vidro fumê e percebi que estava bonita... Porém estaria mais se estivesse feliz.

Imagens da noite anterior começaram a inundar minha mente e eu quase consegui sentir o toque de Edward em mim queimando como fogo e marcando á brasa.

JESUS! Era começo de loucura... Eu iria ser a Senhora Black no sanatório.

"Mas que infeliz descarada... Que pena de pavão é essa?" Sue falou pelo radiofone, provavelmente imaginando que estava desligado.

Minha mãe riu. "Deve ser a tal mulher macumbeira."

"AAAH... FILHO QUE LINDO VOCÊ ESTÁ."

Depois vários barulhos de beijinhos dados e recebidos, e logo:

"Cadê o padre? CA-DÊ O PA-DRE? Ele sumiu de novo?"

"Não sei..." Respondeu outra voz abafada. "Ele estava se sentindo mal..."

"Como assim 'estava se sentindo mal'? ELE NÃO TEM DIREITO DE SE SENTIR MAL NO CASAMENTO DO MEU FILHO!"

"Mas que beleza! Nunca vi algo tão bonito quanta essa igreja, mas claro, as Olimpíadas do Rio superará."

"Seu presidente... Bem-vindo."

"Obrigada, companheira."

Jesus! Isso me lembra das presenças 'ilustres' que havia ali, e do patinho feio que eu representava.

Meu celular tocou e eu atendi prontamente vendo que era Alice.

"ALICE! Onde você está? Sue vai dar um filho aqui!"

"Ah calma..." Percebi que estava arfando. "Ei, o casório já começou?"

"Não." Rolei meus olhos. "Algumas pessoas estão faltando, sabe..."

"Ah então. Nós estamos chegando. É RÁPIDO!"

"Nós quem?"

Porém ela já tinha desligado. UGH! Péssima mania da baixinha irritante.

Eu estava com o pressentimento que algo não muito bom surgiria vindo dela e dos 'nós' que se referia.

"MAS EU DISSE QUE QUERIA 'MY HEART WILL GO ON', e não a música do Ghost!"

Rolei meus olhos e peguei radiofone.

"Sue Câmbio. Aqui é Bella, câmbio."

"Oi Bella. Câmbio."

"Fala para os músicos que eles podem até tocar a música da Fórmula um!"

Desliguei o infeliz antes que Sue desse a louca e começasse a gritar comigo.

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou a se comunicar.

"Todos já estão aqui."

"E o padre?" Minha mãe perguntou me fuzilando com o olhar.

"Chegou. Ele está horrível... E... PADRE, que lindo o senhor está."

"Obrigada senhora Black." Ao ouvir a voz melodiosa dele me deu calafrios. Ele estava meio fanho, mas mesmo assim perfeito.

"Essa gripe né? Pegando todos. Sabia que a noiva também pegou?"

"É... Pois é... Calamidade não?"

"Sim, uma grande calamidade."

Então deu o sinal verde para a limusine se aproximar e meu estômago se embrulhou. As borboletas lutavam boxe em meu estômago, e minhas pernas começaram a tremer e mandar calafrios pelo meu corpo.

Comecei a suar, e uma pequena tontura me invadiu.

Jesus! Dá um blackout e pára o casamento até eu me recuperar!

**Alice**

Depois de me livrar da psicopata da senhora Black, e cumprimentar algumas noviças do convento que compareceram ao casamento, me dirigi até o fim da igreja onde logo teria que entrar.

Puxei Emmet comigo já que ele seria meu par como padrinho. Sibilei para Rose se tudo estava em ordem e do primeiro banco ela respondeu com o polegar para cima.

Emmet não conseguia parar quieto no lugar e ajustava a gravata constantemente.

"Não dá para você parar quieto Emmet? Parar de agir como uma Maria britadeira?"

"Eu estou nervoso, tá?" Ele enxugou o suor da testa. "E se formos presos? Você sabe... Tem dois presidentes aqui!"

"Nós não vamos fazer nada contra eles, e nem devemos nada. Então... Vai amarelar?"

Ele olhou para um Edward abatido no altar, vestido com batina e estolas.

"Claro que não!" Bateu continência.

"ÓTIMO!"

**Rose**

Apesar de Alice não estar muito confiante, eu acreditava que nosso plano daria certo.

"Poder eu sentar aqui ao lado?" Voltei-me para ver de quem se tratava e logo meus olhos se arregalaram.

"OHMEUDEUS! Você é o BORAT!"

"HEY. Você conhecer eu."

"Lógico que eu conheço." Abracei-o saltitante. Era melhor mesmo do que encontrar a Simoni do balão mágico! "Sou sua fã! Eu te adoro! Assisti aos seus filmes! E também odeio os judeus."

"Você já ver um judeu?"

"Não! Nunca, mas mesmo assim, confio em você."

Ele então se sentou ao meu lado vestindo um terno cinza e amarelo.

"Sua bolsa, senhorita." Pegou a bolsa para estender em minha direção. Quando o fez sua cara ficou roxa e o braço dele caiu. "Meu Deus... O que carregar aqui?"

Sorri amarelo enquanto pegava a bolsa extremamente pesada com as duas mãos.

"Coisas de mulher, sabe?"

Sorri angelicalmente.

**Jasper.**

"E por a gente tem que fazer isso?" Um menino gorducho com sardas nas bochechas perguntou, com os braços cruzados no peito.

"Porque sim."

"Por que sim não é resposta!" O outro coroinha exclamou.

Bufei.

"Certo... Vocês já assistiram Homem Aranha?"

"Claro." Responderam em uníssono estufando o peito. O menino gorducho até mostrou as sandálias que piscavam no escuro que estava em seus pés.

"OK. Então o Pedro Parque..."

"É PETER PARKER!"

Um ministro nos olhou estranho e eu reboquei os dois anãozinhos para um canto.

"Tá que seja. Ele é um herói certo? Tem todo aquele negócio "Pequenas Empresas, Grandes negócios."

"É COM GRANDES PODERES, GRANDES RE..."

"Tá que seja." Cortei novamente. "Agora vocês tem a chance de serem super heróis."

Os olhinhos deles brilharam.

"Como?"

"É simples... É só distrair o padre Edward..."

"Por que temos que distraí-lo?"

"Porque sim!"

"Por que sim não é..."

"Que seja. "Rolei meus olhos.

"E o que a gente ganha com isso?"

"Oras... Super poderes?"

Eles bufaram.

"Certo... Doces!"

Ele pareceram se interessar, principalmente o gorduchinho que escondeu a baba que escorria de sua boca.

"Que tipo de doces?"

Senhor. Acho que nunca teria filhos!

"Hm... Kinder Ovo?" Vou lá saber o que crianças gostam hoje em dia? Pelo menos Kinder Ovo tinha brinquedos, eles deveriam gostar.

"Náh... Kinder Ovo é para amadores." Respondeu um.

"É amadores." Repetiu o outro tocando a mão do amigo em um toque infantil e grosseiro.

"Certo. Vocês escolhem o que quiserem! Somente façam ok?"

"Ok." Responderam em uníssono provavelmente pensando nos doces que ganhariam e no pouco dinheiro que eu tinha no bolso se esvaindo.

**Emmet**

"Estou me sentindo um elefante com todas essas roupas..." Resmunguei para Rose que depois de me apresentar BORAT começou a relembrar o plano.

"Ah, Em. É necessário. Ouça, eles vão agradecer a gente depois não vão?"

"Será?" Olhei para Edward com uma cara de tédio que dava medo. Jesus!

"Ele estava triste por causa da Bella, idiota. Mas ele vai ficar feliz depois."

"E se ele morrer sufocado?"

"É só não apertar demais!" Revirou os olhos. "Ei onde será que ele está indo?"

Apontou para Edward que ia até a sacristia.

Cocei meu queixo. "Vou atrás dele. Se ele fugir, é melhor para nós."

Rose então me empurrou até a sacristia onde eu fui agachado para ninguém me notar.

Acho que não deu muito resultado, pois o cara presidente do Rio de Janeiro me encarava.

Estufei o peito, afinal deveria estar com inveja dos meus músculos super avantajados e supremos. HÁ!

Na sacristia Edward estava batendo a cabeça contra um armário de madeira. Contudo foi interrompido com um espirro, e logo depois começou a revirar um envelope vermelho nas mãos.

Eu sabia o que era... Alice falou que era alguma coisa sobre resultado do jogo dos Yankees... Sei lá. Mas era importante!

Edward estava tão mariquinha! Nem parecia o meu amigão de anos atrás!

Realmente teria que levar o plano em diante.

"O que você está vendo aí?" Ele pulou de susto e escondeu o envelope.

"Nada."

"Nada, hein? E os resultados?"

"Que resultados?"

"Ah esquece." Abanei as mãos. "Ei, fiquei sabendo que a noiva vai chegar."

"É..." E lá estava o Edward mariquinha novamente.

Estava pronto para contar á ele sobre o nosso plano e talvez ganhar a colaboração dele, quando a mente veterinária entra no recinto com aquele fraque/smoking/terno italiano que poderia facilmente ter custado cem anos de meu salário.

Mariquinha metido á rico. Pelo menos Edward era um mariquinha do gueto! Que nem eu!

"Edward," Cruzou as mãos no peito e olhou altivamente para o torturado episódio um. "Preciso ter uma palavra com você."

Ok. Ignorou-me.

Toquei no ombro do mariquinha na boa tentativa de uma ameaça.

"Você terá que passar por mim primeiro." Estufei o peito. "SOMENTE POR CIMA DO MEU CADAVER! HAHA!"

Os dois homens me olharam chocados e eu calmamente então saí de fininho.

Não poderia nem ter momentos cinematográficos! UGH!

Então... Fingi que estava partindo, quando logo voltei cautelosamente para ouvir a conversa atrás da porta.

"... Espero que isso se acerte entre nós..."

"Está acertado."

Então passos na direção da porta, e antes que pudesse me esconder a mente veterinária a abre, fazendo com que eu quase esborrachasse no chão.

Bufou e levantando o queixo saiu em direção á igreja.

"Ele te ameaçou Edward?" Perguntei na cara para o torturado dois.

Ele fez um gesto displicente com as mãos. "Nada com que eu não possa lidar."

"É ISSO AE! Falou que nem homem!"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Certo... Vou ficar quieto."

"Vamos para fora Emmet. O casamento vai começar."

"Ou não." Ops...

"O que você disse?"

"Hmm... Adorei sua estola vermelha. Cor do pecado, né? Safadinho."

Ele revirou os olhos e com um tapa em meu ombro saiu da sacristia.

**Mike**

"VOCÊ ME ENGANOU!"

"Eu não te enganei." Tanya falava olhando as unhas. Totalmente despreocupada. "Somente te dei o troco."

"Por quê? Por quê?" Me ajoelhei em sua frente e agarrei seus joelhos. "Eu te amava."

Ela riu estrondosamente. "Mike, olha o pequeno grande erro seu... 'Eu te amava'? Amava tanto que já deixou de amar? Economiza-me."

Estava pronto para dizer umas boas coisas para aquela loira destruidora de corações, quando um pigarro ecoou no ar.

"Er... Chefe?"

"Ah, Derek." Sorri amarelo enquanto me levantava do chão e via Tanya controlando a risada.

"Está tudo pronto." Estufou o peito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Outro homem apareceu. "Agora eu só não entendo porque estamos fazendo isso... A mulher quer casar? Vamos impedir por que não gostamos dela?"

"Não, ela não quer... Mas enfim..." Suspirei. "PORRA! ELA É A RAINHA FUNDADORA DOS GARANHÕES DA CIDADE! Onde já se viu a inspiração do GC casada?"

"UGH!" Disseram em uníssono colocando a língua para fora e indicando com o dedo indicador.

"Certo. Eu preciso ir rápido! O casamento já vai começar." Tanya apressou escovando os cabelos com os dedos.

"Eu ainda acho que uma de nossas stripers deveria entrar com uma barriga enorme, e dez filhos no encalço dizendo que Jacob é o responsável."

"Clichê demais né? Por favor..."

"Cadê os outros?" Gritei. Então houve vários farfalhares de folhas e por ela uma legião de GC adentrou, todos sem camisas e carregando tambores, violas, sanfonas e triângulos.

"Vocês lembram-se de tudo não?" Tanya perguntou receosa.

"Hii... Tá achando que a gente é lebre?"

"É LERDO IDIOTA!"

"Eu quis dizer LEBRE!"

"Mas lebre é inteligente, dã."

"Que seja.

"Que saco! Parem de discutir." Cortei. "Vamos acabar logo com essa porra e transformar os Garanhões na Cidade em um ESCÂNDALO!"

"Ihhhhhhh..." Exclamaram em uníssono seguido de várias gargalhadas. "Sei não hein Mike... Mudando de lado?"

"Ora cala a boca."

**Pe. Edward**

O que fazer? O que fazer? O que fazer?

Bati a cabeça diversas vezes contra a madeira e com o canto do olho observei a cruz pregada na parede.

Jesus parecia me olhar diretamente. Um olhar de compaixão, de conforto.

Mas só poderia ser uma ilusão bizarra. Imagens não falam. Imagens não se mexem.

Imagens... São imagens.

"Padre está na hora."

Assenti, porém antes de ir, me olhei no espelho que ali havia.

Suspirei ao ajustar a batina com as estolas, pois seria a última vez que eu as usaria.

**Bella**

"Tanya acabou de chegar!" Sue avisou limpando o suor da testa. "E aquele cara estranho o Mike."

"MIKE?" Berrei. "Newton? O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

Meu pai já ia pegando a arma...

"Ele está ajeitadinho até. Aquela carinha de bebê... Aih... Que fofo!"

Jesus! Socorro!

"Vamos começar logo essa cerimônia!" Minha mãe apressou. "O crepúsculo já está chegando!"

Meu coração começou a bater mil vezes mais rápido.

Logo os padrinhos e madrinhas assumiram seus lugares. O padrinho de Jake era seu irmão Seth e fazia par com Tanya.

Emmet, Alice e Tanya pareciam muito agitados e não paravam de trocar olhares nervosos.

Contudo não pude perguntar o que estavam tramando, já que minha mãe não me largava um segundo.

A cerimônia iniciara e os padrinhos adentravam na igreja.

Então eu comecei a tomar grande consciência que minha vida mudaria para um rumo não tão bom dali alguns minutos.

A Catedral de 's nunca me pareceu tão funesta como hoje, assim como a cruz lá no alto nunca me pareceu tão assustadora e impiedosa como hoje. Minha vida havia mudado tão drasticamente, e eu não conseguia imaginar que as três coisas que eu sempre jurara que não aconteceriam comigo, simplesmente, aconteceram.

A primeira era que eu estaria entrando em uma igreja para meu casamento.

A segunda, com um homem rico que eu sabia no fundo do meu ser que somente tinha admiração, mas não o amava.

"Você está tão linda, filha"! Renne elogiou enquanto me ajudava a arrumar a barra do meu vestido branco bordado com fios de ouro e topázios.

Sorri para ela e com o canto do olho observei Charlie esconder algumas lágrimas com a gravata listrada.

"É o melhor minha filha"! Minha mãe completou. "Ele é incrível e rico, vocês vão ser muito felizes!" Ela me abraçou de uma maneira que não abarrotasse meu vestido ricamente adornado. Segurei as lágrimas e respirei fundo, tomando a coragem necessária para entrar na Catedral.

Charlie se aproximou e estendeu seu braço enquanto nos dirigíamos até a porta de carvalho, esperando o momento adequado.

A marcha começou e todos os convidados vestidos elegantemente sorriram e suspiraram a me ver com o vestido tão requintado.

Sorri para Rose e Emmet que estavam no canto do altar. Com o canto do olho vi Lauren, Mike, Alice, Jasper e as noviças do convento de NYC.

E no altar avistei meu noivo, moreno, alto e com olhos perfurantes e inteligentes. Ele respirava com dificuldade, e controlava as lágrimas assim como eu.

Chegando perto dele, meu pai estendeu minha mão e ele a pegou dando um leve beijo em sua palma, enquanto sorria brilhantemente para mim.

Viramos de frente ao altar, e tentei segurar ainda mais minhas lágrimas ao ver o homem alto, de olhos intensamente verdes, cabelos cor de bronze desorganizado, que usava uma batina branca com estolas vermelhas. Ele olhou para mim e no mesmo instante sorriu, mas eu via que seus olhos permaneciam frios e tristes, assim como os meus.

E a terceira coisa que nunca imaginei que aconteceria comigo, acontecera como as outras.

Eu nunca imaginei que me apaixonaria por um padre.

* * *

**HAIOEHOIAHEOI. TÁ EU SEI QUE FOI MALDADE TERMINAR AI!**

**Mas finalmente chegamos ao prólogo e ao casório hiper maravilhoso de Bella e a mente veterinária ;)**

**Mas já começaram a ver que não vai ser um casamento muito tradicional né?**

**Como nada da fic!!**

**A segunda parte já está escrita, poréeeeem como é uma das mais importantes não posso postá-la sem antes muita reflexão e mudanças!!**

**Comentem, comentem!!! :D**

**Beeeijos.**

**NAT!**


	36. De repente SERIA ISSO UM CASAMENTO? II

**N/A: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH *arranca os cabelos dando uma de Sue*

Gente, to louca aqui!! Depois desse cap já é o último e... e... aaah, não consigo nem falar direito!

DRR foi/é/será minha fic favorita, a que eu mais gostei de escrever e acredito a que vcs mais gostaram entre as outras que já escrevi!

Eu estou emocionada até agora... Estou me sentindo uma mãe careta tendo que levar á filha ao altar para depois nunca mais acompanhá-la, desenvolvê-la, só poder ver o que fiz... E, ela lá...

AAAH, ok, paro de falar!!

AGRADEÇO ENTÃO A TODAS AS REVIEWS!!! Brigadão mesmo gente, vcs não sabem como eu fico feliz em sentir o carinho de vocês pela fic!

**Larissa Inacio, Ccullen-br, Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy, Anita Masen Cullen, ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner, Dani, Mel Cullen, MrSouza Cullen, Rosalinasecret, Jess Oliver Masen Cullen, Polly, Annie S. Cullen, Lady Sanctorum, Andy Masen, Gibeluh, Lilian, Lara Brasil, Alice Cullen, Vava( ainda não tenho data para nada! Tenho que acertar várias coisas, mas eu venho avisar aqui!), Aninha*, Delly Black Fenix, Manuuu, Déby, Bibi!**

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen****: **GAROOOTA! Você conseguiu me deixar emo! Sério… a cada novo coment que você deixava dava um aperto no coração, pois senti o quão especial a fic é para você!

Eu fiquei bem tentada em fazer uma continuação, mas sinceramente não achp que a história vai ganhar o mesmo interesse, ou que eu tenha criatividade para uma nova temporada!

**Enfim, tudo que é bom, um dia tem que acabar!**

**E adorei sua piada! OIAHEOIHE, e que bom que você conseguiu entrar primeiro no cinema por cima dos outros que não estavam deixando! Eu me comportaria do mesmo jeito! Haha!**

Quem perguntou sobre a nota do meu trabalho do livro, foi 10! :D

E isso me lembra que NINGUÉM acertou para quê o livro ainda vai ser importante para a história. Para quem não lembra Bella começou a escrever um e pá...

Acho que no epílogo... que vai ser meio 'diferente', ele vai aparecer! :D

Bem, depois eu escrevo mais!!

_So,_ **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 - De repente... SERIA ISSO UM CASAMENTO?**

**PARTE II**

* * *

Merda!

Eu definitivamente estava me casando!

Ok... Mas estou tentando burlar algumas informações.

A maneira como eu descrevi as coisas foi algo meio 'normal', se vocês me entendem.

Minha vida já era louca o suficiente... E meu casamento? Bem, esse ai...

A coisa não aconteceu daquele jeito, e apesar de eu tentar 'melhorar', bem... Vamos á realidade:

Minha cabeça doía horrores e eu quase gritei para Einstein sossegar, contudo me reprimi, afinal as pessoas poderiam me achar louca.

Uma coisa que definitivamente não era. Com certeza!

Meu pai chorava horrores ao meu lado. Sua gravata estava destruída com as lágrimas, e eu tentava desviar meus olhos de Edward, contudo ele me atraía á ele.

Sua boca estava agora em uma linha fina, e eu conseguia ver sombras em seus olhos verdes.

Não era algo muito... Normal. Era como lampejos... Raios... Eu não sei bem.

Eu não conseguia saber o que ele estava pensando, mas sabia muito bem o que EU ESTAVA PENSANDO!

Inferno! Eu estava pensando em nossa noite.

Na noite mais selvagem, violenta e desesperadora que já tivera.

Na noite em que larguei meu corpo e entreguei... Á ele.

Mas do que adiantava entregar meu coração, alma e corpo á ele, mas minha mão para Jake?

"Você deveria olhar para seu noivo..." Minha mãe cochichou no meu ouvido saindo assim de seu lugar 'discretamente' enquanto arrumava a tira de sua sandália que fazia par com a de Sue. A última estava mais a frente limpando a poeira do altar e examinando alguma coisa nas costas de Edward.

Ela parecia bem envolta naquela tarefa.

Com um esforço descomunal consegui o feito e olhei para JAKE que sorria brilhantemente. Não pude evitar perceber sua olhada superior para Edward, que somente o ignorou.

Para Jake estava ganho... E bem, estava.

Estava tentando respirar normalmente... Cada passo que dava em direção ao altar era uma batida á menos em meu coração. Não sabia se alguém percebia o suor escorrendo por meu rosto, ou as borboletas em meu estômago que pareciam dançar alguma dança terrivelmente animada, o que não fazia jus aos meus sentimentos ou minha expressão.

Vi Barack Obama – que se soubesse as coisas que já dissera sobre ele trataria de impedir o casamento- e o presidente do Brasil que admirava fascinado os fios de ouro e topázio do meu vestido.

Avistei a mulher macumbeira inimiga de Sue mexer em um caldeirão arrumando seu nariz de bruxa de plástico.

Olhei Sky mordendo a canela de algum infeliz que rira do seu traje bizarro.

Observei Lauren olhando torto para Emmet, Rose e ainda por cima para meu noivo! Por que ela viera afinal? Eu tinha duas sílabas para ela. VA-CA!

Vi Einstein parado em uma coluna me olhando... O QUÊ? Einstein? O que ele fazia fora de minha mente?

Ele começou a cantar alguma música de um homem corno, porém eu ignorei completamente, abanado minha cabeça para não vê-lo mais.

Cada minuto eu achava que a teoria sobre 'ser a senhora Black no manicômio' realmente aconteceria.

Vi BORAT com aquele terno cinza e amarelo perseguindo um judeu com uma bazuca e até o Sílvio Santos gritando "Quem quer dinheiro?"

Eu quase falei "Eu quero", contudo meu pai me apertou mais ainda em seu abraço, agora que dera um ataque nele e não queria me soltar de nenhum jeito.

Ele estava com uma expressão extremamente determinada em seu rosto. Se ele saísse correndo comigo daquela igreja, não acharia estranho.

"Charlie..." Minha mãe sibilou para ele quando chegamos ao altar e meu pai ainda me apertava quase me provocando dor.

"Pode entregá-la a mim chefe." Jake sorriu se aproximando e estendendo o braço, todavia meu pai me apertava ainda mais forte e ignorou meu futuro esposo.

"Seu patife... Você levará minha filha!" Gritou.

"Pai!"

"Chefe... É... Ela é bem grandinha."

"Não!" Empurrou-me e se prostrou em minha frente, como se me defendesse. "Ela é uma criança! Ela nem sabe o que irá acontecer depois do casamento!"

Isso foi o necessário para uma série de risos começaram na igreja.

"_Pais... Acham que as filhas acreditam em cegonha."_

"_Se duvidar a vida sexual dela é mais numerosa que a do próprio pai!"_

"QUEM DISSE ISSO, HEIN?" Berrei já estressada. Ninguém se pronunciou. "Bom mesmo!"

"Olha..." Mike de seu banco colocou a mão no queixo e pensou. "Eu tenho algumas declarações... Como vocês sabem, já namorei essa azinha ai..."

"E você cala a boca!" Charlie apontou o dedo para ele ameaçadoramente. "Você é um canalha e não tem direito de falar nada de minha filha!"

"Epa, epa..." Começou jogando o cabelinho de bebê para longe. "Sua filha não é santa não meu caro! Agora que eu vou fazer declarações mesmo!" Pisou firmemente o pé no chão.

"Mike, caramba." Tanya interferiu ao lado de Mike. "Pára com isso."

"Por que parar com isso hein sua destruidora de corações?"

"Vão brigar lá longe, tá bom?" Sue apareceu bufando e empurrando os dois para fora.

"Ei, eu sou a madrinha!" Tanya retrucou e saiu do empurrão de Sue e voltou ao seu posto, enquanto Mike jogando as mil pragas de Romanoff ia saindo.

"Charlie." Minha mãe pegou em seu braço tentando nos soltar. Ela estava vermelha como um pimentão e com certeza se separaria de meu pai assim que terminasse a cerimônia.

"Companheiros, companheiras... Devemos botar ordem aqui." O presidente enxerido começou, contudo sua mulher o puxou pela faixa verde e amarela.

"AH NÃO! NÃO!" "Borat gritou olhando para algum ponto do fim do meu vestido. "JUDEUS! JUDEUS MUDARAM DE FORMA, AH!"

"AAAH, cadê? Cadê?" Desesperei-me, porém nada tinha no meu pé e meus pulinhos e agitação se mostraram inúteis.

"Charlie, por favor..." Jake murmurou já ficando estressado. Tentou separar o braço de Charlie do meu, porém ele permanecia firme.

"Não... Ohmeudeus! É minha filha!"

"Senhores..." Ouvir a voz melodiosa de Edward fora um baque. Vê-lo de batina era estranho, todavia continuava lindo. "Estamos na casa do Senhor, não devemos..."

"E quem você pensa que é para se intrometer, hein?" Jake apontou o dedo para ele exaltado.

Edward encarou-o com firmeza. "Eu sou o padre que celebrará o SEU casamento. E se as coisas não andarem como devem ser... Acho que não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui."

Eu tentei chamar a atenção dele, contudo ele nem sequer olhou em minha direção.

Jake bufou, e minha mãe começou a ameaçar meu pai prometendo tirar algumas coisas não permitidas para menores de dezoito anos, no caso para filhos menores que oitenta anos.

Credo! Nenhum filho merecia saber que os pais faziam certas coisas...

Para mim minha mãe ainda era virgem e AH de quem dizer o contrário!

Então ele olhou para mim com os olhos marejados.

"F-filha... Eu posso atirar nele se você quiser... Você sabe... Sua tia Sophia é muito feliz com os sete gatos..."

"Não o ouça Bella!" Renne colocou a mão na cintura. "Tia Sophia é tão feliz com seus sete gatos e cabelo empapado quanto um gato morando na barriga de um canguru!"

"Não fale assim dos animais, senhora... Senhora..." Um biólogo daqueles que aparecia no programa da Eliana apareceu ajeitando os óculos. "Existem muitas coisas interessantes pelo mundo a fora..."

"Que seja." Fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

"Pai," Tentei sorrir para ele e demonstrar confiança que no caso não tinha. "Está tudo bem, ok? Não quero ser que nem tia Sophia. E é por isso que estou aqui."

Ele pareceu relutante, mas logo desconectou nossos braços e ofereceu para Jacob com a cara amarrada.

"Que gente baixa..." A macumbeira comentou.

"OLHA AQUI SUA DESQUALIFICADA!" Sue deu a louca jogando o curto cabelo para trás e indo em direção a velha e seu nariz de plástico. "Eu sei muito bem por que você está aqui, Dona York! A EMPRESA ESTÁ FALINDO! E você só quer comer dos salgadinhos da festa, sua gorda! Cansou de comer pipoca é?"

"O QUÊ?" A outra bufou jogando a colher de pau- quer dizer a bolsa Prada no chão. Pensando bem... Eu havia visto aquela bolsa no camelô outro dia. "Quem você pensa que é? Não estou falindo!"

"Senhoritas... Eu sei que YES, WE CAN, mas não é uma hora propícia... Temos que proporcionar a paz..."

Ignoraram Obama e suas tentativas de paz.

"CHEGA!" Quem deu à louca agora fora Jake. Olhei surpresa para ele. "As senhoras fazem o favor de se retirar do recinto? Eu estou tentando casar aqui!"

Sue olhou chocada para o filho e imitou um ataque de coração patético.

"Filho... Você vai... Mesmo... Fazer... Isso... Com sua mãe?"

"Eu quero casar, dá licença? Se você e essa dona pipoca não conseguem se comportar como damas da alta sociedade PROBLEMA!" Então me pegou pelo braço e nos prostramos de frente para o altar. Meu pai bufou se voltando para seu lugar e pegando um enorme lenço que... Bem, era mais uma toalha.

Começou a assuar o nariz e a igreja inteira olhou-o meio torto.

"QUE É? É minha filha!" Retrucou.

Sue abaixou a cabeça e de mansinho voltou a seu lugar enquanto a dona York exaltada partia da igreja puxando o seu marido pela gravata. Este coitado implorava pelos bem casados do final da festa.

"Pode dar continuidade padre." Jake falou ríspido a Edward que encarava tudo com a testa franzida.

"Certo..." Começou suspirando. Seu olhar se prendeu no meu por um mísero segundo e percebi que ele queria falar algo, contudo... "Estamos aqui reunidos em nome do pai, do filho..."

"_Oh, Edward..." Arranhei as costas dele arrancando um urro de sua parte, querendo-o mais, mas perto de mim. "Edward... Mais... Mais..."_

Abanei a cabeça tentando me livrar daquelas lembranças. Jesus!

Não era considerado pecado entrar em uma igreja, indo me casar com um homem que não amo, amando um padre, e ainda por cima com os pensamentos cheios de pensamentos da noite anterior? A nossa noite de despedida?

Jesus...

Só faltava Jake dar pulinhos de felicidade. Olhou-me com um sorriso radiante quase prepotente e eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas acho que a tentativa não foi muito boa.

Sabe quando você está preste a pular de cima do Empire State Building, e você a- não é louco; b- não está de pára-quedas; c- nem fazendo escalada; e sim, tentando tirar sua vida? Sairia um sorriso de sua cara?

Ok. Agora imagine um sorriso forçado naquela situação. Foi mais ou menos a minha cara naquele momento.

Percebi que a porcaria de meu canal lacrimal queria funcionar a pleno vapor. Merda! Merda!

Eu necessitava seriamente que meu cérebro Einstein funcionasse no momento. Contudo agora somente alguns chutes mentais eu recebia. Se eu quisesse receber chute eu ia jogar futebol, caramba!

Por que raios eu estava me comportando de um jeito tão diferente? Eu estava me casando com Jake porque queria, então, pronto! Questão resolvida!

Era como se eu estivesse em uma divisa de estado. Do lado de cá a vida solteira, louca e as conseqüências de um amor sacerdotal mal resolvido; do outro lado da fronteira, uma vida normal, sendo uma mulher normal, com um marido e filhos normais.

E nesse momento estava na linha entre as duas, olhando para trás e observando o de minha frente, mas achando que o que estava atrás era mais apetitoso do que a imagem defronte a mim.

"A-A-A... TCHIN." Ops. A missa até parou para me olhar. Sorri amarelo, querendo furar um buraco e me esconder.

A gripe de Edward parecia estar mais bem resolvida do que a minha já que ele só fungava algumas vezes e não espirrara durante a cerimônia. E isso só era MAIS UM lembrete da noite anterior!

Como se eu precisasse de mais...

A cerimônia prosseguiu e não pude deixar de notar Alice gesticulando para Rose e Emmet, que pareciam nervosos.

Emmet levava a mão continuamente à frente do terno. Rose estranhamente estava com a bolsa no chão ao invés de segurá-la. Jasper não parava de olhar para o relógio e Alice discretamente mandava alguma mensagem de texto.

Ao longe ouvi um rufar de tambores e quase consegui distinguir a música, porém não fora possível.

Sky recebia mimos de Sue que a abraçava e oferecia lençinhos para o bloco de ouro ambulante.

"O que está acontecendo?" sibilei para Tanya. Ela deu um sorrisinho nervoso e começou a olhar para qualquer lado menos em minha direção.

ÓTIMO! Ignora mesmo!

Minha mãe se descabelava abraçada á Charlie que continuamente levava a mão ao cinto onde se encontrava a arma. O olhar assassino que ele lançava a Jake era de dar um medo genuíno. Se eu fosse Jacob trataria de agradecer aos céus pelo ditado "se olhar matasse...". Ele estaria literalmente baleado se a frase não estivesse no subjuntivo.

Alguém chorava em algum canto da igreja com umas fungadas enormes; ao me virar notei Leah se descabelando. Alguns convidados a olhavam torto e abanavam a cabeça em desaprovação. Ao ver que eu estava a observando ela sorriu e escondeu a cara no lenço.

"Não ligue para ela..." Jake sussurrou no meu ouvido notando minha distração.

"Por que ela está assim?" Sussurrei de volta.

Ele somente encolheu os ombros e continuou olhando para frente se mostrando ansioso para que a cerimônia acabasse logo.

Apesar da minha pequena vistoria pelos arredores, eu nunca deixava de observar Edward e sua batina. Ele era tão lindo...

"Por que o amor..." Suspirou, fechando os olhos ligeiramente. "O amor é algo puro... Esplêndido... Não pode ser considerado pecado." Então seu olhar se cravou no meu e era como se estivesse proclamando um poema para mim e só existíssemos nós dois ali. "O amor... É a única coisa na vida pela qual vale à pena lutar."

Então meus olhos ficaram marejados, e eu imaginava se duraria até o restante da cerimônia.

"O que é o amor? Amor é quando uma pessoa conhece todos seus segredos... seu mais profundo, escuro, e terrível segredo que ninguém mais no mundo conhece... e ainda no fim, aquela pessoa não pensa menos de você; até mesmo se o resto do mundo o faz."

UGH! Por que tudo o que Edward dizia eu interpretava como sendo sobre nosso relacionamento?

Aquilo estava me corroendo e parecia que há anos estava ali naquela tortura.

Vi-me olhando para todos os lados... Até mesmo a porta da igreja... Estava me sentindo claustrofóbica, como se me faltasse o ar.

Jake arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, e sibilou se estava bem. Assenti, mordendo os lábios com muita intensidade, enquanto batucava meus pés impacientemente no chão.

Era como se esperasse algo ou alguma coisa, porém não soubesse o quê...

"Por que o que Deus uniu, o homem não separará..."

Então, imaginando que estava vivendo há duzentos anos, e dali um minuto seria enforcada, olhei para Edward estudando sua face, seus cabelos, e seu corpo encoberto pela batina.

Por que me apaixonara por ele? Por que justo por um padre? Por que justo EU?

Justo EU que tinha ódio por religião?

Por que tive que passar por isso em minha vida?

Simplesmente vim á NYC para estudar e fugir de uma mãe neurótica que me abandonava para ir até a igreja. E aqui encontrei um emprego torturante, e um amor bipolar cujo controle passava longe.

Por que Deus havia feito aquilo em minha vida e da de Edward? Porque simplesmente cada um não seguiu o seu caminho, como deveria ser?

Porque tantos desencontros, tantos problemas... Para no final eu estar ali passando pela situação mais estranha e constrangedora de minha vida?

Então, senti que grossas lágrimas salgadas escorriam de meus olhos e contornavam minhas bochechas... Eu quase não enxergava nada em minha frente, devido á cortina de umidade que ali se instalava... Meu corpo inteiro suava, e minhas mãos torciam freneticamente.

Não ouvia nenhum som mais ao meu redor... Era como se tivesse dentro de uma piscina, alheia ao mundo exterior. Via a boca de Edward se mexendo, mas não sabia o que proclamava.

Via o olhar inquisitivo de Jacob, contudo não entendia... Não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo!

Eu amava Edward! Ainda o amava! Se ainda restassem dúvidas em minha mente, todas foram extintas na noite anterior.

Então o sino tocou de novo me tirando de meus pensamentos e pude ouvir claramente o "Sim" que Jake proferia em alto e bom som.

Sue bateu palminhas de contentamento, enquanto Renne estranhamente estava passiva.

Então em minha mente eu imaginei inúmeras formas de algo acontecer. Talvez o poder de minhas alucinações fossem tão forte, que elas pudessem virar realidade. Em alguma versão podre de Matrix.

OPÇÃO A.

"_Você aceita ser a mulher dele?"_

"_NÃO!"_

"_Ei, por que não?" Jake perguntava carrancudo, enquanto tirava a camiseta e flexionava os músculos do abdômen. "Eu malhei meses para conseguir isso, tudo para poder entrar nessa porra de história já que a autora é cheia de frescurinhas! E agora você diz que esse..." Apontou para Edward que abria botão por botão de sua camisa com aquela cara de sofrimento e palidez. "Esse pele branca é melhor do que eu?"_

Ou mesmo... OPÇÃO B.

"_Se tem algo ou alguém para impedir esse casamento..."_

"_EU!" Uma mulher gorda vestida de cozinheira com quatro crianças em seus calcanhares, grávida e ainda com um bebê no colo entrava na igreja._

"_Mary é você?"_

"_É isso que você pergunta seu cretino?" Ela deu uma pancada em Jake. "E eu pensando que foi comprar pão quando saiu de casa aquela manhã!"_

"_É ele nosso pai mãe?" Uma das crianças mais velhas fechou uma mão em um punho e deu um soco na outra._

"_É, é ele o desgraçado! Você tem que cuidar de seus filhos! Estamos morando embaixo da ponte há dez anos por sua causa! Mas espera... Cadê o maldito pão que você foi comprar?"_

Ok. Viajei. Poderia ser mais ou menos assim...

OPÇÃO C.

"_AAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!" Sue se agarrou aos pés de Jacob. "Desculpe filho, mas vocês não podem se casar!"_

"_Por quê?"_

_Ela olhou fanática para nós dois e mostrou uma foto que trazia dois bebezinhos. Um meio índio e outro parecendo um copinho de leite._

"_VOCÊS SÃO IRMÃOS! NÃO VEM A SEMELHANÇA?"_

Jesus! Abanei minha cabeça tentando me livrar daqueles pensamentos. Eu votava na opção B, mas acho que era meio impossível de Jake ter uns dez filhos e há dez anos ter abandonado a família já que ele tinha mais ou menos a minha idade.

A não ser que eu estivesse me casando com um cara pedófilo invertido. Inferno! Existia isso?

"Isabella Marie Swan..." Edward pronunciou meu nome e acordei rapidamente.

Ouvi alguns murmúrios de algum canto da igreja, e o ressoar dos ventiladores... Era como um 'tic-tac' irritante, persistente.

Edward limpou a garganta e continuou. "Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Jacob Black, como seu legítimo espo..." Ele parou de falar e houve mais uma longa pausa.

Edward fechou os olhos com força e vi que suas mãos tremiam. O murmúrio agora era maior, me vi com o coração mais acelerado e Jake apertando minha mão com grande intensidade.

Renne arregalou os olhos em direção ao padre, e Alice sorria discretamente com a boca.

O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Edward então limpou a garganta e ainda de olhos fechados, murmurou:

"... Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde..."

Então um Jake irritado subiu no altar e deu palmadas nas costas de Edward.

Ele o olhou furioso e tinha certeza que se ele não estivesse de padre e no altar teria dado um belo murro na cara do meu futuro esposo.

"Parece que tá engasgado né?" Jake falou rancoroso e se voltou ao meu lado passando os braços pela minha cintura notoriamente. Isso era permitido por acaso?

Edward me encarou e vi o reflexo de minha alma neles. A alma que havia sido entregue á ele há dois anos, e fora novamente entregue na noite anterior.

A alma que agora estava triste e desesperada por estar em qualquer lugar menos naquele.

Edward estava sofrendo... Isso estava claro em sua expressão e sabia que a minha estava do mesmo jeito.

"... Hm..." engoliu em seco. "Na alegria na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de sua vida?"

Minha boca se abriu, mas nenhum som saiu dela, portanto logo a fechei.

Jake me cutucou ligeiramente e assim fez minha mãe enquanto o silêncio se propagava mais intensamente.

Então os murmúrios cessaram e parecia que havia somente minha respiração descompassada e a respiração pesada de Edward que me olhava ansioso.

Dois caras estavam ali esperando minha resposta, assim como toda a igreja.

Durante meses eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar, contudo agora... No momento em que a decisão deveria ser feita, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Minha boca se abriu de novo, mas nada saiu dela novamente.

Então olhei para Jake.

Eu estava casando com ele por não poder ter Edward? Estava casando para não ser solteira para sempre?

Céus! Não podia fazer aquilo com ele, aquilo comigo... Eu não era a mulher certa para Jake, e poderia com esse casamento fajuto estar o privando de conhecer a mulher certa para ele.

E foi nesse momento que percebi que a tremenda burrada que estava fazendo!

Nunca deveria ter entrado naquela igreja... Nunca deveria ter feito nada do que tinha feito em minha vida.

Eu estava buscando uma vida normal com um cara que não amava... Mas para quê?

"Senhorita Swan..." Então percebi que durante um longo tempo ficara calada, e que todos me olhavam esperando por uma resposta. Um "sim" que marcaria o fim de minha vida e da de outros também.

Encarei Edward e vi que ele estava confuso, ou mesmo ansioso por minha resposta... O que poderia fazer? O que poderia dizer...?

Mas e Edward...?

Eu não o teria.

Ele era padre! Ele estava ali em minha frente SENDO PADRE!

Jesus! Minha cabeça doía horrores!

E do lado de fora um forte trovão parecia dizer que as coisas estavam 'estrondosas' para meu lado.

Foi nesse momento, finalmente, que eu percebi que "A tarefa mais difícil que temos na vida é aprender a esquecer quem aprendemos a amar."

**Emmet**

Um estrondo de trovão arrepiou a todos. Seria isso um aviso?

Olhei no relógio e pelas janelas da Catedral me deparei com uma noite iluminada pela lua cheia. Apesar de algumas nuvens estarem no céu, à lua continuava impotente em seu lugar, como que dizendo "Quem manda aqui é eu, dá licença?"

"Cadê Mike?" Sussurrei para Alice ao meu lado que encarava uma Bella mumificada com curiosidade. "Bella vai responder logo essa porra de sim!"

"Não..." Ela sorriu de um jeito quase maligno. "Ela vai fazer a coisa certa."

Rolei meus olhos. "E se não fizer?"

"A parte do saco ainda está de pé." Batuquei na frente do meu terno onde o saco estava guardado.

"Não posso raptar Edward e Bella sem a distração! Mike e aqueles montes de seminus não chegam!" E outra coisa... O que Bella tinha visto naquele Mike bebezinho? Tá bom que ele tinha cara de fofinho e as mulheres gostavam, mas não estava na ordem natural das coisas as mulheres preferirem músculos, virilidade, suor caindo no rosto, e as mãos sujas de graxa que homens como eu tinha para oferecer?

Tá bom que eu não era mecânico e nem me envolvia com nada 'graxante', mas isso era algo que poderia ser providenciado.

Tanya e Rose do outro lado gesticularam em nossas direções, porém Alice discretamente pediu por espera.

"Alice, e se ela aceitar?" Perguntei preocupado. Bella parecia pronta para dizer algo. A maneira como ela torcia as mãos e olhava entre a mente veterinária e o padre era hilário.

Alice sorriu. "Se ela não fizer..." Ela apontou para Edward cuja face havia adquirido um pouco mais de cor. "Edward fará."

**Jake.**

Olhei para minha mãe no canto da igreja e esta olhava Bella com ansiedade.

Ela sibilou que resolveria a situação quando a olhei desesperado. Não fazia idéia do que ela faria, mas pelo menos ALGUÉM parecia que estava do meu lado.

Com todas minhas forças, tentei controlar a vontade de pular em cima daquele padre. Na verdade só não o fazia, pois Bella poderia não gostar e aí sim, ADEUS CASAMENTO!

ELE ESTAVA MANIPULANDO BELLA!

Estava fazendo-a acreditar que a queria quando nunca largaria a merda daquela batina idiota!

"Bella..." Sussurrei discretamente. "Você não pode fazer isso comigo..." Implorei.

Ela então me olhou com a expressão perturbada.

"Eu sei Jake."

Sorri presunçoso ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Ela estava ganha afinal! Edward perderia essa e tantas outras que ele ousasse entrar comigo.

Um estrondo forte de trovão surgiu e eu entendi aquilo como um sinal positivo para meus pensamentos.

Afinal... Quem queria namorar um padre?

**Tanya**

Olhei com desaprovação para Jake. Ele queria manipular Bella contra Edward!

Olhei no pequeno relógio que carregava e notei que estava na hora de Mike chegar. E se ele tivesse ficado realmente bravo com Charlie e Sue por tê-lo expulsado do casamento?

Não... Ele não largaria o plano. Não com a ameaça do DVD rolando solta.

E será que ele realmente falava a verdade quando dizia que eu havia destroçado o seu coração? Não... Não poderia.

Ele deveria estar dizendo essas coisas a fim de me fazer acreditar nele e se vingar de mim pela mentirinha do plano de Bella.

"Olha aqui gêmea..." Sue se aproximou lentamente de Renne que estava ao meu lado, com uma expressão irada no rosto. "Se sua filha lambisgóia recusar o MEU filho lindo e podre de rico..."

"Olha aqui você..." Renne abaixou a mão dela. "Não ouse falar assim de minha filha e nem achar que o seu dinheiro fazem você melhor, nem seu filho."

"Oras, sua..."

"Senhoras..." BORAT interferiu, pedindo licença a fim de conseguir ver melhor. "Eu tentar ver o desenrolar da história..."

Sue bufou e tentou sacudir Bella para fazê-la dizer o 'sim' porém eu a segurei, impedindo que ela fosse.

Bella tinha que dizer não, e Edward precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Contudo... Pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo... Bella se tornaria verdadeiramente condenada.

**Mike **

"Olha irmãos! Temos uma nova melodia! É assim..." Um carinha pegou o tambor e começou a batucar no ritmo de pagode. "Lerê! Lerêrêrê..."

Ignoramos.

"Não está na hora?" Um subordinado falou ansioso olhando para as nuvens grotescas que se formavam no céu, e nos raios que ocasionavam.

"Está." Olhei para a Catedral. "Porém a baixinha mandou uma mensagem para esperar..." Falei ainda irritado por ter sido expulso do casamento.

Qual é! Só por que iria falar dos podres da noiva?

Isso poderia ajudar a acabar com o casamento, será que eles não percebiam?

Bando de burros!

"E por que teremos que esperar? Eles pensam o quê? Que a gente não tem o que fazer? Temos mulheres para pegar! YEAH!"

"YEAAAH!"

"É ISSO AE! Vai chover! E mulheres A-DO-RAM beijar na chuva."

"HAHAHA!" Derek riu do colega. "Depois o Mike que é gay, mas já to vendo que é contagioso!"

"Tão contagioso que vai pegar em você daqui a pouco, infeliz." Ameaçou.

"CALEM A BOCA!" Exclamei olhando mais uma vez para a Catedral. "Mas vocês têm razão... Vamos acabar logo com isso."

**Bella**

Eu não poderia me casar com Jake.

Eu amava á Edward. Era á ele que eu pertencia e a mais ninguém.

Naquele momento eu percebi algo muito importante.

Todos os caras podem te oferecer alguma coisa, mas somente um aquilo que você precisa.

Edward é esse cara.

Ao dizer a Jake que sabia não poder fazer aquilo com ele, eu deveria ter acrescentado que eu iria fazer apesar de tudo.

Era minha vida que estava em jogo. Minhas felicidades.

E doía-me não ter feito aquilo antes.

Pouparia tempo.

Então abri minha boca decidida a proferir meu "Não". Minhas cordas vocais chegaram a balançar e um pequeno som saiu de minha garganta.

Eu estava perdida... Jake nunca me perdoaria, mas nunca ME perdoaria se eu prosseguisse com aquilo.

Eu queria a vida normal, mas será que eu o era o suficiente para merecê-la?

Qualquer ato que se seguisse seria por amor ao meu amigo Jacob. Eu não era a mulher para ele, e com esse matrimônio poderia estar impedindo-o de conhecê-la.

Quando tentei de novo e dessa vez achava que o som iria sair, um Emmet nóia o impede.

"Espera! A ordem das coisas está um tanto erradas! Não tinha que ter o 'se alguém impede esse casamento e blablabla'?"

Houve vários murmúrios de concordância, e eu soltei um muxoxo.

"Emmet! O padre aqui sou eu ou você?" Edward estava irritadiço ou era somente impressão?

"Certo..." Falou cabisbaixo.

Edward respirou fundo. "Voltando... Isabella Swan você aceita a mente... Jacob Black como seu legítimo esposo?" Como se eu fosse ter esposos ilegítimos! Inferno! Pelo jeito não teria nenhum!

"É..." Comecei ansiando desesperadamente para ter um colarinho e poder afrouxá-lo em sinal de desconforto. Mas se eu fizesse isso com o tomara que caia... Bem, não daria muito certo.

"Bella," Minha mãe me cutucou discretamente. "Você é normal?"

"NÃO!" Respondi. Disso eu tinha certeza, afinal quem falava com uma parte de seu cérebro? Quem falava com seu cachorro – ok isso era normal – mas quem ouvia o cachorro respondendo? Quem tinha alucinações?

É. Eu não era normal!

Houve um silvo de exclamações na igreja. Que estranho...

O que estava acontecendo?

Minha mãe passou a mão pelo rosto desesperada.

"Hm... Você... Você quer se casar?"

"NÃO!" Outro silvo de exclamações. Que gente doida!

"Inferno!"

"Ei mãe. Estamos na casa de Deus!" Repreendi.

"Ok. Você..." De repente uma luz se materializou em sua cabeça. "Você ama Edward?"

"SIM!" Então agora fora vários suspiros de alívio. Então Jake tomou minhas mãos nas suas e sorriu brilhantemente.

Ohmeudeus! Não... Não...

"Mer... Da." Murmurei com o canto da boca enquanto me via presa á armadilha de minha própria mãe.

Então ficamos um bom tempo boiando na igreja, já que o padre em questão estava se embebedando com o vinho do cálice com uma rapidez impressionante.

"O seu padre, vamos logo!" Apressaram.

"Ok! Quem vai botar ordem nessa bodega sou eu!" Emmet surgiu de novo e se prostrou atrás do altar e arrumou o microfone á sua altura. "Alô! TESTE! Testando... Som! TESTE! 1...2...3...4...4...3...2...1"

"Aqui não é o exercito Emmet!" Rose falou revirando os olhos.

"EU TAMBÉM QUERO!" Borat berrou e pegou o microfone.

"Vamos lá minha gente! O Cazaquistão é o maior país do mundo... Os outros são..."

"Chega!" Emmet roubou o microfone. "Dá licença?"

Então BORAT fez um gesto não muito educativo, arrumou sua bazuca nas costas e se sentou novamente no primeiro banco.

"Ok... Voltando! Até parece que vocês nunca viram filmes românticos, SACO! Bando de sem cultura!"

"UHHHHHHHH!"

"Emmet saia já daí!" Rose berrou puxando ele pelo terno. "O padre da história é o Edward!"

"Deus me livre virar padre! Só tenho que ser a mente daqui, e botar o plano em ação!"

"QUE PLANO?" Todos na igreja perguntaram em uníssono. Ops...

"Ah, falei alto né?" Cocou a cabeça. "Bem, vamos lá!"

Edward estava com o olhar perdido, e senti Jake apertando minha mão com mais firmeza.

"Vamos logo," Apressou. "A noiva já disse sim."

"Na verdade..."

"BELLA, UM DISCO VOADOR!"

"Aonde? Aonde?"

"Olha aqui sua mente veterinária..." Emmet apontou o microfone ameaçadoramente para Jake. "Não vem dar uma de malandro não!"

"Não vem bancar o louco... Não adianta pirar..."

Todos olharam assombrados para Jasper. Afinal... Sempre tão quietinho.

"Ah gente... Qual é..."

"Por Deus! Aqui é a casa do SENHOR! Vamos respeitar!" Um ministro interrompeu já que o padre estava alheio.

"É isso ae!" Alguém parabenizou a atitude do ministro.

Nessa hora que percebi os coroinhas aproveitando da situação e comendo chocolate escondidos no canto do altar.

"Bella, acho melhor irmos embora!" Jake sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Mas estamos casando!" Está certo que iria falar o 'não', mas...

"Olha só!" Emmet continuou. "Tem o jogo dos Yankees daqui a pouco. Falando nisso, Edward, meu amigão! Como foram os resultados?" Com o movimento em direção a Edward ele avistou os coroinhas e os doces. "Ei, isso ae é Ferrero Roche?"

Então o nóia largou o microfone e foi confraternizar com os gordinhos.

"Ei saí!!! É nosso!"

"Não vejo o nome de vocês aqui!"

"Mas é nosso! Nós ganhamos honesta... Honesta... Como é a palavra Dagoberto?"

"Honesta... Honesta..."

"Entendi saco! Seus analfabetos! É O! NES! Tá dentro! E eu também to! Ei, seu nome é Nes né?"

Eles ficaram olhando confusos para Emmet.

"Meu nome não é NES!"

"Então que se dane! Quero chocolate!"

"Mas assim a gente não cumpre a nossa parte do plano!" Eles colocaram a mão na cintura.

"QUE PLANO?" A igreja perguntou em uníssono novamente.

"É isso ae! Fizemos um trato com aquele carinha ali!" Apontaram para Jasper que se escondia atrás de Alice. Ou pelo menos tentava.

"Ele é parceiro. Divide os chocolates."

"Certo..." Agora foi Mike que surgiu de algum lugar da igreja e pegou o microfone. "Seus incompetentes! Não sabem nem como fazer as coisas! Vamos cantar!"

E começou. "Garanhões da cidade é a maior organização do mundo..."

Cri... Cri... Cri...

"EI! Plágio! Plágio! Você roubar minha melodia!" BORAT reclamou já jogando seu terno amarelo no chão e flexionando os maravilhosos músculos perdidos.

Talvez na outra vida rapaz...

"Qual é? Vai encarar?" Mike pegou um apito do bolso, o que arrancou risadas de todos.

"E o que você fazer com isso hein bunda Branca?" Colocou a mão na cintura. "Enfiar no meu..."

"AH NÃO! NÃO!" Exclamei mais já era tarde demais. Mike ficou puto da vida e levou o apito á boca e logo o som de rufar de tambores ficou intenso e a musiquinha começou.

"Garanhões da Cidade! Ossos duros de roer! Pega um pega geral! E também vai pegar você!"  
"Por Deus! Não deixa eles entrarem!" Sue berrou, e logo alguns convidados do fundo fecharam as enormes portas da igreja, impedindo a entrada dos garanhões da Cidade e a saída de Jake... Comigo?

"Jake o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Garantindo meu casamento! Merda!" Exclamou quando a porta foi fechada.

"Fugindo dele?" Quem era a louca aqui agora né? Não tínhamos para onde partir e um verdadeiro pandemônio se fazia na catedral.

Os GC estavam do lado de fora com seus tambores e os convidados desmaiavam e reclamavam.

Então um Emmet com a boca lambuzada de chocolate pegou o microfone.

"E se alguém tem algo para impedir esse casamento que fale agora ou cala-se para sempre! CARA! EU SEMPRE QUIS DIZER ISSO!"

"Perdeu!" Os coroinhas exclamaram enquanto fugiam com os doces de Emmet que logo começou a persegui-los.

"Ei! Voltem aqui menores infratores!"

"Emmet, o plano!" Rose berrou, ele então com um bico horrendo voltou.

Jake agora tentava desesperadamente abrir a porta da Catedral, porém alguns homens o impediam já que do outro lado se encontravam os tambores e seus homens.

"É A PORRA DO MEU CASAMENTO!"

Mas ninguém ligava para ele. Só queriam proteger seus próprios umbigos.

Do lado de fora dava para ouvir fortes trovões, o que aumentava a algazarra que a igreja havia se tornado.

Isso seria um casamento?

Então... Apesar da intensa gritaria, uma voz surgiu encobrindo todas as demais. Uma voz forte, firme, segura que fez com que todos se calassem.

"EU TENHO ALGO PARA IMPEDIR ESSE CASAMENTO!"

Meu coração falhou uma batida nesse momento, pois ao me virar com o coração na boca para ter certeza que o dono daquela voz era a mesma que eu estava pensando, eu vi Edward Cullen olhando firmemente em minha direção.

Era como a cena de um filme em que todos esperavam. Nenhum barulho era ouvido, e muitos prendiam a respiração. O choque fora tão grande nas pessoas, que elas piscavam diversas vezes para conferir a realidade do fato. E assim o silêncio foi se prolongando.

De um lado... Edward Cullen ostentando uma áurea em sua volta; de outro, eu, uma noiva com o queixo caído; Jake com uma expressão irada no rosto, e todos os outros pasmos e boquiabertos diante de um padre... E não QUALQUER padre, mas Edward Cullen impedindo um casamento que ele próprio estava realizando.

Um trovão quebrou o silêncio e foi como uma descarga de energia e animação. Edward então começou a se aproximar em minha direção, com os olhos verdes faiscando.

"Mas... O quê...?" Gaguejei. Eu não havia imaginado isso entre as opções anteriores. Em nenhuma delas cogitei a hipótese de um Edward padre bipolar, reservado, cabeça-dura, mandar tudo para o inferno e simplesmente fazer aquilo que ele tinha vontade.

Do jeito que as coisas estavam loucas só poderia se tratar de uma alucinação. E das de mau gosto, devo acrescentar.

Então um novo trovão irrompeu pela Catedral.

"Não ouse se aproximar!" Jacob berrou se colocando em minha frente. "Você a perdeu!"

"Esperar... Esperar..." BORAT interrompeu se colocando no meio com a mão no queixo. "Ele... Padre... Ela... Mulher... Perder? Se perder... Já ter..."

"Cala a boca!" Jacob exclamou apontando logo em seguida o dedo para Edward. "Você teve sua chance, não venha atrás dela!"

"Eu vou atrás dela sim!" Edward gritou com a voz firme. "Quantas vezes forem necessárias... Por que eu sou um idiota, um asno... Mas finalmente percebi e tomei as decisões certas..."

"Mas tarde demais!" Jacob berrou me agarrando firmemente no pulso quase me machucando. Eu não culpava Jake. Ele sempre fora o melhor cara que eu conhecera. Meu melhor amigo, mas a partir do momento em que se vê impedido de investir na pessoa que ama por um homem, e ainda por cima este sendo padre; e quando finalmente consegue uma chance, lá está o padre de novo para atrapalhá-lo. Isso com certeza mexeria com qualquer mente, até mesmo as mais receptivas como a de Jake.

"Nunca é tarde demais." Alice sorriu abraçada á Jasper. Piscou para mim, e eu continuei com minha expressão perplexa e totalmente confusa.

Seria possível que aquilo fosse real? Que Edward estava deixando de lado uma preocupação sua e simplesmente indo atrás do que queria?

"Garotos americanos... Dá para explicar o que está acontecendo no nosso país democrático?" Obama perguntou confuso.

Outro forte trovão que fez com que várias pessoas pulassem.

"O que está acontecendo seu presidente..." Edward começou me olhando intensamente. Jesus! Arrepiou. "É QUE EU AMO AQUELA MULHER! E ela não pode se casar com outro homem... Por que ela é _minha_." Ele falou o pronome fazendo jus á seu nome. _Possessivo._

Enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em cair dos meus olhos, e a emoção aflorava em minha pele, outro forte estrondo se seguiu eriçando a todos.

Então realmente Edward estava tomando a decisão. Não cometeria mais os MESMOS erros que nos separaram no passado.

Eu pouco me importava com Jake. Com o casamento. Com os convidados. Por eu estar de noiva. Ali em minha frente estava um Edward jogando tudo para o alto e dizendo na frente de todos que era um padre apaixonado. Por mim... Isso era tudo o que eu esperava então.

"Edward..." Sussurrei com um sorriso bobo se formando em meus lábios. Ele estendeu os braços com seu costumeiro sorriso torto, parecendo mais divino do que nunca.

Minhas pernas começaram a se mover na direção do meu _amor _que estava se declarando para mim na frente de todos os presentes, contudo, um novo estrondo se surgiu, a luz falhou, e logo a escuridão tomou conta do local.

Antes de ficarmos totalmente no breu as últimas imagens que vi foi Jacob me olhando com desaprovação, Edward se aproximando de mim, BORAT apontando a bazuca para algum lugar, Emmet com um saco preto nas mãos, Rose carregando sua bolsa com as duas mãos, e dois coroinhas correndo na direção dos convidados.

"QUEM APAGOU A LUZ?"

Ohmeudeus! Essas coisas só aconteciam comigo, ou nas coisas que ME envolviam.

"ALGUÉM ABRE A PORCARIA DESSA PORTA!" Reconheci a voz de Sue. "Eu sabia que aquela mulher macumbeira não ia deixar barato! Desgraça!"

"Eu não vou abrir de jeito nenhum!" Ouvi a voz de um desconhecido. "Esses loucos estão nus do lado de fora! Nunca se sabe o que vão fazer!"

"Mas estamos no escuro!"

"Eu vejo gente morta..."

"BUH!"

"Ah inferno!" Quem foi o infeliz que fez isso? "BORAT, seu idiota."

"Não sou BORAT." Uma voz abafada respondeu e logo eu estava sendo arrastada para algum lugar. "SOCORRO!"

Eu queria encontrar Edward. Ele havia dito verdadeiramente que me amava na frente de todos! Ele me queria! Ele iria impedir aquele casamento! Eu precisava dele!

"BELLA!" Ouvi vozes chamando meu nome, porém eu estava sendo enfiada em um saco.

"SOCORRO! É o homem do saco!"

"Hey! Você tem voz de mulher!" Reconheci então Emmet um nóia confuso.

"Emmet, seu idiota! Sou eu Bella!"

"Bella?" reconheci então a voz de Rose. "Então em quem eu dei à pedrada?"

"E onde está Edward?"

"OK. OK. Agora você me solta!" Berrei.

Ele então me bateu diversas vezes com aquelas mãos enormes até conseguir me levantar decentemente naquele escuro.

Um raio irradiou e iluminou instantaneamente a catedral, revelando um Edward vindo em minha direção.

"Edward!" Berrei, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Finalmente eu o teria de volta e...

"Inferno! Está escuro de novo. Ai, quem é você?"

"Bella? Filha... Onde você está?" Meu pai me apalpava.

"Pai, eu acho que estou aqui sabe..."

"Ah é." Ele bufou. "E acho que você tem algumas coisas muito importantes para me explicar mocinha..."

"ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA SEU LOUCO!" Sue berrou.

"CADÊ BELLA?" Reconheci a voz de Jake.

Era melhor eu fugir dele naquele escuro... E aproveitando do meu pai também.

**Jasper**

Ainda bem que Alice se grudara feito chiclete em mim, pois no escuro nós não nos perdemos.

"Onde será que estão os dois, hein?" Ela perguntou preocupada e provavelmente girando a cabeça a fim de achá-los.

Revirei meus olhos.

"Alice. Está escuro. Não conseguirá enxergar de qualquer jeito!"

Ela me deu um tapa no ombro. "Duvidando de minhas capacidades Jasper? No convento... Ninguém duvidava que..."

"Não, não!" Beijei-a a fim de calar a boca dela. "Não me fale de convento não!"

Ela sempre me ameaçava em voltar ao convento. Era frustrante!

"Vamos parar de falar dos dois... Eles devem estar se ajeitando em algum lugar..."

Ela bufou. "Eu queria tanto que eles se acertassem..."

"Alice," chamei um pouco ansioso e confuso. "Estava pensando... Sabe..." Torci minhas mãos uma com as outras. "Nesse clima de casamento... Romantismo..."

"Jasper aqui tem tudo menos clima de casamento e romantismo!"

"Tá ok. Mas tipo... Ah..."

"Jasper desembucha logo!"

"Ok..." Então me ajoelhei e Alice começou a abanar as mãos em sua frente.

"Jasper? Jasper? Cadê você Jasper?"

"Estou aqui amor." Cutuquei seus joelhos.

"O que está fazendo ai?"

"Pedindo-te em casamento!"

"O quê?" Ela murmurou chocada.

Tirei de meu bolso a pequena caixinha de veludo e estendi em sua direção. Ok! Estava escuro, mas... Simbolicamente falando...

"Alice Cullen... Você aceita ser minha esposa?"

"Jasper... Eu não estou te vendo, na verdade, não estou vendo o anel." Revirei os olhos e procurei suas mãos colocando a caixinha no meio delas.

"Aqui."

Ela então apalpou o volume e soltou um silvo de exclamação.

"Oh, parece caro e... Ah, mas o que vale é a intenção. Isso é o que penso que é?"

"É. Meu bolso foi pros ares, mas consegui comprar algo a sua altura amor..."

"AAAAH! NÃO ACREDITO! TE AMO JASPER!" Então ela se afastou de mim.

"Alice... Alice...?"

"Jasper, por que você está falando tão longe de mim? Estou no seu colo nesse exato momento!"

"Não... Na verdade..."

"HEHEHE. Não é todo dia que mulher pular em colo meu."

Segui a voz de BORAT e peguei uma Alice furiosa, que logo se acomodou em meus braços gentilmente.

"Agora sim." Ela sorriu. "Eu te amo Jasper. E aceito ser sua mulher. Só temos um problema..."

"O quê?"

"O padre. Já que Edward não vai ser mais."

"Isso é o de menos." Sussurrei ao beijá-la com volúpia em meio à escuridão.

**Bella**

Estava esbarrando em diversas pessoas a fim de achar Edward. Parecia tão fácil seguir em linha reta no iluminado, porém no escuro as coisas ficavam pretas.

HAHA! Adorei o trocadilho.

Parecia que se passaram horas que eu migrava por entre os corpos na igreja. Estava quase me sentindo em algum filme do tipo ' A ilha', embora não soubesse ainda conectar o porquê.

"Você viu o padre gostoso se declarando para a noiva?" Alguém sussurrou.

"Eu vi menina! Que babado."

"Mas aquela menina nasceu com a bunda virada para a lua! Você viu o noivo dela? Uma tentação!"

Revirei meus olhos. Até na escuridão tinha gente fazendo fofoca?

"BELLA!" Distingui a voz de Edward e meu coração se inflamou de esperança de encontrá-lo.

Segui em linha reta e encontrei um corpo em minha frente.

Era Edward! Havia o encontrado!

Sorri, então sussurrei enquanto meus braços circundavam seu pescoço.

"Faz tanto tempo que eu esperei por isso."

E o beijei com volúpia. Sabe aqueles beijos desesperados no melhor estilo fim de novela reencontrando seu moçinho?

Aquela coisa que sobe e desce, sobe e desce e desce redondo de novo?

Pois então... Foi exatamente isso que... NÃO ACONTECEU!

Então um novo raio e...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"!" repliquei.

"!" Ok, ganhou a competição. E o OSCAR vai para... Alice!

"Bella! O que você está fazendo beijando Jasper? E Jasper, é isso que você me faz logo depois que me pede em casamento?"

Merda. Merda.

Ainda bem que estava escuro de novo, pois aí eu consegui escapar da fúria de Alice.

UGH! Eu havia beijado Jasper!

"Edward..." Eu já estava quase morrendo de fatiga. Não agüentava mais procurá-lo no meio daquelas pessoas.

Então me sentei em algum degrau e coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos.

Por que as coisas sempre em minha vida tinham que se complicar?

Por que raios – ótimo trocadilho- a luz tinha que acabar justo quando Edward se declarava para mim?

Então alguém tropeçou em mim e caiu no chão.

"Cara, não olha por onde anda não?" reclamei já estressada. Por que não trouxera meu celular super hiper mega iluminador? E por que NINGUÉM naquele monte inteiro não havia providenciado isso?

"Desculpe, mas..."

Ohmeudeus.

"EDWARD?"

"BELLA?"

Gritamos juntos e o "SIM" foi a uníssono também, logo nós rimos e ele me abraçou com força.

E sim... Definitivamente agora era ele! O cheiro... O corpo... E a sensação de descarga elétrica rodando pelo corpo.

Era o meu Edward ali.

**Emmet**

"ROSE! ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oi gatinho." Uma voz feminina meio masculinizada respondeu.

"Você é Rose?"

"Oh... Você é tão romântico! Eu sou uma flor mesmo, né?"

"Olha aqui minha senhora flor do campo..." Então o ser me agarrou no meio daquela escuridão e eu entrei uma luta para me livrar.

Então um raio.

"EMMET!" Rose começou a me dar bolsadas com aquela bolsa com pedras dentro. "Seu cachorro... Galinha!"

"Hmm... Quem é a gatinha? Podemos fazer a três?"

"SAÍ DAQUI, INFELIZ!" Empurrei a drag queen longe, enquanto tentava me proteger dos ataques constantes de Rose.

"Emmet, seu cachorro..."

"Rose, pára, poxa. Você viu que ela/ele/isso me agarrou! Essas são as conseqüências de se namorar um gostoso, amor."

Ela então repentinamente parou de me agredir.

"Amor...?" Percebi a voz trêmula dela no meio da multidão. "Do que você me chamou?"

"Oras Rose. Amor. Você mesmo disse." Mulher era um bicho complicado mesmo viu...

"Ah Emmet! Que lindo!" Ela me abraçou na escuridão. Eu sorri malicioso.

Sei lá o que estava passando pela mente de minha ursinha, mas eu achava que iria me dar bem.

E que 'amor' era a palavra mágica.

"Amor..." Testei novamente.

"Own!" Ela ronronou e me deu um beijo daqueles. Quando já estava sem ar, e ela me soltou, não pude perder a chance.

"Amor, amor... Amor... Amor..." E ela voltou a me beijar daquele jeito quê! Jesus!

Eu definitivamente tinha aumentando meu vocabulário em relação à Rosálie.

**Tanya**

"Fala para os Bobalhões pararem!" Esperneei para Mike que estava me abraçando com muita força.

"São Garanhões! E não me largue Tanya! Eu tenho medo do escuro! Eu preciso de você!"

"Saí daqui, Mike!" Tentei empurrá-lo, contudo ele era bem mais forte e me impediu.

"Querida, não acredito que fará isso comigo. Imagine que eu sou um cãozinho, você tem que cuidar de mim né? Tipo Marley e eu."

Revirei meus olhos. "Mike, pelo amor de Deus vê se me erra..."

"Tanya, não seja preconceituosa! Só por que meu passado me condena?"

"Você acha que eu tenho cara de anta?"

"Na verdade..."

"Nem responda."

"Não! Eu ia dizer que 'não posso viver em um mundo que você não exista. '"

"Oh... Essa é boa."

"Pois é. Eu mesmo que inventei. Não sou um gênio?"

"Inventou em pegar de certo livro por ai, né canalha!?"

"Que calúnia!" Ele pretejou. "Só porque o carinha disse que fazia sucesso com as mulheres..."

**Bella**

**MÚSICA OBRIGATÓRIA! **

**.com/watch?v=-ejKyQlwIaI&feature=fvst**

**Save me- Hanson**

Amo você como eu nunca amei ninguém antes,  
Preciso de você para abrir a porta.  
Se implorar a você pudesse, de algum modo, mudar a maré,  
Então me diga, eu tenho de tirar isto da minha cabeça...

Eu nunca pensei que estaria pronunciando estas palavras,  
Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer  
Outro dia solitário é mais do que posso suportar...

Refrão:  
Você não vai me salvar? Pois a salvação é o que eu preciso  
Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado...  
Você não vai me salvar? Eu não quero ficar  
Apenas vagando através desse mar da vida...

Preste atenção, por favor, não saia pela porta  
Estou de joelhos, você é o motivo pelo qual eu estou vivendo...

Eu nunca pensei que estaria pronunciando essas palavras,  
Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer  
Outro dia solitário é mais do que posso suportar...

Refrão

Subitamente o céu está desabando,  
Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?  
Se eu nunca disse "desculpa", então eu estou errado, sim eu estou errado  
Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando,  
Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim  
Então eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela...

Refrão

Você não vai me salvar?  
Você não vai me salvar?  
Você não vai me salvar?

"Me perdoa... Me perdoa... Me perdoa..." Ele murmurava repetidas vezes contra meu rosto. A sensação de felicidade que irradiava em meu peito era descomunal. Edward era real, ele estava ali... Para mim e por mim... "Demorou tanto tempo... Tanto... Mas finalmente... Percebi..."

"Edward..." Foi só o que consegui murmurar enquanto o abraçava sentindo seu corpo esquentar o meu e passar todo o sentimento e segurança que só ele poderia transpassar.

"Bella, eu amo você como nunca amei ninguém antes... Eu preciso que você seja minha... Para sempre... Eu não poderia deixar você casar com Jacob... Não poderia..."

"Shi... Edward, eu sei... Você me salvou." Ri entre as lágrimas. "Você me salvou de uma vida normal que eu nunca me encaixaria... Você me libertou de anos solitária e com um cara que eu não amo do jeito certo..."

"Eu te salvei?" Ele riu. "Bella... Você me salvou... Eu posso ser o condenado de sempre, mas você será minha salvação... Eu preciso de você ao meu lado. Sempre."

Eu não agüentava mais as lágrimas que transbordavam. Senti-o se ajoelhando em minha frente e pegando minhas mãos nas suas.

"Eu nunca pensei que diria essas palavras... Nunca pensei que precisaria dizê-las... Mas outro dia solitário é mais do que eu posso suportar... Outro dia sem você é mais do que eu posso agüentar, Bella. Eu preciso que você me salve."

"Edward..." Abracei-o. "Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu faço tudo por você."

"Você tem..." Ele pareceu incerto e inseguro por um tempo. "Você tem certeza que não ama Jacob? Digo... Você iria se casar com ele... E..."

"Edward. Deixa de ser bipolar! Não acabei de dizer que te amava? Eu fui idiota em achar que eu poderia esquecer você com Jake, ou mesmo seguir minha vida em um rumo 'normal'... Mas você não é algo fácil de esquecer, sabe..."

Ele riu e tocando seu rosto percebi que ele chorava que nem eu.

"Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida Bella... Nunca..."

Ele acariciava com a ponta dos dedos cada detalhe de minha pele... Como se quisesse memorizá-la ou como um cego analisando o rosto de sua amada.

Era um toque tão íntimo que as borboletas em meu estômago se agitaram.

"Eu percebi que não posso viver sem você." Murmurou, encostando nossas testas uma na outra. Ficamos respirando pesadamente por um longo tempo enquanto um sorriso se formava em nossas bocas.

A situação poderia não ser a das melhores, mas finalmente depois de dois anos conseguíamos nos acertar. Perceber que o nosso lugar era ao lado do outro... Até o fim de nossas vidas.

As mãos de Edward vagavam por minhas costas e as minhas acariciavam seus cabelos sentindo a maciez deles. Fechei meus olhos somente sentindo seu cheiro... Seu calor... Seu amor que era quase palpável por mim.

"Mas é tudo louco não?" Comecei a rir de felicidade em meio ás lágrimas. "Estamos aqui nos acertando... Na escuridão da igreja... Com esse casamento bizarro... Com essa gente maluca..." Ele riu acariciando meus cabelos enquanto um verdadeiro pandemônio continuava com as pessoas na escuridão, porém eu e Edward estávamos em um mundinho somente nosso.

Então um novo raio... E encontrei seus olhos verdes faiscando em minha direção, e eu sorri com a boca e com os olhos, pois finalmente eu o tinha ali.

"Você está falando sério de verdade?" Perguntei querendo ter total certeza.

"Claro, anjo. Eu serei seu, sempre."

"É tão bom que parece até alucinação..." Ele riu enquanto respirava em minha bochecha. O som daquela risada era tão cativante... Como poderia viver sem aquilo por tanto tempo?

"Prometo ser real para você." Respondeu antes que eu puxasse sua boca para a minha. Era perfeito o modo como nossas bocas se encaixavam. Nossas línguas dançavam, nossos corpos reagiam com intensidade querendo a aproximação cada vez maior. O encaixe era perfeito...

O gosto de Edward era único. Especial... Nada comparável.

Porém... Um silvo de exclamações se seguiu. Eu estava adepta a permanecer ali com Edward para sempre ignorando as outras trocentas pessoas presentes, contudo minha cara recebeu uma iluminação estranha.

"OHMEUDEUS! ELE NÃO SER O PADRE?"

"Pelas barbas de Merlin..." Ei o que Dumbledore estava fazendo aqui?

"Filha! Que pouca vergonha é essa?"

E por que justo agora eles tiveram a idéia de acenderem a luz dos celulares?

"É... Mãe... Pai..." Comecei boquiaberta.

"Espera... ESTOU RECEBENDO A LIGAÇÃO..." Sue berrou e depois apontou para Renne. "Você sabia!" Acusou.

"Então..." Um dos irmãos de Jake, Seth começou a fazer a ligação com as mãos. "A revista... O padre... A notícia... Há dois anos... É verdade..."

"Claro! Como eu pude me esquecer? Deu maior bafafá há dois anos!" Outra mulher disse batendo a mão na testa.

"Uma coisa é o padre se declarar... E outra é ver eles se agarrando!" Alguém comentou.

"É isso mesmo que vocês estão vendo." Edward se levantou firmemente olhando para todos. Desafiando qualquer um que tivesse a coragem de ir contra ele e nosso amor. "Eu e Bella nos amamos, e vamos ficar juntos."

Senti tanto orgulho dele nesse momento...

Contudo os murmúrios se tornaram gritos e todos nos olhavam chocados.

Parecia um ping pong de cabeças. Olhavam para um Jacob transtornado que encarava Edward como se fosse arrancar suas tripas; e olhavam para mim de noiva e abraçada á um padre com o noivo bem em nossa frente.

Que quadro lindo! Emocionante!

"Bella..." Jacob começou chocado quando me levantei ficando ao lado de Edward e ele passou suas mãos protetoramente por minha cintura. "Você... Você..."

"Desculpa Jake. Mas eu tenho que seguir meu coração."

"VOCÊ É MINHA MULHER!" Jacob berrou com a mãe se prostrando ao seu lado.

"Vocês não terminaram os votos..." Edward devolveu.

"Claro que sim!" Retrucou se aproximando com o dedo flexionando. "Ela disse que sim!"

"Na verdade..."

"EU VI! EU VI!" Emmet pulou e começou a apontar para Renne. "Ela que fez Bella dizer o sim!"

Fiz um coraçãozinho com a mão para Emmet. Finalmente ele fazia algo que prestasse!

"MAS VOCÊ É PADRE!" Jake retrucou. "E Bella," Virou-se para mim. "Você acha mesmo que ele vai largar a batina por você? Durante dois anos ele te enrolou! Como um marido com sua amante, e você caiu como um patinho... E agora...? Vai cair de novo e desperdiçar a chance que tem de ter uma vida normal?"

Eu tentei controlar as lágrimas ao ver meu melhor amigo naquela situação. Entretanto não poderia deixá-lo falar de qualquer jeito de Edward!

"Eu pensei que queria minha vida normal... Mas UGH! Nem normal eu sou! Como eu poderia agüentar viver em algo normal?"

"É isso ae!"

"UHUL! ARRASOU!"

"Eu ainda não entender..."

"E outra..." Edward disse tirando um envelope vermelho de dentro da batina. "Se resta ainda alguma dúvida que eu e Bella ficaremos juntos... Olhe isso." Então ele jogou no chão um envelope vermelho e todos seguiram para olhar.

"O que é isso?" Jake perguntou embasbacado.

Sue foi a primeira pessoa que saiu do transe no meio daquela escuridão somente iluminada por luzes azuis e amarelas dos celulares. Agachou-se e tremendo pegou o envelope segurando com a ponta do dedo, como se tivesse nojo.

Jake arrancou bruscamente o envelope da mão da mãe e começou a ler o conteúdo arregalando os olhos em seguida.

"Você... Você..." Murmurou.

"É exatamente o que está lendo, Jacob." Respondeu o gatinho, quer dizer, Edward com firmeza. Eu estava boiando no quesito 'envelope' e na cara de Jake.

Apertei a mão de Edward e ele me deu um olhar confiante.

"O que está dizendo ai?" Perguntou Sue e minha mãe juntas e ambas bufaram ao perceber o feito.

A cara de Jacob se tornou vermelha e encarando Edward com extremo ódio rasgou o envelope em mil pedacinhos.

"Você... Não vai... Nunca..."

"Edward!" Exclamei. Seja o que quer que signifique aquele envelope, deveria ser importante. E Jake estava o destruindo! Contudo Edward continuava parado somente observando...

"O que dizia a carta Edward?" Perguntei.

Ele se virou para mim. "É a carta do vaticano Bella. A que esperamos por tanto tempo."

Minha boca se abriu em surpresa. "Tem... Certeza?"

Ele assentiu. "Eu recebi há alguns meses e não sabia o que fazer com ela. Eu estava confuso, mas não a destruí. Eu estava disposto a usá-la logo depois do casamento..."

"Por que você... Não me contou?"

"Eu não sabia se você ainda me amava. Eu te vi feliz com Jacob. Eu te vi noiva dele. Não queria estragar sua felicidade, e a vida normal que você disse que queria tanto ter."

"Ah Edward..." Então olhei para os mil pedacinhos vermelhos no chão. "Por que você fez isso JAKE?"

"Ele não pode ser seu... É errado... É contra a ordem natural das coisas... E agora..." Ele riu. "Não vai poder mais deixar de ser padre."

"Na verdade..." Todos nos viramos para ver quem era o dono daquela voz. E ali estava Dom Daniel. "A carta é simbólica. E eu tenho documentos na Cúria que são a verdadeira 'carta do vaticano'... Portanto... Não importa se você rasgou essa, meu jovem."

Edward sorriu com o canto da boca enquanto olhava o bispo.

"Você vai admitir isso?" Sue berrou apontando para nós dois. "Por Deus! Você é bispo! Vai permitir que um padre se envolva com uma mulher?"

"E quem sou eu para julgar?" Retrucou. "Quem é você, para começo de conversa? Quem somos todos nós para julgar?"

De repente apagaram-se todas as luzes dos celulares e voltou-se a ficar no breu.

As pessoas pareciam não querer mais encarar a cena ou mesmo não mais olhar nos rostos das outras pessoas.

Antes as pessoas falavam a todo o momento no escuro, contudo agora todos estavam em silêncio absorvendo a cena que haviam acabado de ver.

"Bella," Edward se aproximou de mim e pegou em minhas mãos. "Vamos fugir?"

"Fugir?"

"Sim." Pelo tom de voz dele consegui saber que ele estava sorrindo. "Não quero perder mais nenhum segundo com você, meu amor. Já passamos pelo suficiente pela uma vida inteira. Precisamos de um descanso."

Eu sorri que nem boba.

"Edward, tem certeza que isso não é uma alucinação? Uma coisa louca de minha mente?"

Ele então falou sério. "Desculpe por ser um... Crápula, Bella. Desculpe por fazê-la não ter certeza que estou realmente aqui..." Ele pegou em minhas mãos e levou até o coração. "Mas eu estou. E prometo nunca mais te abandonar. Nunca."

"Eu acredito em você Edward." Acariciei seu rosto com a mão que estava entrelaçada á sua. "E sempre acreditarei."

Então várias pessoas esbarraram na gente e logo me vi separada do meu amor.

INFERNO!

"EDWARD!"

"Bella, você disse que não iria fazer aquilo comigo..." Reconheci Jacob. Ele me segurava agora e sua voz se encontrava irada.

"Jake..." Tentei me acalmar. "Eu te amo. Você é meu melhor amigo. Desculpe por ter feito isso, mas... É pra o nosso bem."

"_Nosso_ bem? Aqui estão todas as pessoas que conheço... Vai sair nos jornais, revistas. Você sabe o que isso significa?"

"Jake. Você _não_ é esse cara." Suspirei. "Você não é o cara que liga para isso, quem é assim é sua mãe." Acariciei de leve seu rosto. "_Perdoe-me."_

Então um novo raio e vi a face triste de Jake e as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos.

"Por que ele, Bella? Por quê?"

"Por que eu o amo. E o coração não escolhe a quem amar."

"Jacob..." Ouvi a voz de Edward atrás dele. Senti o clima tenso surgir. "Desculpe por isso..."

"Desculpar?" Ele bufou. "Você sempre me atrapalhou. SEMPRE!"

Então tateei em busca da mão de Edward e o trouxe para perto de mim.

"Bella," Jake pediu com desespero. "Depois de tudo o que ele já te fez sofrer... Você continuará a seu lado?"

"Vou." Respondi com firmeza e senti Edward apertar minha mão com consistência. "Eu já perdi tempo demais tentando fugir de algo que é impossível correr, Jake."

"Mas..." Ele então pegou em meus braços. "Lembre-se que eu sempre estarei aqui. Quando este cara te chutar, eu estarei aqui, Bella. Estarei, prometo."

Ele já estava começando a se desesperar, e não duvidava que ele pudesse me agarrar e sair correndo comigo, por isso puxei Edward.

"Tchau Jake."

"BELLA!" Ele gritou, contudo ele não conseguiria mais nos alcançar.

"Você fez a coisa certa, Bella." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Assenti em meio às lágrimas.

Então ele me guiou em meio às pessoas até a Sacristia onde lá tinha uma porta que levava para fora da igreja.

Na praça a chuva já estava assumindo o papel de uma garoa, os raios diminuíam e alguns pequenos postes começavam a acender suas luzes.

"Esqueci de uma coisa..." Murmurou de repente.

"O quê?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, enquanto as gotas de chuvas nos encharcavam.

"Quer fazer as honras?" Sorriu torto, apontando para suas roupas. Então eu entendi.

Assenti com um enorme sorriso.

Há tanto tempo que eu esperava por aquilo. E ali, finalmente estava acontecendo.

"Isso," Peguei as estolas. "Não..." Joguei-as no chão. "Te pertence..." Ele me ajudou a desabotoar sua batina e arrancá-la por sua cabeça. "Mais."

Observamos a batina e as estolas no chão sendo encharcadas pela chuva e vi o olhar perdido de Edward por um momento.

"Você está bem?" Acariciei seu rosto cujas gotas de chuva já delineavam seus traços.

Ele então olhou para mim e sorriu aquele costumeiro sorriso torto.

"É difícil..." Murmurou pausando as palavras. "Simplesmente largar uma vida que você sempre achou que seria a sua... O seu destino..." Deu um último olhar para as roupas e passou os braços pela minha cintura. "Mas eu percebi que é mais difícil ainda viver sem você."

Sorrindo como uma boba, beijei Edward enquanto ele nos rodava na praça como dois jovens adolescentes.

Baguncei seus cabelos molhados e ele beijava cada parte que ele tinha acesso em mim.

O cara que eu sempre considerei meu anjo pessoal então sorriu e eu retribuí apertando sua mão mais firme na minha. Entrelaçando nossos dedos e observando o efeito bonito que proporcionava.

E com gargalhadas saímos correndo por entre as árvores embaixo da chuva.

Pois finalmente sabíamos que as coisas dariam certo para nós.

Tínhamos plena consciência das vidas que deixávamos para trás. Dez anos de vida sacerdotal, um casamento, um noivo, convidados, e dois anos de desencontros, brigas, discussões e amor.

Enquanto corríamos sentindo o vento bater pelo nosso rosto e a chuva encharcar nossas roupas e cabelos, percebíamos duas coisas importantes.

A primeira: Não poderíamos viver longe um do outro.

E a segunda?

Bem...

Compreendemos finalmente que o amor era a única coisa na vida pela qual valia à pena lutar.

-

-

**Alice**

"Amor, você sabe... Pensei que era você..." Jasper tentava se desculpar pela milésima vez.

"Jasper, shi! Eu sei!"

"Sabe mesmo?"

"Sei." Ri no meio da escuridão. "Mas que foi nojento foi..." Ele riu.

"Gente! Gente!" Ouvi a HEBE Camargo. "Já que estamos aqui acumulados no meio da escuridão... Poderíamos nos confraternizar!"

"Saí daí, sua louca!" Gritaram.

"Confraternizar?" Lula perguntou com interesse. "Ei, eu tenho uma piada!"

"Lula, você é O CARA mais tem certeza que esse é o momento propício?"

"Eu sei o que você quis dizer companheiro OBAMA. Mas não é nada contra os EUA."

"Conta logo!"

"Bem, companheiros e companheiras... Por que na Argentina as vacas vivem olhando para o céu?"

Todos pensaram... Pensaram...

"Por que tem Boi nos ares! HAHAHA!" Começou a rir descontroladamente enquanto eu revirava meus olhos.

"OLHA ESTOU NEM AI! ABRE ESSA PORTA!" Emmet então começou a esmurrar a saída.

"Espere! Espere!" Dumbledore interferiu. "Alohomora!"

É... O feitiço em si não deu certo, porém os homens que a guardavam ficaram com medo de serem transformados em sapos e não haverem princesas para salva-los, então a abriu.

Os garanhões da Cidade tocavam em uma área coberta afastada da passagem e pareciam nem notar a falta de luz.

Eles eram tão alheios á tudo que se percebessem a tensão que se formava seria muito.

"_Estamos tão cansados... E o cansaço é tão grande! E o que a gente faz para parar de cantar nesse mesmo instante?" _Cantavam sonolentos e quase caindo uns em cima dos outros.

Jesus! Que decadência!

Alguns postes da praça começavam a pegar a cor novamente, iluminando pelo menos um pouco da Catedral.

O que mais me chamou a atenção foi à falta de meu irmão e Bella e Jake de joelhos no meio da igreja com a cabeça no meio das mãos. Sue o abraçava e dava leves tapinhas em suas costas enquanto com a outra mão jurava vingança no melhor estilo "O vingador".

Fora tão bonito o momento dos dois dentro da igreja. Finalmente eles haviam se acertado, e uma alegria imensa se formava em meu peito.

BORAT estava ao meu lado com a mão no queixo e parecia altamente pensativo sobre alguma questão.

"Meu caro BORAT estás a refletir sobre alguma gestão especial? O 'x' da questão ou a lógica dessa história?" Perguntou o primeiro ministro da fazenda.

"_Estamos tão cansados..."_

"Deixa-me ver se entender... O padre... Fugir com Noiva?"

Assenti com um sorriso.

"Isso ser bom?"

"ÓTIMO!"

"E o nosso plano?" Emmet apareceu de repente ainda com o saco nas mãos.

"Emmet... O destino fez o trabalho dele." Rose apareceu o abraçando por trás.

"Dê tino?" Perguntou idiotamente. "Mas eu não quero que você me dê tino!"

Rose revirou os olhos.

"Foi tão bonito né Rose?" Disse emocionada para minha amiga que assentiu controlando as lágrimas.

"Finalmente Bella se arranjou." Olhou torto para Emmet que continuava observando o saco procurando uma possível utilidade para ele.

Então os convidados exaltados começaram a marchar para fora da Catedral e fomos juntos envolvidos pela multidão.

"Alice!" Percebi a voz de Tanya. Ela veio correndo em minha direção com uma muda de roupas nas mãos.

"O que é isso?"

"É a batina de Edward!"

Então uma Sue louca desvairada pegou as roupas e as pisou no chão com força.

"Cuspindo no prato que comeu né? Depois de não sei quantos anos entrando nessa vida ele vai parar justo no casamento com meu filho? E AINDA JOGA A BATINA COMO SE ELA FOSSE RUIM E CONDENÁVEL!"

"Olha aqui dona Sue..." Apontei o dedo para ela. "Eles já tiveram problemas o suficiente. Não precisa de nenhuma mulherzinha metida e mimada dizendo o que é certo e o que é errado!"

"Companheiras... Companheiros... Calma nessa hora."

"EPA, EPA, EPA, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Cala a boca Juvenal!" Alguém berrou.

"_Os garanhões da Cidade é a maior organização do mundo..."_

E no meio daquele pandemônio um Jake desesperado surgiu olhando por entre a multidão.

"ONDE ELES ESTÃO? PARA ONDE ELES FORAM?"

"Jake! Você tem que pegá-los! É sua noiva! Você tem que ir atrás dela!" Sue incentivou.

"Minha senhora..." Jasper começou a falar me abraçando por trás. "Não dá simplesmente para perceber que não há volta? Os dois se amam. Eles merecem ser felizes."

"ELES NÃO TÊM DIREITO..."

"Olha aqui!!! Eu não aceito que você sua putinha de quinta fale de minha filha de qualquer jeito não!" Renne surpreendendo a todos enfiou o dedo no meio da cara de Sue.

"E a vergonha?" Berrou arrancando os cabelos. "Isso vai estar nos jornais amanhã! Vocês vão ver!" Apontou para todos com raiva. Meu Deus! Ela era louca! "Eu vou ACABAR, ouçam bem A-CA-BAR com a vida daquele padre! Ele nunca vai conseguir ficar com Bella! NUNCA!"

"Cala a boca!" Dessa vez foi Rose que interferiu dando um tapa bem dado em Sue. "Você não tem direito de fazer nada á eles... Nem seu filho, nem seu dinheiro, e nem o presidente dos EUA!"

"É. Não posso mesmo." Barack confirmou.

"Emmet! Já sei para o que você pode usar esse saco." Rose disse maquiavélica.

"O que, amor?" Eu tinha certeza que Rose planejava enfiar Sue no saco e jogá-la longe, mas algo que Emmet falou a fez esquecer tudo e pular em cima do homem do saco lascando um beijo daqueles.

"EU NÃO POSSO... NÃO POSSO DEIXAR BELLA IR." Jake gritou correndo em meio à multidão.

"É TARDE DEMAIS!" Emmet berrou ainda com Rose em seus braços, e vi um sorriso se formando em seus lábios enquanto olhava algum lugar do lado oposto pelo qual Jake corria.

Segui seu olhar e assim distingui duas figuras correndo por entre as árvores. Apesar da distância podia ver a felicidade e o amor que eles irradiavam.

Jasper apertou seu abraço e apoiou sua cabeça em meu pescoço enquanto eu acariciava seus cachinhos.

"Está vendo Emmet? Todos estão se resolvendo..." Rose bufou.

Contudo este estava muito ocupado tentando avistar os coroinhas fugitivos.

"MINHA GENTE! A festa não acabou!" Então um Mike e seus súditos Garanhões da cidade improvisaram um show no meio da praça e começaram a dançar ao som de batuques e tambores. Não sei de onde raios eles conseguiram se animar novamente, já que praticamente dormiam na praça.

Várias risadas surgiram e as pessoas que não haviam ido embora com a promessa de nunca mais voltar ou manter contato batiam palmas e se divertiam.

"Espera! A gente tem uma festa não tem? Não podemos desperdiçar dinheiro!" Jasper apontou sorridente.

"Ai já é demais!" Reclamei, porém sorri. "Mas acho que os salgadinhos nos chamam..."

"Fiquei sabendo que o bolo tem umas trocentas camadas..." Emmet disse sorrindo e abraçando Rose.

"Não já comeu chocolate o suficiente, amor?" Perguntou.

"Amor?" Emmet olhou para ela aturdido. "Do que você me chamou?"

"Amor... Você mesmo disse." Então Emmet surpreendente começou a beijar Rose com volúpia na frente de todos. Jesus! Como entendê-los?

"Jasper..." Sussurrei me virando de frente para meu futuro marido. "Adorei o anel."

Lancei um olhar de esguelha para a pedra enorme que se instalava no anel de ouro.

Ele me olhou acanhado e beijou minha mão carinhosamente. "Não chega nem a seus pés amor..."

Sorri que nem boba e percebi BORAT nos encarando escondendo uma lágrima e logo fingindo ser um cisco, e até chegou a abraçar um judeu e chorar em sua camisa. O coitado dava leves palmadas em suas costas com os olhos arregalados para a bazuca que ainda se encontrava em sua bolsa.

Até o presidente do Brasil piscava diversas vezes para a lua cheia que repousava no céu e abraçava Obama se balançando de um lado para outro cantando "We are the World."

Sky estava correndo entre as folhas caídas das árvores como se soubesse que os 'pais' haviam se acertado.

Mike e Tanya... Bem, estes dois pareciam cão e gato, porém pareciam ter estabelecido uma trégua. Mike batucava nas mãos determinado ritmo e Tanya dançava ao redor dele com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Sue saíra furiosa da presença de todos e partira com o carro em alta velocidade, enquanto Jake encarava atônito o que seria o lugar de seu casamento.

Charlie e Renne conversavam baixinho em um canto e pareciam compenetrados em sua conversa.

E eu? Encontrava-me feliz por meu irmão. Oito anos em que ele imaginou ter uma vocação e descobrir que na verdade não a tinha. Mas antes tarde do que nunca!

E em algum lugar ali perto... A mesma lua iluminava e podia ser vista por dois jovens apaixonados.

Um padre e uma mulher que descobriram que a vida gira em torno de algo tênue, sensível, contudo altamente poderoso, e que os tomara em um assalto e os manterão cativos pela eternidade. _O amor._

E não importa o que fizessem... O que implorassem... O destino deles era ficar juntos, e assim seriam, na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de suas vidas.

E aquele, meus amigos, foi o único casamento que ocorreu naquela noite de lua cheia em **Outubro de 2009.**

* * *

**N/A: **SNIF... SNIF...

Por que é sempre tão difícil terminar uma fic? Alguém me diz?

Ok, ainda não terminou!!

Mais um capítulo e o epílogo!! Isso se eu conseguir passar tudo em um cap só!

Observer Host ainda to pensando sobre a continuação... E a nova fic "A infiltrada" ainda não tem data de estréia, mas avisarei aqui quando estrear, ok?

Para os TEAM JACOB de plantão... ele tem os motivos deles para agir do modo que agiu, mas vou conseguir um fim legal para ele ;)

Acho eu...

IOAHEOIHOA

Comentem e digam o que acharam do acerto dos pombinhos!!

E peço, encarecidamente, COMO FIM DE FIC, FANTASMINHAS APAREÇAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Não custa nada deixar uma review né? :D

AAAh, voltando ao assunto do livro!

O casamento do livro "Entre o amor e o pecado" é diferente, então acho que como "Bônus" vou vir aqui e mostrar para vocês uma 'nova versão'...

Se vcs quiserem, deixem uma review avisando!!

Bem, até mais!

BEEIJOS,

NAT!


	37. De repente O NOSSO ETERNO AMANHÃ I

**N/A: **Bem gente... Primeiramente eu tenho uma boa notícia, má não sei :) Depende do ponto de vista!

A fic não irá terminar no capítulo 30 (que segue a primeira parte), mas no 31! :D

por que mais um capítulo natália? é simples. O capítulo 30 acabou se tornando extenso por um assunto, e daria muitas páginas tentar terminá-lo com todo o assunto que eu ainda tenho que trazer á tona :)

é só uma questão de não se tornar MUITO extenso! e tbm de não 'faltar' coisas para um bom entendimento do final, além de mais momentos românticos entre os protagonistas, porque eles merecem *----------*

Falei de um bônus no capítulo passado, e postarei ele, mããs... tenho que postar a primeira parte já que tá pronta! vou tentar vir mais tarde com o bônus, ou melhor depois do cap 30 completo!

**AGRADEÇO COMO SEMPRE AS REVIEWS! ****Larissa Inacio****, Manuuu, ****C-Bellinha****( eu disse que teria final feliz :D), ****Mimy Cullen****, ****Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy****, ****Jess Oliver Masen Cullen****, Lara Brasil, ****Lady Sanctorum****, ****ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner****, ****MrSouza Cullen**** (logo, logo saí mais coisas sobre a nova fic, pode deixar ;), ****Gibeluh****, Mel Cullen, Déby, Bibi  
, ****Ana Krol**** , Alice Cullen (fico lisonjeada!! :D), Vava, ****lais h.**** , Tatah ferreira, Annie S. Cullen, ****Maryne BittenSet.****, ****Caa3**** (bem-vinda!)  
**

Valeeeeu de verdade gente! fico muito feliz que tenham gostado do casamento!

sem mais delongas,

_so_, _ENJOY!_

* * *

**Capítulo 30-**** De repente... O NOSSO ETERNO AMANHÃ.**

**"Nunca digas que esqueceste um amor diga apenas que consegue falar nele sem chorar, pois o verdadeiro amor é... inesquecível." (Autor desconhecido)**

* * *

**THE NEW YORK TIMES.**

**PADRE FAMOSO INTERROMPE CASAMENTO!**

_Ontem, no começo da noite ocorreu o casamento de um dos herdeiros mais importantes da cidade de Nova York. Ou pelo menos, começou a cerimônia, já que esta se tornou um centro de loucos, e foi interrompido pelo padre que celebrava o matrimônio, o famoso Edward Cullen._

_Edward Cullen como a maioria das pessoas conhece, se encontrava em turnê nos últimos meses por vários estados do país, e seus shows ganhavam cada vez mais prestígio junto com sua música "Faz um Milagre em mim" que ironicamente virara até cantada de caminhoneiro._

_Há cerca de dois anos uma mesma notícia, por um jornal não tão confiável, foi divulgada informando que o jovem padre estava tendo um caso com Isabella Marie Swan, na época 22, uma jornalista. Declarações negaram esse fato, e as pessoas se convenceram então que o padre estava inocente e que não passara de rumores infrutíferos a notícia._

_Há cerca de dois meses, o padre voltou à Nova York para fazer uma pequena turnê e passar um tempo com sua família, contudo na noite de ontem teve um casamento para celebrar na Catedral St. Patrick's de Isabella Swan._

_As pessoas presentes no casamento disseram que foi uma noite que elas nunca esqueceriam, pelas confusões, trapalhadas, e pessoas poucamente habilitadas mentalmente presentes._

_Houve até a presença dos notórios Garanhões da Cidade, organização que vem ganhando força e adeptos na cidade inteira e até pela região de toda Manhattan._

_Mas o que mais surpreendeu a todos, não foi às maluquices, mas sim o próprio padre impedindo o casamento e relevando que amava a noiva em questão que prontamente largou o noivo e foi em direção aos braços do sacerdote._

"_Foi algo... Surreal." Diz Hebe Camargo, presente na festa. "O padre é lindo e de repente ele estava ali se declarando para aquela moçinha sem sal... É realmente um alto desperdício. Ora, eu estava lá! Por que ele não se declarou para mim?"_

_Outros convidados ainda afirmam que foi um pecado contra a igreja, e que saíram assombrados daquela cena, afinal era um padre._

"_Se eu não estivesse lá... Eu nunca acreditaria, mas... Eu realmente senti que os dois se amavam. Dava para perceber uma ligação entre eles, companheiros." Revela o presidente brasileiro que deu a entrevista abraçado a Barack Obama._

"_Sim, realmente. Minha mulher não gostou muito, achou que o mundo estava perdido." Confirmou Obama._

_Logo depois da cerimônia os dois jovens sumiram, e ninguém teve notícias deles. Entretanto, uma hora eles terão que reaparecer e dar explicações para a sociedade._

_No momento, a assessora do padre, ex-padre, na verdade, pois na mesma ocasião revelou que tinha uma carta do vaticano que o permitia não ser mais um sacerdote, não desgruda do telefone, pois todas as empresas que contrataram o show do padre estão cancelando-as com o escândalo evidente que o casamento proporcionou._

_E esperamos voltar logo com entrevistas com os dois jovens e mostrar o ponto de vista deles sobre essa história e sua repercussão._

**THE NEW YORK JOURNAL.**

_FAMOSO PADRE CEDE Á TENTAÇÃO DA CARNE!_

**POP PEOPLE**

_CASAMENTO MOSTRA GENUIDADE DE NOTÍCIA HÁ DOIS ANOS._

**JORNAL DA CIDADE.**

_EDWARD CULLEN, LARGOU A BATINA!_

**G MAGANIZE**

_EDWARD CULLEN ACEITA POSAR PARA REVISTA! _

**PLAYBOY**

_COMO CONQUISTAR UM EX-PADRE! DICAS QUENTES!_

**CAPRICHO**

_EX-PADRE EDWARD CULLEN, COLÍRIO DA SEMANA._

**BOA FORMA**

_SEGREDOS DE BELEZA E CORPO POR EDWARD CULLEN_

**PAMONHAS FRESQUINHAS**

_RECEITAS DE EDWARD CULLEN PARA VOCÊ, CARA SENHORA._

**WOMEN'S HEALTH**

_DICAS DE SEDUÇÃO, POR BELLA SWAN._

"JESUS!" Bufei largando o jornal longe e ignorando todas as manchetes que pareciam saltar em meus olhos. Voltei-me a passos pesados em direção a sala de espera do aeroporto, e sentei emburrada cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito.

"Um centavo por seus pensamentos." Senti o hálito quente de Edward em minha orelha e arrepiei involuntariamente. A mão dele passou pelo meu ombro mostrando o copo de café que ele fora buscar, e eu sorri agradecida.

"Nem precisa pagar tanto para descobrir." Disse com os ombros caídos, enquanto sugava o líquido quente esperando que ele levasse todos aqueles pensamentos e manchetes idiotas de minha mente como um aspirador de pó.

Ele então se sentou ao meu lado com seu copo de cappuccino extra forte e uma enorme rosquinha. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e arranquei um sorriso dos meus lábios.

Edward e seu sempre vício por tudo quanto é doce.

Era tão fácil conviver com ele. Não! Era tão BOM conviver com ele... Sem medo de nada, ou quase nada... E finalmente depois de tanto tempo, estávamos ali, curtindo um ao outro, rumo ao México, onde ninguém nos conheceria. Eu esperava.

"Seu sorriso é lindo sabia?" Ele brincou dando uma grande mordida na rosquinha. Ou roscão, enfim...

Eu comentaria algo de 'talvez os novos comerciais de escovas dentais me contratem', já que havia dicas de dieta feita por mim, ou pela minha alma, ou meu clone, sei lá...

"Apreciei sem moderação." Sorri e arranquei um selinho de seus lábios.

Ele sorriu torto e logo deixando a rosquinha enrolada no guardanapo e desviando os copos de café arrancou um beijo doce de mim que me arrepiou inteira novamente.

"Tem certeza que ninguém sabe que é a gente?" Murmurei com a boca ainda grudada a dele.

"Não..." Ele murmurou mordendo meu lábio inferior. "Nem nos documentos. Amber cuidou de tudo."

Assenti com os olhos fechados, e passei meus braços por volta de seu pescoço continuando as carícias que seus lábios me proporcionavam.

Até que...

"**NOTÍCIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA!"**

"_Aqui quem fala, é Steve Jones do programa Eu, contigo! E uma fonte secreta informou que o novo casal mais polêmico dos Estados Unidos está em algum aeroporto da cidade."_

Ainda com os lábios encostados aos de Edward eu paralisei ao ouvir e ver na TV que se estendia no teto o cara careca e barbudo informando nossa suposta estadia e ainda uma foto minha e de Edward separadamente atrás dele como plano de fundo.

"Diz-me... Que é... Mentira..." Murmurei.

Edward então bufou e foi se distanciando de mim lentamente com a cara frustrada.

"Ah! Desculpem-me!" Uma mulher tropeçou em nós, já que estava ocupada demais lendo alguma notícia de jornal.

Então ela olhou para nós, olhou para a notícia... Para nós, para a notícia...

E antes que por baixo de nossos disfarces ela percebesse a presença do 'casal mais polêmico dos Estados Unidos' puxei Edward para longe.

"Tem certeza que os disfarces estão bons?" Falei preocupada ajustando minha peruca curtinha ruiva e os óculos de aro fosco.

"Está ótima." Confirmou um Edward com roupas de adolescente, peruca crespa com rastafári, e uma pinta de líder do movimento hippie dos anos 60. "Mas não vejo à hora de sairmos daqui."

"Eu também." Gemi enquanto o abraçava. Ele se apertou em mim e murmurou um "Desculpe" no pé do meu ouvido.

Encarei-o na hora. "Desculpar pelo quê?"

"Por tudo isso..."

"Edward, deixa de ser idiota." Afugentei. "Já agüentamos tantas coisas piores..."

"Ei, ei! Vocês não viram o padre por aí, não né? A mídia está louca por eles!" Uma mulher baixinha nos interceptou.

"É... Não..." Edward falou coçando a cabeça.

"Sabe," Comecei. "Eu tenho uma amiga, que soube pela amiga da amiga dela que viram eles perto do aeroporto do Alaska. Quem sabe eles não estão por lá?"

"JURA?!" Ela deu um berrinho e começou a pular que nem pipoca no cinema em estréia de Lua Nova. "Vou pegar o avião agora mesmo!"

E saiu correndo em direção ao Check-in.

Rolei meus olhos. Edward riu. "Coitada da menina."

"Coitada?" arqueei uma sobrancelha com um sorriso debochado.

Ele continuou rindo e o vôo foi anunciado. Apesar de alguns sustos de pessoas que olhavam DEMAIS para nós, e outras que ainda vinham comentar sobre o novo babado, conseguimos entrar no avião sem muitos problemas.

Os documentos foram 'burlados' pela assessora de Edward, que não fizera maiores perguntas, sendo que nem precisava já que a mídia se incumbiu disso.

Com um suspiro de alívio e encostando a cabeça preguiçosamente no assento da poltrona segurei a mão de Edward e sorri para meu amor.

"Juntos... Finalmente." Dissemos juntos e rimos, enquanto ele levava uma de minhas mãos para sua boca e depositava ali um singelo beijo.

Antes do vôo o celular de Edward tocou diversas vezes. Os pais dele, os meus pais, Alice, nossos amigos e números que ele nem reconhecia.

"Edward, acho que você deve fazer que nem eu." Sorri maliciosa.

Já que assim que saíra do casamento e passara pelo Central Park joguei meu celular no laguinho da Alice no País das Maravilhas e dei um tchauzinho animado para ele e todas as ligações perdidas.

Ele fez um bico.

"Edward, ex-padres materialistas...?" Provoquei.

Sua cabeça então se aproximou da minha e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Não me provoque, Isabella."

Acho que ele nunca havia me chamado de Isabella, e bem, ao contrário de muitos, eu gostei.

O som pela boca dele saia perfeito. E eu sorri involuntariamente enquanto eu repetia o gesto nele.

"Vem fazer parar." Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, e senti os pelos de seu pescoço se arrepiar.

Então ele abriu a janelinha do avião e com um suspiro fingido tacou o celular longe.

"Agora, Isabella. Realmente é só você, eu, e Deus."

Oh yeah. Com certeza aquelas seriam as 'férias' mais proveitosas e felizes de toda minha vida.

* * *

**Pe. OPS... Edward**

* * *

Eu me sentia em um prazer e felicidade descomunais!

Bella dormiu algum tempo durante o vôo e eu a observei durante esse tempo, acariciando ora suas mãos ora seus cabelos sedosos.

Soltei vários suspiros de contentamento ao ver que era realmente realidade o que estávamos vivendo, e que dali algumas horas estaríamos longe de todos os problemas, em outro país, e poderíamos tirar as nossas tão merecidas férias.

Foram dois anos dolorosos e corrompidos, contudo nossas vidas se encaminhavam para um rumo certo, ou se era pedir demais, um rumo 'suportável'.

Mas a cada segundo ao lado de Bella eu percebia que qualquer coisa era suportável desde que eu estivesse com ela.

Primeiramente a dica de viagem era até a ÍNDIA, onde seria a lua de mel de Jacob e Bella. Eles fariam alguma coisa de visitar não sei o quê de marajás... E nem de perto eu gostaria de ir até lá, um lugar em que ela passaria com a mente veterinária.

Além de ser muito desaforo fazer isso.

"Deseja um jornal senhor?" A aeromoça apareceu. Estendi a mão para pegar, porém logo vi uma grande manchete com meu nome e minha foto cantando em um show na primeira página. "É... Melhor não." Sorri amarelo.

Amber não me contara, talvez não querendo estragar meu 'descanso', porém não era algo que se podia esconder. Parecia que todos os meus shows haviam sido cancelados. Ninguém mais queria ir assistir ao 'padre que deixou de ser padre'.

Isso me deixara triste, afinal ser cantor era uma das coisas que mais gostava... Contudo, a minha carreira de música estava diretamente ligada ao sacerdócio.

Nesse momento então, Bella mexeu a boca no sono, e moveu a cabeça para o lado trombando com minha mão, o que a fez tomar um susto e arregalar os olhos assombrada.

"Ah quem? Onde? Por quê?"

"Ei..." Mordi as bochechas para controlar as risadas. "Terra chama Bella."

"Edward?" Ela piscou. "Poxa, estamos mesmo viajando? Só eu e você?"

"Sim..." Sorri meu sorriso torto, enquanto avistava a aeromoça voltando com o carrinho de compras.

"Oh..." Bella logo se endireitou na poltrona, olhando ansiosamente para alguns doces diets que ofereciam. UGH! "Isso realmente não me lembra o carrinho do Expresso de Hogwarts." Reclamou fazendo um biquinho que deu vontade de morder.

A aeromoça olhou confusa para Bella, e eu somente sorri dizendo que não queríamos nada.

Então Bella se virou para mim com os olhos inflados em esperança.

"Edward..." Começou manhosamente.

"Sim?"

"Será assim... Que você não teria... Um docinho por aí?"

"E eu sou o quê? Distribuidor de doces agora?" Ri.

"Chato." Ela bateu no meu ombro.

"Mas sério Bella." Fiz uma cara de falsa preocupação. "Tem certeza que não pegou meu vício não né?"

"Pára." Ela riu. "Bem, se você não tem..."

"Claro que eu tenho." Revirei meus olhos. "Sou praticamente um hiperglicêmico."

"Somente a parte da meia e meia hora né?" Ela riu, pegando uma barra que eu estendia em sua direção.

Encolhi meus ombros enquanto sorria. "Pode ser."

Durante um longo tempo ficamos batendo papo, conversando sobre futilidades, coisas de nossas vidas, relembrando algumas coisas, e se adentrando cada vez nos sentimentos dos outros.

Rimos nos beijamos e descansamos durante a viagem, e até mesmo fizemos amizade com um garotinho da poltrona da frente que a cada cinco minutos se debruçava sobre as costas de seu assento e observava a gente com os chocolates.

"_Então vamos ver..." _Bella quase quicava na cadeira enquanto desdobrava um folheto turístico._ "Cancún, também chamada de Cancum, é uma cidade balneária que fica na costa do estado de Quintana Roo no México, em uma península que se tornou um dos centros turísticos mais importantes do mundo, tendo conseguido preservar suas belezas naturais e sua cultura ancestral, representada principalmente em cidades maias, como Tulum... E Blablabla. Isso não quero saber..."_

Ela varreu os olhos pelo folheto até achar algo de alguma importância para ela.

"_Em Cancún existem cerca de 22 quilômetros de praias de areia fina, divididos entre a lagoa e o mar. As espetaculares ruínas, as praias fascinantes, a vegetação exuberante, os parques cheios de shows e entretenimento como X-Caret e Xel-ha , o clima excepcional, a surpreendente fauna marinha, a estrutura hoteleira e as divertidas noites fazem de Cancún um dos destinos turísticos mais visitados do mundo."_

Um sorriso enorme se estampou em sua boca.

"UAAAAL... ESTAMOS INDO PARA CANCUN, BABY!"

Algumas pessoas olharam torto para Bella, mas ela estava ocupada demais apontando cada imagem da maravilhosa cidade.

Praia... Sol... Era tudo o que eu definitivamente precisava.

O inverno se aproximava dos EUA, contudo estávamos indo para o Verão.

"Edward, não deu nem tempo de comprar biquini! Na verdade nem pegamos roupas direito!" Fez bico.

"Compramos tudo lá." Garanti, olhando pela janela e observando o avião diminuir a altitude.

"Sabe que eu nunca saí dos Estados Unidos?"

Sorri e beijei sua bochecha. "Primeira vez comigo, senhorita?"

"Primeira, segunda, terceira, e última se você também quiser."

"Eu topo." Sorri torto.

Saímos do avião e do aeroporto e Bella dava pulinhos de felicidade ao ver as paisagens que se desenrolavam pela janela do taxi que tomamos.

O nosso hotel ficava na beira da praia, e agradeci a Amber por ser tão eficiente e conseguir passagem dentro de poucas horas, acomodação e todo o guia turístico para nós.

No quarto de hotel tiramos os disfarces e vestimos as nossas roupas normais na esperança que ninguém nos conhecesse, ou pelos menos que estivessem ocupadas demais curtindo suas vidas e férias a se importar com escândalos internacionais.

Passamos a tarde inteira na praia, curtindo sol, e Bella comprou um biquíni simples preto enquanto eu me virava com uma bermuda esporte.

"BELLA! Você vai sofrer insolação!" Gritei quando a vi correndo atrás do vendedor de água de coco e sua pele já um tanto vermelha.

Dois brancos americanos em uma praia com um sol de rachar no México... Bem, tínhamos que tomar cuidado.

Ela somente gargalhou enquanto ignorava minhas preocupações e me estendeu a água de coco, se sentando ao meu lado ajustando os óculos de sol.

"Vamos, coloque o boné." Alertei pegando algo em sua bolsa que compramos antes de ir á praia. Compramos de tudo um pouco, e até o Protetor Solar número 50, porém este não parecia fazer resultado.

"Edward, deixa de ser sempre TÃO... Super protetor." Ela mostrou a língua para mim.

Revirei os olhos enquanto tomava da água de coco.

Parecíamos duas crianças na praia. Formamos dois times (de um) no vôlei que logo se tornou dois trios.

Nadamos, conversamos, e namoramos...

O momento não poderia estar mais perfeito.

"Ual, vocês são muito legais." Um casal australiano comentou enquanto todos nos sentávamos em uma mesa perto da areia.

"E vocês também, amigos australianos." Minha amada disse desfrutando de algum fruto do mar que ela tinha dificuldade para lidar.

"Ela é tão engraçada." A mulher comentou se abraçando ao marido. "Ei... Eu e John estávamos vendo as notícias pelos canais internacionais e ficamos sabendo que no país de vocês um padre largou a batina pela mulher né?"

Eu e Bella enrijecemos no mesmo instante. Seria cômico o jeito que Bella ficou rígida com o siri a meio caminho de sua boca, senão fosse trágico.

"Ei, vocês não sabiam?" O homem comentou rindo em tom de fofoca. "Ok, isso acontece o tempo todo... Mas ele interrompeu o casamento da mulher e se declarou. Não parece coisa de novela?"

"É..." Engoli em seco. "Novela, claro."

Então vi o rosto de Bella assumir um tom de vermelho de repente e eu sabia que viria bomba. Ela jogou o siri longe quase quicando ele na mesa, e encarou furiosa o casal.

"E quem vocês são para ficar falando hein? Se o padre teve a coragem de fazer aquilo em meio a um casamento público é porque ele realmente ama a mulher! Então, quem vai falar mal agora?"

Algumas pessoas das mesas ao redor olharam para ela espantadas, enquanto eu tentava abaixá-la e impedir que ela chamasse mais atenção.

"Nossa... Calma..." A mulher australiana ponderou com os olhos arregalados.

"Até parece que você é a mulher e você o padre." O homem disse rindo tentando amenizar o clima, porém isso só serviu para gelar-nos cada vez mais.

Ri amarelo. "Pois é né... Bem, eu e minha... Mulher temos que ir."

"Mais já?"

"Pois é... Está tarde."

"Nem anoiteceu ainda."

"Mas chegamos hoje, e... Bem, estamos um pouco cansados."

"Ah claro... Entendemos..." Sorriram enquanto nos despedíamos com beijos na bochecha e apertos de mão. "A gente se esbarra por aí."

"Com certeza." Acenei enquanto rebocava Bella para longe.

Ela bufava de raiva o caminho inteiro. "Bando de escrotos... Até aqui eles vem espalhar fofoca? Acho que a gente deveria ter ido para o Cazaquistão!"

"CAZAQUISTÃO? ALGUÉM DIZER AI CAZAQUISTÃO?"

Bella e eu paralisamos ao nos virarmos lentamente e dar de cara com BORAT com uma espécie de maiô listrado azul e amarelo. Uma bóia de patinhos rosa. Óculos de natação. Um respiratório de elefantinho na boca. E a cara branca cheia de protetor.

"AMIGOS AMERICANOS!" Disse com extrema emoção enquanto corria em nossa direção em câmera lenta e estendia os braços pedindo por um abraço.

"AAAAAAAH!" Eu e Bella berramos e saímos correndo.

"É alucinação... Alucinação... Só pode..." Bella arfou quando paramos de correr e tentava recobrar o fôlego. "Como ele pode chegar aqui tão rápido? E por que Cancun?"

"Não... Isso já é perseguição!" Assenti enquanto passava meu braço por sua cintura em sinal de proteção.

Então nenhum sinal de BORAT pelas redondezas, e respiramos aliviados, afinal, só comprovava o fato que estávamos imaginando coisas e ainda não nos 'livramos' totalmente das preocupações.

Partimos de encontro ao hotel de frente a praia e Bella desmaiou na cama com biquíni e tudo enquanto eu ia até o banheiro tomar um banho.

"Edward...?" Distingui a voz de Bella na porta do banheiro. Enfiei minha cabeça para fora do boxe e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios encostando-se à porta do banheiro.

"Oi amor?"

"Sabe..." Ela fez movimentos circulares com os pés no chão. "Eu estava pensando... Se..."

"Se...?" Pressionei.

"Bem..." limpou a garganta. "Estou tendo certas dificuldades anatômicas para tirar meu biquíni. E eu realmente não queria andar com ele molhado por aí... Sabe não quero reforçar nenhuma gripe e nem pegar de novo... Então, eu estava pensando..." Ela olhou para mim provocadamente. "Poderia fazer essa gentileza por mim Edward?"

Eu sorri torto enquanto abria totalmente a porta do boxe e a chamava com um dedo.

"Eu acho que posso fazer isso por você..." Ela andou calmamente em minha direção e eu a virei de costas para mim enquanto abria gentilmente o fecho da parte superior do biquíni. Assisti ele cair lentamente no chão enquanto puxava a cabeça de Bella para se encaixar em meu pescoço. "Isabella."

Ela gemeu e um sorriso malicioso se formou em sua boca enquanto suas mãos partiam para meus cabelos molhados apertando-os com força.

Sorrindo, fui rebocando-a calmamente pela cintura até dentro do boxe, enquanto ela ria da minha tentativa de puxá-la pela parte de baixo do biquíni.

Afastei seus cabelos de seu pescoço e depositei um beijo ali, enquanto respirava em seu ouvido e minhas mãos reconheciam cada curva de seu belo corpo.

"Eu te amo, Isabella Swan."

Ela gemeu enquanto suas mãos caminhavam junto com as minhas pelo seu corpo, como se me guiassem e me mostrassem onde eu deveria tocá-la.

"Eu te amo mil vezes mais, Edward Cullen."

"Impossível" Pensei, contudo minha boca já estava ocupada demais se deliciando com a pele de seu pescoço para poder dizer aquelas puras e reais verdades á ela.

"Parece que você sempre fez isso..." Ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e pressionando minha cabeça com suas mãos.

Eu ri contra a carne de seu pescoço enquanto meus lábios vagarosamente caminhavam pela sua clavícula e seus ombros.

"Anos e anos de prática, você sabe..." Provoquei mordendo a ponta de seu ombro o que a fez gemer baixinho seguido de uma risada debochada.

"Edward, Edward... Não me faça fazer alguma espécie de dossiê..."

"Existem outras formas de se fazer um dossiê..." Provoquei então com minhas mãos entrando no vão de seus seios.

"Oh, isso é maldade..."

"O quê?" Provoquei colocando as duas mãos nas costas delas enquanto a rebocava até a parede de azulejos.

"Isso." Ela sorriu maldosamente. "Sabe Edward... Estava pensando..."

Ri enquanto mordia sua bochecha e minhas duas mãos seguravam seu quadril.

"Você tem pensado muito ultimamente sabe..."

"Aham." Um dedo dela foi descendo desde começo do meu pescoço até o umbigo e subiu novamente se enrolando em alguns pelos ali presentes. "Nas poucas vezes que fizemos amor... Para ser mais precisa... Duas noites... Nós sempre fizemos do jeito tradicional..."

"Teria um jeito não tradicional de se fazer amor?" Provoquei puxando todo seu cabelo para cima o que a fez soltar um gemido de dor e prazer.

"Aham." Ela então arqueou o quadril se aproximando mais de minha palpável ereção. "Mas acho que talvez... Estava pensando agora... Podemos deixar para depois..."

Ela colocou as duas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço me aproximando cada vez mais para ela.

Ela então passou a língua pelo meu lábio inferior, sugando-o logo depois, o que foi repetido prontamente por mim assim que nos beijávamos calmamente.

Sua mão foi em direção a minha ereção, e seu quadril se arqueou em minha direção, contudo eu a impedi com uma mordida de lábios.

"Se isso foi uma repreensão, eu quero mais vezes." Ela fez um biquinho lindo.

"Não..." Sorri torto. "Sabe, como você mesmo disse... Eu estava pensando... Que... Bem, eu realmente estou curioso pelas maneiras não tradicionais que você tem para mostrar a essa alma ingênua e ex-sacerdotal..."

Ela riu de encontro ao meu pescoço mordendo a carne dali, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam a gordura sexy de sua barriga.

"Sabe Edward às vezes eu acho que de ex-padre você não tem nada... Exatamente nada..."

"Eu fui corrompido, você sabe né? Todo aquele negócio de maça... Eva..." Brinquei pegando-a pela bunda e caminhando com ela em direção ao quarto com a enorme cama de dossel que se espalmava no centro deste.

"Sabe que isso me lembra dois dias atrás?" Ela sorriu enquanto ao invés de deixá-la na cama, a deixei de pé de frente á ela, enquanto eu caia na cama deitado e colocava as duas mãos por trás da cabeça, olhando Bella de esguelha.

"Pronto Isabella Swan... Estou aqui a seu dispor... Pode fazer a demonstração que quiser. Sou todo ouvidos... Ou toda visão... Ou todo tato, tanto faz."

Sorri presunçosamente enquanto via um sorriso malicioso se formar na boca de minha amada enquanto caminhava em câmera lenta em minha direção. No processo apagou as luzes do quarto só deixando uma pequena faísca da do abajur acesa, iluminando a primeira noite 'livre' das tantas outras que teríamos ao longo de nossas vidas.

-

-

Antes de sequer abrir os olhos, sentia a respiração pesada de Bella batendo contra meu peito e uma de suas mãos circundando minha costela.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou em minha boca e abri lentamente os olhos dando de cara com uma massa de cabelos castanhos que ainda estavam se secando.

Uma de minhas mãos segurava a sua em minha costela e a outra circundava sua cintura. Uma perna de Bella se encontrava acima da minha, e meu sorriso se alargou ao notar a minha mulher ali comigo.

Ainda estávamos cobertos de suor e a respiração de Bella ainda estava um pouco fora do ritmo.

Analisei seu rosto angelical por um bom tempo e suspirei realizado. Eu poderia ficar para sempre naquela posição, admirando-a e repetindo mentalmente que ela era 'minha'.

Só de pensar que horas antes ela estava quase se casando com outro homem, e que nossas vidas seriam separadas para sempre me dava um sentimento estranho em meu peito.

Eu nunca agradeci tanto por tomar alguma atitude em minha vida.

Estendi a mão até o criado-mudo de espaldar preto e tateei em busca do telefone. Tentei me separar um pouco de Bella para impedi-la de acordar, e depois de alguns gemidos e palavras desconexas o consegui, com Bella agarrando o travesseiro com os dois braços.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para o serviço de quarto do hotel, pedindo um bom jantar com direito a mais sobremesa do que comida salgada em si.

Andei calmamente até a grande janela que se projetava no centro do quarto e que dava para uma das praias mais bonitas de Cancun.

Era de noite e a cidade estava iluminada brilhantemente. Parecia uma versão da noite de Las Vegas só que versão praieira.

A brisa do mar que sacudia meus cabelos naquele momento era relaxante. Fechei os olhos e apoiei as mãos no espaldar da janela sentindo a calma e a sutileza do local.

Então eu não era mais padre. Dez anos de vida... Sete anos de seminário, três anos de padre. Todo esse tempo para encontrar Bella e descobrir que minha vocação não era o sacerdócio.

Apesar da sensação de nostalgia eu sabia que o meu lado era ao lado de Bella. Simplesmente. Irrevogavelmente.

Entretanto nem a paisagem linda de Cancun poderia me livrar de um pensamento que me afligira enquanto pegava no sono aquela noite.

Eu era padre. Ops... Hábito. Eu era um padre. Era um católico fervoroso e tinha minhas crenças.

Por exemplo, era contra o aborto... Contra a camisinha – por mais que eu tivesse usado- era contra o divórcio em algumas circunstâncias.

E a coisa que me afligia não era um 'contra', porém era bem... Vamos dizer... Certo, não conseguia achar as palavras corretas.

A questão era que se eu não fosse padre eu gostaria de me casar na igreja. De ter meu amor abençoado por Deus. De entrar na igreja e esperar a mulher da minha vida vir em minha direção.

No casamento – quase casamento – de Bella e Jacob essa questão também me preocupou. Bella poderia se casar no religioso com Jacob, enquanto eu... Eu não poderia por minhas condições, ou pelo menos sabia que era muito difícil o conseguir.

Embora não fosse mais tecnicamente padre o sacramento da Ordem não poderia ser 'retirado', como um motor de um carro ou mesmo a peça de um guarda-roupa.

Sacramentos eram para sempre, e da Ordem não permitia o Matrimônio.

Eu queria me casar com Bella. Queria constituir família com ela, mas da maneira correta.

Talvez ela não ligasse muito – talvez ligasse, porém não confessasse – mas eu ligava. Era um desejo que eu tinha, contudo sabia que era impossível.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Tudo tem suas conseqüências, Edward. Tudo. Nem tudo pode ser perfeito.

Então senti dois braços me envolvendo e um sorriso se formou em minha boca enquanto Bella se estendia ao meu lado na janela e observava a paisagem.

"Posso saber o que está pensando, amor?" Perguntou docemente enquanto espiava algum lugar embaixo do prédio. Ela estava envolta a um lençol branco e eu realmente deveria estar imerso em pensamentos para não notar sua aproximação.

"Em nós." Sorri torto trazendo-a de encontro ao meu peito. Ela encostou a cabeça na dobra do meu ombro e sua mão fez movimentos circulares no meu braço.

"Tudo o que estou pensando ultimamente é em nós..." Ela sorriu. "Finalmente isso. Antes havia tudo um mais de pessoas."

Sorri para ela enquanto dava um singelo beijo em sua testa. Ela sorriu marotamente.

"Mas sabe o que realmente está me preocupando?"

"O quê?" Franzi a testa. Será que ela falaria da situação do casamento? De nosso futuro?

"Ah... É algo realmente trágico..." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Bella desembucha." Pressionei.

"Sky!" Então começou a rir. "Você tem consciência que a deixamos em algum lugar em NYC e nem deixamos ela com ninguém? Ela pode estar na rua mendigando agora, ou com uma foto nossa no meio da praça!"

Eu tive que rir com essa. "Bella, só você."

"Mas é..."

"Alice deve estar cuidando dela." Sorri puxando-a de volta para o quarto.

"Edward..." Ela começou com o olhar descendo pelo meu corpo ainda nu, porém foi interrompida pelo barulho da campainha.

"Jantar." Sorri pegando um roupão do hotel e vestindo-o. Joguei outro exemplar para Bella que bufando o vestiu.

Quando vi que estava apresentável abri a porta do quarto e o garçom entrou profissionalmente trazendo aquelas mesinhas com jantar.

"Pronto, señor."

"Gracias." Dei gorjeta para ele e assim que fechou a porta empurrei a mesinha para perto da janela.

"Sabe que só agora percebi como estava faminta..." Bella quase quicou na direção da mesa.

"Voilá!" Disse pomposamente enquanto estendia uma cadeira para ela. "Para a senhorita o melhor. Vista para o mar."

"E vista para Edward Cullen, obrigada." Sorriu.

Jantamos e morri de rir com a falta de jeito de minha amada com os frutos do mar. A parte mais engraçada foi na sobremesa onde ela corada de raiva praticamente tacou um doce na minha cara me lambuzando todo.

Como vingança fiz o mesmo com ela, e logo estávamos nos atracando no chão limpando um ao outro de uma maneira extremamente prazerosa.

E assim ficamos em Cancun por uma semana inteira.

Não estávamos nos importando com o mundo exterior, pois para nós aquela bela praia no México não era parte do 'nosso mundo', e ali estávamos seguros e livres de pessoas e seus julgamentos.

Ali podíamos ser felizes, nós mesmos, e curtir cada momento sem ter medo de que em cada esquina alguém viesse nos assaltar pegando-nos em uma situação embaraçosa e nos ameaçasse.

Ali poderíamos viver verdadeiramente nosso amor, e isso nos fazia feliz.

Em uma noite fomos a um luau.

Vários outros casais de diferentes nacionalidades iam lá dançar lentamente ao som das baladas regionais, naquele cenário na areia, com pequenas barracas montadas ao ar livre com velas e flores espalhadas por todos os lados.

Eu estava dançando com Bella coladinho com o sereno acima de nós.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Disse a girando lentamente. Ela sorriu na volta e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Yo te quiero."

"O quê?" Perguntei sorrindo torto.

"Estava conversando com alguns amigos mexicanos..." Sorriu marotamente. "E aprendi algumas coisas."

"YO TAMBÉM QUERER VOCÊS!"

Ah não... Não... Não... De novo alucinações?

Contudo Bella parecia ter ouvido junto comigo o que explicava que nós dois eram dois alucinados.

"BORAT!" Exclamamos juntos quando este parecendo que estava no Havaí e não em Cancun, nos abraçou esmagando-nos um contra os outros.

"Amigos americanos. Por que fugir de mim? Ser amigo! Ser da paz!"

Eu quase chorei por notar que não era uma alucinação.

"BORAT! Você está nos esmagando..." Bella diz sem fôlego. Ele então se desculpando nos soltou e estalou os dedos, e logo ao seu lado apareceu uma mulher... Que levando em conta os trajes extremamente impróprios para uma praia era uma... JUDIA?

"Borat, o que você está fazendo com uma judia?" Perguntei surpreso enquanto apertava Bella contra mim.

"Ah amigos meus..." Ele sorriu malicioso enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros da mulher. "Ela não ser tentação? Conhecer ela no aeroporto! Estava eu ir para Cazaquistão visitar minha irmã que ter que comer este mês. E ela aparecer..." Ele fazia gestos cheios de drama enquanto explicava. "Ser como raio de sol! Cegar-me total e mente! Nunca sentir nada parecido!"

"E por que Cancun?" Bella quase esperneou.

"Ah... Saber né? Ter um cara parecido com aquele cara... Quem ser amor?"

"Bob Marley."

"É, ser Bob Marley! Eu gostar e seguir. Falar nisso, vir ele?"

Eu e Bella gelamos e sorrimos totalmente amarelo para o casal.

Borat não comentou nada sobre o casamento, parecia que estava cegado de mais pela tal judia.

O que foi de grande ajuda já que nós não queríamos que até em Cancun soubéssemos quem éramos.

Até que foi uma noite agradável na companhia do casal.

E por mais que quiséssemos atrasar ou negar estava se aproximando do momento em que Bella e eu teríamos que voltar para NYC e encarar todos novamente.

* * *

**Bella**

Minha vontade era de fazer um bico enorme, bater o pé no chão e só sair de Cancun arrastada pelo chão.

Eu não queria sair daquele paraíso com Edward e voltar para o inferno que se tornaria NYC. Com toda aquela mídia, todos aqueles julgamentos e aquele bando de loucos que nem conheciam o Corinthians! Imagina se conhecessem!

Então para meu extremo azar enquanto eu me balançava na rede de uma casa de pescador perto da praia voou um jornal em minha direção.

O negócio estava todo em espanhol, contudo consegui identificar uma nota nas páginas interiores que falavam de mim e Edward. Trazia uma foto de Edward em um show que por sinal estava lindo de morrer, e AH, eu quase morri!

O que minha foto do RG estava fazendo naquele jornal?

Poxa... Vai publicar notícia, publica, mas também não precisava colocar a foto que eu parecia estrábica e feia como um dragão.

Será que eu teria que mandar uma carta anônima para os jornais com uma foto minha estilo 'Gisele Bündchen?"

Já estava ficando estressada com isso...

"BUH!"

"AH!" Assustei e quase desferi um tapa na cabeça de um Edward bobo que ria escandalosamente se sentando no chão ao lado de onde estava a rede.

"Amor... Não precisa ficar assim..."

"Precisa sim." Fiz um bico horrendo. "Você já viu o jornal?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Pensei que estávamos tentando fugir..."

"É o destino." Suspirei pesadamente de modo dramático. "O que eu poderia fazer se o jornal voa para minhas mãos?"

"Fala sobre nós?"

"Fala." Suspirei novamente. "Mas o pior não é isso..." Desviei o olhar dele e observei os coqueiros se moverem com o vento.

"O que é?" Edward pareceu preocupado.

"Nada."

"Bella, olhe para cá..."

"Não..."

"Bella..." Então senti o hálito dele em minha nuca. "Conte-me."

"Ok." Suspirei vencida, me virando para ele. "Mas fique avisado que se você rir pode se considerar um homem morto!"

"Jesus... Nem vi nada ainda."

"Tá avisado hein?" Então apontei para ele a imagem grotesca do jornal.

Ele olhou... Olhou e vi mordendo as bochechas.

HÁ, ele iria rir.

"Edward..." Ameacei.

"Amor, quantos anos você tinha?"

"É... Acho que quinze."

Ele então riu. "Você é linda de aparelho nos dentes."

"Pára." Bati no ombro dele, mas não agüentei e acabei rindo também. "Só por que você é um deus grego não precisa humilhar..."

Ele riu. "Mas aqui parece mais um caso de pedofilia do que outra coisa..." Comentou rindo. "Olha só... A diferença?"

Eu tive que rir dele. Então ele resolveu testar a força da rede e se deitou comigo nela enquanto nos balançava levemente com a brisa a açoitar nossos cabelos.

Ele acariciava meu cabelo levemente e eu me permiti fechar os olhos sentindo aquele carinho intenso.

"Amor..." Começou calmamente.

"Hmmm...?" Perguntei sonolenta.

"Daqui algumas horas temos que voltar." Falou com a voz triste.

"Eu sei..."

"E essa foi à melhor semana de minha vida."

"A minha também..." Eu estava sonolenta ainda e bocejei no final da frase.

Ele melhorou a posição de minha cabeça em seu peito, e sussurrou:

"Só me promete uma coisa? Uma única coisa?"

"Tudo..."

Ele suspirou. "Tente não ligar para o que as pessoas dizem. Não importa o que elas falam... O que elas pensam... Promete acreditar sempre em meu amor por você?"

Suspirei cansada sentindo minha mente sendo enervada pelo sono.

"Prometo..."

Edward nos balançou calmamente na rede, e com o calor de seu corpo, o carinho em meus cabelos e o leve soar do vento em meu rosto eu logo adormeci nos braços de meu único e verdadeiro amor.

-

-

-

"Está pronta?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu assenti com um calafrio se apossando em meu corpo.

Ah... Mas qual é! Eu era Bella Swan. Eu era poderosa! Tinha um deus grego me amando! A única coisa contra mim era a porcaria da foto do RG, mais nada.

Ok... Quem eu estava tentando enganar?

Mas Bella! Vamos ser forte! Forte!

Ajustei o Ipod no ouvido e procurei desesperadamente a música perfeita.

Ahá! Achei!

"Eu tenho a força... Sou invisível... Vamos amigos nos unir para combater as forças do mal!" Comecei a cantarolar enquanto sentia o momento se aproximando.

Mas nem a música auto-ajuda do He-Man conseguiu me tranqüilizar.

Edward apertou sua mão mais firme na minha e eu retribui o gesto dando um meio sorriso para ele.

"Estou com você..." Sussurrou antes da porta de desembarque se abrir.

Nem um passo demos e milhares de flashes já cegavam nossos olhos, uma multidão de repórteres com microfones, câmeras e gravadores se acumulavam ao nosso redor.

"_Edward! Edward! O que vocês foram fazer no México?"_

"_Bella! Quais são seus planos para o futuro?"_

"_O que vocês têm a declarar?"_

"_Jacob é passado?"_

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto com o canto da boca murmurava um belo de um "**MER-DA."**

* * *

**A SEGUNDA PARTE JÁ VIRÁ, ENTÃO COMENTEM BASTANTE, QUE MAIS CEDO ELA CHEGARÁ! :D**

**beeeijos!**

**NAT!**


	38. De repente O NOSSO ETERNO AMANHÃ II

**N/A: **OI gente!! Segue a parte dois do capítulo!!

Agradeço a todas as reviews, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada mesmo!

Hoje estou com pressa, poiiiis... estou escrevendo o último capítulo e o epílogo, então preciso de todo o tempo que eu tiver disponível!!

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

So, ENJOY!

* * *

**Capítulo 30 - De repente... O NOSSO ETERNO AMANHÃ.**

**PARTE II**

* * *

Agora eu estava me sentindo uma estrela de cinema.

Ou uma imagem grotesca de "PopStar da fé", mesmo sendo que Edward não mais era um padre.

Em outras épocas seria legal curtir meus quinze minutos de fama, contudo não quando isso implicava o espaçamento entre eu e meu recente reencontro e reassentado amor bipolar com o ex-padre Edward Cullen.

A partir do momento em que eu poderia jurar que estava há metros do sol e estava sendo cegada por seus milhares de 'foguinhos', me perguntei por que diabos eu e Edward não viemos disfarçados como nós tínhamos ido.

Seria bem mais prático! Isso se não chamasse mais atenção para um extinto Bob Marley branco que nem leite. Já que BORAT pareceu desconsiderar esse fato muito importante e acabou nos seguindo para Cancun com sua jovem amada inimiga de nacionalidade.

Apertei-me á Edward com força, e ergui meu queixo tentando mostrar á todos que eu estava pouco me lixando para aqueles microfones que pareciam... Enguias... E... Tubarões... E... Fantasmas do passado... E... Tá bom! Eu não estava TÃO por cima assim.

"Não temos nada a declarar." Um Edward super experiente com publicidade disse passando o braço por minha cintura e me rebocando para a saída do aeroporto.

Contudo uma massa de pessoas e suas malas erguiam uma espécie de muro medieval impedindo nossa passagem, e aqueles montes de jornalistas os lindos crocodilos ferozes pacientemente esperando o momento para arrancar nosso couro.

"Ah gente... Qual é... Colega de profissão, né?" Tentei amenizar, mas não deu muito certo.

"_Bella, Bella! Qual é sua relação com Jacob? Como ele lidou com isso? Você o traia na época do noivado?"_

Eu já estava começando a ficar com vertigem com o bombardeio de perguntas que se seguira.

Então alguma alma boa chamou os seguranças do aeroporto principal de NYC, e os homens de preto formaram um círculo em volta do 'casal mais polêmico dos EUA' nos afastando assim dos tubarões sedentos por carnificina, ou notícia, tanto faz.

"Edward... Diz-me que você sabe tele transportar" Murmurei com o canto da boca, enquanto dava um aceninho e um sorriso amarelo para uma câmera que indicava ser do programa das oito.

Eu adorava aquele programa! Se eu aparecesse... Eu ficaria famosa... E...

Ok. Ok. Parei.

"Antes soubesse." Murmurou. Ele olhou preocupado para mim, e eu somente mordi meus lábios em resposta.

"Olha... Sabe, temos que ir embora." Cutuquei um homem de preto causalmente.

Ele somente me olhou por baixo daqueles óculos escuros e se voltou novamente.

ÓTIMO! Ignora! Eu sou uma celebridade instantânea entendeu? Mais respeito, por favor!

"Dá licença! Dá licença! O que está acontecendo aqui?" um homem vestindo um terno azul petróleo e polindo sua proveniente careca brilhante apareceu empurrando todos que ousassem entrar em seu lustroso caminho.

Passou por entre os seguranças se agachando por baixo de seus braços e pegando um lenço do bolso frontal enxugou a testa (e a careca) do suor que se instalara em sua pequena corrida para manutenção de seu aeroporto.

Então percebeu que estávamos ali, e nos encarou por longos segundos.

"Eu conheço você..." Disse para Edward.

ÓTIMO! Eu era A anônima agora.

Edward sorriu amarelo e me apertou mais contra si.

"Tá ok. Que seja... Como que ousam abalar a ordem, paciência, integridade, respeitabilidade, e já falei ordem de nosso estabelecimento? Enfim, como ousam?"

"Não foi nossa culpa sabe..." Retruquei.

"Não foi culpa de vocês? Mas claro que foi culpa de vocês! Espera, quem são vocês?"

Eu estava de boca aberta em incredulidade por estar naquela situação.

Eu merecia? Tá ok. Não responda.

"O seu dono... Nós não fizemos nada... Somos turistas, só isso..."

"O quê? Do que me chamou?"

"De... Senhor?"

"Olha aqui menina atrevida..." Apontou o dedo para mim, mas algumas vozes saíram de dentro de sua calça. OHMEUDEUS! Uma calça que fala!

Então ele retirou um negócio preto de lá que eu percebi com um intenso alívio que era um radiofone.

"Sim Barney? Ok... Ok... Vou levá-la." Desligou e suspirou. Limpou a careca novamente e se virou para mim com um olhar entediado.

"Você é Isabella Swan?"

"É..."

"RESPONDA MENINA!"

"Claro né! Acho que eu sou o quê? Marilyn Monroe?"

Ele respirou pesadamente que suas narinas até dilataram.

"Devo informar então que a senhorita está presa!"

"O QUÊ?" Eu e Edward gritamos juntos. Olhei para ele a fim dele me dizer que se tratava de uma pegadinha, contudo ele se encontrava tão incrédulo e até mais do que eu.

O que eu tinha feito? Corrompido um padre? Viajado por uma semana? Falsificado documentos? Fugido de um casamento?

O QUÊ? O QUÊ? DEUUUUUUUUUUUS! Eu estou no meio de um bando de loucos! Eu quero ir embora! Não agüento mais essa história! EU QUERO LIBERDAAAAADE!

"C-como a-ss—sim... Seu cara? Presa? Por quê? O que eu fiz? Juro que não fui eu!"

"Você não pode levar-nos presos!" Edward respondeu me colocando atrás dele e eu pus minhas duas mãos bem firmes em sua cintura, enquanto minha cabeça espreitava minimamente.

"Senhor... Eu não estou falando de levá-los os dois! Mas ela." Apontou para mim e eu logo escondi a cabeça atrás de Edward. Será que ele me veria agora?

Será que eu já estava a salvo?

"Como assim?" Edward argumentou chocado. "Quais são as acusações contra ela?"

"Isso vai ser discutido na delegacia!"

"Eu não vou para a delegacia!" Berrei saindo atrás de Edward e enfrentando a careca, ops, o homem. "Eu sou uma pessoa honesta! Eu pago meus impostos! O meu aluguel! Trabalho honestamente para essa joça! Sou roubada pelo governo como todo bom cidadão! Por que eu deveria ir presa?"

"Bella..." Edward me chamou parecendo preocupado, mas eu ignorei seu braço me puxando para ele.

"Olha aqui seu cara... Não me venha com mandatos de prisão, pois eu sou tão cidadã quanto você e quero meus direitos!"

Ele somente me encarava e limpava causalmente as salivas que respingavam de minha boca para a cara dele.

Então como se eu estivesse ao lado de um enorme sino ele gritou parecendo que um terremoto havia acontecido.

"A SENHORITA ESTÁ PRESA!"

Então ele me agarrou pelos pulsos, juntando-os e um dos homens de preto retirou uma algema do bolso e colocou em mim! Em mim! Vê se pode?

"Você não pode prendê-la!" Edward interferiu impedindo que os homens me levassem.

"Jovem, o problema não é com você. É com ela!"

"Se ela for presa! Eu também vou!" Respondeu com firmeza me segurando junto dele.

"Edward..." As lágrimas já caiam de meus olhos. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Não sei amor..." Ele se virou para mim acariciando levemente minha face corada pela frustração e raiva. "Mas não vou deixar fazerem nada com você. Nada entendeu?"

Assenti e olhei novamente para o senhor careca que nos encarava entediado.

"Que seja! Vão os dois para a delegacia agora!"

Ele saiu e fomos empurrados para segui-lo.

"Nós sabemos andar!" Edward berrou, e me segurando pela cintura me guiou atrás do homem. Minha vontade era de esconder a cara em algum lugar e esse algum lugar se mostrou o peito de Edward.

Ele acariciava meus cabelos e murmurava coisas no alto de minha cabeça. Enquanto isso os flashes continuavam a agir ao nosso redor.

**Edward**

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas conseguia entender que era uma tremenda injustiça!

Por que eu e Bella presos? Ok, por que um mandato contra Bella?

Na delegacia me impediram de entrar na cela com Bella. Cela! Como se Bella fosse uma criminosa!

Eu comecei a argumentar contra, afinal não deixaria Bella sozinha do jeito que se encontrava, sendo que a culpa era inteiramente minha!

Contudo eu soube que era melhor eu permanecer fora, fazer alguns contatos e impedir que aquela tremenda injustiça continuasse acontecendo.

Bufando de raiva e com a promessa de fazer tudo o possível á Bella, me dirigi até um orelhão.

Mas antes mesmo que eu terminasse de discar qualquer número uma mão forte segurou meu pulso me impedindo.

Então levei um susto ao ver o pai de Bella ali.

"É... Ch-Charlie?"

"Garoto, você está encrencado." Falou rispidamente. E ao seu lado, o que acarretou em um grande choque de minha parte, apareceu uma Sue com um olhar mortífero e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Olá padre. Lembra-se de mim?"

**Bella**

Depois de me esgoelar o tempo todo dentro daquela cela, quase manter surdos as pessoas das outras, e os policiais, finalmente me permiti sentar naqueles colchões imundos e com baratas fazendo piquenique festivos.

Poderia jurar que ouvi um "Parabéns Lucie" surgido debaixo dos colchões.

UGH! Eu era uma pessoa com graça, sabedoria... Uma jornalista super respeitada e...

"Inferno, me deixa em paz!" gritei para os caras da cela da frente que batiam canecas nas grades e ficavam me atiçando com aquelas línguas ferinas e dentes podres.

Aquilo me lembrou alguma coisa de "Piratas do Caribe" embora não conseguisse entender o motivo.

Eu repassava em minha mente todos os meus atos na última semana.

Ok... Além de mostrar algumas coisas 'proibidas para menores de 18' á Edward, eu não havia feito nada.

Ok! Vamos rebobinar. Seria crime nos EUA abandonar o noivo no altar?

Bem... Claro que não! Era um país livre, e desde que eu não tivesse dito o "sim" eu poderia muito bem fazer o que bem entendesse.

Ah... Espera!

Oh não!

Tecnicamente eu havia dito o sim!

Quando minha mãe louca me fez algumas perguntas e eu acabei respondendo. E se aquilo significasse alguma coisa?

E se eu estivesse casada com Jacob e presa por adultério?

Oh Meu Deus! Eu era foda, pelo menos isso eu tinha que admitir. Trair o marido na semana de lua de mel com o cara mais gostoso do país! HAHA! Só para quem pode.

Mas depois dessa sessão 'eu posso', o medo começou a se alargar pelo meu peito.

Não existia pena de morte para adultério? Ohmeudeus! Eu te amo Edward!

Então fui libertada (interrompida) de meus pensamentos quando um policial mal encarado, com umas botas de lavar quintal originalmente preto apareceu.

"Tem visita."

"Ah cara, não precisava usar essas frases clichês! Eu sou uma moça direita! Eu sou inocente! INOCENTE!"

"Todos nós." Respondem da cela da frente os homens imundos. Ignorei e esperei pacientemente a visita.

"EDWARD!" Sorri de orelha a orelha quando vi meu amor vindo em minha direção. Nossas mãos se uniram através da cela, e eu tentei perguntar alguma coisa á ele, porém sua cara estava fechada e ele parecia... Irritado?

"O que houve?"

Então mais passos e meu pai assumiu o local, com a expressão extremamente severa, e me lembrando MESMO um policial.

"Pai! Oi pai! Papai lindo! Você veio me salvar?" Brilhei os olhos com esperança.

Ele cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito e afastou Edward com um empurrão enquanto se prostrava naquela posição bem em minha frente.

"Uh-ou." Murmurei ao ver que meu pai não parecia muito contente. E minhas esperanças foram caindo a partir do momento em que percebi que talvez ele resolvesse me deixar permanecer ali.

"Isabella Swan." A voz dele surgiu como adagas. OPS... "Eu posso saber por que raios..." Ele enxugou o suor da testa. Ah... Ali vinha coisa.

Olhei de esguelha para Edward e este se esquivava das mãos dos caras da cela da frente. Talvez aquela fosse à última vez em que eu o visse. Talvez meu pai resolvesse nos impedir e...

"Posso saber..." Continuou meu futuro ex-pai. Pois sim! Eu estaria morta daqui a pouco! "POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ NÃO SE JOGOU NOS BRAÇOS DESSE MENINO ANTES DO MALDITO CASAMENTO COM OUTRO HOMEM?"

"Pai não foi minha culpa! Não fui eu! Eu juro pela minha vovoz... E... Oi? O que você disse?"

Charlie parecia extremamente lívido.

"Por que você esperou todo esse tempo para se jogar nos braços de Edward? Se você sabia que ele era o cara para você, porque quase se casou com outro homem? Feriu os sentimentos dele? E ainda por cima se fez uma celebridade instantânea e perseguida que nem Robert Pattinson e Kristew Stewart?"

"É..." Eu estava embasbacada com aquilo.

"É bom ter uma boa explicação para isso moçinha."

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO, CHARLIE." Então vi uma Sue louca aparecer e me encarar com fúria. Jesus! Ela era louca. "Eu te contei tudo! Sua filha está casada com meu filho! Ela disse sim!"

"Eu já expliquei senhora Black..." Edward disse calmamente encostado em uma parede com as mãos para trás. "Se for levar por esse argumento... Antes do 'sim' ela proferiu dois 'não'."

"Mas ela proferiu o sim!"

"Mas é a primeira que basta se formos levar para esse lado, além do que eu não dei nenhuma benção." Ele sorriu brilhantemente, e eu senti um orgulho imenso do meu Edward.

"Charlie... Você vai deixar sua filha se envolver com um padre?"

"CALA A BOCA MULHER!" Charlie berrou. "Você poluiu meus ouvidos e quis prender minha filha por adultério, sendo que ela é uma mulher livre! E outra... O rapaz explicou que não é mais padre. E se minha filha o ama que assim seja! Eu não vou impedir que minha filha seja feliz!"

Eu sorri. "Então eu fui presa por causa de Sue? Sua cachorra!" Berrei. "Como ousa? Eu não casei com seu filho!"

"Eu prometi que você iria pagar caro, Isabella!" Ela apontou o dedo para mim. "Mas nem seu pai banana consegue resolver alguma coisa! Quer saber? VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE PATÉTICOS!"

E abanando o cabelo saiu a passos firmes da delegacia.

Porém antes de lá chegar o delegado apareceu subitamente e fez um gesto com a mão para que ela parasse.

"Senhora Black... Então... Você denunciou à senhorita Swan, sendo que ela é inocente, e o sabia. Isso é falso testemunho."

"E você saia da minha frente também!" Ela berrou. "Você sabe quem sou eu? SUE BLACK! É isso mesmo meu filho! BLACK! BLACK!"

"Será que ela é parenta de Sirius Black?" um cara barbudo perguntou de sua cela. "Cara, ele é um grande amigo meu!"

Ignoramos.

"Não se exalte senhora..." O delegado advertiu.

"Não se exalte? Quem é você para mandar em alguma coisa sobre mim? Saia da minha frente agora!"

"A SENHORA ESTÁ PRESA!" Berrou e pegou nos pulsos dela. Sue abriu a boca em susto e começou a esmurrar o homem com sua pesadíssima bolsa Victor Hugo.

A bolsa parecia realmente pesada, pois o homem a soltou para proteger o rosto com as mãos, e a bicha louca saiu correndo por entre os corredores da delegacia.

"PEGUEM A FORAGIDA!" Gritou o delegado depois de se recuperar.

Eu debrucei-me sobre as grades para conseguir ver tudo de camarote. Parecia cena de filme!

Demorou uns bons dois minutos até que o policial viesse arrastando uma Sue descabelada – e sem bolsa- até a minha cela.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODEEEEE... VOCÊ NÃO PODEEE... EU VOU TE PROCESSAR! EU VOU TE CAÇAR ATÉ A MORTE SEU DELEGADO DE QUINTA! SUA MÃE É MINHA"

"Fica quieta, senhora!" E praticamente jogou a louca na mesma cela que eu. Eu logo tratei de ir para o outro lado da cela um por um. Quanto mais distância melhor.

Mas espera... Por que o delegado estava fechando a cela novamente comigo dentro com uma mulher louca que se levantava lentamente enxugando alguma coisa na boca e com olhar assassino que nem um zumbi subindo das trevas?

"EI! NÃO ESTÁ ESQUECENDO-SE DE ALGO NÃO?" Gritei. O delegado parou... Pensou... Refletiu... E com um sonoro "Ah" abriu a cela e eu saí, não sem antes haver uma atitude desvairada da louca para fugir.

Fui correndo para os braços do meu pai que logo retribuiu com algumas palmadas em minhas costas.

"Obrigada pai..." Murmurei contra seu peito. Afinal, ele só queria me ver feliz e não estava me julgando por amar e escolher permanecer com Edward.

Quando levantei meus olhos para vê-lo, vi que ele olhava para outro lado e piscava os olhos diversas vezes.

"Vai menina... Vai com seu cara, vai... Está tudo bem."

Sorri e o abracei mais forte uma vez enquanto partia para os braços de Edward que começou a inspecionar se eu estava bem, ferida, mutilada, assassinada, enforcada, decapitada e diversas outras coisas.

"Estou bem." Dei um selinho nele, sorrindo logo em seguida.

"Cara... Eu vi o casamento! Tá no youtube!" Um preso revelou escondendo as lágrimas. "Nunca chorei tanto em minha vida..." Abraçou um colega. "Foi tão lindo... Vocês são lindos..."

"E posso saber como vocês tiveram acesso ao Youtube?" O delegado apareceu de repente com uma expressão extremamente zangada.

"É... É..." O preso engoliu em seco. "É... Ah meu Deus... Meu coração... Estou morrendo... Mãe eu te amo... Puf..." E caiu com a mão no coração e com um suspiro super exagerado.

Reviramos os olhos e Edward me abraçando pela cintura me guiou para fora da região das celas. Assinamos alguns papéis, e depois que o delegado pediu desculpas, fomos embora ao carro alugado de Charlie. Por sorte os fotógrafos estavam aglomerados na porta da frente, e saíamos pelos fundos.

No carro foi emocionante. Meu pai no motorista, Edward como passageiro e eu parecendo uma criança no meio do banco de trás.

Lancei um olhar chateado para Edward pelo retrovisor, e este retribui logo colocando o punho na boca e provavelmente escondendo um sorriso, quando meu pai olhava para nós com intensos olhos de águia.

Está certo. Ele aprovava, mas também isso não queria significar que ele deixaria ocorrer certas liberdades entre nós (em sua presença).

"Acho melhor ligar para o garoto Black." Meu pai falou assim que estacionou na frente do meu prédio, e teve que contornar até a entrada dos fundos, já que a entrada estava lotada por tablóides.

"É... Por quê?"

"Por que a mãe dele está presa!" Meu pai falou como se fosse óbvio.

"Liga você..."

"Não! Você que tem que ligar."

"Por que eu?" Perguntei chocada. "Além do que eu não posso fazer nada. Eu não tenho mais celular."

"E por que você não teria mais celular?"

"É..." Corei e encarei nervosamente Edward que encolheu os ombros discretamente. "Por que eu sou uma pessoa ambiental... E celular... Gasta muitas árvores."

"Árvores?"

Assenti.

"Certo..." Suspirou. "Mas você pode pegar o celular de Edward emprestado..."

Ops...

"Então... Eu também não tenho o meu comigo, chefe." Edward disse escondendo uma risada.

"Oh, agora os dois são humanos ambientes hein?"

"Pois é." Respondemos juntos e rimos.

"Já entendi... Já entendi..." Meu pai disse abanando a cabeça enquanto estacionava na porta dos fundos.

Já estava quase descendo do carro quando meu pai me impediu.

"Bella... Acho melhor você ligar para sua mãe. E a família de Edward. Mas precisamente todos os convidados da festa... Você deve satisfações."

"Pai..." Gemi.

"Olha, eu não estou contra nada, mas tudo há conseqüências. Você escolheu o garoto, então precisa se responsabilizar. E você também, Edward, você é uma pessoa pública deve satisfações."

"Eu sei..." Edward abaixou a cabeça mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente. "E vamos fazer o certo, chefe."

"Ok." Suspirou. "Pode ir, Bella."

"Ok pai. Tchau. Vamos Edward!" E este estava quase abrindo a porta quando meu pai o impediu.

"Aonde pensa que vai?"

"É... Sair com sua filha?"

"Está pensando o que moçinho? Você não vai entrar no apartamento dela sozinho não!"

"Pai, como se ele não tivesse feito outras vezes."

"BELLA!" Exclamou chocado.

"É isso mesmo. Tenho vinte e quatro anos, sou bem grandinha e dona do meu próprio nariz. Vamos Edward..."

"Bella, eu acho..." Edward começou visivelmente não querendo contrariar Charlie e sua arma.

"Vamos. Meu pai tem que deixar de ser do século passado. Tchau pai!" Saí do carro e quase tive que arrastar Edward para fora. Meu pai estreitou os olhos para mim, porém logo abanou a cabeça e arrancou pneus.

"Seu pai usaria mesmo aquela arma?" Edward perguntou com o canto da boca.

"Lógico que não. Meu pai é uma manteiga..."

"Em quão fundo dentro do ser dele é uma manteiga, Bella?" Perguntei visivelmente assustado o que me fez rir.

"Qual é Edward? Até parece que você nunca conheceu pai de nenhuma namorada."

Ele pareceu sem graça e mexeu nos cabelos nervosos, desviando o olhar.

"Tecnicamente nunca Bella... Victória aos treze anos não conta, nem Tanya..."

"Ah..." Corei. "Esqueci que você desde cedo esteve no seminário. Desculpe."

Ele sorriu então e me abraçou.

"Não há nada o que desculpar. É que a arma do seu pai realmente me causa arrepios Bella." Ele falou excessivamente dramático.

Eu ri enquanto apertava suas bochechas com as mãos fazendo de sua boca um perfeito biquinho que eu logo tratei de beijar.

"Você é lindo."

"Olha quem fala..." Sorriu torto e me abraçou de lado caminhando comigo para dentro do prédio.

Wars, o porteiro, ficou nos encarando cada passo que dávamos e minha vontade era de perguntar "se nunca tinha visto, não?", porém Edward praticamente tampou minha boca ao ver o que eu pretendia fazer.

"Menos confusão, melhor." Sussurrou em minha orelha.

No meu apartamento depois de Edward prontamente usar os raros ingredientes nos armários para fazer uma refeição para nós, já que não fizera compras, pois eu tecnicamente não voltaria ao meu apartamento por uma lua de mel, fiquei parada sentada no encosto do sofá branco encarando o telefone.

"Um doce para coragem." Edward me abraçou por trás e sussurrou no meu ouvido me estendendo um bloquinho de chocolate na boca.

Mordi e propositalmente mordi a ponta de seu dedo o que o fez respirar mais pesadamente no meu pescoço.

Gemi e me voltei para ele.

"Sue já deve ter ligado para ele."

Edward calmamente limpou algo no canto de minha boca, enquanto falava.

"Mas você que deveria ligar. Acho que você deve ter uma conversa com ele. Afinal, nós dois. Mas acho que não seria muito aconselhável ser eu o cara a ligar para ele."

"Eu tenho que ser esse cara?" Murmurei desanimada.

Ele riu. "Sim." Deu-me um rápido selinho.

"Que tal..." Sussurrei enrolando o colarinho de sua camiseta com os dedos, sorrindo malicioso e falando mancinho. "Você me desse uma coragem extra com alguma sessão na minha cama empoeirada lá no meu quarto... E depois... Só bem depois... Eu ligasse para Jake?"

Ele sorriu malicioso e mordiscou meu lábio inferior falando com a voz rouca e extremamente sexy. "Eu estou tremendamente tentado em aceitar sua oferta, Isabella." Passou a língua gentilmente pela minha boca, e quando eu ia abri-la para permitir sua passagem, ele se afasta de mim com um sorriso safado. "Mas você só terá esse documento aqui depois de ligar para ele."

Eu soltei um muxoxo de descontentamento enquanto me jogava no sofá, fechando os olhos.

"Eu não tenho coragem." Gemi.

"Tem sim." Ele disse de algum canto afastado de mim. Espiei-o e vi que estava retirando a camiseta revelando aqueles oito bloquinhos que me faziam arfar só com a visão.

"Edward..." Gemi. Ele olhou de esguelha para mim e logo virou as costas retirando os sapatos com os próprios pés, ficando somente com aquela calça jeans azul escura.

"Vamos Bella... Estou te esperando." Sorriu se sentando com as pernas bem espaçadas em uma cadeira do lado oposto da sala.

Fiz menção de ir até ele, mas com um "Nananinanão" e um gesto de mão me impediu.

"Primeiro... Ligar."

Soltei outro muxoxo enquanto via ele me provocar com a língua passando pelos lábios.

"Você é do mal." Murmurei contrariada pegando o telefone, enquanto ele dava uma forte gargalhada.

Disquei o número da casa de Jake que já sabia de cor, e minhas mãos tremiam ao segurar o vocal.

Ah... O que eu não faço por Edward?

Somente na terceira tentativa e depois de umas sete chamadas a voz de Jake, extremamente sonolenta – que a principio não reconheci- atendeu.

"Alôô...?"

Engoli em seco.

"Alô?"

"É... Hm... Oi Jake."

"Bella?" Ele pareceu tremendamente surpreso.

"Pois é... Bem... Eu..."

"Bella, eu não tenho nada para falar com você." Gritou desligando o telefone logo em seguida.

Olhei para Edward com uma cara sofrida e ele pediu para que eu tentasse de novo.

Respirando fundo disquei novamente e só depois de muita insistência, Jake voltou a atender parecendo alterado.

"O que é porra?"

"Jake..." Quase choraminguei. "Por favor, me ouça."

"Bella, eu não tenho nada para falar, e nada para ouvir. Acabou! Chega. Quer contar os detalhes da lua de mel com o padre filho da puta?"

"Não!" Falei com a voz mais firme. "Eu só queria te informar uma coisa importante..."

"Ah parabéns. A data de seu casamento? Ótimo! Muito azar a vocês!"

"NÃO, JAKE! Eu sei que você deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim, e tá bom admito que não seja para pouco, mas me ouça."

"Cinco segundos."

Respirei fundo.

"Sua mãe está presa."

"O QUÊ?"

"É... Ela tentou me prender por adultério, sendo que eu nem casada eu sou para cometer adultério! Ela acabou sendo presa por falso testemunho e desacato á autoridade."

Fechei os olhos esperando um bombardeio de gritos do outro lado da linha, mas tudo o que eu ouvi foram suspiros.

"Bem feito á ela."

"Jake..." Tremi a voz. "Você não vai fazer nada?"

"Não. Minha mãe encheu meus ouvidos essa semana inteira sobre você, e eu estou cansando, eu só quero ficar sozinho. Vai ser bom para ela um pouco de xilindró."

"Mas... Ok, eu sei que ela é louca e tudo... Mas é sua mãe. E ela está na cadeia!"

"Bella..." Ele riu com escárnio. "Quem é rico não fica muito tempo na cadeia. Logo minha saí de lá por fiança. Agora acabou a sessão de prestação de serviços?"

"Sim, mas... Jake... Eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito..."

Ele respirou pesadamente do outro lado.

"Não sinta." E desligou. Fiquei encarando o aparelho por longos minutos e suspirei pesadamente com o coração dilacerado pelo meu melhor amigo, ou ex-melhor amigo.

"Você está bem?" Edward murmurou se aproximando de mim.

Assenti e olhei para ele com os olhos marejados.

"Ele não está. Isso que me preocupa."

"Ele vai se recuperar, Bella. Sei que vai. Nenhum sofrimento é para sempre por mais que para sempre nós achamos que ele vá durar."

"Confio em você." Sorri. Ele sorriu e se sentando no sofá bateu com as mãos em seu colo me chamando, o que eu fiz prontamente.

Enrosquei-me em suas pernas e ficamos juntinhos por não sei quanto tempo.

Minha cabeça se movia no ritmo da respiração de Edward e minhas mãos calmamente acariciavam seu abdômen.

"Melhor...?" Perguntou.

"Aham."

Ele então beijou o topo de minha cabeça e seus lábios foram descendo pela minha testa, minha sobrancelha, meus olhos, meu nariz, minhas bochechas, e finalmente minha boca em um beijo singelo e puro.

Retribui o beijo calmamente e logo fomos envolvidos por uma onda de paixão e desejo.

Edward me levou ao quarto no colo e vagarosamente me depositou na cama como se eu fosse feita de porcelana ou de algo que quebrasse a qualquer toque.

Ele deitou por cima de mim tomando cuidado para seu peso não me sufocar, e acariciou meu rosto lentamente, enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Por que você está de olhos fechados?" Perguntei curiosa.

Ele então os abriu e vi as suas enormes esmeraldas brilharem.

"Eu quero ser capaz de te reconhecer até no escuro. O seu cheiro já reconheço... Quero reconhecer pelo tato também." Sorriu brilhantemente.

"Tateie em mim então, Edward." Capturei seus lábios e o puxei mais contra mim. "Você é o único que poderá fazer isso."

Ele sorriu de encontro a minha boca e lentamente suas mãos foram retirando cada peça de roupa tanto minhas quantas as suas.

"Aproveite então também, senhorita Swan." Ele disse de encontro ao meu pescoço com a cabeça de seu membro encostando-se a minha entrada. "Você também é a única que tem esse privilégio."

Sorri, e assim ele lentamente me penetrou.

Como sempre acontecia me sentia completa ao lado dele. Como um perfeito quebra-cabeça.

Eu sabia que quanto mais fizéssemos amor, mais gostaríamos de ter, pois o amor era assim... Pelo menos o verdadeiro.

Quanto mais, melhor.

E Edward... Bem, ele era o melhor para mim.

Um dia eu cheguei a pensar que o amor não existia. Um dia eu cheguei à conclusão de que as pessoas fingiam todas aquelas caras apaixonadas, loucuras amorosas, e frescurinhas e tudo...

Mas então chegou Edward em minha vida e eu percebi que o amor existe.

E melhor ainda do que saber disso era vivê-lo, e graças á Deus (e se isso se aplica à "De repente religiosa"), eu tinha a chance de vivê-lo da melhor maneira possível.

Como eu faria no restante dos dias em minha vida, até que de mãos dadas eu e Edward nos despediríamos do mundo e deixaríamos para trás nossos filhos e netos, herdeiros de um verdadeiro e puro amor.


	39. De repente NUESTRA VERDADERA VOCACION I

**N/A: **Oi!!

Mil desculpas pelo "atraso".

Mas finalmente a primeira parte do ÚLTIMO capítulo está aqui!! :D

Domingo provavelmente já vá ter a segunda parte postada, ok?

AGRADEÇO Á TODAS AS REVIEWS lindas maravilhosas, charmosas, glamorosas, e perfeitas :D

ReneesmePaladonaiBlackLautner, Alice Cullen, Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy, Annie S. Cullen, Bibi, MrSouza Cullen, lua luana, Tatah ferreira, Lara Brasil, lais h., Lady Sanctorum, Maryne BittenSet., Bru Moraes! (obrigada pela visita!! :D)

Alice! Eu autorizei há muito tempo uma garota postar a fic no nyah, deve ser pq você ter visto... Mas se vcs verem por aí a fic me avisem, por favor!! ODEIO PLÁGIOS!

Infelizmente, tenho a notícia!

**NÃO VAI HAVER CONTINUAÇÃO!**

Aaaah... porquê?

Simples. A fic rolou em volta do Ed padre e do "De repente religiosa", não vai ter a mesma graça fazer uma sequência.

Só... se vocês não se importarem em o Ed e a Bella brigarem e ele voltar de alguma forma a ser padre! IOAHOIE

BEM, segue a primeira parte! Espero que gostem! Não se esqueçam de comentar!!

_So_**, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 31- De repente... NUESTRA VERDADERA VOCACION.**

**PARTE I**

* * *

**POP PEOPLE**

_**EX-SACERDOTE E NAMORADA SÃO PRESOS ASSIM QUE PISAM EM AEROPORTO.**_

_Soubemos através de fontes fidedignas que o casal mais polêmico dos EUA chegaria á NYC na noite passada de uma viagem á Cancun, México._

_Depois de uma semana foragidos, o casal retorna e logo são presos no aeroporto._

_Isabella Swan pede por piedade á nossos correspondentes (veja a foto ao lado), e logo é interceptada pelo dono do aeroporto._

_A acusação seria o adultério. Fontes dizem que ela está casada, pois no casamento, ou quase, ela chegou a responder o 'sim'._

"_Ela disse o sim! Todo mundo a ouviu dizer o sim! Então ela é esposa de meu filho! Pois ele também disse o sim! Sim! Sim, entendeu?" Exclama Sue Black, a mãe do ex-noivo depois de provar a todos que conhecia o advérbio de afirmação mais usado._

_Contudo depois de liberada, soubemos que as acusações eram infrutíferas e Sue fora presa por falso testemunho e desacato a autoridade, não sem antes dizer que a mãe do delegado era dela. (?)_

_Seria então, homossexual? _

_Edward Cullen nos revelou que marcará uma coletiva de imprensa para nos revelar a versão deles sobre os fatos._

_Agora, sim, o casal mais polêmico terá a chance de se explicarem á sociedade que um dia chegou a comprar CD's do padre Edward Cullen e a respeitá-lo como ícone religioso._

_-_

_-_

Dizer – como todo final de estória- que tudo se resolveu perfeitamente e estávamos felizes para sempre seria hipocrisia de minha parte.

Afinal, na vida real isso não acontecia, embora do "feliz para sempre" eu e Bella estivéssemos bem próximos.

No dia seguinte da volta de Cancun fomos até nossa família, onde reunimos todos e conversamos dizendo que eu e Bella nos amávamos e resolvemos ficar juntos definitivamente.

Enquanto eu recordava, imagens começaram a ser relembradas em minha mente e me vi absorvido na noite em que tudo aconteceu.

**Casa dos Cullens.**

**(Um dia após viagem.)**

"Será que eles estão todos aí?" Perguntou uma Bella preocupada olhando para a casa.

"Estão..." Segurei mais firmemente a mão dela. "Eu liguei para Alice e confirmei."

"Ah tá... Então foi ela quem ouvi gritando que 'nós éramos dois escrotos por não avisarem nada á ela' e blábláblá?"

"Aham." Controlei uma risada. "Ela também informou que o mundo sofria uma grave crise e que não deveríamos esbanjar riqueza jogando celulares por aí."

"Certo..." Mordeu os lábios e voltou a ficar nervosa.

"Ei amor... Tá tudo bem. Eles não mordem." Acariciei de leve seu rosto. Ela sorriu, e eu teria esperado mais algum tempo até que ela estivesse pronta quando um "PSIU" ecoou no jardim.

Bella paralisou e eu vistoriei a região procurando o criador do barulho, até que rolando por entre os pequenos arbustos e totalmente vestido com roupas camufladas aparecia um Emmet, o nóia.

"Emmet o que você está fazendo?"

Então ele nos olhou assustado. "Como vocês me viram?"

Revirei os olhos. "Será por que você está na nossa frente?"

"Ei, eu estou invisível." E apontou para suas próprias roupas. "Tipo, aquela mulher lá do Quarteto Fodástico."

"É FANTÁSTICO!" Dessa vez foi Bella que tratou de revirar os olhos.

"Você não está em uma selva sabe..." Acrescentei.

"Ah..." Ele continuou agachado e depois apontou o dedo para algum lugar do jardim. "É tudo culpa de Mike."

"Mike?" Perguntamos confusos até que um Mike totalmente irritado aparecia e dava um grande pedala em Emmet.

"Seu idiota! Você não serve para missões importantes e extracurriculares."

"Posso saber o que os dois estão fazendo no jardim da casa dos meus pais?" Perguntei cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito.

"É segredo." Mike começou.

"De estado." Emmet terminou batendo continência.

Bufei em impaciência.

"Bem, já que esse é o caso... Acho que Rose iria gostar de saber que o namorado dela está por aqui..." Bella ameaçou dando um passo em direção á porta da casa.

"Ok. Ok." Emmet a olhou espantado. "Vou revelar tudo."

"Emmet, seu fraco." Mike temperou, porém Emmet com a mão no peito revelou algo como 'lealdade aos amigos acima de tudo' ou mesmo 'quero ter filhos um dia para dizer á eles do pai maravilhoso que tem'.

"Mike aqui..." Apontou. "Quer se infiltrar lá dentro da casa, ou fazer alguma coisa para poder falar com Tanya."

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou.

Mike interrompeu.

"Eu não vejo ela desde seu ca... quase-casamento, e tenho que falar com ela."

"Hmm..." Bella olhou sugestiva para mim e depois para os dois homens. "Acho que alguém está apaixonado..."

"Quem?" Mike perguntou franzindo a testa. Emmet começou a olhar para os lados procurando.

"VOCÊ!"

"Claro que não!" Respondeu chocado com as mãos no peito.

"Não importa." Cortei já que o menino parecia que começaria um bate e boca com minha namorada. "Continue Emmet."

"Então... Aí ele falou que precisava de minha ajuda, e eu falei que não, pois ia rolar barraco e eu queria estar presente." Tanto eu quanto Bella o encaramos com incredulidade.

"Enfim..." Continuou. "Ele me falou que se eu o ajudasse isso contaria como uma atividade extracurricular, e isso têm muito peso aqui no currículo dos EUA, sabe?"

Eu quase levantei as mãos para o céu e pedi por paciência, mas Bella fez isso por mim.

"SENHOR! Dê uma parte de meu cérebro Einstein para EMMET!"

"Hein?" Perguntamos confusos.

Ela somente riu sem graça e me abraçou.

Acabou que os dois idiotas continuaram com seu plano mais idiota ainda, enquanto eu e Bella entrávamos na casa com o coração na mão, pois ali estavam todos que nos eram importantes de algo modo e os quais nós devíamos algumas satisfações.

Não larguei a mão de Bella um segundo se quer. Era como um estado de 'proteção' que eu ligava e pretendia nunca tirar da tomada.

E se acabasse a energia? Bem. O meu amor geraria força suficiente para suplantar qualquer falta.

Pois assim era o amor verdadeiro.

Todos ali presentes, incluindo meus pais, os de Bella, alguns amigos já esperavam basicamente pela notícia.

Houve algumas dúvidas sobre os jornalistas e nossas vidas dali para frente, porém eu garanti que tomaria conta de tudo e seria um homem honrado para Bella e minha família tanto a que eu já tinha tanto a qual eu iria construir.

**-**

**-**

Depois – mas não menos difícil – encaramos os tablóides.

Marcamos uma entrevista coletiva para evitar diversas delas, e revelamos que estávamos junto sim, pronto acabou e que eles convivessem com isso.

Houve um tremendo bafafá, contudo saíamos com a promessa de não revelar mais nada.

Dois meses se passaram e as notícias ainda circulavam, e as pessoas ainda nos olhavam nas ruas, afinal não era algo muito 'esquecível'. Contudo dava para andar na rua sem ser agarrado ou apedrejado e nem mesmo receber propostas de revistas masculinas e programas de culinária.

Ok. Ainda havia as tais propostas, contudo eu polidamente rejeitava.

Eu definitivamente não era mais padre, e minha situação estava certa.

Tive minha conversa com dom Daniel e agradeci por tudo o que ele havia feito por mim. Por ser meu pai espiritual e por não me julgar.

Meus shows realmente haviam sido cancelados, e Amber não era mais minha empresária, já que não tinha mais o que fazer. Ficara triste com o rumo das coisas e assim eu também. Eu gostava de ser cantor, mas o meu público alvo estava muito abalado e acreditava que 'não seria mais religioso já que não é padre'. Como se esse fato tivesse me feito aliar com o demônio ou me virar contra Deus. E era isso o que mais me chateava.

Eu continuava morando na casa dos meus pais, ainda temporariamente, pois tinha meus planos futuros com minha amada.

Contudo isso não me impedia de passar algumas noites com ela. E foi em uma manhã de Natal que Bella não queria sair debaixo das cobertas de nenhuma maneira, alegando que estava mal e que iria morrer.

A neve caía bem visível em sua janela e eu aumentei o nível do aquecedor para ver se a 'preguiça' se dissipava.

Mas logo ela saiu das cobertas, e foi correndo até o banheiro onde se trancou por meia hora, e sempre que eu perguntava se estava bem me respondia com gemidos e xingamentos.

Primeiramente pensei que estivesse com manha de Natal, não querendo assim sair da cama no frio, mas logo vi que ela realmente estava mal e isso me preocupou terrivelmente.

"Bella! Vamos. Abra a porta. Fiz um chá para você." Falei de frente a porta do banheiro.

"Eu não vou conseguir engolir... Edward vá curtir seu natal. Eu fico em paz aqui. HOHOHO!" Ela falou fracamente e eu poderia imaginar a situação péssima que se encontrava do outro lado.

"Vamos. Você precisa tentar." Batuquei com o punho fechado na porta novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi a tampa de algum vaso sendo fechada – provavelmente ela tinha se debruçado sobre ele sentada- e passos arrastados em direção á porta.

Quando a abriu, revelou a imagem de uma Bella com o rosto verde e os olhos fundos.

"Bella, o que te aconteceu...?" Perguntei vistoriando seu corpo procurando por algo errado e fora do comum.

"Não sei..." Ela engoliu em seco algumas vezes, pareceu se engasgar e logo vomitou no chão bem em minha frente.

"Ah Bella..." Resmunguei e peguei nos cabelos dela puxando-os para cima. "Você precisa de um médico."

"Não..." Ela murmurou com a voz entrecortada. "Eu acho que já sei o que é..."

"Pelo amor de Deus me conta! Estou preocupado."

Ela se recuperou do recente vômito, limpou a boca e me olhou parecendo que cairia a qualquer minuto, porém em seus lábios um sorriso estranho se formou.

"Eu estou grávida."

"O quê?" Então depois quem estava passando mal, precisando desesperadamente de um chá e desmaiado era eu.

**Bella**

Eu não entendia por que Edward estava tão nervoso! Tá bom que homens geralmente têm a tendência de passar mal com a notícia de uma gravidez, mas eu nunca vira Edward como _esse_ tipo de homem.

Está certo que quando eu ficara grávida há alguns anos e dissera á ele, ele me culpara e não acreditara, contudo agora realmente estava vivendo como um bom pai que eu sabia que seria.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro no consultório de seu pai, e seus cabelos pareciam assumir formas de várias estátuas devido às intensas esfregadas que ele ali fazia com as mãos.

"Edward você está me deixando enjoada só com esse andar..."

Ele parou prontamente.

"Eu estou nervoso..."

"Jura?" Perguntei controlando a risada.

"Carlisle não chega com esse resultado!" Esperneou.

"Eu sinto que estou grávida, Edward. Nem precisa de exame. Eu já engravidei lembra?"

Ele então me olhou com os olhos culpados. "Desculpe..."

"Pelo quê? Por me engravidar? Pode deixar que eu tenha parcela de culpa também." Ri.

"Não... Pelo outro bebê. Sinto como se eu tivesse feito você o perder..."

"Edward." Levantei-me prontamente e eu o encarei segurando seu rosto com minhas duas mãos. "Você. Não. Tem. Culpa. De. _Nada._ Pare de se culpar! Foi o destino, ok?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente beijou a palma de minha mão. "Ok."

Nesse momento Carlisle irrompeu no quarto com os exames na mão.

Ele parecia bem feliz. "Eu tomei a liberdade de ver os resultados logo quando saíram..." Ele falava tentando esconder a empolgação.

"E o resultado é...?" Edward perguntou me abraçando.

"POSITIVO!"

Edward então se levantou em um salto e com um extremo sorriso abraçou Carlisle e os dois homens começaram a pular pelo consultório.

"EU VOU SER PAI! EU VOU SER PAI!"

"EU VOU SER AVÔ!"

"Eu vou ser mãe!" Gritei querendo participar também.

Edward então se virou para mim com os olhos brilhando e me girou pela sala.

"Obrigado Bella. Obrigado. Obrigado. É O MELHOR PRESENTE DE NATAL DO UNIVERSO!"

"Edward, cuidado ela está grávida." Carlisle advertiu.

Ele logo parou de nos mover e me colocou novamente na cadeira com todo o cuidado e atenção.

Revirei meus olhos para seu lado tão super protetor.

"Edward estou grávida, não doente."

Ele sorriu. "Eu tenho que comprar várias coisas. Brinquedos, roupinhas, carrinhos, e..."

Eu ri. "Nós nem sabemos se é menino ou menina."

"Podemos saber não pai?" Perguntou o futuro pai super ansioso.

"Ainda não." Carlisle riu. "Calma, filho, mas antes de tudo temos algumas precauções... Como Bella já sofreu um aborto espontâneo, ela terá que ter mais cuidado durante essa gravidez."

"Pode deixar pai." Edward sorriu olhando para mim e acariciando minha barriga. "Eu vou cuidar de Bella e do bebê como se fosse minha vida. Na verdade, é minha vida."

Eu sorri para ele e acariciei seu rosto, agradecendo por ser tão abençoada por ter um homem como Edward em minha vida.

-

-

**Edward**

A gravidez de Bella foi um verdadeiro impulso para eu começar a colocar nosso relacionamento nos eixos.

Eu sabia que por mais que evitássemos as notícias de nosso filho, logo estas espalhariam pela mídia, e as proporções não seriam muito boas para nós.

Então, quando esta notícia se espalhasse... Que outra melhor fosse junto também.

Eu tentei preparar tudo da melhor maneira que pude. Com a ajuda das agora inseparáveis Tanya, Alice e Rose.

Está certo que isso me acarretou ser o único homem no meio de um grupo das luluzinhas.

"Eu não sei..." Tanya choramingou enquanto pinicava alguns papéis com a ajuda de uma tesoura. "Ele não larga do meu pé, e quando o faz, eu fico estranha... Sentindo falta dele sabe?"

"Tanya querida..." Rose disse rindo junto com Alice. "Acho que você está apaixonada pelo Mike líder dos Garanhões da Cidade!"

"NÃO! Isso não!" Ela quase berrou. "Ok. Confesso. Talvez um pouco mexida, mas... UGH! Ele é um tremendo galinha."

"Mas pelo o que você disse..." Alice ponderou. "Ele insinuou que se você o aceitasse, ele largaria a organização."

"Mas e se ele não estiver sendo sincero? Ele já tentou me enganar uma vez."

"Dá uma chance pro garoto." Rose ponderou. "Talvez ele esteja entrando nos eixos pela primeira vez na vida!"

"Não sei..." Ela murmurou com a cara chateada. "Edward como vai o prato?" Finalmente notaram que eu estava no mesmo recinto que elas.

"Vai bem..." Falei distraído com os pensamentos longe.

"Ih... O que foi maninho?" Alice me abraçou encostado à cabeça no meu ombro. Larguei a colher na panela e me virei para ela, suspirando cansado.

"Não vai desistir vai Edward?" Rose perguntou preocupada. "Vamos! Você é o único homem que salva nessa região! Ah claro e Jasper..." Acrescentou ao ver o olhar mortífero de Alice.

"Não! Claro que não! Nunca estive tão certo em toda minha vida... Mas... Ah... Questões..."

"Eu acho que sei." Alice suspirou. "Você já falou com ela?"

"Não." Abaixei minha cabeça mexendo nos meus cabelos com frustração. "E se ela se der conta do fato e sei lá... Não me querer mais?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "Larga de ser idiota, Edward! Lógico que ela vai te querer de qualquer jeito!"

"Mas eu gostaria de dar isso á ela... E eu também gostaria sabe?"

"Você não pode ter tudo maninho." Ela sorriu tentando me confortar.

"Descobri recentemente." Suspirei. "Bem, vamos continuar com o prato e os preparativos. Prove. Está bom?"

"Você é um ótimo cozinheiro, Edward." Ela aprovou.

Então eu lembrei algo que eu queria saber e resolver também.

"Tanya, você tem notícias de Jacob?" A expressão dela então murchou.

"Ele está mal... Trabalha menos, e está tendo algumas reclamações dos clientes." Suspirou. "Ele está recebendo bastante apoio, eu tenho conversado bastante com ele, e Leah está sendo um anjo."

"Leah?"

"Aham." Assentiu. "Ela é a secretária da Clínica. Ela tem conversado com Jacob, deu uma força danada. Acho que ela gosta dele..."

"Tomara que ele possa gostar dela." Rose comentou.

E eu também esperava.

**Bella**

Apesar das várias recomendações de Carlisle eu estava levando uma gravidez legal. Eu sentia que não perderia o bebê dessa vez, mas também todo cuidado era pouco.

Edward tocou a campainha de minha casa e eu logo tratei de observar minha imagem no espelho para ver se estava bonita.

Retoquei o batom e desamassei o vestido, indo abrir saltitante a porta para logo em seguida parar estupefata ao ver a visão dos deuses em minha frente.

"Edward...?" Gaguejei ao ver meu amor vestindo lindamente de smoking e com uma rosa estendida em minha direção.

"Amor." Sorriu torto me entregando à rosa. Peguei-a e a cheirei sorrindo logo em seguida.

"É linda..."

"Como você." Ele sorriu e me estendeu o braço. "Pronta?"

"Sim..." Respondi ainda embasbacada pela lindeza encontrada bem em minha frente.

Edward me guiou até seu Volvo e dirigiu apenas com uma mão, já que a outra segurava a minha e fazia movimentos circulares em seu torso.

Parou em frente a um restaurante que dava para frente da Estátua da Liberdade.

Ele abriu a minha porta e me ajudou a sair do carro. Guiou-me até dentro do restaurante á uma área reservada onde o garçom fez uma reverência ao passar.

"Senhores... Posso trazer o prato?" Perguntou polidamente. Edward assentiu e logo vieram várias travessas com uma comida de dar água na boca.

"Pode se servir." Sorriu em minha direção e eu quase pulei em cima dele, mas me controlei. Servi-me da comida e identifiquei o tempero como conhecido, porém eu nunca jantara naquele restaurante.

"Parece que eu já comi..."

Ele sorriu torto. "Acho porque fui eu quem fez."

"Você?" Quase engasguei com a comida. "Então por que estamos em um restaurante?"

"Achei melhor aqui do que em seu apartamento ou na casa de meus pais. Mas a comida fiz questão de cozinhar e mandar os garçons trazê-la."

"Só você. Cuidado para não ser contratado pelo restaurante." Sorri e comemos durante a noite. De vez em quando eu dava alguns olhares de esguelha para a Estátua da Liberdade, mas eu tinha algo bem mais belo em minha frente, se vocês bem me entendem.

Então uma música calma começou a tocar e Edward me chamou para dançar, o que eu prontamente aceitei.

Dançamos e rimos enquanto conversávamos de coisas banais e superficiais. Então Edward cobriu meus olhos com as mãos e me guiou para algum lugar.

Ouvi-o abrindo uma porta de vidro e logo caminharmos alguns metros.

"Edward..." Ri caminhando desajeitadamente.

"Já vai, amor." Respondeu.

Ele estava atrás de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido quando tirava suas mãos de meus olhos.

"É tudo seu." Então estávamos em uma espécie de varanda da área reservada e lá surpreendentemente parecia que a Estátua e a Lua cheia estavam no alcance de nossas mãos. E as luzes da cidade e dos prédios iluminavam tanto embaixo quanto o meu lado. E uma fonte se via praticamente a nossos pés.

"É lindo..." Sorri apreciando a vista.

Ele então me abraçou por trás e encostou sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço e ombros.

Ficamos lá não sei por quanto tempo até que ele pegou minhas mãos nas suas e começou a movê-las no ar, notando o efeito bonito que elas proporcionavam e o encaixe perfeito.

"Você é perfeita para mim..." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "O encaixe perfeito..."

Gemi e fechei os olhos levando minha cabeça para trás.

"Eu quero passar minha vida inteira ao seu lado." Sussurrou me causando arrepios.

"Eu também..." Murmurei.

Ele então com um floreio de mãos me girou para ficar de frente á ele. Ele se separou de mim, porém antes que eu pudesse argumentar e puxá-lo de volta ele se ajoelhou em minha frente retirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelha de seu paletó.

OH DEUS!

Ele olhou para caixinha e depois seu olhar se voltou para mim. Aquele olhar intenso e de um tom de verde maravilhoso. Eu conseguia ver praticamente o amor de Edward por mim naquelas íris cristalinas.

"Por isso, Isabella Swan, eu quero que você seja minha esposa, a mãe de meus filhos, e minha amiga, companheira, irmã, amante pelo resto de minha vida. Aceita se casar comigo?"

Eu quase tive um ataque epilético naquele momento.

Edward lindo maravilhoso estava me pedindo em casamento?

AAAAAAAAAH... QUE LINDO, QUE FOFO E...

"Sim! Sim! SIM! SIM! YES! SI! POR QUE NO?"

Então ele se levantou sorrindo e me rodopiou no ar soltando uma sonora gargalhada.

"Obrigado Bella. Obrigado por ser assim, obrigado por aceitar ser minha."

Eu sorri enquanto ele calmamente colocava o enorme anel de diamantes e rubi no meu dedo e logo depositava um singelo beijo na região.

As lágrimas de emoção já brotavam de meus olhos e se eu sobrevivesse até o final da estória eu ficaria muito feliz.

"Eu que te agradeço Edward. Você me salvou lembra?"

Ele sorriu enquanto me abraçava forte.

"Você me salvou também..." Ele então riu e acariciou minha barriga. "Está vendo bebê? Mamãe e papai vão se casar!"

**Edward**

Depois de sairmos do restaurante e Bella não esconder o sorriso de satisfação do rosto, a vendei com um lenço preto na desculpa das surpresas ainda não terem acabado pela noite.

Ela se encontrava agora resmungando enquanto eu a guiava por entre os caminhos e a prostrava na melhor posição possível para obter a melhor vista.

"Edward..." Gemeu reclamando. Eu sorri e lentamente fui retirando sua venda.

"Este, Isabella Swan, é o nosso presente de casamento." Murmurei e logo a venda era retirada completamente de seus olhos.

Afastei-me um pouco de minha noiva para ver sua reação e percebi ela piscando os olhos diversas vezes, até eles se arregalarem e a boca abrir em surpresa.

"O quê...? O quê... É? É o que penso que é?"

Então segui a direção de seu olhar e avistei a casa que se erguia em meio a belos jardins que continham em sua maioria belas roseiras perfeitamente cultivadas por minha mãe.

A casa era branca com alguns detalhes em azul, e em sua frente se estendia uma varanda com aspecto confortável e ainda algumas poltronas e cadeiras para descanso.

A casa tinha dois andares com as janelas dando para a rua, sendo que exatamente no meio tinha uma janela maior com largas cortinas que era do quarto principal.

O nosso futuro ninho de amor.

"Essa, Bella, é nossa casa." Respondi orgulhoso do trabalho de carpintaria que eu havia feito e a decoração de minha mãe e Alice.

"Sério?" Ela se virou para mim e logo novamente para a casa. "Edward... É... É... Simplesmente... Perfeito." Ela começou a chorar e eu a abracei olhando também para a casa.

"É nossa, meu amor. Nossa. Somente. Onde nós teremos nossa família, criaremos nossos filhos, onde Sky irá brincar... Onde ficaremos velhinhos, onde veremos nossos filhos partirem... Onde cultivaremos nosso amor cada vez mais."

Ela então se virou para mim e me beijou calmamente por alguns segundos.

"Eu nunca tive tanta certeza que você era o amor de minha vida como agora."

Eu sorri emocionando com suas palavras, enquanto a abraçava firmemente e sentia os nossos corações baterem em uníssono, demarcando assim o começo de uma vida boa e melhor para nós.

**Bella**

**POP PEOPLE**

**EX-PADRE E ISABELLA SWAN SE CASAM HOJE!**

_Há alguns meses, precisamente cinco meses o país se chocou com a notícia de que o famoso padre Edward Cullen interrompera um casamento dizendo que amava Isabella Swan, e logo depois eles fugiram e ficaram em Cancun, no México por uma semana longe de tudo e todos._

_Depois de alguma insistência, eles concederam uma entrevista coletiva e falaram as seguintes palavras:_

"_A vida fez com que nossos caminhos se tornassem confusos, porém nós nos encontramos e percebemos que nosso lugar é ao lado um do outro. Durante dois anos tentamos fugir disso, e fomos interrompidos diversas vezes, mas finalmente percebemos que não podemos viver longe um do outro. Então, doa a quem doer."_

_Essa frase dita por Edward Cullen repercutiu durante várias semanas pelo país, e houve vários programas e blogs discutindo a situação do casal._

_Poderia então um padre se casar com uma mulher?_

_Senhores! Isso não se pode no religioso, mas no civil, nada impede._

_E é o que acontecerá hoje em Março de 2010 no cartório da cidade. _

_E junto com essa notícia bombástica soubemos que a senhorita Isabella está grávida! Isso mesmo, caros leitores! Grávida de cinco meses (não é uma boa coincidência?)._

_E apesar de tudo nossos sinceros votos de felicidade ao casal, que sejam felizes!_

"Já pensou se eu não estivesse casando?" Perguntei jogando o jornal de lado. "Eles falariam horrores das doutrinas religiosas sobre casar virgem e essas coisas loucas..."

"Edward é inteligente." Minha mãe comentou me cutucando no alto da cabeça com um alfinete.

"AI!"

"É só parar quieta, e pronto!" Suspirei e ela continuou. "Tem noção de que em menos de metade de um ano é a segunda vez que você se casa?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Tecnicamente... É a primeira vez."

"Você me entendeu." Então ela deu uma finalizada com spray e virou a cadeira em direção ao espelho. "Pronto."

Olhei o resultado no espelho e sorri. "Ficou bom. Obrigada mãe."

"Nada. E vê se não foge do casamento dessa vez certo?"

"Certo." Sorri, e ajustei melhor o vestido no corpo. Eu estava me casando com um vestido longo rosinha bebê, com alguns bordados em preto e branco. Alice enchia a boca para dizer que era uma de suas primeiras aquisições. "Não fugiria desse casamento por nada!"

"Sabe... Eu não estou muito acostumado á comparecer em dois casamentos de minha filha..." Meu pai tagarelava. "É meio estranho, você sabe..."

"Pai!" Revirei os olhos.

Então meu pai me levou de carro até o cartório onde Edward lindamente me esperava com um sorriso torto.

"Olá." Ele sorriu. "Você está linda."

"Obrigada." Rodopiei o corpo de brincadeira.

Alice bufou. "Ninguém mais acredita que o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento?"

"Alice, isso não é tecnicamente um casamento religioso." Retruquei.

"Mas mesmo assim!" Mostrou a língua.

Percebi que Edward repentinamente se mostrara cabisbaixo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Falei alguma coisa?"

"Não..." Apressou-se em responder. "É que... Bem..." Desviei o olhar. "Deixa para lá! Vamos entrar! O juiz está esperando."

Quando eu ia abrir a boca para retrucar um fotógrafo pede uma foto o que foi concedida por nós dois. Quando este foi embora, me voltei novamente á meu futuro marido.

"Edward..." Pressionei. "Fala-me."

"Não é nada..." Desviou o olhar.

"Edward, se você não falar eu não entro nesse cartório com você!" Ameacei e ele prontamente me olhou.

"Certo... OK... É que, não é que não esteja feliz em casar e tudo... Muito pelo contrário... Mas eu gostaria... De... Sei lá... Casar com você na igreja... Você vestida de véu e grinalda... Como noiva... Recebermos a benção de Deus."

"Edward..." Acariciei seu rosto com leveza. "Isso é importante, eu sei... Mas estar com você é mais ainda. Sério. Agora pára de se enfurnar com esses pensamentos!"

"Ok." Ele sorriu fracamente. "Pronta para casar e se amarrar á um ex-padre velho e caduco?"

"Estou pronta para me unir para sempre com o amor de minha vida." Sorri e o beijei levemente, e logo entramos no cartório.

Os meus padrinhos foram Rose e Emmet, e de Edward Jasper e Alice.

Sky – que parecia muito mais feliz do que nunca- estava presente no colo de Tanya que se encontrava abraçada á Mike. Os dois pareciam ter se acertado e ela resolveu dar uma chance para o coitado, que finalmente mostrava sinais de melhora.

A cerimônia prosseguiu calmamente, e logo estávamos assinando o livro, sendo seguidos depois pelos padrinhos.

"Então os declaro, perante á lei, marido e mulher." O juiz declarou com um sorriso pelo qual retribuí á Edward que logo me beijou, o que foi seguido de vários aplausos animados.

Fizeram questão de projetar uma chuva de arroz enquanto eu e Edward saíamos correndo do cartório.

Não viajamos em lua de Mel devido a minha gravidez então nos curtimos em nossa linda casa mesmo, e eu praticamente transbordava de felicidade.

Edward pareceu esquecer qualquer coisa relacionada ao casamento no religioso, e finalmente estávamos juntos, verdadeiramente.

-

-

O tempo estava se passando e eu e Edward estávamos no orfanato. As crianças ficaram extremamente felizes com a notícia que eu e Edward estávamos juntos, e o melhor de tudo, não acharam estranho.

"Tia! Você poderia emprestar sua bola para a gente, né?" Um menininho me cutucou.

"Que bola?" Perguntei, franzindo o cenho. Até que eu compreendi que a coisa rolante em questão era minha proveniente barriga de vários meses.

Eu mereço senhor...

Então Edward não escondeu a risada e praticamente rolava no chão com a inocência infantil.

Estreitei meus olhos para meu marido. Ou melhor... Futuro ex-marido?

Edward queria brincar com fogo rindo de uma mulher grávida e hiper sensível e irritadiça!

"Não, querido..." Acariciei seu rosto de leve, o que o fez se assustar, por motivos óbvios. "Mas sabe... Edward tem duas bolas bem legais. Você poderia brincar com elas."

E como previra, ele logo parou de rir e me mostrou a língua como resposta.

-

-

"Você poderia dar um nome para ela não poderia? Poderia não poderia? Eu poderia escolher o nome não poderia?"

"Por Deus, Tony! Vê se muda os verbos pelo bem da humanidade!" Joguei minhas mãos para o alto.

"Tia, você tá muita chata." Cruzou os braços contra o peito visivelmente irritado. "Sabe o José, aquele menino que come dez pizzas no café da manhã? Pois é, ele rola na grama e leva a gente junto. Por que a tia também não?"

"Tony..." Edward apareceu com alguma bola de beisebol. "A tia tá meio... Hm... Impossibilitada de sair rodando."

"Não entendo por quê." Outro bico. "Mas o tio poderia brincar comigo, não?"

Edward sorriu e assentiu, e eu respirei aliviada.

Já bastava às piadinhas e as brincadeiras das crianças com minha barriga.

Mas não poderia negar que Tony era o garoto mais contente tanto com a gravidez, tanto com o meu casamento com Edward.

Então meu cérebro Einstein deu as caras novamente, e eu praticamente puxei Edward pelo colarinho até o canto.

"Não me diga que anda sedenta por sexo, amor?" Brincou o infeliz.

"Edward, estou realmente irritada com essa gravidez... E acho que vou começar a soltar as pelancas em cima de você."

"NOOOOSSSSSSSAAA... Essa eu não perdoava! Devolve Edward." Emmet gritou de algum canto do jardim enquanto esperava embaixo da macieira a maça cair com o poder de sua mente.

Edward revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos em cada canto da minha barriga e começou a fazer alguns movimentos tranqüilizadores.

"Vamos, Bella... Respiração... AUN..."

Eu rolei meus olhos para meu esposo. Qual é, ele queria me aquietar com isso?

Mas eu também não era de ferro e nem tinha um coração de pedra, e mesmo que a tentativa de massagem de Edward não fizera efeito, só o carinho e atenção já me faziam sentir um tiquinho melhor.

"Tenho um negócio sério para falar com você."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Agora estou com medo."

Eu ri com a expressão assombrada dele.

"Edward, qual é... Eu sei falar de assuntos sérios de vez em quando."

"Fale." Pediu, dando um beijo casto em minha testa e esperando pacientemente.

Então eu falei, e incrivelmente percebi os olhos de Edward se iluminar ao ver que ele achava o mesmo que eu.

Então fomos até a diretora do orfanato e essa se mostrou muito receptiva e feliz com nossa proposta.

"Ele ficará muito feliz." Garantiu.

Mas será mesmo? Eu sei lá! Tudo bem que eu estava grávida, de primeira viagem, e logo de cara assumiria dois?

"Edward, eu acho que vou dar para trás."

Ele riu e me abraçou por trás, encostando sua cabeça em meu pescoço. "Você será uma mãe maravilhosa. Não tenha medo."

Então me permiti sentir mais revigorada e confiante com aquelas palavras.

Não sei por que me surpreendi ao ver Tony brigando no jardim com Emmet. Emmet por si estava querendo brincar de carrinho de um dos membros da gangue de Tony, enquanto este como bom líder infantil encarava o homem dois metros maiores que ele.

"Acho que sei por que me apego tanto á ele." Abanei a cabeça.

"TOOOOOONY!" Chamei, contudo ele estava bem entretido na conversa com o jogador de hóquei. "TOOONY!" Não sei mais por quantas vezes repeti o nome dele, mas Edward já estava me oferecendo um copo d'água e me levando para o hospital.

Até que finalmente um dos subordinados da gangue vestido casualmente em uma tarde de sol e arco íris de marinheiro, - com o mar bem ali do lado por sinal – chamou a atenção do menino com nada mais nada menos do que um bolada nas costas.

UI! Isso que eu chamo de atacar o amigo pelas costas.

Depois de o garoto jurar vingança e perseguir o próprio amigo, finalmente consegui puxá-lo pela camisa, com muita delicadeza e empurrá-lo para uma área reservada onde eu e Edward nos sentamos e ficamos repentinamente nervosos.

Toda minha áurea de durona então foi água abaixo e eu estava estudando as possibilidades de pular da janela.

"O que foi?" Perguntou o líder 'dimenor', desconfiado. "Eu juro, juro que não fui eu! Dessa vez..." Acrescentou amargurado.

"Não Tony. Não é nada disso." Edward garantiu escondendo a risada.

"Temos uma proposta para você. Na verdade... Uma história para contar." Falei quase arrancando meus cabelos fora. Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil... Uma guerra seria mais fácil? Será?

"História?! Depende da história... Se for àquelas histórias que a Claire costuma ouvir, não quero." Fez bico.

"É legal, Tony." Garanti.

Edward então se inclinou na cadeira e falou com ele em tom de segredo.

"É algo muito importante certo? Mas você que decidirá o final dela, entende?"

Ele pareceu relutar até que finalmente demonstrou interesse. Tony era o tipo de garoto que queria tomar controle das situações, e era isso que estávamos propondo á ele.

A diretora, bem mais entendida em psicologia do que nós, explicou que ele havia formado um grupo ao seu redor como forma de suprir a necessidade que tinha dos pais que nunca conhecera, e que vira em Edward e em mim, uma forma parecida do que ele chamava de 'pais'.

Isso, ele confessara algumas horas antes do meu quase-casamento com Jacob quando viera ao orfanato. Não sem deixar muito o orgulho de lado, mas na ocasião ele realmente se encontrava chateado por me ver casamento com Jacob.

Edward então sorriu me encorajando, e eu respirei fundo evocando todos os mestres dos magos celestiais, e meu cérebro super potente hiper potencializado.

"Existia em algum canto de NYC um casal que se amava muito... E que eles sofreram muito para ficarem juntos." Tá. Passei horas escrevendo algo e tentando decorar. "Porém como o destino assim o quis e o amor era muito forte, eles finalmente se acertaram. Eles se casaram... E a mulher do casal está esperando um bebê que irá nascer daqui a alguns meses..."

Ele franziu a testa.

"Eu conheço essa história de algum lugar..." Ufa. Suspirei de alívio. Pelo menos ele reconhecia, era bem melhor do que ele virar simplesmente e dizer "É legal. E o Kiko?"

Eu realmente odiava essa expressão "E o Kiko?" Por que mexer com o infeliz que queria sua bola quadrada? Por que não dizer logo de uma vez, "o que eu tenho haver com essa merda, porra?"

Ok. Isso não tinha nada haver, e talvez minha gravidez tivesse um efeito inverso em mim e me tornado uma pessoa voltada á crimes penais.

OHMEUDEUS! Edward era melhor dormir com blindagem.

Edward então prosseguiu ao olhar desconfiado para minha cara de psicopata. Será que ele recebera a vibração? Que ele tivesse, pois eu iria querer o pai dos meus filhos depois que tudo passasse.

"E esse casal era voluntário de um orfanato onde tinha crianças muito especiais e que eles amavam muito. Mas tinha um garotinho lá dentro que sempre quis que o casal ficasse junto e sempre armava coisas para os dois." Alargou o sorriso e segurou minha mão. "E ele disse uma vez que não queria que a mulher casasse com outro homem, pois via o casal como os pais que ele não tinha."

Então nos pequenos olhinhos âmbar de Tony a percepção começou a aparecer. Ele olhou para todos os lados procurando alguém imaginável que fosse o foco da conversa. Ao não encontrar ninguém, simplesmente fez uma careta estranha, talvez lutando contra seu orgulho.

"Mas... Esse..." Começou fungando.

"E o casal como tinha um carinho muito especial por esse garotinho, decidiu que a filhinha deles merecia um irmão. Um irmão muito, muito legal, bacana e inteligente."

Então eu continuei já tomada por mais coragem. E tomando todo o cuidado para não deixar o efeito reverso de a gravidez sobressaltar.

"Tony... O casal dessa história somos nós... E o garotinho é você... Eu e Edward conversamos e vimos que queremos muito... Que... Você... Bem..." Olhei para Edward pedindo por arrego e este prontamente atendeu.

"Queremos que você venha morar conosco, Tony. Queremos adotar você."

Ele ficou longos cinco minutos paralisados. Em sua mente infantil vi o computador funcionar rapidamente. Afinal, em mentes mais 'velhas' era engrenagens, mas com toda essa modernização...

"Tipo... Vocês... Huh... Seriam meus... Pais?" ELE ENTENDEU! Eu realmente estava com medo de ter que desenhar ou algo do tipo.

Seria meio estranho ele entender ao invés da nossa vontade, um menino esqueleto, provavelmente sem nutrição e morrendo definhando os ossos, no meio de um espaço branco, voando por falta de chão. E alguns poucos fios de cabelos grossos saindo da bola que era a cabeça como se fossem cobras. E os olhos mal pintados, e a boca virada em uma careta maligna do Chucky.

Não era motivo então para respirar de alívio?

Não poderia traumatizar o menino logo de cara. Tinha que esperar ainda um tempo... Um grau de intimidade.

Assentimos, enquanto prendíamos a respiração esperando pela resposta do garoto.

"Eu... Eu... Nunca pensei que... Alguém me quisesse..." Falou confuso, e então tentando ao máximo esconder as lágrimas nos abraçou fortemente, talvez assim achando que estava imune de qualquer visão de sua sensibilidade.

"Isso quer dizer que sim?" Perguntei abraçada a ele.

"SIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gritou com a voz embargada. Deveria estar se odiando por ser emotivo. "Mas eu tenho que vir aqui visitar meus amigos."

Revirei meus olhos enquanto pensava que um líder não abandonava sua gangue.

As lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos assim como Edward, e sorrimos um para outro por cima da cabeça de Tony.

Nossa família estava ficando completa, e nosso amor cada vez maior.

-

-

Estávamos com vários planos em nossas vidas.

Eu e Edward estávamos casados e só faltavam algumas semanas para Nessie nascer.

Confesso que estava levantando as mãos para o céu e praticamente dançando "It's Raining Men" pela casa com a vassoura de companhia.

Sempre achei legal gravidez... Nos outros.

Nunca me imaginei como uma mãe legal, participativa, carinhosa e que trocasse aquelas coisas nojentas que chamavam socialmente de fraldas.

Agora eu via minha mãe com uma guerreira, pois para agüentar uma bunda branca suja de 'laminha' não era fácil não.

Além do que não conseguia achar uma posição decente na cama, e Edward foi chutado dela diversas vezes.

O coitado até parecia compreensível e tratava de me encher de doces. Já que em sua mente formiga, doces curavam qualquer male. Mas isso não evitava que eu ficasse irritada, mandava tudo á merda, e acabava que a única coisa para 'mandar a merda' a disposição era o meu marido, e algumas noites ele tivera que dormir no sofá, ou mesmo no quarto de Tony dividindo a cama em forma de carro.

Eu não fazia idéia das coisas que os dois homens diziam sobre mim naquele quarto, mas acho que era melhor não saber. Isso se eu queria continuar tendo um marido gostoso para me abraçar de noite e roçar sua barba por fazer em minha nuca.

A papelada de adoção de Tony foi um pouco demorada, mas depois de um mês ele já estava morando em nossa casa, recebendo visitas freqüentes de uma assistente social para conferir se éramos bons pais.

A mulher era uma velha mal encarada, e eu tinha vontade de testar práticas de boxe com minha barriga, mas meu senso maternal – que relutantemente eu vi que eu tinha – me fazia frear antes mesmo de dar um passo.

A mulher me fazia perguntas e até teve o disparate de me pedir um autógrafo para sua filha. Um bom "não" se formou em minha boca, mas o olhar pidão de Edward atrás dela, me fez pensar em Tony e a adoção. Então, calmamente rabisquei qualquer nome com qualquer letra em qualquer lugar da bunda da mulher e estendi o convite para a família dela, se quisessem.

Apesar de tudo, a mulher ainda acreditava que seria ruim para Tony viver em um mundo em que a mídia perseguisse, ou mesmo os coleguinhas ficassem enchendo a cabeça do menino com coisas sobre os pais.

Contudo, eu e Edward sabíamos muito bem que não ganhávamos nada indo pelo o que os outros pensavam, e lutamos pela guarda de Tony.

E enfim, conseguimos.

Edward estava desempregado, porém ele tinha um fundo de poupança que usava além do meu salário como jornalista.

Agora ele resolveu fazer faculdade de Medicina, pois achava que um dos motivos para ter se tornado padre era justamente o fato de ajudar as pessoas a solucionarem seus problemas. E com a medicina, assim como seu pai, poderia continuar com esse trabalho.

A música era a paixão dele, e me doía o ver cantar suas músicas religiosas pelos cantos da casa, ouvir seus antigos CDS e assistir os seus próprios shows com aquela sensação de nostalgia.

Eu sabia que sentia muita falta da música como profissão em sua vida.

Então eu realizei meu sonho de adolescente apaixonada. Ok! Exagerei. Mas uma noite pedi para que ele cantasse comigo "Faz um milagre em mim", e cara, era muito bom cantar junto ao seu líder religioso, ainda mais quando este é seu marido.

"Edward o que você estava pensando quando compôs essa música?" Perguntei certa vez, e ele falava com minha barriga com uma autenticidade impressionante. Até parecia que ele ouvia respostas, pois sempre murmurava um "Sim", "não", "Jura?", "É realmente impressionante".

"Eu compus no meu último ano no seminário..." Ele suspirou nostálgico. "Eu estava feliz por me tornar padre, e queria expressar em palavras que eu queria ver Deus... Queria que ele fosse parte de minha vida, e que eu tivesse a sabedoria para passar para as pessoas isso..."

"Você sente falta, não é?" Perguntei carinhosamente.

Ele fechou os olhos. "Sinto, mas... O meu lugar é com vocês, e com esse bebê, com Tony, percebo que era para eu ser pai. Não pai espiritual... Mas... Isso." Resumiu.

No orfanato, como forma de suplantar a falta da música, ele começara a dar aula de instrumentos e vocal para as crianças, com Tony como seu assistente.

Tony fazia questão de se dizer 'maestro' e cobrava muito dos seus colegas subordinados que apesar do líder não estar mais SEMPRE presente, ainda o era.

Foi até engraçadinha a cerimônia solene no jardim do orfanato com todas as crianças e amigos reunidos em roupas de velório.

As crianças pintaram em cartolina uma coroa que eles copiaram de algum conto de fadas, e com muita fita crepe conseguiram fazer um redondo no meio dela, colocando logo depois na cabeça de Tony que usava um galho da macieira como trono.

Teve até um discurso de um Emmet emocionado sobre "Um rei não perde a majestade."

E depois até Jasper entrou na brincadeira contando a história "Das tranças do rei careca."

E nesse momento Edward estava lindamente sentado em sua poltrona de leitura no quarto de smoking, enquanto eu terminava a maquiagem.

Dei alguns passos para trás e me olhei inteiramente no espelho e bufei.

Lápis. Ok. Rímel. Ok. Blush. Ok. Sombra. Ok. Delineador. Ok. Base. Ok. Pó compacto. Ok. Batom. Ok. Brincos. Ok. Cabelo. Ok.

Então por que eu sentia que estava faltando alguma coisa?

"Eu estou enorme!"

"Você está linda, amor..." Edward respondeu automaticamente ainda com os olhos no livro de medicina que estava lendo. Ele parecia bem absorto na tarefa. Vai ser intelectual lá na...

"Você nem me olhou!"

"Não preciso." Sorriu largando o livro e vindo em minha direção. Mas nesse processo outro pequeno livro caiu de dentro do grosso de medicina e meus olhos se arregalaram.

Era muito clichê isso não? OHMEUDEUS! Eu tinha um marido então..._ Marido_. Será que aquelas revistas eram quadrinhos pornográficos? Em que a família Simpson e outros desenhos animados apareciam em imagens... Fazendo... _Desenhinhos?_

"Edward Cullen." Levei a mão na cintura com o rosto corando de raiva. Podia sentir os meus cabelos esvoaçando como nos filmes nesse momento.

Eu estava esperando mesmo que eu tivesse um marido que não olhasse para esse tipo de coisa? Que se contentasse com o material – agora roliço – que tinha em casa?

Ele pareceu assustado e levantou as mãos como um culpado sendo pego em flagrante.

"Eu posso explicar..."

"Como assim 'você pode explicar? ' Eu já entendi T-U-D-O!"

Ele então franziu a testa. "Ei, não precisa fazer uma tempestade em copo d'água. Sei que às vezes você faz isso também..."

"O QUÊ? COMO OUSA EM ME DIZER ISSO?" Ele estava dizendo que eu ficava... Olhando... Quadrinhos eróticos!

EU VOU DAR A LOUCA!

"Bella, ei se acalme. O bebê..." Disse calmamente, imitando a respiração de cachorrinho que eu logo segui mal humorada.

O bebê. Certo. O cachorro ainda tentava se esquivar.

Ele encolheu os ombros parecendo envergonhado, logo depois de constatar que eu estava mais calma.

"Eu só... Bem, desculpe... Mas eu não queria bancar o inseguro..."

"Inseguro?" Perguntei com os lábios tremendo.

"É." Ele mordeu os lábios e pegou o livrinho. "Nunca pensei que fosse precisar disso, mas acho que eu tenho, bem... Eu tenho medo de ser..."

"De ser o quê?" Pressionei não entendendo muito tudo aquilo.

"Um mau pai." Ele confessou deixando assim cair os ombros e seus olhos abaixarem em vergonha.

Então eu fui invadida por uma avalanche de culpa e compreensão e me chutei mentalmente por ser tão injusta e me deixar levar pelas bobagens que eu mesma pensava.

Então calmamente peguei os livros das mãos do ex-padre e sibilei baixinho:

**SEJA UM BOM PAI!**

**AS MELHORES DICAS!**

Então as lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos com a mesma intensidade da onda de culpa. Eu sabia que estava sendo emotiva, mas... Ah qual é, EU ESTAVA GRÁVIDA E...

"Desculpe amor." Abracei Edward com força enterrando minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço. Ele hesitou até retribuir o meu abraço. "Você será um ótimo pai. Não precisa disso."

Então o encarei. Aquelas duas orbes verdes brilharam tristemente em minha direção.

"Eu sei que você será uma boa mãe, mas mesmo eu te dizendo isso você lê alguns livros..."

"É diferente." Dei de ombros corando.

"Não é." Acariciou meu rosto. "Eu acho que a gente tem medo de... Darmos errado nisso. E vermos que estamos embarcando em um navio que não nos aceita como parte da tripulação."

Assenti, sabendo que se tratava da mais pura verdade.

"Eu faço uma proposta então..." Ele abriu um sorriso torto. "Paramos de pensar nessas bobagens, e imaginamos o máximo possível que seremos bons pais, sim."

"É aquela teoria barata de pensamento positivo?"

Ele assentiu. "Ok." Suspirei.

Ao mesmo tempo os nossos celulares começaram a tocar. Ao olhar em meu visor notei um "ALICE" e no de Edward "JASPER."

Rolamos os nossos olhos enquanto atendíamos.

"_EDWARD, CARA, IRMÃO..."_

"_BELLA, SUA... SUA... AMIGA DEPRAVADA..."_

Fui até o outro lado do quarto já que ouvia duas pessoas gritando através dos aparelhos.

"Ei Alice. Calma... Respira. É só seu casamento."

"É SÓ MEU CASAMENTO? COMO VOCÊ OUSA DIZER ISSO?"

"Ok... Então, é só... O começo de sua vida com seu grande amor. Ficou melhor?"

"Não."

"Ótimo." Revirei os olhos.

"Bella, não estou suportando isso aqui! Os Garanhões da Cidade estão fazendo as unhas dos meus pés!"

"O quê?" Gargalhei.

"E eles são horríveis. Digo. Horríveis mesmo. Tem um que na massagem quase massacrou minhas costas! Ele achou que o tubo de gel fosse uma metralhadora e começou a me bombardear!"

"Depois dizem que eu sou a exagerada?"

"Não... Não sou. Olha... Eu digo que... Se eu for nesse casamento com este cabelo parecendo uma arara com cruzamento de mico leão dourado..."

"HEY, BABY. ESTÁ ATRAPALHANDO O MOMENTO SPA!" O Spa foi pronunciado como se tivesse falando 'pá' com muita entonação.

Rolei meus olhos. "E quem é você?"

"Sou Derek, baby. Meu telefone é... Raiz quadrada de 46, com % de 5896, dividi pelo PI, aí você pode achar a função de X e o conjunto da imagem, com o plano cartesiano. Depois faça a equação de 5896x²+545x+46546x4.00000 = 45 e multiplique pelo teorema de Tales misturado com o de Bhaskara e todo cara grego que você lembrar...E aí você terá o número do meu telefone. Estou piscando para você nesse momento."

"Ei, você é louco?"

"Não, querida, é que agora nós do GC temos regras de avaliação de candidatas."

Com essa eu tive que rir.

"Quer dizer que as mulheres precisam estar aptas para ser chifradas, usadas e depois largadas?"

"Ei! Não seja tão mááá... Nós só saíamos com pessoas inteligentes. Então, baby, tenta a sorte e pense na questão. Agora no momento estou lançando um olhar 43 para você..."

"Então eu..."

"Agora estou tirando minha blusa lentamente..."

"Acho que vou chamar meu marido." Falei controlando a risada.

"Marido? SAÍ FORA, BUDEGA LOUCA!"

E depois o costumeiro 'tu tu tu' do final de ligação.

Esses GC tomavam alguma coisa?

Agora vi que pelo menos Mike era sensato, pois quando ele era o líder, os GC tinham um pouco de sentido, embora para achá-lo você precisava ter uma mente aberta... Um coração aberto... E uma tendência á coisas absurdas impressionante.

Quando pensei que estava livre de esquisitices, meu celular voltou a tocar. Procurei por Edward e este estava sentado tenso na poltrona dizendo algumas leis de Freud para Jasper, que estranhamente parecia se acalmar com isso?

"BELLA, EU TE AMO!" Fui à recepção da ligação.

"Alô para você também, estranho."

"Engraçadinha. O cara ficou tão distraído descrevendo o que ele estava fazendo – e isso não foi muito legal de assistir – que eu consegui fugir! E eu te digo nunca mais entro nesse SPA! Os GC estão necessitados de dinheiro, minha filha, e isso em troca de proporcionar pesadelos nas mulheres e nem é por largar na cama com um filho na barriga!"

"Que ladainha. Ave Maria cheia de Graças..."

"Então Bella... Sabe... HEHE." Ela deu uma risadinha sem graça. "Eu acho que estou presa no meio do deserto... Não, não... Na verdade parece que estou naquele filme 'O dia depois de amanhã', e estou com medo e... AAAAAAAAH!"

"OHMEUDEUS, ALICE?"

Eu virei uma pedra de gelo, e logo depois de me livrar dessa sensação comecei a bater no celular a fim de fazê-lo voltar á vida.

Malditos celulares novos!

"Edward... Eu acho que o celular pifou." Bufei. Ele nem sequer me ouviu, ele estava gritando com Jasper.

"LARGA DE SER IDIOTA! ELA TE AMA, E VAI ENTRAR NAQUELA IGREJA! Cara, para com isso. Não vai ter padre nenhum lá para fugir com ela..."

Eu riria da situação senão estivesse tendo um grave pressentimento.

Alice estava em perigo!

E... Olhando para o relógio faltava uma hora para seu casamento!

Ah não... Não diga que sobrou para mim?

Poxa! Eu estava grávida, não poderia dar uma de heroína do mundo!

Cara, eu posso até salvar agora, mas todos vão ser massacrados em 2012 mesmo!

Bufei e peguei as chaves do Volvo.

"Edward..." Chamei. Ele rapidamente me olhou. Eu abanei as chaves em minha mão.

"Aonde vai?" Perguntou com a testa franzida.

"Salvar o mundo!" Revirei os olhos.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas Jasper gritava horrores do outro lado.

Então desci as escadas o mais rápido possível com as mãos nas costas.

"Ah... Nessie nasce logo! Eu vou sair rolando daqui a pouco." Reclamei.

"BELLA!"

"Oi, Tony?" Perguntei olhando para o menininho de cachinhos com a cara por entre as escadas.

"Eu não estava ouvindo atrás da porta nem nada... Mas você irá salvar o mundo?"

"É... Acho que vou."

Os olhinhos dele brilharam. "Posso ir?"

"Não, é perigoso e... Ok pode ir. Pegue suas coisas."

Ele deu vários pulinhos com o punho chutando o ar e dentre de alguns segundos já voltava com uma enorme mochila de acampamento.

"Posso saber aonde você vai?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Oras... Temos que estar preparados!" Fez uma cara dramática. Ok. Não era hora de discutir com o garoto.

Dei partida no carro e logo me veio uma coisa bem interessante por sinal em minha cabeça.

Para onde eu estava indo mesmo?

"Marujo, acho que temos um pequeno problema..."

"Inimigos pela área?" Ficou de cócoras no banco de trás e começou a olhar pelas janelas com um binóculo.

"Então... Eu não sei para que lado seja para salvar o mundo."

"Você não sabe?" Perguntou murchando no assento.

"É... Não."

Aliás... O que Alice havia dito? Parece que estou no meio do deserto? Deserto em NYC? Manhattan? Não... Parece que estou no filme "O dia depois de amanhã"? Ok. Esse filme se passa em NYC, mas a gente já tá na cidade, obviamente.

"Você tem pistas?" Tony perguntou pegando alguma coisa de dentro de sua enorme mochila camuflada. Logo vi que se tratava de grossos óculos de grau. Aqueles fundos de garrafa dos NERDs sabem?

"Desde quando você usa óculos?"

"Desde agora. Eu tenho que entrar no personagem." Como eu ainda estava com cara incrédula, ele deu de ombros. "Todo filme de suspense tem um cientista sabe-tudo, temos certa falta de personagens aqui então..."

"Certo, então vamos lá cientista sabe-tudo." E falei o que Alice tinha me dito.

E para minha surpresa depois de cinco segundos e alguns milésimos ele deu estalos nas mãos e um sorriso enorme.

"DESCOBRIU?" Perguntei animadamente.

"Não."

"PUT..." Respirei fundo. Não era uma boa coisa ensinar palavras feias para seu filho, Bella. "Então por que falou?"

"Ah... É assim que acontecem nos filmes. Dá um estalo e puf... Aparece a idéia."

"É ISSO!" Falei batendo na testa e quase batendo o carro com isso.

"VAI PILOTAR FOGÃO!"

"VAI VOCÊ!" Respondi irritada.

"E o que é?" Tony perguntou animado aproveitando para mirar uma arma de água no cara que gritara comigo.

"Ela está no cinema!"

-

-

"Tony... Tony..." Arfei quase caindo por cima do menino. "Seja um bom filhinho e ligue para seu pai..."

"Para Edward?" Perguntou franzindo a testa.

"É..." Eu então estendi meu celular com as mãos trêmulas e ele pegou.

"Qual é o número do celular?"

"É... Ah, não lembro. Liga para casa."

"Qual é o número?"

"VOCÊ ESTÁ A UM BOM TEMPO EM CASA PARA SABER O NÚMERO, NÉ..." Perdi as paciências.

"Senhorita... Está tudo bem?" Um guarda veio em minha direção. Ele olhava para mim e o menino provavelmente pausando se eu era uma Nazaré ou não.

"Não, está nada bem." Joguei-me nos braços do segurança que me encarou assustado. "Ajude uma pobre mulher grávida... Eu estou procurando uma noiva..."

"Uma noiva?"

"É! Alice! Eu acho que sei lá... Foi raptada nesse shopping, perto dos cinemas."

"Isso é impossível."

"COMO ASSIM É IMPOSSÍVEL?" Então Tony começou a puxar a barra do meu vestido.

E isso era algo realmente impressionante. Pois eu estava toda chique em meio de um shopping de quinta!

"Espera Tony. Estou conversando com o policial."

"Olha aqui senhor..."

"Bella..." Tony ficou puxando de novo.

"TONY, JÁ DISSE QUE..."

"É Alice, Bella! Ali!" E apontou para o bar do shopping que estava perto do cinema, e lá estava uma Alice toda descabelada entornando umas mil garrafas de cerveja.

Sorri amarelo para o policial e marchei em direção á baixinha.

"ALICE!"

Ela então ficou olhando que nem uma barata tonta para todos os lados, até finalmente me ver e seus olhos se iluminarem.

"BELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

E em sua tentativa de se levantar, acabou tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão.

"Tony, me ajuda aqui." Pedi já que eu não conseguia nem me carregar.

Alice então começou a rir descontroladamente enquanto retirava o cabelo do rosto.

"É tão bom te ver Bella nessa vida cheia de desgraças e mortes... E sangue..."

"O que aconteceu com você criatura?" Perguntei estressada com a mão na cintura.

Agüentar uma noiva em perigo até ia, agora uma noiva bêbada já era demais!

"Ah Bella..." Ela se sentou no banquinho e continuou bebendo. "Fui naquele novo Spa super chique que abriu aqui do lado do shopping e..." Fungou. "Eu queria ser tipo, a primeira da sociedade á ir e tudo... E quando eu fugi..." Fungou de novo e pegou um lencinho ressoando o nariz ali dentro e fazendo um barulho horrível. "Parei aqui... Mas vi o relógio e... AAAAAAH!" Pulou em meus braços. "Não há mais tempo! Eu estou uma monstra! Uma sapa em extinção! Uma lagarta do deserto..."

"Ei Alice... Calma..." Comecei a bater nas costas dela.

Então Tony me cutucou. "Bella, é o Edward." E apontou para o celular.

Suspirei e peguei o celular com Alice fazendo um biquinho horrível em minha frente.

"Oi."

"BELLA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? EU PENSEI QUE ESTAVA BRINCANDO QUANDO DISSE QUE IRIA SALVAR O MUNDO! VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA E CARREGA UM FILHO MEU AÍ DENTRO!" Podia até ver ele do outro lado bagunçando os cabelos desesperadamente.

"Ei amor... Calma... Não se exalte. Estou aqui com sua irmã."

"ALICE?"

"Aham."

"Onde vocês estão? Eu vou buscar vocês, ah claro, você levou o carro."

"HEHE... Então, sabe Edward acho melhor você cancelar o casamento."

"Como assim?" Perguntou confuso.

Alice então começou a chorar horrores sujando meu vestido caríssimo.

"É que..." Então alguém tirou o celular de minhas mãos e o fechou.

"EI QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?" Exaltei só então olhando para quem o havia feito.

Era um homem alto, com um longo cabelo preto e liso preso em um rabo de cavalo. Uma cara de peixinho perdido, e uma pinta de estrangeiro.

"Eu sou a solução para seus problemas." Sorriu mostrando alguns dentes de ouro.

Poxa...

"Solução?" Alice então o agarrou pelo colarinho. "Como?"

"Ei calma!" Espantou ela como se fosse uma mosca. "Primeiro... As apresentações! Sou Aro Volturi, á seu dispor."

* * *

-

-

Só um pouquinho de suspense no final da fic!

Aro Volturi é uma bônus especial para vocês! Vocês vão entender na segunda parte

Para quem gostava do Tony, ele foi adotado, eee! OIHOI

Bem comentem please... façam esse esforço :D

Eu adoro saber que vcs estão lendo e gostando!!

Beijos!


	40. De repente NUESTRA VERDADE VOCACION II

**N/A:** Gente!! Oi!

Trago aqui o final do último capítulo de DRR! Espero que vocês gostem!! :)

AGRADEÇO á todas as reviews e por favor, comentem. Isso é muito importante para mim!

_So_, **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – De repente NUESTRA VERDADERA VOCACION.**

**PARTE II**

* * *

-

-

Então aquele homem estranho que soubemos ser italiano nos levou até um centro de beleza no mesmo shopping. Ele tinha um sotaque bem acentuado, e muitas vezes se esquecia que estava na presença de americanos.

Alice então recuperara a sobriedade em uma velocidade impressionante.

Ao passar as pessoas se esquivavam com medo, e tudo o que ele queria era logo cedido.

"Odeio isso." Murmurou para a gente, enquanto revirava os olhos.

Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos e continuamos o seguindo.

Se ele era um psicopata e iria nos prender ou não, no momento não importava. Dali menos de uma hora minha cunhada teria que chegar á igreja, e casar com o cara de seus sonhos, claro, não parecendo uma mendiga que acabou de rolar no bueiro.

Então Aro abriu uma enorme porta e sinalizou para que entrássemos e logo esperássemos.

Alice se sentou naquelas cadeiras giratórias e eu pulei em cima de um grande pufe.

Então o cara voltou com vários acessórios na mão.

"Vamos nos apressar! Temos que ser veloces!" E começou a puxar Alice de todos os lados com ajuda de mais dois profissionais.

Estava tudo muito estranho, mas pelo menos Alice estava entrando nos eixos aceitáveis novamente.

Enquanto fazia os acertos, o tal de Aro não calava a boca um minuto.

"Tu podem me chamar de sensível, ou seja o que for... Mas io gosto de conversar, sabe? Meus sócios são multo sei lá..."

"Espera, a gente te conhece?" Perguntei apoiando minhas duas mãos na barriga. Tony buscava alguma coisa em sua mochila do exército ao meu lado.

"AAAH, TIRA ESSE ragazzo DAQUI!" Aro gritou de repente.

"Ei, ele é meu filho!" Disse protetoramente.

"Esso no è do exercito ou alguno órgão inteligente?"

"NÃO!"

"Ah..." Suspirou e enxugou a testa. "Tu sapere como é né... Todos os meus problemi se resumem á EUA. NSA. E esses generais e pessoas de exército..."

"ÉÉ... Não estou entendendo."

"Vou começar do começo então." Continuou. "Io estava lá na minha histori "A infiltrada", aí como io no estava mais agüentando Caius cuidando de todos aqueles animais orribile e Marcus com seu bordão idiota e suas mulheres, decidi vagar pela pasta dos "MEUS DOCUMENTOS" do computador da autora..."

"Hein?" Alguém aí estava entendo alguma coisa?

"Ai tinha tanto título, mas tanto título que fiquei perso. Tinha capítulo para tudo quanto é lado, tinha um monte de 'de repente... ', 'improvvisamente*... ', ai io vi essa história, gostei e entrei."

*** "De repente" em italiano. Segundo o Google tradutor :D**

"Como?"

"Aí io comecei a letto, e como estava estressado com mio situazione na outra fic, decidi ajudar a ragazza aqui com o matrimonio!"

"ESPERA... ESPERA... ESPERA..." Fiz um sinal para que ele parasse um pouco de falar. "Você está me dizendo que é um personagem de outra história?"

"Como tu é lerda hein!" Replicou.

Depois dessa eu me deixei desabar no pufe.

"A máfia é um saco... Ninguém quer jogar xadrez comigo lá dentro... Mio única distração é colocar bigodinho no líder da máfia russa..."

"EI! Espera!" Eu estava ficando maluca, né? Só podia. "Você faz parte da máfia?"

"Foi o que io falei! Mas no espalha, porque a gente é bem perseguida pelos EUA!" Revirou os olhos. "Pronto!" Aro bateu palminhas. "Está pronta tesoro."

Então Alice começou a dar pulinhos de alegria a se ver no espelho.

"OBRIGADA ARO, VOCÊ É O CARA."

"Pois é..." Ele ameaçou chorar. "No sei por que me colocaram na outra história, aqui il persone dão atenção á mim..."

"Companheiro valeu ae!" Disse me levantando. "Mas Alice, temos que ir..."

"AH CLARO!" Ela sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso foi diminuindo ao ver algo atrás de mim. Então olhando me deparei com algo que fez com que meu humor fosse para baixo.

A cerimônia já deveria ter acontecido em meia hora.

"Merda."

-

-

"EDWARD VAI ME MATAR! EDWARD VAI ME MATAR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAABADABADUL!"

"TONY, não piora as coisas!" Gritei do volante enquanto fazia uma curva super aberta e perigosa. Jesus! Eu estava me sentindo em uma corrida ou em algum programa idiota, ou melhor, em um filme de ação.

"É QUE AQUI TÁ MUITO LOOOOUCO!" O pivete grunhiu erguendo as mãos para o ar.

"Bella, parece uma montanha russa!" Alice reclamou.

"Qual é? Estou tentando salvar seu casamento, dá licença?"

"Ok. Calei-me."

O velocímetro já estava a quase 140 Km/h. Jesus! Eu nunca tinha andado aquela velocidade, vamos ver, em toda minha vida!

Eu poderia fazer um filme depois, ou pelo menos virar uma boa manchete.

"_Grávida de oito meses e algumas semanas, quase tendo um filho, dirigi alucinadamente até a Catedral da Cidade, no banco de passageiro se encontrando uma noiva atrasada!"_

"Addio, amici! Au revoir!" E de repente um Aro que estava gritando no banco de trás saltou do carro em movimento.

"Ele é louco?" Brandi.

"Ele falou alguma coisa de nos ver em outra história." Tony explicou ainda agitando as mãos no ar.

Várias buzinas vieram atrás de mim e os carros desviavam do Volvo de Edward.

"EDWARD VAI ME MATAR!" Grunhi de novo enquanto pisava mais no acelerador e desviava dos carros. Se ele soubesse que eu estava correndo naquela velocidade com o carro xodó dele, grávida e com risco de bater em qualquer poste em qualquer minuto... Bem, as coisas não estariam muito boas para mim.

"TONY! Liga para Edward!" Pedi.

"Por quê?" Revirei os olhos, mas essa foi uma má idéia considerando o meu estado de grávida-motorista.

"Para avisar que terá casamento!"

"Acho que ele cancelou!" Alice começou a chorar. "Oh Deus! Eu vou morrer AAAH SINAL VERMELHO!"

Ao ver o sinal se fechar rapidamente pisei com tudo no freio vendo logo em seguida um caminhão enorme passar.

"Essa foi por pouco..." Suspirei.

Então uma música daquele estilo 'rap' começou a tocar e, olhando para o lado, vejo aqueles carros de mano, caindo aos pedaços e pintados com sprays de 1.99.

E ainda por cima tinha aqueles caras cobertos de metálicos encarando a gente fazendo um movimento contínuo de sinal afirmativo com a cabeça no ritmo da música.

Desviei o olhar, batucando no volante impaciente.

"AAAAH, JÁ FAZ UMA HORA!" Alice chorou.

"Calma... A gente vai entrar naquela igreja e você vai casar!" Grunhi.

"Ei gatinha!"

Vai sinal...

"Ei! A DA GRAVIDEZ!"

"Bella é com você..." Tony alertou.

"Hein?" Virei para os infelizes do carro ao lado. Um deles piscou, e o motorista falou:

"Pronta para uma raxa?"

Olhei incrédula para ele. "Estou grávida dá licença? Respeite?"

"Hm... Esquentada. É assim que eu gosto." E fez um movimento com as mãos que era para imitar um tigre seguido de um som grotesco para imitar o rosnado de um.

Revirei os olhos e então finalmente o sinal verde surgiu.

"ALELUIA, IRMÃO!" E arranquei pneus.

Então de repente uma forte dor surgiu no meu baixo ventre.

"QUE SACO!" Grunhi quase socando o volante enquanto dobrava a esquina da Catedral.

"A praça!" Alice suspirou aliviada erguendo as mãos para o céu.

"AH, MAS JÁ ACABOU?" Tony bufou do banco de trás. "DE NOVO! DE NOVO!"

Estacionei de frente á igreja e na frente dela somente alguns homens de terno e mulheres estavam lá.

"AH, será que ele já foi?" Alice murmurou abrindo a porta e saindo dali correndo que nem uma lebre.

Suspirei de alívio enquanto encostava minha cabeça no banco.

Banquei a primeira heroína grávida da história! Fascinante!

"Tony... Não chame seu pai..." Murmurei cansada e fatigada. "Ele vai me matar..."

"Vou te matar então, Isabella Cullen?"

Ah não... Não...

Abri somente um olho vendo um Edward irado ali.

"Oi amor..." Dei um sorriso amarelo.

Ele não respondeu. "Tony, saia do carro, por favor."

"Mas..."

"JÁ!"

"Tá bom né... Criança não tem mais direito nesse país..."

Assim que ele saiu resmungando, Edward entrou no carro e fechou a porta com extrema violência. Eu tremi por dentro.

Ele só ficou encarando a minha cara com extrema ira.

"Edward... Hm... Desculpas?"

"Desculpas, Bella? É só isso que me pede?"

"Olha..." Desviei o olhar. "Desculpe pelo carro, mas... Ok, talvez tenha um arranhão ou dois... Talvez o motor tenha fundido, e o pneu furado... Diabos! Talvez você nem tenha mais seu carro, por que to vendo uma fumacinha saindo do motor agora mesmo, mas... Foi para o bem de sua irmã..."

"Bella! Deixa de ser absurda." Ele rolou os olhos. "Você acha que eu estou preocupada com o carro? Você tem noção de que se algo acontecesse com Tony, você ou o bebê, eu simplesmente morreria?"

Olhei para ele. "É... Desculpe. Eu deveria ter falado com você."

Ele então soltou um longo suspirou. "Vem cá, vai." E então me puxou para um abraço, o qual eu retribuí fortemente. "Eu tenho... Medo... Muito... De perder... Vocês..."

"Desculpa..." Engoli em seco, então uma nova dor surgiu em meu baixo ventre.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou rapidamente me checando.

"Nada..." Murmurei passando a mão pela minha testa.

"AH JESUS! BELLA! A bolsa estourou!"

"Não acredito paguei cem conto ne... Que bolsa?"

"A do bebê." Então constatei o molhado em meu LINDO vestido de festas.

"Edward...?" Perguntei hesitante. "Isso quer dizer... Que... Hm... Nessie vai nascer?"

"Vai..." Então Edward começou a se descabelar e ficar todo afoito sobre o que fazer.

"OHMEUDEUS! EU NÃO ESTOU PREPARADA PARA O PARTO! NÃO ESTOU! VAI DOOOER!"

"Amor, isso é o de menos."

"É O DE MENOS? É por que não é você que vai parir!" Eu não estava nervosa... Não estava nervosa...

"Vamos para o hospital. Bella vem para o passageiro, eu vou dirigir."

"Mas e Alice?"

"Vai casar. Jasper estava esperando ela até agora, ele não sairia daqui até uma semana se fosse preciso."

"Mas nós somos padrinhos, Edward!"

"Mas nossa filha vai nascer!" Murmurou afoito e foi uma extrema confusão até ele conseguir mudar para o motorista e eu para o passageiro.

Então uma nova contração.

"Edward... Isso... Dói..."

Então ele ficou ainda mais desesperado.

"Já vamos sair daqui e..." Quando girou a chave da ignição, o carro morreu. E diversas, diversas vezes. "MAS QUE SACO!"

Socou o volante.

"AAAH..." Gritei.

"O carro não pega!"

"Percebi!"

Então eu abri a janela do volvo a fim de respirar o ar puro e então a luz se fez!

"Edward!"

"Oi?"

"É O JAKE!"

"O quê?"

"JAKE! Ele está ali no sinal do lado da praça!" Apontei em meio a arfadas. "Naquele Corolla Preto!"

Eu não sei mais o que eu sentia. Se era a dor das contrações, ou a emoção de ver meu ex-melhor amigo depois de tanto tempo.

Então Edward não estava mais no carro e sim correndo em direção ao Corolla.

**Edward**

E o que importava que Jacob estivesse brigado comigo e com Bella?

E que importava tudo? SACO! Minha mulher estava quase dando a luz!

"JACOB!" Berrei, ele não escutou. Então vi os carros da outra via começar a parar, e logo o sinal de onde Jacob estava, abriria. "JAAACOB!" Berrei com toda a força de meus pulmões. Então ele olhou para os lados e seu olhar encontrou o meu.

Ele ficou olhando e logo depois o seu sinal abriu.

"NÃO!! ESPERA! PÁRA!" Berrei, mas ele dera partida.

Parei imobilizado no meio da calçada, quando ouvi:

"EDWARD!" Era Bella! Ela precisava de mim!

Então tomei fôlego e tendo uma energia que não podia ser possível corri atrás do carro de Jacob com todas minhas forças.

Para minha surpresa o grande Corolla estava parado na esquina da próxima rua.

Arfando parei na janela do motorista que logo se abriu revelando o homem moreno.

"Obrigado... Obrigado..." Arfei.

"Não poderia parar no sinal." Falou seco.

"Jacob, você tem que me ajudar..." Apoiei minhas duas mãos no carro falando com desespero.

"Ajudar?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha parecendo irônico.

"Sim..." Murmurei. "Por favor... É Bella... Ela... Vai dar a luz..."

"Bella?" Perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, o meu carro pifou, nós temos que ir ao hospital, _agora._ Ela vai ter o bebê. Por favor, Jacob, esqueça tudo o que passou, pelo menos por hora, ajude Bella. Por favor... Eu faço tudo o que você quiser. Vou ser eternamente grato e..."

"Chega Edward!" Fez um gesto displicente com as mãos. "Só entra e coloca essa bunda no carro."

**Bella**

Eu quero Edward! Cadê ele?

EU NUNCA MAIS IRIA FICAR GRÁVIDA NA MINHA VIDA!

Por que estava doendo horrores e eu sempre fora muito medrosa mesmo...

"EU QUERO MEUS PADRINHOS AQUI E AGORA!" Ouvi uma Alice berrar no microfone.

Ri em meio ao desespero.

Então a porta foi escancarada e um Edward totalmente afoito me pegava com seus braços.

"Calma, amor... Já encontrei transporte. Já vamos para o hospital."

Ótimo! Já via até a cena.

Bella parindo um filho no meio de um ônibus lotado, ou mesmo em uma perua escolar cheio de garotos remelentos.

"Você não vai conseguir me levar..." Murmurei arfando.

"Se tiver uma ajudinha, talvez sim." Ouvi então a voz de Jake, e logo ele apareceu ao lado de Edward.

"Jake..." Sorri.

"Vamos Bella!" Ele disse sério. Então os dois homens me ajudaram a sair do carro. O Corolla de Jake estava atrás do Volvo e eu logo fui transportada para lá.

"AAAH..." Grunhi de novo, cravando minhas unhas no braço de Edward, que fez uma careta, mas não reclamou.

Então veio um Emmet correndo. "Cara, Alice vai ter um filho se vocês... OWN, o que tá acontecendo?"

Revirei os olhos. "Eu que estou tendo um filho, Emmet!"

Ele então ficou olhando para minha barriga. "Cara... Isso... É maneiro."

Bufei de raiva. Maneiro? Ok então! Vou transferir o 'maneiro' para sua barriga, infeliz!

"Vou contar á Alice."

"NÃO!" Grunhi. "Emmet, deixa ela casar, saco, eu ferrei com o carro de Edward só para trazê-la aqui, se ela não casar eu vou ter um filho..."

"MAS VOCÊ VAI TER UM FILHO!"

"Ah é verdade."

"MAS EU QUERO IR..." Falou com um enorme bico.

"Emmet, cara, vai lá ao casamento e avisa Alice que seus padrinhos não poderão ir. E deixe Carlisle lá, ele é o pai, não pode faltar." Edward avisou entrando ao meu lado no carro, enquanto Jacob corria até o motorista. "E você fica aqui!"

"Por quê? Por quê?" Começou a erguer as mãos para o céu, mas Jacob já dava partida.

Eu já arfava horrores com aquela sensação de medo da próxima contração.

"Está ficando muito recente..." Edward murmurou segurando minha mão com força.

Jacob dirigia olhando de esguelha pelo retrovisor de vez em quando, até que em meio á dor eu murmurei:

"Obrigada Jacob. Muito... Muito..."

"Não é nada." Falou simplesmente e logo estávamos no hospital e uma enfermeira com cadeira de rodas vinha em minha direção.

"Edward, promete que vai ficar comigo! PROMETE!" Agarrei, desesperada o braço dele.

"Prometo amor... Prometo... Para sempre."

Então eu fui colocada em uma cama hospitalar e ligada a vários aparelhos.

"Acho que dá o parto normal..." A enfermeira garantiu com um sorriso.

SORRISO? Eu não quero o normal, eu quero aquele que não tem dor! Se é que havia um que não tinha dor!

Várias pessoas começaram a me rondar, e Edward ficava ao meu lado segurando minha mão em cada contração que logo acontecia em um intervalo menor que um minuto.

Edward limpava o suor da minha testa com um pano molhado, enquanto murmurava coisas desconexas para mim.

Então depois do que pareceram horas, finalmente a enfermeira disse que poderia acontecer o parto.

Com o último fio de voz que me restou eu murmurei:

"Jacob, Edward... Chame Jacob..."

Ele não perguntou e nem argumentou nada, saiu da sala e logo voltava com um Jacob confuso.

"Fique comigo, por favor..." Murmurei. Ele assentiu segurando a minha outra mão do outro lado.

Então o médico começou a gritar comigo para eu empurrar, para eu usar força e os dois homens do meu lado me incentivam, me diziam para prosseguir, para continuar, repetiam que eu era forte, mas de forte eu não tinha nada.

Então finalmente um choro de bebê ecoou o local. Nessie foi embrulhada em um paninho e entregue a Edward que chorava emocionado.

As lágrimas também caiam afoitas de meus olhos, e Edward calmamente estendia a pequena para meus braços suados.

"Nossa filha, amor... Nossa..."

"Nessie..." Murmurei engolindo em seco enquanto acariciava a cabecinha do meu bebê. "Linda..." Murmurei super emocionada.

Naquele momento então eu percebi a maravilha de ser mãe. Valia a pena a dor e o desconforto da gravidez, só por aquele momento.

Então depois de namorar minha filhinha me virei para Jacob que se encontrava com os olhos marejados.

"Segure-a."

"Eu... Não..." Ele me encarou embasbacado. "É de vocês e..."

"Larga de ser idiota, homem." Grunhi.

Ele então engoliu em seco e um pouco desajeitadamente pegou Nessie em seus braços, a segurando naqueles braços fortes que no momento faziam de tudo para mantê-la segura.

Então as lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Jacob.

Segurei a mão de Edward com um sorriso que logo foi retribuído por meu amor.

"Ela é linda, assim como a mãe..." Jake murmurou.

Então naquele momento eu percebi que talvez eu tivesse meu melhor amigo de volta.

**Edward**

"Eu não poderia casar sem meus padrinhos!" Alice argumentou com os olhos encostados no vidro da maternidade.

"Alice... Bella quase se matou para te levar ao casamento."

"Por isso mesmo." Ela revirou os olhos se virando em minha direção. "Depois de tudo o que ela fez eu vou casar sem a presença dela e do meu irmão?"

"Mas... Você esperou tanto..."

"Esperei." Ela sussurrou bagunçando os cabelos espetados. "Mas eu e Jazz podemos casar outro dia."

"Você não existe." Sussurrei com um sorriso.

"Não vejo aonde vocês dizem que ela é linda... Tem cara de joelho." Emmet, o cara nóia disse contrariado. Dei um tapa na nuca dele.

"Quer morrer, rapaz? Minha filha é linda."

"AO paizão!"

"Emmet, você é muito insensível." Rose argumentou olhando fascinada através do vidro Nessie junto com os outros bebês. Ela ficaria apenas algumas horas até Bella se recuperar do parto e depois estaríamos liberados.

"Imagina nossos filhos, Alice?" Jasper sussurrou no ouvido dela, mas foi perfeitamente ouvido por todos.

"Ei! Eu tenho que contar uma piada!"

"AH NÃO, EMMET!" Grunhi.

"Cara, tem tudo a ver, e um bom piadista sabe o horário de suas piadas..."

"Conta logo então!" Falei ainda observando, fascinado minha herdeira.

"É assim... Uma mulher estava em trabalho de parto, aí o médico falou: Nós temos uma nova tecnologia que os homens podem também sentir a dor do parto! Vocês querem testar?"

Ah meu Deus... Lá vinha bosta.

"O cara super apaixonado pela mulher disse sim né, por que não? Então na hora H, o médico colocou que o pai sentiria 10% da dor do parto, só que o cara não sentia nada. Então foi aumentando a porcentagem de dor até chegar á 100% mas o cara ainda não sentia nada. Então o médico se desculpou dizendo que a máquina pifara."

"E terminou?"

"Claro que não né... Aí, quando os dois voltaram para o prédio deles, o carteiro estava morto no portão! HAHAHAHA!"

Olhamos incrédulo para o homem enorme que rolava no chão com as mãos na barriga e pedindo por ar.

-

-

Agora um novo ânimo havia sido dado em toda nossa família com a chegada de Nessie. Tony adorara a irmã caçula e paparicava-há o tempo todo como bom irmão mais velho.

Jasper e Alice então finalmente se casaram em outra data.

Nessie demonstrara ter os mesmos olhos que eu, aquele tom estranho de verde.

Bella ficara super contente com isso, porém tive que lembrá-la que preferia seus olhos castanhos, e então ela como resposta somente me mostrou a língua.

Nossa família estava casa vez mais unida e meus pais e os de Bella felizes pelos netos.

Jacob então tivera uma conversa conosco logo depois do parto e pedira perdão pela cena desastrosa do casamento e seu comportamento. Disse que Bella estava certa, e que agora ele achava em Leah um porto seguro para seus problemas e ela se tornava uma grande amiga. Ao falar nisso, vi seus olhos brilharem e percebi – mesmo ele não – que estava se apaixonando pela mulher.

Bella então voltou a ser amiga dele, e pediu para que fosse padrinho de Nessie, o que logo foi aceito pelo homem. Eu e ele nos tratávamos amigavelmente e sentia que adorava mesmo nossa pequena filha.

Bella uma vez viera nostálgica me lembrando de certo plano "BEER" o mesmo que usamos para juntar Rose e Emmet. Então ela propôs um "BEJL" 'Bella e Edward juntando Jacob e Leah', mas acabou que eu a convenci que o destino iria cuidar de tudo no tempo certo.

"Um doce por seus pensamentos." Sorri ao ver Bella se sentar em meu colo carregando em seu decote uma pequena barra de chocolate.

"Oh... Minha mulher é realmente uma maldade." Sorri passando uma mão por sua cintura e a outra tentando capturar o doce.

"Vamos lá, Edward... Primeiro os pensamentos."

Suspirei, fazendo um biquinho. "Estava pensando em como minha mulher é linda... Incrível... Maravilhosa... Uma ótima mãe... E que me proporcionou uma família espetacular."

"Olha..." Ela sorriu presunçosa. "Não sabia disso tudo..."

"Sabia sim!" Acusei-a com um sorriso. "Eu te lembro todos os dias, amor." Dei um beijo apaixonado nela, enquanto com uma mão tentava pegar o doce, contudo levei um tapa em minha mão, seguido de uma forte gargalhada.

"Não, não. Você tem que fazer do jeito certo!"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"E que jeito certo?"

Ela sorriu maliciosa e eu logo entendi o recado, porém ao longe os gritos de Tony irromperam o local.

"PAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Tanto eu quanto Bella ficamos petrificados.

"Bella... Tem certeza de que não é o filho do vizinho?"

Ela pareceu se recuperar do choque antes mesmo do que eu, formando um sorriso em sua boca.

"É VOCÊ! Edward, Tony te chamou de pai!"

Então um enorme sorriso se formou em minha boca enquanto eu me dava conta desse fato.

Contudo um novo grito do menino me fez encarar a realidade e sair correndo em sua direção, encontrando-o no patamar da escada, caído.

"Filho..." Corri em sua direção o analisando. "O que aconteceu?"

"Tropecei..." Ele murmurou com os lábios tremendo.

"Onde está doendo me fala?"

"Achei o culpado." Bella apontou apresentando uma bolinha azul na mão. "É de Sky."

Então a cachorrinha veio correndo e começou a cercar Tony parecendo preocupada.

"Não seria melhor levá-lo á um hospital, Edward?" Bella perguntou preocupada.

Contudo depois que eu e meu pai demos uma rápida analisada em Tony percebemos que só algum arranhão de queda havia ocorrido, portanto gelo e alguns curativos iriam resolver.

Mas eu sempre me recordaria daquele dia. E Bella, entendendo isso, até tirou uma foto e me deu de presente. Eu adorei e coloquei em um porta-retrato bem ao lado de minha cabeceira.

Recordar-me-ia sempre não como dia em que Tony tropeçou na escada por causa de uma bolinha largada de Sky, mas por ele ter dito pela primeira vez para mim a palavra "Pai."

_**Meses depois.**_

"CAARA, A GENTE PRECISA IR!"

"Eu sei..." Bufei choramingando enquanto me enterrava no sofá com o controle nas mãos e via na TV o apresentador anunciar o melhor jogo da temporada de beisebol! Yankees contra Red Sox.

"_Os ingressos já foram todos vendidos! VAI SER O MELHOR JOGO DO SÉCULO!"_

"Então, só depende você, certo?" Emmet cruzou os braços no peito e me encarou. "Irmão, é a melhor oportunidade, tipo assim de nossas vidas inteiras! Quando um jogo desse porte irá acontecer em NYC?"

"Emmet, não exagera." Rose apareceu na sala de estar da casa dos meus pais carregando algumas latas de refrigerante e entregando para nós. "Você fala como se NYC fosse alguma cidade no interior do Maine ou Lousiana! HELLO! NYC! Todos acham que aqui é a capital dos EUA!"

Emmet bufou e quase estragou o sofá dos meus pais com todo o peso que soltou nele.

"Eu preciso ir! Só que sem Edward não tem graça! Tá bom, também os ingressos estão esgotados e nem a minha posição de chefe da redação valeu para alguma coisa! Mas Edward é famoso! Além do que ele é o único padre que fica nervoso e xinga até a mãe dos jogadores em um jogo de beisebol!"

"Ei, eu não xingo a mãe de ninguém! E nem sou mais padre, Emmet." Retruquei mal-humorado.

"Tá, mais fica todo esquentadinho. E já vi murmurando algumas maldições, que eu ouvi!"

Não sei de onde Emmet tirava aquelas coisas, mas a partir do momento que começou a falar que eu ameaçava os jogadores dos outros times "com o inferno", eu sabia que ele tirava de algum lugar da mente inexistente dele.

"Mas Edward por que você não vai?" Rose perguntou abraçando um Emmet solitário.

"Não quero deixar meus filhos..." Suspirei tomando um grande gole do refrigerante. "Espera. Onde está Bella?"

"Ela ficou na cozinha conversando com Esme."

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei, preocupado.

"Está, Edward." Rose sorriu cúmplice. "Estão discutindo sobre como os filhos crescem rápido..."

"NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM!" Emmet bufou. "Qual é Rose? Eu vou perder o melhor jogo do MUNDO!"

"Fica quieto, Emmet."

"Cadê aquele Tony? Hein? Ele vai concordar comigo! Ele vai convencer esse pai idiota!"

Revirei os olhos.

**Bella**

"Eu queria aprender a cozinhar melhor..." Reclamei. "É até meio ultrajante um homem saber cozinhar melhor do que eu."

Esme riu enquanto passava molho por cima da lasanha que preparava.

"Edward é um ótimo cozinheiro mesmo. Mas não reclame, aproveite e explore-o! É bem difícil encontrar um homem com dotes culinários viu?" Ela riu, mordicando minha bochecha com os dedos.

Sentei-me à mesa da cozinha e fiquei observando minha sogra. Rose que estava cuidando de algo no forno pegou algumas latas de refrigerante na geladeira e levou até os meninos na sala.

Esme foi preparando o prato e da sala ouvíamos os gritos de Emmet querendo ir a um jogo qualquer de beisebol.

Até que, terminando o prato, Esme se sentou em minha frente e tomou minhas mãos nas suas.

"Quero dizer que... Bem, quero me desculpar pela notícia de jornal..."

"Esme, isso foi há anos."

"Eu sei..." Ela abaixou os olhos. "E apesar de você ter me perdoado, eu ainda me sinto culpada."

"Não se sinta."

"Bem, eu vi o quanto o amor entre você e Edward é tão intenso e... Bem, o destino quis assim não é? Eu só..." Ela desviou o olhar. "Sempre achei que o caminho dele era ser padre." Então ela riu. "E eu achando que não teria netos, pois nenhum de meus filhos poderiam os dar. Mas nem Edward, nem Alice tem a vocação religiosa. E me encontro mais feliz com meus dois netos do que qualquer outra coisa. Além do que Alice e Jasper estão se ajeitando sobre isso..."

Apertei de leve a mão dela, e ouvimos um bater de porta. Esme fechou os olhos e fez uma cara de irritação.

"QUEBRA MESMO! DINHEIRO CAÍ DO CÉU!"

Eu ri.

"Não fique tão preocupada com o crescimento dos filhos... Você pode pensar que não conseguirá acompanhar, mas você irá. Você é mãe."

Sorri e pisquei diversas vezes para não chorar, mas o barulho da sala se tornava intenso demais e eu Esme fomos ver do que se tratava.

**Edward**

"GAROTOS! CHEGUEI!" Carlisle cumprimentou empolgado enquanto batia a porta da sala com força recebendo um grito de Esme vindo da cozinha. Algo que envolvia "quebra mesmo, dinheiro caí do céu!"

"Tenho uma ótima notícia!" Carlisle disse empolgado parando em frente á televisão o que fez com que tanto Emmet quanto eu desviasse o rosto a fim de conseguir pegar mais do jogo que ali se passava. Claro, não um jogo tão importante quando o que aconteceria naquele final de semana.

"Nenhuma notícia me fará feliz de novo..." Emmet bufou melodramático de seu assento e começou a se afogar com a latinha de refrigerante, mas logo engasgou parando com a enorme façanha.

"Tenho certeza que ficará feliz!" Carlisle replicou pegando algo dentro do cós da calça.

"Duvido..." O criador do drama ressonou.

Então Carlisle estava com vários papeizinhos retangulares laranjas na mão trazendo um notável Y e N cruzados (o símbolo dos YANKEES), e RED SOX.

"Acho que vocês garotos gostariam de assistir um bom jogo de qualidade e ao vivo..." Carlisle falou fingindo desprezo pelos ingressos, mas não conseguindo conter o sorriso no rosto.

Ao olhar para Emmet vi-o paralisar para logo depois seus olhos iluminarem, e como um raio de luz estar abraçando Carlisle super emotivo e com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Cara, eu te amo. Você é meu salvador!"

"Chega Emmet." Carlisle replicou rindo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Esme e Bella irromperam na sala olhando para a cena confusa. Dirigi-me rapidamente em direção á Bella e peguei em sua mão.

"Emmet está feliz por ter conseguido ingressos para o jogo."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Homens. Ei, você vai?"

"Não queria deixar Tony e Nessie sozinhos." Falei culpado.

"Amor..." Ela iria falar alguma coisa, mas Carlisle interrompeu segurando no meu ombro.

"Filho, você é mais pai coruja do que eu fui! Não precisa ficar cem por cento para seus filhos! É só os deixar serem cuidados por alguém por uma noite, não mata ninguém..."

"Não sei..." Olhei para Bella que também estava preocupada.

"Ah deixa vocês dois, viu! Ouça, eu não suporto jogos," Esme começou sempre tão prestativa e simpática. "Então todos vocês vão, e eu cuido da Nessie... Já que Tony provavelmente vá querer ir."

"Ok. Ok. Tá tudo muito bom... Tá tudo muito bonito... Mas eu tenho um jogo bombástico para assistir, ok? E aí quem vai?" Emmet interrompeu terrivelmente excitado com a notícia.

-

-

**Edward**

"BELLA?" Chamei minha mulher pela não sei quanta vez. Agora eu me arrependia pela casa grande que havia construído, mas quando o sonho era de uma família numerosa ela era perfeita. "Tony, você viu sua mãe?" Perguntei para o garoto que vinha correndo pelas escadas. "Cuidado, você pode cair de novo." Adverti.

"Acho que ela está na varanda do quarto" Ele falou pensativo. "Não sei..."

"Obrigado, filho. O jantar já está pronto. Limpe as mãos e venha."

Ele assentiu e saiu correndo enquanto eu subia as escadas até o quarto principal. Lá dentro não encontrei Bella em lugar nenhum, e o berço de Nessie estava vazio.

As portas francesas que davam para a varanda estavam abertas deixando por ela entrar uma suave brisa que bagunçava as cortinas brancas.

Caminhei até lá e observei então minha mulher sentada em uma poltrona acolchoada, com Nessie embalada protetoramente em seus braços. As duas dormiam lindamente.

"Não sei... Como... Terminar..." Bella murmurava no sono. Sorri.

Aproximei-me dos amores de minha vida e fiquei com dó de acordá-las para o jantar que eu havia preparado. Elas estavam lindas, simplesmente maravilhosas.

Então nessa observação eu notei uma espécie de manuscrito meio caído da poltrona. Peguei-o, contudo a letra de Bella enchendo várias das páginas chamou minha atenção.

Seria um diário dela?

Não... Bella não escrevia diário, e ela nunca me contara também.

Eu estava pronto para deixar de lado quando rabiscos maiores chamaram minha atenção.

"**FIM?"**

Então eu li o que vinha antes. Havia frases riscadas e vários borrões.

"Então os dois estavam felizes e realizados com uma família linda..."

"Ela não podia imaginar o que poderia estar melhor..."

"_Felizes para sempre?"_

Então com uma olhada mais atenta notei que aquele era uma espécie de livro contando _a nossa_ história.

Eu reprimi um riso ao ver o título em letras garrafais.

"_Entre o Amor e o Pecado."_

Então ela queria terminar o livro, mas não estava contente com o resultado.

Olhei para sua face linda e então uma idéia veio em minha mente. Peguei uma caneta no quarto e escrevi.

Ao terminar, coloquei o livro lentamente da mesma maneira que estava, e beijei a testa de Bella. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto ainda estava adormecida.

Nessie abriu então os pequeninos olhos verdes e sorriu com os bracinhos estendidos em minha direção.

Fez um barulhinho engraçado com a boca e eu rindo a peguei em meus braços e a embalei.

Ela era uma mistura linda de Bella e eu... Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos intensamente verdes e o tufo de cabelos castanhos no alto da cabeça.

Sky veio em minha direção e começou a latir me chamando para algo.

"Shi... Menina... Shi." Mas já era tarde demais. Bella acordou toda assustada e foi meio difícil até perceber que Nessie não fora seqüestrada e estava em meus braços.

"Dormi demais foi?" Perguntou esfregando os olhos.

"Não, amor... Pode dormir mais se quiser." Beijei-a levemente.

"Não... É... Eu tenho que fazer ainda algumas coisas..."

"Então vamos jantar antes. Fiz o seu prato favorito."

"Você é perfeito, marido." Ela brincou se levantando e passando os braços pela minha cintura, passando por baixo do pacotinho que era nossa filha. "Eu amo você."

Eu ri. "Que grande novidade."

Ela deu um tapa de leve no meu ombro e descemos juntos as escadas até a sala de jantar.

Depois do jantar, Nessie dormiu e Tony ficou assistindo TV, enquanto eu e Bella ficávamos sentados juntos em nossa biblioteca. Sky estava embolada em sua caminha bem ao nosso lado provavelmente sonhando com o cachorro do vizinho pelo qual se apaixonara.

Bella ficou maneando uma bíblia em suas mãos, com o cenho franzido.

"O que foi...?" Mordi de leve seu pescoço o que a fez se voltar com um sorriso.

"Estava pensando em algumas coisas..."

"Tipo?"

"Bem... Você sempre falou em vocação. E eu nunca entendi direito essa palavra."

Suspirei enquanto a puxava mais para perto de mim fazendo com que sua cabeça encostasse-se a meu peito.

"Vocação é como se fosse um chamado... Uma voz que vem em sua cabeça e te mostra um caminho a seguir. E vocação é sempre voltada ao outro... É uma doação." Acariciei de leve seus cabelos. "É como se fosse um dom, uma aptidão que você tem... Algo que você consegue fazer melhor do que outras coisas..."

"Então você dizendo que tinha vocação sacerdotal significava que... Você tinha o dom de ser padre?"

"Bem... Acho que me enganei com minhas vocações... Mas na época, achei que sim..."

"E qual é sua vocação agora? Todos nós precisamos ter uma vocação não é?"

Eu ia abrir a boca para responder quando a campainha tocou indicando a chegada de Jasper e Alice, que vieram para jogar cartas, um hábito que havíamos adquirido para passar algumas noites juntos e trocar idéias. Ficaria para outra hora a conversa com Bella, então.

-

-

**Bella**

"EDWARDDD!" Berrei, bufando. "Não acredito que você está me obrigando a vestir isso."

"Não estou obrigando, amor. Só acho necessário." Retrucou ajustando o boné do seu time do coração em minha cabeça. "Está linda."

"E eu? E eu?" Tony perguntou vindo com uma fantasia de jogador de beisebol.

"Está lindo, meu amor..." Abracei-o enquanto colocava seus cachinhos para dentro do boné. "Mas acho que você e seu pai deveriam ir sozinhos... Sabe coisas de homens..."

"Não, não! Você vai sim senhora Cullen." Edward interrompeu me puxando para ele. Edward estava aprontando algo, eu sabia. "Todos estão indo! É o melhor jogo da temporada e..."

"E eu ligo muito para beisebol certo?"

Ele riu. "Um esforçinho?" Fez um bico maravilhoso.

Bufei, vencida.

"Ok."

"AEEE!" Pai e filho comemoram pulando que nem dois palhaços.

Eu mereço...

-

-

"Tem certeza que ela está bem, Esme?" Perguntei pela décima vez.

Tá! Depois que me tornara mãe estava muito preocupada com cada passo de meus filhos. Nunca pensei que fosse criar esse tipo de paranóia, mas pelo visto, eu não era tão insensível assim.

"Bella... É uma filha não um vaso de porcelana!" Respondeu rindo pelo telefone. "Nessie está ótima, e acredite, eu já cuidei de dois filhos, e muito bem, e você pode comprovar isso olhando para o lado..."

"É... Certo." Controlei a risada. "Desculpe sogrinha. Agora vou ver alguns nocautes." Ela riu e eu desliguei sendo logo perfurada pelo olhar incrédulo de meu marido, meu filho, Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Mike (que namorava firme com Tanya) e Carlisle.

"Que foi?"

"Bella... Não estamos indo á uma luta de boxe!" Emmet falou.

"Que seja." Encolhi os ombros. "Que fila enorme..." Murmurei protegendo meus olhos do sol.

Edward prontamente me segurou pela cintura, enquanto com a outra mão segurava Tony que parecia agitado.

"Por que não pudemos trazer Sky?" Perguntou.

"Por que Sky é independente e escolhe aonde quer ir ou não." Lancei um olhar severo para Edward que somente me beijou seguido de um sorriso.

"Ei, Bella. Não ligue para esses homens." Leah veio ao meu lado. Ela agora estava com Jacob depois que os dois começaram a se aproximar e a paixão foram inevitáveis. "Só sabem pensar em jogos, jogos..."

"Mentira." Edward riu. "Eu só penso em minha família." Sorriu para mim torto, e eu dei um tapa em seu ombro pela cara de pau.

Lá dentro aquele mar de cores combinadas e aquele gramado verde me deram ânsia.

Ok. Estava exagerando. Até que era legalzinho.

As arquibancadas eram enormes e sentamos bem na primeira fila. Os torcedores do Red Sox de Boston era um bando de loucos, e bem... Os do Yankees também se levarmos em conta que Emmet estava presente.

O jogo começara e eu e Edward estávamos sentados lado a lado na arquibancada, mas quando as pessoas começaram a gritar – e eu fiquei com medo de ser arremessada ou coisa do tipo – praticamente sentei no colo do meu marido, passando meus braços cuidadosamente ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ele somente riu enquanto acariciava minhas costas.

Tony estreitou os olhos para a gente e junto com Emmet colocou o dedo indicador na língua exposta.

"Pais, vocês não se desgrudam, parece chiclete!"

Nós rimos, pensando que Tony provavelmente estava naquela fase de "declarar guerra ás garotas" e logo, estaria na cama de Edward pedindo por conselhos 'amorosos'.

Então Emmet e Jasper quicavam no assento e ficavam naquela posição tensa- nem levantada, nem sentada - quando chegava a algum momento crítico do jogo.

A vontade que eu tinha era de dormir. Era um bando de gente com bastões, e luvas e correndo pelo campo. Eu não conseguia ver uma lógica naquilo.

"_CACHORRO QUENTE! Quem quer cachorro quente?"_

"SEU CORNO DOS INFERNOS! ME COLOCA AE QUE EU ARREMESSO ESSE NEGÓCIO BEM NO MEIO DO SEU RABO!" Nem preciso comentar que a fala tinha os direitos autorais de Emmet, certo?

"Por favor, Emmet, tem crianças aqui." Edward criticou.

Emmet deu de ombros e continuou gritando só que desta vez tampando os ouvidos de Tony que esperneava querendo liberdade.

Então uma musiquinha infernal começou do mesmo lado da arquibancada e arqueando meus olhos distingui todos os membros dos Garanhões da Cidade.

Como eu não havia notado eles antes?

Eles largaram definitivamente o salão de beleza logo depois de Alice processá-los e prometer cassá-los até a morte.

"YANKEES É O MAIOR TIME DO MUUUUUNDO... OS OUTROS OS TÉCNICOS SÃO MULHERZINHAS!"

"Por Deus" Gargalhei. "Até aqui? Isso já tá virando perseguição."

Edward riu enquanto apontava para Mike que olhava tristonho para os ex- companheiros. O pé dele batucava no ritmo da música, mas ele logo parou quando viu Tanya o observando atentamente.

"Parece que ele realmente entrou nos eixos..." Edward comentou.

"Eixos? Mike?" Caçoei.

"HOME RUN!" Ah! Meus ouvidos! Se eu saísse daquele jogo ouvindo o mesmo que antes seria um milagre. Por que meu marido gosta de beisebol mesmo?

Por que homens gostam de beisebol?

"!" Uns pares de homens gritaram. _"GO YANKEES!"_

"Tempo!" Um dos quatro juízes pediu e logo a multidão se sentou bufando esperando pela volta do jogo.

"Edward, cara... Você tem que jogar algumas maldições!" Emmet se debruçou sobre Edward com o olhar implorativo.

"Emmet, você quer que eu bata sua cabeça em algum lugar para ela poder voltar ao normal?" Ameacei.

"Ai que violência. Depois não sabe por que Tony é violento!"

"Meu filho não é violento!" Levantei-me exaltada, com as mãos na cintura.

"É isso ae! Eu não sou violento!" Tony comentou ao mesmo tempo em que jogava vários canudos dos Giraffas em cima do técnico do Red Sox bem abaixo no campo.

"E vocês fiquem quietos!" Alice berrou. "Estamos em jogo paz e amor! A mídia tá filmando sabe? Se pegarem vocês brigando?"

"É verdade!" Emmet se preocupou todo ajustando o cabelo. "Tenho que fazer boa imagem."

Revirei meus olhos.

"Quer alguma coisa?" Edward me perguntou.

"Um doce." Sorri.

Ele gargalhou. "Juro que não foi minha influência..."

Revirei meus olhos. "Vá lá logo. Quer alguma coisa, Tony?"

"Pipoca!" Brilhou os olhinhos.

Edward me deu um rápido beijo e subiu para ir pegar os doces e pipoca.

Ele estava demorando demais e eu comecei a me preocupar. Qual é, vai que ele aproveitou a situação, encontrou alguma gatinha atendente e resolveu completar alguma cota invisível de mulheres?

Por que vamos combinar, ele passou oito anos sem ninguém, exceto no começo por Tanya e eu por fim. HEHE.

Espera! Risada idiota, nada! Ele poderia estar me traindo nesse exato momento.

Tá. Eu sabia que ele não faria isso, mas eu não confiava nas mulheres! Sim, elas eram um perigo que eu deveria realmente me preocupar.

Estava quase me levantando para salvar meu patrimônio, quando a voz do narrador do jogo anunciou:

"**ATENÇÃO, POR FAVOR! CHEGOU UM MOMENTO TÃO QUERIDO POR TODOS! EU SEMPRE ME EMOCIONO COM ESSE MOMENTO! É TÃO LINDO! OLHO NO TELÃO!"**

Então de repente aparece um vídeo de Emmet.

Rose quase teve um ataque epilético quando um Emmet todo metido a fortão e brutamontes se declarava á ela pelo telão dizendo que a amava e queria que fosse sua esposa.

"Eu sei que... Bem, eu fui meio lerdo ultimamente... Eu sei que você tem esperado alguma atitude minha, mas eu queria que fosse especial. E... Bem... Você sempre reclamou de minha paixão pelo beisebol, e... Então, quis mostrar de alguma forma que você é mais especial do que um jogo. Mesmo esse sendo o melhor do mundo e..."

"NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO! Aleluia! Finalmente!" Comemorava enquanto pulava em cima de um Emmet todo feliz e romântico pela primeira vez na vida.

"Amor, você gostou mesmo?" Emmet estufou o peito, já se achando.  
"AMEI!"

"É uma piada." Ri observando-os, enquanto me lembrava de certo plano "cerveja" por aí.

Agora que finalmente as coisas haviam acabado, era hora de eu procurar por Edward e enfiar a mão na cara da mulher que o estivesse prendendo.

"É MEU PAI E MINHA MÃE!" Tony disse orgulhoso encarando alguma coisa no telão. O dedo dele apontava naquela direção, e todos para lá olhavam.

Como assim? Tony havia descoberto quem eram seus pais verdadeiros?

"Tony! Eu sou sua mãe, entendeu?" Já ia brigando com ele. Quando que ele aprenderia isso? Não era por que ele não nasceu de mim que ele não era meu filho!

"Não, mãe. É você e do pai que eu to falando!" E apontou novamente para o telão.

"O quê...?" Comecei, e vi então uma foto de muitos anos atrás no telão. Era uma foto em que estávamos todos fantasiados no Halloween em 2007!

O que eu estava fazendo no telão? O quê? O quê?

Então uma legenda ia se formando à medida que a imagem ia se movendo.

"_Era uma vez... Um padre que achava ter encontrado sua vocação... A vocação religiosa... E uma mulher que acreditava que não precisava de Deus e que odiava religiões..."_

"O quê?" Repeti encarando aquilo boquiaberta. Seria aquilo uma alucinação?

SENHOR! Só pode.

As pessoas começaram a gritar "UHUL" ao ver as cenas no telão.

"**ADORO ESSES MOMENTOS MINHA GENTE... EU CHORO**!" O locutor que mais parecia um Galvão Bueno declarou.

"_Contudo o destino prega peças e depois de dois anos eles finalmente ficaram juntos e hoje são casados, felizes e tem uma família maravilhosa."_

Eu ainda estava boquiaberta, ainda mais quando...

"E hoje..." Mas não era uma legenda, e sim a voz de Edward.

Do_ meu_ Edward.

Procurei por ele e o vi em cima das arquibancadas vestindo um lindo smoking e segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos, falando em um microfone.

Eu arfei. Ele estava lindo, e todos os olhares se prenderam embasbacados no meu lindo marido que descia flutuante em minha direção.

"**ELE É O EX-PADRE EDWARD CULLEN!"** O locutor fez o favor de pronunciar.

"UHUL!" Houve gritos na platéia. Edward ignorou e continuou descendo as escadas.

"E hoje... Estou aqui... Para dizer á minha mulher que eu a amo. Mas infelizmente, não do mesmo jeito que eu a amava no começo..." Foi descendo lentamente as escadas e eu fiquei de pé com a mão no coração esperando o ataque a qualquer minuto. "Pois eu amo mais. A cada dia _mais._ E eu não me canso de dizer isso á ela. Amanhã completaremos um ano de casados e eu quero desejar á nós muitos e muitos anos ainda..." Sorriu torto e chegou de frente á mim me estendendo o lindo buquê.

"OHHHHHHHH..." O suspiro foi uníssono do público.

"**CULLEN MARIDO ESTENDE UM BUQUÊ DE ROSAS PARA CULLEN ESPOSA..."** O locutor ficaria detalhando mesmo cada movimento nosso?

"Edward..." Comecei com lágrimas nos olhos pegando o buquê. "Você me faz cada coisa..."

"É efeito de amar você. Você me faz querer ser melhor." Sorriu, e se ajoelhou em minha frente.

"**CULLEN MARIDO SE AJOELHA NA FRENTE DE CULLEN ESPOSA... OH, ACHO QUE É PEDIDO DE ALGUMA COISA... RIMOU! RARAÊ!"**

"Oh Deus!" Ri em meio às lágrimas vendo que aquele romântico incurável ainda reservava mais surpresas.

Alguém seqüestrando meu Edward na loja de doces? Bobagem!

Quando um Edward Cullen trouxesse um sorriso escondido na boca durante o caminho inteiro até o jogo e demorasse em voltar com pipoca e doces, pode ter certeza que ele estava preparando algo romântico.

"Não é algo muito tradicional, mas desde que não somos tão tradicionais assim... Você aceita se casar comigo de novo, Bella?"

E estendeu uma caixinha de veludo idêntica a do casamento que ao se abrir revelou um belíssimo anel.

"Mas... Eu já tenho... Aliança..." Falei boba como sempre.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Você merece. Decidi que todos os anos, em todos nossos aniversários de casamento, devemos renovar os votos."

"**EDWARD COLOCA ANEL NO DEDO DA ESPOSA..."**

Então ele colocou o anel em meu dedo e abanando a cabeça para ver se aquilo era mesmo verdade o beijei, e logo vários aplausos ecoaram pelo estádio.

"**E ELES SE BEIJAM! QUE BEIJO DE CINEMA! QUE TENTAÇÃO! UI, QUE CALOR!"**

"Tony, tampa os olhos." Ouvi a voz de Rose.

"**E O JOGO DEVERIA CONTINUAR, MAS ALGUÉM MORREU NO BANHEIRO! MAS NÃO É IMPORTANTE, QUE LINDO..."**

Eu sorri ao me afastar de Edward com as lágrimas entupindo meus olhos e escoando por minhas bochechas.

"Você não existe..."

Ele sorriu torto. "Minha mulher merece. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo muito... Muito..."

"**E O JOGO CONTINUARÁ! ENTRA YANKEES E RED SOX NO CAMPO DE NOVO..."**

O jogo se desenrolava lá, mas eu não conseguia despregar meus olhos do meu amor.

Sentei no colo dele novamente e um sorriso bobo se desprendia de meus lábios enquanto olhava para ele. Eu ficava assim... Boba com a perfeição do meu amor.

Quando que eu um dia imaginaria que casamento fosse algo... Que eu deveria ter feito desde que eu havia nascido?

Ele tirou uma rosa vermelha do buquê, e cortando o galho com os espinhos, pousou-a atrás de minha orelha, afastando uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás, e sorrindo.

"_**RED SOX EMPATA O JOGO!"**_

"_SAÍ DAÍ PERNA DE PAU!"_

"_SUA MÃE É MINHA!"_

"_VOCÊS VÃO VER ONDE EU VOU ENFIAR ESSE SOX!"_

"Um ano..." Suspirei. "Quem diria que um dia sequer estaríamos juntos?"

Ele sorriu de um jeito maroto. "Bem, nós ficaríamos juntos de qualquer jeito..."

"Iríamos?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Sim..." Ele mordeu os lábios, divertido e brincou com meus cabelos. "Sabe quando você me perguntou sobre vocação outro dia?"

Assenti inebriada por seus olhos intensamente verde.

"_**FALTAM SÓ ALGUNS SEGUNDOS... E RED SOX E YANKEES ESTÃO EMPATADOS..."**_

"Você lembra-se de tudo o que você me falou e o que perguntou?" Assenti.

Ele então sorriu mais ainda se aproximando mais de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Pois então fique sabendo, senhora Cullen, que..." Mas... De alguma forma desconhecida mais uma vez, seja o que quer que Edward fosse me dizer, fora interrompido novamente.

"**E YANKEES VENCE A PARTIDA!"**

"AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Edward, cara! VENCEMOS! VENCEMOS!" Emmet então raptou meu marido e começou a abraçá-lo efusivamente.

"Emmet, como você é estraga-prazeres!" Retruquei.

"Ah qual é Belinha..." Retrucou largando meu marido e sorrindo para mim. "Você terá Edward o tempo todo vai..."

"VENCEMOS! VENCEMOS!" Jasper e Carlisle se abraçavam efusivamente, logo um Mike pulou em cima deles e começou a comemorar também. Até Rose e Alice começaram a pular, embora eu imaginasse que elas estivessem boiando no assunto.

"YANKEES É O MELHOR TIME DO MUNDO! YANKEES! YANKEES!"

Então uma câmera móvel apareceu nos filmando, e as nossas imagens começaram a aparecer no telão.

Logo Emmet se empolgou todo.

"AAAE! ESSE FOI O MELHOR JOGO DO MUNDO! RED SOX TOMOU NO SOX!"

Então Alice o empurrou.

"Aproveitando a oportunidade! Eu estou lançando uma grife nova! Lá você pode encontrar roupas dos Yankees e também dos Garanhões da Cidade! Você pode parcelar em..."

Então Rose o empurrou:

"MORRA DE INVEJA, LAUREN SUA VACA! Você viu? EMMET ME PEDIU EM CASAMENTO! Ele me ama e você não!" E mostrou a língua seguido de um gesto obsceno com o dedo.

Então Derek dos GC empurrou Rose:

"Mande um e-mail para a gente! Você poderá ter nossa organização em sua cidade! Temos meias, sacolas, e até cuecas com o símbolo do GC! E nosso telefone é raiz quadrada de..."

"ESPERAR! ESPERAR!"

Ah meu Deus! Não me diga que... _Ele voltou._

"EU VOLTAR!" Então pousando de pára-quedas – literalmente- ao nosso lado veio um BORAT vestido com um macacão azul fluorescente. Ele flexionou os músculos, deu uma reboladinha e veio correndo com os braços estendidos em câmera lenta em nossa direção.

Eu puxei Edward para meu lado, e me encolhi contra seu peito, afinal eu estava em território de doidos!

"BORAT! AMIGO FIEL!" Emmet então pulou na direção dele e os dois praticamente rolaram juntos. "Cara, por que você ainda anda com bazuca?"

"Complicar perder hábito." Respondeu.

"BORAT!" Tanya então pulou nele também. "Eu sempre fui sua fã! Desde menininha!"

"Chamar-me de velho?"

"Quem é esse cara?" Tony perguntou.

Então Borat foi de frente para a câmera deixar sua mensagem:

"Eu querer dizer minha palavras..." Então olhou dramaticamente para a câmera e depois para mim e Edward. "EU NUNCA VER PADRE TER FILHO! NUNCA! NEM VER PADRE CASADO! NEM VER PADRE BEIJANDO DE LÍNGUA E..."

"E você saí daí infeliz!" Gritei.

E se as coisas não poderiam ficar mais loucas, um bando de torcedores do RED SOX aparece marchando em nossa direção.

"Olha aqui! Essa porra de jogo foi roubado!"

"Ih!! Mal predador!" Emmet lançou a faísca cruzando os braços no peito o que foi logo repetido por BORAT e Derek.

"É perdedor, Emmet!" Rose consertou envergonhada.

"Que seja! Vocês vieram aqui para saber aonde o SOX pode ser enfiado?" Emmet ameaçou.

"Olha aqui seu torcedor de merda..."

"UHUL! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Tony pulou batendo palminhas com as mãos.

"Gente, paz e amor!" Alice tentou interceptar, mas logo todos estavam gritando e discutindo ao mesmo tempo.

Minha cabeça começou a doer horrores. Eu queria sair dali! Era um bando de loucos! Alucinados! E...

Então me lembrei. Encarei Edward.

"Edward... O que você ia me dizer antes dessa bagunça toda?"

Ele riu e me beijou calmamente, então...

"Eu ia te dizer que..."

"EU SAIR DAQUI! VOCÊS SER LOUCOS!" Então BORAT arrumou seu pára-quedas e ameaçou saltar de algum jeito da arquibancada.

"Eu quero ir! Eu quero ir!" Emmet quicou. "Eu sempre quis andar!"

"É voar, idiota."

Então os dois se posicionaram no pára-quedas e saíram da arquibancada deixando o resto das pessoas discutindo com os torcedores.

Eu já estava borbulhando de raiva. Sky surgiu de algum canto e começou a morder a canela de todo mundo que logo corria atrás da cachorra através das arquibancadas.

Então o som de sirene de polícia começou a ecoar, e todos paralisaram.

"POLÍCIA!" E vários torcedores começaram a correr em círculos.

Estava um pandemônio e minha cabeça doía horrores.

Eu tinha que me livrar daquilo!

"Edward... Tira-me daqui." Murmurei em seu ouvido. Ele prontamente me ouviu e me pegou no colo correndo comigo escadas acima.

Eu ri da tentativa dele, e mais ainda dos gritos e a loucura que deixávamos para trás.

Edward parecia um analgésico para mim.

Há alguns segundos estava quase soltando minhas tripas fora, mas agora só conseguia pensar nele, e no meu amor, por ele.

"UHUL!" Um Emmet e um Borat alucinados passaram de pára-quedas ao nosso lado.

Revirei meus olhos.

"Está a fim de um bom e velho chocolate?" Perguntou me colocando de volta ao chão e se dirigindo até a loja.

"Hm... Adoraria." Sorri.

Ele voltou com duas grandes barras e rimos que nem crianças enquanto rasgávamos o pacote e dávamos grandes mordidas.

Então, olhei para todos os lados a fim de conferir se nenhuma outra personagem perambulava por ali.

Ao constatar que não... Sorri, e me voltei para Edward. Paz, finalmente.

"Você pode agora, por favor, me falar o que queria me dizer?"

Ele continuou comendo o chocolate, me provocando com seus olhos verdes.

"Edward!" Bati nele com a barra, o que o fez rir na mesma hora.

"_CADÊ A BELLA E O EDWARD?"_

Ah Deus! Eu nunca me livraria deles?

"_NINGUÉM VAI ME PRENDER! NINGUÉM PRENDER A MAIOR ORGANIZAÇÃO DO MUNDO!"_

"_Cala a boca, menino!"_

"_Vamos fazer um coro! Vamos evangelizar essas pessoas que estão indo para o caminho do inferno! COMO ZAQUEU... EU QUERO SUBIR..."_

Então Edward, ignorando o resto, se inclinou na mesa e sua boca tocou no lóbulo de minha orelha, gerando os tão conhecidos calafrios.

Eu respirava com dificuldade, por que apesar de estar casada há um ano com ele, eu nunca estaria devidamente vacinada contra seu irrevogável charme.

E bem... Duvidava que houvesse algum dia alguma cura para isso.

"Descobri a minha verdadeira vocação, Bella" Falou em tom divertido.

"E qual seria?"

Ele então sorriu torto e murmurou: "_Amar você."_

**FIM**

* * *

**TERÁ EPÍLOGO!**

**E ANTES QUE ALGUÉM PERGUNTE... 'AS PARTES QUE FICAREM MEIO FALTANDO' NO ÚLTIMO CAP – SE VCS NOTARAM- SERÃO O ASSUNTO DO EPÍLOGO ;)**

**COMENTEM, ESPERO VCS NO EPÍLOGO! :D**


	41. AVISO! IMPORTANTE!

Gente!!!

Hoje eu vim aqui para pedir algo MUITO, MUITO, especial!!

A fic está concorrendo como MELHOR FIC DO ANO! Em uma comunidade do Orkut!

Lá tem muitas fics boas concorrendo, e tem que suar para a fic conseguir pelo menos o terceiro lugar!

Então eu peço que vcs, por favor, disponham de um pouco de tempo, entrem na comunidade e votem!!

Eu sei que é meio chato a parte de ter que esperar que o moderador aceite, mas é só um esforcinho!! :D

Talvez você ignore o meu pedido, mas se vc leu até aqui, entre na comu abaixo e faça uma autora feliz! :D

Não custa nada e é uma maneira de dar um presente de aniversário para DRR! Ou melhor, um presente final para DRR!

Então, acionem seus cérebros Einstein, cantem "como zaqueu" e votem!!

Espero vcs lá ;)

**COMUNIDADE: **Como não faço idéia de como o ff deixe colocar o link, aqui está o nome da comu:

[**TFT] TOP FanFics ≈ Twilight**

**E a enquete: Votação Top Fanfics 2009, a melhor do ano!**

**Eternamente grata,**

**Natália Marques**


	42. EPÍLOGO

**Obrigada a quem votou! e quem ainda não, por favor, votem! :D**

**EPÍLOGO – De repente... PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO.**

"A faxineira não vem hoje, amor." Edward disse deixando só sua cabeça aparecer no batente da porta.

Abri somente um olho, e formei um bico horrendo em minha boca. "O quão certo você está disso?"

Ele riu. "Muito."

Jogou um beijo e fechou a porta novamente, o que me fez logo bufar e enterrar meu rosto entre as mãos.

Faxineira! Onde está você? Eu quero você!

"TONY!" Gritei, mas me lembrei que ele nunca me ouviria já que estava na escola. Céus! Por que eu não fora trabalhar hoje? Por que meus filhos foram na escola? Por que Edward estava trancado em seu escritório estudando para as provas finais da faculdade? Por que a faxineira não viera?

"Ok... Ok... É nós." Levantei-me tentando dissipar qualquer preguiça ainda existente em mim. Desabei na cama novamente no segundo seguinte que pisei no chão, e só depois de alguns longos minutos eu levantei novamente, dessa vez repetindo qualquer mantra idiota de prosseguimento em minha mente.

A varanda estava cheia de folhas e poeira levadas pelo ar do outono. Eu poderia passar o dia varrendo-a, que elas voltariam de novo... E de novo...

Deixei para lá. UGH! Desaforo! Não vou varrer algo que logo vai se sujar de novo!

Comecei então pela gaveta da minha cômoda. Estava uma bagunça!

Nem sequer abri a de Edward, afinal iria provavelmente ficar com vergonha da organização onde doce e mais doce eram organizados por ordem alfabética e por cor.

Tirei vários papéis, etiquetas de roupas, plásticos, embalagens vazias, papéis de balas, grampos de cabelo, arminhas de brinquedo, uma 34, uma garrafa vazia de amarula, e mais algumas coisas básicas. Algumas canetas sem tinta foram para o saco de lixo também.

Até que quase quebrei meu dedo ao bater em algo duro no fundo da gaveta.

"Eu hein..." Então peguei e quase levo um susto com que eu vejo.

Em letras garrafais na capa, trazia:

"_Entre o amor e o pecado."_

Eu senti uma vontade imensa de rir... E foi o que eu fiz.

Há anos que eu não tocava naquele manuscrito, nem sabia que estava na gaveta.

Só lembro depois do jogo dos YANKEES há tantos anos eu tê-lo visto, e frustrada por não conseguir um bom final, jogá-lo em qualquer canto.

Provavelmente Edward ou a faxineira, Mary, teria guardado.

Tomada por uma sensação de nostalgia e por ter algo a que fazer agora além de poluir minhas narinas com poeira e ácaros, peguei um suporte de leitura de colocar na cama e encostei-me a ele.

Em horas eu ria, outras eu chorava. Eu realmente havia escrito tudo aquilo?

Abanei a cabeça ao me lembrar da primeira vez que percebi que tinha um cérebro avantajado, da visita aos mestres dos magos celestiais, e até da primeira vez em que vi Edward naquelas bodas de prata há oito anos.

Credo! Oito anos... Pareço uma velha!

Continuei lendo e me surpreendi quando havia uma letra diferente da minha – elegante e fina – cruzando a última folha.

A letra de Edward!

_Um dia, em meio á mil devaneios sobre sua história e suas percepções, a mulher chegou á uma conclusão muito importante:_

_Não existia a escolha 'entre o amor e o pecado', pois se ela escolhesse o amor, ela não estaria escolhendo o pecado. Pois não está escrito em nenhum lugar, nem mesmo na bíblia, que amar, é pecar._

**FIM**

As lágrimas começaram a fluir de meus olhos.

Aquele era um bom fim, o fim que eu realmente queria e esperava para minha história.

Pelo estado da folha e da tinta da caneta, Edward deveria ter escrito há muitos anos, provavelmente perto do jogo.

UGH! Lembrar daquele jogo me dava calafrios!

Eu e Edward não tivemos muita paz depois que nos livramos momentaneamente deles. A polícia estava pronta para levar todos á delegacia, mas acabou que só os GC foram. E depois dessa ida... Nunca mais se soube dos Garanhões da Cidade. Eles sumiram do mapa.

Então, caminhando vagarosamente com os pés descalços, me dirigi até o escritório de Edward. A porta estava entreaberta e ele estava deitado no tapete circundado com livros de todos os tipos e cores.

Ele revirava as páginas de um caderno e sua boca se mexia à medida que ia lendo as palavras em silêncio.

Sua testa estava franzida, fazendo assim com que os óculos de grau que usava caíssem um pouco pelo nariz.

_Lindo..._

Suspirei. Fui até a cozinha preparei um suco e um lanche e entrei no escritório sendo recebida por um lindo sorriso do meu amor.

"Hm... Eu realmente estava com fome." Disse pegando o prato e fazendo uma cara enfadonha.

"Sua mãe está certa. Se eu não cuidar de você, quem cuidará?"

Ele deu uma boa dentada no sanduíche e piscou para mim. "A questão é que eu só quero que _você _me cuide."

Eu ri, enquanto saía do escritório. "Eu te amo, doutor."

"Eu te amo, boneca."

Eu ri mais ainda enquanto batia a porta e me dirigia novamente até o quarto onde fiquei encarando o manuscrito.

Agora eu sabia o que tinha de fazer.

**-**

**-**

"Edward..." Sussurrei uma noite enquanto dormíamos de conchinha em nossa esplendorosa cama de casal.

"Hmmm...?" Murmurou com a cabeça enterrada em meu pescoço.

"Eu tive uma idéia."

"Qual?"

"Nosso aniversário de cinco anos está chegando... E, bem, pensei em comemorarmos em um lugar diferente."

Ele então desenterrou sua cabeça de meu pescoço e levantou a cabeça, me puxando de frente á ele.

"Qual seria?"

Eu brinquei com os fios cor de bronze de seus cabelos. Edward com trinta e um anos estava mais lindo do que nunca e bem, eu nem gostava de pensar nos meus vinte e nove.

"Itália."

Ele sorriu. "Boa pedida. Veneza?"

"Não..." Murmurei pensativa. "Estava pensando em... Roma!"

"Algum motivo especial?" Mordi meus lábios e tentei não desviar meu olhar do dele. Não gostava de mentir, mas era necessário. Era uma boa causa. Uma super boa causa.

"Não... Sempre quis conhecer." Sorri.

"Só nós dois?" Murmurou com os olhos estreitados pelo sono, mas sempre atencioso.

"Estava pensando em... Que tal a família inteira? E nossos amigos também?"

Ele riu, acariciando meus cabelos. "Quer umas férias coletivas?"

"Sim... É em março. Nós podemos ir à semana do dia 17 no feriado de St. Patrick's. Você pode aproveitar e relaxar com as coisas da faculdade."

"Vamos falar com eles, então... Agora... Eu estou morrendo de sono."

"Ok. Doutor." Assenti com um sorriso me virando de costas para ele enquanto seus braços me circundavam.

Eu quase não dormi aquela noite formando diversos planos em minha mente.

-

-

"CARA. ESTOU GASTANDO TODO MEU SALÁRIO NISSO AQUI!" Emmet fez questão de ressaltar enquanto carregava suas malas. Olhei para suas roupas e comecei a rir escandalosamente.

"Emmet, onde você pensa que vai com bermudas e camisetas floridas? Óculos de sol e protetor na cara?"

"Oras... Itália?"

Revirei meus olhos e logo Rose apareceu arfando, apoiando a barriga com as duas mãos. "Essa barriga é maior do que a minha casa. Bella, como você agüentou?"

"Agüentando." Sorri. "Mas é uma das melhores coisas da vida." Garanti.

"FAMÍLIA! CHEGUEI!" Alice toda empolgada veio com mil malas e com Jasper quase caindo totalmente coberto por, olha só, mais malas.

A filha de três anos deles, Penélope, vestida lindamente com um vestidinho, meias e sapatinhos de bonequinha, vinha com Nessie atrás que estava com cinco anos.

"Gente... São só alguns dias." Edward observou assustado com o número de malas.

"Temos que estar preparados." Alice garantiu. "Penélope, não amarrota o vestido!"

"Cadê Jacob e Leah?" Esme perguntou com as passagens nas mãos. Carlisle trouxe algumas latas de refrigerantes para nós.

"Estão vindo com Mike e Tanya." Respondeu Rose, tentando tirar os óculos de sol de Emmet que fazia um bico horrendo.

"Tony chega ae!" Emmet gritou e logo o meu filho veio todo havaiano como Emmet.

"Emmet, o que você fez com meu filho?"

"Nós somos TOP!" Ele garantiu bagunçando os cabelos do menino enquanto dava uma espécie de chave de braço. "E vamos mudar nossos vôos para o Caribe! Quero nem saber!"

"Não!" Tony falou prontamente.

"Por que não?" Perguntei desconfiada com a intensa negação do meu filho.

"É... Por quê... Bem... Hm..."

"Fala logo para ela!" Emmet batucou.

"Falar o quê?" Então vi Edward gesticulando para que Emmet ficasse quieto. "O que vocês estão escondendo hein?"

Edward sorriu amarelo. "Não posso contar..."

"Edward Cullen, quer ser um homem morto?"

Ele abriu a boca para responder.

"Ok. Eu conto!" Tony suspirou. "É que eu conheci uma menina na internet..."

"Por Deus!" Descabelei-me "Você só tem catorze anos!"

"E quem é você para falar hein Bella?" Renne apareceu acompanhada de Charlie também carregado com mil malas. Porém ao contrário de Emmet pareciam vestidos como se fossem para o pólo norte.

Revirei meus olhos e nem me dei ao trabalho de comentar nada.

"Isso, tia Renne!" Emmet apontou. "Fala dos podres da infância de Bella."

"E você fica quieto." Dei um peteleco na cabeça do infeliz. "Não venha influenciar negativamente meu filho."

"CHEGAMOS!" Então Jacob, Leah, Tanya e Mike chegaram. "Estamos perdendo algo?"

"Só eu que estou perdendo meu filho!" Suspirei. Edward riu e me abraçou.

"Amor, sem drama. Prontos, gente?"

"SIM!" Gritaram em uníssono agitando as passagens.

O vôo foi tranqüilo, sereno, tudo em paz, deu até para dormir nos braços de meu amor...

Ok! Quem eu queria enganar? Foi uma bagunça total, e acho que foi uma tremenda sorte de nós não termos sido empurrados via pára-quedas do avião em movimento.

Se é que as aeromoças se dariam ao trabalho de dar os pára-quedas.

Não preguei meus olhos um minuto sequer, e já que não conseguia dormir, tentei canalizar meus pensamentos na missão que eu teria em Roma.

Eu não sabia se conseguiria, mas eu tinha que tentar.

Ao olhar para Edward ao meu lado, e vê-lo sorrir para mim, vi que uma coisa faltava para completar nossa felicidade.

E seria esse o meu presente de casamento de cinco anos á ele.

Em todos os nossos aniversários, ele sempre me dava um novo anel e pedia para casar comigo novamente. Era como uma espécie de 'renovação de votos' e romântico como sempre, procurava lugares inusitados e me fazia surpresas grandiosas.

Então era essa minha oportunidade de fazer algo á ele.

Em Roma no primeiro dia curtimos alguns lugares turísticos. Todos já sabiam do meu plano, e pedi o máximo de discrição, afinal era uma surpresa!

Alice se responsabilizara pela parte do evento, enquanto Jasper e Emmet da parte de distrair Edward. E eu então, teoricamente 'fazendo compras SUPER demoradas com as garotas' peguei um trem até o Vaticano.

Respirei fundo e imaginei que eu precisava fazer aquilo, nem que eu fosse presa na tentativa.

Era hora de deixar a Bella mãe e responsável que eu havia me tornado, para ser a Bella louca e sem escrúpulos que eu sempre fora.

"EU QUERO FALAR COM ELE!"

"Sua Santidade não pode atendê-la." Um guardinha falou pacientemente em inglês com um forte sotaque em italiano. Ok... Ele falou 'pacientemente' na primeira vez, pois na décima já quase me dava um tiro.

"Eu não vou sair daqui até falar com Sua Santidade!"

"Garota, aqui não é um circo!"

"Garoto," Repliquei no mesmo tom, com as mãos na cintura. "Eu também não sou nenhuma terrorista que vai matar o papa e depois jogar o corpo dele pela janela! Eu sou uma mãe de família, tá?"

Mas o carinha era objetivo e turrão assim como eu, e eu logo me vi tendo que mudar de planos.

Tive que voltar para Roma antes que Edward mandasse alguma equipe de busca.

No dia seguinte junto com Alice voltei ao Vaticano.

"É o seguinte... Vamos entrar naquela visita á Capela... É onde o papa mora... E de lá você procura." Alice falou ajustando o lenço que estava em volta de seu pescoço.

"Mas ele deve ter mil guardas."

"Minha filha... Dá uma de super-herói e arrebenta com a cara deles se for preciso." Eu ri, e seguimos no tour.

No meio da visita, vi uma porta de madeira toda adornada com um negócio escrito em italiano, onde eu imaginei que eram os aposentos do papa, afinal tinha uma foto estranha dele ali!

Mas que fácil! Quase dei meu soquinho da vitória – na verdade era do Tony, mas eu peguei emprestado -, porém me controlei, já que tinha pessoas ao meu redor.

Murmurei com o canto da boca para Alice.

"Hein?" Perguntou. Revirei meus olhos.

"Ali..." Murmurei apontando discretamente para a porta.

Acho que ela nem sequer entendeu, e se entendeu, não soube, pois ela foi empurrada por uma senhorinha que queria tirar fotos, mas não sabia sequer mexer na câmera.

Revirei meus olhos bufando mais uma vez.

Então, fiquei para trás da fila e quando o guia virou o corredor saí correndo em direção a porta, abrindo-a e entrando em uma espécie de quarto.

Era em um estilo medieval, e toda pomposinha. E novamente me surpreendi com a facilidade para lá entrar.

Qual é, eu poderia ser uma terrorista!

"Seu papa? Seu papa você está aí?"

Ninguém respondeu.

"Venha para a luz!"

De novo...

Hm... Talvez com mais requinte?

"Sua Santidade, daria a honra de...?"

Procurei em baixo da cama, dentro dos armários. Será que ele estava brincando de esconde-esconde?

Cara! Eu sou uma mãe de família!

"O que a senhorita faz aqui?" Uma voz ecoou. Ops...

"Oi seu guarda." Acenei. Era o mesmo cara do dia anterior que me impedira de falar com o papa.

"Você? Ninguém tem autorização de entrar aqui!"

"Eu já disse... Quero falar com Sua Santidade."

"Não pode."

"Ei! Eu tenho direito! Eu pago o dízimo todo o mês! Sou uma pessoa religiosa e..."

"Fora!"

"Mas eu vou ficar esperando o papa aqui e você não vai me impedir." Cruzei os braços com raiva de encontro ao peito e caí na cama com vontade.

A cama do papa! UHUL!

"Bella?" Uma Alice enfiou a cabeça na porta, toda ofegante e se assustou com o guarda ali. "É oi..."

"A senhorita é cúmplice dela?"

"Eu...? Eu nunca vi essa mulher em toda minha vida." Revirei meus olhos para a baixinha.

"Moça, você nunca irá encontrar Sua Santidade aqui. Este não é o quarto dele."

"Não...?"

Ele negou. Ah merda!

Então fui rebocada para fora e quase chutada na rua. Alice veio minutos depois.

"Ótima cunhada você é." Critiquei.

"Você queria o quê? Que eu fosse presa? Hey! Fiquei sabendo que o papa vai aparecer na janela para algum comunicado amanhã!"

"AH ótimo!" Sentei na calçada com a cabeça entre os joelhos. "Pelo visto nunca vou conseguir falar com ele e Adeus plano, foi bom nem ter te conhecido."

"Qual é Bella? Vai desistir?"

Abanei a cabeça. "Não... Não vou. Mas tá difícil."

"Vamos logo... Edward deve estar preocupado."

"Ok."

Chegando ao nosso hotel, Edward batia o pé furiosamente no chão e parecia que arrancaria seus cabelos.

Assim que me viu, começou a gritar.

"Eu quero ir embora daqui! Agora!"

Ah não... Não...

"Edward, o que foi amor?"

"O que foi? Vim aqui para esse país para curtir uma lua de mel com você, e todo o tempo estou cercado por Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Mike, e até meus pais, e sempre que te procuro, eu não te encontro!"

"Amor..." Comecei, tremendo por dentro.

"Chega Bella! Em NYC eu consigo ficar mais tempo com você do que aqui! Não foi uma boa idéia termos vindo com todo mundo, deveria ser só nós dois."

Ele então chegou até a pegar uma mala. Segurei seu braço.

"Edward, por favor... Por favor... Nós temos que ficar."

"Por quê?" Ele então me encarou com firmeza, esperando por uma resposta.

Merda! Eu não tinha nenhuma!

"Por que... Ah... Por que... Eu... ENJOEI DA NOSSA CASA!" Gritei.

O olhar dele gelou e uma expressão de incredulidade se formava em seu rosto.

"Como...?"

"É ISSO MESMO! Não agüento mais ficar todo santo dia no mesmo lugar, vendo as mesmas pessoas, com as mesmas roupas... E! Cansei!"

Uma careta de dor se formou no rosto de Edward.

"Bella..." Murmurou, chocado.

"Eu quero fugir um pouco de tudo, entende? Eu não agüento mais você estudando o tempo todo para provas e provas... Estágios, programas de residência, e enfermeiras dando em cima de você!"

"Mas... Eu pensei que... Era feliz..."

"E eu era feliz! Até certo ponto! Tem hora que cansa!"

Ele fechou o maxilar e seus olhos encaravam um ponto atrás de mim. Doeu-me intensamente aquilo, e eu queria dizer que era mentira, que eu não pensava nada daquilo, mas... Eu também não poderia dizer por que eu estava sumida, porque ele estava sempre cercado por pessoas, e por que tínhamos que permanecer ali.

"Edward..." Murmurei quando o vi pegando um casaco e indo a passos largos para a porta sem olhar para mim. "EDWARD!" Mas ele já havia fechado a porta em um baque surdo.

-

-

**Edward**

Eu estava animado com a ida á Itália. Com o fim da faculdade, seria bom tirar um pouco do estresse nas costas, e poder curtir minha mulher e minha família em um lugar sem pressões.

Mas a viagem estava se tornando um verdadeiro inferno! Minha mulher sumia algumas horas e nem me dava satisfações, eu era cercado pelos meus familiares e meus filhos o tempo todo.

Por que eu viera viajar então? Que espécie de lua de mel era essa?

Talvez eu estivesse sendo mesquinho, mas a situação se tornava intolerável.

Eu queria voltar para os EUA, mas as palavras de Bella pegaram fundo em mim.

Ela não era feliz comigo?

O que era ser feliz então? Eu estava bem feliz com ela até aquele momento!

Eu não podia negar que eu estava decepcionada com ela. _Muito._

No saguão do hotel vi Tony aos beijos com uma garota italiana.

Eu estava tão para baixo que nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de ir até lá.

E se Bella se encontrasse com alguém em Roma? E se ela tivesse um_... Amante?_

Deus! Ela nunca faria isso! Não!

Eu não pensaria nessa possibilidade!

Dormi na suíte conexa ao nosso quarto, onde estavam Nessie e Tony.

No outro dia, nos encontramos todos no restaurante do hotel para o café da manhã. Bella me olhava a cada cinco segundos, porém eu desviava meu olhar.

Jasper lia um jornal em inglês, enquanto tomava o café da manhã.

"Tony, garoto, você arrasa todas!" Emmet comentou batendo no ombro dele. O menino corou.

"Eu vi." Alice revirou os olhos. "Dá até vergonha assistir aquilo."

"Aquilo o quê?" Bella perguntou.

"Seu filhos aos beijos com uma italianinha, baby." Emmet fez questão de dizer.

"TONY!"

"Mãe... Eu já sou bem grandinho tá?"

Bella revirou os olhos e começou a abraçar Nessie fortemente. "Nessie, vai ser sempre o meu bebê viu?"

"Mamãe..." Esperneou no braço da outra.

"Olha só gente... Uns grupos de bispos de Utah, EUA, estão aqui hoje para uma conferência com o papa."

Com o canto do olho vi os olhos de Bella se arregalarem.

"A cada cinco anos eles têm que vir aqui prestar contas com o que acontece na diocese deles. Americanos, finalmente!"

Então Bella mudou de posição na cadeira se tornando rígida.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

O comportamento dela estava muito estranho. Ela não era assim!

Quando eu estava subindo até o meu quarto, Nessie grudou nos meus joelhos e eu a peguei no colo.

"Papai me joga?"

Eu ri. "Meu amor, aqui não pode."

"Ah..." Ela fez um biquinho. "Eu quero gangorra!"

Eu ri, e logo Bella apareceu em minha frente. Meu sorriso sumiu.

"Edward... Nós precisamos conversar."

"Eu sei." Assenti.

"Mamãe e papai estão bravos?" Nessie perguntou tocando meu rosto.

"Não, meu anjo..." Bella respondeu pegando-a no colo e logo a depositando no chão. "É só uma conversa de adultos, entendeu?"

Ela assentiu e correu até o seu quartinho, enquanto eu encarava Bella no corredor com a mão nos bolsos.

"O quê?"

"Edward... Eu prometo que... Olha, eu só peço que você confie em mim. É demais?"

"Eu confio, Bella, mas..." Suspirei, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Não quero mais continuar na Itália. E você não me diz o que está acontecendo. Sou seu marido!"

"Eu sei... Mas eu não posso..."

"Então não tem nada para conversar." Suspirei e entrei no quarto.

Quando fui procurar Bella minutos depois ela já não estava mais no hotel.

**Bella**

"Edward quer ir embora, Alice! Ele está muito chateado comigo! Ele nunca ficou daquele jeito, na verdade já..." Suspirei. "E foi quando ele achou que eu estava fingindo a gravidez e que era igual à Tanya."

"Bella, você quem quis fazer isso. Agora continue!"

Chutei uma pedrinha.

"Olha... O salão já está pronto. Tudo está pronto, só falta sua parte. E conhecendo meu irmão, bem, talvez ele estrague tudo."

"Eu sei... Olha! Eu tive uma idéia!"

"E qual é?"

-

-

"AHMEUDEUS! PENSEI QUE JÁ TINHA VISTO DE TUDO NESSA VIDA!" Alice berrou.

"Cala a boca, Alice! Quer chamar a atenção de todo mundo?"

"Mas onde que você... Espera, você é realmente Bella?"

Revirei meus olhos.

"OH BELLA! BELLA?" Emmet apareceu olhando para os lados me chamando. Seu olhar pousou em mim e ele bateu uma espécie de continência. "Ei, você viu Bella?"

"Eu sou Bella, palhaço!"

"AAAAAAH!" Gritou feito uma mulherzinha.

"Cadê minha mãe? AAAAAAAAH!" Tony foi outro.

"Bella! Como você sabe que uma bolsa estourou? AAAAAAH!" E Rose foi outra, só que ela logo entrou em trabalho de parto.

"OHMEUDEUS! Olha o que você fez seu monstro!" Emmet apontou para mim, enquanto sacudia Rose que logo se recuperou e o trabalho de parto se mostrou falso.

"Bella, é você mesmo?"

"Gente, eu só estou vestida de bispo!"

"Mas aonde você vai assim?"

Ajustei a minha roupa super quente e desconfortável.

"Eu já tentei de todas as formas falar com o papa, nenhuma deu certo. Então..."

"Espera, você vai se fingir de bispo, aqueles que vão ter uma conferência com o Bento XVI hoje?"

"Aham!"

"QUE LOOOUCO!" Tony aplaudiu.

-

-

"Você só pode ter enlouquecido!" Alice falou pela enésima vez.

"Eu tenho que fazer isso..."

"Na verdade, não tem."

Revirei meus olhos. "É meu presente de aniversário para Edward!"

"Mas ele está bravo com você, Bella. As coisas estão saindo do controle!"

Suspirei, passando a mão pelo meu rosto, estressada.

"Eu amo ele demais, Alice. E é por ele que eu estou aqui nessa situação. Ele vai entender."

Ela revirou os olhos, mas logo surpresa tomou seu rosto, e ela apontou para uma área perto da Capela Sistina.

"Ali! O grupo de bispos!"

De repente meus pés não queriam se mover.

"Vai Bella!"

"Alice... Acho que amarelei!"

"Que amarelou o quê!" E começou a me empurrar em direção ao grupo de religiosos.

Então um dos homens me notou e começou a acenar.

"O que eu faço?" Murmurei com o canto da boca para Alice.

"Acena também." Então eu acenei de volta, e logo me vi caminhando em direção ao grupo.

Meus joelhos e pernas tremiam, eu suava horrores e imaginava se eu seria pega.

"Você é do nosso grupo?" Perguntou um dos bispos.

"S-sim..." Respondi, logo limpei a garganta engrossando a voz. "Sim!"

Ai que saco! A barba que eu havia posto estava começando a pinicar. Quase deixei minha mão sem circulação para me impedir de coçar a barba.

Na verdade, toda aquela fantasia parecia mais de papai Noel. Só faltavam as roupas vermelhas. Como eles não notavam a farsa?

Então um guia religioso foi nos mostrando à capela inteira, e eu estava ficando impaciente. Olhei no relógio e vi que já iria anoitecer. Se Edward já estava bravo comigo, ele ficaria mais ainda!

"Quando que veremos o papa?" Perguntei para o bispo ao meu lado.

"É só amanhã."

"AMANHÃ?" Gritei, mas logo tossi para disfarçar.

"Senhores, a visita acabou. Vou guiá-los até seus aposentos."

Então saíamos da capela e fomos até onde o papa morava. Eu tentava a todo custo sair dali. Eu precisava voltar para o hotel.

Mas toda a oportunidade que eu achava logo se tornava difícil demais.

Merda!

Então me vi presa dentro daquele lugar.

Batuquei no meu celular e achei umas mil mensagens de Edward.

**Edward – ÁS 16:30.**

_Onde você está?_

**Edward – ÁS 16:36**

_Nós devemos conversar Bella. Agora._

**Edward – ÁS 17:02**

_Você não é assim. O que está acontecendo?_

**Edward – ÁS 18:32**

_Estou ficando preocupado! Onde você está, saco!_

Então mensagens de Alice.

**Alice – ÁS 18:47**

_Penélope passou mal no hotel, tive que voltar correndo. Você sumiu! Edward está furioso!_

Merda! Merda!

Cadê meu cérebro Einstein nessas horas, inferno?

Então quando me vi um pouco livre do grupo de bispos, andei literalmente na ponta dos pés pelos longos corredores daquele lugar ENORME!

Não sabia como faria para sair dali. Eu precisava de um GPS ou coisa do tipo!

Saco! Por que não deixei Edward comprar aquele celular super potente com GPS?

Tecnologia serve nessas horas!

Então meu coração pifou várias vezes, quando um grupo de religiosos dobrava um corredor, e no meio deles, estava nada mais, nada menos do que o papa!

Ah meu Deus! É agora... Ou Agora!

"Sua Santidade!" Gritei, correndo em sua direção. Os homens que estavam ao seu lado se prostraram na frente dele, provavelmente enxergando o que ninguém havia ainda. Uma mulher louca vestida de papai-noel.

"Sim?" Um homem perguntou.

"Eu preciso falar com sua Santidade... É..." Engoli em seco. "Urgentíssimo."

"Você deve marcar hora. Sua Santidade está muito ocupada."

"Mas... É muito sério. Eu preciso, eu _necessito_..."

"Senhor... Não terá uma conferência amanhã?"

Engoli em seco. "Não, quer dizer, _sim_, mas..."

"Então..." Outro homem começou a me rebocar dali, e eu bufei.

Eu fingi que estava voltando para o aposento do bispo, mas na verdade me escondi atrás de uma estátua qualquer e fiquei espiando o grupo se dirigir á algum lugar.

Estava me sentindo em um filme de espionagem: Migrando de estátua em estátua, na ponta dos pés, à medida que iam se distanciando.

Então meu celular começou a tocar.

"ENTRA NA MINHA CASA! OH YEAH! ENTRA NA MINHA VIDA..."

"Cala a boca, infeliz." Grunhi, apertando o botão vermelho. Nem sequer vi quem era.

Saco! Será que ninguém percebia que eu estava no meio do meu próprio filme 007?

Por sorte, ninguém ouviu o meu celular.

"Ufa..." Murmurei, enxugando o suor da testa que se empapava na barba de Dumbledore.

Então continuei a minha trajetória, e acabei descobrindo finalmente onde eram os aposentos do papa!

HAHA, eu era imbatível e...

"Precisa de algo?"

Eu levei um tremendo susto, pulando para trás e levando a mão ao coração.

Ao ver uma espécie de guardinha em minha frente, aproveitei a posição para simular um ataque de coração qualquer.

"Ohmeudeus... Você... Você me matou..." E drasticamente murmurava uns "Oh" enquanto colocava a mão na testa e fechava os olhos, como uma moçinha em novela mexicana.

"Está bem, dom? Desculpe, não foi minha intenção."

"Deixei-me em paz." Ergui meu braço sinalizando um "pare" com a mão. "Já causou problemas demais..."

"Será que não é o caso de levar á um hospital?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Não..." Comecei uma respiração Sky. "Só saia."

Ele hesitou, mas logo saiu olhando para trás a cada cinco segundos constatando que eu não havia morrido.

Quando este virou o corredor, murmurei outro "UFA" e revirei os olhos.

Fiquei de vigília perto do quarto do papa durante o que pareceram horas. Tinha que me esconder quase sempre por causa da quantidade de gente que passava ali.

Percebi que tinham um ou dois homens que monitoravam com mais afinco aquela área, para segurança do papa.

"CÉUS! Vai ser impossível falar com ele!" Murmurei, perdendo as esperanças.

Até que um dos guardas saiu provavelmente para tomar um café, e o outro não estava olhando na direção do quarto.

Pensei em Edward... Em nosso amor... Nossos filhos... Nossa história.

Respirando fundo então tomei coragem e corri em direção ao quarto.

"MERDA!" Gemi. A porta estava trancada. E o guarda me notara e corria em minha direção.

Comecei a praticamente esmurrar a porta.

"Seu papa! Seu papa! Abre, por favor!"

Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças.

Adeus Edward! Adeus Tony! Adeus Nessie! Adeus família! Adeus mundo cruel!

O guarda estava quase chegando a mim quando a porta se abre em um ímpeto e eu caio para frente devido à pressão que eu fazia na porta anteriormente.

O guarda parou surpreso, e eu lentamente tirei minha cara do chão, percebendo que minha barba havia caído, e meu rosto estava descoberto.

Levantei minha cabeça lentamente observando primeiro os pés, depois as panturrilhas e assim até a cara do papa, que me olhava horrorizado e segurava o crucifixo do pescoço com extrema força.

Dei uma risada nervosa. "Oi."

-

-

Não sei por quanto tempo eu permaneci com o papa, mas foi bom.

Depois de convencer á ele que não era louca, e o guarda... Ok. Espera.

Ele não ficou convencido de que eu não era louca, mas também não me expulsou dali.

Propôs-se a me ouvir, por mais que vários homens dissessem que eu poderia trabalhar para alguma máfia e tentar matar asfixiando-o com o travesseiro de penas de pavão.

O papa era bondoso acima de tudo!

Depois de ouvir o motivo para eu estar ali - E eu não omiti nada. Exatamente nada. - o papa pediu um tempo para pensar.

Eu não esperava mesmo que ele desse uma resposta de uma hora para outra. Mas a esperança era a última que morria.

Olhei para o manuscrito de "Entre o amor e o pecado" em minha frente e suspirei.

"Não é assim tão fácil, senhorita." O papa voltou dizendo polidamente. "Não depende só de mim..."

"Mas sua Santidade pode mexer uns pauzinhos né?" Nem sabia como me dirigir á ele, mas em toda minha humildade eu pedi.

Com todo meu coração, meus sentimentos, minha vontade, e meu amor por Edward, eu pedi á ele.

Ele ouviu tudo pacientemente, e eu me mortificava por dentro.

Eu fiz várias loucuras para conseguir aquele momento, eu precisava de uma resposta.

Já era bem de noite, e eu estava esperando o retorno do papa.

Dali dois dias acabaria nossa viagem para a Itália. E as coisas precisavam se apressar.

Ele então, sorriu e junto com outros homens que também me ouviram, aceitou!

A felicidade que me inundou foi imensurável. Eu não podia colocar em palavras, ou expressões.

Então tudo o que eu fiz foi me beijar a mão do papa, do modo mais humilde que eu podia.

Eu havia conseguido afinal!

-

-

Já era de madrugada quando voltei para Roma.

Eu estava super ansiosa e excitada para contar á todos á grande novidade!

Mas o cansaço era tão grande, que chegava até a ser dor física.

No meu quarto de hotel, Edward dormia na cama. Sua expressão estava tensa até no sono.

Deitei ao seu lado e fiz um carinho em seus cabelos cor de bronze.

"Meu amor... Desculpe. Mas você vai entender..."

Ele continuou dormindo, e eu bocejando desabei na cama.

No outro dia, acordei com os raios de sol inundando meu rosto. Olhei em direção á janela aberta e sorri.

Hoje seria um grande dia!

"Edward..." Chamei. Mas quando minha mão procurou por ele ao meu lado na cama, encontrou somente o lençol frio.

Olhei então, e realmente ele não estava lá.

Olhei no chão ao lado da cama. Vai que ele havia caído no meio da noite?

Procurei no banheiro, dentro da privada, no quarto de Tony e Nessie anexo ao nosso, mas ele não estava lá.

Era bem cedo, e o hotel praticamente dormia.

No saguão, Edward também não estava, nem no café da manhã.

Estava pronta para procurar por Alice, quando a própria veio correndo em minha direção, toda esbaforida.

"Alice!" Sorri. "Você não sabe, eu consegui..."

Mas ela não ficou feliz como eu imaginava. Ela continuava com aquela expressão tensa.

"O que foi?"

"Edward, Bella! Ele voltou para os EUA!"

**Edward**

Eu sabia que casamentos não eram perfeitos.

Também sabia que mágoas aconteceriam, haveria tristezas e decepções.

Bella chegou só de madrugada em casa, nem respondendo as minhas mensagens ou ligações.

Todos estavam preocupados com ela, e tive que inventar qualquer desculpa para meus filhos, para que eles não se preocupassem.

Estava pronto para ir buscá-la. Ela poderia correr algum perigo, mas lá estava ela repousando na cama, parecendo extremamente cansada.

Eu sabia que quando ela acordaria, eu brigaria com ela, e não sabia as proporções dessa discussão.

Era tudo uma questão de tempo e paciência.

Voltar para os EUA dois dias antes seria a melhor opção. Afinal, aparentemente eu não fazia NENHUMA falta naquela viagem, pelo menos para Bella, que não me incluía em seus planos, os quais eu nem sequer tinha conhecimento.

Ainda nem havia amanhecido quando arrumei minha mala, e saí do hotel.

Deixei um bilhete para Alice embaixo da porta de seu quarto explicando que eu precisava pensar, e que eu voltara dois dias antes.

Falei para ela dizer aos meus filhos que eu tive que resolver coisas importantes nos EUA, e tive que voltar rapidamente.

Outra coisa que me atormentava era que dali dois dias também seria o aniversário de cinco anos de casamento meu e de Bella.

E pelo jeito, não comemoraríamos como todos os anos.

Seria um buraco em nossa história.

O vôo estava atrasado meia hora, e o dia já havia amanhecido há vários minutos.

Enquanto esperava, sentado na mala, comecei a divagar o motivo para que Bella se tornasse tão... De repente_... Omissa._

Ao não chegar a nenhuma conclusão, abanei a cabeça e me enchi de chocolate que comprara aos montes na loja dali mesmo do aeroporto.

Depois de informar que o vôo havia chegado a italiano, foi a vez do inglês, e eu me levantei rapidamente.

Essa viagem para Itália tinha tudo para dar certo... _Mas..._

Então eu estava entregando meu ticket no ponto de embarque, quando ouço uma voz me chamar:

"EDWARD!"

Eu me virei rapidamente, e lá estava Bella correndo toda desgrenhada em minha direção.

Desgrenhada... Mas linda.

Minha cara se fechou rapidamente.

"Signor...?" A mulher do embarque cutucou.

Fiz um sinal para que ela esperasse.

"É minha mulher..." Suspirei.

Coloquei a mão no quadril e esperei para que Bella chegasse até onde estava. Ela arfava horrores.

"Você... Não... Pode... Abandonar sua mulher e filhos..."

Revirei meus olhos.

"Não estou abandonando, estou voltando dois dias mais cedo."

"Edward, não. _Fica."_ Ela implorou segurando em meu braço com os olhos suplicantes.

"Por quê?" Fechei a cara e desviei o olhar.

"Por que sim! Olha... Eu prometo, a gente vai terminar essa viagem direito. Por favor..."

"A viagem já acabaria de qualquer jeito, Bella." Retruquei.

"Não! Olha... Fica, só mais dois dias, por mim, por nossos filhos?"

Fiz um biquinho, ainda desviando meu olhar.

"Você não dá mais atenção ao seu marido..."

Ela então segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e virou-o para encará-la.

"Eu dou tudo o que quiser, agora. Mas fica..."

"Não sei..." Fiz outro biquinho.

"Olha, qualquer coisa eu posso dizer que você está abandonando incapaz e você terá que ficar de qualquer modo e..."

Eu ri.

Por mais que eu ficasse com raiva de Bella, logo se dissipava.

Eu não conseguia permanecer por muito tempo.

"Agora estou sendo um marido chantageado..."

Ela então começou a distribuir selinhos por todo meu rosto.  
"Por favor, por favor, por favor... PLEASE!"

"Posso saber então por que do seu comportamento estranho?"

"Você logo irá saber. E também... Esquece o que eu te disse há alguns dias sobre não ser feliz..." Mordeu os lábios.

"Eu odeio isso." Fechei a cara.

"Não seja curioso." Mordiscou minha bochecha.

"Ok." Suspirei, vencido. Agora eu entendia quando diziam que mulheres conseguiam o que queriam dos homens. "Eu volto."

-

-

**Bella**

"AE! Resgatou a Cinderella fujona."

"CINDERELA?" Nessie perguntou com os olhinhos arregalados. "Aonde? Aonde?"

Edward riu e a pegou no colo. "Não, meu amor. É modo de dizer. Cinderela não está aqui."

Ela fez um biquinho lindo. Ri dos meus amores, e fiz um sinal para que Alice fosse até um canto.

"Consegui!" Quase explodi de felicidade.

"Eu sabia!" Ela sorriu.

"Sabia não." Fechei a cara.

"Sabia, sim!"

"Você disse que não conseguiria..."

"Bella, larga de ser teimosa!" Ela revirou os olhos. "Mas está tudo pronto. Mesmo se você não conseguisse, teria a festa! Afinal, cinco anos! UAL!"

"U-A-L, mesmo." Disse olhando de esguelha para meu marido totalmente lindo.

**Edward**

Bella não sumiu de novo, e ficamos juntos o tempo todo.

Foi bom, e em minha mente eu tentava confabular algo para fazer á ela de aniversário.

Eu sabia que seria na Itália.

Mas quando eu estava pronto para pedir alguma opinião á Alice, Bella chega toda saltitante em minha direção.  
Ela vestia um vestido preto básico que apesar de tudo me fez analisá-la diversas vezes.

"Pára de olhar!" Ela brincou.

Eu pisquei. "Com uma mulher linda assim..."

Ela então sorrindo de orelha á orelha se sentou em meu colo e passou os dois braços por meu pescoço, me beijando delicadamente por algum tempo.

Não consegui tirar aquele sorriso de minha mente.

Não por que ele fosse lindo e encantador... Mas por que dizia que ela aprontava algo.

"Tenho planos para nós!" Ela disse por fim.

"Senti até um gelinho no coração agora..." Fiz uma careta.

"Bobo. Olha... Alice conseguiu um fotógrafo super hiper mega bom aqui na Itália! E ele faz fotos de casais! E eu queria ter fotos para recordar!"

"Tiramos várias..."

"Mas não profissionais." Retrucou.

"É..."

"Vamos, Edward! Por favor..." Ela implorou com aquela voz e aquele biquinho.

Ugh!

Revirei meus olhos.

"O que eu não faço por você?"

-

-

"Temos várias opções de roupas..." Um homem meio afeminado que me parecia levemente familiar, disse. "Hippies, conservadores, noivos, naturalistas..."

Eu ri quando ele citou "naturalista".

Fotos com uma bananeira nas partes íntimas não seria algo interessante.

O homem estreitou o olhar para mim.

"Já sei." Bella disse como se uma lâmpada tivesse formado em sua cabeça. "Noivos!"

"Noivos?" Repeti.

"Sim!"

"Mas..."

"Mas nada, Edward. Decidi."

"Não deveria ser algo em conjunto. Ou coisa assim?" perguntei confuso.

"Certo," Bella suspirou. "Edward, eu quero tirar fotos como noivos, e você?"

Suspirei. "Como você quiser."

Ela bateu palminhas. "Sabia que você diria isso..."

Enquanto ela pulava atrás do tal fotógrafo, eu murmurava algo como "homem idiota" para mim mesmo.

Dominado por uma mulher... Olha minha vida!

Se bem que... Que me importa? Estou feliz mesmo! Que eu seja dominado então!

"Bella..." Chamei pela qüinquagésima vez. "Por que não me deixa ver?"

"Não! Você não pode."

Revirei meus olhos. "Por que não posso?"

Bella estava no camarim há vários minutos provando o tal vestido de noiva, e agora vinha com a idéia absurda que não poderia ver.

Afinal, eu não ia tirar foto com ela?

Eu estava vestindo um smoking extremamente pomposo. Meu cabelo estava "quase" dominado, mas não o bastante.

Então o tal fotógrafo que não sei por que mais me era conhecido, me puxou para fora do lugar onde estávamos.

"Ei, para onde está me levando?" Perguntei chocado enquanto era enfiado em um carro contra minha vontade.

"Nós vamos tirar fotos em outro local."

"Mas e minha mulher?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Vai depois, né..."

Eu estava pronto para discutir com aquele homem, quando o bigode que ele usava de repente saiu.

Saiu o bigode?

"Espera ae, eu... JACOB?"

"Hehe. Oi Edward." Ele sorriu sem graça.

"Mas o que está acontecendo?" O carro então parou, e Jacob me empurrou para fora.

"Será que dá para você pelo menos uma vez na vida tentar parar de ser racional?"

"Mas eu preciso ser racional nesse momento, não acha? Afinal... Espera, nem sei o que está acontecendo."

Jacob revirou os olhos.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntei, reparando então no cenário ao nosso redor.

"Vaticano." Jacob respondeu orgulhoso, observando tudo ao nosso redor com fascinação.

"Espera! Vamos tirar foto no vaticano? Ok. De novo. Você nem fotógrafo é..."

"Claro que sou!" Argumentou rindo de alguma piada.

Então entramos na Capela Sistina onde havia dentro da grande catedral, uma capelinha menor, confortável, e repousante.

Jacob me empurrou então até o altar.

Não atrás dele, como padre. Mas na frente á ele, um pouco para o lado.

"É, acho que é aí."

Fez um joinha com a mão, me desejou "sorte" e desapareceu.

"Jacob?" Perguntei por ele, mas eu estava sozinho na capelinha.

AH JESUS! O que estava acontecendo?

Então de repente as luzes se apagaram, e eu fiquei olhando para todo o lado em vão, procurando por uma luz, alguém, ou uma saída.

O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Então as luzes voltaram a se acender em um baque, cegando meus olhos.

Pisquei algumas vezes, e então ao meu redor estava minha família sorrindo para mim. Notei que eles se vestiam elegantemente também.

"Mas o quê...?"

Então Jacob que agora se prostrava ao lado de Tanya apontou com a cabeça até a porta.

Voltei-me para lá, e então vi a porta se abrir lentamente revelando Tony e Nessie vestidos como daminhos de honra segurando cestinhas com flores, Charlie de terno segurando o braço de Bella, vestida de noiva.

Minha boca se abriu em surpresa e choque.

Eu estava confuso, não entendia nada.

Em algum lugar da capela, músicos tocavam, enquanto Bella vinha rindo e chorando em minha direção.

Olhei para minha família, e eles sorriam.

Então meu olhar pregou em minha mulher.

"O quê...?" Comecei.

Charlie entregou a mão dela para mim, e eu a peguei, ainda confuso.

Ela ficou de frente para mim, com um véu branco na frente de seu rosto.

"É nosso casamento, Edward."

"C-casamento?"

Ela sorriu mais ainda.

Então seu olhar repousou em algum lugar do altar, e eu a segui.

Lá atrás do altar estava... JESUS! O papa! Quase tive um infarto!

Minha boca se abriu em surpresa. Como assim... _O papa?_

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward." Sorriu amigavelmente, dizendo em inglês.

"Mas... Mas..."

Bella então tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

"É isso o que eu estava fazendo essa semana. Eu fiz de um tudo para conseguir falar com o papa, e tentar mostrar á ele o nosso amor. Até mostrei o livro que eu escrevi e que você colocou aquele belo fim... Tentei convencê-lo que nosso amor não é baseado em tentação, em pecado... É amor, do mais puro e sincero."

"AI cara... Não filma, porque eu estou chorando..." Emmet murmurou de algum canto.

"Sabia que você sempre quis casar na igreja." Ela riu. "Pelo menos depois de largar de ser padre e resolver ficar ao lado de uma mulher meio louca..."

Ri também em meio as lágrimas que brotavam em meus olhos.

"Então..." Ela sorriu. "Esse é meu presente de casamento á você."

"Eu te amo..." Suspirei, admirado por aquela mulher maravilhosa em minha frente.

Então tudo estava explicado... Tudo fazia sentido. Eu não podia acreditar que Bella havia planejado tudo aquilo para mim.

Eu sempre quis casar na igreja (pelo menos quando me vi amando uma mulher), e me sentia chateado em não poder proporcionar algo assim á Bella também.

E lá estava ela... Linda, minha mulher, realizando o que eu achava improvável.

"Senhores..." O papa interferiu risonho. "Temos um casamento para realizar."

Rimos um para o outro e nos viramos de frente ao altar.

A cerimônia seguiu normalmente, e eu não parava de olhar para minha mulher, apertar sua mão com força, e afirmar em minha mente por milhões de vezes que aquilo que estava acontecendo era uma realidade, e não uma alucinação.

Bella havia proporcionado algo a mim que eu imaginava já impossível. E também o que eu imaginava que era impossível, aconteceu. Consegui amar ainda mais Isabella Swan.

Afinal... Aquilo deveria ser parte de ter como vocação amar uma única e linda mulher todos os dias de minha vida, e quem sabe, além dela.

**Bella**

Eu parecia uma gazela emocionada com todas aquelas lágrimas surgindo em meus olhos.

Nessie linda com seus cachinhos estendeu a almofada que continha as alianças.

Alice providenciara a compra dela, e eram lindas!

"Eu não a amo por causa de quem você é, mas por causa de quem eu me torno quando estou com você." Edward disse logo antes de beijar a aliança em meu dedo.

Coloquei a aliança em seu dedo, sorrindo.

"Por que o que Deus uniu o homem não separará..." O papa disse. "Eu vos declaro: Marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Então Edward sorriu para mim, e calmamente ergueu o véu que encobria minha cabeça.

Segurando minha cabeça entre suas mãos depositou um beijo delicado, calmo, singelo.

Separamos-nos e sorrimos um para o outro, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Feliz aniversário." Dissemos juntos, e rimos.

"E que venha, muitos... Muitos mais." Ele completou me abraçando e me rodopiando pela igreja, sendo seguido pelos aplausos de todos os presentes.

Depois da cerimônia fomos até o salão de festas do hotel onde havia sido organizada uma pequena festa.

Antes de entrarmos, Alice disse:

"Foi tudo meio as pressas, então não reparem."

"Tenho certeza de que fez a coisa certa Alice." Seu marido garantiu.

"É... Talvez." Ela sorriu marotamente. "Tem também um pequeno problema... Eu contratei a banda por telefone, nunca ouvi falar, então..."

Abriu a porta e logo todos paramos paralisados ao ver a cena que se seguia.

"HOJE VAI SER UMA FESTA... BOLO, GUARANÁ..."

Ohmeudeus! O que os garanhões da cidade estavam fazendo vestidos de palhaços e soltando folhinhas coloridas por todo o salão?

"AH... MEU... DEUS..." Alice disse pausadamente coberta pela surpresa.

Então Derek que fazia um cachorro de bexiga se virou surpreso.

"VOCÊS? Cadê as crianças? E a festa de crianças?"

"AMIGOS AMERICANOS!" Borat estendeu os braços correndo em nossa direção, chorando horrores.

Então eu não me agüentei e comecei a rir, sendo amparada pelo braço de Edward, cujo dono também ria.

"Isso é um casamento!" Alice bufou transtornada. "Até na Itália vocês aparecem?"

Então Nessie e Penélope ficaram super felizes e começaram a correr atrás dos palhaços.

"Ei, Tony... Não está gostando?" Perguntei para o homenzinho ao meu lado.

"Qual é, mãe!" Retrucou e ao lado dele apareceu uma garota italiana.

Revirei meus olhos.

Filhos crescem!

Então os GC explicaram que depois do jogo dos YANKEES há quatro anos, eles resolveram mudar de vida em um país mais decente!

BORAT resolveu se unir á eles também, já que os EUA era chato, e o Cazaquistão estava se aliando com o Iraque.

Escolheram a França, e lá estavam sendo animadores de festas infantis.

Sua fama era tanta pela Europa que acabaram sendo requisitados por vários países, e por engano... Ou acaso do destino... Para a nossa festa de casamento.

Era uma piada!

Acabou que todos nos envolvemos dançando as músicas de crianças.

"ILARIRIARIÊ! O. O. O."

Edward ria imensamente e eu praticamente pulava com ele.

"Ótima maneira de comemoramos cinco anos!" Ele riu me abraçando por trás.

"Ok. Agora pára de falar, antes que eu me sinta velha demais. Nos cinco você já para de contar."

Ele riu mais ainda, mostrando todos seus dentes brancos.

"Está feliz?" Perguntei bobamente. Era claro que ele estava feliz, estava na cara!

"Você me faz feliz..." Respondeu dando uma piscadinha.

Então Emmet, o doido, apareceu assoviando um apito infernal e nos puxou pela mão até o centro da pista.

"REQUEBRA! REQUEBRA!" Incentivou ao som da música de Bambolê.

Eu olhei assustada para eles não sabendo o que fazer segurando aquelas circunferências na mão.

"AAAH!" BORAT apareceu empurrando todo mundo. "Vocês ser moles... Deixar eu mostrar como faz." Então o homem louco pegou um bambolê e começou a requebrar no ritmo da música.

Encarei Edward... Ele me encarou... E logo estávamos rodopiando em nossos bambolês como perfeitas crianças...

Nós éramos um desastre e logo desistimos da façanha.

"Sua família é... Hm... Animada..." A italiana comentou com Tony discretamente, mas ouvi.

Tony riu. "Você não viu nada. Fica uma semana em casa para você ver."

Então Jasper ao som de "BALÃO MÁGICO" puxou um trenzinho, e todos os seguiram.

Rindo, zombando-se mutuamente, caindo, rebolando, tropeçando, chorando, se emocionando.

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam em nossas vidas.

"Com felicidade em nosso coração" como a própria música dizia.

Edward me segurava pela cintura e eu ria arrastando meu vestido de noiva comigo.

Até alguns funcionários do hotel entraram na farra, junto com outros hóspedes.

Até que Derek dos GC subiu ao pequeno palco improvisado e levantando um copo de plástico personalizado com o desenho das meninas super poderosas, disse:

"Queria propor um brinde aos noivos!"

"UHUL!" Todos pararam o trenzinho e ergueram os seus copinhos de refrigerante. Afinal, ali era uma festa de criança, e apesar da grande maioria não o ser, estávamos felizes assim.

Qual é... Tinha uma hora em nossas vidas, principalmente quando chegava aos trinta... Ok chega. Não vou falar mais de idades.

Então Derek continuou:

"Eu queria chamar aqui ao palco... O noivo! Edward Cullen!" Ele fez uma espécie de mesura, e meu marido, depois de ser devidamente empurrado por mim e meus filhos, subiu ao palco dando um aceno sem graça para todos.

"E aí?" Cumprimentou.

"UHUL, ED GOSTOSÃO!" Edward não agüentou e riu, junto com todo mundo.

Derek então ainda segurando o microfone se virou para ele:

"Nós do GC fizemos uma versão de "faz um milagre em mim", versão samba! E queremos então, que o próprio cantor nos dê a honra de cantar..."

"É... O quê?" Mexeu nos cabelos, nervoso. "Mas... Faz... Acho melhor..."

"VAI PAPAI!" Nessie pediu pulando agarrada aos meus joelhos.

Ele olhou para ela e para todos que gritavam "Vai Vai!" até que seus ombros desabaram e ele suspirou, vencido.

"Ok."

Então os GC se arrumaram com seus tambores e diversos instrumentos e começaram a tocar no ritmo do samba.

Edward olhou para mim como que dizendo "o que eu to fazendo aqui?". Eu somente ri, gesticulando para que ele mandasse ver.

Então meu lindo marido ex-sacerdote pegou o microfone e começou:

"Como Zaqueu... Eu quero subir..." Naquele ritmo de samba. Logo ele pegou o molejo e até arriscou umas reboladinhas no palco me levando á loucura.

E AS MULHERES VÃO AO DELÍRIO!

Até conseguia ouvir o Galvão Bueno dizendo.

Mas ei! Ele é meu, certo?

Todos começaram a arriscar passos de samba, e Tony estava dançando com a tal italiana (meio fria) de um modo... Hm... Não próprio para meninos de quatorze anos.

Mas eu teria que conversar com ele depois.

"EI! Também quero cantar!" De uma hora para outra aquele salão havia lotado completamente, e eu tinha que afastar as pessoas com o braço para conseguir me aproximar do palco. "Ele é meu marido! Ele é meu marido!" Apontei orgulhosamente à medida que passava.

Quando ele me viu aproximando pediu para que eu subisse ao palco, o que logo fiz sorridente:

"Tenho que garantir que essas mulheres não dêem em cima do meu marido." Sorri me aproximando dele.

Ele sorriu torto e continuou cantando enquanto sambava em minha frente me incitando a acompanhá-lo.

"Entra na minha casa... Entra na minha vida..."

Eu então peguei o microfone:

"Mexe com minha estrutura..."

"Sara todas as feridas..." Completou, segurando em minha cintura e sambando comigo.

"Somos horríveis!" Gritei, ele só riu.

Cantar com o seu pop star da fé não tem preço!

"Quero amar somente a ti..." Ele cantou. "Por que _você_ é meu bem maior..." Ele completou me encarando nos olhos e dando seu costumeiro sorriso torto.

Ui! Derreti.

Roubei então o microfone em suas mãos e completei:

"E você fez um milagre em mim!"

"UHULLL!"

"É isso ae!"

Ele então sorriu e me abraçou me girando no palco. Gargalhei e bati em suas costas de brincadeira para que ele me soltasse. Ele somente gargalhou enquanto nossa família subia também e pulava uns nos outros, fazendo um montinho, ou montão... AH... Tanto faz.

Então é isso, caros amigos.

Essa é minha família... Essa é minha história.

E essa sou eu:

"_De repente... Religiosa."_

_**FIM**_

Então finalmente o meu discurso! *cof, cof... HU-RUM*

Primeiramente eu quero agradecer á Deus por me proporcionar criatividade para fazer essa fic, e ânimo para continuá-la e terminá-la.

Eu sei como é difícil continuar com uma fic, e sei como é mais difícil ainda abandonar uma. (cof, cof, Observer Host.)

Mas claro, por mais animada que eu estivesse para escrever a fic, o que me fez passar horas do meu dia escrevendo cada palavra, cada parágrafo, foi o retorno imenso que eu ganhei de vocês!

Foram graças á vocês, meus leitores, e suas lindas reviews toda semana que me fizeram chorar, e rir bobamente na frente do PC.

Quando me elogiavam e diziam que eu tinha talento? OPA! Eu me sentia toda.

Quando vocês diziam se envolver com as personagens e sentirem os mesmos sentimentos que elas estavam sentindo? Mais ainda!

Todo mundo que escreve alguma história, sabe que o mais legal é ver as pessoas comentando, gostando de sua fic, recomendando, e fazendo de seus dias melhores.

Eu sempre quis escrever um livro... RS, e comecei inúmeros, isso desde meus oito anos de idade (e eu tenho quinze!). Era cada história biruta, coisas sem sentido e muito sem graça, mas eu queria um livro! Por que eu sempre admirei as escritoras principalmente J.K. Rowling!

Eu sempre quis ser que nem ela *--*

Quando conheci Twilight, e acabei a série, eu fiquei com um enorme vazio... Então eu procurei por algo que eu pudesse fazer e eu encontrei as "fanfics".

Então comecei a ler, e só depois comecei a escrever. Tecnicamente não é um livro, mas tem começo, meio, e fim!

Há um ano quando comecei com essa atividade, me apaixonei e acho que foi uma das melhores coisas que já fiz aqui na net. E podem ter certeza que continuarei sempre escrevendo minhas histórias... Sejam criativas ou não... Sejam um sucesso como DRR ou não...

Desde que eu esteja com vocês, e eu ainda continue recebendo o imenso carinho e imenso apoio, o BONDE NÃO VAI PARAR!

Eu me apaixonei pelo Pe. Edward Cullen. Apaixonei-me por Bella Swan e seu cérebro avantajado. Apaixonei-me por cada personagem e suas histórias... E sentirei imensa falta deles, por que de algum modo eu os criei em suas idéias, suas vidas, suas histórias, e me sinto triste ao saber que não voltarei a "dominar" suas vidas.

Mas eu sei, como uma mãe, que eu tenho que dar asas aos meus filhotes, e deixá-los voar... Voar...

Em janeiro teremos uma nova fic de minha autoria, e já me encontro apaixonada pelo Edward turrão general Cullen e a Bella orgulhosa infiltrada Swan. Ela... Hoje eu penso que é uma fic que mesmo que ninguém leia, eu farei questão de ir até o final.

Acho que a cada fic que eu escrevo e foram 4 até hoje, sendo três finalizadas (não vou tocar mais no assunto OH, RS) eu vou amadurecendo.

Eu vejo, por exemplo, que APQDC teve uma repercussão, TMPTUED uma maior e DRR então? Vixi! Muito além das minhas expectativas.

Na comunidade do Orkut, foram mais de 45.000 post! A fic com maior post em uma comunidade com mais de 20,000 membros!

Me senti boba com isso! :D

Não sei em AI vcs continuarão sendo minhas leitoras, não sei se vcs gostarão... Mas saibam, que nesses seis meses de fic, eu chorei, ri, me emocionei, não só com o padre ou a Bella louca... Mas com vocês, que são os combustíveis desse carro desgovernado chamado "Natália Marques."

Bem, to meio emotiva... E talvez ninguém tenha lido até aqui, mas se você leu, humildemente, _obrigada._

Em Janeiro venho com notícias de AI, e quem sabe, nos encontramos lá de novo?

Obrigada por lerem minha história.

**Com amor,**

**Natália Marques.**


	43. A INFILTRADA UP!

**GENTE!!**

**Eu tive que vir aqui para dizer o quanto eu fiquei emocionada com as reviews de vocês! sério, vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo!!**

**Quem tem conta aqui no fanfiction, eu respondi a review pelo site, embora eu gostaria de responder a cada um de vocês e revelar o quanto eu parecia um bebê chorão ao ver o carinho de vocês.**

**SÉRIO, VOCÊS AR-RA-SAM!**

**E claro, passei também para dizer que já abri o link de "A infiltrada" aqui no site, que vocês podem encontrar no meu perfil!**

**Lá tem a sinopse, e "umas espiadinhas" na história para vocês pegarem o espírito da coisa.**

**Pe. Edward Cullen? HÁ! Esqueçam. **

**Espero a review de vocês por lá!**

**Com amor,**

**Natália Marques.**


End file.
